Toute première fois
by nounette86
Summary: Une succession de petites histoires, racontant les "premières fois" de Castle et Beckett, avec leur fils Eliott, mais aussi leur famille et leurs amis. Une enquête en trame de fond, et des histoires pour chacun des personnages qui se placent dans la continuité des fils construits dans mes fictions précédentes ... Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

_Me voilà de retour avec une fic un peu différente. C'est la suite d'Alter Ego. Il s'agit d'une succession de petites histoires, racontant les "premières fois" de Castle et Beckett, avec leur fils Eliott, mais aussi leur famille et leurs amis. Une enquête en trame de fond, et des histoires pour chacun des personnages qui se placent dans la continuité des fils construits dans mes fictions précédentes. Bonne lecture :)_

 **1- «** _ **One and Only"***_

* chanson d'Adele

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 _20 avril 2015_

 _Loft, New-York, 4 h du matin._

Kate dormait paisiblement quand les petits pleurs commencèrent à se faire entendre, en provenance du bureau. Ce ne fut d'abord que de simples gémissements et petits couinements, et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle dormait si bien, elle eut espoir que ce ne soit qu'une fausse alerte et qu'Eliott se rendorme. Mais les pleurs s'intensifièrent, et elle se résolut à ouvrir les yeux, difficilement. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle espérait encore, alors que l'appétit de son fils de presque trois semaines était réglé comme une horloge, et que toutes les quatre heures, il réclamait le sein. Il n'y avait jamais de fausse alerte.

\- Avant même qu'elle ne se décide à se lever, elle sentit Rick bouger dans son dos, sa main venir caresser son bras, et ses lèvres déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Ne bouge pas …, chuchota-t-il. Je vais le chercher …

\- Merci …, murmura-t-elle en baillant, alors que déjà elle sentait la chaleur du corps de son homme s'éloigner.

Elle tendit le bras pour allumer légèrement la lumière, de façon à créer une ambiance tamisée, et s'assit, calant son dos dans les oreillers. Elle regarda l'heure, par acquis de conscience, parce qu'elle savait de toute façon quelle heure il était. Quatre heures du matin. Elle se frotta les yeux, et tenta de s'éveiller davantage, tout en écoutant Rick qui essayait de calmer Eliott. Les pleurs de leur fils s'étaient transformés en hurlements qui auraient pu être terrifiants, s'ils n'y avaient pas été habitués depuis trois semaines. Eliott était un bébé plutôt placide, mais il ne plaisantait pas avec les tétées, et s'égosillait à pleins poumons tant qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Elle découvrit son sein, pour ne pas perdre de temps, tant elle ne supportait pas d'entendre son fils pleurer ainsi.

\- Voilà, petit vampire … ça arrive, maman est là …, chuchota Rick au bébé, qui, blotti dans ses bras, n'en finissait plus de crier.

Il déposa délicatement son fils contre la poitrine de Kate.

\- Chut … mon petit cœur … ça vient, ça vient …, murmura Kate, en le serrant contre elle, alors qu'il s'agitait et pleurait de plus belle, ayant reconnu l'odeur et la douceur maternelle.

Aussitôt, Eliott frotta son nez contre le sein de sa mère, et se mit à téter, son petit corps encore parcouru par quelques soubresauts.

\- Je me demande comment ma mère fait pour ne pas se réveiller quand il hurle comme ça …, constata Castle, se penchant pour caler un coussin sous le bras de sa femme.

\- Oui … Les voisins vont finir par croire que je ne le nourris pas …, sourit Kate, regardant son fils téter goulument. Quel goinfre … Tu as vu comme il s'est jeté sur mon sein ?

\- Oui … En même temps je le comprends, la poitrine de maman est divine …, sourit-il, en s'allongeant, en appui sur le coude, pour contempler cette scène dont il ne se lassait pas.

\- Hum …. Tel père, tel fils …, répondit-elle, relevant les yeux vers son homme avec un sourire.

\- Mais tu sais, c'est bon signe qu'il mange autant … c'est qu'il est bonne santé …

\- Ta mère dit que tu étais un gros gourmand toi aussi …

\- Oui, ça veut dire que notre petit ange deviendra aussi grand, beau et fort que son papa …, sourit-il fièrement.

Elle sourit, tout en observant le visage désormais apaisé d'Eliott qui tétait calmement, sa petite main posée sur son sein, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui échappe.

\- J'ai simplement hâte qu'il arrive à rester rassasié plus de quatre heures …, reprit Kate.

\- Ça viendra … hein mon petit bonhomme ? chuchota Rick caressant du bout du doigt la petite tête châtain du bébé. Dans peu de temps tu regretteras ces moments si précieux …

\- Je sais …, répondit-elle, avec un sourire. J'en profite …

\- Et moi aussi …, ajouta-t-il, se redressant pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il savait que, malgré la fatigue, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu renoncer à allaiter leur fils. Quant à lui, il n'y avait pas une nuit, où il ne se réveillait pas pour partager ce moment avec elle et Eliott. Le temps passait vite, il le savait. Les bébés grandissaient vite, et avant même qu'ils n'en aient conscience, leur petit garçon marcherait et ferait les quatre cent coups dans tout le loft. Alors il savourait chaque instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sortir dîner tous les deux ce soir ? reprit Rick.

Il vit qu'elle hésita à répondre, et comprit qu'à première vue, elle n'était pas très enthousiaste.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon cœur …, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais … Il est quatre heures du matin … et pour l'instant, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est dormir … Je ne sais déjà pas comment je vais tenir debout toute la journée, alors sortir ce soir …

Rick faisait son possible pour la soulager, mais l'allaitement, le manque de sommeil et le contrecoup peut-être aussi de toutes ces émotions, de tous ces changements physiologiques l'épuisaient.

\- Je sais que tu es fatiguée, Kate … mais je suis sûr que ça nous ferait du bien …, insista-t-il avec douceur. Peut-être qu'il est temps de mettre en application nos vœux de parents, non ?

Elle esquissa un sourire, repensant à leurs vœux, et à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite de prendre du temps pour eux, de se consacrer l'un à l'autre, de continuer à sortir et à profiter ensemble de tous les petits plaisirs de la vie.

\- C'est vrai …, sourit-elle. Tu as raison.

Son sourire le rassura d'une certaine façon. Non pas qu'il fût vraiment inquiet, mais il sentait que Kate était dans une phase de fusion totale ou presque avec leur fils, et sans se sentir exclu pour autant, il commençait à ressentir le besoin de la retrouver un peu plus pour lui. Kate était toujours aussi tendre et câline, aussi douce et attentionnée, mais il avait besoin de ne l'avoir rien qu'à lui, au moins le temps de quelques heures. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait un peu de mal à cerner les envies et les désirs de sa muse, tant elle était essentiellement concentrée sur leur fils et pleinement investie dans son rôle de maman. Et c'était normal. Il le savait. Eliott était le centre de toutes ses attentions à lui-aussi. Mais il avait du mal à savoir si Kate avait envie ou non de retrouver un peu d'intimité avec lui, si cela lui manquait ou non, ou si, simplement, être maman lui suffisait pour le moment.

\- On pourrait aller au _Sandro's_ ? suggéra-t-il, sachant qu'il avait de grandes chances de la séduire avec ce restaurant.

Et en effet, Kate sourit rien qu'à cette idée. Le _Sandro's_ était leur endroit. Ils y avaient passé leur premier dîner romantique il y avait près de trois ans maintenant, quelques jours après leur première nuit d'amour. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'ils ne sortent dîner dans ce petit restaurant italien, retrouver la douceur de leurs premiers émois. Sortir tous les deux leur ferait du bien. Il était temps. Cela faisait trois semaines que leur vie était réglée sur Eliott, et qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le loft. Jusque-là, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, tant elle était fatiguée. Et puis, elle ne s'était pas éloignée d'Eliott non plus depuis qu'il était né, et ne savait pas vraiment comment elle vivrait le fait de se trouver loin de lui pendant plusieurs heures. Elle appréhendait cette première fois. Pourtant, elle avait très envie de passer du temps avec Rick. Rien que tous les deux. Ils passaient leurs journées et leurs nuits ensemble bien-sûr, mais la majorité de leurs conversations tournaient autour d'Eliott. Leurs nuits, courtes et hachées, étaient des plus chastes. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis trois semaines, depuis la veille de la naissance de leur fils. Et sans même parler du désir de Rick, dont elle était témoin tous les jours, elle sentait en elle-aussi poindre de nouveau une délicieuse envie de lui. Quand Rick la regardait, quand il couvrait son cou de baisers, ou se blottissait contre elle, quand ses mains effleuraient son corps pendant leur sommeil, ou qu'elle sentait la force de son désir né d'un simple baiser, elle-même avait envie de s'abandonner au plaisir dans ses bras. Mais elle était si fatiguée. Pour ce qui serait là-aussi une sorte de première fois, refaire l'amour après l'accouchement, elle était aussi pleine d'appréhensions, et n'avait pas osé en parler à Rick. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas abordé ce sujet-là. Elle connaissait bien son mari. Il savait que jusqu'à présent, elle avait la tête toute à sa maternité et à Eliott, et ne prenait donc pas d'initiative, malgré son désir manifeste. Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi épuisée soit-elle, après trois semaines, elle commençait à ressentir le besoin de se sentir de nouveau femme, et de consacrer du temps à Rick.

\- Ok … mais que fait-on d'Eliott si on sort ? demanda-t-elle, alors que déjà le bébé commençait à se rendormir.

\- Ma mère pourrait le garder …

\- Si elle est disponible …, lui fit remarquer Kate. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'au dernier moment, elle puisse se libérer. Et si Eliott a faim ?

\- Il a faim toutes les quatre heures. On part à dix-neuf heures après sa tétée, et on rentre avant vingt-trois heures … ça ne fait pas super romantique vu comme ça …, mais …

\- L'essentiel c'est d'être tous les deux, sourit-elle. Mais si jamais il ne pouvait pas attendre jusque vingt-trois heures ?

\- Tu peux peut-être prévoir ce qu'il faut pour lui au cas où … Ma mère lui donnera au biberon si vraiment il avait faim avant notre retour.

\- Ok, sourit-elle, prenant Eliott contre son épaule, tout en tapotant très légèrement son dos.

\- Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Génial …, sourit-il, à son tour, tout content, comme s'il venait de décrocher son tout premier rendez-vous.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, et elle répondit à son baiser avec douceur, accompagnant son geste d'une caresse sur sa joue, attendrie par son enthousiasme.

\- Dès que ma mère sera debout, reprit-il, je lui demande si elle est disponible … Je suis sûr qu'elle va se faire une joie de le garder …

\- Ok. Je vais recoucher ce petit bonhomme …, répondit Kate en se levant. Et c'est reparti pour quatre heures de sommeil …

Rick éteignit la lumière, écouta Kate bercer leur fils de quelques paroles douces, et la vit réapparaître et se glisser sous la couette. Elle vint aussitôt se blottir tout contre lui, et se tournant vers elle, il l'enlaça de son bras autour de sa taille, pour sentir pleinement son corps contre le sien.

\- Dis …, chuchota Kate. Tu crois que Martha … enfin … cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas gardé un si petit bébé et …

\- Elle sera parfaite. Ne t'inquiète pas … Mais si tu veux, je peux aussi demander à Alexis si elle est disponible … Avec la « _brigade rousse_ », Eliott devrait survivre à la soirée …, plaisanta-t-il, tout en caressant doucement son dos.

\- Elles vont penser que je ne leur fais pas confiance …

\- Mais non … tout le monde sait combien il est difficile pour une jeune maman de laisser son petit trésor …, la rassura-t-il. Et puis, j'ai envie que ce soir tu aies l'esprit tranquille, que tu ne sois pas stressée ou inquiète …

\- Et que je ne me consacre qu'à toi …, conclut Kate avec sourire.

\- Voilà … ça fait un peu égoïste dit comme ça, non ? constata-t-il.

\- Non, mon cœur …, répondit-elle, caressant ses cheveux sur sa tempe. Ce n'est pas égoïste. J'ai besoin de ça, moi-aussi. J'ai besoin de toi …

Elle caressa doucement son nez du sien, et sa bouche vînt retrouver avec plaisir celle de son homme. Là, dans ses bras, sentant la force avec laquelle il l'étreignait, le parfum viril de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de ses mains dans son dos, elle savoura la sensation délicieuse du désir naissant au fond de son ventre. Elle happa ses lèvres, doucement, effleura sa bouche de sa langue, tandis que ses mains se glissaient dans ses cheveux, sur ses larges épaules, sur son torse, dans son dos. Rick se laissa transporter par la sensualité du baiser et des caresses qu'elle lui offrît, heureux et rassuré de sentir qu'elle avait envie de lui, et submergé par le désir furieux qui grondait en lui dès que sa muse l'embrassait ou le touchait.

\- Rick …, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche entre deux baisers. Je suis si fatiguée et si je ne dors pas maintenant, je ne tiendrais jamais le coup jusqu'à ce soir …

\- Oui …, répondit-il simplement, en l'embrassant.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas envie … ou que …

\- Je ne crois rien, ma chérie … Je sais que tu en as envie, la rassura-t-il. Je suis fatigué moi-aussi … Il est quatre heures du matin … Je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour … mais je veux que cette première fois soit parfaite …

Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche, ce qui le fit sourire lui-aussi.

\- C'est fou … on dirait que ça va être notre toute première fois …, constata-t-elle, amusée.

\- Après trois semaines, c'est presque pareil que la toute première fois …, plaisanta-t-il, jouant à effleurer sa joue pour écarter quelques boucles de cheveux.

\- Je t'aime, sourit-elle.

\- Moi-aussi, je t'aime …, répondit-il, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre sur son front. Viens, dormons ...

Il la prit contre lui, et elle vint se blottir contre son torse pour y trouver le sommeil.

 _Quelques heures plus tard …_

Cette fois, c'est la lumière du soleil qui la réveilla, et Kate se fit la réflexion, au vu de la luminosité qui inondait la chambre, qu'ils avaient oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille. Il devait être six ou sept heures sans doute, puisqu'Eliott dormait encore. Elle tendit l'oreille pour s'en assurer, mais tout semblait calme. Elle passa doucement sa main sur le torse de Rick, sur lequel sa tête reposait toujours, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, comme pour profiter de la douceur de cet instant. Il dût sentir qu'elle était réveillée car elle sentit sa main effleurer ses cheveux d'une caresse, et sa bouche déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu …, chuchota Rick doucement. Chaque minute de sommeil est précieuse …

\- Je suis trop bien réveillée pour réussir à me rendormir maintenant, murmura-t-elle, en se redressant pour le regarder.

Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à demeurer à tout prix au pays des songes, et refusait d'affronter la lumière du jour. Elle sourit en observant sa mine endormie, ses cheveux en bataille, et sa barbe de trois jours, qui le rendait si craquant, tout en jouant à tracer des dessins imaginaires du bout des doigts sur son torse.

\- Pas fatiguée ? reprit-il à voix basse, toujours les yeux clos, laissant sa main glisser naturellement dans les longs cheveux de sa femme.

\- Oh … pas plus que d'habitude …, sourit-elle.

Elle savourait la douceur de ce réveil. C'était la première fois depuis trois semaines qu'ils ne s'éveillaient pas tous les deux avec les pleurs déchirants de leur fils réclamant à manger, alors ce matin, elle profitait pleinement de ce réveil-câlin.

\- Et puis j'ai des choses à faire ce matin …, ajouta-t-elle, venant nicher son visage au creux de son cou.

\- Des choses à faire ? répéta-t-il, intrigué, refermant ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

Lui-aussi profitait de cet instant, où, câline, elle n'était que douceur et tendresse, n'appartenait qu'à lui, et réclamait toute son attention.

\- Oui … je vais sortir un petit peu ce matin …, répondit-elle, un brin mystérieuse, tout en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.

\- Avec Eliott ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris, car ni lui ni sa muse n'avaient mis un pied hors du loft depuis trois semaines.

\- Non, toute seule. Je vais aller retrouver Lanie si elle a un peu de temps, et puis je dois m'occuper de quelques petites choses.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, ouvrant enfin les yeux, intrigué.

\- Tu es bien curieux …, sourit-elle se redressant pour le regarder.

\- Oui …

\- Figure-toi que j'ai un rendez-vous galant ce soir …, expliqua-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh … et qui est l'heureux élu ? fit-il mine de s'étonner.

\- Un mystérieux écrivain … plutôt craquant le matin au réveil …

\- Le veinard …, sourit-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il vit dans son regard cette petite lueur joyeuse et coquine qu'il adorait, et sentit qu'il retrouvait pleinement sa femme. Elle avait envie de sortir, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis trois semaines, s'enthousiasmait pour leur dîner, et se montrait tellement douce et câline. Elle était même prête à laisser leur fils au loft, et à s'éloigner de lui plusieurs heures, ce qui était, à son sens, vraiment bon signe. Il l'avait vue pendant ces premières semaines devenir la maman dont il rêvait pour son fils, et s'épanouir à merveille dans ce rôle, au-delà même de ce à quoi elle s'attendait certainement. Lui-même était totalement sous le charme d'Eliott, et tous deux avaient été accaparés par leur rôle de parents, le plaisir de découvrir tout ce bonheur et de profiter de chaque instant auprès de leur fils. Il avait pris conscience il y avait quelques jours qu'il était maintenant temps de sortir de ce doux cocon, de se retrouver tous les deux, et de retrouver une vie un peu plus normale. Et ce matin, après leur discussion de cette nuit, il était heureux de constater que Kate, elle-aussi, sentait que le moment était venu, et même qu'elle s'en réjouissait.

\- Il y a eu un peu de laisser-aller depuis trois semaines, alors je vais m'occuper un peu de moi ce matin, expliqua-t-elle. Coiffeuse, esthéticienne …

\- Je vois … mais tu n'as pas besoin de …

\- Chut …, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire posant un doigt sur sa bouche, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire. J'en ai besoin, et j'en ai envie …

\- Ok … mais tu es magnifique, Kate ... Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir … Tu l'es vraiment …

\- Tu n'es pas objectif …, répondit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis totalement objectif ! se défendit-il.

\- Bon, alors peut-être que je suis magnifique … mais je le serai encore plus ce soir …

\- Plus magnifique ? Je ne vais pas survivre à cette soirée moi !

Elle rit, avant de déposer quelques petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas …, reprit-il. Tu peux sortir l'esprit tranquille, je m'occupe de notre petit ange.

\- Ok, sourit-elle.

\- On va faire des trucs de gars …

\- Comme ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air suspicieux.

\- Il y a cette vieille série de science-fiction qu'il adore …. On a regardé à la télé l'autre fois quand tu faisais la sieste …

\- Tu plaisantes ? lui fit-elle avec sérieux, sachant pertinemment que l'enfant qui sommeillait en son mari était parfaitement capable de faire regarder la télévision à son fils de trois semaines.

Il sourit, ravi de la taquiner.

\- En partie …, rigola-t-il. En fait, je regardais … et il dormait dans mes bras … mais je suis sûr qu'il souriait dès qu'il entendait le bruit des tirs intersidéraux et des sabres-laser …

\- Hum …, fit-elle sceptique. Il se moquait plutôt de toi à mon avis avec ces vieux trucs que tu regardes …

\- Mes séries ? Des vieux trucs ? s'offusqua-t-il. Tu oses blasphémer ainsi !

Elle éclata de rire face à la mine faussement outrée qu'il arborait, et il en profita pour se jeter doucement sur elle, la chatouiller et l'embrasser dans le cou, pour la faire rire plus encore.

\- Rick …, fit-elle doucement, en riant le plus discrètement possible. On va réveiller Eliott …

\- Tu te sers de notre fils pour échapper à ma vengeance ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, répondit-elle en riant.

Allongé sur elle, cessant doucement son attaque chatouilleuse, il contempla son rire, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tous deux soupirèrent de plaisir, sous l'effet du désir immédiat que déclencha ce baiser. Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire, bien conscients tous les deux de la situation, et se séparèrent à regret après un dernier baiser.

\- Si on allait déjeuner ? suggéra Rick.

\- Bonne idée … Je crois que j'ai entendu Martha descendre l'escalier …

\- Parfait, répondit Castle en se levant. On va pouvoir lui demander pour ce soir.

Sans faire de bruit, ils traversèrent le bureau, s'attendrissant quelques instants devant la vision d'Eliott paisiblement endormi dans son petit lit, et rejoignirent la cuisine, où Martha, déjà prête et toute pomponnée, buvait son thé, installée à l'îlot central, tout en lisant le journal.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Bonjour, Martha, sourit Kate.

\- Bonjour, Mère …, ajouta Rick, en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de votre petite merveille ? s'étonna Martha. Ne me dites pas qu'il dort encore ?

\- Si, il dort, répondit Kate.

\- Eh bien … ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche …, sourit Martha. Je vous ai fait couler du café … et il reste des pancakes.

\- Merci, sourit Castle, servant à Kate son décaféiné, avant de remplir sa propre tasse de café.

\- Pour une fois, le soleil nous a réveillés avant les pleurs d'Eliott, expliqua Kate, en s'installant près de sa belle-mère.

\- Vous auriez dû en profiter pour traîner un peu au lit …, leur fit-elle remarquer, et faire tout ce qu'on peut faire dans un lit le matin de bonne heure quand Bébé dort encore et qu'on a besoin de retrouver un peu d'intimité …

\- Oui, bien-sûr avec les oreilles indiscrètes de ma mère dans le salon, on ne risquait pas de faire grand-chose …, la taquina Rick, avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh, moi je disais ça pour vous … Je me soucie de votre épanouissement …, répondit-elle.

Kate sourit, face à la sollicitude de sa belle-mère. Martha était revenue habiter au loft depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Elle avait pourtant son propre appartement désormais, mais son désir de les épauler avec Eliott l'avait amenée à revenir vivre avec eux, de façon temporaire, en théorie.

\- Justement, Mère …, poursuivit Rick, tout en préparant pour sa muse des pancakes nappés de sirop d'érable. On aimerait sortir dîner ce soir, juste tous les deux.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Martha, enthousiaste, avant même que son fils ne lui ait posé la moindre question.

\- Quoi « _oui_ » ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Oui, je peux garder mon petit-fils préféré !

\- Vous êtes sûre Martha ? Vous n'avez rien de prévu ? demanda Kate, contente de son enthousiasme.

\- Je dois sortir vers vingt-deux heures seulement …

\- Vingt-deux heures ? Où vas-tu à vingt-deux heures ? Tu sors en boîte ou quoi ? lui lança Rick, étonné par l'horaire tardif des sorties de sa mère.

\- Mieux que ça, chéri … si tu savais …, répondit-elle, taquine. A quelle heure pensiez-vous rentrer ?

\- Vers vingt-trois heures, pour la tétée d'Eliott …, expliqua Kate.

\- Je peux tout annuler si cela vous arrange, proposa Martha, pleine de bonne volonté. Je peux même garder Eliott cette nuit …. Comme ça, vous prenez une chambre d'hôtel et …. faites ce qui bon vous semblera loin de mes chastes oreilles …

\- Tu te soucies vraiment de notre bonheur sexuel ? rétorqua Rick, avec un sourire.

\- Sincèrement ? Oui, sourit-elle, comme si c'était naturel.

\- C'est un peu … bizarre …, constata Rick, avec une petite moue.

\- Je sais simplement combien un bébé peut chambouler l'intimité d'un couple, ajouta Martha.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, tout va bien, la rassura son fils.

\- Merci, Martha pour la proposition… mais laisser Eliott une soirée ce n'est déjà pas facile, alors toute une nuit, non … pas tout de suite.

\- Je comprends, chérie …, sourit Martha, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule en guise de compassion.

\- Et puis, je ne veux pas que vous annuliez vos projets pour nous, ajouta Kate.

\- Je vais voir si Alexis peut nous accorder une heure de son précieux temps …, reprit Castle, s'installant face à sa mère et sa femme, pour déjeuner.

\- Alexis est partie pour trois jours avec Cody, répondit Martha.

\- Partie ? Où ça ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Voir des amis dans le Maine …, expliqua simplement sa mère.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Peut-être parce que depuis trois semaines, vous vivez un peu comme dans un petit cocon au loft … avec votre fils à savourer votre bonheur …

\- Mais quand même …, on n'est pas coupés du monde non plus ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Un peu, sourit Martha.

\- Ta mère n'a pas tort, Rick …, lui fit remarquer gentiment Kate.

\- Je sais … mais je n'aime pas qu'elle ait raison, grogna-t-il. Alexis aurait pu me dire qu'elle partait de toute façon …

\- Richard … qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle est adulte de toute façon.

\- Ça change que … j'aurais aimé le savoir, c'est tout.

\- Vous voulez un conseil non sollicité ? proposa Martha.

\- On a le choix ? demanda Rick. Ou de toute façon, tu vas nous le donner ce conseil non sollicité ?

Elle sourit, alors que Kate avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'allait leur dire Martha.

\- Il est temps, je pense, de sortir de votre douillet petit cocon …, annonça Martha. Commencez par enlever ces pyjamas …

\- On les enlève … parfois …, répondit Rick, qui était forcé de reconnaître que depuis trois semaines, il y avait eu beaucoup de laisser-aller au loft.

\- Richard … il serait peut-être temps de te raser … Cette barbe m'horripile …

\- Kate adore …

\- C'est vrai, sourit sa muse, amusée par les conseils de Martha, qui n'avait pas tort.

\- Ensuite, Katherine …, continua Martha, ignorant leurs remarques sur la barbe.

\- Mère, je ne sais pas s'il est nécessaire de continuer … Je crois qu'on a compris, l'interrompit Rick, redoutant les conseils qu'elle pourrait donner à Kate.

\- Ce que je veux dire, les enfants … c'est que je comprends. Un bébé c'est grisant, c'est émouvant … bouleversant … vous êtes sur votre petit nuage depuis trois semaines et c'est formidable. Mais il est temps de penser à vous, de retrouver la vie en société …, de sortir, de voir vos amis, de faire l'amour …

\- C'est bien ce qu'on compte faire …, répondit Rick, échangeant un regard entendu avec Kate mais merci de ton intérêt pour notre bien-être.

\- Oui, c'est gentil, Martha …

\- Je suis là pour ça …, sourit Martha.

\- Cela ne résout pas notre problème d'horaire pour ce soir …, constata Rick.

\- Vingt-deux heures, c'est mieux que rien …, positiva Kate.

\- Même pas sûr qu'on ait le temps de manger le dessert …

\- Ne vous tracassez pas, j'annule ma soirée, annonça Martha. Je m'occuperai d'Eliott.

\- Non, Martha. Hors de question … Je vais appeler mon père, répondit Kate en se levant. Il pourra sûrement venir pour une heure … et il sera tellement content.

\- Je dois y aller, moi, les enfants, continua Martha. Prévenez-moi s'il y a un souci … Je me ferai un plaisir de rester garder Eliott aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire pour que vous profitiez l'un de l'autre …

\- Merci, mère, sourit Castle.

\- Au fait, Richard, j'ai fixé la date pour le début des répétitions … On commence le 12 juillet …

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de répétitions pour jouer un cadavre ?

\- Oui, évidemment ! Allez, je file … Embrassez mon petit trésor, pour moi …, répondit Martha, s'éloignant joyeusement vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonne journée, Martha !

\- Bonne journée ! lança-t-elle depuis le palier avant de disparaître.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Billie's Coffee, New-York, 10h.

Kate était attablée en terrasse du _Billie's Coffee_ , attendant Lanie. Pensive, elle remuait doucement sa cuillère dans son décaféiné, tout en profitant du soleil printanier de ce début de matinée. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle avait quitté le loft et laissé Eliott aux bons soins de son papa. Elle avait déjà envoyé deux messages à Rick pour savoir si tout se passait bien, et à chaque fois, il l'avait rassurée et encouragée à profiter de son temps libre. Elle lui faisait pleinement confiance, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de s'éloigner de leur fils. Elle savait combien c'était nécessaire néanmoins, et avait même pris plaisir à prendre du temps rien que pour elle, et à se faire belle dans la perspective de ce dîner en amoureux qui les attendait ce soir. Son père viendrait ce soir épauler Martha, et à deux, ils veilleraient sur Eliott. Elle était impatiente, et s'étonnait même de l'être autant. Trois semaines, ce n'était pas si long non plus. Et pourtant, elle se prenait à avoir envie de cette soirée avec Rick comme si c'était leur tout premier dîner romantique. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'était que maman ou presque, et ce soir, elle serait pleinement femme pour lui. Cette perspective l'enthousiasmait au point qu'elle en oubliait sa fatigue ce matin. Elle se félicitait que Rick lui ait proposé cette sortie, et lui ai fait prendre conscience, à sa façon, avec douceur, qu'il était temps qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux. Les conseils non sollicités de Martha n'avaient fait que les conforter dans cette idée. C'était un peu, comme si après avoir découvert son rôle de maman, qui l'avait chamboulée et happée au-delà de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, aujourd'hui, elle allait, pour la première fois, concilier tout ce qu'elle était désormais. Une mère, une femme, une amante. Et même si c'était un brin inquiétant, c'était aussi euphorisant d'être tout ça à la fois. Elle aimait être indispensable pour ses deux hommes, ses deux amours. Elle aimait cette vie bien remplie, dont elle savourait chacun des petits et grands bonheurs. Bientôt, plus tard, elle ajouterait aussi la flic à tous les rôles qu'elle jouerait désormais. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait faire de son mieux pour être maman et femme à la fois. La flic viendrait le moment venu.

Elle aperçut enfin Lanie arriver, la vit s'arrêter au comptoir pour commander un café et une tartelette aux fruits, avant de la rejoindre toute souriante et enjouée, et de l'étreindre comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis une éternité.

\- Désolée, je suis un peu en retard, lui fit Lanie, l'air un peu essoufflée de s'être dépêchée. J'arrive de la morgue, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles ce matin !

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit Kate.

\- Alors, tu as abandonné ton fils ? la taquina Lanie, en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Oh … Lanie … ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît, déjà que je culpabilise …

\- Je plaisantais, chérie ! Bien-sûr que tu ne l'as pas abandonné … Il se fait une matinée entre hommes avec son père, ton petit ange … l'idéal pour faire des bêtises …

\- Il a trois semaines, Lanie … Il ne risque pas de faire grand-chose comme bêtises …, sourit Kate, regardant son amie croquer avec plaisir dans sa tartelette.

\- Avec Castle comme père, ton fils est capable de tout. N'oublie jamais ça …

Kate sourit, amusée, retrouvant avec plaisir les bavardages de sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas partagé un moment rien que toutes les deux. Elles s'étaient vues au loft, avec Eliott et Rick, mais aussi avec les gars qui étaient passés eux-aussi à plusieurs reprises. Mais ces moments entres filles n'avaient pas de prix. Et face à son amie, joviale et souriante, elle prit conscience qu'il serait important, aussi, qu'elle prenne du temps pour elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas une de ces petites tartelettes ? lui proposa Lanie. Elles sont délicieuses …

\- J'en suis sûre, sourit-elle. Mais je dois faire attention …. J'ai huit kilos à perdre, je te rappelle …

\- Je me demande où ils sont ces huit kilos en trop …, répondit Lanie en l'observant. Tu es parfaite …

\- Parce que tu n'as pas vu mon ventre …

\- Chérie, dès que tu auras repris le sport, ce petit ventre disparaîtra …, la rassura Lanie.

\- Je sais … mais en attendant, j'ai un peu peur de ce que Rick va en penser …

\- Comment ça ? De ce qu'il va en penser ? Il ne t'a pas vu nue depuis combien de temps ? eut l'air de s'inquiéter Lanie, cessant de manger, sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Euh … eh bien …. Depuis l'accouchement …, expliqua Kate, donc trois semaines …

\- Mais … même pas dans la salle de bain ? Ou bien …

\- Non … Disons que jusque-là, j'étais un peu focalisée sur Eliott, enfin même beaucoup … et Rick aussi d'ailleurs … et peut-être aussi que j'ai fait en sorte d'éviter qu'il ne me voit nue …

\- Tu es sérieuse ? s'étonna Lanie.

\- Oui …, enfin il a posé ses mains sur mon ventre quand même … je te rassure …, mais ce n'est pas pareil, et …

\- Kate … Castle se fiche de ton petit ventre un peu rond … Tu viens de porter son fils … au contraire, il le bénit ce ventre ! s'exclama Lanie comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Je crois que ce soir je n'aurai plus le choix de toute façon …, répondit Kate. On sort dîner au _Sandro's_ …

\- Oh Oh … première soirée romantique après Bébé … ça va être chaud …, sourit Lanie, taquine.

\- Il y a des chances, répondit Kate avec le même sourire. Je suis impatiente …

\- Mais tu appréhendes ? demanda Lanie, devinant le fond de ses pensées sans même qu'elle n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Un peu, oui …, avoua Kate, avant de finir son café.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Que Castle ne te désire plus comme avant ?

\- Non pour ça au moins je ne suis pas inquiète …, bien au contraire, sourit Kate. Trois semaines … le pauvre …

\- Et toi ? Tu as envie ? demanda Lanie, sans détour.

\- Pour moi aussi, ça devient long … Ces jours-ci, il suffit d'un baiser dans le cou pour que … enfin … tu vois …

\- Je vois, sourit-elle. Tu meurs d'envie qu'il te plaque contre un mur pour te faire l'amour sauvagement …

\- Lanie !

\- Quoi ? Ose dire le contraire ! rigola son amie.

Kate s'abstint de répondre mais sourit, car Lanie avait raison, bien entendu.

\- Bon, où est le souci si vous en avez tous les deux envie ? reprit Lanie.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que j'appréhende son regard … J'ai l'impression d'être différente.

\- Je te rassure, il n'y a rien de différent … Tu es toujours aussi … sexy … voire même torride … Si j'étais un homme …

\- Lanie …, soupira Kate avec un sourire.

\- Je sais ce qu'il te faut pour avoir pleinement conscience de tes atouts …

\- Quoi ?

\- Une nouvelle petite tenue sexy pour rendre ton cher mari complètement fou de désir …

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûre … Je finis mon café, et on file à la boutique de lingerie …

\- Mais …

-Ne dis rien, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, affirma Lanie, catégorique. Bon, appréhension suivante ?

Kate eut l'air d'hésiter à lui répondre.

\- Allez, dis-moi tout …, insista Lanie avec un sourire pour l'encourager à se confier.

\- Et si je ne prenais plus de plaisir ? Enfin pas comme avant … J'ai lu des trucs pendant la grossesse … ça fait un peu peur …

\- Cela arrive parfois, oui …

\- Merci, de me rassurer …, soupira Kate.

\- Fais confiance à Castle pour ça, chérie … Tu m'as toujours dit combien il était tendre et attentionné, non ?

\- Oui …

\- Il le sera d'autant plus pour votre deuxième première fois. Crois-moi, il a certainement conscience de tes appréhensions … et il t'aime plus que tout. Il aura à cœur de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit génial pour toi …

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison …, sourit Kate, ne pouvant imaginer ne pas prendre de plaisir dans les bras de Rick.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste du sexe après accouchement …, sourit Lanie, mais prends le temps simplement de le retrouver … je suis sûre que tu prendras du plaisir. Et si tu appréhendes vraiment, vous pouvez peut-être vous contenter du minimum vital …

\- Le minimum vital ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui …. Tu sais … vos bouches seront vos plus précieux atouts !

\- Lanie ! s'offusqua Kate, un brin gênée que Lanie rentre autant dans les détails de leur intimité.

\- Quoi ? J'essaie de t'aider, moi … En plus, Castle a sûrement aussi des appréhensions …

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien-sûr … Il peut avoir peur que tu aies mal … ou, comme toi, que tu ne prennes pas de plaisir …

\- Peut-être …, répondit Kate, se demandant si réellement Rick pouvait avoir peur.

\- C'est sûr … Il te sent pleinement maman, et il doit aussi craindre que tu n'aies plus autant envie de lui, que tu le ne désires plus … qu'il ne soit plus ta priorité. Tu vas devoir toi aussi le rassurer … lui montrer combien tu aimes le rendre fou de désir …

\- Je vais essayer …

\- Tu n'auras aucun mal, chérie, sourit Lanie. D'autant plus avec cette petite tenue sexy qu'on va aller acheter … Allez on y va …

\- Ok. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps …, répondit Kate en se levant. Je dois être rentrée dans une heure pour Eliott.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … C'est largement suffisant pour trouver la merveille qui va embraser le loft ce soir …

Kate sourit, amusée par l'enthousiasme de Lanie, tout en la suivant dans la rue en direction des boutiques.

* * *

 _Loft, 18h30_

Dans la salle de bain, Kate finissait de se préparer. La journée s'était écoulée tranquillement, et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à se reposer afin d'être le plus en forme possible pour leur soirée. Rick avait suivi les conseils de Martha. Non seulement il s'était rasé et habillé, mais il était même sorti faire quelques courses, et était passé à la bibliothèque pour une recherche concernant le roman sur lequel il planchait. Aujourd'hui, la vie avait donc repris tout doucement son cours normal.

Devant le miroir, Kate avait revêtu les dessous achetés le matin même avec Lanie, et contemplait le résultat. Son amie avait eu raison. Elle se trouvait jolie, et très sexy. Rick allait adorer. C'était tout ce qu'il aimait. Ni trop sophistiqué, ni trop simple. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer son regard gourmand quand il découvrirait ce qu'elle portait sous sa robe. Seul son ventre la dérangeait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se sentait différente, comme si elle n'était plus vraiment celle qu'elle était avant sa grossesse. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un peu de ventre, mais depuis qu'Eliott était né, et que cette petite rondeur n'était plus synonyme de maternité, cela la dérangeait. D'ici une semaine, elle reprendrait le sport. C'était décidé. Elle avait toujours bien des appréhensions quant à cette première fois dont elle avait pourtant très envie, mais elle se disait qu'elle se laisserait porter par la douceur de Rick, et que l'intensité de leur désir ferait se dissiper les inquiétudes. Tout se passerait bien. Tout s'était toujours bien passé avec Rick. Dès le premier jour, leur osmose et leur complicité charnelle avaient été des évidences. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'aujourd'hui ce soit différent.

Elle prit sa robe, et l'enfila, tournant sur elle-même face au miroir pour se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Elle se faisait l'impression de sortir ce soir pour son tout premier rendez-vous galant, mais cela lui plaisait de ressentir cette impatience et cette excitation. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon, et commença à se maquiller, optant pour la simplicité et le naturel, au moment même où Rick apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle, aussitôt. Ne regarde pas !

\- Tu es sublime …, sourit-il, en la contemplant.

\- Ferme les yeux s'il te plaît …, insista-t-elle. C'est une surprise …

\- Bon ok, sourit-il en s'exécutant. J'ai le droit de toucher au moins ?

\- Non ! Pas pour l'instant …

\- Tu sais que ça ne porte pas malheur de voir sa femme avant un rendez-vous galant …, lui fit-il remarquer d'un air taquin.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise …

\- Je n'ai presque rien vu, mentit-il, attendri et séduit par son envie de lui plaire ce soir, et de le surprendre.

\- Que fais-tu là d'abord ? demanda-t-elle, tout en maquillant ses yeux.

Rick était censé être au salon, en train de s'occuper de transmettre les consignes concernant leur fils à Martha et Jim, qui, tous deux, se faisaient une joie de garder Eliott ce soir. Ils étaient au moins tout aussi impatients de s'occuper de leur petit-fils que Rick et Kate ne l'étaient de sortir en amoureux.

\- Je crois qu'Eliott commence à avoir faim …, expliqua-t-il, gardant bien sagement les yeux clos.

\- Ok. Je finis de me maquiller … Il ne pleure pas encore ?

\- Non … il tête son poing … Dis … je peux regarder juste un petit bout de ma surprise ?

\- Non … tu n'as pas intérêt de regarder d'ailleurs, sourit-elle, ravie de jouer avec lui. Va donc briefer nos parents une nouvelle fois …

\- Je les ai briefés trois fois déjà … Je pense qu'ils vont nous prendre pour des psychopathes à force …

\- Mais non … Des parents qui laissent leur bébé pour la première fois, simplement. Tu leur as dit où appeler s'ils n'arrivent pas à nous joindre ?

-Oui, ils ont le numéro du restaurant … en triple exemplaire … sur le réfrigérateur, sur la porte d'entrée, et enregistré sur leur téléphone …, expliqua Rick, d'une voix souriante.

Les multiples précautions prises par Kate pour organiser cette soirée l'amusaient. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle serait une maman-poule, ni même qu'elle s'inquièterait ainsi. Mais c'était la première fois, et lui-même appréhendait un petit peu de se retrouver loin de leur fils, après ces trois semaines passées en osmose et en fusion totale. Il savait que tout se passerait très bien avec leurs parents, et au fond d'elle, Kate le savait aussi, mais elle découvrait les inquiétudes irrationnelles de tout parent.

\- Et si le restaurant ne répond pas ? continua Kate.

\- Le restaurant répondra, affirma-t-il.

\- Mais si jamais …

\- Est-ce que je peux ouvrir les yeux ? C'est bizarre de parler dans le noir … J'ai un peu peur …, lui fit-il, prenant un air faussement effrayé.

\- Non ! Si tu ouvres les yeux, gare à toi ! le menaça-t-elle d'une voix rieuse.

\- Kate …, reprit-il, avec douceur. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Ton père et ma mère ont déjà élevé des enfants … nous en l'occurrence, et même si c'était il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, on n'oublie jamais ces choses-là.

\- Je sais, mais …

\- Tout ira bien … Eliott va dormir toute la soirée de toute façon. Il dort tout le temps à cette heure-là. Enfin … il dort tout le temps … tout le temps …, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

\- C'est vrai …

\- Et s'il y a un souci, on est à dix minutes du loft … ok ?

\- Ok, répondit-elle s'approchant de lui, et posant ses deux mains sur son torse.

\- Je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ? demanda Rick, impatient.

\- Non, sourit-elle, ravie de le taquiner.

\- Tu sais que je finirais bien par te voir …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui … quand je l'aurais décidé …

\- Tu sens bon …, répondit-il, posant une main sur sa taille, et la faisant doucement glisser le long de sa cuisse.

\- Castle … tu n'as pas le droit de toucher non plus …

\- Trop tentant …, répondit-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et le vit sourire.

\- Peux-tu demander à Martha de m'amener Eliott ? Je vais lui donner le sein dans la chambre.

\- Oui …

\- Mais toi tu ne regardes pas …, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais devoir me dévêtir pour donner le sein à Eliott et je n'ai pas envie que tu vois tout de suite ce que je porte sous cette robe, chuchota-t-elle, à son oreille d'un air mutin.

\- Oh … mon … Dieu …, sourit-il, d'un air rêveur et enchanté, tout émoustillé pour la voix suave de sa femme, son parfum, ses mains simplement posées sur son torse, et son corps si proche du sien.

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, ce qui la fit sourire, et se retourna, passant la porte. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte de la salle de bain pour qu'il ne la voie pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il était bien capable de tenter une ruse pour l'apercevoir.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et rejoignit Martha dans la chambre quand elle l'entendit lui dire qu'Eliott avait très faim.

\- Oh … Katherine ! s'exclama sa belle-mère avec enthousiasme en la voyant sortir de la salle de bain. Tu as vu trésor comme ta maman est jolie ?

\- Merci, Martha, sourit Kate, en approchant alors que son fils commençait à grogner et s'agiter dans les bras de sa grand-mère

\- Tu es magnifique, chérie …, j'en connais un qui va être fier comme un coq ce soir …

\- Je l'espère …, répondit Kate, radieuse, en s'installant dans le fauteuil. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est très pratique pour nourrir Eliott …

\- Oh mais si …, cette robe est parfaite … il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une jolie robe pour satisfaire et le bébé et son papa …, lui fit Martha, avec un petit sourire, tandis que Kate faisait glisser sa bretelle, et dévoilait sa poitrine.

\- Voilà … mon petit vampire va pouvoir se rassasier, annonça-t-elle, s'armant de plusieurs bavoirs.

Martha déposa le bébé au creux des bras de sa maman, et s'assit au bord du lit, contemplant sa belle-fille et son petit-fils. Comme à son habitude, Eliott se mit aussitôt à téter goulûment, sous le regard tendre de Kate, qui avait pris sa petite main dans la sienne.

\- Ce petit ange est vraiment parfait, Katherine, constata Martha, sous le charme d'Eliott.

\- C'est vrai …, bon je ne sais pas si on est très objectives, sourit Kate, mais il est parfait …

Martha ne se lassait pas de contempler Kate et Eliott. Elle aimait Kate du plus profond de son cœur, et se réjouissait chaque jour de cette relation si belle, forte et sincère qui unissait son fils et sa belle-fille. Elle était heureuse pour eux. Elle était fière aussi, elle qui ne pensait plus être de nouveau grand-mère. Mais leur petit trésor était bel et bien là maintenant, et prenait toute sa place dans le cœur et la vie de la famille.

\- Tu te sens prête pour ce soir ? demanda Martha, sachant combien il était difficile de laisser son bébé pour la première fois.

\- Oui …, je suis désolée … avec toutes mes consignes, c'est un peu ridicule …

\- Ne sois pas désolée, chérie … ce n'est pas ridicule … si tu savais les listes de recommandations que je laissais aux nounous de Richard …

Kate sourit, touchée que, comme toujours, Martha se montre si compréhensive avec elle.

\- Bon, pour Richard, c'était aussi pour prévenir ses nounous de la petite terreur à laquelle elles avaient affaire …, ajouta Martha avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis sûre que Rick n'était pas si terrible …, répondit Kate, caressant doucement la petite tête de son fils, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Eh bien … n'en sois pas si sûre …, sourit Martha. Mais je ne veux pas te faire peur, alors je ne te raconterais plus rien avant qu'Eliott n'ait atteint l'âge de raison … s'il l'atteint avant son père … sinon …

\- C'est vrai que j'appréhende un peu de laisser Eliott ..., reprit Kate. Mais je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Oui. Ne te fais aucun souci, chérie. Avec ton père, on va assurer comme des chefs …

Kate sourit. Au fond d'elle, elle se disait qu'elle aurait bien voulu être une petite souris pour voir comment Martha et son père allaient parvenir à s'entendre toute une soirée. Certes, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, et pouvaient même discuter des heures, mais s'il s'avérait que la conversation s'orientât vers un de leurs multiples sujets de désaccords, la situation pouvait devenir houleuse.

-Et surtout, reprit Martha, ne culpabilise pas … Ce petit bonhomme a besoin d'avoir des parents parfaitement épanouis, heureux, amoureux … il n'en sera que plus épanoui lui-aussi …

\- Oui, sourit Kate.

\- Mais je pense que tu le sais … Tu es plus radieuse que jamais ce soir, constata Martha.

\- Oui, il est temps de reprendre notre rythme de vie normal …

\- Justement, je pense que je vais m'en aller retrouver mon appartement d'ici quelques jours, annonça sa belle-mère.

\- Oh, Martha … vous pouvez rester …, répondit aussitôt Kate, en levant les yeux vers elle. Vous savez bien que …

\- Je sais, chérie, sourit gentiment Martha. Mais vous vous débrouillez parfaitement bien tous les deux, et je crois que vous avez besoin d'un peu plus d'espace pour profiter l'un de l'autre …

\- Martha, vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas …, la rassura Kate.

\- Je sais … mais, vous devez déjà concilier votre intimité avec les désidératas de ce bébé-tyran, alors si en plus il faut gérer votre libido en fonction de la présence de sa grand-mère …

Kate sourit, s'abstenant de commenter. Elle était maintenant habituée aux petites allusions de Martha quant à leur vie intime, et si parfois elle était un brin gênée, elle avait appris à ne pas en faire grand cas. Mais Martha avait parfaitement raison. Si, quand Eliott n'était pas encore né, ils avaient l'habitude d'éviter les aller-et-venues réguliers des différents occupants du loft, pour retrouver un peu d'intimité, désormais, leur fils rajoutait une contrainte à tout cela.

\- Et puis, moi-aussi, j'ai une vie bien remplie …, ajouta Martha sans entrer dans les détails. Une vie qui n'est pas toujours compatible avec celle de ma petite famille au loft …

\- C'est vrai …, reconnut Kate.

\- Je ne serai jamais très loin de toute façon … et puis je passerai voir ce petit trésor tous les jours. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai toujours là …

\- Merci, Martha, sourit Kate.

\- Et si toi tu as besoin, Katherine … n'hésite pas non plus … Je sais que tu gères les choses de la plus belle des manières …

\- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux …

\- Et tu fais très bien … Tu es devenue une vraie maman, chérie … et tu n'en oublies pas pour autant cette jolie femme, sexy, intelligente, active que tu es … Richard a beaucoup de chance, constata Martha en se levant.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir …

Martha sourit, en les regardant tous les deux.

\- Je te laisse finir avec Eliott. Je vais aller voir si j'ai bien retenu toutes les recommandations …

\- D'accord, sourit Kate. Je vous rejoins tout de suite …

Elle regarda sa belle-mère quitter la chambre, et se tourna vers son fils, qui venait de lâcher son sein et avait ouvert les yeux.

Elle lui sourit, effleurant sa joue d'une caresse.

\- Tu vas être sage avec grand-mère et grand-père ce soir …, lui fit-elle doucement. Maman et Papa vont passer un peu de temps tous les deux … en amoureux …

Eliott avait ses petits yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle ne savait pas s'il comprenait quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de lui parler comme si c'était le cas. Au début, elle trouvait ça étrange, mais c'était devenu totalement naturel. Et elle adorait les silences, les regards, les petites mimiques de son fils quand elle lui parlait.

\- Maman a besoin que Papa s'occupe d'elle un petit peu … et Papa a très envie d'avoir maman pour lui tout seul ... , alors ne fais pas tourner tes grands-parents en bourrique …

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, et se leva, pour l'allonger au milieu de leur grand lit, le temps de se rhabiller correctement. Elle le regardait s'agiter légèrement, quand elle vit Rick apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle sourit, amusée, en voyant qu'il avait les yeux fermés, et tâtonnait pour ne pas se cogner.

\- Castle … Tu peux regarder, lui fit-elle amusée.

\- Ah … enfin je peux découvrir ma surprise, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire quand il la découvrit.

\- Je confirme …, sourit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Tu es sublime …

Il la contempla, ses yeux glissant sur elle, savourant chaque détail : son sourire, les quelques boucles de cheveux tombant sensuellement dans son cou, ses épaules dénudées qu'il mourrait d'envie de couvrir de baisers, son décolleté si généreux qui déjà, le faisait fondre de désir, ses cuisses sur lesquelles flottait le tissu léger de sa robe, et ses jambes interminables dont il connaissait par cœur tous les délices.

\- Je te plais ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle pouvait encore en douter, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

\- Tu es divine …, répondit-il de sa voix chaude et douce, passant une main dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, l'enlaçant de ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Et sexy … si sexy …, ajouta-t-il, l'embrassant à son tour.

Front contre front, ils se regardèrent un instant, souriants.

\- Je vais faire des jaloux ce soir avec une si jolie surprise, chuchota-t-il.

\- Et attend de déballer ta surprise …, sourit-elle.

\- Hum … tentatrice …

\- Un peu … Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

\- Oui … J'ai briefé les baby-sitter …

\- Et moi j'ai briefé Eliott pour qu'il soit sage avec ses grands-parents …

\- Il sera adorable …, sourit Rick, en jetant un œil vers leur petit bonhomme qui gigotait sur leur lit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise autant que d'habitude. Le caskett vous emmène au resto dans ce chapitre ..._

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Sandro's, New-York, 20h30_

Ils s'étaient installés côte à côte à leur table attitrée, un peu à l'écart du reste des convives. Ils en avaient pris l'habitude à l'époque où leur idylle se devait de rester secrète, et aujourd'hui, même si la discrétion n'était plus de mise, ils aimaient se retrouver dans cette petite alcôve qui avait abrité leur secret pendant de longues semaines. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient, Anthony, le patron, ami de longue date de Castle, s'était enthousiasmé de les voir arriver. Il leur avait préparé une table tout en romantisme, dans l'alcôve, où, assis sur des banquettes de cuir, ils pouvaient aussi, s'ils en avaient envie se blottir l'un contre l'autre, loin des regards.

En attendant leurs entrées, l'esprit encore un peu préoccupé par le fait d'avoir laissé leur fils pour la soirée, ils avaient commencé par discuter de Martha et Jim, s'imaginant toutes les situations cocasses que leur premier partenariat en baby-sitting devait engendrer.

\- On aurait dû cacher une caméra dans le gros ours d'Eliott …, constata Castle.

\- Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Surveiller nos parents ! Tu sais, comme le font certains parents quand ils veulent avoir les nounous de leurs enfants à l'œil …

\- Sauf qu'on n'a pas besoin de les surveiller …, lui fit-elle remarquer, tout en buvant une petite gorgée de son cocktail sans alcool.

\- Ça … ce n'est pas sûr …, avec ma mère, tout peut arriver …, sourit Castle, grignotant quelques petits gâteaux.

Kate le dévisagea avec une petite moue inquiète.

\- Je plaisante ! s'exclama-t-il, pour la rassurer aussitôt, réalisant qu'avec une jeune maman, il y avait des sujets qui ne prêtaient pas à rire. Ma mère est une perle pour s'occuper des bébés … c'est bien le seul domaine pour lequel elle a les pieds sur terre …

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu une caméra alors si tu as pleinement confiance ? lui fit-elle, cherchant à comprendre le cheminement de ses idées parfois saugrenues.

\- Pour les observer en toute discrétion … ça doit être sacrément comique …

\- Oui, c'est vrai … Je me demande de quoi ils doivent parler …, répondit Kate, songeuse.

\- Les ¾ de leurs sujets de conversation mènent à la dispute … alors ils parlent sûrement de nous …

\- Tu as les oreilles qui sifflent ? sourit Kate.

\- Oui ! Je suis sûr que mère doit raconter quel fils ingrat j'étais ! Ne lui laissant aucun répit, poussant à bout toutes mes nounous, imaginant les pires bêtises possible …

\- Et ? Elle exagère ?

Il la regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Pas vraiment …, je crois que j'étais terrible …, enfin selon son point de vue. Mais dans mes souvenirs, j'étais génial ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement. Inventif, téméraire, audacieux …, et libre ! Sans foi ni loi …

\- C'est effrayant … Tu n'avais pas beaucoup changé en fait quand je t'ai rencontré…, constata sa muse avec un sourire.

\- Non … c'est ce qui faisait tout mon charme …

\- Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, rigola-t-elle, se penchant vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais tu as raison …, reprit-il. C'est effrayant ... j'ai très peur pour Eliott … parce qu'il paraît que sa jolie maman était aussi terrible quand elle était petite.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'offusqua Kate avec un sourire. J'étais adorable … un vrai petit ange …

\- Ce n'est pas ce que ton père m'a raconté tout à l'heure …, répondit-il, sur le ton du mystère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Il paraît que tu te bagarrais avec les garçons dans la cour de récréation … et que tu leur mettais de sacrées raclées …

\- Ah … oui … ce n'est rien ça …, sourit-elle. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ou deux … Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse régner la loi dans la cour …

\- Une justicière en culottes courtes … J'aurais aimé voir ça.

\- La cour d'une école est un monde cruel …

\- Oui … un paradis pour moi … Tu imagines si on avait été ensemble à l'école ? lui fit Rick, avec un grand sourire, comme si l'idée l'enchantait.

\- C'est impossible, Castle … Tu es trop … vieux, le taquina-t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui es trop jeune ! répondit-il, amusé. Mais imagine quand même …

\- C'est très simple … Tu aurais passé ton temps à m'embêter … comme d'habitude …, répondit-elle souriante.

\- Sans doute … à te courir après pour jouer à soulever ta jupe …, ajouta-t-il, songeur.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu faisais ça ? s'indigna-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tous les garçons font ça, non ? Ou tirer tes nattes …, mettre des crottes de chien séchées dans ton cartable …

\- Tu as fait ça ? lui lança-t-elle, d'un air dégoûté.

\- Euh non, bien-sûr …, sourit-il, avec son air coquin. J'imagine juste …

\- Mon Dieu …, soupira-t-elle, amusée. Si on s'était connus à l'école, j'aurais passé mes récréations à me bagarrer avec toi …

\- Sauf que j'aurais été plus fort … quoique … tu pinçais déjà les oreilles à l'époque ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non …, sourit Kate. ça c'est une torture spécialement inventée pour toi …

\- Quel honneur !

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait été amoureux ? reprit-elle, pensive. A six ou sept ans je veux dire …

\- Bien-sûr qu'on aurait été amoureux … quand je t'énerve, ça te fait complètement craquer … alors vu le monstre que j'étais tu aurais été folle de moi … Tu m'aurais entraîné dans les toilettes des filles pour me faire plein de bisous …

\- Et tu m'aurais offert tous tes bonbons …

\- Oui, gourmande ! Comme aujourd'hui, je t'aurais offert le monde entier … enfin celui de mes six ans …, lui fit-il en la regardant avec un doux sourire.

\- Tu es adorable …, répondit-elle, tendrement.

Il sourit, heureux, et vint lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de reprendre :

\- Mais je ne plaisantais pas pour la caméra … Il faudra y penser pour la prochaine fois. Au moins cet ours rose nous servirait à quelque chose …

\- Cet ours rose est là, Castle, pour te rappeler éternellement que faire des mauvaises blagues peut se retourner contre toi …

\- Oui, eh bien je le déteste …, marmonna-t-il. On devrait le mettre à la cave.

\- C'est un cadeau d'Alexis, Rick …

\- Mais il est rose …, et j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde avec un drôle d'œil quand je passe devant lui … On dirait qu'il se moque de moi …

\- Mon pauvre chéri … persécuté par un ours en peluche rose …

\- Peut-être que je pourrais le teindre d'une autre couleur non ? Eliott n'y verrait que du feu …

Kate lui lança un regard mi- exaspéré mi- amusé, au moment où le serveur arrivait avec leurs entrées. Dans le même temps, son téléphone vibra signalant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle le lut, alors que Rick remerciait le serveur, et se félicitait que le repas air l'air fort appétissant.

\- C'est mon père … Eliott dort. Tout va bien …, expliqua-t-elle, en reposant son téléphone.

\- Tu vois … aucun souci à se faire, sourit-il. Bon appétit, ma chérie …

\- Bon appétit …

\- On aurait presque pu fêter notre anniversaire aujourd'hui, constata Rick, tout en commençant à déguster son plat.

\- C'est dans plus de quinze jours, mon cœur … A chaque jour son événement …, sourit-elle. Ce soir c'est spécial aussi … Première sortie en amoureux en tant que parents …

\- C'est vrai …, constata-t-il, avec un sourire ravi. D'ailleurs, il est temps de trinquer … Un peu de vin ?

\- Un tout petit peu …

\- Voilà, fit-il, remplissant leurs verres à tous deux.

Il leva son verre en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- A ma merveilleuse femme, à notre fils … et à notre nouvelle vie …, sourit-il, faisant tinter son verre contre le sien.

\- A mon adorable mari et à cette magnifique soirée …, ajouta-t-elle, avant de goûter un peu de vin du bout des lèvres.

\- Sans oublier la longue nuit qui suivra …

\- Oh tu as prévu quelque chose pour cette nuit ? lui fit-elle en souriant, alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de vin.

\- Si tu savais …, répondit-il, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus. Ça t'embête si on ne dort pas ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu me proposes à la place …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Une nuit de délices et de plaisir … dans mes bras …, répondit-il, d'une voix chaude et douce, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Kate soutînt son regard, esquissant un sourire. Elle sentit son désir s'intensifier au fond de son ventre, et vit dans ses yeux que Rick avait senti à quel point ces quelques mots venaient de la troubler. Cela ne fit que l'émoustiller davantage. Peut-être était-ce parce que cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, sûrement même, mais elle avait terriblement envie de lui. Et ils n'en étaient qu'à l'entrée. Le repas allait être long, et en même temps, elle savait que cette montée lente et inexorable de son désir était l'idéal pour cette « première fois », qui, ils en avaient bien conscience tous deux, tant ils en avaient envie, aurait lieu ce soir, quoi qu'il arrivât.

\- La proposition est tentante, très tentante …, répondit-elle. Mais c'est plutôt toi qui vas passer une nuit de délice et de plaisir dans mes bras …

Ils échangèrent un regard souriant, sachant que ces promesses enchanteresses attisaient leur désir comme jamais, à cet instant, où le manque décuplait l'effet du moindre regard, du moindre baiser. Ce soir, la fatigue était oubliée, et ils se laissaient porter par la douce ivresse de leurs discussions, leurs confidences, leurs sourires, et de ce désir, prompt à s'éveiller à chaque regard, à chaque contact de leurs lèvres ou de leurs mains. Tels deux amants privés trop longtemps l'un de l'autre, ils avaient, ce soir, insatiablement besoin de s'aimer, et savouraient le plaisir de retrouver toutes ces sensations envoûtantes et délicieuses. Il y avait sans doute aussi en chacun la satisfaction rassurante de se dire, que leur amour, leur désir, leurs envies étaient toujours aussi intenses et grisants.

\- Puisqu'on parle de notre anniversaire, as-tu envie de faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'occasion ? demanda Rick, tentant de se reconcentrer sur son repas, pour canaliser ses envies.

\- J'ai une petite idée en tête, oui … J'ai prévu quelque chose …

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ? Quand ? demanda-t-il, intrigué, et tout content qu'elle soit à l'initiative des festivités de leurs trois ans.

\- Ce matin … Enfin, l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, mais ce matin, les choses ont commencé à se préciser.

\- Dis-moi …, insista-t-il, la curiosité piquée au vif.

\- Non …, sourit-elle, taquine. Tu verras le moment venu … Je ne sais pas encore si ça va être possible, et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu …

\- Tout cela a l'air bien mystérieux … J'adore … mais je voudrais savoir quand même !

\- Je m'en doute, curieux comme tu es …, lui fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Et si moi j'ai prévu quelque chose aussi et que ça perturbe tes plans ?

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

\- Non, reconnut-il avec une petite moue. Je voulais qu'on fasse ce dont tu avais envie … Mais dis-moi quand même !

\- Non … ce n'est pas drôle si je te le dis…

\- C'est quelque chose d'amusant ?

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Romantique ?

\- Je crois que je vais annuler si tu m'embêtes pour que je te le dise …

\- Tu n'annulerais pas notre anniversaire des trois ans ! lança-t-il en riant.

\- Si !

\- Menteuse !

\- Je ne peux pas annuler de toute façon, Lanie me tuerait, sourit Kate. Elle viendra garder Eliott avec Javi …

\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu … ça doit être un sacré projet, constata-t-il, en réfléchissant comme s'il avait espoir de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Oui, Lanie a proposé de jouer les baby-sitters ce matin. Elle se soucie de notre épanouissement amoureux et … sexuel …

\- Elle-aussi ? Mais c'est une obsession dis donc ! s'exclama-t-il. On n'a pas l'air épanouis ou quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, rigola-t-elle. Mais ça ira mieux demain matin …

Il sourit, amusé par la nouvelle petite allusion de Kate à ce qui les attendait cette nuit. L'arrivée du serveur interrompit leur conversation, débarrassant leurs assiettes, se souciant que tout se passait bien, et vérifiant pour finir la suite de leur commande. Dès que le serveur se fut éloigné, Kate bougea légèrement pour venir se rapprocher de Rick.

\- Envie d'un câlin, madame Castle ? sourit-il, glissant sa main derrière son dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Oui …, répondit-elle simplement, le regardant avec tendresse, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça va ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop ? se soucia Rick, l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Ça va, oui …, répondit-elle dans un baiser souriant. Je suis toute à toi …

Elle lui avait dit ces quelques mots de cette voix douce et sensuelle qui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, mettait tous ses sens en émoi. Quand, de nouveau, elle l'embrassa avec son petit sourire mutin, il sut que, ce soir, sa femme allait le rendre fou de désir. Leurs bouches se caressèrent avec douceur, s'effleurèrent, mêlant sourires et baisers, mais très vite, ils succombèrent aux délices d'un baiser passionné, qui s'enflammait sous l'effet du manque charnel qu'ils ressentaient tous deux, et du plaisir simple de se retrouver. Un instant, ils faillirent oublier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, emportés par le désir. Quand elle sentit la main de Rick, se poser sur sa cuisse, et glisser lentement sous sa robe, la faisant frissonner de désir, Kate réalisa qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce baiser.

\- Rick …, chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Je ne vais jamais tenir jusqu'au dessert …, répondit-il, cessant de l'embrasser, alors que sa main caressait toujours la peau douce de la cuisse de sa femme.

Elle soupira de plaisir au contact de sa main effleurant ses jambes nues sous sa robe. Et il sourit, ravi de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

\- Mon Dieu …, sourit-elle, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que tu me touches …

\- Je vois ça … J'adore …, répondit-il, sans interrompre sa caresse, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Hum …, arrête mon cœur …, chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Non …, sourit-il, ravi de la déstabiliser. Ce n'est qu'une petite caresse de rien du tout …

\- Mais c'est sous ma robe … et … on est au restaurant …

\- Justement … c'est pour ça que c'est si bon … Personne ne peut rien voir en plus …

C'était bon, oui. Elle se faisait l'impression d'être une midinette vivant ses premiers émois. Ce n'était pourtant que la main de Rick effleurant délicatement et sensuellement sa cuisse. Mais le contexte, l'air coquin de son homme, son désir qu'elle ressentait dans chacun de ses regards et de ses gestes, allaient avoir raison d'elle.

\- Tu vas voir cette nuit … je me vengerai …, le menaça-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je suis prêt à subir tous les supplices …

\- Ne fais pas le malin, lui fit-elle en souriant. Rick … le serveur arrive …

Souriant et fier de lui, il retira doucement sa main de sous la robe de sa femme pour retrouver une position décente. Kate en profita pour s'éloigner un petit peu de lui, comme pour fuir la tentation, tandis que le serveur déposait leurs assiettes. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, remercièrent le serveur qui s'éloigna.

\- Tu vas réussir à finir de dîner ? la taquina-t-il, amusé.

\- Ça va très bien …, sourit-elle, commençant à manger. Je gère parfaitement la situation … Et toi ?

\- Je suis en train de compter les minutes avant de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, et faire ce que je veux de toi … mais à part ça, ça va ...

\- Sérieusement ? lui fit-elle en riant.

\- Presque …, sourit-il.

\- Ça me rappelle notre premier dîner ici …

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier …, constata-t-il.

\- Enfin, le dîner en lui-même n'avait pas duré longtemps, se souvint-elle en riant.

\- La faute à qui ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oh … bien-sûr … c'est de ma faute si tu avais follement envie de moi !

\- Evidemment ! Tu étais très … coquine, et séductrice … et moi je ne suis qu'un homme … si faible quand tu uses de tes charmes ainsi …

Elle rit.

\- Et puis, je crois que tu n'étais pas en reste …, lui fit-il remarquer, un brin taquin. Dans mes souvenirs, c'est toi qui ne pouvais plus attendre …

\- Dit celui qui s'est jeté sur moi dans le taxi …

Il sourit, amusé par ses souvenirs.

\- Et tu as adoré ça …

\- C'est vrai … je le reconnais …

\- A cause de toi et de tes envies furieuses, je n'ai même pas pu finir mes linguines au pesto …, lui fit-il remarquer avec une petite moue souriante et taquine.

\- Comme si tu l'avais regretté … mais tu te souviens encore de ce que tu as mangé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui …, et de tout ce qu'on a fait cette nuit-là … Pas toi ?

\- Pour le contenu du dîner …. Pas vraiment … disons que je n'avais pas l'esprit au repas, expliqua-t-elle d'un air entendu. Pour le reste, oui … comment ne pas se souvenir …

Ils se sourirent se remémorant les délices de leurs premières nuits, passionnées, où, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ils faisaient l'amour des heures durant, et partaient travailler au petit matin, épuisés, mais totalement épanouis et comblés de plaisir.

\- On aurait dû garder ton appartement, reprit Rick, songeur. Au moins, on avait un pied-à-terre pour … faire tout ce qu'on voulait … loin du loft surpeuplé.

\- Je vois … tu aurais voulu faire de mon appartement ta garçonnière ? lui fit-elle.

\- Une garçonnière, tout de suite … non, juste notre petit coin de paradis secret …

\- Il suffirait de remplacer les étagères par de vrais murs dans notre chambre, et on aurait un petit coin de paradis secret au loft …

\- Tu crois ? s'étonna-t-il, comme si l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

\- Ce serait plus intime non ? On aurait un peu moins à se soucier de qui est là ou pas, qui risque de rentrer ou pas … et de nous surprendre …

\- Ce n'est pas faux … mais je les aime bien mes étagères …

\- Je sais …, mais tu vois, un matin comme aujourd'hui, s'il y avait eu de vrais murs, on aurait pu faire l'amour sans craindre de choquer les chastes oreilles de Martha …

\- Ça l'aurait rassurée au moins sur notre épanouissement … ou traumatisée … au choix. Je ne sais pas vraiment, sourit-il. Mais tu as peut-être raison … Je vais y réfléchir.

Durant quelques secondes, ils mangèrent silencieusement, échangeant quelques regards et sourires, qui en disaient long sur leur plaisir d'être ensemble.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Kate, alors qu'elle avait fini son repas.

\- A toi, sourit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Comme tu es romantique …, le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

\- Toujours.

Elle sourit. Lui-aussi avait terminé son assiette, et passa son bras dans son dos pour la prendre par la taille et l'attirer contre lui.

\- J'étais en train de me dire que dans quarante ou cinquante ans, j'aimerais être là …, reprit-il, assis près de toi … dans ce restaurant …

\- J'ai du mal à nous imaginer vieux … mais oui … j'aimerais ça moi-aussi …, répondit-elle, en regardant son air songeur.

\- Je crois que rien n'aura changé … si ce n'est qu'on aura des cheveux blancs et quelques rides en plus … à moins que d'ici là l'élixir de jeunesse éternelle ait été inventé …

Elle le regarda avec une petite moue souriante, persuadée qu'il imaginait vraiment que ce fut possible.

\- On se souviendra de nos vieilles enquêtes …, continua-t-il, pensif.

\- Et on se disputera pour savoir qui a le plus souvent sauvé la vie de l'autre …, ajouta-t-elle, le regardant avec un sourire.

\- Oui … Et on aura résolu tellement d'enquêtes ensemble qu'on ne pourra même plus les compter … Il y aura peut-être même un monument érigé en notre honneur au 12ème District …

\- Au moins oui ! lui fit-elle en riant.

\- J'imagine bien une plaque sur le mur près de ton bureau … : « _Ici se sont rencontrés, ont travaillé, se sont aimés l'écrivain Richard Castle et sa muse, le lieutenant Katherine Beckett. Toujours_ »

\- C'est beau mais ça fait un peu épitaphe …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui, mais ce serait super cool … Et on regardera les photos de nos petits-enfants …

\- En cherchant à savoir s'ils tiennent plus de toi ou de moi …, ajouta-t-elle, terminant sa phrase. Et tu seras sûrement encore là à essayer de me faire admettre que j'ai toujours été folle de toi …

\- Tu finiras par avouer …, sourit-il, convaincu. Eliott fera notre fierté … il sera un homme …

\- Mon Dieu … ça je préfère ne pas y penser …, soupira Kate. Il est si petit … c'est un tout petit bébé …

\- Mais il va bien falloir qu'il grandisse un jour …, lui fit remarquer Castle, avec un sourire.

\- Je sais, mais ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de l'imaginer pour l'instant …

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Eliott va faire des choses extraordinaires …

\- Comme fonder la première colonie humaine sur Mars ... lancer l'exploitation de la zorgonite … et voyager à travers tout l'univers ? lui fit-elle d'un air taquin, se souvenant des grandes ambitions que Castle avait nourries pour leur fils au cours de sa grossesse.

\- Exactement. Et il aura intérêt d'emmener son vieux père dans son vaisseau spatial …

\- Et moi alors ?

\- Toi-aussi, bien-sûr …, comme ça on pourra se remarier dans l'espace …., répondit-il, d'un air rêveur.

\- Tu n'abandonneras jamais cette idée, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-elle en riant.

\- Non, sourit-il. Ce serait tellement génial ! Renouveler nos vœux devant l'univers tout entier …

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de renouveler mes vœux … dès la première fois, c'était pour toute notre vie …

\- Toutes nos vies …

\- Oui, toutes nos vies, sourit-elle, lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Mais ce serait symbolique … et trop cool, vraiment trop cool … Tu imagines ?

\- Pas vraiment …, répondit-elle, en riant, ne croyant pas que ce rêve-là puisse se réaliser un jour.

\- Tu verras … Tu adoreras. J'en suis sûr …

Le serveur les interrompit de nouveau, débarrassa leurs assiettes, se souciant de savoir si tout s'était bien passé.

\- Tu sais, reprit Rick, une fois que le serveur fut parti, je ne suis plus aussi sûr de vouloir boire l'élixir de jeunesse éternelle … quand il existera bien-sûr.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Si je ne le partage pas avec toi, ça n'a pas d'intérêt …

\- Non, c'est sûr …, sourit-elle.

\- Et puis avec toi à mes côtés, je veux bien vieillir …. C'est plus rassurant …

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, touchée par cette déclaration.

\- Mais quand j'étais petit, je ne voulais pas grandir …, assura-t-il, ni vieillir …

\- Pour certaines choses, tu n'as pas vraiment grandi, le taquina-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il avec un sourire, mais c'était une véritable obsession … Peter Pan était mon héros … il l'est toujours d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise …

\- Il a la belle vie Peter Pan … il s'éclate toute la journée, il vole, il court après le méchant Capitaine Crochet … et il a sa petite fée qui veille sur lui …

\- Et tu ne crois pas que ta vie ressemble un peu à celle de Peter Pan, non ?

\- Un peu, oui finalement …, sourit-il, content. Même si ma fée à moi ne vole pas, et n'a pas de poussière magique …

\- Mais j'ai plein d'autres pouvoirs …, répondit-elle, d'un air mutin, venant effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser.

\- Des pouvoirs absolument envoûtants …, sourit-il, glissant sa main sur sa joue pour lui rendre son baiser avec la même douceur. Des pouvoirs divins …

Son souffle mêlé au sien, sa bouche caressant celle de sa muse de petits baisers, il la sentit se blottir contre lui. Silencieusement, il passa sa main sur la peau nue de son dos, et elle soupira de plaisir contre sa bouche. La sensualité de son soupir, de ses lèvres et de la pointe de sa langue sur les siennes, le faisaient totalement fondre d'envie pour elle. Elle n'avait rien besoin de dire pour qu'il sache à quel point elle le désirait elle-aussi ce soir.

\- Tu as envie d'un dessert ? chuchota-t-elle, son front contre le sien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie …

Leurs regards se croisèrent, souriants, heureux de retrouver ces sensations enivrantes.

\- Oui …, murmura-t-il, glissant sa bouche dans son cou, pour y déposer une myriade de petits baisers.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête, fermant les yeux, pour savourer l'intensité du plaisir.

\- Rick …, soupira-t-elle. Rentrons …

\- Ok …, sourit-il, vos désirs sont des ordres mon amour …


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4**

 _Loft, New-York, 22h30_

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, main dans la main, et trempés, ils riaient encore d'avoir dû courir depuis le taxi, sous le déluge de pluie et l'orage qui s'étaient abattus sur la ville. Rick attira aussitôt Kate contre lui, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce qu'elle restât loin de lui.

\- Mon Dieu … ce temps … une minute sous la pluie et je suis trempée …, constata-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, contemplant silencieusement son large sourire, et la regarda, les mains sagement posées sur sa taille, dénouer son chignon pour détacher ses cheveux mouillés. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour faire retomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules, et ce geste d'une sensualité délicieuse attisa un peu plus encore son envie d'elle.

\- Tu es si … torride quand tu fais ça, sourit-il, alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux pour les démêler.

\- Seulement quand je fais ça ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner avec un petit sourire, consciente du désir qu'elle faisait naître chez son homme.

\- Pas seulement, non … Tu le sais …

Il la regarda se recoiffer maladroitement, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de laisser ses mains vagabonder sur elle. A travers le tissu de sa robe, il caressa les courbes généreuses de ses hanches, effleura ses fesses, remonta dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, pour attirer son visage au plus près du sien.

\- Laisse tes cheveux comme ça …, lui fit-il doucement. Ça fait sauvage … J'adore …

Elle sourit, son front contre le sien, sa bouche effleurant légèrement la sienne, sans pourtant l'embrasser. Silencieusement, ils échangèrent sourires et regards, conscients qu'ils partageaient un de ces moments, où maîtriser leurs désirs devenait difficile, et presque douloureux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur leur étage, les ramenant à la réalité, et les obligeant à se séparer quelques secondes, pour quitter l'ascenseur. Ils s'avancèrent, silencieux, jusqu'à l'entrée du loft, mais Rick s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir, enlaçant sa muse par la taille pour, d'un geste viril, la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Encore quelques secondes …, lui fit-il. Dieu seul sait ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur …

\- Rien d'autre que mon père et Eliott … je suppose, sourit-elle.

\- Hum … J'espère qu'il va se rendormir tranquillement, répondit-il l'air un peu soucieux, et nous laisser profiter encore l'un de l'autre …

\- Tu es inquiet ?

-Un peu … les bébés ont un don pour ça … je te l'ai dit, ils sont programmés pour empêcher leurs parents de prendre du bon temps …

\- Mais non …, répondit-elle, j'ai dit à Eliott que sa maman avait besoin de papa ce soir …

\- Et tu crois qu'il a compris ? lui fit Rick, avec un sourire.

\- J'en suis sûre …, sourit-elle. Je lui ai fait mon regard intransigeant …

Il sourit, amusé, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la laisser s'échapper de ses bras pour ouvrir la porte.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Jim assis dans le canapé, son petit-fils éveillé dans les bras.

\- Ah les voilà …, sourit Jim à l'intention d'Eliott, je t'avais bien dit que maman et papa allaient bientôt rentrer …

\- Tout s'est bien passé, Papa ? demanda Kate, s'approchant aussitôt de son père et de son fils.

\- A la perfection … ce petit gars vient juste de se réveiller …, expliqua Jim. Il a pleuré un peu … mais ça va mieux …

\- Cet enfant est un amour, sourit Rick en se débarrassant de sa veste.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? demanda Jim, en déposant Eliott dans les bras de Kate, heureuse de retrouver son petit garçon.

\- Une merveilleuse soirée …, sourit Kate, en embrassant son fils, qui ouvrait des yeux tout ronds, en suçant son poing.

\- Alors je suis content, répondit Jim. Pour nous aussi, la soirée a été excellente …

Jim se leva, et attrapa sa veste posée sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Ma mère n'a pas été trop insupportable ? demanda Castle.

\- Oh non … On a réussi à ne pas s'étriper, sourit Jim, en enfilant sa veste. Et j'en ai appris de belles …

\- A ce point-là ? sembla s'étonner Rick, l'air un peu inquiet de ce que sa mère avait bien pu encore raconter sur sa vie.

\- Si j'avais su, Katie, je ne sais pas si je t'aurais laissé épouser cet énergumène …, plaisanta Jim.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que ton père côtoie ma mère …, constata Rick avec une petite moue.

\- Allons, Richard, je vous taquine …, répondit Jim, en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour ma fille …

Rick sourit, content du compliment, qui, il le savait, venant de Jim, plutôt avare en paroles, était précieux.

\- Allez, je vous laisse, vous devez être épuisés … et il faut s'occuper de ce petit homme …, leur fit Jim.

\- Merci pour tout …, répondit Castle. La prochaine fois, on essaiera de vous prévenir plus tôt …

\- Oui, merci, Papa …, ajouta Kate, adressant un sourire à son père.

\- C'est un plaisir …, répondit-il, se baissant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit-fils, puis un autre sur les cheveux de sa fille. A bientôt …

\- A bientôt, Papa, répondit Kate, alors que Rick conduisait son père vers la porte.

\- Richard … bonne nuit, lui fit Jim en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci, rentrez bien …, sourit Rick, en la regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- Bon … on va pouvoir renouveler l'expérience, constata Kate, en se levant, Eliott blotti dans ses bras. Tout le monde est heureux … Les grands-parents, les parents, et même notre petit ange qui est tout calme …

\- Oui … qu'est-ce qu'il est beau …, s'extasia une fois de plus Rick, caressant de son doigt la joue de son fils, qui commençait à téter dans le vide, et à frotter son nez contre la poitrine de Kate. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a faim …

\- Je vais lui donner le sein dans la chambre ...

\- Profites-en, fiston … après, maman est à moi …, sourit Castle, embrassant Eliott, puis Kate.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, attendri par la facilité avec laquelle elle passait de sa femme sexy et sensuelle, à la maman douce et tendre de son fils, et inversement.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Quand Kate rejoignit le salon, Rick avait plongé la pièce dans la pénombre, et disposé quelques bougies sur la table basse. Installé dans le canapé, il pianotait sur son téléphone, écrivant un message.

\- Il dort déjà ? s'étonna-t-il, en la regardant venir s'asseoir tout près de lui, dans le canapé.

\- Oui …, répondit Kate, alors que Rick éteignait et déposait son téléphone.

\- Parfait, sourit-il. Ma mère voulait savoir si nous étions bien rentrés, et si son « _petit amour_ » avait survécu à sa dernière heure avec Jim …

\- Nos parents sont complètement gagas d'Eliott, non ? répondit-elle avec un sourire, se blottissant au creux du bras qu'il lui offrit.

\- On dirait bien …, comment ne pas l'être ? Mais pourquoi ma mère ne m'a jamais appelé son « _petit amour_ » moi ? s'étonna Rick, comme s'il en prenait tout à coup conscience.

\- Elle a bien dû le faire … mais tu ne t'en souviens pas …, le rassura Kate, ou alors elle ne le faisait pas devant toi …

\- Ou alors, j'étais trop terrible pour l'attendrir …, répondit-il avec une petite moue.

\- Même quand tu es terrible, tu es attendrissant … mon amour …, lui fit-elle avec douceur.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, toi …, sourit-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il est rapide … et obéissant notre petit ange quand même … Maman lui demande de dormir, et hop il dort … A croire que toi-aussi tu parles à l'oreille des bébés …

Elle sourit, effleurant sa joue d'une caresse, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien, pour à son tour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne crois pas non … mais mon regard intransigeant a cet effet-là sur mes deux hommes …, ils obéissent au doigt et à l'œil …, répondit-elle, caressant sa bouche de petits baisers, tout en l'enlaçant.

\- Hum … C'est vrai que tu peux faire peur …

Elle ne dit rien, captivée par la douceur de leurs baisers, et l'intensité du désir qu'ils attisaient en elle. Elle sentit les doigts de Rick caresser son épaule, et elle frissonna. Il sourit contre sa bouche, amusé et ravi de la voir si sensible. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, elle-aussi, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses mains, de le voir s'abandonner sous ses caresses. D'une main, elle déboutonna sa chemise, alors que leurs lèvres jouaient à se chercher et se retrouver, mêlant baisers et sourires.

Quand Kate posa sa main sur son torse, le caressa, puis la fit glisser jusqu'à la carrure de ses épaules, il ne put contenir un murmure de contentement qui, à son tour, la fit sourire. Il abandonna doucement ses lèvres, pour venir enfouir sa bouche dans son cou, y déposer des baisers, tout en faisant glisser la bretelle de sa robe. Sentir l'envie de Kate, sous ses mains qui enveloppaient son torse de caresses, dans ses soupirs de plaisir quand il effleurait sa peau, la goûtait de sa bouche et de sa langue, le rendait fou de désir. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse nue, faisant remonter le tissu de sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, et d'un geste viril, il la prit par la taille pour l'attirer sur lui, et l'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Caressant doucement ses cuisses, il la contempla un instant, alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa chemise dans son dos. Souriante, elle le regardait, passant doucement ses mains sur son torse, dessinant de ses doigts le contour de ses muscles, de son ventre. Et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, sans doute à cause de son regard, de ses cheveux encore humides, de la sensualité de ses gestes, une image ancrée dans son cœur à tout jamais resurgit dans son esprit.

\- Ça me rappelle notre première fois …, lui fit-il, doucement, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour écarter quelques mèches sur sa joue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes cheveux mouillés … toi …

\- Oui …, sourit-elle. Il y avait cet orage … et j'avais passé un bon moment à réfléchir sous la pluie …

Cette image, son sourire, enveloppèrent son cœur de tendresse, et il passa une main dans son dos pour l'attirer tout contre lui, presser son corps contre son torse nu, et l'embrasser encore et encore.

\- Tu sais ce qui est fou ? reprit-il entre deux baisers, tout en caressant son dos et la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Dis-moi …

\- Ce soir, je suis aussi impatient que la première fois … enfin, je suis toujours impatient …

Elle sourit.

\- Mais ce soir, c'est comme si j'allais découvrir un monde merveilleux …, que je connais pourtant par cœur … mais que je redécouvre à chaque fois …, expliqua-t-il de sa voix chaude et envoûtante, tout en faisant glisser sa deuxième bretelle.

Elle savourait l'instant, la douceur des gestes de Rick et de sa voix, qui contrastait avec la fureur du désir qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, et dans cette façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser fougueusement, et de la serrer contre lui, comme si jamais elle ne serait assez proche pour qu'il ne soit rassasié d'elle.

\- Et cela fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas pu y goûter …, continua-t-il, alors oui, c'est presque comme la première fois …

\- Sauf qu'on sait ce qui nous attend …, et c'est encore plus excitant … de savoir …

Il fit glisser le haut de sa robe vers son ventre pour dévoiler sa poitrine, et la contempla découvrant les nouveaux dessous qu'elle avait choisis pour lui. Le jeu des dentelles et du satin de ce soutien-gorge rouge-carmin sublimait la volupté de sa poitrine si généreuse.

\- Waouh … voilà ma surprise …, sourit-il, la dévorant des yeux.

\- Oui … ça te plaît ?

\- Tu es magnifique … c'est diablement sexy … Merci …., répondit-il, l'air totalement envoûté, en relevant les yeux vers elle, pour apprécier son sourire ravi.

\- C'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir …

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il, posant délicatement un doigt sur le galbe de son sein, effleurant la dentelle.

Il savait combien sa poitrine était sensible avec l'allaitement, et appréhendait ce moment. Ces dernières semaines, à plusieurs reprises, Kate avait eu mal quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, ou serrée un peu trop fort contre lui. Alors, timidement, il préférait demander l'autorisation, et s'assurer qu'elle prendrait du plaisir à ce qu'il embrasse et caresse cette poitrine dont il était follement amoureux.

\- Oui … doucement mon cœur …, répondit-elle, glissant ses mains dans sa nuque pour accompagner le baiser que Rick vint déposer sur son sein.

Sans rien dire, il joua à effleurer la dentelle du bout des lèvres, caressa de la pointe de sa langue ses tétons, sous le satin. Elle soupira de plaisir, et avec une infinie douceur, il posa ses mains sur les rondeurs de ses seins. Il les caressa encore et encore, de sa bouche, de sa langue, sentant combien Kate était sensible à ses caresses, peut-être plus encore que d'habitude. Les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, pressant sa tête contre ses seins, elle soupirait de plaisir, et s'abandonnait complètement au désir qui la submergeait.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il doucement malgré tout, dégrafant son soutien-gorge d'une main, sans cesser de couvrir sa poitrine de baisers.

\- Oh non … Tu es si doux … c'est divin …, chuchota-t-elle, savourant la sensation excitante des lèvres et la bouche de Rick glissant amoureusement sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis fou de tes seins …, murmura-t-il, relevant la tête vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Eliott a de la chance que j'accepte de partager avec lui ...

Elle sourit, amusée, effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser aussi sensuel que gourmand, alors que ses mains continuaient de caresser, encore et encore sa poitrine, qu'il n'avait pu toucher depuis trois semaines.

\- Tes seins sont parfaits …, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave, alternant baisers et quelques mots susurrés contre sa bouche. Ils sont doux … tendres … chaleureux … si ronds sous mes mains … ils ont ton parfum … envoûtant … excitant … Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de pouvoir les prendre dans mes mains, les goûter, leur donner du plaisir … avant … quand tu n'étais que ma muse …

\- Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu fantasmais davantage sur mes fesses et mes jambes, murmura-t-elle, cessant de l'embrasser pour sonder son regard, intriguée, séduite par cet aveu, cette déclaration d'amour pour sa poitrine.

\- Aussi …, sourit-il. Je fantasmais sur tout à vrai dire … sur toi … Mais j'avoue que deviner leur jolie rondeur sous tes tee-shirts, ou entrapercevoir un petit bout de ta peau dans ton décolleté avait un pouvoir aphrodisiaque … terrifiant … toujours aujourd'hui d'ailleurs …

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers ses seins gonflés de désir, pour les caresser du bout des doigts, la faisant frissonner.

\- Ils me disent aussi combien tu as envie de moi … mais ce n'est pas juste sexuel et érotique … c'est … je ne sais pas … il y a ta petite cicatrice … juste là …, fit-il doucement, posant sa main au creux de sa poitrine, sentant le battement de son cœur contre sa paume. Alors ils sont un peu aussi l'essence de ce que tu es, de ce que tu as vécu … ils sont la vie … encore plus maintenant que tu allaites notre fils …

Elle aimait l'entendre conter ainsi son amour pour elle, pour son corps. Elle aimait ces moments où ils prenaient le temps de faire l'amour, et où les mots, ce qu'ils se disaient, ce qu'ils échangeaient, avait autant d'importance que leurs baisers et caresses. Rick lui disait parfois qu'il aurait pu écrire un livre entier pour décrire la beauté de son corps, et la sensation que lui procurait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle le soupçonnait d'en être vraiment capable. Et elle adorait ça.

\- Oui, je suis fou de tes seins, conclut-il avec le sourire, les pressant de nouveau délicatement sous ses mains. Et ils m'ont manqué …

\- Tes caresses m'ont manqué …., répondit-elle, l'embrassant avec tendresse. Tu m'as manqué …

Leurs bouches, leurs langues se caressèrent, s'effleurèrent, se goutèrent avec douceur et volupté.

Lentement, Rick fit descendre la robe de sa femme plus bas encore, jusque ses cuisses, dévoilant son ventre. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, et la pressa contre lui, lui faisant sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Elle sentit alors ses appréhensions refaire surface, redoutant le regard de son homme sur son ventre, qu'elle trouvait encore un peu trop rond. Elle savait combien c'était stupide, tant Rick était fou de désir pour elle, mais c'était une crainte irrationnelle et incontrôlable. Il dut le sentir, car il délaissa doucement sa bouche, et la regarda, son front contre le sien, sa main caressant doucement son dos, glissant depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses.

\- Kate ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle, de ses bras enlacés autour de son cou.

Un instant, elle hésita à répondre. Elle était si bien, c'était si bon de retrouver toutes ces sensations enivrantes. Elle ne voulait pas que son appréhension gâche ce moment.

\- Dis-moi …, insista-t-il, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va, mon cœur, ça va même très bien, sourit-elle, pour le rassurer. C'est juste que …

\- Tu as peur d'avoir mal ? lui fit-il, comprenant les inquiétudes qu'elle pouvait avoir après l'accouchement.

\- Non ..., ne t'inquiète pas … Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir mal.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas prête … on peut …

\- Je suis prête … J'ai envie de toi, Rick … tu me manques … ton corps me manque … J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée … une vraie midinette …

Il sourit, attendri. Il savait, oui, combien elle avait envie de lui, combien elle était si sensible elle-aussi à chacune de ses caresses.

\- Mais quelque chose te tracasse …

\- Je suis différente …, avoua-t-elle. Enfin j'ai l'impression d'être différente …

\- Tu n'es pas différente. Quelques petits détails ont changé …, comme cette poitrine absolument divine qui fait mon bonheur …, sourit-il, venant déposer un baiser sur chacun de ses seins.

\- Et mon ventre …, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite moue.

\- Quoi ton ventre ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne vois pas ?

Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre, avec un sourire, et en caressa tendrement la petite rondeur.

\- Ton ventre est parfait. Je l'adore ce ventre, moi ... Ce ventre a porté mon fils, Kate … Il est le symbole de mon amour pour toi, de ton amour pour moi … Tu sais combien j'aime les symboles … Et tu es belle … tu es si belle … tellement épanouie en tant que maman que je te désire plus encore …

Elle sourit, se demandant comment elle pouvait encore arriver à avoir des appréhensions avec les déclarations d'amour constantes de son homme.

\- Mais si ce n'était plus comme avant ? reprit-elle, préférant lui dire tout de suite tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parfois, après un accouchement, certaines femmes ne prennent plus de plaisir …, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que leur mari n'est pas moi, fit-il fièrement.

\- Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … Tu vas prendre du plaisir … c'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement …, reprit-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens, sans cesser de la couvrir de caresses.

Rick avait raison. Elle le savait au fond d'elle. Quand il lui faisait l'amour, elle basculait totalement dans ce monde merveilleux qu'il lui avait décrit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne pourrait en être autrement ce soir. Tout son corps, tout son être le réclamait. Ce soir, le moindre de ses baisers, la moindre de ses caresses, avaient attisé son désir comme jamais. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et pourtant, quand Rick la caressait, l'embrassait, la titillait de sa langue, c'était un plaisir sans nom, et un appel à plus encore de volupté. Elle avait besoin de cette union charnelle, de ces sensations uniques, indescriptibles, qu'ils partageaient quand ils faisaient l'amour.

\- Kate …, souffla Rick contre sa bouche. On fait ce dont tu as envie comme tu en as envie …

\- J'ai envie de toi … de toi … et encore de toi …, chuchota-t-elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

D'abord, avec douceur, lui offrant un de ses baisers qui voulaient dire combien elle l'aimait. Puis fiévreusement, leurs lèvres se happèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent avec délice. Il sentit avec plaisir les mains de Kate glisser dans sa nuque, agripper ses cheveux. Enivré, il répondait à son baiser brûlant avec la même ferveur qu'elle, tout en couvrant son corps de caresses, effleurant chaque parcelle de sa peau, se délectant dans ses soupirs et gémissements de plaisir.

Corps contre corps, retrouvant avec délice ce contact peau-à-peau dont ils avaient été privés pendant quelques temps, ils succombèrent à cette vague de désir qui les emportait.

 _Une heure plus tard …_

Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le canapé, ils savouraient les retombées de cette douce extase. Kate avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Rick, y faisant courir ses doigts, caressant son ventre, tandis que le nez contre ses cheveux, il la câlinait tendrement.

\- C'est la meilleure deuxième « _première fois_ » de tous les temps …, constata Rick, avec un soupir de contentement.

\- Hum … oui … c'était plutôt extraordinaire, sourit Kate, comblée.

\- Carrément extraordinaire même … Tu es rassurée ?

Elle se redressa, en appui sur le coude, pour le regarder avec un grand sourire.

\- On ne peut plus rassurée …, oui …, répondit-elle.

\- C'était … comme avant ? demanda-t-il, soucieux de s'assurer que tout était parfait pour elle, même s'il avait pu constater tout le plaisir qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras.

\- Oui … aussi intense … aussi … magique … Et pour toi ?

\- J'ai retrouvé mon monde merveilleux …, sourit-il, d'un air enchanté.

\- Ça m'a manqué … beaucoup … je veux dire, pas juste le sexe et le plaisir … enfin si, aussi …

Il sourit, la regardant tendrement, tout en jouant à caresser son épaule et son bras.

\- Toi, nous … ça m'a manqué …, reprit-elle. J'étais un peu accaparée par Eliott, et je suis désolée …

\- Mais ne sois pas désolée …, répondit-il, avec un sourire rassurant. C'est normal … moi-aussi, j'étais accaparé par Eliott … ces trois semaines étaient nécessaires … et importantes pour nous trois …

\- Et je suis devenue maman …

\- Et moi papa …

\- Mais je suis toujours la même …, sourit-elle.

Bien-sûr, tu n'as jamais cessé d'être la même, Kate … Et bien plus encore …

Attendrie et touchée, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es extraordinaire …, chuchota-t-elle, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Vraiment ? fit-il mine de s'étonner, avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui …, répondit-elle, le regardant avec cet air si sérieux et si doux à la fois. Tu es le seul et l'unique, mon cœur …, le seul et l'unique être au monde à m'avoir jamais fait ressentir tout ça … ce plaisir … ce bien-être, cette plénitude … ce bonheur …

Il sourit, heureux, savourant cette jolie déclaration de sa femme.

\- Toi-aussi, Kate, tu es la seule et l'unique …

\- A son tour, elle sourit, tant elle savait combien c'était vrai.

\- Alors … oui, tu es extraordinaire, reprit-elle, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. Et j'aimerais qu'Eliott devienne quelqu'un comme toi …

\- Tu veux dire séduisant, intelligent, redoutablement futé ?

\- Tout ça oui … mais aussi incroyablement aimant, attentionné, tendre …, drôle et … je continue ? sourit-elle.

\- Vas-y … fais-toi plaisir …, rigola-t-il.

\- Non … Je crois que ça fait bien assez de compliments d'un seul coup ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant. Tu vas prendre la grosse tête !

Il la regarda rire, souriant, complètement sous le charme, la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Eliott sera un peu de toi … et un peu de moi …, alors bien que je sois extraordinaire, c'est vrai, reprit-il avec un petit sourire, il sera bien plus que quelqu'un comme moi …

\- Il sera quelqu'un comme nous …, sourit-elle.

\- Oui … notre plus belle réussite.

\- Dis … notre petite réussite dormant encore paisiblement … peut-être qu'on pourrait en profiter …

\- Tu crois ? sourit-il, effleurant son sein du bout des doigts.

\- Hum … oui … si tu as encore des forces bien-sûr …, le taquina-t-elle, caressant son ventre, ses cuisses, et savourant le désir naissant de son homme.

\- Oh oui j'ai encore des forces ! s'exclama-t-il. Je peux te combler toute la nuit si tu en as envie …

\- Des mots, toujours des mots …

\- Tu vas voir …., sourit-il, se jetant passionnément sur sa bouche.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 – « Millésime* »**

 _*chanson de Pascal Obispo_

 **Chapitre 1**

 _1_ _er_ _mai 2015_

 _6h00_

Dans la salle de bain, Kate enfila son cycliste, puis son débardeur, et se coiffa rapidement, attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Ce matin, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle reprenait le sport, cette bouffée d'air dont, en temps normal, elle avait besoin chaque semaine pour se sentir bien, oublier les enquêtes, se ressourcer. Elle avait prévu de reprendre le footing un mois après l'accouchement, et ce jour était arrivé.

Eliott s'était réveillé aux alentours de quatre heures, comme d'habitude. Elle lui avait donné le sein, et Rick l'avait recouché. Mais leur fils avait décidé de ne pas se rendormir tout de suite, et il avait beaucoup pleuré. A plusieurs reprises, Rick et elle s'étaient donc relevés pour le câliner, le bercer, et tenter de comprendre pourquoi leur petit bonhomme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Quand enfin il s'était endormi, il ne restait plus à Kate qu'une demi-heure à dormir avant de sortir courir à l'heure prévue. Elle était épuisée, et avait hésité à se lever pour aller courir, alors qu'elle aurait pu se reposer au chaud sous la couette jusqu'à la prochaine tétée d'Eliott. Mais elle était résolue à reprendre le footing aujourd'hui, et détestait remettre au lendemain ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire le jour même. Et il était temps de s'y mettre, de toute façon.

Sans faire de bruit, elle quitta la salle de bain, et dans la pénombre de la chambre, écrivit un petit mot à Rick pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas la trouver près de lui quand il se réveillerait. Elle lui avait bien répété plusieurs fois qu'elle irait courir, mais il était capable de ne pas s'en souvenir, tout fatigué qu'il serait en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle attrapa sa paire de baskets près du fauteuil, s'approcha de Rick, pour déposer le post-it sur son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Elle sourit, attendrie de le voir si profondément endormi, et quitta la chambre. Toujours aussi doucement, elle s'arrêta devant le berceau d'Eliott, contempla dans le noir, le sommeil de son fils. Son air paisible, la douceur de son visage, firent naître un nouveau sourire sur son visage. Il n'y avait rien de plus adorable que son petit garçon endormi. Certes, depuis quelques nuits, il leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais c'était son petit amour, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle traversa le salon, silencieux, pour récupérer une bouteille d'eau à la cuisine, puis enfila baskets et veste de jogging, avant de quitter le loft, le plus doucement possible.

Dès ses premiers pas dans la rue, elle apprécia la fraîcheur du petit matin, et les rayons du soleil printanier qui se levait. La ville était encore endormie, et elle aimait courir à cette heure-là, quand la ville somnolait encore un peu. D'ici quelques minutes, la circulation gagnerait en intensité, la foule envahirait les rues, et l'ambiance matinale perdrait de son charme.

Elle s'élança, d'abord à petites foulées, avec l'idée de courir jusque _Central Park_ , si elle avait suffisamment de force, après des mois d'inactivité, pour y parvenir. Les premières centaines de mètres furent douloureux mais, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit plus à l'aise, retrouva avec plaisir les sensations qu'elle aimait : l'adrénaline de l'effort à accomplir, la fraîcheur de l'air sur son visage, et l'impression de se retrouver seule avec elle-même et ses pensées.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, au loft …_

Rick dormait profondément, perdu dans ses rêves, quand les pleurs d'Eliott le tirèrent brusquement de son sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était déjà réveillé. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir. Depuis quelques jours, les fins de nuit de leur fils, et par conséquent les leur aussi, étaient plutôt perturbées. Eliott pleurait sans raison, piquait parfois des colères incompréhensibles et quelque peu exaspérantes. Toutes les nuits, l'un comme l'autre devaient s'armer de patience pour parvenir à ce qu'Eliott se rendorme.

Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, Rick tâtonna à ses côtés, réalisant que le drap était froid, et que Kate n'était pas là. Dans un demi-sommeil, il se dit qu'elle avait dû se lever et devait déjà être auprès d'Eliott, mais les pleurs ne cessant pas, il finit par se décider à aller voir. En se levant, il prit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure, et aperçut tout de suite le post-it rose fluo qui y était collé. Il lut les quelques mots « _Partie courir. Je serai là avant 8h_ », et sourit intérieurement en voyant la signature habituelle de sa femme, un K agrémenté d'un petit cœur. Décidément, elle l'épaterait toujours. Comment pouvait-elle avoir la force d'aller courir après une nuit aussi décousue et avec la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours ? Kate était d'une volonté et d'une détermination à toute épreuve. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il était épuisé, et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir le plus possible.

L'air complètement ensommeillé, il se dirigea tel un automate vers le bureau, d'où lui parvenaient toujours les pleurs poignants d'Eliott. Mais il avait les yeux si peu ouverts, qu'il se cogna lourdement la tête dans son étagère, et que plusieurs livres tombèrent sur le sol dans un fracas redoutable.

\- Aïe ! Bon sang ! pesta Rick, sous l'effet de la douleur, tout en se frottant le front énergiquement, et se hâtant de rejoindre le bureau.

Il trouva Eliott rouge de colère, hurlant dans son petit lit, pleurant sans même avoir de larmes.

\- Voilà Papa mon petit cœur ..., chuchota-t-il, oubliant aussitôt sa douleur au front, pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Blotti contre lui, le bébé continua de pousser des cris déchirants, qui lui empoignèrent le cœur. Rick avait beau savoir que les pleurs d'Eliott n'avaient certainement aucune explication, il ne supportait pas ses hurlements qui, de manière totalement irrationnelle, le touchaient.

\- Chut …. Eliott … Papa est là … Arrête de pleurer …. Chut mon cœur …, murmura Rick avec douceur contre la petite tête de son fils, le berçant doucement contre lui tout en frottant son dos pour le réconforter.

Il continua à le bercer contre lui pendant quelques secondes, et peu à peu, il sentit les pleurs diminuer en intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'Eliott finisse par sangloter légèrement contre son épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas déjà faim quand même ? Ce n'est pas possible … Tu as mangé il n'y a pas longtemps …

Il le prit dans ses bras pour contempler son visage, et essayer de sonder d'où venait le problème. Eliott, les yeux grands ouverts, le regardait tout en agitant ses petits bras, et s'agrippant à son tee-shirt.

\- En plus, tu n'as même pas de larmes …, lui fit Rick, caressant doucement sa tête. Tu ne me la fais pas à moi … Maman peut se faire avoir avec son petit cœur sensible … Mais pas Papa … Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette colère ? Tu sais que Papa voudrait bien dormir un peu … et il est bien trop tôt pour qu'un petit gars comme toi soit déjà debout …

Eliott avait l'air apaisé et calmé, et comme s'il écoutait vraiment ce que lui racontait son père, il le regardait, ses petits yeux plongés dans les siens. Il vérifia s'il avait besoin d'être changé, mais tout était en ordre.

\- Allez, dodo maintenant … interdiction de pleurer, c'est compris ? Si Papa n'a pas son temps de sommeil réglementaire, il va être grognon … et quand Papa est grognon, il embête Maman, et ça l'agace … Tu n'as pas envie que Maman soit agacée aujourd'hui ? Non, bien-sûr que non … Alors dodo …

Il déposa délicatement Eliott dans son lit, prit soin de caler son ourson Suki contre sa joue, mais à peine allongé, le bébé se remit à grogner puis à pleurer, s'époumonant de nouveau. En soupirant, Rick prit son fils dans ses bras. Et aussitôt, Eliott se calma contre son épaule.

\- Je vois … Tu es un sacré petit malin …, constata-t-il, embrassant la tête de son fils. Tu veux dormir avec Papa, c'est ça ? Ok … mais il ne faudra pas le dire à Maman … Je compte sur toi, sinon on va se faire gronder …. Et quand Maman gronde, ça ne rigole pas …

Eliott dans les bras, qui sanglotait, sans vraiment pleurer, Rick rejoignit son lit. Kate avait été catégorique dès le début sur le fait que leur lit était leur lit, leur cocon intime, et qu'il ne fallait pas donner à Eliott la mauvaise habitude de pouvoir y trouver refuge. Il était hors de question qu'Eliott y commence ou y termine ses nuits. Elle avait entièrement raison, mais elle n'était pas là, et Eliott avait l'air si malheureux. Et surtout, Rick était épuisé et voulait dormir encore un peu. Il coucha Eliott au milieu du lit, et disposa quelques oreillers du côté de Kate pour qu'il ne puisse pas tomber. Cette fois-ci, Eliott ne pleura pas, mais se contenta de gigoter les bras et les jambes, l'air tout content.

\- C'est un sourire que je viens de voir ? s'étonna Rick, contemplant son fils, attendri. Tu fais un sourire à Papa c'est ça … quel charmeur … Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien …

Il s'allongea près de lui, et remonta la couette, prenant soin de ne pas couvrir Eliott.

\- Mais ne rêve pas mon cœur … c'est exceptionnel … Maman a raison …. Ce lit est bien douillet … mais il sert pour les câlins de Papa et Maman … alors si tu veux un petit frère ou une petite sœur un jour … oublie tout de suite ce que tu as en tête … c'est juste pour cette nuit …

Eliott le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire du charme …, reprit doucement Rick. ça aussi ça marche avec Maman … mais pas avec Papa. Allez … encore une heure de dodo …

Rick regardait son fils, se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air décidé à dormir. Il se demandait lui-même s'il parviendrait à se rendormir, tant il allait craindre, inconsciemment de bouger et de faire mal à Eliott sans s'en rendre compte. Malgré tout, il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière, décidé à profiter encore un peu de cette fin de nuit. Mais aussitôt, il sentit son fils se mettre à s'agiter, à grogner et à pleurer.

\- Eliott …, soupira-t-il. Il faut dormir maintenant … Papa va se fâcher …

Le bébé hurla de plus belle.

\- Oh … mon petit cœur …, lui fit-il doucement, touché par ses pleurs, en caressant son ventre, tentant de l'apaiser. Non, Papa ne va pas se fâcher … mais quand même … tu me fais tourner en bourrique là …

Eliott pleurait toujours, si bien que Rick tenta de le prendre dans ses bras de nouveau, le calant contre sa poitrine, mais cette fois, son fils était inconsolable. Il se leva, marcha un peu dans la chambre, espérant que le mouvement allait le bercer. Sans succès.

\- Si tu as faim, il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience … Maman est partie courir … C'est sacré le footing de Maman … De toute façon, tu ne peux pas avoir faim … pas avec tout ce que tu as bu tout à l'heure … alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Juste envie d'embêter Papa ? Ou tu sais que Maman est partie et elle te manque ? Maman va revenir si c'est ça qui t'inquiète … Elle ne te laissera jamais bien longtemps …. Et Papa non plus. Elle nous aime trop.

Eliott ne se calmait toujours pas. Rick essaya de varier les positions, tentant de voir si son fils pouvait avoir mal au ventre, en le massant délicatement.

\- Ah … mais je sais …, réalisa-t-il, comme s'il venait de comprendre le fond du problème. On a oublié Suki dans ton lit … C'est ça ? Tu veux Suki ?

Rick retourna jusque dans le bureau, récupéra le doudou d'Eliott au fond de son lit, et le déposa contre lui, tout près de sa joue. Il observa son fils y frotter son nez, et se calmer. Il sourit. Il adorait quand Eliott frottait ainsi son petit nez contre son ourson en peluche. Il faisait la même chose contre le sein de Kate, quand il s'apprêtait à téter, et ce petit geste le faisait fondre de tendresse.

\- Bon … Tu as ton papa … Tu as Suki …. Dans une heure, Maman sera là … On devrait s'en sortir non ? Allez … au lit …

De nouveau, il déposa Eliott au milieu du grand lit, son ourson tout contre lui, et s'allongea à son tour, constatant que son fils ne disait rien cette fois, malgré ses yeux grand ouverts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Il faut fermer tes petits yeux et dormir maintenant … On va mettre de la musique … c'est bien la musique non ? Alors … voyons voir …

Rick attrapa son téléphone, et fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran en quête d'une chanson. Il sélectionna « _In my veins_ », et les paroles et la musique douce de la chanson résonnèrent.

\- C'est la chanson de Papa et Maman … C'est joli non ? lui fit-il en observant les réactions de son fils qui, calmement, le regardait.

Rick éteignit la lumière, cala sa tête dans l'oreille, son téléphone à la main.

\- Bien-sûr que c'est joli … et romantique … Tu t'en fiches ? Ok … je comprends … On en reparlera dans une quinzaine d'années … Bon, Papa se tait maintenant … Et dodo …

Rick contemplait Eliott dans la pénombre. Il semblait s'apaiser à l'écoute de la chanson. De temps en temps, il fermait les yeux, puis se réveillait de nouveau. Mais Rick dut remettre la musique plusieurs fois, avant qu'enfin son fils ne se rendorme. A son tour, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans le parc …_

Essoufflée et en sueur, Kate s'arrêta le long du sentier, et s'adossa à un arbre, buvant quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle savait que la reprise serait difficile, et s'était préparée à se sentir diminuer physiquement. Elle avait mal aux jambes, et à la poitrine aussi, mais elle était heureuse, et se sentait en pleine forme. Elle était contente d'être sortie courir malgré sa fatigue, car cela lui faisait un bien fou. Un instant, elle reprit son souffle, observant les cyclistes, et les autres joggers, qui seuls ou par deux ou trois, dévalaient le sentier.

Elle vit l'un d'entre eux ralentir un peu plus loin en l'apercevant, et venir s'arrêter à sa hauteur, essoufflé.

\- Hey ! Kate Beckett ! lança-t-il, d'un air jovial et enthousiaste, les mains sur les hanches comme pour reprendre son souffle, alors que dans le même temps, elle le reconnaissait elle-aussi.

\- Scott ! s'exclama-t-elle, souriante.

Scott Mc Garrett, le beau-gosse et monsieur muscle de sa promotion quand elle était encore élève officier à l'Académie de Police, des années plus tôt. Un séducteur invétéré, mais aussi un de ses amis les plus fidèles à l'époque. Son examen en poche, il était parti pour Los Angeles, et malgré quelques échanges téléphoniques durant les premiers mois, ils s'étaient ensuite perdus de vue.

\- Tu n'as pas changé … Toujours aussi ravissante, miss Beckett, lui fit-il, avec un sourire enchanté.

\- Et toi toujours aussi charmeur …, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- On ne se refait pas hein ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Malgré ses tempes grisonnantes, il avait toujours cette carrure sportive, et ce sourire séduisant, qui à l'époque, auraient presque pu la faire craquer. Il avait bien tenté de la séduire à de maintes reprises, mais pour elle, il n'avait jamais rien été de plus qu'un ami, et elle s'était toujours refusée à figurer parmi la liste de ses conquêtes. A priori, elle n'avait pas tant changé non plus, puisqu'il l'avait reconnue très facilement.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Dix ans ? lui demanda-t-elle, cherchant à se souvenir.

\- Je dirais plutôt quinze ans, oui !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour à New-York …, continua-t-elle.

\- Je bosse à la criminelle du 3ème depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant … J'en avais assez du soleil californien …, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je vois …, sourit-elle.

\- Non, simplement envie de revenir aux sources …, expliqua-t-il. Mes parents vieillissent, et ils avaient besoin de moi … donc j'ai décidé de revenir ici. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas bougé ?

\- Non … Je suis au 12ème depuis toujours ou presque …

\- Et pas envie de changement ?

\- Non. C'est ma seconde famille, sourit-elle. Tu es lieutenant ?

\- Oui. Mais je prépare l'examen de capitaine … A mon âge avancé, il est temps de viser plus haut … Toujours aussi sportive, on dirait ?

\- J'essaie.

\- Ça te dit de faire un bout de chemin ensemble comme au bon vieux temps ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Désolée, mais je dois rentrer …, répondit-elle, en regardant l'heure.

\- Ok. Ce serait bien de ne pas laisser passer quinze ans avant de se revoir …

\- Oui, sourit-elle.

\- Si je t'invitais à dîner ou aller boire un verre, en tout bien tout honneur bien-sûr, tu dirais oui ?

Elle aimait bien Scott, et se remémorer leurs souvenirs aurait pu être très sympathique, mais il n'était même pas envisageable qu'elle accepte. Rick ne supporterait pas cette idée. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de le rendre jaloux inutilement.

\- Désolée, Scott … mais je suis mariée … et je viens d'avoir un bébé … Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment.

\- Oh … je vois. Félicitations alors,

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

\- Tiens, je te laisse mon numéro, reprit-il, extirpant papier et stylo du fond de son sac à dos. N'hésite pas … ça me ferait plaisir de discuter un peu.

\- Ok.

Il lui tendit le morceau de papier, qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

\- A bientôt, alors miss Beckett …, sourit-il.

\- A bientôt, Scott …

Elle s'éloigna, se remettant à courir, et se retourna pour lui faire un petit signe, avant de reprendre son rythme de course vers la sortie du parc. Cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de retrouver d'anciens amis, de l'université ou de l'académie de police, et elle aimait partager des souvenirs, retrouver un peu de ces lointaines années, découvrir à quel point les chemins des uns et des autres avaient pu être différents. Elle accéléra le pas pour rentrer, et retrouver ses deux hommes.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, au loft …_

Sans faire de bruit, Kate avait retiré ses baskets et sa veste dans l'entrée. Il n'était pas encore huit heures et tout était calme. Même Martha, pourtant très matinale, n'était pas levée. Elle passa par la cuisine, faire couler du café, et rejoignit doucement le bureau. Elle constata qu'Eliott n'était pas dans son lit.

En entrant dans la chambre, où la lumière du soleil filtrait déjà à travers les rideaux, elle découvrit, attendrie, son fils allongé au milieu de leur lit, aux côtés de Rick, endormi. Eliott était réveillé, et agitait doucement et silencieusement ses bras et ses jambes, en observant ce qui se passait tout autour de lui.

\- Hey … mon petit cœur …, chuchota Kate, en allant s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Eliott émit des petits bruits et s'agita de plus belle en la voyant, comme s'il était content de la retrouver.

\- Tu es gentil, tu laisses Papa dormir …, sourit-elle, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Tu as réussi à l'amadouer pour qu'il te laisse dormir dans notre lit, n'est-ce pas petit coquin ?

\- Hey …, murmura Rick, réveillé par le bruit léger de la voix de sa muse, et la sensation de sa présence près de lui.

\- Hey …, répondit-elle gentiment, observant son air ensommeillé. Je me demande qui veille sur l'autre ici …

\- Hum …, marmonna-t-il, visiblement épuisé.

\- Il a beaucoup pleuré ?

\- Un peu oui …

\- Et tu en as profité pour le laisser dormir dans notre lit …

\- Je t'avais bien dit Eliott que maman serait fâchée …, murmura-t-il, prenant la petite main de son fils dans la sienne.

\- Il prend de mauvaises habitudes si dès qu'il pleure tu le couches dans notre lit …, lui fit-elle remarquer, néanmoins attendrie par la vision de son mari s'éveillant aux côtés de leur fils.

\- C'est juste une fois, Kate …, répondit-il, en baillant. Je lui ai bien expliqué, et il a compris …

\- Ah oui … tu lui as expliqué quoi au juste ?

\- Je lui ai dit que s'il voulait un petit frère ou une petite sœur un jour, il avait intérêt de ne pas squatter notre lit …

\- Oh … je vois … c'est un argument imparable …, sourit-elle.

\- En effet …

\- Et s'il ne veut pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur ?

\- Oh, mais il en veut … plusieurs même … N'est-ce pas Eliott ?

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu lui prêtes des désirs qui sont les tiens …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il faudra convaincre Maman, mais ne t'inquiète pas … elle finira par craquer …, sourit-il, s'adressant à son fils, amusé.

\- Hum … Et que fait ton téléphone à côté de Suki ?

\- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant, en appui sur le coude, pour regarder le doudou de son fils, et son portable, calé contre le ventre d'Eliott. Ah … il a dû le prendre … pendant que je dormais …

\- Castle … Eliott est incapable de tenir quoi que ce soit dans ses mains …

\- Il est très en avance …, sourit-il, taquin.

Kate le regarda d'un air exaspéré, en roulant des yeux.

\- Non, j'ai dû le poser là en m'endormant … Je lui ai fait écouter notre chanson … pour qu'il se rendorme …, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Oui, très efficace, sourit-il fièrement. Je crois que lui-aussi il aime notre chanson …

\- En tout cas, constata Kate, tu dis toujours que je craque à chaque fois, et que je me fais avoir par Eliott, mais tout prouve qu'il te mène par le bout du nez …

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai …, se défendit-il.

\- Oh si …

\- Il fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour dormir un peu, expliqua-t-il, sinon, j'allais être grognon … et je t'insupporte quand je suis grognon …

\- Donc si Eliott dort dans notre lit, c'était pour mon bien-être ?

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris, sourit-il, en s'asseyant dans le lit, et se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller un peu mieux.

\- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton front ? s'étonna-t-elle, intriguée, alors qu'elle apercevait la petite blessure sur le côté de sa tête.

\- Mon front ? s'étonna-t-il, en tâtonnant sur son crâne. Aïe !

\- Ne touche pas … tu as une bosse, et un bleu …

\- Je me suis cogné … dans l'étagère, en allant chercher Eliott … Je crois que je n'étais pas très réveillé …

\- Je m'absente moins de deux heures, et Eliott a enfreint les règles avec ta complicité, et toi tu es blessé, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ben oui … on est perdus sans toi …

Elle soupira, en esquissant malgré tout un sourire, attendrie.

\- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Un peu … mais ce n'est rien … Je suis un dur …

\- Hum … attend … je reviens …

Elle s'éloigna vers la salle de bain, et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, un tube de crème à la main. Elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, près de son mari.

\- Je peux avoir un bisou ? demanda-t-il, tel un petit garçon intimidé.

\- Tu crois que tu as mérité un bisou ?

\- Oui ! Tu n'es pas vraiment fâchée quand même ?

\- Ne bouge pas …. Ça va peut-être faire mal …, répondit-elle, ignorant sa question, tout en étalant doucement la pommade sur son front.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'Eliott dorme dans notre lit, continua-t-il, cherchant à se justifier, mais une fois exceptionnellement, ce n'est rien du tout … Eliott sait bien que Maman est le chef intraitable de notre foyer …

\- Castle … si à un mois il me voit déjà comme le chef autoritaire, et toi le Papa qui laisse tout faire, ça ne va pas s'arranger en grandissant …

\- Ok … tu as raison … je n'aurais pas dû le laisser venir dans notre lit … mais toi-aussi tu aurais craqué …

\- Je ne craque jamais ... les règles sont les règles …

\- Tu es dure …

\- Je sais …, sourit-elle. Seulement, il faudrait qu'on applique les règles de la même façon. C'est important pour Eliott …

\- Dis … peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de lire tous ces bouquins de psychologie de l'enfant … et juste …

Elle le regarda avec son regard sévère, l'air de dire que ces livres étaient très importants, tout en finissant d'étaler doucement la pommade sur sa bosse.

\- Rick …, reprit-elle, je sais que ce n'est rien de le laisser dormir une fois dans notre lit … il a tout juste un mois, et c'est vraiment de l'ordre du détail … mais autant prendre les bonnes habitudes tout de suite, non ? Et être sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les deux quand il s'agit du fonctionnement de notre petite famille ?

\- Tu as raison …, avoua-t-il. Mais tu sais, c'est nouveau pour moi …

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- D'élever un enfant avec toi …, je veux dire, avec quelqu'un qui s'implique autant que moi, qui se soucie du moindre détail, qui veut que tout soit au mieux pour notre fils … Avec Alexis, j'étais seul maître à bord …

\- Je sais …, pour moi-aussi c'est nouveau d'élever un enfant avec toi …, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Alors on apprend ensemble …, sourit-il.

\- Oui … et puis, il faut bien que je puisse te faire quelques reproches de temps en temps, Papa poule …

Il sourit, attendri.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu mal ? demanda-t-elle, refermant le tube de pommade.

\- Ça va, oui. Tu as des doigts de fée … Tu n'es pas fâchée alors ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas fâchée, mon cœur …, sourit-elle, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum …, soupira-t-il de plaisir, passant un bras autour de son cou pour la prendre contre lui. Encore …

\- Rick … j'ai transpiré … je suis sale, et … je …, protesta-t-elle, alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou.

\- Pas grave … je m'en fiche …, sourit-il.

\- Mais moi je ne m'en fiche pas ! Je vais aller prendre une douche avant qu'Eliott ne réclame le sein …, lui fit-elle, embrassant une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de s'échapper de ses bras.

\- Ok. Je vais le changer, répondit-il en se levant. Viens là petit bonhomme …

Il prit son fils dans ses bras, et suivit Kate vers la salle de bain.

\- Et ce footing ? Pas trop difficile ? reprit Rick, tout en allongeant Eliott sur la table à langer.

\- Un peu …, répondit Kate, en se déshabillant. Je suis quand même allée jusque Central Park …

\- Waouh … Maman est une championne …, sourit Rick, retirant le pyjama de son fils. Tout le contraire de Papa …

\- Ça c'est sûr, le taquina-t-elle. En tout cas ça fait du bien ...

Maman va être en pleine forme aujourd'hui …, expliqua Rick à son fils, d'un air enjoué, alors que Kate, désormais nue, détachait ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais que je suis tombée par hasard sur un ancien ami … de l'Académie de Police …

\- Un ami … un homme ? lui fit-il aussitôt, en la dévisageant d'un air suspicieux.

\- Oui … pourquoi ? sourit-elle, sachant, pour le connaître par cœur, les films qu'il était déjà en train de se faire.

\- Pour savoir … Un ami ? ou un ex ? demanda-t-il, de son ton inquisiteur.

\- Un ami, Castle … sinon j'aurais dit un ex …, expliqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Ok …

\- Scott était un très bon ami à l'époque …, et puis il est parti pour Los Angeles après l'académie, et on s'est perdus de vue … Il m'a reconnue tout de suite …, même après quinze ans …

\- Tu m'étonnes … comment oublier un sourire et une silhouette pareils ? sourit Rick, profitant qu'elle était près de lui, pour effleurer son dos d'une caresse, laissant sa main glisser jusqu'à effleurer ses fesses.

\- Il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre …, ajouta Kate. Histoire de discuter un peu …

Volontairement, elle laissa la phrase en suspens juste pour taquiner un peu plus son mari. Il releva les yeux vers elle, quêtant la suite de l'explication.

\- Et j'ai dit … non, bien sûr, sourit-elle.

\- Tu aurais pu … Tu as le droit de sortir avec un ami …, lui fit-il remarquer comme une évidence, tout en changeant la couche d'Eliott.

\- Oui, bien-sûr … pour te savoir t'inquiéter ici à la maison pendant toute la durée du dîner, et me harceler de questions à peine je serai rentrée …

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre …, se défendit-il.

\- Menteur … A croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance …

\- Je te fais confiance …, mais je ne leur fais pas confiance à eux … ces hommes qui bavent devant toi … et je n'aime pas leur regard …

Elle soupira, tant parfois sa jalousie pouvait l'exaspérer.

\- C'est juste un vieil ami, Rick … De toute façon, j'ai dit non … ce n'est pas grave …, répondit-elle, en entrant dans la douche.

Il entendit l'eau couler, et la laissa profiter de son moment-détente sous la douche, se reconcentrant, lui, sur Eliott. Il se demandait si vraiment ce n'était pas grave, ou si c'était une de ces phrases que les femmes utilisent parfois pour signifier que si, en fait, c'était problématique.

\- Tu crois que Maman avait envie de sortir papoter avec son « vieil » ami, toi ? demanda-t-il à son fils, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Papa est un peu jaloux … un peu seulement … Je sais, ce n'est pas bien … Maman est folle amoureuse de Papa …

Eliott le regardait, commençant à suçoter son poing, signe qu'il avait faim et ne prêtait aucune attention aux bavardages de son père.

\- Tu penses que je devrais lui dire qu'elle peut sortir avec Scott ? Scott … Il est beau à ton avis ? Bien-sûr qu'il doit être beau … juste pour énerver un peu plus Papa. J'ai une idée … et si on invitait Scott à dîner ?

Eliott grogna, en tétant son poing.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? Comme ça, Maman peut refaire le monde avec son ami … et toi et moi, on va avoir ce bon vieux Scott à l'œil et on va lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'approche pas trop d'elle … Je trouve que c'est une chouette idée, moi …

Il reboutonna le pyjama de son fils, et le prit dans ses bras, en traversant la chambre.

\- Bon, on va y réfléchir, ok fiston ? En attendant, on va préparer le petit-déjeuner … et on a quelque chose à organiser aujourd'hui … si Maman est d'accord, bien-sûr. Papa et Maman doivent toujours être d'accord … c'est la leçon du jour … Alors, oublie tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin … plus jamais tu ne dormiras dans notre lit …

Eliott commença à pleurnicher, alors que Rick, arrivé dans la cuisine, le déposait dans son cosy.

\- Je sais ce n'est pas drôle … Mais c'est pour ton bien, bonhomme … et le nôtre … Allez, hop, Papa va t'apprendre comment faire les pancakes dont Maman raffole …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 2**

 _Loft, 8h30_

Installés côte à côte à l'îlot central pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Rick et Kate observaient, amusés, Martha déambuler dans le salon, Eliott dans les bras, en lui récitant quelques tirades de ses pièces favorites. Le bébé, bien réveillé, désormais rassasié, ne quittait pas des yeux sa grand-mère, comme intrigué par ce qu'elle lui racontait.

\- Il est adorable, on dirait qu'il écoute vraiment … et il me suit du regard, constata Martha, contemplant son petit-fils. Ce petit aime déjà les beaux vers … il sera acteur … comme sa vénérable grand-mère …

\- S'il n'est pas dégoûté du théâtre d'ici là à force de t'entendre déclamer Shakespeare dans ses oreilles …, répondit Rick, taquin.

\- Castle … tu ne peux pas être agréable dès fois ? lui fit Kate, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Je suis agréable …, sourit-il.

\- Richard, je te rappelle que tu as été bercé par mes tirades et mes répliques …, ajouta Martha, venant rejoindre son fils et sa belle-fille près de l'îlot central.

\- Justement …, répondit-il, avec une petite moue, je sais ce que ça fait …

\- Tu adorais ça …, lui fit remarquer sa mère. Ça t'apaisait quand tu ne voulais pas dormir …

\- Et puis c'est sûrement grâce à ça que tu es un si bon acteur aujourd'hui, sourit Kate, taquine. Personne n'est capable de jouer aussi bien un cadavre que toi !

\- Moque-toi donc …, rétorqua Rick, avec un petit sourire malgré tout. Je joue peut-être un cadavre, mais moi, au moins, je joue quelque chose …. Trouillarde !

Elle rit, amusé de le taquiner.

\- Richard, laisse donc Katherine tranquille …, le sermonna gentiment Martha. Ce n'est pas de sa faute …Le trac arrive même aux plus grands …

\- Pourquoi vous êtes toujours toutes les deux contre moi ? bougonna Rick, tout en croquant un morceau de pancake.

\- Parce que c'est drôle, sourit Kate.

\- Vivement qu'Eliott grandisse … Lui, au moins, il se rangera de mon côté … Hein, fiston ? Tu défendras Papa ? lança-t-il à l'intention de son fils, qui s'agita dans les bras de Martha, en reconnaissant la voix de son père.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir pour déjeuner avec nous, Martha ?

\- Mon thé peut attendre …, sourit Martha. Demain je ne serai plus là, alors je profite de mon petit trésor …

\- Tu ne pars pas non plus définitivement …, ni au bout du monde …, lui fit remarquer Castle.

\- Je sais … mais ce ne sera plus pareil …

\- Vous pouvez rester encore un peu Martha …, proposa gentiment Kate.

Rick la dévisagea aussitôt en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cette proposition. Il adorait sa mère, mais il était temps qu'elle retrouve son foyer, et que Kate et lui retrouvent un peu plus d'intimité au loft.

\- C'est gentil, Katherine, mais mon petit chez moi commence à me manquer… Et puis, j'ai des tas de choses à faire que je ne peux pas faire ici … n'est-ce pas mon trésor ? fit-elle, à l'intention d'Eliott, déposant un baiser sur son front. Grand-mère est très occupée …

\- Quel genre de choses as-tu donc à faire ? demanda Castle, la curiosité piqué au vif.

\- Le genre de choses qui pimentent la vie d'une femme … simplement …, sourit Martha, sans cesser de contempler son petit-fils.

\- Hum … est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ? demanda Rick, avec une petite moue.

\- Oui, Richard …

\- J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir de demander …, soupira-t-il, en finissant son café, alors que Kate souriait face à l'air dépité de son mari.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui Martha ? demanda Kate, buvant son décaféiné à petites gorgées.

\- J'ai quelques cours à donner ce matin …, répondit-elle, mais ensuite, je suis libre comme l'air jusqu'à ce soir …

\- On pourrait peut-être se faire une petite balade familiale ? A _Coney Island_ par exemple ? suggéra Kate.

\- Oh oui …, sourit Martha. Bonne idée … première balade avec mon petit-fils …

\- Mais il y a déjà quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, les interrompit Castle, en se levant pour débarrasser sa tasse et son assiette.

Kate et Martha le regardèrent, se demandant à quoi il faisait référence.

\- Eh bien, oui, c'est un grand jour …, reprit-il, sur un ton empreint de mystère.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? demanda Kate, cherchant à comprendre, alors que Rick s'affairait pour faire la vaisselle.

\- Réfléchis …

\- Je ne sais pas … Ce n'est pas notre anniversaire, ni celui de personne d'ailleurs … Je n'en sais rien …

\- Mère ? Une idée ? lança Rick, en regardant Martha.

\- Oh, Richard … quelle idée farfelue as-tu encore en tête ? lui répondit-elle, redoutant le pire.

\- Comment pouvez-vous oublier le premier moisiversaire d'Eliott ? leur fit-il, les dévisageant l'une et l'autre, d'un air enjoué

\- Son moisiversaire ? répéta Kate, perplexe, se demandant si elle comprenait bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui ! Il a un mois aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Rick comme une évidence.

\- C'est mignon, oui, un mois déjà …, sourit Kate, songeuse, en jetant un regard attendri vers son petit garçon dans les bras de Martha.

\- Ce n'est pas juste mignon, chérie, c'est absolument génial ! s'exclama joyeusement Castle. Il faut qu'on fête ça !

\- Mon pauvre petit trésor …, soupira Martha, en câlinant son petit-fils, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Tu n'as pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ton père …

\- Castle, tu sais qu'on fête les anniversaires ? Les moisiversaires, ça n'existe pas …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Dans mon monde, les moisiversaires existent …, sourit-il, tout content.

\- C'est une des traditions de la famille Rodgers ? demanda Kate, qui n'était plus à une surprise près depuis qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille.

\- Oh non, chérie, ne me mêle pas à tout ça ! s'exclama Martha. C'est une tradition de Richard, et seulement de lui … Alexis en fait encore des cauchemars …

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kate, un brin inquiète.

\- Alexis ne fait pas de cauchemars, Mère …, répondit Castle. Elle ne s'en souvient même pas !

\- Mais les photos suffisent à faire resurgir les images de son inconscient ..., rétorqua Martha.

\- C'est si horrible que ça de fêter un moisiversaire ? demanda Kate. Vous me faites peur …

\- Mais non, c'est absolument génial ! s'exclama Castle.

\- Pour chaque moisiversaire d'Alexis, Richard a organisé un événement spécial …, expliqua Martha. Et à chaque fois, ma pauvre petite fille s'est retrouvée déguisée d'une façon … comment dire … unique …

\- Alexis adorait les déguisements …, ajouta Rick, le côté théâtral de sa grand-mère sans doute …

\- Oui, mais elle se serait bien abstenue d'être déguisée en Yoda pour ses neuf mois …, lui fit remarquer Martha.

Rick, sourit, amusé par ce souvenir, alors que Kate le dévisageait, à la fois sceptique et inquiète. Elle craignait le pire si Rick avait décidé de fêter le moisiversaire d'Eliott.

\- En Yoda ? répéta Kate. Castle … dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- C'était super drôle ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement. Et au moins, plus de vingt ans après, on s'en souvient encore … Mais le déguisement de Yoda ne valait pas celui de Maya l'Abeille pour ses six mois …

\- Pourquoi tu fais une obsession sur les déguisements ? lui fit Kate, redoutant ce qui attendait Eliott.

\- C'est génial de pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'une soirée ! Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute …, se défendit-il. Ma mère m'a élevé dans le monde du travestissement …

\- Ne rends pas ta pauvre mère responsable de tous tes délires, Richard …, répondit Martha. En tout cas, Katherine, je te souhaite bien du courage …

\- De toute façon, continua Castle, le déguisement n'est qu'une partie de la fête … Pour ses onze mois, Alexis a fait son premier tour de manège à _Coney Island_ justement …

\- A onze mois, je veux bien, Castle, mais Eliott a un mois …, il aurait même encore dû être dans mon ventre … quelle idée as-tu en tête pour son premier moisiversaire ?

Kate n'était pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée d'organiser quoi que ce soit pour fêter le premier mois de leur fils. Il était si petit qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais Rick avait l'air d'y accorder tellement d'importance, et cela semblait lui tenir vraiment à cœur.

\- Eh bien, comme je sais que ma chère épouse est un peu plus terre-à-terre … et moins délirante que moi, et que je dois composer avec ses envies …, commença-t-il.

\- C'est bien, Castle, tu apprends vite, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu vois, sourit-il. Je me suis donc dit qu'on pourrait simplement organiser une petite fête ce soir …

\- Une petite fête … qu'est-ce que tu entends par « petite » fête ? demanda Kate, sachant combien Rick avait toujours la folie des grandeurs.

\- Quelque chose de simple, juste une soirée entre nous …, la famille et les amis … Mère, tu es disponible ce soir ?

\- Jusqu'à 22h seulement …, répondit Martha, tout en berçant doucement Eliott qui somnolait dans ses bras.

\- Jusqu'à 22h ? Mais à quoi occupes-tu donc toutes tes nuits ? demanda Rick, songeant que cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que sa mère semblait avoir des occupations nocturnes.

Martha le dévisagea avec un petit sourire en coin, se demandant s'il fallait vraiment qu'elle réponde, et Kate ne put se retenir de sourire, devant l'air dépité de son mari.

\- Ne dis rien …, soupira Rick. Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est …

\- Voulez-vous que je couche Eliott ? proposa Martha, en se levant. Il s'est endormi …

\- Oui, merci Martha …, répondit Kate. N'oubliez pas Suki, il doit être resté à la salle de bain.

\- Je m'en occupe …, répondit-t-elle en s'éloignant, son petit-fils endormi au creux de ses bras.

\- Je vais voir si Alexis est disponible, et puis on pourrait inviter les gars, Lanie, Jenny … et ton père bien-sûr, reprit Rick, en s'asseyant près de Kate, qui finissait son décaféiné.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tout le monde puisse se libérer au dernier moment, Castle. Ça fait un peu improvisé …

\- On verra bien … On pourrait faire ça au Old Hunt ? Qu'en dis-tu ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Tu veux fêter le moisiversaire d'Eliott autour de bière et de whisky coulant à flot ? lui lança Kate, peu enthousiaste.

\- Oui, ça s'arrose un premier moisiversaire ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement. Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous retrouvés au Old Hunt …

\- Et tu as prévu encore autre chose ? demanda Kate, préférant savoir d'emblée tout ce que Rick avait envisagé.

\- Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être passer au poste pour présenter Eliott … Tout le monde a offert des cadeaux, et on n'a pas encore pris le temps de les remercier …

\- C'est vrai, ça c'est une bonne idée … J'appellerai Gates tout à l'heure pour la prévenir.

\- Ok. Et pour le déguisement d'Eliott, je pensais …, commença Castle.

\- Rick … On peut peut-être oublier le déguisement, suggéra Kate avec une petite moue.

\- Allez, ça va être drôle …, insista-t-il.

\- Mais le but ce n'est pas qu'Eliott ait l'air drôle ! Je veux qu'il soit mignon, adorable …, pas qu'il soit déguisé … en quelque chose de bizarre …

\- S'il te plaît … C'est ma tradition …

\- Qu'est-ce qui est ta tradition, Papa ? demanda Alexis, dévalant l'escalier, son sac sur l'épaule, visiblement déjà prête à partir.

\- Alexis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna son père, qui ne savait pas qu'elle était rentrée la veille au soir.

\- J'habite toujours ici, Papa, je te signale …, répondit-elle.

\- Oui, sauf que dans les faits, tu n'es plus qu'un courant d'air …, lui fit-il remarquer, alors que sa fille lui déposait un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bonjour, Kate …, répondit Alexis, l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Bonjour, veux-tu du café ? proposa Kate, alors qu'Alexis attrapait une pomme sur le comptoir.

\- Non, merci … je n'ai pas le temps de déjeuner …

-Il y a un problème avec Monsieur Philo ? demanda Castle, curieux.

\- Papa …, soupira Alexis, d'un air exaspéré. Il n'y a aucun problème. J'avais juste besoin de travailler un peu au calme hier soir. J'ai des examens, je préférais fuir tout objet de distraction …Vas-tu l'appeler Cody un jour ?

\- Le jour où tu me le présenteras officiellement …, répondit son père.

\- Tu veux des présentations officielles ?

\- Bien-sûr …, répondit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée …, constata Alexis, en mordant dans sa pomme. Tu es horrible lorsque je te présente quelqu'un …, et j'ai passé l'âge de te voir harceler mon petit-ami et tenter de lui faire peur …

\- Tu peux me faire confiance …, assura-t-il.

\- Justement non, Papa … c'est bien ça le problème …

\- Il faudra bien me le présenter un jour …

Kate préférait ne pas se mêler de la conversation entre Rick et sa fille, car elle savait que les amours d'Alexis étaient un sujet sensible depuis l'épisode Pi, qui remontait pourtant à quelques temps maintenant. Elle comprenait parfaitement Alexis, tant Rick pouvait être pénible quand il s'agissait de surveiller et contrôler la vie sentimentale des femmes de la famille. Mais elle comprenait aussi les difficultés que pouvait avoir son mari à laisser sa grande fille vivre sa vie sans s'en mêler. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Pi, après une période difficile, Alexis avait été très secrète concernant ses amours. Elle n'en parlait à personne au sein de la maisonnée, surtout pas à son père. Tout le monde savait, bien-sûr, que depuis quelques mois, elle sortait avec Cody, son professeur de philosophie, mais même sa grand-mère n'en savait guère plus.

\- Je ne sais pas …, sourit Alexis, taquine. Peut-être que je vais partir l'épouser au bout du monde …

\- Hein ? Tu rigoles ? lui lança Rick, l'air complètement apeuré.

\- Papa …, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée qu'il puisse croire tout et n'importe quoi. De quelle tradition parliez-vous ?

\- La tradition du moisiversaire …, répondit Kate.

\- Oh … mon Dieu … Kate …., lui fit Alexis. Ne laisse pas Papa faire subir tout ça à Eliott … surtout le déguisement ….

\- Ah, tu vois, sourit Kate à l'intention de son mari.

\- Tu adorais ça à l'époque, Alexis …, répondit Castle.

\- Papa … c'était un peu ridicule quand même …

\- Ridicule ? Ma tradition familiale ? s'offusqua-t-il. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau …. Tout le monde m'a félicité le jour où tu étais en Maya l'abeille et moi en Papa bourdon …

\- Ah parce que tu te déguisais aussi ? rigola Kate.

\- Evidemment …, sourit-il. Justement, Alexis, tu es disponible ce soir ? On va organiser une petite fête au Old Hunt pour les un mois d'Eliott …

\- Oui, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, sourit-elle. Mais s'il te plaît, Kate, fais quelque chose pour le déguisement … c'est juste pas possible …

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Kate avec un sourire.

\- Allez, je file, j'ai mon exam dans une heure ! s'exclama Alexis, avant de s'éloigner.

\- A ce soir !

\- A ce soir, bonne journée ! répondit-elle avant de refermer la porte du loft, alors que Martha réapparaissait dans le salon.

\- Eliott dort comme un petit ange, annonça-t-elle. Alors, ce moisiversaire se précise ?

\- On va organiser une petite soirée au Old Hunt, expliqua Kate.

\- Et pour le déguisement ? demanda Martha.

\- Kate ne veut pas …, répondit Rick, avec une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Dieu merci …, lui fit sa mère, poussant un soupir de soulagement, tout en allant se préparer un thé.

\- Rick …, reprit Kate, ce sera déjà très amusant et super sympa d'avoir tout le monde réuni au Old Hunt …

\- Je sais, mais … ce ne sera pas comme pour Alexis …

\- Mais peut-être est-il temps que la « tradition de Rick » soit un peu modifiée …, ajouta Kate.

\- En supprimant le déguisement ?

\- Oui … Avec Eliott, on construit nos propres traditions … Ses moisiversaires seront fidèles à la « tradition de la famille Castle », la nôtre …

Il esquissa un sourire, fier et ravi, comme à chaque fois que Kate mentionnait son appartenance à la famille Castle.

\- Vu comme ça … je ne peux qu'adhérer, sourit-il. Mais … peut-être qu'Eliott peut juste porter un chapeau rigolo ?

\- Non …, répondit Kate, catégorique.

\- Ce n'est pas un déguisement, c'est ….

\- Non, Rick …

\- Ok …, soupira-t-il. Mais si Eliott nous en veut un jour de ne pas avoir fêté ses moisiversaires dignement, je dirais que c'est de ta faute …

\- Si tu veux …, sourit Kate.

Il sourit, content qu'elle adhère malgré tout au principe du moisiversaire, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il savait que Kate faisait des efforts pour lui faire plaisir, et que fêter un moisiversaire n'était pas forcément le genre de choses qui l'enthousiasmait. Il pouvait lui-aussi faire quelques compromis quant à ses principes et ses traditions.

\- Je vais organiser une super fête pour notre petit ange, lui fit Rick, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai un droit de regard sur tes idées …, lui rappela Kate.

\- Bien-sûr …, sourit-il, alors qu'à son tour elle l'embrassait.

\- Ah l'amour …, constata Martha, attendrie, les contemplant, tout en sirotant son thé.

* * *

 _New-York, 8h30._

Ryan et Esposito étaient en route pour la scène de crime, affrontant les embouteillages de début de matinée. Ils arrivaient à peine au poste ce matin, contents d'avoir bouclé une affaire la veille et de pouvoir lambiner au bureau tranquillement quand Gates les avait avertis que le corps d'une jeune femme avait été trouvé dans une ruelle de l'Upper East Side.

\- Tu veux annuler mon enterrement de vie de garçon ? Sérieusement, mec ? s'exclama Esposito, dévisageant Ryan, qui conduisait, d'un air sidéré.

\- Javi, tu ne te maries pas … On ne va pas enterrer ta vie de garçon … ça n'a pas de sens, lui fit logiquement remarquer son coéquipier.

\- On peut quand même faire la fête …, les filles vont bien le faire elles …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? s'étonna Ryan. Jenny ne m'a rien dit …

\- Lanie m'a parlé d'une soirée …. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elles vont faire …

\- Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose malgré tout, on peut se faire une soirée entre potes ici, dans ce cas-là … pas besoin d'aller à Atlantic City …

\- On avait prévu d'aller à Atlantic City, mec …

\- A l'époque où tu devais te marier …, rétorqua Ryan.

\- Tu veux annuler notre voyage à Atlantic City juste parce que je ne me marie pas ? grogna Esposito. Tu es vraiment le pire témoin de tous les temps …

\- Je ne suis plus ton témoin, tu ne te maries pas …, répondit Ryan, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Ouais, eh bien dans ce cas-là, tu es le pire pote de tous les temps …, bougonna Esposito, d'un air fâché. On est vraiment des parias dans ce monde quand on n'est pas mariés …

\- De toute façon, tu crois que les filles vont nous laisser partir nous éclater tous les trois deux jours à Atlantic City ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Oh … eh bien, peut-être à cause des strip-teaseuses à gogo, des centaines de femmes qui viennent se dévergonder et faire la fête là-bas, ou encore de l'alcool qui coule à flot, ou bien peut-être des casinos qui font tourner la tête, non ?

\- Ouais … le paradis sur Terre, sourit Esposito. Si je m'étais marié, il aurait bien fallu qu'elles nous laissent partir à Atlantic City … alors ça ne change pas grand-chose …

\- Sauf que tu ne te maries pas …

\- Tu vas le répéter combien de fois ? râla Esposito. C'est bon, on a compris … Bon sang, tu m'énerves … Tant pis, j'irai faire la fête tout seul … avec Castle … Il ne fera pas le rabat-joie comme toi, lui au moins …

\- Vous iriez à Atlantic City sans moi ? s'étonna Ryan, perplexe.

\- Ouais … faux-frère …

\- Lanie est d'accord au moins ?

\- J'en sais rien … Je ne lui en ai pas parlé encore …

\- Ah … ce n'est qu'utopie pour l'instant alors … parce que si Lanie veut bien que tu ailles à Atlantic City, je me fais moine …, rigola Ryan.

\- Ouais … eh bien je me ferais un plaisir de te tondre le crâne alors mon pote … parce que Lanie dira « oui » …

\- Même si Lanie disait « oui », ce qui est plus qu'improbable, Beckett ne laissera jamais Castle aller s'encanailler à Atlantic City loin d'elle et de Bébé Eliott …

\- Dis … tu as franchement décidé de me pourrir ma journée non ? Beckett a une confiance aveugle en Castle. On va là-bas pour s'amuser, rigoler, jouer au casino et c'est tout … On n'y va pas pour les filles ... et Beckett et Lanie le savent bien …

\- Ouais ... peut-être …, je ne te parle pas de ça, mais de toutes les bêtises que peut faire Castle …

\- Il n'a pas douze ans non plus …, rétorqua Esposito.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire … Castle lâché avec toi à Atlantic City …. Je ne vous donne pas 2h pour vous attirer des problèmes …

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous pour jouer les mamans poules et nous surveiller …, répondit Esposito alors que son téléphone et celui de Ryan bipaient au même moment.

Esposito regarda son message, alors que Ryan garait la voiture à proximité de la scène de crime.

\- Quand on parle du loup … Castle et Beckett nous invitent au Old Hunt ce soir pour le moisiversaire d'Eliott … C'est quoi ça ?

\- Il a un mois aujourd'hui …, répondit simplement Ryan.

\- Ah ok … cool, on va pouvoir faire la fête ! Surtout si c'est Castle qui régale !

\- Oui !

Ils sortirent tous deux la voiture, et aussitôt ramenés à la réalité, ils se concentrèrent sur la scène de crime qui les attendait. Il y avait déjà deux voitures de patrouille, à l'entrée de la ruelle, et plusieurs officiers barraient l'accès aux badauds et aux curieux, qui, par petits groupes, guettaient, tel des rapaces, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la malheureuse victime.

Observant les alentours, parcourant les anonymes agglutinés du regard, tous deux guettaient le moindre élément, qui, par la suite pourrait se révéler important. Ils passèrent sous le ruban jaune, saluèrent leurs collègues, et aperçurent dans la petite rue, Lanie, accroupie près du cadavre. Il avait beaucoup plu toute la nuit durant, et de la boue s'était amoncelée sur le sol. Deux experts de la scientifique étaient en train de couler des moules pour relever des empreintes à proximité du corps.

\- Hey Lanie …, la salua Ryan, alors qu'ils s'étaient approchés de la victime, tout en enfilant leurs gants de latex.

\- Hey, répondit-elle, concentrée sur le corps.

\- On a son identité ? demanda Esposito, observant la victime.

La jeune femme gisait sur le sol, à moitié adossée contre le mur, la tête en arrière. Son pantalon et sa culotte avaient été baissés jusqu'à ses mollets, son chemisier brutalement ouvert, comme en témoignaient les boutons arrachés. Sur son cou et ses lèvres, les marques violacées ne laissaient aucun doute. Elle avait été étranglée.

\- Oui …, son portefeuille est là, avec son sac à main …, répondit Lanie, désignant du regard les affaires de la victime, emballées dans un sac plastique. Je finis, et je vous fais un premier rapport.

\- Ok.

Esposito et Ryan la laissèrent à ses observations, en profitant pour explorer le contenu du sac de la victime.

\- Rien n'a l'air d'avoir été volé dans son portefeuille, constata Ryan, en sortant quelques billets et ses cartes bancaires.

\- Ellen Bright, trente-cinq ans, mariée. Infirmière au _Lenox Hill Hospital_ , lut Esposito dans ses papiers d'identité. Elle habitait ici. Là, dans ce bâtiment …

Il désigna du doigt l'immeuble contre lequel était adossée la victime, et tous deux observèrent les lieux un instant. Cette ruelle donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Ce n'était pas l'entrée principale, et à part les bennes à ordures, il n'y avait rien ici.

\- Elle rentrait peut-être chez elle, quand elle a été agressée … Le gars l'aura traînée jusqu'ici pour agir en toute discrétion, suggéra Ryan.

\- Ouais … ce n'est pas une rue très passante de toute façon … Le quartier est calme, constata Esposito, alors que l'officier O'Malley s'approchait d'eux, son carnet à la main.

\- J'ai interrogé le concierge de l'immeuble, annonça-t-il. C'est lui qui a trouvé le corps ce matin, en voulant s'occuper des poubelles …

\- Est-ce qu'il était normal de passer par cette ruelle pour entrer dans l'immeuble ? demanda Ryan.

\- Oui …, enfin, il dit que quand les résidents oublient leurs clés, ils passent par ici quand il est tard le soir, afin d'éviter de le réveiller. La porte là-bas reste souvent entrebâillée ...

Ryan et Esposito observèrent la porte métallique légèrement entrouverte au fond de la ruelle.

\- On n'a pas trouvé de clé dans son sac …, reprit Ryan.

\- Et rien dans ses poches, ajouta Lanie.

\- Elle passait peut-être par la ruelle pour rentrer chez elle …

\- Et le mari ? demanda Esposito. Où est-il ?

\- D'après le concierge, il travaille de nuit sur les docks, répondit O'Malley. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer …

\- Ok. Merci. Va interroger les voisins avec Cole, s'il te plaît, lui ordonna Esposito. Peut-être que quelqu'un aura vu ou entendu quelque chose …

\- Ok.

\- Bien, annonça Lanie, alors qu'O'Malley s'éloignait. La cause de la mort est évidente. Elle a été étranglée.

\- Avec un lien ? demanda Ryan.

\- Non. Vous voyez, on distingue une marque de pouce ici …, leur fit-il, en leur montrant les traces violacées autour du cou de la victime.

\- Il l'a étranglée à la force de ses mains …, résuma Esposito.

\- Oui. Et violée … Il y a des petites abrasions ici …, expliqua Lanie, en leur montrant l'intérieur des cuisses de la victime.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas utilisé de préservatif …, répondit Ryan.

\- L'heure de la mort, Lanie ?

\- Tôt ce matin, entre une heure et deux heures …

\- Elle rentrait peut-être d'une garde à l'hôpital … et un pervers l'aura suivi …, suggéra Esposito.

\- Oui … Il ne doit pas y avoir un chat dans le coin à cette heure-là …

\- Rien d'autre Lanie ? demanda Esposito.

\- Elle a essayé de se défendre …, ses ongles sont cassées … Elle a des contusions ici, et là, sur les bras, et les cuisses. Elle a lutté pour lui échapper …

\- Mais ça n'aura pas suffi …

\- Je m'occupe de l'autopsie au plus vite.

\- Ok. On va aller jeter un œil chez elle en attendant le mari.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 3**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 19h._

Dès que Castle et Beckett, Eliott dans les bras, étaient entrés au 12ème District, ils avaient été accueillis chaleureusement par tous les collègues qu'ils avaient croisés. On les avait félicités, on s'était extasié devant leur fils, si calme et si mignon, et on avait raconté les dernières anecdotes du poste. Arrivés à l'étage, le même ballet d'officiers et lieutenants, souriants et enjoués, avait repris autour d'eux, Eliott devenant l'attraction principale en ce début de soirée. Comme les gars n'étaient pas encore rentrés, occupés à élucider la mort d'une jeune femme, dont le corps avait été découvert le matin même, Kate avait laissé Rick, adepte des potins, bavarder avec des collègues pendant qu'elle s'était dirigée vers le bureau de Gates, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis un mois.

Tout à l'heure, ils rejoindraient tous le _Old Hunt_ pour fêter le premier moisiversaire d'Eliott. Rick avait accepté de revoir ses ambitions à la baisse, du moins, d'après ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui en dire. Elle restait néanmoins méfiante, redoutant une surprise imprévue. En théorie, il ferait simplement fermer le _Old Hunt_ ce soir, afin qu'ils puissent y passer une soirée tranquille avec leur famille et amis. Tout le monde avait répondu présent, sauf Jim qui ne pouvait pas se libérer. Kate trouvait finalement, cette idée de moisiversaire très sympathique. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés dans l'ambiance chaleureuse et feutrée du _Old Hunt_ , et elle était heureuse de profiter de leurs amis après un mois essentiellement passé au loft.

Son fils blotti dans ses bras, et le sac à langer sur une épaule, Kate frappa à la porte ouverte du bureau de Gates, qui avait son air concentré et occupé. Mais elle la vit aussitôt lever les yeux de ses dossiers, et esquisser un sourire en voyant que c'était elle.

\- Kate … Entrez …, lui fit aussitôt Gates sur un ton jovial, tout en se levant.

\- Bonjour, Capitaine …, répondit-elle, entrant et déposant le sac près de la porte.

\- Voilà le petit Castle qui découvre le 12ème District …, sourit Gates, s'avançant vers eux deux.

\- Et oui …

\- Je vois qu'il est déjà prêt pour rejoindre la Police de New-York, constata Gates, amusée, en observant le sweat que portait Eliott.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas …, avec Castle, Eliott ne risque pas d'oublier qu'il est fils de flic …

Castle, qui avait dû céder concernant le déguisement, avait absolument tenu à ce qu'Eliott portât ce petit sweat bleu marine floqué du logo du NYPD, pour lequel il avait craqué dès qu'il avait su qu'ils attendaient un petit garçon. Il trouvait que c'était la tenue idéale pour la première visite d'Eliott au 12ème District. Et Kate se devait de reconnaître que c'était adorable et attendrissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi depuis un mois ! constata Victoria, caressant doucement la joue du bébé, qui, les yeux grands ouverts, la regardait.

\- Oui, un mois déjà …, soupira Kate avec un sourire. ça passe vite …

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, et ce n'est que le début … un jour, vous vous réveillerez, et il aura vingt-trois ans …. Vous vous demanderez où sont passées toutes ces années … Alors, petit Eliott, tu es venu voir où ta Maman travaille ?

\- Je crois que pas un recoin ne lui a échappé … Castle lui a fait une visite guidée complète de tout le poste, expliqua Kate.

\- Où est donc votre inséparable moitié d'ailleurs ? s'étonna Gates, surprise de ne pas voir Castle accompagner Beckett.

\- Oh … il papote ici ou là … ça fait un mois qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds ici, il a des bavardages à rattraper avec tout le monde, sourit Beckett.

\- Oh … je vois, ton Papa fait la commère … Ce petit bonhomme est adorable, Kate …

\- Merci, sourit-elle, alors que le bébé commençait à s'agiter et à grogner, frottant son nez contre la poitrine de Kate.

\- Il a faim, on dirait, non ?

\- Oui … il commence à avoir faim … et l'heure c'est l'heure …

\- Installez-vous, ici, lui fit gentiment Gates, en désignant le fauteuil face à son bureau. Si vous voulez lui donnez le sein, vous serez plus tranquille et à l'abri des regards …

\- Merci, Capitaine … Eliott est un amour, mais il va hurler s'il n'est pas nourri dans les deux minutes …

\- Oh à ce point-là ? s'étonna Gates, en allant fermer la porte de son bureau, pour plus d'intimité.

\- Oui … il est plutôt gourmand …, répondit Kate, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, et s'occupant d'installer Eliott contre son sein.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse quelques minutes ? proposa Gates.

\- Non, vous pouvez rester, Capitaine, sourit Kate.

\- D'accord …, répondit Gates, en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Un peu, mais ça va très bien …, répondit Kate, alors qu'Eliott commençait à téter goulument comme d'accoutumée. Castle est très présent …, il m'aide constamment …

\- Je l'imagine parfaitement en Papa poule …, sourit Gates.

\- Oui …

\- Il ne doit pas être peu fier … avec une aussi jolie famille …

\- En effet, sourit Kate, ravie du compliment de son capitaine, qu'elle découvrait, au fil des mois, sous un nouveau jour. Comment vont William et les enfants ?

\- Tout le monde va bien … on remonte doucement la pente, expliqua Gates.

\- Andrew est reparti pour Stanford ?

\- Pas encore non …, d'ici une semaine. Il a suivi les cours à distance, le temps de se remettre de tout ça.

\- C'est un battant, comme vous, Capitaine …

\- Oui, les chiens ne font pas des chats …, sourit Gates, n'est-ce pas Eliott ? En espérant que tu aies hérité plus de ta Maman que de ton Papa … bien qu'il ait des bons côtés aussi …, si tu pouvais ne pas avoir son côté exaspérant …

Kate sourit, repensant à toutes ces fois où Castle avait rendu folle Gates. Et encore, elle ne savait rien du petit garçon turbulent, insouciant et intrépide qu'il avait été.

\- Merci de m'avoir conseillé le Dr Burke …, reprit Victoria. Andrew a fini par accepter de le consulter … et ça l'aide vraiment.

\- De rien … Je sais combien ça peut être utile après un tel traumatisme.

Elles regardèrent silencieusement Eliott téter, les yeux grands ouverts, observant ce qui se passait.

\- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important, Kate …, continua Gates, qui avait repris son air sérieux et strict de Capitaine.

\- Je vous écoute …, répondit Beckett, se demandant pourquoi Gates avait pris cet air solennel.

\- J'ai postulé pour un poste, il y a quelques mois …, un poste de député-chef au One Police Plazza … et j'ai appris il y a quelques jours, que je viens d'obtenir la promotion.

\- Félicitations, Capitaine ! s'exclama Kate, ravie pour elle.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas rien pour Gates d'avoir obtenu ce poste, très envié et disputé. Finir sa carrière au One police Plazza était le rêve de beaucoup des leurs.

\- Merci, sourit-elle. Je suis ravie, oui, mais cela reste entre nous, personne n'est au courant pour l'instant. Je réfléchis encore …

\- C'est une promotion en or, Capitaine …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- En effet, mais cela veut dire que je vais quitter mes fonctions de Capitaine au 12ème …

\- Oui …, reconnut Kate. Vous nous manquerez … vraiment …

Elle avait du mal à imaginer le poste sans Gates, désormais, de même qu'elle avait eu du mal, à l'époque, à l'imaginer sans Montgomery. Gates avait tellement imprimé son empreinte aux lieux, sa façon de faire, son intransigeance bienveillante, qu'elle lui manquerait sincèrement si elle partait. Elle faisait, elle-aussi, d'une certaine façon, partie de la famille qu'ils formaient.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul problème …, continua Gates. Je sais qui est sur les rangs pour prendre ma succession … le capitaine Wike, qui est actuellement en fonction à Boston …

\- Et ? Il n'est pas bien ? s'inquiéta Kate, en voyant l'air plutôt dépité de Gates.

\- Pas bien ? Le mot est faible … C'est un bon à rien …, et vous pouvez oublier votre partenariat avec Castle s'il met les pieds ici …

\- A ce point-là ?

\- C'est un flic à l'ancienne …, le genre hautain et prétentieux, qui ne supporte pas d'avoir des femmes parmi ses équipes … Un dur à cuire …

\- Ok je vois …, constata Kate, qui déjà, commençait à se faire du souci, rien qu'à cette description.

\- Après les années que j'ai passées ici, je ne tiens pas à laisser le poste et mes hommes entre les mains de Wike, ajouta Gates.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas refuser une telle promotion, Capitaine … Le One Police Plaza … ça ne se refuse pas …

\- Je sais, oui. Il y a éventuellement une solution … Vous n'avez jamais envisagé de passer l'examen de Capitaine ?

\- Euh … Non …, répondit aussitôt Kate. Mais …

\- Le Bureau préfèrerait nommer quelqu'un de l'intérieur …, expliqua Gates. C'est bien plus facile pour la transition. Et avec vos états de service, le Bureau ne pourrait que se féliciter de vous avoir sous la main …

\- Ok … mais pour l'instant, je …

\- Je sais, Kate … Vous venez d'avoir un bébé …, et vous avez mille autres choses en tête … … Mais pensez-y …, simplement …

\- J'y réfléchirai. Mais ne refusez pas cette promotion, Capitaine …

\- Je ne vais pas refuser, mais je voudrais m'assurer que le poste reste entre de bonnes mains. Je ne prendrai pas mes nouvelles fonctions avant fin septembre. Il y a une session de l'examen de Capitaine en août …

\- En août ? C'est bien trop tôt … Même si je décidais de me lancer, je ne serais jamais prête en août. C'est dans trois mois.

\- Vous en êtes capable, sourit Gates. Mais je ne veux pas vous forcer la main. Réfléchissez, parlez-en avec Castle …

\- Ok. Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Kate, au moment où on frappait à la porte.

Gates se leva pour aller ouvrir discrètement afin de ne pas déranger la tétée d'Eliott.

\- Bonjour, Capitaine ! lança Castle, tout content.

\- Monsieur Castle, bonjour … auriez-vous perdu votre progéniture ?

\- Euh … non … mais je … vous avez vu Beckett ?

\- Elle est ici …, entrez …, sourit Gates.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard …_

Castle s'était installé au bureau de Beckett, Eliott dans les bras, en attendant le retour des gars. Kate avait profité que son fils était rassasié pour, à son tour, aller saluer ses collègues, faire le tour des différents services, discuter, recevoir de multiples félicitations, et profiter simplement du plaisir de revoir ses amis et collègues.

\- Tu vois, là, il y a écrit Lieutenant Beckett …, expliqua Rick à Eliott, en lui montrant le petit panonceau posé sur le bureau. C'est Maman … C'est son nom de policière, mais elle s'appelle comme Papa, et comme toi, mon cœur : Katherine Castle … Il est chouette le bureau de Maman Beckett, non ?

Eliott agita les mains, tout en regardant son père, comme s'il était content.

\- On est d'accord … Tu sais, Maman a résolu des tonnes d'affaires ici … avec Papa bien-sûr … Elle est super forte … Elle attrape plein de méchants … Et en plus, c'est ici qu'elle a craqué pour Papa … C'était mignon …

Eliott émit des petits sons, qui n'avaient aucune signification, mais que Rick interpréta comme des signes de contentement.

\- Ça te fait sourire on dirait …, lui fit Castle, souriant lui-aussi, tout en admirant la bouille de son fils, qui, depuis quelques jours, esquissait ce qui ressemblait à ses premiers sourires.

Il chatouilla du bout du doigt la joue d'Eliott, et le creux de son cou, ce qui le fit sourire plus encore. Attendri, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tiens, regarde ça …, continua-t-il, en se saisissant des statuettes posées sur le bureau. Ce sont les éléphants de Granny Johanna …, continua-t-il, en se saisissant des statuettes. Maman les aime beaucoup, et ils sont très importants …. Elle t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grand. Et ça, c'est le fauteuil de Papa … tu vois, tout près de Maman, pour veiller sur elle …

Rick se tut un instant, songeant à ce qu'il venait d'expliquer à Eliott, comme s'il prenait tout à coup conscience de certaines choses. Quand Kate reprendrait le travail, au moins d'août, il ne pourrait plus être constamment à ses côtés, ni veiller autant sur elle comme il le faisait jusque-là. Il aurait à s'occuper d'Eliott, parce que ni sa mère, ni Alexis, ni Jim, ne pourraient être tout le temps disponibles pour le garder s'il passait ses journées au poste. Peut-être finirait-il par se faire à l'idée de laisser aussi de temps en temps Eliott à une nounou, bien qu'en théorie, il soit plutôt hostile à tout mode de garde non familial. Mais Kate trouvait que c'était une très bonne alternative, et gardait un tendre souvenir de la nounou qui avait été la sienne. S'il n'était pas très favorable à l'idée de faire garder Eliott par une nounou, il redoutait pourtant de devoir rester loin de Kate, de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec elle, et veiller sur elle. C'était un véritable dilemme, mais heureusement, il leur restait encore plusieurs semaines pour mettre au point leur nouvelle organisation familiale.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, ses yeux se portèrent sur le tableau blanc où les gars avaient noté les informations concernant l'enquête en cours.

\- Regarde, fiston … ça c'est le tableau pour arrêter les méchants …, lui fit Rick, en se levant pour s'approcher dudit tableau.

Curieux dès qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre, Rick lut les différents éléments de l'affaire. Une jeune femme, Ellen Bright, infirmière, avait été violée et étranglée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, la veille, tard le soir, et son corps avait été retrouvé au petit matin dans une ruelle à proximité de son domicile. Sur le tableau s'affichait sa photo, ainsi que celle de son mari, et de deux hommes, a priori suspects potentiels. A droite, il reconnut l'écriture de Ryan, qui avait listé quelques affaires similaires au cours des dernières années.

\- Castle ? Tu n'es pas en train d'apprendre à Eliott à résoudre un meurtre, j'espère, sourit Kate en s'approchant de son mari et de son fils.

\- Je vais attendre qu'il sache parler pour ça, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. A nous, trois, on fera une équipe du tonnerre … Alors, tu es contente ?

\- Oui … ça fait plaisir de revoir tout le monde, sourit-elle, s'asseyant au bord de son bureau pour observer le tableau, et se mettant instinctivement à lire les éléments de l'enquête et à les analyser.

\- On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas grand chose, constata Rick, voyant qu'elle lisait elle-aussi.

\- Hey les Castles ! lança Ryan, arrivant dans leur dos, accompagné d'Esposito.

\- Hey !

\- Salut les gars ..., sourit Kate, heureuse de les revoir.

\- Et voilà le plus beau … coucou Bébé Eliott, sourit Ryan, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la tête du bébé. Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon …

\- Il grandit à vue d'œil, constata Esposito, tendant son doigt à Eliott qui l'agrippa de sa petite main. Oh … et il est costaud ! Quelle force petit homme !

\- Maman le nourrit bien …, sourit Castle, ses deux amis penchés au-dessus de son fils.

Eliott s'agita, et sourit, sous le regard attendri de Kate, toujours amusée de constater à quel point ses deux coéquipiers pouvaient se montrer doux et attentionné avec leur fils.

\- Oh mais tu fais des sourires maintenant …, s'extasia Ryan.

\- Tu deviens un grand garçon … Tu vas bientôt pouvoir aller faire du sport avec tonton Javi ….

\- Qu'il ne grandisse pas trop vite …, sourit Beckett.

\- Alors cette enquête les gars ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Castle, désignant du regard le tableau.

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit Esposito, en lâchant doucement la petite main d'Eliott. Pas de témoin, quasiment pas d'indices … aucune piste fiable pour le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Beckett, curieuse elle-aussi.

Ryan et Esposito leur expliquèrent où ils en étaient de leur investigation sur cette affaire, conscients que Beckett pouvait peut-être leur faire penser à un élément oublié, et Castle leur fournir une théorie à première vue improbable, qui, éventuellement pourrait mener à une piste sérieuse. Ils leur racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient des circonstances de la mort d'Ellen Bright. Une résidente de l'immeuble avait entendu des cris aux environs d'une heure et demie du matin, mais ne s'était pas inquiétée, pensant à une énième dispute du couple habitant l'appartement du dessus. Les faits laissaient penser au crime d'un détraqué, mais le mari, les proches, les collègues d'Ellen avaient tous été interrogés, par précaution. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Tous apparaissaient sans problème ni histoire, et avaient des alibis à l'heure du crime. D'après ses amis et son mari, Ellen n'avait mentionné aucun souci, et ne s'était pas plainte d'un quelconque harcèlement ces derniers temps. Le domicile de la victime avait été passé au crible, sans qu'aucun élément digne d'intérêt ne soit mis en évidence. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans ses relevés téléphoniques ni ses comptes bancaires. Le seul lien avec le tueur était des empreintes de chaussures relevées par les experts scientifiques autour de la victime. Certaines appartenaient au concierge, qui s'était approché pour vérifier si la jeune femme était morte ou non, mais d'autres, claires et nettes, appartenaient sans doute au tueur, qui avait piétiné dans la boue en agressant sa victime.

L'autopsie d'Ellen Bright avait confirmé qu'elle avait été violée. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'ADN, l'agresseur ayant utilisé un préservatif. Comme Lanie l'avait suggérée, Ellen s'était battue avec acharnement pour tenter de rester en vie, et ne s'était pas laissée faire. Son violeur avait dû user de toute sa force pour la maîtriser. Elle avait été frappée à de multiples reprises, et les marques de pression des mains du tueur restaient visibles sur ses bras.

-D'après Lanie, le gars n'avait peut-être pas prémédité le meurtre …, ajouta Esposito. Le tout paraît brouillon, et relativement improvisé …

\- L'étranglement n'est pas net …, précisa Ryan. Il y a plusieurs marques qui se superposent autour du cou, comme s'il avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises …

\- Ce serait un psychopathe débutant ? suggéra Castle.

\- Peut-être … un violeur qui est passé à l'étape supérieure …, répondit Beckett. La victime s'est beaucoup débattue, peut-être qu'elle l'a démasqué, l'a reconnu, ou l'a griffé …

\- Et il aura décidé de la supprimer, conclut Castle.

\- En s'y prenant comme un manche …, précisa Esposito.

\- Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'étrangler quelqu'un à mains nues … Ce n'est pas si évident …, fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Il y a un détail intriguant …, continua Ryan. Il a coupé les ongles de la victime … Lanie pensait d'abord qu'ils s'étaient cassés pendant l'agression, mais ils ont été coupés …, la marque est nette.

\- Quel genre de tarés coupe les ongles de ses victimes ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Le genre qui ne veut pas laisser de traces d'ADN … répondit Beckett. Elle a dû le griffer … et il n'a pris aucun risque …

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est très prudent, et intelligent …, fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Quel homme se balade avec de quoi couper les ongles sur lui ? leur fit Castle, d'un air perplexe.

\- Moi, répondit Ryan, comme une évidence. J'ai toujours un coupe-ongles au fond d'une poche …

\- Sérieux, mec ? demanda Esposito, le dévisageant d'un air ahuri.

\- Quoi ? ça peut servir … si jamais je …

Devant les regards taquins de ses collègues, Ryan préféra éviter de terminer sa phrase.

\- Ouais …, marmonna Esposito. C'est un truc de mec efféminé ça …

\- C'est un truc de mec qui prend soin de lui c'est tout …, rétorqua Ryan. Forcément, un rustre comme toi n'est pas adepte de ce genre de choses …

\- Je ne suis pas un rustre … juste un mec … viril … moi !

\- Les gars ? leur fit Beckett, interrompant leur petite querelle, sur le ton de la maman, exaspérée de voir ses enfants se disputer une énième fois.

\- Bon, si on résume, reprit Castle, soit votre tueur est un métro-sexuel, soit il avait prémédité que ce coupe-ongles pourrait lui servir …

\- Ou les deux …

\- Penser à se munir d'un coupe-ongles pour commettre un viol …, tu parles d'une arme du crime …. constata Castle, en réfléchissant.

\- C'est peut-être un crime d'opportunité, suggéra Beckett. Le tueur passait par là … il la voit … une pulsion …

\- Peut-être …, répondit Ryan. Mais il a pu la repérer ailleurs, et la suivre …

\- Elle rentrait de sa garde à l'hôpital, comme quasiment tous les jours …, expliqua Esposito. Le tueur peut l'avoir repérée à l'hôpital, l'avoir suivie jusque chez elle …

\- Tory s'occupe des caméras de vidéo-surveillance de l'hôpital et des transports en commun, ajouta Ryan. Ellen faisait le même trajet tous les jours. Si ce type l'a suivie, on devrait le dénicher quelque part sur les images …

\- Et ces deux gars-là ? demanda Castle, en désignant les photos de deux suspects potentiels affichées sur le tableau.

\- Lui, c'est un médecin, expliqua Esposito. C'est un collègue qui lui aurait fait des avances il y a quelques semaines … Il a été interrogé, il a l'air clean, et a un alibi. Et lui, c'est un ancien patient, dont elle s'est occupée il y a plusieurs mois … Elle s'était plainte de lui … Apparemment, il lui demandait régulièrement des petits services coquins …

\- Le fantasme de l'infirmière, constata Castle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu connais on dirait, mec ? le taquina Esposito.

\- Hum … Oui … J'ai une infirmière très serviable à domicile …, répondit Rick, jetant un œil vers sa femme sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

\- Castle ! s'offusqua aussitôt Kate, le regardant sévèrement, exaspérée.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Je n'ai rien dit …

\- Non, bien-sûr, soupira-t-elle, alors que les gars souriaient, amusés.

\- Enfin, reprit Ryan, le patient est clean aussi …

\- Donc pas de suspect ? résuma Beckett.

\- Non …

\- Quel genre de femmes était Ellen ? demanda Castle.

\- Une très belle femme, mariée, heureuse, dévouée à son travail, sa famille et ses amis. D'après eux, Ellen était une femme de caractère, très appréciée de tout le monde.

\- Et sportive, ajouta Esposito. Elle courait régulièrement, et pratiquait le karaté …

\- Ce profil me rappelle quelqu'un …, constata Rick.

\- Qui ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Toi, répondit-il, comme une évidence.

\- Le genre de femmes qui peut faire fantasmer pas mal d'hommes …, résuma Esposito.

\- ça veut dire quoi ça ? lui fit Rick, dévisageant son ami, d'un air suspicieux.

\- Que les hommes fantasment sur moi, Castle …, sourit Kate, taquine. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

\- Euh … oui …, bredouilla-t-il, mais … sauf que maintenant …

\- Pour en revenir à la victime, l'interrompit Ryan. Elle n'a pas le profil classique d'une victime dans le sens où elle avait l'habitude du combat, pouvait se défendre, et l'a fait même … C'était une femme forte qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds …

\- Oui, pas le genre de femme que choisissent en général les violeurs …, résuma Kate. Trop risqué …

\- Il ne savait peut-être pas tout ça …, leur fit remarquer Esposito. Il l'aperçoit à l'hôpital ou dans le bus … Elle est belle, sexy. Et voilà, c'est suffisant … ça pourrait expliquer qu'il ait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour l'étrangler … Il ignorait qu'elle pourrait se défendre …

\- Il faut espérer que les vidéos des caméras de surveillance donnent quelque chose, conclut Ryan, en rangeant les dossiers qu'il avait à la main, parce que pour l'instant, on n'a franchement rien … Le tueur pourrait être n'importe qui …

\- Pas d'affaire similaire récemment ?

\- Non. Ni même rien qui ressemble à ça sur New-York, depuis des années … le fait de couper les ongles de la victime n'apparaît dans aucune affaire.

\- Et l'étranglement peut laisser penser à un novice …

\- On va essayer d'arrêter ce psychopathe en devenir avant qu'il ne cause plus de ravages …, répondit Esposito. Mais en attendant, je crois qu'on fête quelque chose ce soir …

\- Eh oui … un mois déjà pour ce petit bonhomme, sourit fièrement Castle.

\- On va y aller d'ailleurs, Martha et Alexis vont nous attendre …

\- Ok. Lanie et Jenny doivent nous retrouver directement sur place, expliqua Ryan.

\- On passe faire le point avec Gates et on arrive, ajouta Esposito.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 4**

 _Old Hunt, New-York, 21h30_

Installées autour de la grande table, les femmes discutaient joyeusement tout en finissant de grignoter les petits plats commandés chez le traiteur par Castle. Eliott, véritable héros de la soirée, passait des bras de l'une aux bras de l'autre, qui tour à tour s'extasiaient, tantôt sur ses jolis yeux bleus, tantôt sur son mignon petit sourire ou son calme olympien. Le bébé, qui ne faisait pas grand cas de l'événement, avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à dormir, blotti dans son landau, mais maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, il souriait à toutes ces dames qui l'admiraient. Martha ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son petit-fils, qui serait acteur, à coup sûr. Alexis bénissait le ciel de pouvoir épargner à son petit-frère les délires de son père, dont elle avait pu être victime enfant, et racontait quelques anecdotes croustillantes. Jenny et Kate échangeaient leur expérience de maman. Quant à Lanie, elle chouchoutait la petite Sarah-Grace, et découvrait le plaisir de jouer à la poupée avec une enfant de dix-huit mois.

Au bar, Castle, Ryan et Esposito s'étaient éclipsés pour discuter, autour d'un verre de whisky, de choses de la plus haute importance, et mener un petit conciliabule à l'écart de leurs femmes.

\- Atlantic City ? Tu veux qu'on aille à Atlantic City tous les deux ? fit Castle, dévisageant Esposito d'un air sceptique.

\- Ouais, mon pote … ça va être génial ...

\- On enterre ta vie de garçon mais tu ne maries pas ? Je ne comprends plus rien …, constata Rick, perplexe

\- Non, il ne se marie pas, tu as bien compris, répondit Ryan, avec un petit sourire.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne viens pas, toi ? demanda Rick à Ryan.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça plaise à Jenny …

\- Ne t'occupe pas de Ryan, c'est un tire aux flancs, lui de toute façon …, grogna Esposito.

\- Je m'en fiche d'être un tire aux flancs … tant que Jenny est heureuse …

\- Tant que Jenny est heureuse …, répéta Esposito, d'un air moqueur.

\- L'idée est sympa, Espo … et dans un autre contexte, ce serait super, mais je ne peux pas laisser Beckett et Eliott tout seuls …, avoua Castle.

\- C'est juste deux jours …, insista son ami. Allez, on va se marrer …

\- Oui, mais c'est trop tôt …, répondit Rick. Dans six mois, peut-être, mais pas maintenant …

\- Je te l'avais dit …, fanfaronna Ryan.

\- Oh, toi … ferme-la …, grogna Esposito. Vous n'êtes pas marrants tous les deux … On dirait la secte des hommes mariés et pères de famille ….

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour nous rejoindre …, le taquina Ryan.

\- Même pas en rêve … vous êtes trop rabat-joie …, râla son coéquipier. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait se faire un truc entre mecs …

\- On n'a pas besoin d'aller à _Atlantic City_ pour ça, lui fit remarquer Castle.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, ajouta Ryan.

\- Ouais, je sais … mais c'était l'occasion de faire un truc différent … de s'amuser et rigoler un peu …

Ils burent tous les trois en même temps une gorgée de whisky, pensifs. Rick cherchait une solution pour faire plaisir à Esposito qui avait l'air de vraiment tenir à ce qu'ils se retrouvent entre eux, et semblait vraiment dépité de se sentir un peu exclu face à la vie de père de famille que Ryan et lui menaient désormais.

\- J'ai une idée … qui pourrait te plaire, Espo …, annonça Castle, en posant son verre.

\- Mieux qu'Atlantic City ?

\- Faut voir …, sourit Castle. J'ai un ami, qui a un ami qui possède un circuit privé … à deux heures de New-York. Si ça vous dit, on pourrait aller faire quelques tours de piste avec ma Ferrari …

\- Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna Esposito, tout sourire.

\- Oui. Enfin, si ça te convient comme enterrement de vie de garçon ? lui répondit Castle.

\- De garçon qui ne se marie pas …, précisa Ryan, ravi de taquiner son ami à ce sujet.

\- Ouais, toi au moins, Castle, t'es un vrai pote …, sourit Espo, dévisageant Ryan avec une grimace.

\- Si je te dérange, je peux m'abstenir de participer à ton enterrement de vie de garçon, bougonna Ryan.

\- Non, t'as intérêt de venir … ce serait moins drôle sans toi … De qui je pourrais me moquer ? le taquina à son tour Esposito, lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Bon, si tout le monde est d'accord, j'en parle avec Beckett, je réfléchis à une date, et on organise ça …

\- Ok … ça va être génial ! s'exclama Esposito, finissant d'une traite son verre de whisky.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les trois ? leur fit Beckett, en les rejoignant, passant derrière le bar pour se rapprocher de Castle.

\- On discute … entre hommes …, répondit Rick, avec un sourire.

\- Ah oui ? ça m'a tout l'air d'un conciliabule …, constata-t-elle, enlaçant son mari par la taille, tout en se blottissant contre lui. Vous ne deviez pas rapporter à boire à toutes ces dames ?

\- Si, si … disons qu'on a été un peu détournés de notre mission première …, répondit Esposito.

\- Je vois, ça …, constata Kate, alors que Rick avait passé son bras au creux de son dos pour la prendre contre lui.

\- Mais on s'en charge tout de suite, répondit joyeusement Ryan. Mesdames, nous voilà !

Il se saisit du plateau portant les verres et s'éloigna, Esposito sur ses pas.

-Alors …, sourit Kate, en regardant l'air ravi de son mari. Ce moisiversaire te convient-il ?

\- C'est parfait … ça manque un peu de déguisement, mais c'est parfait, sourit-il à son tour, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse.

\- Tu es craquant en patron de bar …, constata-t-elle.

\- Tu as vu ça, un peu ? sourit-il, fièrement.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, heureux.

\- Eliott a l'air content …, constata Castle, en observant un peu plus loin leur famille et amis réunis qui discutaient joyeusement autour de leur fils.

\- Eliott est content où qu'il soit et quoi qu'il se passe …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Oui … Du moment que Maman est là pour le nourrir …, répondit Castle.

\- Et Papa pour lui faire découvrir le monde …, ajouta sa femme.

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassant de nouveau, heureux de profiter de cette soirée.

\- Il faudrait qu'on serve le gâteau avant que Martha ne s'en aille …, reprit Kate.

\- Tu sais où elle va d'ailleurs ? demanda Rick, curieux.

\- Non, pourquoi le saurais-je ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Elle pourrait t'avoir mis dans la confidence … Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique tous les soirs à cette heure-là …, répondit Rick, l'air suspicieux.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les soirs, Castle … N'exagère pas …

\- C'est souvent quand même … Et ce n'est pas une heure pour sortir à son âge …

\- A son âge ? rigola Kate. Tu devrais être content qu'elle soit si active …

\- Je préfèrerais qu'elle somnole dans son fauteuil en tricotant de la layette …, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Menteur …, rétorqua Kate. Tu aimes la voir si active …

\- Ok, mais quand même … Tu crois qu'elle a des amants ? demanda-t-il, en observant sa mère, qui riait avec Jenny et Alexis.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Kate.

\- Comment ça _« oui »_ ? Tu pourrais me rassurer ! s'offusqua Castle, prenant un air horrifié.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir ! répondit Kate en riant. Evidemment que ta mère fréquente des hommes … et tant mieux pour elle ! Si j'étais seule à son âge …

\- Hein ? Si tu étais seule à son âge … quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, inquiet.

\- J'en profiterais moi-aussi …, avoua Kate. Il y a un âge où, je pense, on ne s'encombre plus de questions, de scrupules … Enfin certaines ne s'encombrent même jamais de scrupules …

\- Je vois …, mais oublie ça tout de suite, tu ne seras pas seule à son âge de toute façon. Ton vaillant mari sera là pour te satisfaire … corps et âme …

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui le fit sourire. Il caressa doucement son dos en la serrant contre lui.

\- Laisse donc ta mère et sa vie sentimentale tranquilles …, lui fit-elle, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il y a un mois tu pensais qu'elle allait se marier avec Perlmutter …. Et maintenant tu l'imagines menant une vie dissolue et enchaînant les liaisons sans lendemain …

\- Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle a sûrement un amant …

-Ou même plusieurs, ajouta-t-elle, taquine. Et alors ?

\- Et alors … et alors … Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et … qu'elle tombe sur un homme qui lui brise le cœur …. Et ….

\- Ta mère est assez grande pour mener sa vie sentimentale comme elle l'entend, non ?

\- Pas sûr …, soupira-t-il.

\- Et surtout ce n'est pas ton rôle de la surveiller …, le sermonna-t-elle. Elle se confierait peut-être davantage si tu ne la harcelais pas tout le temps comme ça … C'est comme pour Alexis …

\- Comment ça c'est « comme pour Alexis » ? s'étonna-t-il, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Rien … je n'ai rien dit …., sourit-elle, refusant de se lancer ce soir sur le sujet des amours d'Alexis.

\- Alexis t'a dit quelque chose sur Monsieur Philo ?

\- Cody … il s'appelle Cody …, soupira Kate.

\- Oui, Cody. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, mon cœur …, le rassura-t-elle. Je disais juste ça comme ça.

Elle frotta doucement son nez contre le sien, et l'embrassa, caressant tendrement ses lèvres de sa bouche.

\- Tu ne dois te préoccuper du cœur que d'une femme, Castle, et c'est le mien … Ok ? sourit-elle.

\- Oh … mais je m'en préoccupe et je m'en occupe très bien de ton cœur … Je crois que tous les jours je le fais battre très fort …

\- Tu crois ?

\- Hum …, murmura-t-il, en l'embrassant, sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou, pour la chatouiller et la faire rire.

 _Pendant ce temps-là, autour de la table …_

\- Je crois qu'ils ont oublié qu'on était là, constata Esposito, en jetant un œil vers Castle et Beckett plongés en pleine discussion, tendrement enlacés. J'attends le gâteau moi …

\- Laisse les donc tranquilles, Javi. Ils sont mignons …, sourit Lanie, berçant doucement son filleul dans ses bras.

\- Dire qu'ils ont mis quatre ans à s'en rendre compte …, ajouta Ryan.

\- Si tu savais mon petit ange, tout ce que nous ont fait endurer ta Maman et ton Papa …, plaisanta Lanie.

\- Tu te souviens des pancakes, Ryan ? lui fit Esposito avec un grand sourire.

\- Si je m'en souviens, cette image est gravée dans ma mémoire à tout jamais, sourit Ryan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les pancakes ? demanda Jenny, curieuse.

Les gars racontèrent leur étonnement ce matin-là, il y a quelques années, quand, arrivant chez Beckett pour les besoins d'une affaire, ils étaient tombés sur Castle, en pyjama, cuisinant des pancakes pour Kate, et niant bien-sûr qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit entre eux durant la nuit.

\- Et vous croyez toujours qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit-là ? leur fit Jenny, amusée.

\- Je ne sais pas … J'ai toujours eu un doute …, répondit Ryan, observant Castle et Beckett qui s'embrassaient derrière le bar.

\- Richard s'est bien gardé d'évoquer cette histoire de pancakes à l'époque …, constata Martha avec un petit sourire.

\- En tout cas, ils ont toujours démenti …, ajouta Lanie.

\- Sauf qu'ils sont malins ces deux-là …

\- Ils ont bien réussi à nous cacher pendant plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, et même qu'ils partaient en week-end tous les deux …, leur fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Enfin, quand on les voit aujourd'hui, ajouta Lanie, je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu ne pas se sauter dessus plus tôt … Oh désolée, Alexis, j'oublie qu'il y a de chastes oreilles ici …

\- C'est bon, Lanie …, sourit Alexis. Je suis adulte maintenant, contrairement à ce que croit mon père … et mes oreilles ne sont plus chastes depuis longtemps …

\- Chut, les voilà ! lança Esposito, suffisamment fort pour que Castle et Beckett qui approchaient entendent.

\- Vous parliez de nous ? s'étonna Castle, constatant leurs airs souriants et innocents.

\- Oui, Kevin et Javier nous ont raconté une charmante histoire de pancakes, expliqua Martha.

\- Des pancakes qui voudraient dire « merci pour cette nuit » …, ajouta Jenny, taquine.

\- Il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit-là, sourit Kate, amusée que leurs amis remettent encore cette histoire sur le tapis.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien de nier après tout ce temps ! s'exclama Ryan. Vous pourriez avouer !

\- Je vais avouer oui … : j'ai dormi sur le canapé ! Mon dos s'en souvient encore ! s'exclama Castle.

\- Oh, ton dos se souvient de cette nuit-là, mais pas à cause du canapé, plaisanta Esposito.

\- C'était il y a une éternité, vous croyez qu'on aurait mis tout ce temps à être officiellement ensemble s'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit-là ? leur lança Castle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Lanie. Vous étiez tellement compliqués …. Et butés ….

\- Laisse tomber Castle, laisse les croire ce qu'ils veulent …, lui fit Kate avec un sourire.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit-là …, reprit malgré tout Castle, par contre …. si vous saviez …

\- Quoi ? demanda aussitôt Lanie, intriguée.

\- Oui, si vous saviez …, ajouta Kate, s'amusant à entrer dans le jeu de Rick, juste pour embêter leurs amis.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avant que vous ne soyez ensemble officiellement ? demanda Ryan.

\- Peut-être …, répondit Castle, d'un air suggestif et plein de sous-entendus.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? s'étonna Martha. Je croyais que tu aurais dit pareille chose à ta mère …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand ? demanda Lanie, la curiosité piquée au vif.

\- Où ? demanda Esposito. Au poste ?

\- Non, mais quelle bande de curieux ! On vous tend une perche et vous mordez à l'hameçon …, constata Kate, en riant.

\- C'est super important, on a encore des paris en jeu, expliqua Ryan.

\- Des paris ? Sur quoi ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Votre premier baiser …, répondit tout naturellement Ryan. J'avais raflé la mise avec cette histoire de pancakes … et puis quand Lanie nous a appris quand avait eu lieu le premier baiser … j'ai tout perdu …

\- Tu l'as dit à Lanie ? s'étonna Castle en dévisageant sa femme.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie … Mais, tu l'as dit à Javi ? demanda Kate, dévisageant Lanie.

\- C'est mon … euh … petit-ami … et si tu savais le montant qu'il y avait en jeu …

\- Ouais …., sourit Esposito. Grâce à vous, on s'est offert une nuit tous frais payés dans un palace …

\- Vous rigolez ? leur fit Kate, stupéfaite.

\- Non … On a touché le pactole …, expliqua fièrement Esposito. Tout le poste avait parié …

\- Je suis consternée …., soupira Kate.

\- Tu devrais être contente, chérie …, lui fit Lanie. Tout le monde s'intéressait à votre histoire.

\- Tu parles … c'est flippant …

\- Bon, ne détournez pas la conversation, reprit Ryan. Si vous vous êtes embrassés avant votre première fois officielle, la mise me revient …. Et à nous le pactole, Jenny ….

\- Le pactole est dépensé, mec, c'est trop tard …, lui fit remarquer Esposito. Il y a prescription !

\- C'est vrai, on est mariés maintenant …, constata Rick, alors inutile de revenir sur notre premier baiser …

\- Votre premier baiser ! s'exclama Lanie, avec enthousiasme et étonnement. Tu as embrassé Castle avant ce fameux soir ?

\- Peut-être …, sourit Kate, sur le ton du mystère.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'offusqua Lanie. Je te déteste !

\- Et quel baiser en plus …, sourit Rick, jetant un regard complice à sa muse.

\- Vous nous en avez trop dit … quand était-ce ? leur demanda Ryan.

\- Je ne dirais rien de plus devant mes enfants …, ils pourraient être choqués …, plaisanta Castle.

\- Oh ! Papa ! Dépêche-toi de nous raconter …, insista Alexis. Qui a fait le premier pas ?

\- Si même ma fille s'y met …. Kate … à toi l'honneur …

\- Ah non, moi je ne dis rien … ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé en plus …

\- Oh oh ! Castle ! Tu as osé ? s'exclama Ryan.

\- Raconte mon pote ! lui lança Esposito.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que vous croyez … On était sur cette affaire, et vous deux vous étiez torturés … c'était ce jour mémorable où Ryan a été plongé dans un bac d'eau glacée …

Ryan grimaça à ce souvenir.

\- Il y avait ce colosse devant la porte du hangar où vous étiez … Il fallait le distraire …

\- Alors tu as sauté sur Beckett !

\- Euh … je l'ai embrassé … on a joué le couple amoureux …

\- Vous avez joué ? Tu parles ! rigola Lanie. Vous n'avez pas eu à vous forcer beaucoup !

\- Et toi Kate ? demanda Jenny.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu l'as embrassé toi-aussi ?

\- Oh oui, elle m'a embrassé ! répondit Castle, fièrement. Passionnément d'ailleurs … et pas seulement pour faire diversion …

\- Castle … ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des petits cachottiers !

\- C'était quand, ça ?

\- Un peu plus d'un an avant notre officialisation, répondit Castle.

\- Donc j'ai gagné ! lança Ryan. Javi, tu me dois quelques centaines de dollars …

\- Ça ne compte pas, ils étaient sous couverture ! Même pas un vrai baiser ….

\- Le baiser était vrai, je vous assure …, répondit Castle. N'est-ce pas Kate ?

\- On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? leur fit Kate. Le premier baiser de Ryan et Jenny par exemple …. Voilà un sujet de conversation sympa, non ?

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait entre le baiser sous couverture et l'officialisation ? s'étonna Jenny, songeuse.

\- Euh … rien …, sourit Castle.

\- Bon, si tu allais chercher le gâteau, Rick, sourit Kate à son tour, tentant de changer de sujet.

\- Ah ! Le gâteau ! s'exclama Esposito, d'un air gourmand.

 _Une heure plus tard …_

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Le gâteau avait été dégusté, accompagné d'une coupe de Champagne. Castle avait porté un toast en l'honneur du premier mois de son fils, et de sa merveilleuse maman. Ils avaient ri tous ensemble, se remémorant des souvenirs, les gars racontant quelques anecdotes sur leurs dernières enquêtes, les mamans sur les exploits de leur progéniture, prenant ainsi tous plaisir à être simplement ensemble.

Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'Esposito et Lanie qui, attablés, finissaient leur coup de Champagne et discutaient joyeusement avec Castle et Beckett. Martha était partie depuis un moment vaquer à ses occupations nocturnes, et Alexis avait profité du départ de sa grand-mère pour s'éclipser elle-aussi et rejoindre Cody. Ryan et Jenny étaient rentrés, l'heure commençant à devenir tardive pour Sarah-Grace, qui était fatiguée et ne cessait de pleurnicher.

\- Ce petit bonhomme va faire tomber les filles, constata Lanie, faisant sourire Eliott, blotti dans ses bras, en lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Ouais, je l'emmènerais en soirée … et en boîte pour lui apprendre à draguer, répondit Esposito, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu veux dévergonder mon fils ? lui lança Castle.

\- Juste lui faire découvrir la vie, sourit Esposito. C'est à ça que servent les tontons, non ?

\- S'il tient de son père, il n'aura besoin de personne pour faire tomber les filles …, leur fit remarquer Kate.

\- En effet … avec le charme naturel des Castle …, répondit Rick, arborant son sourire séducteur.

Ils rirent tous les quatre, amusés par les mimiques de Rick.

\- Vous avez remarqué Ryan et Jenny ce soir ? reprit Lanie.

\- Non. Quoi ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Elle est enceinte, affirma Lanie, avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle te l'a dit ? lui fit Castle, surpris.

\- Non … mais je le sais … J'ai un don pour ça …, sourit Lanie.

\- Ryan me l'aurait dit, lui fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Il faut croire que non …

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Kate, sachant que Lanie avait un don pour sentir les choses, mais de là à deviner que Jenny était enceinte.

\- Elle n'a pas bu d'alcool …, répondit simplement son amie. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

\- Non …

\- Elle a bu du Champagne, lui fit Castle. Je l'ai servie moi-même !

\- Elle n'a pas bu. Ryan a bu sa coupe …, expliqua Lanie. Elle a tout juste trempé ses lèvres pour faire illusion …

\- Et tu as vu tout ça, toi ? sourit Kate, perplexe.

\- Hum … quand j'ai flairé quelque chose, j'observe …, sourit fièrement Lanie. Jusqu'à temps d'y voir parfaitement clair … Et tout ça, sans même parler de la prévenance de Ryan avec Jenny …

\- Ryan est toujours un amour avec Jenny, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Vous verrez … Je vous dis qu'elle est enceinte. On prend les paris ? proposa Lanie.

\- Ok. Vingt dollars qu'elle n'est pas enceinte … Ryan me l'aurait dit …, affirma Esposito.

\- Castle ? fit Lanie, quêtant sa réponse.

\- Je réfléchis …, fit-il l'air sceptique. C'est peut-être pour ça que Ryan ne voulait pas aller à Atlantic City …

\- Atlantic City ? Vous vouliez aller à Atlantic City ? s'étonna Lanie.

\- Pour enterrer la vie de garçon d'Espo …, répondit Castle, comme une évidence.

\- Mais il ne se marie pas …., sourit Kate.

\- Et alors, vous allez bien faire un enterrement de vie de jeune fille vous ! rétorqua Esposito.

\- On fait une soirée entre filles, on ne part pas faire la fête dans l'antre du jeu et de la débauche …, lui fit remarquer Lanie.

\- Nous non plus de toute façon …, répondit-il. Ryan ne veut pas laisser Jenny, et Castle ne veut pas laisser Beckett … alors …

\- Oh … c'est vrai ? sourit Kate, flattée, en regardant son mari. Tu as renoncé à aller faire les quatre cent coups avec les gars pour moi ?

\- Bien-sûr …, sourit-il.

\- Tu es adorable …, lui fit sa muse, attendrie.

\- Adorable … Tu parles, grogna Esposito.

\- De toute façon, Javi … il était hors de question que tu ailles à Atlantic City …., affirma Lanie, catégorique. Non, mais franchement, tu crois que je vais te laisser tout seul dans une ville qui compte cinquante strip-teaseuses au mètre carré ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il.

\- Parce que !

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? continua Esposito.

\- Bon, Castle, si on rangeait un peu ? suggéra Beckett, sentant la dispute arriver entre ses amis.

\- Je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas ça le problème …, rétorqua Lanie.

\- On va ramener toutes ces bouteilles à la cave, continua Castle, en se levant, comprenant au regard de Kate qu'il valait mieux laisser Lanie et Esposito finir leur discussion.

\- Lanie, tu peux surveiller Eliott ?

\- Bien-sûr …, répondit son amie, cajolant le bébé qui somnolait dans ses bras.

Castle et Beckett s'éloignèrent, des bouteilles et des verres à la main, entendant dans leur dos les râleries d'Esposito sur le manque de confiance de Lanie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 5**

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe avec Atlantic City …, constata Castle, quand ils se furent éloignés.

\- Oui … Tu aurais pu faire attention …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Comment je pouvais savoir que Lanie n'était pas au courant, moi ? rétorqua-t-il, en glissant la clé dans la serrure de la porte de la cave.

Kate soupira.

\- Ce n'est rien …, la rassura Castle. Ils aiment bien se disputer … pour mieux se réconcilier après …

\- Oui, mais quand même ..., répondit Kate, en le suivant dans la pénombre de la cave.

\- Dis, tu m'aurais laissé aller à Atlantic City, toi, si j'en avais eu envie ?

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, Castle … Juste ta femme …, sourit-elle, alors qu'ils avançaient vers le fond de la cave, pour déposer les bouteilles entamées au frais.

\- Comment ça « juste ta femme » ? s'étonna Rick, se retournant pour la dévisager. Tu es ma femme, tu es mon tout …

Elle sourit, attendrie.

\- Oui, bien-sûr …, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta femme, que je peux t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit … Si déjà tu m'écoutais en tant que coéquipier, ce serait bien …, lui fit-elle remarquer, ça t'éviterait de te retrouver dans des situations improbables …

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps, lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire, s'appliquant à disposer les bouteilles sur les étagères.

\- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas pour Atlantic City …, puisque tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas y aller …

\- Mais si j'avais voulu y aller, qu'en aurais-tu pensé ? insista-t-il, cherchant à la percer à jour. Tu aurais réagi comme Lanie ?

-J'ai confiance en toi, Castle …, sourit-elle légèrement, alors …

\- Alors ça ne t'aurait pas dérangée ?

\- Disons que ça ne m'aurait pas réjouie de t'imaginer baver devant des strip-teaseuses pendant deux jours … mais si tu avais vraiment eu envie de ce week-end …

\- C'est la réponse que j'attendais, sourit-il, ravi.

\- Tu voulais juste savoir si j'aurais été jalouse ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non … enfin si … Mais je voulais surtout voir de quelle abnégation tu pouvais faire preuve pour me faire plaisir …

\- Hum … Je dis ça, mais si l'occasion s'était présentée, j'aurais peut-être fait en sorte que tu ne partes pas … en te faisant rater ton avion par exemple …

\- Tu aurais fait ça ? Toi ? Ma Kate aurait fait une chose pareille ? s'indigna-t-il en riant.

\- Peut-être … J'en suis capable … Il n'y a que devant moi que tu as le droit de baver …

Il rit.

\- Comme tu es possessive, j'adore ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content.

Au même moment, la porte de la cave claqua, se refermant brutalement.

\- Oh … oh …., constata Castle, avec une petite moue perplexe. Je crois qu'on a un problème …

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas bloqué la porte …., répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Il fallait bloquer la porte ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui … Je pensais que tu le savais …

\- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? demanda-t-elle s'avançant vers la porte.

\- Parce que … il faut la bloquer avec le petit bouton, commença-t-il à expliquer, sinon …

\- On ne peut pas ouvrir de l'intérieur ? l'interrompit Kate, en tâtonnant sur la porte pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée.

\- Non et la clé est … là, constata-t-il, exhibant la clé qu'il tenait à la main.

\- On peut forcément ouvrir de l'intérieur, Castle …, répondit-elle, dubitative.

\- Non, je t'assure … cette porte est un petit bijou de sécurité, sourit-il fièrement.

\- On va appeler Espo et Lanie …, répondit-elle, en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Ils vont nous ouvrir …

\- Pas la peine … Il faut la clé pour ouvrir de l'extérieur.

\- Tu rigoles ? lui fit-elle, commençant à s'inquiéter.

\- Euh … non …

\- Si c'est un jeu, Castle, ou un délire destiné à pimenter le moisiversaire d'Eliott, ce n'est franchement pas drôle …

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, je te jure … Je n'y suis pour rien … Il fallait bloquer la porte !

\- C'est de ma faute alors ? C'est ça …

\- Eh bien …. Un peu …., marmonna-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi ça te fait sourire si tu n'y es pour rien ?

\- Je suis content que ma porte fonctionne … C'est la Rolls des portes … On ne fait rien de mieux … C'est un piège à cambrioleurs … Si on ne la bloque pas avec le petit mécanisme que je pensais que tu connaissais, elle se referme au bout de quelques secondes, et se verrouille … Ainsi, les voleurs se retrouvent prisonniers avec leur butin …

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée.

\- Il fallait bien que je protège tout ce vin et ce whisky ! Il y en a pour une fortune ici ! Cette porte est géniale, non ?

\- Géniale ? s'indigna-t-elle. Comment on sort de là, Castle ?

\- Il faut la clé …

\- Ce n'est pas génial … c'est complètement débile comme système ! Bon, j'appelle Lanie, ils vont peut-être pouvoir ouvrir la porte malgré tout …

\- J'espère que non ! s'exclama Castle. Cette porte m'a coûté dix-mille dollars … Il n'y a pas intérêt qu'on puisse l'ouvrir …

\- Non, bien sûr … et on fait quoi ? demanda Kate, composant le numéro de Lanie.

\- Eh bien …

\- On va appeler les pompiers …, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Hors de question ! s'écria Rick, catégorique. Ils vont défoncer ma porte !

\- On s'en fiche de ta porte, Castle !

\- Non, on ne s'en fiche pas ! Dix-mille dollars, Kate, un bijou de technologie … C'est MA porte !

\- Trouve-nous une autre solution alors …, lui fit-elle, avant d'expliquer à Lanie la situation.

Rick l'écouta téléphoner, tout en faisant les cent pas parmi les rayonnages de bouteilles, en réfléchissant.

\- J'ai une idée, annonça Castle, comme s'il avait eu une révélation.

Kate, toujours au téléphone avec Lanie, le dévisagea d'un air sceptique, attendant la suite, tandis que Lanie et Esposito, de l'autre côté de la porte, tentaient de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

\- On peut emprunter le tunnel qui part du fond de la cave …, expliqua-t-il, se dirigeant vers des étagères qu'il commença à débarrasser des bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Celui qui date de la prohibition ? Je croyais que tu l'avais fait boucher ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Je devais … mais je me suis dit que ça faisait partie du patrimoine, alors je l'ai gardé …, répondit-il, déposant les bouteilles une à une sur le sol.

\- Ok. Bon, Lanie, on va emprunter le tunnel des contrebandiers pour sortir, annonça-t-elle à son amie.

\- Dis-lui qu'ils nous retrouvent à la sortie, on ne pourra pas déplacer la pierre qui ferme la sortie à deux …, ajouta Castle, tirant l'étagère métallique pour la déplacer.

\- Castle … ils sont avec Eliott … ils ne peuvent pas sortir comme ça et se balader dans New-York.

\- On n'a pas le choix.

\- Si, on a le choix, on appelle les pompiers, et dans quinze minutes c'est fini …, lui fit-elle, avec fermeté.

\- S'il te plaît …, je tiens à ma porte ! Et puis le tunnel n'est pas long, d'ici vingt minutes on est dehors …, la supplia-t-il, avec son air de chien battu auquel elle était incapable de résister.

\- Bon, ok … mais je te préviens s'il y a de nouveau le moindre problème, on appelle les pompiers.

\- Ok. Le tunnel débouche au bord de l'Hudson, sur Beckam Street, répondit-il.

\- Tu as entendu Lanie ? …. Ok ….. Comment va Eliott ? Il n'a pas faim ? …. Ok. A tout de suite. Merci …

\- C'est bon ? demanda Rick, tirant sur les planches de bois qui dissimulaient l'entrée du tunnel.

\- Oui. Ils nous rejoignent avec notre voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour une malheureuse porte … En plus, c''est l'heure de la tétée d'Eliott, Rick … Il va hurler d'ici peu … Et Lanie et Espo …., expliqua-t-elle, l'air soucieuse.

\- Ça va aller … Ils vont gérer, et Eliott peut apprendre à patienter …

\- C'est à cause de toi tout ça …, lui fit-elle, d'un ton accusateur, alors qu'il s'acharnait à tirer sur les planches de bois.

\- Je suis désolé, ok ? répondit-il, essoufflé. Je pensais que tu savais qu'il fallait bloquer la porte …

\- Comment j'aurais su ? rétorqua-t-elle, fâchée. Je ne viens jamais dans cette fichue cave …

Il tira un peu plus fort, et la planche bougea, ce qui fit apparaître l'ouverture du tunnel.

\- Eh voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, fièrement. Dis, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça, si ?

Elle ne dit rien, et soupira, agacée par la situation, et surtout inquiète pour Eliott qui allait avoir faim d'ici peu. Elle ne supportait pas le fait d'imaginer qu'il allait pleurer et qu'elle ne serait pas là pour lui donner le sein.

\- Viens …, lui fit Rick en lui tendant la main. On va sortir d'ici …

Elle prit sa main, et il l'attira près de lui.

\- Ne sois pas fâchée, sourit-il gentiment, attrapant la lampe-torche posée sur l'étagère.

\- C'est bon … je ne suis pas fâchée …, répondit-elle, d'un air peu enjoué.

\- Si tu es fâchée …, répondit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée, je suis inquiète pour Eliott … Et ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter, ça ne changera rien …

\- Ok. Mais je te le dis quand même, ne t'inquiète pas …, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, malgré tout.

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Viens …, allons-y … Je passe devant …, répondit-il, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour le moment, tant Kate, perturbée par le fait d'être loin de leur fils, ne parviendrait pas à se relaxer avant de le tenir dans ses bras.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le vieux tunnel, guidés par la lumière de la lampe-torche.

\- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses … Au moins, on se souviendra très longtemps de ce moisiversaire, constata Rick, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'être coincée dans une cave pour m'en souvenir …, lui fit remarquer Kate, un peu sèchement.

Castle préféra ne rien répondre, sentant combien sa femme était agacée par la situation. Le reste du trajet se passa dans une ambiance plutôt tendue. Ils remontèrent le tunnel sur près de deux kilomètres, dans la pénombre et le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Kate ne pensait qu'à Eliott, qui, vu l'heure devait être en train de pleurer. Et en même temps, elle s'en voulait d'être fâchée malgré tout contre Rick, alors que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Quant à Rick, pour une fois, il se tut, préférant laisser passer l'orage. Il s'inquiétait lui-aussi un petit peu pour Eliott, même si Lanie et Esposito devaient prendre soin de lui, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et il l'était. Il comprenait que Kate soit fâchée, sous le coup de ses émotions, et savait que dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé Eliott, elle s'apaiserait. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, tombant sur la pierre qui en dissimulait la sortie. Coordonnant leurs efforts avec Esposito qui les attendait de l'autre côté, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver l'air et la fraîcheur du dehors.

\- Comment faites-vous pour qu'il vous arrive toujours des trucs improbables ? leur fit Esposito, avec un grand sourire amusé.

\- Demande à Castle …, se contenta de répondre Kate, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la voiture, où les attendait Lanie, au chaud, avec Eliott.

Castle fit signe à Esposito qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, et tous deux s'attelèrent à reboucher le tunnel. Quand elle vit Kate arriver, entrer dans la voiture pour s'installer sur la banquette arrière auprès d'Eliott, Lanie sentit aussitôt son inquiétude, et la rassura.

\- Tout va bien, chérie … Ton petit homme a à peine pleuré …

\- Merci, Lanie …, répondit Kate, sortant Eliott de son siège-auto.

Il s'agitait et pleurnichait un peu, tétant son poing.

\- Qu'avez-vous fabriqué ? lui demanda Lanie, d'un air enjoué.

\- Rien … la merveilleuse porte de Castle s'est refermée et voilà …, ironisa Kate, visiblement toujours agacée, tout en dévoilant son sein, et installant Eliott contre elle.

\- Kate … tout va bien … ok ? la rassura Lanie, sentant son amie à fleur de peau.

\- Je sais …, répondit-elle, caressant tendrement la tête de son fils.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si fâchée alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée …. Je suis … Je me suis inquiétée … et …. je dois être là pour Eliott … tout le temps, quoi qu'il arrive … et …

\- Kate, vraiment, tu fais toute une histoire pour pas grand-chose …

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Lanie …, répondit-elle, regardant son fils téter goulument.

\- Oh si je comprends, détrompe-toi … Tu as eu peur que ton fils ne soit pas bien parce qu'il avait faim … et tu n'étais pas là pour t'occuper de lui, comme la parfaite maman que tu es se doit de le faire …

Kate ne dit rien, tentant simplement de se maîtriser. Lanie avait entièrement raison, bien-sûr Elle ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment, et n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie en se trouvant séparée d'Eliott. Elle sentait qu'il y avait peut-être plus que ce qui venait d'arriver, que cette angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle ce soir, reflétait peut-être d'autres inquiétudes.

\- On a pris soin de lui, Kate …, sourit Lanie. Il a été adorable, et en plus ça a duré quoi ? Même pas une demi-heure …

\- Il avait besoin de moi …

\- Et tu es là … Tu as fait au mieux, et tout va bien, alors arrête de t'imaginer je ne sais quoi, de te tracasser et de faire toute une histoire de cette petite mésaventure …

\- Je sais, c'est ridicule, désolée …, avoua finalement Kate, commençant à s'apaiser au contact de son bébé, qui tétait, calmement blotti dans ses bras.

\- A mon avis, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses … Vu la tête de Castle, je suppose que tu n'as pas dû être aimable …

\- Tu supposes bien …, soupira-t-elle, jetant un œil par la vitre vers Castle qui, resté un peu à l'écart, discutait avec Esposito. Mais ça m'agace quand des choses comme ça arrivent à cause d'une de ces idées saugrenues …

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes tant …

\- Oui, aussi …, soupira-t-elle, esquissant un début de sourire.

* * *

 _Loft, aux environs de minuit …_

Dans le bureau, Kate mit en marche la musique douce destinée à accompagner l'endormissement d'Eliott, et jeta un dernier regard attendri vers son fils. Puis elle s'éloigna sans faire de bruit, traversa la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain, où Rick se brossait les dents. Ils étaient rentrés quelques minutes plus tôt, sans s'être parlé pour ainsi dire pendant tout le trajet. Elle connaissait par cœur son mari, qui, détestant les conflits, et pour ne pas l'agacer davantage, attendait maintenant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Quant à elle, elle savait qu'elle était encore sous le coup de ce qui était arrivé et avait préféré attendre de se retrouver dans le calme du loft pour se décider à lui parler.

Elle s'adossa au mur de la salle de bain, tout en observant son mari, le laissant finir sa toilette avant de se lancer.

\- Excuse-moi …, lui fit-elle doucement, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. Je n'étais pas fâchée contre toi … juste inquiète …

\- Je sais … Pas grave … J'aurais dû te rappeler de bloquer la porte …

\- Peu importe …, répondit-elle. Désolée d'avoir été désagréable … J'ai gâché la soirée à réagir ainsi …

\- Mais non …, lui fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Si …

\- Non, sourit-il. C'était une très belle soirée …

\- Sauf qu'on s'est disputés pour le moisiversaire d'Eliott … et c'est nul …, répondit-elle, d'un air triste.

Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, malgré tout. Certes, il comprenait qu'elle se soit angoissée. Lui-même avait été inquiet. Mais elle était encore tracassée, elle avait son air un peu triste, et pourtant tout allait bien. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer tout à coup dans l'esprit de sa femme, suite à cette petite mésaventure, dont ils auraient rigolé en temps normal, s'il n'y avait pas eu Eliott.

\- On ne s'est pas vraiment disputés, Kate …, lui fit-il remarquer, en s'approchant, pour la prendre par la taille. Tu m'as fait la tête …

\- C'est pareil …

\- Pas tout à fait, il y a une petite nuance, très subtile …, sourit-il. Pas de propos qui dépassent nos pensées, pas de cris …

\- On ne crie jamais quand on se dispute, répondit-elle esquissant un sourire.

\- C'est vrai … Ecoute, mets-toi à l'aise, et on en parle tranquillement ensuite, lui fit-il, déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Ok …, répondit-elle, avant de le regarder quitter la salle de bain.

Elle le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, et se glissa sous la couette à ses côtés.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse …, lui fit-il doucement en se tournant vers elle.

\- Rien, mon cœur … Je me suis juste angoissée d'être loin d'Eliott alors qu'il avait faim …

\- Et tu t'es dit que tu étais une mauvaise maman ?

\- Non … enfin un peu … imagine qu'on soit restés coincés dans cette cave plus longtemps ? Comment aurait fait Eliott ?

\- Kate … à quoi ça sert de re-écrire l'histoire avec des « si » ? Tout s'est très bien passé …

Elle soupira.

\- Viens par là … un câlin s'impose, lui fit-il, l'enlaçant pour la prendre contre lui.

Elle se blottit sur son torse, et il posa doucement sa joue contre ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais, j'étais inquiet aussi tout à l'heure …, reprit-il.

\- Vraiment ? Mais tu …

\- Tu étais si angoissée, il fallait bien que je te rassure ... Quand tu faiblis, je suis fort … c'est ce qui fait notre force, non ?

\- Oui …, sourit-elle, déposant un baiser sur son torse, en repensant à leurs vœux de mariage.

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les caressa avec tendresse.

\- Mais moi-aussi, ça m'a fait quelque chose de me retrouver loin d'Eliott et de savoir qu'il allait avoir faim … C'est normal de s'inquiéter …. Moi, j'ai l'habitude, on va dire, mais toi tu le découvres … parce que tu es maman maintenant …

\- C'est la première fois … c'était vraiment angoissant … et j'avais beau me raisonner, me dire que ce n'était rien …

\- Je sais … c'est instinctif. Et ce n'est pas être faible que de s'angoisser ainsi. C'est juste être parent …

Elle se redressa pour le regarder, en partie rassurée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Mais pour quoi t'inquiètes-tu encore ? continua-t-il, caressant sa joue tout en sondant son regard. Ce n'est pas juste ce qui s'est passé ce soir … je me trompe ?

\- Non … il y a aussi le fait de reprendre le travail, commença-t-elle, comment je vais faire pour passer une journée loin de lui … et de toi en même temps ? Ce soir, ça n'a pas duré plus d'une demi-heure, et j'étais morte d'angoisse …

\- Ce sera différent …, répondit-il. Déjà, il reste encore deux mois …

\- Il ne reste plus que deux mois …

\- Oui …. Mais d'ici deux mois, Eliott sera un grand gaillard ….

\- Tu parles … mon petit bébé ...

\- Tu ne l'allaiteras plus, Kate, et il aura moins besoin de toi. Je veux dire, il aura toujours besoin de toi, bien-sûr, mais il ne dépendra plus de toi pour certaines choses … Tu pourras t'éloigner plus facilement de lui …

\- Et s'il a besoin de moi et que je ne suis pas là ? Ou s'il arrive quelque chose … qu'il est malade … et que je suis au travail ?

\- Je serai là moi, ou ma mère, ou Alexis … Tu seras prévenue dans la minute.

Elle ne dit rien comme si elle réfléchissait. Elle savait qu'elle devait retravailler. Et elle en avait envie. Et en même temps, elle savait déjà que ce serait un véritable crève-cœur de laisser son fils à la maison et de passer une journée entière sans lui. Ce soir, son angoisse lui avait rappelé toutes ses interrogations sur la façon de concilier son rôle de flic et son rôle de maman, alors qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas y penser avant plusieurs semaines encore.

\- Tu seras à la hauteur, Kate …, reprit Rick, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Tu seras parfaite. Pour Eliott, pour moi …., pour nous trois … Je n'ai aucune crainte.

Elle le regarda avec tout l'amour du monde, comme si ce qu'il lui disait la soulageait et la réconfortait. Il aimait avoir ce pouvoir-là, celui de l'aider à se sentir mieux quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ce sera difficile malgré tout, reprit-elle.

\- Oui … au début …

Il savait que ce serait difficile pour lui-aussi de ne plus passer toutes ses journées auprès d'elle, et réfléchissait déjà aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux pour remédier à ce problème. Mais ce soir, il voulait surtout la rassurer et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas inutilement. Car il savait aussi qu'ils parviendraient à trouver un nouvel équilibre tous les trois.

\- Mais on est partenaires, sourit-il. Au travail, dans la vie … et y compris en tant que parents … ça veut dire que tu n'es pas seule, tu n'as pas à être wonderwoman …, je suis là, moi-aussi … Je suis toujours là.

\- Je sais, mon cœur … mais Eliott va me manquer …, et toi-aussi … ce ne sera plus pareil ...

Il esquissa un sourire aimant, posant sa main sur sa joue pour attirer son visage plus près du sien et l'embrasser.

\- Oui …, reprit-il, mais que ce ne soit pas pareil ne veut pas dire que ce ne sera pas tout aussi bien …

\- C'est vrai … mais …

\- Pas de « mais », Kate … Il nous reste deux mois pour réfléchir à tout ça, ok ? On va prendre le temps de penser notre nouvelle organisation, et comment faire pour concilier les besoins et les envies de toute notre petite famille … Et ce sera parfait … C'est toujours parfait, non ?

\- Oui …, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle caressa tendrement ses lèvres, et y déposa un baiser.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il, pour s'en assurer, même s'il la sentait apaisée.

\- Oui …, le rassura-t-elle. Dis-moi … tu es content malgré tout du moisiversaire d'Eliott ?

\- Si je suis content ? Je suis ravi ! C'était super … on a bien ri, on a bien mangé et bu … tout le monde s'est amusé … que demander de plus ?

\- Se retrouver coincés dans la cave du Old Hunt peut-être ? répondit-elle, souriante. Je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas rêvé mieux pour animer la soirée !

\- J'avoue que c'était cool …, sourit-il, enfin d'une certaine façon, surtout emprunter le tunnel de contrebande … bon, je n'ai pas vraiment pu apprécier l'expérience à sa juste valeur … parce que j'étais inquiet et que tu faisais la tête … mais c'était sympa !

\- Quelle soirée …, sourit-elle, regardant son air réjoui.

\- Hum … je suis épuisé ….

\- Moi-aussi …

\- Il faut que je trouve une idée pour le mois prochain …, continua Rick, songeur. Pour son deuxième moisiversaire …

\- Parce qu'on va vraiment faire ça tous les mois ? lui fit-elle avec une petite moue.

\- Bien-sûr ! Tu vas voir, je vais trouver un truc cool … et inédit …, ça sera génial …

Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique qui le fit sourire.

\- Pense simplicité, Rick …, répondit-elle finalement, parce que tu n'as pas besoin de concevoir un truc délirant pour qu'il arrive …

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il avec un sourire. Mais tu sais, je suis quand même super content de ma porte … Non ?

\- Oui, très efficace ..., avoua-t-elle, je me demande comment ton personnel fait pour ne jamais se retrouver prisonnier de la cave …

\- Oh, c'est déjà arrivé …, plus d'une fois … Mais si un jour on veut s'en prendre à mon vin, le voleur sera pris comme un rat …

\- Sauf s'il sait qu'il y a un tunnel pour quitter la cave …, lui fit-elle remarquer, taquine.

\- Oui, je me disais justement que j'allais ajouter un système d'alarme … comme ça quand la porte se referme, une alarme se déclencherait … sur mon téléphone par exemple, pour me prévenir, et aussitôt, tes collègues pourraient débarquer … Et voilà le tour est joué …

\- Oui, et pourquoi pas ajouter aussi une lumière rouge qui clignoterait dans tout le loft pour nous avertir ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Bonne idée …, répondit-il, songeur, comme s'il envisageait vraiment cette possibilité. Peut-être qu'on pourrait remplacer notre porte d'entrée par la Rolls des portes … ce serait plus sécurisé … surtout maintenant, avec Eliott …

\- Hors de question …, affirma-t-elle catégorique. Notre porte est parfaite … Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à me retrouver coincée au loft à cause d'une maudite porte à dix-mille dollars …

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien que tu restes coincée ici avec moi …, sourit-il, l'enlaçant de son bras pour la prendre contre lui. Comme ça, je t'aurais pour moi tout seul quand je veux …

Elle sourit, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum …, répondit-elle doucement effleurant sa bouche de petits baisers. Je sortirais par la fenêtre …

\- Avec des cordes faites de draps ? sourit-il, caressant doucement sa nuque et son dos.

\- Oui … comme une prisonnière en cavale …

\- Si tu étais ma prisonnière, tu n'aurais jamais envie de t'enfuir …, répondit-il, l'embrassant, happant tendrement ses lèvres. Je te ferais subir tant de délices …

Elle sourit glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, amusée et attendrie à la fois.

\- Il va falloir prouver vos dires Monsieur mon geôlier …, lui fit-elle d'une voix suave, tandis que sa main glissait de son torse vers son ventre en une caresse à la fois douce et excitante.

En guise de réponse, il l'emporta dans un baiser passionné, prometteur d'une délicieuse étreinte.


	10. Chapter 10

**3- « Le dîner ».**

*chanson de Bénabar

 **Chapitre 1**

 _2 mai 2015_

 _Loft, New-York, 10h_

Dans la buanderie jouxtant la salle de bain, Kate s'occupait de trier le linge. Depuis qu'Eliott était né, c'était devenu, à son grand dam, une de ses occupations hebdomadaires. Rick avait proposé de confier leur linge à laver et repasser à la femme de ménage, afin de les soulager de cette tâche. Pour lui, il était normal, quand on avait les moyens de s'épargner les tâches ingrates, de ne pas s'en priver. Il avait toujours procédé ainsi depuis qu'Alexis était née. Mais pour elle, c'était absolument hors de question. Elle acceptait déjà, pour ne pas en avoir le choix, la présence de la femme de ménage deux fois dans la semaine, mais lui confier leur linge, une partie de leur intimité, non. Et puis, de toute façon, elle passait ses journées au loft, elle avait largement le temps de trier quelques vêtements sales. Ce n'était pas non plus une corvée insurmontable.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, mais elle n'était toujours ni douchée ni habillée. Il faut dire que Rick et elle avaient traîné au lit ce matin. Leurs ébats passionnés au retour du _Old Hunt_ les avait amenés à s'endormir très tard, ou très tôt selon le point de vue, et Eliott ne leur avait fait aucun cadeau, se réveillant comme d'accoutumée à quatre heures, puis à huit heures. Après la deuxième tétée, ils s'étaient tous deux rendormis, comme leur fils, pour ne se réveiller que vers neuf heures et demi.

\- Je me demande comment fait un si petit garçon pour me donner autant de linge à laver, constata Kate en jetant un œil vers son fils, installé dans son transat, à proximité d'elle.

Eliott gazouilla et la regarda, l'air de se demander ce que sa maman pouvait bien lui raconter.

\- Je te préviens, dès que tu sauras parler et marcher, Maman t'apprendra à trier le linge, et mettre en route la machine à laver … Pas question que tu sois aussi empoté que ton père … Tu seras un gentil garçon, tu aideras Maman …, continua-t-elle, tout en enfournant draps, bavoirs, bodys et serviettes dans la machine.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais empoté ? lui lança Rick, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Sortant de la douche, une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille, il frottait négligemment une autre serviette sur sa tête pour se sécher les cheveux.

\- Certainement pas moi …, sourit Kate, refermant la machine, et mettant en route le programme.

\- Il me semble que cette nuit, tu ne me trouvais pas empoté …, la taquina-t-il.

\- Disons que tu as tes domaines de prédilection …, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais Eliott saura laver son linge, lui …

\- Je sais faire …, protesta Rick, la regardant s'emparer du linge mouillé pour l'enfourner dans le sèche-linge. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

-Non, merci, mon cœur … ça va aller. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de t'habiller. Il est déjà dix heures, et Gina va râler si tu es en retard.

\- Elle râle toujours de toute façon, répondit Rick.

Il se pencha vers son fils, qui avait tourné les yeux vers lui.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, fiston …. Si un jour tu vois une furie débarquer, et menacer d'écharper Papa, ou de lui crever les yeux, ce n'est rien, c'est Gina …

\- Ne lui fais pas peur comme ça …, le sermonna Kate, sans même se retourner vers ses hommes, concentrée sur sa tâche.

\- Ah tu reconnais qu'elle fait peur …

\- Elle TE fait peur …, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, moi … au contraire, une de tes ex, je lui dirais ses quatre vérités sans aucune crainte … C'est elle qui aurait peur de moi, oui !

\- Waouh …. Maman est une dure-à-cuire, rigola-t-il, jouant à donner son doigt à attraper à Eliott. Un peu jalouse aussi …

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse de tes ex, Castle …

\- Elle est jalouse, chuchota-t-il pour qu'Eliott soit le seul à entendre. Elle serait rigolote Maman en tigresse affrontant Gina, non ? Dans un bain de boue … ce serait cool …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

\- Rien …, sourit-il d'un air innocent, en se relevant, et s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Gina râle tout le temps, que tu dois en rajouter en la faisant poireauter …, lui fit remarquer Kate, en s'avançant vers son fils, pour se saisir du transat. Tu jettes un œil à Eliott pendant que je prends ma douche ?

\- Oui …, répondit-il, alors que tous deux rejoignaient la salle de bain.

Elle déposa le transat d'Eliott près de la baignoire, et cala son fils correctement avec son doudou Suki, pour qu'il reste tranquille pendant que Rick et elle se préparaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui dis pour la tournée ? demanda Castle, se débarrassant de sa serviette pour s'habiller.

\- Je ne sais pas …, répondit Kate. Il faut bien que tu fasses cette tournée un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas à une tournée près …, répondit Rick en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- Tes livres ne vont pas se vendre tous seuls …, lui fit remarquer sa muse, passant dans son dos, et en profitant pour déposer une caresse sur ses fesses nues, laissant ses doigts effleurer sa peau douce.

D'un geste, il l'attrapa par la taille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple tournée qui va changer la donne vu les millions d'exemplaires qui se vendent …, sourit Castle, la regardant, tout en l'attirant tout contre lui.

\- Millions ? lui fit-elle avec une petite moue sceptique, glissant ses mains dans son dos.

\- Centaines de milliers …, corrigea-t-il, souriant et savourant les caresses des mains de sa femme dans son dos, et sur ses fesses.

Elle jouait à dessiner la rondeur de ses fesses du bout des doigts, puis à remonter doucement le long de son dos. Il aimait ses caresses pleines de tendresse qui ne tardaient pas à éveiller en lui une douce envie d'elle.

\- Il faut que tu fasses cette tournée, Castle … c'est ton boulot, je te rappelle. Ta maison d'édition ne va pas accepter longtemps que tu annules et reportes …

\- C'est moi l'écrivain qui fait rentrer l'argent dans les caisses, alors je fais ce que je veux …, répondit-il, les mains sagement posées sur sa taille, enfin presque …

\- Sauf que Gina ne l'entend pas vraiment de cette façon, lui fit-elle remarquer. Elle va te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu fasses cette fichue tournée … et puis pense à toutes ces fans éplorées qui espéraient te voir début avril pour obtenir cet autographe qu'elles attendaient depuis toujours …

\- Tu te soucies de mes groupies maintenant ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Je compatis, oui …, sourit-elle. Pense à toutes ces femmes déchaînées …, réclamant des autographes sur leur poitrine …

Il sourit, amusé par le fait que Kate évoque ce détail de ses tournées qui, même s'il appartenait au passé, la dérangeait toujours certainement un peu aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne signe plus sur les poitrines depuis longtemps …, lui fit-il avec un sourire. Et puis, il n'y a qu'une poitrine où j'ai envie de signer des autographes …

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser dans son décolleté, à la naissance de ses seins.

\- Une poitrine divine …, ajouta-t-il, relevant les yeux vers elle.

Elle sourit, sous le charme de sa tendresse, alors que de nouveau, il baissait les yeux vers sa poitrine, et d'un air plus sérieux, passait doucement son doigt sur sa cicatrice.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu es venue me trouver dans cette librairie où je signais des autographes ?

\- Oui …, répondit-elle, troublée par ce souvenir. C'était après la fusillade ….

\- Oui. J'avais failli te perdre, reprit-il, relevant les yeux vers elle, tout en remontant doucement sa main vers son épaule, qu'il caressa doucement. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir … Et tu es apparue … si belle …

\- Tu étais tellement en colère, tu m'en voulais tellement …

\- Mais tu m'as ouvert un petit peu ton cœur pour la première fois … tu étais si fragile …

\- Et aujourd'hui, je suis pleinement heureuse et épanouie …, répondit-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Oui, sourit-il, glissant un doigt sous son menton pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne et l'embrasser. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'y être pour quelque chose …

\- Tu peux …

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les tournées n'ont d'intérêt que si tu débarques subitement de nulle part, ou si tu m'accompagnes, comme la dernière fois à Chicago …

\- C'était chouette, oui …, mais je ne pourrais pas me libérer cette fois, mon cœur …

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

\- Notre retour à la vie normale implique que tu reprennes tes activités d'écrivain, non ?

\- Je les ai reprises … J'ai commencé à revoir tout le script du futur _Nikki Heat_ avant de l'envoyer à l'édition … Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser une semaine pour partir en tournée …

\- Je m'en sortirai, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Evidemment que tu t'en sortiras, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète …. Mais comment je vais faire moi pour passer une semaine sans vous voir ?

Elle sourit, attendrie.

\- Je suis père de famille maintenant, reprit-il, je dois veiller sur vous deux.

\- Et je suis mère de famille, répondit-elle, et flic qui plus est, je peux veiller sur Eliott et moi pendant une semaine.

\- Tu crois ? fit-il mine de s'étonner avec un petit sourire.

Il savait bien-sûr que Kate gèrerait très bien la situation toute seule avec leur fils, mais il savait aussi que loin d'eux, il se ferait du souci malgré tout.

\- Et puis, pense à nos retrouvailles quand on passe une semaine loin l'un de l'autre … je suis sûre que ça peut te motiver …

\- Tu essaies de me convaincre par le sexe ? lui fit-il, avec un grand sourire.

\- Hum … Je te connais …, répondit-elle, souriante, posant une de ses mains sur son torse nu et la faisant glisser doucement vers son ventre.

\- Qu'est-que ça veut dire ça ? eut-il l'air de s'offusquer.

\- Que la promesse d'un plaisir délicieux peut te convaincre d'à peu près n'importe quoi …, répondit-elle, caressant son ventre.

\- Même pas vrai …, protesta-t-il, et puis d'abord, toi-aussi …

Il savourait les caresses des mains de sa muse, effleurant son bas-ventre, jouant avec lui, discutant simplement, tout en étant bien consciente du désir qu'elle faisait naître en lui, et en elle-aussi, certainement. Ils n'auraient pas le temps, ni la possibilité, de satisfaire leurs envies matinales, mais le plaisir de s'émoustiller les comblaient déjà tous les deux.

\- Moi je ne suis pas manipulable …, répondit-elle, ni corruptible par quelques baisers et caresses …

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de te corrompre … Mon regard suffit à te faire céder à tous mes caprices … Tu ne peux pas y résister …, affirma-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux, avec son air charmeur.

\- Je voudrais bien voir ça …., sourit-elle, soutenant son regard, et appréciant le désir qu'elle y voyait, et qu'elle sentait sous ses mains, caressant avec sensualité son ventre et ses cuisses.

\- Kate …, soupira-t-il de plaisir, tu sais qu'Eliott nous regarde ?

\- Il ne voit rien …, répondit-elle, mutine, l'embrassant avec volupté.

Il la serra contre lui, répondant à son baiser avec ferveur. Doucement, ils mirent fin à ce baiser envoûtant, sentant leur désir s'emballer un peu trop loin.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est un peu éloignés du sujet là …, reprit Kate avec un sourire, cessant doucement ses caresses, pour laisser ses mains reposer sur son torse. Ta tournée …

\- Ce sera en septembre sûrement pour la sortie de _Driving Heat_ …

\- D'ici là, j'aurais repris le travail, et on sera rôdés pour notre organisation quotidienne.

\- Et comment tu vas gérer seule le travail et Eliott si je pars une semaine ?

\- On verra. On a le temps de prévoir tout ça.

Il la regarda en soupirant, toujours pas vraiment convaincu.

\- J'ai encore un argument pour te convaincre …, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Lequel ?

\- Patterson …Tu crois qu'il annule ses tournées lui pour rester chez lui auprès de sa famille ?

\- Il est trop vieux pour avoir un bébé lui …, répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Oui, et bien peut-être, mais pendant que tu veilles sur ta famille et oublies l'écrivain que tu es, Patterson écrit des bouquins lui, fait des tournées de promotion, et va prendre une sacrée avance au classement des best-sellers …

\- Tu crois ? sembla s'inquiéter Rick.

\- Sûr …, affirma-t-elle, d'un air convaincu.

\- Dis, tu veux vraiment que je parte ? lui fit-il d'un air sérieux.

\- Non … Tu sais bien que je suis perdue sans toi, d'abord je dois me faire mon café toute seule toute la journée …, expliqua-t-elle, taquine.

\- Je vois …, sourit-il.

\- Ensuite j'ai froid toute la nuit … et puis je m'ennuie, sans toi pour me faire rire …

\- Ok. Je ne suis qu'une bouillotte, un faiseur de café … et un joyeux luron …, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Elle sourit.

\- Oui, tu es tout ça et bien plus encore … Tu sais combien tu me manques quand tu pars en tournée …

\- Je sais … toi aussi … et il y aura Eliott en plus …

\- Ecoute, si ça te pèse trop … annule …, finit-elle par lui dire, sentant qu'il était hésitant.

\- Non … enfin …, oui ça me pèse … de rester une semaine loin de vous … mais Gina va me tuer ... et tu as raison … c'est mon boulot, c'est important aussi …

\- Oui, tu es un merveilleux papa et mari, mais tu es aussi un écrivain …

\- Et le meilleur …, sourit-il.

\- Oui, le meilleur. Alors fais en sorte que ça dure, écris et fais tes tournées …

\- Oui, chef … Tu es pire que ma maison d'édition …

\- J'ai de bien meilleurs arguments surtout, répondit-elle, souriante, s'échappant doucement de ses bras.

\- Tu m'étonnes ...

\- Bon, je me dépêche de prendre ma douche avant que tu ne partes …, reprit-elle, en se débarrassant de son débardeur puis de son shorty.

\- Ok …, répondit-il, songeur, en la contemplant.

\- Et toi, habille-toi … je suis sûre que dans dix minutes, Gina appelle pour savoir ce que tu fabriques …

\- Je lui dirais que je ne me suis pas réveillé à cause de notre folle nuit …

\- Dépêche-toi donc au lieu de dire des bêtises, répondit-elle en disparaissant dans la douche.

\- Viens par-là, mon petit cœur, fit-il à son fils en prenant le transat pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Papa va s'habiller … et toi, ce serait bien que tu refasses un petit dodo …

 _Une heure plus tard …_

Installée dans le canapé, concentrée sur sa tablette, Kate faisait quelques recherche afin d'obtenir des précisions concernant l'examen de Capitaine. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer à réfléchir à la question depuis la veille, depuis que Gates lui avait annoncé sa future promotion et lui avait suggéré qu'il pourrait être profitable pour tout le monde qu'elle lui succède à la tête du commissariat. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré cette option jusqu'à présent, se disant qu'un jour peut-être, quand elle se lasserait du travail sur le terrain, elle y réfléchirait plus sérieusement. Cette proposition soudaine la déstabilisait un peu. Elle appréhendait déjà de reprendre le travail d'ici deux mois, alors préparer en plus l'examen de capitaine, puis prendre de nouvelles fonctions si elle l'obtenait, allait accentuer la pression qu'elle se mettait. Et en même temps, peut-être était-il temps de viser plus haut, d'évoluer dans sa carrière. L'affaire qui l'avait menée à devenir flic, le meurtre de sa mère, était résolue. Elle pouvait lâcher du lest quant à son investissement sur le terrain. Etre capitaine lui permettrait aussi d'être moins exposée au danger, et ce n'était pas négligeable maintenant qu'elle était maman. Mais elle aurait des responsabilités plus lourdes, et elle se demandait si ses fonctions là lui plairaient autant qu'elle aimait le travail d'investigation sur le terrain. Elle voulait savoir en quoi consistait précisément l'examen de Capitaine, et se renseigner davantage sur la fonction avant de commencer à évoquer le sujet avec Rick. Elle avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il lui dirait quand elle lui parlerait de la proposition de Gates, mais elle-même, pour l'instant, était bien incapable de prendre une décision.

Elle jeta un œil au baby-phone ayant eu l'impression d'entendre Eliott grogner légèrement. Il dormait dans le bureau, et il restait encore un peu de temps avant sa prochaine tétée. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais tout était calme. Observant l'écran de la tablette tout en réfléchissant, elle se décida à passer commande du livre de préparation à l'examen de Capitaine. De toute façon, cela lui servirait bien un jour.

Elle venait de terminer quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Hey Lanie …, répondit-elle d'une voix souriante.

\- Hey … Alors ? lui fit aussitôt son amie.

\- Alors quoi ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Eh bien hier soir ? Comment ça s'est passé le retour au loft ? Tu t'es fait pardonner j'espère ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis entièrement pardonnée …, et Castle aussi, sourit Kate. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?

\- Pour ça, et pour savoir comment tu vas …, répondit Lanie d'un ton compatissant. Tu avais l'air vraiment perturbée hier soir.

\- Ça va bien, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Bon, je préfère ça. Dis-moi, quand comptais-tu me parler de ce baiser sous couverture ? Tu es une sacrée cachottière !

\- Ce n'était rien, Lanie, rigola Kate.

\- Rien ? Castle s'en souvient comme si c'était le baiser du siècle ! Raconte-moi …

\- Lanie, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh, allez tu me dois bien ça pour ne pas me l'avoir dit à l'époque ! insista-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai …. Eh bien, Castle m'a embrassée, j'étais surprise …

\- Et tu t'es laissée faire ?

\- Oui, c'était pour détourner l'attention du garde …

\- Bien-sûr …, rigola Lanie.

\- Mais j'avoue que c'était doux …, tendre … délicieux … un brin excitant … enfin, comme peut l'être un premier baiser … avec l'homme qu'on aime ...

\- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama son amie, l'ait stupéfaite. Et tu es retournée à ta petite vie ordinaire après ça ?

\- On ne va pas refaire l'histoire, maintenant ..., et puis j'étais avec Josh.

\- Que tu n'aimais pas … Si j'avais su ça, je t'aurais donné un coup de pied aux fesses pour que tu te bouges un peu et que tu ouvres les yeux !

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit ! lui lança Kate en riant. Bon, dis-moi, les gars ont du nouveau concernant le meurtre de cette femme, Ellen … ?

\- Ellen Bright. Pas grand-chose. Tory a étudié les vidéos de ses trajets depuis l'hôpital jusqu'à son domicile. Il n'y a rien qui n'indique qu'elle ait été suivie. Personne ne descend à son arrêt, personne ne l'accoste dans le bus. Rien de suspect. Aux abords de l'hôpital non plus.

\- Ils ont étudié les autres trajets qu'elle faisait ? Le tueur a pu la repérer dans une salle de sport, à son club de karaté peut-être …

\- Je crois que Tory bosse là-dessus oui. Et les gars sont partis interroger le personnel et les membres du club, expliqua Lanie.

\- Ok. Je les appellerai ce soir pour savoir où ils en sont.

\- Chérie, dis-moi, tu es toujours en congé, non ? Alors profites-en … et évite de penser boulot et tueur en série !

\- Je m'intéresse, c'est tout, répondit Kate. S'ils ont affaire à un psychopathe débutant, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide …

\- La dernière fois que tu t'es intéressée, tu as accouché un mois plus tôt …, lui fit remarquer Lanie.

\- Je ne crains plus rien, maintenant, sourit Kate.

\- Tu n'es pas possible …, soupira son amie. Bon, je te laisse … J'ai un cadavre qui s'impatiente.

\- Ok, répondit Kate en riant.

\- A plus tard.

\- A bientôt.

Elle raccrocha, le sourire toujours rivé aux lèvres, amusée par son amie. Elle éteignit ensuite sa tablette, se saisit du baby-phone, et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre la future chambre d'Eliott. Elle s'avança sur la bâche plastique recouvrant le sol, et enjamba les pots de peinture que Rick avait laissés en plein milieu de l'entrée, pour aller se saisir du matériel. Ils avaient entrepris il y a quelques jours la décoration de la chambre d'Eliott, qui, jusque-là, était demeurée blanche. Mais bientôt, dès qu'il ferait des nuits complètes, leur fils quitterait son petit cocon douillet dans le bureau pour sa chambre de petit garçon, et il était temps de s'occuper d'y mettre de la couleur et de la vie.

Elle s'arma du pinceau et du pot de peinture turquoise. Elle s'agenouillait pour peindre minutieusement les plinthes, quand elle entendit la porte du loft s'ouvrir. Il était trop tôt pour que Rick soit déjà de retour, et elle reconnut très vite la montée des marches dynamique et légère d'Alexis. La jeune fille avait dû dormir chez Cody après la soirée de moisiversaire d'Eliott, et passait sans doute récupérer des affaires, comme elle le faisait régulièrement maintenant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alexis apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hey …, lui fit Kate en se tournant vers elle.

-Bonjour …, sourit la jeune femme, admirant la chambre. C'est superbe … vous avez vraiment bien avancé …

\- Oui … Je devrais réussir à finir la peinture aujourd'hui …

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? J'ai un peu de temps …, proposa gentiment Alexis.

\- Avec plaisir …, tu peux t'occuper de peindre l'encadrement de la fenêtre si tu veux.

\- Ok. Je m'en charge …, répondit-elle, se débarrassant de sa veste, puis retroussant ses manches.

\- Ton exam s'est bien passé hier ? demanda Kate, tandis qu'Alexis se munissait d'un pinceau et, dans son dos, se rapprochait de la fenêtre.

\- Je pense, oui. Verdict dans quelques semaines. Papa est sorti ?

\- Oui. Il a un rendez-vous avec Gina, pour sa prochaine tournée, expliqua Kate.

\- Ah oui, cette fameuse tournée qu'il ne veut pas faire …, sourit Alexis.

\- Il a fini par s'y résoudre …

\- Il n'aime pas être loin de la famille …, constata-t-elle. Eliott est si petit … et puis il n'aime pas être loin de toi …

\- Je sais, oui …, sourit Kate.

\- Quand tu étais à Washington …, il était tout perdu … Tu es son point de repère, sourit gentiment Alexis.

Kate esquissa un sourire, touchée comme à chaque fois qu'Alexis évoquait le regard bienveillant qu'elle portait désormais sur sa relation avec Rick. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été si simples avec Alexis, qui lui en avait certainement voulu à une époque d'avoir fait souffrir son père. Mais c'était loin derrière eux, derrière elles, et aujourd'hui, Alexis se réjouissait de leur bonheur à tous deux. Elle avait grandi, aussi, et leur relation avait gagné en complicité, et même en tendresse. Kate avait appris, petit à petit, à prendre sa place auprès d'elle, tentant de ne pas s'immiscer dans la relation parfois tendue entre la jeune femme et son père. Devenir la belle-mère d'une jeune femme presque adulte n'était pas évident, mais elle répondait toujours présente si Alexis avait besoin d'un conseil personnel, ou d'aide pour ses études. Et elle aimait le fait qu'Alexis petit à petit se confie de plus en plus souvent à elle.

\- Il m'emmenait toujours avec lui en tournée quand j'étais petite, et même plus grande d'ailleurs, reprit Alexis. Il me faisait manquer l'école, et je me souviens que ça me faisait râler de devoir rattraper tous les devoirs ensuite …

\- Mais il devait te chouchouter …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Oui, c'était chouette, ça fait partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs …, répondit-t-elle, d'une voix souriante. Passer de ville en ville aussi …, j'aime bien le côté globe-trotter des tournées de Papa …

\- Et si tu l'accompagnais ? suggéra Kate, tout en restant concentrée sur la peinture des plinthes.

\- Je ne sais pas …, sembla hésiter la jeune femme. Quand part-il en tournée ?

\- En septembre, a priori … Cela lui ferait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, et la tournée lui pèserait moins s'il n'était pas tout seul …, ajouta Kate, sachant combien Rick serait heureux si sa fille l'accompagnait.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu lui manques, Alexis …, lui fit gentiment remarquer Kate.

\- On se voit souvent …

\- Ce n'est pas pareil …

Alexis savait bien ce que voulait dire Kate. Elle passait de moins en moins temps avec son père. Certes, ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaine, mais souvent en courant d'air, prenant à peine le temps de discuter, et surtout pas de choses importantes. Il y a un mois, avant la naissance de son petit frère, ils étaient allés voir un film au cinéma juste tous les deux, mais ce genre de moments étaient devenus exceptionnels.

\- Je crois qu'il sent que cette fois tu t'envoles vraiment du nid, ajouta Kate.

\- Je ne suis pas partie encore, sourit Alexis. Enfin, un peu … mais pas vraiment … Et puis, il n'est pas tout seul …

\- Eliott et moi, on ne remplace pas sa petite fille chérie …, sourit Kate. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est heureux avec nous, que ça ne lui fait pas mal au cœur de te voir partir petit à petit.

\- Je sais bien, mais …

\- C'est normal, Alexis, c'est normal que tu fasses ta vie désormais, que tu te concentres sur tes projets, tes envies … Ce serait l'inverse qui ne le serait pas … Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser …

\- Je sais que je suis toujours très occupée, mais Papa ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts non plus … Je veux dire, il ne propose jamais qu'on fasse quelque chose …

\- Peut-être, oui … Je crois qu'il ne sait pas toujours très bien comment s'y prendre avec toi qui es une femme désormais … Il a peut-être du mal à savoir où est sa place, si tu as besoin de lui ou non, maintenant qu'il y a un autre homme dans ta vie …

\- J'ai toujours besoin de lui … c'est mon père …

\- Je pense qu'il en doute … L'accompagner en tournée serait une occasion de vous retrouver un peu, juste tous les deux ...

\- Oui, c'est vrai … ça pourrait être sympa …, reconnut Alexis, avec un sourire, prenant conscience, grâce à cette discussion, que son père et elle avaient besoin de retrouver une certaine complicité et de partager du temps.

\- Je suis sûre que vous vous amuseriez beaucoup.

\- Je lui proposerai, si je suis disponible à ce moment-là.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, chacune concentrée sur la peinture.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? reprit Alexis.

\- Oui …

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais vous présenter Cody ?

La question ne la surprit pas vraiment, mais sa formulation la toucha, car les mots choisis par Alexis l'impliquaient totalement dans la famille. Elle ne parlait pas juste de présenter son petit-ami à son père, mais à elle-aussi, comme si c'était important, comme si son avis allait compter lui-aussi.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? répondit Kate.

\- J'aimerais que Papa cesse de l'appeler Monsieur Philo … et de le dénigrer ainsi … Je n'ai plus quinze ans, ça devient pénible …

\- Tous les pères dénigrent les petits-amis de leur fille … qu'elles aient quinze ans ou quarante ans … c'est ainsi, sourit Kate.

\- Mais quand même, avec Papa, ça atteint des sommets …

\- Tu as envie de lui présenter Cody ?

\- Oui … ça fait cinq mois maintenant qu'on est ensemble, alors peut-être est-il temps …. Mais rien n'est jamais simple avec Papa et mes petits-amis … et cette fois c'est différent.

Kate ne répondit rien, se contentant d'être une oreille attentive, et laissant Alexis se confier. C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait sa vie sentimentale avec elle.

\- C'est différent parce que je n'ai plus quinze ans justement … et Cody n'est pas juste un petit copain comme ça dont je vais me lasser d'ici quelques semaines … C'est sérieux …

\- C'est différent pour ton père aussi …, lui fit remarquer Kate. Cody est plus âgé que toi …

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, ça …

\- Pas pour les sentiments, non … mais Cody est un homme, rien à voir avec tes précédents petits-amis, non ?

\- C'est vrai …

\- C'est un rival pour ton père, sourit Kate. Tant que tes petits copains étaient des adolescents, il pouvait avoir le dessus … mais là, il affronte quelqu'un d'égal à égal si on peut dire … Un adolescent ne risquait pas de lui voler sa fille, un homme … si …

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est pour ça que je te disais qu'il réalise que tu t'envoles vraiment du nid. Il sent que Cody est plus important qu'il ne le voudrait …, d'autant plus que tu ne lui en parles pas.

\- Je me passe volontiers de ses avis concernant ma vie sentimentale désormais, même s'il fait des efforts, il y a encore du travail …

\- Je sais, sourit Kate. Mais tu ne le changeras pas … Peut-être que ça le rassurerait de le rencontrer … tu pourrais l'inviter à dîner …

\- Papa est horrible quand je lui présente mes petits-amis.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Quand il a rencontré Ashley, il avait prévu de l'accueillir avec une fausse tête coupée à la main, et un tablier ensanglanté …

Kate faillit éclater de rire, tant cela ressemblait bien à Castle de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Heureusement que grand-mère est intervenue à temps … Pour Tom, il avait invité une de ses amies voyante, et un peu sorcière, qui nous a tiré les cartes et a prédit la mort imminente de celui qui embrasserait la jeune fille rousse habitant le loft ….

\- Non ? Tu plaisantes ? lui fit Kate, se retenant de sourire, pour ne pas vexer Alexis.

Elle savait combien à l'époque Rick se préoccupait des fréquentations de sa fille, parce qu'il lui en avait parlé plusieurs fois, et lui avait demandé des conseils, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait inventer des choses aussi délirantes pour les repousser.

\- Malheureusement non … Inutile de préciser que je n'ai plus jamais revu Tom … Et je t'épargne tout ce qu'il avait organisé pour les autres … Son truc c'était que s'ils survivaient à cette première rencontre, et avaient toujours envie de sortir avec moi malgré le côté psychopathe de mon père, alors ils tenaient vraiment à moi …

\- Son raisonnement se tient, constata Kate, mais quand même …

\- Ouais … ça n'excuse pas tout. J'avais envie de l'étrangler à l'époque …

\- Tu sais, mon père essayait aussi d'intimider mes petits-amis …, avoua Kate.

\- Je n'imagine pas Jim faire des choses pareilles …, sourit Alexis.

\- Non …, répondit Kate avec un sourire, il n'organisait pas des mises en scènes macabres pour les faire fuir, mais il leur tenait des discours effrayants, leur faisait des listes de recommandations longues comme le bras qui repoussaient même les plus téméraires … Tu demanderas à ton père ce que mon père lui a dit avant le mariage …

\- Il a averti Papa ? s'étonna Alexis.

\- Bien-sûr …, sourit Kate. Enfin, il n'a pas vraiment essayé de lui faire peur, mais il lui a fait ses recommandations d'usage sur la façon dont il devrait traiter sa petite fille, moi en l'occurrence.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé … Tout le monde sait que Papa ne ferait rien pour te rendre malheureuse, et qu'il est toujours là pour toi …

\- Oui, mais pour un père, le cœur de sa fille c'est sacré … Alors laisser un autre homme prendre une telle place dans le cœur et la vie de sa fille, ça nécessite quelques avertissements … même si on a affaire à l'homme le plus adorable au monde.

\- Quelques avertissements, oui, sourit Alexis, mais les menacer d'une mort imminente et horrible, c'est autre chose …

\- Castle ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure, sourit Kate. Et puis, ce sera différent cette fois, Alexis … Ton petit-ami n'est pas un ado, ton père sait bien qu'il ne doit plus se comporter ainsi …

\- Oui, maintenant, il se contente d'être désagréable … Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il se comportait avec Pi … même s'il n'avait pas tort sur le fond, il peut être vraiment mal aimable …

\- Je crois qu'il fera des efforts cette fois …

\- J'espère … Je n'ai pas peur que Cody se vexe, je l'ai déjà prévenu concernant Papa…, sourit Alexis. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il le voit sous ce jour-là … J'ai envie qu'il voit l'homme qu'on connaît, gentil, drôle et attentionné … pas un père parano, possessif et un brin psychopathe.

\- Explique tout ça à ton père …

\- Tu crois que ce sera suffisant ?

\- Je vais le briefer moi-aussi, la rassura Kate. Et puis, je serai là pour le surveiller …

\- Ok. Est-ce que vous êtes disponible ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. J'en parle à Papa, alors, et on dîne ensemble tous les quatre ce soir.

\- Très bien, sourit Kate.

Au même moment, les petits pleurs et gazouillis d'Eliott se firent entendre à travers le baby-phone posé sur la commode.

\- Ah … mon petit vampire doit avoir faim …., constata Kate, se dépêchant de finir ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher pendant que tu finis ?

\- Oui, merci, j'en ai pour cinq minutes …

\- Je vais le faire patienter, sourit Alexis, déposant son pinceau, avant de quitter la pièce.

Kate la regarda s'éloigner, contente et touchée d'avoir eu cette discussion avec Alexis. C'était la première fois qu'elles discutaient autant de choses aussi personnelles, et aussi simplement. Elle appréciait qu'Alexis se soit confiée, tout naturellement, signe de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, et elle espérait avoir été de bon conseil. Cette première rencontre avec Cody se passerait bien. Rick était aujourd'hui capable de faire de réels efforts pour le bonheur de sa fille.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 2**

 _Loft, 13h_

Quand Barney, le concierge de l'immeuble, avait sonné à la porte quelques minutes plus tôt, Kate était occupée à préparer le déjeuner, Rick n'allant pas tarder à rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Gina. Elle avait délaissé les fourneaux quelques secondes pour accueillir l'énorme colis que Barney leur livrait. Un carton de près d'un mètre de côté qu'il avait eu bien du mal à déplacer et soulever, et qui trônait maintenant en plein milieu du salon. Eliott dans les bras, elle regardait d'un air sceptique le carton se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père a encore eu comme idée farfelue ? demanda-t-elle à son fils, en soupirant.

Le colis était au nom d'Eliott Castle, provenait d'une grande enseigne d'articles de puériculture, et était accompagné d'une carte sur laquelle était écrit : « _Joyeux moisiversaire, mon petit cœur. Attend Papa pour ouvrir ton cadeau_ ». Ce ne pouvait être que Rick qui avait décidé de gâter leur fils pour son premier mois, et vu la taille du colis, elle craignait le pire.

Eliott gazouilla et s'agita légèrement, au creux de ses bras.

\- Toi aussi tu voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est, sourit Kate, caressant tendrement la tête de son fils.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour coucher Eliott.

\- Je te préviens, Maman a son mot à dire pour les cadeaux … Je ne sais pas ce qu'a prévu Papa … mais tu vas vite te rendre compte que toutes ses idées ne sont pas forcément bonnes … Allez, au dodo maintenant …

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, puis l'allongea doucement dans son petit lit, et le regarda gigoter les bras et les jambes, ses yeux grands yeux bleus rivés sur elle.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de dormir, on dirait …, constata-t-elle.

Il sourit, émettant des petits bruits, tout en continuant de gigoter. Tout le monde disait qu'il avait son sourire. Elle en était très fière, même si elle ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte. A part le bleu des yeux de Rick, et même s'il était le plus beau bébé du monde, elle ne lui trouvait de ressemblance avec personne.

\- Fais un câlin à Suki, mon cœur …, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, déplaçant le petit ourson, pour le caler près de la joue d'Eliott.

Elle enclencha la berceuse sur le mobile, et observa comment l'attention de son fils fut aussitôt captivée par le lent mouvement des petites figurines en peluche tournant au-dessus de sa tête. Elle en profita pour s'éloigner discrètement, et rejoindre la cuisine, afin de finir de s'occuper du déjeuner. Elle dressait le couvert sur le comptoir quand elle entendit la porte du loft s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir Castle entrer.

\- Ah ! Le cadeau est arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, tout joyeux, en se plantant devant l'énorme colis.

\- Oui, je croyais que ce moisiversaire devait être célébré tout en simplicité …, lui fit-elle remarquer, déposant les fourchettes et couteaux près des assiettes.

\- Un moisiversaire sans cadeau n'est pas un moisiversaire, répondit-il comme une évidence, tout en la rejoignant à la cuisine.

\- Et quel est ce cadeau ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée, alors qu'il contemplait la salade qu'elle avait préparée.

\- C'est une surprise, sourit-il. Tu la découvriras en même temps qu'Eliott … Il dort ?

\- Je pense, oui, je l'ai couché il y a cinq minutes, mais je ne l'entends plus.

\- Ça a l'air bon, constata-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le tabouret, et ne résistant pas à la tentation de piquer un petit morceau de poulet mariné dans le saladier. Hum …. Délicieux …

\- J'ai fait ça vite fait …, sourit-elle, tout en le servant.

\- C'est parfait. Je meurs de faim … J'ai cru que Gina n'allait jamais finir de parler …

\- Alors, quel est le verdict pour la tournée ? demanda Kate, remplissant son assiette.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision …, répondit-il. Bon appétit …

\- Bon appétit … Je croyais t'avoir convaincu … avec mes arguments incomparables …

\- Oui, sourit-il, tout en mangeant, mais c'était sans compter le changement de programme … La tournée ne dure pas une semaine mais quinze jours …

\- Quinze jours ? Pourquoi si longtemps ? s'étonna Kate, d'un air peu enthousiaste

\- Parce que c'est en Europe … Gina pense que la Floride peut attendre, et elle a booké toute une série de dates à travers l'Europe et même des émissions télé pour promouvoir _Driving Heat_ …

L'idée d'être séparée de Rick quinze jours et de le savoir au bout du monde, si loin d'elle, ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Une semaine, c'était faisable, mais quinze jours sans lui … Pourtant, elle savait que c'était une véritable chance pour lui.

\- C'est aussi en septembre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui … début septembre …

\- Et que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Que je devais en discuter avec toi …, mais elle a bien vu que je n'étais pas motivé. J'ai eu droit à ses sermons habituels sur les grands écrivains qui doivent mériter leur gloire, l'opportunité de doper les ventes européennes …

\- Quand dois-tu lui donner une réponse ?

\- Lundi … mais je ne peux pas partir quinze jours … aussi loin, Kate. Déjà la Floride ne m'enchantait pas mais alors là …

\- Gina a raison, c'est une sacrée opportunité …

\- Je sais bien, oui … Mais qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Eh bien … deux semaines … c'est long … Je n'ai pas fini d'avoir froid la nuit, sourit-elle.

Il sourit, attendri par la façon qu'elle avait de lui suggérer qu'il lui manquerait s'il devait s'absenter si longtemps.

\- Oui … c'est long … et c'est loin … Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse cette tournée, je reste.

\- C'est ton travail, Rick …, et c'est une chance pour toi … Je ne peux pas te demander de rester près de moi, parce que je n'aime pas te savoir loin, et te priver de cette opportunité …

Elle ne voulait pas lui proposer elle-même qu'Alexis l'accompagne pour le convaincre. De plus, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se libérer pour partir si longtemps si loin. Pour la Floride, elle était d'accord, mais partir loin de Cody pendant deux semaines, ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- Mais est-ce que j'ai besoin de vendre mes romans jusqu'en Europe ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de conquérir de nouveaux horizons ? On a toujours besoin de viser plus haut, non ? De se fixer de nouveaux objectifs …

\- Tu as raison … mais j'ai le temps pour ça, peut-être que ça peut attendre …

\- L 'occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas. Tu dis toujours que dans ce milieu-là, on peut tomber dans l'oubli du jour au lendemain … et qu'une carrière peut s'effondrer aussi vite qu'elle s'est construite …

\- Je dis ça moi ? sourit-il, fièrement. C'est intelligent …

\- Ne te mets pas de limites, ne bride pas ta carrière et tes envies pour deux petites semaines où l'on va te manquer et où tu vas nous manquer, mon cœur …, lui répondit-elle, tendrement.

Il sourit, la regardant avec douceur.

-Tu as raison, encore une fois … Sais-tu combien je t'aime ?

\- Hum … je crois que j'en ai une petite idée, oui …, répondit-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Quinze jours … Tu imagines nos retrouvailles ? reprit-il, songeur. Ce sera torride !

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord, le taquina-t-elle. Bon, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as acheté pour Eliott ?

\- Tu es bien curieuse …

\- Je ne suis pas curieuse, mais inquiète …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Eliott va adorer son cadeau … C'est le meilleur cadeau au monde !

\- Rick … Eliott n'a qu'un mois, il n'a besoin de rien … Ce n'est pas un animal au moins ?

\- Non, rigola-t-il. Un peu de patience ... Il faut juste attendre que notre petit ange se réveille.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'Eliott assiste à l'ouverture de son cadeau ? Il ne se rendra compte de rien … Il n'a même pas conscience que c'est son moisiversaire, alors ….

\- Tu veux ouvrir son cadeau sans lui ? Quelle mère indigne ! lui lança-t-il, tout content de la forcer à patienter et de l'enquiquiner par la même occasion.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle-aussi en voyant son air amusé et taquin.

\- Au fait, reprit-il, Alexis m'a appelé … Il paraît qu'elle veut nous présenter Monsieur Philo ce soir …

\- Oui, elle m'a dit ça … Elle est passée ce matin. J'espère que tu as prévu de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour ...

\- Comme toujours …, sourit-il.

\- Elle s'inquiète, Rick … et c'est important …

\- C'est important pour moi-aussi … Je veux tester ce jeune homme … enfin, jeune, pour un peu il pourrait être mon frère …, ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

\- N'exagère pas non plus … Pourquoi veux-tu le tester ? Alexis l'a choisi, elle est amoureuse, que ça te plaise ou non, rien ne changera ça …

\- Je sais, oui … J'ai retenu la leçon depuis Pi le fruitarien, soupira-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai raisonnable …. Et gentil … enfin autant que je peux l'être avec celui qui me vole ma fille …

Elle le regarda d'un air à la fois lassé et sévère.

\- Je plaisante …, sourit-il. Je sais que c'est important pour elle, Kate … Je ferais de mon mieux …

\- Essaie de faire encore mieux que le mieux que tu puisses faire …, répondit-elle, ne lui faisant que moyennement confiance.

\- C'est possible ça ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Mets-toi à la place de Cody … Le pauvre, Alexis a dû lui faire le tableau de ce qui l'attendait … Tu imagines un peu si mon père avait été toi quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble ?

\- Ton père aurait pu menacer de me faire assassiner …, rien n'aurait pu m'éloigner de toi …

\- Tu vois … Inutile de persécuter ce pauvre Cody, ou de faire des remarques désagréables …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai exemplaire …, assura-t-il. En parlant de dîner et de première rencontre, avec Eliott on a pensé à quelque chose ….

\- Avec Eliott ? sourit-elle.

\- Oui, on a discuté hier tous les deux ..., expliqua tout naturellement Castle.

Elle quêtait la suite, le regardant avec un sourire amusé, car il avait l'air très sérieux en évoquant cette conversation qu'il aurait eu avec leur bébé d'un mois.

\- Et on s'est dit que peut-être on pourrait inviter ton ami Scott à dîner …

\- Inviter Scott à dîner ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça fait toujours plaisir de revoir des amis qu'on n'a pas vus depuis longtemps … Tu avais l'air d'avoir envie d'accepter son invitation …

\- C'est vrai, oui … on s'entendait très bien, et ça m'aurait fait plaisir de discuter du bon vieux temps, de savoir ce qu'il était devenu … mais ce n'est pas grave, Castle …

\- J'avoue que si tu sors dîner avec lui, je vais être jaloux …, reconnut Rick.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé …

\- Tu ne serais pas jalouse si je sortais dîner avec une amie ?

\- Non …, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire qui en disait long.

\- Menteuse …

Elle rit.

\- Disons que ça dépend de l'amie en question … Mais tu veux qu'on invite Scott juste pour me faire plaisir ?

\- J'aime bien découvrir tes vieux amis … et un peu plus de toi …

\- Et en apprendre davantage sur ma jeunesse …, ajouta-t-elle, dès fois que je ne t'aurais pas encore révélé tous les détails croustillants de ma vie !

\- Aussi oui ! sourit-il.

\- Et Eliott est d'accord ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Comme Papa, il se méfie des hommes qui t'approchent …, mais il sera content que sa Maman puisse parler du bon vieux temps avec un de ses amis …

\- Si Eliott est d'accord, alors …, sourit-elle, tandis que la porte du loft s'ouvrait et que Martha apparaissait les bras chargés de deux sacs en plastique bien remplis.

\- Bonjour vous deux ! leur lança-t-elle d'un air souriant mais fatigué, déposant les sacs sur le canapé, avant de se débarrasser de sa veste et de son sac à main.

\- Bonjour, Martha …

\- Mère … Bonjour …

\- Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ? demanda Martha, s'approchant d'eux près de l'îlot central pour les embrasser.

\- Très bien, répondit Rick, tandis que sa mère déposait un baiser sur sa joue, mais on dirait qu'on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi … Tu as l'air épuisée …

\- Si j'en avais seulement l'air …, soupira-t-elle, embrassant Kate. Mais dites-moi que fait cet énorme carton ici ?

\- C'est un cadeau pour le moisiversaire d'Eliott …, répondit Kate.

\- Oh, mon petit trésor va être gâté on dirait …, sourit-elle.

\- Tu rentres juste de ta soirée ? s'étonna Rick, constatant qu'elle était habillée de la même façon que la veille au soir.

\- Oui … quelle nuit …

\- Epargne-nous les détails, Mère …, lui fit Castle avec une petite moue.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous raconter, chéri …

\- Heureusement … Tu sais qu'Alexis nous présente Monsieur Philo ce soir … alors si tu as quelqu'un à nous présenter toi-aussi, on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups …, ajouta Rick, comme s'il croyait vraiment en cette possibilité.

\- Oh ! Diable non, Richard ! Les présentations officielles très peu pour moi … J'ai passé l'âge de tes mises en scène macabres, et de tes interrogatoires dignes de la CIA ….

\- Donc il y a bien un homme dans ta vie …, en conclut Rick, comme une évidence.

Kate ne dit rien, se contentant, comme souvent dans pareille situation, d'écouter Castle s'empêtrer dans sa quête d'informations et de vérité, sachant pertinemment que Martha ne se confierait pas tant qu'il aurait cette attitude inquisitrice.

\- Il y en a au moins deux, même …, sourit Martha, s'éloignant pour aller chercher ses deux gros sacs.

\- Deux ?! lui lança Rick, perplexe et stupéfait.

\- Tout à fait … Mon grand dadet de fils, et mon mignon petit trésor …

\- Très drôle …, marmonna Castle, d'un air boudeur, qui fit sourire sa femme.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché …, le sermonna Kate. Vous avez faim, Martha ? On a presque fini, mais il reste un peu de salade …

\- Merci Katherine …, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai envie que d'une chose : dormir, dormir, dormir … Je vais donc rejoindre mes pénates, et dormir du sommeil du juste, répondit Martha de son air théâtral en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- Veux-tu te joindre à nous pour le dîner ce soir ? demanda Rick. Pour rencontrer Monsieur Philo ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé, chéri, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu … Tu m'excuseras auprès d'Alexis ?

\- Ok …, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- A plus tard, les enfants ! lança-t-elle depuis l'escalier, tout en montant, les bras chargés de ses deux sacs.

\- Reposez-vous bien, Martha …

\- Bonne … nuit …, lui fit Rick, hésitant sur le choix des mots vu l'heure qu'il était.

Tous deux la regardèrent disparaître à l'étage, tout en se remettant à manger.

\- De mieux en mieux …, soupira Castle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a passé la nuit dehors …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas …, elle n'était certainement pas dehors …, sourit Kate, d'un air taquin.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire …

\- Tout ce que je constate, c'est qu'elle a l'air rayonnante et comblée …

\- Comblée … tu parles … Si ça continue il faudra prendre rendez-vous avec elle plusieurs mois à l'avance pour avoir une chance de dîner avec elle une soirée entière …

\- On n'a pas déjà eu cette discussion hier soir ? lui fit Kate en soupirant, un brin lassée par l'attitude de son mari.

\- Si, mais ça m'agace … Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique.

\- Arrête de te demander et d'imaginer, tu te fais du mal …, répondit-elle en finissant son assiette.

\- Elle découche, et rebelote ce soir … Et que fait-elle avec ces deux sacs remplis de … je ne sais quoi … ?

Kate le regarda d'un air exaspéré, et se leva pour débarrasser la table.

\- Tu es fatigant, Castle …

\- Moi ? Fatigant ? s'étonna-t-il, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

\- Oui, je ne sais plus quoi dire pour que tu arrêtes d'épier ses moindres faits et gestes, d'imaginer le pire, et de concevoir des scenarii tordus sur la vie de ta mère …

\- Ce n'est pas à ce point-là …

\- Ah non ? Tu n'arrêtes pas … Ne t'étonne pas que Martha ou Alexis rechignent à te présenter leurs petits amis …

\- Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qui se trame dans leur vie …

\- Et elles n'aiment pas que tu cherches à savoir justement …

Il ne répondit pas, l'observant s'affairer pour ranger la cuisine, tout en finissant de manger, pensif. Elle avait raison sur le fond. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait comprendre. Il devait savoir. Il fallait qu'il veille sur sa mère, sur Alexis. Et puis il était curieux aussi. Tout simplement.

\- Tu me trouves vraiment si pénible ? reprit-il, se levant à son tour pour l'aider, et déposer les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Oui … et encore, le mot est faible … Tu es pire que l'Inquisition …

\- C'est vrai …, reconnut-il, s'adossant à l'îlot central, en soupirant. En plus, je suis nul comme inquisiteur … Je n'obtiens aucune réponse … Si seulement je pouvais user de la torture pour les faire parler …

Kate le dévisagea, perplexe, et il sourit, ravi de la taquiner.

\- Si tu essayais plutôt d'oublier ta mère quelques temps, et de la laisser vivre sa vie ? lui suggéra sa femme, en s'approchant de lui.

\- De toute façon, elle va retourner vivre dans son appartement, et je ne saurai plus rien de ce qu'elle fait.

\- Eh bien tant mieux …, sourit Kate, posant ses mains sur son torse, en regardant son air un peu désemparé. Tu sais … quand je te vois te comporter ainsi, je remercie le ciel qu'on n'ait pas eu une petite fille … Elle aurait vécu l'enfer avec toi …

\- Tu sais que ça arrivera un jour ?

\- Quoi ? D'avoir une petite fille ou de lui faire vivre l'enfer ? répondit-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille, la prenant contre lui.

\- Avoir une fille … une petite Beckett toute mignonne qui me fusillera du regard et m'enverra promener quand je chercherai à en savoir plus sur ses petits copains …, expliqua-t-il, songeur.

\- Hum … oui … avec deux Beckett contre toi, sûr que tu ne feras pas le poids !

\- Tu oublies Eliott … il sera dans mon camp … Deux contre deux … Il nous faudrait trois enfants pour nous départager …

\- Rien que ça …

\- Oui, ce serait l'idéal … trois … Non ?

Elle sourit, et sans répondre, l'embrassa tendrement.

\- On verra, Castle …

\- C'est notre destin de toute façon …, ajouta-t-il, alors que les pleurs d'Eliott parvinrent tout à coup jusqu'au salon.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un petit bébé qui veut découvrir son cadeau …, sourit Kate.

\- Oui ! Trop génial ! Je vais le chercher ! lança Castle, tout à coup tout excité, avant de s'éloigner vers le bureau.

Kate termina de ranger la cuisine, et écouta les pleurs d'Eliott se calmer petit à petit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rick réapparut, leur fils dans les bras.

\- Voilà un petit gars reposé, et tout propre, annonça-t-il, souriant.

\- Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi …

\- Je crois qu'il commence à moins dormir la journée pour se rattraper la nuit … ce qui est très bon signe pour notre sommeil …

\- J'espère …

\- Si on ouvrait ce cadeau ? Qu'en dis-tu fiston ? demanda-t-il, contemplant les réactions du bébé.

Eliott le regarda, et s'agita légèrement, comme s'il comprenait.

\- Ah ! Tu es curieux …, comme Papa. Allez, hop avec Maman …, pendant que je m'occupe d'ouvrir ce gros colis.

Il déposa son fils dans les bras de Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce que Papa pourrait bien avoir eu comme idée pour toi, mon petit cœur ? sourit-elle, caressant la joue d'Eliott du bout du doigt.

Le bébé attrapa son doigt, tout en émettant des petits bruits et gazouillis.

\- Il va adorer …, lui fit Rick, tout en arrachant le gros scotch qui fermait le colis, armé de ciseaux pour se faciliter la tâche.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir le paquet sous le regard impatient de Kate, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu acheter.

\- Et voilà ! lança Castle, fièrement, en abaissant les pans du carton pour dévoiler le cadeau.

\- C'est une balançoire ? s'étonna Kate, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Une balancelle ! Le rêve de tous les bébés du monde !

\- Eliott a déjà un transat, Rick …, lui fit-elle remarquer, observant le nouveau jouet dont, pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt.

\- Ce n'est pas un transat … C'est mieux que ça, c'est le transat du futur, un petit bijou de technologie ! Viens voir …

Kate s'approcha, scrutant la balancelle, d'un air perplexe. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matériel de puériculture, malgré les quelques magasins qu'elle avait arpentés avec Rick ou Lanie pour acheter tout le nécessaire pour Eliott, et n'avait jamais vu pareil … engin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, fiston ? lança Rick, en jetant un œil à Eliott. C'est chouette, non ?

\- Je crois que pour l'instant, il s'en fiche, Castle …, sourit gentiment Kate.

\- Bon, Maman et Bébé ont besoin d'une petite démonstration ! Regardez le nouveau joujou de Papa ! Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !

Il s'empara de la télécommande, et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, la nacelle, suspendu à un petit portique se mit à se balancer très légèrement.

\- C'est chouette, reconnut Kate. Mais il ne va pas avoir la nausée là-dedans ?

\- Mais non, c'est conçu pour … Il y a cinq vitesses de balancement …. Regarde …

Il accéléra le rythme de la balancelle.

\- Mon Dieu, s'inquiéta Kate. Tu es sûr que c'est pour les bébés ça ?

\- Mais oui … Et si on appuie là, hop, ça fait des petites vibrations dans la nacelle pour le bercer … ça reproduit les mouvements de nos bras … Et il y a dix berceuses enregistrées …., continua-t-il, appuyant sur un bouton pour enclencher une petite musique.

Kate, souriante, l'observait s'extasier devant tous les gadgets de la balancelle, alors que celle-ci diffusa un mélange de bruissements de feuilles sous l'effet de vents et de pépiements d'oiseaux.

\- C'est joli, reconnut-elle, séduite malgré ses légères appréhensions. Ecoute Eliott comme c'est joli …

\- Il y a même une berceuse avec le bruit des battements du cœur … pour rappeler à Eliott comme il était bien dans ton ventre, quand il entendait ton cœur battre tout près de lui …

\- C'est adorable ça …

\- Regarde, là, on peut brancher un lecteur mp3 …. Comme ça on pourra même lui faire écouter notre chanson … Il l'adore … ou tout ce qu'on veut d'ailleurs … Et il y a des capteurs de mouvement, et des capteurs sonores s'il bouge et se réveille, la berceuse et le balancement s'enclenchent automatiquement pour le rendormir.

\- C'est impressionnant, sourit Kate, étonnée devant un tel condensé de technologie pour une simple balancelle destinée à un bébé. Je crois qu'Eliott voudrait bien essayer le nouveau joujou de Papa …

\- Allez, en avant, fiston pour ton premier décollage ! s'exclama Castle, prenant son fils dans ses bras pour le déposer dans la petite nacelle.

\- Attache-le bien …

\- Oui.

\- Et s'il vomit, c'est toi qui gères …

\- Il ne va pas vomir … N'oublie pas qu'il sera un voyageur de l'espace plus tard … Il est fait pour ça …, sourit-il, en vérifiant qu'Eliott ne risquait pas de tomber. Tu es bien installé, bonhomme ?

Eliott gazouilla, s'agita, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait.

\- Attention ! Paré au décollage ! lança Castle, tout excité, en enclenchant le balancement.

\- Doucement, Rick …, l'avertit Kate, un peu inquiète.

\- Mais oui … Ne t'en fais pas, Eliott, les mamans ont toujours peur de tout … Regarde comme il est bien ….

Eliott se laissait balancer légèrement sans rien dire, sous le regard attendri et admiratif de ses parents.

\- Quel grand garçon, sourit Kate, constatant qu'Eliott avait l'air très à l'aise. Mais dis-moi … à quoi on sert nous avec ta balancelle magique ?

\- A rien ! C'est tout l'intérêt ! Pendant que mon joujou bercera Eliott, et le rendormira … on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut … et par tout ce qu'on veut, j'entends bien-sûr tout plein de câlins …

\- Ah je vois … ce n'est pas un cadeau désintéressé …

\- Non, sourit-il. Dommage que je sois trop grand pour tester …

\- Quel dommage oui …, rigola Kate.

\- Alors mon cadeau est validé ? On peut le garder ?

\- Il est validé, mais pour un usage modéré et ponctuel, l'avertit Kate.

\- Oui … c'est juste pour le fun … rien ne remplace les bras de Maman et Papa pour se faire bercer et s'endormir …

\- Heureusement …

\- Alors, qui est le roi des cadeaux ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'Eliott commençait à grogner et s'agiter.

\- Ah …, constata Kate, pas si magique ton joujou ….

\- Attend …, répondit Rick alors que s'enclenchait une berceuse avec des bruits de vagues destinée à apaiser Eliott.

Tous deux observèrent les réactions de leur fils qui grogna de plus belle et se mit à pleurer.

\- Il n'aime pas la mer …, constata Rick.

\- Ou alors il en a marre de se faire balancer comme ça …

\- Je vais essayer autre chose …

Rick appuya sur un bouton qui enclencha une nouvelle berceuse. Des barrissements d'éléphants et retentirent. Eliott sembla écouter, et comme par miracle, ses pleurs s'atténuèrent.

\- Il aime les éléphants comme Maman, sourit Rick, passant son bras dans le dos de sa femme pour l'enlacer.

\- Un vrai petit Beckett …, constata fièrement Kate.

\- Et un petit Castle fana de technologie …, ajouta Rick.

\- On peut dire ça …, sourit-elle. Un mini-nous en somme …

Il sourit, ravi, et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa muse, sans se lasser de contempler l'efficacité de son nouveau jouet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 3**

 _Loft, 19 h._

Kate quitta la salle de bain, où elle venait de s'apprêter pour le dîner de ce soir, et retrouva Rick dans le bureau. Installé dans le fauteuil, devant son ordinateur, il avait calé Eliott sur son torse, le tenant simplement d'une main dans son dos. Kate sourit en les découvrant ainsi tous les deux : leur fils endormi, blotti contre Rick, et si petit, dans la main large et puissante de son homme. Castle, de sa main libre, faisait défiler la souris sur son écran d'ordinateur, d'un air concentré.

\- Il vient de s'endormir …, fit-il à voix basse alors qu'elle s'approchait.

\- Vous êtes mignons, comme ça …, sourit-elle.

\- Je crois qu'il préfère quand même le torse de Papa à sa balancelle …

\- Je le comprends …, répondit-elle, souriante, tout en venant s'asseoir contre son bureau, lui faisant face. Tu écris ?

\- Non, je vérifiais quelques petites choses concernant Monsieur Philo … enfin Cody …, répondit-il, tout à fait naturellement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une recherche sur lui ? s'indigna-t-elle aussitôt.

\- C'est mon rôle de m'assurer que les petits-amis d'Alexis sont fiables …, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu vas me rendre dingue, Castle …, soupira-t-elle. Après Martha au déjeuner, maintenant Alexis … Qu'est-ce que tu as cherché ?

\- Tu vas être fâchée …, répondit-il avec une petite moue, comme s'il redoutait le couperet qui allait tomber.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Cody ?

\- Non … tout va très bien …, assura-t-il.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Il n'a pas de casier judiciaire …, répondit-il, simplement.

\- Castle ! Tu as utilisé le serveur de la police ?! s'exclama aussitôt Kate, en haussant le ton.

\- Chut … lui fit-il tout doucement. Tu vas réveiller Eliott …

\- Mon Dieu que tu es pénible quand tu fais ça …, grogna-t-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas élever la voix. Tu as utilisé mes codes d'accès en plus je suppose ?

\- Je savais que tu serais fâchée …, se contenta-t-il de répondre, un peu timidement.

\- Tu es pire qu'un gosse … Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'accord, et que ça me dérange, mais tu le fais quand même ….

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de m'assurer qu'il était clean …, rétorqua-t-il pour sa défense.

\- Je vais changer mes codes, lui fit-elle, en le regardant sévèrement, et tu auras interdiction d'utiliser le moindre serveur de la Police de New-York …

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? protesta-t-il. Comment je pourrais t'aider si je ne peux plus …

\- Castle …, l'interrompit-elle, exaspérée, ça fait des années que je me bats pour te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas à utiliser les serveurs de la Police ou ta relation avec moi à des fins personnelles … Tu vas m'attirer des problèmes un jour …

\- Mais ce n'est rien … personne ne saura que j'ai fait une recherche de casier judiciaire …

\- Si Cody l'apprenait, il pourrait même porter plainte pour atteinte à la vie privée !

\- Ah bon ? Il pourrait faire ça ? s'étonna-t-il, d'un air inquiet.

\- Evidemment ! Comme si tu avais besoin de vérifier en plus. Tu as déjà enquêté sur Cody il y a plusieurs mois ...

\- Mais il me manquait cette information … et j'ai découvert autre chose d'intéressant …

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, lui répondit Kate, l'air vraiment fâchée, avant de s'éloigner pour quitter le bureau.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, et attrapa un magazine pour tenter de se calmer. Castle l'exaspérait au plus haut point quand il faisait des choses pareilles : obnubilé par son idée, il ne se souciait plus de rien, ni des règles, ni des convenances, ni de l'impact que ses actes pouvaient avoir sur son travail, sur sa carrière. Rien n'était jamais grave pour lui et tout semblait justifié, tant que ça servait ses intérêts. Comme s'il avait besoin d'enquêter sur le petit-ami d'Alexis en plus, un jeune professeur de Columbia dont tout le monde vantait les mérites.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle le vit apparaitre, d'un air un peu penaud. Il avait couché Eliott, et vint s'asseoir près d'elle dans le canapé.

\- Tu fais la tête ? demanda-t-il, voyant bien qu'elle ne lisait pas vraiment son magazine.

\- A ton avis ? répondit-elle, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Eh bien on dirait … mais dès fois tu fais semblant …

\- Je ne fais pas semblant, Castle … Tu m'agaces …

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Tu es toujours désolé …Mais tu recommences quand même …

\- Mais c'est parce que …

\- Rick … ne dis rien de plus. Il n'y aucune raison valable dans ce que tu fais. Cody est un gentil garçon, brillant professeur à l'université, et Alexis lui trouve tous un tas de qualités. Cela devrait suffire à ce que tu n'aies pas à faire de recherches sur lui en utilisant MON serveur en plus …

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute …

\- Non, c'est de la mienne …, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il ne dit rien, et s'adossa dans le canapé, sentant qu'il valait mieux éviter de chercher à se justifier. Il restait persuadé qu'elle faisait toute une histoire de pas grand-chose, mais s'abstiendrait de le lui dire. Il jeta un œil vers elle, qui, silencieuse, faisait toujours mine de lire son magazine, feuilletant négligemment les pages. Il soupira, et fourra sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en extirper un petit caillou qu'il s'amusa à lancer doucement d'une main, et à rattraper de l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit qu'il exaspérait de nouveau sa muse, qui leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Des yeux fâchés, mais au moins, elle le regardait. C'était le but de sa petite manœuvre.

\- Que fais-tu avec ce caillou ?

\- Je me détends …, répondit-il simplement. C'est mon caillou …

\- Ton caillou ?

\- Oui, celui que j'ai ramassé sur la plage pendant notre voyage l'été dernier … Tu sais cette plage où on a …

\- Je sais de quelle plage il s'agit, Rick … Je croyais que tu l'avais perdu ….

\- Je l'ai retrouvé tout à l'heure … c'est trop chouette … Il était juste au fond du tiroir de mon bureau …

Elle ne répondit rien, et baissa les yeux de nouveau vers son magazine.

\- Dire que ce caillou nous a permis de trouver un psychopathe … Gates aurait dû m'offrir une médaille pour ça ….

\- Castle … Va donc poursuivre tes recherches sur Cody au lieu de m'embêter. Je suis fâchée, et te voir tourner en rond à côté de moi n'arrange rien …

\- Mes recherches sont finies. Tu sais que Cody est divorcé ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir.

\- Mais il est divorcé, Kate ! Et il a trente-deux ans seulement … Ma fille sort avec un homme divorcé ….

\- Et alors ? Je suis mariée avec un homme deux fois divorcé, je te rappelle …

\- Ce n'est pas pareil …

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que … moi je … j'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas pareil …

\- C'est exactement pareil … Heureusement que mon père ne s'est pas focalisé sur le nombre de tes divorces pour me laisser t'épouser.

\- Je t'aurais épousée même sans son accord de toute façon …

\- Hum …

\- Je t'aurais enlevée … et emmenée sur une île déserte paradisiaque …

Elle soupira. Même quand elle voulait lui faire la tête, et qu'elle était fâchée, il fallait qu'il arrive à l'embêter plus encore. Elle savait qu'il n'essayait que de se faire pardonner, à sa façon, maladroitement, et d'un côté, c'était attendrissant. Mais si elle cédait trop facilement, il recommencerait. Enfin, de toute façon, il recommencerait.

\- Je ne peux pas faire la tête tranquillement ? lui fit-elle, en le dévisageant.

\- Non, sourit-il. Dis, tu me pardonnes ?

\- Non, répondit-elle.

\- Non ? s'étonna-t-il avec une petite moue.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle, catégorique. Castle, ça pourrait être plus grave … Et si je voulais monter en grade ? Etre capitaine ou je ne sais quoi … et qu'on apprenait que mon mari utilise les bases de données de la police pour servir ses propres intérêts ? Que se passerait-il à ton avis ?

\- Tu veux être Capitaine ?

\- Je n'en sais rien … un jour peut-être …, si tu ne m'as pas fait perdre toute crédibilité d'ici là …

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi …

\- Evidemment, tu ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez … sans parler des conséquences pour toi si Cody l'apprenait, ou même Alexis …

\- Je sais …., mais c'est plus fort que moi … Une petite voix me pousse à vérifier … et je ne peux pas faire autrement …

\- Une petite voix hein ?

\- Oui …, répondit-il, d'un air contrit.

Elle esquissa un sourire, adoucie par sa mine dépitée. Il l'exaspérait mais il était tellement mignon quand il était désolé, et tentait de se justifier. Elle se maudissait d'être si sensible à ses sourires et son air penaud, et de ne pas réussir à lui faire vraiment la tête plus de dix minutes.

\- Tu as souri …, constata-t-il, tout content.

\- Oui, mais je suis quand même fâchée.

\- Un peu moins ? demanda-t-il tel un petit garçon inquiet.

Elle sourit plus franchement cette fois, et s'avança pour l'embrasser.

Tu m'agaces …, lui fit-elle doucement, contre sa bouche, effleurant doucement ses lèvres.

\- Je sais … Je ne recommencerai pas … Promis.

\- Tu as intérêt.

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ce dîner ? reprit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie … Je le sens mal … On devrait annuler peut-être …

\- Ils seront là d'ici cinq minutes …. Et puis, on ne va pas annuler alors qu'Alexis nous présente son petit-ami ! Tu es capable d'être gentil et agréable avec lui, non ?

\- Peut-être … Pas sûr … Je ne contrôle pas entièrement cette méchante petite voix qui est en moi …, expliqua-t-il, en grimaçant comme s'il avait peur de lui-même.

\- Je suis sûre que si … Tu peux être un amour quand tu veux …

\- On pourrait leur dire que je suis souffrant ? Et que j'ai une maladie super contagieuse et qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne viennent pas …

\- Sérieusement ? sourit-elle, amusée par ses craintes.

\- Eh bien c'est la première fois qu'Alexis me présente quelqu'un depuis Pi … Et si ça se passe mal … elle va m'en vouloir … et la dernière fois avec Pi, ça a déjà été difficile … alors si de nouveau elle s'éloigne de moi …

\- Fais en sorte que ça se passe bien ..., sourit-elle gentiment, au moment même où la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentissait.

\- Si on ne répondait pas ? On pourrait se cacher et ….

\- Castle … Je vais ouvrir …

 _Une heure plus tard …_

Dans la cuisine, Rick préparait la suite du dîner, tout en écoutant les conversations joyeuses d'Alexis et Cody, installés autour de la table, discutant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Kate s'était éclipsée dans le bureau pour donner le sein à Eliott. Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était bien passé. Malgré les premières appréhensions de chacun en tout début de soirée, une ambiance cordiale s'était instaurée, tout le monde y mettant du sien. Les discussions s'étaient surtout orientées vers Alexis, sa fille étant le dénominateur commun de tous les convives. Elle avait raconté, bien-sûr, les nombreux stratagèmes qu'il avait élaborés pour faire fuir ses précédents petits-amis, et tout le monde avait bien ri, Cody se félicitant d'avoir échappé au pire. Lui, avait narré quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur l'enfance et l'adolescence d'Alexis, et Cody ne s'était pas privé de taquiner gentiment Alexis. Avec Kate, ils avaient relaté certaines de leurs enquêtes les plus passionnantes ou les plus originales, et leurs récits avaient tenu en haleine Cody, très intrigué par cet univers dont il ne connaissait rien. Kate avait mentionné avec plaisir ses lointains souvenirs de ses cours de philosophie, et Cody avait eu l'air content qu'elle manifestât un intérêt certain pour sa discipline. Et enfin, Rick lui avait posé les traditionnelles questions d'usage concernant sa famille, son enfance, le métier de ses parents … et Cody avait répondu sans s'offusquer le moins du monde de cette intrusion dans sa vie privée, et l'air même heureux au contraire, de lui en apprendre davantage.

Il se devait de reconnaître que Cody, pour l'instant, avait à peu près tout du gendre idéal. Il était charmant, intelligent et cultivé bien-sûr. Il avait le sens de l'humour et de la répartie, sans compter un métier sérieux qui lui permettait de très bien gagner sa vie. Il se montrait attentionné et prévenant à l'égard d'Alexis, et Rick voyait bien qu'il y avait, dans les yeux de sa fille, quand elle regardait Cody ou riait à l'un de ses traits d'esprit, cette petite lueur, cette petite étincelle, qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle était radieuse, et amoureuse, sans nul doute. Et Cody aussi. Il ne manquait pas de glisser un compliment au gré d'une conversation, et malgré la pudeur et la timidité du jeune homme, Rick avait remarqué ses petits gestes tendres envers Alexis.

Même s'il se montrait sous son meilleur jour, sachant au combien sa relation avec sa fille en dépendait, Rick observait et analysait néanmoins, quêtant le faux pas. Il était heureux de voir Alexis si épanouie, et amoureuse d'un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports. Il était le gendre idéal, oui. A condition qu'il fermât les yeux sur son âge, sur son divorce, et sur le fait qu'il était professeur d'université, et enfreignait toutes les règles de la déontologie en sortant avec une de ses étudiantes. Rick savait qu'il ne devait pas aborder ce sujet. Kate le lui avait fait promettre. Il ne servait à rien, selon elle, de mettre mal à l'aise Cody et Alexis. Ils étaient amoureux, et l'amour ne devait pas s'encombrer de la moindre règle. Il était d'accord sur le principe, mais quand cela s'appliquait à sa fille, Rick ne voyait pas vraiment les choses du même œil.

En les observant ce soir, il sentait que la situation lui échappait, pour la première fois peut-être depuis qu'Alexis était née. Avec Cody, c'était sérieux. Alexis n'avait pas besoin de lui dire pour qu'il le voie. C'était différent. C'était une relation d'adultes qu'elle vivait, et cela lui faisait peur, à lui, son père. Il savait que sa petite fille avait bien grandi, et qu'elle était maintenant une femme, mais il avait la sensation qu'en quelques mois seulement, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Cody, elle avait pris son envol, et s'éloignait doucement de lui, du loft. Doucement, mais trop rapidement malgré tout. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était trop jeune pour une relation si sérieuse, pour vivre en couple, car il sentait que c'était ce qui s'annonçait d'ici peu, ou pire encore pour se marier. Alexis avait toujours été plus mâture que les autres pour certaines choses, en avance sur son âge. Et surtout elle avait toujours voulu faire les choses comme les adultes, bien avant d'en être une. Il redoutait qu'elle ne veuille brûler les étapes avec Cody.

Il termina la vinaigrette qui accompagnerait la salade, et rejoignit la table, se disant qu'il fallait qu'il arrive à sonder ce que Cody attendait de cette relation, et comment tous deux voyaient leur avenir.

\- Je vais voir où en est Kate avec Eliott, annonça-t-il aux deux jeunes gens, en déposant le saladier sur la table.

\- Ok. Tu as besoin que je m'occupe de quelque chose ? lui demanda gentiment Alexis.

\- Non, non … Tout est prêt, on arrive, sourit-il, avant de s'éloigner.

Il retrouva Kate dans le bureau, installée dans le fauteuil, Eliott toujours dans ses bras en train de téter.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, en le voyant entrer, l'air préoccupé.

\- Oui …

\- Notre petit vampire est affamé ….

\- Je vois ça, sourit-il, en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau, et la contemplant, attendri comme toujours quand elle donnait le sein à leur fils.

\- Le dîner se passe bien, non ? Tu n'avais pas de raison de t'inquiéter …

\- Oui … tout se passe bien … trop bien …

\- Comment ça trop bien ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Cody est parfait … non ?

\- Il a l'air, oui … Il est charmant … Tu devrais être content ..., lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je le suis. Alexis est heureuse. Si elle est heureuse, alors je suis heureux …

\- Mais ?

\- Mais … elle est si jeune … et lui si …, expliqua-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

\- Adulte ?

\- Oui.

Elle le sentait réellement affecté tout à coup, comme s'il prenait conscience ce soir qu'Alexis vivait désormais sa propre vie, et que bientôt elle partirait. Quand elle le savait si touché, elle lui pardonnait volontiers toutes les bêtises qu'il faisait régulièrement pour tenter de s'immiscer dans la vie de sa fille. Le père qu'il était, si aimant, attentionné, soucieux, l'émouvait. Le voir s'inquiéter, sincèrement, lui faisait un peu mal au cœur.

\- Rick, reprit-elle avec douceur, ils ne t'ont pas annoncé qu'ils se mariaient demain que je sache … Alexis ne vit même pas encore officiellement avec lui … Et ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis cinq mois à peine …

\- Je sais bien, mais …

\- Ne t'angoisse pas déjà pour des choses qui n'arriveront peut-être pas … ou pas tout de suite …

Il soupira à ses derniers mots, tant imaginer l'avenir sentimental de sa fille l'inquiétait.

\- Je suis très fière de toi, ce soir, tu es adorable, lui fit-elle, sachant combien il faisait d'efforts malgré tout.

Il sourit à son tour, conscient lui-aussi, qu'il ne s'était jamais montré si aimable et bienveillant avec l'un des petits-amis d'Alexis. Il la regarda, silencieux, contemplant Eliott qui doucement cessait de téter, et Kate qui, avec une tendresse infinie, le tenait contre elle, caressait sa tête.

\- Tu devrais retourner avec nos invités, mon cœur … J'arrive.

\- Je t'attends … Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne risquent pas de s'ennuyer sans nous … Ils roucoulent …

\- C'est mignon de les voir amoureux … non ?

Il lui répondit par une grimace qui la fit sourire, alors qu'Eliott semblait avoir bel et fini de téter. Il se leva pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, et permettre à Kate de se rhabiller.

\- Est-ce que tu veux voir à quoi ressemble le prétendant de ta grande sœur ? demanda-t-il à Eliott, le calant contre son épaule, tout en caressant légèrement son dos. Quoique … je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose …. Ça pourrait leur donner des idées … Il ne manquerait plus que je sois grand-père …

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, rigola Kate, repositionnant son corsage.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'avait dit Alexis un jour ? Que ce serait sympa d'élever ses enfants avec les nôtres !

\- Je me souviens, sourit-elle. Mais ta fille a la tête sur les épaules … A mon avis, tu ne crains rien avant plusieurs années ….

\- Espérons-le …, soupira-t-il, en la suivant vers le salon, son fils dans les bras.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Le dîner s'était poursuivi, plutôt animé. Alexis et Cody s'étaient extasiés devant Eliott, adorable et souriant, qui avait trouvé dans les bras de sa grande sœur un douillet cocon pour assister lui-aussi au dîner. Puis, Castle, qui, sous son air aimable, voulait néanmoins essayer de percer à jour les défauts de ce jeune homme si parfait, avait orienté la conversation vers l'université et les cours que donnait Cody, sans aborder néanmoins le sujet tabou de sa relation avec l'une de ses étudiantes.

\- Papa, tu sais que Cody écrit lui-aussi …, annonça fièrement Alexis.

\- Ah …, nous voilà un point commun …, répondit gentiment Rick.

Il savait que Cody écrivait. Il l'avait découvert en faisant ses quelques recherches à son sujet. Mais pour avoir parcouru les titres des ouvrages qu'il avait publiés il savait que Cody et lui ne faisaient pas partie du même monde littéraire. Cody écrivait des essais philosophiques.

\- Et sur quoi travailles-tu en ce moment ? demanda Kate, curieuse.

\- Je travaille avec plusieurs collègues sur un projet colossal, depuis deux ans maintenant … c'est une sorte de synthèse sur les concepts de liberté et d'existence dans la pensée occidentale …

\- C'est passionnant, ajouta Alexis, voyant l'air sceptique de son père. Si vous voyiez Cody disserter sur la notion de « libre-arbitre » dans _l'Etre et le Néant_ …

\- C'est un film ? demanda Rick, avec un petit sourire.

\- Un livre, papa … de Sartre …

\- Sartre est un des plus grands philosophes français du XXème siècle, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Je connais Sartre, bien-sûr, répondit Castle, mais je n'ai jamais rien compris à la philosophie … Ce n'est pas contre vous, Cody, mais …

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas …, sourit gentiment Cody. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais rien compris non plus à l'intérêt d'inventer des histoires macabres …

\- L'intérêt est de divertir les lecteurs, rétorqua Rick, un peu sèchement, vexé.

\- Je pense que la littérature doit servir un intérêt supérieur …, continua Cody, nourrir l'âme du lecteur …

\- Mes romans nourrissent l'âme …, répondit Castle. On y apprend plein de trucs …

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit gentiment Cody.

Kate et Alexis se lancèrent un regard un peu soucieux, sentant, l'une comme l'autre que cette conversation pouvait rapidement agacer Castle, et tourner à la rivalité d'auteurs.

\- Tu arrives à vendre tes livres … philosophiques ? reprit Rick, cherchant volontairement à embêter Cody. Enfin, je veux dire … des gens les lisent ?

\- Oui, sûrement pas dans les mêmes proportions que vos romans, bien-sûr ..., reconnut Cody. Mes ouvrages ne s'adressent pas au même type de public ... Mais puisqu'on parle de vos romans, j'ai lu _Vague de Chaleur_ … quelques temps après avoir rencontré Alexis …

\- Et qu'en avez-vous pensé ? demanda Rick, alors que Kate à ses côtés redoutait déjà la réponse de Cody.

\- Eh bien … c'est intéressant, très intéressant, surtout si l'on met cette historiette en perspective … La littérature populaire est un sujet d'étude passionnant …

Rick sentait l'agacement le gagner, face à ce qu'il estimait être de l'arrogance et du dédain de la part de Cody. Non seulement, il lui volait sa fille, mais en plus, il considérait ses romans comme la plus vile des littératures.

\- Et quelle analyse en tireriez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment analyser philosophiquement les _Nikki Heat_ , leur fit remarquer Kate, tentant d'éviter de nouvelles critiques négatives. Ce sont des romans policiers qui n'ont pas la prétention de fournir une pensée, une morale ou une réflexion sur le monde …

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Alexis, comprenant elle-aussi que la conversation pouvait dégénérer. Le but est simplement de divertir les lecteurs, et ça fonctionne merveilleusement bien …

\- Merci, chérie, sourit fièrement Castle.

\- Je sais bien, oui, mais il y a toujours quelque chose derrière les mots d'un auteur, qu'il le veuille ou non, il y a toujours cet implicite si riche … Dans _Vague de Chaleur_ , l'image de l'homme est en décalage avec la conception bergsonienne de l'être, ce qui contredit par ailleurs l'idée de liberté essentielle de l'individu confronté au choix de sa liberté comme affirmation de son existence, tel que l'affirme Sartre justement …

\- Ok … et en langage populaire, ça veut dire ? répondit Castle.

\- Ça veut simplement dire que Rook est un homme qui n'existe que par la volonté de Nikki entièrement dominé par la femme qu'il aime …

\- Je ne suis pas dominé, rétorqua aussitôt Castle.

\- Je ne parle que de Rook, cela va de soi même s'il est le vecteur de vos propres émotions et sentiments …, sourit Cody, essayant de se montrer gentil.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, ajouta Kate. La série des Nikki Heat montre aussi combien les choix que fait Nikki, la femme qu'elle est et devient, sont conditionnés par l'homme qu'elle aime … Le bonheur de Nikki est lié à la présence de Rook à ses côtés …

\- Peut-être, mais l'inverse est plus évident dans ce premier opus …

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, mes romans se vendent par centaines de milliers, littérature populaire ou non … le public ne se trompe jamais, lui …

\- Certes, mais comme l'a montré Nietzche, répondit le jeune homme, les grandes démonstrations de force ne peuvent séduire qu'un peuple aveuglé par sa propre ignorance de ce qui fait la grandeur des individus …

\- Donc mes lecteurs sont stupides ? lança Rick, dévisageant Cody, fâché.

Cody s'apprêtait à répondre, comprenant qu'il était peut-être allé un peu loin dans son analyse, quand Eliott se mit à pleurer.

\- Oh … que passe-t-il ? s'étonna Alexis, tentant de bercer doucement son petit frère.

\- Il n'aime pas qu'on critique les livres de son papa, répondit Rick, se levant pour prendre son fils. Viens là mon bonhomme …

\- Je suis désolé si je vous ai semblé critique …, ajouta Cody, d'un air un peu désemparé. Ce n'était pas mon intention …

Eliott pleurait de plus belle, et s'agitait, malgré les lents mouvements de Castle pour tenter de le bercer, sous le regard attentif de Kate, toujours soucieuse de savoir ce qui perturbait son fils quand il se mettait à pleurer sans raison apparente.

\- C'est vrai, Papa, Cody a prévu de lire les autres _Nikki Heat_ en plus …, lui fit remarquer Alexis, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la littérature pop… enfin grand public …, et je reconnais que mes analyses metaphysico-existentielles ne sont pas forcément adaptées …

\- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de souci, répondit Rick, toujours un peu sèchement, malgré les excuses de Cody. Je suis fier d'écrire des livres que les gens peuvent comprendre sans avoir besoin de faire une recherche sur Internet ou d'ouvrir un dictionnaire, moi …

\- Touché, sourit Cody, pas vexé le moins du monde.

Rick faillit esquisser un sourire, amusé que ce jeune homme le prenne si bien. Décidément, il avait un côté sympathique, vraiment sympathique. Même s'il dédaignait ses romans, il trouvait le moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage, et de s'en amuser.

\- Dans tous les cas, j'admire votre imagination … si … fertile …, continua Cody, s'évertuant à se rattraper.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, enfin si, quand même … mais j'ai la plus belle des sources d'inspiration …, répondit Rick, adressant un tendre regard à sa femme.

\- Alexis m'a raconté … l'écrivain et sa muse … On pourrit y voir d'ailleurs une métaphore de …

\- Cody, l'interrompit Alexis avec un sourire. Je crois qu'on a eu assez d'analyses pour ce soir …

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il.

Constatant qu'Eliott ne se calmait pas et pleurait toujours aussi fort, malgré les déambulations de Rick pour le calmer, Kate se leva à son tour.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, en s'approchant de ses hommes.

Elle supportait difficilement d'entendre ainsi son bébé pleurer. Ça lui arrachait le cœur, bien qu'elle tentât par tous les moyens de se raisonner et de dire que ce n'était rien.

\- Tiens, prends-le, répondit doucement Rick, en déposant leur fils dans ses bras. Je vais chercher Suki, il va peut-être se calmer.

Alexis et Cody observaient, silencieux, Eliott qui s'égosillait à pleins poumons dans les bras de Kate, ne sachant trop ni que dire ni que faire.

\- C'est effrayant, constata Alexis, le cœur serré par les pleurs de son petit frère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Kate, berçant Eliott contre son épaule, tout en caressant son dos pour l'apaiser. Ce n'est sûrement rien du tout …

\- Je ne l'avais jamais entendu hurler ainsi …

\- D'habitude c'est parce qu'il a faim …, expliqua Kate, mais il reste encore plus de deux heures avant la tétée du soir …

\- Il a peut-être juste envie de câlins …, suggéra Alexis.

\- Oui, sourit Kate, marchant doucement à travers le salon, Eliott blotti contre elle, alors que Rick réapparaissait, muni du précieux doudou de son fils.

\- Voilà …, fit-il, glissant le doudou entre Eliott et la poitrine de Kate.

\- On va peut-être y aller ? suggéra Alexis, jetant un œil vers Cody.

\- Oui …, répondit le jeune homme. Ce petit gars a sûrement besoin de repos.

\- Vous pouvez rester encore un peu, leur répondit Kate, Eliott pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

\- On ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard de toute façon, répondit Alexis. On se lève tôt demain.

\- Un dimanche ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Oui, on participe à un triathlon … Cody m'a initiée …

\- Oh, je vois …, répondit Rick, surpris qu'Alexis soit devenue une athlète, sans même qu'il ne le sache.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, prêts à s'en aller.

\- Merci, Papa, sourit Alexis, venant étreindre son père et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- De rien, chérie …, sourit-il, content qu'elle soit contente.

\- Tu as été chouette, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Il lui répondit par un sourire, fier de lui et de son attitude, même si une part de lui restait fâchée par les commentaires de Cody.

\- Merci pour le dîner …, continua Cody. Alexis parle si souvent de vous … Je suis content d'avoir enfin pu vous rencontrer.

Rick jeta un œil vers sa fille, un peu étonné. Alexis lui répondit par un petit sourire complice.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Rick, le plus gentiment possible.

Alexis et Cody saluèrent ensuite Kate qui tentait toujours de calmer Eliott, avant de se diriger vers la porte, escortés par Castle.

\- J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir avant mon départ …, reprit Cody.

\- Ton départ ?

\- Oui … J'enseignerai à Paris dès septembre …, dans le cadre de ce projet dont je vous parlais, je travaille avec d'éminents spécialistes européens ...

Rick ne dit rien, sous le coup de cette nouvelle dont il saisit aussitôt toutes les conséquences pour Alexis, pour lui. Il jeta un œil vers sa fille, qui avait ouvert la porte, et depuis le couloir, prenait soin de ne rien ajouter.

\- Bonne nuit, Papa, lui fit-elle simplement, le regardant avec cet air qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Elle n'avait pas commenté les propos de son petit-ami, mais ses yeux lui disaient combien elle était désolée de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, mais aussi de la décision qu'elle avait prise, certainement. Elle n'avait rien besoin de dire. Il savait. Il avait vu combien elle semblait amoureuse. Elle allait partir elle-aussi.

\- Bonne nuit …, répondit-il, s'efforçant de sourire. Rentrez bien.

Ce n'était pas le moment de dire quoi que ce soit, de poser des questions. Il les regarda s'éloigner le cœur serré, perdu dans ses pensées, imaginant déjà ce qui l'attendait quand elle serait loin. Ce furent les pleurs d'Eliott qui redoublaient d'intensité, un peu plus loin dans le salon qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il referma la porte, et rentra retrouver sa femme et son fils.

 _Une heure plus tard …_

Dans la pénombre du salon, debout devant la fenêtre, Rick contemplait la nuit, tout en finissant son verre de vin. Kate était allée coucher Eliott, qui avait fini par se calmer. Epuisé d'avoir tant pleuré, il s'était endormi dans ses bras, le visage encore baigné de larmes.

Observant la noirceur du ciel, parsemé de quelques étoiles à peine visibles, il réfléchissait, perturbé par ce qu'il avait compris de la situation, par l'idée que sa fille puisse suivre son petit-ami et partir très loin de lui, sur un autre continent, presque au bout du monde finalement. La voix de Kate, quelques mètres derrière lui, le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu viens te coucher ? demanda-t-elle depuis le palier du bureau.

\- J'arrive …, répondit-il, se retournant furtivement pour la regarder, tout en déposant son verre de vin sur le rebord de fenêtre.

Elle remarqua tout de suite, son air un peu sombre et triste, malgré le sourire qu'il esquissait.

\- Ça va ? lui fit-elle aussitôt, soucieuse.

\- Ça va ..., sourit-il légèrement, avant de regarder de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Elle le rejoignit, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour ce qu'a dit Cody de tes romans, lui fit-elle doucement, se blottissant dans son dos, posant sa tête contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ça …, répondit-il, prenant les mains de sa femme dans les siennes alors qu'elle l'enlaçait par la taille.

\- Que se passe-t-il alors, mon cœur ? Tu es tracassé, je le sais.

\- Elle va partir, Kate.

La tristesse dans sa voix la toucha. Elle avait senti elle-aussi, après cette soirée, qu'entre Alexis et Cody les choses étaient sérieuses. Alexis le lui avait déjà laissé entendre le matin même, et elle en avait eu confirmation. Leurs regards, leurs gestes, leurs paroles trahissaient la force de ce qui les unissait tous les deux. Alexis vivait déjà pratiquement chez Cody, même si elle affirmait vivre toujours au loft. L'officialisation de leur vie commune ne tarderait certainement plus désormais.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile …, lui fit-elle doucement, essayant de trouver les mots pour le réconforter, mais il est normal qu'elle fasse sa vie et …

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça …, répondit-il, se tournant dans ses bras pour la regarder.

Il l'enlaça par la taille, alors qu'elle le dévisageait, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Elle va partir vivre à Paris …, reprit-il. Avec Cody.

\- A Paris ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Cody m'a dit qu'il partait pour son projet en septembre … Tout à l'heure … Quand tu essayais de calmer Eliott.

\- Et Alexis t'a dit qu'elle partait aussi ?

\- Non … Elle n'a rien dit. Mais j'ai vu son regard, expliqua-t-il. Je le sais. Elle va partir.

\- Rick …, lui fit-elle tendrement, comprenant toute sa peine. Ne t'inquiète pas avant d'avoir de certitudes, ok ?

\- Mais j'en suis certain, Kate, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. Je la connais … Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Elle aurait pu m'en parler …, me demander ce que j'en pensais …

\- Et que lui aurais-tu dit si elle t'en avait parlé ?

\- Que c'était une très mauvaise idée, qu'elle risquait de commettre une grosse erreur en suivant ainsi un garçon au bout du monde …

\- Voilà pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit …, lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer. Elle savait ce que tu en penserais. Et elle sait aussi que ça va te faire de la peine …

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle lui donnât une solution pour empêcher sa fille de partir.

\- Rien. Tu ne peux rien faire. Et tu ne dois rien faire.

\- Mais, Kate … c'est ma fille …

\- Je sais … justement, c'est parce que c'est ta fille que tu ne dois rien faire.

\- Et si elle commet une erreur ? Comme avec Pi …, et si elle est malheureuse ?

\- Eh bien, elle commettra une erreur. Tout le monde commet des erreurs. Tu dois la laisser faire …

\- Elle va me manquer …

\- Tu vas lui manquer, aussi … Si elle part … ce n'est sûrement pas une décision si facile pour elle non plus.

\- Elle va partir, réaffirma-t-il. Elle est amoureuse.

\- Oui. Ils sont adorables tous les deux …

\- Cody est un homme bien, soupira-t-il. Même s'il dédaigne mes romans …

Elle sourit, effleurant sa joue d'une caresse.

\- Si elle part pour Paris, elle aura là-bas tout ce qu'il faut pour être bien et heureuse, continua Kate, s'efforçant d'apaiser les inquiétudes de son homme. Elle poursuivra ses études …. Et c'est une expérience tellement enrichissante pour elle.

\- Mais je ne serai pas là pour veiller sur elle …, objecta Rick.

\- Cody sera avec elle, Rick … Il veillera sur elle …, le rassura-t-elle. Il prendra soin d'elle …

\- Et si ça se passe mal ?

\- Elle reviendra. Et elle aura grandi, et appris de cette expérience.

\- Pourquoi c'est si simple quand je t'écoute ? demanda-t-il, en esquissant un sourire.

-' Parce que c'est simple …, même si ça fait te mal au cœur, tu sais au fond de toi, que tu dois la laisser vivre sa vie, la laisser suivre son coeur …

\- Je sais, oui … et d'un côté, je suis content qu'elle ait choisi Cody … Mais s'il pouvait ne pas l'emmener au bout du monde …

\- Ce n'est pas si loin …, à quelques heures de vol seulement …

\- Quand ma mère saura ça …, constata-t-il, dépité.

\- Elle va tous nous manquer.

\- Dis … tu me dénoncerais si je l'attachais au radiateur pour qu'elle reste avec nous ? lui fit-il, avec un petit sourire, qui la rassura, tant il indiquait que Rick allait un peu mieux.

\- Evidemment … C'est toujours illégal, mon cœur …, sourit-elle.

Il sourit plus largement. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il posa son front contre le sien, réconforté par cette discussion, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, silencieux, l'un contre l'autre.

-' Alexis s'en va …, reprit-il à voix basse. Et puis viendra le tour d'Eliott …

\- On a encore le temps …, constata Kate.

\- Le temps passe vite …

-' Je sais … Oui, Eliott, un jour partira lui-aussi. Et les autres …

\- Les autres ? sourit-il, surpris.

\- Hum …

Il effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser, heureux de l'entendre envisager cette éventualité.

\- Nos enfants partiront, continua-t-elle, glissant sa main dans sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux. C'est la vie, Rick … L'inverse serait problématique …, non ?

\- D'une certaine façon, oui …, admit-il.

\- Mais moi, je ne partirai jamais, sourit-elle, Je serai là, près de toi, même quand nos enfants auront déserté le loft …

\- Toujours ? sourit-il.

\- Toujours, assura-t-elle, avant de venir blottir son visage au creux de son cou.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle l'avait rassuré. Apaisé aussi. Il l'aimait tant pour ça. Son écoute, sa patience, et ses conseils, toujours si justes et sensés. Elle, qui découvrait tout juste la maternité, avait une si jolie vision de l'éducation, de la parentalité, de la famille. Kate avait raison. La vie était ainsi faite. Il était temps pour Alexis de prendre son envol, aussi douloureux cela soit-il pour lui. Il l'avait élevée afin de lui donner toutes les clés pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Et aujourd'hui, elle l'était.


	13. Chapter 13

**4- « On n'est pas à une bêtise près »***

*Chanson de Renan Luce

 **Chapitre 1**

Lundi 4 mai

Loft, 6h00.

Kate s'éveilla doucement, sous l'effet de la lueur du jour qui, déjà perçait derrière les rideaux. Elle se sentait en forme, malgré son réveil pour la tétée d'Eliott deux heures plus tôt. Après plus d'un mois, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce nouveau rythme de vie, et à reprendre le dessus sur la fatigue extrême des premiers temps. Elle avait toujours eu des horaires compliqués, parfois décalés, de longues journées ou nuits sans dormir, de par son métier, et aujourd'hui, elle sentait que son organisme s'adaptait de mieux mieux à ses horaires de maman, et elle s'en réjouissait.

Ce matin, elle avait prévu de se lever pour aller courir, mais, désireuse de profiter quelques minutes encore de la chaleur de son homme près d'elle, elle se tourna vers Rick qui dormait profondément, allongé sur le dos, la couette remontée jusque sous son menton. Elle vint se blottir contre lui, posant une main sur son torse, et sa joue contre son épaule. Il bougea légèrement, passant un bras derrière ses épaules pour la prendre contre lui, et son souffle reprit aussitôt un rythme lent et régulier, signe qu'il dormait.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, sa main posée contre le cœur de Rick, appréciant son battement régulier et si léger sous sa paume, effleurant du bout du pouce, sa peau nue et douce. Elle réfléchissait toujours à la suggestion de Gates concernant l'examen de Capitaine. Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne une décision afin de s'inscrire dans les délais pour l'examen qui avait lieu en août. Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'en discuter avec Rick, voulant y voir plus clair elle-même, et peser le pour et le contre. Et puis, depuis le dîner avec Cody et Alexis, samedi, Rick avait été un peu préoccupé par d'autres choses. Sans compter que ce soir, son ami Scott venait dîner. Rick avait beau être à l'origine de l'invitation, elle savait pertinemment qu'il se souciait quelque peu de cette première rencontre avec l'un de ses vieux amis. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait être indifférent à la présence d'un homme, plus ou moins proche, dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, même avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, c'était déjà ainsi. Il n'y avait jamais eu que vis-à-vis d'Esposito et Ryan, comme des frères pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas montré de signe de jalousie. Parfois sa jalousie l'exaspérait, parfois, elle l'amusait. Mais dans tous les cas, elle ne lui en voulait pas, tout simplement, parce qu'elle-même, pouvait se révéler un peu jalouse et possessive. Et même pas qu'un peu parfois, même si elle s'amusait à ne pas le reconnaître devant lui.

Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, blottie contre le corps chaud et puissant de son mari, elle sentit le désir s'éveiller subtilement au fond d'elle. Une douce sensation diffuse et enivrante. Elle effleura son épaule d'un baiser, et un instant, hésita, se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de se lever si elle voulait vraiment aller faire un footing ce matin. Le temps était compté avec son retour nécessaire avant 8h pour la tétée d'Eliott. Et en même temps, elle était si bien contre lui … Elle aimait ce sentiment de force tranquille qui émanait de lui, quand il était ainsi endormi. Elle aimait son instinct protecteur, qui faisait, que même endormi, il la serrait toujours contre lui dès qu'elle venait se blottir au creux de son épaule. Et plus que tout, elle aimait, de temps en temps, lui offrir un réveil exquis dont elle avait le secret.

Rick dormait, quand il sentit les doigts fins et doux de Kate glisser sur sa peau, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre. La sensation chatouilleuse initiale se mua très vite en une onde de désir délicate et enivrante qui parcourut tout son être. Le corps de sa femme tendrement blotti contre lui, sa cuisse sur la sienne, sa bouche caressant son épaule de petits baisers, il n'en fallait pas plus pour attiser son désir de si bon matin. Il savourait l'envie de Kate. Il aimait quand elle le réveillait ainsi, juste parce qu'elle avait envie de lui, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, ni de la toucher, ni de l'embrasser. Juste parce qu'elle avait envie de lui donner du plaisir. Juste parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Sa main, douce, délicate, enveloppait son torse de caresses, glissant sur son ventre, jouant subtilement à effleurer ses cuisses. Il ne put retenir un long soupir de plaisir, quand elle glissa ses doigts sous son boxer pour venir caresser son sexe. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et elle lui sourit, sans cesser la caresse légère de sa main.

\- Bonjour mon cœur …, murmura-t-elle, souriante.

\- Bonjour … hum … c'est bon …, chuchota-t-il, esquissant un sourire en contemplant son visage tout près du sien.

\- Désolée …, je te réveille …

\- Réveille-moi encore et encore …, lui fit-il d'une voix grave, un brin éraillée par le sommeil et le désir.

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, glissant sa main dans son cou, mêlant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, et attira son visage au plus du sien. Il dévora doucement sa bouche, emporté par le désir furieux que déclenchait la caresse sensuelle et langoureuse de la main de sa femme.

Lentement, elle détacha sa bouche de la sienne, et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il se rallonge.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de te réveiller …, sourit-elle. Profite …

\- Oui, mon Lieutenant …

Il savoura les minutes qui suivirent, et la douce ivresse, cette sensation unique, totalement euphorisante, qu'elle seule était capable de faire naître en lui, quand, ainsi, elle lui offrait le plus sensuel et gourmand des réveils. La bouche de sa femme parcourut son torse de baisers brûlants, jouant de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Quand elle fit glisser son boxer sur ses cuisses, et embrassa son sexe, il laissa échapper un de ces petits grognements de plaisir et de satisfaction qu'elle adorait. Les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, il se délecta de la caresse suprême qu'elle lui offrait. Le bout de sa langue, ses lèvres, ses doigts … caressant son sexe, légèrement, langoureusement. Ses mains le cajolant, ses yeux, quand elle relevait la tête vers lui, et le regardait avec cette sensualité qui faisait chavirer son cœur, ce désir aussi et cette satisfaction de lui procurer autant de plaisir.

Elle savait jusqu'où prolonger cet exquis supplice, et quand les soupirs de son homme se firent plus lourds, plus intenses, quand il prononça son prénom doucement, dans un léger râle de plaisir, elle ralentit doucement le rythme de ses caresses, et laissant ses lèvres glisser lentement le long de son sexe, puis sur son ventre, elle remonta doucement sur son corps, venant s'assoir à califourchon sur son bassin. Aussitôt il prit sa taille fermement entre ses mains, et se redressa pour s'asseoir lui-aussi, l'attirant d'un geste viril tout contre lui.

\- Je crois que je suis parfaitement réveillé …, sourit-il. Ta bouche est divine …

Il y déposa un baiser.

\- Et ta langue … mon Dieu … ta langue … très coquine ce matin …

Elle sourit, avant de happer ses lèvres tendrement. Elle l'enlaça, tandis que de nouveau il dévorait sa bouche avec gourmandise, effleurant sa langue, la caressant, la titillant, jouant avec elle comme il aimait tant le faire. Très vite, ils se laissèrent emporter par ce baiser furieux, dans des soupirs de plaisir. D'un geste, Rick la débarrassa de sa nuisette, caressant son dos nu, savourant la sensation si agréable de sentir sa poitrine bombée contre son torse.

\- Au fait, tu ne vas pas courir ? chuchota-t-il, la renversant doucement en arrière, dans ses bras, pour venir embrasser ses seins, les effleurer pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- J'hésite encore …, répondit-elle, gémissant doucement de plaisir, les mains dans ses cheveux pour accompagner ses baisers sur sa poitrine.

\- Entre courir et ? lui fit-il.

\- Toi …

\- Je vois …, sourit-il, amusé, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'hésitait déjà plus. Je peux t'aider à faire un choix peut-être ?

\- Oui … peut-être auras-tu des arguments convaincants ?

\- Voyons voir …, lui fit-il, effleurant du bout de sa langue la pointe de son sein durcie de désir.

Lascive dans ses bras, elle savoura la caresse de sa langue sur sa peau, celle de ses baisers brûlants. Sa poitrine était si sensible depuis qu'elle allaitait, et Rick, d'une douceur infinie, lui procurait des sensations inouïes. Rien que pour ça, elle aurait bien allaité toute sa vie.

\- Alors ? sourit-il.

\- Pas mal …, le taquina-t-elle se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pas mal … hum … je crois que je vais devoir employer les grands moyens pour te convaincre de ne pas quitter ce lit alors …

D'un mouvement, il la fit basculer sur le dos, et s'allongea sur elle, prenant appui sur ses coudes.

\- Dites-donc, Madame Castle, vous aguichez votre mari comme ça au réveil …, vous lui faites subir le plus délicieux des supplices, ensuite vous voudriez vous échapper ainsi ? Vous rêvez, ma belle !

Elle sourit, amusée, alors qu'aussitôt, il venait embrasser son cou, enveloppant ses cuisses et son ventre de caresses fiévreuses. Ivres de désir, ils commençaient à perdre toute notion de la réalité, captivés par le plaisir des sens, quand Eliott commença à pleurer. Refusant de s'interrompre, sous le joug de leurs envies, ils tentèrent quelques secondes d'ignorer les pleurs de leur fils, espérant qu'il se rendorme tout seul. C'était sans compter la détermination d'Eliott à gâcher ce moment.

\- Rick … attend …, lui fit doucement Kate, alors que son homme embrassait et caressait ses cuisses.

\- Tu crois qu'il le fait exprès ? soupira-t-il, en se redressant.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il le fasse exprès ? sourit-elle.

\- Les bébés ont un sixième sens …

\- Je vais le rendormir, je reviens tout de suite …

\- Ok, répondit-il, se rallongeant sur le dos, en maugréant intérieurement.

\- Ne t'endors pas, le taquina-t-elle en se levant.

\- Pas de risque, sourit-il, en la regardant s'éloigner vers le bureau, contemplant les jolies formes de son corps.

Il attendit patiemment, écoutant Kate chantonner et parler à Eliott pour apaiser ses pleurs. Il s'étonnait, attendri, de la capacité qu'elle avait de passer, en quelques secondes de son amante torride et coquine, à la maman douce de son fils. Mais c'était elle. C'était Kate. Une raison de plus de l'admirer. Constatant au bout de quelques minutes qu'Eliott ne se rendormait pas, il décida d'essayer lui-aussi de calmer leur bébé. Il se leva, et les rejoignit dans le bureau.

Dans son petit lit, Eliott pleurait et s'agitait, malgré la berceuse et les chantonnements de Kate.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait le prendre dans la chambre avec nous …, suggéra Rick. Il se calmera s'il est près de nous.

\- S'il est dans notre chambre, Castle, on dort … Tu oublies les galipettes …

\- Il ne verra rien, il ne se rendra même pas compte … On met son lit dans un coin, et voilà …

\- Non. Il va entendre et il va être traumatisé … Et je ne serai pas à l'aise …

\- C'est vrai que ce serait bizarre …

\- Bizarre, le mot est faible … j'ai très envie de toi, mais quand même …

\- Oui, tu as raison … Le pauvre … On n'aurait plus qu'à l'envoyer en psychanalyse chez le Dr Burke ensuite pour l'aider à oublier …, fit-il avec un sourire, tandis qu'Eliott pleurnichait toujours, pas décidé à se rendormir.

\- Tu es bête, sourit-elle.

\- Je suis bête, mais j'ai une idée ! On va tenter la balancelle …, répondit Rick, en quittant le bureau pour aller chercher son nouveau joujou.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, et déposa la balancelle. Kate prit son fils dans ses bras, le rassura par quelques mots, et l'installa dans la nacelle.

\- Allez, c'est parti pour les éléphants …, sourit Castle, enclenchant la berceuse préférée d'Eliott.

\- J'espère que ça va marcher …

Ils observèrent silencieusement leur fils, qui se faisait bercer légèrement, et écoutait les barrissements d'éléphants destinés à l'endormir. Eliott pleurnicha encore quelques instants, grogna et s'agita avant de finir par s'apaiser, contemplant les peluches du mobile.

\- Viens, chuchota Rick, prenant sa femme par la main. Pas de temps à perdre …

Il l'entraîna vers la chambre, et debout l'un près de l'autre, ils tendirent l'oreille, un instant, pour s'assurer qu'Eliott ne disait plus rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans une ambiance de jungle …, c'est cool, constata Castle, attirant Kate contre lui.

\- Les éléphants t'inspirent, Tarzan ? le taquina-t-elle, enlaçant son cou.

\- Oh oui Jane ! Tout m'inspire ce matin …, sourit-il, glissant ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever et la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors que leurs bouches se retrouvaient avec avidité, se dévorant de nouveau, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus. Doucement, Rick la fit basculer sur le lit, l'emportant dans une étreinte torride et passionnée.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Allongés face à face, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils savouraient la retombée lente et douce de leur extase.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas le footing ? sourit Rick, en la regardant.

Il contemplait son visage, son air radieux et paisible, ce sourire comblé. Il adorait ces moments qui suivaient leurs ébats, où elle était si bien dans ses bras. Dès leur première nuit, il avait compris que jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ces instants-là, du reste aussi, d'elle dans son intégralité, mais aussi de ces instants, uniques, où, repus de plaisir, ils restaient ainsi, enlacés, à se regarder, discuter, se câliner, s'endormant parfois, s'aimant de nouveau, d'autres fois.

\- Je crois que j'ai brûlé autant de calories ce matin qu'en ayant fait un footing …, répondit-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Tu peux me réveiller ainsi tous les matins, je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider à brûler des calories et entretenir ton corps d'athlète …

\- Tu te lasserais …

\- Tu rigoles ?

Elle sourit, s'approchant pour l'embrasser, caressant doucement sa joue.

\- L'effet de surprise pimente les choses, non ?

\- Peut-être … mais même sans l'effet de surprise … ça me va, moi, sourit-il.

\- On a de la chance qu'Eliott soit resté calme quand même …

\- Oui … il avait intérêt, sinon je l'aurais bâillonné ! fit-il, prenant un air sérieux.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises …, sourit-elle.

\- Il faut qu'on s'habitue, ce n'était que la première fois … Quand je te disais que les bébés étaient programmés pour nuire à la vie sexuelle de leurs parents …

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, le pauvre …

\- Le pauvre, le pauvre … Il n'est pas très partageur quand même …

\- Possessif comme son père …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Et fier de l'être, non mais …, sourit-il, lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu viens prendre une douche ? Avant que le petit vampire ne se réveille …

\- Oui … J'irai faire les courses de bonne heure ensuite pour le dîner de ce soir …

\- Ne t'embête pas trop, mon cœur …, lui fit-elle remarquer en se levant. Un repas simple ça ira …

\- Simple ? Ce mot n'existe pas en matière de cuisine, répondit-il, la suivant vers la salle de bain. Ton ami Scott va voir que ton mari a toutes les qualités, en particulier celle d'être un fin cordon bleu …

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'impressionner, Rick … Il doit déjà se douter que celui qu'a épousé Kate Beckett doit avoir toutes les qualités pour être parvenu à s'emparer de son cœur …

\- Ce n'est pas faux ça, je suis plutôt parfait comme gars …, répondit-il fièrement, s'arrêtant devant le miroir pour s'admirer, alors qu'elle entrait dans la douche.

\- Viens donc te laver, monsieur Parfait …

* * *

 _Loft, 13h00._

Installée dans le canapé, Kate venait de finir de donner le sein à Eliott. Elle admirait, émerveillée, comment son fils, blotti dans ses bras, la contemplait, et commençait à suivre du regard chacun de ses gestes, quand elle jouait à déplacer ses mains ou son ourson à proximité de son visage.

\- Je me demande ce que tu penses de ta Maman à me regarder comme ça …, sourit-elle, effleurant sa petite joue rebondie du bout du doigt. Tu as l'air aussi curieux que Papa …

En guise de réponse, Eliott agita ses petits poings fermés, sans cesser de la dévisager.

\- Que dirais-tu de profiter de la balancelle un petit peu ? Maman va être occupée avec Ryan et Espo qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver …

Les gars les avaient appelés quelques minutes plus tôt pour savoir s'ils pouvaient passer au loft afin de leur parler de l'enquête en cours, qui, a priori, avait gagné en complexité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils demandaient leur avis concernant une affaire depuis qu'elle était en congé maternité, et Castle et elle se faisaient toujours un plaisir de les aider. D'autant plus que ce meurtre, dont leur avaient déjà parlé les gars vendredi dernier, les intriguait.

Kate se leva, et se dirigea vers la balancelle pour y installer confortablement Eliott. Elle enclencha le balancement le plus lent possible, accompagné de la petite mélodie qui semblait beaucoup plaire à son fils : les barrissements d'éléphants. Elle regarda Eliott se laisser bercer doucement, agitant les bras et les jambes, tout en observant au-dessus de lui les petites peluches du mobile qui tournoyaient allègrement. Depuis deux jours qu'elle entendait ces barrissements d'éléphants sur fond de pépiements d'oiseaux et autres cris indéfinissables, Kate commençait à faire une overdose. Rick ne jurait que par sa merveilleuse balancelle, petit bijou de technologie, et ne se lassait pas de voir Eliott s'y prélasser. Elle ne pouvait pas les priver tous les deux de leur nouveau joujou. Ils avaient eu beau essayer toutes les autres mélodies, Eliott n'aimait que les barrissements d'éléphants, et pleurait si on lui faisait écouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle délaissa quelques secondes son fils, constatant qu'il était captivé par la musique et le tournoiement de son mobile, pour se rendre dans le bureau, où Castle travaillait depuis un moment maintenant. Elle se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte, et silencieusement l'observa pour ne pas le déranger. Elle aimait le voir écrire, contempler son air absorbé, concentré, pensif parfois, et le voir tout à coup se mettre à tapoter vigoureusement sur le clavier, comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu écrire, elle avait eu l'impression d'être une privilégiée découvrant les secrets de son auteur favori. Depuis, elle ne se lassait pas de pouvoir profiter à sa guise de tout ce qui se jouait en coulisses : voir comment son écrivain de mari pensait ses histoires, les concevait, utilisait ses notes, effectuait ses recherches, l'enchantait. Depuis quelques jours, il s'était replongé dans l'écriture de son nouveau roman, et aujourd'hui, visiblement, il était très inspiré.

Il finit par lever la tête vers elle, sentant sa présence.

\- Tu contemples le maître du macabre à l'œuvre ? lui fit-il avec un sourire.

\- On peut dire ça, oui …

\- Tu as fait une nouvelle tentative pour lui mettre autre chose que les éléphants ? demanda-t-il, entendant la musique qui tournait en boucle à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Ça ne sert à rien …, répondit-elle. Pas envie de le faire pleurer inutilement.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'entendre ces éléphants … et tous ces bruits de la jungle …

\- C'est le prix à payer pour qu'il profite de son cadeau de moisiversaire …, sourit-elle.

\- On aurait dû l'appeler Mowgli …, répondit-il.

\- Bizarre que tu n'y aies pas pensé oui ! répondit-elle en riant. D'ici quelques minutes, il dormira, je le mettrai au lit …

\- Tu sais que j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit à cause de ces maudits éléphants ?

Elle sourit, sachant que Rick allait lui raconter son cauchemar, et que cela allait s'avérer surréaliste, comme bien souvent.

\- Je courais tout nu dans Central Park …, continua-t-il.

\- Tout nu ? Encore un de tes fantasmes ? le taquina-t-elle, avant de jeter un œil furtif vers Eliott derrière elle afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec moi malheureusement, sourit-il, j'aurais préféré …

\- Que s'est-il passé de si terrible ?

\- Je courais …, avec … Scott … enfin dans mon rêve, c'était lui …

\- Scott ? Tu es vraiment perturbé, mon cœur …, constata-t-elle, amusée que son mari rêve d'un de ses vieux amis qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est mon inconscient, se défendit-il.

\- L'inconscient en dit long ..., rétorqua-t-elle. Enfin, quel est le rapport avec les éléphants d'Eliott ?

\- Je vais y venir … On courait tous les deux …

\- Scott était tout nu lui-aussi ? l'interrompit-elle, en riant, tout en s'approchant pour venir s'appuyer contre son bureau, tout près de lui, et lui faire face.

\- Oui … je crois …

\- Ok. Je vois tu affrontais celui que tu considères comme un rival ou un prédateur dans le plus simple appareil, comme symbole de l'affrontement de vos virilités …

\- Hey ! Je n'ai aucun problème avec ma virilité ! lui lança-t-il aussitôt. Et ce Scott n'est pas un rival …

\- Bien-sûr que non …, le rassura-t-elle. Mais ton inconscient croit qu'il pourrait l'être … Bon, les éléphants ?

\- Eh bien on courait, et j'ai entendu des barrissements d'éléphants, de tous les côtés, une cavalcade de tout un troupeau … ça faisait un bruit atroce, rien à voir avec la berceuse d'Eliott … c'était effrayant …

Elle l'écoutait en souriant, amusé par l'imagination de son homme, qui se manifestait de manière tout aussi farfelue dans ses rêves que dans la réalité.

\- Je courais pour leur échapper …. Et malheureusement, ce pauvre Scott a été piétiné par le troupeau … Paix à son âme …, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Et toi tu as survécu ?

\- Evidemment. Je suis invincible moi ! lança-t-il fièrement.

\- Je ne suis pas Freud …, sourit-elle, mais franchement …. Tout cela est bien révélateur …

\- Tu crois ? sembla-t-il s'étonner.

\- C'est sûr, même … L'éléphant, pour moi, représente le sexe masculin …

\- A cause de …, fit-il, cherchant à comprendre, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle voulait dire avec un petit sourire amusé : Ok … je vois. …

\- Pas seulement à cause de ça ! rit-elle. L'éléphant, c'est la force, la virilité, la puissance …

\- Alors tu veux dire que mon rêve était une sorte d'affrontement sexuel ?

\- On dirait bien …, sourit-elle.

\- Donc je rêve de tuer Scott ?

\- Oui. Parce que tu t'imagines qu'il empiète sur ton territoire …, expliqua-t-elle, et tu es jaloux …

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux …, se défendit-il, je suis …

\- C'était un ami, Rick … il n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un ami …

\- Je sais … Il faut dire ça à mon inconscient ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Le cauchemar de Rick l'amusait, et en même temps, il avait beau s'en défendre, elle le savait un peu jaloux, et n'aimait pas qu'il le soit, surtout sans aucune raison valable. A part Ryan et Espo, qui étaient comme ses frères, Rick ne lui connaissait pas d'amis masculins. Voir surgir ce vieil ami de son passé, qui l'avait connue elle, alors qu'elle était encore toute jeune, le faisait certainement se poser mille et une questions sur la relation qui avait été la leur, sur ce que Scott savait d'elle que lui ignorait peut-être, sur les intentions qu'il avait pu avoir à son égard par le passé.

\- Tu es inquiet pour le dîner de ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non …, tout devrait bien se passer …, répondit-il, à part si …

\- Si quoi ? sourit-elle.

\- S'il te regarde un peu trop …, ou s'il te regarde comme certains hommes te regardent … Tu sais, avec envie et convoitise …

\- Ça te plaît pourtant que d'autres me regardent alors que je suis avec toi, et que tu peux fièrement montrer à tous que je suis ta femme.

\- Oui … mais ça dépend … il y a une juste mesure quand même …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Scott est juste content de parler du bon vieux temps …, rien d'autre.

\- Sûrement, sourit-il.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas prévu un plan bizarre au cours du dîner ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Un plan bizarre ?

\- Oui, du genre de ceux destinés à éloigner définitivement un ami un peu trop proche de moi ?

\- Tu crois que je pourrais empoisonner Scott ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non ! répondit-elle comme une évidence, avant de se reprendre, le dévisageant d'un air suspicieux : tu pourrais ?

\- Peut-être … si j'avais sous la main le poison parfait, indécelable …

Elle sourit, amusé par l'air machiavélique qu'il se donnait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien prévu de bizarre … Mais s'il te regarde un peu trop ou qu'il te fait les yeux doux, et que je doive me résoudre à l'éliminer, je contacterais mon ami Vino qui se chargera de lui … Simple, rapide, efficace … Ni vu ni connu …

\- Tu es terrifiant, constata-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je sais … Je suis un mâle, un vrai, moi, je ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure …, répondit-il, bombant fièrement le torse.

Elle rit, se penchant pour l'embrasser, accompagnant son baiser d'une caresse.

\- Bizarrement, j'aime ce côté bête fauve qui défend son territoire de toute intrusion d'un prédateur ennemi !

\- Ah oui ? C'est excitant non ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là … quoique …, sourit-elle, au moment où la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentissait.

\- Ah ! Les affaires reprennent ! lança Rick, tout content d'avoir à aider leurs amis sur leur enquête.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 2**

 _Loft, 13h30_

Ryan et Esposito qui venaient d'entrer et de saluer leurs amis et collègues contemplaient, perplexes, Eliott se balancer légèrement au gré des barrissements d'éléphants et des pépiements d'oiseaux. Le bébé, bien éveillé, regardait ce qui se passait autour de lui, se contentant de gigoter de temps en temps.

\- Waouh … ça c'est un transat de compétition ! s'exclama Ryan, contemplatif, scrutant la balancelle avec admiration.

\- Et encore vous n'avez rien vu ! répondit fièrement Castle. Cinq vitesses de balancement, dix berceuses ….

\- Malheureusement Eliott n'aime que les éléphants …, l'interrompit Kate.

\- D'où l'ambiance jungle …, constata Esposito, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Oui, bon … ça c'est un détail … notre petit Mowgli finira par se faire à une autre musique. Vous savez qu'il y a même des capteurs sensoriels et sonores …

\- Et ça le berce quand il se réveille ? demanda Ryan, intrigué.

\- Bien-sûr … c'est la classe, non ?

\- Ouais, répondit Esposito. En tout cas, Bébé Eliott a l'air d'apprécier … on dirait un pacha là-dedans ….

\- Je suppose que ça coûte une petite fortune ? demanda Ryan, l'air intéressé, faisant le tour de la balancelle comme s'il s'agissait d'une belle voiture.

\- C'est un peu cher, en effet …

\- Mais Sarah-Grace est trop grande de toute façon, lui répondit Kate.

\- Je sais … Je demandais juste comme ça … au cas où … un jour …, bredouilla Ryan.

\- Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer ? demanda Esposito, le regardant d'un air perplexe, tout en repensant au feeling de Lanie sur la grossesse de Jenny.

\- Moi ? sembla s'étonner Ryan. Non … rien … pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça …., répondit Esposito, lançant un regard complice à Kate et Rick, tous trois se disant que Lanie avait peut-être un bon pressentiment finalement.

\- Bon, c'est bien joli ce petit joujou, continua Ryan prompt à changer de sujet, mais il y a des gens qui bossent …

\- Ouais, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, et on est plutôt débordés, ajouta Esposito.

\- Vous aviez besoin de notre aide ? demanda Kate.

\- Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre cette nuit …

\- Le même mode opératoire que pour Ellen Bright ? répondit Beckett.

\- Oui exactement ... mais ce n'est pas le plus significatif. On a le dossier, on va vous expliquer.

\- Venez, asseyez-vous, leur fit Castle, les entraînant vers la table de la salle à manger.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Castle et Beckett avaient écouté les gars leur faire le compte-rendu du dernier meurtre et de ce qu'ils avaient comme nouvel élément concernant l'affaire. Le corps de Samantha Lopez, une infirmière de trente-sept ans, avait été retrouvé en pleine nuit dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble, à quelques mètres seulement de sa voiture. Comme Ellen Bright, elle avait été violée, et étranglée.

\- Le profil est le même ? demanda Kate, qui était aussitôt passé en mode « flic », rassemblant les éléments tout en réfléchissant.

\- Le profil est le même, oui … mais il y a bien plus que ça. Elles étaient amies. Samantha était infirmière elle-aussi …, répondit Esposito.

\- Et bossait dans le même hôpital, ajouta Ryan. Elles pratiquaient le karaté ensemble, au sein du même club, et couraient régulièrement toutes les deux.

\- On a même interrogé Samantha vendredi après la mort d'Ellen …

\- Elle était effondrée, elle ne savait rien, elle ne comprenait pas …

\- Et elle ignorait que le même destin horrible l'attendait deux jours plus tard …, ajouta tristement Castle.

\- Oui … et au-delà de leur amitié, le profil physique, social et psychologique est le même, expliqua Ryan. Deux très jolies femmes de caractère, sportives, et mariées. La seule différence est que Samantha avait un petit garçon d'un an.

\- Et quant au meurtre en lui-même, tout est identique ? demanda Kate.

\- Oui, répondit Esposito. Dans les deux cas, il a utilisé un préservatif. Elles se sont débattues, ont lutté pour rester en vie. Et il leur a coupé les ongles.

\- Mais avec Samantha, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas pu finir son rituel.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Les ongles de l'annulaire et l'auriculaire de la main gauche n'ont pas été coupés.

\- Il aurait été interrompu ?

\- Oui, par le mari de la victime …, précisa Ryan.

Ryan et Esposito expliquèrent que depuis l'assassinat de son amie, Samantha était terrorisée à l'idée de se déplacer seule, de nuit, à pied dans les rues de New-York. Exceptionnellement, depuis vendredi, elle s'était donc rendue à l'hôpital pour ses gardes en voiture. Le mari avait expliqué qu'il avait eu sa femme au téléphone durant tout son trajet depuis l'hôpital, car cela la rassurait. Elle avait raccroché au moment où elle entrait dans le parking, lui disant qu'elle était arrivée. Ne la voyant pas rentrer au bout de quelques minutes, il avait descendu les quatre étages à pied pour venir à sa rencontre, et avait alors découvert le drame qui s'était produit, trouvant son corps sans vie dans le parking.

\- L'assassin aurait entendu le mari dans l'escalier et pris la fuite …, constata Beckett.

\- C'est ce qu'on pense, oui …

\- Mais comment a-t-il fui ? à pied ? demanda Castle, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Oui, a priori … Le mari n'a entendu aucune voiture ou un quelconque véhicule quitter le parking, et il y a plusieurs dizaines de mètres entre la scène de crime et la sortie du parking … Il ne pouvait pas avoir déjà fui en voiture.

\- Il devait être garé dans la rue …, ajouta Ryan, et l'avoir devancée pour l'attendre dans le parking.

\- Ce qui veut dire que depuis vendredi, il l'avait surveillée, résuma Beckett. Il savait qu'elle se déplaçait en voiture depuis deux jours et rentrerait par le parking.

\- Oui … On a vérifié les environs, il n'y a pas de caméras de surveillance. C'est un quartier résidentiel, plutôt populaire …

\- Il prend de sacrés risques quand même …, constata Castle. Dans un parking, il a plus de chance d'être repéré, et c'est moins facile de s'enfuir.

\- En même temps, les risques sont calculés, lui fit remarquer Kate. Il a choisi des victimes qui ont des horaires décalées, et regagnent leur domicile quand il fait nuit …

\- Et il est super rapide …, leur fit remarquer Esposito. D'après le mari, il s'est écoulé entre cinq et dix minutes entre le moment où Samantha a raccroché le téléphone et celui où il a réalisé qu'elle tardait à arriver …

\- Donc il l'a maîtrisée, violée, étranglée en moins de dix minutes …, résuma Castle, le tout sans attirer l'attention.

\- Personne n'a rien entendu, non, répondit Ryan.

\- Sans compter que pendant ce laps de temps, il lui a aussi coupé les ongles …

\- Rapide et réactif. Prudent aussi …, continua Kate. Il a préféré fuir plutôt que de finir son rituel.

\- Pour un débutant, il est plutôt professionnel, ajouta Esposito.

\- Et il gagne en efficacité, précisa Ryan. L'étranglement a été maîtrisé cette fois. Elle s'est débattue, il y a des marques de contusion, mais l'étranglement a été précis.

Eliott commença à grogner et pleurer, si bien que Kate alla éteindre la balancelle, et le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, tout en continuant de réfléchir à cette enquête.

\- On peut éliminer le crime d'opportunité, reprit-elle, berçant Eliott qui pleurnichait contre elle. Il ne les a pas choisies au hasard … Il les a sans doute rencontrées en même temps …

\- Oui, soit à l'hôpital, soit au club de Karaté …, répondit Esposito.

\- Ou pendant leur footing …, ajouta Ryan.

\- Elles ne se voyaient que dans ce cadre-là ? demanda Castle.

\- Oui. D'après les maris, elles ne sortaient pas vraiment en dehors, expliqua Ryan. Cela faisait des mois du moins qu'elles n'étaient pas sorties entre elles.

\- La question est : a-t-on affaire aux crimes d'un psychopathe qui se focalise sur ce type de victimes, ou bien plutôt à des crimes passionnels ? demanda Kate.

\- Peut-être …, répondit Castle. Le gars aurait voulu les éliminer pour une raison ou une autre, et les aurait violées … par la même occasion.

\- Difficile à dire pour l'instant …, constata Esposito. Mais les proches interrogés, les collègues dressent tous le même portrait d'elles deux. Des femmes sans histoire, appréciées de tous, bien dans leur vie …

\- Et quand on a interrogé Samantha concernant la mort d'Ellen, vendredi, elle ne savait rien, ajouta Ryan. Elle était complètement désemparée … Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'Ellen était suivie ou observée, ni jamais harcelée au travail.

\- A part le médecin et le patient qu'on a interrogés et qui ont des alibis, il n'y avait aucun problème …

\- Je suppose que vous avez étudié la liste des délinquants sexuels vivant à proximité de chez elles ? continua Kate.

\- Oui. Ça n'a rien donné.

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à trouver comment il les a repérées …

\- Tory étudie les vidéos des caméras de sécurité devant le club de karaté, répondit Ryan. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne donne rien … Samantha et Ellen s'entraînaient une fois par semaine, le mardi soir. On voit les deux jeunes femmes quitter l'entraînement semaine dernière sans qu'il ne se passât rien de particulier.

\- Tory va aussi essayer d'établir les parcours qu'elles empruntaient lors de leurs footings via l'application de running qu'elles utilisaient. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait en tirer pour l'instant …

Castle et Beckett écoutaient, tout en réfléchissant, alors qu'Eliott s'était calmé, et commençait à somnoler dans les bras de Kate. Cette affaire s'avérait complexe.

\- On va procéder à l'ancienne …, reprit Ryan. Pas le choix, on va re-interroger tous les licenciés du club de karaté, ainsi que tout le personnel de l'hôpital. Cela fait des centaines de personnes, mais il faut qu'on sache si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ou entendu quelque chose …

\- Et on en a pour des heures …, ajouta Esposito, d'un air lassé.

\- Des jours même …., lui fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Ouais …

\- Qui est sur l'affaire avec vous ? s'inquiéta Beckett, sachant la masse de travail que cela représentait.

\- On a O'Malley et Conell, mais ça ne suffit pas …, répondit Ryan. D'autant plus qu'on a deux autres affaires en cours …

\- Donc vous avez besoin d'experts pour vous aider ? sourit Castle, tout content d'avoir à plancher sur une enquête.

\- Si vous aviez juste un peu de temps pour fouiller la vie de Samantha et Ellen, répondit Esposito, essayer de voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui aurait pu faire que quelqu'un veuille s'en prendre à elles.

\- Ou si elles sont juste les cibles malheureuses d'un détraqué …, ajouta Ryan.

\- On a tous les accès à leurs relevés de compte, bulletins de salaire, relevés téléphoniques, leurs messageries …., expliqua Esposito. Si vous pouviez y jeter un œil …

\- Si c'est un psychopathe qui les a choisies dans la rue, on ne trouvera rien, leur fit remarquer Castle.

\- Pas forcément. Si on part sur l'idée que ce sont ses premiers crimes, et qu'on a affaire à un tueur en devenir, alors la première victime peut avoir un lien avec lui … C'est souvent le cas …, expliqua Beckett.

\- On va s'occuper de ça, alors, répondit Rick.

\- Mais … qu'en pense Gates ? s'inquiéta Beckett. Je suis en congé … et légalement, je n'ai pas le droit de …

\- Elle ne le saura pas, sourit Esposito. Vous jetez juste un œil à des données informatiques … ce n'est pas bien grave … Tout ce qu'elle veut ce sont des résultats …

\- C'est vrai, précisa Ryan. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Javi … Si c'est un psychopathe il y a urgence, il a tué deux femmes en trois jours …

\- Ok. On s'en charge alors, répondit Kate, avec un sourire.

Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir une affaire sur laquelle travailler, tant que ça se limitait à quelques recherches informatiques. Et puis, comme d'habitude, Castle était tout content et tout excité à l'idée de reprendre du service. Cette affaire les intriguait tous deux dans la mesure où il très rare de pouvoir travailler sur les débuts d'un probable tueur en série. Aussi horrible cela soit-il, professionnellement parlant, c'était quelque chose d'enthousiasmant, de se dire que de cette enquête dépendrait peut-être la vie de futures victimes potentielles. Il fallait l'arrêter dès maintenant, le stopper dans cette escalade meurtrière afin d'empêcher les ravages qu'il pourrait commettre à l'avenir.

* * *

 _Union Square Park, New-York, 14h30_

Castle poussait le landau dans l'allée à l'ombre des arbres, observant les réactions d'Eliott, tout content de lui faire découvrir le parc. Il aimait l'atmosphère qui y régnait au printemps, entendre les cris et les rires des enfants, observer les mamies qui lançaient des miettes et des graines aux pigeons créant des attroupements de volatiles dignes d'un film d'Hitchcock, et profiter simplement de la joyeuse agitation mêlant promeneurs et sportifs. _Union Square Park_ n'était pas l'objectif de leur balade, mais autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Avec Kate, ils avaient commencé à éplucher les données personnelles des deux victimes, mais leur investigation ne donnait pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout. Les relevés téléphoniques des jeunes femmes n'indiquaient aucun appel suspect au cours du dernier mois. Du côté de leurs boîtes mail, tout était normal aussi. Kate étudiait leurs relevés bancaires, mais lui, sceptique quant à l'efficacité de cette méthode, avait décidé de se rendre sur le terrain. Il détestait chercher sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps, même si Kate lui avait souvent rabâché l'utilité de ce travail fastidieux. Il ne croyait pas vraiment, et Kate non plus d'ailleurs, que ces deux crimes similaires puissent avoir une explication logique, ni qu'on ait tué ces femmes pour une raison que le tueur estimait valable. Tout indiquait le crime d'un détraqué : le viol, le rituel avec les ongles, l'observation méticuleuse de ses victimes, pour savoir quand et comment elles rentraient seules à leur domicile, et pour finir, l'étranglement. Quand on tuait quelqu'un avec un mobile, on étranglait rarement sa victime de ses mains nues. On l'abattait avec une arme, on l'empoisonnait, on la frappait à mort. Mais on ne l'étranglait pas. C'était plutôt une méthode de psychopathe, une méthode qui impliquait un contact intime avec sa victime. Il penchait donc nettement pour la théorie du pervers. Mais pour parvenir à remonter jusqu'à celui-ci, il fallait savoir où il avait pu entrer en contact avec les victimes, et les rencontrer. Il n'y avait d'autre choix que de passer en revue tous les endroits fréquentés par les victimes, d'interroger tous ceux qui pourraient les avoir vues ou leur avoir parlé, et de rechercher des images de vidéo-surveillance. Un travail qui pouvait durer des semaines.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas dit à Kate qu'il allait enquêter sur le terrain, mais avait prétexté une petite promenade avec Eliott. Leur fils s'obstinait à ne pas dormir, et n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et d'être grognon, si bien que tous deux étaient tombés d'accord : une petite balade au grand air apaiserait peut-être Eliott et pourrait l'aider à dormir un peu. Heureusement pour son projet, Kate avait préféré rester au loft, concentrée sur ses recherches. Elle ne verrait certainement pas d'un très bon œil qu'il emmenât Eliott pour mener une de ses investigations.

Il voulait aller voir de plus près les abords du club de karaté fréquenté par Samantha et Ellen. C'était un des endroits où le tueur pouvait avoir rencontré les deux victimes à la fois. Il y avait aussi le _Lenox Hill Hospital_ où elles travaillaient toutes les deux, mais les images des vidéo-surveillances issues des caméras installées à chacun des accès au bâtiment, ainsi que celles des commerces situés dans la rue, avaient déjà été analysées, sur plus d'un mois, sans résultat. Tory étudiait maintenant les vidéos des caméras de surveillance, situées juste devant le club de karaté, mais il voulait voir de lui-même comment se présentaient ce club et cette rue afin de déterminer si le tueur avait pu les rencontrer, ou les espionner à cet endroit. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de voir les choses de ses propres yeux pour mener une réflexion intelligente et efficace.

\- Maman et Papa avaient raison, constata Rick tout en poursuivant leur déambulation dans le parc, et souriant à Eliott, blotti au fond de son landau, les yeux bien ouverts. Tu avais juste besoin de prendre l'air … Mais pourquoi tu ne dors pas, mon bonhomme ? Tu as décidé de nous faire tourner en bourrique aujourd'hui …

Eliott, bien au chaud sous la petite couverture, ne bougea pas, se contentant de babiller.

\- Et tu as commencé tôt ce matin en plus …, soupira-t-il. Dorénavant, il est interdit de se réveiller entre 4h30 et 8h, ok ? Papa et Maman font des câlins … et toi tu dois faire dodo …

Le bébé agita ses bras, tout en grognant légèrement.

\- Eh oui, ça ne te plaît pas, mais c'est comme ça … Tu peux partager un peu Maman avec ton gentil Papa quand même … J'espère qu'on s'est bien compris tous les deux, lui fit Rick, se penchant au-dessus du landau, pour le regarder d'un air très sérieux.

Eliott grimaça et esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

\- Oh tu peux sourire, petit coquin … Bon, il ne faudra pas dire à Maman où on est allés, ok ? poursuivit Rick, avançant d'un bon pas dans le parc. C'est notre secret … Maman pourrait être fâchée … Tu sais comment elle est parfois … Elle s'inquiète. C'est normal, les mamans et les épouses s'inquiètent … Mais tu vas voir comment Papa mène l'enquête … et tu vas m'aider, ok bonhomme ? Première enquête avec Papa … c'est chouette, non ?

Eliott, comme s'il était content que son père lui fasse la conversation, gigota et babilla.

\- Tu seras peut-être un super flic plus tard, comme Maman et un super détective comme Papa … ça te plairait ? Maman est super forte … Les méchants ne rigolent pas avec elle. Et c'est elle le chef … Même Papa ne fait pas trop le malin quand Maman est en mode flic … Toi, tu seras peut-être un flic de l'espace ? Ce serait cool ça … franchement cool … et tu emmèneras Papa dans ton vaisseau spatial pour arrêter les méchants intergalactiques …

Eliott grogna.

\- Oui, Maman aussi bien-sûr …On ne va pas laisser notre Maman chérie toute seule dans ce bas-monde … Oh, regarde ! Voilà Georges Washington sur son cheval …, lui fit Rick, en s'arrêtant devant la monumentale statue équestre. Tu vois comme il est grand tout là-haut ?

Il ouvrit légèrement la capote du landau, pour qu'Eliott puisse distinguer la statue.

\- Pour avoir une statue comme celle-là, fiston, il faut faire de grandes choses pour notre pays … Même Papa n'aura jamais de statue comme celle-là, et pourtant … je contribue au plaisir littéraire de nos concitoyens !

Eliott se mit à grogner, et à téter son poing, en pleurnichant légèrement.

\- Je sais, toi-aussi tu trouves ça injuste … mais en même temps, si Papa avait une statue, les pigeons feraient leurs petites crottes dessus et ça, ce ne serait vraiment pas cool … Allez, on repart, reprit Rick, refermant la capote et se remettant en marche, en direction de la sortie du parc. Une autre fois, on ira voir la statue de ce bon vieux Abraham Lincoln, il n'a pas de cheval, mais il a une tête rigolote …

Tout en discutant avec son fils, il se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la 12ème rue, où se trouvait le club de karaté. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, car vers 16h, leur petit vampire aurait très faim, et même s'il avait pris de quoi lui donner le biberon au cas où, Eliott n'y était pas habitué, et il préférait être rentré pour que Kate lui donne le sein.

Arrivé dans la rue, il aperçut tout de suite, la devanture du « _Shotokan Karate Club_ », et son décor japonisant qui contrastait avec celui des commerces, restaurants et immeubles de brique rouge. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir faisant face au club, et berça doucement le landau, tout en observant l'endroit. La circulation se faisait à sens unique, et les voitures stationnaient d'un seul côté de la rue. En façade, au-dessus de la devanture, il aperçut la petite caméra destinée à filmer les entrées et sorties des licenciés, et à éviter l'intrusion de personnes étrangères au club. Les restaurants, le drug-store et la laverie automatique qui jouxtaient le club ou lui faisaient face ne possédaient pas de caméras. Les gars le leur avaient dit. La rue avait déjà été passée au peigne fin. Il n'y avait ici, aucun endroit où se dissimuler pour scruter l'entrée du « _Shotokan Karate Club_ ». Peut-être que le tueur n'avait pas eu besoin de se cacher non plus pour observer. Il aurait pu feindre de fréquenter l'un des restaurants, ou de faire des achats au drug-store pour scruter ses victimes. A l'heure où elles avaient leur entraînement, en soirée, il faisait nuit, et les passants, les sportifs fréquentant le club, n'auraient certainement pas fait attention à quelqu'un d'ordinaire traînant par ici.

Samantha et Ellen avaient l'habitude de venir ensemble au club en voiture. Il observa la file de véhicules stationnés le long du trottoir et se fit la réflexion, que le soir, à l'heure où tous les entraînements du club avaient lieu, il devait être impossible de trouver une place à proximité immédiate du club. Elles devaient se garer plus loin. Mais où ? Peut-être le « _Shotokan Karate Club_ » avait-il un parking privé pour ses licenciés.

Il traversa la rue, jetant un œil à Eliott, qui ne dormait pas, et observait calmement au-dessus de lui, les petites peluches d'éléphants que Kate avait accrochées et qui se balançaient légèrement au gré des mouvements du landau. Il poussa la porte vitrée du club d'une main et entra. Deux petites minutes suffirent pour qu'il fasse la conversation à la jeune femme de l'accueil, se présentant comme un futur licencié potentiel, inquiet de savoir où il pourrait se garer. Elle lui expliqua que le parking se situait une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, à l'angle de la 11ème Rue, et lui donna une petite brochure, avec une invitation gratuite pour participer à une séance d'entraînement et découvrir le karaté. Content d'avoir obtenu l'information souhaitée, il quitta le club, et rejoignit la rue, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la 11ère rue.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? Il y a un parking, fiston … On va aller voir … Samantha et Ellen devaient marcher jusqu'au parking … Les gars ne nous en ont pas parlé … Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas posé la question … ou alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Et toi, tu ne dors toujours pas ? Tu aimes enquêter avec Papa, c'est ça ? Castle&Fils …. C'est nous ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme, tout en tournant à l'angle de la 11ème rue.

Il constata qu'une petite pluie fine, tout juste une bruine commençait à tomber, et que le ciel se couvrait de nuages bien noirs.

\- Il va falloir se dépêcher si on ne veut pas finir tout mouillés …, continua Rick, repositionnant bien la capote du landau pour protéger Eliott.

Celui-ci commençait à ronchonner en gigotant.

\- Quand tu seras plus grand, Papa te montrera comme c'est rigolo de sauter dans les flaques … Ah voilà, le parking …

Simple place goudronnée, le parking était fermé par un portail d'accès et clôt par un haut grillage. Il n'y avait pas de caméras de surveillance.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose ici, constata Rick, observant les immeubles de brique rouge qui s'alignaient de part et d'autre de l'entrée du parking, et face à lui, de l'autre côté de la rue.

C'était une zone essentiellement résidentielle à première vue. Ni commerces, ni restaurants. Seulement des portes d'entrée d'immeubles qui s'alignaient le long de la rue bordée d'arbres. Pas de caméras de vidéo-surveillance par ici. Il observa encore un moment, se disant que les gars avaient dû faire le même constat que lui. La rue était calme en ce milieu d'après-midi, si ce n'était, sur le trottoir d'en face, les aller-et-venues de trois hommes plutôt grands et costauds, occupés à transporter des cartons et divers objets entre la porte ouverte d'un immeuble, et la camionnette stationnée dans la rue.

\- Bon, eh bien, on est venus ici pour rien, fiston …, constata-t-il, d'un air un peu dépité, observant Eliott qui, de nouveau, avait sa bouille de petit garçon grognon, et commençait à pleurnicher, mettant son poing dans sa bouche. Tu n'as pas déjà faim quand même ? Il est trop tôt … On va rentrer retrouver Maman …

Avant de prendre le chemin du retour, il traversa la rue pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face, et avoir une vue sur l'intégralité du parking. Positionné juste à côté des déménageurs qui chargeaient leur camionnette, il scruta de nouveau les lieux sous un nouvel angle, attentif et minutieux, quand Eliott se mit à pleurer pour de bon, visiblement très en colère.

\- Oh, mon petit cœur, que se passe-t-il ? lui fit tendrement Rick, le sortant du landau pour le prendre dans ses bras et tenter de le calmer. Tu es bien grognon aujourd'hui … Ou alors tu en as assez des enquêtes de Papa, c'est ça ?

Il berça son fils contre lui, emmitouflé dans la couverture, avec espoir de l'apaiser. Il était bien décidé à se dépêcher de rentrer, d'autant plus que tout à coup, la pluie se mit à s'abattre vigoureusement sur la rue. Il recula dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte dans son dos, tout abritant la petite tête d'Eliott de sa main pour le protéger de la pluie.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça …, marmonna-t-il, alors qu'Eliott hurlait de plus belle. On va rentrer, fiston …, mais il faut que tu sois un gentil garçon … et que tu arrêtes de pleurer comme ça … Papa n'aime pas te laisser pleurer dans le landau … Et on doit attendre que la pluie s'arrête.

Eliott n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de se calmer, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Alors qu'il le berçait avec patience, le regard de Rick se posa sur l'interphone de l'immeuble où il s'était réfugié, et lut machinalement les noms des locataires. Il s'étonna de voir inscrit le nom d'un club de strip-tease, le « _Secret Square_ », visiblement établi au premier étage de l'immeuble. Aussitôt les connexions se firent toutes seules dans son esprit. Qui disait club de strip-tease, disait caméras de sécurité. Les patrons de ce genre de clubs installaient toujours des caméras de vidéo-surveillance, pour garder un œil sur les clients, les bagarres potentielles, et aussi assurer la sécurité des femmes qui y travaillaient, et se voyaient souvent harcelées par des clients surexcités lorsqu'elles quittaient leur travail. Il n'avait pourtant vu aucune caméra sur la façade. Et s'il y en avait eu, les gars les auraient vues.

\- Il ne faut pas rester dans le passage, Monsieur, lui fit gentiment remarquer un des gros bras sortant de l'immeuble, chargé d'un carton.

\- Oh … pardon … vous déménagez ?

\- Non. Saisie pour vente …

\- Ah …

\- Je ne sais pas si vous étiez un bon client, mais il faudra trouver un autre endroit où mater les jolies filles … Le « _Secret Square_ » a fermé ses portes la semaine dernière …, expliqua l'homme se hâtant sous la pluie pour déposer son carton dans la fourgonnette. La crise n'épargne personne, même pas ce genre d'endroits …

Rick se contenta de sourire, sans répondre. Tout en réfléchissant, et alors qu'Eliott se calmait doucement contre son épaule, il observait les allées et venues des trois hommes, désormais trempés. Il installa de nouveau Eliott dans le landau, et referma au maximum la capote pour le protéger de la pluie, puis laissant le landau à l'abri près de l'entrée de l'immeuble, il fit quelques pas en arrière dans la rue, sous la pluie battante pour scruter la façade de l'immeuble. Il observa le premier étage, et constata que certaines fenêtres, sûrement celles du « _Secret Square_ » avaient été bardées de planches de bois. Il aperçut aussi les supports servant à porter les caméras de surveillance, fixées dans les pierres de brique rouge. Les caméras avaient déjà dû être retirées. Aussitôt, il se hâta de rejoindre Eliott.

\- Fiston, …, sourit-il, tu as piqué ta colère au bon endroit. Grâce à toi, on va peut-être trouver quelque-chose d'intéressant.

Une idée lumineuse avait germé dans son esprit, et sans réfléchir davantage, il prit de nouveau Eliott dans ses bras, et plaça le sac à langer sur son épaule.

\- Excusez-moi, fit-il à l'un des déménageurs qui entrait dans l'immeuble. Mon fils meurt de faim, et il tombe des cordes … est-ce que je pourrais m'abriter là-haut quelques minutes le temps de lui donner le biberon ?

\- Il faut voir ça avec Maître Cardano, répondit l'homme. Il est là-haut …

\- Ok. Merci …

\- Suivez-moi.

Rick monta l'escalier, Eliott serré contre lui, en direction du premier étage, tandis qu'une stratégie s'élaborait dans son esprit. Le club de strip-tease n'avait été fermé que depuis peu. Il se pouvait donc que les caméras aient filmé quelque chose d'intéressant les semaines précédentes. Les gars n'avaient pas dû y penser ni même s'en apercevoir puisque le club était fermé quand ils étaient venus enquêter ici. Mais il y avait urgence. S'il y avait des images de vidéo-surveillance quelque part dans ce club, elles feraient partie de la saisie par l'huissier, et seraient mises en vente avec tous les objets se trouvant sur les lieux. Cela prendrait des semaines voire des mois de récupérer les images, enquête de police ou non. Il savait combien les procédures judiciaires pouvaient être longues et compliquées. Il fallait qu'il aille jeter un œil. Il aviserait ensuite.

Maître Cardano, l'huissier qui supervisait l'opération de saisie, son calepin à la main, se montra fort aimable et courtois, et l'autorisa sans rechigner à s'installer sur une des banquettes du club pour donner le biberon à son fils. Le déluge de pluie qui s'abattait dehors, le petit visage grognon d'Eliott, et l'air de chien battu de Rick qui semblait si désemparé avec un si petit bébé à nourrir, l'avaient convaincu sans difficulté. Maître Cardano ne fit pas plus cas que cela de sa présence, et se remit à arpenter les lieux, répertoriant dans son carnet les objets qui s'y trouvaient, donnant de temps à autre des ordres aux trois déménageurs qui enchaînaient les aller-retour avec le rez-de-chaussée.

Rick prépara le biberon, versant le lait de Kate, tout en observant Eliott qui devait se demander ce qui se passait. Les balades avec Papa étaient une véritable aventure.

\- Si Maman savait que je t'ai emmené dans un club de strip-tease …, sourit Castle, amusé, elle ferait une syncope … Bon, le club est fermé … et il n'y a pas une seule fille, à part cette jolie dame sur l'affiche …

L'immense pièce avait déjà été débarrassée de la plupart de son mobilier, et de sa décoration. Seul se dressait encore un bar bien rempli d'alcools en tout genre, et de piles de cartons.

\- Ne regarde pas d'ailleurs, tu es bien trop jeune …, lui fit remarquer Rick. Ta maman ne s'occupe pas des détails. Fermé ou pas fermé, c'est un club de strip-tease … Elle est un peu terre-à-terre parfois … Mais chut, on ne lui dira rien …

Eliott n'avait jamais bu au biberon depuis sa naissance, et Rick se doutait qu'il rechignerait. Entre le biberon et le sein de sa maman, il n'y avait pas photo. Mais si Eliott râlait, ce serait encore mieux. Cela servirait sa stratégie. Il sortit Eliott de son landau, s'installa sur la banquette de cuir, et tenta de placer la tétine du biberon dans sa petite bouche. Sans attendre, son fils grimaça, grogna quand il insista et se mit à pleurer.

\- Parfait, fiston … pour une fois tu as le droit de pleurer … pas trop quand même …, Papa n'aime pas ça …. Allez, on passe à l'action, mon cœur …, lui fit Rick en se levant, Eliott dans ses bras.

Le bébé pleurait, de ses pleurs déchirant si caractéristiques des tout petits bébés. Il paraissait inconsolable, et Maître Cardano qui déambulait entre les différents espaces du club, vint s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait. Rick lui expliqua que son fils avait juste besoin d'être bercé, et que le seul moyen de le calmer était qu'il marcha avec lui. Compatissant au vu de la situation, Maître Cardano le laissa faire, lui intimant de ne rien toucher, et de faire attention où il mettait les pieds.

Rick entama donc ses déambulations, tout en chantonnant, faisant mine d'essayer de calmer Eliott. Ses petits pleurs lui faisaient mal au cœur, mais il s'efforça d'observer les lieux, plongés dans une semi pénombre, en quête de quelque chose pouvant ressembler à des bandes vidéo. Dehors, la pluie s'était transformée en déluge, et tambourinait contre les planches de bois qui fermaient les fenêtres, créant un vacarme tonitruant. Il devait forcément y avoir un bureau quelque part, et si bandes-vidéo il y avait, ce serait là-bas qu'elles devaient être stockées. Maître Cardano, concentré et captivé par son travail, ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Rick aurait pu lui parler de ces bandes-vidéos et de leur utilité pour l'affaire, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Les huissiers n'étaient pas du genre à tergiverser, et Rick connaissait déjà la réponse que Maître Cardano, même s'il faisait preuve d'une grande bonté, lui aurait donnée. Une saisie était une saisie.

Il s'éloigna vers le fond de la grande pièce, et tomba sur le couloir menant au bureau. En quelques secondes, il était dans le bureau, avec en fond sonore, les battements de la pluie et les pleurs d'Eliott. La pièce n'avait pas été déménagée. Tout était là. Il y avait plusieurs cartons, remplis de matériel de bureau, de dossiers, et paperasses diverses. Deux caméras s'y trouvaient, posées dans un carton, avec du matériel informatique. Tenant fermement Eliott dans un bras, il se pencha pour se saisir d'une caméra, et rechercher le mode de stockages des données vidéo. Il n'entendit pas dans son dos, Maître Cardano qui l'avait suivi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

Rick sursauta, et se releva en regardant l'huissier avec son air innocent. Il vit qu'il avait déjà saisi son téléphone.

\- Ne bougez pas ! lui ordonna-t-il, alors qu'Eliott effrayé, se mettait à pleurer de plus belle.

\- Je regardais simplement …., répondit calmement Rick.

-Vous expliquerez cela à la police …

\- La police ? Quoi ? Je n'allais pas voler quoi que ce soit …

\- Asseyez-vous … et ne bougez pas d'ici … J'ai déjà eu affaire à des gars comme vous … Vous croyez que c'est la première fois qu'on essaie de voler des biens pendant une saisie ? Si vous saviez …

\- Mais … je suis un citoyen honnête … Je … Ma femme est lieutenant, vous savez … et je connais bien le maire, et ….

Alors qu'il ignorait ses explications, Maître Cardano, rejoint par deux des déménageurs, expliqua à l'officier de police, au bout du fil, qu'un intrus, accompagné d'un bébé, essayait de voler des biens saisis par la justice. Kate allait le tuer. C'était sûr. Il n'avait rien fait. Ou presque. Mais elle allait le tuer. Il fallait qu'il appelle Ryan et Esposito pour le tirer d'affaires.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 3**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, salle d'interrogatoire, aux environs de 16h30._

Dans son landau, Eliott dormait paisiblement. Faute d'avoir sa maman pour lui donner le sein, il avait bien voulu boire son biberon en arrivant au poste. C'était déjà une chose de gagner. Parce que pour le reste … Rick était installé à la place de l'accusé, sur ordre de Ryan et Esposito, qui, face à lui, avaient pris leurs grands airs. Quand il les avait appelés depuis le poste du 6ème District, où des officiers l'avaient emmené, après l'avoir interpellé au « _Secret Square_ », les gars avaient envoyé O'Malley le chercher et le sortir de cette mauvaise passe, mais apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Rick trouvait, quant à lui, que la police de New-York faisait bien grand cas de si peu de choses. Il n'avait franchement rien fait de mal et même au 6ème District les officiers qui l'avaient arrêté savaient très bien qui il était, ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de lui faire la morale, et de le traiter comme un vulgaire criminel.

\- La salle d'interrogatoire ? Franchement les gars ? leur lança-t-il en souriant. Vous voulez peut-être me menotter aussi ?

\- Tu as envie d'être menotté, mon pote ? répondit Esposito avec tout le sérieux du monde, exhibant les menottes devant son nez.

\- Euh … non, ça va aller … Mais franchement … je n'ai rien fait ! Vous n'avez pas de vrais criminels à arrêter ?

\- On a un rapport à faire sur ton cas, je te signale.

\- Un rapport pour si peu ?

\- Eh oui … Tu crois que ça nous amuse que les collègues nous appellent pour nous dire que notre soi-disant partenaire fourre son nez partout sans y être autorisé ?

Castle ne répondit rien, sentant qu'ils avaient l'air un peu fâchés. Ou alors ils faisaient semblant. Il les connaissait bien, mais il avait du mal à trancher. Ils pouvaient avoir l'air terrifiants parfois.

\- Que faisais-tu dans ce club de strip-tease avec bébé Eliott ? lui demanda Ryan en le dévisageant froidement.

\- Il pleuvait, et il avait faim … Maître machin truc a bien voulu que je m'abrite pour lui donner le biberon …

Ryan prit note de sa réponse dans son petit carnet avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? s'inquiéta Castle, tentant de lire par-dessus son calepin.

\- C'est nous qui posons les questions, Richard … Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans le bureau en train de fouiner dans les cartons ?

\- Je berçais Eliott, simplement … en marchant … c'est efficace en général …

\- Quel rapport avec les cartons ? Tu allais voler quelque chose ? lui lança Esposito, d'un air volontairement suspicieux.

\- Je regardais, c'est tout … Il faut récupérer les bandes-vidéo des caméras de surveillance.

Il leur avait déjà expliqué, au téléphone, pourquoi ce qui était arrivé, était arrivé justement.

\- On va s'en occuper, mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelés ? lui fit Ryan.

\- Je voulais juste jeter un œil, par curiosité … et puis …

\- Et puis tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de toucher à tout … comme d'habitude …

\- Cet huissier est fou aussi … Je ne faisais rien de mal, il ne faut pas exagérer …, se défendit Castle. Il doit avoir une dent contre moi … Je suis sûr qu'il s'est vengé parce que sa femme adore mes romans …

Les gars le dévisagèrent sévèrement.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Castle. J'ai fait bien pire et ça ne m'a jamais attiré d'ennuis …

\- Ah oui ? Tu oublies que tu as été renvoyé du poste pour avoir fricoté avec la mafia ? lui lança Esposito.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil …

\- En tout cas, tu pourras remercier Gates …, lui fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Elle est au courant ? Mon Dieu … pourquoi la remercier ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Ton ami l'huissier voulait déposer une plainte …

\- Une plainte pour quoi ? Il est vraiment fou ce gars-là …

\- Estime-toi simplement heureux que Gates l'ait convaincu de ne pas déposer de plainte, se contenta de répondre Ryan.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal de toute façon.

\- Juste t'introduire dans une propriété privée, rétorqua Esposito.

\- Il m'avait autorisé ! se défendit Castle.

\- Il t'avait autorisé aussi à fouiller dans les cartons ?

\- C'est un détail, ça …

\- Je ne crois pas que Beckett verra ça comme un détail …, répondit Ryan, avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle n'en saura rien ... si personne ne le lui dit … vous n'allez rien lui dire ? N'est-ce pas ? leur lança Castle, d'un air très inquiet.

\- Richard, Richard, Richard …., soupira Ryan, prenant un air supérieur.

-Les gars, on est potes, non ? Elle va me tuer si elle l'apprend ! Vous le savez très bien !

\- Justement …, sourit Esposito.

\- A mon avis, tu échapperas peut-être à la peine capitale … mais c'est un coup à ne plus avoir droit au moindre câlin pendant des semaines …

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

\- Combien tu es prêt à payer pour notre silence ? lui fit Ryan.

\- Je vous serai redevable à tout jamais …

\- Allons, mec, tu peux faire mieux que ça …, répondit Esposito.

\- 50 dollars ? Chacun bien-sûr …

Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent, en grimaçant, et lui faisant signe que non, ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Bon ok 100 dollars ?

Esposito lui fit signe avec le pouce qu'il fallait faire monter les enchères

\- 150 ? proposa Castle.

\- 200 …. Chacun, répondit Ryan. C'est ça ou Beckett saura tout de ta petite escapade avec bébé Eliott …

\- 200 dollars … vous rigolez ?

\- Allons … Qu'est-ce que c'est 400 dollars pour toi ? lui lança Esposito.

\- Rien, mais quand même … je suis votre ami … alors vous pourriez être compréhensifs !

\- Beckett aussi est notre amie, et ça nous coûte de ne rien lui dire …, répondit Ryan, jouant le sentimental.

\- Tu imagines sa tête : retrouver son mari au poste avec son fils d'un mois, suite à une interpellation par les flics … ça craint …, ajouta Esposito en grimaçant.

\- Ok. 200 dollars, soupira-t-il, alors que les gars arboraient leur mine réjouie.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portefeuille.

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau de Gates …_

Faisant les cent pas dans le bureau, Kate n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Une demi-heure plus tôt, Rick lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'Eliott avait bu son biberon, et qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer. Et moins de cinq minutes après Gates l'appelait pour l'informer que Castle et son fils étaient au poste, et qu'ils avaient été interpellés en train de farfouiller dans une propriété privée. Certes, son mari n'en était pas à une bêtise près, mais là, il faisait fort. Elle savait que les gars étaient en train de le cuisiner en salle d'interrogatoire, et qu'Eliott et lui allaient très bien, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie pour le moment : étriper son mari.

\- Arrêtez donc de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, lui fit gentiment remarquer Gates.

\- Je vais le tuer …, soupira Kate, s'arrêtant face au bureau de son capitaine.

\- Castle pourrait encore vous être utile quelques années … Allez, asseyez-vous donc …

\- Capitaine, comment pouvez-vous prendre ça aussi légèrement ? répondit Beckett s'installant dans le fauteuil, d'un air las.

\- Peut-être que je m'habitue …, sourit Gates. Enfin sérieusement, l'huissier s'est emporté pour pas grand-chose. Castle n'allait pas dérober quoi que ce soit …

\- J'espère … Il ne manquerait plus que ça …

\- Il n'a enfreint aucune règle. L'huissier lui avait donné l'autorisation de s'abriter dans le club …

\- Oui, un club de strip-tease … c'est Castle tout craché, ça …

\- Qui était fermé …, lui fit remarquer Gates.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous prendriez sa défense un jour, soupira Kate.

\- Eh bien, ce qu'il a trouvé peut faire avancer l'enquête …

\- Ça ne l'excuse en rien, Capitaine … Il enquêtait avec notre bébé, non mais sérieusement … il va me rendre folle un jour !

\- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous enquêtiez sur cette affaire ?

\- On n'enquête pas …, répondit Kate. Quand on est passés vendredi, on a parlé un peu de l'enquête avec les gars, et Castle a dû vouloir aller voir sur place s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose …

Il était inutile d'attirer des ennuis aux gars en révélant à Gates qu'ils leur avaient demandé de l'aide parce qu'ils étaient débordés et que l'enquête piétinait.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Castle peut s'estimer heureux, et vous aussi, que personne ne dépose plainte …

\- Merci, Capitaine …

\- Kate … Je ne sais pas si vous avez pris une décision concernant l'examen …

\- Non, pas encore …

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais être capitaine dans ces conditions … avec votre mari qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Votre carrière s'arrêtait là si une plainte avait été déposée contre lui …

\- Je sais bien … Je vais lui parler …

\- Si vraiment vous envisagez de devenir capitaine un jour, vous ne pourrez pas juste vous contenter de lui parler … Les choses devront être différentes. Il vous sera impossible de concilier votre relation avec votre travail … surtout vu comment se comporte Castle.

\- Il peut faire des efforts … et …

\- Kate …, l'interrompit-elle, la regardant avec bienveillance, je sais combien votre partenariat est important, et indispensable pour vous, mais aussi pour nous tous, ici. Mais si vous décidiez de devenir capitaine, Castle ne pourrait plus être votre partenaire … Il faudra trouver un autre fonctionnement …

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai rien décidé de toute façon, je ne lui en ai même pas encore parlé …

Ces questions, dont Gates lui faisait pleinement prendre conscience, elles se les étaient posées depuis vendredi. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle hésitait. Elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait de ne plus travailler avec Castle. Et comment lui réagirait. Si elle se lançait, les choses seraient forcément différentes. Cela faisait beaucoup de changements d'un seul coup. Eliott, qu'elle devrait laisser à la maison, et Rick, qui ne pourrait plus l'accompagner au poste de la même façon si elle devenait capitaine. Elle se demandait si elle serait capable d'affronter tout cela.

\- Allez donc le retrouver.

\- Ok, répondit Kate en se levant.

\- Par contre, il ne sait pas que je vous ai prévenue …

\- Tant mieux, répondit-elle. Merci, Capitaine …

\- De rien … Ne le tuez pas dans nos locaux, s'il vous plaît …, sourit gentiment Gates.

\- Je vais essayer, lui répondit Kate en s'éloignant vers le couloir.

Elle rejoignit la salle d'interrogatoire, prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte, et se décida enfin à entrer. Elle vit le regard de Castle se poser sur elle, sentit sa surprise, et observa son visage se décomposer à vue d'œil.

\- Beckett ? Mais … , balbutia-t-il, alors qu'Esposito et Ryan se levaient.

Kate ne répondit rien, et évitant le regard de son mari, s'approcha du landau pour aller voir comment allait Eliott. Rick comprit que non seulement, elle savait ce qui s'était passé, mais qu'en plus, elle était furieuse.

\- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, les Castles …, sourit gentiment Ryan.

\- Merci, les gars, leur répondit Kate.

Silencieusement, ils quittèrent la pièce, lançant, dans le dos de Kate, un petit signe d'encouragement à l'intention de Castle.

\- Kate … Je n'ai rien fait de mal …, commença-t-il, l'observant, penchée au-dessus d'Eliott, caresser doucement la tête de son fils.

\- Castle, tais-toi s'il te plaît …, soupira-t-elle, contemplant son fils, endormi. Il n'a pas eu faim ?

\- Il a bu le biberon pour la première fois … et il dort depuis, répondit-il, simplement, évitant de lui dire qu'il avait longuement pleuré.

Elle s'assit face à lui, et le regarda enfin. Il la connaissait par cœur. Elle était en colère, vraiment en colère, et il savait que les prochaines minutes allaient être difficiles.

\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer …, lui fit-elle, froidement.

-J'ai peut-être trouvé des éléments importants …, répondit-il, tentant de lui montrer le côté positif des choses.

Il comprit très vite qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Je m'en fiche, Castle … Tu n'as vraiment pas les pieds sur terre, ma parole ? D'une part, tu n'as pas à enquêter tout seul comme ça … et d'autre part, avec Eliott en plus … Il a un mois, bon sang !

\- Ce n'était pas dangereux …, répondit-il. Je jetais juste un œil … et …

\- Et si tu avais été entraîné dans une bagarre ? lui lança-t-elle, en haussant le ton et le fusillant du regard.

\- Qui s'en prendrait au papa d'un si mignon petit bébé ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'Eliott était ta garantie que personne ne s'en prendrait à toi ?

\- Non, mais … écoute, ça ne craignait rien, vraiment. Comment tu peux croire que je mettrais notre fils en danger ?

\- Parce que tu ne réfléchis jamais, Rick ! C'est toujours la même histoire !

\- J'étais avec Eliott, Kate, notre bébé … alors si, j'ai réfléchi. Je ne serais même pas entré dans cet immeuble s'il y avait eu le moindre risque pour lui … comment peux-tu croire que …

\- Ne retourne pas la situation, s'il te plaît …, l'interrompit-elle sèchement.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien-sûr que Rick n'exposerait jamais volontairement Eliott au danger. Il n'était pas entré sur une scène de crime non plus, mais dans un immeuble lambda, où il n'y avait pas plus de risque qu'il leur arrivât quelque chose qu'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant, elle était trop en colère pour lui reconnaître une quelconque intention louable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris franchement ? reprit-elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée quand tu as eu cette idée lumineuse ?

\- J'étais sur place, je voulais juste jeter un œil. Et puis tu aurais râlé si je t'avais dit où j'étais …

\- C'est sûr que je râle moins maintenant …

\- Tu n'étais pas censée le savoir …

\- De mieux en mieux …, soupira-t-elle. C'est comme l'autre jour avec cette recherche sur Cody … tu te fiches de tout, des conséquences de tes actes …

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas …, ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit-il, c'est juste que … Oh … allons, Kate, ce n'est pas si grave … Nous allons bien, on n'a pas été confrontés au moindre danger, et en plus, on va peut-être faire avancer l'enquête …

Elle ne dit rien, baissant la tête, fâchée, et se taisant quelques secondes.

\- Dis quelque chose … s'il te plaît …, insista-t-il.

Il préférait l'entendre crier et pester contre lui, que de la voir se muer dans le silence ainsi.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? rétorqua-t-elle. Tu as réponse à tout, tu as une explication valable pour tout … Tu te rends compte ce que mes collègues doivent penser ? Je dois venir chercher mon mari et mon fils d'un mois au poste parce qu'ils farfouillaient dans une propriété privée ….

\- Je suis désolé, ok ? répondit-il, l'air vraiment contrit.

\- Non, tu n'es pas désolé …, affirma-t-elle. On a eu la même conversation samedi, Castle … tu as utilisé le logiciel de la police, et maintenant je te retrouve à mener l'enquête et je dois venir te récupérer au poste … Ce n'est pas possible, franchement … Je veux bien avoir l'esprit ouvert, et me montrer tolérante, mais tu dépasses les bornes … et tu t'en fiches …

\- Kate … arrête de dire que je m'en fiche, bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour. Je ne m'en fiche pas … Et tu le sais, alors arrête … Je veux bien que tu sois fâchée, mais je ne veux pas que tu dises que je me fiche des conséquences pour toi, ce n'est pas vrai … Toi et Eliott, vous êtes ma priorité … et tout ce qui vous concerne, de près ou de loin, me touche, ok ?

Elle n'aimait pas le voir énervé ainsi contre elle, et le blesser sans le vouloir. Elle était tellement furieuse, mais peut-être que sa colère allait trop loin, peut-être que Gates avait raison, et lui-aussi. Ce n'était peut-être pas si grave. Mais c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

\- Tu m'as menti en plus …, reprit-elle, sur un ton un peu plus doux. Tu m'as dit que tu allais te promener …

\- C'était vrai, on est allés à Union Square …, répondit-il, plus calmement.

\- Castle, je sais bien ce que tu avais en tête depuis le début …

\- Ok. C'est vrai …, je voulais aller faire un tour du côté du club de karaté mais …

\- Et tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tout allait bien et que tu rentrais, alors que tu étais ici … Tu m'as menti, deux fois …

\- Je n'ai pas menti, Kate. Tout allait bien, et j'allais rentrer si tu n'étais pas arrivée … J'ai juste omis quelques détails …

\- Je ne peux même pas te faire confiance …, constata-t-elle, l'air dépité.

\- Mais si …

\- Pas pour ça … Est-ce qu'un jour tu comprendras que tu n'es pas flic ? Il faut un drame pour que ça te rentre dans le crâne ?

\- Ecoute, je n'aurais pas dû … ok ? Je regrette … Une fois de plus, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête … et je comprends que tu sois furieuse … Mais jamais je ne mettrais Eliott en danger, jamais, ok ?

\- Je sais …, avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- J'étais juste content de faire ça avec lui, d'enquêter …, tu vois, un truc « père et fils » …

\- Il a un mois, Rick …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il faut commencer tôt si un jour on veut qu'il dirige le FBI …, répondit-il, tentant un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire.

\- Tu vas être fâchée longtemps ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Je n'en sais rien … un club de strip-tease en plus …, soupira-t-elle, comme si elle ruminait encore sa colère. J'imagine bien les gros titres …. Richard Castle emmène son fils d'un mois mater des filles à poil …

Il faillit sourire mais s'abstint.

\- C'était fermé …, répondit-il. Et puis il n'y avait pas de journalistes à mes trousses ...

\- Les policiers parlent entre eux … Tout se sait, Castle …

\- Les gens vont en rire, Kate … Même si toi ça ne te fait pas rire …

\- Heureusement que Gates est intervenue en ta faveur …, reprit-elle, comme si elle ignorait ses commentaires.

\- Oui, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs.

\- Elle l'a fait pour moi, ajouta Kate.

\- Pour toi ? s'étonna-t-il, en la dévisageant.

\- Je réfléchis à l'éventualité de passer l'examen de Capitaine … mais avec mon mari et son casier judiciaire, bientôt, ça ne vaudra même plus la peine que je me présente …

\- Tu veux devenir Capitaine ? C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? lui fit-il, d'un air enthousiaste.

\- Parce que je réfléchis …, ça ne servait à rien de te de dire quoi que ce soit tant que moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je veux …, mais je n'ai plus le choix vu que tu t'obstines à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Capitaine Beckett …. Ce serait trop cool …, sourit-il, l'air songeur.

Elle ne dit rien, et il sentait combien les idées devaient se bousculer dans sa tête, peut-être bien au-delà même de sa colère contre lui.

-Kate, je ne m'en fiche pas …, reprit-il, avec douceur, prenant ses mains entre les siennes. Je ne me fiche pas de ta carrière, mais je ne savais pas … Je n'ai pas pensé à ça … Je voulais juste regarder … je ne pensais pas qu'il appellerait les flics pour ça … vraiment … Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse te porter préjudice …

\- Après toutes ces années, franchement, tu ne devrais plus en être à faire ce genre de choses … même si pour toi, ce n'était rien, c'était déjà trop. Et tu entraînes Eliott avec toi … j'aimerais éviter, si possible, que notre fils ait un casier judiciaire long comme le bras à dix-huit ans … Il fera déjà bien assez de bêtises tout seul s'il tient de toi …

\- C'est vrai … Mais s'il tient de toi, ce sera un amour …

\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer. Je suis fâchée pour un moment.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu es fâchée après moi …

\- Je n'aime pas être fâchée après toi … mais franchement tu cherches les ennuis …

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des côtés positifs à cette histoire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Eliott est un sacré enquêteur ! Il a du flair, il a piqué une colère juste à l'endroit où il pouvait y avoir une piste sérieuse !

Pour un peu, il réussirait à la faire sourire, tant il avait l'air vraiment sérieux sur la participation active de leur fils à cette enquête.

\- Tu crois que c'est ça qui va me consoler ? répondit-elle.

\- Tu peux être fière de lui, au moins … Moi, je le suis … Et puis, il a bu son premier biberon, tu te rends compte ?

\- Oui …

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Peut-être que de temps en temps, tu pourras rester endormie tranquillement, et moi je me lèverai la nuit pour lui donner le biberon

\- J'aime lui donner le sein …

\- Je sais, mais …

Il préféra ne rien ajouter, comprenant que pour l'instant, rien de ce qu'il dirait n'apaiserait la colère de sa femme. Il valait mieux faire profil bas. Sans rien dire, elle se leva.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui fit-il.

\- Je rentre. On a un dîner à préparer …

\- Ah oui … le dîner …, marmonna-t-il, j'avais oublié …

Elle avait déjà pris le landau et ouvert la porte, pressée de partir. Il se hâta de lui emboîter le pas, se disant que la soirée allait être un véritable calvaire s'ils devaient recevoir Scott en étant fâchés.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 4**_

 _Loft, 18h30_

Allongée dans son bain, de la mousse jusqu'aux épaules, Kate essayait de se détendre, profitant de la chaleur apaisante de l'eau et du silence. Pensive, et le cœur lourd, elle jouait à glisser ses doigts dans la mousse, et à dessiner des bulles de savon sur ses bras.

Le retour au loft avait été tendu. Rick avait conduit, et elle n'avait rien dit, s'occupant simplement d'Eliott. Il n'avait plus tenté de s'expliquer. Il n'y avait rien de plus à expliquer de toute façon, et il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il lui fallait attendre que sa colère passât. En arrivant, ils avaient échangé quelques mots concernant la logistique du dîner, puis Rick avait disparu en cuisine, la laissant vaquer à ses occupations. Elle avait pris plaisir à s'occuper d'Eliott, lui donnant son bain, le câlinant dans leur chambre. Il n'était pas du tout perturbé par sa petite aventure avec son papa. Elle le trouvait plus calme et souriant qu'il ne l'avait été durant la plus grande partie de la journée, mais bien fatigué. Elle l'avait recouché, et il rattrapait maintenant ses heures de sommeil en retard, ayant passé plus de temps à pleurer aujourd'hui qu'à dormir.

Elle ne voulait pas rester fâchée ainsi. Elle ne supportait pas les situations conflictuelles avec Rick. Ils se disputaient de temps en temps, et ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait été furieuse comme rarement. Elle l'avait blessé en lui disant qu'il s'en fichait. Il haussait rarement la voix lors de leurs disputes. Il était toujours le plus calme et posé. Mais il avait haussé la voix au poste. Elle l'avait blessé, et maintenant, elle s'en voulait. Il ne s'en fichait pas, il aurait sacrifié sa vie pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour qu'elle vive la vie dont elle rêvait. Il n'avait juste pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes, et ne s'était pas imaginé que sa petite investigation puisse prendre de telles proportions. Il n'avait pas mis Eliott en danger. Il n'avait rien fait de plus que ce qu'il faisait toujours : jouer les curieux. Et son intention était louable. Il voulait simplement aider et faire avancer l'enquête. Mais comme souvent, sa curiosité s'était retournée contre lui. Ce qu'elle lui pardonnait plus difficilement, c'était de s'être joué d'elle, en lui disant qu'il allait se promener, et d'avoir emmené Eliott avec lui.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait pourquoi elle était si en colère, et tout se mêlait un peu dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Eliott puisse être en contact, de près ou de loin, avec son travail, avec leurs enquêtes. Son travail, c'était un danger constant, qui pouvait se révéler à tout moment, et avoir un impact dans sa vie personnelle. Elle pensait à toutes ces fois où elle aurait pu perdre Rick, à toutes ces fois aussi où des tueurs s'étaient immiscés dans leur vie privée, menaçant leurs proches, ou étant à deux doigt de mettre fin à leurs jours. Scott Dunn avait fait exploser son appartement. Tyson, mois après mois, les avait épiés, traqués, pour finir par tenter de les détruire. Et il y avait aussi ce qui était arrivé au bébé de Gates, vingt ans plus tôt, et à son fils, Andrew. Elle était en colère parce qu'elle avait peur pour Eliott. Tout simplement. Elle voulait le tenir loin de tout ça, et Castle, sans le vouloir vraiment, l'avait rapproché d'un danger potentiel. Et si le tueur de Samantha et d'Ellen l'avait vu fouiner avec Eliott ? Rick ne pensait pas à ses choses-là, il ne pensait pas au-delà de son intention première. Mais elle, si. Et plus encore maintenant qu'elle était maman. Elle devait protéger Eliott.

Elle soupira, cessant de se torturer l'esprit, et réalisant que l'heure passait, elle se décida à sortir du bain. Elle n'était plus très motivée pour ce dîner, vu les circonstances, mais il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle se sécha, alla choisir un pantalon et un chemisier dans la penderie, s'habilla, avant de revenir se placer devant le miroir pour se coiffer. Elle finissait d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon, quand elle vit Rick arriver, et se poster dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne dit rien, la regardant simplement, et la laissant finir de se préparer. Elle ne dit rien non plus, le laissant avoir l'initiative de leur réconciliation.

Rick la contemplait, tentant de sonder son état d'esprit. Il savait qu'après le bain, sa colère serait retombée. Ces bains qu'elle aimait tant avaient ce pouvoir de lui faire oublier la plus mauvaise des journées et d'apaiser son cœur meurtri. Mais il voyait à son regard dans le miroir qu'elle était chagrinée. Elle n'était plus furieuse, mais il décelait une certaine tristesse. Il voulait arranger les choses avant le dîner, et faire en sorte que la soirée se passât bien. Il attendit qu'elle en ait terminé avec les petites pinces dans ses cheveux, avant de s'approcher, dans son dos, et toujours silencieux, de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne savait que dire pour se faire pardonner, mais il savait quels gestes apaiseraient sa femme.

Doucement, il l'enlaça, posa ses mains sur son ventre, déposant un baiser dans son cou. Il sentit les mains de Kate se joindre aux siennes, et ce petit geste tendre de sa part lui fit du bien à lui-aussi. Sa colère s'était dissipée.

\- Je t'aime …, murmura-t-il tendrement, et simplement au creux de son oreille, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

La délicatesse de son « _je t'aime_ » enveloppa son cœur de douceur. C'était sa façon de lui demander pardon, de lui dire qu'il était là pour elle, et de lui faire du bien. Sans répondre, elle se tourna entre ses bras, et vint blottir son visage contre son torse. Il embrassa ses cheveux, caressant doucement son dos, tout en resserrant son étreinte. Ainsi, contre lui, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, comme si toutes ses inquiétudes l'emplissaient d'émotion.

\- Je suis désolé … vraiment désolé …, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce et sincère.

Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle n'était plus fâchée. Elle était incapable de lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Mais tout cela avait réveillé des inquiétudes, des peurs, et elle se sentait le cœur triste. Elle savait que si elle parlait maintenant, elle ne pourrait retenir ses larmes. Elle était si sensible depuis qu'elle était maman, à fleur de peau parfois. Cela pouvait l'agacer d'ailleurs, d'être si faible face aux émotions. Elle se laissa simplement bercer par les caresses des mains de Rick dans son dos, la force de son étreinte si tendre et chaleureuse, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Kate …, chuchota-t-il, sentant à la façon dont elle restait silencieusement blottie dans ses bras, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu es toujours fâchée ?

\- Non …, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer, mais de toute façon, il allait s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il glissa une main sur sa joue, et la fit doucement relever la tête vers lui. Il vit ses yeux remplis de larmes, et s'en inquiéta aussitôt.

\- Hey … pourquoi es-tu triste ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Non … enfin si …

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya du bout du pouce. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, surtout s'il était à l'origine de sa tristesse.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, ne t'en fais pas …, reprit-elle, la voix néanmoins pleine de chagrin. Mais … ne fais plus ça, n'emmène plus Eliott enquêter avec toi …

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela pouvait l'avoir inquiétée a posteriori.

\- Je ne le ferai plus …

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à notre travail … C'est dangereux … On doit le protéger de tout ça … On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver … Et ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter …

\- Je ne dis rien. Tu as raison. Comme souvent …

\- Comme toujours, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il n'objecta pas, et esquissa un sourire, content de la voir faire un peu d'humour.

\- Tous ces tueurs, ces psychopathes sont capables de s'immiscer dans notre vie, Rick … et j'en mourrais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Eliott à cause de moi ….

A ces mots, les larmes se remirent à couler, et il tenta de l'apaiser caressant son dos d'une main, et effleurant sa joue d'une caresse de l'autre.

\- Kate … ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Il n'arrivera rien à Eliott. Il n'est pas plus en danger parce que tu es flic, ok ?

\- Je sais, on en a déjà parlé …, répondit-elle, essuyant ses larmes. Mais parfois, j'ai peur, je n'y peux rien …

\- Tu aurais eu aussi peur si j'avais emmené Eliott faire un tour de montagne russe à _Coney Island_ …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Il a un mois ! Tu n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Mon Dieu ! Castle ! Tu es fou, ma parole ! lui lança-t-elle, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.

Il sourit, ravi de l'agacer positivement.

\- Bon, peut-être pas les montagnes russes, mais un manège, j'aurais pu … Et tu aurais eu peur …. Tu t'inquiètes même quand il est sur sa balancelle !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Oh si menteuse ….

Elle sourit, et il vint déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait raison ou non, si elle s'inquièterait de la même façon pour Eliott si elle n'était pas flic. Peut-être que oui finalement.

\- Tu es juste, maman, Kate. Les mamans sont programmées pour s'inquiéter, pour tout et rien …

\- Peut-être … mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais faire un truc pareil …

\- Promis. Juré. Craché, fit-il, faisant mine de cracher réellement.

Elle sourit, amusée, et réconfortée.

\- Ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-il, malgré tout.

\- Oui …

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je sais que je dois apprendre à maîtriser mes inquiétudes … et à vivre avec …

\- Ce n'est pas simple … regarde-moi après plus de vingt ans d'expérience avec Alexis, je n'ai pas fini de m'inquiéter de la savoir seule en France.

\- Seule avec Cody …

\- C'est pareil, fit-il avec une petite moue.

\- Elle ne t'a pas encore annoncé son départ en plus …

\- Non, soupira-t-il, mais ça viendra.

\- Tu sais, reprit-elle, je ne suis plus fâchée … mais tu m'as quand même menti avec cette histoire de promenade ….

\- J'ai détourné la vérité … un tout petit peu …

\- Tu peux m'expliquer la différence ?

Il sourit.

\- Quelle sera ma sentence pour ce vilain mensonge ? lui fit-il, d'un air joueur.

-J'hésite encore. Tu verras ce soir …

\- Ok. Tout sauf le canapé … j'aurais trop froid …

\- Tu préfères dormir dans la baignoire ?

\- Tu es vraiment cruelle, sourit-il, l'embrassant amoureusement.

 _Une heure plus tard …_

Installée dans le canapé, dans le bureau de Castle, Kate donnait le sein à Eliott, pendant que Rick finissait de se préparer dans leur chambre. D'ici peu, Scott arriverait pour le dîner. Elle était contente de le revoir, et maintenant que Rick et elle n'étaient plus fâchés, elle espérait que la soirée se passerait bien. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une légère crainte quant à l'attitude de Castle vis-à-vis de Scott.

Pensive, toujours un peu préoccupée par les événements de l'après-midi, et par ce que Gates lui avait dit sur l'impossibilité de continuer son partenariat avec Castle si elle devenait capitaine, elle contemplait le petit visage de son fils, tétant goulument, tout en agrippant son sein avec son poing. Elle profitait du moment, tout en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle discute avec Rick, qu'ensemble, ils pèsent le pour et le contre, et prennent une décision.

\- Dire que tu as bu le biberon pour la première fois et je n'étais même pas là …, fit-elle, doucement, glissant son doigt dans la petite main d'Eliott. Ne t'habitue pas trop vite au biberon, mon petit cœur … Tu as encore le temps … et Maman n'est pas prête à se passer de ces moments-là …

Donner le sein à Eliott faisait partie de ses petits plaisirs. Pendant la grossesse, elle avait eu beaucoup d'appréhensions, se demandant comment elle vivrait le fait de partager une partie de son corps, qui, pour elle avait une connotation plutôt sensuelle, et même sexuelle, avec son bébé. Mais c'était si simple, si évident. Elle nourrissait son fils, et prenait du plaisir avec son mari. Les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce qu'elle ressentirait puisse être aussi fort en allaitant Eliott. C'était son moment, leur moment de complicité, de fusion totale, charnelle, physique, que souvent, ils partageaient avec Rick, les regardant, les admirant, fièrement. Un jour, prochainement, elle devrait arrêter, pour reprendre le travail, et d'une certaine façon, ces moments lui manqueraient. Néanmoins, c'était une bonne chose qu'Eliott ait bien voulu boire le biberon. D'ici trois jours, Rick et elle partiraient pour fêter leur anniversaire, et devraient passer une nuit loin de leur petit bonhomme. Lanie et Esposito viendraient le garder, et, bien qu'elle soit folle de joie et toute excitée à l'idée de la surprise qu'elle réservait à Rick, elle était pleine d'appréhensions et d'inquiétudes. Elle n'avait pas envie de se soucier de ça ce soir, et chassa bien vite ces pensées de son esprit.

\- Je suis sûre que tu t'es bien amusé avec Papa cet après-midi …, continua-t-elle, caressant sa main du bout du pouce. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé … Maman est fière de toi … Mais les enquêtes c'est pour les grands, mon ange …

Au même moment, elle vit Rick apparaître sur le pas de la porte, fraîchement douché et rasé.

\- Est-ce que je te plais ? lui fit-il, paradant devant elle comme un mannequin.

\- Oui, tu es tout beau, sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Beau … hum … c'est suffisant ça pour impressionner Scott ? répondit-il, en la regardant avec une petite moue.

\- Plus que suffisant … et puis c'est moi que tu dois impressionner, pas Scott …

\- Toi tu es déjà conquise …, lui fit-il comme une évidence.

\- Et alors ? s'offusqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il sourit, ravi de la taquiner.

\- Scott doit voir que Katherine Beckett est amoureuse du mec parfait. Et qu'il n'a pas intérêt de te regarder de trop près ….

\- Dis … tu vas être agréable ce soir ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, l'observant d'un air sceptique, s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Bien-sûr … je suis un mec parfait … agréable même avec les vieux amis de ma femme. Il est beau lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répondit-elle gentiment, regardant de nouveau son fils qui tétait toujours.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est beau, juste pour m'agacer … Comment tu le trouves ?

\- Tu veux la vérité ? sourit-elle.

\- Ok. Ça veut dire que c'est un beau mec …, conclut-il en grimaçant.

\- Il est séduisant, oui, répondit-elle, tout simplement, tandis qu'Eliott délaissait doucement son sein.

\- Musclé ? continua Rick.

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te faire un rapport détaillé ! Tu verras tout à l'heure …

Elle souleva légèrement son fils pour le prendre contre son épaule, et se mit à caresser doucement son dos.

\- Hum … Il est célibataire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien … Je suppose, sinon, il serait venu avec sa femme ou sa petite-amie.

\- Ok …, répondit-il, songeur.

\- N'oublie pas que déjà, tu es sous le coup d'une sentence pour ton mensonge, lui fit remarquer Kate, alors essaie d'être vraiment gentil ce soir … Scott est là pour parler du bon vieux temps, simplement. Il n'est pas là pour draguer, mater ou me séduire … C'est un ami, Castle, il se fiche bien de moi …

\- Aucun homme ne peut être indifférent, ou alors c'est qu'il est gay … Tu es trop ….

\- Trop ? lui fit-elle, en le dévisageant.

\- Tu sais bien … N'est-ce pas Eliott ? demanda Rick, passant sa main sur la petite tête de son fils. Maman est belle et super sexy, comment un homme pourrait être indifférent ?

Eliott gazouilla.

\- Tu vois, il est d'accord …

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce dîner …, soupira Kate.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être exemplaire …, la rassura Rick, d'un air convaincu. Je crois que tu as ta dose de mes bêtises pour quelques jours …

\- Tu m'étonnes, sourit-elle. Tu as intérêt d'être exemplaire, parce que vois-tu ces petits réveils coquins dont tu raffoles …, ils risqueraient de ne plus être que des fantasmes pendant de longs mois …

\- Oh … je vois … c'est un chantage sexuel ? rigola-t-il.

\- Ça y ressemble, oui, sourit-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire chanter … Tu seras fière de moi, ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie que ton ami croit que tu as épousé un jaloux psychopathe …

Il se pencha pour embrasser la tête d'Eliott, blotti contre l'épaule de sa maman, puis déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Kate.

\- Je vais mettre la table, pendant que tu finis avec petit vampire …

\- Ok. Au fait, Ryan a envoyé un message. Ils ont lancé la démarche pour récupérer les vidéos de surveillance du club de strip-tease, mais ça va prendre plusieurs jours, avant que toute la procédure judiciaire soit terminée …

\- J'espère que ça pourra aider …

\- Oui, que tu n'aies pas fait tout ça pour rien au moins …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé toi dans les données informatiques ? lui demanda-t-il, par curiosité, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'enquête étant donné les circonstances.

\- Pas pour le moment, non … mais il y a encore pas mal de recherches à faire …

\- Ok.

 _Vingt minutes plus tard …_

Quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit, Rick était encore en cuisine, surveillant la cuisson de sa sauce aux canneberges. Kate, Eliott dans les bras, alla ouvrir, alors que Castle, remuant la cuillère en bois dans la casserole, observait du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de leur invité.

\- Bonsoir, sourit Kate, accueillant Scott.

\- Bonsoir, miss Beckett …, répondit-il, tout sourire. Voilà donc ton petit bonhomme ?

Scott n'avait prononcé que trois mots, mais Rick sentit que déjà il l'agaçait. « Miss Beckett ». Kate n'était plus une demoiselle, désormais. Et la sympathie de ce petit surnom l'énerva d'entrée. Il toisa du regard le fameux Scott. Grand, une belle carrure, un sourire enjôleur … Séduisant était le mot juste. Et Kate lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais été son petit-ami. C'était surprenant. Certes, elle n'était pas obligée de craquer pour tous les beaux garçons de son entourage. Mais quand même. Pourquoi un si bon ami n'était-il jamais devenu un petit-ami ? Sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

\- Oui. Voici Eliott …

\- Enchanté, Eliott. Tu es mignon comme tout … Tu as le nez et la bouche de ta maman, dis donc …

Cette dernière remarqua agaça de nouveau Castle. Il se fit la réflexion qu'à ce rythme-là, il n'allait pas survivre à la soirée. Scott avait l'air de bien connaître et d'apprécier le visage de sa muse. Même si cette ressemblance sautait aux yeux de tous leurs amis et leurs proches, que cet ami qui n'avait pas vu Kate depuis quinze ans la remarquât aussi, l'horripilait.

\- Et les beaux yeux bleus de son Papa, répondit Kate, ce qui ne manqua pas de ravir le cœur de Rick, content qu'elle n'oublie pas de rappeler son existence. Entre …

Scott s'avança, et Kate referma la porte dans son dos, alors que Castle avait délaissé ses fourneaux pour s'approcher.

\- Je te présente Rick, mon mari …, ajouta-t-elle, adressant à Castle un sourire empreint de tendresse et de fierté.

\- Mais c'est … Richard Castle ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais épousé Richard Castle ! s'étonna Scott.

\- Bonsoir … Scott, sourit Rick, se demandant comment il devait prendre sa réaction. Vous vous ne lisez donc pas la presse people …

\- Euh … non … pas vraiment, répondit-il. Bonsoir …, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Alors, ça, c'est super drôle …

\- Drôle ? Pourquoi ? lui fit Rick, perplexe, ne voyant rien d'amusant à la situation.

\- Parce que Kate était votre plus grande fan il y a quinze ans ….

\- C'est vrai ça ? sourit Castle, tout content, en regardant sa muse.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus …, répondit Kate, cherchant à relativiser.

\- Oh je n'exagère pas ! Tu lui as déjà raconté la fois où tu as …

\- Non, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt. Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de dévoiler tout de suite tous mes petits secrets de jeunesse …

\- Si ! Je veux tout savoir ! s'exclama Rick, trouvant tout à coup Scott bien plus intéressant.

\- Je vous raconterai tout à l'heure, sourit-il, lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Kate savait qu'en invitant Scott ce soir, elle s'exposait à ce qu'il racontât tout un tas de choses sur son passé, et la jeune femme qu'elle était alors à l'Ecole de police. Elle n'avait rien à cacher à Rick, et n'avait jamais rien fait de compromettant qui pourrait le déranger, mais savoir que son mari et son ami allaient certainement parler d'elle une bonne partie de la soirée ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça. Le point positif était que s'ils trouvaient une complicité à parler d'elle et du passé, alors Rick vivrait peut-être mieux la situation, et ne se montrerait pas jaloux.

\- Tenez, Rick … Je vous ai apporté du vin, reprit Scott, sortant du sac qu'il tenait à la main une bouteille de vin rouge.

\- Merci.

\- Et ça, c'est pour toi, la miss …, ajouta-t-il, lui tendant un petit sachet de sucettes.

Castle, occupé à admirer l'étiquette de sa bouteille, tiqua aussitôt. « La miss ». Il n'allait pas supporter longtemps que Scott appelât sa femme ainsi.

\- Oh, des sucettes _Charms_ …, s'extasia Kate en découvrant les sucettes au coloris rose et bleu acidulés. Tu te souviens de ça après toutes ces années ?

\- Comment oublier ? sourit-il, lui lançant un regard, qui fit fulminer Castle.

\- C'est super gentil, merci beaucoup, répondit Kate, alors qu'Eliott commençait à grogner et pleurnicher dans ses bras. Je vais aller le coucher …

\- Ok. Bonne nuit mon petit ange, répondit Rick, se penchant pour embrasser son fils.

\- Je reviens dans cinq minutes … Tu sers l'apéritif, mon cœur ?

\- Oui, je m'occupe de tout …, sourit-il, avant de la regarder s'éloigner.

Il ne manqua pas de réaliser qu'il n'était pas le seul à contempler sa femme. Les yeux de Scott ne la quittaient pas, comme s'il était hypnotisé. Il avait ce regard lubrique qu'il détestait voir posé sur Kate. Un regard concentré sur ses fesses. Décidément, ce vieil ami n'allait pas lui plaire.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 5

 _Deux heures plus tard …_

Le dîner se déroulait dans une atmosphère joyeuse et détendue. Rick, attentif à l'attitude de Scott envers Kate, trouvait jusque-là leur invité fort aimable et sympathique. Certes, il y avait bien eu ce regard libidineux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ces sourires enjôleurs qu'il adressait à sa femme, et cette façon qu'il avait de l'appeler « miss » ou « miss Beckett » à tout bout de champ. Tout cela l'horripilait au plus haut point. Mais malgré tout, Scott se montrait gentil, et courtois, heureux de partager ses souvenirs avec tous les deux, et d'en apprendre plus sur leur vie. Il avait même loué ses talents culinaires, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur ses poivrons farcis, et reprenant à deux reprises de ses pommes au four à la sauce canneberge. Kate et Scott avaient raconté quelques-uns de leurs meilleurs souvenirs à l'Ecole de Police, les sanctions distribuées par les officiers et comment ils rusaient pour tenter d'y échapper, la franche camaraderie qui régnait parmi leur bande d'amis et au sein des dortoirs de l'Ecole. D'anecdote en anecdote, Rick se réjouissait non seulement d'en apprendre davantage sur sa femme, mais surtout de la voir sourire, et s'amuser en se remémorant cette période de sa vie. C'était pourtant l'époque qui avait suivi la mort de sa mère, mais à entendre Scott, Kate était parvenue à prendre plaisir à la vie malgré tout. Elle lui avait si souvent dépeint cette période-là comme noire et sombre, voire même très douloureuse, que de savoir qu'elle avait eu quelques sources de joie malgré tout le rendait heureux. Il comprenait pourquoi Scott avait été l'un de ses meilleurs amis. C'était un garçon plein d'humour, et intelligent, un bon vivant aussi apparemment. Mais il avait aussi compris, à demi-mots, pourquoi Kate n'avait jamais été sa petite-amie. Scott était un tombeur, et un séducteur, toujours célibataire d'ailleurs. Et s'il y a bien une chose que détestait Kate, c'était de faire partie du tableau de chasse d'un homme.

\- Alors tu n'avais pas de petit-ami à l'Ecole de Police ? s'étonna Castle. Avec tous ces beaux garçons ?

\- Non …, sourit Kate. Tu sais bien que je ne mélange pas le travail et les sentiments …

\- Tu ne mélangeais pas, rectifia Rick. Les choses ont un peu changé …

\- Oui, sourit-elle, lui adressant un regard complice.

\- Je confirme …, ajouta Scott. A ma connaissance, Miss Beckett n'a jamais craqué pour l'un d'entre nous … Quoique … on s'est toujours demandé si Steven et toi …

\- Steven ? sourit Kate. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de lui …

\- Quelle menteuse …, rigola Scott, comme s'il devinait le fond de ses pensées.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ce Steven ? demanda Rick, intrigué.

\- C'était il y a si longtemps …, se contenta de répondre Kate.

\- Tu sortais avec Steven ? firent Scott et Castle d'une seule et même voix.

\- On pourrait parler d'autre chose que de ma vie sentimentale d'il y a quinze ans ? leur répondit Kate, en les dévisageant, l'air un peu exaspérée.

\- C'est passionnant, pourtant …, sourit Castle.

\- Et très intéressant … Steven et toi … Je le savais … tu n'as pas voulu de moi, mais de lui, oui, constata Scott, d'un air étonnement sérieux. Pourquoi ?

Le sang de Rick ne fit qu'un tour. Ce Scott avait donc bien tenté sa chance avec Kate par le passé. Il savait bien qu'aucun homme ne pouvait rester insensible à sa muse. Et elle n'avait pas voulu de lui. Tant mieux. Et heureusement. Il n'aurait pas supporté que cet homme soit l'un de ses ex. Enfin, il ne supportait aucun de ses ex de toute façon.

\- Tu sais pourquoi …, se contenta-t-elle de répondre gentiment à Scott, avant d'enchaîner, prompte à changer de sujet : l'un de vous reprendra-t-il de la viande ? Ou je peux débarrasser ?

\- C'est bon, pour moi, répondit Rick.

-Pour moi aussi.

Kate se saisit du plat et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Et de nouveau, Rick surprit le regard libidineux de Scott posé sur les fesses de sa femme. Quand Scott s'aperçut que Rick avait vu sa façon de scruter Kate, il lui adressa un sourire, qui le fit bouillir de rage. Un petit sourire presque narquois. Castle se demanda si Scott se moquait de lui, mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un scandale. L'air de rien, Scott reprit la conversation, s'intéressant à son partenariat avec Kate au sein de la Police de New-York. Cet homme l'intriguait. Il était au demeurant fort sympathique, cordial et respectueux. Il ne s'intéressait pas seulement à Kate, mais à lui-aussi. Et pourtant, par deux fois il l'avait vu scruter sa femme, et ses fesses en particulier, avec ce regard lubrique. Certes, n'importe quel homme n'aurait pu s'empêcher de regarder les si jolies fesses de Kate. Mais le regard de Scott était malsain. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Mais il le dérangeait. Et ce petit sourire, presque arrogant qu'il lui avait adressé quand il avait vu qu'il l'avait surpris, le dérangeait aussi. Il avait l'air de lui dire que, devant son mari ou non, il n'allait pas se priver pour autant de reluquer les fesses de sa femme. Castle mourrait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait, mais il devait se montrer agréable et exemplaire. Il n'était pas question de faire un scandale devant Kate, ni de la rendre mal à l'aise. Il prenait donc sur lui, même s'il bouillait intérieurement.

Le dîner reprit donc son cours, toujours dans la même ambiance plutôt joyeuse. Kate interrogea Scott sur sa mutation récente, et il lui donna des nouvelles de quelques-unes de leurs lointaines connaissances avec lesquelles il avait gardé contact. Il confia à Rick quelques anecdotes rigolotes sur Kate ainsi que des détails croustillants sur la jeune élève flic qu'elle était. Ils parlèrent aussi enquêtes criminelles, bien-sûr, s'amusant à comparer les modes opératoires des meurtriers californiens et new-yorkais. Malgré tout, Rick observait, analysait, réfléchissait. Scott parlait beaucoup du passé, mais n'avait pas dévoilé grand-chose de sa vie actuelle. Il se complaisait à raconter de vieux souvenirs, mais à part son ambition de devenir Capitaine, il ne leur avait pas appris quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'avait été sa vie durant ces quinze années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kate. Peut-être n'avait-il rien d'intéressant à dire, après tout.

Quand le dîner toucha finalement à sa fin, Rick et Kate raccompagnèrent Scott à la porte. Il les remercia, et Kate se félicita de l'avoir revu après tout ce temps. Elle le saluait quand Eliott se mit à pleurer, l'heure de sa tétée étant arrivée. Elle s'excusa, souhaita une bonne soirée à Scott, et s'éloigna vers le bureau.

\- Vous êtes un homme chanceux, sourit gentiment Scott. Kate est une femme formidable … et magnifique.

\- Elle l'est, oui … Mais si vous pouviez éviter de la regarder ainsi, cela m'arrangerait, lui fit remarquer Castle, du ton le plus cordial possible, et avec un sourire qui se voulait sympathique.

Il voulait lui dire les choses, sans pour autant créer de problèmes. A l'exception de cette façon qu'il avait de regarder Kate de temps en temps, Scott avait été fort agréable, et la soirée s'était bien passée. Kate était contente, et il ne servait à rien de créer des tensions maintenant, surtout qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être jamais Scott.

\- Je suis désolé …, répondit-il, l'air sincère. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure …

\- Oui, mais c'est de ma femme qu'il s'agit …, rétorqua Rick, qui trouvait l'argument de Scott un peu léger.

\- Allons, un regard n'a jamais tué personne, Rick … Vous devriez être fier.

\- Je le suis.

\- Bien. Bonne soirée, alors. Et merci encore pour l'accueil …

\- Bonne soirée.

Il referma la porte sans rien ajouter, et resta un instant interdit. Il ne savait trop que penser de cet ami. Il avait été agréable et sympathique toute la soirée, mais pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait chez cet homme. Peut-être était-ce seulement de la jalousie. Après tout Kate était splendide, et il était bien placé pour savoir que s'interdire de la regarder et de la contempler était un défi compliqué. Mais il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Scott quand il reluquait les fesses de Kate. Ce n'était même pas du désir ou de l'envie. C'était … autre chose d'indéfinissable.

Le temps que Kate donne le sein à Eliott, il entreprit de finir de débarrasser la table, et de ranger la cuisine. Il n'était de toute façon pas question de faire une crise de jalousie stupide à Kate, ce soir. Pas après ses bêtises de l'après-midi. Il allait la rendre dingue et l'agacer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé de la soirée et de Scott. Elle saurait tout de suite si quelque chose l'avait dérangé.

 _Loft, aux environs de minuit._

Rick rejoignit le bureau, plongé dans l'obscurité, et constata que Kate avait déjà recouché Eliott. Il se pencha quelques secondes au-dessus du petit lit, observant son fils qui ne dormait pas encore, mais gigotait doucement, en écoutant la mélodie de la berceuse de son mobile. Il caressa un instant la petite main d'Eliott, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis traversa la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain, où Kate finissait de se démaquiller.

\- Alors ? sourit-elle, en le voyant entrer. Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé … tu n'avais pas de raison de t'inquiéter …

\- Non …, sourit-il à son tour, se postant à côté d'elle pour se déshabiller. Scott est sympa finalement, et j'ai appris un tas de trucs intéressants sur toi …

\- Tu dois être content de percer encore un peu plus tous mes mystères …

\- Oh oui …

Il la regarda dans le miroir dénouer son chignon, et enlever une à une les petites pinces qui retenaient ses cheveux, alors que lui déboutonnait sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais sortie avec lui ? reprit-il.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était juste un ami, répondit-elle, en brossant ses cheveux.

\- Oui, mais il est charmant, séduisant, intelligent, drôle …, énuméra Castle, comme si Scott avait toutes les qualités du monde.

\- Et coureur de jupons, ajouta Kate. Mais il n'y a pas que ça … Tu sais bien qu'il ne suffit pas qu'un homme soit charmant pour me faire craquer … Même quand j'étais plus jeune et immature, il fallait que je ressente un minimum de sentiments …

\- Mais il a tenté sa chance quand même ? demanda Rick, se débarrassant de sa chemise.

\- Oh, oui, plus d'une fois …, lui répondit-elle, ça devenait un jeu … Ce n'était rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça … Je ne sais pas, je le trouve … étrange …, avoua-t-il, n'osant pour l'instant lui dire le fond de son ressenti.

\- Etrange ? rigola-t-elle, le regardant enlever son pantalon. Scott n'a rien d'étrange …

\- Il ne parle que du passé …, lui fit remarquer Castle.

\- C'est normal quand on retrouve d'anciens amis de se remémorer le bon vieux temps, répondit-elle, comme une évidence, se déshabillant à son tour.

\- Mais toi, tu lui as pourtant parlé de toi, de nous, de notre vie … et lui, rien …

\- Peut-être n'a-t-il rien à raconter … Avant de te rencontrer, si j'avais dû raconter ma vie à un vieil ami, je n'aurais pas eu grand-chose à en dire …

\- Peut-être …, répondit-il, songeur. En tout cas, on dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusés à l'Ecole de police, tu avais l'air heureuse …

\- Parce que Scott ne connaissait que la façade que je présentais au monde …, avoua-t-elle, se dénudant complètement.

\- Il ne savait pas pour ta mère ? s'étonna Rick, la regardant passer une nuisette.

\- Non. Personne ne savait à l'Ecole. Enfin, ils savaient qu'elle était décédée bien-sûr, mais rien de plus …, expliqua-t-elle. La première personne à qui j'en ai parlé au début de ma carrière, c'est Montgomery.

\- Ok …, répondit-il, commençant à se brosser les dents.

\- Scott et les autres ne me voyaient pas pleurer le soir, ou des heures durant la nuit, ni réfléchir à n'en plus finir sur les vieux dossiers et documents que j'avais pu récupérer …, expliqua-t-elle, s'armant à son tour de sa brosse à dents.

Côte à côte face au lavabo, ils finirent de se brosser les dents avant de reprendre leur discussion.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais confiée à Scott à l'époque ? demanda Rick. Il aurait pu t'aider s'il était ton ami … peut-être que ça aurait été moins difficile pour toi …

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide, Rick … C'était trop frais, trop douloureux, expliqua-t-elle alors que tous deux regagnaient leur chambre. C'était mon combat … Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

\- C'est ce que tu me disais aussi quand je t'ai rencontrée …, constata-t-il, se glissant sous la couette.

\- Oui … Mais toi … c'est différent …, et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix …, têtu et obstiné comme tu es, répondit-elle, se mettant au lit elle-aussi.

Il sourit, s'adossant dans les oreillers, songeur, comme s'il repensait aux différents moments de cette soirée.

\- En tout cas, je suis fière de toi, constata-t-elle, en se blottissant contre son torse. Le dîner était délicieux … et tu as été adorable …

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis fier de moi, sourit-il, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux …

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, l'un contre l'autre, elle tendrement blotti au creux de son bras, lui caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda finalement Kate, le sentant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- A la soirée …

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, non …, répondit-il vaguement.

\- Castle, dis-moi, soupira-t-elle, en se redressant pour le regarder.

\- Tout va bien, sourit-il, glissant un doigt sous son menton pour l'embrasser.

\- Je sais que non ... Quelque chose te dérange ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas envie de te fâcher ce soir …, pas après cette journée déjà un peu … tendue, répondit-il avec un sourire, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, pour écarter quelques mèches sur sa joue.

\- Je ne vais pas me fâcher, allez dis-moi … Tu n'es pas jaloux quand même ? Parce que Scott n'a rien fait qui puisse …

\- Non, l'interrompit-il. Je ne suis pas jaloux … enfin, un peu …, comme d'habitude, mais ce n'est pas ça …

\- Alors quoi ? Scott t'a dit quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?

\- Non, à part le fait qu'il t'appelle « miss » à tout bout de champ … ça m'agace légèrement ça …

\- Ce n'est rien …, sourit-elle. Il m'a toujours appelée ainsi …

\- J'ai aussi remarqué autre chose …, ajouta-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il te regarde … enfin, à chaque fois que tu te levais, il matait tes fesses …, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et ? sourit-elle gentiment, comme si elle ne voyait pas vraiment le problème.

\- Ce sont mes fesses ! Enfin, ce sont les tiennes, mais elles sont à moi …, répondit-il, posant sa main libre sur sa hanche, avant de la glisser sur ses fesses, pour les caresser doucement, et marquer son territoire

\- Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de regarder … et puis …

\- Et puis quoi ? Tu es contente qu'il regarde tes fesses ? s'étonna-t-il, en la dévisageant, surpris et un peu indigné.

Elle sourit, s'abstenant de répondre.

\- Ok … je vois …, constata-t-il avec une petite moue.

\- Allons, Rick … Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas facile de se sentir bien dans son corps, et belle, séduisante après une grossesse et un accouchement …

\- Tu es magnifique, je te le dis tous les jours ou presque … et je te le montre aussi … Et ne dis pas que je ne suis pas objectif …

\- Je sais, mon cœur … Mais de savoir qu'un autre homme me regarde, c'est juste flatteur … ne me dis pas ça ne te plaît pas quand une jeune femme te trouve craquant ?

\- Si, avoua-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Bon, eh bien tu vois …, c'est la même chose, rien de plus, sourit-elle, effleurant sa joue d'une caresse.

\- Mais le regard de Scott était étrange …

\- Décidément … tu trouves tout étrange …, constata-t-elle, amusée par ce qui, pour elle, n'était que la jalousie habituelle de son mari.

\- C'était libidineux … presque malsain …, expliqua-t-il.

\- N'abuse pas non plus …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Et il m'a souri bizarrement quand il a vu que j'avais vu qu'il regardait tes fesses …

\- Ce n'est rien, Castle … Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ou dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas …, répondit-il, en réfléchissant. Enfin, je lui ai fait la remarque, tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Tu lui as dit d'arrêter de mater mes fesses ? s'offusqua-t-elle, surprise qu'il ait osé.

\- Oui, enfin, j'y ai mis les formes … ne t'inquiète pas …

\- Castle ! soupira-t-elle, prenant son air exaspéré.

\- Quoi ? Il a très bien réagi en plus, et il s'est excusé ... C'est une vieille habitude selon lui …

\- C'est un homme à femmes… un séducteur, un charmeur …. Rien d'autre …

\- Et un voyeur …, ajouta-t-il.

Elle rit, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, et de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime …, lui fit-elle tendrement. Même quand tu es jaloux au point de dire de sacrées bêtises …

Il lui sourit, content qu'elle ne se fâche pas pour ses remarques. Elle avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que sa jalousie l'amenait à exagérer un peu les choses, et à voir le mal là où il n'y en avait pas.

\- En même temps, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir … Quel homme pourrait s'empêcher de te regarder ? Tu es splendide …

Elle sourit l'embrassant de nouveau, attendrie par sa jalousie et ses efforts pour se raisonner.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne m'a même pas dit pourquoi c'était si drôle que tu sois ma femme …, reprit-il, prenant un air dépité.

\- Oh, c'est juste à cause d'un mauvais tour que lui et quelques amis m'ont joué un jour …

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire, intrigué.

\- Eh bien … Il y avait une majorité d'hommes à l'Ecole, bien-sûr, alors quand ils se sont aperçus, petit à petit, que je passais une bonne partie de mon précieux temps libre à lire les romans de Richard Castle, je suis passée pour une midinette …

\- Ils se moquaient de toi ? sourit-il, amusé.

\- Ils me taquinaient gentiment, oui …

\- Alors tu étais déjà une fan absolue à cette époque ! s'extasia-t-il, ravi.

\- J'ai toujours lu tes romans. Ça m'a beaucoup aidée à cette période-là de ma vie, avoua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion, simplement, sourit-elle.

\- On était vraiment destinés à être ensemble, constata-t-il, d'un air enchanté.

\- Oui. Tu prenais déjà soin de moi sans même me connaître … et attend de savoir le reste, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer …

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi tout ! lança-t-il, impatient et excité d'en savoir plus.

\- Un jour, Scott et deux autres de nos amis ont récupéré un de ces portraits de toi en pied, tu sais ceux qu'il y a quand tu fais des séances de dédicace …

\- Oui, répondit-il, suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Ils sont entrés dans le dortoir pendant que je dormais, ils ont glissé ton immense portrait dans mon lit, et ont pris quelques photos …

\- Trop drôle ! rigola-t-il. Et tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça !

\- Tu aurais été trop heureux …, rétorqua-t-elle, en riant.

\- J'ai partagé ton lit avant même de te connaître, c'est trop fort …, se réjouit-il. Si j'avais su !

\- Ce n'était qu'un bout de carton, rigola-t-elle.

\- Tu as la photo ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Je voudrais bien voir de quoi a l'air la jeune Beckett au lit avec le jeune Castle …

\- Peut-être … au fond d'un carton …, mais il faudra employer les grands moyens pour que je te la montre …, répondit-elle, avec un sourire mutin.

\- Oh … je vois … s'il n'y a que ça …, sourit-il, caressant légèrement ses fesses sous sa nuisette.

\- Tu as déjà des choses à te faire pardonner en plus … D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas dormir dans le canapé ce soir ?

\- Je peux y aller … Je suis prêt à accepter ta sentence …. Mais me faire dormir dans le canapé va te punir toi-aussi …, lui fit-il remarquer, déposant des petits baisers sur son épaule dénudée.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum … Tu vas avoir froid sans moi … et tu sais bien que tu ne dors pas aussi bien quand je ne suis pas là …

\- Tu essaies de m'avoir par les sentiments ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors que d'un mouvement soudain, il la fit basculer sur le dos, se blottissant contre elle.

\- Non, sourit-il, posant sa main sur sa cuisse et remontant lentement vers son ventre. Je pense à ton bien-être mon amour … simplement …

Elle sourit, enlaçant son cou, et savourant la force de son corps pesant contre le sien.

\- Ok. Tu peux rester là alors … Mais il va falloir te faire pardonner …

-Pas de souci …, sourit-il. Tout ce que tu veux …

\- Tu sais que je n'accorde pas mon pardon facilement … je suis très exigeante …

\- Et moi très performant … Je vais te faire mourir de plaisir au point que tu vas même en oublier que tu avais quelque chose me pardonner !

-Elle rit, le serrant contre elle, alors qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 6**

 _Mardi 5 mai_

 _Central Park, New-York, 7h._

Kate courait sur le sentier dans la fraîcheur du petit matin. Il avait plu une bonne partie de la nuit, et le chemin où elle avait l'habitude de courir s'était transformé par endroits en véritable bourbier. Les feuilles des arbres, encore gorgées d'eau, laissaient régulièrement tomber des gouttelettes, qui ruisselaient sur son visage, mais la rafraîchissaient.

Elle s'était levée à l'aube, bien décidée ce matin à aller faire son jogging. La veille, elle avait profité d'un réveil tendre et coquin avec Rick, dérogeant à son programme de footing. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait que les choses sérieuses reprennent, si elle voulait avoir retrouvé toute sa condition physique pour son retour au travail, en août. Malgré sa fatigue ce matin, elle se sentait bien, et heureuse de retrouver le plaisir de courir. La nuit avait été courte. Elle n'avait pas dormi plus de quatre heures. Ils avaient fait l'amour, de manière fougueuse et passionnée, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés. Depuis leur seconde « première fois », leur besoin l'un de l'autre n'avait pas tari. Et cette période de congé était propice au plein épanouissement de leurs désirs. Ils avaient du temps, ils n'étaient pas épuisés par leurs longues journées de travail, ni préoccupés par une enquête difficile. Et ils étaient heureux, et plus amoureux que jamais. Par conséquent, ils en profitaient. Certaines nuits étaient courtes, entre leurs envies et les réveils d'Eliott, mais ils avaient tout le loisir de faire la sieste pour retrouver la forme. Cette situation presque idyllique ne durerait pas, et ils avaient conscience tous deux qu'ils devaient en profiter pleinement.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait repris le footing, et petit à petit, elle sentait qu'elle retrouvait ses sensations, et que ses muscles étaient moins endoloris. Mais ce matin, elle ne courait pas seulement pour sa condition physique, elle voulait observer le parc, et surtout les promeneurs et les joggers. Hier, avant de quitter le poste, Tory leur avait dit qu'un des parcours de jogging le plus fréquemment utilisé par les victimes, Samantha et Ellen, passait par _Central Park_. C'était en fait le parcours qu'elles utilisaient chaque semaine. Elles couraient ensemble tous les mardis matins, avant d'aller travailler à l'hôpital, à l'aube entre 6h et 7h30. Il leur arrivait de temps en temps de courir également le dimanche, auquel cas le parcours était toujours différent. Elles s'éloignaient alors du cœur de New-York pour aller courir en forêt.

On était mardi, et elle avait donc suivi le parcours emprunté habituellement par Samantha et Ellen avec l'idée d'observer, l'air de rien, s'il y avait quelque chose de suspect sur ce trajet, ou si elle remarquait un comportement étrange. Les victimes avaient pu être suivies durant leur footing. L'assassin avait pu les choisir ici, avant de les traquer, d'espionner leurs faits et gestes, de repérer où elles travaillaient, où elles vivaient. Leur parcours commençait près du domicile de Samantha, sur près de deux kilomètres à travers les rues de Manhattan avant d'atteindre _Central Park_. A plusieurs endroits, il y avait des caméras destinées à surveiller la circulation, ou bien les entrées et sorties de banques ou de commerces. Des techniciens allaient s'occuper dès aujourd'hui de rechercher des images des victimes et des passants. Mais elle se disait que si l'assassin était suffisamment malin pour apparaître et disparaître des scènes de crime sans être repéré, et sans laisser aucune trace de son passage, il avait aussi sûrement été assez malin pour ne pas se rendre visible d'une caméra de surveillance dans la rue. De plus, aucune des victimes ne s'était inquiétée ou plainte auprès de leur mari ou de leurs amies de s'être sentie observée ou suivie. Il passait donc totalement inaperçu, et était très prudent.

 _Central Park_ était un bien meilleur endroit pour un tueur de se fondre dans le décor. Et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier. Les allées ne manquaient pas de joggers, cyclistes, et autres promeneurs matinaux. Sans compter les employés municipaux qui nettoyaient les chemins, vidaient les poubelles, s'occupaient des fontaines et massifs de fleurs. Le tueur pourrait être n'importe qui. Ralentissant le rythme à l'approche de l'entrée du parc, elle réfléchissait se disant que cette enquête manquait grandement d'éléments concrets pour que les gars puissent avancer. Elle savait combien les affaires impliquant des tueurs en série pouvaient s'éterniser, durer des semaines, voire des mois ou malheureusement même, des années. Pour l'instant, le tueur n'en était qu'à deux victimes. Pour les spécialistes, il n'était pas encore considéré comme un tueur en série. Mais la répétition du même mode opératoire, la fréquence des meurtres, la focalisation sur un type de victime bien particulier laissaient entendre qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils aient affaire aux débuts d'un tueur en série. Leur seul espoir était de retrouver une image de l'assassin sur des bandes vidéo, ou que quelqu'un, parmi les centaines de personnes travaillant à l'hôpital ou fréquentant les abords du club de karaté ait remarqué quelque chose. Un appel à témoins avait été lancé dans les médias au cas où quelqu'un se souviendrait avoir vu quelque chose dans Central Park les mardis du mois écoulé. Mais elle savait que sans un indice concret, une preuve physique, ils n'auraient rien pour avancer vraiment.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du parc, pour reprendre son souffle, avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Les mains sur les hanches, elle observa, une fois de plus les environs, tout en s'efforçant d'inspirer profondément. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Quelle chance y'avait-il que le tueur se trouve dans le parc ce matin ? S'il avait rencontré Samantha et Ellen ici, alors peut-être était-ce son terrain de chasse. Et il devait traîner dans les parages régulièrement. Il avait pu chercher les victimes parfaites, fréquenter le parc à plusieurs reprises.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, jeta un dernier regard vers les zones boisées, puis l'allée où se croisaient joggers et cyclistes, et se décida finalement à rentrer. Se remettant à courir, elle passa la grille du parc en direction de _Broome Street_.

 _Au même moment, à quelques mètres de là …_

Il était passé près d'elle, dans son dos, filant sur ses rollers, mais elle n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Elle n'avait rien vu. Il l'avait suivie depuis un moment, depuis chez elle. Il savait où elle allait courir. Il avait pris des chemins détournés, se mêlant aux autres sportifs matinaux, pour rejoindre le parc, puis retrouver sa trace. Mais il avait remarqué qu'elle ne courait pas de la même façon que les derniers fois Elle observait les environs. Pourquoi ? Que cherchait-elle ici ? Etait-elle inquiète ? Avait-elle senti qu'il la suivait ?

Restant à bonne distance, occupé à boire, il l'avait scrutée alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Il la préférait les cheveux détachés, mais elle était désirable à souhait. Son regard avait parcouru son corps moulé dans sa tenue de joggeuse. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour apprécier les formes de sa poitrine, la finesse de ses cuisses musclées, ses fesses légèrement rebondies. Elle était excitante. En avait-elle conscience ? Bien-sûr. Les femmes belles, intelligentes et sexy savaient qu'elles faisaient cet effet-là aux hommes. Elles en jouaient, les excitaient pour les attraper dans leurs filets, et quand ils ne pouvaient plus se passer d'elles, elles les repoussaient, les jetaient, pour passer au suivant. Elles étaient toutes les mêmes.

* * *

 _Loft, aux environs de 7h30._

Rick dormait profondément quand il entendit une sonnerie. Son cerveau assoupi tenta d'analyser la situation. Il crut d'abord à un rêve, puis se dit que c'était peut-être son téléphone, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour reconnaître la nature de la sonnerie. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet, se saisit de son téléphone, sourit en voyant le petit post-it rose de Kate. Il lut les quelques mots lui disant qu'elle était sortie courir, au cas où il aurait oublié, puis regarda son téléphone. Il y avait trois appels en absence de Ryan, sans message. Ce n'était donc pas important. S'asseyant dans son lit, il se frotta les yeux en baillant, se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas assez dormi. Jetant un œil vers la place vide de sa muse, il sourit bêtement en songeant à leur nuit torride, et se demanda comment elle avait trouvé la force d'aller courir. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone. Il détestait qu'elle oublie son téléphone. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais ne pas pouvoir la joindre quand elle partait sans lui l'agaçait. Tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, et il comprit enfin que c'était celle de la porte d'entrée. Maugréant de devoir se lever, il se hâta néanmoins d'attraper son pantalon de pyjama, de l'enfiler et de filer vers l'entrée, prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Eliott, qui dormait encore.

Il ouvrit la porte, découvrant Ryan et Esposito qui patientaient sur son palier.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Esposito, en le toisant du regard. Pour un peu, on défonçait la porte, mec !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? s'étonna Rick, voyant leur mine renfrognée.

\- Non, rien, pourquoi ? lui répondit calmement Ryan.

\- Beckett va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il, se demandant ce que les gars faisaient au loft de si bonne heure.

\- Comment le saurait-on ? lui fit Esposito. Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle est sortie courir …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais, mec ? continua Ryan, alors que Castle les regardait en baillant. Tu en mets un temps à ouvrir …

\- Euh … je dormais …. Je vous rappelle que je ne travaille pas, moi … Je dors le matin … , rétorqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone ? enchaîna Ryan.

\- Quand je dors, je ne réponds pas au téléphone, c'est un crime ?

\- Ouais, ben heureusement que personne n'est mort …, grogna Esposito.

\- Et, figurez-vous que la nuit a été courte … et torride …, ajouta Castle avec un petit sourire très fier. Je profitais donc d'un peu de sommeil réparateur …

\- Tu peux nous épargner les détails ? lui fit remarquer Ryan, en faisant la moue.

\- Oui … vous pourriez être choqués … leur lança Rick, amusé.

\- Et Beckett ? Elle ne répond pas non plus …

-Elle a oublié son téléphone, répondit Rick en baillant, de nouveau. Mais … vous vouliez vraiment défoncer ma porte ?

\- On s'inquiétait … vous répondez toujours d'habitude …

\- On aurait pu être occupés, tout simplement … à faire … des trucs coquins …

\- Laisse-nous rire … quel couple fait des trucs coquins à 7h du matin avec un bébé d'un mois ? le taquina Ryan.

\- Nous, justement, pas plus tard qu'hier ! On est chauds bouillants, nous les gars …

Ryan et Esposito le dévisagèrent en grimaçant.

\- Bon, on peut entrer ? lui fit Esposito. On n'est pas venu là pour t'entendre fanfaronner sur l'extase de ta vie sexuelle …

\- Entrez …, sourit Rick, ne faites pas de bruit, Eliott dort encore …

\- Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller un peu …, lui fit remarquer Ryan, scrutant son torse nu et son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Quoi ? Ma musculature de dieu grec vous dérange aussi ? répondit Castle.

\- Un dieu grec qui a mangé trop de cheeseburgers, ouais …, rigola Esposito, donnant un petit coup d'épaule complice à Ryan.

\- Moi au moins, je suis un dieu … Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Au lieu de vous marrer comme des gamins …

\- On voulait voir Beckett, pour lui expliquer ce qu'on a trouvé … concernant l'enquête, expliqua Ryan.

\- Dites-moi …

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas Beckett, rétorqua Ryan avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh, allez, ne faites pas les marioles …, insista Castle.

\- On ne voudrait pas te confier un élément important et que tu fasses une bêtise comme hier …

\- Ouais …, vous êtes des ingrats … Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle d'hier, j'aimerais bien récupérer mes quatre cent dollars …

\- Quatre cent dollars ? De quoi il parle ? lança Esposito à Ryan, alors que tous deux prenaient leur petit air incrédule et malin.

\- Beckett ne devait rien savoir, et elle sait tout …, leur fit remarquer Castle.

\- Pas à cause de nous, mon pote ... On n'a rien dit !

\- Et puis, en plus, d'après ce que tu nous as dit, elle ne t'en veut pas trop … non ? Tu as été gâté cette nuit !

\- Vous êtes des rapaces …, maugréa Castle, au moment où Beckett entrait, revenant de son footing.

\- Hey les gars …, sourit-elle, s'étonnant de les trouver chez elle de si bonne heure.

\- Hey ! firent-ils tous les deux d'une seule et même voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Castle ? Tu as fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, craignant une nouvelle catastrophe.

\- Moi ? Non ! s'indigna-t-il. Pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose ?

\- Je n'en sais rien … Je me méfie …, sourit-elle gentiment, dévisageant son air encore à moitié endormi, avec ses cheveux en bataille, et son simple pantalon de pyjama.

\- Je dormais paisiblement … et ces deux rapaces m'ont sorti du lit …, expliqua-t-il.

\- Des rapaces ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien …, bon, je vais faire du café …, répondit Castle, s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

\- On a du nouveau, reprit Ryan, à l'intention de Kate.

\- On a pu visionner hier soir les bandes vidéo du club de strip-tease correspondant à la soirée de mardi dernier, expliqua Esposito.

\- C'était le dernier entraînement de Samantha et Ellen. Et il semble qu'on distingue un homme qui a l'air de traîner dans le coin.

\- On ne voit pas son visage je suppose ? demanda Kate.

\- Non. Il est de dos, mais on va approfondir ça dès qu'on aura les images en notre possession. L'huissier nous a autorisés à regarder, mais on ne peut pas exploiter les images tant que tout le tralala juridique n'est pas réglé.

\- Vous devriez pouvoir avancer un peu …. Et obtenir un profil physique plus précis, constata Kate.

\- Oui, et puis on visionnera toutes les autres vidéos du club pour voir si les mardis précédents, le gars était là aussi, ajouta Ryan.

\- A qui dit-on merci ? leur lança Castle, depuis la cuisine.

\- En effet, des remerciements s'imposent …, constata Esposito.

\- Alors pour féliciter Eliott …, poursuivit Ryan, on a un petit quelque chose …

\- Eliott ? s'étonna Castle.

\- C'est lui qui a pleuré au bon endroit non ? lui fit Esposito.

-C'est vrai, Castle, ajouta Kate, amusée. Tu m'as dit toi-même combien Eliott était un fin limier …

\- C'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot ! s'offusqua Rick.

\- Sans Eliott, tu n'aurais rien trouvé du tout mon pote, le taquina Esposito, alors que Ryan fourrait sa main dans la poche de son manteau.

\- Tiens, Beckett, petit cadeau pour Bébé Eliott, sourit Ryan, tendant à Kate une toute petite casquette bleue marine à l'effigie du NYPD.

\- Oh … C'est trop mignon …., s'extasia Kate.

\- C'est vrai que c'est mignon …, constata Castle, imaginant parfaitement son fils porter cette casquette.

\- Merci les gars, vous êtes adorables …, ajouta Kate.

\- De rien. Allez, on file … on a du pain sur la planche …, répondit Esposito.

\- Ok. Je vais continuer d'éplucher les données informatiques, je vous tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose, leur fit Kate, en les raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Ok. Merci.

\- Castle, mon pote, à bientôt … Ne fais pas trop de folies … à ton âge, ce n'est pas prudent ! lui lança Esposito sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bande de jaloux …., rétorqua Rick, alors que les gars disparaissaient dans le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté encore ? lui fit Kate, refermant la porte.

\- Rien … , marmonna-t-il, se concentrant sur la cafetière.

\- Castle ? insista-t-elle en le rejoignant à la cuisine.

\- Rien, je te jure ! s'exclama-t-il, prenant un air innocent. Comme si je leur racontais à quel point notre vie sexuelle est torride …

\- Je te connais … tu en es bien capable …, soupira-t-elle. De quoi parliez-vous quand je suis arrivée ? J'ai cru entendre parler d'argent … Ryan a des problèmes d'argent ?

\- Euh … non …, répondit Rick, se tournant vers elle. C'est juste que …

\- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, sentant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Trois fois rien …, lui fit-il.

\- Je vais te tuer …, soupira-t-elle, commençant à deviner ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- Tu crois que notre mariage a une chance de durer si tous les jours tu as envie de me tuer ? plaisanta-t-il, en la prenant contre lui.

\- La faute à qui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'argent ? Tu les as soudoyés ?

\- Je n'utiliserais pas ce terme-là … ils m'ont fait chanter, c'est eux qu'il faut blâmer …, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je n'avais pas le choix …

\- On a toujours le choix, Castle. Tu leur as donné de l'argent pour qu'ils ne me disent pas que les flics t'avaient embarqué au poste hier ? C'est ça ?

\- Dis, tu as un super pouvoir ?

\- Je n'ai pas de super pouvoir ! Je te connais par cœur ! Ils ont bien fait de filer, parce qu'eux-aussi, je vais les tuer !

\- Heureusement que je te connais, sinon je m'inquièterais …, sourit-il, taquin.

\- Castle, ce n'est pas drôle …

\- Non, je confirme … ils ne veulent même pas me rendre mon argent …, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Bien fait pour toi …

\- Deux-cent dollars chacun … tu te rends compte ?

\- Je me rends compte oui que tu étais prêt à payer une fortune pour que je ne sache rien … Tu as peur de moi ? lui fit-elle avec un petit sourire ravi.

\- Non …

\- Menteur …

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois fâchée, c'est tout … Dis, on ne va pas reparler de ça ?

\- Non, c'est bon …., sourit-elle gentiment. Tu es pardonné de toute façon …

\- Tu m'étonnes que je suis pardonné …, répondit-il, avec un grand sourire ravi, après cette nuit …

Elle l'embrassa, heureuse, avant de s'échapper de ses bras.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche …

\- Ok. Eliott va être vraiment adorable avec cette casquette …, constata Rick, en prenant la casquette qu'elle avait posée sur le comptoir.

\- Oui, trop mignon.

\- Pourquoi moi je n'ai jamais eu droit à une casquette du NYPD ? Depuis le temps …

\- Que ferais-tu avec une casquette du NYPD ? sourit-elle. Tu ne portes pas de casquette …

\- Ce serait juste … cool … Enfin, tu vois qu'on peut être fier d'Eliott, première enquête avec Papa, et déjà il trouve un indice ….

\- Première et dernière enquête, Rick … on est bien d'accord, j'espère ? lui lança-t-elle depuis le palier du bureau.

\- Evidemment … tant qu'il est petit … mais quand il sera grand, tu imagines si on montait notre propre société d'investigation tous les trois … Castles&Fils … la classe …

\- La classe oui … mais tu sais qu'Eliott ne pourra pas être tout à la fois ? Mener des expéditions sur Mars, diriger le FBI, enquêter avec Papa et Maman ….

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il. Il faut croire en ses rêves … Regarde-nous ...

\- Tu as raison, oui, lui répondit-elle, tendrement.

\- Va te doucher …, je te prépare un délicieux petit-déjeuner …

Elle lui envoya un baiser imaginaire, en soufflant sur la paume de sa main, et il sourit, la regardant disparaître dans le bureau.


	19. Chapter 19

**5- « Fly me to the Moon »*.**

*Frank Sinatra

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Jeudi 7 mai, 22h30_

 _Sedona, Arizona_

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Kate et Rick suivaient Shane depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant, s'enfonçant doucement parmi la végétation rase et sèche, faite de broussailles et de genêts. Seuls les halos de lumière de leurs lampes torche transperçaient la pénombre, guidant leurs pas dans le sable de grès rouge et les plantes sauvages qui obstruaient le passage. Dans le silence, ils n'entendaient que le bruit de leurs chaussures écrasant la poussière et les branchages, et de temps à autre, les hurlements d'un renard du désert, ou le bruissement d'un lézard se faufilant dans les buissons. Malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée et la tombée de la nuit, il faisait encore extrêmement chaud, et Kate, transpirante, sentait la poussière venir se coller à elle de manière très désagréable. Dans l'obscurité, le désert n'avait plus rien de charmant. Les couleurs châtoyantes des falaises de grès rouge et doré avaient laissé place à la noirceur la plus totale, malgré la clarté du ciel parsemé d'étoiles, et les bruits de la nuit, les animaux dont elle sentait la présence tout près d'elle, avaient quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'était encore laissé embarquer par une idée saugrenue de son mari. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse journée, et le dîner, romantique à souhait, avait tout du prélude à la longue nuit tendre et passionnée qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer, ici, aux portes du désert, dans un paysage et une ambiance de rêve. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rick et ses idées lumineuses.

\- On devrait retourner à l'hôtel, chuchota-t-elle à son mari, qui marchait à ses côtés d'un pas décidé.

\- Mais non, ça va être génial …, sourit-il, guidant leur avancée de sa lampe-torche.

\- Ce gars ne sait sûrement même pas où il va ! continua Kate, observant quelques mètres devant eux le sac à dos de Shane qui se mouvait dans la nuit, se faufilant et se fondant dans le décor.

Shane ne faisait pas grand cas d'eux. Il avait l'air concentré, enfermé dans sa bulle ou son délire, et focalisé sur son objectif.

\- Il a dit qu'il connaissait le coin comme sa poche …, répondit Castle.

\- C'est un illuminé oui ! Et toi tu crois tout ce qu'il raconte !

\- Parce que c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je sais que j'étais d'accord, mais vraiment Rick … une soirée romantique à l'hôtel, c'était trop demandé ? soupira-t-elle.

\- On a toute la nuit, Kate … Je te promets que dès notre retour à l'hôtel, ce sera romantique, très romantique …, sourit-il. Et puis Shane pense que ce n'est pas loin …

\- Oui, il « pense » … c'est le mot justement … Je suis sûre que c'est le genre de gars à vivre dans un bunker en se préparant à la fin du monde …

\- Oui ! Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ça se voit sur sa tête …, répondit-elle comme une évidence, alors que la végétation gagnait en densité et en hauteur, les entourant de pins et de branchages leur griffant les bras et les jambes.

\- Attention aux branches ! leur cria simplement Shane, avançant d'un pas alerte, comme si l'endroit n'avait pas de secrets pour lui.

Kate et Rick ne répondirent pas, concentrés sur leurs pas.

\- Il m'a expliqué qu'une invasion extraterrestre est imminente …, reprit Rick. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les Aliens ne seront pas hostiles … ils viendront pour explorer, comprendre notre monde … et emmener avec eux quelques spécimens …

\- Et qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça ? lui lança Kate, d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Il les a observés …

\- Castle …. ce gars est un illuminé ! Il délire complètement …

\- Mais grâce à cet illuminé, on va peut-être pouvoir faire une rencontre du troisième type ce soir … Ce n'est pas le rêve ça ?

\- Si … depuis le temps que je rêvais de me retrouver perdue dans le désert avec un chasseur d'extraterrestres et mon mari aussi crédule que lui …

Il sourit, amusé.

\- Ou qu'on finisse dévorés par des coyotes …, ajouta Kate, en râlant.

\- Tant qu'on est ensemble, c'est une belle fin …, plaisanta Rick, l'entendant soupirer, exaspérée. De toute façon, on est bien trop gros pour des coyotes … Di-toi qu'on va peut-être faire une découverte scientifique majeure ce soir … en plus de notre anniversaire, ce serait génial …

Elle s'abstint de répondre, tant c'était inutile. Plus vite Rick aurait constaté que Shane ne leur ferait pas faire la rencontre du troisième type dont il rêvait depuis toujours, plus vite ils seraient de retour à l'hôtel. Ils reprirent leur avancée, en silence, s'enfonçant dorénavant dans une forêt de pins plus denses et desséchés.

\- Oh ! Vous avez vu ça ?! s'exclama Rick, s'arrêtant de marcher, pointant sa lumière vers le ciel à travers les feuillages.

\- Vous en avez vu un autre ? demanda Shane, sans s'arrêter lui.

\- Oui … une traînée bleuâtre …

\- On est sur la bonne voie alors … On devrait bientôt arriver …

\- Pourquoi est-ce bleu ? demanda Rick, curieux.

\- Le photovoile vire au bleu quand il se rapproche de la croûte terrestre …, expliqua tout banalement Shane.

Kate lança un regard perplexe et lassé à son mari.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ? sourit-il.

\- Non … Comment peut-on décemment croire que des extra-terrestres se baladent juste au-dessus de nos têtes ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Comment peut-on ne pas y croire, Scully ?

\- Parce que c'est complètement …

Un bruissement étrange et un râle rauque les interrompirent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'inquiéta Kate.

\- Je crois que les Aliens ne sont pas contents à cause de toi …, répondit simplement Castle, tendant l'oreille.

\- C'était plutôt un animal …

\- Ou un extraterrestre en colère … Ne compte pas sur moi pour te défendre s'ils veulent te faire subir un nettoyage de cerveau … Tu l'as bien cherché à médire sur eux !

\- Tu laisserais les Aliens me faire du mal ?

\- Ça ne fait pas mal un lavage de cerveau … Tu en sortirais moins sceptique et moins rationnelle …

\- Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle pour toi si je croyais à toutes tes bêtises …

\- Ce n'est pas faux …

Ils constatèrent que Shane ne les avait pas attendus alors qu'ils discutaient, et filait toujours dans la nuit.

\- Viens, on va se perdre si ça continue, reprit Castle, se remettant en marche, guidé par la petite lumière, au loin, de la lampe de Shane.

Au même moment, les broussailles semblèrent bouger juste à côté d'eux.

\- Rick …. Il y a quelque chose …. Je l'ai senti …

S'arrêtant de nouveau, il balaya les branchages de sa lampe, sans rien voir.

\- Ce n'est rien … le vent sans doute … Lieutenant Beckett, auriez-vous peur ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Je suis flic, pas aventurière, Castle !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais, je ne laisserais pas un Alien te laver le cerveau, ni te faire quoi que ce soit …

\- Merci, je suis rassurée tout coup, soupira-t-elle. Et si un animal me dévore ?

\- Viens, fit-il en riant, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne devrais jamais voyager sans mon arme … avec toi, Dieu seul sait ce qui peut nous arriver …

\- Je t'ai promis qu'on ne s'ennuierait jamais …, sourit-il.

Au même moment, le râle strident retenti de nouveau, juste devant eux, et les feuilles bruissèrent comme si quelque chose s'y faufilait.

\- Castle ! Il y a un animal … ou … quelqu'un ….

\- Shane ? appela Rick, un peu inquiet à son tour, alors que la petite lumière de leur guide improvisé avait disparu au loin.

Seul l'écho lui répondit.

\- Il faut le rattraper, Castle …, lui fit Kate, inquiète.

Ils allaient se remettre en marche, quand ils se sentirent renversés sur le sol, comme poussés par une force sortie de nulle part. Leur lampe roula dans les fourrés, et dans l'obscurité, se débattant contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose dont ils ignoraient la nature, ils se sentirent maîtrisés et plaqués contre la poussière en quelques secondes seulement.

* * *

 _La veille_

 _Loft, 17h_

Autour de la table du salon, Kate finissait de passer en revue les dernières recommandations et consignes données à Martha et Lanie qui allaient s'occuper d'Eliott pendant leur absence. L'une pendant la journée, l'autre, pendant la nuit. Demain matin, à l'aube, ils partaient pour deux jours et une nuit fêter leur anniversaire, officialisant leurs trois ans de relation. D'un côté, elle était impatiente et heureuse de ce premier week-end en amoureux depuis la naissance de leur fils, d'autant plus que c'était elle qui avait organisé leur séjour, et que Rick ignorait tout de ce qui l'attendait. Mais laisser Eliott était aussi un véritable crève-cœur. Elle se rongeait les sangs à l'avance, et s'inquiétait du moindre détail. Eliott commençait tout juste à accepter de boire au biberon, et il n'avait pas l'habitude que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou Rick, qui le nourrisse. Certes, c'était un bébé plutôt facile, mais il avait ses humeurs lui-aussi, et elle redoutait qu'il ressente leur absence, et ne le fasse payer à sa grand-mère et sa marraine. Pour tenter une adaptation rapide, aujourd'hui Eliott avait passé la matinée avec Martha, et l'après-midi avec Lanie. Elle en avait profité pour aller au poste discuter avec Gates de l'examen de Capitaine, bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas pris de décision, et aider un peu les gars sur l'enquête. Rick, quant à lui, était absent aujourd'hui, travaillant sur la couverture de son prochain _Nikki Heat_ , qui sortirait en septembre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Martha et Lanie gardaient Eliott quelques heures durant, et tout s'était bien passé avec ses baby-sitters du jour. Mais demain, Rick et elle seraient à l'autre bout du pays, au fin fond de l'Arizona, et s'il y avait le moindre problème, ils ne pourraient pas revenir à New-York rapidement. Déjà, aujourd'hui, Eliott lui avait manqué. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait tant de temps sans lui. Alors deux jours et une nuit … elle préférait ne pas y penser à l'avance.

\- Si vraiment il est inconsolable, pensez à la balancelle et la musique des éléphants, ça marche à tous les coups, expliqua Kate, tout en jetant un œil à son fils, qui gigotait paisiblement dans son transat, en suçotant son ourson.

\- Ok. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, chérie …, la rassura Lanie. On va gérer, n'est-ce pas Martha ?

\- Evidemment !

Kate s'assit à la table en soupirant, d'un air dépité, regardant les deux feuilles remplies de consignes qui étaient destinées à sa belle-mère et son amie pour s'occuper au mieux d'Eliott.

\- Et s'il est malade ? demanda Kate, alors que Martha et Lanie s'asseyaient à leur tour.

\- Il est en pleine forme, pourquoi il serait subitement malade demain ? lui fit remarquer Lanie.

\- Je ne sais pas … juste pour nous faire culpabiliser …

\- Katherine, lui fit gentiment Martha, prenant sa main dans la sienne. J'ai soigné les centaines de rhume de Richard, et Dieu sait qu'il est pénible quand il est malade … Tu en sais quelque chose …

\- Oui, sourit Kate, amusée, songeant au malade grincheux que pouvait être Castle.

\- Dis-toi que c'était pire encore quand il était bébé … Alors, si ce petit amour est malade, je saurais y faire face …, affirma Martha, avec certitude.

\- Et je suis docteur, je te rappelle …, ajouta son amie.

\- Tu es légiste, Lanie …. Et Eliott est bien vivant …, sourit gentiment Kate.

\- J'ai fait des études de médecine ! s'exclama Lanie. Je sais porter les premiers secours et soigner le rhume d'un bébé !

\- Ok … c'est vrai, reconnut Kate, avec un sourire. Je vous fais confiance, ce n'est pas ça le souci … Mais …

\- Ne culpabilise pas …, ajouta Martha. Ce petit ange a aussi besoin petit à petit d'apprendre à se passer de ses parents …

\- Il n'a qu'un mois … Cinq semaines … Et s'il se rend compte qu'on n'est pas là … et qu'on lui manque … et … qu'il est triste ?

\- Il est si petit, Kate … Il ne ressent pas le manque comme nous …, lui fit remarquer Lanie.

\- Je sais bien … mais … il va quand même se rendre compte que Maman et Papa ne s'occupent plus de lui …, répondit Kate, un peu préoccupée.

\- Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire ? lui suggéra Martha. Mettre un peu de ton parfum sur Suki avant de partir … Je faisais ça pour Richard quand je devais le laisser quelques jours pour partir en tournée. Il était plus grand, mais cela le rassurait …

\- Ma mère faisait ça aussi …, sourit Kate, qui n'y avait pas pensé.

\- Alors c'est que ce doit être une excellente stratégie, constata Martha avec un sourire.

\- Oui, excellente idée. Et s'il ne boit pas ? On a essayé plusieurs fois, mais parfois il s'obstine à refuser le biberon.

\- Il ne se laissera pas mourir de faim, sourit Lanie. Crois-moi, il boira … surtout un petit gourmand comme lui …

\- Peut-être qu'on aurait dû attendre quelques semaines encore …, constata Kate, toujours pas rassurée.

\- C'est demain votre anniversaire, pas dans quelques semaines, lui fit remarquer Lanie.

\- C'est vrai, c'est demain que cela aura du sens …, ajouta Martha. Arrête de réfléchir, Katherine, profite … profite de ces deux jours, simplement …

\- Tu en as envie en plus …, lui fit son amie. Depuis que tu as eu cette idée, tu m'en parles tous les jours ou presque …

\- Oui, j'en ai envie … et Castle est tout excité … sans même savoir où on va, alors quand il saura …, répondit Kate, avec un sourire, se réjouissant à l'avance du bonheur de son mari.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lors de votre première soirée après la naissance d'Eliott ? continua Martha.

\- Oui … Bébé a besoin d'avoir des parents heureux, et pleinement épanouis … C'est important … je le sais …

\- Oui. De toute façon, tu t'inquièteras toujours quoi qu'il arrive, mais détends-toi, aie confiance, et profite simplement …

\- On va le chouchouter votre petit trésor …, ajouta Lanie.

 _Une heure plus tard …_

Dans la salle de bain, Kate s'occupait d'Eliott, emmitouflé dans la serviette sur la table à langer. Il gigotait les bras et les jambes, l'air tout heureux et éveillé, alors qu'elle prenait soin de sécher délicatement ses cheveux et chaque petit pli de son corps tout potelé.

Martha et Lanie étaient parties, la laissant en partie rassurée. Elle leur faisait pleinement confiance. Il fallait juste qu'elle accepte son appréhension. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle devait affronter cette nouvelle étape, et que ressasser son inquiétude n'y changerait rien. Elle voulait profiter pleinement de ces deux jours avec Rick. Se retrouver en tête à tête leur ferait du bien, et tout comme lui, elle était très impatiente. Pour le moment, en attendant le retour de son mari, elle profitait pleinement de son fils, savourant le plaisir de prendre soin de lui. Elle adorait le moment du bain, et Eliott aussi. Elle avait l'impression de le voir s'extasier au moindre clapotis ou bruissement d'eau. Elle s'amusait du regard curieux et presque réfléchi qu'il portait sur le mouvement de sa main passant dans l'eau. Rick disait qu'Eliott avait le même air qu'elle lorsqu'elle réfléchissait quand il scrutait l'eau du bain ainsi. Dans tous les cas, elle savourait à chaque fois avec le même plaisir la douceur de ce moment, le contact de la paume de sa main contre le dos d'Eliott, lui qui était si petit qu'elle pouvait le soutenir d'une seule main, son air détendu et paisible, et son étonnement quand en agitant ses poings il s'éclaboussait tout seul et recevait quelques gouttelettes d'eau sur le visage.

Tout en massant délicatement son fils avec de la crème, elle le contemplait, se félicitant, comme à chaque fois d'avoir un si beau petit garçon. Il la faisait totalement fondre d'amour et de fierté. Chaque petit morceau de lui était comme une délicieuse friandise dont elle aurait pu s'extasier des heures : ses petits pieds et ses toutes petites mains s'agitant, s'accrochant dans ses cheveux quand elle se penchait au-dessus de lui, son ventre tout rond sur lequel elle déposait des baisers à n'en plus finir, ce regard attentif et curieux qu'il posait sur elle, le parfum unique de sa peau de bébé qui emplissait son cœur de tendresse quand elle venait couvrir de baisers les petits plis de son cou.

\- Tu vas être gentil avec grand-mère et Lanie demain …, lui fit-elle doucement, tout en lui mettant une couche. Papa et Maman vont faire un tout petit voyage … en amoureux … On sera très vite rentrés …

Eliott la regardait le manipuler avec douceur pour lui enfiler son body, tout en gigotant juste assez pour lui compliquer la tâche.

\- Trois ans … ça fait trois ans, sourit-elle. Tu te rends compte ? Si Papa m'avait dit que trois ans après, je serai là avec toi … mon ange … je ne l'aurais sûrement pas cru et il m'aurait fait bien rire …

Eliott grogna un petit peu, émettant des petits bruits.

\- Trois ans déjà … et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier … La vie est belle avec Papa, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va dire le contraire, sourit-elle, tout en lui enfilant son pyjama. Papa va être tout content de te retrouver tout à l'heure … une journée sans son petit fiston, c'est long pour notre papa chéri …

Au même moment, elle entendit la porte du loft s'ouvrir.

\- Ah … quand on parle du loup …. Tu crois que c'est Papa qui rentre ? Il est un peu tôt … Viens, allons voir …, lui fit-elle le prenant dans ses bras, avant de quitter la salle de bain.

\- Papa ? Kate ? Il y a quelqu'un ? appela la voix d'Alexis, depuis le salon.

\- Oh, c'est ta grande sœur qui est là, mon cœur …, sourit Kate, se hâtant de traverser la chambre et le bureau.

\- Salut ! lui lança Alexis, souriante, tout en enlevant sa veste et déposant son sac à main dans le canapé.

\- Salut …, sourit Kate s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Coucou petit bonhomme …., chuchota Alexis, chatouillant du bout du doigt la joue de son petit frère, blotti dans les bras de Kate. Que tu es mignon … Tu as vu ? On dirait qu'il sourit …

\- Oui, il est content de te voir, lui fit gentiment Kate.

\- Il est adorable … Je m'occuperai de lui avec grand-mère, demain …

\- Merci c'est gentil. Tu as entendu Eliott ? Tu vas être gâté avec ta grand-mère et ta grande sœur pour toi tout seul, un vrai petit pacha …

Alexis lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- Tu veux le prendre ? proposa Kate, qui savait qu'Alexis était toujours un peu sur la réserve avec Eliott. Je dois m'occuper du dîner.

Alexis l'adorait bien-sûr, mais elle n'était pas souvent au loft, et ne savait pas toujours très bien comment se positionner par rapport à ce si petit bébé, par rapport à Kate aussi.

\- Oh oui …. Avec plaisir ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle aussitôt.

Kate déposa son fils dans les bras d'Alexis, et la regarda attendrie, chuchoter des mots doux et faire des papouilles à son petit frère, avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

\- Papa n'est pas là ? demanda Alexis,

\- Non … Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, il travaillait aujourd'hui …

\- « Travailler », c'est un mot que Papa ne connaît pas …, plaisanta la jeune femme en venant s'installer sur le tabouret, près de l'îlot central pour être près de Kate.

\- Il y a des jours où il n'a pas le choix, répondit-t-elle. Tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, et puis à vrai dire c'est toi que je voulais voir …

\- Il y a un souci ? s'étonna Kate, toujours un peu surprise quand Alexis avait besoin d'elle.

\- Non … enfin … Papa t'a dit ? Pour Cody et Paris ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, il m'a dit …, répondit Kate, tout en sortant quelques légumes du réfrigérateur.

Ils n'avaient pas revu Alexis depuis samedi soir, depuis le dîner, et Rick n'avait donc pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Il attendait, de toute évidence, que sa fille fasse le premier pas pour lui en parler.

\- J'ai reçu le dossier d'inscription pour la Sorbonne à Paris, et je dois m'occuper des démarches rapidement auprès de l'université pour obtenir une équivalence et pouvoir poursuivre mes études en France en septembre …, expliqua Alexis.

\- C'est super, ça …. C'est une université très prestigieuse.

\- Oui …, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Kate releva les yeux vers Alexis, comme pour essayer de deviner le fond de ses pensées. Elle contemplait Eliott, dans ses bras, tout en jouant avec ses petites mains.

\- Tu hésites encore ? demanda Kate, la sentant préoccupée.

\- Un peu oui …, j'ai envie de suivre Cody mais … je ne veux pas faire de peine à Papa … ça va lui faire mal au cœur ….

\- Oui, bien-sûr, je ne peux pas te dire le contraire … Mais il sait aussi que tu es adulte désormais, et que tu dois vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends … Et puis, il s'y prépare psychologiquement depuis samedi … Il a compris, je crois.

\- Il en veut à Cody ? s'inquiéta Alexis, connaissant son père par cœur.

\- Un peu, sourit Kate. Mais il l'aime bien …

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Alexis.

\- Oui. Vraiment. Bon, il préfèrerait que Cody ne t'éloigne pas de lui … mais il va s'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alexis sembla pensive, observant son petit frère.

\- Si Cody partait, et que je restais à New-York, reprit-elle, on pourrait continuer à se voir pour les vacances … mais …

\- Mais ce ne serait pas pareil …

\- Oui, mais Papa serait rassuré.

\- Ton père veut que tu sois heureuse, Alexis … Tu serais heureuse en restant ici loin de Cody ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Il me manquerait … mais Papa va me manquer aussi … Je n'ai jamais été séparée de lui ainsi … et de grand-mère …

\- Aucune décision n'est simple à prendre … Tu vas leur manquer aussi … Tu es la prunelle de leurs yeux …

\- Et je ne verrai pas grandir Eliott … Je serai loin de vous tous.

\- Tu viendras pour les vacances … et on viendra te voir, nous aussi, la rassura Kate. Et puis il y a Internet …

\- C'est vrai …

De nouveau, elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses. Kate ne voulait pas inciter Alexis à partir, mais elle savait que sa décision était prise. Elle le sentait. Elle avait vu leurs regards, leurs gestes, elle avait entendu ce qu'Alexis lui avait confié quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était amoureuse de cet homme, de tout son être. Elle voulait partir, suivre son petit-ami, comme aurait-il pu en être autrement. Elle était jeune, indépendante. La seule chose qui pouvait la retenir ici était sa famille. Elle avait juste besoin d'être rassurée pour oser franchir le pas et partir l'esprit serein.

\- Comment sait-on qu'on ne se trompe pas ? continua Alexis. Comment sait-on qu'un homme est le bon ?

\- On n'a jamais aucune garantie …, sourit Kate. Je te dirais qu'il faut suivre son cœur … mais c'est tellement plus complexe que ça …

Alexis l'écoutait, le regard perdu dans les grands yeux bleus d'Eliott, qui gigotait doucement dans ses bras, s'agrippant au doigt de sa sœur.

\- Il faut oser prendre des risques pour être heureuse …, continua Kate, qui savait si bien ce dont elle parlait. Tu es si jeune, Alexis … tu es amoureuse … peut-être que ça ne durera que quelques mois, mais peut-être des années, ou la vie entière … Alors, savoure chaque instant, simplement, sois heureuse … et prend les décisions en fonction de toi … Ni en fonction de Cody, ni en fonction de ton père … Si tu pars, fais-le parce que c'est ce qui te rendra heureuse … toi, et que tu en es intimement convaincue. Mais je crois que tu sais déjà quelle décision prendre …

Alexis releva les yeux vers elle, croisa son regard, et esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui … mais je me pose des questions malgré tout … Et je ne veux rien dire à Papa avant d'être totalement sûre …

\- Tu as raison. Mais il a l'impression d'être exclu de ta vie … et …

\- Je sais ce qu'il va me dire si je lui en parle …, répondit Alexis.

\- Fais lui confiance …, insista gentiment Kate.

Elle savait combien il était difficile ces derniers mois pour Rick d'avoir l'impression que sa fille quittait le nid, et le mettait peu à peu à l'écart de ses décisions, ses réflexions, ses soucis ou ses bonheurs. Depuis l'affaire Pi, il était davantage sur la réserve, et craignait qu'Alexis ne se braque. Il attendait qu'elle vienne vers lui, n'osant plus autant qu'avant la questionner sur les sujets importants. Et il était vrai qu'une distance s'était créée petit à petit entre le père et la fille, chacun pleinement investi dans sa propre vie désormais.

\- Tu as grandi, mais ton père aussi …, ajouta Kate. Même si on ne dirait pas toujours à le voir comme ça, il a mûri, au moins pour ce qui te concerne …

\- C'est vrai …, reconnut Alexis. Il a été génial avec Cody …

\- Tu vois …, sourit Kate, contente qu'elle s'en soit aperçue.

\- Je lui en parlerai, mais pas ce soir …, conclut Alexis. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste ou préoccupé alors que c'est votre anniversaire …

\- Tu attends quand même qu'il rentre ? Cela lui fera plaisir de te voir …

\- Oui, bien-sûr …

\- Ok.

\- Merci, sourit-elle, avec tendresse. Merci pour tout … Eliott a de la chance d'avoir une maman comme toi …

\- De rien, c'est normal …


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 2**

 _Loft, 19h30_

Installé dans le canapé, près de Kate, Castle câlinait son fils qui venait de finir de téter. Il était rentré depuis une petite demi-heure après une journée qui lui avait semblé interminable et l'avait agacé plus qu'autre chose. Une journée de réunions avec ses éditeurs, Gina, les graphistes et les conseillers en marketing, c'était tout ce qu'il détestait. La plupart du temps, tout le monde avait des avis différents, et les heures de réunion n'aboutissaient à rien ou pas grand-chose., chacun restant sur sa position. Il était donc ravi d'être enfin à la maison et de profiter de sa petite famille. Il avait eu le plaisir de trouver Alexis au loft en rentrant, mais elle était déjà repartie. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lui parler quelques minutes. Comme d'habitude, en véritable courant d'air, elle avait pris soin de ne pas s'attarder pour ne pas avoir à discuter du seul sujet qui, lui, l'intéressait : son éventuel départ pour la France à l'automne prochain.

\- Elle ne veut toujours rien me dire, constata-t-il, d'un air dépité, tout en caressant doucement le dos d'Eliott, blotti contre son épaule.

\- Elle te parlera le moment venu …, le rassura gentiment Kate.

\- Elle a fait en sorte d'éviter le sujet …

Kate redoutait qu'il lui demande si elle savait quelque chose. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir, elle en était bien incapable, et n'en avait pas envie. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de lui expliquer les choses. C'était à Alexis de le faire.

\- Elle t'a quand même félicité pour le dîner de samedi …, lui fit-elle remarquer, avec un sourire, essayant d'orienter la conversation vers autre chose.

\- Heureusement ! J'ai été tellement adorable … N'est-ce pas Eliott ? demanda-t-il allongeant son fils dans ses bras pour le contempler. Papa est le plus gentil et le plus adorable Papa du monde …

Eliott gigota, babilla, et esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

\- Il est d'accord …, sourit Castle, tout content.

\- Raconte-moi donc ta journée …, continua Kate, prompte à oublier le sujet « Alexis ».

\- Une bien longue journée … sans vous deux …, soupira-t-il, se penchant pour embrasser son fils. Et en plus, Gina veut rhabiller Nikki … Tu te rends compte ?

Kate éclata de rire, devant l'air complètement interloqué de Castle.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-elle faire une chose pareille ? s'étonna Kate, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle pense que la couverture de « _Driving Heat_ » devrait refléter l'évolution personnelle de Nikki … Mais Nikki habillée, ce n'est plus Nikki …, expliqua-t-il, contemplant son fils dans ses bras. N'est-ce pas mon petit cœur ?

\- Non, c'est sûr …, répondit Kate, amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a évolué, qu'elle doit se rhabiller non mais ! s'indigna Castle.

\- C'est vrai que pour tes lecteurs, il vaut mieux garder les repères … ils risqueraient d'être déstabilisés en voyant Nikki habillée … Qu'avez-vous décidé finalement ?

\- Rien, c'est ça le comble ! s'exclama-t-il. Des heures de réunion pour rien … La maison d'édition ne veut rien lâcher. Ils veulent changer, ils disent qu'il faut redynamiser les ventes et que la série des Nikki Heat a besoin d'un nouveau souffle …

\- Tes romans se vendent toujours aussi bien pourtant …, constata Kate.

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit oui ! Il est hors de question que je change quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Ce sera Nikki nue ou rien … C'est moi l'écrivain, je fais ce que je veux …

\- En tant que muse, je te soutiens à 100 % … Nikki doit être nue …

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je t'entendrais dire ça ! rigola-t-il, se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, content qu'elle soit d'accord.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je le dirais ! Mais vraiment, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de changer. C'est ta marque de fabrique, c'est l'identité de la série des Nikki …

Il eut l'air de réfléchir une seconde, comme si une idée lumineuse germait dans son esprit.

\- Quoiqu'une petite jupe tailleur sexy … et un décolleté plongeant, ça pourrait être pas mal non plus … La jupe légèrement relevée, dévoilant sa cuisse, et l'arme cachée sous sa jupe …

\- Tu réfléchis à la couverture de ton roman là ? lui fit-elle en riant. Ou tu fantasmes ?

\- Les deux, mon lieutenant ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu sais combien j'aime ces tailleurs sexy que tu portes pour aller au tribunal …

\- Ils ne sont pas sexy … Ils sont professionnels …

\- Sur toi, ils sont sexy ! affirma-t-il, l'air songeur.

\- Bon, si tu veux …, sourit-elle, se souvenant avec plaisir de l'effet aphrodisiaque qu'avaient ces fameux tailleurs sur son mari.

\- Si on couchait ce petit bonhomme ? suggéra-t-il. Papa a faim … et le dîner de Maman sent très bon ….

\- Oui … Il est temps qu'il se repose. Il a eu une journée bien remplie avec Martha et Lanie …

\- Le pauvre, oui, il doit avoir mal à la tête avec ces deux pipelettes … Allez, bonne nuit, Maman …

Kate se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le front, accompagnant son baiser d'une caresse sur sa joue.

\- Dors bien mon ange …

\- Et un bisou pour Papa aussi … pas de jaloux …, sourit Rick, volant un baiser à sa femme.

Elle sourit, regardant ses deux hommes s'éloigner vers le bureau.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …._

Ils s'étaient installés côte à côte pour dîner, avec en fond sonore, à travers le babyphone, la mélodie de la berceuse du mobile d'Eliott et les petits pleurs de mécontentement de leur fils.

\- Il n'a pas l'air décidé à dormir, constata Rick, tout en mangeant avec appétit.

\- Peut-être qu'il sent qu'on va partir demain. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas … peut-être oui. Les bébés ont un don pour sentir les choses … Tu es inquiète ?

\- Pas vraiment inquiète, mais j'appréhende un peu …, avoua-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- Un peu aussi …, sourit-il. Mais je sais que tout va très bien se passer … J'appréhende davantage pour toi en fait …

\- Pour moi ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Oui. Je veux que tu sois complètement détendue, et que tu profites pleinement de ces deux jours …

\- Il se calme, constata-t-elle, alors qu'ils ne percevaient plus que le bruit de la berceuse. Ne te fais pas de souci … j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Je suis impatiente …

\- Moi-aussi …, sourit-il. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps de me dire où on va ...

\- Tu le sauras demain matin !

Depuis qu'il savait que Kate avait organisé leur séjour d'anniversaire, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il l'avait déjà questionnée à maintes reprises, mais elle était incorruptible. Ce matin, elle avait accepté de lui dire qu'ils prendraient l'avion, sans lui en révéler beaucoup plus.

\- Tu as bien dit 5 heures de vol ? continua-t-il.

\- Oui …, environ …

\- On va au Canada ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Castle …, soupira-t-il avec un sourire malgré tout. Je ne dirai rien !

\- Oh … allez …. C'est sur la côte ouest peut-être ?

Elle resta muette, se contentant de manger.

\- Il fait froid ou chaud ? C'est à la montagne ? En ville ?

Elle sourit, amusée par la situation. Castle était pire qu'un gamin. Elle se demandait s'il arriverait à dormir cette nuit tant il était excité et impatient de savoir pour quelle destination ils s'envoleraient le lendemain matin.

\- Comment je peux faire ma valise si je ne sais pas où on va ? reprit-il.

\- On ne va pas en Alaska ni au Pôle Nord, si ça peut t'aider …

\- Mince, moi qui rêvais de chasser le grizzli …, répondit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce qu'il y aura des animaux ?

\- Sûrement.

\- Dangereux ?

\- Peut-être.

-Tu sais qu'on ne joue pas au jeu du « Ni oui ni Non » ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Oui, rigola-t-elle.

\- Donne-moi un indice ! insista-t-il.

\- Ok. Je vais te donner quelques petits indices …, sourit Kate. Mais après je ne dis plus rien … quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ok !

\- Alors ce qu'on va faire là-bas, ce sera … inédit …. amusant ….

Il la regardait prendre le temps d'énumérer ces qualificatifs avec son petit air joueur, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Epoustouflant …, continua-t-elle. Romantique … envoûtant … cosmique et torride bien sûr ...

\- Tout ça à la fois ? Waouh … cosmique et torride … J'adore ! On va faire l'amour dans l'espace ?

\- Je crois que 5h de vol ne suffiraient pas pour aller dans l'espace …, sourit-elle.

\- Tu m'intrigues …, soupira-t-il, amusé malgré tout. C'est encore pire avec tes indices !

-Laisse-toi donc surprendre … Souviens-toi de ton premier anniversaire ensemble, si tu avais cherché à savoir avant, ça n'aurait jamais été aussi génial …

\- C'est vrai …, reconnut-il.

* * *

 _Loft, 21h30._

Kate raccrocha. Elle venait de passer un long moment au téléphone avec son père. Depuis qu'Eliott était né, pleinement impliqué et grand-père gâteau, Jim prenait régulièrement des nouvelles, s'il ne pouvait pas passer au loft, et s'intéressait, s'enthousiasmait pour le moindre petit événement de la vie de leur fils. Kate découvrait son père sous un nouveau jour depuis qu'il était grand-père, et elle s'en réjouissait. Il avait, enfin, pleinement retrouvé le plaisir de vivre, et envisageait de prendre sa retraite rapidement, afin d'avoir tout le temps et le loisir de profiter de son petit-fils. Ce soir, il l'avait rassurée, comme tout le monde, sur le fait que tout se passerait bien pour Eliott en leur absence, et lui avait dit qu'il viendrait s'occuper de lui, avec Martha, vendredi en attendant leur retour. Tous leurs proches seraient donc aux petits soins pour Eliott pendant ces deux jours.

Rassurée, une fois de plus, par les quelques mots réconfortants de son père, elle rejoignit la chambre où Rick était censé préparer ses affaires pour leur séjour, mais elle ne trouva qu'une valise vide, posée sur le lit. Entendant l'eau couler à la salle de bain, elle se dit qu'il avait dû préférer aller prendre une douche avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Elle prit quelques minutes pour choisir les vêtements qu'elle emporterait, des tenues plutôt légères étant donné la chaleur prévisible en Arizona, s'attarda sur le choix de sa lingerie sexy pour le lendemain soir, et déposa le tout dans la valise, y ajoutant une paire de talons hauts et une paire de baskets. Précautionneusement, elle enfouit le cadeau qu'elle offrirait à Rick pour fêter leur anniversaire sous la pile de vêtements au fond de la valise, espérant qu'il n'irait pas farfouiller pour le découvrir avant l'heure.

Elle rejoignit ensuite la salle de bain, avec l'idée de se préparer pour la nuit, et marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise, en découvrant à quoi Castle occupait son temps depuis quelques minutes. Il prenait son bain, et semblait s'amuser, a priori, à s'entraîner à la plongée en apnée. Allongé de tout son long dans la baignoire remplie à ras-bord, il avait la tête sous l'eau, et émergea soudain dans un fatras d'éclaboussures, s'ébrouant, et attrapant sa montre aussitôt, sans même remarquer sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? demanda Kate, se retenant de rire, en le voyant les cheveux tout ébouriffés, et de l'eau ruisselant sur le visage.

\- 58 secondes …, répondit-il, essoufflé, tout en relevant des yeux tout souriants vers elle.

\- Tu t'entraînes pour le championnat de plongée en apnée ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je fais une expérience … Je tiens 58 secondes en apnée immobile …

\- Et ?

\- Ça veut dire que si quelqu'un essayait de me noyer, il faudrait environ 58 secondes pour qu'il m'achève … répondit-il, en s'adossant dans la baignoire, pensif. Mais si je me débats, mon cerveau consommera de l'oxygène, mes muscles aussi, et ce sera sûrement plus rapide … Il faudrait que je sois drogué … et que je ne puisse pas me débattre …

\- C'est super intéressant …, constata Kate, amusée. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire mon cœur à cette heure-là ? Ta valise n'est même pas prête …

\- Le génie créatif ne peut pas attendre ! Ma valise, si !

Elle soupira, tout en déboutonnant son jean pour se déshabiller.

\- Je viens d'avoir une super idée pour mon roman, expliqua-t-il. Depuis le temps que je cherchais comment tuer Malcolm … Sa femme va le tuer … ce sera parfait … on soupçonne toujours la femme, puis on l'élimine car ça parait trop simple, mais si finalement c'était bien elle … Il faut absolument que je teste un mode opératoire … un mode opératoire très intelligent ….

\- Lequel ? demanda-t-elle, se débarrassant de son jean.

\- La noyade … mais pas n'importe quelle noyade … D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de toi …, lui fit-il, tout sourire, la regardant enlever son chemisier.

\- Castle, je refuse de jouer la victime pour une de tes expériences … la dernière fois, je suis restée plus d'une heure menottée à la tringle à rideaux …

Il rit, rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il voulait tester la capacité d'une victime potentielle à se libérer seule de ses entraves. Kate avait été dure à convaincre, mais elle avait fini par céder. Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment passées comme prévu, puisque, par inadvertance, il avait perdu les clés des menottes, et qu'ils avaient dû dévisser toute la tringle à rideaux pour la libérer, avant de parvenir, après plus d'une demi-heure d'acharnement à ouvrir les menottes. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas franchement rigolé, mais depuis, rien que le souvenir de la tête de sa muse, le faisait beaucoup rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu participer à ça …, soupira-t-elle, dégrafant son soutien-gorge.

\- Parce que tu as le cœur sur la main, et tu es si dévouée pour ton cher mari écrivain … tout simplement, sourit-il.

\- Oui … eh bien, dorénavant, tu expérimentes tout seul …

\- Allez … cette fois tu seras la tueuse ! Tu ne risques rien !

\- Donc, en fait tu voudrais que je t'aide à te noyer ?

\- Oui … pour de faux bien sûr … Il suffit que tu me rejoignes dans le bain, et tu me maintiens la tête sous l'eau … et …

\- Castle … Tu peux faire ça sans moi, non ?

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas scientifique sinon ! Le corps ne réagit pas de la même façon quand on le maintient de force sous l'eau …

\- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre un bain maintenant …, répondit-elle, se débarrassant de ses sous-vêtements.

\- Regarde, tu es déjà prête ! lui lança-t-il, contemplant son corps intégralement nu. Et puis tu adores les bains !

\- Les bains pour me détendre, oui, pas pour jouer à assassiner mon mari !

\- Tu as si souvent envie de me tuer ! Dis-toi que ce serait l'occasion …

Elle soupira, observant son air si tendre et mignon. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir de telles idées. Comme ça, à tout moment, du jour ou de la nuit, une idée folle pouvait germer dans son esprit, et sans attendre, il fallait qu'il passe à l'action. C'était désespérant, agaçant ou exaspérant selon les circonstances. Parfois drôle, quand elle n'était pas impliquée. Mais trop souvent les expériences de Castle viraient à la catastrophe.

\- Allez s'il te plaît …, insista-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une mise en scène pour un crime fictif ?

\- Oui ! ça doit être réaliste ! Je ne fais pas dans l'à peu près moi … Et on n'a jamais eu affaire à ce type de mort … alors je dois l'expérimenter … Et je ne peux pas me mettre tout nu avec n'importe qui … seulement avec toi …

\- Encore heureux ! Tu ne pourrais pas demander à Lanie ?

\- Quoi ? De prendre un bain avec moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Mais non ! De te donner les informations dont tu as besoin pour ton crime par noyade !

\- Je dois vivre les choses …

\- La tueuse doit vraiment être dans le bain ? Je ne peux pas te noyer de l'extérieur ?

\- Non, tu dois être dans le bain … mon amour ...

\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer …., répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire, tant sa bouille adorable et toute mouillée l'attendrissait.

\- Non, mon amour, bien sûr que non …, sourit-il, taquin.

\- Ok …, soupira-t-elle. Mais rapidement …

\- Tu es géniale ! s'exclama-t-il, alors qu'elle nouait ses cheveux en chignon pour ne pas les mouiller.

\- Je sais, oui …, sourit-elle, entrant prudemment dans le bain bien chaud, et s'asseyant face à lui, de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Bon, explique-moi …

\- Alors c'est simple, Carolina, que tu incarnes, et Malcolm, c'est-à-dire, moi-même prennent un bain dès plus romantique … après un dîner au restaurant.

\- Pourquoi elle le tue ? Il a l'air plutôt charmant ce Malcolm …, sourit-elle, le regardant amoureusement.

\- Il est charmant, oui, mais cette femme est une garce… Je n'en dirais pas plus …. C'est encore top secret …

\- Je n'ai même pas droit à un petit spoiler … en tant que cobaye … ? lui fit-elle, avec un air mutin, en glissant dans l'eau pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

\- Non …, sourit-il, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas de spoilers …

\- Alors je commande un massage intégral pour demain soir ….

\- Avec plaisir …, répondit-il, posant les mains sur sa taille pour la prendre contre lui.

Rick sentit aussitôt son désir s'éveiller. Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il était concentré sur sa mise en scène macabre, le contact du corps chaud et doux de sa femme sur ses cuisses, son bassin glissant contre le sien, son regard mutin, et sa peau caressant la sienne dans l'eau, enflammèrent tous ses sens. Il sentait, combien Kate, bien que réticente à prendre un bain pour jouer aux assassins, était en train d'y trouver plein d'avantages. Son sourire, ses yeux, la façon dont elle s'était blottie contre lui : tout lui disait qu'elle avait envie de lui.

\- Tu as raison, il faut que Malcolm soit drogué …, reprit-elle, sinon je n'aurais pas la force de le maintenir sous l'eau …

\- Oui, répondit-il, se reconcentrant sur son idée de meurtre. D'autant plus que toi tu es plutôt … forte … mais pas Carolina … On va dire qu'elle a mis de la drogue dans son verre de vin …

\- Laquelle ? demanda Kate.

\- Je ne sais pas …, sourit-il, on verra après pour les détails …

\- Si elle le drogue, pas besoin de le noyer … S'il somnole, il va se noyer tout seul … et on attribuera ça aux conséquences de l'alcool …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Elle doit le noyer, car le temps est compté … Elle n'a pas plus de cinq minutes pour le tuer et ressortir incognito de la chambre d'hôtel … le timing est serré …

\- Tu sais que tu es effrayant à penser comme les psychopathes ?

\- Oui, j'adore, répondit-il en riant. Si un jour on a besoin d'éliminer quelqu'un pour de bon sans laisser de traces, je crois que je pourrais nous concocter le crime parfait !

\- Le crime parfait n'existe pas … bon, en combien de temps je dois te tuer pour respecter le timing ?

\- Moins d'une minute … parce qu'après tu dois sortir du bain, te sécher, récupérer les verres de vin, essuyer les empreintes, te rhabiller …, énuméra-t-il.

\- Ça paraît compliqué …

\- Oui, mais tu es une super tueuse…. On imagine que le vin et la drogue font effet et que je somnole déjà, ok ?

\- Ok … mais tu as prévu le temps d'action de la drogue ? Parce que ça peut être long avant que Malcolm n'en subisse les effets …

\- Je verrai, mais ça n'est pas important pour l'instant. Concentrons-nous sur ma mort …

\- Comment je procède ?

\- Le plus simplement …

\- Castle, je n'ai jamais noyé personne …

\- Tu me fais glisser sous l'eau en m'appuyant sur les épaules, et tu maintiens ma tête sous l'eau …, enfin doucement !

\- Bien-sûr …, sourit-elle, taquine.

Il adossa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, et ferma les yeux. Les bras toujours autour de son cou, elle le contempla un instant, attendrie par son air concentré et pleinement investi dans sa mise en scène. Il était totalement craquant, avec ses cheveux en bataille, tout mouillés. Il avait suffi du contact de son corps contre le sien pour mettre tous ses sens en émoi. Elle adorait quand le désir s'emparait furieusement d'elle ainsi, et à sentir la fermeté de l'envie de son homme contre son bas-ventre, elle savait que ce bain allait être propice à une délicieuse étreinte.

\- Quand je te fais signe, tu arrêtes …, prit-il soin de préciser, sentant avec plaisir la poitrine de sa femme se presser contre son torse, et sa bouche effleurer la sienne. Je ne voudrais pas mourir noyé avant notre anniv….

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans le baiser de Kate et la caresse de sa bouche. Leurs lèvres fougueuses s'enlacèrent, se goûtèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent avec la même fureur. Le temps de quelques secondes, ils se laissèrent emporter par ce baiser chaud et passionné, les caresses de leurs mains glissant sous l'eau, effleurant leur peau, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu es censée me tuer …, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

\- C'est mon baiser d'adieu … sourit-elle, jouant avec ses lèvres, les titillant du bout de la langue, les happant doucement, tout en caressant son torse.

\- Hum … je vois …, répondit-il, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses, enveloppant tout son corps de caresses.

\- Castle … Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir te tuer …

\- La faute à qui ? Coquine …, sourit-il, d'un air radieux.

Elle sourit, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. Ses yeux accrochés aux siens, grisés par le désir, elle joua à faire glisser sensuellement son bassin contre le sien

\- Hum …, soupira-t-il de plaisir et de bien-être. Et dire que tu ne voulais pas prendre de bain …

\- J'ai envie de toi …

\- Patience, ma chérie … Tue-moi d'abord …, et ensuite je suis tout à toi …, sourit-il.

\- Ok, répondit-elle, amusée par sa formulation. Ferme les yeux …

Elle le regarda s'adosser à la paroi de la baignoire.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Active le chronomètre avant de commencer …

\- Ne prends pas d'inspiration, je te noie par surprise, tu n'as pas le temps de prendre ton souffle …, lui rappela-t-elle, tout en se saisissant de la montre.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail … Heureusement que tu es là …

\- Allez … chut …. Ton heure est venue …

Il esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'elle enclenchait le chronomètre, et dans la foulée, appuyait des deux mains sur ses épaules pour le faire glisser sous l'eau. C'était plutôt compliqué tant il était plus lourd qu'elle, mais à califourchon sur ses cuisses et pesant de tout son poids, elle réussit à l'immerger complètement, et maintint sa tête sous l'eau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en imaginant ce que des gens qui les auraient surpris ainsi auraient pu penser. Leur vie n'était décidément pas banale. Rick jouait le cadavre à la perfection, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, si bien qu'elle aurait presque pu commencer à s'inquiéter. Il leva finalement une main hors de l'eau, et elle libéra son emprise, le laissant remonter à la surface.

\- Combien ? lui fit-il aussitôt, essoufflé.

\- Quarante-trois secondes … C'est pas mal …, répondit-elle posant la montre sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Expérience réussie … je dirais …, sourit-il. Une prochaine fois il faudra qu'on s'entraîne à maquiller le crime, pour voir combien de temps ça prend …

\- Une prochaine fois … car pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres projets …

\- Ça tombe bien moi-aussi …, lui fit-il, venant couvrir sa bouche de petits baisers.

\- Eliott va bientôt se réveiller …, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, caressant son torse, son ventre, et jouant à effleurer son sexe de ses doigts.

\- Hum … je crois qu'on est aussi très bons pour les câlins torrides et rapides …, lui fit-il, parcourant de ses mains son dos, et ses fesses.

\- Très très bons même …, sourit-elle, venant l'embrasser.

Leurs bouches se dévorèrent avec ardeur, leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent, leurs corps vibrèrent d'impatience. Quelques caresses et baisers eurent raison de leur envie furieuse, et Kate, doucement, fit onduler son bassin pour accueillir son sexe en elle. Il la laissa avoir l'initiative de leur plaisir, intimer le rythme de leur étreinte. Il adorait ça : la contempler, savourer, être son homme, tout simplement, soumis à la force de son envie de lui. La sensualité de ses mouvements, doux et langoureux, la pression de ses cuisses autour des siennes, sa bouche et sa langue, gourmandes, aimantes, déclenchaient en lui une onde de plaisir difficilement maîtrisable. Caressant du bout des doigts ses seins offerts au-dessus de lui, observant ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient au rythme de son souffle court, ses yeux tendres et coquins qui ne quittaient pas les siens, il était tout à elle.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Encore essoufflés, et leurs cœurs battant la chamade, ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes, sous le coup du plaisir partagé et de l'intensité de leurs émotions, avant, doucement de desserrer leur étreinte, se regardant avec tendresse.

\- Je devrais te tuer plus souvent … c'est excitant …, lui fit remarquer Kate, caressant sa joue.

\- C'est carrément excitant oui …, répondit-il, tout heureux. En fait, ça nous stimule autant de résoudre les meurtres que de les élaborer …

\- Et ? Qu'en déduis-tu ? sourit-elle, s'attendant à la réponse, tant elle le connaissait par cœur.

\- Eh bien … on pourrait envisager un changement d'orientation professionnelle … passer du côté obscur …, un peu comme Bonnie and Clyde. Ce serait super torride …

\- Super flippant oui …, répondit-elle, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Au même moment, ils entendirent Eliott commencer à grogner dans le baby-phone.

\- Ah ! Petit vampire se réveille, constata Castle. Il a compris que Papa et Maman étaient repus de plaisir et désormais disponibles …

\- Tu es bête, sourit-elle. Je vais aller m'occuper de lui. Et toi, occupe-toi donc de ta valise au lieu d'imaginer des crimes …

\- Oui, Chef.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 3**

 _Jeudi 7 mai_

 _Loft, New-York, 6h_

A la cuisine, Rick finissait son café, attendant que Kate ait fini de se préparer. D'ici quelques minutes, ils devraient se mettre en route pour l'aéroport. A ses côtés, Martha tentait de se réveiller en sirotant son thé. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt pour garder Eliott, qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

\- Tu as l'air épuisée, Mère …, constata Rick, observant son air un peu hagard. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Je suis en pleine forme, chéri, répondit Martha, tout sourire, mais ne pouvant contenir un bâillement.

\- Et quelle forme …, répondit Rick, sur un ton sarcastique. Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ou quoi ?

\- Non …, sourit tout simplement Martha.

\- Je ne sais pas si ces activités nocturnes qui ont pris tant de place dans ta vie sont vraiment de ton âge … ça pourrait être dangereux … ton cœur n'est plus tout jeune et …

\- Allons, Richard, le sexe n'a jamais tué personne ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant.

A ses mots, il grimaça, en lui laissant un regard consterné et ahuri.

\- Tu sais que Kate ou Lanie pourraient te sortir un tas de dossiers de malheureuses victimes foudroyées en plein orgasme …, répondit-il avant de se resaisir, adoptant un air dégoûté. Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de parler de … ça avec toi ?

Martha sourit, amusée de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il était tellement pénible à la titiller continuellement pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur sa vie personnelle. C'était un juste retour des choses.

\- Ne t'en fais pas …, reprit-elle. Je me reposerai en même temps que mon petit amour quand il fera ses siestes …

\- Il devrait passer une bonne partie de la journée à dormir, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer cette nuit.

\- C'est un petit malin, il sent que vous partez … et vous le fait payer. Katherine ne s'inquiète pas trop j'espère ?

\- Un petit peu …, c'est surtout qu'Eliott va lui manquer … et à moi-aussi.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous, je sais que vous allez bien vous amuser ... Profitez-en …

\- On va en profiter, oui, sourit-il, heureux de ces deux jours qui s'annonçaient. Tu sais où on va ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, adoptant le ton le plus neutre possible.

\- Tu as beau être actrice, tu es la pire menteuse qui soit ! lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Les surprises sont le sel de la vie ... Laisse-toi donc surprendre … Katherine sait comment te rendre heureux … une vraie petite fée qui exauce tous tes vœux …

Elle avait raison. Les surprises de Kate étaient toujours de pures merveilles. Et celle-ci allait l'enchanter, il le savait. Elle savait comment lui faire plaisir, le surprendre, le rendre heureux, tout simplement. Ce qu'elle avait organisé pour son anniversaire, au début de leur relation, restait un des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Jamais personne n'avait fait pareille chose pour lui. Juste pour lui. Chacun de ses cadeaux, pour Noël, pour la St Valentin, son anniversaire ou même parfois juste pour le plaisir de lui faire plaisir, étaient tout un symbole, tout un message empreint d'amour et de tendresse. Auprès d'elle, il avait découvert combien la valeur d'un cadeau était le cœur qu'on y mettait.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il, songeur, au moment où trois petits coups frappés à la porte d'entrée résonnèrent dans le silence du matin. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- A cette heure-là ? Non ! répondit Martha comme une évidence, alors que Rick s'était levé pour aller ouvrir, surpris que quelqu'un se présentât si tôt.

Il trouva sur le palier, Barney, le concierge de l'immeuble en partie caché derrière un bouquet d'iris mauves, emballé dans du papier transparent décoré de plusieurs rubans violets et argentés.

\- Barney ? s'étonna Rick en le voyant.

\- Monsieur Castle, désolé de vous déranger …. Je sais que vous partez tôt ce matin mais ce bouquet a été livré pour le lieutenant Beckett. Je voulais qu'elle l'ait avant votre départ.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, sourit Rick, en prenant les fleurs, et se demandant aussitôt d'où venait ce bouquet.

\- De rien. Bon voyage.

\- Merci. Bonne journée, Barney.

Rick referma la porte, au moment même où Kate faisait son apparition dans le salon, s'étonnant de trouver son mari dans l'entrée avec un bouquet de fleurs.

\- C'est pour toi, sourit Rick, en lui tendant le bouquet.

\- Oh, des iris ! répondit-elle, radieuse. Comme elles sont belles ... Merci, mon cœur ... C'est adorable …

\- Ce n'est pas de ma part, sourit-il, gentiment. Il vient d'être livré … c'est Barney qui l'a apporté.

\- Qui m'envoie des fleurs ? s'étonna-t-elle, humant le parfum boisé et délicat des iris.

\- Elles sont vraiment magnifiques …, constata Martha, qui observait la scène depuis la cuisine.

-Il n'y a pas de petite carte ? demanda Rick.

\- Non. Juste mon nom et notre adresse … elles ont été livrées par « _Floraqueen_ », expliqua Kate en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Rick sur ses pas. Je vais les mettre dans un vase.

\- Quelqu'un a dû oublier de joindre un message …, constata Castle, en réfléchissant, un peu circonspect face à ce bouquet arrivant de nulle part.

\- Peut-être est-ce ma grand-tante Anna qui me les envoie …, répondit Kate, déposant les iris sur l'ilot central, afin d'aller chercher un vase. Pour la naissance d'Eliott. On la voit tellement peu souvent, que mon père avait oublié de la prévenir qu'Eliott était né … il l'a appelée la semaine dernière, alors peut-être est-ce pour me féliciter …

\- Qui est cette grand-tante Anna ? Je la connais ? demanda Rick, curieux.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années. C'est la sœur de mon grand-père Eliott, elle vit en Caroline du nord. Elle a bien 90 ans aujourd'hui … Je ne vois pas qui ce pourrait être d'autre …, expliqua Kate remplissant le vase d'eau.

\- Eh bien, Grand-tante Anna a parfaitement compris le langage des fleurs …, constata Martha, contemplant les fleurs posées près d'elle. Les iris sont synonymes de bonne nouvelle, chérie …, ta grand-tante célèbre certainement ainsi la naissance de votre petit trésor.

-Oui. J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas fanées à notre retour, que j'en profite un peu, sourit Kate, en défaisant le papier plastique protégeant les fleurs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en prendre soin jusqu'à vendredi, la rassura gentiment Martha.

\- C'est bizarre quand même pour une vieille dame d'envoyer des fleurs aussi loin …, lui fit remarquer Rick. Et si c'était un homme ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer, Castle ? sourit Kate. Quel homme m'enverrait des fleurs ?

\- Je n'en sais rien …

\- C'est vrai que les iris veulent aussi dire « vous enchantez mes jours » …, ajouta Martha. Elles symbolisent le désir de séduire l'être aimé …

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama Rick.

\- Un amoureux mystérieux et secret … ce serait tellement romantique …, sourit Martha, songeuse.

\- Romantique ? Kate est ma femme, je te rappelle, Mère …, ça n'a rien de romantique, grogna Castle, alors que Kate, amusée par sa réaction, déposait délicatement les fleurs dans le vase.

\- Allons, Richard, ne sois pas si puriste ! s'exclama Martha.

\- Ces nuits blanches ne te réussissent pas …, marmonna-t-il. Tu trouves ça romantique que ma femme reçoive des fleurs d'un autre homme ?

\- Sois en flatté ! Katherine est belle, les hommes la regardent, la désirent et ont envie de la séduire ….

\- Merci, Mère … de me réchauffer ainsi le cœur …

\- Oubliez donc cette théorie, leur fit Kate, contemplant les iris. Je suis sûre que ces fleurs viennent de grand-tante Anna.

\- Il y a intérêt …, grogna Rick.

* * *

 _Dans l'avion, quelque part entre New-York et Phoenix, 9h …_

Assis côte à côte dans l'avion qui volait depuis une bonne heure vers Phoenix, en Arizona, Rick et Kate étaient chacun concentrés sur leur lecture. Ils avaient laissé leur fils aux bons soins de Martha après de tendres au-revoir, et étaient partis heureux, mais avec un petit pincement au cœur, pour leur séjour en amoureux. Quand Rick avait compris qu'ils s'envolaient pour Phoenix, ce que Kate n'avait pas pu lui cacher, il avait, une fois de plus, tenté de découvrir ce qu'ils allaient faire en Arizona, questionnant sa femme, encore et encore, incapable de se résoudre à se laisser surprendre. Lassée, Kate avait fait diversion avec l'enquête des gars, qui les avaient appelés quelques minutes avant l'embarquement pour les tenir informés des dernières avancées.

Ryan et Esposito étaient toujours dans l'attente des vidéos du club de strip-tease qu'ils ne pouvaient exploiter tant que les formalités juridiques liées à la saisie des biens du club n'étaient pas terminées. Les autres images vidéos des caméras de surveillance des rues dans lesquelles les deux victimes avaient coutume de faire leur jogging étaient toujours en cours d'expertise. Jusqu'à présent, rien de suspect n'avait pu être observé, si bien que les gars désespéraient d'obtenir un visuel de l'assassin ou un indice les menant à lui. Pour ne pas rester dans l'expectative, ils s'étaient penchés sur la vie personnelle de chacune des victimes, avaient approfondi l'analyse de leurs déplacements et du moindre de leurs faits et gestes. Kate était passée au poste, la veille, pour les aider tant l'investigation était compliquée. Et leurs recherches avaient fini par porter leurs fruits puisqu'ils avaient découvert qu'Ellen et Samantha, les deux victimes, huit mois plus tôt, travaillaient toutes les deux en tant qu'infirmières dans un autre hôpital de la ville, le _Bellevue Hospital Center_ , et avaient demandé leur mutation ensemble pour rejoindre le _Lenox Hill Hospital_. D'après le responsable du personnel de l'hôpital qu'elles avaient quitté, il n'y avait pas de motivation particulière à leur demande. Les maris des victimes avaient confirmé qu'Ellen et Samantha avaient eu, a priori, simplement envie de changement. Mais ce matin, les gars allaient se rendre au _Bellevue Hospital Center_ afin d'interroger les membres du personnel qui connaissaient Ellen et Samantha à l'époque : peut-être que quelqu'un aurait connaissance d'un problème qui avait pu pousser les deux infirmières à demander leur mutation. C'était leur seule piste concrète.

Ils avaient discuté quelques minutes de l'enquête, avant de décider de profiter du voyage pour lire tranquillement. Kate s'était donc plongée dans sa lecture du moment, « _Parents épanouis, enfants épanouis_ ». Quant à Rick, il feuilletait le dernier numéro de « _Geek Monthly_ ».

\- Waouh ! lança-t-il tout à coup. Alors ça c'est génial !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Kate, sans même relever le nez de son livre.

\- Il existe des couches culottes avec des alarmes intégrées pour prévenir quand Bébé a fait pipi …, expliqua-t-il.

\- Sérieusement ? sourit-elle, se penchant vers lui pour regarder son magazine.

\- C'est trop cool … ça sonne quand la couche est mouillée … et hop, on n'a plus qu'à changer Bébé. Il faut que je commande ça …

\- Eliott n'a pas besoin d'avoir de couches avec des alarmes, Castle … Tu imagines si ça sonne en pleine nuit et que ça le réveille et nous avec alors qu'il dormait tranquillement …

\- Hum …. Ça peut être embêtant … Mais c'est cool quand même …

\- Cool mais inutile …. Eliott est une alarme vivante … Il pleure quand il a besoin d'être changé ….

\- Et ça, regarde, continua-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme. Le nounours-iPod …

\- C'est mignon ..., constata-t-elle, en parcourant des yeux la photo de l'ourson et son descriptif.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Eliott finirait par apprécier autre chose que les barrissements d'éléphants avec un nounours comme ça …

\- Peut-être …, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire, sceptique.

\- Eliott sera le plus cool des bébés avec un nounours-iPod …. Notre fils sera le roi du bac à sable … Tu imagines ?

\- Pas vraiment, fit-elle en riant. Ça fait un peu geek quand même …

\- Tu as quelque chose contre les geeks ? répondit-il, en la regardant avec un air faussement sévère.

\- Non, non, rigola-t-elle. J'ai même épousé un geek alors …

\- Les chiens ne font pas des chats …, sourit-il. Mon fiston est un bébé-geek …

\- Hum … Ça promet …, répondit-elle en souriant, et se replongeant dans sa lecture.

\- Peut-être qu'il y aurait moyen de greffer un iPod dans Suki …, continua Rick, ça pourrait être pratique …

\- Oublie ça tout de suite … Pas touche à mon Suki …

\- Ton Suki … Ton Suki … c'est celui d'Eliott maintenant …, lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Tu ne charcuteras pas son doudou, Castle …, affirma-t-elle, concentrée sur son livre. C'est sacré un doudou … Il ne l'aimera plus autant après …

\- C'est vrai ..., admit-il. Il est tellement mignon avec son petit Suki …

\- Oui …

\- Quand il frotte son petit nez contre lui …, c'est tellement adorable, fit-il, songeur, comme si Eliott lui manquait déjà.

\- Hum …, sourit-elle, ça me rappelle son papa quand il frotte sa joue contre mon épaule le soir avant de dormir … aussi adorable …

\- Oui, tes hommes ont besoin de leur doudou pour dormir l'esprit tranquille …, lui répondit-il en riant.

Elle rit également, amusée d'être comparée à un doudou.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Le vol était calme, et Castle et Beckett, toujours plongés l'un dans son magazine, l'autre dans son livre, échangeaient de temps à autre sur leur lecture. Tout à coup, Rick posa sa revue sur la tablette, adoptant son air concentré, comme si une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

\- Tu viens d'avoir une révélation ? lui demanda Kate, avec un petit sourire, tout en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, je pensais à un détail en fait concernant l'enquête.

\- Quoi ? lui fit-elle, intriguée, tant elle savait combien les révélations de Castle pouvaient s'avérer pertinentes.

\- Le mari de Samantha a dit qu'il était au téléphone avec elle pendant tout son trajet depuis l'hôpital le soir de sa mort …, commença-t-il à expliquer, et qu'ils ont raccroché tous les deux quand elle est entrée dans le parking.

\- Oui … Tu crois que le mari a quelque chose à voir avec sa mort ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non … mais je trouve ça un peu étrange ou exagéré … Imagine que Lanie se fasse tuer par un psychopathe …

\- Tu n'as pas un autre scenario franchement Castle ?

\- Je sais, c'est sordide …, reconnut-il, mais est-ce que tu flipperais après ça ? Au point de ne plus te rendre en bus au travail de crainte que ça ne t'arrive aussi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien … Je suis flic, c'est différent, lui fit-elle remarquer. Mais je comprends tout à fait que Samantha ait pu être traumatisée … Sa meilleure amie a été tuée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle à pied …

\- Oui, bien-sûr, ça se comprend ... Même si en théorie, la probabilité que l'assassin s'attaque à deux personnes qui se connaissent est extrêmement faible …

\- Les gens ne pensent pas à ça, Castle. C'est irrationnel. Quand un meurtrier traîne dans les rues, c'est instinctif, les gens modifient leur comportement, au moins pendant un temps …

\- Ok. Bon, admettons. Samantha a peur, donc les jours qui suivent, elle se rend à l'hôpital en voiture … Mais en plus, elle a besoin que son mari la rassure au téléphone pendant tout le trajet … ça fait beaucoup non ? Je veux dire si elle rentre en voiture, elle ne craint rien puisque l'assassin se déplace à pied …

-Je ne sais pas, Castle … Les réactions des gens face aux drames sont différentes, imprévisibles, et irrationnelles … Elle avait peut-être besoin que son mari lui parle … tout simplement …

\- Ou alors elle savait qu'elle était visée aussi … et elle était morte de trouille, conclut-il, comme si c'était la meilleure option. Elle savait qu'en voiture ou à pied, le tueur pourrait s'en prendre à elle …

\- Elle n'a rien dit aux gars quand elle a été interrogée pour la mort d'Ellen, répondit Kate. Je pense que si elle avait eu l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose, ou de savoir quelque chose sans le dire, ils l'auraient vu …

\- Tout dépend des questions qu'ils lui ont posées … et du contexte. Est-ce que son mari était présent quand elle a été interrogée ? demanda Castle.

\- Je l'ignore. Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu s'abstenir de parler devant son mari ?

\- Peut-être … En tout cas, si c'était dans un de mes bouquins, il n'y aurait pas des tas de scenarii possible : soit elles sont tombées sur un psychopathe qui les a trouvées toutes les deux à son goût, vu que leur profil est assez similaire. Soit quelqu'un leur en voulait à toutes les deux pour quelque chose … et vu l'attitude de Samantha qui, à mon sens, semblait effrayée plus que de raison après la mort d'Ellen, je pencherais pour ce deuxième scenario.

\- Elles ont été violées, Castle, et l'étranglement à mains nues est une pratique de psychopathe, pas de quelqu'un qui a un mobile …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Et si les deux théories se rejoignaient ? suggéra-t-il. L'assassin serait un psychopathe qui en plus aurait un mobile au point de les viser toutes les deux ?

\- Pourquoi pas, oui …, admit Kate. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elles ont fui _Bellevue Hospital_ et demandé leur mutation …

\- Oui, un homme, un médecin, peut-être un collègue, les harcelait … pour des faveurs sexuelles ou je ne sais quoi de ce genre …

\- Mais pourquoi elles n'en auraient pas parlé à leur direction ? Il y a des procédures judiciaires pour ce genre de choses …

\- Par peur des représailles … ce gars les menaçait peut-être …, répondit Rick.

\- Il les aurait violées et tuées pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, et se venger par la même occasion de leur résistance à ses avances …, ajouta Kate, tout en réfléchissant.

\- C'est un scenario possible …

\- Mais personne dans leur entourage n'a eu vent du moindre problème. Pourquoi ne même pas en parler à leur mari ? continua Beckett.

\- Je ne sais pas … Tu m'en parlerais ?

\- Je remettrais ce gars en place moi-même …, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais toi tu es une dure à cuire …, sourit-il.

\- Mais si vraiment ça m'était douloureux et pénible au point que je doive demander une mutation, je t'en parlerais évidemment …, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas imaginer que ces femmes aient subi un harcèlement les contraignant à changer d'hôpital et qu'aucune des deux n'en ait parlé à une amie, à leur mari ou même à un membre de leur famille …

\- Peut-être qu'elles avaient honte … ou que, dans cette histoire, elles avaient quelque chose à se reprocher aussi … d'où leur silence …

\- Oui …

\- Pour moi, leur profil similaire ne peut pas être la seule chose qui a motivé le tueur … Tu pourrais peut-être appeler Jordan pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense …

\- Oui. Je l'appellerai à notre retour.

\- En plus, elle sera contente d'avoir affaire à un apprenti tueur en série …, sourit-il, sachant combien leur amie Jordan s'enthousiasmait pour les psychopathes en tout genre.

\- Si ce gars les harcelait au _Bellevue Hospital_ , elles n'étaient sûrement pas les seules, continua Kate, pensive. Je dirai aux gars de vérifier si d'autres membres du personnel ont demandé leur mutation par le passé, ou si des plaintes ont été déposées.

\- Oui, et des collègues ont pu constater ce harcèlement là-bas ... Mais les gars ne sont pas au bout de leur peine pour interroger tout le personnel … ça doit faire des milliers de personnes …

\- Quand ils auront les vidéos du club de strip-tease, ils pourront affiner la recherche. Si le gars qu'on voit de dos devant le parking sur les images travaille au _Bellevue Hospital_ , ils devraient pouvoir retrouver sa trace …, expliqua Kate.

\- J'espère …

\- Mais ça va prendre du temps pour les vidéos … peut-être plusieurs jours encore …

\- En attendant, il faut espérer que le tueur n'ait pas déjà une autre cible en vue …, lui fit remarquer Castle.

\- Je pense, malheureusement, qu'il a déjà une autre cible en vue …, avoua Kate.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Si on suit ta théorie et que son problème avec Samantha et Ellen remonte à l'époque de leur mutation, donc il y a huit mois, ça veut dire qu'il a patienté huit mois avant d'assouvir ce besoin de les violer et les tuer …

\- Huit mois qui lui ont servi à retrouver leur trace, les pister, les surveiller, épier leur mode de vie afin de savoir quand il pourrait passer à l'acte, ajouta Castle.

\- Sauf que huit mois c'est très long pour un psychopathe avant de se décider à agir …, beaucoup trop long. Les psychopathes agissent sous le coup d'une pulsion en général … Donc soit il est extrêmement méticuleux …

\- Soit ma théorie tombe à l'eau, et cela fait beaucoup moins longtemps qu'il les a rencontrées …, constata Castle, d'un air plutôt dépité.

\- Ou alors il court plusieurs lièvres à la fois … et il avait d'autres moyens d'assouvir ses pulsions en attendant de pouvoir passer à l'acte avec Ellen et Samantha.

\- Il aurait violé d'autres femmes ?

\- Oui … ou bien, si on se fie à ta théorie, il avait sous la main des femmes qui répondaient positivement à son harcèlement … et donc de quoi assouvir ses pulsions.

\- Pourquoi tuer Ellen et Samantha et les violer s'il a de quoi assouvir ses besoins sous la main … si j'ose dire ?

-Parce qu'elles ont refusé ses avances peut-être …

\- Elles ne doivent pas être les seules …

\- Ce sont des femmes de caractère, des femmes fortes, peut-être lui ont-elles dit quelque chose de blessant … qui l'a particulièrement touché, irrité … Je ne sais pas … De toute façon, tout cela n'est que suppositions … si ça se trouve, elles sont simplement tombées sur un pervers qui les a remarquées pendant leur footing, et il n'y avait rien de personnel dans leur viol et leur meurtre …. On aurait juste affaire à un détraqué de plus, frappant au hasard …

\- Oui …, soupira Castle, s'adossant dans son fauteuil, et tentant d'étendre ses jambes pour se mettre à l'aise. En tout cas, une affaire bien complexe …

\- Comme à chaque fois qu'on a affaire à un meurtrier intelligent …

\- Dis … tu ne veux pas que je demande s'il reste des places en classe business ? demanda-t-il, en gigotant sur son fauteuil. Ce n'est pas confortable ici …

\- On est très bien ici …, sourit-elle, en le regardant s'agiter pour trouver une position confortable.

C'était elle qui avait organisé leur séjour, et elle avait réservé des places en classe touriste, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas eu l'idée de prendre des places en classe business comme le faisait Rick quand il s'occupait de leurs voyages. Cela faisait partie des petites choses, qui, malgré le fait qu'elle ait épousé Richard Castle, ne changeaient pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle dépense plus que de raison parce que son mari en avait largement les moyens. Au restaurant, ou dans les magasins, elle faisait toujours attention aux prix. Sans pourtant venir d'une famille aux revenus modestes, puisqu'avec ses parents, tous deux avocats, elle avait toujours vécu confortablement, elle avait été éduquée ainsi. Rick avait vite compris que Kate, pour ça aussi, était bien différente de toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu fréquenter. Elle n'aimait pas les dépenses superflues, et encore moins dépendre de lui financièrement. Elle tenait à contribuer à leur train de vie elle-aussi, et il était hors de question que son salaire ne soit que de l'argent de poche. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, elle avait, bien-sûr, libre accès à une partie des comptes de Rick, mais jamais elle n'avait utilisé son argent pour elle-même. Il n'y avait que pour Eliott qu'elle s'était autorisée quelques dépenses un peu plus fantaisistes. Même si Rick lui répétait régulièrement que ce qui était à lui était à elle aussi, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée, et puis, simplement, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Je n'ai même pas de place pour mes jambes …, marmonna Rick.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'étaler de tout ton long non plus … Moi, je suis très bien … Tu te dégourdiras les jambes en arrivant …

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu utiliser notre compte pour …, commença-t-il, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

\- J'ai toujours voyagé en classe touriste …, répondit-elle, comme si c'était évident. On n'a pas besoin de voyager en classe business pour une si petite distance …

\- Quand même, bougonna-t-il.

\- Et puis c'est mon cadeau … alors je n'allais pas utiliser ton argent …

\- C'est notre argent …

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire …

\- Je ne te ferai jamais changer d'avis là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Que tu es têtue … je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, mais ça doit coûter cher tout ce voyage et …

\- Et je ne manque de rien avec mon richissime mari, lui fit-elle remarquer, souriante. Par conséquent je peux te faire un cadeau avec mon argent personnel, même si c'est cher, quand l'envie m'en dit …

\- Oui, bien-sûr, mais je ne voudrais pas que …

\- Castle …. Chut … On peut arrêter de parler du prix de ce voyage ? Te faire un cadeau n'a pas de prix, ok ?

\- Ok, sourit-il.

\- Je ne vais pas t'offrir un tiroir à chaque fois, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'ai adoré ton cadeau-tiroir …, sourit-il.

\- Tu adoreras ce cadeau aussi … Et tu survivras à la classe touriste …

\- Survivre oui … mais dans quel état ? Tu me feras un massage ce soir si j'ai mal au dos ?

\- C'est toi qui me dois un massage je te rappelle …

\- Oh, je n'ai pas oublié …

\- L'avantage de la classe touriste, tu vois, sourit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, c'est qu'on a un peu moins de place, et donc c'est pratique pour les câlins.

\- C'est vrai …, sourit-il à son tour, passant un bras derrière ses épaules pour la prendre contre lui. La classe touristes a quelques charmes aussi …

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je crois que je vais faire une petite sieste …, reprit-elle, calant sa tête contre son torse, et posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Avec la nuit qu'on a passée …

\- Hum … Eliott a été un vrai petit monstre …

\- Oui …, sourit-elle. Tu ferais bien d'en profiter pour te reposer aussi … il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour ce qui nous attend …

\- On va faire du sport ? s'étonna-t-il, posant sa joue sur ses cheveux.

\- Une certaine forme de sport, oui …

\- Le désert …. Le sport … inédit … Je commence à m'inquiéter …., constata-t-il, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour caresser doucement ses doigts. Tu es sûre que je vais adorer ?

\- Certaine … Me suis-je déjà trompée ?

\- Non, sourit-il.

Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, et malgré le bruissement des bavardages des autres passagers, les aller et venues des hôtesses et stewards, ils s'endormirent tout doucement l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 _Dans l'avion entre New-York et Phoenix aux environs de 11h30_

Rick et Kate s'étaient réveillés en entendant l'agitation provoquée par l'approche de l'heure du déjeuner. Ils avaient davantage somnolé que dormi, bercés par les bruits de l'avion, mais se sentaient un peu plus reposés après leur nuit perturbée par les pleurs d'Eliott. D'ici une heure, l'avion atterrirait à Phoenix, et les trois heures de décalage horaire les ramèneraient en tout début de matinée. En attendant, ils profitaient d'un petit encas.

\- Dis, je repensais à ce bouquet de fleurs …, fit Castle, tout en mordant dans son sandwich-club. Tu crois vraiment que ta grand-tante Anna aurait pu oublier la carte qui va avec ?

\- Elle est très âgée, tu sais … alors c'est fort probable, répondit Kate, grignotant elle-aussi son sandwich d'un air peu enjoué.

\- Et si tu avais vraiment un admirateur secret ? Peut-être que ma mère a raison avec ses théories sur le symbolisme des iris …

\- Peut-être, sourit-elle. Comment tu peux manger ça ? C'est dégoûtant …

\- C'est ça la classe touriste ma chérie, lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire taquin, alors qu'elle reposait son sandwich sur le plateau d'un air dépité. Moi, j'ai faim …

\- Je préfère mourir de faim que de manger ça … c'est … on ne sait même pas si c'est du poulet ou du jambon … ou peut-être même du thon …

\- C'est ça le but, justement … Un sandwich indéfinissable qui convient à tous les goûts …, expliqua-t-il, en mangeant avec appétit, alors que Kate le regardait en grimaçant. Ta grand-tante elle sait qu'on est mariés non ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que les fleurs ont été envoyées à « Kate Beckett » … Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait mis ton nom de femme mariée ?

\- Elle a pu oublier … Je te l'ai dit, elle n'est pas toute jeune.

\- C'est ton père qui lui a donné notre adresse ? poursuivit Rick, visiblement accroché à sa théorie.

\- Sûrement, oui, quand il l'a appelée la semaine dernière … Pourquoi ?

\- Il a dû lui dicter « Katherine Castle », quand il lui a donné notre adresse, non ?

\- Oui …

\- Il suffisait donc à grand-tante Anna de recopier correctement … ce serait bizarre de se tromper …, expliqua-t-il, songeur.

\- Dis, tu es en manque d'enquête à ce point que tu en sois à théoriser sur l'origine d'un malheureux bouquet d'iris ? lui fit-elle, en soupirant.

\- Je ne suis pas en manque d'enquête, je cherche à comprendre toutes ces invraisemblances …

\- Ce ne sont pas des invraisemblances … Grand-tante Anna a 90 ans …. Il est fort probable qu'il n'y ait aucune logique dans ce qu'elle fait … Tu cherches juste, encore une fois, à imaginer un truc tordu qui est certainement à mille lieues de la vérité …

\- Mes trucs tordus comme tu dis sont souvent très proches de la vérité ! Imagine une seconde que j'ai raison et que ce bouquet vienne d'un admirateur secret …

\- Oui, eh bien ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ça te plairait on dirait …, constata-t-il, en faisant la moue.

\- Ce serait rigolo, c'est tout … et flatteur, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Dis donc, j'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment tu aimes bien être flattée …, lui fit-il remarquer, en finissant son sandwich. Les regards de Scott, maintenant ton admirateur secret …

\- Mon admirateur secret est issu de ton imagination …

\- Oui, eh bien en tout cas, tu as l'air d'apprécier cette idée …

Elle le dévisagea avec un sourire, amusée par sa jalousie, préférant prendre cette discussion avec humour. Elle n'avait pas envie de se fâcher pour une histoire de bouquet de fleurs, et d'un possible admirateur secret qui n'existait certainement pas.

\- Eh bien, figure-toi, qu'aussi insensé que ça puisse paraître, je suis surtout flattée que tu sois jaloux …, lui fit-elle, souriante.

\- Tu aimes me voir jaloux ?

\- D'une certaine façon, oui …, reconnut-elle, même si c'est d'un ridicule affligeant … Surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui …

\- Justement, pourquoi tu reçois ces fleurs le jour de notre anniversaire ?

\- C'est le hasard, Rick …, personne ne sait que c'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui, à part nos familles et nos amis proches … Arrête donc de te prendre la tête avec ces fichues fleurs … Franchement, qui pourrait m'envoyer des fleurs au loft ?

\- Un de tes nombreux collègues masculins …, répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Tout le monde sait que je suis ta femme, au poste …, lui fit-elle remarquer. Personne ne m'enverrait un bouquet d'iris destiné à me séduire !

\- Que tu sois mariée n'empêcherait pas un amoureux transi de t'envoyer des fleurs … et de tenter sa chance …

\- Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Mes collègues te connaissent tous …

\- C'est flippant quand même … de recevoir des fleurs d'un inconnu …

\- Déjà, il y a 99 % de chance que ce mystérieux inconnu soit ma grand-tante Anna, et en plus … ce ne sont que des fleurs …

\- Oui, eh bien, le 1% de chance que ce soit un homme suffit à m'agacer … je n'aime pas qu'un autre homme t'offre des fleurs …

\- Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux …

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis … bon ok, je suis jaloux, reconnut-il finalement en faisant la moue.

\- Si je te disais où je t'emmène pour notre anniversaire ? répondit Kate avec un large sourire. Est-ce que ça t'aiderait à oublier cette histoire de bouquet de fleurs ?

\- Je crois que ça pourrait aider, oui, sourit-il, l'air tout à coup très enjoué.

\- Ok … mais essaie de rester calme …. Et d'être modéré dans ta réaction …, l'avertit-elle. On n'est pas tous seuls ici ….

\- Je suis la modération incarnée, sourit-il.

\- Alors voilà … nous allons passer la journée au « _Space Center_ » de Sedona …, annonça-t-elle, souriante, observant sa réaction.

\- Oh …. Mon … Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il, avec enthousiasme, en la serrant vigoureusement dans ses bras.

\- Doucement, Rick …, lui fit-elle en riant, amusée par son euphorie.

\- Tu es géniale ! C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Chut … Tout le monde nous regarde …, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, alors qu'effectivement, quelques passagers les observaient s'étonnant de ce sursaut de joie spontanée.

\- Je m'en fiche, sourit-il, rayonnant. J'en rêve depuis que j'ai six ans au moins ….

\- Je sais …

\- On va faire le simulateur de « moonwalk » ? demanda-t-il, tout joyeux, et déjà impatient.

\- Oui.

\- Trop cool ! Et la chaise multiaxe ?

\- Oui, aussi …

\- Et conduire la navette spatiale ?

\- Oui … et peut-être un vol parabolique avec simulateur d'apesanteur …

\- Un simulateur d'apesanteur … waouh … tu es vraiment ma petite fée …, sourit-il, tout heureux, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle caressa sa joue, effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser souriant, heureuse de le rendre fou de joie.

\- Et ce soir, reprit-elle, à voix basse, nous dormirons à la belle étoile aux portes du désert …

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, en la dévisageant avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui.

\- J'adore …., sourit-il, ça va être fantastique …

\- Cosmique et romantique …, chuchota-t-elle, contre sa bouche, y déposant un nouveau baiser.

\- Merci …, tu as eu une merveilleuse idée … Tu es merveilleuse, murmura-t-il, la regardant amoureusement.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 4**

 _Sedona, Arizona, 13h._

Leur journée au _Space Center_ avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, sous une chaleur écrasante. Rick et Kate avaient eu à peine le temps de déposer leurs affaires à l'hôtel, avant que leur instructeur ne leur fasse découvrir, ainsi qu'aux deux autres couples participant au stage, le programme de la journée. Fièrement vêtus des combinaisons bleues officielles de la NASA, ils avaient passé la matinée à tester les simulateurs dernier cri permettant l'entraînement des astronautes. Aux anges, Rick s'était extasié et enthousiasmé pour chacune de ces nouvelles expériences, sous le regard amusé et enjoué de sa femme, heureuse de lui faire plaisir, et de le voir aussi excité qu'un petit garçon le jour de Noël. Ils avaient pu découvrir la sensation unique d'avoir l'impression de marcher sur la lune, avec le simulateur de « _moonwalk_ », leur faisant faire des bonds de géant avec une légèreté impressionnante. Le fauteuil multiaxe les avait fait tournoyer dans tous les sens leur donnant l'illusion d'évoluer dans une navette spatiale. Ils avaient pu pénétrer dans la cabine de pilotage et s'initier au décollage et à l'alunissage, ainsi qu'au maniement des bras robotisés de la navette. Enfin, après avoir pu contempler et toucher de véritables roches lunaires et morceaux de météorite, écouter les enregistrements de vibrations sonores captées par les antennes radars de la NASA, ils avaient reçu leur plan de mission pour l'animation de l'après-midi qui consisterait à manipuler seuls le simulateur de vol de la navette Atlantis, et à mener une opération en tenue d'astronaute.

En attendant, installés au soleil sur la terrasse de la brasserie du _Space Center_ , parmi quelques membres du personnel et scientifiques, ils déjeunaient. Ils avaient eu des nouvelles d'Eliott par Martha. Tout se passait très bien, et pleinement rassurés, heureux et sereins, ils discutaient joyeusement de ce début de journée.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as préféré ? demanda Kate, regardant Rick dévorer sa pizza comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des heures.

\- Hum …, répondit-il, en mangeant goulûment, le « moonwalk » je crois …

\- Tu étais marrant oui …, sourit-elle, repensant au véritable clown qu'avait été son mari dans le simulateur de « bonds lunaires ».

\- Et toi impressionnante ! Tu as vu les bonds que tu faisais ?!

\- Je suis athlétique moi …, répondit-elle fièrement.

\- Athlétique, oui, c'est le mot … et d'une souplesse légendaire, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire suggestif.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

\- Tu sais qu'après une journée pareille, ce sera difficile de revenir à ma vie de banal terrien …, reprit Castle, d'un air très sérieux.

\- Il faudra bien …, lui répondit Kate. Notre premier vrai voyage dans l'espace ce n'est pas pour tout de suite quand même …

\- Hum … On ne sait jamais … ça pourrait arriver plus vite qu'on ne l'imagine.

\- Et puis, vu comme ça, c'est absolument génial, mais un voyage vers Mars, ça dure des mois … tu serais capable de passer des mois enfermé avec quelques personnes, en huis clos, dans un espace confiné ? lui fit-elle remarquer, le dévisageant d'un air sceptique.

\- Si c'est le prix à payer pour voyager dans l'espace…, oui …, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Sans compter qu'il faudrait manger de la nourriture déshydratée … pas de pizzas au fromage dans l'espace, pas de cheeseburger … ni de guimauvelette ou une quelconque autre de tes fantaisies …

\- Ne ruine pas mes rêves avec ta logique …, sourit-il, en se servant une deuxième part de pizza. Un jour je serai astronaute …

\- Je ne veux pas ruiner tes rêves, mon cœur, mais il faut avoir pleinement conscience de ce dans quoi on s'embarque …

\- Ce serait tellement unique, extraordinaire …, répondit-il, en mangeant avec appétit, alors je suis prêt à tout supporter pour un voyage spatial … même passer plusieurs mois à ne manger que de la poudre dans un espace minuscule …

Elle le regardait, souriante, et l'écoutait, attendrie par sa détermination, s'enthousiasmer pour ce voyage spatial dont il rêvait depuis toujours ou presque. Il s'amusait parfois à dire que tous ses rêves se réalisaient, ou que sa vie était un rêve éveillé, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Alors, un jour peut-être, ce rêve-là se réaliserait-il lui-aussi.

\- Et même avec les pires compagnons de voyage imaginables …, ajouta-t-il. La seule chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter … même pour vivre ce rêve serait d'être loin de toi pendant plusieurs mois …

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais partir tout seul de toute façon … Sans moi pour te surveiller, Dieu seul ce qui pourrait t'arriver là-haut …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Et sans moi pour veiller sur toi, Dieu seul ce qui pourrait t'arriver ici-bas …, répondit-il, d'un air rieur. Tu rêves aussi de ce voyage de toute façon …

\- Oui …

\- Et tu supporterais toi d'être enfermée ainsi pendant des mois ? Tu tournes en rond déjà quand tu dois rester au loft … alors dans une navette spatiale !

\- Rien que pour la vision extraordinaire qu'on doit avoir de la Terre depuis l'espace, je crois que je pourrais endurer tout ça …, répondit-elle. Le plus dur serait de te supporter en fait …

\- Comment ça ? s'indigna-t-il, prenant un air vraiment offusqué.

\- Non, mais franchement, Castle, sourit-elle. Il y aurait des moments où tu me rendrais dingue je pense … et je t'agacerais sûrement aussi d'ailleurs. Tu imagines 24 heures sur 24 dans un espace de quelques mètres carrés ?

\- J'imagine parfaitement, oui ! On aurait tout le loisir de profiter l'un de l'autre … et je sais déjà comment on occuperait notre temps pendant ces longs mois de voyage …, expliqua-t-il, avec son petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Ah oui ? sourit-elle, devinant le fond de ses pensées.

\- Hum … des câlins, des câlins et encore des câlins …

\- C'est vrai que ce serait génial ça … N'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de se câliner … Tu crois qu'on se lasserait ? demanda-t-elle, songeuse.

Un instant, ils échangèrent un regard silencieux.

\- Non ! firent-ils en chœur, avec un large sourire.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus envie à l'idée de pouvoir voyager dans l'espace ? reprit Kate.

\- Faire l'amour en apesanteur ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant.

\- Comment ça « non » ?! Ce serait absolument génial !

\- Oh oui ! Je ne dis pas le contraire !

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le sexe en apesanteur !

\- Sûrement …, ça doit être acrobatique … Moi, je suis souple … Mais toi …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que je suis plein de ressources quand il s'agit de notre plaisir …

\- Tu es plein de ressources, quoi qu'il arrive, quand tu as une idée en tête …

\- Oui …. Tout à fait … et encore plus quand cette idée a un rapport avec toi …, sourit-il. Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus envie ?

\- Constater à quel point nous sommes peu de choses dans l'immensité de l'univers …, et voir le monde comme si peu de personnes l'auront jamais vu.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait complètement fou …, répondit-il, d'un air songeur, surtout, si on rencontrait des extraterrestres venus de lointains horizons intergalactiques …

\- Pourquoi dans ton esprit tout doit-il toujours avoir un lien avec quelque chose d'improbable ? lui lança-t-elle, en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas improbable ! Tu as entendu comme moi les ondes radios captées par les radars de la NASA … Ce sont des signaux extraterrestres !

\- L'instructeur n'a pas dit que c'était extraterrestre …

\- Il a dit que ça avait été envoyé par une certaine forme d'intelligence extraterrestre …, répondit Rick, tout en finissant sa pizza. En langage « normal », ça veut dire que les Aliens existent … Ils entrent en contact, et bientôt, ils viendront nous rendre visite … Il faut s'y préparer … tu devrais te faire à l'idée …

\- Hum …, soupira-t-elle, d'un air sceptique et amusé.

\- Tu ne crois pas la science ?

\- Si, bien-sûr … si les scientifiques pensent que ces ondes radio sont d'origine extraterrestre, je les crois. Mais de là à ce que tes amis Aliens débarquent du jour au lendemain sur Terre …

\- Un jour viendra où je te dirai « Je te l'avais bien dit » …Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien manger ? Tu n'as rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeuner …

\- Je suis trop barbouillée pour manger quoi que ce soit … C'était horrible ce fauteuil multiaxe …

\- Génial tu veux dire ! Tu as vu comme je tournais vite ?

\- J'ai vu, oui …, sourit-elle. Rien que de te voir ça me donnait déjà la nausée …

\- Je demanderais à l'instructeur si je peux faire une deuxième séance de fauteuil …

\- Ce n'est pas un manège, Castle …

\- C'est encore mieux ! Tu es sûre que c'est à cause du fauteuil que tu as la nausée … peut-être que …

\- Bien-sûr que c'est à cause du fauteuil ! Tourner dans tous les sens comme ça …, j'ai l'estomac sens dessus dessous ….

\- Ce pourrait être Bébé numéro deux qui pointe le bout de son nez … On ne sait jamais, lui fit-il remarquer d'un air très sérieux.

\- Tu sais que j'ai accouché il y a cinq semaines ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est impossible … On est plutôt … actifs … très actifs même … alors …

\- C'est ce fauteuil multiaxe, Castle … N'importe qui aurait la nausée avec un truc pareil !

\- Non, pas moi …

\- Et en plus, je prends la pilule …

\- Quand tu es tombée enceinte d'Eliott, aussi …

\- Oui, eh bien, je ne vais pas déjouer les statistiques à chaque fois ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Ce serait marrant …, lui fit Castle avec un large sourire.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? lui rétorqua-t-elle, en le regardant sévèrement, d'un air sidéré.

Il sourit.

\- Oui …, j'avoue que ce serait un peu tôt … Eliott est si petit ... Mais tu ne vas pas tenir tout l'après-midi si tu ne manges rien …

\- Si je mange, je vais vomir, Castle …

\- On ne pourra jamais partir ensemble sur Mars si tu ne supportes pas la chaise rotative …, lui fit-il remarquer, d'un air taquin.

\- Si un jour ça devait arriver, j'aurais le temps de m'entraîner … ce n'est pas pour tout de suite de toute façon …

\- En tout cas, tout à l'heure, tu as intérêt de tenir le coup … on doit gagner !

\- L'essentiel est de s'amuser, Rick …

\- Et de gagner ! Il faut qu'on révise la mission avant que ça ne commence …

\- Si tu veux … Mais c'est moi qui pilote …

\- Hors de question ! rétorqua-t-il, catégorique.

\- C'est toujours moi qui conduis … il n'y a pas de raison que ça change dans l'espace …, affirma Kate, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ta Crown Victoria … C'est une navette, chérie …., lui fit-il, adoptant un air un peu supérieur.

\- Bizarrement ce « chérie » sonne comme un regain de machisme, non ?

\- Non, pas du tout …, répondit-il en riant. Mais tu ne sais pas piloter une navette !

\- Parce que tu sais piloter une navette toi peut-être ? sourit-elle.

\- J'ai des heures d'entrainement à mon actif sur _Space Shuttle_ …, lui fit-il remarquer, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- C'est un jeu video, Castle !

\- Et alors ? C'est pareil !

\- Dis, tu sais que de toute façon, la navette ne va pas vraiment s'envoler pour Mars ? le taquina-t-elle, amusée.

\- Heureusement, parce qu'avec toi aux commandes … on se perdrait au fin fond de la galaxie, ou pire encore on se ferait happer par un trou noir !

\- Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Bon, inutile de discuter davantage, je pilote …, et toi, tu t'occupes de récupérer la balise.

\- Tu es si autoritaire … c'est un peu … énervant … mais bizarrement, aussi terriblement excitant …

\- Je sais …, sourit-elle fièrement, consciente que Rick adorait cette facette de sa personnalité, une facette qui l'avait toujours fait fantasmer.

\- Sérieusement, il faut qu'on gagne … On ne peut pas passer à côté de ce vol parabolique ! C'est trop génial !

Cet après-midi, ils auraient peut-être la chance de participer à un vol parabolique et de pouvoir vivre quelque chose d'unique : passer vingt secondes en apesanteur, à bord d'un avion spécial, destiné à l'entraînement des astronautes. Mais pour profiter de cette expérience extraordinaire, il leur fallait remporter le défi lancé aux participants à ce séjour : mener à bien une mission à bord de la navette Atlantis, dans les conditions du réel, et être les premiers à récupérer la balise. Quand elle avait réservé ce petit séjour, Kate savait combien Rick serait excité à cette idée. C'était typiquement le genre d'épreuve et de défi qui l'enthousiasmait et pour lesquels il pouvait se prendre de passion.

\- Les Velasquez et les Bower ont l'air entraînés …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Oui, ces dames n'ont pas eu la nausée, elles ! lui lança-t-il.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je te signale que les messieurs, eux, ne sont pas restés coincés dans le sas de décompression de la navette …, rétorqua-t-elle, d'un air amusé.

\- Je n'y peux rien si je suis baraqué ! se défendit-il.

\- Hum … et avoir laissé tomber le tournevis dans le vide intersidéral lors de la mission « _Rescue »_ c'est aussi parce que tu es baraqué ?

\- Non, ça c'est parce que tu m'as déconcentré !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

\- Mon Dieu … on est une équipe de bras-cassés tous les deux, non ? constata-t-il, d'un air un dépité.

\- Un peu, rigola-t-elle. Entre moi qui ne supporte pas le fauteuil rotatif … et toi qui es maladroit comme tout …

\- De toute façon, on va gagner, ok ? reprit-il, motivé et déterminé. On est les meilleurs partenaires au monde, non ?

\- Pour arrêter les criminels, oui … Pour faire alunir une navette spatiale, et récupérer une balise sur la lune, je ne sais pas …, sourit-elle.

\- Il suffit de travailler en équipe … ça nous connaît le travail d'équipe …, assura-t-il.

\- Quand tu veux bien m'écouter oui … Il ne faudra pas n'en faire qu'à ta tête …

\- Comme si c'était mon genre ! Un vol parabolique … On peut gagner un vol parabolique … Tu te rends compte ? Le rêve …

\- Oui, j'avoue que ce serait absolument génial …

\- Regarde, les Velasquez et les Bower sont là-bas, ils se dorent la pilule au soleil, constata-t-il, en regardant en direction de la pelouse.

\- Oui et ?

\- Nous, on va réviser la mission … et se préparer pour la victoire ! lança-t-il, en se levant. Tu ne veux toujours rien manger ?

\- Non …, répondit-elle, se levant à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très sérieux de piloter une navette le ventre vide …, sourit-il.

\- Je suis en pleine forme … Allez, viens !

* * *

 _Space Center, 15 h._

Vêtus de combinaisons spatiales blanches, de bottes et d'un casque, Castle et Beckett s'amusaient à jouer aux cosmonautes depuis une petite heure maintenant. Sous le vaste dôme où avaient été reconstituées des conditions lunaires, afin de permettre l'entraînement des vrais astronautes, ils évoluaient dans la pénombre parmi les rochers et la fine poussière recouvrant le sol, en quête de l'objectif : une balise. Rick était aux anges, et totalement investi dans leur mission, en avait perdu toute notion de la réalité. Quant à Kate, elle trouvait cette expérience absolument formidable, et se réjouissait d'avoir eu cette idée. Certes, cette journée lui avait coûté une somme astronomique, qu'elle n'aurait même jamais imaginé pouvoir dépenser un jour. Mais c'était leur anniversaire, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas profité d'un séjour dépaysant, amusant, juste tous les deux, à partager le plaisir de vivre quelque chose d'unique et d'exceptionnel. Voir Rick si heureux, surexcité à évoluer ainsi en combinaison spatiale, n'avait pas de prix. Le _Space Center_ ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour permettre aux amoureux de l'espace de réaliser leur rêve. Tout avait l'air si réel, depuis les sensations ressenties jusqu'au décor, en passant par leurs combinaisons, les liaisons radio, et tout l'appareillage de la navette. Ils avaient l'impression d'évoluer dans un film tant l'illusion d'être sur la lune semblait réelle. L'apothéose de cette expérience devait être ce vol parabolique où ils pourraient découvrir l'apesanteur. Mais pour cela, il fallait remporter le défi lancé par l'instructeur, car les places à bord de l'avion qui effectuerait le vol parabolique étaient chères et comptées. S'ils prenaient donc plaisir à effectuer les différentes étapes de leur mission, et à savourer les sensations exaltantes que leur procurait l'impression d'être de véritables astronautes, ils n'en oubliaient pas pour autant leur objectif. Récupérer le plus rapidement possible cette fameuse balise, sans commettre une erreur qui aurait entraîné leur perdition dans l'immensité de l'espace s'ils s'étaient vraiment trouvés sur la lune. L'un des couples avec lesquels ils étaient en concurrence, les Velasquez, avaient déjà mené à bien leur mission, avec succès. Les Bower effectueraient la mission en dernier.

Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était bien passé. Kate avait maîtrisé sans réelle difficulté le simulateur de vol de la navette pour la faire alunir, tandis que Rick avait réussi à trouver l'origine de l'avarie technique qui s'était présentée, et avait déjoué le piège de l'instructeur. Tout heureux d'avoir rempli la première étape de la mission, ils avaient ensuite revêtu leur casque pour sortir par le sas de décompression sur le sol lunaire. L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité et un silence assourdissant pour recréer au mieux les sensations du vide spatial, mais leur casque n'était que décoratif, et l'air sous le dôme était parfaitement respirable. Néanmoins, ils devaient communiquer via le système radio intégré à leurs casques, système qui permettait également à leur instructeur de les guider au besoin.

\- Tu as vu la taille de mes pas ? s'exclama Castle, enthousiaste, en éclairant de sa lampe l'empreinte de sa large botte dans la poussière sableuse. On dirait la vraie empreinte de Neil Armstrong sur la lune !

\- Oui …, viens, on n'a pas le temps de faire du tourisme lunaire, si tu veux qu'on gagne …, lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer en avançant parmi les roches.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est par là ? lui demanda-t-il, braquant son faisceau lumineux en direction de sa femme.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça peut être partout et nulle part …, répondit-elle, alors que tous deux se mettaient en marche.

Il s'agissait de retrouver une petite balise qui était censée symboliser un type de roches spécifiques, les dunites, des roches magnésiennes spécifiques aux sols lunaires, dont ils avaient pour mission de récolter des échantillons, afin de les ramener sur Terre pour qu'ils y soient analysés. Pour retrouver l'endroit, ils n'avaient comme indice que la photographie de cette roche, et donc son apparence et sa couleur gris-brun tirant très légèrement sur le vert.

\- On devrait se séparer et chercher chacun de notre côté, suggéra Castle, on irait plus vite …

\- C'est trop dangereux … on ne doit pas se séparer sur la lune …, répondit Kate.

\- Sauf qu'on n'y est pas vraiment … ça ne craint rien …, sourit-il.

\- Les règles sont les règles, on ne doit pas se séparer …

Tout en avançant, ils balayaient le sol de leurs lampes avec espoir de voir apparaître cette fameuse roche.

\- Personne n'en saura rien !

\- Ce serait de la triche ! s'indigna-t-elle. La consigne est claire, on doit rester en équipe tout au long de la mission. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on soit disqualifiés ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer et ronchonner dans son écouteur, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait, alors que tous deux se remettaient en marche, piétinant lourdement dans la poussière. Concentrés, ils passèrent quelques minutes à avancer, éclairant de leurs lampes le sol devant eux en quête d'une roche ressemblant à une dunite. Leurs mouvements étaient entravés par l'encombrement de leur combinaison d'astronaute, et ralentis par l'obscurité qui les enveloppait. Toutes les roches et pierres se ressemblaient, et déceler le spécimen unique qu'ils recherchaient semblait bien compliqué.

\- Les Velasquez ont dû tricher eux …, grogna Castle, comment veux-tu qu'ils aient trouvé cette pierre ? Tout est partout pareil !

\- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur … avant même que l'on ait perdu, le sermonna gentiment Kate.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur, je suis réaliste …

\- On va trouver cette dunite … Si tu avais lu le descriptif de la pierre, comme tu devais le faire, … ce serait plus simple aussi …, on aurait davantage d'indices !

\- Les rapports de ce scientifique sur l'existence de traces de vie sur Mars étaient bien plus intéressants …, expliqua-t-il pour sa défense.

\- Et complètement inutiles pour réussir notre mission …, rétorqua-t-elle. On n'est pas sur Mars mais sur la lune, et on se fiche des traces de vie … ou de ces créatures légendaires …

\- Elles ne sont pas légendaires …. Et un jour, il risquerait de t'arriver des soucis à force de nier leur existence …, la menaça-t-il d'un air très sérieux.

\- Des soucis ? s'étonna-t-elle, avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Hum … les Aliens pourraient se venger, et venir convaincre la sceptique que tu es … et alors, ils s'infiltreraient dans ton esprit … et là …

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle. Si tu te concentrais sur cette dunite … déjà qu'à cause de toi, on est pénalisés !

\- Et qu'as-tu fait toi, Capitaine Kirk ?

\- J'ai révisé tout le plan de vol, moi ! Et si tu avais lu cette fichue notice sur la dunite, on saurait où la trouver … On ne dirait pas que tu veux gagner …

\- Oh si je veux gagner ! Je suis prêt à tout pour gagner ! D'ailleurs, on pourrait faire une petite recherche sur Internet ? suggéra-t-il, farfouillant dans sa combinaison pour y trouver son téléphone.

\- Castle … On est sur la lune ! Il n'y a pas Internet sur la lune …

\- Pas sur la lune, non, mais en Arizona, oui ! s'exclama-t-il, commençant à retirer un de ses gants pour pouvoir pianoter sur son téléphone.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Range ce portable … C'est de la triche ! lui fit-elle sévèrement braquant sa lumière vers lui.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle …, grogna-t-il.

\- Et toi tu es un tricheur …, rétorqua-t-elle, alors qu'obéissant, il rangeait son portable.

\- Je ne suis pas un tricheur … J'essaie d'optimiser nos chances de réussite …, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'était avant qu'il fallait les optimiser, nos chances …

\- C'est toujours de ma faute de toute façon …, bougonna-t-il.

\- Evidemment ! J'ai rempli ma part du boulot, moi …

\- Mais tu me refiles toujours la partie ennuyeuse ! Toi, tu apprends à piloter, et moi je dois lire un descriptif de roche lunaire … C'est complètement nul …, grogna-t-il, avec son air de petit garçon mécontent.

\- A t'entendre, tu savais déjà piloter de toute façon …, lui fit-elle remarquer, grâce à _Space Shuttle_ …

 _\- Space Shuttle_ … oui …

\- Hum …

 _\- Space Shuttle_ ! Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il soudain avec enthousiasme, s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Kate, en se retournant, se demandant ce qui se passait.

\- Tu es géniale ! Pas drôle, mais géniale ! sourit-il, tout content, avec cet air qu'il arborait quand il venait d'avoir une idée fantastique ou une illumination.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je savais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose, les dunites …, expliqua-t-il. Dans la quête d'Azor, les indices sont des runes extra-terrestres, faites de roches plutoniques ultramafiques …

\- Castle…., viens-en aux faits, je ne comprends rien …

\- Ce sont des dunites, ces roches ignées qui permettent d'accomplir la quête d'Azor …, expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

\- Oui, et ? Quel est le rapport avec notre mission ? lui fit-elle, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Eh bien, je sais qu'on trouve les runes, et donc les dunites, dans les zones volcaniques …, sourit-il, sachant qu'il venait de se souvenir d'un élément clé.

Kate réfléchit à peine quelques secondes avant de faire le lien entre tous les indices dont ils disposaient pour retrouver cette roche, et donc la balise.

\- Et sur le plan de mission, il y avait une carte …, lui fit-elle s'approchant de lui, avec un sourire.

\- Et d'après la carte du sol lunaire, il n'y a qu'une seule zone volcanique dans les environs …, continua-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux, comme ils le faisaient quand ils échangeaient leurs théories habituellement.

\- Au nord-ouest de la zone d'alunissage …, termina Kate, alors qu'ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés en discutant que leurs casques se touchaient presque.

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu entre eux le plastique de leurs visières, ils se seraient embrassés, enthousiasmés par l'idée d'être parvenus ensemble à élucider leur énigme. Mais ils se contentèrent d'échanger un sourire et un de ces regards qui en disaient long sur le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient lors de leurs joutes verbales.

\- A nous la balise ! s'exclama Castle, euphorique.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! C'est quand tu as parlé de _Space Shuttle_ … Même dans l'espace, on est en osmose …, constata-t-il, tout content.

\- Oui …, sourit-elle, tendrement. Viens, allons-y mon cœur …

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on était les meilleurs …, lui fit Castle, alors que tous les deux se remettaient à marcher en direction de la zone volcanique. La meilleure équipe de tous les temps, sur terre, dans l'espace … pour arrêter des tueurs … ou trouver des roches uniques …

\- Attend qu'on l'ait trouvée avant de crier victoire …

\- On va la trouver …, assura-t-il, alors qu'ils se hâtaient autant que leurs combinaisons encombrantes le leur permettaient.

En rejoignant les terres volcaniques, ils remarquèrent aussitôt la modification des roches crissant sous leurs pas, qui, dans les faisceaux de leurs lampes apparaissaient dans des teintes plus brunes que la poussière dans laquelle ils évoluaient jusque-là. Ils cherchaient depuis quelques secondes, silencieux et concentrés, scrutant chaque parcelle de roches en quête de la dunite quand une petite zone où les pierres étaient un peu plus verdâtres que les autres attira leur attention.

\- Bingo ! s'exclama Rick tout content, en ramassant la roche qui ressemblait exactement à celle de la photo.

\- Et voilà la balise ! s'enthousiasma Kate, en apercevant le petit objet à peine visible, glissé parmi les rochers.

\- Je te l'avais dit !

\- Félicitations ! leur lança la voix de l'instructeur dans leurs oreillettes. Il vous faut maintenant rejoindre la navette au plus vite, et la mission sera remplie.

\- D'accord. On y va ! répondit Castle, alors que munis de la balise et de la roche, ils se dépêchaient de repartir tous deux dans le sens inverse en direction du simulateur de la navette Atlantis.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 5**

 _Space Center, 17h_

Dans le petit vestiaire, Kate et Rick étaient tous les deux en train de se débarrasser de leur combinaison d'astronaute pour revêtir la tenue bleue réglementaire de la NASA qui leur permettrait de participer au vol parabolique. Ils n'avaient pas remporté le défi, finissant à la deuxième position, mais cette épreuve n'était en fait qu'un moyen de les impliquer totalement dans cette expérience unique, et les trois couples stagiaires du jour allaient pouvoir s'envoler à bord du Boeing 727 qui leur ferait vivre la sensation de se retrouver en apesanteur.

\- Heureusement que tout le monde a gagné …, constata Castle, alors que dans son dos, Kate l'aidait à détacher les sangles refermant son encombrante combinaison.

\- Oui, heureusement, parce que les Bower ont été super rapides …, sourit Kate, ça se voyait qu'ils s'étaient entraînés … et avaient lu tous les documents de la mission, eux !

\- Je trouve qu'on s'est quand même très bien débrouillés …, lui répondit Rick, en retirant la combinaison.

\- C'est vrai ... Tu vois, je suis parfaitement capable de piloter une navette ! lui fit-elle remarquer, se tournant à son tour pour qu'il l'aide à se déshabiller.

\- Oui, tu devrais jouer à _Space Shuttle_ avec moi … on rigolerait bien …, sourit-il.

\- Hum … sauf si je suis plus forte que toi …

\- Plus forte que moi ? A un jeu vidéo ? Tu rigoles ? Je suis le meilleur pilote de la galaxie ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement, faisant glisser la combinaison sur les épaules de sa femme.

\- Et moi j'ai réussi à poser la navette Atlantis sur la lune pour le compte de la NASA …, répondit-elle, très fière elle-aussi en se retournant, et gigotant pour enlever la combinaison.

\- Ok, je reconnais que tu as du mérite … mais pas assez pour me détrôner !

\- On parie ? lui lança-t-elle, sur le ton du défi.

\- Sans problème ! A notre retour, petit concours de pilotage sur _Space Shuttle_ … tu vas voir qui est le meilleur capitaine de navette …

\- La seule chose qui m'embête c'est que tu vas faire la tête pendant des jours quand je t'aurais battu …, constata-t-elle, avec un petit air taquin.

Rick éclata de rire, moqueur, tant il lui était impossible de concevoir que Kate puisse gagner leur défi.

\- Tu peux rire ! Tu feras moins le malin ! s'exclama-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le banc, attrapant la tenue bleue qu'elle devait revêtir.

\- Tu sais que j'ai une imagination débordante …, lui fit-il avec un sourire toujours un peu taquin, mais de là à imaginer que tu puisses me battre sur _Space Shuttle_ …

\- On verra bien …, sourit-elle, le regardant enfiler le pantalon.

\- Ok. Pari tenu ! fit-il en levant la main pour taper dans la sienne.

Elle scella leur pari en frappant doucement sa main.

\- Tu ne te prépares pas ? s'étonna Rick, voyant que Kate semblait hésiter à revêtir sa tenue.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange d'y aller sans moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, en le regardant.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire le vol parabolique ? répondit-il, à la fois surpris et un peu déçu.

\- Pas vraiment … non …

\- Mais je croyais que tu rêvais de ça ? Tu as peur ? lui demanda-t-il, cherchant à comprendre, tout en passant sa chemise et la boutonnant.

\- Peur de me sentir mal, oui, … déjà je n'ai pas supporté le fauteuil rotatif … alors vu ce que l'instructeur nous a dit du vol parabolique …

L'instructeur leur avait décrit en détail les différentes étapes de ce vol unique qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre, afin que tous soient bien conscients de ce qui les attendait. Et aussi exaltante la sensation finale soit-elle, le reste du vol n'était pas forcément une partie de plaisir : le corps devait subir en quelques secondes une accélération de près de 2g provoquant la désagréable sensation d'être écrasé au sol, sans compter le risque inévitable d'avoir la nausée.

\- Tu ne crains pas grand-chose, tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui … C'est une chance unique, ce serait vraiment dommage que tu ne le fasses pas …, lui fit-il remarquer, en enfilant ses baskets.

\- Je sais bien mais ça ne me tente vraiment pas …

\- Mais ça va être génial, Kate …, insista-t-il, de son air enthousiaste.

\- Va-s'y toi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Profites-en et tu me raconteras …

\- Ce n'est pas pareil si tu ne viens pas avec moi …, répondit-il, en s'asseyant, un peu dépité.

\- Mais si …, tu vas t'amuser comme un fou ! Je vais t'attendre à la brasserie, les pieds sur Terre, manger un petit quelque chose … et tout à l'heure, tu me raconteras tout dans le moindre détail ..., lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est parce que tu trouves ça dangereux ? demanda-t-il, en la dévisageant pour tenter de sonder le fond du problème.

Il la connaissait bien. Sa Beckett n'avait pas peur de grand-chose en temps normal. Pourchasser les criminels, grimper aux balcons des immeubles, sauter du haut d'un mur, conduire sa Ferrari même, rien n'effrayait Kate Beckett. Certes, un vol parabolique, c'était autre chose, avec des sensations poussées à l'extrême. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait pour qu'elle refuse de l'accompagner dans les airs.

\- Oui, aussi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que c'est hautement sécurisé ? ça ne craint rien … C'est un truc super scientifique, c'est la NASA quoi …, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Je sais … ça n'empêche qu'il y a un risque … et … je ne veux pas faire quelque chose de dangereux … J'en avais envie, mais maintenant que l'instructeur nous a tout expliqué, et qu'on va vraiment le faire … ça m'angoisse un peu …

\- A cause d'Eliott ? demanda-t-il, commençant à comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait.

\- Oui. C'est peut-être stupide, mais tu vois, si on monte tous les deux dans ce Boeing … et si …

\- Je vois, l'interrompit-il, préférant éviter qu'elle ne formule clairement ce qui l'angoissait. Ce n'est pas stupide, Kate ... mais tu sais que c'est certainement bien moins risqué que le vol qu'on a pris ce matin pour venir de New-York ?

\- Peut-être, mais notre avion n'a pas effectué des paraboles ce matin …, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire. Il n'est pas monté à la verticale à plus de 24000 pieds avant de simuler un décrochage et de tomber en piqué le nez vers le sol ….

\- C'est vrai, mais le pilote est un expert … Il maîtrise tout ça …, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Rick …je ne veux pas le faire …

\- Ok, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave …

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Mais non, sourit-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Je comprends …

\- Tu vas adorer toi, et ça va être génial …

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

\- Mais écoute bien ce qu'on te dit de faire, ok ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas …, la rassura-t-il. Tu me connais, non ?

\- Justement ! Si je ne suis pas là-haut avec toi, tu es capable de n'en faire qu'à ta tête …

\- Il ne peut pas m'arriver grand-chose de toute façon …, à part vomir partout …, répondit-il, d'un air dégoûté.

\- Castle, épargne-moi les détails …, sourit Kate. Tu ne touches à rien, ok ? Tu n'ouvres pas de porte pour voir ce qui s'y passe. Tu n'appuies sur aucun bouton …

\- Comme si c'était mon genre …, soupira-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est ton genre, justement ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se levant pour enfiler son jean. Tu touches toujours à tout …, surtout quand c'est nouveau ! Tu n'es pas dans _Space Shuttle_ là-haut … Je voudrais bien que tu me reviennes entier …

\- C'est mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi …, sourit-il, tout content, la regardant s'habiller.

\- Ce qui serait encore plus mignon c'est que tu m'écoutes …

\- Mais oui … Tu sais que les hormones de la maternité te rendent vraiment …

\- Elles me rendent comment ? l'interrompit-elle, le regardant sévèrement, détestant qu'il fasse allusion à ses hormones.

\- Euh …non …rien …

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes hormones, Castle ! Je m'inquiétais tout autant pour toi avant d'être enceinte, je te ferais remarquer … avec ton esprit dérangé …

\- Tu adores mon esprit dérangé …

\- Hum …, soupira-t-elle. Promets-moi de suivre les consignes et de ne toucher à rien dans cet avion ?

\- Oui …, sourit-il, gentiment.

\- Promets-le ! insista-t-elle.

\- C'est promis ! Juré ! Craché !

\- Bon, ça va …, sourit-elle.

* * *

 _Bell Rock Hôtel, Sedona, 19h30_

Ils avaient rejoint la suite de leur hôtel, aux portes du désert, et au pied des falaises de roches rouges qui surplombaient la région de Sedona. Leur chambre était magnifique, offrant non seulement une vue splendide sur l'immensité du désert, mais également une terrasse destinée à leur permettre de passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Ils s'étaient extasiés un instant devant la beauté et le luxe de leur petit nid d'amour, mais Kate s'occupait maintenant de soigner le poignet endolori de Rick qui s'était blessé lors du vol parabolique. Leur valise simplement déposée à l'entrée, ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé pour juger de l'état de la blessure.

\- On devrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital pour que tu passes une radio …, suggéra Kate, en appliquant délicatement de la crème sur son poignet légèrement enflé.

\- Hors de question … Aïe … ça va aller ... Je ne vais passer notre soirée d'anniversaire aux urgences …

\- Si tu as mal toute la soirée, ce n'est pas mieux …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ça va passer, avec tes doigts de fée …, sourit-il, en grimaçant.

\- Mes doigts de fée et un antidouleur … Si tu avais écouté les consignes de l'instructeur, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment, sans cesser d'étaler la pommade sur tout son poignet.

\- J'ai écouté … j'ai juste oublié un petit détail … c'était tellement génial !

Rick lui avait raconté comment, alors que léger comme l'air, il avait l'impression de flotter dans l'avion, il était tombé lourdement sur le sol, oubliant de s'accrocher à la paroi au moment où l'effet d'apesanteur prenait fin. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas voulu dire au reste de l'équipage à quel point il avait mal, préférant jouer les durs, afin de pouvoir profiter des séances d'apesanteur suivantes. Mais après avoir retrouvé la terre ferme, auprès de sa muse, il n'avait pas pu dissimuler le fait qu'il souffrait vraiment. Dans le taxi qui les avait emmenés à l'hôtel, Rick lui avait montré sur son téléphone toutes les photos prises par l'instructeur et les petites vidéos où on le voyait faire des galipettes en apesanteur, et s'amuser, profiter pleinement de cette découverte. Il s'était félicité que sa chute n'ait pas été filmée, car Kate ne se serait pas gênée pour se moquer de lui. A l'infirmerie de l'hôtel, on leur avait donné de la crème, un médicament antidouleur, ainsi qu'un bandage, leur conseillant d'aller jusqu'à Phoenix pour passer une radio à l'hôpital.

\- Tu vois que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter, continua Kate. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je peux être sûre qu'il arrive quelque chose …

\- Oui, je ne suis rien sans toi, la taquina-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire, tout en restant concentrée sur sa main posée sur ses genoux.

\- Mais je suis revenu entier …

\- Entier, mais blessé … ça risque de compromettre le programme du reste de la soirée …, lui fit-elle, l'air très sérieuse.

\- Qu'avais-tu prévu ?

\- Oh … quelques petites activités romantiques et sensuelles …, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. Mais avec ta main blessée, je ne sais pas si …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'interrompit-il, je n'ai pas besoin de mes deux mains pour ça !

\- Je ne sais pas …peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux se coucher tôt pour que tu n'aies pas trop mal … et rentrer de bonne heure demain matin pour que tu ailles passer une radio à New-York.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? s'offusqua-t-il, en la dévisageant, se demandant si elle était sérieuse.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, avec un grand sourire amusé, ravie de lui faire croire tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Mais oui, Castle … Je plaisante. Tu n'es pas agonisant non plus, si ?

\- Non … Je suis en pleine forme … Regarde ! lança-t-il, tentant de relever sa main et de la bouger, pour lui montrer que sa blessure était bénigne.

Mais il grimaça, se retenant d'exprimer verbalement sa douleur.

\- Tu as vraiment mal quand même …, constata Kate, qui savait que parfois, Rick pouvait être un peu douillet.

\- Si je ne bouge pas, ça va …, répondit-il, alors qu'elle bandait sa main. ça ne m'empêchera pas de profiter de tous les petits plaisirs romantiques et sensuels que tu as prévus … Ce n'est pas un poignet endolori qui m'empêchera de fêter nos trois ans de la plus belle des manières …

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tes mains pour me donner du plaisir de toute façon …, lui fit-elle remarquer, le regardant avec son petit air mutin, en délaissant un instant sa main blessée.

\- En effet …, sourit-il, se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en glissant sa main libre sur sa joue. Ma bouche peut faire des merveilles …

\- Hum …, sourit-elle, caressant ses lèvres de petits baisers, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, pour attirer son visage au plus près du sien. Pas seulement ta bouche, mon cœur … toi, tout entier …

Aguiché par les mots doux de sa femme, il répondit à la douceur de ses lèvres jouant avec les siennes par un baiser sensuel et enivrant, alors qu'en quelques secondes, un désir grisant s'était emparé d'eux. La pointe de sa langue titillant la sienne, la caresse de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa bouche goûtant la sienne avec volupté, étaient en train de le rendre fou d'envie.

\- Hum …., murmura-t-il, dans un léger râle de plaisir, savourant ce désir furieux que déclenchait en lui le petit jeu intimé par sa muse. Arrête de m'embrasser ainsi … ou je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de me jeter sur toi pour te faire l'amour … et on va devoir reporter le dîner …

\- Ah non …, objecta-t-elle dans un sourire, délaissant doucement sa bouche. Je meurs de faim …

\- Dois-je en déduire que tu as plus envie de manger que de goûter aux délices de mon corps ? lui fit-il en feignant une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en riant. Pour l'instant, du moins …

Il sourit, attendri par son rire si joyeux, ce rire qui, à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, faisait exploser son cœur d'amour pour elle.

\- Bon, je te pardonne parce que tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin et que je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses dans mes bras …

\- Oui, et puis, il faut que je reprenne des forces pour tenir toute la nuit …

\- Toute la nuit …, fit-il, songeur.

\- J'aimerais que cette soirée soit aussi inoubliable qu'il y a trois ans …

\- C'est déjà inoubliable, répondit-il avec un sourire. On est allés en mission sur la lune … et j'ai participé à un vol en apesanteur …

\- C'est vrai … mais on a encore toute la nuit devant nous … Donne ta main que je finisse avec le bandage …

\- Aïe …, grimaça-t-il, malgré la délicatesse avec laquelle elle bandait son poignet. Tu crois que c'est cassé ?

\- Non … à mon avis tu souffrirais bien plus encore … C'est sûrement une entorse … Voilà.

\- Merci, ma chérie …, sourit-il tendrement.

\- Maintenant, tu prends ton antidouleur … et tu vas essayer de ne pas faire de catastrophe le temps que j'aille prendre ma douche …

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse comme catastrophe dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

\- Je n'en sais rien …, soupira-t-elle, en se levant, mais tout est possible … Et même quand je pense à ce que tu pourrais faire, tu arrives à imaginer pire encore … Alors reste tranquille le temps que le médicament fasse effet …

\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu prends soin de moi comme ça …, répondit-il, alors qu'elle lui tendait une bouteille d'eau pour qu'il avale son comprimé.

\- Je prends toujours soin de toi …, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire. Bon, je peux te laisser un quart d'heure le temps d'aller me faire belle ?

\- Oui … Pendant ce temps-là, je vais appeler ma mère pour prendre des nouvelles de notre petit vampire …

\- Ok.

 _Une heure plus tard …_

Attablés côte à côte sur la terrasse de plain-pied, en bordure des pelouses de l'hôtel, ils dînaient à la lumière des chandelles. Ils s'étaient douchés, parés de leur tenue de soirée, et avaient été rassurés concernant Eliott, qui avait passé une excellente journée avec Martha et Alexis. Tout était calme et silencieux en ce début de soirée, les suites et terrasses voisines n'étant pas occupées en ce jour de semaine. On leur avait dressé une table romantique à souhait, et, ils profitaient d'un panorama magnifique, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon sur les monumentales falaises de grès rouge et doré, qui, telles d'immenses sentinelles semblaient garder cet endroit magique. Avec la proximité du désert, à quelques centaines de mètres, il faisait encore chaud malgré la nuit tombante. Dans la pénombre, les flammes des bougies vacillaient légèrement et se miraient dans le verre des photophores, jouant de leur lueur pour teinter de douceur l'ambiance chaleureuse de cette soirée.

\- J'appellerai Lanie tout à l'heure quand même, pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien avec Eliott …, expliqua Kate, tout en dégustant son soufflé de saumon à l'aneth.

Ce soir, Martha et Alexis n'étaient pas disponibles, et c'était Lanie et Esposito qui passaient la nuit au loft pour veiller sur leur fils. C'était donc une grande première pour tout le monde.

\- Oui, mais il n'y pas de raison qu'il y ait un souci … Lanie est douée avec les bébés … et puis il y a Espo avec elle …, lui répondit Rick, s'acharnant à faire glisser son poisson sur sa fourchette de sa seule main valide.

\- Tu trouves qu'Espo est une garantie rassurante ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.

\- Eh bien, il est marrant … et Eliott l'adore …

\- C'est vrai …, reconnut Kate. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Euh … oui …, je veux bien, sourit-il, alors qu'elle se penchait vers son assiette pour couper son soufflé.

\- Tu as toujours mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, jetant un œil à sa main bandée.

\- Un peu … quand je me sers de ma main seulement ..., sinon ça va mieux …

\- J'espère pour toi que tu vas réussir à dormir cette nuit … avec la douleur …, lui fit-elle, en lui tendant sa fourchette. Voilà …

\- Merci, ma chérie. Et pour cette nuit … je n'ai pas l'intention de beaucoup dormir … mais un maximum d'endorphine devrait faire leur petit effet, sourit-il, sur le ton du sous-entendu, avant de pouvoir enfin déguster son soufflé.

\- Oh … je vois … tu comptes sur moi pour t'assommer de plaisir et te faire oublier la douleur ?

\- Tout à fait … m'assommer de plaisir … c'est très joliment dit …

\- Je pense avoir quelques ressources pour y parvenir …, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire suggestif.

\- Quelques ressources c'est peu dire …

\- Il faudra quand même passer une radio demain en rentrant. L'endorphine va peut-être t'aider à dormir, mais ne va pas aider ton poignet à guérir …

\- Peut-être que ça ira mieux demain matin. On verra … Tu sais, pour en revenir à Espo …

\- Oui ?

\- Sous ses airs de ne pas faire grand cas des bébés, il a un grand cœur … Et il est complètement gaga de notre petit trésor, comme tout le monde ... Alors ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont s'en sortir, tous les deux …

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment … mais c'est bizarre d'être si loin d'Eliott … C'est mon petit bébé …

\- Oui …, je sais …, sourit-il, attendri par la maman qu'était devenue sa femme.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il va dormir sans nous …, continua-t-elle, l'air un peu soucieuse.

\- Et nous, sans lui pour nous réveiller toutes les quatre heures … ou nous interrompre en plein câlin …, ajouta Rick avec un sourire.

\- On dirait qu'Eliott est une plaie à t'entendre …, lui fit-elle remarquer sur le ton du reproche.

\- Mais non …. Enfin, un peu quand même …, sourit-il, taquin.

Kate le dévisagea, d'un air offusqué.

\- Ça va, je rigole …, la rassura-t-il. Moi-aussi il me manque, mon petit bonhomme. Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses … une nuit entière sans être réveillés … pouvoir te faire tous les câlins dont j'ai envie … sans me poser de questions …

\- Et une grasse matinée …, ajouta Kate, songeant à la longue et douce nuit qui les attendait.

\- Oui … Le rêve !

Rick avait raison. Excepté le fait qu'il se soit blessé au poignet, leur petit séjour se passait merveilleusement bien dans ce cadre enchanteur. Eliott lui manquait bien-sûr, et elle pensait beaucoup à lui, mais elle profitait pleinement de chacun des moments cette journée, et du plaisir simple de passer du temps avec son homme.

\- Ça te dit demain une balade en jeep dans les montagnes avant de rentrer ? suggéra Kate. J'aimerais aller voir les cascades d'Oak Creek … enfin, si tu n'as pas trop mal au poignet …

\- On peut faire tout ce dont tu as envie, sourit-il. Mon poignet tiendra le coup quelques heures de plus …je suis un dur moi …

\- On verra comment tu iras demain matin … En tout cas, il paraît que les cascades sont absolument magnifiques, et incontournables …

\- Oui … tout est magnifique ici …, fit-il, songeur, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon, sur les rochers s'ornant de teintes allant du rouge au rosé. Cette journée est magnifique … Dire que tu m'as offert un voyage sur la lune …

\- Oui, d'une certaine façon, sourit-elle, toujours aussi ravie de le voir heureux et enthousiaste.

\- Et ce soir, on est là, seuls au monde tous les deux … dans ce cadre idyllique …

\- Si ce n'est pas le paradis, ça y ressemble …, constata-t-elle, radieuse.

\- C'est le paradis …, affirma-t-il souriant lui-aussi, tout en la contemplant. Je n'imagine pas le paradis autrement …

\- Alors si on trinquait à notre soirée au paradis ? suggéra Kate, en prenant son verre de vin, profitant de ce tendre moment pour célébrer leur anniversaire.

\- Excellente idée …, sourit-il, levant son verre à son tour.

\- A nos trois premières années de bonheur …, continua-t-elle en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien.

\- A nous …, ajouta-t-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Et à toi … mon amour …, lui fit-elle d'une voix douce et tendre.

Il lui répondit par un sourire enchanté, et s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser, oubliant de boire une gorgée de vin, tant il était sous le charme de sa femme à cet instant. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue en une caresse, et lui rendit son baiser avec la même tendresse, scellant ainsi le bonheur qu'ils partageaient ce soir.

\- Trois ans déjà …, constata Rick avec un sourire songeur, alors que doucement Kate s'éloignait de lui. Trois merveilleuses années …

\- Et ce n'est que le début …, ajouta-t-elle, prenant son verre de vin pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Oui … Dis, comment tu nous vois dans trois ans ?

\- Je dirais …. Toujours aussi amoureux … et heureux … avec notre petit bonhomme … qui aura bien grandi.

\- Il entrera à l'école … Il aura sûrement une petite sœur d'ici là …

\- Hum … peut-être …, sourit Kate, qui, depuis peu, ne s'offusquait pas des suggestions de Rick quant à leur future progéniture. Toi tu auras écrit quelques Nikki Heat supplémentaires … Nikki aura un bébé …

\- Tu as envie que Nikki ait un bébé ?

\- Ce serait normal, non ? répondit-elle, comme une évidence. Vu qu'elle est inspirée de moi … et tes lectrices adoreraient ça en plus …

\- Je vais y réfléchir alors …, sourit-il. Et toi, si tu t'inspirais de Nikki pour une fois ? Je te verrais bien capitaine …

\- Je ne sais pas …, sembla-t-elle hésiter, tout en finissant son entrée.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu y pensais …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui … j'y pense, mais ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as un examen à passer ?

\- Oui, mais l'examen, ce n'est pas un souci … ce doit être à ma portée. C'est juste tout ce que cela implique comme changement …

\- Dis-moi …, sourit-il, cherchant à connaître le fond de ses pensées.

\- En fait, je voulais qu'on en discute ce soir justement … parce que ça te concerne toi-aussi, et que je ne veux pas prendre de décision sans savoir ce que tu en penses … Alors voilà, l'autre jour, j'ai discuté avec Gates et … elle a obtenu une promotion.

\- Une promotion ? C'est génial … Où ça ?

\- Pour un poste de député-chef au One Police Plazza.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama Castle, impressionné. C'est la classe ça ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Personne ne le sait pour l'instant. Elle attend pour l'annoncer à tout le monde, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais elle va accepter ?

\- Oui. Un poste pareil, ça ne se refuse pas. Mais je crois que ça lui fait aussi un peu mal au cœur de quitter le poste … Enfin, elle m'a dit qu'un nouveau capitaine est déjà pressenti.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

\- Non, un capitaine qui vient de Boston, il s'appelle Wike je crois …. D'après Gates, ce gars est une horreur … Et elle ne veut pas partir en imaginant que c'est lui qui va lui succéder. Elle m'a donc suggéré de passer l'examen de Capitaine …

\- Ça veut dire que tu pourrais diriger le 12ème ? Vraiment ? lui fit-il, avec un sourire ravi.

\- Ce serait possible … Enfin, il faudrait déjà que j'obtienne l'examen, bien-sûr, et puis ensuite, Gates pense pouvoir jouer de ses relations et de son influence pour me recommander …, et d'après elle, les chefs préfèreraient nommer quelqu'un qui connaît déjà la maison …

\- Ce serait absolument génial ! Capitaine Beckett ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Ce serait génial, non ?

\- Je pense, oui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment …, sourit-elle. Je me pose plein de questions …

\- Tu es doué pour mener les hommes à la baguette … dès que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai vu comment les gars et les officiers t'obéissaient … tu n'aimerais pas ça diriger tout le monde ?

\- Si, ce côté-là du travail me plairait beaucoup …

\- Tu serais le super-boss !

\- Oui … mais les relations avec le maire et toutes les huiles, ce n'est pas trop mon truc …

\- Ce n'est pas l'essentiel du boulot non plus …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Et puis, j'aime enquêter, être sur le terrain …

\- Courir après les méchants ….

\- Oui …

\- A mon avis, être Capitaine ne t'empêche pas de gérer les choses comme il te plaît, expliqua-t-il. Gates préférait rester au poste, mais si toi tu avais envie et besoin de t'impliquer davantage dans les enquêtes, ce serait possible.

\- Sans doute … Je sais que certains capitaines sont davantage sur le terrain qu'au poste. Et puis, d'un côté, ce serait un peu moins dangereux … et peut-être plus sûr maintenant qu'Eliott est là. Je pourrais organiser mon temps de travail différemment aussi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Mais … il y a un problème de taille …, commença-t-elle.

\- Wouah ! Tu as vu ça ! l'interrompit-il, les yeux levés vers le ciel à l'horizon, comme si quelque chose d'extraordinaire venait d'attirer son attention.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un OVNI …

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle, on discute sérieusement et toi tu …

\- Mais j'ai vu un OVNI ! Je te jure ! se défendit-il.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 6**

 _Bell Rock Hôtel, Sedona, 21h_

\- Je te jure que c'était un OVNI, répéta Rick, alors que Kate le dévisageait avec un petit sourire sceptique

\- Bien-sûr, oui … les Aliens débarquent justement ce soir …, à Sedona, tout près de notre hôtel …, répondit-elle, sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas vu cette traînée de lumière à l'instant ?

\- Non, on discutait, Castle …, je te regardais, je ne regardais pas le ciel …

\- Eh bien tu as loupé ton premier OVNI ! Tant pis pour toi !

\- Quel dommage …, soupira-t-elle, amusée, tant elle ne croyait évidemment pas une seconde qu'il puisse véritablement s'agir d'un OVNI.

\- C'était jaune, comme une traînée de poussières d'étoiles, et scintillant … Là-bas, au-dessus des montagnes …, expliqua-t-il, enthousiasmé, se levant pour se tourner vers l'obscure immensité du désert, afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- C'était une étoile filante peut-être …

\- J'ai déjà vu des étoiles filantes … je peux te dire que ce n'était pas une étoile filante, répondit-il, le dos tourné, en scrutant la noirceur du ciel.

\- Une météorite alors …, suggéra-t-elle, cherchant une explication rationnelle.

\- Non … c'était un OVNI …, réaffirma-t-il, pleinement convaincu.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a aussi des avions qui font de la lumière …, répondit-elle, sur un ton un peu taquin, l'observant lever la tête vers le ciel avec espoir d'apercevoir de nouveau la mystérieuse traînée lumineuse.

\- Ce n'était pas un avion … Les avions ne laissent pas derrière eux une traînée de poussières d'étoiles comme ça. C'était rapide en plus … presque comme un éclair … J'ai eu à peine le temps de voir en fait.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'était un OVNI, lui fit-elle remarquer, tout en se levant pour aller chercher sur la desserte la suite de leur repas, placé sous cloche.

\- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? lui fit-il perplexe, se tournant vers elle, pour la regarder poser les assiettes sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas … Hum … voyons voir …. Que penses-tu d'Iron Man ? Il fait une traînée lumineuse quand il vole …, suggéra-t-elle, avec un grand sourire taquin.

\- Très drôle …

\- Il est peut-être en mission dans le coin …, dans ces montagnes rocheuses, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se tramer …, continua-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Tu finiras par payer ton incrédulité … et ton sarcasme ! lui lança-t-il, amusé malgré tout.

\- Viens donc manger pendant que c'est chaud …, répondit-elle, en riant et s'installant à table.

\- Ça sent délicieusement bon …, constata-t-il en se rasseyant.

\- Magret de canard, crème aigrelette à la moutarde et patate douce rôtie …, annonça-t-elle, se saisissant d'un couteau pour couper la viande de Rick.

\- Hum … Excellent … on va se régaler …, sourit-il, admirant le dressage de son assiette.

\- Voilà …, Monsieur est servi …

\- Merci … Je me demande si c'était juste un vol d'observation …. Ou bien si …

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment que c'était un OVNI ? l'interrompit-elle, alors qu'elle avait commencé à manger.

\- Si, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, toujours surpris quand Kate refusait de voir l'évidence.

\- Parce que … c'est juste que ce n'est pas possible … comment peux-tu y croire ?

\- Pourquoi ce ne serait-pas possible Madame la scientifique ?

\- Mais parce que ! s'exclama-t-elle, convaincue.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça …, sourit-il.

\- Déjà, en admettant que des civilisations extraterrestres cherchent à entrer en contact avec nous, les scientifiques sauraient si les Aliens devaient débarquer ou s'ils se baladaient dans notre ciel. Ils l'auraient observé, et prévu, anticipé …, expliqua-t-elle. Avec tous les satellites et tous les radars qu'on a de nos jours …

\- Oh mais ils l'ont observé et prévu, ils sont même déjà sûrement entrés en contact avec eux… mais ils gardent tout ça secret … pour ne pas effrayer les populations …, ne pas créer de vent de panique ou attiser la curiosité des foules.

Elle s'arrêta de manger un instant, et le dévisagea avec un sourire perplexe.

\- Tu sais … parfois … je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi …, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

\- Et tu me dis ça maintenant ? fit-il mine de s'offusquer. Le jour de notre anniversaire ?

Elle rit devant son air indigné.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle, c'est que tu peux être tellement ….

\- Tellement quoi ?

\- Tellement dans tes délires … Je sais, pour toi, ce ne sont pas des délires. Mais ce que tu dis a un côté effrayant … Tu me fais un peu penser à ces illuminés qu'on interroge parfois à la télévision et qui disent avoir été enlevés par des extraterrestres, ou être monté à bord d'un OVNI …

\- Tu me prends pour un fou ? sourit-il, amusé.

\- Hum … non … enfin … c'est grave si je dis « oui » ? lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, Kate … je crois juste en la magie de l'univers …, dans tous ces mystères qui nous entourent, parce que c'est génial d'y croire … ça laisse envisager que plein de choses impensables peuvent se produire, et j'aime cette idée-là … J'aime me dire qu'on ne sait pas tout, qu'on ne comprend pas tout, et que des choses magiques se produisent … c'est un peu comme faire partie d'un rêve éveillé …

\- Je sais, mon cœur … C'est juste que je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu peux sérieusement penser avoir vu un OVNI là, ce soir, à quelques centaines de mètres de nous … j'ai beau essayé ….. c'est impossible …

\- Eh bien figure-toi que je n'arrive pas à comprendre non plus comment tu peux avoir l'esprit aussi hermétique à tout cela … c'est un des mystères que j'aimerais bien résoudre un jour, sourit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas hermétique à tout cela …, plus maintenant …

\- Ah bon ? A quoi crois-tu alors ?

\- Je crois à cette magie de l'univers dont tu parles …, lui avoua-t-elle dans un sourire. Tu m'as dit un jour que si je ne croyais pas à la possibilité de la magie, je ne la trouverais jamais …

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui. Je t'écoute quand tu dis des choses intelligentes …

Il sourit, attendri par sa muse.

\- Et je crois que j'ai trouvé cette magie dont tu me parlais à l'époque …, reprit-elle.

Il la dévisagea, intrigué, se demandant où elle voulait en venir précisément.

\- Toi, mon cœur …, sourit-elle. Nous … ce qui nous unit, ce qu'on vit, c'est merveilleux, inexplicable …

\- Magique en somme …, sourit-il, à son tour.

\- Oui … Alors, tu vois, je ne crois pas à ton OVNI, ou au fait que les extraterrestres soient sur le point de débarquer, mais je crois à cette magie de la vie, ou de l'univers, ce truc cosmique qui fait que toi et moi on est destinés l'un à' l'autre …

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris qu'elle évoque le destin dans leur relation.

\- Quoi vraiment ?

\- Je veux dire … tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose de cosmique dans notre relation ?

\- Hum … oui … Je crois que si on s'était rencontrés à une autre époque, plus tôt dans nos vies, ou bien plus tard …, peu importe qui on aurait été à ce moment-là, on serait tombés amoureux … Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

\- J'en suis persuadé … Tu es ma destinée, et j'en ai la preuve …

\- La preuve ? lui fit-elle, étonnée.

\- Oui … J'ai fait un rêve un jour … enfin je crois que c'était un rêve finalement, mais au début, j'ai pensé avoir été projeté dans un monde parallèle …, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? soupira-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Tu te souviens de cette enquête avec l'artefact ?

\- Oui … Tu étais tout bizarre après …

\- Eh bien pendant que j'étais assommé, j'ai vécu plein de trucs …

\- Normal, tu étais complètement dans les vapes …, sourit-elle.

\- Mais je nous ai vus, dans une autre vie … Tu étais toi, mais pas toi … enfin toi, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré … tu étais capitaine du poste …

\- Vraiment ? Ton inconscient me voyait en capitaine ?

\- Hum … et tu n'avais pas résolu l'affaire de ta mère, et tu n'étais pas avec moi … Tu n'étais pas très heureuse …, et même un peu triste. Moi, j'étais le Castle d'avant …

\- Oh … je vois … coureur de jupons …

\- Entre autre …, sourit-il, mais aussi perdu dans ma vie, un écrivain raté … sans succès … Et on enquêtait sur l'affaire de l'artefact, et je t'agaçais bien sûr. Moi je savais qui tu étais, mais toi non … tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi … mais si le rêve avait duré plus longtemps, tu aurais craqué …. Forcément.

\- Tu voulais séduire mon alter ego ? fit-elle mine de s'offusquer.

\- C'était toi … en capitaine super sexy ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te faisais des infidélités en rêve !

Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le message de mon rêve c'est bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi pour être heureux, pour être moi … et tu as besoin de moi, toi-aussi … mais aussi que dans n'importe quel univers parallèle, dans n'importe quelle vie … notre destin serait le même.

\- On est magiques …, sourit-elle.

\- Oui, on est cosmiques même !

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce rêve ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- A l'époque, j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour un fou …, avoua-t-il.

\- Un peu plus ou un peu moins …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Eh bien le fou que je suis reste convaincu que cette lumière n'était ni une météorite, ni un avion, ni … Iron Man, quoi que ça aurait pu être sympa aussi … mais c'était un engin venu de par-delà l'atmosphère terrestre.

\- Mais tu ne crois pas que tu l'aurais vu cet engin s'il avait existé ? Tu n'as vu que de la lumière …

\- Les vaisseaux extraterrestres sont bien plus évolués que nos banales navettes …. Ils se déplacent plus vite que la lumière, utilisent l'énergie du vide astral pour se fondre dans l'espace-temps, et par conséquent, cette traînée qu'on aperçoit est une sorte de poudre aux yeux pour nous, simples Terriens ….

\- J'adore ton imagination … tu pourrais écrire de la science-fiction …, constata-t-elle, toujours aussi amusée par ce qu'elle considérait comme des délires.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre ?

\- Non … Des tas de choses rationnelles peuvent expliquer ces lumières. Le Centre spatial n'est pas loin, ils ont des télescopes qui émettent des rayonnements. Ça peut être un avion, une boîte de nuit aussi avec des projecteurs …

\- Dans le désert ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu essaies juste encore une fois de ruiner mes certitudes avec ta logique, mais ça ne marche pas …, assura-t-il, avec un sourire.

\- Bon ok c'est un OVNI …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ah tu l'admets ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement.

\- Disons que je n'ai pas envie de débattre de ça toute la soirée, alors si ça peut te faire plaisir de croire que des Aliens se sont approchés de nous le soir de notre anniversaire, alors ok …, sourit-elle.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, en effet …, avoua-t-il, tout content.

\- Regarde … on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas …., lui fit Kate, dont l'attention avait été attirée par un mouvement dans la pénombre un peu plus loin.

\- Où ? répondit-il, aussitôt, se tournant vers la pelouse entourant leur terrasse. Oh … mon … Dieu ….

\- Quoi ?

Ils observaient tous deux le mouvement de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un paré de deux petites lueurs phosphorescentes qui glissaient dans la nuit.

\- C'est un Alien …, constata Rick, les yeux rivés sur la forme qui avançait vers eux.

\- Castle …. Arrête avec tes bêtises … Franchement, ça devient pénible … Tu vas me rendre dingue …

\- Chut …. Il vient vers nous …

Silencieux et intrigués, ils se turent voyant émerger de la pénombre, petit à petit, une silhouette, qui, plus elle s'approcha de leur terrasse, plus elle s'avéra être un homme qui n'avait rien d'extraterrestre, si ce n'est son accoutrement. Il portait une sorte de combinaison intégrale, noire, un casque en métal argenté, et de son sac à dos émergeaient deux bâtonnets lumineux, brillant tels des vers luisants.

\- Ce n'est pas un Alien, mais ce n'est pas loin, chuchota Kate, avec un petit sourire, alors que tous deux observaient l'inconnu venir se planter au bord de la terrasse.

\- Bonsoir …, leur fit-il, simplement.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Rick, le toisant du regard, se demandant ce que cet énergumène faisait dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel.

\- Je m'excuse de vous déranger …, continua l'homme, tout en se débarrassant de son sac à dos. Je ne pensais pas que la suite était occupée … Mais je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps … D'ici une petite demi-heure maximum, je devrais capter le signal … ne faites pas attention à moi …

Kate et Rick se lancèrent un regard perplexe et intrigué. L'homme, sans faire davantage cas de leur présence, sortit de son sac tout un matériel qu'il entreprit d'installer sur la pelouse.

\- Vous avez un souci ? lui demanda gentiment Castle, tentant d'en savoir plus.

\- Oh … non … tout va très bien … Mais vous, soyiez prudents …

\- Prudents ? Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Rick.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu le voile photovoltaïque ? Ils arrivent …

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kate comprit qu'elle venait de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus fou encore que son mari, le genre d'illuminés probablement en quête d'extraterrestres, comme il y en avait légion dans les régions désertiques de l'ouest américain. Il était, certes, libre de poursuivre des chimères, mais elle aurait bien aimé qu'il le fasse loin de la terrasse de leur suite, et de leur soirée romantique. Néanmoins, elle préféra, pour le moment, s'abstenir de participer à la conversation, se contentant de l'observer, perplexe, positionner une sorte de télescope, tout en espérant que Rick saurait y faire pour éloigner l'importun.

\- Vous voulez parler de la lumière brillante comme des poussières d'étoiles ? demanda Castle. Là-bas vers les falaises ?

\- Oui …. C'est le voile photovoltaïque … Ils arrivent …, chuchota l'homme comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.

\- Les extraterrestres ? Ils arrivent ? Je le savais ! s'exclama Castle, tout content, alors que Kate le regardait, l'air complètement dépitée.

\- Chut … ne parlez pas si fort … Ils vont nous entendre …

\- Que faites-vous sur notre pelouse ? demanda Kate, se décidant à intervenir, car vu l'air extatique de son mari, il ne risquait pas de prendre les choses en main.

\- Il se trouve que le meilleur point d'observation se trouve juste-là …, expliqua-t-il, concentré sur son installation.

\- Vous avez le droit d'être ici ?

\- Il ne fait rien de mal, le défendit Castle, qui avait quitté la terrasse pour aller observer de plus près le matériel. Ils vont vous envoyer un signe ce soir ?

\- Je l'espère …, répondit l'homme, sans même tenir compte de la question de Kate.

\- Castle …, appella-t-elle un peu sèchement. Viens voir s'il te plaît …

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire, et la rejoignit, tandis que l'homme, totalement absorbé par son matériel, semblait ignorer leur présence.

\- Tu as vu ça ! s'extasia-t-il. J'avais raison … c'était bien un OVNI …

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois ce qu'il raconte ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Si … Regarde … il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait … S'ils envoient un signal ce soir, ça va être trop génial …

\- Bon, j'abandonne … mais, on n'a pas fini de dîner, c'est notre soirée, et ce gars squatte notre pelouse avec son télescope …

\- Je sais …, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il, ça ne va pas prendre longtemps … Il va s'en aller …

\- Ça c'est ce qu'il dit … c'est un illuminé, Castle … Fais-le partir d'ici … Il peut aller observer ailleurs qu'au pied de notre table, non ?

\- Il a dit que c'était là le meilleur endroit …

\- Comme par hasard …., soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- Allez, sourit-il, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes, j'en suis sûr … Je te promets que si ça se prolonge trop longtemps, je lui dirais de partir …

\- Tu as intérêt … sinon, je m'occupe de son cas … Il n'a rien à faire ici, je suis sûre qu'il n'est même pas client de l'hôtel …

\- Tu es vraiment méchante …, lui fit-il remarquer, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Méchante ? Moi ? Non, mais je rêve … C'est trop demandé de pouvoir dîner tranquillement avec mon mari … sans qu'un gars complètement déjanté joue à observer les OVNIS à deux mètres de nous ?

\- Non … Ce n'est pas trop demandé …. Mais reconnais que c'est marrant …

\- Hum … tu sais, dès fois, je n'ai pas envie d'un truc marrant, ou d'aventure ou de quoi que ce soit de sensationnel … j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi …

\- Moi-aussi, ma chérie, sourit-il tendrement. Mais regarde-le … il est tellement passionné …

\- Tellement déjanté oui … Je lui laisse dix minutes … Et ensuite … ton nouvel ami verra à qui il a affaire …

\- Ok … Ok … Lieutenant, botteuse de fesses …, sourit-il. Dis, je peux aller voir ce qu'il fait ou moi aussi tu vas me botter les fesses ?

\- A tes risques et périls …, sourit-elle, malgré tout.

\- J'adore quand tu es énervée …, répondit-il, se penchant vers elle pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum … notre repas va être froid en plus …, constata-t-elle.

\- Mange, je reviens …

\- Non ! Je ne vais pas manger sans toi … c'est un dîner romantique je te rappelle …, soupira-t-elle, plaçant les cloches sur leurs deux assiettes pour tenter de garder leur repas au chaud.

\- Un dîner romantique, oui … mais on peut faire une petite pause cosmique non ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Bon, va voir ce qu'il fait et surveille-le … Je vais en profiter pour appeler Lanie.

\- Ok ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content, avant de s'éloigner vers la pelouse pour retrouver l'inconnu et son télescope.

Kate observa un instant l'enthousiasme de son mari, qui s'était mis à questionner le chasseur d'extraterrestres, l'air subjugué et totalement captivé par ce qu'il lui racontait. D'ici, elle n'entendait pas le contenu de leur discussion, mais de quoi pouvaient parler deux fous entre eux, si ce n'était de choses complètement folles et insensées. D'un côté, elle aimait voir Rick tout heureux, tout excité, même si c'était par des délires. Mais d'un autre côté, ce nouvel élément allait alimenter ses théories les plus farfelues, et elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler d'OVNI, d'Aliens et autres thèses cosmiques sur un débarquement imminent des peuples extraterrestres. Elle laissa néanmoins Rick à sa discussion enthousiaste pour rentrer dans la chambre, et aller téléphoner à Lanie afin de prendre des nouvelles d'Eliott.

 _Quinze minutes plus tard …._

Kate venait de raccrocher avec son amie, qui l'avait rassurée sur le fait que tout se passait bien avec son petit bébé, et elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la terrasse, quand elle vit Castle passer la baie vitrée, et apparaître dans leur chambre, l'air tout heureux.

\- Ça y'est ? Il a fini ? demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'ils puissent reprendre le cours de leur dîner.

\- Oui … enfin … non …, hésita-t-il, redoutant un peu de faire part de la réalité des choses à sa femme.

\- Oui ou non ? lui fit Kate, en le dévisageant, devinant déjà qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- Oui, il a vu le signal qu'il attendait. Tu sais qu'il y a eu encore une traînée de lumière …, expliqua-t-il, avec enthousiasme. Elle était beaucoup plus proche et nette, et même moins rapide … Je l'ai bien vue cette fois ! Et elle était bleutée … D'après Shane, c'est un signe qu'un vaisseau extraterrestre est en approche … c'est le signal qu'il guettait …

\- Shane ?

\- Shane … le chercheur d'extraterrestres …, répondit-il, comme une évidence.

\- Donc il a fini ? Il peut quitter notre pelouse et nous laisser dîner ?

\- Oui, mais il m'a proposé de …, commença-t-il, avec prudence.

\- Non, Rick … Non …, l'interrompit-elle, aussitôt, craignant une proposition totalement incongrue.

\- Attend de savoir au moins ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Vu l'allure de ton ami Shane et son passe-temps … je préfère ne même pas savoir ce qu'il a proposé …

\- Ecoute-moi …, lui fit-il, avec son sourire charmeur. S'il te plaît …

\- Ok. Je t'écoute … mais peu importe de quoi il s'agit, ce sera non …, répondit-elle, catégorique.

\- Shane pense que ce soir il y a de grandes chances de voir la zone d'atterrissage de ce vaisseau spatial … qu'on vient d'apercevoir par deux fois …

\- Que vous avez imaginé avoir aperçu …, rectifia-t-elle.

-Ce serait génial, continua-t-il, ignorant sa remarque. On pourrait même avoir une chance de voir ce vaisseau …

Elle s'assit en soupirant dans le canapé. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment Rick pouvait croire à tout ça. Mais elle savait déjà la tournure qu'allait prendre cette conversation. Elle savait déjà qu'elle finirait par craquer et par céder au caprice de son mari. Et d'une certaine façon ça l'agaçait.

\- Shane a déjà vu des zones d'atterrissage tu sais …

\- Bien sûr, c'est évident …, constata-t-elle, un peu sarcastique, alors que Rick venait s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Mais il n'a jamais pu approcher un vaisseau au sol …

\- Il a vu les petits hommes verts aussi je suppose ? lui fit-elle, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ils ne sont pas verts …. Mais oui, il les a vus … de très loin … juste avant le décollage …

\- Castle …, lui fit-elle, exaspérée par sa crédulité.

\- Il pense que les extraterrestres multiplient les expéditions d'observation sur notre Terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a proposé ?

\- Il propose de nous emmener voir la zone d'atterrissage. Ce n'est pas très loin, à quelques minutes seulement … dans le désert …

\- Même si vraiment c'était un vaisseau spatial, ce que je ne peux pas croire une seconde, quel intérêt ça aurait de parcourir le désert en pleine nuit pour aller voir des broussailles ?

\- Des broussailles sur lesquelles ont marché des extraterrestres … Et on aurait une chance de les apercevoir, on ne sait jamais …

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je sais que ça a l'air saugrenu …

\- Saugrenu … le mot est faible …, sourit-elle.

\- Ok. Ça a l'air complètement insensé, je sais … et même ridicule. Mais imagine un instant que ce soit vrai …

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour ça, Castle … Il n'y a aucun doute raisonnable.

Il soupira, et s'adossa dans le canapé, se demandant comment la convaincre. Shane était en train de remballer son matériel dehors et attendait leur réponse. Il ne tarderait pas à devoir partir pour poursuivre son investigation en quête de ce vaisseau extraterrestre qui avait pénétré l'atmosphère terrestre ce soir.

\- Alors oublie que tu n'y crois pas et que tu trouves ça stupide …, reprit-il. Et fais-le pour me faire plaisir … simplement …

\- Ne joue pas sur la corde sensible, Rick … Franchement … ce n'est pas juste que je trouve ça stupide, mais c'est notre anniversaire … et on était bien ce soir … et moi, ça me ferait plaisir de reprendre le cours de notre dîner, simplement … et de profiter de toi, et seulement de toi …

\- Ok …, se contenta-t-il de répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Et il est plus de vingt-deux heures … Tu as beau dire que ce gars est fiable, on ne connaît pas la région, et sortir en plein désert comme ça de nuit, je ne le sens pas …

\- Tu as raison …, répondit-il, esquissant un sourire, pour dissimuler sa déception.

\- Mais ?

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Tu m'as offert un merveilleux cadeau avec cette journée, et tu as raison, j'ai juste envie de profiter de toi, moi-aussi …, répondit-il avec tendresse.

\- Rick … tu m'agaces …, soupira-t-elle, en le regardant.

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit que …

\- Oui ! Mais tu es prêt à renoncer à ce truc fou qui représente quasiment ton rêve ultime juste pour me faire plaisir …

\- Oui et … pourquoi c'est un problème ?

\- Va dire à ton ami l'illuminé qu'on vient avec lui voir le vaisseau fantôme …, répondit-elle, d'un air déterminé.

\- Mais … Tu disais que …, lui fit-il, incrédule.

\- C'est bon, Castle … Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de vivre un rêve éveillé … même s'il n'y a rien à voir, au moins, tu auras eu l'impression de toucher le Graal …

\- Alors on y va ? demanda-t-il, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Oui …

\- Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais rien à la psychologie féminine …., mais tu es géniale !

\- Il faut que je me change …, constata-t-elle en regardant sa jolie petite robe bleue. Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça …

\- Non … trop sexy pour aller chasser les extraterrestres … Ils pourraient vouloir t'emmener avec eux ... et ensuite ….

\- Castle … on va voir ce truc ok ? mais arrête avec les théories farfelues … parce que déjà, je fais un gros effort, alors si en plus …

\- Ok. Je me tais … Je vais prévenir Shane qu'on arrive ! s'exclama-t-il, euphorique, prêt à se lever.

\- Je n'ai pas droit à un bisou au moins ? lui fit-elle, adoptant un petit air dépité.

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh si …, répondit-il tendrement, en s'avançant pour l'embrasser. Hum … Je t'aime …

\- Tu peux, oui … parce que franchement …

\- Je sais qu'il t'en coûte, sourit-il. Mais tu ne seras pas déçue …

\- Ne dis pas ça … quand tu dis ça, il se passe toujours un truc fou … ou un drame …

\- Mais non, sourit-il, tout content, déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Je te promets qu'à notre retour, je serai tout à toi … et je vais m'occuper de toi toute la nuit … et …

\- Va prévenir Shane ou il va partir sans nous … on verra après pour le reste ..., répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de se lever, et de filer vers la terrasse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 7**

 _Quelque part aux environs de Sedona, 22h30 …_

Le choc n'avait pas été si violent, mais dans le noir complet et les broussailles, Rick et Kate n'avaient rien pu faire contre leurs assaillants invisibles, dont ils ne devinaient que les mouvements destinés à les maintenir plaqués au sol. Il y avait eu des cris, quelques prises de mains quand Kate avait essayé de se défendre, alors que Rick pestait contre la douleur à son poignet qui s'était accentuée sous l'effet du choc du placage au sol dont ils venaient d'être victimes. Dans l'agitation de cette attaque silencieuse, Kate et Rick avaient vite réalisé qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à des extraterrestres, mais à des hommes bien réels. En quelques secondes, leurs adversaires, plus nombreux, avaient eu le dessus, les maintenant couchés dans la poussière, le souffle court. Sans répondre à leurs questions et leurs injures, ils avaient braqué leurs lampes sur eux, les aveuglant de leur lumière, avant de les traîner sur le sol, pour les faire asseoir contre un arbre. Puis, toujours silencieux, ils s'étaient éloignés de quelques mètres, les surveillant du coin de l'œil, prêts à bondir sur eux s'ils osaient bouger. Ils semblaient murmurer entre eux des propos inaudibles comme s'ils réfléchissaient à la suite à donner à leur action.

\- Rick … ça va ? s'inquiéta Kate, le voyant grimacer en massant son poignet blessé.

\- Non …, marmonna-t-il, en ayant l'air d'avoir vraiment mal, ils sont complètement tarés ces gars. J'aurais préféré qu'on soit attaqués par des Aliens … ou même par des coyotes ! Et toi … tu n'as rien ?

\- Ça va …, répondit-elle.

Elle avait reçu quelques coups de coudes au visage et de genoux ou de pieds dans les côtes, et son épaule était un peu douloureuse, en conséquence du vigoureux placage au sol qu'elle venait de subir, mais globalement, elle n'avait rien.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il allait se passer un truc, grogna Kate, en observant les quatre hommes, vêtus de casques métalliques, et de combinaisons intégrales noires, leur permettant sans doute de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Il se passe toujours un truc quand on suit une de tes idées stupides ….

Comme à chaque fois, elle se maudissait après coup de n'avoir pas su dire « non » à Castle, et de s'être laissée entraîner dans cette expédition sans queue ni tête. Ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus dans une situation qui ne pouvait arriver qu'à eux, et elle se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Certes, les quatre énergumènes avaient l'air plus fous que méchants, mais ils les avaient quand même attaqués en plein désert, et en pleine nuit, et semblaient vouloir les empêcher de reprendre leur chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à ton avis ? s'étonna Rick, en dévisageant les individus d'un air perplexe.

\- Je n'en sais rien … Ils ont l'air aussi illuminés que Shane … Où est-il passé celui-là d'ailleurs ? se demanda-t-elle, constatant que leur guide n'avait toujours pas refait son apparition.

\- Il doit être déjà loin … Il a de la chance lui …

Leurs agresseurs n'étaient pas armés, et d'après le peu qu'ils pouvaient voir d'eux dans la pénombre, ils semblaient plutôt inoffensifs. Ils ne les avaient même pas frappés, simplement molestés plutôt vigoureusement. Comme Shane, ils portaient tous un sac à dos. Sans doute des chasseurs d'extraterrestres eux-aussi.

\- Dire que j'aurais pu voir des extraterrestres ce soir …, soupira Rick, d'un air dépité. C'était la chance de ma vie …

\- Castle … je crois qu'on a autre chose à faire que de se lamenter pour tes Aliens …, lui fit-elle remarquer. Ce serait bien que ces gars nous laissent partir sans nous rudoyer davantage …

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air commodes … dis leur que tu es flic, ça va les calmer …, suggéra-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas mon badge, et on n'est même pas dans ma juridiction … Et puis les tarés de leur genre se fichent bien des flics …

\- Tu crois que si on essaie de partir en douce, ils vont nous voir ? chuchota Castle, pour ne pas qu'ils entendent.

\- Oui … ils nous ont attaqués dans le noir complet … Ils doivent passer leur temps à arpenter le désert en quête d'Aliens …

\- Hum … tu as raison … de vrais noctambules … Bon, ils attendent quoi …., grogna Rick. Je voudrais bien rattraper Shane … que tout ne soit pas perdu …

\- Castle … oublie Shane, si on s'en sort vivants, on rentre à l'hôtel … et c'en est fini pour un moment de tes histoires d'extraterrestres et d'OVNI …

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit-il.

\- Non, bien-sûr ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu me faire plaisir … et …

\- C'est de ma faute alors ? Non, mais c'est la meilleure ! Je rêve …

Il esquissa un sourire, amusé de l'embêter.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de rire, Castle ? grogna-t-elle en le dévisageant dans la pénombre.

\- Non, sourit-il de nouveau. Mais il vaut mieux s'en amuser …. J'ai super mal à la main, et en plus je suis en train de rater un événement mémorable …

\- Dis-moi que tu parles de notre anniversaire et pas de ta rencontre du troisième type ? lui fit-elle.

\- Euh … je dois répondre ? répondit-il avec un sourire, taquin.

\- Ok. Puisque c'est comme ça … On fait chambre à part ce soir … Tu m'agaces …, pesta-t-elle.

\- Hein ? Non ! Mais je rigolais ! s'exclama-t-il, alors que les quatre hommes avaient haussé un peu le ton, visiblement en désaccord sur la suite à donner à la situation.

\- Oui, eh bien tu rigoleras tout seul au fond de ton lit … si on arrive à rentrer sains et saufs …

\- Mais c'est notre anniversaire, je ne peux pas dormir sans toi et … en plus … je t'avais promis que ce serait romantique … et …

\- Il fallait y penser avant à notre anniversaire ! On ne serait peut-être pas perdus dans le désert avec quatre fous furieux et un autre qui nous a lâchement abandonnés pour suivre une lumière dans le ciel …

Rick préféra s'abstenir de répondre, se disant qu'il trouverait le moyen d'apaiser l'agacement de sa femme quand ils seraient tirés d'affaires, et rentrés à l'hôtel.

\- Dites, les gars, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire de quoi il retourne ? lança Castle, d'un air détendu et cordial, à l'intention des quatre hommes.

\- C'est Tadley qui vous envoie ? C'est ça ? lui répondit un des individus, s'approchant d'eux, en braquant sa lampe sur leurs visages.

Ils plissèrent les yeux, aveuglés par l'intensité de la lumière.

\- Personne ne nous envoie …, répondit Beckett.

\- On est en week-end au _Bell Rock Hôtel_ …, ajouta Castle.

\- Et moi je suis le père-noël … rétorqua l'homme, en ricanant, aussitôt imité par ses trois comparses, qui s'étaient approchés, et les entouraient tous deux, les toisant du regard.

Kate les observa, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient chercher d'autre dans le coin que des OVNIS et des extraterrestres. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient fabriquer ici, en plein désert. Ils avaient le même accoutrement ridicule que Shane, le même équipement aussi, avec ses petits tubes de lumière phosphorescente dans leur sac. A croire qu'ils appartenaient au même club d'illuminés. Il leur était déjà arrivé, avec Rick, de tomber sur des reportages à la télévision concernant ces gens qui vouaient une bonne partie de leur vie et de leur temps libre à pourchasser des extraterrestres. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient affaire à ce genre d'énergumènes en personne.

\- Vous cherchez des extraterrestres ? leur demanda Kate, essayant d'en venir aux faits rapidement, afin de pouvoir rentrer sans encombre à l'hôtel.

\- Vous savez bien ce qu'on fait ici ma petite dame, non ? Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard, lui répondit un des hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous a promis Tadley en échange ?

\- On ne connaît pas de Tadley ! leur répondit Rick, en commençant à se lever. Bon, on va vous laisser poursuivre vos petites occupations nocturnes et …

\- Reste assis mon pote …, lui ordonna un des hommes, appuyant sur son épaule vigoureusement pour l'empêcher de se redresser.

\- Quelle est votre mission ? reprit son comparse.

\- On n'a pas de mission, les gars, leur répondit Kate, tentant une approche calme et posée. On ne connaît pas de Tadley, et on n'est même pas de la région …, alors on se fiche bien de ce que vous fabriquez ce soir, on voudrait juste rentrer à l'hôtel … et aller nous coucher …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le désert à cette heure-là si vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

\- On était avec cet homme, Shane et …

\- Shane ? Où il est celui-là ? pesta un des hommes.

\- Il nous a encore devancés, bon sang … on va se faire avoir comme des bleus …, s'énerva un autre.

\- Laisse tomber Clyde …, lui répondit le troisième. Laisse les tourtereaux rentrer à l'hôtel, on a mieux à faire …

\- Vous devriez écouter votre ami, Clyde … Il a raison. On va vous laisser à votre expédition, et rentrer à l'hôtel, leur fit Beckett, en se relevant.

\- Oh là ! doucement ma petite dame ! s'écria le fameux Clyde, en la poussant vigoureusement pour qu'elle se rassoie.

\- Hey ! Ne la touche pas ! s'exclama Rick, se levant brutalement en poussant celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa femme.

\- Rick … c'est bon …, lui fit Kate, cherchant à éviter que la situation ne s'envenime.

\- Tu as un problème, mec ? Tu cherches la bagarre ? grogna Clyde, en attrapant Castle par le col.

\- Clyde ! Putain ! Laisse-le …, le calma son ami.

Clyde repoussa violemment Castle qui retomba assis par terre aux côtés de Kate.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, alors qu'il maugréait contre la douleur qui s'emparait de son poignet.

\- Oui …, grimaça-t-il. Il serait peut-être temps qu'on trouve un moyen de convaincre ces gars qu'on se fiche de leurs OVNIS …

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas Tadley qui vous envoie ? reprit Clyde, qui a priori était le leader de la petite bande.

\- Bon sang, il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? On vient de New-York … on ne connaît pas Tadley … qui est-ce d'abord ? demanda Beckett, commençant à hausser le ton, lassée et énervée.

\- Tadley Jenson, le pire voleur qui soit … ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous envoie ses acolytes pour nous piquer les pierres …

\- Quelles pierres ? demanda Castle, intrigué.

\- Les pierres lunaires … laissées par …, enfin vous savez …

\- Non, justement, on ne sait pas …

\- Bon, ça commence à bien faire, reprit Kate. Je suis flic, lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la criminelle de New-York … donc vous feriez mieux d'arrêter votre petit cinéma, et de nous laisser partir sans encombre …

\- Flic ? Il y a des flics comme vous à New-York ! Waouh ! s'exclama un des gars faisant courir la lumière de sa lampe sur elle, comme pour mieux l'admirer.

\- Sexy … Même pour les flics, New-York est hors norme …, ajouta son comparse en ricanant.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas ce que vous faisiez dans le désert …, reprit Clyde. Le FBI a ouvert une enquête ? C'est ça ?

\- Elle ne travaille pas pour le FBI …, expliqua Rick. Même si elle a déjà été agent. Mais elle a été virée … et ….

\- Castle ! Tu peux t'abstenir de raconter ma vie à ces illuminés ?

\- Ils savent qu'on est en train de reconstituer le message ? continua Clyde, passant sa lumière sur l'un et l'autre comme pour sonder leurs réactions. Vous bossez pour la CIA ?

Kate et Rick se lancèrent un regard mi exaspéré et désespéré. Ils ne comprenaient rien à l'histoire de ces quatre hommes, tant tout cela semblait décousu et irrationnel. Ils ne faisaient probablement rien d'illégal, et semblaient, à priori, ne rien n'avoir d'autre à se reprocher que de rivaliser avec d'autres illuminés pour la quête d'objets extraterrestres.

\- Bon, les gars, on ne va pas y passer la nuit …, reprit Kate, tentant de nouveau de s'expliquer posément. On se fiche de ce que vous fabriquez, on ne travaille pour personne. On est là en tant que touriste, simplement, et on a trouvé Shane sur notre pelouse qui nous a proposé d'aller voir la zone d'atterrissage des OVNIS … rien d'autre …

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher d'ailleurs, ajouta Castle, parce que quoi que vous cherchiez, Shane l'aura trouvé avant vous ... à force de bavasser inutilement …

Tous les quatre les dévisagèrent, comme s'ils analysaient ces explications.

\- C'est bon, Clyde, laissons-les …, finit par lâcher un des hommes. Ils ne bossent pas pour Tadley …, ni pour la CIA …

\- Ouais, ils n'ont même pas de bâtonnets de fluorite …, constata son ami. S'ils savaient ce qu'ils font, ils ne prendraient pas de risques ainsi …

\- Ouais … peut-être, grogna Clyde. Allez, tirez-vous d'ici !

Kate et Rick ne se firent pas prier pour se relever.

\- Merci, messieurs pour ce petit intermède, leur fit Rick, sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- Ouais, c'est ça …, marmonna Clyde, en s'éloignant dans la pénombre, suivi par deux des hommes.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas traîner par ici …, leur fit remarquer l'homme qui s'était montré le plus cordial jusque-là, c'est risqué sans fluorite …

\- Euh … c'est quoi la fluorite ? demanda Castle, intrigué.

\- Ça …, répondit l'homme exhibant le bâtonnant luminescent rangé dans son sac.

\- Et ça sert à quoi ?

\- Johnny ! Ramène tes fesses ! hurla la voix de Clyde, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Ne traînez pas … Ils ne sont pas loin …, se contenta de répondre Johnny, avant de filer parmi les branches.

\- Ils sont flippants, non ? constata Castle, regardant au loin les lumières des quatre hommes disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire …

\- On s'en fiche, répondit Kate, tâtonnant dans la poussière en quête de sa lampe de poche qui était tombée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- A mon avis, la région pullule de chasseurs d'extraterrestres qui doivent se livrer une guerre sans nom pour avoir l'exclusivité de leurs trouvailles … un peu comme les chasseurs de primes … sans primes … tu ne crois pas ? continua Rick, obnubilé par les événements de la soirée.

\- Peut-être … mais franchement, ce qu'ils font ne m'intéresse pas …, répondit-elle, lassée, en ramassant sa lampe. Viens, on rentre …

\- J'espère qu'ils se trompent …, continua Rick, emboîtant le pas à sa femme, qui empruntait le chemin en sens inverse.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Il a dit « ils ne sont pas loin » … et on n'a pas de fluorite … ça doit être indispensable si on les rencontre …

\- Qui ?

\- Les extraterrestres qui ont survolé la région tout à l'heure … on pourrait avoir des problèmes sans fluorite… et en même temps, ce serait trop chouette …

\- Castle, si tu fais encore la moindre allusion à toutes ces histoires, je te laisse-là, et je rentre … je prends un taxi, un avion, et je t'abandonne à ce monde de fous …

\- Mais si …

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Rick ! Vraiment, tes Aliens me sortent par les yeux ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air totalement exaspérée. Regarde où on en est … on est perdus dans le désert … avec des tarés qui se baladent un peu partout …

\- Et des extrat…..

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui, le regardant de son air sévère et effrayant.

\- Je n'ai rien dit …, lui fit-il aussitôt, sur le ton d'un petit garçon apeuré.

\- J'espère, soupira-t-elle, reprenant sa marche.

\- D'ici quelques minutes, on sera à l'hôtel … tu pourras prendre une douche bien chaude, te détendre, et oublier tout ça …

Elle ne répondit rien, et il s'abstînt d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, se concentrant sur leur marche. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se perdent pour de bon, et soient contraints de passer la nuit dehors. Il se demandait déjà comment il allait parvenir à apaiser Kate ce soir. Ils avaient pourtant passé une merveilleuse journée, mais après les événements de la soirée, il comprenait qu'elle soit énervée. D'un côté, il trouvait tout cela plutôt amusant, et même vivifiant. Il espérait toujours croiser en chemin des créatures extraterrestres. Après tout, si ces gars traînaient dans le coin, ce n'était pas complètement sans raison. Mais vu l'état d'agacement de sa femme, ce ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure chose. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait mis à mal ses projets pour la soirée. Elle n'aspirait qu'à passer un peu de temps avec lui, à profiter de lui, et pour lui faire plaisir, comme toujours, elle avait accepté cette sortie nocturne. Et voilà, où ils en étaient. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas vu le moindre OVNI, mais en plus ils s'étaient fait agressés, ils étaient sales, plein de poussière et transpirants. Ils n'avaient même pas fini de dîner, et quand ils rentreraient le repas serait froid. Et pour couronner le tout, Kate était plus que fâchée. Très énervée même. Elle voulait que cette soirée soit aussi mémorable que leur première soirée et leur première nuit d'amour, mais c'était vraiment mal parti. Du moins, ce serait mémorable, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle espérait. Il allait falloir qu'il se rattrape. Pour lui faire plaisir, et la voir sourire. Ils ne pouvaient pas conclure cette soirée d'anniversaire en faisant chambre à part, et en se faisant la tête. Une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés à l'hôtel, il serait aux petits soins pour elle. Il lui offrirait son cadeau. Elle ne pourrait que retrouver le sourire, et oublier tous ces fâcheux événements.

 _Vingt minutes plus tard …_

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, tournant sur eux-mêmes pour observer les environs, dans l'espoir de retrouver leur chemin. Depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, ils avaient commencé à s'inquiéter, et le ton était monté. Ils étaient perdus. Ils avaient pourtant eu l'impression de suivre le trajet emprunté à l'aller, mais tous les buissons, toutes les étendues sableuses et poussiéreuses semblaient identiques dans l'obscurité, et ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient bel et bien perdus. Ils n'apercevaient que les quelques lumières de la ville de Sedona, au loin, des lumières qui se fondaient avec le ciel étoilé, sur la ligne d'horizon. Leur hôtel était situé à un bon quart d'heure de Sedona, aux portes du désert. Les abords des bâtiments et les voies d'accès étaient éclairés, et ils auraient dû voir apparaître depuis longtemps les lumières blanchâtres de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait pas un arbre ici, seulement un désert de pierres et de roches, qui, de temps en temps se muait en une étendue d'herbes rases, sèches et broussailleuses. Ils devraient être en mesure d'apercevoir l'hôtel maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, bon sang …, râla Kate, braquant sa lampe sur les environs, l'air désespérée.

\- Je pense que c'est par là …, lui fit Rick, en éclairant un passage parmi les broussailles.

\- Non. On est déjà passé par là tout à l'heure … Je reconnais ces espèces de ronces là …

\- Il faut avancer en direction de Sedona de toute façon …, expliqua Rick.

\- On ne fait que ça d'avancer vers Sedona, et ce n'était pas si long à l'aller. Si ça continue comme ça, on va arriver à Sedona avant d'avoir trouvé l'hôtel … Tu sais où c'est par rapport à la ville ?

\- Non … Je n'ai pas fait attention … Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait besoin de …

Le hurlement d'un coyote l'interrompit, crevant le silence de la nuit, et tous deux tendirent l'oreille, figés, en attendant que le hurlement cessât.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit gentiment Rick, sentant l'inquiétude de sa femme. Il est loin … on ne craint rien …

\- Tu es expert en coyote maintenant ? rétorqua-t-elle, plutôt sèchement.

\- J'ai vu un reportage sur _Discovery Channel_ … Les coyotes n'attaquent pas des proies plus grosses qu'eux de toute façon …

\- Super … Ils attendront qu'on soit morts pour nous dévorer …

\- Ce ne sont pas des charognards … aucun risque, par contre, il y a sûrement des vautours qui pourraient se faire un festin de …

\- Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

\- Désolé, répondit-il d'un air penaud, sentant bien que sa femme en avait vraiment assez de leurs déboires de la soirée. Bon que fait-on ?

\- Je n'en sais rien … J'en ai marre …, ronchonna-t-elle en faisant les cent pas, son téléphone à la main, tentant de capter du réseau.

\- Toujours rien ?

\- Non. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il tendait son téléphone en l'air, avec espoir que cela changerait quelque chose, et qu'ils pourraient avoir accès au GPS ou appeler l'hôtel.

\- Non … c'est un trou paumé ici …

\- On va finir par passer la nuit dehors … tout ça à cause de tes idées stupides …

\- Tu sais que ça n'arrange rien de t'en prendre à moi …, lui fit-il remarquer, en la dévisageant.

\- Ça me soulage …

Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant que sa femme s'était remise à râler. Elle s'était tu une partie du chemin, mais quand ils avaient commencé à réaliser qu'ils tournaient en rond, la lassitude et l'agacement avaient pris le dessus. Il savait qu'elle était fatiguée et énervée que la soirée ne se passât pas comme prévu. Il était responsable, bien-sûr, elle avait raison. Il s'était une fois de plus laissé emporter par son enthousiasme pour ce qu'elle estimait être des absurdités, et maintenant ils se trouvaient dans une mauvaise passe. Mais il détestait l'entendre râler ainsi, et lui reprocher, encore et encore, que tout était de sa faute.

\- Peut-être que ça te soulage, mais moi ça m'agace de t'entendre râler contre moi …

\- Oui, eh bien désolée, mais tu es responsable de la situation …

\- Je sais, j'ai compris … et tu as raison … mais tu ne peux pas essayer de voir le bon côté des choses ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment, cherchant à positiver et à l'adoucir.

\- Parce que tu vois un bon côté, toi ? s'offusqua-t-elle, d'un air complètement dépité. C'est notre anniversaire, Rick … et notre soirée est fichue … Je voulais que ce soit parfait …, et romantique … et m'amuser ... et au lieu de ça … voilà où nous sommes … C'est complètement nul … Tu parles d'un anniversaire …

\- Kate …, lui fit-il tendrement. Ce n'est pas nul …, on a passé une merveilleuse journée, et cette soirée sera parfaite aussi … à condition qu'on s'en sorte vivants, bien-sûr …

\- Rick … s'il te plaît …, soupira-t-elle, ne fais pas d'humour parce que …

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous sourie … tu n'arrêtes pas de râler …

Elle ne dit rien, scrutant l'obscurité avec espoir de trouver la direction dans laquelle avancer pour retrouver leur chemin. Rick préféra ne rien ajouter non plus. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il arriverait à la persuader que tout n'était pas fichu, et il voulait éviter d'envenimer les choses. Se disputer le soir de leur anniversaire serait pire que tout. Ils restèrent donc silencieux quelques secondes, tous les deux debout au milieu du désert et de la nuit, perdus dans leurs pensées. Kate savait qu'il ne servait à rien de ressasser la même chose, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être fâchée le soir de leur anniversaire. Mais Rick avait quand même fait fort en les entraînant dans cette aventure. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Il avait été prêt à y renoncer, et c'était elle qui avait insisté pour suivre Shane. Concrètement, bien qu'elle ait du mal à l'admettre, elle était aussi un peu responsable. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si elle était déçue, et même un peu attristée, que la soirée ne se déroulât pas comme elle l'avait prévue, elle savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'en rajouter en râlant et pestant contre Rick. Il se sentait déjà certainement suffisamment responsable, et il détestait quand elle lui en voulait, ou quand elle était déçue, et peinée ainsi. Mais pour l'instant, au vu de la situation, elle ne parvenait pas à maîtrise son agacement.

\- On devrait retourner en arrière jusqu'au dernier endroit dont on était sûrs … et ensuite, on verra …, reprit Rick.

\- Ok …, répondit-elle simplement.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux, prêts à revenir sur leurs pas, quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Shane, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 8**

 _Quelque part dans le désert aux environs du Bell Rock Hôtel, 23h30_

\- Shane ! s'exclama Castle, tout heureux de le voir surgir de nulle part.

\- Que faites-vous là ? C'est dangereux dans le coin …, leur fit remarquer Shane, comme si tout allait bien. Il ne faut pas vous balader sans fluorite.

\- On cherche notre chemin, lui répondit sèchement Kate. Puisque vous nous avez lâchement abandonnés dans le désert !

\- Je suis désolé …, s'excusa-t-il, tout à fait banalement, mais ma mission ce soir était de la plus haute importance … et je les ai entendus se glisser furtivement dans les broussailles alors …

\- Qui ? Les extraterrestres ? demanda Rick, pétri de curiosité.

\- Non, Clyde et sa bande … Je devais me dépêcher … Il fallait que j'arrive sur la zone avant eux … L'avenir de la planète en dépend …, expliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas manquer de récupérer un élément du signal …

\- Vous nous avez donc volontairement laissés entre les mains de ces illuminés ? s'offusqua Kate.

\- Je vous ai utilisés comme diversion, oui … Et je vous en remercie … Vous venez de jouer un rôle capital dans la compréhension que nous avons de l'invasion extraterrestre imminente qui se prépare …

\- Tu entends ça ? s'extasia Castle. Le monde nous remerciera un jour …

\- Super …, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal au moins ? demanda gentiment Shane.

\- Disons qu'ils ont été un peu … rudes … mais ça va …, répondit Rick, avec un sourire, tout heureux de retrouver Shane et ses récits cosmiques qui l'enchantaient et l'intriguaient.

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants, un peu obsessionnels c'est tout … Ils ont été bannis de la Fédération Galactique, dont je suis un des agents de terrain, et depuis ils essaient de nous voler les fruits de nos investigations sur les mouvements extraterrestres et les messages que nous envoient les autres peuplades …

\- La Fédération Galactique ? C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Castle. Absolument génial !

\- Oui, mais nos recherches et expérimentations sont secrètes … Clyde et sa bande essaient de nous voler des informations constamment.

\- Et qui est Tadley ? demanda Kate, cherchant elle-aussi, finalement, à comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé ce soir.

\- Tadley est notre plus éminent spécialiste … une sorte d'astrophysicien, si vous préférez … Il coordonne nos opérations.

\- Un gourou en somme …, résuma Kate.

\- La Fédération Galactique n'est pas une secte, Madame …, s'indigna Shane.

\- Et la fluorite ? A quoi ça sert ? demanda Rick, intrigué.

\- On pense que les Alaje …, le peuple extraterrestre qui survole notre région ces derniers temps, sont allergiques à la fluorite … et qu'elle pourrait même leur être mortelle …

\- Oh, je vois, comme Superman avec la kryptonite ? sourit Rick.

\- Parfaitement … On ne sait pas si les Alaje sont agressifs … Mais il ne faut prendre aucun risque … d'où ces bâtonnets à base de fluorite …, expliqua Shane, en désignant les bâtonnets phosphorescents qui émergeaient de son sac.

\- C'est passionnant tout ça, mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous ramener à l'hôtel maintenant ? lui fit Kate, un peu sèchement.

\- Oui, on en a pour dix minutes … Suivez-moi, répondit-il, se mettant aussitôt en marche.

Kate et Rick, soulagés d'être quasiment tirés d'affaires, lui emboîtèrent le pas, en éclairant leur avancée de leur lampe.

\- Faisons vite, je transporte des éléments top-secrets qui doivent être absolument déposés en sécurité au siège de la Fédération galactique …

\- Vous avez vu un vaisseau ce soir ? demanda Castle, ravi d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Non … rien … mais ils sont passés … et nous ont laissés leurs pierres lunaires et les indices qu'elles contiennent. Mais je ne peux rien vous montrer … l'avenir de l'humanité en dépend …

Kate soupira, exaspérée par toutes ces histoires d'extraterrestres et d'OVNIS, qui enthousiasmaient son mari. Au moins, d'ici peu, ils auraient rejoint l'hôtel, et avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à poursuivre leur soirée d'anniversaire paisiblement.

* * *

 _Bell Rock Hôtel, Sedona, aux environs de minuit._

Sur la terrasse, accoudée à la rambarde, Kate contemplait la beauté du ciel étoilé et le silence de la nuit, tout en pianotant sur son téléphone, échangeant des messages avec Lanie. Ils étaient enfin rentrés, sains et saufs. Shane et Castle avaient passé tout le trajet à discuter invasion extraterrestre et fin du monde, ce qui l'avait profondément lassée, tant les événements de la soirée l'agaçaient, mais l'essentiel était maintenant que tout allât bien. Shane ne s'était pas attardé, fort heureusement, pressé de finir d'accomplir sa mission top-secrète au service de la Fédération Galactique. A peine arrivée, elle avait filé sous la douche pour se laver de toute cette poussière, et tenter d'oublier que la soirée avait en partie été gâchée. Apaisée après cette douche qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien, elle avait revêtu sa nuisette, et, prenant l'air sur la terrasse, elle se remettait doucement de toutes ses émotions. Rick était encore à la salle de bain. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur retour sans encombre à l'hôtel. Elle était tellement agacée qu'elle avait préféré éviter de parler. Et lui la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec elle-même quelques instants.

Lanie lui avait dit qu'Eliott s'était endormi sans souci, qu'il avait bien bu son biberon, et qu'il était adorable. Elle était maintenant perdue dans ses pensées, songeant à son petit bonhomme si loin d'elle, quand elle sentit les mains de Rick, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver, se poser sur sa taille, son corps puissant se caler dans son dos, et ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es encore tout mouillé …, lui fit-elle remarquer, sentant ses cheveux humides effleurer sa joue et son cou quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- J'étais pressé …, chuchota-t-il. Je dois me faire pardonner …

Elle ne dit rien, mais il la sentit se blottir contre lui, faisant reposer sa tête contre son épaule, et en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau dans le cou. Il savait que ces quelques minutes où il l'avait laissée se calmer, et passer à autre chose, lui avaient fait du bien. Elle était détendue, désormais. Kate n'était pas le genre de femme à faire la tête pour faire la tête. Aussi énervée et agacée fusse-t-elle après lui, après les événements, elle savait aussi passer à autre chose, et oublier. Surtout un jour comme celui-ci. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu qu'une dispute vînt gâcher leur anniversaire.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il gentiment, passant ses mains sur ses épaules et ses bras dénudés, comme pour les réchauffer.

\- Non, ça va, il fait doux, répondit-elle.

Il l'étreignit, la câlinant tendrement, le visage blotti au creux de son cou. Elle aimait cette façon qu'il avait de toujours revenir vers elle par des gestes doux et tendres quand ils se disputaient ou qu'ils étaient fâchés. Plutôt que d'en venir directement aux faits, et de lancer la discussion sur leurs sujets de discorde, Rick commençait toujours par un câlin, des baisers, des caresses … comme s'il savait combien le simple contact de son corps, la douceur de ses gestes, l'apaiseraient plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les explications venaient après et ils parlaient ainsi calmement.

\- Lanie vient de me donner des nouvelles …, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Eliott s'est endormi sans problème, et il a bu tous ses biberons …

\- Cet enfant est un amour … Dommage qu'il ne les fasse pas tourner un peu plus en bourrique …, ce serait marrant …, plaisanta-t-il.

\- La soirée ne fait que commencer pour eux, sourit Kate. Mais je préfèrerais que tout se passe bien …

\- Dis, tu veux manger le dessert ? suggéra-t-il, en jetant un œil à la table dressée et aux restes de leur dîner pas terminé.

\- Non … je n'ai plus faim …

\- Ok … moi non plus … Kate … je suis désolé …pour le dîner gâché …, pour le fait qu'on se soit fait attaqués … et puis perdus …, continua-t-il avec douceur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave …, répondit-elle, simplement.

\- Alors tu n'es pas fâchée ?

\- Non …, enfin, si, un peu … mais je ferai la tête demain, sourit-elle. Ce soir, c'est notre anniversaire …

Il sourit, amusé par sa réaction et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Vu tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, reprit-elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'en plus on garde comme souvenir de cette soirée une dispute …

\- Donc on ne fait pas chambre à part ? lui demanda-t-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Hum … je ne sais pas … on verra …, répondit-elle, d'un air taquin. Peut-être que je vais te laisser dormir sur la terrasse … et prendre le grand lit à l'intérieur …

\- Tu es incapable de te passer de moi … même si je t'énerve …, lui fit-il remarquer, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne m'énerves pas … tu m'exaspères …, rectifia-t-elle.

\- C'est pareil …, constata-t-il.

\- Non … Il y a une petite nuance …, répondit-elle.

\- Dis … c'est moi ou ces derniers temps tous les jours je t'exaspère ?

\- Tu m'as toujours exaspérée, Castle … ce n'est ni plus ni moins que d'habitude …

\- Je ne sais pas …, répondit-il, en faisant la moue.

\- C'est vrai que depuis deux ou trois jours, tu cumules les bêtises … entre tes recherches sur Cody, ton enquête avec Eliott, et ce soir notre expédition sur les traces des extraterrestres …

\- Les Alaje …, précisa-t-il.

\- Oui, appelle les comme tu veux … ça ne change pas grand-chose … je dois dire que oui, j'ai de quoi être fâchée …, ça commence à faire beaucoup …, répondit-elle, glissant entre ses bras pour se tourner et lui faire face.

Il ne dit rien, la regardant d'un air dépité, sachant au combien elle avait raison. Il avait parfois tendance à la rendre dingue. Il en était conscient, mais bien souvent, il ne se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait qu'une fois qu'il était trop tard.

\- Mais, je t'ai épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire …, alors, je fais avec, ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire taquin. Tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne faisais pas tous ces trucs … improbables … insensés …. et tellement exaspérants …

Il lui sourit, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, et venait déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais …, reprit-il, j'ai trouvé ça chouette malgré tout … cette expédition nocturne … enfin, si on excepte le moment où Clyde et ses copains nous ont attaqués …

\- Rick … il ne vaut mieux pas en reparler …

\- Si … écoute-moi … Je sais que ça ne passe pas tel que tu l'avais prévu … mais on a encore toute la nuit devant nous … et notre petite mésaventure de ce soir … j'ai trouvé ça génial …

\- Ce n'était pas génial …, répondit-elle, peu convaincue, c'était …

\- C'était génial …, affirma-t-il, tout content. J'ai rencontré un agent de terrain de la Fédération galactique … tu te rends compte ?

\- Hum …, fit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Et j'ai vu un OVNI se déplaçant avec un voile photovaltaïque, ce n'est pas génial ça aussi ?

\- Euh … oui …

\- Et Shane m'a donné un bâtonnet de fluorite … Eliott va l'adorer …

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet pour un bébé, Rick …

\- Mais ça brille … ça scintillera dans sa chambre quand il fera sombre … C'est trop cool …

Elle sourit face à son enthousiasme, l'imaginant parfaitement, dès le lendemain, tenter d'amuser Eliott avec son bâtonnet phosphorescent. Il n'avait pas tort, leur fils serait intrigué par ce nouveau jouet.

\- Tu sais ce que je me disais quand tu râlais dans le désert ?

\- Que tu en avais marre de m'entendre ? suggéra-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Non … Je crois que tu as le droit de râler de temps en temps …, avoua-t-il, ce n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir de m'avoir pour mari …

\- Ah tu le reconnais …, sourit-elle.

\- Je reconnais que tu as de la patience … une grande patience …

\- Beaucoup d'amour surtout …, répondit-elle, le regardant avec tendresse.

\- Oui, aussi, sourit-il, ravi. Enfin, je me disais qu'on était tous les deux, certes perdus dans le désert …, mais seuls au monde, sous la voûte céleste parée d'étoiles … et que c'était totalement cosmique, non ?

\- Un peu oui …

\- Tu vois … Une soirée cosmique pour un couple cosmique … si ce n'est pas génial ça …, lui fit-il, joyeusement, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est génial oui …, sourit-elle, radieuse et enthousiasmée par son air si jovial. Et comment va ton poignet ?

\- Eh bien … pas terrible …, je crois que je vais reprendre un antidouleur tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il, relevant sa main en grimaçant pour lui montrer sa blessure.

\- Il faut refaire le bandage …, constata-t-elle, en tâtonnant doucement sur son poignet. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça …

\- Je comptais sur la gentillesse de ma douce infirmière …

\- Viens …, sourit-elle, en s'échappant de ses bras.

Il lui emboîta le pas, alors qu'elle traversait la terrasse pour rejoindre la chambre de leur suite.

\- Demain, dès qu'on arrive, tu vas passer une radio …, il ne faut pas laisser ça traîner, continua Kate en se munissant de la crème et du bandage posé sur le lit. Assis-toi … et donne-moi ta main …

\- Tu es une infirmière autoritaire …, dis donc …, sourit-il, amusé, en obéissant.

\- Et tu n'as rien vu encore … Tu as intérêt d'être un patient modèle ce soir …

\- Oh ! Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, tout enjoué par les sous-entendus de sa muse.

\- C'est encore très enflé … et c'est même un peu bleu là, non ? constata-t-elle, en commençant à masser délicatement son poignet avec la crème.

\- Oui … c'est la main droite en plus … J'espère que ce n'est rien … Je ne vais plus pouvoir écrire …, expliqua-t-il, en grimaçant, sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- Parce qu'il t'arrivait d'écrire ? le taquina-t-elle, en massant délicatement son poignet, alors qu'il grimaçait.

\- Euh … un peu dès fois quand même … En plus, j'avais une super idée avec la scène du meurtre dans la baignoire …

\- Ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours seulement …

\- Mais quand même … j'ai besoin de mes deux mains … pour …

\- Pour ?

\- Ecrire … et caresser ton corps de déesse …

Elle sourit.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas besoin de tes deux mains pour ça …

\- C'est plus sympa quand même …

\- Il fallait y penser avant de faire des cabrioles dans l'avion. Voilà … allez, le bandage, maintenant, et tu restes tranquille après …

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester tranquille cette nuit …, sourit-il, posant sa main libre sur la cuisse de sa femme, tout en venant embrasser son épaule dénudée.

Kate s'appliqua à envelopper son poignet du bandage, alors que Rick, doucement, jouait à déposer des petits baisers sur son épaule.

\- Tu me déconcentres …, sourit-elle.

\- C'est le but …, répondit-il, de son air malicieux, remontant sa main sous le tissu de sa nuisette pour caresser sa hanche. Hum … mon infirmière est nue sous sa blouse …

\- Je ne suis pas en blouse …, lui fit-elle en riant, amusée par son air songeur.

\- Chut … n'interromps pas mon fantasme …, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu sais ce que pense ton infirmière ? demanda-t-elle, en terminant le bandage. Monsieur Castle …, vous devriez rester alité ce soir …, veiller à ne pas bouger votre main, et vous endormir de bonne heure …

\- Mon infirmière est incapable de me recommander le repos … elle est déjà brûlante de désir …

\- Ah oui ? rigola-t-elle.

\- Evidemment …

\- Je ne sais pas …, le taquina-t-elle, ton infirmière était très fâchée ce soir … elle n'a peut-être pas très envie de roucouler sous la couette …

\- Oh … j'aime quand mon infirmière est fâchée … elle est encore plus torride …, répondit-il, avant de l'embrasser.

Il sentit la main de Kate venir se poser sur sa joue, et sa bouche caresser la sienne avec tendresse, y piquant quelques petits baisers.

\- Elle peut être torride oui … mais elle est aussi très professionnelle …, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Donc, Monsieur Castle, pour votre bien, évitez toute agitation cette nuit …

\- Autoritaire et rabat-joie …, c'est super excitant …, constata-t-il, d'un air ravi et songeur.

\- Hum …, répondit-elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, tu sais que, même si toi tu dois te reposer et rester tranquille, …. rien n'empêche ton infirmière de s'agiter, elle … et de prendre soin de toi … toute la nuit …

\- Oh … je vois …, sourit-il. Quelle infirmière consciencieuse ….

\- Si tu savais à quel point …, lui fit-elle d'une voix douce et sensuelle, effleurant sa bouche d'un baiser.

Ils échangèrent un regard souriant et complice, heureux de se remémorer une de ces petites phrases qui avaient marqué leur relation, et de sentir leur désir, doucement, gagner en intensité, sous l'effet de ces quelques mots échangés, et de leurs petits baisers.

\- Es-tu prête pour ton cadeau ? reprit Rick.

\- Oui … totalement prête …, sourit-elle, radieuse.

\- Ok. Attend trente secondes, je reviens ! lança-t-il avant de lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres, et de se lever prestement.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction du salon, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il allait lui offrir. L'entendant farfouiller dans leur valise, elle se dit qu'avec une seule main valide, il en avait pour un petit moment, et en profita pour tirer la couette et préparer le lit pour la nuit. A l'origine, elle avait choisi cet hôtel pour la possibilité de dormir à la belle étoile sur la terrasse, mais avec les chasseurs d'extraterrestres totalement illuminés qui se baladaient jusqu'aux abords de leur pelouse, elle avait un peu peur de passer la nuit dehors. Elle préférait nettement l'intimité de leur chambre pour faire de cette nuit un événement magique.

Elle posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet, pour l'avoir près d'elle au cas où Lanie l'appelle, et vérifia au fond de son sac à main, posé sur le fauteuil, que son cadeau pour Rick était toujours bien là où elle l'avait rangé. Elle était aussi impatiente de lui donner son petit cadeau qu'elle l'avait été d'observer ses réactions enthousiastes et enchantées tout au long de cette journée.

Elle le vit enfin réapparaître, l'air enjoué, avec à la main, un petit paquet emballé de papier violet brillant.

\- J'avais bien pensé à toute une mise en scène pour que tu découvres ton cadeau, expliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, mais comme je ne savais pas où tu nous emmenais aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien pu préparer … alors …

\- C'est parfait ainsi …, le rassura-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Voilà pour toi …, sourit-il tendrement, en lui tendant le paquet. Et pour ces trois premières années de bonheur …

\- Merci …

Elle commença à déchirer délicatement le papier, sous le regard attentif et impatient de Rick. Elle découvrit d'abord un petit écrin noir et duveteux.

\- Rick …, sourit-elle, relevant les yeux vers lui, anticipant ce qu'elle allait découvrir, tu as encore fait des folies …

\- Ouvre …, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Lentement, elle ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit, stupéfaite et émerveillée, le bijou qu'il lui offrait.

\- Oh … mon Dieu ! C'est magnifique …, s'extasia-t-elle, radieuse en contemplant le pendentif, une larme d'or blanc truffée d'un diamant.

\- C'est un diamant en forme de larme …, expliqua-t-il, savourant la beauté du sourire de sa femme qui admirait le bijou, en le caressant du bout des doigts. Une larme … parce que c'est assez symbolique, je crois … tu as transformé toutes les épreuves douloureuses, toutes les difficultés de ta vie en quelque chose de merveilleux, brillant et unique … comme ce diamant.

\- Mon coeur … c'est …magnifique, absolument magnifique …, répondit-elle, s'avançant pour l'embrasser.

Accompagnant son geste d'une caresse sur sa joue, elle déposa un tendre et doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci …, sourit-elle, toute heureuse, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il pouvait en douter.

\- Je l'adore … Tu es extraordinaire … totalement fou, parce que ça a dû coûter une fortune … mais extraordinaire …

\- Te faire un cadeau n'a pas de prix … n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ?

\- Oui, mais c'est un diamant …

\- Si ça vaut pour toi, ça vaut pour moi … Mais je peux le reprendre si tu le trouves trop cher …, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle, en riant. Il est trop beau !

\- Alors dépêchez-vous de l'essayez … Madame Castle …

\- Oui …, répondit-elle, prenant délicatement entre ses doigts le pendentif et sa chaîne.

Elle accrocha le bijou autour de son cou, sous le regard contemplatif de Rick.

\- Alors ? sourit-elle, relevant les yeux vers lui pour observer sa réaction.

\- Tu es … sublime … c'est … parfait …, répondit-il, admirant l'éclat de l'or blanc et du diamant sur sa peau.

\- Je ne vais jamais oser le porter …, constata-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers le pendentif, c'est trop beau et trop précieux …

\- Ce n'est ni trop beau, ni trop précieux … C'est juste unique … comme toi, sourit-il, et sans prix … comme ton amour … et le bonheur que tu me donnes …

Attendrie, et touchée, comme à chaque fois que Rick usait de jolis mots pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, et combien il était heureux, elle l'embrassa.

\- Avec un si joli cadeau, je pourrais presque croire que tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il. Mais je crois que ce soir, même sans cadeau, tu m'aurais tout pardonné … tellement notre anniversaire te tient à cœur …

\- Oui … je crois aussi …, reconnut-elle, avec un sourire. A mon tour de t'offrir ton cadeau …

\- Encore ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais tu m'as déjà offert cette journée sur la lune … et …

\- Depuis quand te plains-tu d'avoir trop de cadeaux ? lui fit-elle en riant, s'éloignant pour aller chercher le petit paquet glissé au fond de son sac.

\- Oh je ne me plains pas … Tu peux m'offrir tous les cadeaux du monde ! s'exclama-t-il, en allant s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- J'espère que ça va te plaire …, répondit-elle, en tâtonnant dans son sac à main.

\- Tes cadeaux me plaisent toujours …, assura-t-il.

\- Oui, mais c'est … différent …

\- C'est toujours différent … tu m'as offert un tiroir pour la St Valentin, une échographie pour Noël … et un bébé pour mon anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-elle, en riant, venant s'asseoir près de lui, avec son petit paquet.

\- Il va falloir que tu me l'ouvres …, constata-t-il, regardant, intrigué, le cadeau de forme longue et fine que tenait Kate.

\- Ou alors tu peux attendre de retrouver l'usage de ta main ? D'ici quelques jours, non ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Je veux savoir ce que c'est tout de suite !

\- Bon, ok, sourit-elle, amusée, avant de commencer à déchirer le papier.


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci pour vos commentaires :) Certains passages de ce chapitre sont volontairement repris de mon OS "Privé d'enquête", le cours de la saison 8 impliquant que ma fic rattrape petit à petit le nouveau schéma de "travail" du caskett par souci de réalisme. Bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Bell Rock Hôtel, Sedona, minuit._

Silencieux et impatient, Rick observa les mains de Kate manipuler le papier et l'emballage, avant de voir apparaître son cadeau.

\- Une baguette magique ? s'étonna-t-il, avec un sourire.  
\- Oui …, répondit-elle, en déposant la baguette noire dans sa main valide.

Il fit tourner la baguette entre ses doigts, en la contemplant, un peu perplexe, se demandant quel était le message que voulait lui faire passer Kate. Ses cadeaux étaient toujours porteurs de sens. Celui-ci l'était aussi, sans aucun doute.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle, grâce à toi, j'ai appris, ces dernières années, à croire de nouveau à la magie de la vie …, à ce lien unique, irrationnel … magique qui nous unit …

Il sourit, heureux, parce qu'il savait combien il avait changé sa vie, combien il la rendait heureuse.

\- Tu dis toujours que je suis hermétique à tout ce qui n'est pas rationnel …  
\- C'est un peu vrai …, sourit-il.  
\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle. Mais je crois à la magie, la vraie magie … celle de mon grand-père …  
\- Eliott …  
\- Oui … C'est sa baguette …  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, admiratif, en contemplant la baguette, comme si c'était un objet précieux.  
\- Oui … regarde ici …, lui fit-elle, faisant tourner la baguette pour lui montrer les quelques lettres dorées inscrites sur le fond noir.  
\- Myrdinn ….  
\- C'était son nom de magicien …  
\- Waouh …, s'extasia-t-il, d'un air impressionné.  
\- Je l'ai retrouvée il y a quelques mois dans le grenier chez mon père …, quand je suis allée l'aider à faire du tri … et je voulais te l'offrir parce que je sais comme tu aimes tous ces trucs magiques … et, comme mon grand-père n'est

plus là pour transmettre ses talents, peut-être que je pourrais t'apprendre quelques tours …

\- Oh … mon … Dieu … ! s'exclama-t-il, tout excité. Des vrais tours de vrai magicien ? Tu en connais ?

\- Oui …, sourit-elle.

\- Enfin, je veux dire … tu en connais d'autre que celui qui me rend fou de désir ? insista-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, les glaçons ne sont qu'une partie de mes talents de magicienne …

\- J'adore !

\- Et au loft, t'attend toute la mallette de magicien de mon grand-père … et certains de ses précieux secrets. J'ai retrouvé ses vieux carnets, avec ses tours les plus efficaces, et ses expérimentations …  
\- Trop génial ! Mais … les secrets des magiciens sont sacrés … tu crois que ton grand-père aurait voulu qu'ils soient ainsi divulgués ?  
\- Je crois qu'ils auraient adoré que ses tours continuent d'exister, d'émerveiller les gens …, et que ses précieux secrets se transmettent au sein de la famille … Ce serait chouette qu'Eliott puisse apprendre les tours de son arrière-grand-père quand il sera plus grand …  
\- Oui ! On lui apprendra …

Elle sourit, attendri par son enthousiasme.

\- Mon grand-père te ressemblait un peu … Il croyait en tous ces trucs farfelus et improbables auxquels tu crois …  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Il aurait été le premier à te suivre ce soir à travers le désert pour observer un vaisseau extraterrestre …  
\- Quel homme sensé !  
\- Et comme avec toi, je passais des heures à débattre avec lui de ses idées les plus folles …  
\- Tu étais déjà aussi … rationnelle ?  
\- Je l'ai toujours été, sourit-elle, même toute petite. Quand il me faisait des tours, et m'expliquait ce qu'il allait faire apparaître au moyen de sa baguette, je lui disais que c'était impossible … Des colombes ne pouvaient pas sortir de son chapeau …, et il ne pouvait pas découper quelqu'un en morceaux sans que la personne n'ait mal …  
\- Il savait découper des gens ? s'étonna Rick, l'air stupéfait et admiratif.  
\- Oui ... Tu l'aurais adoré !  
\- Oh que oui !  
\- Il disait que la magie c'est l'art de faire voir ce que la raison ne peut pas croire. Et il arrivait à me le prouver … J'étais émerveillée … totalement émerveillée … Comme toi, il était parvenu à me faire croire à la magie …

Il était sous le charme des souvenirs de Kate, de ce qu'elle lui révélait, lui en apprenant encore un peu plus sur la femme qu'elle était. Il aimait quand elle se livrait à lui ainsi, et il aurait pu passer des heures à l'écouter lui narrer sa vie, ses joies, ses peines.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que de réaliser que quelque chose qu'on croit totalement impossible, qu'on sait être impossible, même, prend vie sous nos yeux …, reprit-elle, les yeux plongés dans les siens. La magie de mon grand-père … ou notre relation …, c'est finalement la même chose.

La regardant tendrement, touché, il s'avança pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci, ma chérie … c'est un très joli cadeau …, souffla-t-il doucement, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Fais-en bon usage …, sourit-elle, taquine. C'est une vraie baguette magique …  
\- Tu veux dire qu'elle …. fonctionne ?  
\- Avec la bonne formule magique …. Oui …, lui fit-elle, alors qu'il observait la baguette, admiratif. Mais ces formules sont secrètes …  
\- Dis-moi …  
\- Ton apprentissage de la magie n'a pas commencé encore … Je ne sais pas si tu es assez méritant pour que je partage mon savoir avec toi …  
\- Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ? sourit-il, incrédule.  
\- Je ne sais pas …, répondit-elle, de son air malicieux. Tu crois à la magie ou non ?  
\- Oui, mais …  
\- Alors … tu verras …, mais pour l'instant, je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de baguette pour se prouver à quel point on est magiques tous les deux …, sourit-elle, d'une voix douce, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
\- Hum … non …, murmura-t-il, répondant à son baiser avec tendresse, alors que, d'un geste souple, elle venait s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant de ses bras autour de son cou.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il glissa sa main dans son cou, mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tout en savourant le plaisir de la sentir sur lui. L'étreinte de ses bras, son corps blotti contre lui, la sensualité de son baiser, la douceur avec laquelle elle jouait de ses lèvres et de sa langue, caressant sa bouche, l'effleurant, la goûtant comme si c'était la première fois, le rendaient fou de désir. Kate était irrésistible et terriblement excitante quand elle prenait l'initiative ainsi. Jamais il n'oublierait la première fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Il avait eu si souvent envie d'elle, et il avait parfois senti, avant qu'ils ne soient en couple, le désir dans ses regards, mais jamais comme ce soir-là, quand pour la première fois, elle était venue à lui. Quand il l'avait découverte douce et sensuelle, tendre et amoureuse, coquine et féline à la fois. Ce premier soir, la sensualité de ses baisers, de ses doigts effleurant sa peau, de son corps se lovant contre le sien, l'amour et le désir qui émanaient de chacun de ses caresses, avaient eu raison de lui à tout jamais. Il avait toujours su que faire l'amour à Kate serait divin, parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, parce qu'il désirait chaque parcelle de son être, mais dès les premiers instants, dès les toutes premières sensations, il avait compris que c'était au-delà même de toutes ses espérances. Et que jamais, il ne pourrait se passer d'elle, de son corps, de tout son être.

Doucement, elle délaissa sa bouche, pour le regarder, souriante. Dans sa nuque, il sentait ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux. Il adorait ça. Elle pouvait faire naître en lui une envie furieuse rien qu'en passant sa main dans son cou. Et cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, avec dans les yeux ce doux mélange de tendresse et de désir, faisait complètement chavirer son cœur.

\- Tu te souviens comme on était intimidés la première fois … il y a trois ans ? chuchota-t-elle, sentant la main de Rick se poser sur sa joue, puis effleurer le creux de son cou.  
\- Hum …, murmura-t-il, mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps … tout a vite été très naturel … et comme une évidence …  
\- Oui …

Elle savoura la caresse des doigts de son homme, qui sans qu'il détachât ses yeux des siens, dessinèrent la courbe de son épaule, puis effleurèrent le galbe de son sein, avant de se poser, doucement, au creux de sa poitrine sur sa petite cicatrice.

\- C'est la première partie de ton corps que j'ai découverte …, reprit-il, baissant la tête pour venir y déposer un baiser.

Elle sourit, repensant à ce même baiser, trois ans plus tôt. A la douceur des lèvres de Rick sur sa peau. A l'intensité de ce que ce baiser signifiait. C'était comme s'il avait voulu ainsi exorciser cette douleur, cette peur qu'il avait eue de la perdre. Une manière de lui dire aussi combien il l'aimait, en embrassant ainsi son cœur, qui avait été meurtri.

\- Et ensuite … ton épaule …, continua-t-il, posant ses lèvres au creux de son cou, avant de caresser son épaule de petits baisers. Ta peau était douce … et chaude … et ton parfum de cerise … mon Dieu ce parfum … aphrodisiaque …

Il releva la tête vers elle, contemplant son sourire. Ses mains n'avaient pas quitté sa nuque, accompagnant ses mouvements lorsqu'il se penchait pour embrasser son corps, comme si, lascive dans ses bras, elle savourait simplement les mots doux qu'il lui susurrait et la redécouverte de leurs premiers émois qu'il intimait par ses baisers.

\- J'étais un peu … hésitant quand même …, avoua-t-il, en souriant.  
\- Oui … je me souviens …  
\- J'avais peur de te brusquer …, de te faire fuir … ou que tout à coup tu réalises que tu faisais une erreur …  
\- J'étais sûre de moi …, je savais ce que je voulais …, répondit-elle, attirant son visage au sien pour l'embrasser, avant de lui chuchoter tendrement. Je ne voulais que toi.  
\- Hum … j'adore … Tu peux le redire ? sourit-il, glissant ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.  
\- Dis … tu es gourmand en tendres déclarations …, le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Oui … je suis romantique …

Elle sourit, en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux que toi …, chuchota-elle, d'une voix douce et sensuelle, contre sa bouche. J'ai envie de toi …

Il soupira de plaisir en l'embrassant doucement, savourant la force du désir qui irrémédiablement s'intensifiait en lui, sous l'effet des mots de sa femme, et de ses baisers gourmands.

\- Tu dis que tu étais hésitant mais tu n'as pas hésité très longtemps la première fois …, ajouta-t-elle, en le regardant, caressant sa joue. Mais tu sais, j'ai aimé tes hésitations …, elles m'ont prouvé combien tu m'aimais …

Il l'écoutait, simplement, lui confier ses ressentis. Kate ne mettait pas souvent des mots sur ses sentiments, alors quand elle le faisait, il buvait ses paroles, comme autant de tendres déclarations.

\- J'ai adoré ce que j'ai découvert de toi ce jour-là … ta sensibilité … c'était beau de te voir hésiter … Tu ne jouais pas, tu ne te dissimulais pas derrière tes fanfaronnades habituelles … Tu étais juste toi … Tu mourrais d'envie de me faire l'amour, mais tu pensais à moi et mes réactions avant de penser à toi … Tu te souciais de moi …  
\- Oui … toujours …, sourit-il, avec tendresse.

Elle sourit à son tour.

\- Mais je crois que tu as vite compris que je n'allais pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir …  
\- En effet … Tu as été …, comment dire, plutôt explicite …  
\- J'ai pris les choses en main, oui …  
\- Oh oui ! Et de quelle manière ! sourit-il, de son air ravi.  
\- C'est vite devenu torride … Un premier round passionné …  
\- Hum … Pourtant, je m'étais dit, que quand ce jour arriverait, s'il arrivait un jour …, te faire l'amour, je veux dire, je voulais que notre première fois durât une éternité … je voulais prendre le temps … savourer chaque instant …  
\- On a pris le temps …, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Oui, mais c'était un peu … rapide …, répondit-il, avec une petite moue.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, à la fois tendre et rassurant.

\- Ce n'était pas rapide …, c'était parfait …, lui fit-elle. C'était beau et intense … et on avait furieusement envie l'un de l'autre … après quatre ans, ce ne pouvait pas être autrement …  
\- Oui … C'est mon éternel dilemme, en fait … avoir furieusement envie de toi … et en même temps … vouloir faire durer le plaisir encore et encore …  
\- Montre-moi donc comment tu t'y prends …, sourit-elle, aguicheuse, le poussant doucement pour qu'il tombe allongé sur le dos.  
\- Oh tu vas voir ! s'exclama-t-il, la renversant d'un geste viril, pour prendre le dessus.  
\- Attention à ton poignet …, lui fit-elle gentiment, alors qu'il se blottissait contre elle, se penchant pour venir la couvrir de baisers.  
\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas …, murmura-t-il simplement, l'embrassant dans le cou, tandis qu'elle enfouissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme pour attirer son visage au plus près de son corps.

Soumise à ses baisers et aux caresses de sa main glissant sur la peau nue de sa cuisse, sous le tissu de sa nuisette, elle soupirait d'aise et de plaisir, savourant l'agréable sensation du corps puissant de son homme pesant contre le sien, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur, et attisant encore et encore son envie de lui.

Doucement, alors qu'il l'embrassait, caressait sa peau, se délectant de ses soupirs et murmures de bien-être, il sentit les mains de sa femme glisser dans son dos sous son tee-shirt, et l'envelopper de caresses. Délaissant un instant sa bouche, il se redressa, et sans rien dire, se débarrassa de son tee-shirt afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses mains sur lui. Il vînt se blottir de nouveau contre elle, et en appui sur le coude, la contempla quelques secondes, tant à cet instant, elle lui rappelait les souvenirs de leur première fois.

Allongée sous lui, lascive, offerte, caressant doucement son torse, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle n'était que désir. Ses longs cheveux s'étalant négligemment sur le drap ondulaient en quelques boucles sur ses épaules, ses jolis yeux verts ne quittaient pas les siens, et sans qu'elle ne dise rien, ses doigts jouaient à effleurer sa peau, depuis son ventre, jusque ses épaules. Il aimait, et elle-aussi, il le savait, ces instants silencieux, où ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour lire dans les gestes et les regards de l'autre, l'intensité du désir et du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Et il aimait cette vision délicieuse plus que tout. Ce soir, elle le laissait avoir l'initiative, et autant il aimait quand, aguicheuse, coquine et féline, elle était la maîtresse de leur plaisir, autant il aimait aussi qu'elle s'abandonnât à lui, entièrement, sans retenue. Lors de leur première fois, leur premier round, comme ils aimaient à le dire, c'était elle qui avait guidé ses premiers gestes. Mais très vite, il avait découvert sa muse se laisser aller entre ses bras, soumise aux caresses qu'il intimait, à ses baisers brûlants, au plaisir qu'ils se donnaient. Cette nuit-là, il avait découvert, pour son plus grand bonheur, un peu plus de la femme qu'était Kate Beckett. Loin de celle qui commandait ses hommes avec autorité. Loin de la femme qui cachait ses émotions derrière son mur intérieur, et qui avait besoin de tout contrôler. Elle s'était offerte à lui, totalement. Elle lui avait fait entièrement confiance. Elle l'avait laissé prendre toute sa place auprès d'elle, cette place qu'elle voulait qu'il ait dans son cœur, dans sa vie : il était devenu son amant, son homme, son amour cette nuit-là. Entre ses bras, murmurant son nom sous l'effet du plaisir, blottissant son visage au creux de son cou comme pour cacher son émotion, son cœur battant la chamade contre le sien, elle, était devenue sienne.

En la regardant à cet instant, il revoyait tout ça, toutes ces premières images, enchanteresses, qui déferlaient dans sa tête. Elle lui sourit, comme si elle savait ce à quoi il pensait, et se perdant dans l'intensité de son regard, il sentit un soupçon d'émotion se joindre à l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

\- Rick …, chuchota-t-elle doucement, comme pour le tirer de ses pensées.  
 **  
**Souriant, il vint poser doucement son torse contre sa poitrine, pesant de son corps contre le sien, et embrasser sa bouche. Aussitôt, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, y glissant avec sensualité sa langue, qu'il accueillit passionnément. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, se laissant, cette fois, totalement emportés par leur désir.

 _Une heure plus tard …_

Kate avait quitté la chambre pour aller chercher à boire dans le salon, tandis que Rick, allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête, et le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille, se remettait lentement de ses émotions. Il se redressa pour attraper la baguette magique que lui avait offerte Kate, et qui était restée posée au pied du lit, puis se cala de nouveau dans son oreiller, jouant à faire tourner la baguette entre ses doigts. C'était un super cadeau, et au-delà de son symbolisme qui le touchait, il avait hâte, de retour au loft, de découvrir les tours de magie du grand-père de Kate. Une nouvelle source d'amusement, il n'y avait rien de tel pour l'enthousiasmer. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kate le connaissait tellement bien.

\- Tu t'entraînes déjà …, sourit-elle, en entrant, une bouteille d'eau à la main.  
\- Non … je rêvasse …, répondit-il, avec un sourire, la regardant venir le rejoindre, complètement nue.  
\- Tiens …, lui fit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille, et un comprimé antidouleur pour son poignet.  
\- Merci.

Il but une gorgée d'eau, avalant son comprimé, tandis qu'elle se glissait sous les draps, s'allongeant sur le côté, en appui sur le coude, pour regarder son mari.

\- Alors, tu crois que ton corps a sécrété assez d'endorphine pour réussir à dormir malgré la douleur ? lui demanda-t-elle, posant sa main sur son torse, le caressant négligemment.  
\- Hum …. Pas sûr …, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire coquin. Même si c'était … extraordinaire … Tu sais, j'ai vraiment très mal … alors il faudrait que mon infirmière prenne encore soin de moi … tout à l'heure … pour que je puisse trouver le sommeil …  
\- Je vois … tu es sacrément gourmand comme patient …, le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Je le reconnais, oui … mais comment ne pas être gourmand des plaisirs que tu m'offres ?  
\- Et romantique en plus …, ajouta-t-elle, sous le charme de son mari.  
\- Aussi, sourit-il, fièrement, se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire attendri.

\- Tu sais qu'on n'avait pas fini notre conversation tout à l'heure, au dîner, reprit-elle, quand tes Aliens nous ont interrompus et que Shane a débarqué …  
\- Oui …, on parlait de ton examen de Capitaine. Je pense que ce serait génial, lui fit-il, d'un air totalement convaincu, et enthousiaste.  
\- Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir tout à l'heure … Ce n'est pas si simple … Si je devenais Capitaine, les choses ne seraient plus pareilles …, expliqua-t-elle. On ne pourrait plus travailler ensemble.  
\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème.  
\- Parce que tu n'es pas flic, Castle … Parce que j'aurai sous ma responsabilité des dizaines d'hommes, et que le moindre de tes actes pourrait avoir des conséquences sur ma carrière. Parce que tu es mon mari, aussi … et que tout cela fait que c'est incompatible …  
\- Tu as raison …, admit-il, mais ce n'est pas grave, Kate. Capitaine … tu pourrais être capitaine, ce serait super …  
\- Mais on est partenaires … et sans toi …, ce serait tellement … différent …, expliqua-t-elle, d'un air un peu triste.  
\- Oui … ce serait … bizarre … de ne plus être avec toi toute la journée, ne plus t'aider …  
\- Tu vois …

Un instant, ils se turent tous deux, comme s'ils réfléchissaient. Rick savait qu'avec la naissance d'Eliott, il leur faudrait trouver un nouvel équilibre. Kate allait reprendre le travail, et lui, son travail, était d'écrire. Il pourrait ainsi garder leur fils au loft. Ils avaient, jusque-là, convenu qu'Eliott pourrait un jour ou deux par semaine être confié aux bons soins de Martha, Alexis, ou Jim, ou même aller à la crèche, pour leur permettre de travailler ensemble. Car ni l'un ni l'autre ne se voyaient renoncer complètement à leur partenariat. C'était une grande partie de leur vie, depuis toujours, et c'était un des éléments de leur bonheur, aussi. Mais si Kate devenait Capitaine, ce nouvel équilibre serait chamboulé bien plus encore. Et il se demandait comment ils y feraient face. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient toujours passé quasiment toutes leurs journées l'un avec l'autre, à quelques rares exceptions près quand il devait s'absenter pour la promotion de ses romans à travers le pays. Mais rester toute la journée loin de Kate, même s'il aurait son petit bonhomme près de lui, ne serait pas simple. Il avait besoin d'être avec elle, pas juste parce qu'elle était sa femme et qu'il aimait être avec elle. Mais parce qu'elle était cette étincelle de joie dans son cœur, ce tourbillon enchanteur qui rendait chacune de ses journées plus belles. Avec leur partenariat, allaient disparaître les joutes verbales qu'il adorait, les taquineries de sa muse, ses baisers volés, ses sourires et ses soupirs exaspérés. Ce serait une page qui se tournait, et il se demandait comment il allait vivre sans cette adrénaline qui pimentait ses journées depuis six ans, sans cette alchimie constante avec sa femme, sans l'avoir près de lui, simplement. Et pourtant, c'était une belle avancée pour elle. Et il serait si fier de la voir devenir Capitaine.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, ma chérie …, ce ne sera pas simple pour moi de passer mes journées sans toi et de ne plus enquêter avec toi …, et tellement de choses me manqueront mais, je serai aussi si heureux pour toi … et fier …

Elle sourit.

\- Et puis, je m'occuperai d'Eliott … Les choses devaient changer de toute façon.  
\- Je sais … mais ça fait beaucoup de changements d'un seul coup, et je ne sais pas si je suis prête …  
\- Tu es prête, assura-t-il avec un sourire. Tu es la première à me dire de ne pas brider mes envies et ma carrière ...  
\- Tu es plus important que ma carrière, Rick. Et je ne veux pas que …  
\- Je serai toujours ton partenaire, quoi que tu décides … même si je ne pouvais plus traîner au poste, je n'ai pas l'intention de ne plus fourrer mon nez partout … enfin, dans le respect de la loi, bien sûr …, et de ne plus t'aider sur les enquêtes.  
\- Mais comment ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais tu sais bien que je ne manque pas de ressources … Quand dois-tu décider ? Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas traîner.  
\- Oui, il y a une session de l'examen en août. Il faudrait que je m'inscrive cette semaine.  
\- Inscris-toi …, lui fit-il, souriant.  
\- Je ne sais pas … j'en ai envie, mais …  
\- C'est une nouvelle étape, Kate, simplement. Et puis, tu sais être séparés peut avoir des bons côtés …, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- Comme ?  
\- On pourra s'envoyer des textos coquins …  
\- C'est vrai …, sourit-elle.  
\- Je me ferai un plaisir de te perturber, et te donner envie de moi à distance, alors que tu seras dans ton bureau de Capitaine occupée à travailler ...  
\- Et tu m'auras tellement manqué que le soir, quand je rentrerai, je me blottirai dans tes bras pour ne plus les quitter avant le lendemain matin, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Je vais adorer ça …  
\- Et on pourra se retrouver pour déjeuner de temps en temps …, ou pour des rendez-vous secrets …, continua-t-elle, songeant elle-aussi aux côtés positifs de la situation.  
\- Des rendez-vous secrets …, fit-il, rêveur. Ça va être génial … Et je pourrai être ta botte secrète ….  
\- Ma botte secrète … oui, bonne idée …  
\- Je me pose quand même une question : si je ne peux plus te suivre … comment vais-je écrire ? Tu es ma muse.  
\- Tu devrais pouvoir trouver l'inspiration encore quelques temps avec toutes nos enquêtes … Et tu n'as pas besoin d'enquêter avec moi pour que je t'inspire …, sourit-elle.  
\- C'est vrai …, mais un jour je serai en manque d'idées …  
\- Dans tous les cas, même si tu es en panne d'inspiration, tu n'as pas intérêt que le destin de Nikki se termine en tragédie comme celui de Derrick Storm, même de façon temporaire.  
\- Non, bien-sûr que non, sourit-il.  
\- Promets-moi qu'elle ne succombera pas tragiquement …, insista-t-elle, peu convaincue par son sourire.  
\- Je ne pourrai jamais tuer Nikki, répondit-il. Elle finira plutôt retirée de la police avec toute une ribambelle de bébés à regarder grandir.  
\- Une ribambelle de bébés ? Tu crois que c'est le genre de Nikki ? sourit-elle.  
\- Oh que oui …, c'est tout à fait son genre, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Alors qu'il savourait la douceur de son baiser, quelques-uns des mots de Kate, résonnèrent étrangement dans sa tête. Derrick Storm. Le détective privé de ses romans. Son premier héros, qui était à la fois le fruit de son imagination, et de ses désirs les plus profonds. Kate venait de lui donner la solution. C'était une évidence. C'était l'idée qui allait lui permettre de tenir sa promesse quoi qu'il arrive. Il serait détective privé, et ainsi, il pourrait certains jour l'aider sur ses enquêtes, et d'autres jours, s'occuper d'Eliott. Il lui ferait la surprise. Elle serait ravie. Castle, détective privé. Voilà un titre qui sonnait bien.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 10**

 _Bell Rock Hôtel, Sedona, 9h30._

Dans la salle de bain, Rick se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller, et s'essuya rapidement avec une serviette en entendant les trois petits coups frappés à la porte de leur suite. Sans bruit, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir au garçon d'hôtel, pour récupérer les plateaux de petit-déjeuner qu'il avait commandés, puis les déposa sur la table. Kate n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il était déjà exceptionnel qu'elle dorme aussi longtemps.

Il rejoignit la chambre, plongée dans une semi-pénombre, et délicatement, vint s'allonger près de sa femme endormie. En appui sur le coude, il la regarda, attendri. Il avait toujours aimé la regarder dormir, la voir ainsi si paisible, sereine, tout contre lui. Mais il avait si peu l'occasion de le faire, car même en vacances ou en repos, Kate était une lève-tôt. Il était rarissime qu'elle ne soit pas la première levée, pleine d'entrain et de dynamisme, alors que lui aurait pu traîner au lit des heures. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quelle heure ils s'étaient endormis, tant leur étreinte leur avait fait perdre toute notion du temps et de la réalité. Il aurait bien dormi plus longtemps, mais la douleur à son poignet s'était rappelée à lui, et il avait dû se lever pour prendre un médicament. Il en avait profité pour commander le petit-déjeuner, étant donné qu'il était déjà plus de neuf heures, et qu'ils prenaient l'avion en tout début d'après-midi pour rentrer à New-York.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, nue, le drap blanc remonté jusque sur son ventre. Le jeu des rayons du soleil, qui perçaient à travers les rideaux de la porte-fenêtre, dessinait des formes claires-obscures sur son corps. Il la contemplait : la douceur de son visage, le souffle léger de sa respiration, ses longs cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, qui même quand elle dormait, lui donnaient cette sensualité qui le ravissait. Il embrassa d'un regard les courbes de sa poitrine, les rondeurs de ses seins, puis son ventre, sur lequel reposait légèrement sa main. Elle était belle. Simplement belle. Magnifiquement belle. Trois ans qu'il partageait chaque instant ou presque de sa vie, et il s'émerveillait encore de tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle lui apportait.

Sur cette tendre pensée, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle se réveille s'ils voulaient ne pas partir précipitamment tout à l'heure. Il leur fallait retourner jusqu'à Phoenix pour prendre l'avion, et la matinée allait s'écouler rapidement.

Doucement, il effleura son bras d'une caresse.

\- Kate …, chuchota-t-il, en observant ses réactions.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et sans rien dire, l'air encore bien endormie, se tourna en boule vers lui, blottissant son visage contre son torse.

\- Hey …, continua-t-il, avec un sourire, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser avec tendresse.

\- Hum …., murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il sourit, amusé comme à chaque fois que Kate avait du mal à se réveiller. Il était si peu habitué à la voir peiner à ouvrir les yeux que cela le faisait presque rire.

\- Le soleil s'est levé avant toi ce matin … ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, ajouta-t-il, un peu taquin, la regardant, blottie contre lui.

Elle ne répondit pas, et referma les yeux, calant sa joue contre son torse. Il laissa sa main glisser parmi ses longs cheveux, puis descendre dans son dos, pour le couvrir de caresses, et l'aider à se réveiller en douceur.

\- Hum …, soupira-t-elle, sous l'effet à la fois du bien-être et du sommeil.

\- J'ai commandé le petit-déjeuner … Ton café est prêt … avec de délicieux pancakes …

\- Merci … Mais je veux dormir encore …

\- Si tu dors encore, on va rater notre avion, ma chérie …

\- Pas grave …, marmonna-t-elle. Je veux dormir …

\- Eh bien ! s'exclama-t-il, en riant. J'ai réussi à t'épuiser on dirait …

\- Oui …, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ce n'était que deux rounds pourtant … commencerais-tu à te faire vieille ? plaisanta-t-il, ravi de la taquiner.

A ses mots, elle se redressa d'un seul coup, le regardant sévèrement avec son air encore tout endormi, ce qui le fit sourire plus encore.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos câlins qui m'ont épuisée ! s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est notre longue journée d'hier … et la balade improvisée dans le désert …. Et ….

Il éclata de rire, la regardant prendre son air fâché, avant de glisser sa main dans son cou, pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. Elle répondit à son baiser avec tendresse, se blottissant tout contre son corps.

\- Tu es trop marrante quand tu es mal réveillée …, lui fit-il d'une voix rieuse, en caressant son dos de sa main valide.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi …, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute … tu es trop drôle !

\- Et je ne me fais pas vieille. J'aurais pu enchaîner sur un troisième round, moi, je te signale … si tu ne t'étais pas endormi …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Pour ma défense, tu es vraiment trop efficace et consciencieuse comme infirmière …, rigola-t-il, trop d'endorphine et voilà …

\- Hum, elle a bon dos l'endorphine … c'est toi qui te fais vieux oui, le taquina-t-elle, à son tour, esquissant un petit sourire moqueur.

Il la regarda d'un air perplexe, et presque grave, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non.

\- Tu crois ? lui fit-il, sur un ton inquiet.

\- Je constate simplement …, sourit-elle, bien contente de pouvoir le taquiner. Il y a trois ans … tu ne t'étais pas endormi au bout de deux rounds.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir, comme s'il prenait conscience que ce qu'elle disait avait du sens.

\- C'est vrai …, admit-il. Tu as raison … Je deviens vieux … Bientôt, je ne pourrai peut-être même plus te satisfaire … A ce rythme-là, on devra d'ici peu se contenter d'un round … ou même de rien du tout …

Elle sourit, devant l'air complètement dépité qu'il avait adopté. Elle pouvait lui faire croire à peu tout et n'importe quoi. Cela l'amusait tellement qu'il puisse s'inquiéter de ses performances sexuelles, parce que c'était absolument ridicule et infondé. Leur vie sexuelle était plus qu'épanouie, et euphorisante, excitante à souhait.

\- Es-tu obligé de tomber tout de suite dans le drame, mon cœur ? lui fit-elle, caressant doucement son torse.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais vieux, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Parce que tu as dit que j'étais vieille, sourit-elle.

\- C'était pour rire.

\- Moi-aussi, c'était pour rire !

\- Sauf que c'est vrai … Je suis vieux ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oh … Castle … c'est bon, tu n'es pas vieux …, soupira-t-elle. C'est ridicule …

\- Hum … Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ..., constata-t-il, la regardant avec une petite moue.

\- Et puis même si tu étais vieux, je t'aimerais quand même … Ne t'en fais pas …, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Même si je suis trop vieux pour … enfin … tu vois … ?

\- Oui, c'est un détail ça …. Je trouverai un jeune amant pour me satisfaire …

\- Hein ? Tu veux ma mort ?

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna-t-il, ça arrivera peut-être un jour …

\- Quoi ? Que tu ne puisses plus me satisfaire ? Ou que je trouve un jeune amant ?

\- Les deux !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? lui fit-elle, toujours en riant. Franchement …

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu dis que je suis vieux ... et que tu te moques de mes performances …, grogna-t-il.

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je te le dis …, sourit-elle. Parce que c'est stupide … Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tes performances …, non ?

\- Oui, admit-il. Mais …

\- Et ensuite, dans le pire des cas, si un jour, quand on sera très vieux, on était moins … performants, je n'ai pas besoin de sexe pour être heureuse avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Evidemment. Il y a mille et une façons de se donner du plaisir et de s'aimer, Rick.

\- Je sais … Donc … seulement deux rounds cette nuit …, ce n'est pas grave ?

\- Je ne compte pas les rounds … C'était extraordinaire, et tu le sais … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on discute de ça.

\- Oui, mais quand tu dis que …

\- Oh … Tais-toi, Castle … et embrasse-moi …, lui fit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Sans se faire prier davantage, il happa tendrement ses lèvres, et leurs bouches se caressèrent quelques instants.

\- Au moins … maintenant tu es réveillée …, constata-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui … comment se fait-il, d'ailleurs, que tu sois aussi en forme dès ce matin toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis debout depuis un moment … J'avais un peu mal au poignet …

\- Ça ne va pas mieux, alors ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment …, répondit-il, au moment où son téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet, se mettait à sonner.

Kate relâcha l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou, pour le laisser se tourner et attraper son portable.

\- C'est Ryan …, constata Castle, avant de répondre, pas vraiment surpris a priori de recevoir un appel de leur ami.

Curieuse, et intriguée par le fait que Ryan téléphonât de bon matin alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient partis en amoureux pour le week-end, Kate essaya de suivre la conversation, se demandant ce dont ces deux-là pouvaient bien parler. Pendant quelques secondes, Rick se contenta de simplement écouter, et d'acquiescer à ce que lui racontait Ryan, tout en caressant doucement et négligemment son dos, depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque, et jouant, de temps à autre, avec quelques mèches de cheveux dans son cou. Toujours blottie contre lui, même en tendant l'oreille, elle était incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit, et de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, et Rick, de son air concentré, ne répondait que quelques bribes de mots. Ryan n'appelait certainement pas pour l'enquête. Si ça avait été le cas, c'était elle qu'il aurait appelée en priorité. Et il ne les aurait pas dérangés pendant leur escapade amoureuse à moins d'un grave problème. Et ce n'était pas le cas, car Rick n'avait pas l'air inquiet, mais simplement attentif. Il sembla conclure le sujet de conversation initial, en remerciant Ryan, et demanda ensuite à leur ami des nouvelles de l'enquête en cours, devenant tout à coup beaucoup plus loquace.

Sentant que la discussion allait se prolonger, et comprenant qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus tant que Rick n'aurait pas raccroché, Kate décida de se lever. Elle avait humé la bonne odeur du café, et elle avait très faim. Elle chuchota à Rick qu'elle allait chercher le petit-déjeuner, et quitta ses bras pour se glisser hors du lit. Elle attrapa sa nuisette, qui gisait sur le sol, et l'enfila, avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, en profitant pour aller se rafraîchir. Elle aurait bien voulu envoyer un message à Lanie pour savoir si la nuit d'Eliott s'était bien passée. Mais avec le décalage horaire, il était encore bien trop tôt à New-York, et elle ne voulait pas réveiller Lanie. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'éveillait sans son fils, sans pouvoir l'embrasser et le câliner. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle faisait une nuit complète depuis qu'il était né. Certes, une courte nuit, vu l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés, mais une nuit complète malgré tout. Et une nuit magique.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Kate avait déposé les deux plateaux sur le lit, et confortablement installée contre les oreillers, elle buvait son café à petites gorgées tout en dégustant un pancake nappé de sirop d'érable, pendant que Rick finissait de discuter avec Ryan. Elle commençait à trouver cette discussion matinale étonnement longue quand enfin, il raccrocha.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, impatiente de savoir de quoi il retournait.

\- Les gars ont avancé un peu sur l'enquête, répondit banalement Castle, en déposant son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que Ryan t'appelait …, lui fit-elle remarquer. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non … Tout va bien …

Il fallait qu'il lui dise, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il craignait qu'elle ne le prenne mal, une fois de plus. Et ce n'était vraiment pas un jour à se fâcher, surtout après leurs péripéties de la veille, sur lesquelles elle avait fermé les yeux, trop heureuse de fêter leur anniversaire.

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle, en posant son pancake, sur le plateau. Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi Ryan t'appelle alors qu'il sait très bien que c'est notre anniversaire ?

\- Je lui avais juste demandé un petit service … et je lui avais dit de me tenir informé le plus rapidement possible.

\- Quel service ? s'étonna-t-elle, en le dévisageant, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu encore une fois lui passer par la tête.

\- Eh bien …Hier, j'ai envoyé un message à Ryan pour lui demander d'enquêter sur l'origine de ce bouquet d'iris que tu as reçu …

\- Castle …, lui fit-elle sur le ton du reproche, un peu agacée par la fixation qu'il faisait sur un malheureux bouquet de fleurs. Les gars ont autre chose à faire franchement !

\- Attend avant de râler …, répondit-il, gentiment, en se saisissant de sa tasse de café. Figure-toi que, comme je le craignais, le bouquet ne vient pas de ta grand-tante Anna.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je t'assure …

\- De qui vient-il alors ? demanda-t-elle, tout à coup intriguée par cette histoire de bouquet.

Elle était, jusque-là, quasiment certaine que sa grand-tante Anna lui avait envoyé ces fleurs. C'était tout à fait son style. Elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait l'avoir fait.

\- Ce serait un certain Samuel Leeroy … ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien du tout …, répondit-elle, sans aucun doute possible. Je ne connais pas de Samuel Leeroy. Ryan est sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Oui.

Rick lui expliqua rapidement comment Ryan avait interrogé Barney, le concierge de leur immeuble, pour identifier l'entreprise qui avait livré les fleurs, puis le site du fleuriste en ligne où le bouquet avait été commandé. Trouver le nom de l'expéditeur des iris n'avait été qu'une formalité, et les coordonnées bancaires correspondaient bien à celles de cet homme, Samuel Leeroy. Ryan venait de le vérifier en arrivant au poste ce matin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il sait sur lui ? continua Kate, intriguée.

Cet homme pouvait être à peu près n'importe qui. Depuis qu'elle était mariée avec Rick, et même un peu avant d'ailleurs, elle avait plusieurs fois fait la une des magazines. Elle avait aussi été interviewée à plusieurs reprises dans le cadre d'enquêtes. Mais de là à ce que quelqu'un la remarquât au point de lui envoyer un bouquet de fleurs. C'était surprenant. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un de son entourage, au travail, auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté attention.

\- C'est un sapeur-pompier, âgé de 40 ans … célibataire … Il vit à Brooklyn. Pas de casier.

\- Un pompier …, fit-elle, en réfléchissant.

\- Oui, un pompier … ça ne te rappelle rien ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à comprendre, persuadé que cet homme côtoyait forcément Kate au quotidien.

\- Non. Je t'assure … Je ne connais pas de Samuel Leeroy …

\- Et des pompiers ? demanda-t-il, tout en buvant quelques gorgées de café.

\- Ceux qu'on peut croiser sur les scènes de crime …, mais je n'échange guère plus d'un mot ou deux avec eux en général.

\- C'est suffisant pour tomber sous ton charme …, lui fit-il remarquer, et t'envoyer des fleurs.

\- Sauf que je suis en congé depuis plus de cinq mois, Castle … Je n'ai pas croisé un pompier depuis des lustres …, expliqua-t-elle, finissant de manger son pancake.

\- Je me souviens de ton rancard avec ce pompier …. Monsieur Juillet …, reprit-il, pensif.

\- Ah oui … je me souviens de cette époque bénie où tu sortais avec des femmes portant des numéros …., le taquina-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Quel ringard c'était …

\- Et quelle pimbêche … cette numéro trois …

\- Tu te souviens de son numéro ? sourit-il, d'un air ravi, tant cela signifiait qu'elle était jalouse, déjà à l'époque.

\- Bon, répondit-elle, changeant de sujet, pourquoi tu me parles de Monsieur Juillet d'abord ?

\- Eh bien, et si c'était lui qui t'avait envoyé le bouquet ? Monsieur Juillet ?

\- Monsieur Juillet ? Non mais sérieusement … c'était il y a des années … Il doit avoir bien autre chose à faire que de m'envoyer des fleurs … surtout vu comment le dîner s'est passé à l'époque ….

\- Tu ne l'as jamais revu ?

\- Tu crois qu'il aurait eu envie de me revoir ? sourit-elle, amusée par le souvenir de ce dîner mémorable.

\- Peut-être pas … vu que tu n'avais déjà d'yeux que pour moi …, répondit-il, lui renvoyant son sourire.

\- Dans tes rêves, oui …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Menteuse …, sourit-il, amusé et attendri.

Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire qui en disait long.

\- Monsieur Juillet ne s'appelait pas Samuel dès fois ? reprit-il, visiblement fixé sur son idée.

\- Arrête avec Monsieur Juillet … Ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie des fleurs. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, et je ne sais même plus comment il s'appelait …

\- Tu ne te souviens même pas de son prénom ? Eh bien …. C'est du joli ! s'exclama-t-il, prenant un air faussement indigné.

\- Parce que tu te souviens de toutes les pimbêches avec lesquelles tu es sorti ?

\- Touché …, répondit-il, en faisant la moue. Tu sais que je déteste parler de nos ex …

\- Moi-aussi …, soupira-t-elle. On n'a pas besoin de savoir qui c'est en plus, Rick … Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire d'où viennent ces fleurs ?

\- Je veux savoir qui est ce gars, qui ose envoyer un bouquet de fleurs à ma femme, chez nous, sur mon territoire en plus …

\- Ton territoire ? rigola-t-elle, amusée par l'expression.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il espère ?

\- Sûrement rien …

\- On n'envoie pas des fleurs sans raison. En tout cas, j'ai le droit d'être jaloux …

\- Jaloux ? Non, c'est ridicule, Rick. Intrigué, oui je veux bien à la limite ... Et Monsieur Juillet, c'était Brad … ça me revient maintenant. Alors tu peux le rayer de ta liste de suspects …

\- Ok. Mais je veux savoir qui c'est …. C'est bizarre. Tu ne sors plus seule depuis des mois …, tu ne rencontres plus de nouvelles personnes dans le cadre du travail ou autre …

\- Oui … c'est vrai …

\- Alors qui aurait soudain pu avoir envie de t'envoyer des fleurs ? s'étonna-t-il, en réfléchissant.

\- Peut-être un amoureux transi qui ose enfin se déclarer ..., sourit-elle. Ce serait mignon …

\- Mignon ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Mignon … et bizarre, aussi …, avoua-t-elle. Ryan t'a dit autre chose à ce sujet ?

\- Qu'il est débordé et qu'il n'a pas le temps d'aller interroger ce Samuel Leeroy pour voir de quoi il retourne. Il pense que ce n'est sûrement rien d'autre qu'un admirateur romantique … Tu parles … On voit que ce n'est pas sa femme qui reçoit des fleurs d'un inconnu.

\- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas … ce n'est qu'un bouquet de fleurs …

-Si je m'inquiète. Ce gars connaît ton nom, Kate. Il te connaît forcément … et avec tous les tarés qu'on côtoie au quotidien.

\- Il ne doit pas être bien dangereux puisque Ryan est remonté jusqu'à lui en très peu de temps, et qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir dissimuler son identité.

\- En tout cas, je vais aller lui dire deux mots moi à ton amoureux transi, affirma-t-il, d'un air convaincu.

\- Hors de question, Castle …

\- Je veux voir de quoi a l'air mon rival et ce qu'il a à me dire.

\- Ton rival ? sourit-elle. Non, mais n'importe quoi …. Ce gars n'est pas ton rival …

\- Oui, eh bien, je trouve qu'il y a tout à coup beaucoup d'hommes dans ton entourage immédiat …. Scott qui sort de nulle part, maintenant ce pompier qui t'envoie des fleurs …

Elle sourit, amusée par sa jalousie.

\- Je suis sérieux, Kate …, reprit-il. Je n'aime pas ça. Bon, pour Scott passe encore, c'est ton ami … Mais ce pompier … c'est bizarre …

Rick n'avait pas complètement tort. La plupart des femmes auraient été flattées de recevoir un joli bouquet d'un mystérieux inconnu. Mais de par son métier, elle avait appris à se méfier de tout, et en particulier, du moindre élément sortant de l'ordinaire. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans le fait de recevoir un bouquet de fleurs de ce pompier, mais elle ignorait qui il était, et en effet, cela la dérangeait. Elle voulait en savoir plus finalement. Pour se rassurer, et rassurer Rick.

\- Je vais demander à Ryan de le convoquer cet après-midi, reprit-elle, et je passerai au poste pour lui parler. On verra ce qu'il a à dire. Ok ?

\- Ok. Mais je viens avec toi.

\- Si tu promets de te tenir tranquille … parce que vraiment, pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que d'un malheureux bouquet de fleurs …

\- C'est promis, assura-t-il, avec un sourire.

\- Enfin, en attendant, tu as encore mené une enquête dans mon dos …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je n'ai pas enquêté moi-même, et je n'ai même pas utilisé tes logiciels cette fois …, répondit-il.

\- Heureusement … Et tu n'as pas payé Ryan j'espère ?

\- Non, même pas, sourit-il, comme un petit garçon tout fier de lui.

\- Tu fais des progrès, sourit-elle à son tour.

\- Tu vois …, répondit-il, en se saisissant d'un pancake.

\- Et pour l'enquête, alors, il y a du nouveau ?

\- Oui, un peu … mais malgré tout, ils sont encore totalement dans le flou.

Il lui expliqua comment Ryan et Esposito avaient passé leur journée, la veille, à interroger le personnel du _Bellevue Hospital Center_ , en s'intéressant en priorité aux infirmières, médecins, aides-soignants et agents d'entretien du service de chirurgie orthopédique et traumatologique au sein duquel les deux victimes, Ellen et Samantha, avaient travaillé huit mois plus tôt avant de demander leur mutation. Une infirmière avait fini par leur donner une information capitale. D'abord sous le choc en apprenant la mort violente de ses deux anciennes collègues, elle avait expliqué qu'en effet, Ellen et Samantha étaient effrayées par un homme au sein de l'hôpital. Elles lui en avaient parlé, car elle les avait trouvées toutes deux, un jour, effondrées en salle de pause, et avait cherché à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Ellen et Samantha étaient restées assez vagues sur le sujet, mais apparemment, un homme les harcelait dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, et leur faisait des menaces. Elles lui avaient intimé de n'en parler à personne, et elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Elle leur avait conseillé de porter plainte et d'en informer la direction de l'hôpital, mais Ellen comme Samantha avaient refusé cette option, laissant entendre qu'elles ne voulaient pas que quiconque soit au courant. Elles avaient fini par décider de quitter l'hôpital espérant que le harcèlement cessât. L'infirmière ignorait qui était l'homme en question. Elle savait seulement que ce n'était ni un patient, ni un membre du personnel, mais un visiteur, qui venait voir régulièrement un proche hospitalisé pour une longue durée, comme l'étaient beaucoup des patients de leur service. Ellen et Samantha avaient refusé d'en dire davantage, mais, d'après l'infirmière, elles avaient réellement l'air effrayées par ce qui leur arrivait. Après leur mutation, elle avait eu des nouvelles ponctuelles de ses collègues, et tout semblait aller très bien. Le harcèlement avait cessé, et elles avaient repris le cours de leur vie tout à fait normalement.

\- C'est étrange toute cette histoire quand même …, constata Kate, en finissant son café.

\- Oui … tu crois que ce qui s'est passé il y a huit mois pourrait ne pas avoir de lien avec leur mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elles ont été assassinées toutes les deux à deux jours d'intervalle, et étaient harcelées toutes les deux par la même personne. Que cela n'ait pas de lien serait surprenant.

\- Mais c'était il y a huit mois …. Et puis a priori, depuis, plus rien, tout allait bien de nouveau d'après cette infirmière …, lui fit-il remarquer, tout en mangeant.

\- Ou alors elles n'ont pas dit que ça allait mal … et que le harcèlement continuait, ou avait repris, même après leur mutation.

\- Oui, c'est possible, constata Castle. Ça pourrait expliquer qu'après la mort d'Ellen, Samantha avait peur au point de demander à son mari de lui téléphoner tout le long du trajet jusqu'au travail … Elle ne se serait pas angoissée à ce point-là si tout avait été fini et oublié depuis huit mois … non ?

\- Oui, je pense aussi. Le harcèlement devait continuer, supposa Kate, et elles ont dû continuer à le cacher. Elles tenaient au secret de toute cette histoire. Même leurs maris ignoraient la raison de la mutation.

\- Mais pourquoi Samantha n'a-t-elle rien dit à Espo et Ryan quand ils l'ont interrogée ? C'était l'occasion ou jamais …

\- Ce qu'elle voulait cacher à son mari était peut-être plus terrible que sa peur de mourir …

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus terrible ? s'étonna Castle, peinant à comprendre le raisonnement qu'avait pu avoir Samantha.

\- Je ne sais pas … Elle devait le tromper, peut-être … ou avoir fait des choses dégradantes … Elle avait honte …

\- Mais sa meilleure amie venait d'être assassinée, Kate … Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas à réfléchir … Si elle avait parlé, elle serait probablement toujours en vie aujourd'hui …

\- Elle serait en vie, mais elle aurait peut-être perdu son mari …

\- Mais elle serait en vie …

\- Peut-être qu'elle préférait courir le risque et ne pas perdre son mari, constata Kate, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- C'est insensé … complètement insensé comme raisonnement, répondit Castle. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

\- Elle avait un petit garçon. Peut-être que le harceleur, le tueur, l'a menacée de s'en prendre à son enfant si elle parlait aux flics …, suggéra Kate.

\- Oui, ça c'est une bonne théorie, sourit-il, enthousiaste. Une mère protègerait d'abord son enfant, même si sa vie était menacée. Le tueur venait d'assassiner sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'il était capable de tuer son enfant si elle parlait …

\- Mais comment les harcelait-il ? demanda Kate, continuant de réfléchir.

\- Leurs relevés téléphoniques et leurs boîtes mail n'ont rien révélé …

\- Il devait les suivre, ou surgir quand elles ne s'y attendaient pas …, au travail peut-être, les maintenant sous une pression constante, ajouta Kate.

\- Ryan m'a dit qu'ils allaient étudier la liste des patients qui étaient hospitalisés il y a huit mois pour savoir qui leur rendait visite, et essayer d'établir un lien avec Ellen et Samantha.

\- Ça va prendre un temps fou …, constata Kate. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il faudrait aussi qu'ils expliquent la situation aux maris …Quand ils sauront que leurs femmes étaient harcelées, peut-être que quelque chose leur semblant de prime abord sans importance leur reviendra en tête.

\- Oui …

\- Et pour les vidéos du club de strip-tease ?

\- Les gars attendent toujours. Et toujours rien non plus pour les videos des rues où elles faisaient leur jogging.

\- Ryan t'a dit s'il y avait eu d'autres demandes de mutation ou des plaintes du personnel de l'hôpital ? demanda Kate.

\- Pas de plainte. Pas de mutation. Ce tueur est doué quand même … surtout si c'est vraiment un débutant … On n'a rien de concret. Aucune piste.

\- Et il a réussi à effrayer suffisamment ces deux femmes pour qu'elles ne disent rien à quiconque, pas même à leurs maris … pendant huit mois … Et pourtant, c'était des femmes fortes, des femmes de caractère …, constata Kate.

\- Il doit l'être encore plus. Ce doit être quelqu'un d'influent, ou qui a une aura particulière.

\- Hum … Cette histoire m'intrigue … J'appellerai Jordan ce soir. Sa vision des choses nous aidera certainement.

\- Oui …, répondit-il, en commençant à remettre de l'ordre sur leurs plateaux de petit-déjeuner. Tu as encore faim ?

\- Non, merci, mon cœur … C'était parfait, sourit-elle, en s'étirant. Je vais envoyer un message à Lanie pour savoir comment va Eliott …

\- Ok. Maman poule …, la taquina-t-il, avec un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas maman poule … mais … une journée sans mon petit bébé, c'est long …

\- Oui, c'est long, mais tu es une vraie maman poule quand même …, affirma-t-il. Et c'est chouette, c'est génial … Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça au début …, enfin, pas à ce point-là …

\- Pourquoi ? A cause de Cosmo ?

\- Oui … entre autre …, et de tout ce que tu m'avais raconté sur ton dégoût des bébés.

\- Les bébés ne me dégoûtaient pas, n'exagère pas non plus ! Je n'étais juste pas fana des bébés … en général …

\- Et maintenant tu en veux plein …, lui fit-il remarquer, avec son sourire taquin, tout en déposant les plateaux, un par un, sur la commode.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça …, sourit-elle.

\- Normal, tu dormais. Tu parles en dormant, mais je l'ai bien entendu moi, affirma-t-il malicieusement, en venant se glisser de nouveau sous la couette tout contre elle.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'ai-je dit ? lui répondit-elle, amusée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parlait pas en dormant.

\- « Oh Castle, fais-moi plein de bébés ! » ….

Elle éclata de rira, ce qui le fit rire lui-aussi, alors qu'il se jetait sur elle, pour la couvrir de baisers.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 11**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New- York, 18h_

Rick et Kate patientaient dans le hall du poste, en attendant l'ascenseur. A peine arrivés à New-York, après leur cinq heures de vol depuis Phoenix, ils étaient allés directement à l'hôpital où Castle, qui avait toujours très mal au poignet, avait passé une radio, et s'était vu prescrire trois semaines d'immobilisation de sa main, pour cause de double entorse. Ryan les avait appelés alors qu'ils étaient en salle d'attente pour leur dire qu'il avait convoqué Samuel Leeroy, le supposé expéditeur du bouquet d'iris. Ils avaient donc décidé de passer au poste lui poser quelques questions. Jim, qui gardait son petit-fils depuis le début d'après-midi, allait les y rejoindre enfin de leur amener Eliott, car il ne pouvait pas prolonger ses heures de baby-sitting, ayant un rendez-vous important. Kate espérait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient éclairci le mystère de ce bouquet de fleurs, ils pourraient rentrer rapidement au loft, et profiter de leur petit garçon, qui leur avait bien manqué pendant ces deux jours.

\- Arrête de bouder, Castle …, soupira Kate, en observant son air de chien battu.

\- Trois semaines … je ne vais pas survivre …, grogna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les chiffres lumineux des étages qui défilaient.

\- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde …

\- Quand même …, bougonna-t-il, regardant son poignet droit, bandé, et l'atèle qui entravait tout mouvement de sa main, afin de permettre une rémission rapide.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, je vais devoir prendre soin de toi … Tu devrais être content …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est vrai, mais bon …, quand même … J'ai besoin de ma main.

\- Tu peux rester trois semaines sans écrire. Tu peux manger de la main gauche. Et pour le reste, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperai très bien de notre plaisir …

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Je sais … Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais j'ai besoin de ma main pour ... d'autres choses …, expliqua-t-il, restant volontairement énigmatique.

\- Ah bon ? Pour quoi d'autre ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Plein de choses …, répondit-il évasivement, ne voulant pas lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'être pleinement valide pour se lancer dans l'obtention de sa licence de détective privé.

Il avait profité de l'attente à l'hôpital pour faire quelques recherches sur sa tablette, et s'informer sur les modalités à accomplir. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et voulait être opérationnel le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir seconder Kate dans ses enquêtes quand elle serait devenue Capitaine. Mais avec son poignet blessé, il ne pourrait même pas taper sur le clavier, et sa démarche allait devoir attendre qu'il soit guéri.

Kate, lassée de l'entendre se plaindre, ne répondit rien, et silencieux, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- J'espère que ce Samuel Leeroy va s'expliquer rapidement …, reprit-elle, changeant de sujet. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser au poste.

Entre la longueur de leur vol, puis l'attente à l'hôpital, le contrecoup de leur nuit mouvementée, et du léger décalage horaire, elle était fatiguée. Et en plus, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son petit garçon.

\- Moi non plus … Il a surtout intérêt d'avoir une raison valable de t'envoyer des fleurs.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il te donne comme raison valable ? sourit-elle, amusée.

Rick eut l'air de réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait vraiment une motivation qu'il aurait pu excuser.

\- Tu ne trouveras aucune de ses raisons valables, Castle. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu sois avec moi pour lui parler.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème.

\- Parce que tu es jaloux, et que la moindre chose qu'il va dire va t'insupporter …

\- Ne t'en fais pas … Je ne risque pas de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, je suis blessé … invalide … handicapé ….

\- Castle … tu me fatigues … pourquoi à chaque fois que tu es blessé tu dois être pénible ?

\- Je ne suis pas pénible ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- En tout cas, ne fais pas d'esclandre au poste … Gates n'est pas au courant pour cette histoire de fleurs, et je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'elle apprenne que Ryan t'a rendu ce petit service.

\- Vivement que tu sois Capitaine, au moins on pourra faire ce qu'on veut …

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que si je devenais Capitaine, on ne pourrait plus travailler ensemble …, constata-t-elle, d'un air dépité.

\- Je plaisantais …, sourit-il.

\- Tu parles …, répondit-elle, alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur le couloir de l'étage. Fais toi discret … Gates va trouver bizarre qu'on soit là.

\- Surtout si tu interroges un suspect, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Cet homme n'est pas un suspect, Castle. C'est un … pompier qui m'a envoyé des fleurs.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Un suspect, réaffirma-t-il, alors qu'ils avançaient vers les bureaux.

\- Suspect de quoi ?

\- Fourberie pour commencer … Envoyer des fleurs à ma femme dans mon dos, c'est de la fourberie avec préméditation.

Elle faillit éclater de rire devant son air sérieux, mais préféra s'abstenir afin de faire une arrivée toute en discrétion.

\- Et tentative de séduction et de détournement de femme mariée …, ajouta-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde, alors qu'Esposito arrivait à leur hauteur.

\- Hey, sourit Kate.

\- Hey … répondit son collègue.

\- Wouah, tu as l'air … épuisé ! lui lança Castle, d'un air moqueur, oubliant un instant cette histoire de fleurs.

\- A qui la faute ? Votre fils est un peu … pénible …, grogna Esposito, après avoir pris soin de chercher ses mots.

Kate et Rick sourirent tous deux, car Lanie leur avait déjà dit par téléphone combien la nuit avait été éprouvante. Eliott s'était beaucoup réveillé perturbant le sommeil de tous les occupants du loft.

\- C'est normal, c'est le fils de Castle, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire.

\- Hey ! C'est le tien aussi …, protesta-t-il.

\- Quand il est pénible, ce sont tes gênes qui ressortent …

Il la dévisagea avec une petite moue.

\- Merci en tout cas, Espo, reprit gentiment Kate. Lanie m'a dit que tu as été génial …

\- C'est vrai … J'ai trouvé une musique super sympa que ce petit gars adore.

\- Tu ne lui as pas fait écouter les éléphants ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Nan … c'est démodé les éléphants, mon pote … Eliott a l'oreille musicale … Il a le rythme dans la peau ce petit … Il faut que ça bouge, que ça vibre …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait écouter ? s'inquiéta Castle, vu l'air malicieux d'Esposito.

\- Tu verras quand tu le mettras dans sa balancelle…, sourit-il, avant de reprendre, en observant le poignet de Rick : Qu'est-ce qui t'est encore arrivé ?

\- Une expédition lunaire qui a mal tourné …, répondit Kate, avec un sourire taquin. Est-ce que Samuel Leeroy est arrivé ?

\- Le pompier romantique ? sourit Esposito. Ouais … Il attend en salle de pause, avec Ryan.

\- Ok. Merci, répondit Kate avant de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.

\- Pompier romantique tu parles …, bougonna Castle, en la suivant, sous le regard amusé d'Esposito.

Ryan, qui les avait aperçus arriver, sortit de la salle de pause pour venir à leur rencontre.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Castle ? Une glissade sous la douche ?

\- Non, dans l'espace ! s'exclama Rick.

Ryan le regarda d'un air interloqué, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Alors ? lui fit Kate, pressée d'en venir aux faits. Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oui, mais il dit qu'il n'a jamais envoyé de fleurs, expliqua Ryan, et qu'il ne sait même pas qui tu es … Enfin, il sait qui tu es, mais il ne t'a jamais vue …

\- Il se fout du monde ? grogna Castle, l'air un peu énervé.

\- Je n'en sais rien …, avoua Ryan.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? demanda Kate.

\- C'est son nom sur la commande. Tiens, répondit son collègue en lui tendant les quelques documents qu'il avait rassemblés.

\- Son nom …, et son adresse aussi ? continua Beckett en lisant la fiche.

\- Oui. Les données personnelles enregistrées pour l'expédition de ce bouquet sont celles de cet homme, Samuel Leeroy.

\- Et le paiement ? Tu as vérifié d'où il émane ? demanda Castle.

\- Non. Pas encore … Disons que votre pompier n'était pas notre priorité. On a des centaines de dossiers de patients du Bellevue Hospital Center à passer au crible pour notre affaire …

\- Oui, désolée de vous embêter avec cette histoire ridicule, répondit Kate, en jetant un œil vers la salle de repos où patientait Samuel Leeroy.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire ridicule ! protesta Castle.

\- En tout cas, faites vite, on n'a aucune raison de retenir cet homme ici pour avoir envoyé des fleurs. Et il vaudrait mieux faire ça discrètement.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste lui dire deux mots.

\- Ok, répondit Ryan avant de s'éloigner.

Sans rien dire, Kate, suivie de Rick, entra dans la salle de pause, et se présenta face à l'homme qui était supposé lui avoir envoyé un bouquet d'iris anonymement. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme, mais peut-être l'avait-elle croisé à plusieurs reprises sur les scènes de crime, sans même s'en souvenir. Un instant, elle trouva la situation définitivement absurde. Ce n'était que des fleurs. Cet homme n'était pas suspect de quoi que ce soit, n'en déplaise à Castle, et elle ne savait même pas trop quoi lui dire.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Leeroy, se lança-t-elle. Lieutenant Beckett.

\- Bonjour …, répondit le pompier, alors que Rick, silencieux, se contentait de le toiser du regard, observant ses réactions. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Depuis quand on ouvre une enquête pour des fleurs ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une enquête …, avoua Kate. Merci d'être venu. Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

\- Non. Enfin, je connais votre nom et votre réputation … mais c'est tout. Ecoutez, je ne comprends rien à tout ça, je ne vous ai jamais envoyé le moindre bouquet de fleurs …, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes ravissante mais …

\- Ravissante et mariée, le coupa sèchement Castle, alors que Kate le regardait sévèrement pour lui intimer de ne pas en rajouter.

\- Qui l'ignore ? répondit Samuel Leeroy. Je n'ai pas envoyé ce fichu bouquet de fleurs.

\- Alors pourquoi vos coordonnées personnelles apparaissent-elles sur le bordereau d'expédition ? lui demanda Kate, en lui tendant le document.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il, y jetant un œil. Vraiment, je l'ignore. Une erreur informatique sans doute …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez …, continua Kate, persuadée que les preuves ne pouvaient pas mentir. Mais comprenez que ça peut être inquiétant de recevoir des fleurs d'un inconnu …

\- Je ne vous ai pas envoyé de fleurs, réaffirma l'homme. Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne vous avais même jamais vue … pourquoi je vous aurais envoyé des fleurs ?

Kate et Rick le dévisageaient, sentant qu'il commençait à s'énerver et à perdre patience.

\- Bien, si vous m'avez fait déplacer jusqu'ici et perdre mon temps juste pour ça, alors je m'en vais …, constata Samuel Leeroy, en tournant les talons.

\- Ne quittez pas la ville, lui fit sèchement Rick. On pourrait avoir des questions à vous poser.

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, et s'éloigna, disparaissant dans le couloir.

\- Sérieusement, Castle ? « Ne quittez pas la ville » ? s'offusqua Kate, en le regardant d'un air perplexe

\- Quoi ? Il ment, c'est évident …, répondit-il. Il a juste eu peur de l'avouer devant moi, ce fourbe …

\- Il n'avait pas l'air de ressentir quoi que ce soit, ou d'être troublé le moins du monde ... par … moi … et pour quelle autre raison aurait-il envoyé ces fleurs que s'il était attiré par moi ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais son nom et toutes les informations correspondent. Ce n'est pas une erreur informatique. Impossible. Tu aurais dû le questionner davantage …

\- Non, Castle. Cet homme n'est pas un suspect. Même si c'est bien lui qui m'a envoyé des fleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- A part que ça m'agace … rien, admit-il, dans un soupir.

\- Ok. Alors l'affaire est close.

\- On pourrait quand même vérifier comment a été payée la commande, non ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour être sûrs.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines encore ? lui fit-elle, un peu exaspérée par les proportions que prenait cette histoire.

\- Je me méfie, Kate, répondit-il, avec sérieux. Ok je suis jaloux. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça le problème …

\- C'est un simple bouquet de fleurs, Rick.

\- Eh bien, désolé si ça te paraît ridicule ou stupide, mais je suis en droit de m'inquiéter quand un inconnu t'envoie des fleurs anonymement … avec tous les tarés qu'on fréquente, tous ceux qui s'en sont pris à toi par le passé … ou à nous … On n'est jamais trop prudents … Il n'est plus question de prendre le moins risque quand quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire se produit.

Elle esquissa un sourire, convaincue par l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Comment pourrait-elle lui reprocher de s'inquiéter pour elle, pour eux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à vivre ces dernières années ?

\- Ok, répondit-elle.

\- Ok ? s'étonna-t-il, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Oui. Ok. Je vais demander aux gars de vérifier dès qu'ils auront le temps.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

\- Mais ensuite, tu laisses tomber, ok ? continua-t-elle. Si tout prouve que c'est lui, on se fiche qu'il avoue ou non.

\- Mais …

\- Pas de « mais », Castle, ok ?

\- Bon … ok …, acquiesça-t-il finalement.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, 21 h._

Installée dans le petit canapé, dans le bureau, Kate donnait le sein à Eliott, blotti dans ses bras. Observant son visage, calme et paisible, alors qu'il tétait, elle savourait pleinement ce moment de bien-être et de fusion avec son fils, la chaleur de son petit corps retrouvé, tout contre sa poitrine, et sa main qui s'agrippait doucement à son sein. Dans la pénombre, elle n'avait laissé qu'un filet de lumière pour créer une ambiance tamisée, et se retrouver avec son bébé dans ce cocon qu'elle aimait tant. Ils avaient récupéré leur fils au poste, quelques heures plus tôt, et Jim leur avait raconté combien Eliott avait été un véritable petit amour. Depuis, ils avaient profité de lui comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Kate lui avait donné le bain, pendant que Rick avait préparé le repas, et Eliott était passé des bras de l'un aux bras de l'autre, profitant avec grand plaisir de se faire câliner par son papa et sa maman. Il était même resté près d'eux, gazouillant dans son transat, durant le temps du dîner.

Silencieuse et tout à ce moment qu'elle partageait avec Eliott, Kate était perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle vit Rick entrer d'un pas décidé dans le bureau.

\- Ryan vient d'appeler …, annonça-t-il si vivement, qu'Eliott sursauta et se mit à grogner.

\- Doucement, Castle …

\- Oh … désolé mon petit bonhomme ..., Papa a une grosse voix. Il dormait ? chuchota-t-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Non … Il profite calmement de sa maman …, sourit Kate, alors qu'Eliott s'était remis à téter.

\- Il a bien raison … Les biberons ne valaient pas la poitrine de maman …

\- Rien ne vaut la poitrine de maman, répondit-elle fièrement.

\- A qui le dis-tu …, sourit-il, avec un soupir songeur et ravi, contemplant, attendri, sa femme et son fils.

\- Il m'a manqué …

\- Moi-aussi …

Le retrouver, au poste, un peu plus tôt, avait été une vraie source de joie. Elle avait passé un merveilleux week-end, mais Eliott lui avait manqué malgré tout, et avoir ses deux hommes réunis auprès d'elle était un pur plaisir. Quand ils étaient là tous les deux, elle ressentait à quel point sa vie était belle, à quel point son quotidien, leur quotidien, était un bonheur, simple, naturel et euphorisant. Elle était heureuse, pleinement heureuse.

\- Tu vois, reprit Rick, il ne nous en veut pas de l'avoir laissé un petit peu … Il est adorable.

\- Attend de voir la nuit qu'on va passer avant d'en être si sûr …, sourit-elle. Alors Ryan a du nouveau ? Pour l'enquête ou le pompier ?

\- Le pompier … La commande des fleurs a été passée avec son numéro de carte bancaire. Rien d'anormal dans le paiement …

\- Ok. Donc c'est parfait. L'affaire est close.

\- On dirait …, répondit Castle, l'air sceptique malgré tout.

\- Tu peux le prendre ? demanda Kate, soulevant doucement Eliott qui avait cessé de téter.

\- Oui … Viens voir Papa mon petit cœur …, sourit-il se saisissant de son fils.

Le bébé grogna en frottant ses poings contre ses yeux.

\- Il est fatigué …, constata Kate, en repositionnant son soutien-gorge, et reboutonnant son chemisier.

\- C'est ça d'avoir fait tourner en bourrique Tonton Javi et Tata Lanie toute la nuit dernière …, sourit Rick, en caressant doucement le dos de son fils, blotti contre son épaule. Bien joué, fiston !

\- Je ne sais pas si tu dois le féliciter pour ça ! Ils ne voudront plus le garder s'il ne les laisse pas dormir de la nuit …

\- Mais si … Il est tellement mignon …, personne ne peut résister à cette petite bouille, assura Castle, alors qu'Eliott commençait à s'agiter et pleurnicher contre lui.

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller au dodo. Je vais chercher Suki, il est resté au salon …

\- Ok, répondit Rick, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il se leva, pour déposer délicatement Eliott dans son berceau, près de son bureau. Le bébé pleurnichait légèrement, en s'agitant.

\- Tu es fatigué, mon bonhomme, constata Castle, en se penchant pour caresser doucement la petite main de son fils. Il va falloir faire un gros dodo … Oh, mais j'oubliais … Papa a un petit cadeau pour toi.

Il se tourna vers son bureau, et ouvrit le tiroir pour y saisir le bâtonnet de fluorite qu'il avait rangé précautionneusement.

\- Regarde comme c'est joli …, sourit-il, tout content, en faisant doucement tourner le bâtonnet fluorescent entre ses doigts, au-dessus du berceau.

Il vit le regard d'Eliott s'accrocher à la lumière, et la suivre des yeux, comme s'il était intrigué. Ses petits grognements cessèrent, pour laisser place à un silence contemplateur.

\- Ça vient de l'espace …. C'est un vaisseau extraterrestre qui l'a déposé dans le désert … Papa et Maman ont failli voir des Aliens … C'est chouette non ?

Eliott gazouilla, comme s'il comprenait.

\- On ira dans l'espace tous les trois quand tu seras grand. Enfin si maman tient le coup … Je crois qu'elle a le mal de l'espace …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes sur moi, Castle ? demanda Kate, en les rejoignant, le doudou à la main.

\- Rien …, sourit-il. Regarde, il adore le bâtonnet de fluorite …

\- Ne le mets pas trop près de lui, ça peut être dangereux …

\- Dangereux ? Mais non, c'est juste joli …, expliqua Rick, alors que Kate déposait le petit ourson Suki, auprès de la joue d'Eliott.

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet … et d'après ton nouvel ami de la Fédération galactique, ça vient de l'espace, on ne sait pas quel effet ça peut avoir …

\- Ça protège des Alaje c'est tout …, la rassura Rick, jouant toujours avec son bâtonnet fluorescent qui captivait l'attention de leur fils.

\- Oui, et bien je crois qu'aucun alien ne va attaquer Eliott dans son sommeil, alors pose ce truc loin de lui, s'il te plaît …

\- Ok …, soupira-t-il, en rangeant son bâtonnet dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama Et moi, je peux dormir avec ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?

\- Si tu savais …, sourit-il.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir …, soupira-t-elle, alors que tous deux côte à côte, regardaient Eliott, qui calmement, les yeux grands ouvert, semblaient les contempler.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il doit se dire …

\- Que son père est fatigant avec ses jouets bizarres …, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire.

\- Ou que sa mère est vraiment rabat-joie …

Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, et se regardèrent, souriants, amusés par leur taquineries.

\- Peut-être qu'il se dit juste qu'on est de chouettes parents …, reprit Rick, plus sérieusement, l'enlaçant par la taille, en venant déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est chouettes, non ?

\- Bien-sûr … On est les meilleurs … N'est-ce pas Eliott ?

Leur fils se contenta de s'agiter en les regardant.

\- Allez … Il faut qu'il dorme …, et nous aussi …, reprit Kate en mettant en marche le mobile et la berceuse d'Eliott. Je suis épuisée …

\- Oui, bonne nuit fiston, chuchota Rick, se penchant, pour déposer une caresse sur la tête de son fils.

\- Bonne nuit mon petit cœur …, sourit Kate avec douceur, se penchant à son tour, en venant caresser la joue de son fils. Fais de beaux rêves …

Rick éteignit la lumière, et tous les deux rejoignirent leur chambre, refermant la porte dans leur dos.

\- Il devrait s'endormir vite, constata Kate, en se glissant dans le lit.

\- Oui … Au fait, tu as eu Jordan au téléphone tout à l'heure ? répondit Rick, s'allongeant lui-aussi sous la couette, tout en posant son bâtonnet de fluorite sur la table de chevet.

\- Oui … Elle trouve cette affaire passionnante …, expliqua Kate en éteignant la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

\- Normal …, sourit-il, elle adore les psychopathes …

\- Hum …, répondit Kate en baillant.

\- Oh j'en connais une qui est vraiment morte de fatigue …, la taquina-t-il gentiment.

\- Oui … c'était un sacré week-end ...

\- Tu m'étonnes … Viens par là …

Il passa son bras droit derrière ses épaules, pour la prendre contre lui, en faisant attention à son poignet blessé. Kate vînt poser sa tête contre son torse, adoptant sa position habituelle, au plus près de lui, et il cala sa joue contre ses cheveux.

\- Jordan est convaincue que ce n'est pas un hasard si Ellen et Samantha ont été assassinées à quelques jours d'intervalle, reprit Kate, et que ce n'est pas un hasard non plus que toutes deux aient été victimes de harcèlement huit mois plus tôt.

\- Elle pense que c'est le mobile alors ? lui demanda Rick. Elles ont fui leur harceleur et il les a tuées ?

\- Pas forcément … Mais pour Jordan leur mort a un lien certain avec ce harcèlement qui n'était peut-être qu'une première étape pour le tueur. Il a pu se contenter de les harceler, de les suivre, les espionner pendant des mois, comme une étape préalable au passage à l'acte : le viol et le meurtre.

\- Mais pendant huit mois ? Ce n'est pas un peu long ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Si ça fait partie de son mode opératoire, non … Et Jordan pense qu'il pourrait avoir plusieurs cibles en parallèle …, expliqua Kate. Il connaissait les déplacements d'Ellen et Samantha, il a donc dû les observer toutes les deux pendant tout ce temps. Jordan dit qu'il pourrait aller de l'une à l'autre, se faire oublier quelques temps, et ainsi de suite … ça pourrait faire partie de son truc.

\- Donc il y aurait peut-être déjà d'autres cibles …, constata Castle, pensif. Jordan ne croit pas que ce soit deux victimes isolées ? Elle pense à un tueur en série ?

\- Oui. Même si pour l'instant, il n'y a que deux victimes. Le mode opératoire, la perfection et la minutie de la planification des crimes ne font aucun doute pour elle. C'est un tueur en série en devenir …

\- Ce serait donc bien un débutant.

\- Oui. Du moins, elle n'a rien en mémoire qui lui rappelle ces crimes. Mais elle va vérifier demain, et parcourir un peu la base de données du FBI. Je vais lui faxer le dossier, elle va élaborer un profil psychologique plus abouti dès qu'elle aura le temps.

\- Ok … Mais il faudrait arriver à en savoir plus sur ce harcèlement, re-interroger les maris, les collègues. Quelqu'un d'autre doit forcément avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose. Pendant huit mois, ce n'est pas possible que le tueur ait pu évoluer tranquillement sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit ….

\- Je ne sais pas … Avec un peu de chance, les gars vont finir par trouver quelque chose à l'hôpital.

\- Il y en a pour des jours, voire des semaines …, lui fit-il remarquer, d'un air un peu dépité. Des centaines de patients, des centaines et des centaines de visiteurs potentiels … Comment dénicher un harceleur qui se serait mué en tueur parmi cette masse de suspects ?

\- En suivant les indices … mais pour l'instant, si on dormait ?

\- Hum … Tu as parlé du pompier à Jordan ? continua Rick.

\- Pourquoi je lui aurais parlé du pompier ? L'affaire est close non ? demanda Kate, en baillant.

\- En théorie …, répondit-il.

\- Non, pas en théorie, répondit-elle. Elle est close …

\- Mais il ment …

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude des menteurs …, lui fit-elle, tirant la couette pour la remonter jusque ses épaules, et s'y blottir, décidée à dormir.

\- Mais il ment … pour un simple bouquet de fleurs ? C'est bizarre, non ?

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle. Tu m'avais promis de laisser tomber …

\- Oui, je sais, mais … et si les fleurs cachaient autre chose …

Elle se redressa en appui sur le coude pour le regarder dans la pénombre.

\- Chut …, souffla-t-elle, en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Oublie tout ça … tous les éléments désignent ce pompier … On se fiche qu'il avoue …

\- Non, on ne s'en fiche pas, Kate … parce que je ne comprends pas …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- L'histoire … Je ne comprends pas l'histoire … Où t-a-t-il rencontrée ? Quand ? Pourquoi envoyer les fleurs maintenant s'il t'a croisée sur une scène de crime il y a plusieurs mois ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air plus perturbé que ça en te voyant et en étant accusé ?

\- J'espère que tu n'attends pas de réponses ce soir … parce que je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir à tout ça …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Non … mais tant que je n'aurais pas compris, je …

\- Tu n'abandonneras pas cette histoire …, lui fit-elle, terminant sa phrase. Je sais … Tu es têtu.

\- Pas plus que toi …, sourit-il.

\- En tout cas n'embête plus Ryan et Espo avec tout ça, ils ont déjà du pain sur la planche avec leur affaire …

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il.

\- Et n'utilise pas mes codes d'accès pour des recherches dans les fichiers de la police …

\- Mais non … J'ai compris la leçon.

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour découvrir les éléments de l'histoire qu'il te manque alors ? demanda-t-elle, un brin inquiète.

\- Tu verras … Mais je trouverais comment ce pompier de malheur en est venu à envoyer des fleurs à ma tendre épouse …, et pourquoi il ment … par des moyens légaux, bien-sûr.

\- J'espère … Dis, tu ne veux pas ranger ton truc ailleurs ? lui fit-elle en observant le bâtonnet fluorescent, posé sur la table de chevet, qui brillait d'une lumière verdâtre étonnamment puissante.

\- Quel truc ?

\- Ça … la fluorite …, répondit-elle, alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Tu as vu comme ça brille ?

\- Oui, c'est trop cool, sourit-il, tout content, en tendant le bras pour attraper son bâtonnet.

\- C'est étonnant pour une roche … de briller comme ça …

\- C'est une roche extraterrestre, c'est pour ça …, expliqua-t-il, comme si c'était là une explication logique, en approchant le bâtonnet de leurs visages. Avec ça, je vais pouvoir explorer ton corps même dans le noir le plus complet …

\- Hum … tu ne veux pas la poser loin de nous …, lui fit-elle gentiment.

\- Tu as peur ? sourit-il, taquin.

\- Et si c'était radioactif ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- La fluorite n'est pas radioactive …

\- Oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas parce que Shane t'a dit que c'était de la fluorite que c'en est … C'est bizarre quand même ce truc …, constata-t-elle, regardant le bâtonnet avec appréhension.

\- Shane connait ce dont il parle … Il est membre de …

\- La Fédération Galactique, je sais …, termina-t-elle. Une confrérie d'illuminés …

\- C'est une organisation scientifique …

\- Hum … s'il te plaît, tu peux le poser par terre au moins … que ce soit hors de ma vue …

\- Comme vous le voulez, Capitaine …

\- Merci, et maintenant, on dort …, lui fit-elle, alors qu'il déposait le bâtonnet sur le sol, et qu'elle bougeait entre ses bras, pour se tourner sur le côté.

Il cala son torse contre son dos, positionna son poignet blessé contre l'oreiller, et l'enlaça de son autre bras, laissant sa main reposer sur son ventre. Le visage blotti contre son épaule, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau, il resta silencieux quelques instants, écoutant le rythme léger de la respiration de sa femme.

\- Kate ?

\- Hum ..., marmonna-t-elle, visiblement sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Merci …, chuchota-t-il au creux de son cou. C'était un merveilleux week-end …

\- Merci à toi, mon cœur, pour l'avoir rendu si riche en rebondissements …, murmura-t-elle d'une voix souriante. Et si mémorable …

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, et fit glisser sa bouche dans son cou, pour en déposer un deuxième sur sa joue.

\- Notre week-end me rappelle une chanson …, continua-t-il.

\- Hum …

 _\- Fly me to the moon, Let me play among the stars_ …, commença-t-il à chantonner contre sa joue, d'une voix douce et grave à la fois. _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars …_

Surprise de l'entendre chanter, elle se laissa aussitôt bercer par la mélodie envoûtante de la voix de son homme, et l'écouta, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- In other words, hold my hand,_ continua-t-il, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens contre son ventre. _In other words, baby, kiss me …_

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa joue, avant de reprendre, l'enveloppant de la chaleur de son corps et de la tendresse de sa voix.

\- Fill my heart with song, And let me sing forever more, You are all I long for, All I worship and adore … _In other words, please be true, In other words, I love you …_

Attendrie, touchée et sous le charme, elle se retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face.

\- Je t'aime …, chuchota-t-elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

\- Hum … moi-aussi …, répondit-il dans un murmure de plaisir, la serrant contre lui.

\- Quel crooner …, sourit-elle, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser tendrement.

\- Tu as vu ça ?

\- Oui … la classe …

\- Je te laisse dormir maintenant … sinon demain tu vas être grognon comme ce matin …, la taquina-t-il.

\- Je n'étais pas grognon …, se défendit-elle, en baillant.

\- Juste un peu …, sourit-il, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Bonne nuit …

\- Bonne nuit …, murmura-t-elle, la voix toute ensommeillée. _  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**6 – « In the summertime »***

*chanson de Mungo Jerry

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Jeudi 2 juillet 2015_

 _Loft, New-York, 22h30._

Installée à la table du salon, entre son ordinateur portable et sa pile de manuels de droit et de procédures pénales, Kate travaillait depuis un long moment maintenant. Elle posa le livre qu'elle feuilletait, et s'étira en baillant, jetant un œil au baby-phone posé près d'elle. Tout était silencieux. Eliott dormait paisiblement. Elle se décida à faire une petite pause, et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas dîné ce soir, et commençait à avoir un peu faim. Dans le réfrigérateur, elle trouva le restant de la délicieuse omelette aux cèpes que Rick avait préparée ce midi, et mit son assiette à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Pensive, elle patienta, tout en observant le calme et le silence du loft.

Cela faisait trois heures, depuis que Rick avait quitté le loft pour sortir dîner avec Alexis, qu'elle étudiait en prévision de son examen de capitaine qui aurait lieu d'ici un mois tout juste. Elle ne pensait pas que ça lui prendrait autant de temps, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait qu'elle revoit un certain nombre de choses qui, datant de ses études universitaires, étaient un peu loin à présent. L'examen était à sa portée, elle se savait capable de le réussir. Mais elle était perfectionniste, et voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Maintenant que sa décision était prise, et que Rick l'y encourageait, il n'était pas question d'échouer. Depuis des semaines, elle passait plusieurs heures chaque jour à travailler, parfois tard le soir, et plus l'échéance approchait, plus elle se sentait stressée. Elle se trouvait ridicule de se mettre la pression ainsi, et essayait de n'en rien laisser paraître devant Rick. Il n'y avait pas que l'examen de Capitaine qui l'inquiétait un peu ces temps-ci. D'ici un mois, elle reprendrait le travail. L'idée de devoir laisser Eliott toute la journée, et de ne plus pouvoir l'allaiter, lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. D'ici quelques jours, son bébé, qui venait d'avoir trois mois ne boirait plus que des biberons afin qu'il soit prêt à se passer de sa présence le moment venu. Ce serait une nouvelle étape, une de plus. La dernière en date étant son installation dans sa chambre de petit garçon, à l'étage, loin d'eux. Eliott faisait des nuits complètes désormais, pour leur plus grand bonheur, et ils avaient jugé que le moment était venu qu'il s'habitue à son propre univers, et quitte le bureau de son papa. Il grandissait si vite. Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il avait déjà trois mois.

La sonnerie du micro-ondes la fit presque sursauter, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Elle s'installa à l'ilot central pour manger et savourer avec délectation l'omelette de Rick. Le loft était si silencieux en son absence. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver seule ici, même si ce calme était l'idéal pour travailler. Depuis que Martha était partie, et qu'Alexis était devenue un courant d'air, Rick et elle avaient découvert le plaisir de profiter de leur intimité, et de leur petit cocon, en toute liberté, sans se soucier de qui pourrait surgir à l'improviste ou les interrompre. Mais il était rare qu'elle passât une soirée seule au loft.

Ce soir, Alexis avait proposé à Rick de sortir dîner tous les deux, et Kate savait que la jeune femme avait prévu d'annoncer à son père son départ pour la France, en septembre prochain, pour suivre son petit-ami, Cody. Rick s'en doutait depuis plusieurs semaines, du moins, il le soupçonnait, mais il ne réaliserait vraiment que quand Alexis le lui aurait officiellement annoncé. Kate redoutait déjà ce moment, où, tout à l'heure, il passerait la porte du loft, le cœur triste et chagriné. Elle pouvait deviner à l'avance sa mine dépitée à l'idée de voir sa petite fille partir loin de lui. Ils en avaient parlé, même si Alexis n'avait jusque-là rien officialisé, et Rick savait bien au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, et que c'était dans l'ordre logique des choses. Alexis devait prendre son envol, faire ses propres choix, les assumer, et penser à son bonheur, sa propre vie. Mais ce serait douloureux pour lui. Elle espérait que le week-end aux Hamptons qui s'annonçait pour fêter le 4 juillet avec tous leurs amis lui redonnerait du baume au cœur et lui changerait les idées.

Elle finissait de manger quand elle entendit trois petits coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Se demandant qui pouvait bien se présenter au loft à cette heure si tardive, elle alla ouvrir, et découvrit, un peu surprise, Martha sur le palier.

\- Bonsoir, Katherine, chuchota sa belle-mère. Je ne voulais pas réveiller mon petit ange … en sonnant …

\- Il dort d'un sommeil de plomb, sourit Kate. Rien ne le perturbe normalement …

\- Les gênes paternels, sourit Martha, à son tour. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien-sûr … Vous n'aviez pas vos clés ? s'étonna Kate, qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ne plus voir Martha surgir à l'improviste au loft.

\- Si. Mais je n'habite plus ici, chérie, et je ne voudrais pas entrer et vous trouver tous les deux en pleine parade amoureuse …, expliqua Martha, en entrant.

Kate sourit face à la prudence de sa belle-mère, se demandant, en même temps, ce qui l'amenait au loft ce soir. Elle leur rendait fréquemment visite, mais en général, ses soirées et ses nuits étaient plutôt bien remplies, et elle préférait venir en journée pour pouvoir câliner Eliott.

\- Richard n'est pas encore rentré ..., constata Martha, en enlevant son manteau qu'elle déposa sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Non ... Il y a un souci ?

\- Oh, non, trésor … mais je me suis dit qu'on ne serait pas trop de deux ce soir pour lui remettre les idées en place après ce que s'apprête à lui annoncer Alexis.

\- Elle vous en a parlé alors ?

\- Oui …, répondit Martha, en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- Et … qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je crois qu'Alexis est très amoureuse, et que Cody est un garçon charmant … Et même si ça ne me réjouit pas de la voir partir, elle fait le choix du cœur. Il faut toujours choisir son cœur … n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, sourit Kate.

\- Par contre … les fiançailles …, c'est autre chose, soupira Martha.

\- Les fiançailles ? s'étonna Kate, dévisageant sa belle-mère d'un air perplexe et stupéfait.

\- Cody et Alexis ont décidé de se fiancer …

Un instant, Kate ne sut que répondre, sous le choc de cette annonce. Alexis ne lui avait pas parlé de fiançailles. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient discuté, plusieurs semaines plus tôt, la jeune femme semblait encore un peu hésitante sur la décision à prendre concernant son départ pour la France. Et aujourd'hui, non seulement, elle partait, mais en plus elle s'était fiancée. Kate était un peu surprise de cette précipitation soudaine.

\- Moi-aussi, ça m'a fait un choc, constata Martha, esquissant un sourire face à la réaction de Kate. Alexis est encore si jeune … et … si inexpérimentée.

\- Oui … c'est un peu rapide peut-être. Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement.

\- C'est tout Alexis …, pour ça, elle est le portrait craché de son père …, à s'enthousiasmer ainsi, et dans le feu de l'action à prendre de grandes décisions sans réfléchir …, répondit Martha, d'un air sérieux et un brin inquiet, que Kate ne lui connaissait pas vraiment.

Martha était en général toujours plutôt favorable aux prises de décision de sa petite-fille, à son engouement pour telle ou telle passion, à son désir de liberté, et à toutes ses fantaisies prenant la plupart du temps son parti contre son père. Mais Kate sentit tout de suite que cette histoire de fiançailles la tracassait, et que, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec la décision d'Alexis. Jamais elle-même n'aurait imaginé qu'Alexis puisse envisager d'épouser Cody. Certes, elle était très amoureuse, et très heureuse, mais ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis sept mois à peine.

\- Rick va être fou quand il va l'apprendre …, constata Kate, n'osant même pas y penser vraiment.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venue en renfort, sourit Martha.

\- Et vous avez pu parler à Alexis de ses … fiançailles ?

\- Oui … Elle ne veut rien entendre. Mais vraiment … Je suis la première à dire qu'il faut croquer la vie à pleines dents, ne pas avoir de regret, ne pas perdre de temps … Mais elle a vingt-deux ans … On n'est plus en 1930 … Elle doit vivre sa vie. Finir ses études. Elle a bien le temps pour s'encombrer d'un mari.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Non, pas que le mariage soit un carcan encombrant …, tu es la preuve, chérie, que le mariage peut être une source d'épanouissement, sourit gentiment Martha. Mais Alexis est trop jeune …

\- Je suis d'accord … Mais j'espère que Rick aura été indulgent … et qu'ils ne vont pas sortir fâchés de ce dîner …

\- Moi-aussi …, répondit Martha, un peu inquiète.

Au même instant, la porte du loft s'ouvrit, et Castle apparut, le visage fermé et l'air grave.

\- C'est encore pire que prévu, annonça-t-il aussitôt, se débarrassant de sa veste. Non seulement elle part pour la France, mais en plus elle va se marier …

\- Elle se fiance, Richard, elle n'est pas encore mariée, le reprit Martha, sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant, même si elle n'était pas convaincue elle-même.

\- Parce que tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'indigna-t-il, en dévisageant sa mère, et sa femme.

\- Elle m'en a parlé hier, simplement …, répondit Martha.

\- D'où ta présence ici …, soupira-t-il, en s'asseyant dans le canapé près de Kate, d'un air complètement désabusé. Si le conseil de famille est réuni, alors l'heure est grave …

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Kate, craignant qu'ils ne se soient disputés.

\- Si tu veux savoir si on est fâchés … non … Tout va bien. Enfin, si on peut dire, vu les circonstances. J'ai retenu la leçon depuis Pi … Et elle savait très bien ce que j'allais en penser … Elle a devancé tous mes arguments …, elle a dit qu'elle savait combien c'était difficile pour moi, mais que je devrais être heureux pour elle … donc …

\- Donc tu n'as rien dit ? s'étonna sa mère, surprise de son aplomb au vu de la situation.

\- Si …, mais j'y ai mis les formes. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était très jeune, et que sa relation était récente … et qu'elle avait le temps … Mais elle m'a dit que sa décision était prise … Je n'ai pas insisté … Elle a bien vu ce que j'en pensais. Mais je ne veux pas la perdre complètement … déjà qu'elle s'en va …

Kate posa sa main sur celle de Rick, en guise de réconfort, sentant la tristesse dans sa voix, et son abattement. Elle savait combien il avait souffert quand Alexis s'était éloignée de lui, à l'époque de sa relation avec Pi, et combien il était persuadé, aujourd'hui encore, que quelque chose s'était un peu cassé entre eux, et que depuis, leur relation n'avait jamais plus été aussi proche que par le passé. Il prenait désormais sur lui pour supporter ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, et se montrer plus tolérant, ouvert, laissant sa fille faire ses choix et vivre sa vie. Même si cela lui broyait parfois le cœur, ou lui déplaisait franchement, il avait tellement peur de la voir de nouveau s'éloigner et lui tourner le dos, qu'il réussissait à garder ses ressentiments ou ses rancœurs pour lui.

\- Cody est un homme bien, Richard, continua Martha. Il est amoureux, il prend soin d'elle, il est intelligent, gagne bien sa vie …

\- Donc tu approuves ce futur mariage ? s'offusqua Rick, la dévisageant, effaré.

\- Non … mais j'essaie de positiver … et de voir le bon côté des choses. Ce pourrait être pire … Elle pourrait épouser Pi, ou ce charmant jeune homme avec qui elle est sortie quelques temps, tu sais celui qui était un peu gothique et dormait dans un lit en forme de cercueil …

\- Merci, Mère, franchement, grogna-t-il. Heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas encouragée au moins quand elle te l'a dit ?

\- Non … Je lui ai dit la même chose que toi.

\- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord …, soupira-t-il.

Kate les écoutait, pensive, observant le désarroi de Rick, et l'air désemparé de Martha, sans savoir vraiment que dire, ni si elle devait dire quelque chose. Une part d'elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'Alexis vivait, son envie de s'engager auprès de cet homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, mais en même temps, elle était très jeune, et avait peu d'expérience en matière de relation sérieuse. Elle connaissait si peu Cody finalement. Sept mois de relation suffisaient-ils pour prendre la décision de s'engager pour le reste de sa vie ? Elle comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude de Rick et Martha.

\- Alexis ne veut rien entendre, reprit Martha. Et elle ne peut pas entendre ce qu'on lui dit … Avec Cody, elle est encore dans la phase « petit nuage, papillons dans le ventre et arc-en-ciel plein les yeux » …

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Rick, d'un air interdit.

\- La phase où on idéalise notre amoureux et notre relation, répondit Kate, qui comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Martha. On voit tout en rose … sans pouvoir faire preuve de discernement tant notre cœur explose d'amour … et de bonheur.

\- Ça me rappelle étrangement le jour où elle a décidé de vivre avec Pi …, constata Rick en faisant la moue.

\- Sauf qu'Alexis est plus mûre, plus sûre d'elle et indépendante qu'à cette époque, lui fit remarquer Martha. Et elle est bien plus amoureuse de Cody qu'elle ne l'était de Pi …

\- Donc la situation est désespérée ? demanda-t-il, regardant tour à tour Kate, puis sa mère, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse qui lui redonne un peu de baume au cœur.

Mais l'une et l'autre demeurèrent silencieuses, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Comment fait-on pour la faire redescendre de son petit nuage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? reprit-il, voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perdu face à cette nouvelle. Alexis ne peut pas se marier, pas maintenant. Il faut trouver une solution.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle se braque …, répondit Martha. Tu sais comme elle peut réagir …

\- Je sais, oui, soupira Rick. Elle va partir le mois prochain, alors si en plus on est en froid avec elle …

Il se leva, agacé par la situation, commençant à faire les cent pas dans le salon, sous le regard désemparé de Martha et Kate.

\- Richard …., ça ne changera rien de te mettre dans cet état ce soir …, lui fit gentiment Martha.

\- Je sais …, marmonna-t-il. Mais comment peut-elle-même avoir envie de se marier ?

\- C'est le rêve de beaucoup de petites filles, puis de jeunes femmes …, répondit Martha. C'est la première histoire sérieuse d'Alexis avec un homme … et …

\- Et je sais, oui, « petit nuage, papillons dans le ventre et arc-en-ciel plein les yeux », grogna-t-il, sans cesser ses allers et venues dans le salon. Mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de mariage, ni quand elle était petite, ni récemment… et soudain elle m'annonce qu'elle est fiancée … Comment peut-elle vouloir se marier alors qu'elle est issue d'un foyer brisé … et… ?

\- Alexis est peut-être issue d'un foyer brisé, mais elle est le témoin d'une magnifique histoire d'amour depuis trois ans … la vôtre …, lui répondit sa mère, avec un sourire attendri.

A ses mots, Rick s'arrêta enfin de déambuler, et lança un regard à sa femme, comme s'il cherchait dans ses yeux un moyen de se rassurer sur la situation.

\- Elle voit, comme tout le monde, l'intensité de ce qui vous unit, continua Martha. Elle assiste à votre bonheur … Vous êtes la plus belle preuve de ce que peut apporter le mariage au sein d'un couple … Elle veut vivre ça, elle-aussi … comment lui en vouloir pour ça ?

\- Alors c'est à cause de nous ? répondit-il, en soupirant.

\- Mais non, chéri … voyons … Je dis juste que grâce à vous, elle a une vision heureuse du mariage, et de l'épanouissement que cela apporte …

\- Sauf que pour en arriver là, je me suis trompé deux fois … Je ne veux pas qu'Alexis fasse les mêmes erreurs ... Elle est trop jeune … Peut-être qu'il la manipule …

\- Allons, Richard, Cody est un jeune homme très bien, et Alexis est parfaitement maîtresse de ses décisions … Elle n'a pas besoin d'être manipulée pour avoir envie de se fiancer.

\- Kate … Tu ne dis rien ? continua-t-il, d'un air dépité, comme s'il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, comme s'il cherchait en elle un réconfort.

\- Non … Je suis surprise … Je crois qu'Alexis a besoin de vivre sa vie, de prouver qu'elle est adulte.

\- Elle n'a rien à prouver. C'est l'adulte de la famille. Elle l'a toujours été …, répondit-il.

\- Non … Peut-être était-elle sérieuse, douée, intelligente et plutôt mûre pour tout un tas de choses …, expliqua Kate, mais pas sentimentalement, pas émotionnellement …

\- Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas se contenter de vivre sa relation ? Pourquoi se marier ?

\- Pour la même raison que celle qui pousse toutes les femmes amoureuses à se marier … Alexis est une femme, Rick …

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais femme ou non, elle ne peut pas se marier … Pas maintenant.

\- Richard, Alexis n'est pas encore mariée. Ils se sont fiancés, simplement. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont se marier tout de suite …

\- Quand on se fiance, c'est pour se marier …, rétorqua-t-il, comme une évidence, revenant s'asseoir dans le canapé, près de Kate.

Un instant, ils restèrent tous trois silencieux, pensifs, ne sachant que dire, ni comment gérer la situation.

\- Katherine, reprit finalement Martha. Peut-être que tu pourrais en parler avec Alexis …

\- Moi ? s'étonna Kate. Mais …

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Rick, son regard s'illuminant un peu. Toi, elle t'écoute … et elle n'osera pas t'envoyer promener …

\- Je ne sais pas si …, commença Kate, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

\- S'il te plaît, insista Rick. Il faut que tu lui parles …

\- Oui, Katherine. Alexis te voit un peu comme un modèle … Ce que tu dis, ce que tu penses, compte pour elle …

\- Et tu es neutre …, ajouta Rick.

\- Je veux bien essayer d'ouvrir le dialogue avec elle, mais … ça ne va pas être facile.

\- Non … mais il faut essayer, répondit Martha. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'emploierai les grands moyens …

\- Les grands moyens ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Oui … On verra d'ici là, répondit sa mère, ne voulant pas en dire plus. Je suis sûre que Katherine va réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait prendre un peu plus le temps …

\- J'espère, soupira Rick.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard …_

Dans la chambre d'Eliott simplement éclairée par la lumière tamisée de la veilleuse, Kate s'était installée dans le vieux rocking-chair de sa mère pour donner le sein à son fils. C'était sa dernière tétée avant qu'il ne s'endorme, normalement, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Songeuse, elle le regardait, blotti au creux de ses bras, les yeux fermés, téter tranquillement, à moitié endormi. Il avait déjà tellement grandi, et pourtant il était encore si petit, si fragile, si dépendant d'elle-aussi. En caressant sa petite tête du bout du pouce, elle pensait ce soir à Alexis, et à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire pour l'amener à réfléchir. Martha était partie quelques minutes plus tôt, et Rick était allé prendre une douche, avec espoir de se changer les idées. Ils avaient convenu que Kate essaierait de discuter avec Alexis dimanche. Cody et elle devaient les retrouver dans les Hamptons pour fêter le 4 juillet avec leurs amis. Ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moment pour avoir une discussion de cette importance, mais Rick et Martha étaient inquiets, et d'ici un mois, Alexis serait partie pour l'Europe. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Mais que lui dire ? Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans les choix de sa belle-fille. Elles n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches par le passé, mais ces derniers mois, elles s'étaient rapprochées. Alexis se confiait de plus en plus souvent à elle, redoutant les réactions et conseils de son père. Mais jamais Kate ne prenait les devants. Cette fois, elle avait promis à Rick et Martha de le faire, d'amener Alexis à s'ouvrir sur le sujet, et d'instaurer un dialogue, calme et posé. Elle savait combien la jeune femme était amoureuse, combien elle avait besoin d'indépendance aussi, et de vivre sa vie, loin du cocon où elle avait grandi et avait été choyée. Mais Rick et Martha avaient raison : Cody avait beau être le plus charmant des hommes, ils avaient beau, tous les deux, être éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, leur relation était trop jeune pour qu'Alexis prenne ainsi une décision qui engagerait le reste de sa vie. Le mariage était quelque chose de si important, de si fort et symbolique.

Elle réfléchissait, quand elle vit Rick apparaître sur le pas de la porte, simplement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux encore humides. Sans rien dire, il appuya son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, et la regarda, dans la pénombre, avec l'air contemplatif qu'il adoptait parfois quand il profitait de ce qu'il considérait comme le plus joli moment au monde : sa femme donnant le sein à son fils.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à voix basse, pour ne pas perturber la tétée d'Eliott.

\- Ça va …, répondit-il, esquissant un sourire. Vous êtes adorables, tous les deux …

Elle sourit.

\- Tu as pu travailler ce soir ? continua-t-il.

\- Oui … J'ai bien avancé … Je voudrais encore finir quelques petites choses demain matin avant de partir pour le week-end.

\- Tu devais être une étudiante très studieuse à l'université, sourit-il, un peu taquin.

\- Bien-sûr …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir cet examen haut la main, la rassura-t-il. J'en suis sûr. Tu es la meilleure … quoi que tu fasses, tu es la meilleure.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, attendrie par la fierté et l'admiration dans la voix de son homme, et vit son regard se poser sur son fils, qui tétait toujours, calme et paisible.

\- Je voudrais qu'Eliott reste près de nous pour toujours …, reprit-il, d'un air un peu triste.

\- Moi-aussi …

\- Mais c'est égoïste …On élève nos enfants pour qu'ils vivent leur vie et soient heureux …, près de nous, ou loin de nous …, ajouta-t-il, comme s'il voulait s'en convaincre lui-même.

\- Oui …

\- Cette histoire de mariage m'a presque fait relativiser le fait qu'Alexis partait pour Paris … et qu'elle serait si loin de moi désormais … Je ne sais même plus ce qui est pire … qu'elle parte ou qu'elle veuille se marier …

\- Mon cœur … peut-être que tu la verras moins souvent, mais les moments que vous partagerez désormais seront tellement plus intenses …

\- J'espère …

\- Ça me rappelle quand je suis partie étudier à Kiev … pendant six mois … C'était vraiment difficile pour mes parents, et ils me manquaient aussi, mais c'était tellement enrichissant, épanouissant pour moi …

\- Oui, je sais que pour Alexis c'est une opportunité aussi d'étudier en France, à Paris, dans cette prestigieuse université … Elle va découvrir plein de choses …

\- Et puis, tu sais, actuellement, Alexis n'est qu'un courant d'air …. Elle va, elle vient …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- C'est vrai. Ce soir, c'était la première fois depuis des semaines que je passais plus d'une heure avec elle …, constata-t-il, avec toujours cette tristesse dans la voix.

\- Oui. Je n'ai vu que deux fois mes parents pendant ce séjour à Kiev, mais chacune de ces deux journées est gravée dans mon cœur à tout jamais … On avait patiné avec ma mère sur ce grand lac gelé …

Il l'écoutait raconter ses souvenirs, avec un sourire ému, comme à chaque fois que Kate parlait de sa mère, et de ces moments joyeux qu'elles avaient partagés.

\- Il faisait si froid, et on avait tournoyé sur la glace pendant des heures, en riant … alors que mon père, frigorifié, pestait qu'il allait finir avec les orteils gelés … C'était chouette, ajouta-t-elle souriante. Crois-moi, mon cœur … Vous profiterez l'un de l'autre, bien plus qu'aujourd'hui, j'en suis sûre, parce que vous saurez tous les deux la valeur de ces moments …

Songeur, attendri, il croisa son regard, et lui sourit, pour lui dire combien ce qu'elle disait lui faisait du bien, puis l'observa se lever, et prendre Eliott contre son épaule, tout en caressant doucement son dos. Elle avait raison. Il aimait le regard de Kate sur la vie, cette façon qu'elle avait de positiver, de se réjouir du moindre petit bonheur, et de tirer des situations les plus douloureuses une raison d'être heureuse malgré tout. Son sourire, ses mots, avaient toujours un tel effet réconfortant quand il avait le cœur meurtri.

\- Il est imperturbable …, chuchota Rick, en s'approchant. C'est tout juste s'il se réveille pour téter …

\- Oui … un gros dormeur …

\- Une chance, sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur la tête de son fils. Bonne nuit mon petit cœur …

Il regarda Kate allonger doucement Eliott dans son petit lit, caler son ourson tout près de lui, puis tous deux quittèrent la chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux.

\- Dis … Tu aurais eu envie de m'épouser si tu m'avais rencontré à vingt-deux ans ? reprit Castle, alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en direction du salon.

\- Je n'étais pas comme Alexis, Rick … J'étais brisée à son âge … C'est incomparable. Alexis est heureuse, sa vie est belle …

\- Je sais, oui, mais si le contexte avait été différent pour toi …, insista-t-il, comme s'il avait besoin de comprendre sa fille et ses décisions.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas de l'escalier, se faisant face.

\- Tu veux savoir si en mode « _petit nuage, papillons dans le ventre, et arc-en-ciel plein les yeux_ », j'aurais pu avoir envie de t'épouser sans réfléchir ? demanda Kate.

\- Oui, répondit-il, en la regardant, d'un air sérieux.

\- Oui, je pense, sourit-elle.

\- Et si ton père t'avait dit de prendre le temps ?

\- Je l'aurais envoyé promener, répondit-elle comme une évidence. Mais peut-être que j'aurais réfléchi … Je ne sais pas … En matière de sentiment, je n'ai jamais été impulsive …

\- Ça, je sais …, sourit-il.

\- Alors même sur mon petit nuage, même folle amoureuse de toi, le mariage était quelque chose de tellement important, et je tenais tellement à épouser l'amour de ma vie, le seul, l'unique … que j'aurais réfléchi je pense. Je ne me serais pas mariée après sept mois … Mais je ne suis pas Alexis …

Elle s'approcha de lui, passa un bras derrière ses épaules pour l'enlacer, et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en caressant sa joue, de manière à le réconforter.

\- Dis-moi sincèrement, et je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu crois qu'on devrait la laisser faire, la laisser se marier ? reprit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je veux dire … quoi qu'il en coûte …

\- On n'aura pas le choix de toute façon …, répondit-elle, alors que de ses deux mains posées au creux de son dos, il la serrait contre lui.

\- Oui, mais dis-moi ce que tu en penses … Vraiment.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mon cœur. D'un côté, c'est sa vie, c'est son choix … et même si elle est très jeune, elle est maintenant apte à gérer sa vie comme elle l'entend.

\- Et si ça se passe mal ? Si d'ici quelques mois, on la récupère, effondrée, anéantie et au bord du divorce ? Mon Dieu …, soupira-t-il, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est en train d'avoir cette conversation … le mariage d'Alexis et son éventuel divorce … J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore elle avait 5 ans et que ma pire contrariété était qu'elle préférait donner son morceau de gâteau à sa poupée Cassie qu'à son propre père …

Kate ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire face à la moue de Rick.

\- Mon cœur … Pourquoi ça se passerait forcément mal ? lui fit-elle avec tendresse, tentant de le rassurer.

\- Mais parce que …, répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Elle peut aussi être heureuse, et vivre toute sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aime, pleinement épanouie …

Il ne dit rien, ses yeux bleus perdus dans ceux de sa femme. Kate avait raison, encore une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il imagine le pire ? Même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter cette idée, Alexis et Cody s'aimaient peut-être aussi forts que Kate et lui-même. Comme le leur, leur amour était peut-être plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il détestait imaginer sa fille aussi amoureuse d'un homme. Mais si elle était heureuse …

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus ? continua Kate, essayant de l'inciter à exprimer clairement tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le fait qu'elle soit si jeune pour s'engager ainsi, et qu'elle puisse faire une erreur …. Ou le fait qu'elle t'échappe encore un peu plus en se mariant ?

\- Les deux, mon Capitaine, répondit-il, en esquissant un petit sourire. J'ai toujours été le seul homme de sa vie … mais Cody prend maintenant plus de place que moi dans son cœur. Et s'il devient son mari, ce sera pire encore …

\- Il prendra une place différente, Rick, affirma-t-elle. Un papa occupe toujours une place privilégiée dans le cœur de sa fille … même si elle est mariée ...

\- Oui … mais …

\- Ma mère disait que le cœur des femmes est fait pour grossir encore et encore, et faire de la place pour tous leurs amours … leur mari, leurs enfants, leurs parents …

\- Ta mère était une femme tellement sensée … comme toi …

\- Les chiens ne font pas des chats …, sourit Kate. Personne ne prend la place de personne. Tous les hommes de ma vie ont une place privilégiée dans mon cœur … Mon père, Eliott … toi … Et ce sera pareil pour Alexis ...

Il sourit, touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et par son dévouement à essayer de le rassurer, et d'apaiser ses craintes.

\- Mais je ne peux pas croire que ma petite fille veuille se marier …, soupira-t-il. Je dois la laisser faire ?

\- Non …

\- Mais tu as dit que c'était sa vie … ses choix …, constata-t-il, peinant à comprendre.

\- Oui, c'est sa vie, ses choix … mais les parents sont là pour guider les choix de leurs enfants, non ? Pour veiller sur eux, et les protéger … quel que soit leur âge …

\- C'est à moi de lui parler alors …, fit-il, d'un air un peu dépité. Mais je ne peux pas risquer de la perdre … Tu sais comme elle est quand je me mêle de sa vie et …

\- Je lui parlerai. Je ne te garantis rien, mais je vais essayer de l'amener à se poser les questions qu'elle ne se pose pas parce qu'elle est sur son petit nuage …, et si elle décide malgré tout de continuer sur sa lancée, alors on n'y pourra rien.

\- Non …

\- Mais quoi qu'elle décide, sincèrement, je ne me fais pas de souci pour Alexis. C'est une jeune femme forte, libre, intelligente … Elle saura faire ce qui est bien pour elle. Et si elle commet des erreurs, elle les surmontera. C'est une battante … et une optimiste, elle saura trouver sa voie pour être heureuse. Et elle t'a … toi … Tu seras toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive … Fais lui confiance …

\- Ça a l'air si simple à t'entendre …, sourit-il, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux en venant embrasser ses lèvres.

\- Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit un jour … Tu sais quand je te demandais si tu ne regrettais pas ton bal de promo auquel tu n'avais pas pu assister à cause d'une de tes énièmes bêtises ?

\- Oui …

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne regrettais pas tes erreurs, car chacune des bonnes ou des mauvaises décisions que tu avais prises t'avaient conduit à moi … au bonheur …

\- C'est vrai … encore une fois, fut-il forcé de reconnaître.

\- Et ces erreurs ont fait de toi l'homme absolument merveilleux que tu es aujourd'hui … Pourquoi Alexis n'aurait-elle pas droit elle-aussi à ses erreurs ?

\- Parce que … c'est ma fille … et … je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, qu'elle souffre …, expliqua-t-il. Mais tu as raison sur le fond … je le sais bien … c'est en se trompant qu'on grandit, qu'on se construit …

\- Et si Cody était l'amour de sa vie, Rick ? S'il était celui destiné à passer sa vie auprès d'elle ?

\- Oui, peut-être … mais elle peut attendre … S'il est l'amour de sa vie, alors ils peuvent attendre pour se marier.

\- A attendre, elle peut passer à côté du bonheur … Je le sais. A cause de mes peurs, de mes craintes, de mon refus d'écouter mon cœur, j'ai failli passer à côté de l'homme de ma vie … J'ai failli te perdre, Rick …, lui fit-elle, le regardant avec cette intensité qui le touchait.

\- Tu as raison …, répondit-il tendrement, posant son front contre le sien, et effleurant sa bouche d'un petit baiser. Même si vraiment, c'est difficile pour moi … Tu as raison … Merci ….

\- Je lui parlerai, pas pour l'en dissuader, mais pour sonder son état d'esprit … et l'amener à se poser les bonnes questions. Ok ?

\- Ok …, sourit-il.

\- Et je sais de quoi tu as besoin ce soir pour te changer les idées …, reprit-elle.

\- Quelques verres de whisky pour noyer mon désespoir ? suggéra-t-il, avec un sourire taquin.

\- Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il sourit, amusé par sa réaction.

\- Si on se regardait un de ces vieux films d'Halloween que tu adores ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas Halloween … on est en juillet …, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Il n'y a pas de saison pour regarder un film d'Halloween quand on a le cœur gros … C'est ce que tu dis toujours … ça fait peur, ça fait rire … et on oublie tout le reste …

\- C 'est vrai, mais tu détestes ces films …

\- Mais je t'aime …, toi.

\- Oh comme je t'aime, moi-aussi …, sourit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Viens …, fit-elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner vers le canapé. A nous « _Les citrouilles assassines_ » …

\- On peut manger de la glace vanille-brownies aussi ? demanda-t-il, avec son air de petit garçon.

\- Tout ce que tu veux …, sourit-elle.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 2**

 _Loft, New-York, 1h du matin._

Cela faisait un moment qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à mettre son esprit en mode veille, et quand il ne pensait pas au devenir d'Alexis, c'était cette histoire de bouquet de fleurs qui revenait le tourmenter. Kate s'était endormie en quelques minutes, blottie contre lui, à peine ils s'étaient couchés, après avoir bien ri devant « _Les citrouilles assassines_ ». Comme Kate l'avait supposé, le film avait détourné ses pensées de ses tracas du moment, mais maintenant que tout était silencieux, dans l'obscurité, de leur chambre, il ne parvenait pas à ne pas réfléchir encore et encore. Il n'y avait pourtant rien à réfléchir. Il avait longuement discuté avec Kate, et elle avait entièrement raison. Se tourmenter n'y changerait rien. Seulement il ne contrôlait pas ses pensées et ses inquiétudes. Et ce soir, cela l'empêchait de dormir. Alors autant se lever, et tenter d'occuper son esprit à quelque chose de plus constructif.

Dans l'obscurité, il jeta un œil vers Kate, qui lui tournait le dos, et remonta la couette sur ses épaules. Quand il aurait quitté le lit, elle aurait froid, et il ne suffirait que de quelques minutes pour qu'elle se réveille et ne se demande où il était passé. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Ces temps-ci, elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever très tôt, soit pour courir, soit pour travailler, si bien que malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours en congé maternité, elle était souvent fatiguée le soir, et s'endormait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Doucement, il se glissa hors du lit, enfila son tee-shirt, et mit ses pantoufles, avant de se diriger vers son bureau, le plus discrètement possible. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et alluma l'ordinateur. Aussitôt, la lumière bleutée de l'écran l'éblouit. Il plissa les yeux le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité, puis ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait créé pour ses recherches concernant ce mystérieux bouquet de fleurs que Kate avait reçu deux mois plus tôt. Officiellement, tout le monde en était resté au fait que Samuel Leeroy, un charmant pompier, avait envoyé ce bouquet à Kate. C'était son nom et son adresse qui figuraient sur le bordereau d'expédition, mais aussi le numéro de sa carte bancaire qui avait été utilisé pour passer la commande. Seulement, Kate ne connaissait pas cet homme, et il disait ne pas la connaître non plus. Il avait nié être impliqué dans cet envoi, et pour Rick, il y avait anguille sous roche. Kate commençait à se lasser de son obsession pour ce bouquet de fleurs, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Et pour l'instant, les quelques recherches qu'il avait pu faire lui donnaient raison. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Son investigation était très lente, mais il progressait tout doucement. Il avait promis à Kate de ne pas utiliser les ressources de la police, de ne pas harceler ce pauvre pompier, et de ne pas avoir recours aux services de Ryan et Esposito. Cela limitait grandement sa marge d'action. Mais il avait commencé sa formation de détective privé en ligne, et par ce biais, il avait tissé des liens avec l'un des formateurs, Eddie, qu'il avait engagé pour faire quelques recherches. Et tout cela sans en dire le moindre mot à sa femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il essayait d'obtenir sa licence de détective privé, car il voulait lui en faire la surprise. Et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle sache comment il enquêtait pour ce qu'elle estimait être quelque chose de totalement insignifiant.

Mais Eddie était doué, et avait permis de faire grandement avancer sa petite enquête. Rick ignorait comment il procédait, parce que Eddie, en bon détective privé, ne lui faisait part que des résultats, et pas des moyens utilisés. L'enquête d'Eddie avait d'ores et déjà permis d'exclure, quasiment sans le moindre doute, l'implication de Samuel Leeroy dans cette histoire. La commande du bouquet d'iris avait été enregistrée sur le site du fleuriste le 6 mai à 20h34 précisément, et l'adresse IP était celle d'une connexion wifi dans Brooklyn, celle d'un bar à cocktails du quartier, le « _Cover Club_ ». Or, d'après son investigation, Eddie avait la preuve que le 6 mai au soir, Samuel Leeroy était en service toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Les rapports d'intervention de son unité prouvaient que Samuel Leeroy ne s'était, à aucun moment, trouvé à proximité du « Cover Club » ce soir-là. Pour Eddie, il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Le pompier n'avait pas commandé ce bouquet de fleurs. Cela n'empêchait pas l'éventualité qu'il ait pu demander à quelqu'un de passer la commande pour lui. Mais dans ce cas-là, cela aurait signifié qu'il avait donné ses coordonnées bancaires à quelqu'un. Qui faisait ce genre de choses ? C'était totalement aberrant. Personne ne donnait ses coordonnées bancaires, même à son meilleur ami, même à son propre frère. Et pourquoi ne pas passer la commande lui-même ? Si c'était pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'il était l'expéditeur, alors pourquoi divulguer son nom, son adresse et son numéro de carte bancaire ? Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, mais pour l'instant, Rick piétinait à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, malgré ses nombreuses réflexions.

Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Eddie, si bien qu'il décida de lui envoyer un mail pour savoir où il en était de ses dernières investigations. Eddie avait pour mission de déterminer quel était l'appareil qui s'était connecté au réseau wifi du « _Cover Club_ » pour passer la commande du bouquet, et de tenter d'obtenir un nom. Autant dire une mission quasi-impossible, malgré l'expertise du détective privé.

Rick prit quelques secondes pour écrire le message et l'envoyer, puis s'adossa dans son fauteuil, en regardant son écran, songeur. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une explication possible. Quelqu'un voulait faire croire que c'était Samuel Leeroy qui avait envoyé ces fleurs à Kate. Cette personne avait utilisé son nom et ses coordonnées, mais pire encore, avait accès à son numéro de carte bancaire. Comment était-ce possible ? Rick avait rencontré Samuel Leeroy la semaine dernière. D'abord réticent à discuter de nouveau de cette histoire, le pompier avait compris qu'il y avait vraiment un souci quand Rick lui avait parlé de sa carte bancaire. Samuel Leeroy avait assuré qu'il ne s'était pas fait voler sa carte bancaire, et ne la prêtait jamais à personne. Rick avait passé près de deux heures avec lui, à réfléchir à la situation. Il était persuadé que le pompier ne mentait pas. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce paiement de 35 $ pour un bouquet d'iris qui apparaissait bien sur son relevé de compte du mois de mai. Il avait vérifié tous ses relevés pour les trois derniers mois et c'était la seule dépense qu'il jurait n'avoir jamais effectuée. Incrédule, il avait lui-aussi cherché à comprendre. Sans résultat. Non seulement la personne avait utilisé le numéro à 16 chiffres figurant sur la carte, mais aussi le code au dos de la carte. La seule explication était que cette personne avait eu en sa possession la carte bancaire de Samuel Leeroy, ou l'avait vue suffisamment longtemps pour mémoriser les chiffres. C'était aussi quelqu'un qui connaissait son nom ainsi que son adresse. Un brin inquiet, Samuel Leeroy avait décidé de déposer une plainte, et une enquête était en cours. Sans résultat pour l'instant, d'autant plus que la police de New-York avait autre chose à faire que de se tracasser pour une dépense inexpliquée de 35 $ et un bouquet d'iris.

En réfléchissant, il se demandait s'il devrait faire part de ses avancées à Kate. Elle savait qu'il cherchait toujours à comprendre, mais n'avait pas plus posé de questions que ça, persuadée qu'il n'avançait pas vraiment sur son affaire. Elle aurait peut-être une idée. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle adhère à ses théories, et qu'elle ne minimise pas, encore une fois, l'importance de toute cette histoire. Et puis comment lui dire sans lui révéler qu'il avait embauché un détective privé ? Elle n'allait pas voir tout cela d'un très bon œil. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre encore un peu avant de lui dire ce qu'il savait. D'autant plus que depuis deux mois, il n'avait rien observé de suspect. S'il y avait un danger quelconque pour Kate, il l'aurait vu. Ce bouquet de fleurs semblait être un élément totalement isolé, ce qui était encore plus incompréhensible. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'intérêt de mettre en place un tel stratagème pour envoyer un bouquet de fleurs. Et ça l'exaspérait. Il voulait comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible que lui, le maître de l'intrigue, fasse chou blanc sur cette enquête.

Mais pour l'instant, il était à court d'idées. Il se leva en soupirant, lassé de réfléchir, et rejoignit la cuisine pour se servir un café. L'esprit toujours accaparé par Alexis et son mariage, il attendit patiemment que son café soit prêt, en tournant en rond dans le salon. Il observa la table recouverte des manuels et dossiers de Kate, qui travaillait d'arrache-pied pour son examen. Elle avait pourtant hésité à se lancer, mais depuis, elle était plus motivée que jamais. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que d'ici quelques semaines, sa femme serait capitaine. Et rien que de l'imaginer, il n'était déjà pas peu fier. Son regard se posa sur le dossier de l'affaire Ellen et Samantha, dont il se saisit, le feuilletant machinalement. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau depuis plusieurs semaines. L'enquête était toujours au point mort. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau meurtre. De temps en temps, Kate et lui se penchaient de nouveau sur le dossier, avec espoir de découvrir un élément oublié, et d'aider les gars, qui, de leur côté, faisaient le maximum pour explorer chaque piste possible. Il referma le dossier, et le déposa sur la table, avant d'aller se servir son café.

Debout dans la cuisine, il sirota machinalement son café, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qui le tracassait. Il fallait qu'il arrive à dormir. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce week-end avec tous leurs amis, et de ne pas laisser ses tracasseries prendre le dessus. Ce serait le premier séjour d'Eliott aux Hamptons. Même s'il était tout petit, il avait hâte de lui faire découvrir la mer et la plage, et de savourer en famille la douceur de vivre qu'ils ressentaient à chaque fois qu'ils séjournaient à la villa. Il ferait beau, et chaud ce week-end. Ce serait un pur bonheur. Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, et traversa le salon pour regagner la chambre, bien décidé à trouver le sommeil cette fois-ci.

Doucement, dans l'obscurité, il se glissa sous la couette, et sentit aussitôt Kate se retourner pour lui faire face et venir caler sa tête contre son torse.

\- Hum …, marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'il remontait la couette sur ses épaules, et l'enlaçait de son bras dans son dos. Tu as les pieds tout froids …

\- Désolé … Dors …, chuchota-t-il, déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Que faisais-tu ? murmura-t-elle, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Rien …

\- Rien ? s'étonna-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il avait dû rester debout un bon moment pour avoir les pieds aussi froids.

\- Oui, rien. Enfin, je réfléchissais …, expliqua-t-il, banalement.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle, en se redressant, pour le regarder, sans vraiment le voir distinctement dans l'obscurité.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tard … ou tôt … Dors …, chuchota-t-il, la serrant contre lui, tout en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Hum … Tu as le goût de café …, constata-t-elle, caressant ses lèvres d'un baiser.

\- Oui …

\- Ce n'est pas en buvant du café à cette heure-là que tu vas réussir à trouver le sommeil …, lui fit-elle remarquer, sur le ton du reproche.

Il sourit, amusé par son pragmatisme à toute épreuve. A moitié endormie, elle réussissait quand même à le réprimander.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse qu'il soit perturbé au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

\- Un peu … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Alexis … et à tout plein d'autres choses …

\- Tu as d'autres soucis ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Non … ne t'inquiète pas …, sourit-il, caressant doucement ses cheveux, le long de sa joue.

\- Rick ? insista-t-elle.

\- Mais non … je n'ai pas de soucis, assura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de « tout plein d'autres choses » alors ?

\- Pour rien …

\- Tu es pénible. Dis-moi …

\- Non, toi tu es pénible, répondit-il gentiment. Je te dis que je n'ai pas de soucis. C'était juste une façon de parler ... J'ai dit que je pensais à tout plein d'autres choses, pas forcément à des soucis …

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Ah bon ? sourit-il, comme s'il était surpris.

\- Tu as ton air tracassé. Je te connais par cœur …

\- C'est à cause d'Alexis …

\- Pas seulement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire subir un interrogatoire en pleine nuit ? répondit-il, feignant un air offusqué.

\- Tu ne rêves pas, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Ok. Je suis coupable alors … Menottez-moi, Capitaine …, plaisanta-t-il, taquin.

\- Castle … Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Si, au contraire !

\- D'un geste brusque, elle se retourna, sans rien dire, et s'éloigna de lui pour bien lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas contente.

\- Hey … Tu boudes ? lui fit-il, venant se blottir dans son dos.

\- Non, je ne boude pas. Je n'ai plus cinq ans, Rick … on ne boude pas à mon âge, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ok. Tu fais la tête alors … c'est pareil …, constata-t-il.

\- Hum ….

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire la tête la nuit, lui fit-il, comme un reproche.

\- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis toujours … La nuit c'est sacré, c'est fait pour les câlins …, affirma-t-il, d'un air souriant, l'enlaçant de son bras pour venir déposer sa main sur son ventre.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

\- Mais vraiment, ce n'est rien … Et en plus, tu vas trouver ça ridicule …

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur cette histoire de bouquet d'iris. Pas maintenant. Elle allait se fâcher pour de bon si elle apprenait qu'il avait embauché un détective privé, dont, en plus, il ignorait tout des méthodes. Elle allait trouver ça ridicule qu'il ait dépensé tant d'argent pour une enquête sur des fleurs, et allait peut-être même s'inquiéter de son obsession. Et elle était même capable d'en découvrir bien davantage sur la surprise qu'il lui préparait. Elle était bien trop intelligente.

\- Dis-moi, et on verra.

\- Et tu arrêtes de bouder alors ? répondit-il.

\- Je ne boude pas, Castle. Et ça dépend de ce que tu vas me dire …

\- Tu es dure en affaires …, sourit-il.

\- Toujours.

\- C'est juste cette histoire de bouquet qui me tracasse un peu.

\- Tu ne dors pas à cause de ça ? Sérieusement ? lui fit-elle, stupéfaite, glissant entre ses bras et se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne dors pas à cause d'Alexis, et du coup je pense au bouquet … et je dors encore moins.

\- En effet, c'est ridicule, répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire.

\- Je te l'accorde, sourit-il, ne voulant pas en dire plus.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas éclairci le mystère Samuel Leeroy alors ?

\- Non, toujours pas …, répondit-il, sans vraiment mentir, puisqu'il ne savait pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Laisse tomber alors mon cœur …, répondit-elle gentiment.

\- Ah tu ne boudes plus ? lui lança-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as dit « mon cœur » … C'est un signe …

\- Je peux bouder et dire « mon cœur » …., rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Donc tu boudais …, constata-t-il.

\- Castle … tu veux me rendre dingue non ? s'offusqua-t-elle, avec cet air exaspéré qui l'amusait toujours.

\- Oui, répondit simplement d'une voix souriante.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle-aussi.

\- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à dormir maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, glissant sa main sous son tee-shirt pour caresser doucement son torse.

\- Je ne sais pas … Pourquoi tu as quelque chose à me proposer ? répondit-il, d'un air surpris, en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses doigts se mêlant dans ses longs cheveux.

\- Peut-être …, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, d'une voix suave. Peut-être qu'on pourrait regarder un film …

Elle effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser, plus gourmand, plus sensuel, un de ces baisers dont elle seule avait le secret, et qui suffisait à déclencher en lui une délicieuse envie d'elle.

\- Hum … oui …, sourit-il, remontant sa main posée sur sa hanche dans son dos, caressant la douceur de sa peau. Ou écouter un peu de musique …

\- Oui … ça te détendrait …, murmura-t-elle, couvrant son torse, son ventre de caresses, sans cesser de goûter encore et encore ses baisers au goût de café.

\- Ou alors … je pourrais te faire l'amour …, lui fit-il, la renversant doucement sur le dos, pour se placer au-dessus d'elle.

\- Hum …, soupira-t-elle de plaisir et de bien-être, quand il happa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement, pressant son corps puissant contre elle.

\- A moins que tu ne sois trop fatiguée …, ajouta-t-il, entre deux baisers, alors que déjà ses mains couvraient son ventre et ses seins de caresses.

\- Je suis bien réveillée … très réveillée même …, chuchota-t-elle, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses pour le débarrasser de son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Hum … je vois ….

\- J'adore tes insomnies …., sourit-elle.

\- Oui … moi-aussi …

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se laissèrent doucement emporter par la passion de leur étreinte, les mots cédant la place à leurs caresses et murmures de plaisir.

* * *

 _Vendredi 3 juillet_

 _Loft, 10h._

 _Dans la pénombre, il courait, essoufflé, cherchant de tous côtés un moyen de fuir. Il sentait la horde grouillante se presser à quelques mètres de lui, le traquer, inlassablement. Sans se retourner, il slaloma entre les pierres tombales, pour tenter de gagner la sortie du cimetière. Il entendit leurs rires machiavéliques, le bruit de leurs pas qui semblaient comme glisser dans l'herbe humide. Il avait beau courir le plus vite possible, elles le rattrapaient. Il se rua derrière un mausolée, dans l'espoir qu'elles perdent sa trace. Mais quand il se retourna, il les vit à quelques mètres de lui. Leurs têtes bien rondes. Leurs bouches carnassières se gaussant d'un rire diabolique. Il recula, plaquant son dos au mur de pierre défraîchi, sentant le souffle du vent froid de cette fin octobre le glacer jusqu'au sang. Elles avançaient, et ils ne pouvaient plus reculer._

\- Castle …

 _Kate. Où était-elle ? Paniqué, et en même temps plein d'espoir, il regarda de tous les côtés tentant d'apercevoir sa muse dans le brouillard qui enveloppait le cimetière. Mais il ne voyait qu'elles._

\- Rick …

 _Kate allait le tirer de là. Elle le tirait toujours d'affaires. Il sentait la sueur perler à son front. Elles étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir leur odeur de légumineuse, voir leur flamme vaciller, leurs yeux terrifiants le fixer comme pour le brûler instantanément sur place. Les citrouilles assassines. Elles étaient là. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention, s'approchant dangereusement de lui : elle était plus grosse que les autres, bien plus grosse. Un voile de tulle blanc dissimulait en partie son sourire diabolique, et entre ses pattes, elle tenait un bouquet d'iris violets et bleu, qu'elle plaqua contre sa bouche comme pour l'étouffer._

\- Rick …. Réveille-toi …

 _Elles le touchaient. Il sentait leurs mains s'agripper à son bras, remonter jusqu'à son épaule. Les citrouilles avaient-elles des mains ? Celles-là oui. Elles allaient le réduire en charpie. Il peinait à respirer le visage enfoui dans les fleurs qu'on pressait sur son nez. Un baiser sur sa joue. Tout doux. Le baiser de Kate. Mais où était-elle donc ? Elles allaient le tuer. Il sentit leurs bouches voraces se jeter sur son visage, et cria._

Kate le vit enfin ouvrir les yeux. Un instant, il sembla observer la pénombre de la chambre, avant de réaliser qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Encore. Son cauchemar d'Halloween. Sauf qu'on était en plein mois de juillet.

\- Tu as échappé aux citrouilles cette fois ? lui fit Kate, assise au bord du lit, en riant.

\- Hum …, marmonna-t-il d'un air renfrogné, ce n'est pas drôle …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne raconterai à personne que tu as peur des citrouilles …, le taquina-t-elle, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je n'ai pas peur des citrouilles, bougonna-t-il en s'asseyant, adossé aux oreillers. Oh … mais … c'est mon petit bonhomme !

Il venait de découvrir qu'Eliott était allongé sur la couette, tout près de lui, gigotant et gazouillant.

\- Bonjour mon cœur … Viens-voir Papa, sourit-il, tout heureux, en soulevant son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, et l'asseoir sur son ventre.

\- On n'aurait pas dû regarder ce film hier soir …en plus ça ne t'a même pas aidé à trouver le sommeil …, constata Kate, regardant son homme jouer avec Eliott, en le chatouillant dans le cou.

\- Non … J'aurais dû tout de suite me jeter sur toi sauvagement, et te faire l'amour comme une bête … J'aurais gagné quelques heures de sommeil … Qu'en dis-tu Eliott ?

\- Castle ! Ne lui parle pas de ça ! s'offusqua Kate.

\- Quoi ? Il ne comprend pas … N'est-ce pas fiston ? répondit Rick, en riant, amusé d'embêter sa femme.

Le bébé babilla en souriant.

\- Je crois qu'il aime bien embêter maman lui-aussi … Regarde comme il sourit …

\- Ça promet …, soupira Kate, en souriant malgré tout. Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'actives un peu …

\- Pourquoi ? On a tout le temps … on est en congés tous les trois …

\- Il est 10h, Rick … On est censés être aux Hamptons dans 2h et …

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? lui fit-il sur le ton du reproche.

\- Je t'ai laissé récupérer … ta nuit a été courte …

\- Courte mais délicieuse … sauf sur la fin … avec ce maudit cauchemar. Fiston, un conseil, quoi qu'il arrive, méfie-toi toujours des citrouilles …, avertit-il son fils, qu'il avait pris contre lui, blotti dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que les gens normaux n'ont pas peur des citrouilles ? le taquina Kate. Il n'y a que toi !

\- Je n'ai pas peur des citrouilles … mais celles-ci, ce sont des citrouilles assassines ! Si tu les avais vues ! Elles me dévoraient … et il y en avait même une qui portait une robe de mariée … et un bouquet d'iris …

\- Sérieusement ? rigola Kate.

\- Ne te moque pas …

\- Tu es vraiment traumatisé pour rêver de ça …

\- Un peu …, reconnut-il, en faisant la moue.

\- Va donc te préparer, je fais réchauffer ton café …, lui fit gentiment Kate, en se levant.

\- Ok. Viens, Eliott, ce matin, Papa, va t'apprendre l'art du rasage …, répondit-il, se levant à son tour, son fils dans les bras.

\- Ne traîne pas … Les gars vont se retrouver à la porte à nous attendre à la villa si ça continue comme ça …

\- Mais non …, assura Rick. Maman est déjà un vrai capitaine à la maison, tu ne trouves pas mon cœur ? Comme elle est autoritaire …

Eliott gazouilla, souriant, en observant son père.

\- Toujours d'accord avec Papa. C'est bien. Tu es un bon petit gars.

\- Castle … Tu peux arrêter de l'entraîner dans ton camp en lui disant du mal de moi ?

\- L'entraîner dans mon camp ? Je n'oserais pas faire ça ! rigola Rick, dévisageant sa femme, tout sourire.

\- Hum …

\- Eliott est simplement dans le camp des hommes amoureux de Maman …, sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et tu as déjà tellement d'atouts pour charmer notre fiston …

\- N'essaie pas de te rattraper …, sourit-elle, alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la salle de bain.

\- Maman est rigolote quand elle fait semblant de se fâcher, non ? fit-il à son fils qui babillait dans ses bras.

\- Castle, je t'entends …

\- Et elle est craquante … tellement craquante … Plus on l'embête, plus elle nous aime … Tu verras …, continua Rick, d'une voix rieuse, ravi de taquiner sa femme.

Kate regarda ses hommes disparaître dans la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était contente de constater la bonne humeur de Rick ce matin. Malgré son insomnie, et son cauchemar, il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé un peu de baume au cœur. Et elle s'en réjouissait. Elle quittait la chambre pour regagner le salon, quand elle entendit son téléphone, posé sur l'îlot central, sonner. Elle se dépêcha d'aller répondre, jetant rapidement un œil à l'écran pour voir que c'était Ryan qui appelait.

* * *

 _Broome Street, New-York, 11h._

Appuyé contre le mur, debout sur ses rollers, sa bouteille d'eau à la main, il attendait de la voir sortir. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du quartier, mais il commençait à perdre patience. Il savait que ce matin elle partait pour le week-end. Il avait surpris une conversation il y avait quelques jours de cela, alors qu'il épiait la si sexy Kate Beckett, qui dînait au _Sandro's_ avec son mari. C'était l'occasion de profiter un peu d'elle. Parmi toutes celles qu'il prenait plaisir à observer, à étudier, à imaginer s'offrant à lui, le lieutenant Kate Beckett jouait dans la catégorie supérieure. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé en une dizaine d'années. Déjà, à l'époque, elle était très jolie fille, malgré le chagrin qui ne quittait pas ses yeux, malgré cet air froid qu'elle se donnait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était plus belle que jamais, débordant de sensualité, et elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui l'excitait au plus haut point, ce petit quelque chose qui émanait seulement des femmes mariées amoureuses et heureuses en ménage, ses cibles de prédilection. Elle était épanouie, totalement épanouie. Et Dieu savait combien les femmes épanouies étaient excitantes et torrides. Elle avait refusé ses avances à l'époque, mais bientôt, il la ferait sienne. Elle-aussi. Il goûterait à ses plaisirs. Comme avec Ellen. Et Samantha. Et toutes celles qui suivraient. D'abord, il y avait Kim. La sauvage et sexy Kim dont il devait s'occuper dimanche. Observer Kate Beckett ce matin, même furtivement, n'était qu'une petite mise-en-bouche. Un petit plaisir plutôt excitant et euphorisant dont il était incapable de se priver.

Faisant mine de regarder son téléphone, il observait la circulation plutôt dense dans la rue, en cette fin de matinée. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait basculé ainsi dans cette obsession. Il avait toujours aimé observer les femmes, étudier leurs gestes, fantasmer sur les plaisirs qu'elles pourraient lui offrir. Et il s'était toujours senti rejeté. Différent des autres hommes. Mais quelques mois plus tôt. Tout avait basculé. Sa vie avait changé. Il prenait maintenant sa revanche sur le passé. Sur les autres. Sur ces femmes. Belles, supérieures, castratrices, qui prenaient plaisir à user de leur autorité et de leur sex-appeal, pour aguicher les hommes, avant de les repousser.

Enfin il aperçut la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, et Kate Beckett sortir, portant son bébé dans les bras. Il l'observa. La contempla. Elle portait une robe légère, que la petite brise agitait contre ses longues jambes. Comme s'il la photographiait du regard, il s'attarda sur le moindre détail. Ses épaules dénudées, sa longue chevelure, la sensualité de ses gestes, quand elle replaçait du bout des doigts quelques mèches agitées par le vent. Il ne voyait qu'elle, qui se tenait là, protégeant du vent le bébé blotti contre sa poitrine. Il ignora l'enfant pour se concentrer sur les traits de son visage, sur ses jambes, espérant qu'un coup de vent lui permettrait d'apercevoir la peau nue et délicate de ses cuisses. Mais il vit très vite la grosse berline grise s'arrêter à sa hauteur, en double file, et Richard Castle en sortir. Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Kate Beckett à ce moment-là l'énerva, et en même temps l'excita. C'était une sensation étrange. Son mari lui dit quelques mots, qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, et elle rit. D'un rire puissant. Exquis. A vous faire fondre d'envie. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir faire rire une femme ainsi. Elle déposa le bébé dans les bras de son mari, qui l'installa dans la voiture. Et en quelques secondes, elle disparut de sa vue, s'asseyant à l'avant. Retrouvant ses esprits, il s'élança sur ses rollers, à bonne allure, et passa à moins d'un mètre du véhicule, sans ralentir, mais sans oublier de jeter un regard furtif vers Kate Beckett, et s'enorgueillir de pouvoir ainsi approcher sa cible sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience.


	32. Chapter 32

Merci aux fidèles lecteurs pour leurs commentaires :)

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Long Island, aux environs de 13h._

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Beckett et Castle avaient pris la route en direction des Hamptons, quand Ryan appela de nouveau Kate. Ce matin, il les avait prévenus qu'Esposito et lui ne les rejoindraient à la villa que dans le courant de l'après-midi, car Jimmy Bright, le mari d'Ellen Bright, la première victime, s'était présenté de lui-même au poste avec une révélation à leur faire. A l'instant, Ryan venait de leur faire part de la nouvelle, qui, en soi n'apportait toujours aucun élément concret dans leur affaire, mais éclaircissait la théorie qu'ils privilégiaient. Jimmy Bright avait toujours affirmé jusque-là que son mariage se portait au mieux, et puisque rien ni personne n'avait laissé penser le contraire, c'était la thèse retenue. Mais ce matin, comme par acquis de conscience, il leur avait révélé que sa femme, Ellen, avait une liaison depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait menti jusqu'à présent parce qu'il ne pensait pas que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec son assassinat, mais aussi parce qu'il craignait d'être désigné comme le coupable idéal, et de devenir, en tant que mari trompé, la risée de tous ceux qu'il côtoyait. Il avait assuré que sa femme lui avait tout révélé de cette relation quelques semaines plus tôt, rongée par le remord et la culpabilité, et que par amour pour elle, il tolérait son infidélité. D'après lui, Ellen l'aimait sincèrement, mais avait aussi besoin de cette relation avec cet homme, dont il ignorait tout. Stupéfaits, Ryan et Esposito avaient tenté d'en apprendre davantage, mais visiblement Jimmy n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Son épouse avait rencontré cet homme lorsqu'elle travaillait au _Bellevue Hospital Center,_ et c'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il savait. Il ignorait tout de son identité, et ne voulait pas savoir qui était son rival. Ellen lui avait dit, récemment, qu'elle avait demandé sa mutation suite au harcèlement de quelqu'un qui, à l'époque, menaçait de tout révéler sur sa liaison extraconjugale si elle n'y mettait pas un terme. Le harcèlement se doublait d'insultes, et incapable d'endurer plus longtemps la situation, Ellen avait fini par demander et obtenir sa mutation, en compagnie de Samantha, sa meilleure amie. Elle pensait que le harcèlement émanait de quelqu'un à l'hôpital, et qu'en s'éloignant, il cesserait. D'après Jimmy, suite à sa mutation, Ellen avait tenté de mettre un terme à son aventure, et de ne plus voir son amant, mais leur relation avait repris fin avril, et elle lui avait alors révélé toute la vérité afin d'éviter de subir un nouveau harcèlement. Il ignorait si les menaces avaient repris, mais assurait que tout semblait aller bien pour Ellen, qui était pleinement épanouie. Raison pour laquelle il tolérait cette infidélité, même si la situation lui brisait le cœur.

\- Tu y crois toi ? Un mari qui tolère l'infidélité de sa femme ? demanda Kate, tout en jetant un œil vers Rick.

\- Non …, répondit-il, d'un air catégorique. Je ne comprends pas comment un homme peut accepter qu'un autre touche sa femme … C'est juste … bizarre …

\- Oui … très bizarre … mais sans doute que par amour, certains peuvent …

\- Par amour ? l'interrompit-il aussitôt, sans détacher ses yeux de la route qui défilait devant eux. Tu accepterais que j'ai une aventure avec une autre femme si ça me rendait plus heureux ?

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je te tuerais …

Il rit.

\- On est d'accord, conclut-il, avec un sourire. C'est insupportable … Quel homme peut endurer pareille chose ?

\- Peut-être un homme qui trompe lui-aussi sa femme …

\- Oui, possible.

\- Mais je pense que par amour, certains doivent être capables d'endurer cette situation plutôt que de perdre leur femme ou leur mari. Les gars disent que Jimmy Bright a l'air vraiment sincère, expliqua Kate.

\- Il avait aussi l'air sincère quand il disait que sa femme n'avait pas d'aventure, lui fit remarquer Rick. Un menteur reste un menteur …

\- Mais ses explications tiennent la route …

Elle se retourna un instant pour jeter un œil à Eliott, endormi dans son siège-auto, sur la banquette arrière. La voiture était encore plus efficace que sa berceuse fétiche. Il s'était réveillé, affamé, aux environs de midi, et Kate l'avait allaité le temps d'une pause, mais depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, il dormait comme un bienheureux.

\- Je peux comprendre que le mari n'ait rien dit sur le moment …, reprit Kate s'adossant confortablement dans son siège. Comme l'enquête n'avance pas, peut-être que ça l'a poussé à dire tout ce qu'il savait, au cas où ça puisse aider.

\- En tout cas, si, comme il le dit, et comme Ellen le lui a dit, la relation avec l'amant a repris fin avril, il y a un lien évident avec le meurtre …, constata Castle.

\- Je pense aussi …

\- Elle était harcelée à cause de cette relation. Elle arrête la relation, tout s'arrange. Elle reprend la relation, et quelques jours après elle est assassinée. Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes …

\- Mais qui l'a tuée ? L'amant ? Le harceleur ? proposa Kate.

\- Ou le mari ? Parce que c'est bien joli de dire qu'on supporte d'être trompé par amour, mais il y a un moment où on peut péter les plombs …

\- Le mari a un alibi, assura Kate. Et puis la nature du meurtre, le viol, le rituel des ongles … n'indiquent pas un crime passionnel. Et il y a aussi le meurtre de Samantha.

\- Ils ont interrogé son mari à elle-aussi ? demanda Castle.

\- Oui. Il maintient que sa femme n'avait pas d'amant.

\- Eh bien à mon avis, il l'ignorait certainement, répondit Rick, mais Samantha avait elle-aussi un amant … et pourquoi pas le même amant d'ailleurs ?

\- Ou alors elle savait quelque chose sur la mort d'Ellen. Et elle a été éliminée pour cette raison.

\- Dans ce cas-là, on n'a pas affaire à un serial-killer, lui fit remarquer Rick.

\- Jordan assure que c'est un serial-killer.

\- Elle peut se tromper … même si je reconnais qu'elle ne se trompe pour ainsi dire jamais. Et si cet amant mystérieux était une sorte de « veuve noire », qui élimine ses maîtresses quand il se lasse d'elles ?

\- Peut-être … Mais il se peut aussi que le harceleur soit l'assassin, répondit Kate. Quelqu'un qui ne supporterait pas ces relations extraconjugales dont il aurait connaissance …

\- Un genre de héros vengeur de la tromperie … ça ce serait cool ! s'exclama Castle, avec enthousiasme.

\- Cool ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Oui. Vraiment cool … Il commencerait par ouvrir le dialogue afin que la relation cesse, puis devient menaçant, et, si ça continue ou que récidive il y a, il passe à l'acte, en éliminant la femme coupable d'adultère.

\- Et en la violant par la même occasion … Tu parles d'un héros vengeur. Ça n'a rien de cool …

-Ouais … vu comme ça … c'est beaucoup moins cool …, sourit-il. En tout cas, c'est toujours aussi embrouillé cette affaire … On peut s'estimer heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveau meurtre …

\- Oui, c'est étrange d'ailleurs … Il tue deux femmes en quelques jours, et puis plus rien pendant deux mois …

\- Il faut croire que soit, notre amant mystère, n'a pas de conquête en ce moment, soit notre harceleur justicier n'a pas connaissance d'un adultère dans son entourage …

\- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça …, répondit Kate, en esquissant un sourire.

S'enfonçant dans son siège, elle réfléchit aux éléments qu'ils avaient en leur possession, de bien maigres éléments. Les videos du club de strip-tease avaient révélé que l'homme qui parlait à Ellen et Samantha, le soir, à la sortie de leur entraînement de karaté, se déplaçait en rollers. Il était plutôt grand, d'allure sportive, et, sur les images, les deux femmes ne semblaient pas effrayées. Dans l'obscurité, et sur des images en noir et blanc, on ne voyait quasiment rien de cet inconnu. Il les abordait alors qu'elles regagnaient leur voiture, et prenait soin de rester de dos. Tous les trois semblaient échanger quelques mots, puis l'homme partait. Ce pouvait être l'assassin, comme une simple rencontre sans aucun lien avec l'affaire. Tous les dossiers des patients du _Bellevue Hospital Center_ avaient été passés en revue, ainsi que les membres de leur famille, et les amis, qui leur rendaient visite régulièrement. Les gars avaient épluché les noms, interrogé certaines personnes, parmi des centaines de suspects, mais rien ne concordait avec le profil qu'ils avaient du tueur. La plupart de ces gens avaient des alibis, et aucun n'avait quoi que ce soit à reprocher. Ryan et Esposito continuaient néanmoins d'explorer cette voie, en parallèle de toutes les autres enquêtes sur lesquelles ils travaillaient, car ils n'avaient rien d'autre que cette piste de harcèlement à explorer. Malgré les multiples interrogatoires qu'ils avaient menés, malgré les centaines d'heures de video-surveillance des rues et des lieux fréquentées par les victimes, qu'ils avaient visionnées, ils n'avaient aucun élément à même de les mener vers un suspect. Leur tueur était une ombre, se fondant dans la ville. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage, ou de ses contacts avec les victimes. Pour l'instant, il était insaisissable.

\- Je me disais, on sait que le harceleur fréquentait probablement le _Bellevue Hospital Center_ ? reprit Castle.

\- Oui.

\- Alors est-ce que les gars ont cherché parmi le personnel, les patients et leur famille s'il y avait un mari trompé ou un homme récemment divorcé pour un motif d'adultère ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Mais c'est un boulot monstre …

\- Oui … Mais maintenant qu'on sait que Ellen avait un amant, si, j'étais profiler je dirais que notre tueur, s'il s'agit du harceleur, se venge sur des femmes pour ce qu'il a vécu lui-même.

\- Ce serait un cas de transfert assez classique. On en parlera aux gars tout à l'heure.

\- Ça me manque …

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça … toi et moi en train de réfléchir et d'élaborer des théories … pour résoudre des meurtres sordides, expliqua-t-il, comme une évidence.

\- Moi-aussi … et ça n'a pas fini de me manquer si je réussis mon examen de capitaine ...

\- Et tu vas réussir, sourit-il. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de ne plus théoriser avec toi … Je serai ta botte-secrète, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle sourit, posant tendrement sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça va être le premier séjour d'Eliott aux _Hamptons_ ? continua Rick d'un air tout content.

\- Oui …

\- C'est trop cool …

\- Trop cool ? Qu'as-tu prévu de lui faire faire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, face au sourire enthousiaste qu'il arborait.

\- Rien de particulier … mais il faut fêter ça dignement ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de fêter le moindre événement de sa vie, même le plus anodin ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est génial !

\- On a fêté son troisième moisiversaire il y a quelques jours en plus …

\- Ce n'est pas grave ça. Eliott adore faire la fête …

\- Hum … Il adore dormir surtout oui …, constata Kate, en jetant un œil vers son fils, à l'arrière. En tout cas, je t'arrête tout de suite, il est trop petit pour se baigner …

\- Il devra tremper un orteil au moins … C'est la tradition, répondit Rick.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tradition encore ? lui fit-elle en le dévisageant, d'un air perplexe, redoutant à l'avance ses explications.

\- Son baptême des Hamptons bien-sûr, répondit-il, comme une évidence. Quiconque vient ici pour la première fois doit goûter à la fraîcheur de l'Atlantique …

\- Il a trois mois, Rick …

\- Il va adorer …, sourit Castle, ignorant sa remarque.

\- Et en plus, je te signale que moi, la première fois que je suis venue je n'ai même pas eu droit à mon baptême des Hamptons …

\- Parce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps … avec cette enquête qui avait accaparé toute notre attention, expliqua-t-il.

\- TON attention …, moi j'étais bien décidée à profiter de notre séjour.

\- Moi-aussi ! Mais tu as vite pris goût à cette enquête.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Si je voulais profiter de toi, il fallait qu'on résolve cette enquête au plus vite … obnubilé comme tu étais …

\- Alors vous vouliez profiter de moi, Lieutenant Beckett ? sourit-il.

\- Hum … évidemment que je voulais profiter de toi. Notre premier week-end … et on a passé 90 % de notre temps à enquêter.

\- Mais les 10 % restant valaient le coup …, lui fit-il remarquer, avec un petit sourire.

\- Heureusement …, répondit-elle, lui renvoyant son sourire, en repensant aux doux et tendres moments partagés aux Hamptons. Tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé ce week-end-là ?

\- Que tu étais folle amoureuse de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Je l'avais déjà réalisé avant, ça.

\- Je préfère …, sourit-il. Quoi alors ?

\- Que notre vie ne serait jamais ordinaire … et les dernières années l'ont confirmé …

\- En effet … notre vie est extraordinaire !

\- Dans tous les sens du terme … Le bon comme le mauvais, précisa-t-elle.

\- Le mauvais ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il nous arrive toujours quelque chose. Quand ce n'est pas une enquête, on se retrouve coincés dans une cave … quand ce n'est pas ça, on se retrouve entraînés dans une chasse au trésor et on frôle la mort à _Cape Cod_ …, et la dernière en date, on a été attaqués par des illuminés cherchant des extraterrestres …

\- Mais c'est juste génial tout ça ! Notre vie est pleine de piment, d'imprévu …

\- J'aimerais parfois qu'il y en ait moins …, lui fit-elle remarquer, mais tu es tellement …

\- Tellement quoi ? sourit-il, attendant la suite.

\- Imprévisible …

\- C'est pour ça que tu as tant besoin de moi. Grâce à moi, tu ne t'ennuies jamais …

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire … Tu sais que je suis en train d'imaginer tout ce qui pourrait se passer ce week-end comme catastrophe, ou ce que tu pourrais faire comme bêtise.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il se passait toujours quelque chose non plus …

\- Presque quand même … Parfois, j'aimerais que les choses soient simples …, qu'il n'y ait pas d'enquête, d'extraterrestre, de fête saugrenue … ou Dieu sait quelle extravagance.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour notre anniversaire dans l'Arizona ? lui fit-il, d'un air un peu dépité.

\- Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. C'était génial au final. Mais ça l'aurait été tout autant sans tes amis de la Fédération intergalactique et les Aliens …

\- Les Alaje, rectifia-t-il.

\- Hum … Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que tu n'as rien prévu pour ta tradition du baptême.

\- Mais non …, sourit-il.

\- Et que tu n'as rien prévu non plus de délirant pour animer notre week-end avec nos amis ?

\- Mais non …

\- Sûr ? insista-t-elle, en scrutant ses réactions, persuadée qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Il lui répondit par un petit sourire qui en disait long.

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir bannir cette phrase de ta bouche, soupira-t-elle. C'est un très mauvais présage.

\- Je te jure que tout va bien se passer, ajouta-t-il, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Et ne jure pas non plus !

Il rit, amusé par son air exaspéré.

\- Kate, c'est le week-end du 4 juillet, et la première fois d'Eliott aux Hamptons, j'étais obligé de prévoir quelque chose …

-Ah bon, pourquoi ? répondit-elle gentiment. Passer un week-end sympa tous les trois, avec nos amis, et notre famille, ce n'était pas suffisant ?

\- Bien-sûr que si, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je suis Richard Castle … Et je ne serais pas moi si je ne faisais pas en sorte de mettre l'ambiance et d'animer le week-end …

\- Mettre l'ambiance ? Tu n'as invité personne d'autre j'espère ?

\- Non. Je te jure.

\- Arrête de jurer ..., soupira-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas transformer la villa en boîte de nuit ou karaoké géant ?

\- Non … Mais je retiens l'idée, pour une prochaine fois ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu désolé. Elle ne cherchait même pas à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait avoir prévu. Il lui était impossible de deviner tant les idées de son mari étaient originales ou abracadabrantesques, au choix. Soit cela s'avèrerait fantastique, et ils passeraient tous le plus merveilleux des week-ends, soit cela tournerait au drame pour une raison ou une autre.

\- Ça va être génial. Tout le monde va adorer, toi la première …

\- ça va me plaire alors ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée et curieuse.

\- Bien-sûr, sourit-il. C'est pour toi en priorité, Kate … c'est toujours pour toi.

\- Tu essaies de m'avoir avec ton romantisme …, constata-t-elle, esquissant un sourire malgré tout.

Il sourit, posant sa main sur la sienne qui reposait toujours sur sa cuisse, et la caressant doucement.

\- Je reconnais que mes surprises entraînent parfois quelques désagréments … passagers …. et quelques péripéties …, mais je suis sûr que tu les as toutes, sans exception, trouvées merveilleuses au final …

\- C'est vrai …, fut-elle forcée de reconnaître.

\- Celle-ci ne fera pas exception. Tu verras …, sourit-il.

\- Dis-moi …, insista-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Non, curieuse ! Tu vois, tu adores mes surprises et mes idées …, lui fit-il remarquer. Tout le monde va adorer …

\- J'espère …

Elle était heureuse de le voir si enthousiaste aujourd'hui, étant donné son désarroi de la veille, et les tracas qui l'avaient empêché de dormir. Rick était très doué pour organiser des fêtes à même de ravir tous les invités, et d'un côté elle savait qu'il avait très certainement tout prévu au mieux pour que tous soient heureux de profiter de ce week-end, et qu'elle, en particulier, en garde un souvenir mémorable. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était sa philosophie de vie : faire de chaque instant une fête, s'amuser, profiter. Elle l'aimait pour ça aussi bien-sûr, pour son grand cœur, son âme d'enfant, et ce piment qu'il mettait dans sa vie. Mais il y avait toujours une petite part d'elle-même qui s'inquiétait malgré tout, tant Castle pouvait parfois être insensé. Elle espérait que ce week-end ne serait que détente et plaisir.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, 15h30._

Allongées sur leur chaise longue, sur la pelouse surplombant la plage, Kate et Lanie se faisaient dorer au soleil, en maillot de bain, tout en discutant. La chaleur de ce début juillet, atténuée par la petite brise marine et les embruns, était si agréable, ici, loin de New-York et de son bruyant tumulte. Depuis l'océan, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, leur parvenaient les cris et les rires joyeux de leurs hommes qui se baignaient et chahutaient dans les vagues avec Ryan, tandis que Sarah-Grace jouait dans le sable sous la surveillance de Jenny. C'était un début de week-end comme Kate les aimait. Ce n'était pas si souvent, avec leurs emplois du temps surchargés, qu'ils arrivaient à se retrouver tous pour deux jours de repos, à profiter simplement du plaisir d'être ensemble. Cette ambiance de franche camaraderie, loin du travail et de leurs tracas habituels, au bord de l'océan, était une véritable bouffée d'air que Kate chérissait. Tout le monde était arrivé quasiment en même temps, une heure plus tôt, et à peine installés dans la villa, ils s'étaient hâtés de rejoindre la plage pour profiter du soleil et de la mer. Eliott dormait dans sa chambre à l'étage, et Kate avait hésité à trop s'éloigner, bien que Rick lui ait assuré que le baby-phone avait une portée de plusieurs centaines de mètres, et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils n'entendent pas leur fils se réveiller. Elle s'était donc installée sur la pelouse, en haut de la dune surplombant la plage, et papotait avec Lanie, qui, comme elle le disait, avait décidé de faire une cure de luminothérapie.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller te baigner ? demanda Lanie, le regard dissimulé sous ses lunettes de soleil. Je peux surveiller le baby-phone, tu sais …

\- Non … Je me baignerai plus tard …, répondit Kate, relevant le nez du livre qu'elle feuilletait. Et je profite de ma meilleure amie …

\- C'est vrai que c'est de plus en plus rare …, constata Lanie, en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- C'est un reproche ? s'étonna Kate, jetant un regard vers elle.

\- Non, je te taquine, sourit Lanie. Tu as une vie bien remplie, et je suis si heureuse pour toi. Je comprends que tu aies moins de temps … Tu as deux hommes à gérer à plein temps … dont l'un compte pour deux en plus …

\- Lequel ? Eliott ou Castle ?

\- Castle …, sourit Lanie. Qu'a-t-il concocté pour ce week-end d'ailleurs ?

\- Si seulement je savais … Il m'a assuré que ce serait génial … mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant, constata Kate, tout en se replongeant dans son livre.

\- Quoi qu'il ait prévu, ça ne pourra pas être pire que le feu d'artifice de l'an dernier …

\- N'en sois pas si sûre …, soupira Kate, songeant au précédent 4 juillet. Avec Castle, tout est possible …

Rick avait eu la merveilleuse idée de tirer un feu d'artifice depuis le sommet de la dune. Seulement, dans son élan, il avait oublié que ni lui, ni Ryan et Esposito, n'étaient artificiers, et une partie des herbes et buissons entourant le jardin, avaient brûlé, après s'être embrasé sous l'effet d'une fusée mal éteinte. Il s'en était fallu de peu que le feu ne se propage à la villa, et ils avaient dû transporter des seaux d'eau depuis la piscine en attendant l'arrivée des pompiers. Castle, bien qu'inquiet pour le devenir de sa maison, avait trouvé ça génial de voir les pompiers maîtriser le feu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait dorénavant interdiction de jouer avec quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec du feu.

\- En tout cas, tu as raison, reprit Kate, alors que Lanie, les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes, se perdait dans ses pensées, savourant simplement la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. On devrait se voir plus souvent … ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée entre filles …

\- Quand tu veux, chérie …

\- Alors semaine prochaine, on prévoit ça …

\- Ok, sourit Lanie. Je te confirmerai quand j'aurais vérifié mes gardes sur le planning ….

\- Ok.

\- Dis, tu es obligée de travailler en week-end ? lui demanda son amie, sans même tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Je ne travaille pas …, répondit Kate, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre.

\- Ah non ? « _Les procédures pénales en matière de stupéfiants_ », c'est une lecture pour le plaisir ? la taquina Lanie.

\- Oui, sourit Kate. Figure-toi que c'est passionnant …

\- Hum … Pose donc ce livre, et savoure la douceur des rayons du soleil qui dorent ta jolie peau, et vont la rendre si satinée que ton cher mari ne se lassera pas de la caresser encore et encore.

\- Bronzée ou pas … Castle ne s'en lasse pas …, lui fit remarquer Kate, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu m'étonnes … Mais pose ton livre … et profite de ne rien faire pour une fois.

\- Je suis incapable de rester sans rien faire …, répondit-elle en tournant quelques pages. Et puis je voulais relire deux ou trois petites choses.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es stressée par cet examen ? s'étonna Lanie.

\- Un peu …, répondit Kate, relativisant son stress croissant.

\- Tu vas réussir, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça … mais plutôt pour la suite …

\- Tu crois que je ne serai pas un bon capitaine ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Si, bien sûr que tu seras un bon capitaine … mais je me demande juste comment tu vas survivre sans Castle au poste, constata Lanie, sur un ton un peu taquin.

\- Je peux travailler sans lui quand même …, assura Kate.

\- Hum … tu es sûre ? lui fit Lanie, en se redressant, et relevant ses lunettes pour mieux sonder les ressentis de son amie.

\- Bon, ok, j'appréhende un peu …, reconnut Kate.

\- Tu vois, je te connais par cœur …, sourit Lanie. Vous êtes comme les deux doigts de la main depuis des années … donc forcément, ce ne sera pas évident au début. Comment Castle voit-il les choses ?

\- Il est très enthousiaste, et très fier … à l'avance. Et puis il positive. Il dit qu'il sera ma « botte secrète ».

\- Ta botte secrète …, sourit Lanie en se rallongeant. Comme c'est mignon … vous êtes tellement …

\- Tellement quoi ?

\- Mignons, romantiques …, répondit son amie, avec un sourire un peu taquin.

\- Tu te moques de nous ? lui fit Kate en la dévisageant.

\- Mais non ! C'est beau … au contraire … Je suis admirative. Mais si ton Castle arrive à ne pas traîner dans tes pattes une fois que tu seras Capitaine, je me fais bonne sœur …

\- Il n'aura pas le choix, assura Kate.

\- Comme si ça allait l'arrêter …

\- Il peut être sérieux tu sais, et posé …, sage et respectueux des normes.

\- Hum … Tu essaies de t'en convaincre toi-même ? la taquina Lanie.

\- On verra …, sourit Kate. Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ? s'étonna Lanie.

\- Je ne sais pas … ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas raconté une de tes folles nuits avec Javi …, la taquina-t-elle à son tour.

\- Oui …, répondit évasivement son amie.

\- Lanie, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Kate, posant son livre dans l'herbe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a encore un problème ..., constata-t-elle, sentant immédiatement au manque d'enthousiasme de son amie qu'il y avait un souci.

\- Mais non …

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Mais il n'y a pas de problème, Kate …, affirma Lanie, alors que son amie s'était assise au bord de sa chaise longue pour la dévisager.

\- Ne mens pas, je te connais par cœur moi-aussi, et je sais reconnaître les menteurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, répondit simplement Lanie.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

\- Kate … tout va bien … Vraiment.

\- Javi a fait quelque chose ? Il a …

\- Non, l'interrompit Lanie. Il n'a rien fait. Et tout va bien, ok ?

Kate ne répondit pas, se contentent de scruter son amie, d'un air perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose, mais elle préférait ne pas insister davantage. Si Lanie ne voulait rien dire, peut-être n'était-ce pas important. Esposito et elle se disputaient si souvent que la plupart du temps, elle n'y prêtait même plus attention. Mais en général, Lanie ne manquait pas de lui raconter tous les détails de leur énième dispute et réconciliation. Elle savait au combien Lanie était douée pour minimiser ses soucis personnels et en faire totalement abstraction pour donner l'illusion que tout allait bien. Et depuis la naissance d'Eliott, elle avait un peu moins pris le temps de se soucier de la vie sentimentale de sa meilleure amie, parce qu'elle était persuadée que tout était au beau fixe depuis que tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas se marier et de simplement profiter de la relation qu'ils avaient.

Les petits pleurs d'Eliott dans le baby-phone interrompirent leur discussion, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lanie, heureuse de pouvoir échapper ainsi aux questionnements de Kate.

\- Ah, je crois que ton petit homme a besoin de toi …, sourit Lanie.

\- Oui. Mais n'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça … Il se passe quelque chose, je le sais …

Lanie lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant, avant de la regarder s'éloigner vers la villa.


	33. Chapter 33

Caskett71 : N'ai pas peur ! Tout va bien se passer J Il ne leur arrive pas toujours de malheurs personnels quand même (enfin souvent malgré tout, je le reconnais ! comme dans la série quoi …. J

Chrisfancaskett : Kate ne lâchera pas le morceau, mais elle va, pour une fois, en apprendre plus sans avoir à questionner la principale intéressée.

Pau : Oui, c'est le calme avant la tempête ! Profitez J Ensuite tout va s'accélérer ! Mais pas de panique !

Milan : Merci Milan J Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Drame … un peu, pas trop. Je ne suis pas sadique quand même non ? J

NellyDa : merci pour ton commentaire J ça fait plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs et d'avoir leur avis. Alors si tu as lu d'autres fics de moi, tu sais peut être que les choses sont toujours un peu compliquées dans mes enquêtes, et pas aussi simples qu'il n'y paraît. Scott a-t-il un lien avec tout ça ? Peut-être … ou pas !

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de 16h …_

Sur la plage, Castle et Esposito contemplaient la mer, regardant les vagues se former au loin, déferler en rouleaux avant de venir mourir doucement à leurs pieds. Encore ruisselant d'eau, ils se séchaient au soleil après avoir profité d'une joyeuse baignade, alors que Ryan et Jenny avaient regagné la villa pour le goûter de Sarah-Grace.

\- C'est quand même le luxe une plage privée …, constata Esposito, en attrapant sa serviette posée sur le sol et l'agitant afin d'enlever le sable.

\- Oui, je reconnais que c'est trop cool …, sourit Castle, tournant sur lui-même pour apprécier la vue sur son petit domaine.

Au sommet de la dune, sur la pelouse, il aperçut Lanie, toujours étendue sur sa chaise longue, qui profitait de ce moment de farniente. Eliott avait dû se réveiller, car Kate avait disparu.

\- La villa, la plage privée … il ne te manque plus que le yacht, mon pote, continua Esposito, en se séchant. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de yacht ? Tous les milliardaires ont un yacht …

\- Je ne suis pas milliardaire … et j'ai le mal de mer en plus …, répondit Castle, en faisant la moue. Mais j'ai un canot …

\- Un canot ? Du genre une barque avec des rames ? s'étonna Esposito avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Oui, et un moteur ! Un vrai petit bolide des mers ! s'exclama Castle avec enthousiasme. Vous n'avez jamais vu mon super canot ?

\- On n'a pas eu cette chance. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un canot d'abord ? Tu pêches ?

\- J'ai une tête à pêcher ? s'indigna Castle.

\- A ton âge, c'est une activité plutôt classique, le taquina Esposito.

Rick le dévisagea, d'un air exaspéré par cette énième remarque sur son âge.

\- Moi, au moins je ne me teins pas les cheveux pour paraître plus jeune ! rétorqua Castle.

\- Je ne me teins pas les cheveux ! grogna Esposito.

\- Menteur ! le taquina Rick, avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Ok … Peut-être que je me teins les cheveux … un peu … juste sur les tempes …, reconnut-il. Mais j'ai un corps d'athlète …

\- Moi-aussi, j'ai un corps d'athlète …, rétorqua Castle en bombant le torse, fier comme un coq.

\- Ouais … un athlète écrivain quoi …, plus de muscles dans les doigts que dans les abdos …, répondit Esposito avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu sais qu'avoir des doigts musclés peut être un sacré avantage ..., bien plus que tes tablettes de chocolat ! Tu peux …

\- Stop ! Tais-toi ! s'indigna Esposito en grimaçant. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec tes doigts !

Castle sourit, amusé et content d'avoir remporté la bataille.

\- Pour en revenir à mon canot …, reprit Rick. C'est un petit bijou …

\- Il ne vaut sûrement pas ta Ferrari …, lui fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Peut-être … mais mon canot vogue sur l'océan, fend les vagues, expliqua Castle avec lyrisme. Il t'emporte dans un monde merveilleux prometteur de bien des délices …

\- Ton canot a des pouvoirs magiques ? rigola Esposito.

\- Tu es vraiment insensible à la poésie, ma parole …

\- C'est bon, je rigole !

\- Tu vois l'îlot là-bas ? demanda Rick, en pointant du doigt l'horizon, au large. Avec le canot, on peut aller jusque là-bas …

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cet îlot ? Une plage ?

\- Oui, entre autres … Ce petit îlot est une pure merveille, un vrai jardin d'Eden … dans tous les sens du terme … Beckett adore …

\- Hum … je vois … le coin idéal pour s'envoyer en l'air à l'abri des regards …, constata Esposito, en observant au loin le relief du petit îlot qui semblait émerger des flots.

\- Tu es d'un romantisme …, c'est effrayant …

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas séduit quelques filles avant de leur faire perdre la tête sur ton îlot paradisiaque ?

\- Je n'ai fait perdre la tête qu'à une seule femme sur mon îlot … Beckett.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien …, répondit Esposito en faisant la moue, alors qu'il constatait une fois de plus, par ce petit détail, la force de la relation qui unissait ses amis, et la beauté de leur amour, tout simplement.

Il savait que Castle, par le passé, avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, et qu'un certain nombre de femmes avaient dû profiter auprès de lui des plaisirs des _Hamptons_. Mais Beckett était définitivement à part pour lui. Bien-sûr, il savait et constatait jour après jour combien Castle aimait Kate. Mais ce qu'ils partageaient allait au-delà de l'explicable, presque au-delà de l'amour qu'un homme et une femme pouvaient se vouer. Il y avait toujours entre eux un regard, une attention, un romantisme latent qui faisait que parfois, il les enviait. Et même s'il taquinait l'un ou l'autre, il était aussi admiratif. Il aimait Lanie. Sincèrement. De tout son cœur. Mais ce n'était pas comme ce qui unissait Castle et Beckett. Et ce constat un peu amer l'amenait à se poser bien des questions.

\- Si tu veux, je te prête mon canot pour une petite excursion avec Lanie, reprit gentiment Castle.

\- Ouais, ce serait cool mais je ne sais pas si elle est très fan du bateau, répondit Esposito, en jetant négligemment sa serviette sur son épaule, s'apprêtant à regagner le sommet de la dune et la villa.

\- Ok. Mais n'hésite pas … cette île est trop cool ! s'exclama Rick, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

\- Ouais. Bon, je rentre …

\- Attend, le retînt Castle. Je peux te parler d'un truc ?

\- Quoi ? lui fit Esposito en se retournant face à la mer pour le dévisager.

\- C'est simple … Si tu devais commander quelque chose sur Internet avec la carte de quelqu'un d'autre, comment ferais-tu ? demanda Rick, tout à fait banalement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as des problèmes d'argent, mon pote ? répondit-il.

\- Non … Dis-moi simplement comment tu ferais.

\- Je ne vais pas t'aider à commettre un délit, Castle. Je suis l'incarnation de la loi ! s'exclama Esposito fièrement.

\- C'est pour mon roman …, mentit Rick.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Beckett alors ? s'étonna Esposito.

\- Parce que …, hésita Castle.

\- Parce que ?

\- Elle ne doit pas savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? lui fit-il, en le regardant d'un air un peu sévère.

\- Rien. Laisse tomber, je demanderais à Ryan, conclut Rick, d'un air dépité, sachant pertinemment que cette remarque allait faire mouche.

\- Bon, ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as des soucis ?

\- Non, enfin, pas pour l'instant … Mais Kate ne doit rien savoir. Elle va me tuer …, expliqua Rick.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois …, sourit Esposito, taquin.

\- Oui, mais quand même.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise au moins ?

\- Mais non … Tu te souviens du bouquet d'iris que Beckett a reçu au loft il y a quelques semaines ?

\- Oui, les fleurs envoyées par le pompier romantique …

\- Eh bien j'ai la preuve que ce pompier n'a pas pu commander les fleurs, expliqua Castle.

\- Tu enquêtes là-dessus ? s'étonna Esposito. Sur un bouquet de fleurs ?

\- Ce gars a envoyé des fleurs à ma femme, Espo, et on ne sait pas qui c'est, répondit Rick, adoptant un air sérieux et presque grave. Alors oui, j'enquête …

\- Ok. Ok … Et comment ?

\- Comment quoi ?

\- Comment tu enquêtes sans que Beckett ne sache rien ?

\- J'utilise des moyens …. disons … personnels. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le pompier a un alibi sûr et très fiable Il ne pouvait pas être à l'endroit où le bouquet a été commandé.

\- Mais c'est sa carte qui a été utilisée ? demanda Esposito.

\- Oui. Toutes ses informations personnelles ont été utilisées d'ailleurs : carte, nom, adresse, date de naissance … Mais il nie toujours avoir envoyé ces fleurs. Et je pense qu'il dit la vérité.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un volerait les informations de ce gars pour envoyer un malheureux bouquet de fleurs à une femme ?

\- Pour qu'on ne sache pas qui il est …

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas le roi du romantisme, mais pourquoi envoyer des fleurs à une femme si elle ignore que tu lui as envoyées ? lui fit remarquer Esposito, d'un air perplexe.

\- Je n'en sais rien justement …, soupira Castle. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle …

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne peut pas être le pompier ?

\- Certain. Je n'ai aucun doute.

\- Il a une femme ? Une copine ? demanda Esposito.

\- Non.

\- Il vit seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit de tout ça ? continua Esposito, en mode lieutenant cherchant à comprendre.

\- Il est persuadé de n'avoir jamais perdu sa carte. Il n'a jamais communiqué ses informations bancaires à quiconque …, expliqua Rick. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais tout est possible. Un copain ou une petite-amie de passage chez lui ont pu avoir accès à son portefeuille et sa carte … Ou encore quelqu'un qui le croise fréquemment dans le même endroit, un café, un restaurant … Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de mémoriser les 16 chiffres d'une carte bleue …

\- Ok. Donc ce serait quelqu'un qui le connaît … ou qui le croise régulièrement …, résuma Castle, se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il transmette le fruit de leurs réflexions à Eddie, son détective privé.

\- Je pense. Mais en fait, ça peut aussi être n'importe qui … Il suffit qu'un jour il ait laissé traîner sa carte un peu trop longtemps sur un coin de table, et puis voilà. Sa carte a été utilisée pour autre chose ?

\- Non. Juste le bouquet …. 35 $ en tout et pour tout.

\- Il n'y avait vraiment pas de message ? Aucun élément pour savoir le sens de ces fleurs ?

-Non. Tu crois que je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda Rick, en le dévisageant, un peu soucieux.

\- Je ne crois pas, non … C'est franchement bizarre, c'est clair … mais ce ne sont que des fleurs … et c'était il y a deux mois presque maintenant … Je ne vois rien de dangereux là-dedans.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose d'inexplicable …, et ça m'agace, soupira Castle.

\- Ouais, je sais mais tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber … Il y a peu de chance que tu finisses par trouver qui a envoyé les fleurs de toute façon.

\- Crois-moi, je finirai par trouver ! assura Rick. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de mettre en place un tel stratagème pour un bouquet de fleurs … Pourquoi emprunter l'identité de ce pompier ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la carte pour autre chose puisqu'il a les moyens d'acheter ce qu'il veut ? Et pourquoi les envoyer à Beckett ?

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, mon pote, c'est juste un détraqué de plus … Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça …, tenta de le rassurer Esposito.

\- Un détraqué ?

\- Evidemment. Un mec normal n'envoie pas de fleurs comme ça, sans laisser un message, en utilisant une fausse identité … C'est un pauvre gars qui fantasme sur Beckett … Il a pu la croiser au parc, ou dans un magasin … Ou même juste fantasmer sur les quelques articles où elle a fait la une …

\- Et tu crois que ça va me rassurer ? grogna Rick.

\- Il a envoyé des fleurs, mec, je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à craindre, assura-t-il. Ce genre de tarés qui font des fixations sur une femme, ça court les rues, crois-moi …

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Si je te le dis … Ce genre de mec fantasme tout seul dans son coin, parfois il mate sa cible, envoie des fleurs ou autre chose, en ayant l'impression de pouvoir entrer en contact avec elle, et voilà … il passe à autre chose … Dans 99 % des cas, ça ne va pas plus loin. Ce ne serait pas la première fois en plus …

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a quelques années Beckett a tapé dans l'œil d'un gars au poste …

\- Qui ? demanda aussitôt Rick, intrigué.

\- Oh, il ne bosse plus là depuis longtemps. Il déposait ou faisait déposer des lettres romantiques, des cadeaux, des fleurs sur son bureau … anonymement bien-sûr …

\- Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit ça ?

\- C'était il y a des lustres, mec …, lui fit remarquer Esposito avec un sourire.

\- Comment a-t-elle su qui c'était ?

\- J'ai mené une petite enquête, et un jour, on l'a pris la main dans le sac.

\- Et c'était un détraqué ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Plus ou moins … On ne sait pas trop jusqu'où allait sa fixation sur elle. Il s'est excusé gentiment …

\- Et ?

\- Et rien. Beckett lui a fait clairement comprendre que c'était adorable mais qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Le gars a laissé tomber. C'est tout, expliqua Esposito.

\- Et où est-il maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'était il y a des années !

\- Et son nom ? continua Rick.

\- Je ne sais plus. Jameson …. Ou Johannson … enfin un truc comme ça.

\- Elle le connaissait ?

\- Pas plus que ça, C'était un bleu … un officier … Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a volé l'identité de ton pompier, Castle. Dix ans après, ça n'a pas de sens …

\- Ouais … peut-être … mais c'est une piste comme une autre …

\- Tu devrais en parler à Beckett, conclut Esposito.

\- Elle trouve ça ridicule d'enquêter là-dessus. Tu la connais …

\- Enquêter sur quoi ? leur fit la voix de Kate arrivant dans leur dos.

Tous les deux se retournèrent, surpris de la voir surgir de nulle part, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, avec le bruit des vagues et du vent.

\- On parlait de l'enquête sur Ellen … et Samantha, répondit aussitôt Rick, adoptant le ton le plus naturel possible.

\- Ouais, le tueur au coupe-ongles, ajouta Esposito.

\- Le tueur au coupe-ongles ? Vous l'appelez comment ça ? s'étonna Kate avec un sourire.

\- Un tueur en série digne de ce nom doit avoir un petit surnom … c'est la règle, répondit Esposito, comme une évidence.

\- Celui-là n'est pas super flatteur, constate Kate, toujours souriante. Espo, Lanie me fait te dire qu'il est temps que tu ailles préparer ta marinade pour le poulet …

\- Ok. J'y vais … Place au chef cuistot ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de s'éloigner sous les regards souriants de ses amis.

Ce soir, chacun contribuerait au repas en cuisinant une de ses spécialités, et Esposito avait en charge le poulet tex-mex dont il se disait le maître absolu.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de notre petit vampire ? demanda Rick à Kate, la regardant s'avancer avec prudence dans l'eau plutôt fraîche en ce début d'été.

\- Lanie s'occupe de lui … pour nous laisser tout le loisir de profiter de la mer. Tu viens nager ? proposa-t-elle, se tournant vers lui, radieuse.

\- Avec plaisir …, sourit-il encore un peu perdu dans ses réflexions et ses inquiétudes, avant de la rejoindre.

\- Waouh elle est froide quand même ! s'exclama joyeusement Kate, glissant dans le même temps sa main dans celle de Rick.

\- Mais une fois qu'on y est, elle est super bonne, tu vas voir …, sourit-il, alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'océan, les petites vagues qui venaient rouler sur leurs jambes, gagnant doucement en intensité.

Main dans la main, ils avancèrent jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, les vagues claquant légèrement sur eux, les mouillant à chaque fois de leurs embruns. Rick profita d'une vague un peu plus forte pour plonger et ressortir la tête de l'eau, tout sourire, regardant Kate, prudemment, tenter de se mouiller petit à petit.

\- Allez ! Plonge ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, à quelques mètres d'elle, de l'eau jusqu'au torse désormais.

\- C'est froid !

\- Je t'ai connue plus téméraire …, constata-t-il, de son air rieur et taquin, amusé de la voir gigoter pour tenter d'éviter une vague un peu plus grosse.

\- Ne te moque pas …, sourit-elle, avançant lentement vers lui, sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour ne pas se mouiller trop vite.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! proposa-t-il, en lui envoyant quelques gouttes d'eau.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Si tu m'éclabousses, je te noie ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Ah oui ? sourit-il avec malice, donnant une claque dans l'eau pour l'arroser généreusement cette fois-ci.

\- Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air mi- indigné mi- rieur.

\- Allez ! Tu es mouillée maintenant, viens ! l'encouragea-t-il, l'attrapant par la main, pour d'un geste viril, l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

Souriante, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors que de ses mains sur sa taille, sous l'eau, il la tenait contre lui.

\- Tu vois …, lui fit-il avec un petit sourire, ce n'était pas si difficile ...

Sans répondre, le regardant avec douceur, attendri par son air joyeux, elle vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu devais me noyer …, sourit-il, caressant doucement son dos, l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Hum … oui … mais je suis trop sentimentale … et d'humeur romantique ce week-end …

\- Maligne aussi …, constata-t-il, caressant sa bouche d'un baiser. Tu sais bien que dans l'eau tu n'auras pas le dessus …

\- Vraiment ? Tu crois ça ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner, le regardant dans les yeux, amusée.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire tes prises de kung-fu en pleine mer …, sourit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas du kung-fu …, répondit-elle en riant. C'est du body combat …

\- Hum …. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans l'eau je suis le plus fort … Je suis tel Poséidon, le dieu de l'Océan …, fit-il fièrement, bombant le torse.

Elle rit.

\- Si tu es Poséidon, mon cœur, alors moi je suis une sirène …

\- Oh ! Oh ! Une sirène … tes divines jambes peuvent donc se muer en queue de poisson ? lui fit-il, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses fesses.

\- Tu sais que les sirènes ont surtout des pouvoirs magiques qui valent toutes les prises du body-combat ?

\- Je vois, tu penses avoir le dessus en jouant les sirènes et me charmant de ta voix délicieuse ?

\- Je pourrais …, assura-t-elle. Et ensuite, quand tu seras totalement envoûté …, alors j'aurais le dessus sans difficulté.

\- Mais Poséidon est plus fort que n'importe quel chant de sirène …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Sauf que mon Poséidon à moi est un homme… si faible, si sensible quand sa sirène préférée joue de son corps contre le sien …, susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche, tout en faisant sensuellement glisser ses mains sur son torse pour venir caresser son ventre sous l'eau. Il est incapable de me résister …

\- Hum … Tu es une vraie sirène oui …, sourit-il, délicieusement envoûté par ses caresses.

\- Tu vois … Allez, on nage un peu ? proposa-t-elle, revenant doucement à la réalité. On va commencer à avoir froid à ne pas bouger …

\- Oui … Allons-y, avant que le Poséidon qui sommeille en mois ne fasse qu'une bouchée de sa petite sirène !

Elle éclata de rire, amusée, tout en quittant ses bras.

\- Un petit défi, ça te dit ? proposa-t-il.

\- Oui !

\- Alors le premier à la bouée jaune près du ponton des Silver, ok ?

\- Ok ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, toujours contente de rivaliser avec son homme.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Rick la vit s'élancer vivement vers les eaux plus profondes en direction de l'objectif de leur défi.

\- Hey ! Tricheuse ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Dépêche-toi donc ! répondit-elle en riant, avant de plonger sous une vague et de réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Oh ! Tu vas voir de quoi Poséidon est capable !

Aussitôt, il plongea à son tour, avec bon espoir de la rattraper, et de ne pas se faire battre une fois de plus. Kate était redoutable à la nage. Il était plus rapide sur des courtes distances, mais elle était bien plus endurante. Le ponton des Silver, qui servait aux jeux et plongeons des enfants l'été, se trouvait à une bonne centaine de mètres d'ici, et avec l'avance qu'elle avait prise, Kate avait toutes les chances de l'emporter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 5**

Essoufflée, Kate s'accrocha d'une main au ponton de bois, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, regardant, toute souriante, Rick faire quelques brasses pour la rejoindre, tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

\- Tu as triché … grogna-t-il, s'agrippant à son tour au ponton d'une main.

\- J'ai seulement été plus réactive ! sourit-elle, glissant dans l'eau pour se rapprocher de lui. Alors qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites un prix pour ta fourberie ! répondit-il, posant sa main sur sa taille.

Elle rit, enroulant son bras libre autour de son cou.

\- Alors je m'attribue ma récompense moi-même, sourit-elle, venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle joua avec tendresse à l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

\- Fourbe … et tentatrice …, sourit-il.

\- J'essaie juste de rendre ta défaite plus supportable …, répondit-elle, avec un grand sourire. On grimpe sur le ponton ? Histoire de reprendre notre souffle avant la revanche.

\- Ok … Toi d'abord …

Il l'aida à se hisser sur le ponton de bois, avant de grimper à son tour. Ils s'assirent côte à côte au bord, les pieds dans l'eau, contemplant la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres du rivage, derrière la barrière des vagues, qu'ils voyaient se former, gonfler, et gagner en vitesse avant de venir s'écraser sur la plage dans un nuage d'écume.

\- Comme ça fait du bien …, constata Kate, soupirant de bien-être, le regard perdu sur l'horizon magnifique. Ce week-end va être génial …

\- Oui …, sourit Castle. Un week-end aux Hamptons ne peut qu'être génial …

\- Dis, comment as-tu trouvé Espo ?

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas ... mais est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de Lanie ?

\- Non. Espo ne me parle jamais de sa vie sentimentale …, lui fit-il remarquer. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sens qu'il y a un souci …

-Ils se sont peut-être disputés … une fois de plus …

\- Peut-être … mais Lanie n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle me dit que tout va bien, mais je sais qu'elle ment …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il. Ces deux-là, ils sont comme chien et chat, mais inséparables. Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave.

\- Oui, sûrement. Et toi ? Je te sens encore tracassé …

\- Ça va …

\- Dis-moi mon cœur … Tu penses à Alexis ?

\- Un peu, oui. Mais j'essaie de ne pas réfléchir … ça ne sert à rien … Et puis, tu vas lui parler demain, peut-être que ça va s'arranger.

\- Oui. Peut-être. En tout cas, il ne faut pas que ça te mine au point de ne pas parvenir à trouver le sommeil …

\- Je croyais que tu adorais mes insomnies …, sourit-il, repensant à leurs ébats passionnés de la nuit passée.

\- J'aime les conséquences de tes insomnies …, répondit-elle, tout aussi souriante, mais je n'aime pas te savoir inquiet, et perturbé ainsi.

\- Ça va passer, la rassura-t-il. Il faut juste que je m'y fasse.

\- Et le bouquet ? Tu ne parlais pas de ça à Espo j'espère ? lui demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'avais promis de …

\- Je n'ai pas demandé d'aide à Espo, l'interrompit-il. Juste son avis.

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit ? lui fit-elle, intriguée.

\- La même chose que toi. Il dit que ce n'est pas inquiétant.

\- Tu vois …, sourit-elle.

\- Hum …, répondit-il, d'un air peu convaincu.

Il devait faire attention à la moindre chose qu'il lui disait car elle ignorait qu'il avait poursuivi son investigation et avait découvert des éléments on ne peut plus bizarres. Elle serait fâchée quand elle saurait comment il avait procédé, et il n'avait pas envie que tout cela ne vienne gâcher leur week-end.

\- Dis … tu te souviens de cet officier au poste qui te faisait des cadeaux pour te séduire ? reprit Castle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de creuser un peu ce qu'Esposito venait de lui apprendre.

\- Johnson ? lui fit Kate, surprise qu'il connaisse cette histoire.

\- Il s'appelait Johnson ?

\- Il me semble, pourquoi ? C'est Espo qui t'a parlé de ça ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses que ça a un rapport avec le bouquet d'iris ? s'étonna-t-elle, le dévisageant d'un air vraiment perplexe.

\- Pourquoi pas …

\- D'abord, parce qu'on a un coupable tout désigné qui n'ose simplement pas reconnaître les faits, répondit Kate, qui ignorait tout de ce qu'avait découvert son mari ces dernières semaines. Et ensuite parce que cette histoire date d'il y a des années et que Johnson a certainement bien d'autres chats à fouetter aujourd'hui …

\- Je ne sais pas … Tu as de sacrés atouts … Un homme pourrait très bien faire une fixation sur toi pendant des années …, lui fit-il remarquer, d'un air un peu coquin, en portant un regard volontairement appuyé sur sa poitrine, son ventre, puis ses cuisses.

\- N'exagère pas non plus … Je suis tout à fait …

\- Belle … sexy …, l'interrompit-il, la regardant cette fois dans les yeux. Et diablement envoûtante … une vraie sirène …

\- Tu me vois ainsi parce que tu es mon mari et tu es amoureux, sourit-elle avec tendresse.

\- N'importe quel homme te voit ainsi, c'est évident …. Vraiment, en toute impartialité, je crois qu'un taré pourrait faire une fixation sur toi pendant des années ….

\- Et m'envoyer un bouquet de fleurs après tout ce temps, comme ça parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire ?

\- Pas pour rien, non. Pour avoir l'impression d'être en contact avec toi. Qui te dit que ce Johnson n'a pas suivi tout ce que tu devenais depuis tout ce temps justement ?

\- Parce que c'est complètement fou …

\- Toutes les obsessions ont quelque chose de fou, d'insensé et d'irrationnel …, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu cherches un autre coupable, alors qu'il n'y a aucun doute que ce soit Samuel Leeroy. Il n'y a pas toujours une histoire bizarre à découvrir, ou un truc étrange à élucider, Rick …

Il sentit qu'il était temps que cette discussion s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas l'agacer avec ça.

\- Je sais que tu détestes ne pas comprendre …, continua-t-elle, tentant de le raisonner, mais tu vas finir par te rendre malade avec cette histoire de fleurs …

\- Mais non …, sourit-il pour la rassurer. J'y pensais simplement, parce que c'était l'occasion d'en parler à Espo, c'est tout.

\- Rick, ça t'a empêché de dormir la nuit dernière ….

\- Non. Le mariage d'Alexis m'empêchait de dormir, et ensuite j'ai réfléchi de nouveau à cette histoire de bouquet, c'est différent.

\- Ok. Alors promets-moi de ne plus réfléchir à tout ça ce week-end.

\- Promis, sourit-il, en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres. Et maintenant, Poséidon va prendre sa revanche et te montrer qui est le dieu ici !

D'un mouvement, il se laissa glisser dans la mer.

\- Hey ! Ne triche pas ! s'indigna-t-elle, alors que déjà il se mettait à nager, et qu'elle sautait à l'eau.

\- Le premier sur la plage au pied de la dune ! lança-t-il sans même se retourner.

\- Castle, attend ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Maugréant intérieurement de s'être fait avoir, elle se mit à nager avec espoir de le rattraper.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour gagner la plage, affrontant le courant, et le roulis des vagues, Rick arrivant fièrement en tête. Mais à peine eut-il posé les pieds sur le sable, aussitôt rejoint par Kate, quelque chose attira son attention, l'empêchant de savourer son triomphe. Quelque chose ou plutôt exactement quelqu'un. Rick n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux, mais Scott était là au sommet de la dune parmi les herbes hautes, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, semblant contempler la mer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? maugréa Castle.

\- La même chose que nous … Il profite du week-end du 4 juillet. Viens, allons le saluer …, lui fit Kate, commençant à sortir de l'eau.

\- Non ! Attend ! s'exclama-t-il, la retenant par le bras. Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Oh, allons, je croyais que tu le trouvais sympa …, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Sympa, oui, mais voyeur … et agaçant … Il te mate dès qu'il en a l'occasion … et tu es à moitié nue …, lui fit-il, remarquer parcourant des yeux les jolies formes de son corps.

\- Je suis juste en maillot de bain, Rick …

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis … à moitié nue ! Si tu ne veux pas que je commette un meurtre et passer le reste de ta vie à venir me rendre visite en prison, restons-là, et faisons nous discrets …

Elle esquissa un sourire, à la fois amusée, et touchée par la jalousie de son homme. Elle comprenait ce que Rick pouvait ressentir, même si une part d'elle-même trouvait cela un peu ridicule. Mais il n'avait pas tort : Scott ne manquerait pas de se rincer l'œil. C'était tout à fait son style, même s'il n'y avait pas de mauvaises intentions derrière. Autant éviter d'agacer son mari, et de titiller sa jalousie.

\- Ok, on va attendre qu'il s'éloigne alors … répondit-elle, avec espoir que Scott, de là-haut, ne remarque pas leur présence.

\- Merci …, ajouta Rick, ramassant sa serviette sur le sable pour la secouer. Tiens, tu devrais mettre ça ….

\- Tu ne veux pas que je porte le voile intégral non plus ? le taquina-t-elle, se saisissant malgré tout de la serviette pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

\- Avec des gars comme lui, ce serait la moindre des précautions …, répondit-il, scrutant Scott, qui, petit à petit, se rapprochait de la villa plus haut sur la dune.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que quand on croise ton adorable voisine qui se pavane dans son bikini sur la plage, et te fait de l'œil …, je ne dis rien …

\- Tu parles ! L'autre fois, tu as boudé pendant au moins deux heures …, sourit-il.

\- Je ne boude jamais … Je médite sur mon mécontentement, expliqua-t-elle tout naturellement.

Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé par sa mauvaise-foi.

\- Et puis même si je ne suis pas contente, je ne t'oblige pas à éviter Claudia pour autant …

\- Tu sais que je me fiche de Claudia de toute façon … Et puis je te rappelle qu'elle a au moins soixante-ans … alors il n'y a plus grand-chose d'intéressant à regarder … c'est même plutôt effrayant en fait ces bikinis qu'elle porte …

\- Parce que si elle était plus jeune, ça te plairait davantage ? s'offusqua Kate.

Il lui répondit par un petit sourire, toujours aussi amusé par ses réactions.

\- Jalouse …, sourit-il, sans perdre de vue, au loin, l'avancée de Scott, qui pour l'instant, ne regardait pas dans leur direction.

\- Hum … Claudia n'a peut-être plus beaucoup d'atouts pour retenir ton attention, mais elle ne manque pas de te regarder elle, et même de te toucher.

\- Me toucher ? Elle ne me touche pas !

\- Oh si ! L'an dernier, quand on l'a croisée là-bas sur la plage, au bord de la baie, elle t'a caressé l'épaule tout en te disant un truc du genre : « Oh, Richard, vous devriez venir dîner un de ces soirs … vous me raconteriez toutes ces aventures que vous vivez avec la Police de New-York … J'adore les aventuriers » … lui fit-elle, imitant la voix de la fameuse Claudia.

Rick ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Je n'y peux rien si je fais cet effet-là aux femmes …

\- Oui, eh bien moi, je supporte toutes ces groupies un peu folles qui te font les yeux doux …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Parce que tu sais que je t'aime passionnément et que tu es la seule à qui je fais les yeux doux, moi … , répondit-il, avec tendresse.

\- Et tu sais que l'inverse est vrai … donc arrête d'être jaloux paranoïaque avec Scott.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Mes groupies sont des gentilles rêveuses … qui fantasment sur des contes de fée …

\- Certaines ont un grain, Castle … vraiment un grain …, répondit-elle.

\- Peut-être … mais rien à voir avec les gars comme Scott. Les mecs qui matent comme ça pensent au sexe. Et c'est dégoûtant ... Il n'y a que moi qui suis en droit de penser au sexe quand je te regarde …

Elle rit à son tour.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler ce qu'il y a dans la tête des hommes, Rick.

\- Justement. Donc, autant se tenir éloignés de ton vieil ami Scott … Bon sang !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il nous a vus … Je crois qu'il nous a reconnus …

\- Oui. Il arrive …, constata Kate, voyant Scott qui leur faisait un petit signe de la main.

\- C'est un cauchemar …

\- N'abuse pas … Viens. On lui dit bonjour, et on file.

\- Un vrai cauchemar …, soupira-t-il, en la suivant pour avancer vers Scott qui venait à leur rencontre.

\- Sois poli, mon cœur …

\- Hum …

\- Et ne le tue pas s'il te plaît …, ajouta-t-elle, juste avant d'arriver à la hauteur de Scott.

\- Salut ! Le monde est petit ! leur lança-t-il, tout sourire.

\- En effet … étrangement petit …, constata Rick, s'efforçant de sourire, en dévisageant Scott.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda gentiment Kate.

\- Bien. Vous avez une villa ici ?

\- Oui. Vous aussi ? lui lança Rick, le plus cordialement possible, tout en enlaçant Kate par la taille, comme par instinct protecteur.

Il se demandait quelle probabilité il y avait qu'il croisât par hasard Scott à quelques mètres de sa villa, dans les Hamptons. C'était surprenant, vraiment surprenant. Le soi-disant hasard avait déjà fait que Kate le rencontrât à Central Park, alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle retournait courir, et maintenant, ils tombaient sur lui, ici, sur la plage. Par hasard, encore une fois. De là à ce qu'il imagine qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et si Scott était là depuis un moment à les épier ? Et s'il faisait une fixation sur Kate ? Et s'il avait envoyé ce bouquet d'iris ? Après tout l'envoi du bouquet correspondait à la période où Kate l'avait rencontré par hasard au parc. Tout cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences.

\- Oh non … le quartier n'est pas vraiment à portée d'un salaire de flic …. Des amis m'ont prêté leur maison pour le week-end … J'adore le coin, c'est idéal pour peindre …, expliqua-t-il, regardant Kate de son air enjôleur.

Rick, bouillant intérieurement, décortiquait toutes les mimiques de Scott, le séducteur invétéré, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme, feignant d'ignorer sa présence. Il voyait son regard salace dévier furtivement vers le décolleté de Kate, et sa poitrine, généreusement mise en valeur par son haut de maillot de bain.

\- Oh, tu peins ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Oui … C'est une de mes passions récentes, sourit Scott. Et j'adore venir ici … la solitude, le silence, la mer … De quoi laissez libre court à mon imagination ...

\- Et vos amis sont … ? l'interrompit Castle, cherchant à en savoir plus sur sa présence ici, et à attirer son attention pour qu'il détournât les yeux de Kate.

\- Vous les connaissez peut-être … Barney et Sophia Mc Sullivan …

-Oui, de réputation. Leur villa est un peu plus loin sur la côte …, constata Rick, se demandant si vraiment Scott pouvait être ami avec gens-là.

Il connaissait un peu les Mc Sullivan, pas très bien, mais en savait assez pour s'étonner qu'ils puissent entretenir une amitié avec Scott, un simple flic de la Police de New-York. Barney et Sophie Mc Sullivan avaient plus de quatre-vingt ans. Lui, avait fait fortune dans l'immobilier. Elle, appartenait à la haute bourgeoisie new-yorkaise. Probablement sans rapport avec Scott.

\- Oui. Voilà. Il faudrait que vous veniez dîner chez moi un de ces jours. Je pourrai te montrer mes toiles, miss …

Voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses « miss », comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'il attribua un petit surnom sentimental à la femme d'un autre. Rick le fusilla du regard, mais Scott, tout sourire, semblait avoir oublié sa présence.

\- Oui, ce serait sympa, répondit poliment Kate, qui sentait qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la conversation.

Si la dernière fois, lors du dîner, elle n'avait pas fait grand cas des regards de Scott, et de ses sourires charmeurs, peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait toujours connu ainsi, aujourd'hui, elle était mal-à-l'aise. Il n'était pourtant pas différent de d'habitude : souriant, aimable, courtois, un brin séducteur. Mais finalement, Rick avait raison. Elle était en partie dénudée, et c'était ça, sans doute, qui la gênait aujourd'hui, face à Scott. Peut-être son côté sans-gêne aussi et la façon dont il osait la regarder avec insistance malgré la présence de son mari à ses côtés. Ou encore le fait qu'il croisât son chemin, par hasard, pour la deuxième fois en quelques semaines. C'était un peu étrange.

\- Et puis, j'ai encore tant de choses à vous apprendre sur Kate, Rick … Ce serait l'occasion.

Castle prit sur lui pour ne rien répondre à cet individu qui osait affirmer qu'il pouvait lui apprendre des choses sur sa propre femme. Si ce n'était pas de la provocation, ça y ressemblait.

\- On va devoir y aller, Scott. Nos amis nous attendent, répondit Kate, cherchant à couper court à la discussion, ayant senti combien Rick faisait d'efforts pour garder son calme.

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Bon week-end à vous, sourit Scott, de son air charmeur. Je t'appelle … pour fixer une date pour le dîner …

\- Ok.

\- A bientôt Rick ! ajouta-t-il.

Castle n'acquiesça que du regard, et faisant un petit signe de la main, Scott s'éloigna.

\- Ce mec est un con …, maugréa Rick quand il fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre. Tu as vu comme il me provoque ?

\- Oui … J'ai vu.

\- Ah tu le reconnais … Comme s'il pouvait m'apprendre des choses sur toi … Je te connais mieux que personne …, continua Castle, énervé.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber …, répondit doucement Kate, en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Et il est hors de question qu'on aille dîner chez lui … Il te mate sans retenue, en plus. Tu as vu comment il regardait ta poitrine ?

\- J'ai vu ça aussi, oui …

\- Et ? Ne me dis pas que tu es flattée encore une fois ? s'offusqua Rick en la dévisageant.

\- Non. Je trouve ça déplacé … Mais je ne vais pas faire un scandale pour ça non plus, lui fit-elle gentiment.

\- Hum … et quelle probabilité on avait de tomber sur lui ici franchement ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore ?

\- Rien. Je n'imagine rien … Je constate, c'est tout. Et mon constat est que c'est très bizarre. Ça fait deux fois que le hasard l'amène à croiser ta route, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il te trouve très à son goût, et que si je n'étais pas là, il aurait déjà tenté de te mettre dans son lit …

\- Rick …, soupira Kate, posant ses mains sur son torse, et se rapprochant doucement de lui.

Elle était aussi étonnée que lui d'avoir de nouveau rencontré Scott par hasard. Croiser sa route à Central Park passait encore. Mais ici, aux Hamptons, au pied de la ville de Rick. C'était surprenant. Intrigant. Elle savait exactement ce que devait se dire Castle. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il soit en train d'élaborer une théorie selon laquelle Scott l'espionnait ou la suivait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser elle-même de cette nouvelle rencontre. Le hasard peut-être. Sans doute. Dans tous les cas, elle préférait ne pas confirmer à Rick qu'elle trouvait tout cela un peu bizarre elle-aussi. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon, si ce n'était de l'agacer et le tracasser davantage encore.

\- Ne me dis pas que je me fais des films …, lui répondit Castle.

\- Je ne dis rien, sourit-elle gentiment, constatant son air vraiment préoccupé. Mais laisse tomber … Tu crois que tu n'es pas déjà assez tracassé comme ça en ce moment ?

\- Oui, à croire que le destin s'acharne contre moi …, soupira-t-il, en faisant la moue.

Il préféra ne pas lui faire part de sa nouvelle hypothèse concernant Scott, son obsession pour elle, et sa possible implication dans l'envoie de ce bouquet de fleurs. Il risquait de la rendre dingue ou de la fâcher. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il voulait qu'elle s'amuse ce week-end, qu'ils s'amusent tous les deux, qu'ils profitent de leurs amis, et de leur fils. Et l'ennuyer avec cette enquête qui l'exaspérait n'apporterait rien de bon.

\- Si on oubliait Scott et qu'on allait retrouver notre petit amour ? suggéra Kate, souriante.

\- Oui …, sourit-il, à son tour. Mais … je sais que Scott est ton ami, mais …

\- C'était mon ami … Il y a plus de dix ans. Les gens changent …

\- On n'ira pas dîner chez lui ? lui fit-il, avec espoir.

\- Non, on n'ira pas. Je n'en ai pas envie … Je n'aime pas la façon dont il se comporte vis-à-vis de toi … Et tu as raison, ses regards me dérangent …

Il sourit, comme s'il était soulagé qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui.

\- Ça va mieux ? Tu es rassuré ? lui fit-elle.

\- Oui …, sourit-il, tout heureux.

Elle l'embrassa, et il lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse.

\- Allez, viens …, conclut-elle, le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers la dune et la villa.

Il était rassuré, oui. Enfin, en partie. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier comme ça que Scott était peut-être ici pour se rapprocher de Kate. Et que c'était peut-être lui le détraqué dont parlait Esposito. C'était effrayant. Et énervant. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de vérifier quelques petites choses pendant qu'il avait Scott sous la main. Ici, aux Hamptons.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 6**

 _Villa des Hamptons, 19h._

Dans la chambre, devant le miroir, Kate finissait de nouer ses cheveux en chignon. Elle venait de prendre une douche, et de se rafraîchir, avant de se préparer pour leur dîner. En cuisine, les hommes s'affairaient, et avaient pris en charge tous les préparatifs : Ryan s'occupait d'une salade à l'irlandaise, Esposito peaufinait la sauce de son poulet à la tex-mex, et Castle mitonnait pour le dessert des pancakes aux poires caramélisées. Kate n'osait imaginer dans quel état de désordre devait se trouver la cuisine, avec leurs trois hommes jouant les chefs cuisiniers, et s'y affairant joyeusement, en discutant, blaguant et riant. Le tout, en veillant sur Eliott et Sarah-Grace. En effet, Jenny, Lanie et elle-même s'étaient éclipsées pour se faire belles, profitant avec plaisir de l'engouement de leurs maris et compagnons pour les préparatifs de cette soirée.

Tout en glissant les pinces dans ses cheveux, elle songeait aux festivités du lendemain, pour le 4 juillet. Tout le monde serait réuni. Martha et Alexis les rejoindraient dans la matinée, et elle devrait trouver le moyen et le moment de discuter avec Alexis de ses fiançailles et de son envie de mariage. Elle appréhendait ce moment, et ignorait comment elle ferait pour aborder le sujet. Mais elle l'avait promis à Rick et Martha. Son père serait là lui-aussi, et avoir autour d'eux leur famille et leurs amis réunis la réjouissait à l'avance. C'était le symbole même de ce bonheur qu'elle avait longtemps cru ne jamais pouvoir retrouver un jour. Et aujourd'hui, tout allait tellement bien. Tout était si parfait. Plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Elle songeait aussi à la surprise prévue par Rick, mais préférait éviter d'imaginer quelle idée il avait pu avoir. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette obsession qu'il avait de procéder au « baptême des Hamptons » d'Eliott. Sans aucun doute, demain serait une magnifique journée, en espérant que ce qu'avait prévu Rick ne crée pas de problème. Elle sourit toute seule en pensant aux lubies et délires de son mari. Des lubies et délires qui pouvaient l'exaspérer tout autant qu'ils pouvaient l'enthousiasmer et emplir son cœur d'une infinie tendresse à son égard.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quand on frappa la porte de la chambre.

\- Oui ?

\- Kate ? Je peux entrer ? lui fit la voix de Lanie.

\- Oui ! Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit, et son amie apparut, souriante, radieuse et joliment apprêtée dans une petite robe estivale.

\- Waouh ! constata Kate, en la contemplant. Tu es magnifique …

\- Toi-aussi, chérie …, sourit Lanie en observant la robe légère et fleurie que portait son amie. C'est fou …

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Cette poitrine pulpeuse que tu as maintenant … Je serais presque jalouse, répondit son amie, en observant son décolleté.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas hein ! objecta Kate, adoptant un air indigné, qui fit rire Lanie.

\- Rien que pour ça, je ferais bien un bébé …, lui fit-elle, alors que Kate se retournait face au miroir pour se maquiller.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de faire un bébé pour être pulpeuse …, constata Kate, en se saisissant de son mascara. Et puis, d'ici peu, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je vais bientôt cesser d'allaiter Eliott …

Lanie s'assit sur le bord du lit, heureuse de profiter d'un nouveau moment en tête à tête avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Il paraît que quand on allaite, les seins sont extrêmement sensibles … je veux dire … aux caresses, reprit Lanie, tout à fait naturellement. C'est vrai ?

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu la question ? lui répondit Kate, plus vraiment surprise des questions intrusives de Lanie, mais toujours aussi peu encline à se dévoiler.

\- Si ! Beaucoup ! Et au passage, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si c'était aussi génial qu'avant … avec Castle … Comme tu étais inquiète …

\- Tout va très bien, sourit Kate, tentant de se concentrer sur son maquillage. Extrêmement bien …

\- Me voilà rassurée. Et … c'est exactement pareil ? Ou mieux ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? Tu es enceinte ou quoi ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Non ! ça ne va pas ! s'indigna Lanie en riant. Je m'intéresse à toi, c'est tout …

\- Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, ça ne peut pas être mieux qu'avant, ça a toujours été l'extase avec Rick ...

\- Je vois …, sourit Lanie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kate, s'armant de son rouge à lèvres.

\- Votre relation est parfaite …, idéale, magnifique … Et le sexe sublime le reste …

Surprise du ton un peu envieux et admiratif de son amie, Kate se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant.

\- Lanie, s'il y a un souci avec Javi, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais …

\- Il n'y a pas de souci, chérie …, assura-t-elle, avec un sourire. Si on en revenait à ta poitrine … Dis-moi juste si ce qu'on raconte est vrai ou non …

\- Alors, toi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas … Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Mais non. Tout va bien … Je t'assure.

Kate ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'admirer dans le miroir.

\- De toute façon, continua Lanie, si tu ne veux rien me dire, ça veut dire que la rumeur est vraie … et que ta pudeur te retient de m'avouer à quel point les caresses de Castle sur ta poitrine te font voir monts et merveilles …

\- On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? Franchement, Lanie … Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Tu es têtue …

\- Pas autant que toi à ne rien vouloir dire ! s'exclama Lanie.

\- Et toi à t'obstiner à nier l'évidence … Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, répondit-t-elle.

\- Kate … s'il te plait …, soupira Lanie, adoptant soudain un air très sérieux. Pas maintenant, pas ce week-end, ok ?

\- Mais …, commença Kate, la regardant, ayant senti que cette fois son amie avait cessé de nier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Lanie avec un sourire.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

\- Mais non. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je te jure que non …

\- Tu n'es pas malade … ou … ?

\- Non. Je vais très bien. Je t'en parlerai … C'est promis. Mais juste pas ce week-end … ok ?

\- Ok, acquiesça Kate, à la fois intriguée et respectueuse de ce temps dont semblait avoir besoin son amie.

\- Mais toi tu peux tout me dire !

\- Oh, mais tu es pénible … qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de savoir ça ?

\- Je me soucie de ton épanouissement …, sourit Lanie.

\- De ma vie sexuelle surtout oui …

\- Et n'oublie pas que je suis médecin …, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Quel est le rapport avec mes seins ? répondit Kate en riant. Tu es légiste, Lanie !

\- Peut-être, mais toute information de nature scientifique m'intéresse. Toi, tu aimes rendre justice, moi, j'aime enrichir mes connaissances scientifiques …

Kate la dévisagea en souriant, amusée par la mauvaise-foi de son amie, qui était la personne la plus curieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Elle voulait tout savoir, et surtout les détails les plus croustillants, bien-sûr.

\- Tes connaissances sur le plaisir exacerbé par l'allaitement ? Sérieusement ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais que des gens seraient capables d'écrire une thèse sur le sujet …

\- Tu es intraitable …, soupira Kate, amusée malgré tout.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'adores ...

Kate sourit.

\- Allez, dis-moi …, et après je te laisse tranquille.

\- C'est vrai …, tu es contente ? Totalement vrai, extrêmement vrai !

\- Je le savais ! Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux être gentille !

\- Tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquille avec cette révélation scientifique de la plus haute importance …

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Elles se sourirent, heureuses et amusées de partager ce moment de complicité.

\- Je voudrais ton avis sur quelque chose, reprit Kate, en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit, près de son amie.

\- Je suis toute ouïe …

\- Tu te souviens de Scott ? Mon ami de l'Ecole de Police …

\- Le beau gosse sur qui tu es tombée par hasard à Central Park ?

\- Oui. Eh bien figure-toi qu'on l'a croisé sur la plage tout à l'heure ...

\- Et ?

\- Tu ne vois pas le problème ? lui fit Kate, comme si pour elle c'était évident.

\- Non ? Quoi ? s'étonna Lanie.

\- Eh bien, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de dix ans, et en quelques semaines, je tombe sur lui par hasard à deux reprises …

\- Eh bien le monde est petit …

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit, oui.

\- Et c'est vrai …. Long Island, les Hamptons, tous les New-Yorkais émigrent par ici dès les beaux jours …, lui fit remarquer Lanie.

\- Peut-être, mais de là à tomber sur lui au pied de chez nous …

\- Tu crois qu'il joue les pots de colle ? demanda Lanie, sceptique.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Vu comme ça, ça fait plutôt parano …, constata Kate, qui ne savait quoi penser de cette rencontre.

\- Et il a un comportement bizarre ton Scott ?

\- Si tu exceptes le fait qu'il m'appelle toujours par mon petit surnom de l'époque, qu'il mate mes fesses et ma poitrine dès qu'il en a l'occasion, et me dévore du regard …, on va dire que non ...

\- Qui pourrait lui reprocher de contempler une femme comme toi ? sourit Lanie.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire, Lanie … Il ne contemple pas, il se rince l'œil, c'est différent … Et il fait ça devant Rick en plus, sans se gêner … Il est un peu provocateur aussi …

\- Tu es sortie avec lui à l'époque de l'Ecole de Police ?

\- Non.

\- Mais il aurait bien voulu ?

\- Il a fait quelques tentatives, oui … Mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre, expliqua Kate. Séduisant, gentil, charmant …. Mais séducteur invétéré, coureur de jupons … Le genre à aimer conquérir une fille, et une fois dans son lit, il la jette et passe à une autre …

\- Ok … Je vois … Mais tu crois que Scott serait venu jusqu'aux Hamptons juste pour avoir une chance de te croiser ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ça fait franchement mégalo …, totalement parano … Mais quelle chance y avait-il qu'on le croise à quelques mètres de la villa justement aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas beaucoup, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce ne soit pas un hasard … Il t'a paru bizarre ?

\- Non, fidèle à lui-même … Il nous a invités à dîner, et a dit qu'il passait le week-end dans la ville de ses amis pour peindre tranquillement.

\- Il a l'air charmant cet homme, constata Lanie. Bon à part s'il te mate … Et qu'en dit Castle ? Il a réussi à ne pas le tuer ?

\- Difficilement, sourit Kate. Je pense qu'il se fait déjà les pires des scenarii … Il doit déjà le voir comme un serial-killer en puissance à mon avis …

\- Et il est sensé ce gars ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu le connais bien … il n'a pas de gêne de psychopathe ?

\- Non, sourit Kate. Enfin je ne crois pas … Je ne vois pas comment l'homme que je connaissais il y a dix ans aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de mal intentionné …

\- Raisonnons en flic …, commença Lanie, avec un air très sérieux qui fit sourire Kate. Si Scott était venu aux _Hamptons_ juste pour avoir une chance de te voir, ça veut dire que déjà, il savait que vous aviez une villa ici …

\- C'est de notoriété publique ou presque …, répondit Kate.

\- Oui … mais il savait aussi que vous veniez y passer le week-end … donc il vous espionne … Comment le savoir autrement ?

\- Impossible. Scott est flic, Lanie. Il bosse à plein temps, fait des heures de folie comme tous les flics, et avec Castle on ne sort pas beaucoup. Je ne vois pas comment Scott pourrait nous espionner …

\- Il aurait pu mettre un micro chez vous quand il est venu dîner, non ? suggéra Lanie.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Castle ! répondit Kate en riant, tant elle trouvait cette théorie absolument improbable. Non, ça ne tient pas debout. Scott est quelqu'un d'intègre, pas un pervers de ce genre … C'est un séducteur invétéré, il aime se rincer l'œil … Mais un détraqué de ce genre … Franchement, je n'y crois pas une seconde.

\- Alors c'est le hasard ? conclut Lanie sur un ton interrogateur.

\- On va dire que oui … Accordons lui le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant …

\- Et puis deux fois en deux mois, ce n'est pas non plus si étrange … Ce n'est pas comme si tu tombais sur lui à chaque coin de rue …

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Bon, tu es rassurée ?

\- Pour le moment, oui, sourit Kate.

\- Tu sais quoi ? continua Lanie. Il faut qu'on élabore un plan …

\- Pourquoi ? Scott ?

\- Non … Jenny et Ryan.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Oui, un sacré problème ! Ils attendent un bébé, et ils ne le disent toujours pas !

\- On n'en sait rien, Lanie, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas mise en maillot de bain d'après toi ?

\- Aucune idée …, sourit Kate.

\- Et pourquoi elle porte une tunique ample ?

\- Tu aurais fait un sacré flic, rigola Kate, amusée.

\- Tu verras. J'ai raison. Elle est enceinte … Et on va le leur faire avouer !

\- Même si c'est vrai, s'ils ne veulent pas nous le dire pour le moment, ils ont leur raison … Tu ne vas pas les cuisiner quand même ?

\- Oh non … Mais on va jouer à « Action ou Vérité » ce soir …, annonça Lanie, tout sourire.

\- Lanie … Je déteste ce jeu …

\- Mais non, tu adores ! Et on rigole super bien …

\- Les gars ne voudront pas jouer de toute façon, assura Kate.

\- Castle voudra, et tu sais bien que quand ton cher mari veut quelque chose, il l'obtient !

\- Malheureusement, soupira Kate.

\- Heureusement oui ! Allez viens ! s'exclama Lanie en se levant.

\- Je te préviens, si on joue à « Action ou Vérité », on interdit les questions sur l'intimité ..., répondit Kate en la suivant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … Le but est juste de savoir si Jenny est enceinte …

\- Oh si je m'inquiète ! Je te connais ! Tu vas en profiter ! s'exclama Kate

Lanie lui répondit par un grand sourire amusé, se délectant à l'avance de la soirée qui s'annonçait.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de 19h._

En cuisine, les hommes s'affairaient. Esposito était occupé à faire revenir ses morceaux de poulet marinés à la poêle. Derrière l'îlot central, Ryan, aidé par Sarah-Grace, debout sur une chaise tout près de lui, garnissait sa salade de pommes de terre de lard fumé, tandis que Castle, Eliott dans un bras, calé contre sa poitrine, supervisait les opérations, tout en rassemblant les ingrédients nécessaires à sa recette. Il ne pouvait pas, pour l'instant, se lancer dans les préparatifs de ses pancakes aux poires caramélisées, car dès qu'il déposait Eliott dans son transat, le bébé se mettait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Tu es quand même un sacré petit malin, Eliott …, constata Castle, en sortant d'une main les poires du sac en papier marron, afin de les déposer dans l'évier pour les laver.

\- Ils sont très futés ces petits bouts de chou, ajouta Ryan. Ils savent nous prendre par les sentiments …

\- Oh oui … Trois mois, et il a déjà compris comment faire céder Maman …, sourit Rick.

\- Maman Beckett a donc un cœur …, sourit Esposito, d'un air taquin.

\- Si Eliott lui fait les mêmes yeux doux que Castle, normal qu'elle craque …, elle n'a jamais su résister à son écrivain chéri …, ajouta Ryan.

\- C'est vrai, ça, je suis son écrivain chéri …, constata Castle, totalement ravi.

\- Encore Papa ? demanda Sarah-Grace, déposant dans le saladier, les derniers morceaux de jambon qu'elle tenait dans sa petite main.

\- C'est bon, chérie. Tu peux mettre l'œuf maintenant …

Consciencieusement, sous le regard attentif et bienveillant de son père, Sarah-Grace s'appliqua pour sa mission suivante, très fière de participer à la réalisation du dîner.

\- Bon, fiston, on fait une nouvelle tentative …, reprit Castle, se penchant pour installer Eliott de nouveau dans le transat.

Mais aussitôt, le bébé se mit à s'agiter en signe de mécontentement, puis à pleurer et grogner.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira Rick, en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. Tu as besoin de ton Papa …

\- Il n'y a pas que Maman Beckett qui se fait avoir par ce petit bonhomme …, constata Ryan, avec un sourire. Un peu gaga Papa …

\- Tu peux parler, toi … Et d'abord, je suis gaga et très fier de l'être ! s'exclama Castle, berçant son fils contre lui, pour qu'il arrête de pleurnicher.

\- Tu devrais lui faire écouter du Ricky Martin, suggéra Esposito, tout en surveillant la cuisson de son poulet. Il avait adoré quand on l'a gardé …

\- Oui, eh bien, moi, il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas la musique latino … hein mon petit cœur …, sourit Rick, en regardant avec tendresse son fils.

Le bébé babilla, et sourit, tout content d'être dans les bras de son papa.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre la musique latino ? rétorqua Esposito, en se retournant pour dévisager Castle d'un air sévère.

\- Non, mais Ricky Martin … c'est plutôt pour les jeunes filles qui vivent leurs premiers émois et aiment s'égosiller en fantasmant devant un beau mec bien musclé …, expliqua Castle. Très peu pour nous, n'est-ce pas fiston ?

Esposito le regarda, encore plus gravement.

\- Fais gaffe, Castle … Javi adore Ricky Martin …, lui fit remarquer Ryan, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ferme-la Ryan …, grogna Esposito, préférant se reconcentrer sur la cuisson de son poulet. Je n'adore pas Ricky Martin …

\- Ah bon ? sembla s'étonner naïvement Ryan. Pourquoi tu as tous ces vieux CD qui …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Espo …, lui fit Castle, sur un ton moqueur. Il faut accepter cette part de féminité qui sommeille en toi …

\- Ouais, parlez pour vous …, bande de métro sexuels …, bougonna Esposito, alors que Ryan et Castle riaient comme des gamins.

\- Bon, et toi Ryan, tu n'as toujours rien à nous annoncer ? demanda Rick, s'asseyant sur le tabouret, en jouant à tendre son doigt à Eliott pour qu'il l'attrape.

\- Euh … non … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé vous annoncer ? sembla s'étonner Ryan.

\- Tu sais bien …, répondit Castle, avec un sourire.

\- Non, justement, je n'en sais rien !

\- Allez, mon pote, tu peux nous le dire maintenant …, ajouta Esposito. Bébé Ryan numéro deux est en route, non ?

\- Petit cachottier ! s'exclama Rick, joyeusement.

\- Mais non ! assura Ryan.

\- Bébé Maman ? demanda Sarah-Grace dévisageant son père, d'un air interrogateur.

\- Non, chérie. Maman n'attend pas de bébé. Tonton Javi et tonton Rick racontent des bêtises. Faites attention à ce que vous dites, elle comprend tout maintenant …., ajouta-t-il, sur un ton réprobateur.

\- Oh, allons, ce n'est rien … Bon, pas de bébé alors …, constata Castle, se disant que finalement, Lanie, qui leur soutenait depuis deux mois que Jenny était enceinte, devait s'être trompée. Mais tu aimerais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, Sarah-Grace ?

\- Petit frère comme Eliott ... Joli bébé …

\- Tu m'étonnes … Trop mignon mon fiston …, sourit Castle, jetant un regard très fier vers Eliott qui gigotait dans ses bras. Hein, mon cœur …tu charmes déjà les filles … et tu n'as que trois mois …

\- Ouais, ça promet, constata Esposito. Ce serait marrant, non, si dans quelques années Eliott et Sarah-Grace tombaient amoureux ?

\- Hein ? Non, hors de question ! s'exclama Ryan, d'un air offusqué et catégorique.

\- Comment ça hors de question ? Mon fils n'est pas assez bien pour ta fille ? rétorqua Castle, dévisageant Ryan, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Euh … si … ce n'est pas ça …, marmonna Ryan avec hésitation. Enfin ça dépend …

\- Ça dépend, tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'étonna Rick. Eliott est le meilleur parti de cette ville … Regarde cette jolie bouille …

\- Ouais, pour l'instant …, répondit Ryan, très sérieusement. Mais s'il tient de toi et qu'il fait les quatre cent coups dès l'adolescence, ça craint …

\- Tu veux dire que mon fils va devenir un délinquant indigne de ta fille ? s'offusqua Castle.

\- Ben …

\- T'es vraiment un faux-frère …, grogna Rick d'un air boudeur. Quand Beckett va savoir la destinée que tu prédis à notre fils, elle va te ratatiner, mon pote !

\- Oh allons, je plaisantais ! rigola Ryan.

\- Hum …, marmonna Rick en faisant la moue.

\- En plus, avec un peu de chance, il aura hérité davantage des gênes de maman Beckett ... Et il sera l'incarnation de la loi et de la justice. Un vrai petit Beckett.

\- Les gênes des Castle sont parfaits aussi, je te signale ! Et puis de toute façon, Sarah-Grace est bien trop vieille pour Eliott …, ajouta-t-il.

\- Vieille ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Ryan. Elle n'a que dix-huit mois de plus ! Ma fille n'est pas une cougar !

\- Une cougar, rigola Esposito, tout en déposant son poulet dans un plat. Non, mais vous vous entendez ? C'est à me faire renoncer à tout jamais à l'idée d'avoir un enfant …

Ryan et Castle échangèrent un regard, avec leur air de ne pas voir où était le problème.

\- Bon, les gars, reprit Castle. Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller faire un petit tour en canot ce soir après le dîner ?

Il fallait qu'il aille ce soir traîner du côté de la villa des Mc Sullivan, afin d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ce que Scott faisait dans le coin. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, mais il était persuadé que sa présence ici ce week-end n'avait rien du hasard. Si Scott était le détraqué à l'origine du bouquet de fleurs, il parviendrait peut-être à observer quelque chose ce soir qui confirmerait sa théorie. Peut-être rien non plus. Mais la curiosité, le besoin de savoir, et de comprendre le fin mot de toute cette histoire, prenaient le dessus sur sa raison. La villa des Mc Sullivan surplombait la mer, perchée en haut de la colline, et s'en approcher par l'océan, serait le meilleur moyen d'observer ce qui s'y tramait, et avec un peu de chance, d'apercevoir Scott et de vérifier ses dires.

\- Ce soir ? Tu veux dire quand il fera nuit ? demanda Ryan d'un air sceptique.

\- Oui.

\- Quel est l'intérêt de faire du bateau la nuit, Castle ? s'étonna Esposito, tout en enfournant son plat au four. Il n'y a rien à voir !

\- On fera juste une petite balade. J'ai envie de vous montrer mon petit bolide en action …, expliqua Rick.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux la mer la nuit ? s'inquiéta Ryan. Tu sais naviguer au moins ?

\- On ne part pas pour un tour du monde à la voile, Ryan …, sourit Castle. On va juste longer la côte …

\- Et tu sais naviguer ? continua Ryan, toujours un peu perplexe à l'idée de ce tour en mer.

\- Evidemment, je suis un Capitaine né … Dans l'espace ou sur mer, je suis un vrai pilote de vaisseau …

\- Ce serait mieux d'attendre demain, mon pote, répondit Esposito. Ce serait plus sympa quand il fera jour.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir ce soir …

Ryan et Esposito le dévisagèrent, surpris, comprenant qu'il y avait une autre motivation derrière cette petite sortie en mer.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? demanda Ryan, tout en soulevant Sarah-Grace pour la poser sur le sol. Va jouer, chérie …

\- Euh … rien …

\- Castle, tu en as trop dit … Où veux-tu nous emmener ? insista Esposito.

\- Bon, ok, je vous explique. Mais motus et bouche cousue … Qui vous savez ne doit rien savoir …, chuchota-t-il, comme pour que personne n'entende.

\- Pourquoi tu parles tout bas ? Beckett n'est même pas là …

\- Parce qu'Eliott est aussi futé qu'elle, il comprend tout, et elle est capable de lui tirer les vers du nez pour comprendre ce qui se passe …

\- Il a trois mois, mec ! s'exclama Esposito d'un air taquin.

\- Oh mais si vous saviez ce dont il est capable !

\- Bon, explique-nous … Dépêche-toi.

\- Mais vous ne direz rien …

\- Mais non …, soupira Ryan.

\- Vous connaissez Scott ? leur fit-il.

\- Non. Qui est-ce ? répondit Ryan.

Castle se lança discrètement dans l'explication de toute l'histoire des rencontres fortuites entre Scott et Kate, et de sa théorie sur l'origine du bouquet. Scott ferait une fixation obsessionnelle sur Beckett depuis des années, et serait un vrai détraqué qui aurait besoin de garder un contact avec elle.

\- C'est franchement tordu comme théorie, Castle …, constata Ryan quand il eut fini ses explications.

\- Ouais, ce mec est flic en plus …, lui fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Et alors ? Il y a plein de flics qui ont un grain …, répondit Rick.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du pompier dans toute cette histoire ? lui demanda Esposito. Scott aurait piqué les coordonnées bancaires du pompier pour faire croire que c'était lui qui avait envoyé le bouquet ? Tout ça pour avoir l'impression d'établir un lien avec Beckett ?

\- Et éloigner les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre …, ajouta Rick.

Ryan et Esposito le regardèrent d'un air sceptique.

\- Bon, ok. Je reconnais que vu comme ça, ça a l'air insensé … et bizarre … Je sais … Mais toute cette histoire est bizarre … et je dois comprendre …

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes comprendre en allant faire du bateau près de la villa où il crèche ? demanda Esposito.

\- Je n'en sais rien … Je veux observer. C'est tout.

\- Et tu as besoin de nous comme couverture ?

\- Oui. Si je sors seul, Beckett va se douter d'un truc …, expliqua Castle.

\- Et si elle s'aperçoit de ce que tu fabriques justement ?

\- On ne va rien faire de mal ! C'est juste un tour en canot …

\- Ouais … tes petits plans tournent toujours mal, mec, lui fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Même pas vrai ! Allez, soyez sympas … Est-ce que je me trompe souvent ?

\- Parfois …

\- Mais pas souvent, sourit Castle. Je vous dis que ce Scott est louche …

\- Tu es jaloux, mec … ce que je peux comprendre, constata Esposito. Mais tout cela n'est peut-être qu'une pure coïncidence …

\- Peut-être. Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte de m'accompagner pour une petite demi-heure de balade en canot ?

Esposito et Ryan échangèrent un regard, sondant leurs pensées mutuelles.

\- Allez, insista Castle, avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Ok …, répondit Ryan.

\- Mais ? leur fit Rick.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Vous ne me demandez rien en échange ? s'étonna-t-il, alors qu'Eliott commençait à grogner et pleurnicher dans ses bras.

\- Non … Pourquoi tu voulais nous proposer quelque chose ?

\- Euh … non … non … Merci, vous êtes trop cools !

\- Ouais … Gare à toi si ça tourne à mal, tu as intérêt d'assurer nos arrières !

\- Tout va bien se passer, sourit Castle, tout content. Bien, je crois que ce petit bonhomme a faim, on va aller voir si Maman est prête et disponible …

\- Je le sens mal, constata Ryan alors que Rick quittait la cuisine.

\- Au moins, on l'aura à l'œil …, répondit Esposito. C'est toujours mieux que de le laisser faire n'importe quoi tout seul …

* * *

Une minute plus tard …

Rick, Eliott en pleurs dans les bras, allait monter l'escalier en direction de la chambre, quand il vit Kate et Lanie en descendre.

\- Ah voilà notre maman, sourit Rick.

\- Oh il a faim … le pauvre, constata Kate alors que toutes deux l'avaient rejoint.

\- Mesdames, vous êtes ravissantes, leur fit gentiment Castle.

\- Merci, Castle, répondit Lanie avec un sourire. Je vous laisse, je vais m'occuper de l'apéritif.

\- Tu as vu comme Maman est belle ? demanda Rick, alors que Lanie s'éloignait.

\- Je crois qu'il s'en fiche, Castle, sourit Kate, en regardant son fils grogner dans les bras de son père.

\- Hum … mais pas moi …, sourit-il, s'avançant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci, mon cœur.

\- Tu lui donnes le sein ? Ou bien je fais un biberon ? demanda-t-il, sentant qu'Eliott s'impatientait.

\- Je vais lui donner le sein. On va s'installer dans le canapé …

\- Ok. Fiston, c'est parti pour le dîner ! lança Castle, se dirigeant vers le salon, Kate sur ses pas.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon …, constata-t-elle, humant les délicieuses odeurs en provenance de la cuisine.

\- C'est le poulet d'Espo … On va se régaler !

Rick attendit que Kate s'installe, avant de déposer Eliott dans ses bras, et de s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Ah voilà …, ça va mieux …, sourit Castle, regardant son fils se mettre à téter goulûment, blotti contre le sein de Kate.

\- Il a été mignon ?

\- Pas vraiment … Je n'ai pas pu commencer à préparer le dessert. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer dès que je le mettais dans son transat ….

\- Tu es malin, mon ange. Tu sais comment faire tourner Papa en bourrique …

\- Tu m'étonnes ! constata Rick.

\- Lanie veut qu'on joue à « Action ou Vérité » ce soir …, annonça Kate, avec une petite moue.

\- Super bonne idée ! J'adore !

\- Je te préviens, fais attention à ce que tu dévoiles de notre vie …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. Ça va être marrant …

\- Elle veut essayer de faire avouer à Jenny qu'elle est enceinte, expliqua Kate.

\- Ryan vient de nous dire qu'elle ne l'est pas, répondit Rick.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Kate. Lanie en est pourtant persuadée …

\- On verra ce soir … s'ils sont de bons menteurs … ou non !

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Tu devrais en profiter pour aller t'occuper du dessert.

\- Oui, je vais y aller … mais je profite encore un peu de vous …, répondit-il, passant son bras derrière son épaule, tout en regardant Eliott téter.

Kate lui sourit avec tendresse, consciente que lui-aussi aimait particulièrement ces petits moments-là.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 7**

 _Villa des Hamptons, 21h30._

Sur la terrasse, ils dînaient joyeusement, profitant de l'ambiance chaleureuse de la soirée, et de la vue magnifique, surplombant l'océan. Il faisait encore chaud, et en ce début d'été, le soleil avait mis du temps à décliner, se couchant lentement. Il jouait maintenant avec la ligne d'horizon, parant le ciel sombre de teintes rosées et orangées. Le bruit des vagues roulant doucement au loin, et les senteurs iodées de la mer achevaient de faire de cette soirée un moment unique.

Sarah-Grace et Eliott étaient maintenant couchés, et, alors que tous les six dégustaient le poulet tex-mex d'Esposito et la salade irlandaise de Ryan, les discussions allaient bon train. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas dîné tous ensemble, depuis la soirée du premier moisiversaire d'Eliott au Old Hunt. Ils avaient parlé travail bien-sûr, un sujet récurrent quand ils se retrouvaient tous, tant leur métier était une part importante de leur vie, et aussi un engagement total. Ils avaient ri en imaginant le futur de leurs enfants, et ce qu'ils seraient tous devenus quand leurs bébés seraient grands. Ils s'étaient remémorés quelques souvenirs amusants, de leurs enquêtes, de leurs soirées et week-end passés, se taquinant les uns et les autres, comme ils aimaient tant le faire. Kate venait maintenant d'annoncer à ses amis qu'elle préparait l'examen de Capitaine. Jusque-là, seule Lanie était dans la confidence. Même si Gates avait informé ses hommes qu'elle avait obtenu une promotion au One Police Plaza, ils ignoraient, pour l'instant qui serait leur nouveau capitaine.

\- Oh, les gars, il va falloir vous tenir à carreaux avec Kate, capitaine ! s'exclama Jenny à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fait, leur fit remarquer Kate avec un sourire. L'examen est en août.

-Mais c'est tout comme …, ajouta Rick, fièrement. Tu vas voir cet examen sans souci.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Ryan. Tu as toujours été la meilleure …

\- ça ne va pas vous faire bizarre que Beckett vous donne des ordres, les gars ? demanda Lanie, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Ouais … Du coup, je vais peut-être demander ma mutation, moi, répondit Esposito d'un air très sérieux.

\- Méchant ! s'exclama Kate, lui lançant au visage une serviette de table.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Il vaut mieux Beckett que le capitaine fou furieux de Boston ! ajouta Ryan.

\- Nan, c'est cool, Kate, lui fit gentiment Esposito. C'est dans la logique des choses …

\- Merci, Javi.

\- Oui … Beckett Capitaine … et nous … nous … nous quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devient, mec ? demanda Ryan en dévisageant son coéquipier d'un air perplexe.

\- On fait le job, mec, non ? Comme toujours, répondit Esposito avec un sourire, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Ouais, on fait le job, confirma Ryan, qui avait l'air, malgré tout, de se poser tout à coup la question de son devenir.

\- Mais et toi Rick ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester au poste ? s'inquiéta Jenny, qui savait combien ce partenariat était essentiel à Castle comme à Beckett.

\- Eh non …, sourit-il.

\- Tu pourrais, constata Ryan. Nikki Heat va devenir Capitaine de toute façon, alors tu auras besoin d'inspiration …

\- Ce n'est pas possible, non, répondit Castle. Le mari du Capitaine ne peut pas traîner comme ça au Precinct, et puis le boulot de Beckett ne sera plus le même ensuite …

\- Surtout que le mari du Capitaine est plutôt du genre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête ..., ajouta Esposito, un peu taquin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? demanda Ryan, s'arrêtant de manger, pour dévisager Castle d'un air complètement dépité et inquiet.

\- Tu sais que Castle est écrivain, mec, et qu'il a une vie en dehors du poste, lui fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Ouais, enfin, ça fait longtemps que sa vie c'est de suivre Beckett sur les enquêtes …, répondit Ryan.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Lanie. Jour et nuit … ils sont inséparables ces deux-là.

\- Dites, vous savez qu'on est là ? sourit Kate, amusée de les entendre disserter sur leur avenir en leur présence.

\- Oui, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, les gars … mais ça va très bien. Je suis super heureux pour Kate, sourit-il en la regardant amoureusement, et je trouverai toujours le moyen de l'aider, et de vous aider, à ma façon …

Rick avait encore quelques séances de préparation avant de passer son examen final pour sa licence de détective privé, mais il n'avait nullement l'intention d'en dire plus pour le moment. Ce serait une surprise pour tout le monde, et il s'en réjouissait à l'avance.

\- Ce sera bizarre sans toi au poste, constata Ryan.

\- Je sais, oui, confirma Rick, touché de voir ses amis déjà regretter sa présence.

\- Ouais, je reconnais que ce sera nettement moins marrant …, ajouta Esposito.

\- Mais nettement plus studieux, sourit Kate.

\- Peut-être, mais votre taux de résolution d'enquêtes risque de chuter gravement ! s'exclama Castle, moqueur.

\- Ça je ne crois pas non ! rétorqua Ryan.

\- Sans toi pour nous distraire, on va être bien plus efficaces, mec ! ajouta Esposito.

\- On en reparlera dans quelques mois, sourit Rick.

\- Ouais, c'est tout vu, lui fit remarquer Esposito.

\- En tout cas, les choses vont changer …, constata Ryan avec nostalgie.

\- Oui …, répondit Rick, regardant Kate avec tendresse. Mais ce qui ne changera jamais, c'est ce que nous partageons tous …

Ils échangèrent tous des regards souriants, assimilant les jolis mots de Castle, qui, en effet, rendaient bien hommage à ce qui les unissait.

\- Alors, si on trinquait ? continua-t-il en levant son verre de vin. A notre amitié …

\- Et à ce magnifique week-end, ajouta Lanie, alors que tous avaient levé leurs verres, et les faisaient tinter, simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Avant de passer au dessert, profitant toujours de l'ambiance chaleureuse de la soirée, Lanie avait suggéré d'animer la fin du repas par un petit jeu « _Action ou Vérité ?_ ». Beckett, Esposito et Ryan n'étaient pas très partants au préalable, tout simplement, parce qu'ils se retrouvaient toujours à devoir faire tout et n'importe quoi, quand leurs amis leur imposaient des gages. Mais Rick, Jenny et Lanie, super enthousiastes à l'idée de la bonne partie de rigolade qui s'annonçait avaient fini par convaincre tout le monde. Et ceux qui n'étaient toujours pas convaincus, n'avaient guère eu le choix. Ils avaient fallu quelques minutes pour se mettre d'accord sur les règles : Kate et Jenny avaient imposé que les questions vérité ne portent pas sur l'intimité, et que les gages ne soient pas de nature sexy ou coquine. Ils avaient convenu que chacun se verrait attribuer deux questions vérités et deux gages. Chaque couple ferait équipe, afin de faciliter le décompte des points, et le couple perdant serait contraint d'être eux petits soins pour les deux couples vainqueurs, toute la journée du lendemain, quoi qu'ils leurs demandent de faire, à commencer par le service du petit-déjeuner au lit. Autant dire que l'enjeu était de taille, et qu'il était hors de question pour quiconque de perdre.

\- Alors qui commence ? lança Lanie, dévisageant l'assemblée réunie.

\- Moi ! s'exclama aussitôt Esposito.

\- Ok.

\- Ryan, mon pote, « _Action ou Vérité ?_ », lui demanda son coéquipier, qui avait déjà des gages et questions plein la tête pour son camarade.

\- Pourquoi moi d'abord ? râla Ryan.

\- Réponds, chéri, allez, ça va être drôle, l'encouragea Jenny sous les regards souriants de leurs amis.

\- Hum … Vérité alors …, soupira Ryan.

\- Sûr ? demanda Esposito avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Ryan acquiesça du regard.

\- Ok. Alors, as-tu déjà fait quelque chose d'illégal ?

-Illégal aux yeux de Dieu ou de la loi ? répondit Ryan, comme s'il se posait réellement la question.

Esposito le dévisagea d'un air blasé.

\- Quoi ?s'offusqua Ryan. Il faut préciser, ce n'est pas la même chose quand même …

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, mec, réponds ! s'exclama Esposito.

\- Allez Ryan ! Réponds ! On veut tout savoir ! lui lança Castle, en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Aïe ! grogna Ryan, sous le coup de la tape un peu trop forte de Rick.

\- Bon, Ryan, on va y passer la nuit à ce rythme-là …, lui fit remarquer Kate. Dis-nous tout !

\- Ok … Alors hier, Jenny avait acheté à la pâtisserie ces petits chocolats qu'elle adore … et j'ai mangé les trois derniers ce matin …

\- C'est toi qui les a mangés ? s'indigna Jenny, en dévisageant son mari sur le ton du reproche.

\- C'est ça ton truc illégal ? lui fit Esposito, dépité. T'es vraiment naze …

\- Attend la suite … J'ai dit à Jenny que c'était Sarah-Grace qui les avait mangés, expliqua Ryan.

\- Quel menteur ! s'exclama Jenny, en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde me frappe ! s'indigna Ryan en boudant.

\- Ma pauvre petite puce que j'ai grondée et sermonnée à cause de toi …., soupira Jenny.

\- Sérieusement Ryan ? Tu accuses ta propre fille ? lui lança Castle, en riant.

\- Ne ris pas, tu serais bien capable de faire la même chose avec Eliott qui n'a que trois mois, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit Castle.

\- Mentir n'est pas illégal … Vous ne marquez pas de point, les Ryan, annonça Lanie, qui tenait le décompte des points sur une feuille de papier.

\- « Tu ne porteras point de mensonge contre ton prochain », c'est illégal ! se défendit Ryan.

\- Je veux un truc illégal par rapport aux lois de notre Etat, mec … Un délit quoi …, précisa Esposito.

\- Ryan n'a peut-être jamais commis de délit …, constata Kate, soutenant son ami. Tu n'as jamais rien volé ?

\- Et tu n'as jamais assassiné personne, Ryan ? demanda Castle, avec un petit sourire auquel Ryan répondit par une grimace.

\- Moi, je dis, qu'on devrait lui donner le point …, leur fit Kate. C'est vrai, pour lui, c'est illégal de mentir …

\- Tu parles … Il ment tout le temps, grogna Esposito.

\- Comment ça, je mens tout le temps ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'indigna Ryan, dévisageant son coéquipier d'un air sévère.

\- Je savais que ce jeu était une mauvaise idée, soupira Esposito.

\- Ouais, on finit toujours fâchés …, ronchonna Ryan.

\- Bon, Kevin, chéri, raconte-leur un vrai truc illégal .., pense à la journée qui nous attend demain, si on perd !

\- Donc notre petite gueule d'ange a bien des délits à son actif ! s'exclama Esposito tout content.

\- Ok. Il y a quelques semaines, on a dîné dans une petite pizzeria, se lança Ryan. C'était surpeuplé. Il y avait un concert dans la rue, et un monde fou partout …

\- Tu es en train de te chercher des excuses à l'avance, non ? lui fit Esposito.

\- J'explique le contexte ! se défendit Ryan.

\- Javi, laisse-le parler, on ne va jamais s'en sortir ! intervînt Lanie.

\- Donc, je reprends, il y avait un monde fou partout, et au moment d'aller payer, en fin de soirée, il y avait une queue pas possible, et c'était la bousculade … On allait être en retard pour récupérer Sarah-Grace … On n'avait pas le temps d'attendre et …

\- Vous êtes partis sans payer ? s'étonna Kate, avec un sourire.

-Oui …, reconnut Ryan. Personne n'a rien vu !

\- Ça c'est illégal, vraiment illégal …, confirma Jenny, contente de marquer un point.

\- Ouais …, grogna Esposito. Le connaissant, je suis sûr que Ryan est retourné payer le lendemain.

\- Même pas …, mentit Ryan, surpris d'être si facilement percé à jour par son ami.

\- Menteur ! Quand je disais qu'il ment tout le temps ! s'exclama Esposito, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Et pourquoi je mentirais ?

\- Bon, les gars, sérieusement, vous n'allez pas vous chamailler toute la soirée comme ça ? leur fit Kate, haussant un peu le ton.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, grogna Ryan.

\- Ouais, t'es un gamin de cinq ans ou quoi ? rétorqua Esposito.

\- Tu vois ce qui t'attend ma chérie …, sourit Castle, Capitaine Beckett va avoir du pain sur la planche pour gérer ces deux énergumènes …

\- Tu m'étonnes, soupira Kate, avec un sourire amusé par les airs dépités et bougons de Ryan et Esposito.

\- Bon, le point est validé cette fois, annonça Lanie. A mon tour, Castle, « Action ou Vérité ? ».

\- Action ! répondit aussitôt Rick. Je n'ai peur de rien moi !

\- Ok. Je voudrais que tu fasses trente pompes !

\- Trente ?! s'étonna Castle, peu enthousiaste.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! rigola Kate à l'avance, alors que Rick se levait.

\- On peut dire vingt, non ? C'est bien vingt aussi ? suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

\- Trente, Castle ! insista Lanie.

\- Mais je ne suis qu'un écrivain ! protesta Rick.

\- Castle, en position ! lui ordonna Kate.

\- Hum … J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça …, sourit-il. C'est excitant …

\- Castle ! s'indigna Kate, alors qu'il la regardait avec un petit sourire, et que leurs amis riaient joyeusement.

\- Bon, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! s'exclama-t-il, en se positionnant sur le sol.

\- De vraies pompes, mec, avec les bras à l'équerre ! lui fit Esposito, se levant pour vérifier la position de Rick.

\- Oh, c'est bon, on n'est pas à l'armée, hein ! rigola Castle, entamant sa première pompe.

\- Allez, vas-y mon cœur ! l'encouragea Kate, qui se demandait vraiment s'il serait capable de tenir le coup, tant elle ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre.

Sous les encouragements, et le décompte joyeux de l'assemblée, Rick accomplit sans difficulté les dix premières pompes. Les taquineries de Ryan et Esposito lui donnèrent la motivation d'atteindre le chiffre miraculeux de vingt pompes. La dernière ligne droite fut un véritable supplice. Mais il n'était pas question de perdre et de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde, et il trouva la force de réaliser ce dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable : accomplir une série de trente pompes. Il s'agenouilla, fièrement, sous les hourras des filles, et les sifflets de Ryan et Esposito.

\- Alors ? Qui ose dire que je ne suis pas un athlète maintenant ? lança-t-il tout heureux, en se relevant, essoufflé et fourbu.

\- Ouais ! Tu vas avoir des courbatures pendant trois semaines, Papy ! se moqua Esposito.

\- Ne fais pas le malin, toi, tu vas voir ce que je te réserve tout à l'heure ! rétorqua Rick, en revenant s'asseoir près de sa femme.

\- Un point pour les Castle ! annonça Lanie.

\- La partie va être serrée, constata Ryan.

\- Tu as vu ça ? chuchota fièrement Rick en se penchant vers Kate, alors que leurs amis étaient en train de débattre de la façon dont il faudrait départager tout le monde, si égalité il y avait au terme du jeu.

\- Oui … Tu m'as épatée …, sourit Kate.

\- Je me suis épaté moi-même …, constata-t-il. Quel homme je suis ! Non ?

\- Le meilleur, mon cœur …, répondit-elle tendrement, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum …, sourit-il contre sa bouche, l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Hey les Castle ? On peut reprendre le jeu ? leur fit Ryan.

\- Oh, désolé, sourit Rick. Ma muse récompensait son héros ...

\- On croirait que tu as accompli l'exploit du siècle ! constata Esposito.

\- C'est un peu ça, rigola Lanie.

\- A toi, Lanie, « Action ou Vérité ? », enchaîna Jenny.

\- Vérité, répondit Lanie sans hésitation.

\- Ok, fit Jenny, alors que Ryan lui soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille pour orienter la question. Donc … quels sont les endroits du poste et de la morgue que tu as déjà testés pour des moments coquins ?

\- Je croyais que les questions intimes étaient interdites ! s'offusqua Lanie avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas intime, constata Castle. Tout le monde sait ce que vous faites au poste !

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? s'étonna Esposito.

-Oh, allons, mec …, rigola Ryan. Ne feins pas la surprise … Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez très discrets !

\- Alors, Lanie …, dis-nous tout, insista Kate, souriante, ravie de taquiner son amie.

\- Ok … Les moments coquins seulement avec Javi ? Ou bien …

\- Hein ? lui fit Esposito, en la dévisageant d'un air effaré.

\- C'est bon, je rigolais ! répondit-elle en riant.

\- Ce n'est même pas drôle, bougonna-t-il.

\- Alors à la morgue pour commencer …, répondit Lanie. Eh bien … dans la salle d'autopsie …

\- La salle d'autopsie ? Mais c'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Ryan.

\- Je ne verrai plus jamais la table d'autopsie de la même façon, constata Castle, en grimaçant.

\- Ce n'était pas sur la table d'autopsie, répondit Esposito. Et je précise qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavre !

\- Epargnez-nous les détails …, rigola Kate.

\- Mon bureau, bien-sûr …, et le placard qui sert de débarras …, continua Lanie. Le vestiaire …

\- Waouh …, constata Rick, en riant. C'est pire qu'on pouvait l'imaginer !

\- Je continue ou bien ?

\- Parce qu'il y en a encore ? s'étonna Kate, qui était surprise de tant de révélations.

\- Oui … Les douches de la salle de sport au poste …

\- Ça, vous n'êtes pas les seuls …, fit remarquer Castle, avec un petit sourire, plein de sous-entendus.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, en particulier, celui, sévère de Kate.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Les Castle ont fait des folies au poste ! s'exclama Esposito.

\- Alors ça, c'est la révélation du siècle …, sourit Ryan.

\- Euh … je parlais d'une manière générale …, tenta de se rattraper Rick.

\- C'est ça, ouais …, tu ne nous la fais pas à nous …, rigola Esposito.

\- Une fois ? ou plusieurs fois ? Demanda Lanie, dévisageant Castle et Beckett, qui, se sentait rougir, gênée qu'on détaille ainsi leur intimité.

\- Eh bien … ça dépend si on compte la fois où …, commença Castle, toujours prompt à répondre sans pudeur.

\- Castle ! Tais-toi ! s'offusqua Kate, sur un ton qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sont des pratiques très dignes d'un Capitaine, constata Esposito, moqueur.

\- Espo, la ferme …, lui fit Kate, d'une voix à la fois sèche et souriante.

\- Lanie, c'est bon, je crois qu'on a eu assez d'informations, constata Jenny, volant au secours de Kate. Vous avez gagné un point !

\- Cool !

\- A ton tour, Beckett. « _Action ou vérité ?_ » lança Ryan, qui commençait à se prendre au jeu.

\- Vérité …, répondit Kate, redoutant à l'avance ce qu'il allait lui demander.

\- Où est ton tatouage et que représente-t-il ?

\- Bonne question, mon pote ! lança Esposito, tapant dans la main de son coéquipier.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? s'étonna Kate, surprise qu'ils supposent qu'elle avait un tatouage.

\- Parce que Castle nous a bassinés pour qu'on lui dise où tu étais tatouée il y a des années, et depuis ça nous travaille …, expliqua Ryan.

\- Alors ? Un dragon dans le dos ? demanda Esposito.

\- Vous avez déjà vu mon dos, rigola-t-elle.

\- Le prénom d'un ex sur les fesses ? suggéra Lanie.

\- Lanie ! s'offusqua Kate, d'un air indigné.

\- Quoi ?! C'est juste une suggestion !

\- Un petit ange au creux des reins ? proposa Jenny.

\- Moi je sais, sourit fièrement Rick.

\- Toi, pourquoi tu leur as parlé de cette histoire de tatouage ? lui demanda Kate.

\- C'était l'époque où tu m'obsédais …, répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Comme si ça avait changé, constata Ryan, taquin.

\- Et tu m'avais titillé avec ça, je voulais savoir ! se défendit Castle.

\- Une ancre de marin sur le sein droit ? suggéra Esposito.

\- Non, mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas Popeye …

\- Allez, Kate, dis-nous ! insista Jenny.

\- Chérie, ça vaut un point … alors dis-leur …, sourit Castle. En plus, c'est mignon comme tout … et sexy …

\- Castle ! Tu ne peux pas te taire …, répondit-elle avec un sourire fâché.

\- Allez Beckett ! s'exclama Ryan. Il y a un point en jeu !

Kate s'amusait à faire durer le suspense. Evidemment, elle allait leur dire. Il n'était pas question de perdre un point aussi bêtement.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 8**

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de 22h30._

Kate s'amusait de voir ses amis s'impatienter pour une simple histoire de tatouage. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que cela puisse les intriguer autant, même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait être si mystérieuse et discrète que ses amis, qui la connaissaient pourtant très bien après toutes ces années passées à la côtoyer, ignoraient encore beaucoup de choses d'elle. C'est pourquoi ils aimaient creuser la moindre petite faille pour en apprendre davantage. Et au fil du temps, c'était même devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux. Kate se plaisait à entretenir le mystère ou laisser planer les doutes, et eux, tous plus curieux les uns que les autres, jouaient à la pousser dans ses retranchements pour percer à jour ses petits secrets.

\- Je vais répondre, sourit-elle face à leur insistance enjouée. Mais d'abord, Ryan, il faudrait que tu choisisses une question, parce que c'est une seule question « Vérité », pas deux …

\- C'est vrai, ça, bien joué, mon lieutenant ! s'exclama fièrement Castle.

\- Oh allez, Kate, les deux questions vont ensemble ! s'exclama Jenny, curieuse.

\- Ah non … Les règles sont les règles, affirma Kate.

\- Tu es plus tatillonne que Ryan quand tu t'y mets …, grogna Esposito. Et pourtant il faut faire fort !

\- Il y a un sacré enjeu aussi ! leur fit remarquer Kate. Alors, soit je vous dis ce que représente mon tatouage, soit je vous dis où il se trouve …

\- Elle n'a pas tort …, constata Lanie. Bon, alors tu réponds aux deux questions et ça fera deux points ? Si la réponse nous convient bien-sûr …

\- Ok, comme ça, c'est parfait, répondit Kate, bien contente finalement de faire d'une pierre deux coups, elle qui redoutait les questions « Vérité » de ses amis. Alors mon tatouage est …

Souriante, elle s'amusait de voir tout le monde suspendu à ses lèvres, la dévisageant, comme si elle allait leur faire une révélation de la plus haute importance. Elle sentait que Rick à ses côtés était tout aussi amusé par la situation qu'elle.

\- Une plume …, annonça-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Une plume c'est tout ? s'étonna Ryan, d'un air presque déçu.

\- Oui, une petite plume …, une simple petite plume …, répondit Kate.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une simple petite plume …, ajouta Rick fièrement. C'est une plume d'ange tourbillonnante, toute douce et légère …

Il vénérait ce petit tatouage niché en haut de l'aine de sa femme, à un endroit dont il était le seul à pouvoir profiter. Il se souvenait encore du moment où il l'avait découvert. Emporté par le désir, et l'émotion de découvrir le corps de Kate pour la première fois, cette nuit-là, il avait goûté chaque parcelle de sa peau et de ses courbes sensuelles. Ses lèvres, ses mains, sa langue, avaient exploré le creux de son cou, humant son parfum délicieux, sa poitrine envoûtante, son ventre et sa tendre volupté. Et quand doucement, il avait fait glisser ses dessous le long de ses cuisses pour découvrir l'intimité qu'elle lui offrait, il avait vu cette petite plume. Il y avait déposé un baiser souriant, attendri et content d'avoir enfin la confirmation de ce que Kate lui avait laissé entendre des mois plus tôt. Cette plume, ce tatouage, c'était tellement elle. Sa Beckett. Sa rebelle toute douce. Avec cette carapace si dure en apparence, ce côté rebelle qu'elle revendiquait, et pourtant cette fragilité si touchante, cette infinie tendresse et douceur. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer tout cela à leurs amis, ce soir. Parce qu'il aimait être le seul à même de comprendre le cœur de sa femme, et la complexité de ce qu'elle avait été, et serait toujours un peu finalement.

\- Une plume, c'est très joli …, constata Jenny, avec un sourire.

\- Oui … adorable …, ajouta Lanie, attendrie par la description poétique de Castle.

\- Ouais, c'est juste une plume quoi …, leur fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Comment se fait-il que toi, la jeune fille de bonne famille, tu aies eu envie d'un tatouage ? s'étonna Lanie, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- J'étais dans ma phase rebelle …, expliqua Kate.

\- La fameuse période Rebelbecks … sourit Lanie.

\- Une plume, ça ne fait pas super rebelle, constata Ryan.

\- Oui, moi j'aurais plutôt imaginé une tête de mort …, ajouta Esposito.

\- Une tête de mort ? Je n'étais pas non plus un gros bras délinquant, Javi ! s'offusqua Kate.

\- Heureusement que ce n'était pas une tête de mort … Je n'aurais jamais pu épouser une femme tatouée d'une tête de mort ! s'exclama Castle, en grimaçant.

\- Tu parles, Rick, tu aurais épousé Kate même si elle avait été tatouée des pieds à la tête …, lui fit remarquer Jenny.

Ryan et Esposito rirent de bon cœur, alors que Rick se contentait de sourire, échangeant avec Kate un tendre regard qui en disait long.

\- Mon premier point est validé j'espère ? demanda Kate, toute contente.

\- Oui, répondit Lanie. Mais pourquoi une plume ? Je suppose que Rebelbecks ne s'est pas fait tatouer une plume sans raison ?

-Disons qu'en dernière année au lycée, avec Maddie, on était dans notre phase en crise contre le monde entier …, et en particulier contre nos parents … On voulait faire un truc symbolique pour montrer qu'on était adultes, et parfaitement libres de nos choix et de nos actes.

\- Beckett a donc été une vraie rebelle …, constata Jenny. Ce n'est pas juste une légende !

\- Si vous saviez tout ce que je sais …, confirma Rick.

\- Et pourquoi la plume alors ? insista Lanie, curieuse et intriguée.

\- Eh bien, je voulais quelque chose de petit, et de discret …

\- Pour que Papa et Maman Beckett ne s'en aperçoivent pas bien-sûr ! lança Ryan.

\- Voilà, sourit Kate.

\- Rebelle mais pas téméraire la miss Beckett ! s'exclama Castle, amusé.

\- Enfin, cette plume, c'est celle d'un oiseau, symbole de liberté … ou celle d'un poète … J'aimais beaucoup la poésie, le slam aussi …

\- Rebelle intello quoi ! constata Esposito.

\- Tout à fait, sourit Kate. La plume me correspondait bien …

\- Et c'est aussi la plume de ton écrivain chéri …, lui fit remarquer Lanie avec un sourire.

\- Oui, c'est fou ça, cette plume te destinait à tomber amoureuse d'un homme de plume …, ajouta Jenny, séduite par le romantisme de ce petit détail.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit la première fois que je l'ai vue …, sourit Castle. On était destinés …

\- Et où se trouve cette plume ? On peut la voir ? demanda Esposito, qui se doutait bien que le tatouage devait se trouver dans un endroit très discret.

\- Euh … non, hors de question ! objecta aussitôt Castle avec virulence. C'est ma plume …

\- Oui, c'est sa plume, sourit Kate, amusée, posant tendrement sa main sur la cuisse de son homme. Alors, disons qu'elle est à un endroit où seuls les yeux de mon amour peuvent la contempler …

\- Mon Dieu que c'est beau …, soupira Jenny, alors que Rick, à la fois touché et content, venait déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme.

\- Et romantique …, ajouta Lanie.

\- Ouais, tu parles … ce n'est pas assez précis comme réponse …, constata Esposito.

\- Sérieux Javi ? Tu veux une carte du corps de Kate avec la localisation exacte de la plume ?

\- Ça va je plaisantais ! Mais … pourquoi pas ? sourit-il d'un air malicieux et taquin.

\- Tu as dû tomber à la renverse Castle quand tu as vu cette plume ! constata Jenny.

\- Euh … oui … mais pas à cause de la plume, sourit-il. Même si je l'aime beaucoup … j'étais subjugué par tout le reste … ce qu'il y avait autour de la plume je veux dire …

\- C'est bon, Castle, on a compris je crois, lui fit Kate, alors que tous leurs amis riaient, amusés par les mimiques de Rick.

\- Bon. Voilà deux points pour les Castle …, annonça Lanie.

\- Cool ! s'exclama Rick joyeusement. Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Espo, à ton tour, « _Action ou Vérité ?_ »

-C'est obligé que ce soit toi qui me poses la question ? répondit-il, en faisant la moue, redoutant à l'avance ce qu'allait lui demander Castle.

\- Tu as peur de moi ? sourit Castle, tout content d'effrayer Esposito.

\- De tes idées tordues oui !

\- Allez, Javi, un peu de courage ! lui fit Kate, amusée.

\- Je suis sûre que Castle va être gentil …, ajouta Jenny, observant l'air malicieux de Rick.

\- Castle gentil avec moi ? ça se saurait …, bougonna Esposito. Va pour « _Action_ » …

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Rick joyeusement. Alors … on sait tous que tu as le rythme dans la peau, tu nous l'as prouvé au dernier concours de la police …

\- Ouais … Tu veux que je chante « _Get Lucky_ » ?

\- Non, ce serait trop facile …, sourit Castle. Mais j'ai ouï dire que tu étais fan inconditionnel du beau Ricky Martin …

Esposito le dévisagea d'un air bougon, pestant intérieurement contre Rick et redoutant ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire.

-Alors, je voudrais que tu nous fasses une petite chorégraphie sur « _Maria_ » sans oublier de chanter bien-sûr !

\- Nan … je ne peux pas faire ça … Je ne connais même pas les paroles …, ronchonna-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Menteur ! Allons, ne te fais pas prier …, rigola Lanie. Tu chantes tellement bien sous la douche !

\- Ouais …, soupira-t-il, en se levant, finalement décidé à se lancer. Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !

\- Allez, Javi ! l'encouragèrent Jenny, Lanie et Kate, scandant son nom, en tapant dans leurs mains.

\- Espo ! Montre leur de quoi tu es capable ! s'exclama Ryan, pendant que Castle cherchait la chanson sur son téléphone.

\- Je vous préviens les filles, après avoir vu ça, vous risquez de ne pas en dormir de la nuit ! lança-t-il, déboutonnant sa chemise, pour dévoiler sa musculature. Faites place à Javi Martin !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, feignant la pâmoison devant leur ami jouant les chanteurs pour midinettes, alors que Ryan s'amusait à siffler bruyamment. Esposito s'éloigna alors de quelques pas avant de se poster devant tout le monde, bombant le torse, avec ses airs de macho séducteur.

\- Castle, mon pote … Envoie la musique !

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama Castle, montant le son sur son téléphone qu'il déposa sur la table.

Aussitôt, Esposito se mit à danser, ondulant du bassin, et tournoyant sur lui-même sous les applaudissements, les hourras et les sifflets de ses amis. Quand il commença à chanter, de sa voix grave et chaude, sur le rythme latino entraînant, tous se levèrent, tapant dans leurs mains, et chantant avec lui, emportés par son entrain, ses pas de danse, et la joyeuse musique qui résonnait dans le jardin. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde entonnait en chœur le « _Un, Dos, Tres ! Un pasido palante, Maria ! Un, Dos, Tres ! Un pasido patras !_ » du refrain. Esposito, s'était rapproché de Lanie, jouant les séducteurs virils, s'amusant, tout en chantant à lui tourner autour, effleurant ses épaules et ses bras de caresses sensuelles. Ryan et Jenny, chantant à tue-tête, dansaient collés serrés se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Quant à Rick, il faisait tournoyer Kate, sans quitter des yeux les ondulations envoûtantes du corps de sa femme qui dansait et s'amusait dans ses bras.

\- Quand la musique cessât, ils s'applaudirent tous, essoufflés, et riant encore de ce bon moment partagé, en revenant s'asseoir autour de la table.

\- Javi … tu es le meilleur, sourit Lanie, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais ! Je suis le roi de la piste … Et un point pour nous, poupée ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement, tapant dans sa main en signe de victoire.

\- Je crois qu'on mérite tous un point, constata Ryan, non ? Puisqu'on a tous chanté et dansé !

\- Nan, mec ! C'est mon point et seulement le mien ! rétorqua Esposito.

\- Tu vois, Javi Martin … Mes défis sont toujours géniaux, constata Castle, taquin et fier de lui.

\- Ouais … si on oublie la fois où tu m'as fait manger du poulpe cru …, maugréa Esposito.

\- Ou celle où tu lui as fait se raser les jambes avec de la crème Chantilly …, ajouta Kate en riant.

\- Oh je l'avais oublié celle-là ! s'exclama Jenny, riant elle-aussi.

\- Mon préféré, c'est quand on t'a attaché à ta chaise … et que tu n'as jamais réussi à te libérer ! constata Lanie.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Ryan. Il a bien failli aller se coucher la chaise collée aux fesses !

\- Je pensais qu'un flic aussi expert que toi pourrait se libérer plus facilement ! lança Castle.

\- Je suis flic, mec, pas David Copperfield ! lui lança Esposito, alors que tout le monde riait, amusé. Ouais, marrez-vous … Je suis toujours le souffre-douleur de toute façon …

\- Oh, mon caliméro d'amour …, rigola Lanie, en l'enlaçant pour le réconforter.

\- Tu aimes bien attacher les gens quand même, Castle, constata Jenny. Ryan est rentré un soir menotté après l'une de vos partis de poker …

\- Je m'en souviens ! rigola Kate. Le pauvre …

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Quelqu'un avait perdu les clés ! se défendit Rick.

\- Dis-moi comment on fait pour se retrouver menotté quand on va jouer au poker au loft, Castle ? s'étonna Lanie, avec curiosité.

\- Eh bien, Beckett ne voulait pas jouer au strip poker avec nous …

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, sourit Kate.

\- Alors on a joué au « menottes poker », une variante de mon invention ! expliqua Rick, fièrement.

\- Et comme Ryan n'a pas la main heureuse …, ajouta Esposito en riant.

\- Ne vous en faites pas les gars, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à subir les idées folles de Castle …, leur fit remarquer Kate comme pour les consoler. Et pour moi, c'est tous les jours ou presque …

\- C'est vrai …, si vous saviez le nombre de fois où Kate a fini menottée, ou attachée … au lit … sous le joug de mes assauts torrides …

\- Castle ! Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails ! s'exclama Kate, prenant un air offusqué.

\- Vous avez une vie sexuelle sacrément mouvementée les Castle ! s'exclama Lanie, toute heureuse d'en apprendre davantage alors que les autres riaient.

\- Bon … si on faisait une petite pause pour le dessert ? suggéra Kate avec un sourire afin de couper court à la discussion.

\- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Jenny.

\- Oui, on va voir si Castle est aussi doué pour les desserts que les défis tordus ! s'exclama Ryan.

\- Ne bougez pas, on s'en occupe, leur répondit Kate en se levant. Tu viens, Rick …

\- Oui, mon Capitaine …

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

En cuisine, Rick finissait de faire caraméliser doucement les petits morceaux de poires à la poêle, quand Kate le rejoignit, revenant de l'étage, où elle était allée s'assurer qu'Eliott dormait paisiblement. Elle avait toujours peur d'être trop loin, et de ne pas l'entendre s'il se réveillait, et l'idée qu'il puisse pleurer un long moment avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive lui faisait mal au cœur. Pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle avait juste tendu l'oreille de derrière la porte, mais cela avait suffi à la rassurer.

\- Eliott dort comme un petit ange, annonça-t-elle.

\- Bien évidemment …, sourit Castle gentiment, alors qu'elle se postait à côté de lui, humant la délicieuse odeur des poires délicatement dorées.

\- Comme ça sent bon …, constata-t-elle, caressant doucement le dos de son homme. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Oui, tu peux faire réchauffer les pancakes ...

\- Ok, Chef, répondit-elle, se saisissant de l'assiette pour la déposer au micro-ondes.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce serait génial « Action ou Vérité » …, constata Rick, remuant doucement les poires. Tout le monde s'amuse … même Espo qui bougonne tout le temps !

\- Oui …, sourit-elle. On rigole bien … mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas trop en dévoiler ...

\- A part ton adorable petit tatouage, tu n'as pas révélé grand-chose, lui fit-il remarquer, alors qu'il éteignait le feu. Je vais les laisser refroidir un peu, sinon elles vont être trop chaudes et la glace va fondre tout de suite.

\- Oui … ok … Mais tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé de leur dire pour les douches au poste …, lui fit-elle remarquer, alors qu'il déposait délicatement les poires dans chacune des assiettes.

Il releva des yeux souriants vers elle, sans rien répondre, amusé par les réactions de sa femme.

\- Ni pour le fait que tu m'attaches au lit … Ils vont s'imaginer des trucs pas possibles …, ajouta-t-elle, alors que ça n'a dû arriver que deux ou trois fois …

\- Ils vont juste s'imaginer à quel point notre vie sexuelle est pimentée, répondit-il, en riant.

Elle le regarda d'un air blasé, et il délaissa ses assiettes pour s'approcher d'elle, et la prendre dans ses bras, l'enlaçant par la taille.

\- Je n'ai fait que suggérer …, sourit-il en l'embrassant, et en plus, je te soupçonne d'adorer que je divulgue un petit peu de nos secrets …

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Absolument pas ! Au contraire …

\- Hum … je crois que si, moi, répondit-il, tout souriant. Simplement parce que tu es heureuse … et fière d'avoir un amant aussi merveilleux que moi … alors ça te plaît que tout le monde le sache !

\- Ça va les chevilles, Castle ? rétorqua-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par ses déductions.

\- Oh oui, très bien ! Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? lui fit-il.

\- Quoi ? Que tu es un amant merveilleux ? Ou que je suis fière ?

\- Les deux …

\- Ce n'est pas la question de toute façon. Je n'aime pas que tu divulgues nos secrets, notre intimité … et ces petites choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous … et tu le sais très bien, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça t'exaspère bien-sûr, mais comme le dirait Jordan …

\- Castle …, arrête de faire de Jordan un maître à penser !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a un petit côté Maître Yoda !

\- Et en plus, tu n'es pas profiler …, sourit-elle, redoutant la théorie qu'il allait lui exposer.

\- Ecoute au moins … Donc comme Jordan le dirait, ça te plaît malgré tout, parce que tu es heureuse, pleinement épanouie à tout point de vue, y compris sexuel … et Dieu sait que tu es épanouie …

\- Chut Castle …, lui fit-elle à voix basse.

\- Tu es gênée de parler de sexe avec moi maintenant ? sourit-il, de son air malicieux.

\- Mais non … mais n'importe qui pourrait surgir et nous entendre !

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu es ravie que tout le monde puisse constater à quel point tu es épanouie …, et tu es ravie aussi que ce soit moi qui me vante fièrement de ce que nous partageons …

\- Hum …, murmura-t-elle, avec un léger sourire, sachant qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Tu vois, j'ai raison, affirma-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça … Mais … peut-être que tu n'as pas tort …, sourit-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Je peux continuer à faire des petits sous-entendus alors puisque ça te plaît finalement ? suggéra-t-il, histoire de la taquiner un peu plus.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! rigola-t-elle, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.

-Tu sais, je me disais … Comme je ne pourrai plus travailler avec toi, quand tu seras Capitaine, je devrais peut-être proposer mes services à Jordan … Je deviens un bon profiler je trouve …

\- Hors de question ! s'indigna-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi ? fit-il mine de s'étonner, riant intérieurement de l'embêter alors qu'elle prenait les choses très sérieusement. Je pourrais apprendre plein de trucs qui seraient utiles …

Elle le regarda avec une petite moue, se demandant s'il était sérieux.

\- Jalouse …, chuchota-t-il, ravi, effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser.

\- Oui. Jalouse, confirma-t-elle. Je suis ta seule muse, quoi qu'il arrive …

\- Je plaisantais …, sourit-il. Je serai ta botte-secrète, je te l'ai dit. Mais je suis doué pour profiler …

\- Tu me connais surtout par cœur … ce n'est pas du profilage, Castle …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Mais quand même, je suis doué …, affirma-t-il, fier de lui.

\- Quand je pense que tu avais parlé de mon tatouage aux gars …, continua-t-elle, se souvenant de l'époque où elle avait évoqué cette idée lors d'une discussion avec Castle.

\- Il ne fallait pas m'exciter avec ça …, répondit-il en riant.

\- T'exciter ? Je ne t'excitais pas !

\- Oh si ! Coquine ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu adorais m'exciter avec tes petits sous-entendus … sexy et coquins … Me parler de ton tatouage secret, c'était assurément une manière de m'émoustiller …

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu fantasmais sur tout et rien …, répondit-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Pour ton plus grand plaisir si je me souviens bien …, rétorqua-t-il, Lieutenant Coquin …

\- Lieutenant Coquin …. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Castle …

\- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon …, sourit-il, venant déposer des baisers dans son cou. Et bientôt Capitaine coquin ...

\- Hum … soupira-t-elle, de plaisir en riant, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux en pressant son visage contre son cou.

Ils se câlinèrent quelques secondes, échangeant quelques baisers, l'un contre l'autre. Kate était heureuse de sentir Rick parfaitement détendu ce soir. Il s'amusait, riait, et semblait avoir oublié ses tracas du moment. Cela faisait des heures qu'il ne lui avait parlé ni de Scott, ni du bouquet d'iris, ni du mariage d'Alexis. Et elle s'en félicitait.

-Je crois que les poires ont assez refroidi, mon cœur …, lui fit-elle remarquer, en déposant un dernier petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, occupons-nous du dessert, sourit-il, quittant doucement ses bras, je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde pense que l'on fait des trucs coquins aux fourneaux !

-Très drôle ! s'exclama-t-elle, en allant ouvrir le congélateur pour en sortir de la glace à la vanille. Dis … comment tu trouves Lanie et Espo ce soir ?

\- Comme d'habitude …, répondit-il, disposant dans les assiettes, les pancakes pour les napper d'un coulis au caramel.

\- J'ai discuté avec Lanie tout à l'heure, et elle a plus ou moins reconnu qu'il y avait un souci …

\- Peut-être pas avec Espo. Ils ont l'air …, fit-il en réfléchissant pour trouver le mot juste. Comme d'habitude … Crois-en le profiler que je suis, tout va bien entre eux …

\- Bizarrement, je ne fais que moyennement confiance à ton don pour le profilage …, sourit Kate, en s'appliquant à déposer une boule de glace à la vanille dans chaque assiette. Surtout que Lanie est très douée pour tromper son monde …

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour eux … Et pour Jenny, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense que Lanie a raison. Elle est sûrement enceinte. Elle n'a pas bu de vin ce soir …

\- Mais Ryan a nié …, expliqua Rick.

\- Il peut mentir.

\- Hum … Moi, je crois qu'elle n'est pas enceinte, affirma Castle.

\- On parie ? lui lança Kate, avec un sourire joueur.

\- Ok, répondit-il, ravi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en jeu ?

\- A toi de choisir …, sourit-elle.

\- Tout ce que je veux ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Alors …, fit-il en réfléchissant. Celui qui perd devra surprendre l'autre par un petit jeu coquin et sensuel inédit … ce soir ou demain … ou quand on veut … ça ta convient ?

\- Oh que oui …, acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire, émoustillée à l'avance par ce nouveau défi.

\- Pari tenu alors ? sourit-il, avec son air enchanté.

\- Pari tenu, répondit-elle, tapant dans sa main, pour sceller le pacte.

\- Mais si elle ment quand on lui pose la question ?

\- Jenny est incapable de mentir … Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas si on fait bien de lui poser la question …, constata Kate, songeuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est personnel …, ça ne nous regarde pas. S'ils ne veulent rien nous dire, peut-être ont-ils leurs raisons …

\- C'est trop tard de toute façon, on a un super pari en jeu, il faut qu'on sache ! s'exclama Rick, avec enthousiasme.

\- De toute façon, rien n'empêchera Lanie de poser la question !

\- Allez, allons-y, fit-il, en lui tendant un plateau chargé d'assiettes.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 9**

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de 23h._

Tout en savourant le dessert préparé par Rick et participant aux discussions joyeuses avec leurs amis, Kate surveillait le baby-phone. Eliott n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller pour sa dernière tétée avant de faire sa nuit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Leur soirée était un vrai régal. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant amusé tous ensemble, et qu'ils n'avaient pas autant ri. Elle se devait de reconnaître que Lanie avait eu une idée formidable avec ce jeu. Les défis et les questions « Vérité » s'étaient enchaînés, tantôt drôles et loufoques, tantôt sérieux et attendrissants. Pour sa part, elle avait accompli ses défis sans souci, même si on avait tenté de la piéger en la défiant de signer son nom au marqueur sur différentes parties du corps de Rick. Ce dernier avait pris grand plaisir à la voir le déshabiller en partie pour apposer son autographe sur sa poitrine, son omoplate et sa cuisse, et à fanfaronner fier comme un coq que sa muse l'ait marqué ainsi de son nom. Effacer les traces de feutre, plus tard, sous la douche, promettait aussi d'être un bon moment. Le clou de la soirée avait sans doute été le défi collectif imposé par Castle, toujours plein d'imagination, à Ryan et Esposito, qui avaient dû se prendre en photo, en maillot de bain, devant la piscine, et envoyer ladite photo au Capitaine Gates. Ils avaient longuement hésité, inquiets à l'avance du passage de savon qui les attendrait quand ils retourneraient au poste, après le week-end. Mais grisés par l'ambiance, et les quelques verres d'alcool consommés au cours de la soirée, ils avaient finalement osé la prise de risque, rivalisant en grimaces et expressions comiques. Il n'était pas question de perdre un point en refusant un défi. Et puis, ils pourraient toujours dire à Gates qu'ils s'étaient par erreur trompés de destinataire en envoyant la photo. En tout cas, tout le monde avait bien ri, et Kate aurait bien aimé être une petite souris pour assister au moment où le Capitaine Gates demanderait des explications aux gars.

Mais il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une question « Vérité » pour Jenny, et il était hors de question qu'un perdant ne soit pas désigné à l'issue du jeu. Tout le monde était à égalité, et si Jenny répondait à la question, il allait falloir trouver un moyen de les départager.

\- Alors, prête Jenny ? demanda Lanie, tout en dégustant sa dernière cuillérée de poires caramélisées.

\- Tout à fait prête ! répondit-elle.

\- Attention les Ryan … cette question est décisive …, leur fit remarquer Castle de son air à la fois sérieux et malicieux, amusé de faire planer le danger de la défaite.

\- Ouais, si vous ne répondez pas, demain vous serez aux petits soins pour nous ! ajouta Esposito.

\- C'est bon, on n'a peur de rien, répondit Ryan, sûr de lui.

\- Ok. La question est très simple, continua Lanie, alors que tout le monde guettait avec attention les réactions de Jenny et Ryan.

Au-delà de leur jeu, c'était LA réponse qu'ils attendaient tous depuis que Lanie avait commencé à éveiller leurs soupçons à ce sujet, deux mois plus tôt. Et malgré le déni de Ryan, le doute planait toujours, entretenu par les convictions de Lanie.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

Tous virent Jenny et Ryan adopter le même air surpris et perplexe, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette question.

\- J'ai l'air enceinte ? s'étonna finalement Jenny, prenant un air indigné, alors que Ryan dévisageait ses amis, plutôt dépité. Vous trouvez que j'ai grossi ?

\- Euh … non … pas du tout, mais … tu ne bois plus d'alcool depuis quelques temps … alors, tenta d'expliquer Lanie, alors que tous avaient l'impression que la question avait jeté un léger un froid.

Ils étaient tous, silencieusement, en train de se dire qu'ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir de poser cette question, quand ils virent Jenny et Ryan échanger un regard complice et souriant, contents de faire marcher leurs amis.

\- On n'a plus vraiment le choix …, fit remarquer Jenny à son mari.

\- Et dire que j'avais tout prévu …, soupira Ryan, songeant à l'annonce officielle qu'il prévoyait de faire prochainement.

\- Tout prévu ? demanda Esposito, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Oui … Pourquoi vous gâchez toujours tout ? leur lança Ryan sur le ton du reproche. J'avais même écrit une chanson, et préparé toute une mise en scène, ça devait être chouette …

\- Kevin, chéri, ils ne comprennent rien, constata Jenny avec un grand sourire, alors qu'en effet, leurs amis, se demandaient quel était le problème.

\- On voulait vous l'annoncer de manière sympa et rigolote …, expliqua Ryan, esquissant un sourire.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Lanie avant même que Ryan n'ait eu le temps de confirmer réellement la nouvelle. J'ai gagné ?

\- Gagné ? Vous avez parié sur ma grossesse ? s'étonna Jenny, qui connaissait par cœur ses amis et leurs petits jeux.

\- Lanie, tu as osé parier sur la grossesse de Jenny ? s'offusqua Castle, riant intérieurement, en jetant un regard complice à Kate.

\- C'est à cause de Javi ! se défendit Lanie. Il jurait que tu n'étais pas enceinte !

\- Oh, j'ai bon dos, hein ! protesta Esposito. Qui a voulu miser de l'argent ? Ce n'est pas moi !

\- Hey ! Ma future progéniture n'est pas une source de profit ! s'indigna Ryan, dévisageant ses amis avec sévérité, alors que Kate et Rick s'amusaient d'assister à cette scène.

\- C'est bon, frangin, c'était juste cent dollars …, répondit Esposito en riant. Je suis sûr que Castle a parié aussi, pas vrai, mec ?

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama Castle, comme une évidence.

\- Avec qui as-tu parié, toi ? lui demanda Ryan, de son air interrogateur. Avec les collègues ?

\- Euh … non, juste avec Beckett, avoua-t-il.

\- Beckett ? Toi aussi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Ryan. Mon enfant n'est pas né et il est déjà au cœur de paris douteux …

\- Des paris douteux, tu y vas un peu fort, Ryan, sourit Kate, alors que tous étaient amusés par les réactions de leur ami.

\- C'est bon, chéri, au moins ça veut dire qu'ils se souciaient tous de nous …, lui fit remarquer Jenny.

\- C'est vrai ça, répondit Rick. Et puis, nous, on n'a même pas parié d'argent, en plus !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'avez-vous parié les Castle ? demanda Ryan, curieux.

\- Des trucs coquins …, répondit tout simplement Rick.

\- Castle ! s'indigna aussitôt Kate, souriante malgré tout. Tu ne peux pas te taire !

\- Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama Ryan, alors que tout le monde riait, amusé par la situation.

\- Alors là, vous abusez ! rigola Esposito. Miser des faveurs sexuelles sur la petite vie innocente d'un bébé …

\- Oh ça va hein, Javi …, le réprimanda gentiment Kate. Le plus important est que c'est une très heureuse nouvelle …

\- Oui, félicitations tous les deux ! ajouta Lanie joyeusement. Je vais encore être Tata !

\- On est super heureux pour vous, continua Castle.

\- Merci, les gars, répondit fièrement Ryan, tout souriant.

Tous se levèrent pour venir étreindre chaleureusement, tour à tour, Ryan et Jenny, et leur dire combien ils étaient heureux pour eux, les questionnant pour tout savoir de ce début de grossesse.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Dans la chambre, Rick tentait de calmer les pleurs bruyants de son fils, allant et venant en le berçant dans ses bras. Comme prévu, Eliott s'était réveillé, affamé, si bien qu'ils avaient délaissé leurs amis quelques temps, leur confiant pour mission de trouver un moyen de départager tout le monde afin de désigner le perdant de leur petit jeu. Kate était allée préparer le biberon, pendant que Rick montait à l'étage pour s'efforcer de faire patienter leur petit vampire.

\- Maman va faire vite, mon cœur …, chuchota Rick, caressant doucement le dos de son fils, qui grognait contre son épaule. Il faut apprendre à être patient …

Depuis qu'il devait se faire au biberon, Eliott avait un peu de mal à attendre, habitué à ce que sa maman soit disponible et réactive pour lui donner le sein. Les crises de pleurs étaient donc fréquentes, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Tant qu'Eliott n'avait pas la tétine du biberon dans la bouche, il s'égosillait à n'en plus finir.

\- Ne pleure pas comme ça, tu sais bien que ça fait mal au cœur de maman quand tu pleures aussi fort ..., continua Rick, le berçant, tout en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Kate supportait difficilement d'entendre leur fils pleurer aussi violemment, alors qu'elle aurait pu le nourrir instantanément. Elle avait bien conscience qu'il fallait en passer par là pour l'habituer définitivement au biberon, et s'en tenir à leur nouvelle répartition tétées/biberons mais c'était un passage difficile. Rick savait qu'elle culpabilisait, même si elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était elle qui préparait le biberon pendant que lui tentait d'apaiser Eliott, parce que s'ils faisaient l'inverse, le bébé, sentant la poitrine de sa mère si proche de lui, s'époumonait plus encore, et c'était douloureux pour tous les deux.

\- Allez, allez, sois gentil fiston …, chuchota Rick, calant son fils dans ses bras pour regarder son petit visage rouge de colère. Regarde dans quel état tu te mets …

Il tenta de chantonner, prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne, et la caressant avec tendresse. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Eliott pleurait toujours aussi fort, si ce n'est plus encore.

\- Tu vas finir par réveiller Sarah-Grace, petit coquin …, soupira Rick, constatant que ses efforts étaient vains. Oh mais Papa a une idée … Viens …

Il quitta la chambre, Eliott grognant toujours aussi fort dans ses bras, pour rejoindre la leur, juste à côté.

\- Maman va râler, mais ce n'est pas grave … Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! expliqua-t-il à son fils, tout en farfouillant dans leur valise posée sur la commode.

Il y trouva l'objet de ses recherches : son précieux bâtonnet de fluorite, qui luisait toujours comme au premier jour. Puis, il s'assit dans le canapé, Eliott calé contre lui, et agita doucement le bâtonnet au-dessus de son visage.

\- Regarde mon cœur … le joli bâtonnet de l'espace de Papa ….

Aussitôt, le regard captivé, Eliott cessa de pleurer, comme par magie.

\- Alors ? Qui a la chance d'avoir le meilleur Papa au monde ?

Eliott sourit, tout en babillant, et agitant les mains pour tenter d'attraper le bâtonnet fluorescent.

\- Ah non, tu ne peux pas le prendre, Maman croit que c'est radioactif ! Si elle te voit avec ça dans les mains, elle va gronder Papa … Je sais que c'est rigolo de voir maman fâchée … mais quand même …

Mais d'un geste, la toute petite main d'Eliott s'agrippa au bâtonnet, et il émit des petits bruits de contentement.

\- Waouh ! Comment tu as fait ça, fiston ? Quel grand garçon ! s'exclama Castle, pas peu fier de la dextérité de son fils. Mais pas dans la bouche … non, non, pas dans la bouche ! Maman va tuer Papa si elle te voit sucer ça … Non ! Non ! Papa a dit non !

\- Castle … quelle autorité …, soupira Kate, avec un sourire moqueur, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu vois Eliott, je t'avais dit que Maman serait fâchée …, sourit-il, prenant le bâtonnet des mains de son fils.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de ce bâtonnet …

\- Oh oui, et Eliott aussi le sait … mais la situation était critique … On ne voulait pas que tu aies mal au cœur à entendre ton petit amour pleurer, expliqua Rick, alors qu'en effet le bébé se remettait à geindre et pleurnicher.

\- Donne-lui donc son biberon au lieu d'essayer de te justifier …, répondit-elle, lui tendant le biberon qu'elle avait préparé.

\- Oui … Voilà … Et hop …, fit-il, en posant la tétine sur les lèvres d'Eliott qui aussitôt se jeta sur le biberon comme un petit ogre affamé.

Kate debout auprès d'eux les regarda avec tendresse. Le seul point positif dans le fait de ne pas allaiter Eliott était de pouvoir désormais être témoin de cette complicité qui unissait son mari et son fils au moment du biberon. Rick adorait ça, et elle adorait voir le plaisir qu'il y prenait.

\- Tu sais qu'il a réussi à attraper le bâtonnet tout seul, lui expliqua Rick, observant Eliott téter goulûment. Il est super fort …

\- Oui, il sait comment avoir son Papa a tous les coups …, constata Kate avec un sourire. Je vous laisse entre hommes ? Je vais aller veiller à ce qu'on ne nous prépare pas un ultime défi complètement fou …

\- D'accord …

\- Soyez sages …, leur fit-elle, en s'éloignant vers la porte.

\- Comme toujours, sourit Castle.

\- Et ne lui laisse pas le bâtonnet pour dormir, ajouta-t-elle, en se retournant sur le palier.

\- Mais non … je nous le réserve pour tout à l'heure, expliqua tout simplement Rick.

\- Tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, j'ai malheureusement perdu notre pari …, sourit-il, tout content. Alors je te dois un petit jeu coquin … et ce bâtonnet pourrait m'être utile …

\- Oh je vois … en fait, non je ne vois pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, sceptique et un peu inquiète.

\- Tu verras ! Je suis trop content d'avoir perdu !

\- Je te préviens, je ne veux pas d'un truc radioactif sur ma peau …, l'avertit-elle, d'un air très sérieux.

-Tu disais la même chose pour le miel qui colle trop, et le chocolat qui tâche … et finalement, tu adores ! lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil … Le miel et le chocolat, ça a des inconvénients …. Mais c'est tellement bon ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Hum … oui … surtout quand je les lèche à même ton corps …, soupira-t-il, d'un air songeur.

\- Rick ! Eliott entend tout !

Il éclata de rire, devant l'air indigné de sa femme, qui finit par sourire elle-aussi.

\- Tu vas adorer mon bâtonnet radioactif … Tu verras …

\- Hum … J'ai hâte …, répondit-elle, avec ce petit air mutin qui avait le don d'émoustiller son homme.

\- Coquine …, sourit-il.

\- Toujours, lui fit-elle d'une voix suave, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Un sourire rêveur rivé aux lèvres, il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, imaginant les plaisirs qu'il réservait à sa femme. Puis, baissant les yeux vers son fils, il reprit contact avec la réalité du moment, et son sourire s'élargit. Eliott tétait, imperturbable, les yeux fermés, totalement absorbé par le plaisir de pouvoir enfin être rassasié. Il était si petit, si fragile niché ainsi contre lui. Rick prit la main de son bébé, dans la sienne, et la caressa doucement du bout du pouce, le contemplant, attendri, fier et heureux.

Cette journée était tout simplement parfaite. Il aimait voir la maison emplie de rires et de discussions joyeuses. Cette villa magnifique, dont il était tombé amoureux quand il l'avait achetée, des années plus tôt, avait si longtemps été synonyme de mélancolie et de solitude. Souvent, il y avait traîné son ennui ou son chagrin, malgré les femmes qui l'accompagnaient de temps en temps. Parfois, la villa avait été un refuge silencieux et inanimé, où il cherchait désespérément l'inspiration. Une maison qu'il chérissait, et qui avait pourtant été pendant des années, le reflet de son mal-être, malgré les séjours joyeux et vivants qu'il y passait aussi avec sa mère et Alexis. Mais depuis que Kate faisait partie de sa vie, leurs séjours aux Hamptons avaient pris le goût du bonheur, et étaient synonymes de douceur de vivre.

Malgré sa curiosité poussée à l'extrême, il n'avait plus envie de sortir ce soir en canot pour aller enquêter du côté de la villa qui hébergeait Scott pour le week-end. Les gars avaient raison, leur petite excursion pourrait attendre le lendemain. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à justifier auprès de leurs femmes une balade nocturne en mer. Surtout sans éveiller les soupçons de Kate. Elle avait comme un sixième sens pour sentir quand il mijotait quelque chose. Et puis, le dîner avait été si joyeux et animé, qu'il en avait oublié ses tracas. Il n'avait qu'une envie : terminer la soirée en douceur auprès de sa femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, bonhomme ? demanda-t-il à son fils, qui, sans cesser de téter, avait désormais ouvert les yeux. On repousse l'opération « Capitaine Nemo » à demain matin ?

Eliott le regarda avec des yeux tout ronds.

\- Hum … tu t'en fiches, sourit-il. Tu as bien raison … Mais Papa soupçonne quelque chose de louche …

Il était suffisamment sensé et rationnel, quoi qu'en dise sa muse, pour savoir qu'il n'y avait probablement rien à découvrir du côté de la villa de Scott. Même si ce dernier faisait vraiment une fixation sur Kate, au point de lui avoir envoyé ce bouquet et de les avoir suivis jusqu'aux Hamptons, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait observer à la villa pouvant accréditer cette thèse. Mais si jamais il y avait quelque chose malgré tout, il fallait qu'il aille voir. Par précaution. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Il avait Scott à portée de main. Il fallait qu'il en profite pour creuser un peu. Voir cet homme tourner ainsi autour de Kate l'énervait au plus haut point. Il devait trouver une explication logique à toute cette histoire. Jamais mystère ne lui avait donné autant de fil à retordre. Mais il parviendrait à comprendre. Il trouverait.

* * *

 _West Brighton, banlieue de New-York, aux environs de 23 h …_

Dans l'obscurité éclairée par les réverbères, il filait sur ses rollers, remontant _Hamilton Avenue_ , slalomant entre les quelques badauds, qui quittaient les restaurants ou les bars encore très animés, malgré l'heure tardive, en cette veille de fête nationale. Il s'était garé près du Jones Wood Park à une vingtaine de minutes à rollers de sa cible, et se fondant dans la pénombre, il savait qu'il était passé totalement inaperçu. Il bifurqua sur _St Marks Street_ , maintenant son allure. La petite rue était plus calme, avec ses pavillons sagement alignés aux quelques fenêtres éclairées, et ses voitures bien rangées le long du trottoir. Il ne croisa personne, et s'engagea sur _Bay Street_ , parcourant les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient du modeste pavillon de Kim Garcia. Ici, loin de l'animation nocturne d'Hamilton Avenue, le silence régnait. Ralentissant enfin, pour observer les environs, vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, il finit par s'arrêter au bord de la pelouse rase et jaunie de la maison de Kim. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac à dos, et but longuement, scrutant une à une les maisons des environs. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Tout était calme. Comme surgissant de nulle part, un scooter passa à vive allure avec deux jeunes gesticulant et jouant les abrutis sur leur engin. Il les regarda disparaître au bout de la rue, avant de se reconcentrer sur son objectif. Il rangea sa bouteille, enfila ses gants de cuir, et s'élança dans l'allée goudronnée. Sans enlever ses rollers, il posa les pieds dans l'herbe du jardin, et contourna le pavillon, marchant tel un pantin un peu désarticulé, jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison. Le jardinet, entouré de hautes haies de buissons et broussailles, était plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Il entendit presque aussitôt les grognements et les aboiements aigus du petit chien, depuis le cabanon où Kim avait l'habitude de l'enfermer quand elle s'absentait. Il savait que Baxter aboyait fréquemment, et qu'il en faudrait plus pour alerter le voisinage. Le chien se trouvait dans le cabanon où Kim entreposait quelques outils au fond du jardin. Il avait assez observé la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle y enfermait toujours son chien quand elle sortait ou partait travailler, et que son premier réflexe, quand elle rentrait, était de venir lui ouvrir. S'adossant au mur, furtivement, il retira ses rollers, les fourra dans son sac, et enfila une paire de baskets. Puis il se débarrassa de son casque, le rangeant dans son sac à dos, qu'il laissa là, dans l'herbe, contre le mur de la maison. Il se saisit de sa pince coupante, puis enfila sa cagoule tout en avançant vers le cabanon. D'un geste sûr et ferme, il coupa la chaînette fermant la porte, et jeta le cadenas sur le sol. Puis fourrant la main dans sa poche, il en sortit la boulette de viande, enfermée dans le papier d'aluminium.

\- Baxter …, tout doux mon pote …, fit-il à voix basse, en ouvrant la porte.

Le chiot, un Golden Retriever, à peine plus haut que trois pommes continua de grogner, montrant les crocs d'un air menaçant, barrant l'entrée du cabanon à cet étranger.

\- Chut … Baxter … J'ai quelque chose pour toi … Tiens, régale toi ! sourit-il, en lui lançant la boulette de viande.

Aussitôt, le jeune chiot se précipita, renifla l'appétissante boulette qui reposait sur le plancher poussiéreux, et d'une bouchée l'engloutit.

Silencieux, depuis l'extérieur, il observa le chien se calmer, s'allonger, et doucement, le somnifère faisant rapidement effet, s'endormir. Satisfait, il referma la porte, et se glissa sur le côté du cabanon, là où Kim ne pourrait pas le voir quand elle s'avancerait dans le jardin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Il jeta un œil à son téléphone. Cinq minutes normalement. Peut-être dix. Et elle serait là. Sous le coup de cette poussée d'adrénaline qu'il appréciait tant, il sentait l'impatience le gagner. Après des mois d'observation, et de rapprochement, il allait enfin obtenir satisfaction. Ce soir, il innovait. C'était la première fois qu'il devait s'éloigner de Manhattan pour agir. C'était aussi sa première flic. Il avait hésité. Kim Garcia était le genre de femme avec lesquelles il ne fallait pas plaisanter. Une vraie dure à cuire. Lieutenant à la brigade des Stups. Presque vingt ans de carrière et des dizaines de missions d'infiltration parmi les gangs les plus redoutés de tout le pays. Belle, arrogante et sûre d'elle. Du moins, jusqu'à il y a peu. Depuis que son mari avait quitté le domicile, elle avait changé. Perdu son sourire éclatant, et sa joie de vivre. C'est pourquoi il voulait agir maintenant. Avant qu'elle ne perde tout son attrait. Avant qu'elle ne l'excite moins. Les femmes fortes, épanouies et heureuses étaient les seules qui lui permettaient de ressentir une telle extase. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle paierait elle-aussi pour toutes celles qui un jour l'avaient repoussé ou ridiculisé.

Kim savait se battre, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle serait armée, sans aucun doute. Elle lutterait pour sa vie corps et âme. Il l'avait anticipé. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, cela l'excitait plus encore. Il était tout puissant ce soir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à l'acte. Maîtriser cette femme. Lui montrer quel homme il était. Prendre possession d'elle. L'entendre le supplier. Oui, tout cela était jouissif. Ce matin encore, il hésitait à la tuer. Elle était flic. Tuer un flic, c'était déclencher la colère et la rage de toute la police de New-York. C'était une prise de risque. Mais il aimait flirter avec le danger ainsi. Cela donnait une saveur particulière à l'ensemble de ses actes. Voilà deux mois qu'il avait tué Ellen et Samantha, et l'enquête n'avait pas décollé. Les flics tournaient en rond, et n'y comprenaient rien. Lui, jubilait. Il aurait pu ne pas la tuer. Il n'y prenait pas vraiment de plaisir. Même pas du tout. Cela ne le dégoûtait pas non plus. C'était horrible, évidemment. Prendre la vie de ses femmes innocentes. Des femmes qui avaient des familles, des maris, des enfants. Il avait bien conscience de l'être horrible qu'il était et de ce que méritaient les gens comme lui. C'était son métier. C'était sa vie. Sa vocation. Traquer les assassins. Et il en était un. Aussi cruel cela soit-il, ce paradoxe l'amusait. Evoluer parmi ses semblables en étant ce qu'il était le rendait parfois euphorique.

Il aurait pu se contenter de les violer. Mais il devait les tuer. D'abord, pour ne prendre aucun risque qu'elles puissent parler. Ensuite, parce qu'il voulait être le dernier. Il aimait se dire que ces femmes au moment de leur dernier souffle n'avaient que lui en tête. Et que leurs dernières sensations avaient été celles de son corps prenant possession d'elles, les maîtrisant, les dominant, leur faisant l'amour. Peut-être même y prenaient-elles du plaisir. Il tuerait Kim. Comme pour les autres, il serait son dernier homme.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 10**

Kim gara la voiture dans l'allée. Elle était fatiguée. La journée avait été longue, et elle n'avait pas de congé malgré le week-end du 4 juillet. Fête nationale ou non, elle passerait ces deux jours au poste, à plancher sur la préparation de sa prochaine mission. Le cartel Donaci. Elle descendit de voiture, s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le travail. Elle voulait se dépêcher de rentrer, commander une pizza, sortir des bières du réfrigérateur et d'ici quinze minutes à peine, Sonia serait là. Cette soirée avec sa meilleure amie, flic elle-aussi, lui ferait du bien après les dernières semaines compliquées et douloureuses qu'elle avait vécu. Jo demandait le divorce, et elle ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser. Elle avait ruiné leur mariage. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Et désormais, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Elle comprenait. Mais il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Soupirant, luttant pour ne pas laisser l'émotion l'envahir, et le chagrin lui tirer une nouvelle fois des larmes, elle contourna la maison pour rejoindre le cabanon, et libérer Baxter, qui allait lui faire la fête, et lui redonner instantanément le sourire.

En avançant dans le jardin, elle s'étonna de ne pas l'entendre grogner et couiner, comme il le faisait habituellement. Peut-être dormait-il. Mais quand elle vit la chaîne coupée, et le cadenas gisant dans l'herbe, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et un frisson d'effroi la parcourut. Quelqu'un était entré dans son cabanon. Où était son chien ?

\- Baxter ! appela-t-elle, portant par automatisme sa main à sa ceinture pour en sortir son arme. Baxter ! Mon bébé ?

Elle tendit l'oreille, mais seul le silence lui répondit. L'angoisse l'assaillit, mais faisant preuve de son sang-froid habituel, elle commença à pousser la porte du cabanon, redoutant de découvrir que son chien avait disparu ou qu'il y avait un souci, lorsque tout à coup, elle sentit une présence, et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser, le canon d'une arme dans son flanc.

\- Ne bouge pas, Kim …, fit une voix masculine dans son dos, alors qu'une main ferme et virile cramponnait la sienne, posée sur son arme, à sa taille. Un geste, un seul geste … et je tire.

\- Lâchez moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Chut …, continua l'homme, susurrant au creux de son oreille, en armant son pistolet.

Elle avait l'habitude des situations tendues. Son esprit analysa la situation aussi vite que possible. Il cogita pour essayer d'identifier l'individu. Elle ne voyait rien de lui. Elle ne connaissait pas sa voix. A priori, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle avait pu fréquenter lors d'une de ses missions d'infiltration. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un gang envoyait quelqu'un pour lui soutirer des informations ou tenter de l'éliminer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

\- Toi, ma belle. Maintenant, ferme-la …

Il était calme. Grand, très grand. Il mesurait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle sentait la force de son corps plaqué dans son dos, la fermeté avec laquelle il tenait son poignet. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il s'était positionné de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? Il n'était pas là pour l'éliminer. Du moins pas directement. Sinon ce serait déjà fait. Avec les gars des gangs, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en général.

\- Plus un mot, plus un geste … pas un cri ni un appel au secours, ou c'est fini …, ok ma jolie ?

Il parlait posément, de manière presque cordiale et agréable. C'était quelqu'un d'un certain milieu social. Elle ignorait ce que lui voulait cet homme, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse durer les choses.

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien, répondit-il, se saisissant de l'arme de Kim, avant de la laisser tomber un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Entre !

Elle avança, et son cœur se serra quand elle aperçut, dans la pénombre, le petit corps de Baxter étendu sur le sol du cabanon. Il était sûrement mort. Cet homme l'avait tué.

Elle était bien plus obéissante qu'il ne s'y attendait. Mais sûrement très maligne aussi. Et il allait devoir rester sur ses gardes. Rangeant son arme à sa ceinture, il la saisit par les bras, et violemment la fit se retourner. Elle était belle. Excitante. Diablement excitante. Jamais il n'avait été si proche d'elle. Son parfum, le grain de sa peau, la finesse de ses traits le rendaient dingue. Il la sentit frémir et avoir peur. Il le vit dans ses yeux. Effrayer cette femme redoutable avait le goût de la victoire, et cette sensation décupla son besoin de prendre possession d'elle. Brutalement, il la poussa contre le mur du cabanon, et comprenant ce qui allait arriver, elle tenta de se débattre en criant, alors que, par des gestes brusques et douloureux, il plaquait son corps contre le sien, ses mains parcourant tout son être, arrachant son chemisier, déboutonnant son pantalon. Plus elle s'acharnait à lutter, plus il s'excitait. Ses cris, ses hurlements lui transperçaient les tympans, si bien qu'il s'arrêta, et un instant, posa sa main sur bouche, la regardant haleter, fébrilement, chercher son souffle douloureusement, et enfin cesser de s'agiter.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire …, souffla-t-il. Laisse-toi faire …

Il allait la violer. Elle le savait. Elle haletait contre la paume de sa main, son pantalon et ses dessous baissés jusqu'à ses genoux, sa poitrine à moitié dénudée. Il était plus fort qu'elle. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Pas sans se battre. Faisant mine de se calmer, elle le regarda, avec angoisse. Il allait retirer sa main, quand elle le mordit jusqu'au sang, lui assénant dans le même temps un violent coup de genou entre les jambes.

\- Salope ! s'écria-t-il surpris et sous le coup de la douleur, relâchant un instant son emprise sur elle.

Elle le poussa violemment, et tenta de gagner la porte pour fuir, mais elle sentit la main de l'homme lui attraper les cheveux, et la ramener vers lui rageusement. La douleur lui arracha des larmes, alors que la violence du geste de l'homme l'avait fait tomber sur le sol. Il posa un pied sur son ventre, l'écrasant de tout son poids, tout en dézippant son pantalon. Son arme dans une main, il attrapa un préservatif dans sa poche, avant de se baisser et de s'agenouiller par-dessus ses cuisses, la maintenant prisonnière contre le sol.

\- Si tu bouges, si tu cries, c'est fini, ok ? Je sais qui tu es, de quoi tu es capable ma belle … Mais tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Laisse-toi faire … Et tu auras la vie sauve. Peut-être même que tu vas aimer ça …

\- Plutôt crever ! s'exclama-t-elle, se redressant tant bien que mal pour se ruer sur lui.

Des deux mains, il la plaqua au sol, si brutalement que sa tête heurta le bois lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Tu vois, tu devrais être gentille …, sourit-il.

Mais de nouveau, elle se redressa, s'armant de toute sa rage pour se jeter sur lui, et se débattre, tenter de le repousser. Sonia serait bientôt là. Elle l'aiderait. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Frappant de toutes ses forces tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, gesticulant sous le corps de l'homme, elle se sentit de nouveau plaquer au sol par ses mains puissantes.

L'empêchant de respirer, pesant de tout son poids sur elle, et en même temps, calme et silencieux, il était cette fois près à agir. Rapidement. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Kim était rebelle. Il s'y attendait bien-sûr. Et il aurait suffi de lui asséner un violent coup de poing pour l'assommer et disposer de son corps. Mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Elle l'excitait à se débattre ainsi. Et il voulait lire dans ses yeux le plaisir que prendrait cette tigresse.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de cinq minutes pour assouvir sa pulsion, nourrie par des mois de fantasmes et de frustration. Cinq petites minutes d'extase qui valaient bien, pour lui, tout le temps passé à anticiper ce précieux moment. Kim n'avait eu de cesse de se débattre, et il avait été contraint de la frapper au visage à plusieurs reprises pour la faire taire. Le quartier était calme et résidentiel, ce n'était pas comme les ruelles et parkings où il avait pris l'habitude d'agir jusque-là. Ici, des cris alarmeraient rapidement le voisinage. Essoufflé et encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de l'extase, il se releva et se rhabilla. Satisfait de la myriade de sensations qui parcouraient encore tout son être, il l'observait, étendue sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même en chien de fusil, comme pour se protéger de ses regards. Il savait ce qu'elle devait se dire. Comme les autres auparavant, elle attendait qu'il s'en aille. Elle pensait qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et qu'à présent, il partirait. Elle était calme désormais, ne disant mot, soit qu'elle se préparât à se ruer de nouveau sur lui, soit qu'elle pensât que son calme le ferait l'épargner. Silencieux, il fourra le préservatif usager au fond de sa poche, et rangea son arme à sa ceinture, la regardant encore et encore. Avant de la tuer, comme pour Ellen et Samantha, il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour apprécier le spectacle, pour sentir à quel point cette femme n'était plus rien, là à ses pieds, et pour passer de son état euphorique à celui, plus conscient et rationnel, qui lui permettrait de l'éliminer, posément, sans commettre d'erreur. Depuis qu'il tuait des femmes, il se demandait comment les serial-killer faisaient pour assassiner aussi méthodiquement leurs victimes, en laissant si peu de traces et restant parfois introuvables pendant des années. Tuer nécessitait une réelle expertise. Et il avait bien conscience qu'il n'en était qu'à ses débuts, et qu'il devait redoubler de prudence et de concentration quand il passait à l'acte

 _Pendant ce temps-là, devant la maison …_

Sonia Vélasquez se gara sur le trottoir, derrière la voiture de Kim. Elle descendit du véhicule, s'étonnant que la maison soit plongée dans l'obscurité. Kim devait pourtant être rentrée depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et frappa. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle sonna. Le silence qui émanait de l'intérieur l'inquiéta un peu. Où était Kim ? Sa voiture était là. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Chez un voisin peut-être. Elle jeta un œil vers la rue, où tout était calme. Elle décida d'entrer au cas où Kim ait un problème à l'intérieur et ne puisse pas lui répondre, mais elle constata que la porte était fermée à clef. Elle réalisa, surprise, que c'était anormal de ne pas entendre Baxter, qui, dès que quelqu'un se présentait à la porte, avait pour habitude de grogner ou même d'aboyer. Inquiète, elle se saisit de son téléphone, et appela Kim. Observant les environs, depuis le palier, avec espoir d'entendre son amie lui répondre, elle crut percevoir au loin un petit bruit, comme une musique. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était la sonnerie du téléphone de Kim, qui semblait provenir du jardin, à l'arrière de la maison.

 _Quelques mètres plus loin …_

Penché sur elle, à cheval sur son torse qu'il écrasait de tout son poids, il avait entrepris son rituel final. Une main gantée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, l'autre lui serrant le cou, il regardait ses yeux le supplier d'arrêter. C'était long, trop long. Kim se débattait sous lui, il sentait son corps se crisper, ses membres s'agiter nerveusement. Elle suffoquait. Il avait choisi ce mode opératoire avec Ellen la première fois. Pas le moyen le plus rapide bien-sûr, mais celui qui, selon lui, laissait le moins de traces. Et puis c'était un mode opératoire plutôt classique pour les psychopathes. Il savait que les profileurs avaient l'habitude d'y chercher une explication psychologique, ou un rituel lié à un traumatisme passé. Pour lui, rien de tout ça. Au contraire. Etrangler ces femmes était un moyen de ne pas laisser d'indices, et de fausser l'enquête. Mais il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas aussi évident d'étrangler quelqu'un dans la réalité.

Il quêtait son dernier souffle de vie, observant ses yeux écarquillés l'implorer de lui laisser la vie sauve, quand il entendit une voix appeler dans la nuit. Presque un cri qui crevait le silence. Un cri inquiet. Quelqu'un appelait Kim. Une voix féminine. Il pesta intérieurement, et vit dans les yeux de Kim qu'elle avait entendu elle-aussi. Dans un ultime élan et réflexe de survie, comme si cette once d'espoir qu'elle avait perçu démultipliait ses forces, elle s'agrippa à lui, tentant de le repousser, et de lui donner des coups de genoux. La voix approchait. Appelant encore. Relâchant la pression sur Kim, il se redressa, se saisissant de son arme. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette femme qui approchait. Il ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Il n'avait jamais vu Kim avoir de la visite lors des mois passés à la traquer.

\- Un mot …, un seul mot, chuchota-t-il, et je te tire une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Vélasquez ! hurla Kim, cherchant son souffle, mais ignorant la menace. Sonia ! Il est armé !

Il allait l'étrangler. De toute façon, bientôt elle serait morte. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Sonia que cet homme était dangereux.

\- Ta gueule ! Putain ! s'écria-t-il, lui donnant un violant coup de pied dans le ventre.

Kim se tordit de douleur, pliée en deux, alors qu'il lui assénait un nouveau coup de pied en plein visage. Cette fois, il la vit perdre connaissance. Il aurait pu l'éliminer d'une balle dans la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas tirer. Pas avec son arme de service. On remonterait jusqu'à lui aussitôt. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette femme, et ensuite qu'il en finisse avec Kim. C'était la première fois que son plan était interrompu, et il sentait qu'il pouvait perdre pied à tout moment. Il n'était pas un de ces psychopathes aguerris. Il fallait qu'il lutte pour garder son sang-froid. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Il s'occuperait de son cas plus tard.

\- Kim ! appela de nouveau la voix de la femme, désormais toute proche.

Elle devait être au niveau de la terrasse à présent. Dans la nuit noire, il se glissa hors du cabanon, et se pencha pour tâtonner sur le sol en quête de l'arme de Kim qu'il avait jetée quelque part dans les environs un peu plus tôt. Il entendit les pas de la femme glissant dans l'herbe. Sous sa main, enfin, il sentit le métal froid du revolver de Kim. Il s'en saisit, et se redressa.

\- Police de New-York ! Lâchez votre arme ! Les mains en l'air ! Tout de suite ! hurla l'officier Vélasquez, qui se trouvait maintenant à quatre ou cinq mètres de lui.

Elle braquait son arme sur lui. Il la distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité. Un instant, la voix de sa conscience l'interrogea. Il n'était pas un tueur. Pas comme ça. Pas de sang-froid. Etrangler ces femmes, ses victimes, c'était différent. Elles le poussaient à agir ainsi. Mais tirer sur un flic. Une collègue. Quelqu'un qui ne faisait que son boulot. Comme lui.

\- Les mains en l'air ! Tout de suite ! insista Vélasquez, voyant que l'homme cagoulé, ne réagissait pas, la dévisageant, impassible.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, ni où était Kim, mais elle l'avait entendu hurler, et puis, plus rien.

\- Pour la dernière fois ! Lâchez votre arme ! hurla-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était elle ou lui. D'un geste, vif et précis, guidé par l'instinct, il tira deux fois, visant à peine, ne laissant pas à la femme le temps de riposter. Les coups de feu résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit, et elle s'écroula sur le dos. Il s'approcha pour vérifier qu'elle était morte, se pencha deux secondes au-dessus de son corps encore chaud, puis retourna rapidement vers le cabanon, entrant pour en finir avec Kim. Mais il se figea de stupeur, constatant que la pièce était vide.

\- Putain …, sale garce, lâcha-t-il, scrutant l'endroit d'un rapide coup d'œil, se demandant où était passée Kim.

Elle était inconsciente, là, gisant à terre, quelques secondes plus tôt, et elle avait disparu. Fou de rage, il sortit, son arme au poing, faisant le tour du cabanon à grandes enjambées, avec espoir de trouver où elle se cachait. Il vit les lumières s'allumer aux fenêtres de la maison voisine. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Deux coups de feu dans ce quartier si tranquille avaient certainement alerté les habitants. Il savait comment réagissaient les gens dans les quartiers paisibles. D'ici peu, cinq minutes, maximum, une patrouille de flics débarquerait pour voir ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à chercher où s'était cachée Kim. Comment avait-elle pu lui échapper ? Il tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre le souffle de la respiration de Kim, ou le bruit léger d'un mouvement, même furtif, dans l'obscurité. Mais rien. Le silence le plus complet. Il balaya du regard le jardin. Rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Sa priorité était de fuir. Rapidement. Sans se faire repérer. Enervé de s'être fait avoir ainsi, et d'avoir dû modifier son plan et improviser, il se précipita vers la terrasse, se saisit de son sac à dos, et rejoignit la rue. Tout était calme et silencieux, malgré les tirs qui avaient retenti un peu plus tôt. Ceux qui avaient entendu devaient, depuis chez eux, scruter les environs et attendre l'arrivée de la police. Se dissimulant derrière un arbre, il retira sa cagoule, enfila ses rollers en quelques secondes, et s'élança sur le trottoir, disparaissant dans la nuit. Entendant au loin dans son dos les sirènes de la police, alors qu'il filait à vive allure vers _Johns Wood Park_ , il cogitait essayant de se rassurer : Kim serait incapable de l'identifier. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne l'avait pas griffé. Il n'avait pas laissé d'ADN. Il y avait toujours un risque. Mais non, il ne craignait rien. Par contre, elle était toujours en vie. Elle avait été plus maligne que lui. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Elle lui rappelait toutes celles qui l'avaient tourné en ridicule par le passé. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en sortir. Ressassant ce qu'il considérait déjà comme une grossière erreur, il songeait aussi à la façon de la réparer. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle, mais l'issue n'était pas celle qu'il avait prévu. Ça ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Retenant son souffle, empêtrée dans les buissons épineux qui lui lacéraient les bras, Kim attendait. A moitié dévêtue, tremblotant de froid et d'angoisse, elle restait immobile, sous le coup de la douleur qui empoignait tout son être. Elle avait peur. A cet instant, elle n'était plus flic. Elle était terrorisée comme rarement elle ne l'avait été. Il l'avait violée. Il l'avait étranglée. Elle s'était sentie partir. Jamais elle n'avait vu la mort de si près. Si Sonia n'était pas arrivée, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. A cette pensée, les larmes coulèrent, et le chagrin lui serra le cœur. Elle ne sortirait pas avant d'être sûre qu'il soit loin et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Mais elle aurait voulu se précipiter auprès de Sonia, rester auprès d'elle, s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Elle savait pourtant. Il avait tiré deux fois. Il avait abattu son amie, de sang-froid. Elle était venue à son secours, et maintenant, elle gisait étendue dans l'herbe à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Sur ses joues, les larmes coulèrent de plus belle, inondant son visage, se mêlant au sang des plaies et écorchures qui lui lacéraient la peau.

Elle avait feint de s'évanouir quelques minutes plus tôt, et même si la douleur des coups reçus lui transperçait le crâne, elle avait saisi sa chance, et s'était faufilée hors du cabanon, rampant sur le sol, avant de se jeter dans les buissons de la haie, et de s'y terrer. Sanglotant silencieusement dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle tenta de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, sur cette douleur qui lui empoignait le cœur. Tendant l'oreille, tous les sens en alerte, elle chercha à vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, plus aucun mouvement dans le jardin. Elle ne sentait plus sa présence. Mais elle n'osait pas sortir. Il était armé. Il n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur Sonia. S'il patientait quelque part dans la pénombre, il l'abattrait elle-aussi. Elle était sans défense. Elle ne voyait rien de là où elle était. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre qu'il ne soit plus là. Il fallait attendre. Tout à coup, elle entendit les sirènes de la police au loin. Elles se rapprochaient. Les flics arrivaient. Evidemment. Les coups de feu avaient dû alerter les voisins. D'ici peu, elle serait sauve. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle ferma les yeux, n'écoutant que le bruit régulier des sirènes retentissant dans la nuit, et se laissant emporter, en larmes, par la douleur de savoir sa meilleure amie sans vie si près d'elle. A cause d'elle.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, chambre de Rick et Kate, aux environs de minuit et demi._

Drapée dans une serviette de bain, face au miroir, Kate se séchait les cheveux. Elle venait de se doucher après qu'ils aient tous fini la soirée dans la piscine. Ils s'étaient bien amusés avec le défi que Rick avait proposé pour départager les équipes et désigner le couple perdant. Ils s'étaient affrontés lors d'une course relai dans la piscine, malgré les réticences initiales des filles, peu réjouies à l'idée de se baigner en nocturne. Lanie et Esposito avaient terminé bons derniers, et malheureusement, une dispute avait éclaté entre eux. Ils se reprochaient mutuellement la défaite. Leurs amis avaient tenté de leur faire prendre la situation avec amusement, les taquinant et relativisant ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Lanie et Esposito bougonnaient chacun dans leur coin, et tout le monde avait décidé d'aller se coucher, espérant que la bonne humeur reviendrait après une nuit de sommeil.

Kate finissait de se coiffer quand elle entendit Rick entrer dans la chambre. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il la rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Encore en short de bain, pieds et torses nus, avec une simple serviette sur les épaules, il s'avança dans son dos, posant ses mains sur sa taille, et la regardant dans le miroir.

\- C'est bon, annonça-t-il, souriant. Tout est rangé …

\- Tu as fait vite …

\- J'étais pressé …, chuchota-t-il, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux humides de son cou, pour venir y déposer un baiser. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'endormes sans m'attendre …

\- Impossible …. Après ce que tu m'as fait miroiter tout à l'heure …, sourit-elle, impatiente de découvrir le petit jeu coquin qu'il lui réservait.

Sans répondre, il continua à caresser son cou de sa bouche, y déposant une myriade de petits baisers, effleurant à peine sa peau. Elle sentit avec plaisir son désir papillonner au fond de son ventre, savourant la tendresse des lèvres de son homme. Elle se blottit plus encore contre son torse, le regardant jouer avec son désir dans le miroir.

Lentement, il fit glisser sa bouche de son cou vers son épaule, goûtant de temps en temps du bout de la langue la douceur de sa peau toute fraîche, et s'enivrant de son parfum de cerise, un parfum qui, aujourd'hui comme au premier jour, avait le don de mettre tous ses sens en émoi. Il la savait déjà prête à s'abandonner à lui, et il adorait ça. Lascive contre lui, se délectant des quelques baisers dont il parsemait sa peau, elle n'était que douceur et sensualité.

\- Je prends ma douche et je suis tout à toi …, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Ok, fais vite mon cœur, sourit-elle.

\- Patience …, ajouta-t-il, levant les yeux vers le miroir, pour la regarder de son air malicieux, ravi de la faire languir. Et garde juste cette serviette s'il te plaît … tu es sexy à mourir …

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres …, sourit-elle, émoustillée par ses quelques mots, alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement d'elle.

Il lui répondit par un sourire, et se débarrassa de son short de bain pour entrer dans la douche. Il aimait jouer avec les désirs et les envies de Kate, et c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire en ce début de nuit. Il se consacrerait à son plaisir, et uniquement à son plaisir.

\- Dis, Lanie et Espo se faisaient toujours la tête quand ils sont montés ? demanda Kate, se retournant pour le regarder.

\- Euh … oui … Je crains que leur nuit ne soit pas aussi réjouissante que la nôtre, plaisanta-t-il, en ouvrant le robinet.

\- Castle …, ce n'est pas drôle …, soupira-t-elle. Je t'avais bien dit que ce jeu finit toujours mal …

\- Mais non …, répondit-il, reculant pour se retrouver complètement sous le jet d'eau. C'est juste la défaite qui a du mal à passer. Demain, ils auront tout oublié et ils roucouleront de nouveau, comme à chaque fois …

Elle aurait bien voulu croire que ce n'était rien. Juste une querelle de plus. Mais elle avait déjà senti qu'il y avait un souci. Du côté de Lanie du moins. Et maintenant ils s'étaient disputés. Cela n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Songeuse, son regard se perdit sur le corps de Rick, qui, immobile, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, semblait savourer l'eau chaude ruisselant sur lui. Il lui tournait le dos, mais elle ne manquait pas d'apprécier la vue qu'il lui offrait. La carrure de ses épaules, la musculature de son dos, et ses fesses, fermes et rebondies, qu'elle adorait tant caresser et chérir de ses mains. Elle avait envie de lui. Terriblement envie de lui. Et elle aimait ressentir ce désir soudain et furieux pour son homme, ce besoin physique qu'elle avait de son corps, de tout son être. Il n'avait fait que déposer quelques baisers dans son cou, mais ce soir, elle se sentait d'humeur particulièrement câline et coquine. Contempler son corps ne faisait qu'attiser l'envie qu'elle avait d'y faire courir ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue, et de jouer sensuellement de ses charmes pour le faire mourir de plaisir.

\- C'est une chance que l'on n'ait pas perdu quand même, reprit Castle, se savonnant les cheveux, tout en se tournant vers sa femme. Heureusement que je suis tel Poséidon, plus vif et rapide que la vague, je fends les océans …

\- Castle, ce n'était que la piscine …, répondit-elle, en souriant, amusée, ses yeux parcourant du regard chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- Mais quand même …, sourit-il, se saisissant du gel douche.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le couvrir du regard, souriante. Commençant à se savonner, il sentit ses yeux posés sur lui, et cette façon si sensuelle qu'elle avait de le contempler. Quand elle le regardait ainsi, amoureusement, voluptueusement, il savait combien elle le désirait. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit son propre désir s'emballer. Il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que de ressentir l'envie que sa femme avait de lui.

\- Dites donc Madame Castle …. Seriez-vous en train de vous rincer l'œil ? lui fit-il, tout sourire.

\- Peut-être bien Monsieur Castle …, répondit-elle, d'une voix douce et aguicheuse.

Elle l'aurait bien rejoint sous la douche immédiatement, mais elle savait que si elle venait se blottir contre lui sous le jet d'eau brûlant, ils ne sortiraient pas de cette douche sans avoir fait furieusement l'amour. C'était ainsi. Ils étaient bien incapables, la plupart du temps, de contrôler leur désir, attisé par la sensualité de leurs corps humides se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Et Rick avait prévu quelque chose. Pour elle. Pour eux. Elle ne pouvait pas contrecarrer ses plans pour se jeter ainsi sur lui. Quoique cela ne lui déplairait pas. Au contraire.

\- On dirait que le corps de votre Poséidon vous plaît …

\- Plutôt oui … Si sexy et appétissant …, sourit-elle.

\- Ça, je veux bien te croire ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement, bombant le torse dans une attitude qui la fit rire.

\- Dépêche-toi donc, Poséidon …

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine …

Elle sourit, devant son air songeur et réjoui, contemplant la vision de son désir, alors qu'il avait entrepris de se rincer. Elle l'avait émoustillé par ses regards et ses quelques mots. Il adorait ça. Sentir ses yeux amoureux et gourmands se poser sur lui, et telle une caresse, contempler son corps si robuste et doux à la fois. Il aimait savoir qu'elle avait envie de lui aussi fort, sans qu'il ne l'ait touchée, à peine embrassée. Juste parce qu'il était son homme, son mari, son amour. Juste parce qu'elle l'aimait, et que plus que tout, elle adorait s'abandonner à tous les plaisirs qu'il lui offrait, et le faire fondre d'envie pour elle.

Il éteignit enfin la douche, et attrapa sa serviette pour commencer à se sécher les cheveux.

\- Il ne va pas falloir faire de bruit …, reprit-il, d'un air très sérieux. Ou alors demain matin … tout le monde saura que notre nuit a été chaude … et torride … très torride …

\- Hum … oui … ça va être difficile …, murmura-t-elle, en entrant dans la douche pour le rejoindre.

Elle ne voulait pas résister à l'envie de venir se blottir contre lui, de sentir ses mains sur elle, de l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait plus attendre, mais simplement se laisser porter par son désir.

\- Peut-être devrait-on s'abstenir …, suggéra Rick, taquin, alors qu'elle était désormais tout près de lui.

\- Hors de question …, souffla-t-elle, dénouant la serviette de bain qui dissimulait son corps nu, pour la laisser tomber sur le sol.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 11**

Un instant, sous le coup de la surprise, Rick la regarda d'un air interdit mais ravi, contemplant ses jolies formes et rondeurs, et ses yeux empreints de désir. L'instant d'après, il sentit les mains de sa femme venir se poser sur son torse, son corps se presser contre le sien, et ses lèvres effleurer sa bouche.

\- Rick … J'ai envie de toi …, chuchota-t-elle, ses mots se perdant dans le baiser voluptueux qu'elle lui offrit.

Sans répondre, emporté par le désir furieux que sa voix, son corps, ses lèvres déclenchaient en lui, il lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion, lâchant la serviette qu'il tenait encore pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Glissant une main dans son cou, attirant son visage au plus près du sien encore, il dévora sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se happèrent, se mordillèrent doucement dans des murmures de plaisir, et leur baiser immédiatement s'embrasa sous l'effet de la caresse sensuelle de leurs langues. L'enlaçant, la serrant contre lui, couvrant son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses de caresses, Rick sentit à son tour le désir le submerger, en oubliant presque ses projets initiaux.

\- Kate …, murmura-t-il interrompant doucement leurs baisers. Patience …

Elle lui répondit par un sourire coquin. Le contact, viril et tendre, du corps de Rick, la douceur et la fermeté de ses mains sur ses fesses, son souffle contre sa bouche, déclenchaient au fond de son ventre un tumulte d'exquises sensations. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'entraîner dans une danse sensuelle et érotique.

\- Je ne veux pas patienter, mon cœur …, répondit-elle, en l'embrassant.

\- Hum … je vois …, sourit-il, alors que de nouveau, elle l'emportait dans un baiser furieux.

Elle allait le rendre fou à l'embrasser ainsi sans retenue, jouant de sa langue, ses lèvres, pour titiller, caresser, goûter sa bouche, inlassablement. Et il adorait ça. Dieu qu'elle était excitante. Dieu que c'était bon de la sentir le désirer de tout son être, de toute son âme. Il était incapable de lui résister. Il sentait à la façon dont voluptueusement elle dévorait sa bouche, caressait ses fesses, soupirait de plaisir et de satisfaction sous l'effet de ses mains parcourant son corps, qu'elle le voulait tout de suite. Il la connaissait si bien.

\- Rick …, gémit-elle contre sa bouche. Ici … maintenant …

Autant il adorait sa douceur sensuelle, son infinie tendresse, et ces moments où elle prenait le temps d'intensifier leurs désirs par de longues caresses totalement envoûtantes et enivrantes, autant il adorait aussi quand elle avait envie de lui ainsi, aussi furieusement. Cette soif de lui, ce besoin impétueux qu'elle avait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, le ravissait. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien, comme à chaque fois qu'il la faisait succomber de plaisir. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle, sa femme si rationnelle et posée. Elle n'était que désir. Et cela le rendait totalement fou d'elle.

\- Oui … maintenant …, soupira-t-il de plaisir, en la plaquant d'un geste viril contre le mur de la douche.

Sans s'offusquer de sentir le carrelage froid dans son dos, et ravie de la fougue un peu brusque de son homme, Kate l'enlaça, alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre le sien, empoignant sa cuisse. Mêlant leurs désirs, ils s'embrassèrent rageusement, se goûtèrent amoureusement. Leur étreinte se fit urgente, impétueuse, leurs baisers et leurs caresses plus sauvages, pressants, captivants. Ivres d'excitation, ils ne communiquaient plus que par leurs souffles, leurs gémissements, leurs regards qui se cherchaient toujours, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'il se fondit en elle, ils soupirèrent tous deux de plaisir, comme soulagés d'assouvir enfin cette envie qui les consumait. Lentement, leurs corps chauds et humides glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Chacun des gestes de son homme intensifiait son plaisir : sa bouche qui venait déposer des baisers dans son cou, son souffle chaud sur sa joue quand il gémissait son nom à son oreille, ses mains qui berçaient son corps de caresses. Kate frémissait à chacun des va-et-vient qu'il impulsait avec fougue. Dans ses bras, totalement prisonnière de leur bulle de sensualité, lascive et soumise à son homme et à l'intensité avec laquelle il lui faisait l'amour, elle s'abandonna totalement à lui, oubliant toute notion de la réalité.

 _Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard …_

Debout dans la douche, le dos toujours plaqué contre le carrelage du mur, et les bras enlacés autour de son cou, elle le serrait contre elle, reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Leur étreinte avait été plus fougueuse que jamais, comme à chaque fois qu'ils assouvissaient ainsi, sous le coup d'une pulsion, le désir qui s'était emparé d'eux, presque sans prévenir. Il n'y avait, pour elle, rien de plus fort au monde que ce moment qui suivait leurs ébats, les plus tendres comme les plus torrides. Ce moment où elle savourait inlassablement le corps encore chaud de son mari, le parfum de sa peau, celui de son plaisir, et l'amour avec lequel, lui-aussi, sous le coup de l'émotion et du plaisir partagés, se blottissait contre elle. C'était dans son esprit, quand elle y pensait à tête reposée, la plus belle concrétisation de ce qui les unissait. Et c'était bon de ressentir cette plénitude, ce bien-être, au plus près de son homme. Silencieux, il savourait lui-aussi la douce retombée de leur plaisir, son corps contre le sien, le visage niché au creux de son cou, et sa main glissant tendrement de sa cuisse vers son ventre, comme pour prolonger encore le contact de leurs peaux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit le rythme de son cœur, qui jusque-là battait la chamade aussi fort que le sien, lentement retrouver un rythme normal, et il releva la tête pour la regarder, souriant.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien.

\- C'était …, chuchota-t-il, hésitant sur le mot à utiliser pour qualifier ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Ne cherche pas …, sourit-elle. Même toi le grand écrivain, tu ne trouveras pas le mot juste …

\- Je peux trouver …, lui fit-il, se prêtant au jeu du défi.

\- Pourquoi pas « waouh » ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un mot « Waouh » …

\- Ok …. Alors que dis-tu de « hum » ? fit-elle, mimant un long soupir de plaisir.

Il rit, amusé.

\- N'importe quoi …, répondit-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Mais j'adore … c'est un qualificatif qui en dit long …

\- Alors tu t'avoues vaincu ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Pour le moment … mais je trouverai le mot parfait ! Ou mieux, je vais en inventer un … juste pour décrire la passion de nos câlins … Pas mal comme idée non ? lui fit-il fièrement.

Elle sourit, à la fois attendrie et amusée par son air réjoui.

\- Il y a des émotions et des plaisirs qui ne nécessitent pas de mots pour les décrire, mon cœur …, répondit-elle, le regardant avec tendresse.

Touché, il sourit, et l'embrassa. Bien-sûr qu'elle n'avait pas besoin du moindre mot pour qu'il ressente tout son plaisir et toute son émotion, ni pour qu'il sache à quel point elle avait aimé chaque seconde de leur étreinte.

\- Pas besoin de mots, non … alors je me contenterais d'inclure ce câlin dans notre « Top dix », sourit-il, frictionnant doucement ses épaules et bras, l'ayant senti frissonner.

\- Oui, sourit-elle. « Top cinq » même peut-être …

\- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis …

Les grognements d'Eliott dans le baby-phone posé un peu plus loin dans la chambre les interrompirent. Des grognements, qui aussitôt se transformèrent en pleurs.

\- Ce bébé est né avec un radar à câlins intégré …, constata Rick, en faisant la moue.

\- Ce bébé tient simplement de son père, il peut être aussi adorable qu'il est enquiquinant …, le taquina-t-elle, tendant l'oreille en espérant qu'Eliott se rendorme de lui-même.

\- Très drôle … En tout cas, il pleure toujours quand tu es toute à moi. Il doit sentir que tu l'oublies …

\- Que je l'oublie ? Je ne l'oublie pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il rit face à son air indigné.

\- Tu oublies tout quand on fait l'amour, Kate …, assura-t-il, fièrement, alors que les pleurs d'Eliott semblaient redoubler d'intensité.

\- Hum … peut-être … mais quand même … mon pauvre petit bonhomme …, je vais aller voir ce qui ne va pas, répondit-elle, s'échappant de ses bras.

\- Et moi alors … je ne suis pas ton pauvre petit mari ? s'étonna-t-il en faisant la moue, la regardant enfiler son peignoir.

\- La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Rick, sourit-elle. Et puis, tu devrais être content … il a attendu que Papa et Maman connaissent l'extase avant de se réveiller …

\- C'est vrai … vu comme ça, on peut être fier de lui …, constata-t-il, avec un sourire, sortant à son tour de la douche.

\- A tout de suite … Poséidon …, lui lança-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil, avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Il sourit, amusé, en la regardant s'éloigner vers la porte de leur chambre.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Rick s'était couché, et simplement recouvert du drap, dans la pénombre, il écoutait, à travers le baby-phone, Kate qui chantonnait pour calmer Eliott, et l'aider à se rendormir. La douceur de cet instant, dont il profitait à distance, l'amena à songer à toutes ces fois où il avait bercé Alexis, et aussitôt son cœur se serra. C'était plus fort que lui. Elle serait là demain matin. Avec Cody en plus. Son futur mari. Cette idée lui était insupportable, malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour accepter la situation. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, au risque de peiner encore une fois à trouver le sommeil. Il se reconcentra donc sur la voix de Kate, et entendit, surpris, une chanson de Ricky Martin résonner dans le baby-phone. Il était encore stupéfait, quand Kate passa la porte de la chambre.

\- Il devrait se rendormir d'ici peu, expliqua-t-elle, retirant son peignoir avant de se glisser sous le drap.

\- Grâce à Ricky Martin …, constata Castle, en faisant la moue. Pourquoi lui fais-tu écouter ce genre de trucs ?

\- Il aime beaucoup …, répondit-elle, simplement, éteignant la lumière et les plongeant dans l'obscurité totale. ça l'apaise …

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il aime ça … Une chanson qui parle d'une espèce de fille de joie … Maria … et de trucs sexuels … Les garçons seront toujours des garçons …, répondit-il, songeur.

\- Castle ! s'indigna-t-elle, le dévisageant sans le voir.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu peux éviter de sexualiser notre bébé de trois mois ? lui fit-elle, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Tu vois, tu reconnais qu'il y a un problème avec cette chanson …

\- Tu sais qu'Eliott ne comprend pas les paroles ? répondit-elle, s'allongeant tout près de lui.

\- Il est intelligent …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Et en plus, la chanson ne parle pas d'une femme mais de la cocaïne …, expliqua-t-elle comme une évidence.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, « la amarilla », c'est la cocaïne en espagnol.

\- De mieux en mieux ! constata-t-il, d'un air dépité. Comment sais-tu tout ça d'abord ? Ne me dis pas que tu es fan de lui ?

\- Non ! rigola-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'un Ricky dont je suis fan … et il écrit des bouquins …

\- Des romans s'il te plaît, sourit-il. Ton Ricky écrit des romans … pas de vulgaires bouquins …

Elle rit, amusée, alors qu'il la prenait contre lui, pour qu'elle vienne se blottir sur son torse.

\- C'est simplement Lanie qui m'a expliqué tout ça …, reprit-elle. Elle fait écouter cette chanson à Eliott quand elle le garde, et ça fonctionne très bien pour le calmer parait-il. Je voulais tester …

\- Espo me l'a dit, oui … mais je ne sais pas si c'est le genre de chanson très approprié pour endormir un bébé !

\- Il ne comprend rien, Rick, rigola-t-elle. Et puis, c'est une bonne chose pour son ouverture culturelle … la musique latino est si belle …

-Hum …, soupira-t-il, peu convaincu.

\- Ne sois pas puritain, comme ça …

\- Moi ? Puritain ? On aura tout entendu ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Si on oubliait cette chanson … Ricky …., le taquina-t-elle, alors que la musique résonnait toujours dans le baby-phone.

\- Difficile ! constata-t-il, en faisant la moue. Et ne m'appelle pas Ricky, s'il te plaît, ça fait ... bizarre venant de toi … Ricky Martin est gay …

Elle rit.

\- Rassure-toi après la façon dont tu viens de me faire l'amour je n'ai aucun doute sur ta virilité …

\- Encore heureux …, bougonna-t-il, mais je déteste Ricky Martin quand même …

\- Sauf quand Javi danse et chante …

\- Oui …, constata-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Au fait, mon cœur …, désolée pour le jeu coquin que tu avais prévu …

\- Ce n'est que partie remise …, sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Tu sais combien je deviens fou quand tu te jettes sur moi ainsi …

Elle sourit, repensant à la façon dont elle avait été incapable de contenir cette pulsion furieuse, ce besoin urgent qu'elle avait ressenti qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

\- Ça vaut bien tous les petits jeux coquins du monde …, ajouta-t-il. J'adore quand tu me désires ainsi …

\- Sauvagement …

\- Oui …, une vraie tigresse …, constata-t-il, songeur.

\- C'est mon côté Nikki Heat …, lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est le côté Kate de Nikki plutôt …, rectifia-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi libérée que Nikki …

\- Que tu crois ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Regarde par exemple … faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur ne la rebute pas elle … Moi si ! expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu en serais capable …, lui fit-il remarquer. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on jamais fait d'ailleurs ? Ni au loft, ni au poste … Nikki et Rook ont trop de chance …

\- Parce que ce sont tes fantasmes, Rick, rigola-t-elle. La sexualité de Nikki est un mélange de moi et de tes fantasmes …, tout le monde le sait …

\- Je te ferais remarquer que tu adores mes fantasmes, et les réaliser encore plus … petit à petit, ils deviennent tous réalité …

\- Mais pour certains, je ne cèderai jamais …, assura-t-elle. Quoi que tu en penses… l'ascenseur du poste par exemple …

\- Tu cèderas …, répondit-il, convaincu. Il suffit que je trouve le bon moment, le jour où je t'aurais fait tellement languir que plus rien ne t'arrêtera, et ce jour-là …, tu verras, on fera exploser le « Top cinq » grâce à l'ascenseur du poste …

\- Ce jour-là n'arrivera jamais que dans tes rêves mon cœur …

-L'avenir nous le dira …, répondit-il, persuadé d'avoir raison. Et en parlant de fantasmes …, maintenant que tu es Capitaine …

\- Je ne le suis pas encore.

\- Mais bientôt … tu vas avoir ton propre bureau et …

\- Oublie ça tout de suite …

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire !

\- Oh si je sais ! Tu ne coucheras pas avec le Capitaine du Poste dans son bureau !

\- Oh, allez … ce serait … « waouh », oui, vraiment « waouh » …

\- Hum … waouh et totalement déplacé …

\- Totalement excitant …

\- Totalement … dangereux … et …

\- Tu préfèrerais sur le bureau ou bien …. Peut-être le fauteuil …, continua-t-il, l'air très sérieux.

\- Castle, stop ! Ne te mets pas ça en tête …

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'en avoir envie toi-aussi ?

\- Tu es terrible ! lui fit-elle en riant.

\- Avoue que j'ai raison …

\- Non !

\- Quelle menteuse … Bon, ça aussi, l'avenir nous le dira …, conclut-il, avec un sourire.

\- Et en attendant, si on dormait ?

\- Oui, maintenant que Ricky mon alter ego daigne arrêter de me casser les oreilles …, on peut dormir …, répondit-il, constatant que la musique était enfin finie dans le baby-phone.

\- Au moins, Eliott s'est rendormi très vite … Bonne nuit …, lui fit-elle, se redressant pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonne nuit … Capitaine coquine …, sourit-il, d'un air taquin, la serrant contre lui en lui rendant son baiser avec tendresse.

\- Castle … arrête où la prochaine fois je t'appelle Ricky pendant qu'on fait l'amour …

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

\- Oh si ! sourit-elle, se blottissant contre lui, alors qu'il remontait le drap sur leurs deux corps enlacés.

\- Femme cruelle …

\- Hum … Dors, mon cœur …

Souriant, il ferma les yeux, se disant que ce soir, il allait trouver facilement le sommeil. Kate, elle-aussi, se laissa doucement gagner par la fatigue, contente que son mari n'ait plus l'air tracassé par ses différentes inquiétudes.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 12**

 _Samedi 4 juillet_

 _Villa des Hamptons, 5h du matin …_

En entendant Eliott pleurer, Kate s'était extirpée du lit à regret, avait enfilé un tee-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama, avant de rejoindre la chambre voisine où elle avait trouvé son petit ange s'égosillant à pleins poumons, signe qu'il avait faim. Il était décidément perturbé par leur séjour aux Hamptons pour se réveiller aussi tôt. Cela faisait un moment que cela n'était pas arrivé, depuis qu'il faisait de vraies nuits. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être tirée du sommeil aussi brutalement à l'aube, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard. Rick n'avait pas bougé quand elle avait quitté le lit, à croire qu'il n'avait même pas entendu les pleurs d'Eliott dans le baby-phone.

Eliott s'était calmé dès qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, mordillant ses poings comme un petit être affamé, et elle s'était hâtée de descendre au salon, afin de ne pas faire de bruit, et de ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée endormie. Dans la pénombre et le silence, elle s'était installée dans le fauteuil du salon pour donner le sein à son fils.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu aies si faim ? chuchota-t-elle, alors que le bébé tétait goulument, la regardant de ses grands yeux bien réveillés. Tu es un coquin …

Il agita la main, tapotant légèrement contre son sein, comme s'il comprenait.

\- Je te préviens, après tu retournes au dodo … Maman voudrait bien se recoucher un petit peu …

Glissant son doigt dans son petit poing, elle regarda avec tendresse son fils, qui tétait presque imperturbable. Il la contemplait. Elle voyait comme ses jolis yeux bleus parcouraient son visage, au-dessus de lui. Comme elle aimait ce regard. Il lui rappelait Rick. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait hérité de ses beaux yeux. Mais aussi par cette intensité avec laquelle il l'admirait, comme si elle était pour lui la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle l'était sans doute. Il avait aussi dans les yeux cette même curiosité que son père, ce même intérêt pour les choses, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre. Elle se demandait si un si petit bébé pouvait réellement commencer à analyser le monde qui l'entourait. Mais peut-être après tout. Elle avait pris du retard dans ses lectures concernant l'éveil des bébés depuis qu'elle passait du temps sur ses révisions juridiques. Mais comme le disait Rick, il n'y avait pas besoin de bouquins et de l'avis des plus éminents pédopsychiatres pour comprendre l'évolution de leur fils, et savoir ce qui était bon pour lui. Dans tous les cas, il était curieux, elle le sentait à la façon dont son regard s'accrochait aux gestes, aux choses, aux gens.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, tout à ce moment qu'elle partageait avec Eliott, quand elle vit Esposito s'avancer dans le salon, arrivant du couloir menant vers la terrasse, d'un air encore tout endormi. Elle s'étonna de le voir debout de si bonne heure, lui qui était plutôt adepte des grasse matinées lors de ses jours de repos.

Oh … désolé …, lui fit-il, s'arrêtant au milieu du salon, en découvrant qu'elle était là, et qu'elle donnait le sein à Eliott.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle, ajustant son tee-shirt pour dissimuler un peu plus sa poitrine. Eliott t'a réveillé ?

\- Non, non … même pas entendu …, marmonna-t-il en baillant, et se laissant tomber assis dans le canapé, face à elle. J'ai dormi dehors de toute façon …

Elle le dévisagea, perplexe, sans oser poser la question dont elle devinait la réponse. Lanie et Javi avaient dû se fâcher au point de ne pas partager la même chambre cette nuit. Elle ne connaissait pas ce type de disputes avec Rick, ce genre de conflits qui pouvaient amener un couple à ne pas supporter de dormir ensemble, sous le coup de la colère ou des reproches. Mais Lanie lui avait maintes et maintes fois fait part de la fureur de leurs disputes, et de leurs conséquences. Ses amis pouvaient parfois rester fâchés tous les deux pendant plusieurs jours, sans même ni se voir ni s'adresser la parole. Elle s'étonnait néanmoins que ce soit leur défaite lors du jeu « Action ou vérité ? » la veille qui ait pu engendrer une telle dispute.

\- Tu aurais pu prendre le canapé, Javi … et il y a la chambre d'Alexis qui est libre à l'étage, répondit-elle gentiment, et simplement.

Il savait que Beckett devinait ce qui s'était passé sans avoir besoin de le lui demander. Depuis le temps, elle était l'un des témoins privilégiés dans l'histoire tumultueuse qu'il vivait avec Lanie.

\- Le canapé gratte … et je ne savais pas pour la chambre d'Alexis. Mais le transat de Castle est super confortable finalement …, sourit-il, comme pour relativiser la situation.

\- Vu ta tête, je doute que tu aies bien dormi …, constat-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers Eliott qui tétait toujours, commençant à somnoler contre son sein.

\- Ouais …, soupira-t-il.

Il n'ajouta rien, et se frottant le visage des deux mains, comme pour tenter de se réveiller, il s'enfonça dans le canapé. Elle le sentait tracassé, en plus d'être fatigué. Esposito était comme Lanie : capable de dissimuler ses problèmes personnels, et d'affronter le travail malgré les soucis, masquant son mal-être derrière son air bougon et son sarcasme. Mais Kate le connaissait très bien, après toutes ces années à le côtoyer. Elle savait lire ce qui se tramait derrière l'apparence qu'il se donnait. Comme avec Lanie. Quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux-là. Elle détestait les voir se faire du mal ainsi, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mêler de leurs soucis. Surtout pas avec Javi. Avec sa pudeur et sa réserve, et sachant qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Lanie, jamais Esposito n'abordait d'ordinaire sa vie privée avec elle. Et pourtant, il restait là, silencieux dans ce canapé, comme si peut-être il espérait une discussion.

\- Il est vraiment adorable …, constata-t-il finalement, en regardant Eliott.

\- Oui … c'est un petit coquin, mais il est adorable …

\- Je n'aurais pas imaginé …

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi … Beckett avec un bébé … comme ça …, expliqua-t-il. Si on m'avait dit ça, il y a quelques années … je n'aurais pas pris les paris !

\- Toi et tes paris, sourit-elle.

Il était très rare qu'elle se retrouve avec Esposito pour discuter, encore moins de choses personnelles, de leur vie. Emportés dans le tourbillon du travail, des enquêtes, de leur quotidien surchargé et survolté, ils ne prenaient pas le temps d'échanger vraiment. Quelques mots, quelques gestes ou sourires suffisaient en général entre eux.

\- C'est grâce à Castle tout ça …

\- Oui …, répondit-elle, se disant que son ami était bien philosophe tout à coup. Il a changé ma vie, c'est vrai, et tu étais l'un des premiers à voir qu'il me rendait heureuse, même à l'époque où je ne le trouvais qu'exaspérant …

\- C'était une évidence. Vous êtes une évidence, sourit-il.

Surprise, elle l'écoutait. Elle savait, bien-sûr, combien Esposito avait un grand cœur, combien il était sensible même quand on grattait un peu la carapace, mais elle était surprise de l'entendre exprimer ce qu'il pensait de son histoire avec Castle. Il était heureux pour elle, pour eux, il le lui avait déjà dit évidemment. Mais ce matin, elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ce qu'il lui disait, peut-être une certaine mélancolie ou tristesse par rapport à sa propre histoire.

\- Lanie t'a parlé de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, finalement, changeant de sujet.

\- Non …, répondit-elle avec douceur, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Tu ne me le dirais pas de toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, elle-aussi. Si Lanie lui avait confié quelque chose, elle ne pourrait évidemment pas lui en parler. Mais elle ne s'était pas confiée, et elle ignorait ce qui n'allait pas, même si elle l'avait pressenti.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit, Javi. Vraiment.

\- Je peux te demander un truc ? continua-t-il.

Il avait hésité à se lancer, mais finalement, peut-être que le point de vue de Beckett pourrait l'aider. Et elle était la seule avec laquelle il arrivait à parler de sa vie privée sans avoir l'impression d'être jugé ou incompris. Certes, cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Il était plutôt du style à cogiter pendant des jours voire des semaines, et à ruminer ses soucis plutôt que d'en parler, mais les quelques fois où c'était arrivé, Beckett avait été de bon conseil.

\- Oui …, bien-sûr, répondit-elle, redoutant malgré tout un peu ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- Ok. Je sais que ce n'est pas franchement dans mes habitudes de parler de ça …, commença-t-il. De ma vie privée je veux dire … Mais que penses-tu de ma relation avec Lanie ?

Surprise, elle ne sut que répondre.

\- Je veux dire …, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Ça vaut la peine de continuer ? Enfin … tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Elle comprenait plus ou moins, oui. Esposito se posait les mêmes questions que celles qui, régulièrement, revenaient sur le tapis. Mais d'habitude, c'était dans la bouche de Lanie qu'elle les entendait. Elle n'était pas la meilleure des conseillères en matière de relation amoureuse, mais elle essayait toujours d'amener Lanie à suivre son cœur, à dialoguer et s'ouvrir à son compagnon. Mais face à Esposito, c'était différent, et elle ne savait que répondre.

\- Javi … je …, hésita-t-elle. Il y a donc bien un souci alors ?

\- Il y a toujours eu un souci, rien n'a jamais coulé de source pour nous …, expliqua-t-il, comme une évidence. On recolle les morceaux constamment, on reprend espoir constamment … Il y a sept mois on voulait se marier, il y a trois mois, on décidait de tout annuler parce qu'on était heureux simplement comme ça, et que ça nous correspondait davantage à tous les deux et … maintenant … je ne sais plus … et je crois qu'elle non plus ne sait plus vraiment …

\- Mais vous vous aimez …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Je crois … mais … je ne sais pas … Peut-être faut-il qu'on ouvre les yeux pour de bon tous les deux.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider … mais ma position est délicate, Javi, expliqua-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Je sais …

\- Lanie est ma meilleure amie et … je ne veux pas te donner des conseils qui finissent par vous faire du mal à l'un ou l'autre, ou à tous les deux … Toutes les histoires sont différentes et … parles-en avec Lanie, non ? Dis-lui ce qui te tracasse …

\- C'est difficile … Le dialogue n'est pas notre qualité première …, et j'ai peur de tout foutre en l'air et …

\- Je comprends … Et tu en parlé avec Ryan ?

\- Non … Ryan ne comprend jamais rien. Il fait ce qu'il peut, mais bon, sa vie de couple est parfaite alors …

Il avait l'air si perdu et dépité face à la situation qu'il lui faisait mal au cœur. Il était son ami, lui-aussi. Et à le voir ainsi, à penser à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lanie depuis des années, elle se disait qu'en effet, peut-être était-il temps qu'ils ouvrent les yeux pour de bon. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas faits pour être ensemble. C'était la première fois qu'elle en prenait pleinement conscience. Il avait raison sur le fait qu'ils passaient leur temps à recoller les morceaux, et qu'une telle relation n'était pas vivable. Tous, par leurs conseils, les avaient toujours poussés à y croire, à se donner une chance, mais si, finalement, ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire ?

\- Javi … tu sais, se lança-t-elle, décidée à essayer de conseiller son ami du mieux possible, je ne suis pas forcément la meilleure conseillère pour les relations de couple … Même si aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse.

Il l'écoutait, tout en l'observant, alors qu'elle regardait Eliott, blotti contre elle.

\- J'ai longtemps hésité à m'engager … pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi, ou Lanie …, mais tu vois, à partir du moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux, et où j'ai laissé Rick prendre toute sa place dans mon cœur, ça a été une évidence … Comme tu l'as dit, il est mon évidence. Et je n'ai jamais douté de l'aimer toute ma vie durant, je n'ai jamais craint de ne pas être heureuse avec lui ... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une relation amoureuse, un couple, c'est aussi une forme d'évidence … enfin je crois …, je vois les choses ainsi.

\- Alors tu penses que Lanie et moi ce n'est pas une évidence ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Mais toi, tu le sais, répondit-elle gentiment, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Tu as sans doute raison … mais … je l'aime. Vraiment.

\- Je sais, et elle t'aime aussi. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas suffisant … Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas juger, Javi … Lanie me parle beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas à l'intérieur de votre couple …

\- Non … mais tu as raison, je crois.

\- Tu te souviens de Josh ? continua-t-elle.

\- Qui ne se souvient pas de Docteur Mobylette ? répondit-il, esquissant un sourire taquin.

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Eh bien je pensais l'aimer.

\- Tout le monde savait que tu ne l'aimais pas, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Mais je l'aimais beaucoup. J'ai failli prendre la mauvaise décision avec lui, j'ai failli persévérer dans une relation qui ne me rendait pas heureuse … parce que ce n'était pas si mal finalement. Parce que parfois j'étais bien avec lui. Et parce que ça m'empêchait d'affronter la réalité de mes sentiments pour Castle aussi … enfin ça, c'est un autre sujet.

Il sourit.

\- Mais rester ensemble pour se protéger de quelque chose ou pour ne pas être seul … Se contenter d'une relation qui n'est pas si mal … alors qu'on pourrait prétendre à une merveilleuse relation, une relation fondée sur des évidences, où l'on s'épanouit, heureux, ensemble …, ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur des choix de vie, Javi. Mais tu le sais, non ? Sinon tu ne te poserais pas ces questions …

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer Eliott, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide.

\- Merci …, finit-il par répondre, d'un air dépité et soucieux, comme s'il encaissait les conseils qu'elle venait de lui donner.

\- Javi … Je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore plus mal …, s'inquiéta-t-elle, regardant comment il semblait s'être fermé.

\- Ça va, sourit-il. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ok. Mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'un point de vue de femme … Peut-être devrais-tu en discuter avec Castle … Je sais que vous ne parlez pas de ce genre de choses, mais vraiment, il peut être de bon conseil …

\- Oui, je verrai …, répondit-il, avec un sourire. Bon, je vais monter me coucher, essayer de dormir un peu encore … Je peux prendre la chambre d'Alexis tu crois ?

\- Oui. Bien-sûr.

\- Ok … Encore, merci, sourit-il, avant de s'éloigner.

Kate le regarda gravir les escaliers, songeuse, se demandant après-coup si elle avait bien fait de pousser ainsi Esposito à se poser bien plus de questions encore qu'il ne s'en posait déjà. Mais maintenant qu'elle lui avait expliqué ces choses, elle prenait conscience de combien c'était évident que malgré les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, Lanie et Esposito se fourvoyaient certainement en s'obstinant dans cette relation, qui semaine après semaine, leur apportait déception sur déception, quand il ne s'agissait pas de dispute ou de rancœur. Lanie avait dit qu'elle lui parlerait de ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se demandait si cela allait rejoindre les inquiétudes d'Esposito. Sûrement.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Eliott, qui s'était endormi contre sa poitrine. Attendrie, elle sourit, contemplant son fils, son petit bonhomme, qui était l'évidence même de la force de ce qui l'unissait à Rick. L'évidence de leur amour.

* * *

 _Staten Island University Hospital, West Brighton, banlieue de New-York, 6h du matin._

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, Victoria Gates s'éloigna des lieutenants du District de Staten Island qui venaient de lui faire un rapport détaillé sur la situation. On l'avait appelée en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle : l'officier Sonia Velasquez avait été abattue en tentant de porter secours à l'une de ses amies, victime d'un viol, Kim Garcia, à son domicile de West Brighton. En ce jour férié, Victoria était partie passer le week-end chez sa belle-famille à Boston, confiant le poste à l'un de ses hommes, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Mais immédiatement, sous le choc de cette nouvelle, malgré la nuit, elle avait laissé William et les enfants, et pris la route pour rentrer à New-York. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de cette affaire et qu'elle comprenne ce qui était arrivé à Velasquez. Et les premiers éléments indiquaient que ce viol, et ce meurtre, pourraient avoir un lien avec l'affaire du « tueur au coupe-ongles », comme l'appelait Esposito et Ryan. Une affaire qui traînait depuis des mois, sans avancée notable. Comme les deux premières victimes, Kim Garcia avait été violée, à proximité de son domicile. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu dire à la police locale, l'homme avait tenté de l'étrangler. Il l'aurait tuée si Sonia Velasquez, qui venait la rejoindre, ne l'avait pas interrompu. D'après ses dires, elle s'était cachée, patientant, terrorisée, jusqu'à ce que le tueur s'en aille. Mais des femmes se faisaient violer tous les jours à New-York. Malheureusement. Et cela n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec le « tueur au coupe-ongles ». Ce quartier de West Brighton était aussi très éloigné de Manhattan où les deux premiers crimes avaient été commis. Mais s'il y avait un lien, elle le trouverait.

Dans l'ascenseur qui la menait vers le 5ème étage, vers la chambre de Kim Garcia, elle réfléchissait, songeant à Velasquez, à sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas encore informée. Elle hésitait à appeler Ryan et Esposito pour qu'ils se chargent de l'affaire. Mais c'était hors de leur juridiction, et tant que le lien n'était pas prouvé avec l'affaire du « tueur au coupe-ongles », le 12ème ne pourrait pas se mêler de l'enquête. Elle savait que toutes les polices de Staten Island étaient sur l'affaire, ainsi que des collègues de Kim Garcia et son capitaine, qui, eux-aussi, voulaient comprendre ce qui était arrivé à ces deux femmes, la veille au soir. En ce moment même, le domicile de Kim était en cours de perquisition, ainsi que son véhicule et celui de Velasquez. Le jardin était passé au crible par les équipes scientifiques, les rues alentour étaient ratissées, et le voisinage interrogé. Le viol d'une flic, l'assassinat de sang-froid d'un lieutenant. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour mettre hors d'eux tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui vouaient leur vie à la justice et à la protection de leurs concitoyens. Gates ne doutait pas que tout le monde ferait son maximum. Mais il s'agissait de Velasquez. De son officier. De sa famille de cœur. Et elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à se contenter de s'occuper des funérailles, et d'assurer à ses proches qu'ils feraient tout leur possible. Elle devait agir. En commençant par s'entretenir avec Kim Garcia.

Montrant son badge, Victoria Gates se présenta aux deux officiers en uniforme qui, devant la porte de la chambre, filtraient les allers et venues, afin d'assurer la sécurité de Kim Garcia. Elle avait été témoin d'un meurtre. Son violeur n'avait pas réussi à la tuer. Elle était toujours en danger tant que cet homme était en liberté.

Elle frappa, puis entra. Kim était debout, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Un homme se tenait là, lui-aussi, près de la fenêtre, silencieux et l'air grave. Elle avait le visage tuméfié, la lèvre supérieure éclatée, ainsi que des marques de coup sur les joues. Plus horrifiant encore, des traces rougeâtres autour du cou, telles les stigmates du supplice subi. Sur ses bras, des griffures ensanglantées. Le visage rougi par les larmes, elle la dévisagea.

\- Bonjour. Capitaine Victoria Gates, du 12ème District, annonça-t-elle, refermant la porte dans son dos.

\- Capitaine …, répondit Kim, qui savait qui elle était pour avoir déjà entendu Velasquez parler d'elle. Je suis désolée … tellement désolée …

Gates sentit que cette femme après ce qu'elle venait de vivre était à fleur de peau, et traumatisée. On l'aurait été à moins. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais savait qu'elle travaillait pour les Stups, pour des missions d'infiltration de plusieurs mois parfois. C'était une dure à cuire, une femme forte, habituée à se confronter à de dangereux criminels, et les affronter physiquement. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre cet homme-là. Et sa meilleure amie avait été abattue froidement sous ses yeux.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Lieutenant …, la rassura-t-elle avec douceur. C'est ce type le seul responsable …

\- Si seulement je pouvais …, si seulement …, répondit-elle, gagnée par l'émotion, en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Kim …, peut-être devrais-tu t'allonger un peu …, lui fit gentiment l'homme qui vînt s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Ça va, Jo …

\- Lieutenant Garcia … Je sais que la police locale vous a déjà interrogée, mais j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions si vous le permettez, continua Gates, restant concentrée sur son objectif.

\- Oui … Bien-sûr … mais j'ai l'impression d'être totalement inutile …

\- On pourrait peut-être en discuter en privé ? suggéra Gates, jetant un regard vers l'homme assis près d'elle.

\- Jo peut rester, Capitaine. C'est mon partenaire … et mon mari.

\- Oui. Lieutenant Jo Garcia …, se présenta-t-il, poliment.

Kim ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloignât d'elle. Pas maintenant. Elle avait tellement besoin de sa présence rassurante. Ils étaient en plein divorce. Mais quand il avait appris, par leurs collègues, ce qui était arrivé, il avait été l'un des premiers à accourir auprès d'elle, mort d'angoisse. Depuis, il ne l'avait pas quittée. Il était resté lorsqu'on l'avait examinée. Il était resté lors qu'on l'avait interrogée. Ils avaient peu parlé, ne parvenant pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Mais il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle ne demandait rien de plus. Juste qu'il soit là.

\- Ok, acquiesça Gates. Avez-vous vu cet homme ? Ou avez-vous une idée de qui ce pourrait être ?

Kim lui expliqua que l'homme était cagoulé, et portait des gants. Elle n'avait rien vu de lui. Il lui avait parlé, mais elle n'avait pas reconnu sa voix.

\- Il me connaissait …., ajouta-t-elle. Il m'a appelée par mon prénom. Il savait aussi que Baxter, mon chien, était dans le cabanon … Il avait prévu de quoi l'endormir … C'était prémédité.

\- Vous aviez eu la sensation d'être suivie ou espionnée ces derniers temps ?

\- Non. Et Dieu sait que je suis attentive à ce genre de choses. C'est mon boulot.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un gars cherche à se venger …, leur fit remarquer Jo. On passe notre vie infiltrés dans ces réseaux, ces gangs …

\- Vous avez déjà été victimes de représailles ? Tous les deux ? demanda Gates.

\- Oui. On a failli se faire tuer plus d'une fois … On a dû déménager à plusieurs reprises par le passé.

\- Et rien de particulier récemment ?

\- Non …, répondit Kim.

\- Quelque chose a changé dans vos habitudes ? continua Gates.

\- Nous sommes séparés depuis quelques semaines. Je vis seule désormais … mais je n'y vois pas de rapport, expliqua Kim.

\- Pas de nouvelle relation ?

\- Non, répondit Kim.

\- Vous non plus ? demanda Gates en se tournant vers Jo.

\- Non.

\- Ok. Avez-vous été victime de harcèlement au cours de ces derniers mois ?

\- Du harcèlement ? Non, jamais. Mais … pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que peut-être ce qui est arrivé pourrait avoir un lien avec deux meurtres commis il y a quelques semaines. Des femmes ont été violées et étranglées à Manhattan. Elles avaient été victimes d'un harceleur, expliqua Gates.

\- Mon Dieu …, répondit Kim, effarée.

Gates lui parla des deux premières victimes, essayant de savoir si elle les connaissait, ou si elle avait fréquenté un des hôpitaux où elles avaient travaillé. Mais Kim Garcia n'avait aucun rapport ni avec Ellen et Samantha, ni avec les lieux qu'elles fréquentaient pour leur travail et leurs loisirs.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier quand cet homme vous a ….

\- Non. Mais … il me frappait pour que je reste tranquille … et il faisait noir. Je ne voyais rien … J'essayais juste de rester en vie …

\- Ok …, répondit Gates.

Elle était dans le flou le plus total. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas consulté le dossier de l'affaire du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ ». Des tas d'enquêtes s'accumulaient, et celle-ci était en suspens. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire le lien. Si lien il y avait.

\- Cet homme sait tirer, Capitaine. Il a abattu Sonia de deux balles en plein cœur … dans le noir … sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de riposter, reprit Kim.

\- Oui. Avec votre arme de service, précisa Gates.

\- Avec mon arme ? s'étonna Kim.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Il avait sa propre arme. Il m'a menacée avec …

\- Il ne l'a pas utilisée alors, répondit Gates.

\- Elle devait permettre de mener jusqu'à lui, constata Jo. Une arme fichée sans doute …

\- Pourquoi vouloir m'étrangler s'il avait une arme ?

\- Parce que c'est un psychopathe, Lieutenant … Ce n'est pas un membre de gang qui voulait vous éliminer. Il vous aurait abattu d'une balle sinon, comme Velasquez.

\- Vous voulez dire que j'ai échappé à un serial-killer ?

\- Je n'en sais rien … Peut-être, oui …, répondit Gates, en réfléchissant.

Il faudrait attendre les interrogatoires du voisinage et des proches, les résultats des examens qu'elle avait subis, de l'autopsie du corps de Velasquez aussi, et des différentes expertises scientifiques. A première vue, il n'y avait pas de lien entre Kim Garcia et les précédentes victimes. Elles étaient mariées. Kim était sur le point de divorcer. Elles ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes endroits, avaient des métiers très différents. Les scènes de crimes étaient très éloignées. Le seul point commun était le type de femme qu'elles étaient : des femmes belles, fortes, indépendantes. Et le mode opératoire : le viol, suivi de l'étranglement. Etait-ce suffisant pour qu'elle arrive à convaincre la police locale de les laisser enquêter sur l'affaire ? Elle allait essayer. Mais d'abord, elle voulait rejoindre la morgue. Elle avait besoin de voir Velasquez.


	42. Chapter 42

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires :) Bonne lecture, un nouveau chapitre plus vite que d'habitude !

 **Chapitre 13**

 _Hamptons, aux environs de 10h_

Sur la mer, relativement calme, le canot avançait à bonne allure, avec à son bord ses trois passagers, en direction de la villa des Mc Sullivan, où Scott passait le week-end. A vol d'oiseau, ce n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la villa de Castle, en bordure du _Camp Hero State Park_. Rick et Kate étaient déjà venus se balader à plusieurs reprises dans les environs, où les plages et dunes disparaissaient pour laisser place à une côte rocheuse faite de falaises surplombant l'Atlantique. Plusieurs riches new-yorkais, dont les Mc Sullivan, avaient élu domicile au sommet de ces amas rocheux, profitant ainsi d'une vue incomparable sur l'étendue de l'océan.

Ce matin, le petit-déjeuner s'était prolongé au rythme du réveil des uns et des autres, mais une fois tout le monde rassasié, Castle avait embarqué ses deux comparses, Ryan et Esposito, pour une petite balade en mer. Leurs femmes et compagnes s'étaient un peu étonnées de cette envie soudaine de prendre la mer, alors qu'elles attendaient l'arrivée du traiteur et s'occupaient des préparatifs des festivités du 4 juillet. Mais Castle leur avait promis qu'ils ne s'absenteraient qu'une petite demi-heure.

Cette balade n'était évidemment pas désintéressée. La mission « _Capitaine Nemo_ » comme Castle l'appelait s'était rappelée à lui au réveil. Après l'excellente soirée, et la délicieuse nuit qu'il avait passées, son esprit s'était remis à cogiter au petit matin. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps sans réfléchir, et la présence si proche de Scott en ce week-end du 4 juillet attisait trop sa curiosité et sa jalousie pour qu'il ne profitât pas de l'occasion pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il aurait pu emprunter la route qui serpentait au sommet des falaises, mais de là, il n'aurait rien pu voir d'intéressant, tant les villas étaient toutes protégées par des palissades, hauts murs et autres portails, dignes de Fort Knox. Côté mer, par contre, il aurait une bien meilleure vue sur le jardin et la villa des Mc Sullivan, ouverte sur la falaise et l'océan. Il ne suffirait que de quelques minutes pour se retrouver au pied des rochers, et de la villa, perchée sur la hauteur.

\- Nan mais franchement, Castle, on a l'air de quoi ? pesta Esposito, qui, assis sur la planche de bois qui servait de siège, se cramponnait au bastingage.

\- De pêcheurs ! s'exclama Castle, haussant le ton pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit du moteur.

\- Ouais … on est ridicules …, bougonna Esposito. En plus, j'ai déjà les pieds trempés …

Maugréant intérieurement, il jeta un œil vers les bottes de caoutchouc dont avait cru bon de le doter Castle, et son ciré jaune qui, non seulement lui tenait chaud, mais en plus collait désagréablement à ses bras. Castle leur avait fait tirer son maudit canot sur la plage, jusqu'à le mettre à l'eau, et il s'était retrouvé trempé en moins d'une minute. Déjà qu'il n'avait aucune envie, après la nuit qu'il avait passée, de sortir en mer, mais en plus il sentait que cette histoire allait mal tourner. Relevant les yeux vers Ryan, assis face à lui, il se dit que finalement, heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas. Son coéquipier, avec sa casquette de marin griffée d'une ancre, son ciré jaune, et ses bottes cuissardes, aurait pu passer inaperçu sur un thonier partant pour une séance de pêche au gros, tellement il avait l'air dans son élément. Castle, qui pilotait l'embarcation n'était pas en reste bien-sûr et avait revêtu lui-aussi la tenue de base d'un pêcheur. C'était une de ses idées, bien entendu. Aller observer la villa où Scott séjournait pour le week-end ne suffisait pas. Non, il fallait passer inaperçus et se fondre dans le décor. Encore une de ses lubies prétexte à jouer autant qu'à mener l'enquête. D'autant plus que, lui, était persuadé qu'il n'y aurait rien à voir chez Scott.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de partir à la pêche au gros ! lança Ryan avec enthousiasme, les cheveux au vent, et le regard rivé sur les vagues autour d'eux.

\- Je vous avais dit que c'était génial ! s'exclama Rick, tout content, alors que les vagues claquant sur la coque de la frêle embarcation les éclaboussaient de leurs embruns. La première fois que je suis monté dans ce canot, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver tel Santiago … le vieil homme face à la mer …, enfin, en plus jeune !

\- Hemingway …, répondit Ryan en souriant. Ou le combat de l'homme face à la nature …

\- Ouais …, tu parles … quel plaisir i se retrouver trempés comme ça ? ronchonna Esposito, en essuyant les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut pêcher dans le coin ? demanda Ryan à Castle, l'air très intéressé.

\- Des bars je crois …, répondit Rick.

\- Il n'y a pas d'espadons ? continua Ryan qui n'y connaissait absolument rien.

\- Si ! Des baleines même sûrement …, rétorqua Esposito avec sarcasme.

\- Tu es obligé de jouer les rabat-joie ? lui lança son coéquipier.

\- Ouais ! Tu sais qu'on ne va pas vraiment pêcher, mec ? lui fit-il, moqueur.

\- On s'en fiche … Laisse-moi rêver !

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à pêcher dans le coin, Ryan, de toute façon. Et la zone est protégée ici en plus. Réserve naturelle. La pêche est interdite, expliqua Rick.

\- Super ! s'offusqua Esposito. En plus tu nous fais enfreindre la loi !

\- On n'enfreint rien, puisqu''on ne pêche pas ! sourit Rick.

\- Ouais … sauf qu'on est censés être des pêcheurs … avec tout cet attirail, répondit Esposito. donc des pêcheurs délinquants vu où tu nous emmènes, Castle !

\- Dis, même en week-end, tu es obligé d'être bougon comme ça ? lui fit Ryan, le regardant d'un air dépité face à tous ses ronchonnements.

\- Oui, je suis obligé ! La mission « Capitaine Nemo », tu parles …, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Espionner un collègue dans une barque … alors qu'en plus je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit … et déguisés en pêcheurs … Pourquoi je suis venu …

\- Bon, arrête de râler Espo, continua Ryan. Tu es là maintenant, alors profite de l'expérience …

\- Tu parles d'une expérience ! Une galère oui …

\- Regarde comme c'est chouette ! Tu as vu la taille de ces falaises ?

\- Ouais …, bougonna Esposito, levant à peine les yeux vers la côte.

\- Matelots ! Terre en vue à bâbord ! leur lança tout à coup Castle.

Esposito le regarda d'un air à la fois sidéré et complètement dépité, se demandant dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué.

\- Préparez-vous pour l'accostage ! s'exclama Rick, tout heureux, en dirigeant l'embarcation vers les rochers.

\- Euh … Castle … tu comptes faire quoi dans ces rochers ? lui fit Ryan, soudain sceptique lui-aussi.

\- La villa de Mc Sullivan est juste là-haut. Alors, on va monter, pardi !

\- Hein ? lui firent interloqués, Ryan et Esposito, d'une seule et même voix.

\- Allez, ce n'est pas haut les gars …, leur répondit-il, alors que le canot venait heurter en douceur les rochers.

\- Pas haut ? ça fait bien sept-huit mètres …, constata Esposito, en toisant la hauteur du mur de rochers qui leur faisait face.

\- Ce n'est pas si raide, mon pote. Regarde … on peut monter facilement, lui fit remarquer Ryan, en observant les rochers, qui effectivement devraient permettre de grimper sans trop de difficultés.

\- Ouais …, répondit-il sceptique.

\- Ryan ! Occupe-toi d'attacher le navire …

\- Bien, Capitaine !

Toujours aussi dépité de regarder ses amis jouer aux marins-pêcheurs, Esposito préféra rester assis, sans rien faire. Quelques secondes suffirent à ce que Castle et Ryan mettent pied à terre, et évoluant prudemment sur le bout de plage et les rochers glissant, nouent la corde reliée au canot à un rocher.

\- Allez, Espo, descend de là maintenant ! lui lança Ryan.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que votre navire va rester bien sagement à nous attendre avec la houle qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, enjambant le bastingage pour descendre du canot.

\- C'est prévu, pour … Tu n'as vraiment pas le pied marin, lui fit remarquer Castle.

\- Et en plus il s'est levé du pied gauche ! ricana Ryan, lançant un regard complice à Rick, qui rit à son tour, moqueur.

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous foutre de moi ? leur lança Esposito, gagnant à son tour les rochers, au moment où une vague un peu plus forte qu'une autre s'abattait sur la falaise, l'éclaboussant des pieds à la tête. Putain ! Castle ! Je vais te tuer !

\- Oh, regardez … des moules …, constata Ryan, presque émerveillé, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la colère de son ami. On pourrait en ramasser, non ? Il y en a plein par ici …

\- Bonne idée … Beckett adore ça, ajouta Castle, observant l'amas de coquillages accrochés aux rochers parmi les algues vertes.

\- Jenny aussi … des moules au vin blanc, un délice ….

\- Prend le seau, Ryan …, continua Castle. On va en ramener quelques-unes …

\- Vous êtes sérieux, les gars ? On est venus là pour jouer à la pêche aux moules ? leur lança Esposito, les dévisageant, complètement atterré.

\- On en a pour deux minutes, Espo … Les filles seront contentes …, lui répondit Castle, commençant à se pencher pour ramasser les précieux coquillages.

Dépité, Esposito s'assit sur un rocher en soupirant, observant ses amis se mettre tranquillement à remplir le seau de moules, en oubliant presque leur mission « Capitaine Nemo ».

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Tous les trois allongés derrière la palissade de bois qui séparait le jardin des Mc Sullivan des rochers, ils scrutaient la terrasse, une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, depuis maintenant un bon moment. Après avoir mis fin à leur pêche miraculeuse, ils avaient escaladé sans difficulté les rochers pour atteindre le sommet de la falaise, et rampant dans l'herbe tels des espions, venir se tapir contre la palissade, observant discrètement le jardin. Mais ils étaient maintenant en train de se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à constater chez Scott. Ce dernier, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, semblait profiter simplement du soleil estival. Assis face à sa tasse de café, il était là, l'air contemplatif et songeur. De temps en temps, comme si l'inspiration surgissait, il dessinait au crayon de bois dans un grand carnet.

\- Bon, Castle, on peut rentrer maintenant ? chuchota Esposito. Il n'y a rien à voir ici ….

\- Attendez …, encore deux minutes …, insista Rick à voix basse, scrutant le jardin à travers les interstices de la palissade.

\- Espo a raison ... Ton gars est blanc comme neige …, ajouta Ryan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on attende ?

\- Je ne sais pas …, répondit Rick, d'un air déçu. Mais c'est nul …

\- C'était prévisible. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu allais découvrir une plantation d'iris dans le jardin ? le taquina Esposito.

\- Un télescope permettant d'observer Beckett à distance peut-être ? continua Ryan, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Ou même un murderboard rempli de photos d'elle comme en ont tous les psychopathes dignes de ce nom …, ajouta Esposito.

\- Et si Scott pilotait à distance un drone survolant la villa de Castle ? poursuivit Ryan, s'amusant à se moquer de son ami.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, souffla Castle, d'un air très sérieux et concentré sur son observation. Mais pourquoi pas ?

Une part de lui réalisait bien que la situation était plutôt ridicule. Scott ne semblait pas avoir menti. Il profitait tranquillement de la villa des Mc Sullivan, se reposant au soleil, dessinant et peignant sûrement, comme il le leur avait dit. Il n'y avait rien de suspect dans son attitude. Et puis il était flic, et même si tous les flics n'avaient pas un comportement irréprochable, c'était quand même un élément à prendre en considération. Les gars plaisantaient, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu observer ici. C'était pourtant plus fort que lui. Quand il avait un doute ainsi, et l'instinct que quelque chose n'était pas totalement normal et logique, il fallait qu'il constate les choses de ses propres yeux, qu'il observe, qu'il comprenne. Plus encore quand cela concernait Kate. Et plus encore après l'enfer que leur avait fait subir Tyson. Désormais, sa méfiance s'était renforcée. Sans tomber dans la paranoïa, il était vigilant. Il savait à quel point leur destin pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Castle, reprit Esposito, ton gars, il est là, il prend le soleil. Il a l'air tranquille et paisible. A mon avis, il a autre chose à faire ce week-end que de suivre et espionner Beckett ...

\- On pourrait essayer de se rapprocher …, répondit Castle, ignorant la remarque d'Esposito.

\- Tu es malade ou quoi ? s'indigna Ryan. Ce mec est flic … et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous aussi.

\- Hors de question qu'on s'approche, confirma Esposito. On rentre … Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôles …. Vraiment pas drôles …, soupira Castle, tel un petit garçon mécontent.

\- Ouais, et bien, c'est bon, j'en ai ma dose de tes histoires, Castle, grogna Esposito, avec sévérité. On vient de se taper une balade en mer, on est trempés, vous avez passé vingt minutes à ramasser des moules … et maintenant on est là, accoutrés comme des pécheurs à transpirer sous nos cirés par trente degrés … et tout ça pour tes beaux yeux ! Je crois que c'est déjà pas mal, mec … On rentre.

\- Ok, Ok … c'est bon …, répondit Rick, comprenant qu'en effet, ils avaient déjà été bien gentils de le suivre dans son expédition. Je prends juste quelques photos … on ne sait jamais …

\- C'est interdit, Castle ! s'indigna Ryan, alors que Rick, muni de son téléphone portable, tentait de prendre des photos via les interstices de la palissade. Tu n'as pas le droit de photographier des gens dans leur intimité et …

\- C'est bon, Ryan, je ne vais pas publier les photos sur Internet non plus … Je veux juste pouvoir étudier son cas à tête reposée.

\- Castle … je t'aime bien, vraiment, constata Esposito, mais je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu arrêtes de bosser avec Beckett et le NYPD en général …

\- Il n'a pas tort, ça te monte à la tête, mon pote, confirma Ryan. Tu vois des criminels partout …

\- Vous avez peut-être raison …, soupira Castle. Enfin, pas pour le travail avec Beckett …, pour Scott …

\- Et franchement, même s'il faisait une fixation sur Beckett, la suivre aux Hamptons alors que nous sommes tous ici, entre amis, n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour la contempler et l'observer en toute tranquillité.

\- C'est vrai …, répondit Rick, mais … j'ai du mal à croire au hasard malgré tout.

\- Tu es buté, bon sang …, soupira Esposito.

\- Allez, on rentre …, ordonna Ryan, ne laissant plus le choix à Rick.

\- Ok …, acquiesça Castle, jetant un dernier regard vers Scott, qui buvait tranquillement son café.

Sans se relever, tous les trois rampèrent en marche arrière, silencieusement, se traînant dans l'herbe rase, jusqu'à atteindre les rochers, derrière lesquels ils purent se relever, avant d'entamer, toujours le plus discrètement possible la descente vers leur canot, amarré plus bas. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour remonter à bord de leur embarcation, tout en continuant de débattre sur l'intérêt ou l'inutilité de leur mission « Capitaine Nemo ». Assis tous les trois dans le canot, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir en direction de la villa de Castle, quand ils virent un zodiac des garde-côtes s'approcher dans leur direction.

\- Ça, ça sent les ennuis …, constata Ryan.

\- Mais non, que voulez-vous qu'on nous reproche ? s'étonna Castle, alors que le zodiac approchait.

\- Scott nous a peut-être vus …

\- Vous croyez qu'on devrait s'enfuir ? suggéra Rick, de son air très sérieux.

Ryan et Esposito le dévisagèrent l'air atterrés par sa proposition.

\- Tu es un vrai délinquant en puissance, Castle, ma parole …, constata Ryan.

\- C'est bon, je plaisantais … Même si Scott les a appelés, on est flics, on ne craint rien …

\- On est flics, mec …, le corrigea Esposito. Pas toi ...

\- Mais je connais tout le monde ici … Ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien se passer, assura Rick alors que le zodiac ralentissait. Ils ont dû me reconnaître et viennent me saluer …

\- Te reconnaître ? rigola Esposito. Vu ta tronche avec ce chapeau et ce ciré, ça m'étonnerait …

Le zodiac vint doucement se coller contre le canot, et les deux garde-côtes à son bord, les dévisagèrent, ainsi que leur embarcation, comme s'ils cherchaient à déterminer qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là. Silencieux, tels des petits garçons pris en faute, tous les trois attendaient, se demandant s'ils avaient fait une bêtise.

\- Police maritime ! leur ordonna un des garde-côtes. Veuillez rester où vous êtes …

\- On ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, sourit Esposito.

\- Bonjour, messieurs ! leur lança Castle, tout sourire. Il y a un souci ?

\- Oh oui, il y a un souci ! répondit le garde-côtes. Ne bougez pas, et mettez vos mains en évidence.

\- Les gars, on est de la maison … Police de New-York …, expliqua Ryan.

\- C'est ça, ouais et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, lui rétorqua le garde-côtes.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, sourit Castle, les dévisageant d'un air rieur.

\- Castle, la ferme, souffla Ryan. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de rigoler.

\- Les mains en évidence, dépêchez-vous ! ordonna de nouveau le garde-côtes.

\- Bon sang, je savais que ça finirait mal …, grogna Esposito, mettant les mains en l'air. Ça finit toujours mal …

\- Beckett va me tuer …, constata Rick, d'un air dépité et effrayé.

\- Si seulement elle pouvait le faire une bonne fois pour toutes, répondit Esposito.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de 11h30._

Dans le bureau de Castle, ils se tenaient là tous les trois, avec leurs airs de chien battu, face à Beckett, qui les fusillait du regard. Leur mésaventure de la matinée n'avait pas fini de les faire rire à l'avenir, mais pour le moment, ils sentaient que Beckett était fâchée. Le Capitaine des garde-côtes l'avait appelée une heure plus tôt, alors qu'elle était tranquillement occupée à dresser la table avec Lanie et Jenny, pour lui dire que son mari et deux lieutenants de la police de New-York avaient été pris en flagrant délit d'infraction au droit de la mer. Aucune charge n'étant retenue contre eux, elle pouvait venir les chercher à la capitainerie de Southampton.

Quand ils l'avaient vue entrer dans le bureau du Capitaine, Castle et les gars avaient tout de suite compris qu'elle n'était pas très contente. Elle s'était entretenue avec le capitaine qui lui avait expliqué toute l'affaire : la pêche et le ramassage des coquillages étaient interdits sur la côte du _Camp Hero State Park_. C'était une réserve naturelle. Depuis plusieurs semaines, les garde-côtes pistaient des braconniers de la mer qui ne se privaient pas d'enfreindre la loi, et d'écouler leur stock sur les marchés locaux. Le seau rempli de moules qui trônait au fond du canot avait donc joué en la défaveur de Castle et des gars, qui après maintes négociations, après que leurs identités aient été vérifiées, avaient réussi à convaincre les garde-côtes qu'ils n'étaient pas des pêcheurs, mais de simples citadins un peu trop gourmands de moules à la marinière, et qu'ils ignoraient l'interdiction de ramasser des coquillages. Le Capitaine leur avait demandé les raisons de leur accoutrement, et ne pouvant dire la vérité sans risquer d'aggraver leur cas, ils avaient prétexté une envie de se fondre dans le décor, et de se prendre pour des pêcheurs. Sceptique, le Capitaine avait malgré tout décidé de ne retenir aucune charge contre ces trois drôles d'individus, sans omettre de leur dire que la Police de New-York avait bien fière allure.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus complet. Castle et les gars avaient bien tenté de s'expliquer, mais Beckett leur avait rétorqué qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se taisent pour le moment et qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle avait ajouté, l'air fâché, qu'elle avait autre chose à faire en ce jour de 4 juillet, que d'aller s'excuser auprès du capitaine des garde-côtes pour les infractions de ses collègues et de son époux, et de venir les chercher alors qu'à la villa leur famille allait arriver pour profiter de cette belle journée. Même s'ils avaient trouvé qu'elle exagérait un peu et que ce n'était pas si grave, ils avaient préféré se taire, le temps qu'elle retrouve son calme et son sourire.

Mais à leur arrivée à la villa, sans même leur laisser le temps de quitter leur tenue de pêcheurs, elle les avait convoqués dans le bureau de Castle, sous les regards amusés et moqueurs de Jenny et Lanie.

Kate les dévisageait tous les trois, alignés en rang d'oignon face à elle, avec leurs cirés de pêcheurs. Elle tentait de garder son air sérieux et fâché, mais riait intérieurement face au ridicule de la situation et les visages tout penauds qu'ils affichaient. De vrais gamins. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Même Ryan s'était laissé embarquer dans cette aventure. Elle se demandait bien de quoi il retournait vraiment. Ils étaient censés être sortis pour une balade en mer et un tour en canot. Et elle les retrouvait au poste des garde-côtes, déguisés en pêcheurs, accusés d'avoir pêché des moules illégalement. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Connaissant son énergumène de mari, toute cette histoire dissimulait autre chose. Elle se félicitait déjà de voir leurs mines dépitées, bien décidée à parvenir à leur tirer les vers du nez.

\- Bien. Qui est le chef de bande ? Castle je suppose ? commença-t-elle, jetant un regard sévère vers son mari.

\- Chef de bande, comme tu y vas ! s'exclama-t-il, esquissant un petit sourire. En plus, c'est Ryan qui a eu l'idée …

\- Hein ? Tu rigoles ? s'indigna Ryan.

\- Jenny adore les moules au vin blanc …, expliqua Castle, en imitant la voix de Ryan. Et patati patata …

\- Pour la défense de Ryan, je dirais que c'est Castle qui a commencé en disant que Beckett adorait les moules …, leur fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Tu adores ça, pas vrai ? lui fit Castle de son air enjôleur. Tu te souviens la dernière fois quand je t'ai cuisiné des moules au porto ? Après tu étais toute chose et …

Elle connaissait parfaitement la tactique de Rick, qui tentait de l'amadouer en lui rappelant un délicieux souvenir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Castle …, répondit-elle, le plus sèchement possible, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de sourire, voire même de rire, tant ils étaient ridicules tous les trois.

Il fit la moue face à sa sévérité, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non. Il la connaissait par cœur, mais parfois elle était effrayante, et capable de faire des montagnes de pas grand-chose. Elle avait l'air vraiment fâchée, mais peut-être s'amusait-elle avec eux prenant un malin plaisir à les voir jouer les repentis.

\- Ben quand même …, se défendit-il. On a ramassé les moules pour vous faire plaisir …

\- C'est vrai, nos intentions étaient pures …, ajouta Ryan. Jenny raffole des moules au vin blanc … et rien que pour voir ce sourire illuminer son visage quand elle aurait dégusté nos moules … ramassées avec tant d'amour …

Kate se retint de sourire face au lyrisme de Ryan, alors que Castle et Esposito dévisageaient leur comparse d'un air complètement dépité.

\- Je veux bien croire que vos intentions étaient pures, il n'empêche que vous auriez pu être inculpés avec vos bêtises, vous auriez pu réfléchir à deux fois !

\- Inculper pour quoi ? s'étonna Esposito, se demandant quelles charges on aurait pu retenir contre eux pour un malheureux seau rempli de moules.

\- Braconnage de moules, rigola Castle, ce qui fit pouffer de rire ses deux acolytes.

\- Avec préméditation en plus ! ajouta Esposito, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Je ne rigole pas les gars ! Il y a quelques semaines, je récupère mon mari arrêté pour avoir voulu voler une preuve dans un club de strip-tease …

\- Je ne voulais pas la voler ! s'indigna Castle. Je regardais juste !

\- Elle a raison, mec …, lui fit remarquer Esposito. Heureusement qu'on est intervenus …

\- La ferme, Espo …, grogna Rick.

\- Et maintenant, vous voilà sous le coup d'une inculpation pour …., continua-t-elle, essayant de finir sa phrase sans éclater de rire. Pour braconnage de moules …. Vous voulez ruiner ma carrière de Capitaine avant qu'elle n'ait commencé ?

Ils ne répondirent rien, se jetant des regards dépités.


	43. Chapter 43

Julie : Ton instinct rejoint celui de Castle on dirait ! Mais l'avenir vous dira si Scott est le grand méchant de mon histoire, ou bien s'il a autre chose à se reprocher, ou bien si le hasard l'amène simplement à croiser la route de Beckett et Castle ...

Guest : En effet, pour Scott l'aller-retour Hamptons/New-York est tout à fait possible. Il doit y avoir 2-3h de route entre les Hamptons et Staten Island. Pour les questions et le suspens, vous n'avez pas fini de gamberger !

virginiepascual : je ne sais pas si Castle se calmera un jour ! Les bêtises, c'est son truc !

NellyDA : Mille merci pour ton commentaire :) ça me fait plaisir !

Pau : En effet, avec Castle, il se passe toujours quelque chose d'improbable. C'est ce qui fait qu'on l'aime tant aussi ! Et en effet, Kate est incapable de résister à Castle. Je la soupçonne même d'aimer avoir à le fâcher !

chrisfancaskett : eh oui du Castle tout craché :) Quand il a une idée en tête ...

 _Chapitre 14_

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de midi._

Beckett les dévisageait tous les trois, se concentrant sur l'un, puis l'autre, soutenant leurs regards afin de les inciter à parler.

\- Bon, venons-en aux choses sérieuses, les gars, leur fit-elle, se figeant face à eux et scrutant leurs réactions. Que faisiez-vous vraiment là-bas, déguisés en pêcheurs ?

\- Ce n'est pas un déguisement, objecta Castle.

\- Non, bien-sûr, vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez décidé de porter ces accoutrements ridicules en plein été pour une balade en mer ?

\- Oui, répondit Ryan, jouant l'innocence. Je suis fan d'Hemingway et j'ai toujours rêvé de partir pêcher en mer …

\- Sérieusement ? Tu te moques de moi ? répondit-elle, le regardant avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Malheureusement, non, ricana Esposito.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Ces trois-là avaient l'air bien trop coupables pour être innocents.

\- Espo, puisque tu fais le malin, dis-moi la vérité … Je ne peux pas croire que toi, tu te sois déguisé en pêcheur sans y avoir été contraint …

\- Euh … si …, répondit-il, adoptant l'air le plus convaincu possible. J'aime l'authenticité moi aussi !

\- Que faisiez-vous ? Et combien Castle vous a-t-il payés ? insista-t-elle, dévisageant ses deux lieutenants avec suspicion.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de les payer ! s'offusqua Rick, prenant un air indigné.

\- Ah ! Ah ! s'exclama Kate, toute contente. Donc tu reconnais bien qu'il y avait une autre intention que d'aller pêcher des moules ?

\- Elle est redoutable …., marmonna Ryan, se sentant démasqué.

\- Oui, c'est la meilleure, constata Rick, fièrement. Malheureusement …

\- Avouez avant que je n'informe Lanie et Jenny … Je crois qu'elles auront une punition adéquate pour vous deux …, les menaça-t-elle, de son air toujours aussi sérieux.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! C'est du chantage ! s'indigna Ryan.

\- Oh si je le ferais, puisque vous vous obstinez à mentir pour protéger vos arrières …

\- Elle est cruelle … et méchante …, constata Rick, avec un petit sourire malgré tout.

\- Ouais, les qualités idéales pour succéder à Iron Gates ! ajouta Esposito, alors que Kate le dévisageait avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- On devrait lui dire …, reprit Ryan.

\- Kevin … Sois courageux mon frère …, lui fit Castle. Unis face à l'adversité …

\- Mais Jenny va me tuer … Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable …

\- Ryan a peur des femmes, c'est bien connu, ajouta Esposito.

\- Pas des femmes, de la mienne !

\- Castle aussi a peur de sa femme, n'est-ce pas mon amour ? reprit Beckett, s'approchant de lui, pour lui faire face, le regardant avec sévérité.

\- Euh … moi … non …, balbutia-t-il, enfin si … dis, tu vas me punir ?

\- Oh, si tu n'avoues pas oui …, répondit-elle, comme une évidence.

\- Castle est bon pour la fessée, rigola Esposito.

\- Espo, la ferme ! lui fit Beckett, le fusillant du regard.

\- Si Jenny n'a ne serait-ce qu'un doute, je vais être privé de câlins, se lamenta Ryan.

\- Ryan, un peu de cran, nom de Dieu ! s'exclama Rick.

\- Castle … combien de semaines pourras-tu tenir sans sentir mes mains sur ton corps, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, caressant sa joue, et faisant glisser sa main sur son torse. Sans sentir mes lèvres sur les tiennes ….

\- Mon Dieu … tu es pire que l'Inquisition …, soupira-t-il, se laissant avoir pour les douces menaces de sa femme.

\- Avoue … ou bien … ton seul plaisir pendant les semaines à venir sera de cultiver le souvenir de la nuit dernière ….

\- Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? demanda naïvement Esposito.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? sourit Ryan.

\- Nan, je dormais dehors …

\- Tu dormais dehors ?

\- Ouais …

\- Dommage, c'était torride chez les Castle !

Beckett et Castle se lancèrent un regard inquiet et perplexe se demandant si Ryan plaisantait ou s'il avait réellement entendu leurs ébats fougueux dans la salle de bain de leur chambre.

\- Bon, les gars, répondit Beckett, ce n'est pas le sujet. Castle … tu as cinq secondes pour me dire de quoi il retourne, je ne plaisante plus …

Elle avait son air sévère et le dévisageait froidement. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité, et d'affronter sa colère. Devait-il juste lui dire pour Scott, ou bien se lancer dans toute l'explication pour justifier ses actes, et avouer qu'il avait continué ses recherches sur le bouquet via l'aide d'un détective privé ? Il hésitait encore un peu.

\- Ok. C'est bon …, avoua-t-il. On est allés traîner du côté de la villa de Scott …

\- Castle, bon sang ! s'indigna-t-elle aussitôt. Et vous l'avez suivi dans son délire tous les deux ?

\- Pour assurer sa sécurité, bien-sûr, expliqua Ryan.

\- Et le surveiller, ajouta Esposito. Mais on n'a rien fait de mal ….

\- C'est vrai, Beckett, continua Ryan. Sans rire. On a juste regardé.

\- C'est déjà trop ! Je suppose que vous n'avez rien vu de suspect, bien évidemment ?

\- Non.

\- Malheureusement, marmonna Castle.

Kate soupira, s'éloignant de Rick, pour aller s'asseoir contre son bureau, en croisant les bras.

\- C'est bon, les gars, vous pouvez sortir …

Esposito et Ryan ne demandèrent pas leur reste, et quittèrent le bureau, Castle s'apprêtant à les suivre.

\- Pas toi, Castle … On n'en a pas fini …, lui fit Kate, qui avait bien l'intention de mettre fin à cette obsession que son mari faisait sur Scott.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire …, se défendit-il aussitôt.

\- Si tu sais, alors pourquoi tu l'as fait quand même ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je vais t'expliquer … mais promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher…

\- Je crains le pire …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout, ok ?

Elle acquiesça d'un regard, et il se lança dans un récit complet des faits, reprenant tout depuis le début. Il commença par l'affaire du bouquet, décidé à lui dire toute la vérité une bonne fois pour toutes. Il expliqua donc qu'il avait engagé un détective privé pour l'aider dans son investigation, et malgré les soupirs de sa femme, continua en lui fournissant les preuves irréfutables que le pompier, Samuel Leeroy, ne pouvait pas avoir envoyé les fleurs, mais qu'en plus il était évident que quelqu'un avait utilisé son identité, et volé ses coordonnées bancaires pour faire croire qu'il était le responsable. Il n'oublia aucun détail, afin qu'elle comprenne bien que ses preuves étaient sérieuses et fiables. Il conclut en lui exposant le point de vue d'Esposito, sur le fait que ce n'était que des fleurs, probablement envoyées par un pauvre gars qui fantasmait dans son coin. Rien de plus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout cela plus tôt ? lui fit-elle, surprise d'apprendre autant de choses d'un seul coup, alors qu'elle pensait que Castle n'avait rien découvert de plus depuis des semaines.

\- Parce que ça t'exaspère, et que tu trouves ça ridicule …, répondit-il, comme une évidence, venant se placer à côté d'elle, s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'en parler … Je déteste quand tu fais les choses dans mon dos. Et en plus tu m'as menti il y a deux jours, en me disant que tu n'avais toujours rien …

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment menti, répondit-il. Je suis dans une impasse totale … On sait que ce n'est pas Samuel Leeroy mais aucun moyen de savoir qui a envoyé les iris alors …

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de savoir ? Si j'avais reçu dix bouquets depuis, je veux bien, mais c'était il y a deux mois … Espo a raison. C'est juste un pauvre gars …

\- Un pauvre gars qui fantasme sur toi n'aurait pas fait en sorte d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à lui. C'est tordu comme démarche …

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette histoire de fleurs. Elle avait eu affaire à des dizaines de gens bizarres ou aux comportements tordus depuis qu'elle était flic. Certes, c'était étonnant, et incompréhensible, mais pour elle, il n'y avait pas de danger pour autant.

\- Castle, je sais que c'est un peu étrange … mais ce n'est pas dangereux.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça …, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Minimiser les dangers que tu cours, répondit-il, comme une évidence.

\- Ce sont des fleurs, Rick, bon sang …, s'agaça-t-elle. Rien que des fleurs ! Personne ne m'a menacée, non ?

\- Non … pas encore …

\- Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle, le dévisageant.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? répondit-il, fâché qu'elle ne prenne pas en compte ses craintes.

Elle soupira, voyant qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. Elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de comprendre et de savoir. Et elle l'aimait pour ça. Son obstination à vouloir comprendre, et sa détermination à ne jamais abandonner, même pour les choses les plus banales de leur quotidien. Elle savait aussi combien il était attentif aux événements, aux petites choses qui pouvaient paraître anormales. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu, lors de l'affaire Tyson principalement, avait eu pour conséquence un traumatisme durable. Pour elle. Mais pour lui-aussi. Même s'il ne le montrait pas au quotidien, et n'en parlait pas non plus, elle savait qu'il redoublait de prudence désormais, et était plus attentif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été concernant leur sécurité et celle de leur famille.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec Scott ? reprit-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu le soupçonnes d'avoir envoyé les fleurs et d'être ce dangereux psychopathe qui m'espionne ?

Elle savait bien évidemment comment les idées avaient dû cheminer dans la tête de son mari.

\- Pour tout avouer … si …, lui fit-il, redoutant de la fâcher plus encore.

\- Je ne sais même pas si ça vaut la peine que j'essaie de te démontrer à quel point c'est insensé … tu es tellement buté …

\- Essaie toujours …, répondit-il.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Ça m'agace …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Kate … Je reconnais que je suis peut-être allé un peu loin en allant observer Scott ce matin.

\- « Peut-être » oui, en effet … Scott a des défauts, Castle. C'est un séducteur, un homme à femmes, qui aime mater … Ok. Je suis d'accord. Je sais aussi que les gens peuvent changer … Mais il était mon ami, et tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis … je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main les gens que j'ai pu considérer comme des amis dans ma vie. Et Scott en fait partie.

\- Je sais, mais …

\- C'est un homme bien, honnête et intègre, l'interrompit-elle.

\- Ok … Mais la vie m'a appris que l'amitié peut empêcher de voir certaines choses …, et que parfois, on peut ignorer certains aspects de la personnalité des gens qu'on apprécie.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sachant qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Elle-même avait douté la veille, s'étonnant de trouver Scott aux abords de la villa.

\- Je sais. Et je me suis posée des questions, moi-aussi.

\- Donc tu trouves ça louche aussi …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Disons que je reconnais que c'est étonnant… mais ça me paraît totalement insensé qu'il soit là pour m'espionner, juste parce qu'il fantasme sur moi. Franchement, Castle … essaie de réfléchir de manière rationnelle …

\- Je l'ai fait. Rationnellement, ça n'a aucun sens, oui, je te l'accorde. Mais je n'y peux rien si je sens que c'est bizarre, malgré tout.

\- Tous les New-yorkais accourent ici le week-end du 4 juillet. C'est certainement le hasard. Des tas de coïncidences de ce genre arrivent tous les jours …

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison. Evidemment, ce pouvait être un pur hasard. Mais pas forcément non plus.

\- La jalousie te fait imaginer des trucs fous, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Non. Rien à voir avec la jalousie. Ok, je suis jaloux qu'il te regarde, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Tu as reçu ce bouquet à peu de choses près au moment même où tu es tombée par hasard sur Scott au parc …, et maintenant il passe le week-end à côté de chez nous, et on tombe nez à nez avec lui aux abords de notre maison. Alors est-ce que tu pourrais au moins considérer le fait qu'il puisse y avoir une infime possibilité que tout cela ne soit pas un hasard ?

Elle ne dit rien, le dévisageant d'un air dépité, sans savoir quoi penser.

\- Kate … Je ne fais pas tout ça pour t'exaspérer. Je n'imagine pas des trucs qui te semblent tordus juste par plaisir ou pour passer le temps.

\- Je sais …

\- Et tu sais aussi que je me trompe rarement … Quand je sens quelque chose, en général, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose …

Il avait raison, évidemment. Il avait cette sorte d'instinct pour lire dans les gens.

\- Je ne te dis pas que Scott est un psychopathe ou un tueur en puissance, continua-t-il, mais simplement que quelque chose est étrange dans son comportement.

\- Peut-être …, admit-elle, finalement. Mais, Rick, si Scott était là pour m'espionner ou juste avoir la chance de m'apercevoir, ce serait un comportement de psychopathe non ? Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Un peu, oui …, reconnut-il.

\- Quel genre d'homme suit pendant son week-end une femme mariée et heureuse en ménage avec laquelle il sait n'avoir aucune chance ? Parce que franchement, il nous a vus, il ne peut pas espérer une seconde avoir une possibilité de me séduire et de me détourner de toi …

\- Je reconnais qu'il n'y a qu'un détraqué qui ferait un truc pareil … Et il n'en a pas vraiment l'air ...

Il se devait d'admettre qu'après l'avoir vu ce matin, tranquillement profiter du soleil en dessinant dans son jardin, il avait du mal à imaginer, rationnellement, que Scott soit aux Hamptons pour espionner sa femme ou se rincer l'œil. Son instinct lui disait néanmoins que tout cela n'était pas clair, mais il était incapable de trouver une explication logique.

\- Tu vois …, sourit-elle gentiment.

\- Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ton mari, ton partenaire aussi … C'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi …

\- Castle, tu n'as pas à me protéger, lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer. Je suis capable de me défendre si Scott me faisait des avances.

\- Je sais. Je ne te parle pas de ça … mais c'est mon rôle de faire attention à tout ce qui peut représenter un danger autour de toi. Avec Tyson, je n'ai pas été assez prudent et …

\- Rick …, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt, avec douceur. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans ce qui est arrivé …

Il la regarda tendrement, prenant sa main dans les siennes.

\- Je sais … Mais laisse-moi juste veiller sur toi sans me le reprocher ou te fâcher …, sourit-il. Peut-être que mon imagination travaille trop, je peux l'admettre, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents.

\- Ok …, répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire.

\- Ok ?

\- Oui. Mais ne fais pas des choses dans mon dos ainsi. Je veux savoir toutes les idées tordues qui te passent par la tête … C'est aussi mon rôle de veiller sur toi, et tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver ce matin …

\- J'étais avec les gars, ça ne craignait rien.

\- Hum …, murmura-t-elle, peu convaincue. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'en entraînant les gars avec toi, tu mettais aussi en péril leur carrière ?

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à ça et …

\- Je sais que tu n'y as pas pensé. Comme toujours, Castle. Mais si Scott vous avait vu avec vos accoutrements de pêcheurs en train de l'espionner ?

\- On aurait trouvé une histoire à dormir debout à raconter … On se serait tirés de cette mauvaise passe …

\- Castle, on ne se tire pas toujours de toutes les situations avec une bonne histoire et des sourires charmeurs … Tu aurais pu gâcher le week-end de tout le monde avec ça …

Elle avait raison, et il en prenait conscience. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il se laissait embarquer par ses idées, et l'obsession d'en apprendre plus sur son intérêt du moment, et en oubliait tout le reste.

\- Je suis désolé … comme d'habitude, soupira-t-il, tout penaud.

\- C'est bon, soupira-t-elle. Je sais que ça te tracasse vraiment … et que c'est plus fort que toi.

\- Oui, mais tu as raison …, admit-il finalement. Enfin, concernant Scott. Il n'a probablement rien d'autre à se reprocher que de te trouver belle et sexy …

\- Alors cesse de te tourmenter.

\- Je vais essayer … Par contre si le hasard fait qu'il croise une nouvelle fois ta route et qu'il pose encore une fois les yeux sur toi, je ne te garantis pas que je ne lui ferai pas la tête au carré !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, sourit-elle. Mais tu te battrais pour mon honneur ?

\- Evidemment … mais, il est costaud quand même …, répondit-il, faisant une petite moue craintive.

Elle rit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime …, sourit-elle, attendrie.

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée alors ? lui fit-il tout content.

\- Pas fâchée, non …, juste un peu agacée … Mais pas par toi …, par le fait que tu te tracasses, réellement … Je sens que vraiment tu te fais du souci, et ça t'obsède …

\- Kate, ça va …, la rassura-t-il. C'est juste mon obsession du moment, mais finalement c'est comme le jour où j'ai décidé de construire l'Empire State Building avec des allumettes …

\- Mon Dieu, oui, tu n'en dormais plus la nuit …, rigola-t-elle.

\- J'imaginais des stratégies pour que ça tienne solidement … et j'ai même fait des recherches sur Internet pour dénicher les allumettes les plus robustes …

\- Qui étaient japonaises … Tu en as commandé des tonnes …

\- Mais ça a marché ! Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui … Je me souviens surtout que tu as failli me tuer quand je suis passée un peu trop près de ta tour qui s'est effondrée !

\- Je ne t'aurais pas tuée ! rigola-t-il.

\- Et que dire du jour où tu t'es persuadé que la maîtresse du M. Galak au 6ème travaillait pour un gang russe éliminant des célébrités … Tu étais sur le point de nous faire déménager pour aller vivre à l'autre bout de la ville …

\- Hum …, sourit-il, songeur. J'ai bien passé deux mois à enquêter là-dessus … et j'ai toujours un petit doute d'ailleurs.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu vois, lui fit-il, de son ton rassurant. Je suis un peu perturbé comme gars … Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps … Aujourd'hui, c'est Scott et le bouquet de fleurs … Demain ce sera autre chose …

\- C'est vrai, constata-t-elle. Mais je verrai quand même ce que je peux faire de mon côté, concernant le bouquet.

Autant qu'elle mette un peu plus le nez dans cette affaire maintenant si elle voulait éviter que Rick ne s'attire des ennuis. Et puis, elle était intriguée, même si elle n'y voyait pas de danger. Elle voulait savoir qui avait voulu dissimuler son identité pour lui envoyer un banal bouquet d'iris.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Oui. Plus tôt, on aura compris le fin mot de cette histoire, plus vite tu arrêteras de te tracasser.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

\- Et maintenant, on oublie Scott, on oublie ce bouquet de fleurs … et on profite de cette belle journée.

\- Oui … Je dois m'occuper de ma petite surprise avant que tout le monde n'arrive …

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va me fâcher au moins ? lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Non. Je te le jure. Tu seras heureuse …

\- Ok, sourit-elle. Va donc te changer d'abord … parce que je ne suis pas très fan du style marin-pêcheur …

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu sais que les marins-pêcheurs ont un côté un peu rustre et viril … qui pourrait te plaire …

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas …, rigola-t-elle.

\- Et puis après avoir passé des semaines en mer loin de leur tendre épouse, ils ont grand besoin de réconfort …, ajouta-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vois ça …, une demi-heure en mer sur un canot …. Et tu es déjà en manque de moi …

\- Tout à fait …, sourit-il, l'embrassant de nouveau,

\- Tu crois que Ryan nous a entendus hier soir ? demanda-t-elle, un peu soucieuse.

\- Je le crains, répondit-il, avec un large sourire.

\- Mon Dieu …, constata-t-elle. C'est gênant …

\- Mais non …, ils savent bien que notre vie sexuelle est très … comment dire … active et passionnée …

\- Forcément, avec tout ce que tu passes leur temps à leur raconter ! Et puis, c'est autre chose de le savoir et de nous entendre en plein ébat …

\- On s'en fiche, sourit-il, caressant ses lèvres d'un baiser, au moment même où Martha faisait joyeusement irruption dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi …

\- Mère, tu pourrais frapper, on aurait pu être en train de …, s'indigna Rick.

\- Bonjour, Martha, sourit Kate.

\- Bonjour, chérie, lui fit sa belle-mère en venant l'étreindre. Richard, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

\- Une longue histoire …, sourit-il. Alexis est arrivée aussi ?

\- Oui. Avec Cody … son futur mari …, précisa Martha en faisant la moue.

\- Merci de me le rappeler …

\- Katherine, on compte sur toi, lui fit Martha.

\- Euh … oui …, murmura Kate, qui se sentait tout à coup investie d'une mission capitale.

-Venez, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un …, continua Martha.

\- Tu as ramené un homme ici ? s'étonna Rick, comprenant tout de suite de quoi il retournait.

\- Castle … ta mère a le droit de venir accompagnée de son fiancé …

\- Mais je ne le connais même pas !

\- Justement, trésor … C'est l'occasion.

\- Je le sens mal …, soupira Rick. D'abord, Alexis, maintenant toi …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi j'ai tiré un trait sur le mariage ! s'exclama-t-elle en quittant le bureau.

\- Si tu crois que ça me réconforte …, constata-t-il, alors que Kate et lui la suivaient dans le couloir.


	44. Chapter 44

**Julie91 :** En effet, les choses évolueront davantage ensuite. Pour l'instant, Gates est seule ... ou presque sur l'affaire. Pour la surprise de Castle, encore un peu de patience !

 **chrisfancaskett :** je ne sais pas si Kate va ouvrir les yeux, mais elle enquêtera oui. Tout dépend de ce qu'elle va trouver ... ou pas.

 **Pau :** vous perdre et vous faire supposer plein de théories, c'est mon objectif ! Ce serait moins drôle si tout était évident ...

 **virginiepascual** : Martha et son fiancé en effet ... ça promet !

 **milan :** pour le compagnon de Martha, la réponse arrive ! merci pour tes commentaires milan :)

 **Chapitre 15**

 _West Brighton, Domicile de Kim Garcia, aux environs de midi._

Victoria Gates observait, pensive, la rue bordée de pavillons aux pelouses dégarnies qui s'étirait devant elle. _Bay Street_ était en ébullition en ce samedi midi. Les drapeaux américains se dressaient fièrement le long de la rue, les guirlandes de fanions multicolores accrochées aux réverbères et branches des arbres flottaient doucement dans le petit vent estival, des hommes et de femmes de tous âges et toutes origines allaient et venaient, les bras chargés de victuailles, et des enfants chevauchaient leurs vélos ou jouaient au ballon sur les pelouses. Tout près d'elle, dans un jardin, une famille semblait profiter de cette belle journée chaude et ensoleillée. Victoria pouvait sentir jusque dans la rue les effluves de la viande qui rôtissait sur le barbecue, et entendait les discussions et rires joyeux. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas la fête nationale qui occupait et intéressait la majorité des habitants du quartier.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une foule dense mais éparse de curieux, de voisins, de badauds, se tassaient contre les rubans de sécurité jaune protégeant les abords du pavillon de Kim Garcia. Plusieurs voitures de police barraient la route, et des officiers empêchaient quiconque d'approcher, mais tous tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose à même de nourrir leur soif de curiosité, et d'alimenter leurs commérages. Il y avait du monde en ce jour férié, et les crimes commis la veille au soir, si près de chez eux, faisaient beaucoup parler. Se mêlant à la foule comme si elle faisait partie des leurs, Victoria avait entendu les inquiétudes des uns, l'effroi des autres, mais aussi l'incompréhension et la tristesse de savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur voisine et à son amie.

Victoria faisait ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des années ou presque. Etre sur le terrain, afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé, de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère, d'observer les gens qui affluaient autour de la scène de crime. Elle n'avait ici aucune habilitation. Elle n'était pas en service, mais la police locale l'avait laissé jeter un œil au jardin dans lequel son officier, Sonia Velasquez, avait trouvé la mort. Elle avait fait part au capitaine en charge de l'enquête des liens possibles avec l'affaire du « tueur au coupe-ongles », et insisté sur les aspects du viol et de la tentative du meurtre qui correspondaient certainement à ceux d'un psychopathe, et en particulier au mode opératoire de cet homme qui avait tué Ellen et Samantha deux mois plus tôt. Mais pour l'instant, le capitaine de la police de Staten Island tenait à son enquête, et à diriger les choses à sa façon. Il avait orienté l'investigation sur une affaire en lien avec le travail de Kim Garcia aux Stups. Des hommes étaient en ce moment même en train de perquisitionner les domiciles de certains membres de gangs connus des services de police, et de procéder à des interrogatoires de suspects ayant été en contact avec le lieutenant Kim Garcia par le passé. La dernière affaire sur laquelle elle avait travaillé était décortiquée afin de trouver un lien éventuel avec ce qui était arrivé. Dans le jardin, les équipes scientifiques étaient toujours à l'œuvre, relevant les indices, et passant au crible le moindre recoin du pavillon, et des environs. Pour l'instant, rien de particulier n'avait été trouvé. Il n'y avait pas de caméra de vidéo-surveillance dans la rue, mais les enregistrements de celles de l'avenue toute proche avaient été transmis aux services informatiques. Le voisinage était en cours d'interrogatoire. Victoria voyait des officiers passer de pavillon en pavillon, tentant de savoir si quelqu'un avait vu ou entendu quelque chose la veille au soir. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien eu de probant. Les voisins les plus proches avaient confirmé les aboiements du chien de Kim aux environs de 23h, mais cela n'était pas inhabituel selon eux. Pas d'indices, pas de témoin. L'enquête, qui commençait à peine, semblait déjà se trouver dans une impasse. Encore un point commun avec l'affaire du « tueur au coupe-ongles ».

Soupirant, Victoria se mit à marcher pour rejoindre sa voiture, garée en bordure du trottoir. Elle était passée à la morgue après avoir quitté l'hôpital, et s'était recueillie auprès du corps de Velasquez. Les deux balles l'avaient touchée en plein cœur. Le tueur était un expert pour avoir visé si précisément, dans l'obscurité quasi-totale qui enveloppait le jardin la veille au soir. Ce serait un élément très important à prendre en considération le moment venu. Mais pour l'instant, Victoria était tout à sa peine, et la douleur d'avoir perdu l'un de ses officiers. Une femme si jeune et dynamique. Elle pensait à ses enfants, son mari, ses parents. La voir ainsi étendue, sans vie, sur la table d'autopsie l'avait dévastée. Elle se sentait impuissante, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas la main mise sur l'enquête. Elle était toujours la première à dire qu'il fallait faire confiance aux services de police, mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'un de ses hommes, et elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Pour trouver qui avait tué Velasquez, il fallait trouver qui avait violé Kim Garcia. Celle-ci était toujours à l'hôpital, mais sortirait d'ici peu. Elle serait encore interrogée, et n'avait pas l'intention de s'éloigner de l'enquête, comme le lui conseillaient ses proches. Elle aussi voulait savoir qui l'avait violée, et qui avait abattu sa meilleure amie de sang-froid. Bien que traumatisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle était résolue à ne rien lâcher tant qu'elle ne saurait pas.

Elle montait en voiture, quand son téléphone sonna. Elle répondit rapidement, constatant qu'il s'agissait de Jordan Shaw, qui la rappelait après qu'elle lui ait laissé un message une heure plus tôt pour avoir son avis sur l'enquête. Elle avait cet instinct, ce pressentiment que le viol de Kim Garcia avait un lien avec les crimes de ce psychopathe qu'ils recherchaient depuis des mois. Mais prudente, elle ne voulait pas tomber dans des conclusions trop rapides, se focaliser sur les évidences, et ne pas voir des détails, sous le coup de ses émotions. Elle savait, par expérience, que ce genre d'erreurs était fréquent quand on enquêtait sur des affaires touchant des proches, des connaissances. Elle avait besoin de certitudes afin d'aider à orienter l'enquête dans la bonne direction. Jordan Shaw était la mieux placée pour voir les choses objectivement. Il y avait de ça quelques semaines Jordan avait aidé Ryan et Esposito à dresser le profil du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ ». Et elle voulait comprendre, autant qu'eux, intrigué par le mode opératoire de ce nouveau psychopathe.

S'installant au volant, Victoria expliqua rapidement à Jordan les éléments dont elle disposait pour le moment, lui résumant le contenu des déclarations de Kim Garcia et les premières constations faites sur la scène de crime.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir affaire au même homme ? demanda Gates alors que Shaw l'avait écouté avec attention.

\- Difficile à dire à ce stade …, répondit Jordan. Il y a peu d'éléments concrets … Une chose est sûre, je ne crois pas à cette histoire de gangs. Le tueur avait deux armes à sa disposition, la sienne et celle de Kim. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde à abattre l'officer Velasquez. Par contre, pour Kim, il s'obstinait à vouloir l'étrangler, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit battue vigoureusement et acharnée à lui résister. L'étranglement est donc important, comme un rituel.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, constata Gates. Et puis l'étranglement ne correspond pas franchement aux façons de procéder des criminels issus des gangs.

\- En effet, confirma Shaw.

\- C'est pourtant la piste privilégiée par la police de Staten Island pour le moment, soupira Gates.

\- Bien, si on résume les éléments qui correspondent au profil du « tueur au coupe-ongles » : il y a la préméditation, le fait d'avoir observé sa victime suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand elle rentrerait, et où la tuer le plus discrètement possible …

\- D'autant plus que Kim n'avait pas un emploi du temps régulier. Elle travaille aux Stups, et se trouve très souvent engagée dans des missions d'infiltration qui peuvent durer des semaines.

\- Donc le tueur savait tout cela, et savait précisément qu'en ce moment, elle n'était pas en mission.

\- Il savait aussi pour le chien, ajouta Gates. Une autre preuve qu'il l'a observée longuement.

\- Il n'a pas tué le chien ? demanda Jordan.

\- Non. Il l'a simplement endormi.

\- Ok. C'est un élément important.

\- Il ne pouvait pas le tuer de toute façon, lui fit remarquer Gates. Un coup de feu dans ce quartier tranquille l'aurait fait repérer immédiatement.

\- Oui. Mais ça nous dit encore une fois que ce tueur n'a rien d'un criminel de gang. Si c'était le cas, il se serait contenté d'éliminer Kim Garcia au moment où elle descendait de sa voiture, d'une balle avant de prendre la fuite. Là il a pris le temps de préméditer le moindre élément, de l'attendre, pour la violer au fond du jardin. Non, vraiment, il faut éliminer la piste du gang, ce n'est pas crédible …

\- Le profil de Kim ne correspond pas totalement à celui d'Ellen et Samantha par contre. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments discordants. Kim est hispanique, alors qu'Ellen et Samantha sont blanches. Elle est flic, alors qu'elles étaient infirmières.

\- On reste dans le même type de métier néanmoins : des femmes au service de la société, de la population.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Elles étaient mariées. Kim aussi, mais elle est en cours de divorce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas demandé, répondit Gates, constatant qu'elle avait omis ce détail. Son mari était là, ils avaient l'air très proches … mais vu les circonstances dramatiques, cela peut s'expliquer, malgré le divorce en cours.

\- Oui … Mais c'est aussi une différence de profil. Et pour les points communs ?

\- L'âge …. Des trentenaires toutes les trois. De très belles femmes. Sportives.

\- Kim courait aussi ?

\- Non. Elle pratiquait la boxe dans le cadre du travail principalement.

\- Ok.

\- Le côté femme forte, indépendante aussi est similaire aux trois victimes. Mais la zone géographique n'a absolument rien à voir.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire. La plupart des psychopathes ont un périmètre d'action bien défini, certes, mais certains se focalisent aussi sur un type de victimes bien particulier, et cette motivation peut être suffisante pour les faire se déplacer à travers tous les Etats-Unis. Staten Island, Manhattan, on reste dans un périmètre relativement restreint …

\- Par contre, les deux premières victimes se connaissaient, mais Kim n'a rien à voir avec elles.

\- Il faudrait vérifier si leurs chemins ont pu se croiser sans que Kim ne le sache. C'est possible …

\- Oui. C'est risqué de s'en prendre à une femme flic … et il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle l'était.

\- Oui, mais ça correspond aussi au profil du tueur. Il s'en prend à des femmes belles et fortes, il les étrangle, comme un moyen de les soumettre, de les faire souffrir, de leur montrer qu'il est le dominant. Il a un problème avec les femmes. C'est une évidence. S'attaquer à une flic, c'est l'extase pour lui … et éventuellement un moyen de défier les flics.

\- Oui…

\- La plupart de ces psychopathes aiment ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Ça les excite. Ils ont besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui rivaliser, expliqua Jordan. Violer et tuer un flic c'est le moyen parfait d'attirer l'attention … même si c'est aussi une prise de risques.

\- Et il en prend peu … Le violeur de Kim est tout aussi méticuleux que l'assassin d'Ellen et Samantha. Il ne laisse aucun indice. Aucun témoin n'est en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit. Sauf que cette fois, si c'est lui, il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout …

\- Mais Kim est incapable de l'identifier malgré tout, parce qu'il a pris suffisamment de précautions en amont.

\- Si c'est bien le même tueur, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que l'étranglement n'est pas une nécessité ? Je veux dire qu'il ne tue pas pour empêcher ses victimes de le dénoncer ?

\- Oui sans doute … Il les étrangle certainement pour une raison bien précise. Mais quelque chose le différencie des psychopathes classiques. Il est rationnel. Il n'est pas seulement mû par ses pulsions.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Kim a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché une fois qu'elle s'est faufilée dans les buissons. Elle était aux aguets, mais elle ne l'a pas entendu. Il s'est donc passé de son rituel d'étranglement, et dès lors que le coup de feu a été tiré, il a préféré ne prendre aucun risque en disparaissant rapidement. Donc on a affaire à quelqu'un qui fait preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid …, et qui est capable de modifier ses plans …

\- Kim a été placée sous protection, continua Gates. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait vouloir finir son travail ?

\- Je pense, oui. Mais il ne prendra aucun risque pour le moment. Elle est flic, il sait que toutes les polices de la ville sont sur le coup. S'il est aussi rationnel et professionnel que je le pense, alors il ne s'approchera pas d'elle. Pas avant des semaines, voire des mois … Il n'est pas sous le coup de pulsions ou de délires psychopathes. Non, il viole et tue ces femmes pour une raison précise. Elles n'ont aucun moyen de l'identifier, mais il les tue quand même. Pourquoi ?

Un instant, elles restèrent silencieuses toutes deux, comme si elles cherchaient une réponse.

\- Pour vous, c'est le même homme ? finit par demander Gates.

\- Je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer à 100 %. Il manque beaucoup trop de paramètres.

\- Mais c'est un psychopathe, et quelle probabilité y aurait-il que deux psychopathes aient des modes opératoires à peu près similaires dans ce court laps de temps ?

\- Elle est faible, mais il ne faut pas non plus négliger le fait que quelqu'un a pu vouloir faire passer ce meurtre pour celui d'un psychopathe, ajouta Shaw. Les crimes du « tueur au coupe-ongles » ont été médiatisés … Tout est possible …

\- C'est vrai, constata Gates, en soupirant.

\- Il faut un élément concret, un indice permettant de rattacher les deux affaires.

\- Mais on n'a rien … Et il n'y avait déjà quasiment aucun indice pour les meurtres d'Ellen et Samantha. Etablir des liens va être difficile.

\- Si, il y a bien quelque chose … les marques de pression autour du cou des victimes. Le laboratoire doit comparer les empreintes sur Ellen et Samantha avec celles du cou de Kim … Elle a des marques, non ?

-Oui. Mais ce sera suffisant ?

\- Non, mais la scientifique doit pouvoir établir une concordance ou non pour la taille des mains, et leur positionnement. Ce n'est évidemment pas fiable à 100 %, loin de là, mais c'est un début.

\- Excellente idée, merci, répondit Gates, d'une voix souriante.

\- De rien, j'espère que ça pourra aider. Tenez-moi au courant si vous trouvez quelque chose …

\- Bien-sûr. Au-revoir.

\- Au-revoir, Capitaine.

Elle raccrocha, songeant qu'elle tenait là un élément. Elle ne savait toujours pas trop quoi penser, et Shaw n'était pas certaine non plus qu'ils aient affaire au même homme. Il y avait des similitudes mais aussi pas mal de différences quant au profil des victimes.

Elle descendit de la voiture, décidant qu'avant de se rendre au domicile de la famille Vélasquez pour les informer de la terrible nouvelle, elle allait retourner discuter avec le capitaine de la Police de Staten Island, qui se trouvait toujours au domicile de Kim Garcia. Elle craignait de l'énerver, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé à sa place qu'on se mêle de son enquête, mais il fallait absolument qu'il ne néglige pas cette piste-là, et qu'il fasse comparer les marques de mains sur les cous des différentes victimes. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il partait dans la mauvaise direction avec cette histoire de gangs, et que ce n'était pas pour récupérer l'enquête qu'elle insistait là-dessus mais pour retrouver rapidement l'assassin de son officier.

Elle avança en direction des rubans de sécurité et des voitures de patrouille, observant la foule de curieux au cas où elle apercevrait un comportement suspect. Certains criminels aimaient se mêler aux badauds après avoir commis leur meurtre afin de se délecter de l'effroi et de l'angoisse qu'ils avaient semés. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment reconnaître ce type de comportement, mais elle observa, tout en se dirigeant vers la maison de Kim Garcia, les gens qui discutaient au milieu de la rue, ou scrutaient simplement les aller et venues des officiers de police. Son attention fut attirée par un groupe d'adolescents, cinq garçons d'une quinzaine d'année, qui semblaient occupés à marquer des paniers dans une allée, un peu plus loin. Deux d'entre eux s'étaient arrêtés de jouer, et l'air grave, fixaient la foule agglutinée derrière les rubans de sécurité, tout en se chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les entende. Le plus petit semblait inquiet, et de la main désignait quelqu'un au loin dans la foule. L'autre, lui répondait vivement d'un air déterminé. Victoria regarda dans la même direction que les garçons sans rien voir de particulier. Il y avait des dizaines de personnes dans cette masse informe de curieux. Les adolescents avaient peut-être repéré quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Simplement.

Elle s'arrêta néanmoins à leur hauteur, histoire d'entamer la conversation, comme le ferait n'importe quel habitant du quartier. Après tout, en ce dimanche matin, avec son jean, et son chemisier, elle n'avait rien d'un flic, encore moins d'un capitaine de police. Elle avait quitté sa famille en week-end à Boston dans la précipitation au cours de la nuit, et n'avait pas pris le temps de passer se changer.

\- Bonjour …, commença-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit le plus petit des garçons, tandis que l'autre se contentait de la dévisager.

\- C'est terrible …, continua-t-elle, soupirant, d'un air grave, en regardant la maison de Kim Garcia à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux.

\- Oui, répondit-il, alors que son ami n'avait pas l'air décidé à discuter.

\- Dire que des crimes aussi atroces arrivent si près de chez nous …

\- Ça fait peur …, constata le jeune garçon.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, jeune homme …, le rassura-t-elle. Cela n'arrive pas tous les jours non plus.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Mme Sparkle dit qu'elle a entendu le chien aboyer …, continua-t-elle.

Elle avait retenu un nom inscrit sur une boîte un peu plus haut dans la rue, le reste n'était que pure stratégie pour tenter de découvrir si les adolescents savaient quelque chose. Les interrogatoires du voisinage étaient toujours en cours, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien donné de bien intéressant.

\- Moi, je suis rentrée tard hier soir, et je n'ai rien vu …, poursuivit Victoria, jouant à la perfection la voisine un peu bavarde. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait aider la police …

\- On a entendu les coups de feu …, répondit le garçon. Mais comme tout le monde je crois.

\- Oui … On a l'impression que ça n'arrive que dans les films …, sourit Victoria. Mais non … Vous n'étiez pas dehors hier soir ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu traîner dehors tard le soir.

Le garçon la dévisagea, sans répondre.

\- Viens, lui fit son copain. Retournons jouer.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Au-revoir …, répondit Victoria, les regardant s'éloigner tous les deux pour rejoindre leur groupe de copains.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement des deux garçons. Ce n'était que des gamins, qui n'avaient pas l'air très enclins à discuter avec une inconnue. Les adolescents, elle le savait par expérience, n'étaient pas du genre très loquace quand on s'immisçait dans leur vie privée ou leur ressenti. Ils n'avaient peut-être effectivement entendu que des coups de feu, comme tout le monde ou presque, et leur air soucieux s'expliquait facilement par l'ambiance pesante qui régnait ici ce matin. Elle allait néanmoins en parler au Capitaine de la police de Staten Island par la même occasion, histoire qu'il envoie un officier questionner les garçons. Au cas où.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de midi._

Sur la terrasse, au soleil, tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour du buffet dressé par le traiteur pour l'apéritif. Comme à son habitude, Castle avait vu les choses en grand pour recevoir amis et famille, et fêter ce 4 juillet comme il se devait. La table, joliment décorée de fleurs aux couleurs gaies et chatoyantes, croulait sous les amuse-gueules, feuilletés, verrines et autres toasts et beignets garnis. Son verre à la main, grignotant de temps à autre un petit-four, Rick discutait avec Ryan et Esposito de leur escapade du matin, et des aveux qu'il avait été contraint de faire à sa femme. Mais il ne les écoutait qu'à moitié, alors que du coin de l'œil, il observait sa mère et Alexis, à quelques mètres d'eux. Elles riaient et échangeaient joyeusement avec Jenny, Lanie et Jim, qui venait d'arriver. Cody et les deux individus dont Rick se serait bien passé, étaient là aussi, se mêlant aux discussions. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Sa mère n'avait pas ramené un prétendant, mais deux. Quand elle les lui avait présentés, quelques minutes plus tôt, ahuri, il n'avait su que dire. « Archibald et Theodore, des amis » lui avait-elle annoncé. Des amis, tu parles. Ils ne la regardaient pas comme des amis. Des jumeaux en plus. Adoptant un sourire de façade, et les accueillant le plus chaleureusement possible, il avait néanmoins aussitôt pris sa mère à part pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Ses explications enjouées l'avaient sidéré. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa chère mère avait rencontré Archibald et Theodore, charmants jumeaux de 70 ans, lors d'une réception donnée à l'issue de la pièce qu'elle jouait en ce moment à Broadway. Séduite par leur prévenance, leur culture et leur goût pour l'art, elle avait apprécié la cour que ces messieurs lui avaient faite. Ne sachant lequel choisir, son cœur hésitant entre Archibald le pianiste et Theodore le violoniste, elle avait décidé de les inviter tous les deux pour fêter le 4 juillet aux Hamptons, avec espoir de parvenir à faire un choix. Complètement dépité, Rick n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait, qu'entraînant ses deux prétendants, bras dessus bras dessous, Martha s'était éloignée pour leur faire découvrir les charmes des Hamptons et la magnifique vue sur l'océan. Kate ne l'avait pas laissé, elle non plus, lui faire part de sa sidération, car déjà tout le monde avait rejoint la terrasse. Elle s'était maintenant éclipsée pour s'occuper d'Eliott, mais il fallait qu'il lui parle. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça, sa mère trouvait le moyen de l'agacer à son tour. Indiquant aux gars qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes, il rentra dans la villa, rejoignant le salon, où Kate s'était installée pour allaiter Eliott.

\- Il y a un souci ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, le voyant arriver, avec son air complètement dépité.

\- S'il n'y en avait qu'un … mais ils sont deux ! s'exclama-t-il, en se laissant tomber, assis, dans le canapé, près de sa femme.

\- Allons, Rick, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît …, répondit-elle, sachant pertinemment le type de discussion qui allait suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?

\- Profiter de cette journée …, répondit Kate, regardant Eliott qui tétait, bien réveillé.

\- Facile à dire … ma mère se lance dans les plans à trois !

Kate éclata de rire, ce qui fit sursauter Eliott interrompu dans sa tétée.

\- Oh désolé, mon ange …, sourit-elle à l'intention de son fils. Ton Papa est tellement ridicule quand il s'y met …

Rick la regarda de son air bougon.

\- Castle, tu vas arrêter, oui ? le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. On a déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois …, à chaque fois que ta mère a un nouveau compagnon, c'est la même chose … C'est fatigant.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Non, c'est de la mienne …, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est de la sienne. Elle ne peut jamais rien faire comme tout le monde …

\- Ce n'est même pas la peine qu'on en discute. Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu sais ce que j'en pense …

\- J'ai juste besoin que tu me rassures …, répondit-il, comme une évidence.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment inquiet quand même ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire un peu taquin.

\- Eh bien … non … mais ça m'énerve … c'est plus fort que moi, ça m'énerve.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un plan à trois, Castle.

\- Je sais bien, mais ça m'énerve quand même …, grogna-t-il.

\- Je trouve sa stratégie intelligente … et logique en tout cas, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tu parles … Ils sont identiques, comment veux-tu qu'elle choisisse ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème de toute façon.

\- Je sais. Mais elle aurait pu me demander mon avis … et me prévenir qu'ils seraient là.

\- On n'est pas à un invité près … ne cherche pas de faux prétextes …

Il soupira.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te gêne à ce point ? lui demanda Kate, sentant, encore une fois qu'il était réellement agacé.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler dans cette famille … Tout m'échappe. D'abord, Alexis qui ne daigne même pas me demander mon avis avant de se fiancer … et de partir pour le bout du monde. Et maintenant ma mère …

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois que tu n'as jamais vraiment contrôlé la situation, mon cœur … Alexis et Martha ont le pouvoir à la maison depuis toujours …

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

\- Non …, sourit-elle, gentiment.

\- Je pensais que mon avis leur importait …, ajouta-t-il, pensif.

\- Il leur importe, mais c'est leur vie.

\- Eh bien c'est nul …, répondit-il, d'un air renfrogné.

\- Pour Martha, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Archibald et Theodore ont l'air charmants et très bien intentionnés …

\- Oh, je ne doute pas qu'ils le soient … jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entretuent quand ils sauront lequel ma mère a choisi …

Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe et dépité se demandant s'il était sérieux. Il se pourrait qu'il le soit.

\- Et puis quel genre de parents appellent leurs enfants Archibald et Theodore ? continua-t-il. Ce sont des noms tout juste bons pour des rats … Un copain d'Alexis avait un rat qui s'appelait Theodore …

\- De toute façon, l'interrompit Kate, aucun des prétendants de ta mère ne trouvera jamais grâce à tes yeux. Si tu apprenais à les connaître, au lieu de jouer les gamins jaloux …

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux …

\- Un peu quand même, constata-t-elle, alors qu'Eliott avait délaissé son sein.

\- Même pas vrai … C'est juste que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. D'abord, Alexis, maintenant elle … Les femmes de la famille auront ma peau.

\- Prends Eliott au lieu de dire des bêtises …, continua-t-elle, en déposant doucement le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Lui au moins il ne brisera pas le cœur de Papa … N'est-ce pas mon bonhomme ? sourit-il à l'intention de son fils qui le regardait en souriant.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr …, lui fit remarquer Kate en se rhabillant correctement. Tu sais … j'ai peut-être une solution ….

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ? répondit-il avec espoir, calant Eliott contre son épaule, en caressant légèrement son dos.

\- Un psy, Castle …, sourit-elle, avec malice. Je vais t'envoyer voir le Dr Burke. Je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'aider à régler ton complexe d'Œdipe …

\- Je n'ai pas de complexe d'Œdipe ! s'indigna-t-il. Maman dit n'importe quoi …

\- Et ne prends pas Eliott pour témoin …, sourit-elle gentiment. Mais je suis sérieuse, Rick … Quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de vouloir contrôler la vie de ta mère et de ta fille ?

\- Je ne veux pas les contrôler … Je veux juste … qu'elles soient heureuses … et …

\- Elles sont heureuses, affirma-t-elle.

\- Pour l'instant, oui … mais …

\- Pas de « mais » … Elles sont heureuses. Elles profitent de la vie, elles suivent leur cœur … pour ne rien regretter. Et c'est ta philosophie aussi … alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'accepter quand il s'agit de ta mère et de ta fille ?

\- Parce que les petits pois sont en train de quitter la cosse …, avoua-t-il tristement. Pour de bon cette fois …

Elle sourit, attendrie par la métaphore qu'elle connaissait bien pour avoir déjà entendu Martha la mentionner, et vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Les petits pois ne quitteront jamais la cosse, répondit-elle. Même loin les uns des autres, ils sont ensemble, au plus près, dans les cœurs de chacun … prêts à rappliquer dès que l'un d'eux a un souci, ou à se réjouir du bonheur d'un autre … Ce qui unit les petits pois est indestructible.

Il la regarda, avec un sourire, touché, et sans répondre, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, alors qu'Eliott gazouillait dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, sourit-il, tu es une vraie Castle-Rodgers pour maîtriser ainsi la métaphore des petits pois …

\- Parce que tu en doutais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non …, répondit-il, souriant plus largement. Tu as raison … Je suis pénible, je sais …

\- Très pénible …, oui, confirma-t-elle. Mais tu es simplement un petit pois au cœur tendre qui a peur de se retrouver un jour, délaissé, tout seul, dans sa cosse …

Il ne dit rien, l'écoutant, sachant au combien elle avait raison, et se réjouissant qu'elle sache si bien lire en lui. Elle était d'une patience remarquable, il en avait bien conscience. Même s'il l'exaspérait, elle essayait toujours de le comprendre. Et si lui-même n'arrivait pas à se raisonner quand il s'agissait de sa mère ou d'Alexis, elle parvenait toujours à l'apaiser de la plus tendre des manières. Elle savait aussi combien son enfance l'avait marqué, et avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était, avec ses peurs et ses angoisses, ce besoin constant d'amour et d'attention. Même s'il parlait peu de cette période de sa vie, même s'il ne dévoilait pas ses angoisses les plus profondes, elle savait. Quelques mots, quelques regards, suffisaient à sa femme pour savoir que son agacement n'était pas sa lubie du moment, mais remontait à une douleur bien profonde, plus enfouie, celle de l'absence de son père.

\- Mais ça n'arrivera jamais …, ajouta-t-elle. Ta mère, Alexis, et Eliott quand il sera grand … resteront toujours bien au chaud dans la cosse, mon cœur …

Il sourit, alors qu'elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne, dans le dos de leur fils, blotti contre lui.

\- Quant à moi …. Tu sais quel genre de petit pois je suis …, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, ses yeux passant de Rick à leur fils.

\- Hum … je crois, sourit-il, s'avançant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, Eliott entre eux deux.

\- Rassuré ?

\- Oui … mais je maintiens qu'Archibald et Theodore sont des prénoms tout juste dignes de rats ! s'exclama-t-il, ce qui la fit rire de nouveau.

\- Viens, allons faire un peu plus connaissance avec eux …, conclut-elle.

\- Oui … Allez, petit bonhomme … Papa va aider grand-mère à choisir ton futur grand-père ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, comme revigoré.

\- Euh … Castle, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je gère la situation ! Toi, il faut que tu trouves un moment pour parler à Alexis ….

\- Oui … J'y réfléchis …, répondit-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment pour l'instant comment s'y prendre.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 16**

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de 14h30._

Kate avait rejoint la cuisine, décidée à y remettre un peu d'ordre, alors que sur la terrasse, le repas était fini, et tous discutaient, profitant de cette chaude après-midi estivale. Elle entreprit de rassembler les plats et assiettes débarrassés à la va-vite un peu plus tôt, souriant toute seule en songeant aux bons moments qu'elle venait de passer avec ses amis et sa famille. Ce genre de repas dépassait toujours toutes ses espérances. C'était un vrai bonheur, entre les plaisanteries et chamailleries des gars, les récits grandiloquents de Martha leur narrant les plaisirs de la vie de saltimbanque, les potins de Lanie et Jenny, les anecdotes croustillantes d'Alexis sur son enfance aux côtés d'un père aussi joueur, celles de son propre père sur l'adolescente terrible et insupportable qu'elle avait été, mais aussi les bêtises de Sarah-Grace et les sourires d'Eliott, passant de bras en bras, tel un petit pacha. Même Cody avait pris part joyeusement aux discussions, s'intégrant doucement au sein de la grande famille qu'ils formaient. Quant à Archibald et Theodore, ils étaient au cœur de toutes les attentions de Castle. Celui-ci, résigné quant à la vie sentimentale de Martha, s'était néanmoins mis en tête de l'aider à faire son choix entre Archibald et Theodore. Assis entre les jumeaux, il avait passé le déjeuner à sonder l'un, questionner l'autre, s'intéressant, avec curiosité mais gentillesse, à la vie et aux activités de chacun d'eux. Tous les deux s'étaient pris au jeu, et Martha, si elle s'était étonnée de tant d'enthousiasme de la part de son fils, avait été ravie qu'il se montrât aussi agréable. Kate craignait pourtant le verdict final de son mari, quand il se déciderait à livrer à sa mère ce qu'il pensait de chacun de ses prétendants. Mais au moins, il avait été bien occupé, et profitant pleinement de l'ambiance joyeuse et conviviale, il n'avait guère eu le temps de penser au mariage d'Alexis. Kate avait bien senti que, sans être pour autant en froid avec sa fille et Cody, Castle avait du mal à se positionner et avait évité de se retrouver seuls avec eux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle était occupée à laver les plats, quand Alexis passa la porte.

\- Kate, tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Alexis gentiment, en s'approchant.

\- Je veux bien, oui, répondit-elle, se disant qu'elle allait peut-être avoir l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Alexis.

Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le moment adéquat pour entamer le dialogue avec sa belle-fille concernant ses fiançailles. Ce n'était pas chose évidente au cours d'une telle journée, avec autant de monde gravitant autour d'elles, et ne pensant qu'à s'amuser et profiter joyeusement du repas convivial. Mais elle avait promis à Rick et Martha qu'elle essaierait de parler à Alexis.

-Je crois que Papa va rendre Archibald et Theodore complètement fous avec ses questions, continua Alexis, avec un sourire, en s'installant face à l'évier pour s'occuper de laver les verres.

\- Je crois aussi …, constata Kate.

\- Il va leur faire peur à force, et ils vont partir en courant ... Il m'exaspère quand il se comporte ainsi, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas fait ça avec Cody lors du premier dîner.

\- Il y met de la bonne volonté, Alexis … Ce n'est pas si facile pour lui de vous voir prendre votre envol …, et mener votre vie loin de lui, que ce soit toi, ou ta grand-mère.

\- Je sais bien …, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que je pensais qu'un jour il finirait par comprendre qu'il n'a pas à se mêler de notre vie sentimentale … Quand je vois comment il se comporte avec Archibald et Theodore … Heureusement qu'ils sont gentils …

Kate ne dit rien, se concentrant sur la vaisselle. Alexis avait raison sur le fond. Rick n'avait pas à se mêler ainsi, constamment, de la vie privée de sa mère et de sa fille. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'Alexis minimisait la douleur de son père. Et elle le savait si meurtri que cela la peinait elle-aussi. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir son mari se tracasser ainsi, même si son comportement était parfois regrettable.

\- Kate ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme, sentant comme un froid.

\- Non, … mais ton père est triste, Alexis, répondit-elle. Peut-être que tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est douloureux pour lui de te voir partir pour Paris, de te savoir fiancée … Ce n'est pas parce qu'il rigole, fait le pitre, se comporte comme un gamin et amuse la galerie qu'il n'est pas touché …

\- Je …

\- Avant-hier, continua Kate, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, quand il est revenu de votre dîner, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit …

Cette fois, Alexis ne répondit rien, touchée elle-aussi par la façon dont Kate lui exposait la tristesse de son père. Elle savait bien sûr que ce n'était pas simple pour lui. Il la chérissait plus que tout. Ne plus la voir, être loin d'elle serait un crève-cœur. Et pour elle-aussi. Mais elle n'imaginait pas que cela pouvait le torturer à ce point malgré tout. Elle avait vu qu'il était mécontent quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait prochainement pour la France, et qu'elle s'était fiancée. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il en pensait, sans chercher à l'en dissuader comme il l'aurait fait avant, mais avait fini par lui souhaiter, gentiment et avec le sourire, d'être heureuse, car c'était tout ce dont il rêvait pour elle.

\- Alexis, reprit Kate avec douceur, je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser ou t'attrister. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas de la sienne non plus. C'est la vie. Mais essaie de le comprendre …

\- Ça me fait mal au cœur …, répondit la jeune femme, du chagrin dans la voix. Quand on s'est quittés avant-hier, il avait l'air content malgré tout pour moi. Il a même plaisanté … et je ne pensais pas qu'il était triste à ce point ….

\- Il prend sur lui … pour toi. Il sait désormais qu'il doit te laisser voler de tes propres ailes, même si c'est très compliqué pour lui …

Alexis soupira, d'un air complètement désolée, et attristée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, continua Kate, avec un sourire rassurant. Il va s'y faire ... Et puis je suis là pour le raisonner.

\- Merci, oui …, répondit Alexis, esquissant un sourire.

\- D'ici quelques jours, ça ira mieux, et tu verras qu'il sera en train de programmer son premier week-end à Paris pour venir te voir alors que tu ne seras même pas encore partie.

\- C'est tout Papa, ça, oui …, sourit-elle, imaginant parfaitement son père se lancer dans les préparatifs. Tu sais … je n'aurais jamais fait ça si tu n'avais pas été là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Partir pour Paris … et laisser Papa tout seul à New-York ... Sincèrement, même pour être avec Cody, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais partie, si tu n'avais pas été là auprès de Papa … J'ai toujours eu l'impression que je devais veiller un peu sur lui … J'avais bien conscience que ce n'était pas mon rôle, mais c'est comme ça …

\- Je comprends, sourit Kate. Je me suis, moi-aussi, donnée pour mission de veiller sur mon père après la mort de ma mère …

\- C'est juste normal …

\- Oui …

\- Mais maintenant, tu es là. Il est plus heureux que jamais. Tu prends soin de lui, tu veilles sur lui, expliqua-t-elle. Et je peux partir l'esprit tranquille …

\- Et vivre ta vie …

\- Oui. C'est ça …, sourit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, même si ça en a l'air.

\- Je le sais, Alexis … et il le sait, aussi.

\- Il est distant aujourd'hui … Est-il fâché ? A cause de mes fiançailles ?

\- Non, il n'est pas fâché, la rassura Kate. Il est sous le choc, je dirais … Il faut qu'il digère la nouvelle.

\- Je comprends. Je veux dire, je comprends qu'il puisse être inquiet … je comprends ses arguments …, répondit Alexis, qui avait laissé son père lui dire sa façon de voir les choses lors de leur dîner deux jours plus tôt.

\- Alors tu as vraiment envie de te marier ? continua Kate, essayant d'en savoir plus.

\- Oui …, répondit simplement Alexis.

Un instant, silencieuses, elles continuèrent la vaisselle, côte à côte face à l'évier.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu vas essayer de m'en dissuader ? Comme Papa et grand-mère …, reprit la jeune femme.

\- Non, sourit Kate. Rien ne t'en dissuadera, non ?

\- Non. Je sais que Cody est le bon …

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Kate.

Alexis la regarda, l'air un peu surprise par la question, si bien qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop directe. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec Alexis de ses relations amoureuses. La plupart de leurs discussions tournaient autour de la famille ou de son père, mais il était rare qu'elles parlent de choses plus profondes.

\- Désolée, ne réponds pas si cela te dérange, ajouta Kate, gentiment.

\- Si, si … je peux répondre, sourit Alexis. En fait, je pourrais t'expliquer tout ce que j'aime chez Cody … mais ce n'est même pas ça qui me fait dire que c'est le bon …

Kate l'écoutait, sentant que la jeune femme était prête à se livrer.

\- Tu sais, continua Alexis, avant que Papa et toi vous ne soyiez ensemble, parfois, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il ressentait … Je savais qu'il t'aimait … et que depuis bien longtemps, il ne te suivait plus pour ses romans, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de toi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il persévérait alors que tu ne voyais pas tout ça, et tu semblais ne pas ressentir la même chose …

\- Alexis, je …

\- Attend, sourit gentiment, la jeune femme. Je sais maintenant que toi aussi tu l'aimais tout autant bien sûr. Mais à l'époque je l'ignorais, et Papa en doutait aussi je crois.

Kate se souvenait bien de cette période, et du chagrin que ressentait Rick par moment face à elle, qui se voilait la face. Ce n'était pas des choses dont elle aimait parler en général, même si cela faisait partie de leur histoire. Savoir combien il souffrait alors lui déchirait le cœur encore aujourd'hui.

\- Un jour, je lui ai demandé si ce que vous aviez lui suffisait … Tu sais, te voir tous les jours, discuter avec toi, t'épauler … juste être ton loyal partenaire. Il m'a répondu que oui, ça lui suffisait. Il était heureux ainsi à ce moment-là.

Les paroles d'Alexis faisaient rejaillir dans sa tête et dans son cœur le souvenir tendre et joyeux des moments partagés avec Rick, à l'époque où ils n'étaient encore que partenaires. Elle aussi se réjouissait déjà à l'époque de chaque instant à ses côtés.

\- Eh bien, je ressens ça pour Cody …, conclut Alexis. Exactement ça. Etre avec lui, simplement, me rend heureuse.

\- Je crois que c'est une très jolie réponse, sourit Kate. On voit tous à quel point tu es heureuse et épanouie avec Cody.

\- Oui … Et tu sais, quand on a commencé à parler des fiançailles, c'était pour plaisanter, pour se taquiner … Rien de plus. Et puis j'ai vu qu'il était sérieux, finalement, et j'ai réfléchi, expliqua la jeune femme. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et essayé de ne pas me laisser aveugler par mes sentiments.

\- Alors si tu t'es posée les bonnes questions, c'est parfait …, répondit Kate, contente de constater, une fois de plus, à quel point Alexis était une jeune femme qui avait la tête sur les épaules.

\- J'ai pensé à cette réponse de Papa justement …, et à tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire par le passé sur l'amour, sur les hommes … Et tout ce dont Papa m'a nourri je le retrouve dans Cody, dans ce que je vis avec lui.

\- As-tu expliqué tout cela à ton père ?

\- Non …, reconnut Alexis.

\- Cela lui ferait du bien de l'entendre. Il a le sentiment d'être exclu de ta vie, de tes choix …

\- Je fais mes choix librement parce qu'il m'a appris à faire les bons choix, expliqua Alexis, comme une évidence.

\- Dis-le lui …, sourit Kate. Il a beau être le plus intuitif des hommes parfois, il a besoin d'entendre certaines choses quand ça touche à ses propres émotions et à ce qui se trame au fond de son cœur.

\- Je le ferai, assura Alexis. Dis, que pense-t-il de Cody ? Vraiment ?

\- A part qu'il lui vole sa petite fille ? sourit Kate. Il l'aime bien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Il voit qu'il prend soin de toi. C'est un homme intelligent, cultivé, gentil et attentionné.

\- Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il alors ? sembla s'étonner Alexis.

\- Votre différence d'âge lui pose souci je crois … Il a peur que Cody ne veuille précipiter un peu les choses, et que tu ne fasses des choix dans la précipitation … Tu es jeune pour te marier, Alexis …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Je sais … Je n'aurais jamais cru envisager le mariage si tôt. Je sais que Cody est ma première histoire vraiment sérieuse … mais c'est une évidence. Et la vie est courte … Il faut vivre pleinement.

\- Tu as raison …

Elle ne pouvait réfuter le raisonnement d'Alexis. Il était le sien, aussi, sa façon de voir la vie désormais. Alexis était le fruit de l'éducation de son père, mais aussi de l'influence positive de sa grand-mère, et de sa façon joyeuse de voir la vie. Le résultat était une jeune femme sensée, pleine de bon sens, et heureuse de profiter de la vie.

-Je ne sais pas si je passerai ma vie avec Cody, continua Alexis. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais je le souhaite de tout mon cœur …

\- Je te le souhaite aussi, Alexis, sourit Kate. Il n'y a rien de plus doux, rassurant, et épanouissant que de vivre sa vie durant auprès de l'homme qu'on aime.

Alexis acquiesça d'un sourire, heureuse de constater une fois de plus l'amour de Kate pour son père. Elle savait à quel point Kate le rendait heureux, mais aussi comme elle était prévenante et attentionnée envers lui. Cette discussion le lui prouvait, à nouveau. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait bien que son père avait probablement demandé à Kate d'ouvrir le dialogue. Mais elle voyait aussi combien Kate était impliquée dans ce qu'elle lui disait, combien elle souhaitait leur bonheur à tous.

\- Tu sais …, reprit Alexis, prompte à parler maintenant que la parole s'était libérée. On n'en est pas encore aux préparatifs du mariage pour autant. On prend le temps. Les fiançailles c'est symbolique pour nous … ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va se marier demain …

\- Ton père a le temps de se faire à l'idée alors …

\- Oui. Tu crois que Cody devrait lui demander ma main à l'ancienne ?

\- Il en a envie ?

\- Oui. Il dit qu'il le fera le moment venu. Mais je suis sceptique …, expliqua Alexis.

\- Je crois que ça plairait à ton père. Il a besoin de sentir que son avis compte …, et puis il pourra faire ainsi quelques recommandations à Cody …

\- Des recommandations ou des menaces de mort ? demanda Alexis avec un petit sourire.

\- Les deux, sourit Kate.

\- Quelqu'un veut tuer quelqu'un ? lança joyeusement Castle, qui entrait dans la cuisine.

Elles se retournèrent toutes deux, le regardant avec un sourire.

\- Vous savez qu'on a un lave-vaisselle ? leur fit-il, en s'avançant vers elles.

\- Hum … mais faire la vaisselle a le mérite de permettre de discuter entre femmes, répondit Kate.

\- Oh … je vois … et de quoi parliez-vous ? De moi ? sourit-il, se plaçant entre elles-deux, entourant la taille de chacune de son bras.

\- De quoi d'autre pourrions-nous parler ? Tu sais bien que tu le centre de toutes nos attentions, Papa ! s'exclama Alexis.

\- Il y a intérêt …, sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille, puis un autre sur celle de sa femme.

Il savait que Kate avait dû profiter de ce moment pour discuter avec Alexis, mais il attendrait le debriefing pour en savoir plus. Il était juste content de les voir toutes deux si complices, et souriantes.

\- Tu as abandonné Archibald et Théodore ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Hum … Je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien, vous savez …

\- Ils aiment bien grand-mère oui, et ils sont polis …, lui fit remarquer Alexis. Mais tu leur casses les pieds, Papa.

\- Tu savais toi qu'elle les amènerait tous les deux ?

\- Non. Grand-mère ne me raconte pas toute sa vie sentimentale. Et heureusement, parce que crois-moi …

\- Comment ça ? Il y a pire qu'Archibald et Théodore ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Oh … euh …, balbutia Alexis.

\- Je le savais, marmonna-t-il. Une vie dissolue, elle mène une vie de débauche …

\- Rick … Ne recommence pas …, lui fit gentiment Kate.

\- Papa a raison. Grand-mère a une vie un peu dissolue …, sourit Alexis.

\- Ah tu vois ! Pour une fois, on est d'accord ! s'exclama Castle.

\- Mais c'est chouette ! constata Alexis. A son âge, avoir tous ces hommes à ses pieds … telle une diva … avoir l'embarras du choix … Non mais franchement, c'est le rêve …

\- Vu comme ça …, sourit Kate. ça fait envie …

\- Ah oui ? Tu aimerais avoir plein d'hommes à tes pieds ?

\- Quelle femme n'aimerait pas ça ? répondit-elle, de son air malicieux.

\- Je ne tomberais pas dans le piège, sourit-il. Je sais que tu n'as besoin que de moi à tes pieds … et pas qu'à tes pieds d'ailleurs …

\- Euh … Papa ? Tu sais que je suis là ? fit mine de s'offusquer Alexis. Si tu pouvais éviter les sous-entendus …

Il rit, amusé.

\- Laissez-donc la vaisselle … ça peut attendre, reprit-il. On va aller faire une balade sur la plage tous ensemble … Vous venez ?

\- Oui … mais on attend toujours ta surprise, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Patience, Madame Castle …., sourit-il, déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa joue.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 17**

 _1_ 2ème District, New-York, aux environs de 15h.

Assise face à son ordinateur, scrutant l'écran, Victoria Gates réfléchissait. Le poste était plongé dans le silence le plus total en ce jour férié, où seuls quelques officiers et un lieutenant de permanence discutaient dans la salle de pause.

Elle était passée chez l'officier Vélasquez, pour s'entretenir avec son mari. Il avait déjà appris la terrible nouvelle, mais c'était son rôle, en tant que Capitaine, de venir lui faire part de sa sollicitude, et de lui expliquer tous les moyens qui étaient mis en œuvre pour retrouver l'assassin de son épouse. Le chagrin de cet homme, et de ses fils, deux garçonnets de sept et dix ans, lui avait brisé le cœur. C'était l'un des revers de ce métier, quelque chose qui à chaque fois la hantait pendant des mois. Elle n'avait oublié aucun des hommes qu'elle avait perdus au cours de sa carrière. Tous occupaient une place spéciale dans son cœur, ainsi que leurs familles, sur lesquelles elle s'efforçait de veiller, de près ou de loin, autant que faire se peut. Aujourd'hui, alors que d'ici quelques semaines maintenant, elle quitterait la direction du 12ème District, la mort de l'officier Vélasquez prenait un sens particulier. Elle devait lui rendre justice. Et faire payer celui qui avait ôté la vie à cette femme, cette mère, laissant anéantis un homme et ses fils.

En rentrant au poste, sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner, elle avait récupéré le dossier de l'affaire du _« tueur au coupe-ongles »_ sur le bureau d'Esposito et avait entrepris de s'y plonger pour se mettre à jour sur cette enquête. Elle l'avait supervisée bien-sûr, mais n'avait pas eu le temps, avec l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait à gérer, de prêter attention à tous les détails et tous les éléments de l'investigation. Mais désormais, elle avait du temps, puisqu'elle était seule à New-York en ce jour de fête nationale. Et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre, les bras ballants, que la police de Staten Island lui fasse part d'une avancée, concernant la mort de l'officier Vélasquez. Le capitaine Lewis, son confrère à Staten Island, lui avait assuré qu'il ne négligerait pas la possibilité que Kim Garcia ait pu être agressée par un psychopathe, et en particulier par ce « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ » dont elle lui avait parlé, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun élément concret en ce sens. De simples suppositions et déductions. Le laboratoire scientifique travaillait toujours sur la comparaison des empreintes de mains sur le cou de Kim avec celles trouvées sur le cou des autres victimes, Ellen et Samantha. Les résultats des analyses et prélèvements effectués aussi bien sur le corps de l'officier Vélasquez, que sur Kim Garcia à l'hôpital, n'étaient pas encore connus. Au domicile de Kim, la perquisition et les relevés étaient maintenant terminés. Aucun indice concret, ni empreinte, ni trace ADN, ni un quelconque objet ayant pu appartenir au tueur n'avait été retrouvé. L'enquête de voisinage était encore en cours. Plusieurs officiers passaient le quartier au peigne fin sur un rayon de deux kilomètres autour du domicile de Kim Garcia. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'enquête menée auprès des différents gangs et réseaux de drogues au sein desquels travaillait Kim Garcia ne donnait rien, mais plusieurs personnes étaient en train d'être interrogés. L'audition des proches de Kim se poursuivait également, mais tout cela prenait beaucoup de temps, la police de Staten Island étant, comme celle de New-York, en sous-effectif en ce samedi férié.

Gates referma le dossier en soupirant, et se leva, résolue à aller se servir un café. Elle n'avait aucun moyen légal d'approfondir l'enquête de son côté tant que celle-ci était du ressort de la police de Staten Island. Elle n'avait accès à aucun des éléments de l'enquête, et devait attendre que le capitaine Lewis veuille bien lui faire part des avancées.

Elle sortait de son bureau pour se diriger vers la salle de pause, quand elle aperçut un peu plus loin Kim Garcia et son mari Jo, qui semblaient être en train de se renseigner auprès d'un officier. Elle était surprise de les voir ici. Elle ne pensait pas que Kim serait sortie si tôt de l'hôpital. Même si ses blessures, heureusement, étaient légères, aux dernières nouvelles, les médecins voulaient la garder en observation, après le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir. Elle savait que Kim était le genre de flic dure-à-cuire, qui passerait outre ses propres douleurs, pour retrouver l'assassin de son amie, et imaginait donc qu'elle se serait rendue plutôt auprès de la Police de Staten Island pour tenter de se rendre utile. Mais si elle était venue la trouver ici, au 12ème District, peut-être avait-elle des informations à lui donner. Ou peut-être y avait-il un souci.

\- Capitaine, le lieutenant Garcia souhaite vous parler …, annonça l'officier, alors qu'elle venait de les rejoindre.

\- Merci, Clark. Je m'en occupe, répondit Gates.

\- Bien, Capitaine, acquiesça-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je pensais que vous deviez rester vous reposer encore un peu à l'hôpital, constata Gates, en esquissant un sourire compatissant.

La jeune femme avait l'air épuisée. Elle n'avait certainement pas dormi depuis la veille. Son visage, livide, était couvert d'ecchymoses, ainsi que ses bras nues et son cou, autour duquel elle avait maladroitement noué un foulard, comme pour dissimuler les stigmates du drame qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- J'ai signé une décharge, répondit Kim, comme une évidence. Il est hors de question que je reste dans ce lit à me morfondre alors que ce salaud court toujours … et que ma meilleure amie repose à la morgue.

Victoria ne dit rien, acquiesçant simplement du regard. Elle admirait le courage et la détermination de cette femme, qui venait de vivre l'horreur, et se trouvait là, face à elle, prête à tout pour que justice soit rendue. Elle savait ce que ressentait Kim. Pour avoir vécu, elle-aussi, traumatisme semblable, vingt ans plus tôt, quand son bébé avait perdu la vie, ou plus récemment, quand son fils, Andrew, avait été enlevé. Elle connaissait cette rage, cette soif de justice. Pour l'avoir ressentie par le passé. Pour l'avoir vue aussi dans les yeux de Beckett. Kim Garcia était de la trempe de ces femmes fortes, battantes, qui donneraient leur vie pour celles de leurs proches.

\- Avez-vous du nouveau, Capitaine ? enchaîna Jo Garcia. Concernant la piste dont vous nous avez parlé ce matin ? Ce psychopathe ?

\- Non …, répondit Gates, d'un air dépité. Et je ne peux rien faire de plus. L'enquête n'est pas de mon ressort. Il faut attendre les résultats des expertises et analyses pour voir si des liens se précisent. Mais le Capitaine Lewis m'a promis de ne pas négliger cette piste.

\- On est passés, au poste, à Staten Island … Le capitaine Lewis a un suspect, expliqua Kim.

\- Un suspect ? Qui ? s'étonna Gates, pestant intérieurement que Lewis ne l'ait pas tenu informée.

\- Ron Braco, répondit-elle. Rien à voir avec la piste du psychopathe …

\- C'est un homme de main du cartel Donaci, ajouta Jo. Il a été repéré sur des images de vidéosurveillance hier soir, dans une des avenues du quartier.

\- Et pourquoi cet homme voudrait vous tuer ? demanda Gates, cherchant à comprendre.

Elle ne négligeait pas qu'elle puisse se tromper, et Jordan Shaw avec elle, quant à la théorie qu'elles avaient commencé à élaborer toutes deux, mais elle peinait vraiment à croire qu'un gang ou un cartel de drogue puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec le mode opératoire de ce viol et de ce meurtre.

\- Le cartel Donaci, c'était ma prochaine mission … Cela fait des mois qu'on bosse dessus, expliqua Kim. Je devais commencer une mission d'infiltration cette semaine.

\- Le Capitaine Lewis, et le capitaine Dawson pensent qu'elle a été démasquée et qu'on a cherché à l'éliminer …, ajouta Jo.

-Dawson ? C'est votre Capitaine aux Stups ?

\- Oui.

Gates analysait les informations que lui fournissaient Kim et Jo, tout en réfléchissant. S'ils étaient là tous les deux, s'ils étaient venus la trouver, c'est qu'ils n'adhéraient certainement pas à la théorie faisant de ce Braco un suspect.

\- Et ils l'ont arrêté ?

\- Non …, répondit Jo, comme si cela était évident. On court après Braco depuis des années. Il est insaisissable. Il était l'un des objectifs de notre mission, justement.

\- Et cet homme correspond au profil de notre assassin ?

\- En partie. C'est un tueur de flics …, expliqua Kim. On le soupçonne d'être celui qui a abattu deux officiers il y a six mois lors d'une descente sur les docks. Il est capable d'avoir abattu Velasquez de deux balles dans le cœur dans l'obscurité. Sans aucun doute.

\- Et son arme est fichée déjà. Selon Lewis, ça pourrait expliquer qu'il ne l'ait pas utilisée hier soir …, précisa Jo.

\- Mais Braco n'est pas du genre à se cacher pour ses actes, ni à brouiller les pistes, leur fit remarquer Kim. En général, il a envie qu'on sache qu'il est derrière tous ces méfaits …, pour mieux nous filer entre les doigts. On sait qui il est, ce qu'il fait, mais il est insaisissable, une véritable anguille.

\- Si ce Braco était là pour vous descendre, Lieutenant, il n'aurait pas pris de détours ainsi …, constata Gates.

\- Oui. C'est un homme de mains, pas un violeur, répondit Jo. Il y a le cartel Donaci derrière. Braco est payé pour éliminer ses cibles. Rapidement. Proprement. Sans trace.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ? Vous n'y croyez pas ? demanda Victoria.

\- Non …, répondit Kim. Ça ne tient pas … Je ne sais pas ce que Braco fabriquait dans le quartier, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit notre homme …

\- Est-ce que vous avez un moyen d'être sûre que ce n'était pas Braco ? Je veux dire, vous avez entendu la voix de l'agresseur ? continua Gates.

\- Oui. Mais je ne connais pas la voix de Braco.

\- Et sa corpulence ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Il faisait si noir. Et tout allait si vite. Je sais que j'aurais dû faire plus attention …, essayer de retenir de quoi l'identifier …, expliqua Kim, d'un air désolé.

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous luttiez pour rester en vie, Lieutenant …, répondit gentiment Gates.

\- Capitaine, on voudrait avoir accès au dossier du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ » …, expliqua Jo.

\- A Staten Island, ils ont refusé de nous montrer quoi que ce soit, et nous ont demandé de nous tenir éloignés de l'enquête …, ajouta Kim. Les collègues des Stups ont pris en main le dossier mais ils font fausse route avec Braco …

\- Peut-être pas totalement, cet homme rôdait malgré tout aux alentours de chez vous, lui fit remarquer Gates. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard non plus.

\- Mais il ne m'a pas violée, Capitaine …, et il n'a pas tué Velasquez non plus. Je ne dormirai pas tant que le salaud qui l'a fait et qui a abattu mon amie ne sera pas sous les verrous ou à pourrir en enfer !

\- Il faut qu'on essaie de voir s'il y a des liens entre Kim et ces autres femmes qui ont été tuées, expliqua Jo, aussi déterminé que sa femme à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

\- Et je dois lire les rapports d'autopsie, et comparer les éléments avec ce dont je me souviens …, ajouta Kim. Cet homme court toujours, on n'a pas de temps à perdre …

\- Ok, acquiesça Gates. Suivez-moi …

Victoria les emmena vers son bureau. Ils allaient passer en revue les lieux fréquentés par Ellen et Samantha, et les comparer avec ceux que Kim fréquentait. Ils allaient aussi comparer les personnes qu'elles connaissaient, ceux qu'elles avaient pu croiser, et tenter d'établir une connexion à un moment ou un autre. Les rapports d'autopsie avaient permis de retracer le mode opératoire du « tueur au coupe-ongles », avec le détail très précis, des gestes qu'il avait opérés pour violer, puis tuer Ellen et Samantha. Les souvenirs de Kim, ses ressentis, pourraient permettre de mettre en évidence un lien quant au mode opératoire. S'il y avait bien une personne, qui, en l'état actuel des choses pouvait faire apparaître un rapport entre les deux affaires, c'était Kim. Et elle était déterminée. Elle ferait tout son possible pour y voir plus clair.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, 15h30._

Sur la plage, fermant la marche, aux côtés de son père, qui portait Eliott, blotti dans ses bras, Kate contemplait le groupe de sa famille et amis, se promenant tranquillement. Au fil de la balade, et au gré des discussions, ils s'étaient dispersés, profitant joyeusement du cadre enchanteur : la mer était calme et les vagues légères venaient mourir lentement, presque sans bruit le soleil, haut dans le ciel bleu, diffusait sa chaleur, que seul un petit vent iodé tempérait de temps à autre.

Loin devant, au bord de l'eau, elle apercevait les silhouettes de Jenny et Lanie qui s'amusaient avec Sarah-Grace. La fillette gambadait, pieds nus sur le sable, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour ramasser des coquillages ou sauter dans des flaques d'eau de mer, riant et poussant des cris de joie. A quelques mètres d'elles, Ryan et Esposito étaient plongés en pleine discussion avec Cody. Kate se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter tous les trois, tant ils étaient différents. Mais le courant avait l'air de bien passer et elle se fit la réflexion, amusée, que si Cody, et sa vision philosophique du monde, pouvaient mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de ses deux collègues, ce ne serait pas un mal. Un peu à l'écart du groupe, Martha, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Archibald et Theodore, marchait tranquillement, faisant parfois quelques pauses pour contempler la mer, ou lever les yeux vers le ciel en observant le vol des mouettes et cormorans. Kate pouvait entendre jusqu'ici le rire éclatant de Martha, et ceux plus graves, mais tout aussi joyeux, des jumeaux qui cherchaient à gagner son coeur. Ces trois-là avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et de s'entendre à merveille, mais elle se demandait bien comment Martha pourrait parvenir à son objectif du week-end : faire un choix entre ses deux prétendants. A priori, cela s'avérait impossible.

Juste devant son père et elle, à quelques mètres, Rick et Alexis, marchant côte à côte, discutaient. Kate n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle savait qu'Alexis avait dû saisir l'occasion pour ouvrir son cœur à son père. Elle ne le voyait que de dos, mais elle sentait qu'il écoutait. Sans nul doute, Alexis allait apaiser certaines de ses craintes, et il serait heureux qu'elle partage ses ressentis avec lui. Cela ne changerait probablement rien à son chagrin de la voir partir, à ses peurs de la voir se tromper, mais il serait soulagé néanmoins. Plus que tout, Rick avait besoin de savoir que son monde ne changerait pas. Il avait beau être totalement fantasque et farfelu parfois, délirant et insensé aussi, il cachait aussi au fond de son coeur l'angoisse, profonde, de se retrouver seul, de voir les gens qu'il aimait s'éloigner, et faire leur vie loin de lui, sans lui. Cela faisait partie de lui, certainement une conséquence de l'absence de son père, même s'il en parlait peu. Son besoin irrépressible de contrôler la vie de sa mère et de sa fille découlait probablement des douleurs de son enfance enfouies en lui. Et son comportement, qui l'exaspérait parfois, l'attendrissait malgré tout, car il dévoilait ses faiblesses, sa fragilité, et lui prouvait combien son homme avait besoin d'elle-aussi.

\- Il y a un souci avec Lanie et Javier ? demanda Jim, la tirant de ses pensées. J'ai senti quelques tensions …

\- Oui … enfin, ni plus ni moins que d'habitude, lui répondit Kate. Je crois simplement qu'ils réalisent qu'ils arrivent au bout de leur relation.

\- Oh … je vois, c'est douloureux …, constata Jim tristement, tout en caressant doucement la tête de son petit-fils, endormi contre son torse, dans le porte-bébé.

Son père appréciait ses amis, qui faisaient partie de sa famille à part entière, et il savait combien ils étaient importants pour elle. Les gars et Lanie étaient comme les frères et sœurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eus. Et Jim prenait toujours des nouvelles des uns et des autres.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Ils s'aiment beaucoup mais …

\- Mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant …, conclut-il.

\- Voilà, sourit Kate. Pas facile de renoncer à ce en quoi on a cru de tout son coeur …

Ils marchèrent silencieux quelques instants, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, profitant simplement de se retrouver tous les deux. Ces moments étaient devenus plus rares, mais Kate savait apprécier chacun d'eux à sa juste valeur. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas promenée sur la plage avec son père. Et la dernière fois, c'était le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser aujourd'hui. Pas tristement. Non. Mais avec une infinie tendresse pour cet homme dévasté et anéanti que son père était à l'époque, et la jeune femme le cœur broyé par le chagrin qu'elle avait été. Avec fierté aussi, en constatant le chemin parcouru et le bonheur qu'ils avaient su retrouver. Jamais elle n'aurait cru à l'époque y parvenir. Ce jour-là, et les suivants, elle avait maudit tous ceux qui lui disaient que le chagrin passerait, qu'un jour la douleur s'estomperait, et que sa mère aurait voulu la voir aller de l'avant et être heureuse. La douleur ne s'estompait pas avec le temps, mais elle l'avait apprivoisée. Elle savait la faire taire par une pensée, un souvenir joyeux. Elle la laissait parfois refaire surface, et il lui arrivait encore de pleurer. Mais le chagrin avait passé, oui, pour laisser place à l'apaisement, et au bonheur de vivre au quotidien. Et en effet, c'était tout ce que sa mère aurait voulu. Sans nul doute, elle serait fière de voir la famille qu'elle avait fondée.

\- Alors la petite Alexis va vraiment se marier ? poursuivit Jim, qui sans prendre vraiment part aux discussions au cours du déjeuner, avait néanmoins capté quelques informations capitales.

\- Elle n'est plus si petite, Papa …, lui fit remarquer Kate avec un sourire.

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Elle est très jeune … Richard doit être tout retourné …

\- Oui, surtout qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé avant, expliqua Kate, et il a l'impression d'être mis à l'écart. Mais ils sont en train de discuter, je crois, et ça va s'arranger.

\- Tu m'as un peu mis devant le fait accompli toi-aussi je te rappelle …

\- Papa, ça n'a rien à voir …, s'offusqua Kate en riant. J'étais adulte et indépendante quand Rick m'a demandé en mariage.

\- Et alors ? lui fit Jim, en la regardant d'un air presque grave. Un père doit accorder la main de sa fille, peu importe son âge !

\- Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui et non ..., sourit-il, taquin. J'aurais bien aimé que Richard vienne me demander ta main quand même …

\- C'est un peu vieux-jeu …

\- Mais c'est romantique, non ? objecta-t-il. Ça ne t'aurait pas plu ?

\- Si … peut-être …, sourit-elle.

\- Mais je savais que ton choix était le bon de toute façon, assura-t-il. Et c'était mon choix aussi … Richard est le seul de tes petits-amis que j'ai réussi à apprécier … Tous les autres étaient …. bizarres …

\- N'abuse pas non plus, Papa … Il y en a eu de très bien quand même !

\- Peut-être parmi ceux que je n'ai pas connus alors, sourit-il. Mais aucun n'arrive à la cheville de Richard, c'est certain … Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour toi. Tu le sais …

\- Oui, sourit Kate.

Elle savait combien son père aimait Rick. Pas seulement parce qu'il était son mari, le père de son enfant, et qu'il la rendait heureuse. Mais il l'aimait en tant qu'homme. Simplement. Pour sa bonté, sa gentillesse, son dévouement, son sens de la famille aussi.

\- Dis-moi, puisqu'on parle de relation père-fille, n'as-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? continua Jim.

\- Non … quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Capitaine Beckett ! lui fit-il, en la regardant.

\- Rick te l'a dit ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle, en soupirant. Il ne peut pas tenir sa langue !

\- Ne lui en veux pas, sourit-il.

Elle avait demandé à tout le monde de ne pas faire allusion à son concours de capitaine, afin de réserver la surprise pour son père, une fois l'examen obtenu. Mais visiblement, son cher mari avait vendu la mèche, fidèle à lui-même.

\- Ça devait être une surprise, grogna-t-elle. Je vais le tuer …

\- Depuis le temps que tu dois le tuer …, la taquina-t-il. Il est tellement fier, Katie …

\- Je sais, oui, mais ce n'est pas encore fait. L'examen est en août, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu vas réussir … Capitaine Beckett, ça sonne bien, non ? sourit-il, tout content.

\- Oui, sourit-elle.

\- A moins que tu ne prennes le nom de Richard ? Capitaine Castle, c'est bien aussi …

\- Non, au boulot, je suis Beckett, répondit-elle. Ce sera Capitaine Beckett …

\- Je suis fier, chérie ... C'est fantastique … Ma fille, capitaine de police …

\- Papa, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs …, si jamais …

\- Je serai tout aussi fier même si tu n'avais pas cet examen … Ce n'est pas facile de se replonger ainsi dans les cours de droit. Et puis, je suis fier de ton ambition … et de te voir pleine de projets et d'envies … C'est ma plus grande fierté. Que tu sois heureuse …

\- Papa …, sourit-elle, tendrement, touchée. Ne me fais pas pleurer aujourd'hui …

\- Mais non …, sourit-il, passant son bras autour de sa taille, pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Et toi alors ? Où en sont tes projets ? continua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, dans un an, à peu de choses près, je serai un heureux retraité, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ma décision est prise, et ma demande envoyée. J'ai bien assez donné de mon temps à la société. Je veux avoir le temps de profiter de ma famille … de ce petit bonhomme … qui va grandir si vite, expliqua-t-il, passant tendrement sa main dans le dos d'Eliott, qui commençait à se réveiller et à gigoter.

\- C'est une super nouvelle. Eliott va avoir une sacrée chance d'avoir un grand-père disponible pour lui, constata Kate, radieuse.

\- Oui. J'aimerais qu'il se souvienne de moi comme toi tu te souviens de ton grand-père Eliott.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Papa …, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Il lui sourit en retour, contemplant la petite tête d'Eliott, et ses mains s'agitant pour se frotter les yeux, alors qu'il s'éveillait.

\- Il est adorable …, continua-t-il, en admiration béate devant son petit-fils comme depuis le jour de sa naissance. Il ressemble de plus en plus à Richard je trouve.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui … Il a ton sourire et ton nez, mais son regard, sa bouille me rappellent Richard sur les photos que Martha m'a montrées …

\- Moi-aussi … Je crois qu'il a hérité de la curiosité de son père aussi …Son caractère est en train de s'affirmer … C'est fou, parce qu'il est si petit … Mais il est déjà têtu.

\- Ah, ça c'est le côté Beckett … C'est une bonne qualité, bonhomme. Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et se tenir à ses idées et ses principes. Qu'il est beau … Je ne suis pas objectif, sourit-il, mais qu'il est beau …

\- Non, tu n'es pas objectif du tout, mais c'est vrai que c'est une petite merveille ….

Ils rirent tous les deux, amusés d'être aussi gagas l'un que l'autre.

\- Tu sais, reprit Jim, retrouvant son sérieux, ce petit gars a changé ma vie … Je m'étais un peu résigné à finir ma vie ainsi …, je veux dire, laisser les jours s'écouler lentement …

\- Survivre en attendant la fin …

Il s'arrêta de marcher, regardant sa fille, surpris par la façon dont elle venait de formuler les choses, et surpris, peut-être aussi, de lui-même s'autoriser à lui livre le fond de son coeur.

\- Quoi, papa ?

\- Rien … c'est juste que t'entendre le dire …, c'est … un peu … Enfin, ça fait dépressif, dit comme ça, non ?

\- Un peu …, sourit-elle avec tendresse, mais c'était ton état d'esprit, non ?

\- Katie, je …, hésita-t-il. Jusque-là, j'étais heureux de te savoir heureuse. Et cela me suffisait. Je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, passé les terribles années qui avaient suivi, et durant lesquels il avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme, son père s'était enfermé dans le travail, comme elle-même l'avait fait finalement. A part son métier d'avocat, à part elle, sa fille, sa vie n'était qu'un vaste néant. Il le disait lui-même. Il attendait, regardant le temps s'écouler lentement.

\- Tu te souviens, il y a quelques années, quand tu me harcelais pour que je sorte, que je vois du monde ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, pour que tu vives de nouveau … simplement.

\- Oui. Je t'ai dit qu'avec la mort de ta mère, quelque chose s'était éteint en moi, et rien ne pourrait rallumer cette flamme … Sans elle, rien n'avait de sens …

Kate l'écoutait, touchée, comme à chaque fois que son père évoquait sa peine, réveillant son propre chagrin. Elle savait tout cela. Il avait renoncé à vivre et au moindre plaisir. Pas par choix. Mais parce qu'il n'en éprouvait plus le besoin, disait-il. Il ne vivait que pour elle, sa fille. Pour la voir être heureuse. Simplement. Et la vie s'écoulait lentement. Elle s'était fait une raison, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour l'inciter à profiter de la vie autant que possible. Son père avait remonté la pente, était sorti de sa torpeur, et avait atteint une sorte de sérénité. Mais plus jamais il ne redeviendrait cet homme souriant et joyeux, taquin et rieur qu''elle avait connu, jusqu'à ce terrible soir de janvier où leur vie avait basculé. La flamme s'était éteinte, et parfois, elle avait même l'horrible sensation qu'il attendait que sa vie prenne fin, qu'il attendait de mourir pour rejoindre sa femme. Elle en avait le cœur broyé rien que d'y songer, mais jamais elle n'avait osé parler des choses ainsi avec son père. Il était si secret, si pudique sur ses sentiments. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui, et savait que dans la même situation, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Rick, l'amour de sa vie, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Jamais elle ne retrouverait le goût de vivre. Elle le ferait. Pour Eliott. Mais sa flamme s'éteindrait elle-aussi. Elle chassa très vite ses pensées tristes, se disant que son père allait finir par la faire pleurer en ce jour si heureux.

\- Quand je t'ai vue épouser Richard, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir accompli ce pourquoi j'étais resté vivant toutes ces années … Te voir heureuse, épanouie … J'étais soulagé, parce que c'était la plus belle preuve que la vie n'avait pas éteint ta petite flamme à toi … Richard l'a rallumée, il a embrasé ton cœur … Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour tout cela.

\- Papa … Tu veux vraiment que je pleure ? sourit-elle gentiment, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Tu te plains toujours que je ne dis rien ! lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec tendresse. Dis-moi, Papa …

\- Eliott a rallumé ma flamme, Katie … Ton fils, votre fils, me donne envie de vivre … Je ne veux plus attendre … que le temps passe … Je veux vivre chaque minute. Profiter de toi, de lui.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue.

\- Ne pleure pas … Je dis des choses heureuses …, sourit son père.

\- C'est de ta faute ! lui fit-elle sur le ton du reproche, en essuyant bien vite sa larme.

Il esquissa un sourire, amusé.

\- C'est super, Papa … J'ai vu combien tu as changé depuis le jour où tu as su que nous allions avoir un bébé …

\- Oui … C'est fou ce qu'un bébé peut changer la vie …

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit-elle pensant aux multiples nouvelles contraintes de leur quotidien. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Papa.

\- C'est grâce à toi, Katie.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu sais, je vais être à la retraite maintenant, je vais avoir plein de temps, tu peux me faire tous les petits-enfants que tu veux !

\- Hum … on verra, répondit-elle en riant. Ne dis pas ça à Rick, il est déjà en train de programmer les suivants …

\- Il a raison ! Le temps passe !

\- Oui … mais …

\- Tu ne veux pas d'autres enfants ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle. Eliott a trois mois. Je veux juste profiter de lui, et de ce qu'on a pour l'instant.

\- Toujours la tête sur les épaules, ma fille …, constata-t-il, tendrement. Tu sais …, je rêve du jour où je pourrais emmener Eliott à son premier match de baseball

\- J'imagine bien …

\- Je pourrais l'initier au saxophone aussi …, continua Jim, songeur.

\- Le saxophone, tu crois que c'est indispensable ? lui fit-elle, en grimaçant, rien qu'au souvenir des répétitions musicales de son père.

\- C'est incontournable pour un Beckett …

\- Rick va te maudire …, rigola-t-elle. Le saxophone, c'est terrible … Les Beckett ne sont pas doués pour la musique.

\- Tu rigoles ! On a la musique dans la peau …

\- Hum …, sourit-elle, sceptique.

\- En tout cas, Richard me bénira quand j'emmènerai Eliott en week-end pour pêcher sur le lac, et que sa femme adorée lui sera entièrement dévouée …

\- Vu comme ça …, sourit-elle. Je crois qu'il pourrait te bénir oui …


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 18**

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de 16h_

Sur la plage, souriant, Rick regarda sa fille s'éloigner en courant, cheveux au vent, pour rejoindre Cody, alors que sa mère, qui avait abandonné Archibald et Theodore, venait aussitôt à sa rencontre.

\- Alors ? demanda Martha, en approchant, comme si elle avait attendu que la discussion de son fils et sa petite-fille prenne fin pour aussitôt venir aux nouvelles.

\- Alors … elle ne va pas se marier demain …, mais en effet, elle en a vraiment envie, répondit Rick, tout en continuant à marcher, sa mère auprès de lui.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? continua-t-elle, l'air un peu soucieuse.

\- Que je serai toujours là pour elle …, et que je suis fier d'elle ...

\- Tu lui as donc donné ta bénédiction ? constata Martha.

\- Il ne s'agissait pas de donner ou non ma bénédiction, Mère. Alexis se mariera avec ou sans mon accord, de toute façon … Alors, je crois qu'on doit essayer de se réjouir pour elle.

Martha ne répondit rien. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa petite-fille puisse être sur le point de se marier, et plus encore que son fils commence à adhérer à l'idée.

\- C'est dommage, reprit-elle finalement. J'avais un plan B pour empêcher ce mariage … mais c'était cruel …

\- Sérieusement ? sourit Rick, surpris.

\- Quoi ? lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire. Moi-aussi je peux être machiavélique !

\- Et après Kate se demande d'où me viennent mes idées tordues ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Telle mère, tel fils …

Elle rit, elle-aussi, en le prenant par le bras, et ils marchèrent, silencieux, contemplant au loin Alexis et Cody qui couraient et jouaient sur la plage, en riant.

-Regarde comme elle est heureuse …, constata Rick, attendrie par sa fille. Elle est vraiment heureuse … et amoureuse. D'une certaine façon, je déteste ça … Ne plus être le seul homme de sa vie … Mais la voir aussi radieuse, ça n'a pas de prix …

\- Je sais, chéri … Alexis est plus épanouie que jamais depuis qu'elle fréquente Cody. Mais cette histoire de mariage m'inquiète malgré tout …, lui avoua Martha.

\- Je suis surpris. Tu as pourtant toujours été adepte du libéralisme au sein de la PME qu'est notre famille … « Laisse-la donc vivre sa vie, Richard ! » s'exclama-t-il, imitant le ton de sa mère.

\- Mais c'est différent …, il ne s'agit pas d'aller se déhancher toute la nuit en boîte de nuit, ou de partir s'enivrer à Cancun pour le spring-break …., expliqua sa mère, tout à fait banalement.

\- Elle a fait ça ? s'étonna Castle, sidéré, en la dévisageant, comme s'il tombait des nues.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cancun ? Le spring-break ? insista-t-il.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? sourit Martha, avec malice.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne me souviens pas ! C'est qu'elle ne me l'a jamais dit ! Et en plus tu étais sa complice ! s'exclama-t-il, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Oh, sûrement un oubli de notre part alors …, sourit gentiment Martha. Ne t'en fais pas, elle en est revenue saine et sauve, et son honneur intact …

\- Je vais la tuer …, soupira Rick.

\- Il y a prescription, trésor …. C'était il y a deux ans …

\- Je vais vous tuer toutes les deux même ! Il y a eu d'autres trahisons de ce genre ?

\- Mais non …, sourit Martha, prompte à changer de sujet. Bien, on parlait du mariage … Elle va se marier … Et le mariage, ce n'est pas franchement une réussite chez les Rodgers ou les Castle ...

\- Je suis mariée et plus heureux que jamais, Mère, lui fit remarquer Rick.

\- Et c'est ton 3ème mariage …, constata Martha en faisant la grimace.

\- Les deux précédents étaient des erreurs …, répondit-il.

\- Justement ! C'est bien ça le problème ! Quant à moi … même en ne comptant que mes deux dernières expériences, c'est une catastrophe … L'un est parti avec tout mon argent … Et l'autre est mort avant même que je ne l'ai épousé …

\- Tu ne voulais pas l'épouser de toute façon, sourit-il.

\- C'est un détail ça, mon futur mari est mort malgré tout !

\- Mère, Cody ne va pas voler la fortune d'Alexis …, parce qu'elle n'en a pas …, et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'offrir en mariage avec une dot digne d'un émir du Qatar … Et Cody ne va pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque à son âge …

\- Ni la tromper avec son producteur comme Meredith, je sais …, ajouta Martha. Mais, elle est si jeune et …

\- Je sais. Mais c'est sa vie …

\- Si, on m'avait dit que tu dirais ça un jour …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on est maudits pour le mariage ? lui demanda Rick.

\- Eh bien … jusqu'à Katherine, je le croyais …, sourit Martha. Franchement, si tu fais le bilan … et que tu comptabilises nos échecs respectifs …

\- Je préfère éviter de tenir les comptes, sourit-il. Mais la malédiction est levée … Mon mariage est le plus heureux des mariages. Il suffit de trouver la bonne personne. Et Cody est peut-être la bonne personne d'Alexis … Elle le pense, en tout cas. Elle y croit. Et elle a réfléchi. Faisons-lui confiance …

\- Tu as raison …, constata-t-elle, finalement. C'est vrai … peut-être est-ce l'homme de sa vie …

\- Et s'il advient qu'elle se soit trompée, on sera là pour elle … et elle se relèvera de ses blessures.

\- Je te trouve bien philosophe ... L'influence de ton gendre ?

\- Mon gendre …, mon Dieu, cette expression me fait mal aux oreilles, grimaça Castle. Non, l'influence de Kate … et elle a raison, Mère. Comme souvent …

\- Elle est la seule qui puisse te raisonner en tout cas, et apaiser tes inquiétudes quant à ta fille …

\- Oui. Elle a un pouvoir magique, sourit Castle.

\- Elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique, chéri. Elle t'aime plus que tout et connaît le fond de ton cœur et de ton âme … Et tu le lui rends bien … Je voudrais avoir une Katherine dans ma vie, moi-aussi …

\- Tu en as une, sourit-il.

\- Richard, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire …, soupira Martha.

\- Je sais …, répondit-il gentiment. Mais tu as Archibald et Theodore …, non ?

\- Mais ils sont deux …

\- J'avais remarqué …, oui …, constata-t-il, avec un large sourire.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- Tu me demandes ma bénédiction pour te lancer dans une relation bigame ? s'étonna Rick, prenant un air faussement offusqué.

\- Non ! Dieu que tu es bête !

Il rit, amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Richard …

\- Tu ne me demandes jamais mon avis d'habitude …

\- Tu comprends pourquoi non ? Tu es incapable de prendre ma vie sentimentale au sérieux !

\- Bien-sûr que si …, je plaisantais … je ne pensais pas que tu voulais vraiment mon avis !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je les ai amenés ici aujourd'hui ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, comprenant que sa mère était sérieuse, et que cette fois, son avis était important pour elle. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude, tant d'ordinaire, elle vivait sa vie, butinant ici et là, sans se soucier des quand dira-t-on, ou de ce que son entourage en pensait.

\- Je les aime beaucoup, tous les deux, ajouta Martha, regardant au loin ses deux prétendants qui avaient rejoint les gars et discutaient. Ils sont drôles, gentils, attentionnés …, musiciens, et de parfaits gentlemen …

\- Oui, ils ont toutes les qualités requises, Mère. Mais ils sont deux …

\- C'est le problème … Archibald est plus timide, mais tellement attendrissant … Et Théodore, mon Dieu, quand il me joue la sérénade, je fonds totalement …

Il sourit, attendrie par sa mère, et son cœur de midinette.

\- Tu veux un conseil non sollicité ? lui fit-il gentiment. Un de ceux que me donne régulièrement ma chère mère …

\- Je t'écoute, sourit-elle.

\- Si ton cœur a besoin de peser le pour et le contre pour trancher, alors c'est qu'il n'est sincèrement amoureux ni de Theodore ni d'Archibald …

Surprise, elle le dévisagea un instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu as raison …, reconnut-elle. Ce sont des hommes formidables, mais aucun de ces deux merveilleux amants n'est le futur homme de ma vie …

\- Merveilleux amants ? Tu veux dire que … euh …, balbutia Rick, tous les deux … enfin …

\- Richard …, il faut tout tester avant de s'engager …, expliqua-t-elle en riant, amusée.

\- Mon Dieu … mais …

\- Tu veux des détails ? lui fit-elle, taquine.

\- Non ! Tais-toi, je t'en prie …. Je vais essayer de chasser cette horreur de ma tête ! grimaça-t-il.

Elle rit.

\- Dis, tu cherches vraiment l'homme de ta vie ? reprit-il, un peu surpris, tant il pensait que sa mère songeait surtout à s'amuser et profiter de la vie au jour le jour.

\- Toujours. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, sourit-il tendrement. Je ne savais pas que … enfin … tu vois …

\- Je suis comme toutes les femmes, chéri, malgré mon âge … J'aimerais moi-aussi passer le reste de ma vie avec un homme tendre et aimant …, qui prendra soin de moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ne cherche plus … Je suis là ! lui lança-t-il en souriant.

\- Je sais, trésor …, sourit-elle, amusée. On est une famille de petits pois …

\- Tout à fait, approuva-t-il, tout content.

\- Enfin …, en attendant, je vais continuer de m'amuser avec Archibald et Theodore …

\- Mère … épargne-moi les détails … s'il te plaît !

Elle éclata de rire, ravie de le taquiner.

\- Je te laisse, chéri, je file rejoindre mes prétendants ! lui lança-t-elle, tout guillerette.

Il sourit, la regardant s'éloigner, alors que dans son dos, Kate le rejoignait.

-Alors ? Que signifie ce grand sourire ? demanda Kate, en passant son bras dans son dos pour l'enlacer.

\- Ma mère m'épatera toujours …, répondit-il, simplement, la prenant lui-aussi par la taille, alors qu'ils se mettaient tous deux en marche pour rejoindre leurs amis, plus loin sur la plage. Mais où sont passés ton père et Eliott ?

\- Notre petit vampire avait faim, mon père est rentré lui donner son biberon … Il va nous rejoindre dès qu'il a fini.

\- Et tu as laissé ton père s'en occuper ? Tout seul ? la taquina-t-il, feignant l'étonnement, avec un petit sourire.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas si maman poule non plus ! s'indigna-t-elle, en riant.

\- Un peu quand même ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bon, un peu … je le reconnais. Mais il faut que je m'habitue …

\- Et Eliott aussi … C'est fou, d'ailleurs …

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette espèce de dépendance primaire, presque animale d'Eliott vis-à-vis de toi …, expliqua-t-il, prenant son air songeur, comme s'il tentait d'analyser les choses. Ce n'est pas mal …, au contraire, mais c'est surprenant … et absolument sensationnel à observer.

\- On dirait que tu parles d'un petit singe …, lui fit-elle remarquer, amusée.

\- Eh bien, par certains côtés, on dirait un petit singe, répondit-il en riant. En moins poilu …

\- Bien sûr ! rit-elle, elle-aussi.

\- Tu vois : quand il a faim et hurle parce que tu n'es pas là, et qu'il se calme dès que tu passes la porte, parce qu'il te voit, ou entend ta voix … c'est un comportement très animal et primitif.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas très différent de toi qui a une envie instantanée de me faire l'amour si je passe nue devant toi …, ou si je dépose quelques baisers gourmands sur tes lèvres … C'est tout aussi animal …., constata-t-elle, taquine.

\- Hum … c'est vrai … Je suis une bête moi-aussi …, répondit Castle, fièrement. Mais tu adores ça … J'ai bien remarqué ton comportement de femelle d'ailleurs …

\- De femelle ? Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-elle, souriante.

\- Tout à fait … Tu parades en faisant la belle …, avec tes jolies plumes et tes roucoulades sensuelles … et moi, pauvre mâle, je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre.

\- Comme si tu avais envie de te défendre ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Même si j'en avais envie, je ne le pourrais pas ! s'exclama-t-il, avec son air malicieux et rieur, faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente. Je ne suis qu'un faible animal face aux parades sexuelles de ma bien-aimée … Non seulement, je n'ai aucun moyen de lutter contre ce désir instantané qu'elle provoque en moi … Mais en plus c'est elle qui décide où … quand … comment … et comme ma bien-aimée est flic, elle est très autoritaire …

\- Mon pauvre chéri …, sourit-elle, amusée. Tu n'es qu'un jouet destiné à assouvir tous mes désirs …

\- Exactement ! constata-t-il.

\- Il me semble que tu oublies toutes les fois, où telle la bête fauve que tu es, tu te jettes sur moi sans que je n'ai eu besoin d'enlever le moindre vêtement …, ni de faire le moindre geste, ni même de t'embrasser …

\- C'est vrai …, sourit-il. Je suis une vraie bête de sexe …

Elle rit face aux airs qu'il prenait.

\- Dis … tu peux me dire comment d'une conversation sur notre fils, on en arrive à analyser notre vie sexuelle ?

\- C'est de ta faute ! Tu dis que je suis aussi animal que mon fils … mais soit dit en passant, tu n'es pas en reste … Hier soir, sous la douche, je crois que c'est une pulsion très bestiale qui t'a poussée à me réclamer de te faire l'amour … me réclamer, que dis-je, me supplier même !

\- Te supplier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre …. Cinq secondes ont suffi pour que tu craques complètement …

\- Normal … Redoutable femelle …, sourit-il. Pour en revenir à Eliott, ce petit bonhomme est complètement drogué …

\- Drogué ? Tu n'as pas un autre mot plus adapté ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est le mot parfait … en tant qu'écrivain, j'emploie toujours le mot parfait … Tu es la drogue d'Eliott … Vraiment. Et c'est fascinant …

\- Tel père, tel fils …, sourit-elle, avec un petit air malicieux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je crois que je suis ta drogue, aussi …

\- Hum … oui, je suis complètement accro …, sourit-il. Mais tu sais ce qui est bien avec ma drogue à moi …

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, quêtant sa réponse.

\- Pas envie du moindre sevrage … Et je peux en user sans modération, encore et encore …

\- Elle est chouette ta drogue …, sourit-elle.

\- Tu m'étonnes, constata-t-il, en resserrant l'étreinte de son bras autour de ses épaules, et déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ils avaient presque rejoint leurs famille et amis désormais qui, les pieds dans l'eau, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, riaient, s'amusaient et profitaient de l'air marin. Le regard perdu dans leur direction, ils continuèrent de marcher, lentement, prenant plaisir à prolonger ce moment où ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

\- Et cette discussion avec Alexis ? Tu es moins inquiet ? demanda plus sérieusement Kate.

\- Un peu …, oui. Merci de lui avoir parlé ..., répondit-il, avec un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit grand-chose, tu sais … Alexis s'était déjà posée les bonnes questions …

\- Peut-être, mais je crois qu'avec toi, elle arrive à s'exprimer plus facilement qu'avec moi … Avant, elle me disait tout pourtant …

\- Entre temps, elle est devenue une femme, Rick. Tu crois que je dis tout à mon père ? Tu aimerais que je lui raconte mes émois, mes envies, mes amours, nos projets ?

\- Euh … non …, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Eh bien c'est pareil pour Alexis.

\- Je sais, oui … Je commence à me faire une raison.

\- C'est bien, alors.

\- Et puis, je suis content malgré tout qu'elle puisse se confier à toi. Ça me rassure. Elle n'a jamais eu vraiment de modèle féminin … Enfin, si, Meredith, de loin … et par chance, elle a compris d'elle-même qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne le contrepied de tout ce qu'était sa mère.

\- Mais il y a eu Martha aussi. Elle a joué le rôle de modèle pour Alexis, Rick …

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose …, sourit-il, taquin.

\- Bien-sûr que ça l'est. Ta mère est une femme libre, forte et indépendante. Joyeuse et heureuse de vivre … C'est un sacré modèle.

\- C'est vrai …, vu comme ça. Parfois, quand Alexis était adolescente, je me disais qu'elle avait besoin d'une figure féminine, d'une femme sensée à laquelle se confier, s'identifier … Mais tu n'étais pas encore là …

\- Mais maintenant je le suis …, et ça me fait plaisir de discuter avec elle, d'apprendre à la connaître, la conseiller si je peux. Et puis, tu sais, même sans figure féminine, ta fille est une sacrée réussite.

\- C'est vrai …, sourit-il fièrement. Enfin, elle va se marier …, et même si je fais des efforts, ça reste … bizarre …

\- Tu as le temps de te faire à l'idée …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Hum … mais ça me file un sacré coup de vieux …

\- La roue tourne, mon coeur …, répondit-elle, d'un air rieur et taquin.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'offusqua-t-il. Ma fille se marie … et moi je suis … vieux …

\- Tu n'es pas vieux, tu as eu ta fille très jeune …, c'est tout …, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Vu comme ça, je préfère …, sourit-il.

\- Est-ce que ta mère a fait son choix entre Archibald et Theodore ? continua Kate.

\- Elle a choisi de ne pas choisir et de passer du bon temps avec ces messieurs …

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Elle a raison de s'amuser, constata-t-elle.

\- Elle aimerait trouver le grand amour, ajouta-t-il, d'un air un peu perplexe.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ainsi ? Tu en doutais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien … je ne sais pas … Elle fait beaucoup de rencontres, elle a eu de nombreuses relations ces dernières années alors … J'ai toujours vu défiler beaucoup d'hommes …

\- Il faut tester pour trouver le bon …, sourit gentiment Kate.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit … On dirait que tu parles d'expérience !

\- Hum … ça faisait longtemps que le sujet de mes ex n'était pas revenu sur le tapis …

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de tes ex …, sourit-il.

\- Tu allais y venir … encore quelques secondes et tu me demandais combien d'hommes j'avais testés …

\- Ton score est ton plus grand mystère, en effet !

\- Tu parles 'd'un mystère … Mais tu ne sauras pas …

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, revenant une fois de plus à la charge sur cette question qui le turlupinait depuis des années.

\- Parce que ça n'a aucun intérêt … Et puis une femme a besoin de conserver quelques mystères … C'est excitant non ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu as besoin de ça pour m'exciter ? sourit-il, de son petit air mutin.

\- Non ! Mais il ne faut pas se reposer sur ses lauriers …

\- Ça doit vraiment être effrayant comme chiffre pour que tu ne veuilles toujours rien me dire.

\- Effrayant je ne crois pas ! C'est juste tellement drôle …, constata-t-elle en riant, ravie de l'embêter en préservant ses secrets.

\- Un jour, je saurai !

\- Au fait, comment se fait-il que mon père soit au courant que je prépare l'examen de Capitaine ?

\- Ah ? Il est au courant ? fit-il mine de s'étonner avec des yeux rieurs.

\- Tu es incapable de garder un secret, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle gentiment, mais sur le ton du reproche.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! On discutait de ta reprise du travail, et dans mon enthousiasme, j'ai vendu la mèche …

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, incapable de garder un secret …

\- Eh bien, détrompe-toi ! Est-ce que tu sais quelle surprise t'attend tout à l'heure ? rétorqua-t-il fièrement.

\- Non, admit-elle, avec un sourire. Mais il n'y a bien que pour tes surprises que tu sais tenir ta langue !

\- C'est déjà ça !


	48. Chapter 48

Merci pour vos commentaires :)

Marionpc84 : Ravie que tu aimes autant ! Une PME c'est une Petite et Moyenne Entreprise, cela n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire en fait :)

Milan : le "grave" ne va pas débuter dans les Hamptons, mais ça y'est les deux histoires vont s'entrechoquer. Merci de commenter ! :)

chrisfancaskett : c'est un plaisir d'écrire ces conversations familiales qui manquent à la série !

julie91 : en effet, c'est une sacrée famille de petits pois ! J'adore cette métaphore qui leur correspond si bien :)

caskett71 : Kim sera utile oui. C'est un personnage secondaire que je prends plaisir à développer.

 **Chapitre 19**

 _Manhattan, New-York, 17h30_

Kim et Jo saluèrent les deux officiers qui se tenaient dans le couloir afin d'assurer la sécurité de Kim, puis passèrent la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Par souci de prudence, son Capitaine aux Stups, Dawson, l'avait enjoint d'accepter la protection de la police de New-York durant les prochains jours. Elle ne pouvait pas, de toute façon, regagner son domicile, qui avait été placé sous scellés, et être hébergée chez des amis ou de la famille leur ferait courait un risque à eux-aussi. Son agresseur, l'assassin de Sonia Velasquez était toujours en liberté, et on craignait qu'il ne puisse chercher à finir son travail. Elle avait survécu, et cela ne faisait sûrement pas partie de son plan.

Silencieux tous les deux, ils entrèrent, jetant un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la petite pièce. Ils arrivaient du 12ème District, où les recherches menées avec le Capitaine Gates ne donnaient rien. Ils avaient beau avoir cherché, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun point commun entre Kim et les deux premières victimes du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ ». Ni dans les lieux qu'elles fréquentaient, ni dans les personnes qu'elles côtoyaient. Leurs vies étaient aux antipodes les unes des autres. Désolée et épuisée, Kim avait décidé de faire une pause, et de prendre le temps de se reposer. Elle n'arrivait plus à y voir clair, tellement elle était fatiguée, et bouleversée par les événements. Ils étaient donc passés récupérer quelques vêtements chez elle, et puis Jo l'avait conduite à cet hôtel, qui lui servirait de refuge protégé ces prochains jours. Deux hommes en civil assuraient la sécurité en bas, dans la rue, et deux officiers dans le couloir.

Elle posa son petit sac sur le sol, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, alors que Jo, toujours sans un mot, s'empressait d'aller tirer les rideaux, afin qu'on ne puisse pas voir l'intérieur de la chambre depuis la rue. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. On ignorait qui était derrière toute cette affaire. A priori plutôt un psychopathe, mais les capitaines Lewis et Dawson étaient toujours persuadés qu'il y avait un lien avec le cartel Donaci. Faute d'éléments concrets, Jo ne savait à quelle théorie accorder le plus de crédits. Mais dans tous les cas, il fallait que Kim soit protégée.

\- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu …, fit-il gentiment, regardant sa femme, assise, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi …, répondit-elle banalement.

\- Et tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures … Repose-toi …, insista-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

\- Essaie.

Elle soupira, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Silencieux, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la prit contre lui. Ils étaient en cours de divorce, mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de lui. Il était bouleversé à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu, dégoûté aussi, et plein de rage. Un homme avait violé sa femme, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, qu'il aurait dû protéger. Si seulement il avait été là. Rien ne serait sans doute arrivé.

\- Tout tourne en boucle dans ma tête …, avoua-t-elle. Il faut que j'arrive à me souvenir de quelque chose, Jo …

Il ne dit rien, caressant doucement son bras en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, et l'écoutant simplement. Ainsi près de lui, savourant la tendresse de son étreinte, après tant de semaines passées loin de lui, elle sentit l'émotion l'envahir, et les larmes couler sur ses joues. La présence de Jo était un réconfort qui n'avait pas de prix. Il était resté silencieux, la plupart du temps depuis la veille, se concentrant sur les modalités de l'enquête. Mais il était là. Ce silence, c'était sa façon à lui de gérer les traumatismes, et ce qui lui brisait le cœur. Ses regards empreints de cette douleur et cette colère qu'elle connaissait bien malheureusement, lui en disaient long sur ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, des semaines plus tôt, bien avant cette soirée dramatique, ils s'étaient quittés en se hurlant des insanités. Et pourtant Jo était là, auprès d'elle, partageant sa douleur et son chagrin. Elle savait, malgré le divorce en cours, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et l'aimerait probablement toujours, et que c'était parce qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur qu'il était parti. Malgré cela, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, sa présence aujourd'hui lui disait à quel point Jo était le plus aimant des hommes. Elle avait tant besoin de lui. Elle se sentait si misérable, si mal. A sa propre souffrance, d'avoir été meurtrie, blessée dans sa chair et dans son cœur, s'ajoutait la douleur déchirante d'avoir vu mourir sa meilleure amie. Par sa faute. Sans n'avoir rien pu faire. Et elle était incapable de fournir le moindre élément pour permettre de retrouver celui qui leur avait fait ça.

\- Je dois me souvenir, Jo … Il doit bien y avoir un détail …, quelque chose … Mais tout est allé si vite … et tout m'apparaît comme dans un épais brouillard …

\- Tu t'es battue pour rester en vie, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour survivre, Kim … Tu n'étais plus flic à ce moment-là …

\- J'aurais dû …

\- Cesse de te faire des reproches, cela n'aidera en rien, ok ? Il faisait nuit noire, et cet homme t'a violée …, il t'a étranglée … Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu n'étais plus flic … Tu étais juste une femme hier soir … ma femme … luttant pour sa vie …

Aux mots de Jo prononcés avec une telle intensité, elle sentit l'émotion lui empoigner le cœur, et ses larmes couler plus fort. Doucement, elle sanglota contre lui, et luttant pour ne pas pleurer lui-aussi, il se contenta de la réconforter de sa présence, l'étreignant un peu plus fort encore.

\- J'ai failli mourir des dizaines de fois, mais cette fois …, j'ai cru que ... J'avais si peur … et je pensais à toi, et … je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça … alors que toi et moi, on est en train de …

\- Chut …, l'interrompit-il avec douceur. Tu es en vie, et je suis là …

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en parler. Leur divorce paraissait tellement stupide et futile au vu des circonstances. Il réalisait qu'il avait failli la perdre, ne plus jamais la revoir, ne plus jamais pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, ni la voir rire. Il n'était rien sans elle. Et pourtant, ils allaient divorcer. Ce drame ne changeait rien au fond du problème. Mais inévitablement, son cœur meurtri l'amenait à reconsidérer certaines choses. Pour le moment, il voulait juste s'assurer que Kim allait le mieux possible, la réconforter, et lui montrer que quoi qu'il arrive, il était là pour prendre soin d'elle.

\- Si Sonia n'était pas arrivée …, reprit-elle, essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

\- Oui …, répondit-il tristement, pensant à son amie à lui-aussi. On trouvera le salaud qui nous a fait ça … et je le buterai moi-même s'il le faut.

Elle ne dit rien, sachant que Jo remuerait ciel et terre pour faire payer celui qui l'avait violée et avait tué Sonia. Elle sentait la rage qui bouillait en lui, malgré son calme apparent, et sa douceur destinée à la rassurer.

\- Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes … Je vais retourner voir Lewis à _Staten Island_ , histoire de savoir où ils en sont, continua-t-il, desserrant son étreinte.

\- Il ne te dira rien … Le Capitaine Gates nous tiendra au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, répondit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Jo …, fit-elle doucement, les yeux encore empreints de larmes.

\- Repose-toi, Kim …, insista-t-il. Et ne quitte pas la chambre …

\- Jo, s'il te plaît …

\- Je reviens tout à l'heure, continua-t-il, la regardant avec tendresse, prêt à ouvrir la porte.

\- Reste avec moi …

\- Kim … Je …, hésita-t-il, le cœur brisé par sa détresse.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît. Je sais que … Mais … s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Ok. Je reste …, sourit-il avec douceur, à condition que tu t'allonges pour dormir …

Elle acquiesça d'un regard soulagé, et s'allongea aussitôt sur le dessus de lit, alors qu'il s'approchait. A son tour, silencieux, il vînt s'installer sur le lit, et se blottit près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Sans un mot, retrouvant leurs habitudes, elle cala son dos contre son torse, et il l'enlaça.

\- Merci …, chuchota-t-elle, en fermant les yeux, rassurée par la force de son étreinte.

Il lui répondit par un baiser dans son cou, redécouvrant le parfum de sa peau, et le plaisir de la tenir ainsi dans ses bras. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil désormais. C'était comme tout ce qui s'était passé avant ce drame devenait futile. Et pourtant … Ainsi blotti contre sa femme, qui peu à peu, se laissait gagner par le sommeil, il se sentait en proie à des sentiments partagés. Il y avait cette douleur qui lui brisait le cœur depuis des mois, cette trahison à laquelle il pensait tous les jours. Mais aussi cet amour infini qu'il lui portait, la peur terrible qu'il ressentait après coup d'avoir pu la perdre, et le sentiment qu'il aurait toujours besoin d'elle auprès de lui. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de 17h30_

Sur la plage, Kate, Rick et leurs amis s'étaient assis sur le sable, et depuis quelques minutes, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel, ils admiraient les centaines de ballons multicolores qui doucement, ballotés par les vents, montaient toujours plus haut, et se dispersaient au gré des courants d'air. Castle venait de leur offrir un magnifique lâcher de ballons, qui n'en finissait plus de les ravir.

Un peu plus loin, Martha et Alexis, accompagnées de leurs prétendants et de Jim, se promenaient les pieds dans l'eau, profitant du spectacle et de la douceur du soleil. D'ici quelques minutes, tous les six rentreraient à New-York où divers projets les attendaient. Cody et Alexis avaient une soirée festive avec toute une bande d'amis de l'université. Martha jouait à Broadway ce soir, et Archibald et Theodore n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde cette énième représentation de la pièce grâce à laquelle elle avait trouvé une seconde gloire. Quant à Jim, il travaillait sur un dossier important depuis quelques semaines, et devait impérativement rencontrer un client le soir même. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Kate, qui s'était désolée qu'il doive rentrer si tôt, 4 juillet ou non, la justice n'attendait pas. Mais bientôt, il serait à la retraite, et il aurait tout le loisir de profiter de sa famille.

Kate, assise sur le sable, les jambes étendues, savourait ce moment, comme suspendu hors du temps, hors de leur vie de tous les jours. Ces instants de bonheur n'avaient pas de prix. Près d'elle, ses amis discutaient avec légèreté : Jenny et Lanie commentaient le mouvement des ballons dans le ciel, tout en riant des mimiques de Sarah-Grace, qui, en maillot de bain, tenant fermement le ruban de son ballon rouge, gambadait sur le sable Ryan, Esposito et Castle se disputaient gentiment pour savoir lequel des ballons qu'ils avaient choisis irait le plus loin et le plus haut dans le ciel. Lanie avait se moquait gentiment d'eux en disant que de toute façon il leur serait impossible de connaître le résultat, car leurs ballons allaient probablement éclater quelque part dans le ciel, et que la distance et les illusions d'optique faisaient qu'on ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Mais les gars n'en démordaient pas, et chacun les yeux focalisés sur leur ballon, ils commentaient leur évolution comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable course automobile.

Silencieuse, assise près de Rick, et d'Eliott blotti dans ses bras, elle observait son père, au loin, près de l'eau. Il semblait rire avec Martha et ses prétendants. Le voir aussi joyeux, épanoui, savourer lui-aussi le plaisir de cette journée en famille, la touchait et la rassurait. C'était une vraie victoire. Elle s'était tant battue pour lui. Elle avait eu si mal au cœur pendant toutes ces années de le voir perdre ainsi goût à la vie, que ce qu'il lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt était pour elle un bonheur sans nom, comme un soulagement. Elle était heureuse pour lui, et pour sa mère aussi. Au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui disait que de là où elle était sa mère serait fière et apaisée de les savoir tous deux heureux de nouveau, entourés d'une famille et d'amis qui les choyaient. Soucieuse de ne pas se laisser trop aller à ses douces pensées, qui pouvaient, malgré tout, l'émouvoir plus que de raison sans qu'elle ne contrôlât plus rien, elle regarda de nouveau vers le ciel, admirant tous ces ballons qui teintaient le ciel infiniment bleu de leurs magnifiques couleurs. Rick venait encore une fois de la surprendre, de l'éblouir, et ce, sans qu'aucune catastrophe ne se produise. Un véritable miracle. Il leur avait offert une merveilleuse surprise, avec une petite mise en scène dont lui seul avait le secret. Aidé de Cody, il avait sorti du garage d'immenses filets remplis de ballons de baudruche gonflés à l'hélium, puis leur avait demandé à tous d'écrire des vœux et des messages sur des petites fiches de papier cartonné. Les messages accrochés aux rubans des ballons s'étaient envolés avec eux quand Rick avait ouvert les filets. Une flopée de couleurs avait alors envahi le ciel, et tous, éblouis, avaient admiré, le sourire sur les lèvres, et du rêve plein les yeux, la montée vers le ciel de ces ballons porteurs de messages. La plupart des ballons flottant encore à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes nourrissant les commentaires des uns et des autres.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour gonfler tous ces ballons sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, Castle ? s'étonna Ryan.

\- J'ai des petits lutins qui travaillent pour moi …, répondit Rick, tout sourire, ravi d'épater ses amis.

\- Tu es encore plus cool que le père-noël, mec, constata Esposito, admiratif.

\- Papa ! Veux aller dans l'eau ! s'exclama Sarah-Grace, les interrompant, en montrant du doigt la mer au loin.

\- Tu veux te baigner ?

\- Oui !

\- Ok …, sourit-il, en se levant.

\- Maman aussi dans l'eau …, ajouta Sarah-Grace, en regardant Jenny, avec un mignon petit sourire.

\- Bien-sûr !

\- Et tonton Javi … et tata Lanie …, énuméra la fillette, en les désignant les uns après les autres, toute souriante.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me baigner, moi, ronchonna aussitôt Esposito.

\- Allez, Javi …, viens, profitons donc de la mer et du soleil …., l'encouragea Lanie, en se levant, et le tirant par la main pour le forcer à venir.

\- Et tonton Rick aussi, continua Sarah-Grace, en le dévisageant, alors que tous retiraient tee-shirts, bermudas et robes, prompts à aller se baigner.

\- Je vais rester avec Eliott, moi, ma puce … Il est encore trop petit pour se baigner, expliqua Rick.

\- Oui. Trop petit, acquiesça la petite fille, en observant le bébé qui gigotait dans les bras de Rick. Et tata Kate ?

\- Je reste ici aussi, trésor …, lui fit-elle gentiment.

\- Tu surveilles Rick ? S'il fait des bêtises ? demanda Sarah-Grace, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- Voilà, exactement, sourit Kate, amusée, alors que tout le monde riait de la remarque de la fillette.

\- Comment ça je fais des bêtises ? Je ne fais jamais de bêtises, moi ! s'offusqua Castle.

\- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, mon pote, le taquina Esposito.

\- Veux-tu que je garde ton ballon, ma chérie ? demanda Kate.

\- Oui ... Pas s'envoler ? lui fit Sarah-Grace en lui tendant le ruban du ballon rouge.

\- Non, je vais faire très attention de ne pas le laisser s'envoler, assura Kate.

\- Allez, en avant ! s'exclama Ryan, prenant sa fille par la main.

\- Le premier à l'eau a gagné ! lança Jenny.

\- Soyez sages les Castle ! s'écria Esposito, alors que tous s'élançaient en courant vers la mer.

Souriants, Rick et Kate les contemplèrent un instant, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, échangeant un de ses regards silencieux qui suffisaient à ce qu'ils se disent à quel point ils étaient heureux.

\- Alors ? Qui fait les plus jolies des surprises ? demanda Rick.

\- Hum … après moi, je dirais toi, mon cœur ! répondit-elle avec malice, tout en attachant le ruban du ballon de Sarah-Grace au cosy d'Eliott.

Il sourit.

\- Je ne peux pas te contredire … J'adore tes surprises …

\- Mais la tienne est vraiment magnifique …, constata-t-elle, levant les yeux vers le ciel où les ballons commençaient à disparaître peu à peu de leur champ de vision. C'était une super idée … et le résultat est génial. Mais je me demande comment tu as fait …

\- Ce sont mes lutins, je vous l'ai dit … Ils ont travaillé toute la nuit pour gonfler ces ballons, expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement.

Elle le regarda d'un air mi- amusé, mi- sceptique, se demandant réellement d'où étaient sortis ces centaines de ballons gonflés à l'hélium. Mis à part ce matin où il était parti en expédition en mer avec les gars, Castle ne s'était pas absenté. Et elle n'avait vu personne apporter quoi que ce soit à la villa, excepté le traiteur ce matin. Mais il n'avait déposé que des plats. Elle se demandait bien comment Rick avait pu faire pour organiser cette jolie surprise.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, sourit-il, amusé par sa perplexité, voyant bien qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Ça m'intrigue ! Dis-moi …, insista-t-elle.

\- Non, non, non ! Je suis un grand magicien et je ne révèle pas mes secrets … Savoure le spectacle, simplement …

\- Hum … un grand magicien …, sourit-elle, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Eliott ne se pose pas tant de questions, lui … n'est-ce pas mon petit cœur ? constata-t-il, glissant son doigt dans le poing de son fils, qui babillait en le regardant.

\- Tu n'as pas enfreint la loi au moins ?

\- Pour des ballons ? répondit-il en riant.

\- Tout est possible avec toi … Tu as bien été arrêté ce matin par la police maritime pour braconnage de moules …

\- Il éclata de rire, amusé, ce qui fit sourire Eliott plus largement encore.

\- Regarde ! Il rigole, lui-aussi ! s'exclama-t-il, fièrement.

\- Oui …, constata-t-elle, avec un grand sourire, contemplant leur bébé. Il se moque de toi je crois !

\- Ou de toi !

\- Pourquoi il se moquerait de moi ? lui fit-elle, prenant un air indigné.

\- Parce que Maman imagine toujours que Papa fait des bêtises et des catastrophes ...

\- A juste titre !

\- Et pourquoi il se moquerait de moi d'abord ? Eliott sait bien que son Papa est le plus génial des Papas …

\- Peut-être, mais s'il t'imagine en train de pêcher des moules … il y a de quoi se marrer … même à trois mois …, constata-t-elle en riant. Allez, dis-moi d'où sortent ces ballons !

\- Non ! Maman est têtue …, répondit-il, tout sourire, à l'intention de son fils. Mais elle ne saura rien … à moins d'être très gentille avec Papa …, très gentille et très câline …

\- Castle ! Tu veux monnayer ton secret contre des faveurs sexuelles ?

\- Non, je n'oserais pas … Quoique …, rigola-t-il. Tu sais comment j'ai fait pour les ballons ?

Elle le regarda, quêtant la réponse, s'attendant enfin à l'explication.

\- C'est juste magique …, annonça-t-il, tout content.

\- Castle …, ce n'est pas drôle. Ces ballons ne sont pas apparus par magie dans le garage !

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai utilisé la baguette de ton grand-père … Et elle fonctionne !

\- Tu m'agaces …, sourit-elle.

Il l'exaspérait quand il lui racontait n'importe quoi ainsi, faisant semblant d'y croire.

\- Je suis plus qu'un magicien … un faiseur de rêves … Parce que tous vos vœux, grâce à ces ballons qui se sont envolés vers le ciel vont se réaliser …

\- C'est joli, mon cœur, mais …, constata-t-elle attendrie par la poésie de ses intentions.

\- Qu'as-tu écrit sur le petit papier de ton ballon ? l'interrompit-il, aussitôt, pour ne pas la laisser tomber dans son rationalisme habituel.

\- Ça ne se réalisera pas si je te le dis …, sourit-elle, se prêtant au jeu.

\- Mais si ! Puisque c'est moi le faiseur de rêves … Dis-moi …

\- Non, c'est un secret, répondit-elle malicieusement. Dis-moi d'où viennent ces ballons, et je te dirai mon vœu !

\- Ok … je vois … Maman se venge …, constata-t-il, amusé, en s'adressant à Eliott. Tout ça parce que Papa est un magicien trop puissant pour elle.

\- Trop puissant, tu parles … Tu maîtrises tout juste le tour des pièces de monnaie, et tu ne t'en sors toujours pas avec celui de la corde à nœuds …, répondit-elle, taquine. Alors faire apparaître des centaines de ballons …

Depuis qu'elle lui avait offert la baguette magique de son grand-père ainsi que le carnet contenant ses précieux secrets, elle avait appris à Rick quelques-uns des tours qu'elle connaissait. Avec la maladresse légendaire de son mari et son manque évident de dextérité, ils s'amusaient beaucoup, et l'apprentissage finissait souvent en fou-rire incontrôlable.

\- Je maîtrise très bien la corde à nœuds …, assura-t-il. Veux-tu que je te démontre tout ce que je peux faire avec une corde d'ailleurs ?

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir …, sourit-elle.

\- Ok. Ce soir …, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire en coin. Il me faudra un peu de matériel par contre …

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum … un lit …

\- Ok …

\- Et une corde, bien-sûr …

\- Bien-sûr …

\- Et une assistante … belle et sexy …

\- Ça doit pouvoir se trouver …

\- Et je voudrais qu'elle porte ses jolis dessous rouges qui me rendent fou d'elle …

\- Hum … je pense qu'elle sera d'accord, sourit-elle. Mais le grand magicien que tu es va perdre tous ses moyens si son assistante est ainsi vêtue …

\- Oui … en effet, mais c'est le but … Disons que je compte revisiter le tour de la corde à nœuds à ma façon … Histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable …

\- Je vois … je sens que ton tour de magie n'aura de magique que le nom … Il sera plutôt sensuel et sexy …

\- Ça se pourrait … d'autant plus que j'ai perdu notre pari hier soir, et j'ai toujours un petit jeu coquin à t'offrir.

\- Et j'ai hâte de voir ça … mais tu sais qu'en théorie un vrai magicien ne doit pas détourner la magie pour assouvir ses propres désirs ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? C'est dans les règles ça ? sembla-t-il s'étonner.

-Bien sûr …, assura-t-elle.

\- Et quand tu fais glisser ces glaçons sur ton magnifique corps …, jouant à souffler le chaud et le froid sur le mien … Tu ne détournes pas la magie pour assouvir tes désirs … et les miens par la même occasion ?

\- Peut-être en effet, sourit-elle, alors qu'une sonnerie les interrompait.

\- C'est le téléphone d'Espo, constata Rick, en regardant en direction des vêtements éparpillés sur le sable, qu'avaient abandonnés leurs amis quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Oui … Il trouvera le message tout à l'heure …

\- C'est peut-être important …, pour le boulot, on ne sait jamais, lui fit remarquer Castle, alors que la sonnerie prenait fin.

Kate n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone de Ryan se mettait cette fois-ci à sonner. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus vraiment de doute : on cherchait certainement à les joindre pour le travail. Et ce devait être urgent pour qu'on les appelle en plein week-end, alors qu'il y avait très certainement des lieutenants et officiers de permanence au 12ème District.

\- Je vais regarder …, lui fit Kate, se levant pour aller récupérer le téléphone de Ryan au fond de sa poche.

Rick la regarda farfouiller dans le bermuda de leur ami, et en extirper le portable.

\- C'est Gates …, constata-t-elle aussitôt, comprenant que si le Capitaine appelait les gars aujourd'hui, c'était certainement de la plus haute importance.


	49. Chapter 49

**Julie91 : ** En effet les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! On quitte la douceur des Hamptons pour New-York ... et le caskett ne va pas pouvoir ne pas s'en mêler !

 **virginiepascual** : Eh oui ! Les ennuis commencent ... enfin on va se plonger au coeur de l'enquête.

 **LZabethE :** En effet ça fait plaisir et c'est motivant les commentaires :) Merci pour le compliment, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Tu aimes les bébés toi dis donc ! Le 2ème enfant ... un jour viendra ! Laisse leur le temps de s'adapter à leur nouveau rythme avec le 1er !

 **Pau :** oui, j'avais pensé aux lanternes aussi, mais il ne faisait pas nuit dans mon histoire^^ L'enquête se rappelle à eux en effet .

 **chrisfancaskett** : le week-end ne va pas s'achever seulement pour les Bro, malheureusement... Concernant Kim et son mari, je prends plaisir à décrire ces personnages secondaires, et leur relation.

Je souhaite à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, ainsi que mes meilleurs voeux pour 2016 ! A bientôt pour la suite :)

 **7- « Killing me softly »***

*(Me tuant doucement)

 **Chapitre 1**

 _New-York, aux environs de 19h._

Dans son bureau, Victoria Gates patientait, guettant l'arrivée des officiers Sheldon et Johns qu'elle avait envoyés à Staten Island pour récupérer l'intégralité du dossier de l'affaire. Les choses s'étaient précipitées, et les analyses avaient enfin parlé. Elle n'avait quasiment plus aucun doute désormais. Deux heures plus tôt, elle avait été informée du résultat de la comparaison des traces de mains sur le cou de Kim Garcia, avec celles trouvées sur les cous d'Ellen et Samantha. Et elles correspondaient : la taille, la forme des mains, leur positionnement semblaient similaires. Ce n'était pas fiable à 100 %, mais d'après les logiciels hautement performants de la police scientifique il y avait de fortes chances que le même homme soit à l'origine de ses traces d'étranglement sur les différentes victimes. Cet élément conjugué à une autre découverte avait renforcé les certitudes de Gates. Les équipes de la police de Staten Island qui travaillaient sur les images de vidéo-surveillance du quartier où vivait Kim Garcia ne s'étaient pas arrêtées à constater qu'un dénommé Braco, homme de main du cartel Donaci, apparaissait sur ces images, mais avaient poursuivi leur investigation. En effet, un voisin de Kim Garcia avait expliqué avoir aperçu, par la fenêtre de son salon, un homme à roller s'éloigner de chez elle après les coups de feu. Les officiers avaient donc cherché et trouvé trace de cet inconnu sur les images vidéo des environs. A aucun moment on ne voyait son visage, mais l'homme à rollers avait remonté _Hamilton Avenue_ peu avant 23h, et avait redescendu l'avenue quelques minutes après l'heure où les coups de feu avaient été entendus par le voisinage. Pour Gates, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cet homme à rollers était le suspect dont Ryan et Esposito cherchaient à établir l'identité depuis des semaines dans l'affaire du « tueur au coupe-ongles ». C'était l'inconnu qui apparaissait sur les vidéos du club de strip-tease parlant à Ellen et Samantha peu avant leur mort. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Alors que les équipes de Staten Island poursuivaient l'examen des images de vidéo-surveillance, et que celles des Stups restaient focalisées sur Braco, tentant d'expliquer sa présence à proximité de la scène de crime, Victoria Gates avait appelé le procureur pour lui faire part des avancées, et de la nécessité de transférer l'enquête à ses services. Il avait enjoint à la police de Staten Island de transférer copie de l'intégralité du dossier au 12ème District, et demandé aux équipes de travailler en étroite collaboration, afin de ne négliger aucune piste, et de trouver rapidement cet assassin.

Satisfaite d'obtenir enfin un accès à l'enquête, Gates avait aussitôt envoyé des officiers récupérer une copie du dossier à Staten Island, et appelé ses lieutenants, Ryan et Esposito. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ils avaient travaillé sur cette affaire pendant des semaines, et en connaissaient le moindre détail. Ils étaient les plus à même de trouver des liens et de mettre en lumière une piste. Elle s'était étonnée de tomber sur Beckett au téléphone, et l'avait donc informée du décès de l'officier Velasquez, avant d'expliquer à Ryan et Esposito la gravité et l'urgence de la situation. A l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient être en route pour New-York, contraints d'écourter leur week-end aux _Hamptons_. D'ici peu, ils seraient là, et tous pourraient se plonger dans cette enquête.

Sur cette pensée, elle rejoignit la salle de pause pour prendre le temps de manger un petit quelque chose. Elle n'avait presque rien avalé depuis le matin, trop absorbée par cette affaire. Elle n'avait pas encore prévenu Kim et Jo Garcia des récentes avancées. Ils étaient partis se reposer, et elle préférait les laisser se remettre un peu du drame qu'ils venaient de subir. Kim, malgré sa détermination et toute sa bonne volonté, était épuisée, et incapable d'y voir clair. Elle les préviendrait quand Ryan et Esposito seraient arrivés, mais pour l'instant, Kim ne pourrait pas être plus utile. Autant la laisser se reposer.

Dans le silence et le calme du poste, plongé dans la pénombre, elle commença à manger son sandwich, ressassant encore et encore les mêmes questionnements, et anticipant tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire une fois le dossier en leur possession. Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Capitaine Gates, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Agent Shaw, Capitaine.

\- Vous avez du nouveau de votre côté ? demanda aussitôt Victoria.

Elle l'avait informée, elle-aussi, des dernières avancées, sachant au combien elle était la plus experte en matière de tueurs en série. Jordan Shaw avait proposé de lancer une recherche dans la matrice du FBI avec le peu dont ils disposaient concernant le profil de l'assassin, ainsi qu'avec le profil des victimes, les lieux des crimes et le mode opératoire du tueur.

\- Non. Rien dans la matrice. Mais le FBI a décidé de vous envoyer une équipe.

\- Une équipe, mais …, commença à objecter Gates.

\- Trois femmes ont été assassinées, dont un flic, Capitaine, expliqua Jordan, qui savait qu'aucune police n'appréciait que le FBI s'immisce dans ses investigations. Et une autre a été violée … et a miraculeusement survécu. Sa vie est donc toujours en jeu à l'heure actuelle.

\- Donc vous prenez l'affaire en mains ?

\- Non. On collabore, Capitaine … Vous êtes en charge de l'affaire. Mon équipe apportera son expertise et sa logistique. Notre avion décolle dans trois heures.

\- Bien.

\- Il y a urgence, continua Jordan. Si on a bien affaire à un tueur en série débutant, il ne va faire que monter en puissance. Il n'a laissé aucune trace jusque-là et a priori il n'y en a pas plus avec le drame d'hier soir … Trois meurtres et pas l'ombre d'une piste. Il faut agir.

\- Mais il a commis une erreur … Kim est en vie.

\- Oui. Une double erreur, confirma Jordan. Elle est en vie, et elle est flic. Tôt ou tard, ça se retournera contre lui. Est-ce que les images de l'homme à rollers ont été comparées avec celui qui a été filmé discutant avec Ellen et Samantha ?

-Oui. Il y a 99 % de chance que ce soit le même homme. Les rollers et la tenue vestimentaire sont les mêmes aussi.

\- Ok. Donc pas de hasard, il est le lien entre les trois victimes.

\- Et probablement le tueur …, ajouta Gates.

\- Oui. Aucun moyen de l'identifier plus clairement ?

\- Les images vont être envoyées par la Police de Staten Island à nos laboratoires, expliqua Gates. Les techniciens vont les nettoyer, et les décrypter pour voir si on peut avoir un visuel plus net, mais pour l'instant, non.

\- Il faut trouver comment ce gars a choisi les victimes, où il les a repérées.

\- Les victimes ne fréquentaient aucun lieu commun, répondit Gates qui avait passé la journée à chercher des similitudes.

\- Même Central Park ?

\- Non. Kim ne fréquentait pas Central Park. Elle passe 90 % de sa vie sous couverture, infiltrée dans divers réseaux un peu partout de par les Etats-Unis. Le reste du temps, elle vivait à Staten Island, accaparée par son travail, sortant peu de chez elle. Rien à voir avec les endroits fréquentés par Samantha et Ellen.

-Si le lien n'est pas un endroit fréquenté par toutes les trois, alors elles peuvent avoir un lien indirect avec le tueur lui-même … sans le savoir …

\- Un lien indirect ? s'étonna Gates, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Oui. Elles connaissent quelqu'un que le tueur connaît par exemple.

\- Mais il n'y a rien de commun entre la vie de Kim et celle d'Ellen et Samantha. On a vérifié les listings des amis, de la famille, des collaborateurs de travail …, même les voisins et les commerçants … Kim ne connaît aucune des personnes de l'entourage d'Ellen et Samantha.

\- Elle ne le sait peut-être pas …

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas de réponse précise. Mais il y a un lien, Capitaine. Il y a toujours un lien, affirma Jordan, convaincue.

\- Et si le lien était le hasard ? Le tueur arpente les rues de New-York lors de ses balades en rollers, et repère ainsi ses futures victimes : de belles femmes, plutôt sportives, fortes et indépendantes.

\- C'est possible oui…, mais il y a aussi cette histoire de harcèlement, subi par Samantha et Ellen.

\- Et si cela n'avait aucun rapport ? Kim n'a pas été harcelée.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, constata Jordan, en soupirant. Ce tueur me déroute … Est-ce que Kim fréquente des endroits sur Manhattan ?

\- Non … ou de manière très exceptionnelle. Je vous l'ai dit, elle n'est pour ainsi dire jamais chez elle.

\- Et quand elle l'est, elle se déplace hors de Staten Island ?

\- Non. Elle était sortie d'une très longue mission à Los Angeles il y a deux semaines. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds à New-York depuis des mois. Elle devait repartir cette semaine en mission.

\- Ok. Donc pour moi, le tueur ne l'a pas repérée au hasard d'une balade dans une rue. Le périmètre d'action serait trop large. Il semble se déplacer à rollers, et ses deux premières victimes étaient au cœur de Manhattan. Kim vit à Staten Island, c'est beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il soit allé se balader là-bas en quête d'une proie alors que New-York regorge de cibles potentielles … C'est Kim qu'il voulait. Il a été prêt à s'éloigner de son périmètre d'action habituel pour la violer. Il a pris des risques, avec le chien, et en s'attaquant à une flic. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle était flic. Il l'a observée et savait forcément quand elle serait là et ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Il a pris ces risques parce qu'il la voulait, elle, absolument.

\- Donc vous ne croyez pas au hasard de la rencontre ?

\- Non seulement je ne crois pas au hasard de la rencontre, mais je crois qu'il y a plus qu'une obsession pour ces femmes. Je veux dire …, ce n'est pas juste sexuel, ce n'est pas juste une histoire de fantasme. Il les a choisies. Toutes les trois. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il y a un lien entre elles. Quelque chose de plus que leur physique ou leur personnalité. Quelque chose qui l'excite mais le motive aussi … dans ce qu'elles sont, dans ce qu'elles vivent ou ce qu'elles font.

\- Alors pour trouver ce gars, il faut trouver ce qu'elles ont en commun. Mais, on a déjà fait le tour …

\- Il faut creuser encore …

\- J'ai rappelé Esposito et Ryan. Ils sauront peut-être …

\- Oui. Est-ce que Kim Garcia est toujours au poste ?

\- Non. Elle était épuisée … Elle a été placée sous protection dans un petit hôtel. Son mari est avec elle.

\- Il faut l'appeler, continua Jordan comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée. L'homme aux rollers est entré en contact avec Ellen et Samantha près de cette salle de karaté. Il a pu aussi entrer en contact avec Kim par le passé … ou au cours de ces trois dernières semaines où elle était de retour à Staten Island …

\- Bien-sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? s'agaça Gates contre elle-même. Je l'appelle immédiatement …

\- Ok. Tenez-moi informée. On ne sera pas là avant tard ce soir.

\- Oui. D'accord. Merci.

Gates raccrocha, pour aussitôt appeler Kim Garcia.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, aux environs de 19h._

Kate quitta la chambre d'Eliott, qu'elle venait de mettre au lit, pour rejoindre la leur. Depuis la terrible nouvelle reçue une heure plus tôt, elle avait tenté de faire bonne figure, mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver quelques instants, seule avec elle-même et son chagrin. Rick, en bas, était occupé avec Martha, Alexis et leurs prétendants, qui s'apprêtaient à repartir pour New-York, comme prévu. L'appel du Capitaine Gates n'avait fait que précipiter les choses. Ryan et Esposito avaient déjà pris la route, contraints de quitter la villa dans l'urgence pour rejoindre le poste. Quelques minutes avaient suffi pour qu'ils rassemblent leurs affaires, puis tout le monde s'était dit au-revoir, le cœur serré par la peine, comme si les plaisirs partagés aujourd'hui avaient un goût amer désormais. Cette belle journée du 4 juillet, qui n'avait été que rires, douceur et bonheur, venait de prendre fin brutalement, par un simple coup de téléphone. Un coup de téléphone porteur de cette terrible nouvelle. L'officier Sonia Velasquez, leur collègue, une des leurs, avait été abattue, la veille au soir. Un meurtre probablement lié à l'affaire du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ ». Le Capitaine Gates n'avait pas pris le temps d'épiloguer sur les détails de l'affaire, mais elle avait besoin que Ryan et Esposito rentrent au plus vite pour prendre en main l'enquête. Sous le choc, les gars étaient déterminés à faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour trouver celui qui avait abattu froidement leur collègue.

Le cœur serré, Kate s'assit au pied du lit. La villa était silencieuse. Eliott dormait, et, au rez-de-chaussée, Rick devait être sorti pour accompagner leurs invités jusqu'à leur voiture. Une fois encore, la vie venait de lui ôter une collègue, un membre de la famille qu'ils formaient tous au 12ème District. Elle était partagée, à cet instant, entre la douleur, et la rage qui inévitablement l'accompagnait, comme à chaque fois qu'un des leurs trouvait la mort dans pareilles circonstances. Elle ne supportait pas cette injustice, cet acharnement du destin, cruel et aveugle. Sonia n'était même pas en service. Elle n'était pas la cible de ce tueur. Mais parce qu'elle se battait pour la justice, pour la défense de ses concitoyens, parce qu'elle avait volé au secours de sa meilleure amie, elle avait été tuée. Parce qu'elle était flic, simplement, et qu'elle l'était, dans son âme, dans son cœur, en service ou non.

Kate connaissait bien Sonia. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, mais plus que des connaissances. Elles entretenaient une relation de confiance, de camaraderie, résultant de plusieurs années passées à se côtoyer tous les jours ou presque, à bavarder autour d'un café en salle de pause, à échanger les potins, les nouvelles des proches, à rire et plaisanter, et souvent aussi à affronter les coups durs de leur métier, ou à partager la joie immense de parvenir à boucler une enquête, à rendre justice à une famille bouleversée. Elle aimait beaucoup Sonia. Son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Elle faisait partie, comme tous ces officiers qui, parfois, travaillaient dans l'ombre, ou effectuaient quelques basses besognes, de l'âme du poste. Elles s'étaient parlé il y avait quelques jours à peine, car Sonia envisageait de préparer l'examen de lieutenant. Elle doutait, et avait besoin de conseils. Kate l'avait rassurée. Les souvenirs se mêlant dans sa tête, elle pensa à ses fils, deux garçons qui n'avaient pas dix ans, et à son mari, qu'elle avait rencontré au poste à plusieurs reprises. Imaginer cet homme privé de son épouse, ces enfants qui allaient grandir sans leur mère, lui serra le cœur, et elle ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle connaissait la douleur avec laquelle allaient devoir vivre les fils de Sonia. Et celle de son mari, qui, si, elle ne l'anéantissait pas, jamais ne disparaîtrait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, non plus, de s'imaginer à la place de Sonia. C'était terrifiant. C'était sa plus grande hantise depuis le jour où elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte. Tout prenait pour elle un sens différent maintenant qu'elle était maman, maintenant qu'elle avait pris une place si importante dans le cœur et la vie de Rick. Et la mort de Sonia lui rappelait une fois de plus le danger que représentait son métier. Son chagrin se mêlant à ses propres angoisses, et à sa colère, elle pleura, silencieusement, quelques instants. Entendant les pas de Castle dans l'escalier, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, et respirant un bon coup, tenta de se redonner une contenance.

\- Kate … Ça va ? lui demanda Rick en entrant, sachant au combien elle était affectée par la mort de Sonia Velasquez, comme eux tous.

\- Oui …, répondit-elle tristement, alors qu'il venait s'asseoir près d'elle.

Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré, et se contenta de l'enlacer, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je sais à quel point tu l'aimais …, lui fit-il, le cœur gros lui-aussi.

\- Oui. C'est tellement … injuste …, soupira Kate, d'un air las et triste, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Il ne dit rien, calant sa joue contre ses cheveux, et la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Aucun mot ne la réconforterait, mais sa présence aimante lui ferait du bien. Il savait ce que ressentait Kate. Il connaissait cette peine infinie que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on perdait l'un des siens. Il avait appris, depuis la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds au poste, à quel point les policiers qui y travaillaient, officiers, lieutenants, inspecteurs, capitaines étaient bien plus que des fonctionnaires au service de la loi et de la justice. Ils étaient une famille, unie par la même passion, le même dévouement, et un esprit de camaraderie, une solidarité à toute épreuve. C'était une belle famille que celle du 12ème District, une famille qui l'avait pleinement intégré, lui, le simple auteur de polars. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait ressenti ce déchirement, cette douleur cinglante qui s'était nichée au fond de son ventre et ne l'avait plus quitté pendant des semaines. Il se souvenait ce même jour de la détresse de Kate, de ses larmes, ses supplications de désespoir, de son corps criant sa douleur, blotti contre le sien. Le jour de la mort de Roy Montgomery, il avait pris conscience de la force de ce qui liait Kate à sa famille de cœur, mais aussi de ce qui le liait, lui-aussi, désormais au 12ème District, à ces hommes et ces femmes qu'il côtoyait tous les jours ou presque, et qui, tous, indistinctement, auraient donné leur vie pour sauver la sienne.

Il connaissait aussi assez sa femme pour savoir que la mort brutale de Sonia Velasquez lui rappelait sa pire angoisse, et le danger qui, constamment, planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils en avaient si souvent parlé depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils attendaient un enfant. Ils savaient que leurs angoisses ne disparaîtraient jamais, et que leur vie était ainsi faite. Kate était flic, jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. C'était sa vie, sa vocation, ce qui la rendait heureuse. C'était celle qu'il aimait. Et lui n'était rien sans elle au quotidien, sans cette adrénaline, ce plaisir qu'il ressentait auprès d'elle, à traquer des meurtriers, élucider des enquêtes ou de sombres mystères. Ce partenariat, cette espèce de fusion incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, était l'un des ciments de leur amour, de leur relation. Cela impliquait des dangers, et des risques, oui. Mais ils apprenaient à les minimiser au maximum, encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient responsables, aussi, de leur fils, et avaient pour mission de lui rendre la vie la plus douce et heureuse possible. Ils apprenaient ainsi à vivre avec leurs inquiétudes, et leurs angoisses. Ils les avaient acceptées, et n'avaient jamais autant parlé de tout cela que depuis la naissance d'Eliott. Rick savait donc, à ce moment précis, quelles idées se bousculaient dans la tête de sa femme. Mais il savait aussi que d'ici peu, elle enfouirait son angoisse de nouveau au fond d'elle-même. Non pas parce qu'elle voudrait la faire taire, non. A ses côtés, Kate avait appris à exprimer ses peurs, ses douleurs, et elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent. Mais simplement parce qu'elle maîtrisait désormais cette angoisse de mère, d'épouse, et acceptait qu'elle fasse partie d'elle, et de sa vie. D'ici peu, elle enfouirait donc son angoisse au fond de son cœur, et reprendrait le dessus pour faire ce pour quoi elle était faite : être flic.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose …, reprit-elle, se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Les gars vont trouver celui qui a fait ça. Il paiera pour toutes les vies qu'il a prises …

\- Rick … ma place est là-bas … Gates a rappelé tout le monde, et moi … je suis ici … et …

\- Tu veux rentrer ? lui fit-il avec douceur, comprenant parfaitement sa façon de penser.

\- Ecoute … Je sais qu'on devait passer quelques jours aux Hamptons, et que c'était le premier séjour d'Eliott à la mer …

\- Ce n'est rien. Il y aura d'autres vacances, répondit-il, esquissant un sourire compréhensif. Si tu veux rentrer …

\- Oui. Je voudrais être au poste, avec les collègues, avec les gars … Je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire et attendre … c'est juste impossible … c'est …

-Je sais. On va rentrer.

\- Mais … Eliott … il a besoin de moi lui-aussi, et …, expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle se sentait pour la première fois confrontée à un choix impossible à faire.

\- Eliott a son papa qui va gérer comme un chef, répondit-il, avec un sourire.

Un léger sourire égaya le visage un peu triste de sa femme.

\- Kate … fais ce que ton cœur te dit de faire à ce moment précis, insista-t-il, sentant le dilemme auquel la maman qu'elle était devenue faisait face. Le 12ème c'est ta famille aussi …, notre famille … et aujourd'hui elle a perdu un membre. Si tu penses que ta place est là-bas ce soir, et je comprends, alors on rentre à New-York.

\- Ok …, sourit-elle, touchée et attendrie. Je veux juste être avec tout le monde ce soir et voir si je peux aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais et toi … tu …

\- Je te dépose au poste, et je rentre … On va se faire une soirée entre hommes petit vampire et moi, ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous …

Elle sourit et s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Eliott ne t'en voudra pas, et moi non plus …, ajouta-t-il, pour apaiser le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Au contraire, on est fiers de toi …

\- Je t'aime …, sourit-elle.

\- Et moi plus encore, répondit-il, l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Mais cette enquête dure depuis des semaines, sans avancée ou presque … Les gars auront besoin de nous deux, je crois … A quatre, on finit toujours par s'en sortir.

\- Oui, je sais bien. Je ne demande qu'à aider … Peut-être que demain, je pourrai trouver une bonne âme pour garder Eliott, et on irait au poste tous les deux …

\- Je ne sais pas …, hésita-t-elle, le cœur serré et culpabilisant à l'idée de laisser son fils. Il est si petit et …

\- Kate … d'ici un mois, Eliott devra passer certaines journées sans nous … On va reprendre le travail de toute façon. Toi à plein temps quasiment…, et moi … comme toujours, en dilettante, sourit-il. Mais peut-être est-ce l'occasion de l'y habituer en douceur, non ?

\- C'est vrai …, admit-elle.

\- Mais … si c'est trop douloureux, je peux rester au loft et le garder demain aussi. Je vous aiderai à distance … On fait ce que tu penses être le mieux, pour toi, pour Eliott … et pour trouver cet assassin, ok ? Moi, je m'adapte …

\- Tu es génial …, sourit-elle.

\- Je sais !

\- On verra tout à l'heure, alors. Je ne sais même pas si Gates va accepter ma présence au poste …

\- Elle va l'accepter, Kate. C'est une évidence. Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, il est déjà tard.

\- Oui.


	50. Chapter 50

Merci pour vos voeux et vos commentaires :) Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 20h30._

Brusquement ramenés à la réalité dramatique de leur travail, Ryan et Esposito passèrent la porte de l'ascenseur, d'un pas décidé, pressés de faire le point avec Gates. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour rentrer des _Hamptons_ , déposer Lanie, Jenny et Sarah-Grace chez elles, avant de rejoindre le poste. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations fournies par Gates au téléphone, pris par l'urgence de la situation, et le désarroi dans lequel la mort de Velasquez les avait plongés. Mais désormais ils n'avaient plus une minute à perdre. Si cet assassin était bien le « tueur au coupe-ongles », il venait de prendre une dimension supérieure encore en abattant, de sang-froid, un flic, et violant une nouvelle fois, sans laisser à priori la moindre trace de son passage. Mais cette fois-ci, sa victime avait survécu. Et cette grave erreur était leur chance de saisir ce tueur qui se fondait dans l'ombre depuis des mois. Plus ils agissaient rapidement, plus grandes étaient les chances de le stopper avant qu'il ne passe à sa prochaine victime.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, saluant leurs collègues qui, eux-aussi, avaient été rappelés par Gates, ou bien avaient choisi d'écourter leur week-end pour venir au poste, se retrouver et affronter ensemble cette douloureuse épreuve. L'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui régnait ici acheva de leur faire oublier la délicieuse journée qu'ils venaient de passer aux Hamptons pour les plonger en plein chaos. La pénombre, le silence et l'inactivité des uns et des autres en disaient long sur la stupeur dans laquelle tous se trouvaient. Personne ou presque n'aurait dû travailler ce soir, et réunis dans la même douleur, ils étaient maintenant tous là, ensemble, échangeant quelques mots de réconfort, et se tenant mutuellement informés des évolutions de l'enquête. Ils attendaient, sans nul doute, de se voir confier une mission, de pouvoir se rendre utiles d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En passant près de la salle technique, les gars aperçurent Tory Ellis, qui semblait concentrée sur l'analyse d'images de vidéo-surveillance, puis s'approchèrent du bureau de leur Capitaine. La porte était ouverte, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de frapper que Gates se leva aussitôt.

\- Bonsoir …, leur fit-elle gravement.

\- Bonsoir, Capitaine, répondirent-ils presque en chœur, en entrant.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement sentant à quel point leur capitaine était affectée par ce qui venait de se produire, et tendue, soucieuse, semblait pleinement concentrée et investie dans cette affaire.

\- Merci d'avoir pu vous libérés aussi rapidement, continua-t-elle, tout en refermant un dossier posé sur son bureau. Voilà le dossier que nous a transmis la police de Staten Island. Il va falloir tout relire.

\- Ok. On va s'y mettre tout de suite, répondit Ryan, prenant le dossier que Gates lui tendait.

Tous deux savaient l'ampleur du travail qui les attendait : il leur faudrait relire tous les interrogatoires, tous les témoignages des voisins, familles, amis de Kim Garcia, sa déposition également, ainsi que le compte-rendu d'autopsie de Sonia Velasquez, et les résultats de toutes les analyses et relevés réalisés sur les victimes comme au domicile de Kim Garcia. C'était indispensable. Il y avait quelque part dans ce dossier des éléments à même de faire progresser l'enquête sur le « tueur au coupe-ongles ».

Gates, s'en tenant aux faits, avec rigueur et précision, passa quelques minutes à faire le point avec eux sur les principaux éléments des crimes commis la veille. Elle leur parla de la piste de Braco et du cartel Donaci, de l'arrivée prochaine d'une équipe du FBI dirigée par Jordan Shaw, et de tous les éléments qui laissaient à penser que le violeur de Kim et l'assassin de Sonia Velasquez était le « tueur au coupe-ongles ». Elle leur expliqua que Kim Garcia avait été placée sous protection, et qu'elle lui avait d'ores et déjà demandé si cet homme à rollers, dont elle lui avait transmis les images, lui disait quelque chose. Mais Kim ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu, et encore moins lui avoir parlé. Aucun inconnu ne l'avait abordée récemment. Elle n'avait été victime d'aucune forme de harcèlement.

\- Inutile de préciser que cette enquête est prioritaire, conclut-elle. Je veux tous les hommes mobilisés. Vérifiez toutes les pistes possibles. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. C'est clair ?

\- Oui, Capitaine, acquiescèrent-ils, d'une seule et même voix, sentant la tension et la détermination dans la voix de Gates.

\- Kim et son mari seront là d'ici quelques minutes, continua-t-elle. Ils tiennent à participer activement à l'enquête … et je crois que leur aide peut nous être précieuse.

\- Le témoignage de Kim n'a donc rien apporté de concret ? demanda Ryan, feuilletant rapidement le dossier afin de trouver sa déposition.

\- Non. Pour l'instant, rien qui permette de faire avancer vraiment les choses. On sait que cet homme est d'une prudence extrême, et que ses agressions sont planifiées minutieusement.

\- Kim a pourtant réussi à lui échapper …

\- Oui. Parce qu'un élément, ce soir-là, était exceptionnellement différent de d'habitude : la visite de sa meilleure amie. Mais il a gardé tout son sang-froid malgré tout. L'agent Shaw affine le profil avec les nouveaux éléments. On en saura davantage ce soir.

\- Kim n'a pas le souvenir d'un détail ? insista Esposito. De quelque chose … je veux dire …

\- Non, l'interrompit Gates, gravement. Elle est bouleversée, vous pouvez l'imaginer. Mais elle est un témoin-clé. Elle est flic. Et je suis convaincue que cela jouera en notre faveur … à un moment ou un autre.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a un amant ? demanda tout à coup Ryan, qui semblait en train de réfléchir.

\- Un amant ? Qui ? Kim ? s'étonna Gates, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui.

\- Je l'ignore. Pourquoi ?

\- Ellen Bright avait un amant, expliqua Esposito. Son mari nous l'a confirmé hier. Et on pense que peut-être cela pourrait avoir un lien avec son meurtre …

\- Comment cela ? Cela ne figure pas dans le dossier …, leur fit remarquer Gates, en les dévisageant, d'un air sceptique, agacée d'ignorer quelque chose d'important.

\- Euh … non …, marmonna Ryan, sentant la colère de son capitaine prompte à éclater.

Ils étaient si pressés de partir pour le week-end, la veille, qu'ils avaient omis la paperasse, et avaient abandonné les derniers documents un peu à la va-vite sur le bureau de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- Lieutenants ? Pourquoi cet élément ne figure pas au dossier ? insista Gates, les fusillant du regard, avec cette sévérité et cette froideur dont elle seule pouvait faire preuve.

\- Le compte-rendu d'interrogatoire a dû rester sur mon bureau vendredi après-midi …, expliqua Ryan.

\- Et que disait ce compte-rendu ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, pressée d'en savoir davantage.

\- Le mari d'Ellen est venu hier matin, répondit Esposito, prompt à lui donner rapidement les informations qu'elle attendait, afin d'éviter d'aggraver sa colère. Il nous a appris qu'Ellen avait un amant à l'époque où elle travaillait au _Bellevue Hospital Center_. Elle a été harcelée à cause de cette relation : quelqu'un la menaçait de tout révéler.

\- Elle a donc mis fin à la relation et demandé sa mutation pour le _Lenox Hill Hospital_ , ajouta Ryan.

\- Et ?

\- Le harcèlement a cessé, répondit Ryan. Mais elle a commencé à revoir cet homme quelques jours avant sa mort … On pense que cet amant pourrait logiquement avoir un lien avec l'affaire … soit qu'il soit le tueur …

\- Soit qu'il soit la raison pour laquelle Ellen a été tuée …, conclut Esposito.

\- Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ? s'énerva Gates. Mais bon sang ! On aurait pu gagner un temps fou si cet élément figurait au dossier comme il aurait dû !

Les gars ne répondirent pas, préférant éviter de se justifier au risque d'énerver plus encore Gates. Elle avait totalement raison. Ils auraient dû placer la déposition dans le dossier. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne savaient que faire de cette histoire d'amant, dont ils ignoraient l'identité. La vie d'Ellen Bright avait déjà été passée au crible, et rien n'indiquait une relation avec un autre homme que son mari : personne ne l'avait jamais vue en charmante compagnie que ce soit dans son entourage professionnel familial ou même dans le voisinage. Il n'y avait ni mails ni appels téléphoniques suspects, il n'y avait aucune dépense inhabituelle, ni rien dans son emploi du temps qui soit digne d'intérêt. Le mari avait été incapable de fournir le moindre élément concret bien qu'il soit au courant de l'existence de cet homme dans la vie de sa femme. Soit cet amant était un fantôme, soit il était extrêmement doué pour passer entre les mailles du filet.

\- Je suppose qu'on ignore qui est cet homme ?

\- Oui.

\- Et l'autre victime ? Samantha ? continua Gates. Elle avait un amant elle-aussi ?

\- Le mari soutient toujours que non, répondit Esposito. Et rien ne prouve le contraire. Comme pour Ellen, aucun élément n'indique une relation extra-conjugale.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils ignoraient que faire de ce nouvel élément : cet amant sorti de nulle part. Samantha avait été harcelée elle-aussi, mais a priori n'avait pas d'amant. Ou alors le mari mentait. Ou ignorait la relation qu'entretenait sa femme en cachette. Quoi qu'il en soit, Castle et Beckett leur avaient suggéré ce week-end de passer en revue de nouveau le personnel du _Bellevue Hospital Center_ , afin d'essayer d'identifier un mari trompé, ou un amant délaissé, qui aurait pu avoir connaissance de la relation extra-conjugale d'Ellen et vouloir se venger, pour une raison ou une autre. Ils avaient bien ri quand Castle avait évoqué une sorte de « vengeur masqué de la tromperie ». Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas tort. Sauf que pour l'instant, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. D'autant plus que ni l'amant ni le harceleur ne travaillaient peut-être au _Bellevue Hospital Center._

\- Il faut vérifier si Kim a ou avait un amant …, ajouta Ryan, simplement.

\- Bien-sûr qu'il faut vérifier ! pesta de nouveau Gates. Je l'aurais fait il y a des heures si vous aviez rempli le dossier correctement !

Ils s'abstinrent de répondre, évitant de croiser le regard de leur Capitaine.

\- Vous avez de la chance que j'aie autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de votre cas maintenant. Mais vous entendrez parler de paperasse de nouveau, tous les deux, croyez-moi ! les sermonna-t-elle. Mettez-vous au travail sur ce dossier et donnez quelque chose à faire à tous ces hommes qui ne demandent qu'à aider. Vous interrogerez Kim dès qu'elle sera là.

\- Oui, Capitaine, acquiesça Ryan.

\- Il faudra aussi briefer Shaw et son équipe sur les détails de l'affaire du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ » pour être opérationnels le plus rapidement possible.

\- Ok, répondit Esposito.

\- J'espère que vous êtes reposés, ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix plus calme, parce que personne n'ira dormir tant que l'homme qui a tué Vélasquez n'aura pas été identifié.

Ils acquiescèrent du regard, et se dirigèrent vers la porte, déterminés à se mettre au travail le plus vite possible.

\- Lieutenants ? reprit-elle, un brin apaisée.

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt.

\- Merci …, leur fit-elle simplement, reconnaissante pour leur présence, mais aussi pour l'ampleur de leur investissement et leur travail en général.

\- On va trouver cet homme, Capitaine, assura Esposito.

Elle les regarda avec confiance, alors qu'ils quittaient son bureau. Ils trouveraient cet homme, oui. Elle n'avait aucun doute. Son équipe était l'une des meilleures et des plus efficaces qu'elle ait connue. Mais il fallait trouver ce tueur le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il ne prenne d'autres vies, et ne détruise d'autres familles.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Dans la salle de pause, Ryan et Esposito faisaient maintenant face à Kim et Jo Garcia, qui venaient d'arriver sous escorte policière. Deux officiers les accompagnaient en permanence, par précaution. Les gars avaient eu à peine le temps de lire les dépositions de la jeune femme, qui avait été interrogée à plusieurs reprises, par la police de Staten Island, par ses collègues des Stups, et par Gates également. Ils savaient quel genre de flic était Kim Garcia. Peu de femmes choisissaient les Stups, encore moins pour s'engager dans des missions sous couverture de longue durée. Kim était une dure à cuire. Solide. Forte. Déterminée. Sans peur. Jusqu'au boutiste. Le genre à tenir tête aux gros durs des gangs et aux chefs des puissants cartels de drogues qui trafiquaient partout de par les Etats-Unis. Elle avait dû se battre corps et âme pour sa vie la veille quand cet homme l'avait violée, puis avait tenté de l'étrangler. Elle n'avait rien dû lâcher. Et pourtant, face à eux, assise auprès de son mari, il émanait d'elle une fragilité touchante, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Elle était belle, et féminine, malgré le métier plutôt masculin qu'elle exerçait. Le genre de femmes sur lesquelles le regard des hommes devait s'attarder, admiratif, envieux. Le genre de femmes à faire fantasmer les hommes.

Ryan et Esposito s'étaient présentés, et Kim, volontaire et déterminée, n'avait pas perdu une minute pour leur expliquer de vive voix le peu dont elle se souvenait. Elle savait qu'ils étaient en charge de cette enquête depuis des semaines et que, mieux que personne, ils en connaissaient le moindre élément. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider, et que c'était avec eux qu'elle pourrait trouver qui lui avait fait ça, qui avait abattu sa meilleure amie.

\- Kim … on a peut-être mis à jour une piste concernant l'une des précédentes victimes, Ellen. Et on a besoin de vous poser une question …

\- Je vous écoute, répondit-elle, attentive et soucieuse de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait vous interroger seule …, commença Ryan, avec hésitation, jetant un œil vers Jo, qui, silencieux depuis le début de la conversation, était assis près de sa femme, concentré et préoccupé.

\- Allez-y, lieutenant. Je n'ai rien à cacher à mon mari …

\- Ok. Je ne vais pas prendre de détour alors … Avez-vous une liaison extra-conjugale ?

\- Non, répondit Kim, sans détour.

\- Non ? insista Esposito.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas d'amant.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous en cours de divorce ? demanda Ryan, sachant au combien cette question était délicate et intime.

Kim accusa le coup, alors que les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle sentit Jo se tendre à ses côtés, et devoir évoquer les raisons de son divorce lui broya le cœur. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher à son mari. S'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle lui avait tout dit. Mais en parler était si douloureux, et humiliant. Elle ne voulait pas faire revivre cela à son mari. Pas devant ces étrangers. Flics ou non. Elle ne voyait pas quel rapport cela pouvait avoir avec cette enquête.

\- C'est personnel, répondit-elle finalement.

\- C'est important, Kim, l'encouragea Ryan. Je sais que c'est intime … mais il se pourrait que ce soit un élément décisif … et …

\- Dis-leur Kim …, lui fit doucement Jo, caressant son dos.

Le geste de tendresse de Jo la surprit. Il avait tellement souffert. Elle savait à quel point son cœur restait meurtri. Il y avait eu sa trahison, puis les disputes incessantes, qui les avaient amenés à se déchirer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Jo finisse par lui dire qu'il partait, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter la situation. Et aujourd'hui il était là, près d'elle, faisant fi de sa propre souffrance pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne l'aimait que plus encore. Et elle avait mal rien qu'à l'idée de devoir reparler de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Mais il le fallait. Probablement.

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu une relation avec un autre homme …, une fois seulement …

\- Qui ? demanda Esposito.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom …, avoua-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Avoir trompé son mari. Ou ne même pas connaitre l'identité de l'homme avec lequel elle avait couché. Elle se maudissait encore de ce qu'elle avait fait, et s'en voudrait toute sa vie durant. Elle n'avait aucune excuse. Elle y avait repensé des centaines de fois, et ne reconnaissait pas celle qu'elle avait été ce soir-là, ce soir où elle avait craqué, s'était laissée séduire, et avait trompé son mari, son amour.

\- Où était-ce ? Que savez-vous sur lui ? poursuivit Ryan.

\- Je ne sais rien de lui …, je sais ce que vous pensez, inutile de le dire, leur fit-elle, les dévisageant tous deux.

Quand elle avait avoué à Jo cette relation d'une fois, elle avait choisi de tout lui dire. Au-delà de sa douleur, de l'humiliation, du sentiment de trahison, il n'avait pas compris qu'elle ignorât tout de cet homme. Ils avaient passé des heures à s'invectiver à ce sujet. En parler ce soir faisait rejaillir dans son esprit tous ces reproches, toutes ces disputes.

\- C'était à San Francisco, ajouta Jo, d'une voix ferme, assurée et impassible, comme s'il se focalisait uniquement sur l'intérêt de l'enquête. Vous pensez que ça pourrait avoir un rapport ? Cet homme pourrait être l'amant de cette victime, Ellen ?

\- Peut-être … Mais San Francisco … c'est loin, constata Ryan, d'un air perplexe.

\- Où était-ce ? Chez lui ? demanda Esposito.

\- Non. Dans un bar.

\- Kim … il faut nous aider …, insista gentiment Esposito. Il faut identifier cet homme. Si cela n'a pas de rapport, on le trouvera rapidement … mais on doit savoir qui c'est.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais revu ? demanda Ryan.

-Non.

\- Un numéro de téléphone ?

\- Non. Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'une fois …, dans ce bar …, un soir, tard ...

\- Vous étiez seule dans ce bar ? Pas d'amis ? demanda Esposito.

\- Non, j'étais seule. Il avait l'air de connaître l'endroit. Peut-être était-il un habitué … C'était au Tabatha's, en plein cœur de San Francisco.

\- Ok. Il nous faut une description … et on appellera ce bar.

\- C'était il y a des mois et …

\- Quand ? insista Ryan.

\- En novembre dernier …, expliqua-t-elle, il était brun, grand … Mon Dieu … je n'en sais rien … Il était … séduisant …

Elle sentit la main de Jo posée dans son dos se crisper au fur et à mesure des détails, bien maigres, qu'elle tentait de donner.

\- Son métier ? Un détail ?

\- Non … Je ne sais rien, se désola-t-elle. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de faire un portrait-robot … mais mes souvenirs sont si loin.

\- On va contacter le dessinateur. Il faut essayer.

\- Est-ce que cet homme pourrait être l'homme aux rollers ? demanda Esposito.

Elle essaya de réfléchir, de se souvenir, mais elle était incapable d'avoir des certitudes. Les images de cet homme à rollers aperçu sur la vidéo-surveillance à proximité de chez elle étaient floues, sombres, et on ne distinguait qu'une silhouette.

\- Je n'en sais rien … Vraiment. Je n'en sais rien. Mais la voix du tueur n'était pas celle de cet homme … je ne crois pas … Je ne sais pas … J'avais peur et … mais je ne crois pas …

\- Bien. Restez-là, d'accord ? On va voir si le dessinateur peut arriver rapidement.

\- Ok.

\- Essayez de réfléchir encore …, lui conseilla Ryan. Je sais combien c'est compliqué et douloureux, mais le moindre détail compte.

Elle acquiesça du regard, alors que Ryan et Esposito quittaient la salle de pause, la laissant seule avec Jo. Il retira la main de son dos, et s'adossa dans le canapé en soupirant. Elle ne dit rien, bouleversée plus encore par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- Kim … Ne leur cache rien …, reprit Jo, avec douceur et gentillesse. S'il y a des choses que tu ne m'as pas dites sur cet homme, dis-leur … Ne t'occupe pas de moi, de ce que je ressens. On doit trouver celui qui t'a fait ça …, celui qui a tué Sonia …

\- Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir … Je t'ai tout dit, Jo.

De nouveau, il soupira, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait à son tour dans son fauteuil. Elle était épuisée. Elle sentait la douleur lui empoigner le ventre, sans que rien ne puisse l'apaiser. Elle pensait avoir touché le fond quand Jo était parti, mais, le destin continuait de s'acharner. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux, de dormir et de ne plus se réveiller avant que tout cela ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir, un cauchemar enfoui à jamais.

\- Jo … je suis désolée … pour tout ça … Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, si seulement … Je suis incapable d'aider … et …

Il ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées, touché par le désespoir de sa femme, bouleversé par ce qu'elle vivait, ce qu'ils vivaient tous deux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu coucher avec un homme dont elle ignorait tout. Le tromper avec un inconnu. Comme ça. Alors qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il ne comprendrait probablement jamais. Mais elle en payait les conséquences plus que de raison aujourd'hui. Il détestait la voir souffrir. Peu importe ce que lui avait souffert, il ne supportait pas de la voir torturée ainsi. Il ne savait quoi lui dire. S'ils n'avaient pas été séparés, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, encore et encore, l'aurait embrassée, câlinée, rassurée. Sa douceur, sa tendresse l'auraient apaisée. Mais aujourd'hui, si son cœur blessé le poussait vers elle, sa raison se rappelait à lui, ainsi que les derniers mois douloureux passés à se déchirer. Rien n'avait changé. Les problèmes étaient toujours là. Il devait se protéger. Il l'aimait plus que tout, mais s'il se laissait aller à trop d'intimité, trop de tendresse, il craignait de ne plus pouvoir s'éloigner de nouveau. Et il devrait s'éloigner. Il était là parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il s'inquiétait et devait prendre soin d'elle, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux huit mois plus tôt, et avait détruit leur relation. Quand il avait demandé le divorce, il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Il avait renoncé. Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant, auprès d'elle depuis la veille, il réalisait que jamais il ne serait de nouveau heureux sans elle.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 21h30._

Alors que la nuit tombait doucement, Castle engagea la voiture dans la rue du 12ème District, plus calme que jamais en ce soir de 4 juillet. Ils arrivaient des _Hamptons_ , et en chemin, ils avaient eu Ryan au téléphone pour un compte-rendu rapide sur l'enquête. Les gars avaient contacté le _Tabatha's_ , ce bar de San Francisco où Kim Garcia avait rencontré son amant d'une nuit, afin d'obtenir une liste des clients réguliers. Celui-ci était fermé, pour cause de jour férié, mais ils étaient parvenus à joindre le propriétaire qui leur avait donné une trentaine de noms. Plusieurs officiers avaient été chargés de vérifier l'identité de tous ces clients ainsi que le contenu de leur casier judiciaire, puis de les localiser afin de savoir si l'un d'entre eux pouvait se trouver à New-York, et enfin de les appeler un par un, pour les interroger, en liaison avec la Police de San-Fransisco. Une enquête qui, en ce jour de fête où les gens s'absentaient ou partaient en week-end, allait prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. En parallèle, les photos de ces clients réguliers étaient en train d'être examinées par Kim. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas reconnu l'homme avec lequel elle avait passé une partie de la nuit quelques mois plus tôt. Quant au dessinateur contacté pour réaliser un portrait-robot de cet amant mystérieux, il ne serait pas là avant plusieurs heures, pour cause de jour férié, encore une fois. Les souvenirs de Kim étaient de toute façon tellement lointains qu'elle ne pensait pas être à même d'établir un portrait convaincant de cet homme. Gates, d'une humeur massacrante, avait pesté contre l'inefficacité des moyens mis à leur disposition. D'autres officiers avaient repris les listes du personnel et des patients du _Bellevue Hospital Center_ , mais aussi des proches, famille, amis, d'Ellen, Samantha et Kim en quête de quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir été concerné par une tromperie et s'être mué en ce que Castle appelait un « vengeur masqué de la tromperie ». C'était un travail titanesque même si de nombreux officiers avaient rejoint le poste pour prêter main forte, et aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Toutes les pistes étaient explorées sans qu'aucune ne soit vraiment privilégiée. Gates, tout comme Ryan et Esposito, pensaient que toute l'affaire avait un lien avec cette histoire d'amant, sans savoir pour autant de quelle façon. Ils ignoraient si l'amant d'Ellen était le même que celui de Kim, si cet amant était le meurtrier, ou bien si quelqu'un s'en prenait à ces femmes parce qu'elles avaient un amant. Dénouer les fils de cette investigation avec si peu d'éléments était un vrai casse-tête. Le FBI allait arriver, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une piste sérieuse et concrète à suivre.

Alors que Castle se désolait un peu de ne pouvoir participer concrètement à l'investigation, Beckett ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pourrait se rendre utile, étant toujours en congés. Mais elle voulait que Gates sache qu'elle était là et pouvait compter sur elle. Elle voulait être avec ses collègues, et se pencher un peu plus sur cette affaire. Elle savait combien confronter des avis et points de vue différents était essentiel pour faire progresser une enquête. Sa vision des choses, sa réflexion pourraient peut-être aider les gars, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de Jordan Shaw, qui s'occupait de dresser le profil psychologique du tueur.

Rick gara la voiture en double-file, à une cinquantaine de mètres du poste, constatant que quelques journalistes faisaient le pied de grue, et que les vans de chaînes de télévision locale étaient stationnés à proximité de l'entrée.

\- Les vautours sont déjà là …, constata Castle en grimaçant.

\- Un nouveau tueur en série, ça fait vendre … D'autant plus avec deux flics visés …

\- Gates doit être bien énervée …

\- Oui …, lui fit-elle en se tournant pour jeter un œil à Eliott, qui, bien réveillé, s'agitait dans son siège auto.

\- Ils vont te sauter dessus pour avoir des infos quand ils vont te reconnaître.

\- Et comme je n'ai aucune info …, ils n'auront rien à se mettre sous la dent, répondit-elle, avant de se concentrer sur son fils. Toi, petit bonhomme, tu vas être sage avec Papa.

\- Il sera sage … On va regarder un film de mecs entre père et fils …

Kate se tourna vers son mari avec des yeux réprobateurs.

\- C'est bon, je plaisante, sourit-il. Ne t'en fais pas, il ira au lit dès qu'on rentre, et biberon vers 23h … puis dodo jusqu'à demain matin … et quand Maman se réveillera elle trouvera son petit garçon tout heureux, reposé et en pleine forme.

\- Je préfère ce programme-là, sourit-elle, en tendant la main vers son fils, pour effleurer sa joue d'une caresse. Surveille-bien papa, mon ange … Je t'aime …

Il babilla, en souriant, ce qui l'attendrit, et la fit culpabiliser un peu aussi. Mais elle chassa vite cette pensée de sa tête, et se retourna pour se pencher vers Rick et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Et toi aussi je t'aime …, lui fit-elle avec tendresse.

Il sourit, lui rendant son baiser.

\- Sois prudente …, répondit-il, avec sérieux.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée aller travailler sans lui. Il était heureux de s'occuper d'Eliott, mais cette soirée lui donnait un avant-goût de ce que serait sa vie désormais. Il ne pourrait plus enquêter comme avant avec Kate, ni passer ses journées avec elle. Ils devraient trouver un nouvel équilibre. Ce serait différent. Ce serait bien, aussi, mais il fallait qu'il s'y habitue.

\- Je vais juste au poste, Castle, sourit-elle. Je ne suis même pas en service.

\- Justement …

\- Je veux simplement discuter avec Gates, voir ce que Jordan en pense, et jeter un œil au dossier. Puis je rentre … ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Mais ne m'attends pas …, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai …, le prévint-elle gentiment pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement.

\- Ok. N'hésite pas si vous avez besoin de mon génie d'enquêteur …

\- Oui, mon cœur … Tu es ma botte-secrète …

\- Voilà, acquiesça-t-il, tout content de son nouveau statut.

\- A tout à l'heure …, sourit-elle, lui piquant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres.

\- A tout à l'heure …

Elle attrapa sa veste en jean, et sortit. Elle s'éloigna, lui faisant un petit signe de la main, souriante, avant d'avancer d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée du poste. Il lui répondit par un petit geste, puis la regarda échanger quelques mots avec les journalistes qui s'étaient aussitôt approchés en la voyant arriver. Sans savoir ce qu'elle disait, il sentit qu'elle leur parlait sèchement, et leur demandait d'aller fouiner ailleurs. Il sourit, amusé de constater qu'après sept mois de congés, le lieutenant qu'elle était n'avait rien perdu de sa hargne et de son sens de l'autorité. Puis il la vit entrer, et passer la porte du poste, avec la sensation un peu étrange mais néanmoins rassurante qu'à cet instant, Kate était redevenue Beckett. Depuis des mois, elle ne travaillait plus, et il l'avait vue s'épanouir en tant que maman. Il l'avait découverte sous un autre jour. Il connaissait déjà la femme tendre, amoureuse et attentionnée. Il avait découvert la maman douce, aimante, attentive qu'elle était pour leur fils. Et aujourd'hui, il avait suffi qu'il la voie s'avancer avec cette détermination vers le poste, avec cette démarche qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, pour constater avec plaisir qu'elle était de nouveau pleinement flic. Il l'aimait pour tout cela à la fois, tout ce qu'elle était, et cette facilité qu'elle avait à passer d'un rôle à l'autre, non sans un peu de culpabilité parfois. Mais il était admiratif. Et fier. Extrêmement fier d'être celui que cette femme extraordinaire avait choisi. D'être son mari, simplement.

\- Bon, fiston, si on rentrait ? fit-il à son fils, se retournant brièvement pour jeter un œil vers lui.

Eliott gazouilla, en agitant ses petits poings.

\- On va montrer à Maman qu'on se débrouille comme des chefs quand elle travaille, sourit-il, en démarrant la voiture. On peut se passer de Maman, n'est-ce pas ? Bien-sûr qu'on peut … on est des grands garçons tous les deux. Tu vas voir, ça va être chouette !


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 3**

En arrivant au poste, Kate avait échangé quelques mots avec Ryan et Esposito, plongés en pleine réflexion face au murderboard, puis salué les officiers attristés mais absorbés par les différentes missions confiées par les gars. D'un pas décidé, sans perdre de temps, elle avait rejoint le bureau du Capitaine Gates. Elle attendit dans l'encadrement de la porte, constatant que Gates, assise derrière son bureau, était occupée au téléphone, a priori avec Weldon, le maire de New-York, au vu de ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre de la conversation.

\- Lieutenant Beckett …, constata Gates, en raccrochant, et la dévisageant, d'un air grave. Vous ne devriez pas être en train de profiter de votre famille et …

\- Capitaine, l'interrompit Kate en entrant. Je ne peux pas être ailleurs qu'ici ce soir. Velasquez était une des nôtres … Et je voudrais pouvoir aider, faire quelque chose …

Elle acquiesça simplement d'un regard, ne pouvant pas reprocher à Beckett sa présence malgré ses congés. Victoria n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Elle aimait tant diriger le 12ème District elle aimait son équipe, ses hommes, bien au-delà de leur professionnalisme, pour cette famille qu'ils formaient, cette solidarité à toute épreuve qu'ils manifestaient toujours. Elle en avait été témoin à plusieurs reprises par le passé, mais en avait pris toute la mesure lorsque son fils, Andrew, avait été la cible d'une psychopathe. Tous ces hommes, ces femmes étaient une véritable famille de cœur, et elle savait que chacun d'entre eux, du jeune bleu au Capitaine expérimenté qu'elle était, se battrait toujours corps et âme pour rendre justice, mais aussi pour se soutenir face à l'adversité. Furtivement, l'idée que bientôt, elle ne dirigerait plus son équipe lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la chassa aussitôt, trop obnubilée par l'affaire.

\- Venez, asseyez-vous, reprit Gates. L'affaire est compliquée …

\- Les gars m'ont résumé la situation, répondit Kate en s'exécutant, s'installant face au bureau.

\- Oui, mais il ne s'agit pas juste de l'enquête. Je viens d'avoir le procureur … et le maire. L'affaire fait la une des journaux télévisés ce soir … « _John l'étrangleur_ » voilà comment les médias surnomment notre tueur …, propageant tout un tas de folles rumeurs …

\- Comment savent-ils déjà ….

-Il faut croire que la collaboration de trois polices sur l'affaire ne facilite pas la discrétion, expliqua Gates. Plus il y a de monde impliqué, plus les nouvelles se répandent. Weldon craint que la panique ne s'empare de nos concitoyens, avec ce « _John l'étrangleur_ », qui plus est, tueur de flic, qui sème la terreur dans les rues de New-York. Il exige une conférence de presse dès demain matin pour rassurer la population et nuancer les propos des journalistes.

\- Vous avez accepté ? s'étonna Kate, qui savait que Gates détestait ce genre de pratique, et évitait le plus possible d'avoir à s'exposer ainsi médiatiquement.

\- Je n'ai guère le choix … Vous verrez que c'est un des aspects les plus délicats de cette position de Capitaine, sourit gentiment Gates.

Kate esquissa un sourire complice, sachant combien elle aurait à apprendre de Gates, afin de devenir le capitaine qu'elle espérait être. Bien-sûr, il lui fallait déjà obtenir son examen, mais pour son apprentissage concret, le capitaine Gates serait là pour la conseiller. Elle savait pouvoir compter sur elle. Elle l'avait observée depuis des années. Elle avait aussi beaucoup appris auprès de Montgomery par le passé. Elle devrait, une fois capitaine, tirer profit de ce qu'elle avait vécu à leurs côtés, afin de trouver sa propre voie, sa propre façon de diriger le 12ème District. Ce serait une expérience difficile, sans doute, mais tellement enrichissante. Une nouvelle étape.

\- Shaw et son équipe seront là d'ici une heure environ, reprit Gates. Mais on n'a toujours rien ... Aucun élément ne mène à quoi que ce soit de concret.

\- Et du côté de la Police de Staten Island et des Stups ? demanda Kate. Concernant ce gars qu'ils cherchent … Braco ?

\- Rien non plus. Ils lui courent après depuis des années, alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va leur tomber tout cuit entre les mains …, répondit Gates, d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Il n'a probablement rien à voir avec ça de toute façon, constata Kate, persuadée comme tout le monde que la théorie du tueur en série était la plus probable.

\- Non. Mais il traînait dans le coin …, peut-être qu'il avait effectivement démasqué Kim Garcia et savait qu'elle allait s'infiltrer au sein du cartel Donaci … Peut-être qu'il la surveillait et qu'il a vu quelque chose.

\- Même s'ils mettaient la main sur lui, il ne témoignerait probablement jamais … Ce n'est sûrement pas le genre de gars à vouloir aider les flics ou à négocier quoi que ce soit …

\- Oui, sans doute …

\- Et rien de plus non plus concernant les interrogatoires du voisinage ? poursuivit Kate, essayant de faire le point.

Elle ne savait de l'affaire que ce que les gars lui avaient expliqué. Elle n'avait pas lu les rapports, les interrogatoires, et il lui était difficile, sans être vraiment impliquée, de prendre bien toute la mesure des choses.

\- Non. Rien. Tory travaille toujours sur les images de vidéo-surveillance avec Byrd et Blackwell, expliqua Gates. Ils visionnent, de nouveau, minute par minute toute la soirée, et toutes les images de chaque rue sur un rayon de deux kilomètres autour de chez Kim Garcia. Ils vont y passer la nuit. L'homme à rollers apparaît sur plusieurs images, mais jamais de face, toujours dans l'ombre, très furtivement …

\- Il sait où sont les caméras …

\- Oui …, confirma Gates. Il avait repéré le quartier minutieusement, et savait quelles rues il emprunterait hier soir … Et même si tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, il avait le sang- froid suffisant pour ne pas déroger à son plan.

\- Ça correspond à son fonctionnement pour Ellen et Samantha. Il est d'une extrême prudence et minutie, continua Kate, en réfléchissant au mode opératoire de ce tueur.

\- Oui. Tory essaye de suivre toutes les images où il apparaît, pour trouver d'où il est parti. Il est très mobile, mais il ne parcourt sûrement pas toute la ville à rollers … Si son quartier d'attache est plutôt Manhattan, où les deux premières victimes ont été tuées, il n'est pas allé à rollers jusqu'à Staten Island …

\- Il a dû faire le trajet en voiture, puis il a chaussé les rollers à proximité du quartier.

\- Avec un peu de chance, les techniciens finiront par identifier son véhicule sur les vidéos.

\- Et concernant cette histoire d'amant ? continua Kate.

Elle avait discuté de l'enquête avec Castle pendant une bonne partie du trajet depuis les _Hamptons_ , et depuis la veille déjà, il était persuadé, lui-aussi que l'amant ou les amants étaient la clé du mystère. Seulement, leurs réflexions avaient tourné en rond, parce qu'il n'y avait rien, ni dans les indices, ni dans les témoignages, pour étayer une quelconque théorie.

\- Je crois que c'est le point commun entre les victimes … du moins, à première vue, répondit Gates. Elles sont toutes mariées et deux d'entre elles, de façon certaine, ont trompé leur mari.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de trouver l'amant d'Ellen Bright, lui fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Non. Dieu sait que j'ai eu affaire à des femmes ou des maris infidèles durant ma carrière, ainsi qu'à des amants et maîtresses très malins et organisés, mais celui-ci est le plus discret que je n'ai jamais vu. Rien ne prouve l'existence de cet amant ...

\- Il existe pourtant … Il doit avoir quelque chose à protéger pour être si discret et invisible …, peut-être plus qu'un mariage …

\- Oui … Quant à Kim …, elle n'a pour ainsi dire aucun souvenir précis …, ce que je peux comprendre. J'imagine que si une tromperie d'une nuit ruine votre mariage, vous vous évertuez à l'oublier ...

\- On n'a donc aucun moyen de savoir si les deux amants sont une seule et même personne, constata Kate, en réfléchissant.

\- Ni même s'ils ont un lien avec l'affaire d'ailleurs … Ils ne sont peut-être que des amants … qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec le tueur.

\- Oui … Le tueur en voudrait à ces femmes parce qu'elles ont un amant. Et les éliminerait pour ça, expliqua Kate. Mais, pourquoi ne pas éliminer les amants aussi ? Je veux dire si notre tueur est un mari qui a été trompé, la femme et l'amant sont autant responsables l'un que l'autre de son malheur …

\- Je ne sais pas … Le tueur peut aussi être un amant éconduit, qu'une femme a délaissé lui préférant son mari. Et il se venge en tuant des femmes infidèles …

\- Possible aussi …

En échangeant et réfléchissant ainsi avec Gates, elle réalisait que son capitaine était flic, elle-aussi. Il était rare qu'elle théorise ainsi, et se mêle aux réflexions de ses lieutenants, comme si elle leur faisait entièrement confiance. Quand elle intervenait, c'était soit qu'ils se trouvaient dans le néant le plus total, soit que l'affaire était gravissime. Kate sentait combien Gates prenait cette affaire-là à cœur, comme à chaque fois que l'un de ses hommes était touché, de près ou de loin. Elle était probablement ici depuis la veille, depuis qu'on l'avait informée de la mort de Velasquez, à réfléchir, rassembler les éléments, chercher un moyen de résoudre cette enquête.

\- L'agent Shaw travaille le profil, reprit Gates. Elle aura peut-être une théorie plus précise. Mais il nous faut quelque chose de concret. Bâtir des théories, c'est bien joli, mais pas suffisant pour nous mener vers un suspect.

\- Kim Garcia a forcément vu quelque chose, entendu quelque chose … hier soir, ou lors de sa nuit avec cet homme …, répondit Kate. Elle est notre preuve principale.

\- Elle est bouleversée, Beckett …, traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle ne souvient de rien …

\- Je sais, oui, mais elle est flic, lui fit remarquer Kate. Et quand on est flic, même dans les pires situations, on a des automatismes. Je suis sûre qu'inconsciemment elle a senti des choses, elle a vu ou aperçu quelque chose. Elle doit pouvoir nous aider.

\- Si vous voulez essayez de lui parler, elle est en salle de pause avec son mari …

\- Ok. Quelle relation a-t-elle avec son mari ?

\- Ils sont en cours de divorce, vous le savez. Mais ils ont l'air très proches. Il ne l'a pas quittée depuis hier soir.

\- Ok. Il faudrait l'isoler de son mari quelques minutes, alors, constata Kate. Si elle doit raconter les détails sordides de ce qu'elle a vécu, elle ne sera pas spontanée devant lui … Elle doit pouvoir parler librement.

-Oui, je vais proposer à Jo d'aider les gars, répondit Gates en se levant. Il tourne en rond et ne demande qu'à se rendre utile.

\- Ok.

* * *

 _Salle de pause, 12_ _ème_ _District, aux environs de 22h._

Silencieuse, Beckett s'assit face à Kim, à la place qu'elle occupait toujours habituellement quand elle interrogeait des proches des victimes ou des témoins. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée ici, dans le cadre d'une enquête. C'était un sentiment étrange de retrouver le travail, dans ces circonstances, même si c'était temporaire, le temps de cette affaire. D'une certaine façon, malgré le contexte douloureux, elle avait plaisir à se replonger dans une enquête, à réfléchir, chercher à comprendre, et faire ce qu'elle aimait faire. Mais en même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher, un instant, de penser à Eliott et Castle, tous les deux au loft, se demandant ce que faisaient ses deux hommes seuls sans elle. Si tout se passait bien, et elle n'en doutait pas, leur fils devait dormir. Rick, lui, profitait sans doute de son absence pour jouer aux jeux vidéo, à moins qu'il ne soit inspiré pour écrire. Mais peut-être était-il finalement trop préoccupé par cette affaire, lui-aussi, et réfléchissait-il de son côté.

Kate regarda Kim déposer sur la petite table, d'un air las et dépité, les photos des clients du « _Tabatha's_ » qu'elle venait de passer en revue, sans succès. Gates avait fait les présentations, puis suggéré à Jo d'aller apporter son aide à Ryan et Esposito, arguant qu'un point de vue nouveau sur leurs réflexions ne pourrait qu'être profitable à l'affaire. Kim, comme Jo, avaient bien-sûr compris que le lieutenant Beckett voulait s'entretenir seule à seule avec Kim, mais ne s'en étaient pas offusqués.

\- Je sais qu'on vous a déjà questionné des dizaines de fois depuis hier soir…, commença Kate, mais …

\- Ce n'est rien … Si ça peut faire avancer les choses, si je peux arriver à me souvenir de quelque chose, je veux bien répéter encore et encore ce qui s'est passé …, répondit Kim, en s'adossant dans le canapé, l'air épuisée.

\- Ok …

Kate voyait sa fatigue, autant morale que physique, ses traits tirés, ses yeux rougis par le chagrin et l'épuisement. Elle devinait les tourments qui devaient lui empoigner le cœur à cet instant, ce sentiment de culpabilité terrible qu'elle ressentait forcément après avoir vu mourir sous ses yeux sa meilleure amie sans rien pouvoir faire, mais aussi cette mise à nue, tout aussi douloureuse, humiliante, alors qu'elle avait dû révéler qu'elle avait trompé son mari, et qu'en plus, il se pouvait que cette erreur, cette faute, qui déjà avait détruit son mariage, soit la cause du drame qui s'était joué la veille. Malgré tout, Kim était là, déterminée, mais tellement impuissante. Kate savait combien c'était difficile pour elle, combien, malgré sa volonté, raconter encore et encore ce qui était arrivé, était déchirant. Mais elle était leur unique témoin.

\- Kim …, reprit Beckett, avec douceur, je voudrais que vous fermiez les yeux … et que vous me décriviez votre agresseur, en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir … instinctivement …

\- Ok, répondit-elle, sachant que fermer les yeux était le meilleur moyen de s'isoler dans ses souvenirs, et de tenter de repérer un élément important.

Elle avait revécu cette scène en boucle depuis la veille. Les images ne quittaient pas son esprit. Même quand elle avait somnolé, quelques heures plus tôt, dans les bras de Jo, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi, sous le coup de ces images, ces sensations douloureuses qui hantaient son esprit. Elle avait beau avoir déjà raconté son calvaire, sans que cela n'amène aucun élément, elle avait confiance en la stratégie du lieutenant Beckett. Elle la connaissait de nom et de réputation, pour l'avoir vue à la une des journaux lors de l'arrestation du sénateur Bracken, et la mort du triple tueur, Jerry Tyson. Le lieutenant Beckett était l'un des meilleurs flics de la criminelle.

\- Dites-moi tout ce dont vous vous souvenez …, ajouta Kate, la regardant fermer les yeux.

\- Il m'attendait près du cabanon au fond du jardin. Il était tapi dans l'ombre, commença Kim, lentement, d'une voix monocorde, cherchant dans ses souvenirs tout ce qui pourrait aider. Il était très grand, je dirais 1m90 environ … beaucoup plus grand que moi … Très fort … Pourtant, j'ai l'habitude de maîtriser des hommes au corps à corps … Mais il était vraiment trop fort. Quand il était sur moi, j'étais incapable de bouger. D'une main, il me maintenait au sol … Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix … Je suis sensible aux voix … dans le cadre de mes missions, je passe beaucoup de temps sur des écoutes ou en planque, j'ai l'habitude de me focaliser sur les voix … D'après sa voix, et sa façon de parler, je dirais qu'il a trente ou quarante ans …

Kim s'arrêta un instant, les yeux fermés, le visage concentré sur ses souvenirs, comme si elle essayait de se remémorer les détails.

\- Il m'a appelée par mon prénom … A chaque fois que j'ai réussi à le frapper, ou le repousser, il m'a insultée, cela le faisait enrager … mais c'est comme si cela l'excitait plus encore, constata-t-elle, ouvrant soudain les yeux. Vous pensez que c'était ce qu'il voulait ? Que je lui résiste ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il devait s'y attendre … Il n'ignorait sûrement pas que vous étiez flic. Et ses autres victimes étaient aussi des femmes fortes, maîtrisant le combat. Elles faisaient du karaté.

\- Il a un problème avec les femmes qui incarnent l'autorité alors peut-être ...

\- Oui. Les agents du FBI seront plus à même que nous de dresser son profil psychologique, lui fit gentiment Kate. Essayons de nous focaliser sur les détails …

\- Ok …, répondit Kim, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Il faisait noir, mais il avait une cagoule … Je l'ai sentie … Il avait des gants de cuir aussi. Pourquoi avait-il une cagoule s'il avait prévu de me tuer ?

\- Pour minimiser les risques au cas où … la preuve, vous vous en êtes sortie …

\- Même sans la cagoule, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu, affirma Kim. Il faisait nuit noire, je ne voyais rien.

\- Oui, mais ça permet aussi d'éviter de laisser des traces ADN …, des cheveux par exemple, expliqua Kate.

\- Vous avez raison, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, répondit Kim, ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. En parlant de traces ADN, on n'a rien retrouvé sur moi …, les prélèvements n'ont rien donné …

\- Oui. Il portait un préservatif.

Kim eut l'air de réfléchir, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Vous pensez à quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais … il n'avait pas de poils pubiens … enfin je crois … il était rasé … Vous croyez que c'était voulu … enfin je veux dire …

\- Je pense qu'il a préparé son viol aussi méthodiquement qu'un tueur prépare un meurtre. Il sait comment procèdent les experts scientifiques …

\- En même temps, de nos jours, avec les séries télévisées, tout le monde ou presque le sait …, lui fit remarquer Kim.

\- Oui. Mais ça montre encore une fois que cet homme n''agit pas sous le coup d'une pulsion soudaine. Je pense qu'il avait prémédité de longue date de s'en prendre à vous hier soir. Le moindre détail avait été pensé …

\- Que peut-on en déduire ?

\- Que le viol, l'assouvissement d'une pulsion sexuelle, ou la quête d'un plaisir fugace ne sont pas les seuls objectifs … Il y a autre chose …

\- Oui. Me tuer …, constata Kim, le visage fermé, comme si prononcer ces mots lui faisaient prendre conscience de ce à quoi elle avait échappé.

\- Oui, vous tuer … pas seulement vous en tant que personne, mais ce que vous représentez probablement.

\- Parce que je suis une femme infidèle …

\- Peut-être … mais pas forcément. Il est impossible de tirer des conclusions pour le moment, tenta de la rassurer Kate, pour ne pas la faire culpabiliser davantage avant qu'ils n'aient de certitudes.

\- De toute façon, savoir tout cela ne nous avance pas à grand-chose …

\- Si, détrompez-vous, tout ce que vous pouvez dire va nous aider … L'histoire est fondamentale. L'histoire de ce qui vous est arrivé va nous permettre de comprendre l'histoire de ce tueur …, expliqua Kate, pensant, à cet instant, à Castle qui lui avait appris, dès leur première rencontre que l'histoire était tout aussi essentielle que les indices dans la résolution d'une enquête. Pourquoi il viole ces femmes ? Pourquoi il les étrangle ? Le comprendre nous permettra de l'arrêter …

\- Mais il faut des indices, des preuves …, objecta Kim.

\- Oui. On en aura. Les indices viendront, assura Kate. Mais pour l'instant, on a l'histoire … votre histoire qui nous aide à bâtir celle de ce détraqué.

Kim la dévisageait, observait sa conviction, sa détermination, se disant que le lieutenant Beckett, comme elle, ne lâcherait rien. Et cela la rassurait, l'encourageait à ne pas céder à l'épuisement, et au dépit de ne pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'utile. Elle était en vie. Cet homme avait tué trois femmes. Elle trouverait quelque chose. Elle aiderait à ce que justice soit faite, et ce qu'on mette un terme à ses crimes.

\- Ok. Continuons alors …, répondit Kim, esquissant un léger sourire, plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, lui sourit Kate en retour. Parlons de cet homme avec lequel vous avez eu une relation …

\- C'est si loin … J'ai l'impression d'avoir totalement occulté ce moment-là de ma vie … Je voudrais qu'il n'ait jamais existé, et je crois que cela n'aide pas à me souvenir plus précisément.

\- Je comprends …

\- Je sais ce que vous devez penser …, ce que tout le monde doit penser … Non seulement, cette femme a trompé son mari, mais en plus elle n'est même pas fichue de savoir qui était le type avec lequel elle a couché.

\- Kim … Personne ne vous juge ici … Je sais combien c'est difficile pour vous de devoir en parler. Mais vraiment, j'ai juste besoin de comprendre. Pour l'enquête. Si cela a un lien, on doit le trouver …

Kim acquiesça d'un regard triste. Elle savait que parler de cette nuit-là allait la bouleverser de nouveau, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se sentait en confiance avec le lieutenant Beckett. Il fallait qu'elle raconte ce dont elle se souvenait.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment cela pourrait avoir un lien …, expliqua-t-elle. C'était en novembre, il y a des mois …, et à San Francisco …

\- Pour commencer est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir connaissance du fait que vous ayez trompé votre mari ?

Si l'infidélité était la raison pour laquelle Kim avait été choisie par le tueur, celui-ci l'avait forcément appris d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais de quelle façon ? Les infidélités étaient, la plupart du temps, des secrets très bien gardés, qu'on n'ébruitait pas. Alors soit le tueur était l'amant lui-même, soit il avait été témoin de l'acte, soit, encore, on le lui avait raconté.

\- Je ne sais pas, non …

\- Votre mari en a-t-il parlé à quelqu'un ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non. Enfin, il faudrait lui demander … Mais il est … enfin, vous imaginez, il a vécu ça comme une humiliation …, c'est douloureux pour lui … Je pense qu'il n'en a parlé à personne.

\- Et vous ?

\- Sonia était la seule à le savoir …. Je lui ai dit tout de suite. J'avais besoin d'en parler …, répondit tristement Kim, la voix pleine de chagrin.

\- Elle aurait pu en parler à quelqu'un ?

\- Non … Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en aurait parlé. Elle était ma meilleure amie … On se connaissait depuis le lycée … Non, elle n'en aurait parlé à personne.

\- Que faisiez-vous à San Francisco à l'époque ? continua Beckett.

\- J'étais en mission sous couverture depuis plusieurs semaines …, infiltrée dans un réseau de drogue local.

\- Donc dans ce bar, le « _Tabatha's_ », vous étiez sous couverture ?

\- Oui … mais la couverture ne nécessitait évidemment pas que je m'envoie en l'air avec un inconnu …, précisa Kim. En fait, je dealais pour un gang local …, dans le but de déterminer de l'intérieur les rouages du réseau … Je traînais régulièrement dans ce bar …, un bar plutôt classe et huppé d'ailleurs, qui servait à écouler la marchandise.

-L'homme avec lequel vous avez couché était un client du réseau ?

\- Non. Je ne pense pas … C'était un simple client du bar. C'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais. La première fois, il était là avec un ami … Ils prenaient un verre simplement, en discutant.

\- Quel genre d'hommes était-ce ?

\- Une trentaine d'années … Plutôt cools, style sportswear, propres sur eux … Ils discutaient, riaient ensemble, simplement … des gars bien … enfin, en apparence, vu que j'ignore tout d'eux …

\- Est-ce l'homme qui vous a abordée le premier ?

\- Non, pas ce soir-là. Mais il m'a regardée, beaucoup regardée …

\- Vous étiez flattée ?

\- Oui. Il a senti que je l'étais je pense, et cela l'a incité à continuer. C'était un charmeur … Il était souriant, avait l'air agréable …

\- De quoi parlait-il avec son ami ?

\- Je ne sais pas … ils étaient loin de moi … Ils sont partis ensemble, un peu avant moi … L'homme est passé près de moi …, m'a regardé intensément … de façon troublante …, et il m'a simplement souhaité une bonne fin de soirée, avec un sourire … enjôleur … J'ai senti dans ses yeux qu'il avait envie de moi …, c'est tout, il me déshabillait du regard … Mais il est parti.

\- Quand l'avez-vous revu ?

\- Deux jours plus tard … il était là, seul au bar, quand je suis arrivée.

\- Que buvait-il ?

\- Une bière … C'était comme s'il m'attendait, ou espérait que j'allais arriver. C'est l'impression que j'ai eue du moins … Il m'a abordée tout de suite. Et puis tout est allé très vite … On a discuté.

\- De quoi ? Que vous a-t-il dit sur lui ?

\- Rien. Et je n'ai rien demandé. Il n'a rien demandé non plus. Dès qu'il s'est approché de moi, j'ai su que je ne résisterais pas à la tentation … et je ne voulais rien savoir de lui. Je savais que j'allais coucher avec lui, que ce serait une parenthèse, et je ne voulais pas créer le moindre lien. On a parlé de San Franciso, de la ville, de son âme … et de tout, et rien … vous savez …, c'était un jeu de séduction … je ne sais même plus vraiment ce qu'on s'est dit … c'était … mon Dieu … j'ignorais tout de cet homme …, et il ignorait tout de moi, et c'était totalement … envoûtant …

\- C'était purement physique ?

\- Oui. Inexplicable … J'avais l'impression de ne pas être moi-même … et quand j'y repense, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu faire ça. Mais … c'est une autre histoire …

\- Dites-moi …

Kate voulait l'inciter à parler. Plus Kim en dévoilait sur elle-même, sur cette nuit-là, plus elle pouvait se souvenir, penser à un élément occulté, à un détail qui s'avèrerait important pour identifier son amant.

\- Jo et moi traversions une période difficile …, expliqua Kim, qui n'hésitait plus à se livrer, comme si cela l'aidait elle-aussi. Nous étions sur des missions séparément … On se voyait deux ou trois jours tous les quatre ou cinq mois, et puis on repartait à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis … Le stress du boulot, la pression à gérer constamment, l'éloignement, la fatigue … tout cela faisait qu'on se perdait de vue … Je n'étais pas bien, j'avais l'impression de ne plus compter pour Jo … Je n'ai aucune excuse, mais sentir le regard de cet homme, son envie, le voir jouer à me séduire … c'était si agréable …, c'était comme si je me sentais vivante de nouveau et …

Elle s'arrêta, et soupira.

\- Je sais de quoi ça a l'air …, constata-t-elle dépitée. Mais j'aime mon mari, vous savez … Je l'aime plus que tout, et cette nuit-là était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie … Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière … et effacer tout cela.

\- Je sais, Kim … Je vois combien vous l'aimez.

Kim ne répondit rien, les yeux embués de larmes à l'évocation de l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari, et du mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on fasse une pause ? suggéra Kate, d'un air compatissant.

\- Non, non … ça va aller, répondit Kim, essuyant ses larmes du plat des mains.

\- D'accord. Alors … où avez-vous passé la nuit ? où êtes-vous allés ensuite ?

\- On n'a pas passé la nuit ensemble … On est restés dans ce bar … On s'est faufilés dans un couloir, il y avait un débarras … et c'était … rapide …

\- Il avait l'air de connaître l'endroit ?

\- Non, pas plus que moi …

\- A-t-il été violent ? Ou brutal ?

\- Non … pas du tout … C'était un peu comme une pulsion … mais c'était très doux … Pour tout vous dire, il a pris le temps de me donner du plaisir …, c'était quelqu'un de bien, je crois …

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que cet homme pourrait être celui qui vous a violée ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas non … mais … je ne sais pas … hier soir, l'homme était violent … et … mon Dieu, je n'en sais rien … Il était très grand lui-aussi, et fort …

\- Vous avez vu son corps ?

\- Non … enfin … on s'est à peine déshabillés … et c'était il y a si longtemps. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention … Je ne me souviens pas …

\- Quelqu'un a pu vous voir ?

\- Peut-être … Il y avait du monde dans le bar … On essayait de ne pas faire de bruit … mais n'importe qui a pu passer à proximité de ce débarras …, nous entendre ou nous voir.

\- Ok. Et ensuite ?

\- Rien … C'était bizarre … Il était prévenant, mais j'ai tout de suite regretté, comme si tout à coup, j'étais ramenée à la réalité. Il m'a dit que c'était génial … et puis voilà, on s'est quittés ainsi … Je faisais bonne figure, mais j'étais au trente-sixième dessous, prenant enfin conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il est parti, et je ne l'ai jamais revu ni dans ce bar, ni ailleurs.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier quand vous avez quitté le bar ? Quelqu'un qui vous aurait regardée ? Ou suivie ?

\- Non … Je ne faisais pas attention de toute façon.

Kate avait du mal à penser que l'homme que lui décrivait Kim puisse s'être mué en tueur en série. C'était un homme séduisant, plein d'assurance, sûr de son charme, à l'aise pour entamer la conversation avec une femme inconnue, capable de la faire rire, de la séduire par quelques regards et jolis mots, et de lui donner envie de lui au point qu'elle perde raison. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être profiler pour voir qu'il était à l'opposé même du type de psychopathes qui violaient des femmes, et se tapissaient dans l'ombre pour les espionner, et prendre possession d'elles. Après cette conversation, elle commençait à privilégier la théorie du « vengeur masqué de la tromperie », comme le disait Castle, ou tout au moins celle d'un homme, témoin d'infidélités, qui s'en prenait aux femmes coupables d'adultères. Mais Kim avait trompé son mari à San Francisco. Ellen avait trompé le sien à New-York. Le tueur était-il mobile à ce point-là ? Comment avait-il pu retrouver la trace de Kim à New-York, ainsi que son identité, s'il ne l'avait vue que dans ce bar alors qu'elle était sous couverture et que tout le monde ignorait qui elle était là-bas ? Cette enquête était décidément un véritable imbroglio de mystères inexplicables. Pour le moment du moins.

\- Quelqu'un connaissait votre véritable identité dans ce bar ? reprit Kate.

\- Non. Je n'avais pas le moindre papier d'identité de toute façon … J'étais Wanda, totalement impliquée dans ma mission … mais …, expliqua-t-elle, comme si tout à coup quelque chose lui revenait.

\- Mais ?

\- Cet homme m'a demandé mon prénom … pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, il m'a demandé … il voulait savoir …, il voulait pouvoir se souvenir de moi …

\- Et vous lui avez dit ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas fait attention … C'était spontané … Il était attendrissant … Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Kim …

\- Ok.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, encore une fois …, soupira-t-elle tristement. Je n'aurais jamais dû …

\- Kim … on n'en sait rien pour l'instant, ok ? Si votre viol est lié à cet événement à San Francisco, ça n'explique pas comment le tueur a pu remonter jusqu'à vous avec un simple prénom …

\- Quelqu'un a pu observer, dans ce bar, et deviner que j'étais flic …

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien … Quelqu'un a pu comprendre ce que je faisais, me démasquer … Et ensuite, avec mon prénom, et le fait que je sois flic, on retrouve probablement ma trace assez facilement.

\- C'est vrai … sans doute …

\- Que pensez-vous ? Mon infidélité est liée à tout cela ?

\- Je le crois, oui …, confirma Kate, qui voulait être totalement honnête. Soit cet homme, votre amant, est le tueur … même si ça me semble contraire à toute vraisemblance pour le moment. Soit quelqu'un vous a observé, a entendu votre prénom …

\- Et je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte ? objecta Kim. C'est insensé …

\- Oui … mais tout est possible … soit, enfin, votre amant a parlé de vous à quelqu'un …, à des amis peut-être … Les hommes aiment se vanter de ce genre de performances …, séduire une femme dans un bar …, coucher avec elle dans un lieu public … vous voyez …

\- Je vois … c'est possible … mais tout cela est complètement … fou … J'ai l'impression que ça n'est pas arrivé … que ça n'est pas ma vie … c'est …

\- Kim … Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer …, lui fit gentiment Beckett.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais bien … Vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez, et vu les circonstances, c'est déjà beaucoup, je vous assure. Rentrez, et essayez de dormir …

\- Je dois aider à faire ce portrait-robot …

\- Le dessinateur ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures …, répondit Kate, et je crains que les choses n'avancent pas beaucoup pour le moment …

Ils étaient dans une de ces phases qu'elle détestait. Celle où il fallait attendre, où il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que ressasser les éléments, élaborer des théories sans rien n'avoir de concret à étudier. Les gars passaient en revue le moindre détail du dossier. Des officiers menaient des recherches concernant les clients réguliers du bar, mais il y en avait pour des heures et des heures, voire des jours avant d'avoir localisé et interrogé chacun d'eux. D'autres officiers avaient repris les listes des patients, de leurs familles et amis, du personnel du _Bellevue Hospital Center_ pour identifier un éventuel mari trompé, ou trouver un témoin de l'infidélité d'Ellen Bright. Ce travail de fourmis, aussi tard un jour férié, n'avançait absolument pas. Quant aux techniciens, ils visionneraient toute la nuit les images de vidéo-surveillance du quartier de Kim Garcia. Enfin, certaines analyses des laboratoires n'étaient pas encore parvenues, concernant la perquisition au domicile de Kim Garcia et les maigres éléments récoltés par la police scientifique. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'espérer qu'un élément émerge de toutes ces investigations. Et c'était un peu désespérant.

\- Mais si on a besoin de moi ? s'inquiéta Kim.

\- On saura où vous trouver s'il y a besoin. Essayez d'aller dormir. Cela vous aidera sans doute à y voir plus clair …

Kim ne répondit rien, visiblement pas décidée à quitter le poste.

\- C'est important, Kim, insista Kate. Vous reposer, c'est important … pour l'enquête. C'est la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire pour le moment. Ok ?

\- Ok, admit-elle. Merci …

\- Merci à vous …


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 4**

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 22h._

Assis dans le canapé, sa cannette de bière à la main, il regardait la télévision, focalisé sur l'information qui circulait en boucle sur toutes les chaînes locales : « John l'étrangleur », après Ellen Bright et Samantha Lopez, avait violé une femme flic, Kim Garcia, qui, par miracle, avait survécu, et abattu froidement Sonia Velasquez, un officier de police. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en entendant ce surnom que les médias lui avaient donné. « _John l'étrangleur_ ». Il était « _John l'étrangleur_ », digne descendant de ce bon vieux Jack l'Eventreur, en moins sanguinaire. Le résultat étant le même, mais il se trouvait plus gentleman. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire la une des télévisions aussi tôt, aussi vite. Mais il trouvait cela sympa. Il avait soudain une petite notoriété qui lui plaisait bien finalement. Il était « John l'étrangleur », et personne d'autre que lui ne le savait. Lundi matin, au poste, tout le monde ne parlerait que de ça, lui le premier, et personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il était le terrible tueur qui violait et étranglait des femmes.

Buvant une gorgée de bière, le regard fixé sur les spots publicitaires qui défilaient maintenant à l'écran, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était complètement fou finalement. Une part de lui l'était, du moins. Sans conteste possible. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il en avait pleinement conscience. Mais le pire était-il qu'il ait une part de folie en lui, ou bien qu'il aimât être fou ? Difficile à dire.

Il était rentré il y a peu, après avoir passé la journée en famille pour les traditionnelles festivités du 4 juillet. Une journée animée, bruyante, pleine de vie et de fous-rires parmi ses sœurs, ses beaux-frères, ses neveux et nièces, sa grand-mère, et ses parents bien-sûr. Portée par cette joyeuse agitation, et le plaisir de retrouver les siens, il en avait oublié sa fatigue, conséquence de la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée, son agacement de n'avoir pas mené à bien son projet initial, et son obsession, qui, subtilement, s'immisçait en temps ordinaire dans la moindre de ses pensées. Il était obsédé par ces femmes manipulatrices, castratrices, hautaines et prétentieuses, et ce, depuis son adolescence. Peut-être aurait-il dû aller voir un psy à l'époque. Il ne serait peut-être pas devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais quel ado de seize ans va voir un psy parce qu'il se sent humilié par les refus des filles de son âge ? Cela aurait semblé complètement stupide. Il avait bien conscience de son problème. Il aurait pu dresser son propre profil psychologique. Il savait déjà ce que les profilers du FBI diraient de lui ces prochains jours. Parce que le FBI serait bientôt là. C'était une évidence. Trois femmes assassinées. Deux flics visés. La cavalerie allait débarquer.

Cette douleur, ce sentiment d'être différent, de n'exister pour personne, si ce n'était sa famille, s'était accentuée par la suite, alors que les autres jeunes hommes de son entourage enchaînaient les relations sentimentales, sortaient, s'amusaient, profitaient de la vie. L'Ecole de Police n'avait rien arrangé. Pire, elle avait été le catalyseur de tout ce qui le rongeait intérieurement depuis des années. Mais il n'était pas un faible. Il excellait dans son métier. Il était bon camarade. Il avait des amis. Et jamais il ne se serait abaissé à faire part de cette douleur intérieure, de son mal-être, de son problème relationnel avec les femmes. Extérieurement, personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce mal qui le rongeait, de cette obsession qui grandissait en lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû en parler. Mais il restait persuadé que cela n'aurait rien changé. Ces femmes étaient les responsables. Elles étaient la cause de tous ses problèmes. Elles méritaient d'être châtiées pour ce qu'elles étaient. Il avait eu parfois envie de tuer par le passé déjà. Bien avant de passer à l'acte avec Ellen. Kate était la première. La première qu'il avait eue envie de tuer. Il avait alors ressenti cette pulsion, ce sentiment bizarre, étrange l'envahir. C'était il y a des années de cela, à l'Ecole de Police. Il avait aimé cette sensation. Imaginer la tuer pour ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre, le mal qu'elle lui causait. Imaginer lui faire l'amour aussi. La forcer un peu. Parce qu'elle en avait envie bien-sûr, mais le repoussait parce qu'il était différent. Simplement. Etre le dernier. Et ensuite la tuer. L'imaginer était presque une sorte d'apaisement, de soulagement. Mais à l'époque, jamais il n'aurait pensé tuer vraiment une femme un jour. C'était juste là. Dans sa tête. Après Kate, il y en avait eu d'autres. Et à chaque fois, la même sensation de bien-être, en imaginant éradiquer une source de ses problèmes. Le plaisir devenait à chaque fois plus fort. Mais c'est San Francisco qui l'avait fait basculer complètement, le replongeant dans ses souvenirs, dans ses premières douleurs, ses humiliations.

Cessant de réfléchir, il changea de chaîne, zappa quelques instants, avant d'opter pour une rediffusion du dernier match des Mets. Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à la suite des événements. Les flics n'avaient rien. Il n'était pas inquiet à ce sujet, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait aisément surveiller l'avancée de l'enquête. Il n'avait pas peur d'être pris. Il était insoupçonnable. Bien trop prudent. Bien trop expert. Le tueur en série le plus méticuleux que l'histoire ait connu. Un flic, tueur en série. C'était vraiment un principe original. Il n'était pas peu fier finalement. S'il avait su le plaisir qu'il y prendrait, il aurait commencé plus tôt, et aurait balayé bien plus vite ses cas de conscience, et ce conformisme moral et sociétal qui l'avait longtemps tracassé. On ne tue pas. C'est mal. Surtout pour un flic qui justement traque les assassins. Mais il avait envie de ces femmes. Envie de les tuer. C'était une pulsion trop difficile à contrôler. Et le résultat était tellement bon. Il était fou. Et alors ? Est-ce qu'on est encore plus fou quand on a conscience d'être fou et qu'on agit malgré tout ? Sans doute. C'était absurde. Mais tellement jouissif.

Kim lui avait échappé, mais il avait finalement bien géré la situation. Il faudrait qu'il l'élimine. Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait pris plaisir à la dominer, lui faire l'amour, la voir lutter pour sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas pu terminer comme il le souhaitait, et cette garce lui avait échappé. Il ne pourrait pas l'approcher avant des semaines, voire des mois. C'était trop risqué. Il devrait quand même accomplir le reste de son plan avec Kate. Il avait tout prévu. Il en avait tellement envie. Après tout, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait eu envie de tuer toutes les autres. A cause d'elle. Et à cause de lui. Ellen et Samantha. Kim et Kate. Deux par deux. C'était ainsi qu'il devait agir. Mardi soir. Ensuite, il se ferait oublier quelques temps, et pourrait se concentrer sur Donna. Et Adeline. Les deux suivantes.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 23h._

Dans la pénombre du salon, simplement éclairée par la lumière bleutée de la télévision, Castle, avachi dans le canapé, zappait de chaîne en chaîne, sans être vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il regardait, ni vraiment motivé non plus.

Eliott avait eu bien du mal à s'endormir une heure plus tôt. Il pleurnichait sans raison apparente, peut-être perturbé par le changement de rythme du week-end, ou par la modification de ses rituels. Peut-être sentait-il l'absence de sa maman aussi. Rick l'avait câliné un long moment, patiemment, en chantonnant tout son répertoire de berceuses, avant que le bébé ne finisse par s'endormir.

Il avait alors rejoint le salon, et après avoir défait leur valise, il avait hésité à se mettre derrière son ordinateur pour travailler sur le dernier cours de sa formation en ligne. D'ici peu, il pourrait passer son évaluation finale, et si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait plus ensuite qu'une visite médicale d'aptitude à faire pour obtenir son diplôme officiel de détective privé, et le droit d'exercer sa nouvelle profession. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Kate. Mais il ne le lui annoncerait que quand elle aurait réussi son examen de Capitaine, et qu'elle aurait officiellement pris ses fonctions.

Mais peu motivé pour travailler à une heure si tardive, et peu concentré aussi, il avait opté pour la télévision, s'installant avec de la glace aux brownies dans le canapé. Il avait constaté que les chaînes locales et même certaines chaînes nationales passaient en boucle les maigres informations dont elles disposaient concernant ce « John l'étrangleur » qui violait et assassinait depuis deux mois des femmes dans New-York. Les scoops, tous plus erronés les uns que les autres, faisaient de cet homme le plus grand des psychopathes, lui attribuaient une dizaine de victimes, alors que trois seulement étaient avérées, insistaient sur le fait que la Police n'avait aucune piste fiable, et que le FBI, était sur le point d'arriver. Ces nouvelles contribueraient sans aucun doute à alimenter la panique des New-Yorkais. Il était surpris de constater à quel point quelques heures avaient suffi pour que les médias s'embrasent concernant cette affaire, alors que depuis deux mois, elle était restée plutôt confidentielle. Sans doute était-ce à cause de la mort d'un officier de police et du viol et de l'agression de Kim Garcia. Et puis avec trois victimes, leur assassin rejoignait officiellement le club très fermé des tueurs en série, un club qui fascinait les foules autant qu'il les effrayait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, lassé de ne trouver aucun programme retenant son attention, et de voir défiler les informations, il éteignit finalement la télévision, et songeur, observa la pénombre du salon. Tout était tellement silencieux. Il avait perdu l'habitude de ce calme, et de cette impression de vide qu'il détestait. Il y aurait dû y être habitué, pourtant. La solitude était le propre de l'écrivain, mais lui ne travaillait pas mieux que dans l'agitation et dans l'urgence. Il n'était pas seul, bien-sûr, puisqu'Eliott dormait paisiblement à l'étage. Mais depuis des mois, depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus, Kate passait ses journées auprès de lui. Même s'ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble, elle n'était jamais bien loin. Et quand elle n'était pas là, il y avait en général sa mère ou Alexis pour donner vie au loft. Se retrouver seul ce soir après ce week-end animé et joyeux avec leurs familles et amis le rendait un peu mélancolique. Il aurait pu en profiter pour jouer aux jeux-vidéo, imaginer un de ses délires farfelus qui exaspéraient Kate, ou regarder un des films de science-fiction que sa femme trouvait si ridicules. Mais elle n'était pas là. Et tout était moins drôle. Il ne savait pas vraiment si son sentiment ce soir était la conséquence des derniers événements : le départ d'Alexis, l'annonce de son mariage, la vie sentimentale agitée de sa mère, la fin du congé de Kate, qui approchait, inexorablement, et l'idée que bientôt, il devrait passer ses journées loin d'elle. Même s'il devenait détective, pour enquêter avec elle et les gars, les choses seraient différentes. Et une part de lui n'aimait pas le changement. Ou l'appréhendait du moins. Bien-sûr, Eliott ferait le bonheur de ses journées, et les remplirait de sourires et de péripéties captivantes. Kate avait sans doute raison quand elle disait qu'elle était sa drogue. Elle l'était. Mais il adorait ça.

En plus du silence et de l'impression soudaine de solitude, il y avait aussi ce sentiment d'être totalement inutile, alors que Kate et les gars étaient au poste à plancher sur l'enquête et que, dans tous les médias, on ne parlait que de cette affaire qui terrorisait New-York. Il n'avait pas le choix, et il était content aussi d'avoir veillé ce soir sur leur petit garçon, mais son esprit cogitait sans relâche depuis qu'Eliott s'était endormi. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les éléments de l'enquête, tentant d'établir des liens entre les faits.

Il avait reçu un message de Kate quelques minutes plus tôt qui l'informait que le FBI venait d'arriver au 12ème District, et qu'il ne devait pas l'attendre pour se coucher, parce que cela pouvait encore durer un moment. Mais il voulait attendre. D'abord, parce que cela faisait au moins six mois qu'il ne s'était pas endormi seul dans son grand lit vide et froid, sans sa femme près de lui. C'était son côté psychologiquement dépendant probablement. Ou son côté romantique. Ensuite, il voulait savoir si l'enquête avait avancé et ce que Jordan Shaw pensait de ce « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ ». Il se demandait s'ils avaient déjà eu une enquête avec si peu d'éléments. Il était déjà arrivé qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale face aux actes d'un criminel aguerri, et qu'ils restent bloqués plusieurs semaines face à des indices ne menant à rien. Mais au moins, il y avait des indices. Aujourd'hui, pour cette affaire qui traînait depuis deux mois, il n'y avait rien. Il aurait aimé avoir matière à réfléchir : des preuves étranges à expliquer, des images à analyser, un témoignage à éclaircir. Mais tout ce sur quoi il pouvait réfléchir c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à réfléchir.

Soupirant, il quitta le canapé, le baby-phone à la main, pour s'assurer qu'où qu'il soit il puisse entendre Eliott se réveiller, et rejoignit son bureau pour aller s'installer devant l'ordinateur. Rapidement, il ouvrit un fichier afin de commencer à prendre des notes, rassemblant ce qu'il savait du mode opératoire du tueur et de ses différents crimes. Il réfléchissait toujours mieux quand les choses étaient écrites noir sur blanc. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à penser à quelque chose d'intéressant. Il était concentré, pianotant sur son clavier, quand il vit qu'un mail venait d'arriver. C'était Eddie, l'un de ses formateurs en ligne, et détective privé de son état, qu'il avait engagé pour enquêter sur ce mystérieux bouquet d'iris qu'avait reçu Kate. Avec la mort de l'officier Vélasquez, et le « tueur au coupe-ongles » qui se rappelait à eux, il en avait oublié ce soir de s'inquiéter pour les fleurs. Il lut rapidement les quelques mots d'Eddie, qui n'avait toujours rien de très concret quant à l'origine du bouquet. Il avait découvert que la commande avait été passée via un téléphone portable prépayé, connecté au réseau wifi du « _Cover Club_ », le bar près duquel le mystérieux expéditeur de fleurs devait se trouver. Rick ignorait comment Eddie avait pu obtenir cette information, mais vu le prix qu'il payait, ce qu'il voulait, c'était des résultats. Et il n'y avait toujours rien. Eddie lui disait aussi qu'il serait impossible de trouver l'identité de l'utilisateur de ce téléphone, et qu'il avait visionné, sans succès, les images de vidéo-surveillance des rues aux alentours du « Cover Club ». Rick s'y attendait. Quelqu'un qui se donnait autant de mal pour envoyer un simple bouquet de fleurs avait sans aucun doute pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour demeurer invisible et introuvable.

Une idée lui vint en tête néanmoins, et il s'apprêtait à répondre à Eddie pour orienter la suite de son investigation quand il entendit Eliott pleurnicher. Observant le baby-phone, il patienta, espérant que ce ne soit qu'une fausse-alerte, et que son petit garçon se rendorme aussitôt. Mais les pleurs s'intensifièrent. Il tenta d'user de son pouvoir Jedi, pour, à distance, calmer Eliott par la force de la pensée. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, en entendant les pleurs plaintifs de son fils, il avait encore du travail à faire pour devenir aussi fort qu'un Jedi. Il se leva, et quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers l'étage, se demandant ce qui perturbait son bébé ce soir. Peut-être qu'Eliott comprenait simplement, plus qu'il ne le pensait, que sa maman travaillait ce soir, et que cela le perturbait. Quelques câlins du meilleur des papas le réconforteraient, en attendant que Kate ne vienne l'embrasser tout à l'heure. En chemin dans l'escalier, il eut une idée pour apaiser Eliott, et fit marche arrière, se précipitant pour rejoindre le bureau puis la chambre. Farfouillant dans l'armoire, il en extirpa le vieux tee-shirt gris du NYPD que Kate adorait et qu'elle portait parfois pour traîner au loft, ou dormir. Ce tee-shirt qui sentait si bon le parfum de sa muse. Son trophée à la main, il y enfouit son visage, humant avec plaisir l'odeur de Kate, et se disant que si ce tee-shirt fonctionnait sur lui, il fonctionnerait sur Eliott, qui finalement était un mignon petit animal drogué et accro à sa maman. Tel père, tel fils, se dit-il fièrement, en se dépêchant de nouveau de rejoindre le salon, pour gravir quatre à quatre l'escalier, et s'empresser d'aller apaiser Eliott.

\- Eh bien, fiston, en voilà une colère …., constata Rick en entrant dans la chambre, alors que le bébé s'égosillait à pleins poumons.

Il se pencha au-dessus du lit à barreaux, et souleva délicatement Eliott pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Voilà Papa … Chut …, ça va aller …., chuchota-t-il, calant le bébé contre son épaule, en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser.

Les pleurs d'Eliott diminuèrent en intensité, et lui parlant doucement, Rick le calma petit à petit. Il le plaça alors au creux de ses bras pour contempler son visage, dans la pénombre de la chambre.

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça, mon bonhomme …, continua-t-il d'une voix douce et calme, tout en essuyant du plat du pouce les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur les joues d'Eliott. Papa est là et Maman va revenir bientôt.

Eliott l'observa, agitant les bras en grognant.

\- Je sais bien. Papa non plus n'aime pas quand Maman est loin, expliqua Rick, en s'asseyant dans le vieux rocking-chair de Johanna, son fils blotti contre lui. Mais Maman est une justicière, fiston … Regarde, j'ai quelque chose de super cool pour toi …

Rick plaça un morceau du tee-shirt de Kate dans le petit poing fermé de son fils. Silencieux, il observa Eliott gigoter le bras et porter le tee-shirt à sa bouche.

\- Tu peux le suçoter …, sourit-il, contemplant la façon dont le bébé frottait le morceau de tissu contre sa bouche, son nez, sa joue, sans vraiment avoir pleinement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Fais-toi plaisir mon cœur … Je suis sûr que Maman ne t'en voudra pas. Tu vois comme ça sent bon … ça sent Maman.

Songeur, il regardait, attendri, son fils jouer avec le tee-shirt de Kate. Il savait à quel point c'était un parfum rassurant et envoûtant, un vrai plaisir.

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer quand Maman n'est pas là. Elle revient toujours, tu sais. On est des petits pois tous les trois. Papa t'a déjà raconté l'histoire des petits pois ?

Il attendit, comme s'il quêtait une réponse ou une réaction de son fils.

\- Les petits pois sont toujours unis, toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Papa, Maman et toi, fiston. Toujours, expliqua-t-il avec douceur. Tu sais que même quand Maman n'est pas là, tu es dans son cœur et dans sa tête tout le temps … Elle t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es son petit trésor … alors je ne veux plus te voir pleurer comme ça quand elle va travailler. Ok ?

Il contempla Eliott, qui le regardait, suçotant un petit morceau du tee-shirt de Kate en même temps que son poing.

\- Je crois qu'on est d'accord. En plus, Maman doit être très pressée de rentrer pour te faire plein de bisous … et à Papa aussi, bien-sûr … Papa adore les bisous. Et pas que les bisous …. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire … Elle me tuera si je t'en raconte plus …

Eliott grogna, en s'agitant.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas …. Maman adore avoir envie de tuer Papa. Mais c'est pour de faux, bien-sûr. Tu sais que demain, Papa et Maman vont aller travailler tous les deux, alors il faudra être gentil avec Grand-Mère …

Eliott grogna de nouveau, en signe de mécontentement, tout en continuant à frotter son visage contre le tee-shirt.

\- Quoi ? Ne te plains pas, avec Grand-Mère c'est le paradis … Si tu es mignon, je suis sûre qu'elle te racontera Le Magicien d'Oz … Papa adorait Le Magicien d'Oz quand il était petit … et Grand-Mère est très forte pour raconter des histoires … Presque aussi douée que Papa … Bon, Papa est le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Eliott sourit, et gazouilla.

\- Bien-sûr que tu es d'accord, petit coquin, sourit Rick, caressant la joue de son fils du bout des doigts. Et puis, Grand-Mère t'emmènera en balade au parc … ça va être chouette, tu verras. Tu seras tellement occupé que tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'apercevoir que Papa et Maman ne sont pas là …

Rick regardait les petits yeux de son fils l'observer, le contempler, se demandant s'il lui ressemblait vraiment. Il avait du mal à s'en rendre compte, mais Kate lui disait qu'il avait l'intensité et la curiosité de son regard. Il était adorable, dans tous les cas. Une petite merveille dont il ne se lassait pas de contempler le doux visage. Son bébé. Leur fils. Parfois une part de lui avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être le plus heureux des hommes. Sa femme et son fils.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air décidé à dormir, mon cœur … Ce n'est pas parce que Papa attend Maman que tu dois faire pareil … Elle va nous gronder si tu ne dors pas à son retour …. Les bébés doivent faire dodo avant minuit … sinon, ils se transforment …. en petits monstres grincheux, ronchons et pénibles …

Eliott sourit de nouveau.

\- Oh ne souris pas ! C'est vrai … Les bébés qui ne s'endorment pas avant minuit se transforment en petits Gremlins tout moches, avec plein de poils et de grandes oreilles pointues … Alors il va falloir t'endormir bien vite ….

Rick sourit intérieurement imaginant ce que Kate penserait de sa méthode pour convaincre Eliott de dormir. Elle serait inquiète qu'il n'angoisse leur bébé avec ses histoires de mutations monstrueuses. Mais Eliott adorait les histoires de monstres. Il en était convaincu.

\- Allez, dodo maintenant … et jusqu'à demain matin cette fois, continua Rick, en se levant.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils, avant de le recoucher dans son petit lit. Eliott se laissa faire, se contentant de suçoter le tee-shirt de Kate.

\- Il va falloir me rendre le tee-shirt de Maman, c'est trop dangereux pour un si petit garçon …, constata Castle, tirant doucement sur le vêtement. En échange je te donne Suki …

Eliott grogna légèrement quand Rick récupéra le tee-shirt, puis se frotta les yeux, signe que la fatigue commençait à le gagner. Castle cala Suki tout près de la joue d'Eliott, qui aussitôt, tourna la tête pour venir caresser son doudou de son nez. Rick sourit, amusé et attendri à la fois. Il adorait cette petite mimique. Son fils faisait la même chose contre le sein de Kate quand il tétait.

\- Papa pose le tee-shirt de Maman sur le rocking-chair de Granny Johanna. Tu vois, comme ça, il n'est pas bien loin …, expliqua doucement Rick, soucieux de rassurer Eliott. Dors bien mon bonhomme …

Rick se pencha pour déposer une caresse sur la tête de son fils, puis s'éloigna, refermant la porte dans son dos. Il attendit quelques secondes, tendant l'oreille, mais Eliott semblait avoir accepté l'idée qu'il était grand temps de dormir désormais. Rassuré et fier de lui, Castle rejoignit le salon, puis son bureau, se reconcentrant presque aussitôt sur le mail qu'il voulait envoyer à Eddie avant qu'Eliott ne se réveille. Il avait l'intention de confier deux nouveaux objectifs au détective privé. D'une part, il voulait qu'il vérifie si le pompier Samuel Leeroy pouvait être une connaissance de Scott. Malgré la conviction de Kate que Scott n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire de fleurs, il avait toujours des doutes, et voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas lui qui avait usurpé l'identité du pompier pour envoyer le bouquet. D'autre part, il souhaitait qu'Eddie vérifie si d'autres bouquets avaient été livrés ainsi anonymement. Après tout, quand on recevait un bouquet sans connaître l'expéditeur, il pouvait apparaître logique de téléphone au fleuriste pour savoir s'il disposait de plus amples informations. Peut-être qu'ainsi il serait possible de retrouver la trace de clients mécontents ayant reçu des fleurs sans savoir d'où elles venaient. C'était une piste comme une autre. Il s'en serait bien occupé lui-même, mais il avait promis à Kate de ne pas le faire, et après son expédition aux abords de la villa de Scott, puis son arrestation, il valait mieux qu'il restât tranquille quelques temps. Et puis, il y avait l'affaire du « tueur au coupe-ongles » qui accaparait son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas tout gérer à la fois. Eddie faisait du bon boulot. Certes, il fallait le payer une fortune. Mais petit à petit, la traque du mystérieux expéditeur d'iris progressait.

Une fois le mail envoyé, satisfait, il se reconcentra sur son dossier consacré à « John l'étrangleur », pressé de voir Kate rentrer.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre 5**

 _Salle de travail, 12_ _ème_ _District, aux environs de 23h30_

L'équipe du FBI était arrivée il y avait une demi-heure, et déjà, le Capitaine Gates, Beckett et les gars écoutaient attentivement l'agent Shaw leur délivrer le profil psychologique qu'elle avait établi et peaufiné avec les derniers éléments. Ils se connaissaient tous très bien, pour avoir travaillé à plusieurs reprises sur des affaires communes par le passé, et c'était comme si Jordan Shaw faisait partie des leurs, tant elle avait été investie auprès d'eux dernièrement, en particulier lors de l'affaire du triple tueur. Les agents Wade et Clayton, qui l'accompagnaient étaient aussi des têtes connues et appréciées. Tous deux s'affairaient pour finir de mettre en place la cellule de travail, installer les ordinateurs, la matrice de données, établir toutes les connexions nécessaires afin d'être opérationnels le plus rapidement possible. Aux abords du 12ème District, l'arrivée du FBI n'était pas passée inaperçue, et la foule des médias quêtant des informations ou des scoops concernant « John l'étrangleur » avait grossi tant et si bien que le maire était en train de prendre des mesures pour tenir les journalistes à bonne distance du poste. Gates était à cran, agacée par l'acharnement médiatique qui n'allait faire qu'amplifier l'angoisse des New-Yorkais et des New-Yorkaises en particulier. Elle était aussi sous pression, en raison de l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait l'enquête. Demain, à la première heure, elle devrait faire un discours public qui se voudrait rassurant, et ce, sans posséder en réalité le moindre élément vraiment rassurant. Mais pour l'instant, comme ses hommes, elle se concentrait elle-aussi sur les détails du profil psychologique de leur assassin.

L'homme recherché avait entre trente et quarante-ans. De carrure athlétique, et probablement sportif, il mesurait près d'1m90 d'après le témoignage de Kim et les estimations établies à partir des images de vidéosurveillance. C'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient et minutieux, méticuleux, observateur, déterminé et sans pitié. Il n'avait pas hésité à abattre un flic de sang-froid. Il était aussi obsessionnel. Ses meurtres devaient obéir à un rituel auquel il ne dérogeait pas. Malgré tout, il avait suffisamment de distance par rapport à ses actes pour faire passer sa propre sécurité avant l'exécution d'un de ses crimes. Si les conditions n'étaient pas requises, il n'agissait pas. S'il y avait un risque qu'il soit pris sur le fait, vu ou entendu, il renonçait également, comme le prouvait le fait qu'il ait laissé Kim lui échapper, ou qu'il n'ait pas achevé son rituel avec Samantha, la deuxième victime. En effet, certains de ses ongles n'avaient pas été coupés. Il s'estimait probablement assez malin pour ne pas se faire arrêter, signe qu'il avait pleinement conscience de ses actes. Il n'était pas vraiment dans la confrontation et le défi avec la police, ni même la provocation comme pouvaient l'être certains tueurs. Il était focalisé sur ses cibles, ne laissait pas d'indice ni de message. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas utilisé son arme personnelle disait que peut-être celle-ci était fichée ou répertoriée, soit qu'il ait un permis de port d'arme, soit qu'il ait déjà été arrêté pour d'autres méfaits, ou encore qu'il travaillât dans les forces de l'ordre, ou bien dans le domaine de la sécurité. Il ne fallait pas négliger non plus la possibilité qu'il pratiquât le tir dans un club. Il appartenait probablement à la même catégorie sociale que ses victimes : la classe moyenne. Son métier l'amenait vraisemblablement à travailler la journée, jusque tard le soir, avec un emploi du temps qui correspondait à celui des victimes. Les trois femmes choisies avaient été agressées au moment de leur retour du travail, aux environs de minuit. Les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés entre les morts des deux premières victimes, et le viol de Kim Garcia, pouvaient laisser penser qu'il menait une vie ordinaire, et bien remplie, avec un travail et une famille, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour préparer ses crimes. Les tueurs en série tuaient en général à intervalle plus rapproché. Mais la minutie de cet assassin laissait supposer qu'il avait besoin de temps. Il vivait probablement à New-York, mais était très mobile, et capable de suivre sa cible d'un bout à l'autre du pays s'il le fallait. Concernant sa vie sentimentale, deux cas de figures étaient possibles. Peut-être avait-il été marié, et trompé, cherchant ainsi à se venger en quelque sorte en assassinant des femmes infidèles. Mais la théorie privilégiée par Jordan Shaw était qu'il avait plutôt été lui-même l'amant d'une femme mariée, qui, avait pu renoncer à lui, et choisir de sauver son mariage. Le fait qu'il ne s'en prenne qu'aux femmes mariées infidèles et pas aux amants de ces femmes accréditait cette théorie. Enfin, il avait de toute évidence un problème relationnel avec les femmes, et ce certainement depuis toujours, comme l'indiquaient le viol, et la violence globale dont il faisait preuve, ainsi que le plaisir qu'il prenait à se confronter physiquement à des femmes. Il n'était pourtant pas un gringalet, mais quelque chose devait faire qu'il se sente inférieur à ces femmes et qu'il en souffre. Un problème physique, une infirmité, un bégaiement …, quelque chose qui aurait pu amener des femmes belles, fortes et sûres d'elles, comme l'étaient les victimes, à le repousser ou le mépriser par le passé.

\- Voilà ce qu'on peut en dire pour l'instant, conclut Jordan Shaw.

\- Si cet homme est un amant délaissé, c'est un peu contradictoire avec son problème avec les femmes, ou la théorie selon laquelle les femmes le mépriseraient, non ? s'étonna Esposito.

\- Pas nécessairement, non, répondit Shaw. Peut-être avait-il enfin réussi à séduire une femme, et celle-ci l'a finalement repoussé comme les autres avant elle …

\- Ce pourrait être l'événement déclencheur d'ailleurs, constata Beckett.

\- Oui. On doit se concentrer en priorité sur l'identification de l'amant d'Ellen, et de celui de Kim et établir si ces deux hommes ne font qu'un, continua Shaw.

\- On écarte la possibilité que l'amant soit le tueur alors ? demanda Ryan.

\- Non …, pas totalement, répondit Shaw. On ne doit négliger aucune possibilité à ce stade. Mais pour l'instant, les premiers éléments laissent penser que le tueur aurait plutôt été témoin des adultères. L'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable est qu'il a sans doute vu Kim Garcia avec son amant, a priori dans ce bar de San Francisco.

\- Il a donc dû voir Ellen et son amant également …, constata Beckett.

\- Oui. Personne dans son entourage n'était au courant de cette liaison, mis à part le mari, récemment, répondit Shaw. On peut donc penser que le tueur a eu le privilège d'en être témoin … d'une manière ou d'une autre …

\- Mais où ? leur fit Esposito. L'amant d'Ellen est un fantôme …

\- Et si le tueur travaillait dans un hôtel ? Ou bien à proximité ? suggéra Ryan.

\- Un hôtel ? Pourquoi, mec ? demanda Esposito, en le dévisageant, perplexe.

\- S'il est obsédé par les femmes infidèles … où peut-il trouver des femmes infidèles à foison ? répondit Ryan, avec un petit sourire.

\- Dans un hôtel …, conclut son coéquipier. Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air de t'y connaître, mon pote ?

\- Lieutenant, s'il vous plait, restons concentrés, leur fit aussitôt Gates, d'un ton sec et tranchant.

Esposito perdit aussitôt son sourire, réalisant combien son capitaine était sous pression, et que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

\- Le Lieutenant Ryan a raison, reprit Shaw. Il pourrait aussi travailler dans un hôtel, dans la sécurité par exemple …

\- Ou au _Bellevue Hill Hospital_ … il aurait pu apercevoir les deux premières victimes là-bas, répondit Ryan.

\- On n'a personne correspondant au profil au _Bellevue Hill Hospital_ , précisa Gates, qui avait passé la journée à étudier, seule ou presque, le dossier de l'enquête. Aucun membre du personnel ne mesure plus d'1 m 90.

\- Peut-être est-ce un patient …, constata Esposito.

\- Je doute qu'Ellen voyait son amant sur son lieu de travail, leur fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent Ryan et Esposito, d'une seule et même voix.

\- Parce que dans un hôpital, ce genre de choses se sait. Vous ne regardez pas _Grey's anatomy_ les gars ? les taquina Kate, ce qui fit sourire Jordan.

\- Oh si …, Jenny adore …., répondit Ryan en soupirant. Les médecins qui s'envoient en l'air avec les infirmières … ou des patientes … ou l'inverse … des patients avec des infirmières, ou bien même ...

\- On a compris, Lieutenant, l'interrompit Gates, en le dévisageant.

\- Tout l'hôpital est au courant de ce genre de relations en général, conclut Beckett. Si Ellen avait fréquenté son amant au sein du _Bellevue Hill Hospital_ , ça se saurait, et ça fait bien longtemps que quelqu'un aurait laissé filtrer l'information.

\- Il ne nous reste donc que l'hôtel ou le domicile de l'amant …, ajouta Esposito.

\- Il faut réinterroger le mari d'Ellen Bright, leur fit Gates.

\- Il assure qu'il ne sait rien, répondit Ryan.

\- Il doit bien savoir quel jour et à quel moment sa femme voyait son amant puisqu'il était au courant et cautionnait soi-disant cette relation, leur fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Oui …, sans doute …, reconnut Ryan.

\- Bien. Si on arrive à savoir quel jour elle l'a vu la semaine qui a précédé sa mort, on va analyser ses déplacements, récupérer toutes les caméras de surveillance depuis son lieu de travail et depuis son domicile, résuma Shaw. Il faut trouver où elle est allée … Il faut savoir qui était son amant, et où elle le voyait. Pour ensuite savoir qui pouvait être témoin de l'adultère.

\- C'est un travail de titan, constata Esposito, songeant à l'ampleur de l'investigation et du travail de décryptage vidéo que cela impliquait.

\- Oui, mais on n'a pas le choix, répondit Shaw.

\- Bien. Ryan, Esposito, vous irez chercher M. Bright pour le réinterroger, ordonna Gates. Il faut qu'il parle.

\- Il n'est pas à New-York ces jours-ci, répondit Esposito, qui savait, pour l'avoir interrogé la veille, que le mari d'Ellen s'était absenté quelques jours à l'occasion de la fête nationale.

\- Eh bien faites le revenir, insista sèchement Gates. Ou qu'il soit actuellement, je le veux demain matin ici en salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Ok, acquiesça Ryan.

\- Vous vous occuperez aussi de récupérer toutes les images de vidéosurveillance de tous les quartiers fréquentés par Ellen Bright. On va retracer tous ses déplacements un par un la semaine qui a précédé sa mort.

Esposito et Ryan échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet, face à l'ampleur de la tâche qui s'annonçait. C'était des centaines d'heures de vidéosurveillance des rues de New-York que leur demandait d'examiner Gates. Ils en auraient pour des jours et des jours, même avec l'aide de plusieurs officiers.

\- Espérons que le mari finira par nous donner un élément plus précis, sinon ça va prendre ses semaines, constata Ryan, dépité.

\- Wade, Clayton, vous ferez le même travail pour Samantha, ajouta Shaw dévisageant ses deux agents, qui venaient de finir de configurer la matrice du FBI. Elle avait sûrement un amant aussi.

\- Vous voulez qu'on étudie tous ses déplacements ? demanda Wade.

\- Oui. Sur les deux mois qui ont précédé son départ du _Bellevue Hospital Center_ , précisa Shaw.

\- Il faudra récupérer les images aux archives municipales, cela remonte à plusieurs mois, précisa Gates.

\- On s'en occupera demain matin, répondit Shaw. Mais un dimanche, qui plus est le week-end du 4 juillet … ça risque de prendre des heures pour réussir à faire ouvrir les archives et récupérer les vidéos.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Weldon va faire activer les choses. Il n'a pas envie que l'enquête s'éternise et il s'inquiète que la panique ne s'empare de sa ville, expliqua Gates. C'est mauvais pour les sondages …

\- Avez-vous interrogé les proches de Samantha sur l'éventualité d'un amant ? demanda Beckett, en réfléchissant.

\- Non. Seulement le mari, par téléphone hier.

\- Il faudrait les interroger aussi. On ne sait jamais. Elle a pu se confier à quelqu'un.

\- On les contactera dès demain, répondit Shaw.

\- Et pour l'amant de Kim ? Que fait-on ?

\- Rien. On ne peut rien faire de plus qu'attendre …. La Police de San Francisco nous préviendra s'il y a du nouveau …, répondit Gates. Eux-aussi vont se concentrer sur les images vidéo de la soirée où a eu lieu l'adultère.

-Bien. On a plusieurs pistes à explorer. Quelque chose finira par apparaître. Forcément, assura Shaw, confiante et déterminée.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un regard.

\- En attendant, tout le monde rentre se reposer ce soir, ajouta Gates. On ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment. Il est presque minuit, cela ne sert à rien. Je veux tout le monde sur le pont demain dès 7h, ok ?

-Ok, répondirent les gars, ainsi que les agents Wade et Clayton.

\- Agent Shaw, on peut se voir dans dix minutes ? J'ai besoin de votre avis concernant mon discours devant les médias.

\- Oui. Bien-sûr.

\- Merci, répondit Gates, avant de s'éloigner.

Ryan, Esposito, Wade et Clayton ne se firent pas prier non plus pour quitter la pièce, prompts à profiter d'une vraie nuit de sommeil, avant le travail qui les attendait le lendemain, un travail qui requerrait toute leur énergie

Beckett et Shaw se retrouvèrent seules toutes les deux.

\- Je vais m'occuper de saisir les données du profil dans la matrice, et puis lancer la recherche, reprit Jordan à l'intention de Kate, une fois seules toutes les deux.

\- On a peu d'éléments concrets, constata Beckett, alors que déjà Jordan pianotait sur la tablette.

\- Oui …, mais on ne sait jamais. La matrice va tourner toute la nuit, et qui sait … parfois cette petite merveille réalise des miracles, sourit Jordan.

Kate observait le grand écran translucide et lumineux sur lequel s'affichaient les données, informations, horaires, lieux saisis par Shaw. Elle était toujours admirative de l'efficacité de ce petit bijou de technologie, mais rien ne remplaçait leurs raisonnements, leurs analyses et réflexions. Et Jordan le savait bien aussi. Surtout quand il s'agissait de trouver un psychopathe. Il fallait entrer dans sa tête, décrypter son mode de fonctionnement. Et pour cela, aucune machine n'était plus efficace que le cerveau humain. Mais peut-être la matrice leur fournirait-elle une banque de noms qui permettrait de restreindre un peu le cercle des recherches.

\- Dis-moi, reprit Shaw, les yeux rivés sur sa tablette, tu n'es pas en congés normalement ?

En arrivant au 12ème District ce soir, Jordan s'était étonnée de voir Beckett au poste. Mais elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de bavarder, et s'étaient lancées aussitôt, avec le reste de l'équipe, dans l'analyse du profil psychologique du tueur. Elles se voyaient régulièrement désormais, presque tous les mois. Les affaires sur lesquelles elles avaient travaillé ensemble, ce qu'elles avaient vécu, les avaient rapprochées au point qu'elles étaient devenues amies, et qu'une réelle complicité les unissait désormais.

\- Si … Je reprends le mois prochain, expliqua Kate. mais avec la mort de l'officier Velasquez, je ne pouvais pas être ailleurs qu'ici ce soir …

\- Je comprends. Papa Castle s'occupe du petit bonhomme tout seul alors …, constata Jordan avec un sourire.

\- A moins que ce ne soit Eliott qui s'occupe de son Papa, sourit Kate en retour, imaginant ses deux hommes, seuls tous les deux.

\- J'imagine ... Il doit avoir déjà bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Ça passe trop vite, oui … Trois mois déjà.

\- Eh oui … mais je suis sûre que tu profites au maximum de chaque instant, répondit Jordan, qui savait au combien Kate avait conscience du temps qui passait, et de l'importance de savourer chaque petit bonheur du quotidien.

\- Oui, sourit Kate, scrutant toujours l'écran, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Au fait, avez-vous trouvé qui est cet admirateur secret qui t'avait envoyé des fleurs ? Le pompier a fini par avouer ?

\- Non …, soupira Kate. Non seulement il n'a pas avoué, mais en plus Castle a réussi à découvrir que le pompier est totalement innocent …

\- Comment a-t-il fait ? demanda Jordan, toujours concentrée.

\- Il a engagé un détective privé …, expliqua tout simplement Kate.

\- Un détective privé … Il ne lésine pas sur les moyens, sourit Shaw, amusée.

\- Eh bien …. C'est Castle, sourit Beckett en retour. Son détective a découvert que quelqu'un a usurpé l'identité du pompier, et volé ses coordonnées bancaires pour commander le bouquet de fleurs.

\- C'est fou cette histoire ….

\- Ce qui est encore plus fou, c'est que Castle se tracasse toujours à cause de ça … Il ne laissera pas tomber tant qu'il ne saura pas qui a envoyé les fleurs. Je lui ai promis d'essayer de mener ma petite enquête de mon côté pour trouver l'origine du bouquet.

\- Castle est-il sûr d'avoir envie de découvrir qui c'est ? demanda Jordan, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Imagine que ce soit ton premier amour, perdu depuis des années, qui cherche à renouer le contact …, mais par peur de ta réaction, opte pour l'anonymat … et t'envoie un joli bouquet d'iris … en souvenirs de vos premiers émois …, répondit Shaw, souriante et taquine.

\- C'est vraiment farfelu comme théorie …, sourit Kate.

\- Castle en serait vert de jalousie … Ou, alors un bel inspecteur …charmant et costaud …, la taquina Jordan.

\- Je te trouve bien moqueuse …, constata Kate, amusée par les suppositions de son amie.

Depuis qu'elles étaient amies, et que leur relation avait dépassé le cadre du travail, Kate avait découvert un peu plus de la personnalité de Jordan. Elle, qui était si professionnelle, sérieuse obstinée et tenace, était aussi une femme taquine, piquante, pleine d'humour et de joie de vivre.

\- Oh non …. J'aimerais bien qu'un admirateur secret m'envoie de jolies fleurs, moi-aussi …, répondit Jordan, avec un grand sourire. Pas besoin d'iris ou de roses rouges …, rien que des pâquerettes me suffiraient !

Kate rit, amusée par son amie, heureuse d'échanger avec elle, après les dernières heures tendues qui venaient de s'écouler dans l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait au poste. La fatigue de cette longue journée, depuis le réveil d'Eliott à l'aube, conjuguée au chagrin, faisait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser un peu.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que tu as ton lot d'admirateurs toi aussi …, lui fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Mes admirateurs sont surtout des psychopathes oui …, les tarés que je traque fantasment sur moi parfois … mais ils ne m'envoient pas de fleurs, juste des cadavres, constata Shaw, en grimaçant.

\- Mon admirateur est tout aussi taré je crois …, ajouta Kate, songeuse. Il a envoyé des fleurs en se faisant passer pour ce pompier, Samuel Leeroy. Qui fait ce genre de choses ?

\- Un taré … mais un taré romantique …, sourit Jordan.

\- Je vais dire ça à Castle, ça va le rassurer …, répondit Kate avec un brin d'ironie, souriant en retour.

\- Sérieusement, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre …. Mais tant que c'est un acte isolé …

\- Castle pense que ce n'est pas un acte isolé …, précisa Kate. Il croit que cet admirateur secret pourrait être Scott …

\- Scott ? Un ex ? s'étonna Jordan.

\- Non … un ami de l'Ecole de Police. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de dix ans et je suis tombée par hasard sur lui, au parc il y a environ deux mois, quelques jours avant de recevoir ce bouquet de fleurs.

\- Heureuse coïncidence …, constata Jordan, en posant la tablette, et s'avançant vers l'écran translucide pour y lancer la recherche.

\- Oui. Et attend de savoir la suite … Hier, on était aux _Hamptons_ , on est tombés sur lui sur la plage, au pied de la villa de Castle … Il n'en faut pas plus à Rick pour imaginer le pire, bien-sûr …

\- C'est un peu … surprenant …, non ? demanda Shaw, faisant courir ses doigts sur l'écran.

\- Un peu oui …

\- Si tu m'en parles, c'est que ça te tracasse aussi ?

\- Ça ne me tracasse pas, mais j'avoue que ça m'interroge … Mais de là à penser que Scott est derrière tout ça … ou qu'il m'espionne et me suit jusqu'aux Hamptons … Non … Tu sais que Castle a embarqué les gars ce matin en bateau pour aller espionner la villa de Scott ?

Jordan se retourna vers elle avec un sourire, amusée par les péripéties de la vie de son amie et de son mari.

\- Et ne me dis pas que Scott était en train de découper un cadavre en petits morceaux ? sourit Jordan, taquine.

\- Non. Castle aurait bien aimé ! constata Kate avec un sourire. Mais non … il déjeunait dans son jardin, en dessinant …

\- Je vois … Il n'a rien d'un taré …

\- Bien-sûr que non …, Castle fait une fixation sur lui parce que c'est un vieil ami …

\- Et qu'il est charmant je suppose ?

\- Séduisant oui …

\- Et il te fait de l'œil ? continua Jordan, devinant sans difficulté pourquoi Scott était entré dans le collimateur de Castle.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça … Il sait qu'il n'a jamais eu aucune chance avec moi. Mais c'est un séducteur … et il n'hésite pas à mater … de façon plutôt insistante.

\- Devant Castle ?

\- Oui. Il joue un peu la provocation aussi …

\- Alors ce n'est pas lui qui a envoyé les fleurs anonymement …, répondit tout simplement Jordan, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce Scott est un mâle alpha …, un dominant, macho, fier comme un coq …, expliqua Jordan. S'il t'envoyait des fleurs, il voudrait que tu saches qu'elles viennent de lui …, et il ne ferait pas porter le chapeau à quelqu'un …

\- Oui, c'est logique …, constata Kate. Et puis, je le connais bien, il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut, je le vois mal nous suivre aux Hamptons pour m'apercevoir en maillot sur la plage …

\- En même temps, je suis sûre que des hommes très sains d'esprit paieraient cher pour ça …, sourit Shaw, ce qui fit sourire Kate aussi.

\- Non, mais sérieusement, Jordan … Je finis par me poser des questions. Ce bouquet …, cette histoire d'usurpation d'identité, et Scott qui croise ma route par hasard à deux reprises …

\- Tu te poses des questions parce que Castle s'inquiète …

\- Oui, et puis, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences …, et pourtant Scott est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment, il n'a rien du détraqué. C'est un bon flic, un flic intègre …, un ami loyal …

\- Tu essaies de m'en convaincre ou de t'en convaincre toi-même ? sourit Jordan.

\- Eh bien, les inquiétudes de Castle finissent par me monter à la tête, je crois … Et puis je n'aime pas le voir se tourmenter ainsi.

\- Ses intuitions se révèlent souvent fondées …, constata Shaw.

\- Justement. Et si Scott avait une double personnalité ? Tu sais …, du genre Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde ?

\- Voilà une théorie bien castelienne

\- Jordan … Je suis sérieuse …, répondit Kate, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré tout.

\- Moi-aussi. C'est une théorie digne de Castle, Kate … Bien-sûr que les doubles personnalités existent. Tu sais que j'adore les psychopathes, mais ton Scott …

\- Ce n'est pas mon Scott, précisa Kate.

\- Ok. Ce Scott, tel que tu me le décris, n'a rien d'un psychopathe.

\- Comment en es-tu si sûre ?

\- Il ne cherche pas à cacher son jeu. Il te fait du charme devant ton mari.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bien, s'il avait une double personnalité, dont l'une était détraquée, sa personnalité ordinaire, celle de tous les jours, serait plus sur la réserve …, ou la timidité … ce ne serait pas une personnalité dominante, pas une personnalité de mâle Alpha, expliqua Jordan.

\- Ça n'existe pas les mâles alpha tueurs en série ?

\- Non …

\- Vraiment ?

\- Dans 99 % des cas, les détraqués ne sont pas des dominants à la base. Et Scott en est un. ça devrait pouvoir rassurer ton cher et tendre mari, non ?

\- Hum …. Tu oublies les 1 % restants … Castle peut ne pas dormir de la nuit à cause de ses 1% de chance que Scott soit fou. Il est buté …

\- Explique-lui mon raisonnement. Il devrait comprendre lui-aussi que ce n'est pas logique.

\- C'est vrai, et puis, tu es un peu son Maître Yoda …, sourit Kate, taquine à son tour, alors si tu dis quelque chose ….

\- Maître Yoda ? Comment dois-je le prendre ?

\- Venant de Castle, c'est un honneur d'être comparé à Maître Yoda. Sois en flattée … Tu sais qu'il se prend pour un profiler …

\- Il n'est pas mauvais …, constata Jordan. Il t'a profilé dès le premier jour paraît-il …

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Il te l'a dit ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Lors du dîner au loft il y a un mois, il s'est vanté de quelques petites choses …

\- Comme ?

\- Oh trois fois rien ! répondit Jordan avec un sourire rieur sur les lèvres.

\- Jordan … Dis-moi …, insista Kate, se demandant ce que Castle avait bien pu raconter encore une fois de leur vie privée.

\- Non, non, non … Demande-lui …

\- Je vais le tuer …, soupira Kate, ce qui fit sourire son amie.

\- Bien, j'ai fini … Je vais aller aider Gates, continua Jordan, retrouvant son sérieux et sa concentration. Tu devrais rentrer retrouver tes hommes…

\- Oui. On sera là demain matin, avec Rick. Martha va garder Eliott pour qu'on puisse aider.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit alors …

\- Oui. Bonne nuit et merci …

\- Tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider, sourit Jordan, en passant la porte pour rejoindre le couloir.

Kate jeta un dernier regard vers les informations qui défilaient sur l'écran translucide, se demandant si le miracle se produirait. Il était plus de minuit, elle était épuisée, et l'esprit préoccupé par toute cette enquête qui semblait au point mort, elle n'avait qu'une envie désormais : rentrer, embrasser Eliott, et venir se blottir dans les bras réconfortants de Rick pour y trouver un sommeil paisible.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 6**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de minuit et demi._

Dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité, Kate déposa sa veste en jean sur le canapé, puis se déchaussa, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Retrouver le cocon du loft lui fit immédiatement du bien après cette soirée difficile et pesante. Elle était plutôt désemparée par cette enquête, et son trajet du retour en taxi n'avait rien arrangé : le chauffeur avait cru bon de lui faire la conversation, dissertant sur « John l'étrangleur » et ses crimes, qui faisaient la une des informations.

Vu le silence qui régnait au loft, elle se dit que Rick devait déjà dormir, et pieds nus, doucement, elle monta à l'étage, en direction de la chambre d'Eliott. Elle ne pouvait aller se coucher sans vérifier qu'il dormait paisiblement comme tous les soirs, et l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter de doux rêves. Elle poussa délicatement la porte, et prudemment s'avança jusqu'au lit. Elle contempla un instant son fils, endormi sur le dos, avec ses petits poings reposant près de sa tête. Cette adorable vision suffit à chasser ses tracas et douleurs, et emplir son cœur d'une infinie tendresse. C'était un peu comme si elle prenait vraiment conscience que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil désormais. Même dans les pires journées, il y aurait toujours son fils pour lui apporter sourires et bonheurs, la réjouir, l'attendrir, l'amuser, la faire rire. Ce petit être avait changé sa vie, tout autant que Rick l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, ses deux hommes donnaient à sa vie un autre sens. Elle n'était plus seulement cette flic, en quête de justice, mais aussi, et bien plus encore, une épouse, une maman.

Sur cette pensée, elle se pencha pour déposer un tout petit baiser sur le front d'Eliott, s'enivrant de la douce odeur de sa peau de bébé. Puis, par crainte de le réveiller, elle s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds, apercevant au passage son vieux tee-shirt qui traînait sur le rocking-chair. Elle s'étonna de le trouver là, et se demanda si Rick s'en était servi comme doudou pour Eliott. Probablement. C'était une idée qui lui ressemblait. Attendrie, elle laissa son tee-shirt à sa place, et rejoignit le salon, résolue à aller se coucher.

En s'avançant vers le bureau de Castle, elle aperçut une lumière bleutée, signe que l'ordinateur était en veille, et découvrit son mari, endormi dans son fauteuil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Il avait dû vouloir l'attendre, et le sommeil avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était tout aussi mignon qu'Eliott, mais il allait falloir qu'elle le réveille. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer la nuit dans son fauteuil.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, accompagnant son geste d'un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Mon cœur … chuchota-t-elle, caressant tendrement ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'aider à se réveiller.

\- Quoi ? ! Non ! s'exclama-t-il en sursautant et ouvrant brutalement les yeux. Ce Gremlins est mon fils ! Laissez-le partir !

Surprise, elle le dévisagea d'un air perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il racontait.

\- Castle ? Tout va bien ? sourit-elle finalement, amusée, alors qu'il semblait étonné de se réveiller dans son bureau, et la dévisageait étrangement.

\- Eliott va bien ? Tu l'as sauvé ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Euh … oui il va très bien, pourquoi ? répondit-elle, se retenant de rire.

\- Ces sales bestioles l'avaient ficelé sur les rails et la locomotive arrivait … et …, expliqua-t-il, réalisant petit à petit qu'il avait rêvé.

\- Tu as rêvé qu'Eliott était un Gremlins ? l'interrompit-elle, stupéfaite par l'imagination débordante de son mari.

Eveillé, Rick avait déjà des idées très farfelues, mais ses rêves et ses cauchemars étaient un monde absolument incroyable, peuplé de créatures féeriques et monstrueuses, et cœur d'histoires absolument abracadabrantes.

\- Hum …. Oui …., répondit-il banalement, en s'étirant et baillant. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient le réduire en charpie …

\- Dis-moi … comment ton esprit peut-il comparer notre adorable petit bébé à un Gremlins ? C'est effrayant …

\- Oh, ce n'est rien …, sourit-il, se réveillant doucement. C'est juste parce que j'ai expliqué à Eliott que les bébés qui ne s'endorment pas avant minuit se transforment en horribles Gremlins ….

\- Castle … Tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? Il va avoir peur !

\- Mais non … la preuve, il s'est endormi très vite …., la rassura-t-il.

\- Et c'est toi qui fais des cauchemars ... ça t'apprendra …, sourit-elle.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi …, bougonna-t-il, en se levant.

\- Allez, viens …., allons dormir … Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre …, lui fit-elle remarquer, alors que tous deux rejoignaient la chambre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas attendue … Je dormais ..., répondit-il avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Oui, assis, dans ton fauteuil …

\- Le lit est trop vide … et froid sans toi …, expliqua-t-il, la regardant filer vers la salle de bain.

\- On est en juillet et il fait chaud, Castle … Ne cherche pas d'excuse, tu es incapable de dormir sans moi …, lui lança-t-elle depuis la salle de bain, de son petit ton ravi et content.

\- Si tu veux, sourit-il, se glissant sous la couette. Alors ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non …

\- Qu'a dit Jordan ? demanda-t-il, pressé d'en savoir plus sur l'enquête.

Tout en se déshabillant, et allant et venant entre la salle de bain et la chambre, Kate lui expliqua le profil psychologique du tueur établi par Shaw, ainsi que les directions dans lesquelles ils allaient orienter l'enquête dès le lendemain matin, afin de déterminer d'une part où Ellen Bright rencontrait son amant, et qui il était, et d'autre part de tenter d'établir si Samantha Lopez avait elle-aussi une relation extra-conjugale. Elle conclut sur l'ampleur du travail de visionnage des vidéos qui attendaient ses collègues.

\- C'est quand même fou qu'on ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de scruter des centaines d'heures d'images video pour trouver quelque chose, constata Rick, alors que Kate s'allongeait près de lui. Enfin trouver quelque chose …. ou rien du tout d'ailleurs …

\- Oui … la matrice du FBI va tourner toute la nuit, peut-être que des connexions vont apparaître …, répondit-elle, éteignant la lumière.

Elle vint se blottir au creux du bras que Rick lui offrit, ressentant aussitôt plaisir et apaisement.

\- Je suis sûr que le mari d'Ellen Bright en sait plus qu'il ne le dit sur cet amant …, continua Castle, l'esprit concentré sur l'affaire.

-Je ne sais pas …, répondit Kate, en baillant, passant doucement sa main sur le torse de son homme.

\- Il a mis deux mois à venir avouer aux gars que sa femme avait un amant …

\- Il avait peur d'être accusé …, ou qu'on pense qu'il avait tué sa femme par jalousie, expliqua Kate.

\- Oui, mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas dit tout ce qu'il savait parce qu'il compte tuer l'amant justement …

\- Sérieusement ? lui fit-elle, sceptique.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que sa femme est morte maintenant …, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tuer son amant …

\- Il n'y a pas de prescription pour tuer l'amant de sa femme … morte ou pas … je ne vois pas le problème … Peut-être même que l'amant est déjà mort … noyé dans l'Hudson, ou broyé dans un composteur …

\- Dans un composteur ? Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir, tu dis n'importe quoi mon cœur …, soupira doucement Kate, fermant les yeux, et se blottissant au plus près de lui.

\- Hum …

\- Quoi « hum » ?

\- Je réfléchis …, répondit-il.

\- Il est trop tard pour réfléchir …. Je suis épuisée …, lui fit-elle remarquer. Et puis, je ne sais pas s'il nous a caché quelque chose, mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

\- Parce qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher …, quelque chose qui pourrait nous laisser croire qu'en réalité il n'appréciait pas que sa femme ait un amant, ce qui serait tout à fait logique. Mais cela pourrait noircir son image de mari aimant et très ouvert d'esprit …

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas-là venir avouer qu'elle avait un amant ?

\- Parce qu'il n'en dort pas la nuit de ne pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa femme, et qu'il veut aussi tout faire pour savoir enfin … et obtenir justice …

\- Ok. Et qu'aurait-il à se reprocher par rapport à cet amant ? Oublie l'idée qu'il l'ait tué, c'est insensé …

Silencieux, Rick réfléchit un instant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? reprit-il. Imagine que tu as un amant …

\- Castle … Je n'aime pas les jeux de rôle … Encore moins à une heure du matin après une journée pareille …

\- Imagine juste …, ça permet de mieux comprendre, insista-t-il, une idée derrière la tête.

-Je n'aurais jamais le temps d'avoir un amant, de toute façon, lui fit-elle remarquer avec malice.

\- Ah oui ? s'indigna-t-il. C'est juste le manque de temps qui t'en empêche ?

\- Le manque de temps et d'énergie pour satisfaire deux hommes …, expliqua-t-elle, s'amusant à le taquiner. Notre vie sexuelle est déjà plutôt intense, alors avec un amant en plus …. Tu imagines ?

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es vraiment une sorcière !

\- Je sais …, lui fit-elle en riant, et se redressant pour le regarder dans l'obscurité, et venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais ça marche à tous les coups …

\- C'est vil venant de toi …, sourit-il.

\- Mais tellement drôle …

\- Bon, imaginons quand même, continua-t-il. Tu as un amant, et moi je te trouve tellement épanouie avec ton amant que je t'autorise à t'envoyer en l'air avec lui …. Mon Dieu …. Rien que de le dire, ça me rend dingue !

\- Où voulais-tu en venir ? sourit-elle, amusée par son air grimaçant.

\- Eh bien, je serais quand même sacrément curieux …

\- Parce que tu t'appelles Castle … et que la curiosité est dans tes gênes !

\- Castle ou pas Castle, c'est humain … et masculin ! Tu sais ce que je ferais ? Je te suivrais discrètement pour savoir où tu vas retrouver mon rival, voir sa tête, et ce qu'il a de plus que moi … et même, je lui tendrais un piège …, histoire qu'il meure dans d'affreuses souffrances …, je mettrais de l'arsenic dans le Champagne qu'il commanderait à l'hôtel, tiens …

\- Le Champagne ?

\- Oui, les amants commandent toujours du Champagne … avec des fraises … un truc bien romantique à la noix …

Elle rit, amusée.

\- Et si mon amant ne m'emmenait pas à l'hôtel ? lui fit-elle.

\- Je trouverais un moyen de le tuer chez lui ..., expliqua-t-il avec aplomb. Le crime parfait, c'est mon job … Une électrocution par exemple …, un empoisonnement à la mort aux rats …

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir.

\- Non, ne réponds pas ! lui fit-elle finalement. J'ai peur de la réponse …

Il éclata de rire, en la serrant contre lui, et déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Avec toi aussi, ça marche à tous les coups …, sourit-il, content de la taquiner avec ses plans macabres. Tout ça pour dire que le mari d'Ellen Bright si conciliant avec les envies sexuelles de sa chère épouse l'a peut-être bien suivie, espionnée …

\- S'il savait qui était l'amant, il nous l'aurait dit, non ? S'il est venu avouer la liaison de sa femme, c'est qu'il s'est dit que cela pouvait avoir un lien avec sa mort … alors autant nous donner le nom de l'amant s'il le connaissait.

\- Il l l'a peut-être confronté, il a peut-être fait quelque chose de répréhensible … Il a un truc à se reprocher. J'en suis sûr … sinon il nous en aurait dit davantage, parce qu'il ne peut pas ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus sur l'amant de sa femme. C'est impossible … Tiens, peut-être qu'il s'est disputé avec sa femme à propos de cet amant … Imagine … Il la suit jusqu'à l'hôtel, ou ailleurs, la voit avec son amant, ça le rend complètement fou, il pète les plombs et il la violente, la frappe …. Enfin, il fait un truc qui pourrait accréditer la théorie selon laquelle il aurait tué sa femme … Il y a peut-être des témoins dans cet hôtel … L'étranglement c'est assez passionnel comme truc … non ? Il pourrait craindre qu'on ne l'accuse pour de bon …

\- Hum …, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu dors ? lui fit-il doucement.

\- Non, je t'écoute mon cœur … Je réfléchis … Ta théorie est possible. Le mari ne sait peut-être pas qui est l'amant, mais il sait peut-être où sa femme le voyait, et à quoi il ressemble.

\- Sa peur d'être accusé est sans doute plus forte que son envie de trouver l'assassin de sa femme.

\- Oui. On en parlera à Jordan demain …

\- Tu es d'accord alors ?

\- Ton raisonnement se tient …, sourit-elle.

\- Je sais … Je suis trop fort …, répondit-il fièrement. Un vrai profiler ….

\- Puisque tu parles de profilage d'ailleurs, Jordan m'a dit que tu lui as confié quelques-uns de nos petits secrets la dernière fois qu'elle est venue dîner ….

\- Hein ? Euh …. Non …, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? insista Kate.

\- Rien, sourit-il. Je lui faisais juste une démonstration de mon don pour le profilage …

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai trouvé dans les toilettes du poste en train de lire la fameuse page 105 de _Vague de Chaleur_ ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix souriante, amusé rien qu'à l'idée d'évoquer ce moment.

\- Tu as raconté ça à Jordan ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Elle a trouvé ça super drôle …

\- Tu m'étonnes …

\- Une des plus belles preuves que je suis un as du profilage …, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas du profilage, Castle, c'est de l'espionnage … Tu m'as suivie jusque dans les toilettes ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Parce que je t'avais profilée … Je savais que tu lisais mon roman en cachette, mais que tu étais bien trop fière pour le reconnaître …

\- Tu fanfaronnais tellement …, sourit-elle, amusée elle-aussi par ce souvenir.

\- Et j'étais dans ton esprit …, je savais que tu voulais savoir quelle scène de sexe torride j'avais imaginée pour nous deux …

\- Pour Nikki et Rook tu veux dire …, le corrigea-t-elle.

\- Il y a une différence ? sourit-il.

\- Hum … Il y en a une … nos scènes de sexe réelles dépassent largement l'imaginaire qui nourrissait tes romans à l'époque …

\- C'est vrai … Je ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point ce serait … délicieux …, et combien tu serais coquine, sensuelle …. hum …. Torride …, fit-il songeur, les images de leurs ébats affluant dans son esprit.

\- Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas du profilage. Imagine si j'avais été en train de faire pipi au moment où tu as surgi au-dessus de la paroi des toilettes !

\- Hum … ça aurait été super drôle ! J'imagine ta tête !

\- Je t'aurais banni à tout jamais du poste oui …

\- Tu parles …. Tu étais incapable de te passer de moi …, assura-t-il. Déjà folle de moi …

\- On ne va pas reprendre ce débat maintenant …, soupira-t-elle, en baillant.

\- Tu t'avoues vaincue ? la défia-t-il. Vous reconnaissez les faits, Capitaine ?

\- Non ! Je suis juste morte de fatigue … et j'aimerais bien que tu ne racontes pas des choses intimes à mes amies.

\- Ce n'est pas intime …

\- Non, bien-sûr ….Tu as seulement raconté à Jordan que je cherchais à lire les scènes de sexe dans tes romans …

\- Ça ne l'a pas surprise …, répondit-il en riant. Elle sait que tu fantasmes sur moi depuis toujours de toute façon.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas embarquer dans cette conversation …

\- Hum …

\- Que lui as-tu dit d'autre ? insista-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Que je pouvais lire dans tes yeux quand tu avais envie de moi …, répondit-il tout simplement.

\- Tu n'as pas dit ça !

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que non ?

\- Castle ! s'offusqua-t-elle, lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

\- Aïe ! Mais non ! Je plaisante ! Je n'ai rien dit à Jordan … Je lui ai juste parlé de notre première enquête, c'est tout … et comment j'arrivais à lire dans ton cœur …

\- Ce n'est pas du profilage non plus …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, « Madame je suis experte en profilage » ?

\- De la sensibilité … Tu étais sensible à tout ce qui émanait de moi parce que je t'intriguais … et je t'attirais …, expliqua-t-elle comme une évidence.

\- Oui, donc c'était du profilage …

\- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument être doué en profilage ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est génial … et ça peut être utile … pour le travail … Et puis, si ce n'est pas du profilage, alors c'est un pouvoir Jedi … quelle idée préfères-tu ?

\- Aucune, sourit-elle, amusée malgré tout.

\- Regarde … Je peux te dire exactement ce que tu as en tête là maintenant ….

\- Ce que j'ai en tête ? Envie de dormir …. Ce n'est pas bien difficile …

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si … mais pas seulement … Tu te dis que je suis complètement fou, mais tu adores ma folie …

\- Hum …, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu vois … Je suis un Jedi … ou un profiler trop fort.

\- Tu n'es ni un Jedi, ni un profiler … Tu es mon mari depuis plus d'un an. Mon amour depuis des années, et mon partenaire depuis plus encore. Tu me connais mieux que personne.

\- Tu es si romantique …, sourit-il tout content, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Dors maintenant …, sourit-elle à son tour.

\- Oui … Bonne nuit, ma chérie …, répondit-il avec tendresse.

\- Bonne nuit … ne t'en fais pas … je suis là pour te protéger des méchants Gremlins ….

\- Très drôle !

Il la sentit sourire contre son torse, alors qu'elle se blottissait plus près de lui, fermant les yeux, pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil au creux de ses bras.

* * *

 _Aux abords du 12_ _ème_ _District, 6h30._

Dès le réveil, à l'aube, il avait quitté son domicile pour aller courir. Il était de repos en ce dimanche matin, et voulait en profiter pour faire quelques repérages. Exceptionnellement et par prudence, il n'avait pas pris ses rollers. En effet, les médias relayaient depuis la veille l'information selon laquelle « _John l'étrangleur_ » approchait ses victimes à rollers. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur lui, même si, en ce long week-end, des dizaines et des dizaines de New-Yorkais chausseraient les rollers un peu partout. Mais il avait prévu de s'approcher du 12ème District ce matin, et c'était vraiment prendre un risque inutile. Il était donc sorti à pied, et au pas de courses, avait rejoint en une vingtaine de minutes l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'un périmètre avait été établi à l'entrée du commissariat, pour empêcher les véhicules des chaînes de télévision et de radio de stationner à proximité immédiate du poste et de perturber le travail des forces de l'ordre. Il s'étonna de voir autant de médias dans les environs, comme si « John l'étrangleur » était l'unique attraction du moment, mais cela ne lui déplut pas. Soucieux de ne pas s'attarder trop longuement dans la rue pour ne pas avoir l'air de scruter le 12ème District, ou d'observer ce qui se tramait, il entra dans le _Starbucks Coffee_ qui se trouvait à l'angle de la rue, commanda un café, et s'installa à une table, en terrasse. Il faisait presque jour déjà, et la douceur estivale laissait peu à peu place à la chaleur. D'ici, il ne devrait pas la manquer. Si elle venait. Il avait une vue sur l'entrée du poste, même si plusieurs vans des télévisions étaient garés le long des trottoirs de part et d'autre de la rue. Mais il savait que si le lieutenant Beckett apparaissait, les journalistes qui se trouvaient là s'agiteraient brusquement et tenteraient d'approcher pour l'interroger, lui parler, savoir s'il y avait du nouveau. Il voulait savoir si elle serait au poste aujourd'hui. Cela l'excitait d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait travailler sur son affaire, chercher à l'arrêter, lui, qu'elle avait ignoré, repoussé, et traité comme un malpropre par le passé. C'était le hasard. Qu'Ellen et Samantha habitent dans la juridiction du 12ème District où travaillait Kate, qui serait sa prochaine victime. C'était le hasard. Quand il avait violé et tué Ellen, il ne s'imaginait pas encore qu'il pourrait en faire de même avec Kate. Il ne pensait plus vraiment à elle. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, non. Comment oublier Kate Beckett quand vous travailliez dans la même ville qu'elle où elle avait fait à plusieurs reprises la une des médias ? Et quand elle était, avec son écrivain de mari, une référence en matière de crime pour une bonne partie de la Police de New-York : à eux deux, ils avaient arrêté le sénateur Bracken, et mis un terme aux agissements du triple tueur, Jerry Tyson. Il était impossible de l'oublier, mais il ne pensait plus à elle. Il ne pensait plus à ce qu'elle déclenchait en lui. C'était si loin. Il avait depuis bien longtemps trouvé des substituts. D'autres femmes avaient nourri ses fantasmes. Jolies. Fortes. Sexy. Et terriblement manipulatrices. Castratrices. Destructrices. Egocentriques. Alors pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à Kate en passant pour la première fois à l'acte avec Ellen. Ellen était la cible idéale pour assouvir ses envies, calmer cette haine qui le rongeait, apaiser sa douleur, et se faire la main, en minimisant les risques. Mais quand il avait vu Kate au parc quelques jours après, si envoûtante, ses actes avaient pris une autre dimension. Il n'était pas là pour elle. Mais pour lui. Et ses deux obsessions s'étaient trouvées réunies sous ses yeux, dans ce parc, discutant, échangeant des sourires, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, faisant remonter à la surface tous ses souvenirs douloureux. C'était comme s'il était brusquement ramené plus de dix ans en arrière, dans cette salle de sports, où il les avait vus flirter pour la première fois. De nouveau, il avait ressenti cette envie violente, brutale et incontrôlable de s'en prendre à elle, de prendre possession d'elle, de lui faire l'amour, et de l'étrangler. Lui faire payer. Jouir de son corps qui le serait entièrement dévoué. Et être le dernier. Elle ne devait appartenir à personne d'autre après lui. Elle devait comprendre ce qu'elle avait raté en le rejetant, le méprisant et l'ignorant. En la voyant dans ce parc, c'était comme si le mécanisme avait été actionné dans sa tête. Comme pour Kim. Comme pour Ellen. Et Samantha. Toutes étaient déjà ses cibles. Kate serait la suivante. Comme la cerise sur le gâteau qu'il ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir croquer un jour. Cette rencontre fortuite avait sublimé ses actes, donné une toute autre dimension à ce qu'il avait entrepris. Une part de lui se disait qu'en violant et tuant Kate, la boucle serait bouclée. Puisqu'elle était la première qu'il avait eu envie de tuer des années plus tôt, peut-être que s'il la tuait, ses angoisses s'apaiseraient pour de bon. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait être « John l'étrangleur ». C'était fou. Mais c'était bon. Euphorisant. Il se sentait vivant. Il existait. Pour ce qu'il était. Et personne ne le méprisait. Au contraire, on l'admirait. On le craignait. On parlait de lui.

C'était donc le hasard. Mais le hasard avait bien fait les choses en ramenant Kate sur son chemin, et en plaçant Ellen dans la juridiction où elle travaillait. C'était encore plus excitant. Un véritable défi qui l'amusait. Dès qu'il avait commencé à l'observer, il avait compris qu'elle était en congés. Et une petite recherche avait suffi pour qu'il se mette à jour concernant la vie privée de Kate Beckett, et n'apprenne qu'elle venait d'avoir un bébé avec son richissime mari. Ce n'était qu'un détail dont il ne se souciait pas concrètement, mais cela compliquait sa tâche. Il avait lui-même des horaires contraignants, et Kate était peu sortie peu de chez elle ces deux derniers mois. Quelques balades avec le bébé, seule ou avec son mari. Des footings régulièrement au parc. Une sortie au restaurant dont il avait pu être témoin. Elle était avec son mari, et les bribes de conversation qu'il avait pu percevoir ce soir-là avaient été décisives pour lui. Depuis deux mois, il avait passé tout son temps libre, une bonne partie de ses nuits, à observer le domicile de Kate, et à attendre que quelque chose ne se passe. Elle était sa cible la plus compliquée jusqu'à présent. Kim aussi était compliquée. De par ces missions qui l'éloignaient de New-York, et son emploi du temps irrégulier. Mais Kate c'était encore autre chose. Pendant des semaines il s'était demandé comment il pourrait agir. Elle ne sortait pas le soir. Une fois seulement il l'avait vue quitter son domicile seule pour se rendre chez une de ses amies, cette médecin légiste qui travaillait avec elle. Mais c'était tout. Cela compliquait grandement la tâche. Agir de jour était une prise de risques considérable. Trouver un endroit isolé était impossible. Il paniquait à l'idée de ne pas parvenir à faire cadrer son plan avec la réalité concrète des choses, et à ne pouvoir agir avec Kate comme il l'avait prévu, et quand il l'avait prévu, lorsqu'enfin, il avait capté cette conversation, dans ce fameux restaurant où elle était sortie dîner avec son mari quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle lui avait fourni le jour et le lieu. Tout pouvait enfin s'enclencher. Ce serait mardi.

Mais depuis qu'il avait vu le lieutenant Beckett au journal télévisé tard hier soir, une autre idée avait germé dans son esprit. Sur les images, c'était furtif. On la voyait entrer dans le commissariat. Rien de plus. Et le journaliste disait qu'elle avait été rappelée pour prêter main forte au 12ème District sur l'enquête de « John l'étrangleur ». Est-ce que les journalistes disaient vrai ? Ils l'ignoraient. Mais la possibilité que cela puisse être vrai avait nourri ses fantasmes toute la nuit durant. Il en avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Kate lui donnait envie de repousser ses limites. Il voulait lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Et il lui restait jusqu'à mardi pour le faire. Il voulait qu'elle ait peur, qu'elle se sente sous son emprise, dominée. Il voulait qu'elle s'abaisse face à lui, qu'elle le supplie, le regarde dans les yeux cette fois, et qu'elle paye pour ce mépris qu'elle affichait jadis dès qu'elle le voyait. Il voulait qu'elle devine ce qu'il lui ferait subir d'ici quelques jours. Il voulait la toucher, la sentir, et qu'elle n'en dorme plus jusqu'au jour fatal. Rien que d'y penser, cela le rendait totalement fou. Mais où agir ? Quand ? La prise de risques était terriblement excitante. Mais effrayante aussi. S'il ratait son coup, s'il se faisait prendre maintenant, tout perdait son sens. Devait-il risquer tout pour le plaisir de dominer Kate Beckett et de la sentir frissonner d'effroi sous ses mains ? Ou bien attendre, patiemment, le moment venu comme il l'avait prévu depuis quelques semaines ?

Buvant nonchalamment son café, tout en consultant Internet sur son téléphone, il hésitait. Dans la rue, tout était encore calme. Discrètement, il guettait l'entrée du poste. Il fallait qu'il sache si elle était au poste aujourd'hui. Ensuite, il aviserait.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 7**

 _Dimanche 5 juillet_

 _Loft, 6h du matin._

Dans la salle de bain, face au miroir, Kate s'affairait pour finir de se maquiller, et tenter de dissimuler ses cernes. Elle était debout depuis quelques minutes seulement, avait filé sous la douche, sans prendre le temps de déjeuner, et dans moins d'une heure ils devraient être au poste pour le premier briefing de la journée avec toute l'équipe. En congés ou non, ils étaient maintenant pleinement investis dans cette affaire, et il n'était pas question d'être en retard. Ce matin, Kate avait l'impression de découvrir ce qui l'attendait le mois prochain quand elle aurait pleinement repris le travail. Une nuit un peu courte, la précipitation au réveil pour se préparer, et s'occuper d'Eliott, la fatigue aussi. La gestion de son quotidien de maman en plus de celui de flic promettait de l'animation. La veille, ils s'étaient endormis tard, mais en plus de cela, Eliott s'était réveillé à deux reprises, en larmes, pleurant longuement, et ils avaient dû s'armer de patience pour le calmer. Ils ignoraient pourquoi le sommeil de leur petit bonhomme était si perturbé depuis ce week-end, mais tentaient de gérer au mieux la situation. Quand le réveil avait sonné, Rick, qui avait eu bien du mal à sortir du lit, était monté à l'étage s'occuper d'Eliott, qui, déjà réveillé, grognait et pleurait, une fois de plus.

Elle était donc fatiguée, mais plus motivée que jamais pour affronter cette journée, et faire avancer l'enquête. Il était hors de question que ce soir ils ne rentrent sans que l'enquête n'ait avancé de manière décisive. Cela n'avait que trop duré. Il fallait coincer cet assassin, ce « John l'étrangleur », avant qu'il ne commette d'autres crimes.

Songeuse, elle était en train d'appliquer un soupçon de rouge à lèvres rose poudré sur ses lèvres, quand Castle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Eliott calé au creux de ses bras, suçotant son vieux tee-shirt du NYPD. Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses deux amours : le père comme le fils avaient l'air tout aussi endormis, les yeux fatigués, et les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

\- Tu as réussi à le calmer, constata-t-elle avec douceur, finissant de se coiffer. Il ne pleure plus au moins …

\- Hum … Notre petit Mogwaï est bien grognon quand même ce matin …, répondit-il, en baillant.

\- Normal avec la nuit qu'il a passée …

\- Je lui avais pourtant bien expliqué que les bébés qui manquent de sommeil se transforment en affreux Gremlins …, à croire qu'il se fiche de ce que dit son père …

\- Ça promet oui …, sourit-elle, taquine.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il dormait si bien ces derniers temps, il avait un rythme régulier, et depuis ce week-end, il est devenu un véritable petit monstre …, bougonna Rick, en jetant un œil vers son fils, qui tétait un morceau du tee-shirt de Kate.

\- C'est la première nuit qu'il fait ça … N'exagère pas non plus …

\- Il a déjà mal dormi la nuit d'avant. Il s'est réveillé à cinq heures hier matin je te rappelle !

\- Parce qu'il était perturbé par le week-end aux _Hamptons,_ expliqua-t-elle comme une évidence.

Eliott gazouilla, gigota en esquissant un sourire.

\- Et en plus, il sourit … Il se moque de nous, oui … Une vraie fripouille ..., maintenant qu'il a épuisé ses pauvres parents, il jubile !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon cœur …, sourit-elle, amusée, en enfilant son jean. Il fait peut-être ses dents … Regarde, il n'arrête pas de mordiller son poing … et il bave beaucoup.

\- Je ne sais pas … Il fait ça aussi quand il a faim … Quand Alexis faisait ses dents, elle avait les fesses toute rouges … et Eliott a des petites fesses adorables … Je crois qu'il veut juste nous montrer qu'il n'est pas content … parce que Maman et Papa travaillent.

\- Il est si petit … Tu crois qu'il se rend compte ? s'étonna Kate, en passant son chemisier, et contemplant son fils, qui hésitait entre sucer ses poings ou son tee-shirt.

\- Je crois oui. Il doit sentir que notre rythme est différent, ou qu'on est préoccupés … Je ne sais pas, ce genre de choses … Hier soir, il a bien vu que Maman n'était pas là … et ton tee-shirt l'a apaisé.

\- On dirait qu'il se l'est approprié oui…, sourit Kate, attendrie de voir son fils câliner son tee-shirt, tout en s'approchant de ses deux hommes.

\- Le parfum d'une maman apaise tous les petits soucis …, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, c'était une super idée …, constata-t-elle, souriante, en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais je ne suis pas prêt de remettre mon tee-shirt un jour, on dirait …

\- Je préfère quand tu dors nue de toute façon …, lui fit-il remarquer, d'un air malicieux.

\- Oh, je vois … c'est une stratégie. Tu refiles mes vêtements à Eliott pour que je n'aie plus rien à porter …, sourit-elle, amusée, en caressant la petite tête de son fils. Ton Papa est un coquin …

\- Et ta Maman adore ça …

\- Oh oui … ! Je vais lui donner le sein, avant qu'il ne se remette à grogner et pleurer …

\- Oui. Allez, petit bonhomme, va prendre ta dose de Maman …, répondit Rick, en déposant son fils dans les bras de sa femme.

\- Et toi, va donc te doucher, ta mère va arriver d'ici quelques minutes, et on va finir par être en retard au poste.

\- Je me dépêche, Capitaine ! lança-t-il, en la regardant s'éloigner vers la chambre.

Kate s'installa dans le petit canapé, Eliott blotti contre elle, prête à profiter de ce petit moment de plaisir avant la longue journée qui s'annonçait. Laisser son fils aujourd'hui était difficile, même si c'était inévitable, et qu'elle était plus motivée que jamais pour résoudre cette affaire, et comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Eliott était encore si petit, et si dépendant d'elle. La façon dont il s'accrochait à son tee-shirt l'attendrissait mais la faisait aussi culpabiliser. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire avec, et gérer ses sentiments contradictoires. C'était ainsi. Ce serait sa vie désormais. Jongler entre son travail, et sa vie de maman. Comme le faisaient des millions de femmes.

\- Il va falloir laisser mon tee-shirt, mon cœur si tu veux manger …, chuchota-t-elle, en tirant doucement sur le vêtement pour le lui enlever des mains.

Eliott se mit aussitôt à grogner et à pleurnicher.

\- Voilà, ça vient …, continua-t-elle, déboutonnant d'une main son chemisier, pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Papa a raison … tu es bien grognon ce matin.

Aussitôt, Eliott se calma, tourna la tête pour chercher le sein de sa maman, et se mit à téter, comme s'il était affamé. Comme à chaque fois, Kate prit la petite main de son fils dans la sienne, appréciant l'instant, rêveuse. Mais au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Rick fit irruption dans la chambre, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

\- Tu as un problème ? s'étonna-t-elle, constatant qu'il avait cet air illuminé, comme s'il avait eu une grande révélation.

\- Non … Je pensais à quelque chose pour l'enquête …, annonça-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser, Castle, on va être en retard …, lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer.

\- Mais non, écoute-moi deux minutes …, répondit-il, s'asseyant près d'elle et d'Eliott. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est demandé : « Pourquoi dans cet ordre ? » ?

\- Quel ordre ? rétorqua-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir, tant elle n'était pas du tout concentrée sur l'enquête.

\- Pourquoi le tueur a d'abord tué Ellen, puis Samantha, avant de tenter de faire de même avec Kim ? Parce que de ce qu'on en sait, l'adultère de Kim a eu lieu avant celui d'Ellen …, donc il aurait dû la tuer avant ? Non ?

\- Tu sais bien que la logique des tueurs échappe parfois à toute logique. Et puis Kim était moins disponible … Elle était en mission pendant des mois …

\- C'est vrai …, reconnut-il, en réfléchissant.

\- Et puis, si vraiment il a été témoin de l'adultère à San Francisco, il lui a fallu du temps pour trouver l'identité de Kim …, continua Kate. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait d'ailleurs.

\- Il était sacrément déterminé … pour s'acharner à trouver son identité, puis retrouver sa trace. Il la voulait elle, et pas une autre.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Kate, se prenant au jeu de la théorisation avec Castle. Si vraiment il veut violer et tuer des femmes qui trompent leur mari, il devait y avoir moyen de trouver une cible plus simple.

\- Je ne sais pas … Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui nous échappe. Et pourquoi le tueur a-t-il harcelé Ellen et Samantha ? Mais pas Kim.

\- On n'est pas sûrs à 100 % que le harceleur soit le tueur, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est quasiment certain quand même. Ce serait logique …

\- Je dirais que s'il n'a pas harcelé Kim c'est parce que sa liaison n'a duré qu'une nuit …, expliqua Kate, tout en regardant Eliott téter toujours paisiblement.

\- Même pas une nuit, quelques minutes de plaisir …

\- Oui, alors que la liaison d'Ellen a duré des mois. Ça explique pourquoi il n'a pas eu à harceler Kim pour faire cesser la liaison …

\- Alors que pour Ellen, il a dû agir …, conclut Castle. Mais pourquoi vouloir faire cesser la liaison ?

\- Ça lui était peut-être insupportable de voir Ellen avec cet amant … Il ne pouvait pas précipiter l'assassinat, car on sait qu'il est extrêmement méticuleux et prudent, mais il ne supportait pas non plus de savoir que cette relation existait.

\- Oui. Parce qu'il considérait ces femmes comme sa propriété et qu'il ne voulait pas les partager peut-être …, suggéra Rick. Il fantasme sur elles, et dans l'attente de les tuer, il ne supporte pas de les voir avec un autre homme.

\- Mais ces femmes étaient mariées …, lui fit remarquer Kate. Elles avaient probablement des rapports avec leurs maris …, et cela ne dérangeait pas le tueur …

\- Parce que ce qui le dérange, ce n'est pas juste la liaison extraconjugale …, ajouta Castle, comme s'il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'assassin.

\- C'est aussi l'homme avec qui ces femmes ont une liaison, continua Kate, regardant son mari dans les yeux, son esprit connecté au sien.

\- L'amant est le même …, poursuivit Rick, soutenant le regard de sa muse, captivé par la force de leur osmose.

\- Kim, Ellen et probablement Samantha ont couché avec le même homme …, constata-t-elle, alors que le visage de Rick s'approchait doucement du sien au rythme de leurs échanges.

\- Et cet homme est le lien avec le tueur, conclut Castle, tout en venant déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, subjugué par la force de ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils théorisaient tous les deux.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'un nouveau baiser, et ils se sourirent, attendris de constater que leur connexion spirituelle était demeurée intacte, et contents d'être parvenus à faire avancer leur réflexion sur l'enquête.

\- On est trop forts …., constata Castle, tout souriant.

\- Les meilleurs …, sourit Kate.

\- Rien de tel pour commencer la journée qu'une petite séance de théorisation …. Tu vois, Eliott, Papa et Maman sont en osmose totale …, ajouta-t-il fièrement, caressant la tête de son fils. Tu as de la chance, petit bonhomme … tu viens d'être témoin de ce que tes parents font le mieux ensemble …

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'on fait le mieux …, lui fit remarquer Kate, avec un petit sourire mutin.

\- Oh …. C'est vrai …., sourit Castle, comprenant à quoi elle songeait. Ce qu'on fait le mieux c'est …

\- Faire des bébés ? suggéra Martha, apparaissant soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.

Surpris, Kate et Rick tournèrent la tête vers elle, l'air un peu ahuris de la trouver là.

\- Mère ! s'exclama Castle, indigné. Tu écoutes aux portes ou quoi ?

\- Richard, la porte est ouverte et tes murs sont des étagères! sourit-elle, amusée, en regardant la petite famille installée sur le canapé. J'ai sonné … mais a priori vous étiez bien trop occupés à roucouler pour m'entendre !

\- Tu n'as pas sonné ! rétorqua Rick. On aurait entendu ….

\- J'ai sonné, trésor …

\- Rick, ce n'est pas grave, on était tellement …. accaparés par notre réflexion qu'on n'a pas dû entendre … Bonjour, Martha, sourit gentiment Kate.

\- Bonjour, chérie …, répondit Martha, en retirant sa veste pour la déposer sur le lit.

\- Reconnais que tu aimes bien surgir à l'improviste, grogna Castle. Dès la première fois, tu nous as interrompus …

\- Tu parles du jour où Katherine s'est cachée dans la penderie ? le taquina Martha.

\- Oui !

\- Quand tu seras grand, mon ange, répondit Martha en s'adressant à son petit-fils, Grand-Mère te racontera ce jour béni des dieux … où ton Papa et ta Maman ont …

\- Mère, c'est bon … On a compris, ronchonna Castle.

\- Béni des dieux, n'exagérons pas Martha, sourit Kate, amusée par la grandiloquence de sa belle-mère.

\- Votre première nuit … ce fut une vraie bénédiction !

\- Mère, on pourrait parler d'autre chose que de notre première nuit ….. c'est bizarre … et … gênant …

\- En effet, grimaça-t-elle, en s'avançant vers Kate et Eliott, qui tétait toujours. Bien, comment va mon amour ?

\- Je vais bien, merci …, répondit Rick.

\- Pas toi, idiot ! Mon petit-fils ! s'exclama Martha en riant.

\- Ton petit-fils se comporte comme un vilain petit Mogwaï …

\- Un Mogwaï qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

\- Un Gremlins … avec des poils … des oreilles pointues et …, commença à expliquer très sérieusement Castle.

\- Rick, mon cœur …, l'interrompit doucement Kate. Va donc prendre ta douche au lieu de dire des bêtises … Je te préviens je pars sans toi si tu n'es pas prêt …

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Je suis indispensable à l'enquête !

\- Dépêche-toi alors …

\- C'est bon, j'y vais …, soupira-t-il, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

\- Il a mal dormi ? demanda Martha, en venant s'asseoir près de sa belle-fille.

\- Oui … Eliott a beaucoup pleuré et s'est réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit … On pense qu'il se rend compte qu'on travaille, et que son cadre habituel change un peu …

\- Peut-être, mais ce petit trésor va s'y faire, ne te tracasse pas … Les mamans et les papas travaillent, c'est la vie …

\- Oui …

\- Et toi ? Tu ne culpabilises pas, chérie ?

\- Un peu, reconnut Kate avec un sourire.

\- Tu es une merveilleuse, maman, Katherine …

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire plaisir, mais parce que c'est la vérité. Ce petit cœur ne sera pas malheureux sans toi aujourd'hui … Alors ne t'inquiète pas …

\- Je sais bien … Il est toujours tout souriant quand il passe la journée avec sa grand-mère.

\- Et il remplit mon cœur de joie lui-aussi …, ajouta Martha, enlaçant les épaules de sa belle-fille avec tendresse. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux …

Kate lui répondit par un sourire. Elle savait combien Martha aimait garder Eliott, et combien elle apportait à son fils. Elle était un vrai rayon de soleil, pétillante de vie et joyeuse. Elle lui racontait des histoires qu'elle seule connaissait, le berçait de chansonnettes ou le promenait en lui contant ses souvenirs. Eliott, attentif et curieux, la regardait toujours comme si elle était une sorte de fée saupoudrant sa petite vie d'une bonne dose de bonheur.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 6h30._

Kim, debout près de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, regardait le jour se lever, les yeux perdus sur le vide de la rue inanimée, quelques mètres plus bas. Elle avait peu dormi, submergée par le chagrin, la douleur, et la sensation terrifiante d'évoluer dans une torpeur dont elle ne parvenait pas à s'extraire. Dès qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le noir, elle avait revécu encore et encore son calvaire. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer, sentant la pression de la main de son agresseur écrasant son visage, l'asphyxiant. Se voyant mourir, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, à chaque fois, pétrifiée par l'angoisse. Plus que son viol, c'était pour l'instant la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie sous les assauts de cet homme qui envahissait son esprit. Elle se sentait meurtrie, blessée dans sa chair et dans son cœur, anéantie par la mort de son amie, mais cette sensation effroyable de se voir mourir était pire que tout.

Jo avait été là toute la nuit durant, l'enveloppant de ses bras, la rassurant simplement de sa présence, de quelques mots qu'il lui avait chuchotés avec douceur. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait pour leur relation. Elle ne savait pas comment ils sortiraient de ce drame. Plus détruits encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà avant que cela n'arrive peut-être. Ou bien plus forts. Mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser pour le moment, c'était qu'elle avait terriblement besoin qu'il soit près d'elle. Elle sentait qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait sombrer totalement. L'amour de son mari, parce qu'il l'aimait infiniment, elle n'en doutait pas, malgré la situation, était la seule chose qui l'apaisait. Son amour. Son étreinte. Sa douceur.

Mais à l'aube, elle avait fini par quitter ses bras, et se lever, le laissant dormir, et cherchant, elle, à éviter les limbes de ce sommeil angoissant, pour regarder le jour, la lumière, et tenter de se souvenir. Elle ne voulait plus revivre ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais elle voulait se souvenir de cet amant, de cet homme avec lequel elle avait couché, des mois plus tôt à San Francisco. Il était peut-être la clé de tous ces meurtres, et elle était incapable de fournir le moindre élément pouvant permettre de le retrouver. Elle se souvenait de son regard, son sourire séduisant, des quelques mots échangés au bar. La pièce où ils s'étaient retrouvés était sombre, et à l'écart. C'était une sorte de réserve. Il y avait des cartons de biscuits. Des bouteilles aussi. Des caisses remplies de boissons en tout genre. Ils n'avaient pas fermé la porte. Elle était restée entrebâillée. Ni l'un ni' l'autre n'avaient vraiment toute leur tête. Comment une pulsion sexuelle pouvait-elle faire perdre la tête à ce point ? Ils avaient fait l'amour debout, à peine dévêtus, entre les piles de packs de bières et de sodas. Rapidement, mais avec une douceur qu'elle ne pensait pas trouver en commettant cette folie. Elle ignorait si quelqu'un avait pu les voir. Il y avait du bruit. La musique en provenance du bar. Des discussions. De l'agitation au loin. Elle se souvenait des gestes de cet homme, de ses mains parcourant son corps. De sa force aussi. Il était mal rasé. Ses joues râpeuses lui piquaient la peau. Il avait ouvert sa chemise. Elle avait caressé son torse. Il était musclé.

\- Hey …, ça va ? lui fit soudain la voix grave et éraillée de Jo, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs.

Elle sursauta, surprise, et se retourna vers lui, pour le regarder. Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable, comme si, en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé, elle le trompait de nouveau. Allongé sur le dessus du lit, tout habillé, Jo avait l'air tellement épuisé, les traits tirés, et le visage grave. Mais il était là.

\- Ça va, répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire pour le rassurer, avant de venir s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Silencieux, Jo se redressa, et s'assit près d'elle, se frottant le visage et les yeux comme pour tenter de se réveiller. Il savait dans quel état elle était. Il l'avait sentie paniquer entre ses bras toute la nuit durant. Il avait entendu ses sanglots, palpé sa peur. La voir ainsi lui broyait le cœur. S'il ne l'avait pas quittée il y avait quelques semaines, s'il n'avait pas demandé le divorce, ils auraient été ensemble l'autre soir, et jamais ce psychopathe n'aurait pu s'en prendre à elle. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir. Elle l'avait trompée. Oui. Mais il aurait dû chercher une solution, et ne pas se laisser submerger par sa souffrance. Elle était sa femme. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il aurait dû se battre pour lui donner une chance. Elle l'aimait. Il le savait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé à San Francisco. Mais il aurait dû chercher à comprendre. Vraiment. Pour parvenir à pardonner. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur elle. C'était impossible. Il ne voulait pas faire sa vie avec une autre. C'était elle. Seulement elle. Il en prenait conscience avec ce drame. Il réalisait que le divorce ne changerait rien, que le temps qui passerait ne changerait rien. Et il ne voulait pas que ça change. Il voulait l'aimer. Encore et toujours. Avoir besoin d'elle. La rendre heureuse. Et qu'elle le rende heureux. Peut-être y'aurait-il une chance. Après. Peut-être ce drame s'était-il produit pour lui rappeler que la vie était courte, et qu'il avait commis une erreur, lui-aussi, en renonçant à se battre pour leur couple. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait seulement qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle cesse de pleurer, et de mourir d'angoisse.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre les tranquillisants qu'on t'a prescrits …, lui fit-il en baillant. Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas être droguée avec ces trucs …

\- Tu sais … Peut-être que tu devrais aller chez ta sœur quelques temps, suggéra-t-il gentiment, sans oser la regarder, redoutant sa réaction.

\- Elle vit à Denver …

\- Oui, justement. Loin d'ici … ce serait juste le temps que …

-Non, l'interrompit-elle, catégorique. Je ne quitterai pas New-York tant qu'ils n'auront pas arrêté ce salaud …

\- Kim …, insista-t-il.

\- Je peux aider. Je suis en vie, Jo … Je dois aider à le trouver.

\- Kim …, reprit-il, la dévisageant avec douceur. Tu n'as quasiment pas dormi de la nuit … Tu es morte d'angoisse …

Elle ne dit rien, baissant les yeux pour éviter son regard. Elle savait pourquoi il voulait l'éloigner. Il s'inquiétait. Il se sentait coupable. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir ainsi.

\- Tu … Je ne sais pas …, hésita-t-il, avant de soupirer. Tu serais mieux avec Beth, et les petits. Cela pourrait t'aider, non ?

\- La seule chose qui peut m'aider, c'est de l'arrêter … L'arrêter … c'est tout …, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tes parents ont appelé …, continua-t-il.

\- Quand ? s'étonna-t-elle, n'ayant pas entendu le téléphone sonner.

\- Cette nuit … Tu dormais … Ils voulaient s'assurer que tu n'étais pas seule. Va à Denver, Kim. Tes parents iront avec toi. Ils t'aideront … Ils vont prendre soin de toi.

Elle l'écoutait, sentant son cœur se serrer à l'idée de ce que devaient vivre ses parents, sa famille, meurtris loin d'elle. Mais elle ne partirait pas. Elle ne quitterait pas New-York.

\- Je vais trouver celui qui t'a fait ça … Je te jure que je vais le trouver, mais toi, tu dois te protéger, te ressourcer … loin d'ici.

\- Jo, l'interrompit-elle de nouveau, des sanglots dans la voix. Non … Je ne peux pas … Je …

Incapable de continuer, elle éclata en sanglots, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Viens …, chuchota-t-il, bouleversé et impuissant, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle blottit son visage au creux de son cou, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, frottant doucement son dos, tentant de la réconforter. Silencieusement, elle pleura contre son épaule. Sans un mot, il la câlina, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'apaisent. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans ses circonstances. Il avait failli le lui dire, spontanément, naturellement, au moment où il avait posé sa joue contre ses cheveux, sentant la fragilité de son corps blotti contre le sien, mais sa raison s'était rappelée à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il y avait tant de choses dont ils devraient discuter avant. Quand elle irait mieux. Quand le salaud qui lui avait fait ça serait mort ou sous les verrous. Mais mort de préférence.

Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui, passant ses doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer ses dernières larmes.

\- Je ne peux pas partir, Jo. C'est impossible … Je le dois à Sonia.

\- C'est ce qui serait pourtant le mieux pour toi.

\- Peut-être … Mais tout est de ma faute … Si je n'avais pas …

\- Arrête … Ça ne sert à rien de refaire le passé.

\- Je sais … mais … si au moins, je me souvenais de quelque chose. Je dois me souvenir …

\- Est-ce qu'il avait un tatouage ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à l'aider à se souvenir.

\- Non … ne fais pas ça …, soupira-t-elle en se levant. Je ne peux pas discuter avec toi de l'homme avec qui j'ai ….

-Kim …, laisse-moi t'aider …

\- Non … c'est …, mon Dieu, non ! s'énerva-t-elle, sentant de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. J'ai couché avec ce type, Jo ! Et tu veux que je te décrive comme il était ?!

\- Assis-toi, s'il te plaît …

Elle ne dit rien, lui tournant le dos, pour regarder par la fenêtre, pleurant de nouveau, silencieuse.

\- Kim … Je peux t'aider. Je suis là … J'ai enduré ce qu'il y avait à endurer concernant cette … relation …, ok ? Rien de ce que j'entendrais maintenant ne changera quoi que ce soit … Je ne suis pas que ton mari. Je suis flic aussi. Je pense au flic, à cet instant …

\- Tu ne penses pas en flic, Jo … sinon, tu ne serais pas là, avec moi ...

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, bon sang ? Oui, ça me tue d'imaginer ce que tu as fait avec ce type … mais je t'aime, ok ? Je t'aime, bon sang, Kim …

A ces mots, son cœur se serra plus fort, et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Il se leva, et vint se placer dans son dos, l'enlaçant de ses bras.

\- Regarde-moi ..., s'il te plaît …

Elle se retourna, les yeux pleins de chagrin. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et vint doucement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Surprise, elle ferma les yeux, et savoura la tendresse de son mari. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus embrassé. C'était bon. Doux et bon. Un simple baiser comme il lui en avait donnés des milliers sans doute. Mais elle sentait tout l'amour qu'il lui transmettait. Elle sentait de l'espoir dans ce baiser.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, reprit-il, la regardant dans les yeux. Je suis là … On doit trouver ce taré et lui faire payer. Je crois qu'on souffre bien assez tous les deux. Ce que tu peux me raconter concernant cette relation n'y changera rien …

\- Jo … Comment veux-tu que je …

\- Tu dois essayer de te souvenir, insista-t-il. C'est la seule piste qu'on ait … Est-ce qu'il avait un tatouage par exemple ?

Elle hésita, soutenant son regard, si déterminé, concentré sur ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

\- Il faisait sombre …, répondit-elle enfin. Et … non … je ne crois pas … Pas de tatouage … mais …. Je n'ai vu que son torse …

\- Pas de signe distinctif ? Une cicatrice ? Une trace d'opération ? continua-t-il, tel un automate enchaînant les questions, comme pour ne pas se laisser toucher par les faits.

\- Non …

\- Une marque de vêtements en particulier ? Ou de téléphone ?

\- Non …

\- Son téléphone a sonné ? Il a reçu un message peut-être ?

\- Non … Jo … ça ne sert à rien …

\- Chut … concentre-toi …. Est-ce qu'il connaissait un membre du personnel dans ce bar ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Il n'a pas appelé le barman par son prénom ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non.

\- Il portait une montre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien …

\- Une gourmette ? Une chaîne … ?

\- Rien non … il n'avait rien ou je ne m'en souviens pas ... Pas de piercing, pas de boucle d'oreilles …. Rien.

Il soupira, la dévisageant simplement, comme s'il cherchait à trouver des réponses au fond de ses yeux.

\- Il a mentionné sa grand-mère …, reprit-elle, soudain.

\- Sa grand-mère ? s'étonna Jo.

\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il adorait San Francisco depuis tout petit car sa grand-mère y vivait … ça me revient … Je n'ai pas pensé à ça quand le lieutenant Beckett m'a interrogée hier …

\- Une grand-mère habitant San Francisco. Tu vois, on avance …, lui fit-il gentiment.

\- On ne va pas aller loin avec ça …

\- C'est un début.

\- Je voulais oublier, Jo. Cela fait des mois que je m'obstine à oublier, et maintenant je dois me souvenir … mais c'est tellement flou … et … comme si j'étais dans un brouillard ce soir-là.

\- Je sais … Je suis comme dans un brouillard depuis le jour où tu me l'as dit …

\- Jo …, lui fit-elle, tristement.

\- Ce n'est rien …, répondit-il, esquissant un sourire pour la rassurer aussitôt. Ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment. On devrait se préparer, et retourner au poste. Il y a peut-être du nouveau.

\- Oui …

\- Vas-y en premier, lui fit-il, s'éloignant doucement d'elle. Je vais appeler le Capitaine Gates pour lui parler de la grand-mère … au cas où …

Elle le regarda saisir son téléphone et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain, tout en continuant de réfléchir à ce dont elle pourrait se souvenir. Elle allait se déshabiller quand un autre élément refit surface dans sa mémoire. C'était comme si en parler avec Jo débloquait quelque chose en elle, faisant réapparaître des petits détails, a priori insignifiants. Elle se souvenait du torse de cet homme. Et de la sensation quand elle y avait passé les mains. Mais c'était ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Jo. Comment les flics pouvaient-ils identifier cet homme avec ce minuscule élément ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais si jamais ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et attendit que Jo ait fini d'échanger avec le Capitaine Gates.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il en raccrochant, la voyant silencieuse sur le pas de la porte.

\- Non … Mais, je me souviens d'un détail …, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ridicule. Ça ne servira à rien …

\- Dis-moi, insista-t-il, curieux et intrigué. Tout peut être utile, on n'en sait rien.

\- Tu vas rire …

Elle se souvenait maintenant comment ce petit détail l'avait étonnée quand elle avait caressé le torse de cet homme. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser davantage sur le moment, complètement soumise à son désir. Et cet élément avait disparu ensuite au fond de sa mémoire, comme tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu oublier à tout jamais de cette nuit-là. Mais c'était drôle. Absurde, et tellement drôle. C'était le genre de choses dont Jo et elle auraient ri en temps normal. Si cela avait concerné un étranger, un inconnu. Quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait pas couché. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment stupide. Et probablement inutile.

\- Vu la situation, j'aimerais bien rire un peu, répondit-il gentiment, esquissant un sourire.

\- Ok. Alors je crois que …, hésita-t-elle encore un peu, avant de se lancer : je crois qu'il avait un troisième téton …

\- Un troisième téton ? s'étonna Jo en la dévisageant.

\- Oui …, répondit-elle, guettant sa réaction. Tu sais … sur la poitrine …

\- Tu veux dire que ce gars avait trois seins ? insista-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Pas trois seins … non … juste …

\- Un troisième téton …, sourit-il, amusé par l'absurdité de ce détail. Sérieusement … je n'ai jamais vu d'homme avec trois tétons …, ni de femme d'ailleurs … C'est ridicule …

\- Totalement ridicule …, admit-elle, esquissant un sourire, voyant que Jo s'amusait de ce qu'elle lui révélait.

Il la regarda sourire, savourant cet instant où il avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir quittée, et que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Ni l'adultère. Ni le viol. Ni la mort de Sonia. Kim souriait. Comme avant. Et ce sourire valait tout l'or du monde après la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle souriait parce qu'il la faisait sourire. Et ça aussi, ça n'avait pas de prix. Ce détail ridicule qu'elle venait de lui confier l'aidait contre toute attente à relativiser ce qui s'était passé, aussi douloureux cela soit-il encore malgré tout.

\- Tu vois …, continua-t-il, souriant gentiment, je me demandais depuis des mois ce que ce gars pouvait avoir de plus que moi … et maintenant je le sais.

\- Jo … je …, répondit-elle, son visage se durcissant aussitôt, alors qu'elle se demandait comment prendre sa remarque.

\- Hey … je plaisante …, la rassura-t-il.

Elle sourit à nouveau, le dévisageant avec tout l'amour du monde, et le sentiment qu'il y avait un espoir, et que peut-être ils pourraient s'en sortir tous les deux. Cette complicité fugace, simple et naturelle, suffit à lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur.

\- Donc une grand-mère à San Francisco et un troisième téton, résuma Jo.

\- Même la matrice du FBI ne va rien pouvoir faire de ça …., constata Kim, retrouvant son désarroi.

\- Non. Pour l'instant. Mais tout est bon à prendre … tout ce dont tu peux te souvenir.

Elle ne dit rien, silencieuse, pensive, comme si elle cherchait à se remémorer encore et encore ce qui pourrait permettre d'identifier cet homme.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Jo, la ramenant de nouveau à la réalité.

\- Non … j'aimerais juste du café.

\- Ok. Du café. Mais il faut que tu manges quand même. Je vais commander des beignets.

\- Merci …, sourit-elle.

Il lui répondit par un regard aimant, et la regarda disparaître dans la salle de bain, plein d'espoir. Pour l'enquête. Pour eux deux aussi.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 8**

 _12_ _èm e_ _District, aux environs de 7h_

Kate descendit de voiture, et claque la portière de sa Crown Victoria, alors que Rick la rejoignait sur le trottoir. Ils avaient dû se garer à plusieurs rues du commissariat, comme le leur avait conseillé Gates, que Beckett venait d'avoir au téléphone. Les abords du poste étaient encore pris d'assaut par des dizaines de journalistes, et ils feraient une arrivée plus discrète à pied. Le maire ainsi que le commissaire de la Police de New-York étaient seulement en train de faire installer un périmètre de sécurité autour du 12ème District afin de tenir les médias à distance, et de permettre aux forces de l'ordre de continuer à travailler sans la pression constante de ces vautours, mais aussi aux riverains de ne pas avoir à subir l'agitation des journalistes. D'ici une heure et demie, Gates tiendrait une conférence de presse, pour tenter de canaliser la hargne des médias, et d'apaiser les craintes des New-Yorkais. Cette affaire, largement médiatisée depuis la veille, était en train de prendre une dimension qui dépassait l'entendement, et un tel matraquage médiatique n'était pas forcément une bonne chose pour le travail d'investigation qui les attendait.

Mais en attendant de se replonger dans l'enquête, Castle avait passé une partie du trajet à se réjouir de retrouver la voiture de fonction de Beckett, signe que rien ne changeait et qu'ils étaient de nouveau au travail, prompts à arrêter des méchants, comme avant la grossesse de Kate. Celle-ci, plus réservée et modérée, avait trouvé difficile la sensation de s'éloigner de leur fils. Mais très vite, Rick avait orienté la conversation vers ce qui l'avait contrarié dès le matin : l'arrivée impromptue de sa mère. Et, descendant de voiture, il était encore entièrement focalisé sur la nécessité de faire quelque chose pour que Martha ne déboule plus à l'improviste au loft.

\- Je t'assure qu'il faudrait investir dans une porte blindée …, insista-t-il, alors que tous deux se mettaient en marche.

\- Je refuse de vivre dans un coffre-fort … On en a déjà parlé, Castle, répondit Kate, catégorique.

\- Si c'est seulement parce que tu as peur de rester coincée alors … tu sais que …

\- Une fois dans la cave du Old Hunt, ça m'a suffi …, l'interrompit-elle, refusant d'écouter ses arguments. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça, ta porte blindée coûte une fortune.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas un problème, en soi. Mais tu peux dépenser ton argent … de manière plus sensée et utile, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon argent, mais le nôtre. Et c'est sensé ! Repousser l'envahisseur ce n'est pas une dépense utile peut-être ?

\- Ta mère n'est pas un envahisseur …, soupira-t-elle, lassée.

\- Oh, tu verras le jour où elle nous trouvera en pleine extase sur le canapé …si tu n'auras pas envie de commander illico presto cette porte blindée !

\- Ça n'est jamais arrivé quand elle vivait au loft, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela arriverait maintenant. Et puis Martha sonne toujours avant d'entrer …

\- Et on ne l'entend pas … comme ce matin … Crois-moi quand elle t'aura vue en tenue d'Eve, et moi, aussi nu qu'Adam le jour de la Création … en train de … te faire l'amour … et de chérir ce corps délicieux … et de te donner du plaisir … et que toi, gémissante tu …

\- Castle …, l'interrompit-elle. Tu peux éviter de me narrer nos exploits ?

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si par malheur ce jour arrivait, plus jamais on ne pourrait la regarder en face … et elle non plus …

\- Hum …

\- Elle pourrait faire une attaque, Kate. Il en va de sa vie ! Cette porte blindée est une question de vie ou de mort … je t'assure, insista-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et le dévisagea, hésitant entre sourire, et lui faire les gros yeux.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que ma mère succombe dans d'aussi horribles circonstances quand même ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois, lui faisant les yeux doux pour la convaincre.

\- Castle … Tu n'auras pas de nouveau joujou … Cette porte blindée avec ses boutons, ses lumières et son alarme, c'est juste un délire de plus.

\- Même pas vrai, répondit-il, de son air renfrogné.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais simplement … et gentiment lui dire de faire un peu plus attention quand elle débarque au loft …, continua-t-elle, se remettant à marcher, Castle se hâtant à ses côtés pour suivre son rythme. Si tu lui en parlais, non ?

\- Je ne peux pas …

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est ma mère !

\- Justement ! Si c'était mon père, je lui dirais …

\- Ton père ne ferait jamais ça …, répondit-il comme une évidence. Il attendrait trois heures devant la porte plutôt que de prendre le risque d'entrer si on ne répondait pas. Et puis j'ai déjà essayé de faire comprendre à ma mère de ne pas débarquer à l'improviste … mais c'est peine perdue … Elle le fait exprès, je crois.

\- Mais non, elle ne le fait pas exprès. C'est juste qu'elle ne fait pas attention … Elle est dans ses idées, sa fantaisie du moment, et elle ne pense pas au reste … Martha a quitté le loft pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Elle ne serait pas entrée dans notre chambre ce matin si elle nous avait entendus en plein ébat … et si la porte était fermée.

\- Encore heureux !

\- Elle nous a entendus occupés à discuter, c'est tout, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est permis d'entrer.

\- Une porte blindée … Il nous faut une porte blindée …, continua-t-il, focalisé sur son idée. Avec une sirène qui retentisse pour nous prévenir quand elle approche.

\- Pas de porte blindée, Castle. Arrête avec cette fichue porte. Par contre, on avait parlé de supprimer les étagères et de mettre une cloison entre le bureau et la chambre …

\- Hum … je sais … mais j'aime mes étagères … Et puis on a de bons souvenirs avec mes étagères, non ?

\- Mon dos s'en souvient, oui …, sourit-elle, taquine.

\- Seulement ton dos ?

\- Bien sûr que non … Je ne te demande pas de supprimer tes étagères, mais d'ajouter une cloison … pour plus d'intimité. J'aime faire l'amour contre tes étagères mon cœur, mais j'aime encore plus que ce que l'on partage soit notre jardin secret …

\- Ok pour la cloison … parce que tu es vraiment très romantique … mais à condition qu'on achète une porte blindée …

\- C'est du chantage ?

\- Non. C'est juste un deal !

\- Un deal ? C'est du chantage, oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, s'arrêtant de marcher de nouveau pour le dévisager. Oublie ta porte, Castle. Je ne cèderai jamais …

Il la regarda avec une petite moue, sentant qu'elle prenait le dessus sur leur conversation. Elle avait son air sévère, celui qui pouvait faire trembler n'importe qui, lui le premier.

\- Mais si tu n'installes pas de cloison, mon cœur, d'ici quelques mois, ce n'est pas ta mère qui pourra nous surprendre à tout moment, mais ton fils … Et crois-moi, si ça arrive, tu peux dire adieu à notre vie sexuelle … Je ne prendrais plus le moindre risque tant qu'il n'y aura pas des murailles autour de notre lit, c'est clair ?

\- Euh … plus aucun risque ? Même pas juste …

\- Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un air exaspéré.

Il sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas du chantage ça peut-être ? lui fit-il, alors qu'ils se remettaient à marcher.

\- Non. C'est du bon sens … juste du bon sens …, sourit-elle, malicieuse. Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir … tant qu'Eliott ne marche pas et qu'on peut encore contrôler ses allers et venues, pas de souci … Mais après … l'avenir de notre vie sexuelle est entre tes mains …

\- Tu es l'esprit du Malin …, bougonna-t-il.

\- Je sais … Et tu adores ça …, le taquina-t-elle, avant de retrouver son sérieux, apercevant les dizaines de vans et fourgonnettes des télévisions et autres médias de New-York stationnés aux abords du commissariat.

\- C'est fou …, constata Rick, cessant de plaisanter à son tour. Ils sont encore plus nombreux qu'hier soir. « _John l'étrangleur_ » doit être très fier de sa gloire naissante …

\- Oui. Il risque de vouloir refaire parler de lui rapidement …, juste par plaisir de faire les gros titres.

\- Sans parler de la panique et de l'angoisse des New-Yorkais alimentées par les scoops et les fausses rumeurs de ces rapaces …

\- Espérons que l'intervention de Gates et du maire apaisent un peu tout ce ramdam … Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à hauteur des vans et fourgonnettes.

Il était très tôt, et il y avait déjà plusieurs petits groupes de journalistes, dispersés sur les trottoirs, qui discutaient en buvant un café, guettant sans doute l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'important, ou l'entrée ou la sortie du poste de simples officiers qu'ils pourraient questionner afin d'en savoir davantage sur l'enquête en cours. Sans nul doute, les caméras étaient-elles prêtes à filmer quiconque approcherait du commissariat. Kate était toujours sidérée de constater à quel point les médias avaient besoin de créer scoops et sensations. Le week-end était trop calme sûrement et le début de ce mois de juillet trop paisible pour ne pas y créer du drame.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude des journalistes, sourit Castle, fier et sûr de lui.

\- Oui …, je sais, et ils ont l'habitude de t'avoir avec leurs questions …, bavard comme tu es, lui fit-elle remarquer. Ils vont te mettre le grappin dessus dès qu'ils vont te reconnaitre, alors ne dis rien, ne réponds pas … On traverse, on les ignore, et on entre. Ok ?

\- Je serai muet comme une carpe.

Silencieux, ils avancèrent, longeant les véhicules garés le long du trottoir, et quelques secondes suffirent, pour qu'une sorte de rumeur, un bruit de fond fait de bavardages et d'agitation, ne s'amplifie. Ils entendirent fuser des « Lieutenant Beckett ! », des « Richard Castle ! », et virent les petits groupes se précipiter, comme dans un véritable branle-bas de combat, vers l'entrée du poste pour être sûrs de ne rien rater. Les caméras, les micros rejoignirent l'attroupement, et comme pris d'assaut, Castle et Beckett tentèrent de se faufiler, alors qu'on les harcelait de questions, criées, hurlées, vociférées à leurs oreilles, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

\- Lieutenant Beckett ! Avez-vous un suspect ?

\- Est-ce vrai que « John l'étrangleur » ne viole que les femmes mariées ?

\- Monsieur Castle ! Un sourire s'il vous plaît ! Pour vos fans !

-Pourquoi la Police de New-York ment-elle sur le nombre de victimes ? On dit qu'il y en a une dizaine. Vous ne vous souciez pas de la sécurité de vos concitoyens ?

\- Est-ce qu'il se déplace vraiment à rollers ?

\- Vous allez vous servir de « John l'étrangleur » dans les prochaines aventures de Nikki Heat ?

Ignorant les questions et interpellations, Castle et Beckett se frayèrent un chemin parmi cette horde de journalistes. Bousculés, alpagués, ils finirent par atteindre la porte, où plusieurs officiers en uniforme étaient sortis pour faire reculer les importuns. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur, soulagés d'avoir atteint leur objectif.

\- Eh bien … Ils sont pires que des rapaces. Cette histoire les rend dingues ! constata Castle, alors que tous deux traversaient le hall, en direction de l'ascenseur, saluant les officiers qu'ils croisaient.

\- Oui. J'imagine que Gates doit fulminer, répondit Beckett.

\- Hey les Castles ! leur lança Ryan, arrivant dans le dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour le voir les rejoindre, l'air essoufflé.

\- Salut, Ryan, sourit Beckett.

\- Tu as couru un marathon ? le taquina Rick.

\- Non … J'ai juste bravé la foule pour atteindre l'entrée ! s'exclama Ryan.

\- Tu vois ce que je vis au quotidien, sourit Castle, en appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

\- Vraiment ? demanda naïvement Ryan, dévisageant Rick, comme s'il était une rock star.

\- N'écoute pas tout ce qu'il raconte, Ryan. Si on vivait ça au quotidien, j'aurais refusé de l'épouser …, expliqua-t-elle, très sérieusement.

\- Tu rigoles ? lui fit Castle, la regardant surpris, alors que tous trois montaient dans l'ascenseur.

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? répondit-elle. Tu imagines l'enfer ?

\- Ce n'est pas un enfer, c'est la rançon de la gloire, Madame Castle !

\- Ça doit être cool quand même … être adulé ainsi, constata Ryan, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

\- Laisse tomber mon pote, Beckett ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a …., bougonna Rick.

Kate sourit, amusée par les réactions de son mari.

\- Bon, si on se concentrait sur les choses sérieuses, plutôt ? Il y a du nouveau Ryan ?

\- Non. Rien. Monsieur Bright sera là d'ici une heure. On va le réinterroger, mais sinon, rien de nouveau, expliqua-t-il, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur leur étage.

Ils rejoignirent le couloir, prêts à faire le point sur la situation.

* * *

 _Une demi-heure plus tard …_

Orchestré d'une main de maître par le Capitaine Gates et l'Agent Shaw, le briefing de début de journée avait été rapide. Toutes les équipes s'étaient vues confiées leur mission, et il avait été rappelé combien il était important de faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion. Etant donné l'engouement médiatique suscité par cette affaire, aucun élément de l'investigation ne devait filtrer. Concernant l'enquête en elle-même, il n'y avait eu aucune avancée pendant la nuit. La matrice du FBI n'avait pas trouvé de connexions intéressantes, et tournait toujours, brassant les informations. Le Capitaine Gates leur avait expliqué que Kim s'était souvenu que son amant avait évoqué une grand-mère vivant à San Francisco, mais cela ne faisait guère avancer les choses pour le moment. Les techniciens se relayaient pour décortiquer les images vidéo du quartier où vivait Kim Garcia pour tenter de repérer le trajet emprunté par l'homme à rollers, mais sa trace se perdait dans les ruelles aux abords du parc. D'autres hommes avaient commencé à étudier les trajets empruntés par Ellen Bright depuis son domicile ou son lieu de travail, mais cela pouvait prendre des jours et des jours. Des officiers, accompagnés des agents Wade et Clayton venaient d'être envoyés aux archives municipales pour récupérer les vidéos des quartiers fréquentés par Samantha des mois plus tôt. On était en train d'essayer de contacter les proches de Samantha afin de les interroger rapidement. Il s'agirait de déterminer si oui ou non Samantha entretenait elle-aussi une liaison extraconjugale. Du côté de la police de Staten Island, et de l'investigation qu'elle menait pour retrouver la trace de Braco, il n'y avait eu aucune avancée. La police de San Francisco n'avait toujours rien non plus concernant les interrogatoires des clients réguliers du bar. Esposito et Ryan attendaient l'arrivée du mari d'Ellen Bright pour procéder à un nouvel interrogatoire. Quant à Kim et Jo Garcia, ils seraient bientôt là, pour tenter, avec le dessinateur, de dresser un portrait-robot de l'amant de Kim.

Après le briefing, Gates, visiblement sur les nerfs, s'était retirée dans son bureau pour relire le discours qu'elle tiendrait d'ici peu, lors de la conférence de presse organisée par le maire. Beckett et Castle venaient à présent d'expliquer à Shaw et aux gars le fruit de leurs réflexions nocturnes et matinales, concernant d'abord le mari d'Ellen Bright qui l'avait peut-être suivie quand elle allait retrouver son amant, et ensuite leur déduction selon laquelle les amants de Kim et Ellen ne seraient qu'un seul et même homme. Un homme qui devait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avoir un lien avec le tueur.

\- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi efficaces, constata Shaw, avec un sourire quand ils eurent terminé leurs explications.

\- Toujours, sourit fièrement Castle, en jetant un regard complice à Kate.

\- Tu crois que cette théorie se tient ? demanda Beckett.

\- Oui. Je crois que vous avez vu juste …, répondit Jordan.

\- Seulement il va falloir le prouver, leur fit remarquer Esposito.

\- On le prouvera, assura Castle.

\- On va commencer par faire parler le mari, ajouta Ryan. S'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, on le trouvera.

\- Ouais … On va aller voir s'il est arrivé, poursuivit son coéquipier.

\- Ok, répondit Shaw.

\- Et nous ? Comment peut-on se rendre utiles ? demanda Beckett, alors que Ryan et Esposito quittaient la pièce.

\- Tu es en congés. Tu ne peux mener aucun interrogatoire …, lui fit remarquer Jordan.

\- Je sais bien, oui …, répondit Kate, mais on ne va pas rester là à regarder tourner la matrice, et élaborer des théories. Il nous faut du concret …

\- Quand Wade et Clayton seront de retour, peut-être pourrez-vous les aider avec les vidéos de Samantha ? Il va y avoir des heures de visionnage … et on manque d'effectif.

\- Oui. Parfait, répondit Castle.

\- Et attendant, vous pourriez aller prêter main forte au Dr Parish à la morgue, suggéra Shaw. Elle était en congés, mais a proposé de nous aider pour étudier de plus près les rapports médicaux de Kim Garcia, ainsi que tous les rapports de la scientifique envoyés par la Police de Staten Island. Il faut tout revérifier et comparer avec ce qu'on a concernant Ellen et Samantha.

\- D'accord. On va descendre l'aider, répondit Kate.

\- Ok. Je vous préviens dès que Wade et Clayton sont de retour.

Beckett acquiesça d'un regard, et sans perdre de temps, elle quitta la salle de travail, Castle sur ses talons.

* * *

- _Morgue, aux environs de 8h30._

Installés côte à côte derrière un plan de travail de la salle d'autopsie, Castle et Beckett s'étaient plongés dans la lecture des divers documents transmis par la _Police de Staten Island_ , tandis que Lanie comparait et analysait des photos des blessures des victimes à l'aide d'un logiciel informatique. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais ils scrutaient les images, détaillaient les rapports. Peut-être un élément leur fournirait-il un indice sur l'assassin, ou sur ce qui liait les victimes. Concentrés et silencieux, ils se focalisaient chacun sur leurs documents avec espoir de trouver enfin quelque chose.

\- Cet homme fait preuve d'une violence extrême, constata Lanie, je veux dire en plus du viol … Regardez le nombre de coups identifiés sur Kim Garcia …

Castle et Beckett levèrent en même temps les yeux de leurs rapports pour se tourner vers l'écran de la légiste. Sur un schéma du corps de Kim apparaissaient la multitude de coups, et de marques de violences subies par la jeune femme lors de son agression.

\- D'une certaine façon, il n'a pas vraiment le choix, constata Rick, enfin … dit comme ça, ça sonne étrangement … Mais il choisit des femmes qui ont l'habitude de se battre, et qui ne sont pas du genre à se laisser faire. S'il veut parvenir à ses fins, il doit les frapper …

\- Oui … mais c'est ce qu'il cherche, répondit Kate. Des femmes qu'il pourrait violer facilement ne l'intéressent pas. Il veut les dominer, les rabaisser, en montrant qu'il est plus fort. Kim m'a dit qu'elle avait l'impression que plus elle luttait, plus cela l'excitait.

\- Il est pourtant super fort …, leur fit remarquer Lanie. D'après les images, ce gars à rollers est baraqué et costaud …

\- Oui. Il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de les frapper, poursuivit Castle. Il pourrait les ligoter, les bâillonner … plutôt que d'avoir à livrer ce combat au corps à corps.

\- Peut-être que c'est le seul rapport qu'il soit capable de créer avec une femme et c'est ça qui l'excite, ajouta Beckett. Des femmes l'ont dénigré, repoussé. Il est incapable de les séduire, mais pour leur montrer qui il est, il les viole, il les frappe.

\- Pour certains hommes, la violence fait partie intégrante de l'acte sexuel … Il a peut-être besoin de les frapper pour être suffisamment excité …, suggéra Lanie.

\- Oui, possible … ou il les punit.

\- Pour l'adultère ?

\- Oui. Et parce qu'elles symbolisent le genre de femmes qu'il aurait rêvé de séduire, mais ces femmes l'ont toujours rejeté.

\- Je pense qu'il est droitier, constata Lanie, les yeux toujours rivés sur les schémas des corps de Kim, Ellen et Samantha. Vous voyez, là, les coups sont bien plus nombreux du côté gauche du corps des victimes, et les marques de pression de la main droite autour de leur cou sont plus profondes.

\- Oui, mais ça ne nous avance pas vraiment …, soupira Kate, en se replongeant dans un rapport.

\- Ça élimine tous les gauchers …, bon, ok, ils sont largement minoritaires. Mais positivons, sourit Lanie.

\- Tu as raison, lui répondit Kate avec un sourire. En cumulant toutes ces petites choses a priori insignifiantes, on finira peut-être par trouver ce gars ….

\- Ce tueur est doué quand même …, constata Castle, parcourant des yeux les photos des corps des victimes. Il ferait un super personnage de méchant pour un roman …

\- La nouvelle cible de Nikki et Rook est toute trouvée, on dirait, sourit Lanie.

\- Hum … oui … Je suis admiratif … Ce gars est très intelligent, minutieux au possible …, expliqua Castle.

\- Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand tu fantasmes sur les tueurs …, lui fit remarquer Kate, levant les yeux vers lui, pour le dévisager.

\- Je ne fantasme pas sur les tueurs … mais sur leur personnalité et leur mode opératoire. Je me dis qu'on en a vu des tordus …, des psychopathes …, le pire restant Tyson …, pour son côté calculateur et machiavélique … mais ce « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ » bat tous les records de discrétion …

\- Hum … oui, répondit Kate, pour ça c'est sûr …. Trois meurtres et pas un indice concret, pas une trace d'ADN, pas un lien avec les victimes.

\- Comment fait-il ? demanda Castle. Par exemple, comment fait-il pour couper les ongles de ses victimes … dans le noir total …, avec l'adrénaline, le stress … l'euphorie ? Ce gars parvient à leur couper les ongles tranquillement et doit même prévoir d'avoir un petit sachet ou une boîte pour récupérer son butin.

\- Sûrement, oui. On n'a pas retrouvé les ongles des victimes, répondit Lanie.

\- Peut-être qu'il les collectionne ? suggéra Castle. Comme de précieux souvenirs de ses méfaits … Et s'il fantasmait sur les ongles des femmes ? ça existe vous croyez ce genre de fantasmes ?

\- Ça existe, sourit Kate, amusée néanmoins par les suggestions de Rick. Lanie en connaît un rayon …

Rick dévisagea Lanie dans l'attente d'une explication.

\- Oh, j''ai connu un fétichiste du vernis à ongles il y a quelques années …, sourit Lanie.

\- Ah oui ? Raconte. Que faisait-il ? demanda Castle, intrigué.

\- Castle … Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin des détails …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- C'est pour l'enquête …, rétorqua-t-il, avec son petit air malicieux. Ça peut nous permettre de comprendre le tueur …

\- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le tueur …, répondit Kate.

\- Bon, alors, si tu veux tout savoir, se lança Lanie, ravie de raconter sa petite histoire, ce gars voulait que je ne porte que du vernis à ongles violet, sur les pieds et les mains … ça l'excitait …

\- Je peux comprendre …, sourit Rick. C'est vrai que les pieds vernis de Beckett …

\- Castle, arrête toi tout de suite …, le réprimanda Kate, sachant pertinemment qu'il était encore sur le point de raconter leur vie privée.

\- C''est adorable et excitant à souhait, termina Rick, malgré le regard sévère de sa femme. Et ça donne envie de …

\- Castle, stop ! l'interrompit-elle, alors que Lanie s'amusait de la situation.

\- Désolé … Je m'emballe, sourit-il, amusé. Ce ne sont que des pieds … Je n'ai même pas dit ce que je faisais à tes jolis pieds vernis …

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, tu n'es pas près de faire quoi que ce soit à mes pieds, ni à toute autre partie de mon corps pour quelques temps …, le menaça-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Vous êtes tellement adorables …, sourit Lanie, amusée.

\- On se dispute, ça n'a rien d'adorable, Lanie, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Ah bon ? C'est comme ça quand vous vous disputez ? répondit son amie. Trop chou !

\- C'est vrai qu'on est chou, sourit Castle, ravie de taquiner sa femme.

\- Hum …, marmonna Kate, se replongeant dans son rapport.

\- Pour en revenir à mon fétichiste, si ça intéresse quelqu'un …, reprit Lanie.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Rick.

\- Non ! rétorqua Kate, ce qui fit rire Lanie.

\- Castle, est-ce que la couleur du vernis de Kate a un impact sur ta libido ?

\- Sérieusement ? leur fit Beckett, relevant les yeux vers son mari et son amie. Je ne vous dérange pas les copines ?

\- Aucun impact sur ma libido ..., répondit Rick, ignorant la protestation de Kate.

\- Que ses ongles soient violets, rouges ou verts … ça ne change rien ?

\- Non … enfin verts, quand même, je ne sais pas …, répondit-il, d'un air très sérieux.

\- Ah oui ? Tu n'aurais pas envie de moi si j'avais du vernis vert ? s'offusqua Kate en le dévisageant.

Il rit, amusé, de la voir réagir.

\- Je plaisantais … Vernis, pas vernis, je m'en fiche … Je ne suis pas un fétichiste des ongles …

\- Juste un fétichiste de Beckett en somme, sourit Lanie.

\- On peut dire ça …, répondit Rick fièrement, ce qui fit sourire sa muse.

\- Enfin, reprit Lanie, tout ça pour dire que ce gars, il ne voulait coucher avec moi que si je portais du vernis violet … pas de rouge, de rose, non du violet, et rien d'autre.

\- Et tu l'as fait ? demanda Castle.

\- Non, elle ne l'a pas fait, elle l'a envoyé promener au bout de deux nuits, expliqua Kate, et pourtant, il était diablement sexy … et faisait l'amour comme un Dieu …

\- C'est vrai …, confirma son amie.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Rick, dévisageant sa femme, perplexe et un peu inquiet. Toi-aussi, tu …. Avec le fétichiste ?

\- Bien-sûr … on partage tout avec Lanie …., répondit Kate, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-il, se demandant si elle plaisantait.

\- Non, mais Castle, tu es vraiment stupide quand tu t'y mets … Evidemment que non ! s'exclama Beckett, amusée.

\- Je préfère ça …, souffla-t-il, comme soulagé.

\- En tout cas, ce taré est peut-être un fétichiste des ongles …, reprit Lanie. Les victimes avaient toutes les ongles vernis …

\- Vous pensez qu'en plus de tout le reste, l'obsession pour les femmes qui trompent leur mari, le besoin de les dominer, de les frapper, les violer … il ferait une fixation sur les ongles ? ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup ? demanda Kate.

\- Soit c'est ça, soit c'est pour éviter de laisser de l'ADN au cas où elles le grifferaient, expliqua Lanie.

\- J'opterais pour la deuxième solution, répondit Kate.

\- Mais la première serait trop cool …, constata Castle, alors qu'aussitôt Beckett le dévisageait de son air exaspéré.

\- Quoi ? se défendit-il. J'ai besoin d'idées originales pour mes histoires ! Un fétichiste du vernis, ça c'est original !

\- Oh, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'original moi-aussi ! s'exclama Lanie. Regardez …


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 9**

 _Morgue, 12_ _ème_ _District, aux environs de 8h30_

Dans la salle d'autopsie, transformée en bureau, Castle et Beckett, étaient toujours concentrés sur les différents rapports médicaux. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Lanie avait fait une découverte intéressante, mais qui, dans l'état actuel des choses, ne faisait en rien avancer l'enquête. D'après ses observations, le tueur n'utilisait pas un coupe-ongles, comme ils le supposaient depuis le début, mais plutôt des petits ciseaux, du style de ceux qu'on utilisait pour les bébés, ou que l'on trouvait dans les couteaux-suisse. Elle l'avait déduit de la marque inégale et irrégulière sur les ongles coupés des victimes. Comme s'était amusé à le dire Castle, le « tueur au coupe-ongles » avait donc été promu « tueur au couteau-suisse ». Peut-être cet élément les aiderait-il par la suite, mais pour l'instant, il rejoignait la longue liste de toutes les petites choses sans intérêt qu'ils avaient découvertes sur l'assassin et son mode opératoire.

\- Il y a quelque chose là ... sur la main d'Ellen, annonça Castle, fixant la photographie qu'il observait avec attention depuis un petit moment.

\- Quoi ? demanda Beckett, se penchant vers lui pour regarder elle-aussi.

\- On dirait un trait …, expliqua-t-il.

\- Un trait ? Une trace de stylo probablement, répondit Kate, observant la petite marque noire et fine, qui apparaissait sur le dessus de la main d'Ellen.

\- Oui, je doute que ça ait un rapport avec notre tueur, ajouta Lanie, qui jetait un œil sur l'image du gros plan de la main d'Ellen. Je ne l'avais même pas relevé dans le rapport d'autopsie.

\- On ne sait jamais. Tu peux nous montrer la version numérisée de toutes ces photos ? demanda Castle à l'intention de Lanie, refusant de négliger le moindre détail.

\- Oui, attend ... deux petites secondes ..., répondit la légiste, manipulant la souris pour ouvrir le dossier.

\- Est-ce que tu as les photos des mains de Samantha ?

\- Oui.

Silencieuse, Beckett observait l'écran, sachant ce que Castle avait en tête. Il voulait s'assurer que ce trait de stylo n'apparaissait pas aussi sur les mains des autres victimes.

\- Voilà ..., annonça Lanie, faisant défiler une à une les photos.

\- On ne voit rien, constata Kate. Tu peux zoomer s'il te plaît.

La légiste s'exécuta, alors que Rick et Kate scrutaient les images qu'elle leur montrait une à une.

\- Là ... peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose, leur fit-elle, grossissant encore l'image.

\- Oui ... c'est un peu effacé ..., répondit Castle, mais on dirait une croix ... non ?

\- Oui, confirma Beckett, une croix ...

\- Vous voyez, ça a sûrement un sens ..., leur fit remarquer Rick, fièrement.

\- Hum ... déjà que cette affaire est très énigmatique, mais là ça devient franchement bizarre ..., répondit Kate, sceptique. Tu as les photos de l'examen médical de Kim ?

\- Oui.

Ils observèrent les images des mains de Kim Garcia, prises à l'hôpital par les équipes scientifiques, pour constater là-aussi une petite trace en partie effacée et à peine visible à l'œil nu sur sa peau mate.

\- Vous pensez que le tueur marque ses victimes ? demanda Lanie, alors que tous trois étaient plutôt perplexes face à ce nouveau constat.

\- Ça y ressemble, répondit Kate. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Un trait … une croix … un trait …, résuma Castle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

\- Encore un drôle de mystère …, soupira Kate, récupérant les trois photos des mains des victimes pour les regarder en parallèle.

\- J'adore les énigmes …, sourit Castle, content. Ce tueur est génial, absolument génial …

\- Il est bizarre, oui, tu veux dire, lui fit remarquer Lanie. Peut-être qu'il signe son œuvre …

\- Avec des croix et des traits ? répondit Kate, perplexe.

\- S'il ne sait pas écrire, pourquoi pas ! sourit Lanie.

Kate et Rick la dévisagèrent, en faisant la moue, vraiment pas convaincus.

\- Oh ça va, je ne suis que légiste ..., j'essaie d'aider comme je peux ! Vous avez une meilleure idée peut-être ?

\- Non, répondit Beckett. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ...

\- Un code …, ça pourrait être un code ..., continua Castle, comme s'il tenait là l'idée du siècle.

\- Un code pour quoi ? lui fit Kate, avec un petit sourire taquin, sachant que son mari était sur le point de s'embarquer dans une théorie farfelue.

\- Nous transmettre un message …, répondit-il, comme si c'était évident.

\- Avec deux traits et une croix, Castle ?

\- Il a raison, c'est peut-être un code ... comme du morse ..., sourit Lanie, moqueuse.

\- Non, mais n'importe quoi ..., soupira Kate.

\- ça veut forcément dire quelque chose s'il l'a fait sur chaque victime ..., poursuivit Rick, en observant les trois photos des mains, comme s'il allait avoir une révélation.

\- Kim ne m'a pas parlé de cette histoire de trait …, ajouta Beckett. Elle m'a décrit hier soir tout ce qui s'est passé, et à aucun moment, elle ne m'a dit que le tueur avait écrit sur sa main. Comment est-il possible qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dans la panique, avec le traumatisme …, expliqua Lanie.

\- On va aller lui demander, elle doit être arrivée, conclut Kate.

\- Faites passer le message à Shaw pour les ciseaux, on ne sait jamais ...

\- Oui. Ok.

\- Je t'emprunte les photos, Lanie ! s'exclama Castle, alors que déjà Beckett avait filé vers la porte.

\- Pas de problème !

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Revenant de la morgue, Castle et Beckett sortirent de l'ascenseur et tombèrent, presque nez à nez avec Kim et Jo Garcia, qui, visiblement, venaient d'arriver et se renseignaient auprès d'un officier.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, bonjour, sourit Kim en la voyant.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Kate, avec un sourire. Bonjour, Jo.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous devez être Richard Castle ? demanda Kim, en jetant un œil vers Rick.

\- Lui-même, sourit ce dernier, toujours ravi d'être reconnu.

\- Avez-vous pu vous reposer un peu ? se soucia Kate, constatant que Kim, comme Jo, avaient tous les deux les traits fatigués, et semblaient épuisés.

\- Difficilement. Mais on a discuté, avec Jo, ce matin, et ça m'a aidé à me souvenir de quelques détails ... Je ne sais pas si ce sera utile mais ...,, sembla hésiter Kim.

\- Dis-leur, lui fit gentiment Jo pour l'encourager.

\- Ce n'est presque rien ... mais, d'après mes souvenirs, cet homme avait une sorte de troisième téton sur la poitrine ..., expliqua-t-elle.

\- Un troisième téton ? répéta Kate, surprise par l'incongruité de cet élément, alors qu'immédiatement elle pensait à quelque chose auquel elle ne pouvait pas croire.

\- Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! s'exclama Castle, avec un sourire amusé. C'est trop cool !

\- Castle, le réprimanda doucement Beckett.

Ce détail la déstabilisait parce qu'il lui faisait inévitablement penser à Scott. Il avait un troisième téton. Elle le savait. Et il était la seule personne dont elle n'ait jamais entendu parler qui était concernée par ce phénomène. Elle s'en serait souvenue même si elle ne l'avait pas revu récemment. Comment oublier un détail pareil ? Ce troisième téton était un sujet de taquinerie récurrent à l'Académie de Police. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait entendu les copains et amis de Scott rire de ce détail anatomique. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu personnellement, mais c'était a priori un fait avéré. Tout s'enchaînait dans sa tête, parce que le reste du profil de l'amant de Kim semblait aussi correspondre à Scott. Sa famille était originaire de San Francisco, où il passait, enfant, ses vacances auprès de sa grand-mère. Il était évidemment un séducteur invétéré, charmant, gentil et prévenant à la fois, capable de séduire une femme et de l'amener à perdre la raison en quelques regards. Scott correspondait au profil. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

\- Je ne sais pas si cool est le mot juste ..., lui fit remarquer gentiment Jo, esquissant un sourire, tant il pouvait comprendre que ce détail était amusant. Je dirais plutôt ridicule ...

\- C'est clair, totalement ridicule ..., sourit Castle. Mais on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile ... si on avait un répertoire des hommes à trois tétons ...

Jo et Kim rirent devant la bêtise des suggestions de Castle, ce qui fit sourire Beckett, malgré tout. Elle préférait ne rien dire pour le moment de ses doutes concernant Scott. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point avec elle-même quant à cette idée, avant d'en parler à Kim, discrètement. Ce n'était pas possible. Enfin si, concrètement, ça l'était, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer que Scott soit l'amant de Kim, donc probablement aussi celui d'Ellen et même de Samantha, cette situation faisant de lui, au pire le suspect principal et un véritable psychopathe, et au mieux le lien avec un tueur en série. Et elle redoutait la réaction de Castle. Mieux valait qu'elle soit sûre d'elle, avant de se lancer.

\- Kim, on a trouvé un élément de notre côté, concernant le mode opératoire de votre agresseur, reprit Beckett, avec sérieux. Sur la photo de votre main, prise à l'hôpital, apparaît un petit trait de stylo ...

\- Et cette même trace de stylo apparaît sur les mains d'Ellen et Samantha, ajouta Castle. Sous forme de trait ou de croix ...

\- Vous pensez que le tueur a écrit sur ma main ? Pendant l'agression ?

\- Oui, répondit Beckett. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

\- Non ... mais, c'est si flou ... Je ne sais même plus si j'ai perdu connaissance ou non ... Il faisait tellement noir. Je ne voyais rien ... et je me débattais. Il m'a tellement frappée que ... Je ne sais pas ...

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Jo. Ce psychopathe dessine vraiment des traits et des croix sur ses victimes ?

\- Oui. On dirait ... Regardez, lui fit Castle, en lui montrant les trois photos.

\- C'est insensé, constata Jo, regardant les photos une par une avant de les tendre à sa femme pour qu'elle fasse le même constat que lui.

\- Cela doit avoir un sens, mais on ignore lequel pour le moment, répondit Beckett.

\- Mais on trouvera, sourit gentiment Rick, confiant et déterminé.

\- Oui. Merci, leur fit Kim, les regardant tous deux, avec une sincère reconnaissance.

\- Oui. Merci à tous les deux d'être là ... pour nous aider, ajouter Jo. On sait que vous êtes en congés et ...

\- Il n'y a pas de souci. C'est notre travail ..., sourit Beckett. Venez, Kim, le dessinateur doit être arrivé pour le portrait-robot ...

\- Je vais aller assister à l'interrogatoire de M. Bright, moi. Vous voulez m'accompagner, Jo ? proposa Castle.

\- Oui. Bien-sûr ...

\- Bien. Allons-y !

Beckett regarda Castle s'éloigner dans le couloir vers la salle d'interrogatoire, en compagnie de Jo, avec qui il devrait bien s'entendre, et avec Kim, elle prit la direction de la salle de travail. Elle sentait Kim plus apaisée que la veille, malgré son manque de sommeil évident, et la tristesse dans son regard. Mais elle avait souri, et semblait plus posée dans ses déclarations, moins perdue. Quant à elle, elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'idée que Scott pouvait être ce mystérieux amant. Quelle proportion d'hommes charmants et séducteurs aux Etats-Unis avaient un troisième téton et une grand-mère vivant à San Francisco ? Sûrement très peu. Si Scott était bien l'amant de Kim, le sang de Castle n'allait faire qu'un tour, et il allait replonger aussitôt dans ses théories les plus folles le concernant. Mais Shaw avait assuré que Scott était un mâle alpha, qu'il y avait 99 % de chances qu'il ne puisse pas être un détraqué. Mais ce n'était pas totalement exclu, non plus. Non. Impossible. Qu'il soit l'amant et le lien entre les victimes, éventuellement, mais un tueur en série psychopathe, violant, étranglant ses victimes, avant de leur couper les ongles. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Rapidement.

En chemin vers la salle de travail, traversant le poste, Beckett expliqua à Kim toutes les mesures qui avaient été prises depuis la veille au soir, et sur quoi travaillaient les différentes équipes. Dans la pièce technique, six officiers étaient, avec Tory Ellis, occupés à visionner des images de vidéosurveillance, celles des déplacements d'Ellen Bright. Dans la pièce d'à côté, c'était une dizaine d'hommes qui travaillaient sur les vidéos du quartier de Kim, le soir et la nuit de son agression. Dans la salle habituellement destinée à l'accueil des familles, on interrogeait des proches de Samantha, avec l'idée de déterminer si elle avait elle-aussi un amant. Quant aux agents Wade et Clayton, ils devaient être en train de se débattre avec l'administration aux Archives de la ville pour récupérer des vidéos vieilles de plusieurs mois, et retracer les déplacements de Samantha. En ce dimanche matin, le poste était en ébullition, et chacun, concentré sur sa mission, n'avait qu'un objectif : trouver au plus vite un élément permettant de mener à l'identification de ce tueur en série, qui avait fait trois victimes.

Dans la salle de travail, simplement éclairée par l'écran translucide du FBI sur lequel défilaient en boucle les recherches menées par la matrice, deux officiers étaient occupés à passer en revue les derniers interrogatoires réalisés dans le cadre de l'enquête. L'agent Shaw avait dû partir avec le capitaine Gates pour la conférence de presse.

\- Kim ..., je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant votre mari, et Castle, mais les éléments que vous venez de nous donner me font penser à quelque chose ... ou plutôt à quelqu'un ...

\- Vous voulez parler du troisième téton ?

\- Oui. Et la grand-mère, à San Francisco. Est-ce que le nom de Scott Mc Garrett vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Non. Jamais entendu.

\- Attendez ..., continua Kate, en allant pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur relié à la matrice, en quête du matricule de police de Scott et de sa photographie, qu'elle fit s'afficher en grand sur l'écran. Voilà, c'est lui.

\- Mon Dieu ..., constata aussitôt Kim, portant la main sur sa bouche, comme pour masquer sa surprise. C'est lui ... oui, je crois que c'est lui ... C'était cet homme dans le bar à San Francisco ...

Stupéfaite de revoir le visage de cet amant dont elle ignorait tout, elle observait la photographie de Scott en uniforme de police. Beckett, tout aussi sidérée de constater qu'elle avait eu raison, n'en revenait pas. Scott était l'amant de Kim. Ce n'était pas ça qui la surprenait en soi. Scott était un tombeur déjà à l'Académie de Police. Ses conquêtes devaient se compter par dizaines dans toutes les villes où il avait vécu. Mais c'était ce que cela impliquait qui la perturbait. Il était désormais suspect dans une affaire de triple homicide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aussi aux inquiétudes de Castle concernant Scott, des inquiétudes en grande partie liées à sa jalousie, mais elle-même avait douté et s'était posée des questions quant au hasard qui par deux fois avait amené Scott à croiser son chemin. Et maintenant, voilà que Scott apparaissait dans leur affaire. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Castle n'y comprendrait rien non plus quand il saurait, et ce serait suffisant pour qu'il s'imagine les pires scenarii possible. Il y aurait forcément une explication, car elle ne pouvait pas croire que Scott, tel qu'elle le connaissait et l'appréciait, puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Néanmoins, cette révélation la laissait perplexe et un peu déroutée.

\- Ok. Bien ... Je crois qu'on ne va plus avoir besoin de portrait-robot, constata Kate, esquissant un sourire.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ...

\- Il se trouve que je le connais ... et les détails que vous avez donnés m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille ...

\- Ok. Mais ... il est flic ? s'étonna Kim.

\- Oui. Scott Mc Garrett. Lieutenant à la criminelle. 3ème District.

\- Ça ne peut pas être lui qui ... Non ... pas un flic ... Ce ne peut pas être un flic qui a abattu Sonia ..., expliqua Kim, se refusant à y croire.

\- Il n'a peut-être rien à voir avec tout ça, Kim. Il n'est peut-être que l'amant, le déclencheur ..., le lien avec le tueur. On n'en sait rien, pour l'instant.

\- Mais quelle chance y avait-il que vous connaissiez cet homme ? Je veux dire sans ces détails ... on ne l'aurait peut-être jamais identifié ... et ... enfin, vous croyiez que c'est le hasard ?

Kate réfléchit un instant, en scrutant la photo de Scott. Elle comprenait ce que Kim sous-entendait : est-ce que quelqu'un, le tueur en l'occurrence, avait pu faire en sorte que l'on identifie cet amant afin que l'attention se porte sur lui ? Non. Elle ne voyait pas comment cela aurait pu être prémédité. Que Kim survive à son agression, puis qu'elle se souvienne de ces détails importants, ne pouvait pas avoir été prémédité par le tueur, qui qu'il soit. De plus, si le tueur n'était pas l'amant, mais avait un lien avec lui, il n'avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'on identifie cet homme. A moins qu'il ne cherche à le faire accuser des trois crimes. Mais dans la mesure où il n'y avait aucun élément concret menant à Scott, excepté les vagues souvenirs de Kim, qui aurait dû trouver la mort trois jours plus tôt, c'était vraiment peu probable. C'était le hasard. Simplement le hasard qu'elle connaisse cet amant, Scott. Elle savait ce qu'allait en dire Castle quand il apprendrait la nouvelle. Il ne croirait pas à la coïncidence ramenant Scott dans la vie de sa femme, au moment même où une affaire l'impliquant prenant une ampleur terrifiante.

\- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement, Kim ..., expliqua Beckett. Vous n'auriez pas dû survivre, malheureusement ..., et si ça avait été le cas, on ignorerait encore tout de cette histoire d'amant, et du mobile du tueur.

\- Donc c'est le hasard si vous le connaissez ...

\- Je pense. Je suis en congé maternité ... Je n'aurais même pas dû travailler sur cette affaire. Bien, je vais voir pour le faire convoquer, et on devrait pouvoir éclaircir rapidement certaines zones d'ombre, annonça Beckett, avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle savait où devait se trouver Scott. On était dimanche. Il était probablement toujours dans les _Hamptons_. D'un pas décidé, elle rejoignit son bureau, et en attendant de pouvoir prévenir Gates et Shaw, elle appela le chef Brady, dans les _Hamptons_ , pour que Scott soit interpellé et ramené à New-York. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Scott était soit un témoin capital, soit un suspect potentiel. Mais dans tous les cas, il devait être interrogé rapidement.

Elle était en train de raccrocher, remerciant Brady, quand, surprise, elle vit Castle arriver et la rejoindre.

\- Il y a un souci ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, voyant son air préoccupé.

\- Non, non ... L'interrogatoire est déjà fini ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il n'a même pas commencé. M. Bright est malade ...

\- Malade ?

\- Il a pris une bonne cuite cette nuit, apparemment, sourit Castle, en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle près du bureau de sa muse. Les gars sont en train de lui rafraîchir un peu les idées pour qu'il soit en état de répondre.

\- Ok. Et Jo ?

\- Avec Kim. Ils vont devoir partir. La police de Staten Island veut interroger Kim de nouveau concernant le gars du cartel ...

\- Braco ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils l'ont arrêté ? demanda Kate, surprise.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Dis ... c'est génial, non ? lui fit-il avec un sourire content, en la regardant, assise près de lui, derrière son bureau, comme depuis toujours.

\- Quoi ? sourit-elle gentiment.

\- Toi. Moi. Ici ... Le retour de notre équipe d'enfer ... à la poursuite des méchants !

\- Oui, c'est génial, mon cœur, sourit-elle, attendrie par son enthousiasme.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle venait de découvrir avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Et il allait trouver tout cela beaucoup moins génial tout d'un coup.

\- Castle ... on a identifié l'amant de Kim, annonça-t-elle, simplement.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ? Elle s'est souvenue d'un nouvel élément ?

\- Non. Je me suis souvenue de certains éléments et ... il se trouve que c'est avec Scott qu'elle a eu une aventure à San Francisco.

-Scott ? Comme Scott ... le gars qui passe son temps à te mater dès qu'il te croise ? lui fit-il, la dévisageant, stupéfait. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Malheureusement, non ...

\- Kim est sûre d'elle ?

\- Oui. Elle l'a identifié.

\- Et comment tu as su ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Je savais qu'il avait une grand-mère à San Francisco ... et pour le troisième téton aussi.

\- Tu savais ? s'étonna-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Oui.

\- Je te dis depuis le début que ce gars a un problème ... Je te l'avais dit, lui fit-il remarquer, sentant l'agacement le gagner.

Depuis ce week-end, il avait Scott dans le collimateur. Ses regards insistants, sa façon de regarder Kate comme un objet de convoitise, et de le provoquer, lui, son mari. Sa présence dans les _Hamptons_ , si près de chez eux. Il ne le supportait pas. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Scott, même si Kate avait essayé de le rassurer, et même si concrètement il n'y avait aucun élément inquiétant. Même Jordan Shaw avait dit que Scott ne pouvait pas être l'homme qui avait envoyé le bouquet de fleurs, et qu'il n'avait absolument rien d'un détraqué. Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait mêlé à une affaire de triple homicide, et qu'il en était même le cœur. L'amant de Kim. Peut-être celui d'Ellen et Samantha. Le genre d'homme qui séduit les femmes mariées, qui en fait même ses cibles de prédilection. Etait-il pour autant l'assassin ? Il savait bien où leurs déductions les avaient menés : l'amant et l'assassin étaient deux personnes différentes. Mais cela l'agaçait tellement que pour l'instant, il était incapable de faire la part des choses.

\- Castle, stop. Scott est l'amant de Kim. C'est tout ce qu'on sait pour le moment. Inutile de spéculer sans aucun autre élément concret. On se concentre sur l'enquête, ok ?

\- Facile à dire ...

\- Je viens d'appeler le chef Brady, expliqua Kate. Ils vont interpeller Scott et nous le ramener pour un interrogatoire.

\- Et tu crois toujours au hasard ? demanda-t-il, ignorant les informations que venait de lui donner sa femme.

\- Castle, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

\- Qu'il voulait te séduire, comme Kim et toutes les autres ... Ce gars prend plaisir à coucher avec des femmes mariées.

\- Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait ..., mais il ne l'a pas fait, et ne le fera pas. Non ? lui fit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

\- Je sais ..., mais ça m'énerve quand même. Bon sang, Kate ! J'ai des doutes sur lui depuis le début, il passe son temps à te reluquer, il surgit dans notre vie en plein dans cette affaire de meurtre ... et maintenant on apprend qu'il est l'amant ? Probablement le lien entre les trois victimes, et pourquoi pas le tueur ? Scott est peut-être un psychopathe, et ça a l'air de ne te faire ni chaud ni froid !

\- Ça ne me fait pas ni chaud, ni froid ... mais on ne sait rien. Et tu es en train de te monter la tête sans aucun élément concret ! Alors arrête, ça ne sert à rien ...

\- Oui eh bien je n'y peux rien ! se fâcha-t-il, en se levant.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Faire du café, répondit-il sèchement avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de pause.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 10**

 _12_ _ème District_, New-York, aux alentours de 9h30.

Beckett avait laissé Castle s'éloigner pour calmer son agacement. Elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction. Le comportement de Scott vis-à-vis d'elle l'exaspérait depuis un moment déjà. Il l'avait suspecté tout le week-end d'être malintentionné à son égard, au point d'aller l'espionner la veille au matin. Il imaginait même qu'il pouvait être l'expéditeur de ce bouquet envoyé anonymement. Cette affaire le tracassait depuis des semaines, au point qu'il avait engagé un détective privé, alors cette nouvelle révélation était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Et quand il était agacé ainsi, il était incapable de faire la part des choses. Surtout si elle était concernée.

Installée derrière son bureau, en attendant le retour de Castle, elle avait décidé de procéder à quelques recherches concernant Scott, sa vie personnelle et professionnelle, histoire d'avoir bien en main tous les éléments. Il fallait le traiter comme un suspect lambda, et ne rien négliger, repartir de zéro comme si c'était un inconnu. Il faudrait encore quelques heures avant qu'il ne soit ramené au 12ème District afin d'être interrogé. Elle avait aussi informé Esposito et Ryan, qui, venaient de commencer l'interrogatoire du mari d'Ellen Bright. Celui-ci prétendait toujours ne rien savoir de la relation extraconjugale de sa femme. Les gars lui avaient montré la photo de Scott, mais il disait ne pas le connaître et ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Il ignorait si Scott avait pu être ou non l'amant de sa femme.

Elle pianotait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, quand elle vit Rick arriver, deux tasses de café à la main. Il lui déposa la sienne, et s'assit, retrouvant sa place, visiblement toujours préoccupé.

\- Merci, sourit-elle gentiment, histoire de faire retomber la tension.

\- Kate ... et si on se trompait, si l'amant était l'assassin ?

\- Ce n'est probablement pas le cas, répondit-elle calmement. Et si ça l'était, on serait sur le point de résoudre cette enquête ... non ?

\- Sauf qu'on n'a rien contre lui, lui fit-il remarquer comme s'il envisageait vraiment cette éventualité.

\- De toute façon, Shaw a dit que le profil de Scott ne correspond pas à celui d'un tueur en série et que ...

\- Je sais ce que Shaw a dit, l'interrompit-il, d'un ton ferme. Et elle se trompe rarement. Ok. Mais ce que je vois, moi, c'est que ton vieil ami est très certainement l'amant de trois femmes, dont deux ont été assassinées ...

\- En effet, et ça ne fait pas de lui un tueur en série pour autant ..., constata-t-elle, en lisant les informations sur son écran.

\- Ça ne l'innocente pas non plus ... d'autant plus que nos théories ne se fondent sur aucun élément concret. Et Scott est justement notre premier élément concret dans cette histoire. Mais tu le défends, je peux comprendre, marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

\- Je ne le défends pas ... J'essaie d'en savoir plus, et je me fie à nos raisonnements logiques, et aux éléments comportementaux mis en avant par Shaw, qui est plus qu'experte dans ce domaine.

\- C'est ton ami, et ça influence ton jugement, répondit-il, comme une évidence.

\- Et tu es jaloux, ça influence le tien, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Un gars lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à trois meurtres surgit dans ta vie au moment où les meurtres commencent ..., et il donne l'impression d'être plus qu'intéressé par toi, au point de venir traîner aux abords de notre villa aux _Hamptons_ ...

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, Castle ... C'est probablement le hasard.

\- « Probablement », oui, encore une fois ...

\- Tu peux réfléchir avec ta tête, plutôt qu'avec ton cœur .., ça aiderait je pense ...

\- Tu es concernée, comment veux-tu que je ne réfléchisse pas avec mon cœur ?

\- Je ne suis pas concernée. Je le connais, simplement, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Justement ... comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ce détail d'ailleurs ... plutôt intime ? demanda-t-il, la dévisageant sur le ton du reproche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? rétorqua-t-elle, le regardant elle-aussi, touchée par sa petite pique.

\- Rien, soupira-t-il, réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin. Désolé ...

Silencieuse, elle préféra se reconcentrer sur l'écran de son ordinateur, pour éviter de prolonger cet échange tendu avec son mari. Il ne dit rien non plus, réfléchissant à la situation. Kate avait raison sur le fond. Toutes leurs réflexions, et les éléments qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent, aboutissaient à la même déduction : l'amant de Kim et Ellen n'était pas l'assassin. Mais il y avait un doute raisonnable, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas les preuves concrètes de l'innocence de cet homme, qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, il ne pourrait être parfaitement serein.

\- Kate ..., reprit-il, avec douceur, cherchant à apaiser la discussion. Crois-moi, je sais qu'on peut se tromper sur des amis en qui on a une confiance aveugle, surtout si on ne les a pas vus depuis très longtemps. Tu te souviens de Damian Westlake ... J'aurais mis ma main au feu qu'il n'était pas coupable ... et pourtant ...

\- Je n'ai pas une confiance aveugle en Scott, ok ? Que suis-je en train de faire à ton avis ? lui répondit-elle, toujours un peu froidement. J'enquête sur lui. Je n'oublie pas qu'il y a une infime possibilité qu'il soit impliqué plus que je ne le crois, mais pour l'instant, Scott n'est que l'amant de Kim. Et toutes nos réflexions nous ont amené à penser que l'amant n'est pas l'assassin. Ça ne colle pas.

\- Je sais, admit-il.

\- Et Scott était dans les Hamptons le jour où Kim a été agressée et violée. On l'a vu sur la plage. Tu l'as vu le lendemain matin dans son jardin.

\- Il a pu faire l'aller-retour ... Il a pu aussi s'arranger justement pour qu'on le voit dans les Hamptons et avoir un alibi évident, répondit Castle.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens ...

\- Peut-être, mais ça, techniquement c'est possible.

\- C'est possible, mais l'histoire ne tient pas la route ..., et je ne vais pas t'apprendre que l'histoire est fondamentale ...

Elle était fâchée. Il le sentait. Il avait sous-entendu qu'elle avait pu avoir couché avec Scott par le passé alors qu'elle lui avait dit ne jamais avoir eu d'aventure avec lui. Il avait donc sous-entendu qu'elle lui avait menti. Normal qu'elle soit fâchée. Il pouvait être vraiment stupide parfois. Mais il s'inquiétait. Leur théorie était finalement que quelqu'un s'en prenait aux femmes qui avaient une aventure avec cet amant, Scott a priori. Certes, Kate n'était pas l'une de ses maîtresses, bien évidemment, mais le fait que Scott se montrât très intéressé par sa femme, et jouât les séducteurs dès qu'il la croisait, ne le rassurait pas. Aujourd'hui, après l'affaire Tyson, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, plus rien n'était anodin. Il traquait le danger, le moindre signe d'un risque potentiel. Et il en voyait un aujourd'hui. Aussi stupide cela puisse-t-il paraître.

\- Tu es fâchée ?

\- Non. Mais pour préciser les choses, puisque tu t'imagines que je te raconte n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec Scott. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Cette histoire de troisième téton était connue de toute l'Académie de Police à l'époque ..., et crois-moi, un truc pareil, on s'en souvient ... Mais je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

\- Je sais ..., je suis désolé ..., répondit-il, d'un ton un peu dépité. C'est mon double jaloux qui a parlé trop vite ...

Elle faillit sourire devant son air de petit garçon désolé jouant sur l'humour pour se faire pardonner, mais elle s'abstint, tant il l'avait vexée avec son allusion.

\- Eh bien ton double jaloux ferait mieux de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche ...

\- Je lui dirai ..., répondit Rick avec un sourire.

\- Hum ... J'aurais peut-être dû en fait ..., continua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Coucher avec Scott ..., expliqua-t-elle, d'un air très sérieux. Il paraît que c'est un amant merveilleux ... Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de ses conquêtes ...

\- Très drôle ..., bougonna Rick, en faisant la moue.

\- Oui, très drôle, sourit-elle enfin, amusée de l'embêter. Tu es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets ...

Il sourit, content qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée et joue à le taquiner.

\- Bon, tu arrêtes de jouer les maris jaloux et de t'inquiéter un peu ? reprit-elle, en le sermonnant gentiment. On a enfin un élément concret, il faut chercher à mettre Scott en lien avec le reste de notre affaire ...

\- Ok.

\- Bien.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans son dossier ? demanda-t-il, se reconcentrant vraiment sur l'enquête.

\- Oui et non. Je viens de découvrir pourquoi il a obtenu une mutation pour New-York. Un témoin dans une affaire l'a accusé de harcèlement sexuel ...

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? lui fit-il, estomaqué.

\- Euh ... non ...

\- Scott a tout pour être le coupable parfait ma parole ... Je sais, ça ne veut rien dire, et je t'assure que je ne dis rien ... mais quand même ...

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre de notable au dossier, continua Kate sans relever le commentaire de son mari. Jamais marié. Pas d'enfant. Parcours professionnel exemplaire ... excepté cette plainte qui a été classée sans suite.

Castle réfléchissait, alors que Kate lui commentait les éléments du dossier de Scott Mc Garrett, quand ils virent Ryan et Esposito s'avancer vers eux, l'air fiers et satisfaits.

\- Alors ? Il y a du nouveau ? leur demanda aussitôt Kate.

\- En effet ... Qui c'est les meilleurs ? fanfaronna Esposito, donnant une tape dans la main de Ryan en guise de victoire.

\- Le mari a avoué ? Il connaît Scott ? demanda Castle, pressé d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Euh ... non ... il ne le connaît toujours pas. Jamais vu, répondit Ryan.

\- Il sait qui est l'amant de sa femme ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non plus.

\- Alors quoi ? insista-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi les gars avaient l'air si contents d'eux.

\- Il a reconnu qu'il l'avait suivie quelques jours avant sa mort ... jusqu'au motel où elle retrouvait son amant, expliqua Ryan, satisfait de cette révélation.

\- Et là, petite altercation avec sa femme ..., ajouta Esposito.

\- Grosse dispute tu veux dire, mon pote ..., rectifia Ryan.

\- Ouais, grosse dispute ... Il l'a frappée ...

\- Je savais bien qu'aucun homme ne pouvait accepter que sa femme ait un amant ! s'exclama Castle comme une évidence. Ce n'est pas humain.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il se taisait, résuma Kate. Il croit qu'on va l'accuser du meurtre de sa femme.

\- Ouais ... Pour l'instant, il est en garde à vue, en tout cas, on verra ce que Gates veut qu'on fasse de lui, termina Ryan.

\- Et le motel ? demanda Kate.

 _\- Wyndham Motel_ , dans le Queens, répondit Esposito.

\- Il faut aller voir sur place s'il y a des caméras et vérifier s'ils pourraient avoir vu Scott en compagnie d'Ellen Bright, leur fit remarquer Beckett.

\- On y va tout de suite !

-Tenez-nous informés ..., répondit-elle, alors que les gars s'éloignaient déjà, pressés de faire avancer cette enquête interminable et compliquée.

* * *

 _Salle de pause, 10h30._

Beckett, occupée au téléphone avec Martha, regardait Castle, du coin de l'œil, lui, qui, sa tasse de café à la main, tournait machinalement sa cuillère et semblait réfléchir. L'enquête n'avait pas avancé depuis une heure. Les gars étaient partis pour le _Wyndham Motel,_ dans le Queens _,_ en quête d'informations concernant Ellen Bright et son amant, sans avoir donné de nouvelles pour le moment. Le Capitaine Gates et l'agent Shaw en avaient fini avec la conférence de presse, mais elles s'étaient maintenant enfermées dans le bureau de Gates avec le maire pour une mise au point sur la procédure à suivre afin de gérer au mieux cette affaire qui suscitait un important engouement médiatique. Wade et Clayton n'étaient toujours pas revenus des Archives municipales, et les investigations menées par les équipes de techniciens sur les différentes images video demeuraient sans résultat. Des officiers de la Police des Hamptons seraient là d'ici une heure, avec Scott Mc Garrett, et il pourrait être procédé à son interrogatoire. Kate redoutait un peu cette confrontation, mais il était nécessaire de comprendre au plus vite de quoi il retournait et comment Scott était impliqué. Castle s'était calmé à ce sujet, même si elle se doutait bien que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il avait canalisé son agacement concernant Scott en se concentrant sur les traits et croix qui étaient inscrits sur le dessus des mains des victimes. Il avait procédé à quelques recherches sur Internet, avait longuement réfléchi, sans parvenir, pour le moment, à mettre à jour une explication logique. Du côté de Staten Island, il n'y avait rien de nouveau non plus.

Elle profitait donc d'un temps mort dans l'enquête pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils. Même si elle ne se faisait aucun souci, et même si elle était totalement accaparée par cette affaire, il lui manquait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu. Elle n'y pensait pas vraiment quand elle avait l'esprit pris par les recherches ou ses réflexions, mais dès que la pression retombait, le petit visage d'Eliott s'immisçait dans sa tête, et elle pensait au fait qu'il était loin d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle raccrocha après avoir dit à Martha qu'elle rappellerait en début d'après-midi pour s'assurer que le repas d'Eliott s'était bien passé.

\- Alors, Maman poule ? Tout va bien ? la taquina gentiment Rick, aussitôt tiré de ses réflexions.

\- Oui, sourit-elle, mais Eliott est un peu grognon apparemment ...

\- C'est un petit malin ... Maman lui manque et il le fait savoir.

\- Et Papa aussi ... certainement ..., ajouta-t-elle, en remplissant sa tasse de décaféiné. Mais Martha le trouve fatigué, et dit qu'il n'arrête pas de pleurnicher, sans raison apparente ...

\- Elle a pris sa température ? demanda Rick, l'air soudain un peu soucieux à l'idée qu'Eliott puisse être malade.

\- Oui. Il n'a pas de fièvre.

\- Ok. Pas d'inquiétude alors ..., sourit-il. De toute façon, pas étonnant qu'il soit fatigué et grognon, ce petit bonhomme était réveillé à minuit hier soir à vouloir veiller avec moi pour t'attendre ...

\- Hum ... donc tu m'attendais ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Euh ... non ... C'est Eliott ... pas moi ... Je lui tenais compagnie, simplement ...

\- Ce n'est pas très joli d'accuser un bébé de trois mois ..., sourit-elle, avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Il sourit, amusé de s'être trahi, car il savait, de toute façon, que Kate n'était pas dupe.

-Remarque, reprit-il, peut-être que l'air grognon est le signe que la mutation d'Eliott est en cours ...

\- Sa mutation ? s'étonna Kate, cherchant vraiment à comprendre.

\- Oui ... En bébé Gremlins ..., répondit Rick, avec son air souriant.

Elle se contenta de soupirer, lui lançant un regard exaspéré, ce qui le fit sourire plus encore, tout content qu'il était de retrouver leurs interactions habituelles au poste.

\- J'essaye juste de t'aider à relativiser ..., lui fit-il remarquer. Tu t'inquiètes pour Eliott. Je le sais.

\- Un peu ... Enfin non, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, expliqua-t-elle tout en venant s'asseoir à la table, tout près de lui. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile.

\- Je sais ... Pour moi aussi ce n'est pas si évident, répondit-il, songeur. ça fait trois mois qu'on est dans notre bulle tous les trois, ensemble du matin au soir, et tout à coup, sans lui ... il manque quelque chose.

\- Oui. C'est fou ..., constata-t-elle, avec un sourire attendri par leur nouvelle situation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme Eliott m'est devenu essentiel ... Enfin, c'est normal bien-sûr, c'est mon fils, notre fils, mais ... c'est presque comme si on m'arrachait un petit bout du cœur de devoir m'éloigner de lui aussi longtemps ..., avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh ..., sourit-il. C'est tellement adorable ...

\- Hum ... c'est surtout douloureux ..., constata-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Ne culpabilise pas, Kate ..., la rassura-t-il.

\- Je sais ... Je ne culpabilise pas vraiment, sourit-elle. Juste un tout petit peu ..., le temps d'apprendre à gérer cette nouvelle situation, et ensuite ça ira ...

\- Bien-sûr que ça ira ..., confirma-t-il avec certitude. Tu es une maman épanouie, et bientôt tu seras une super capitaine ... et, comme toujours, mon amour de femme ultra-sexy ...

\- Ultra-sexy ? lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Hum ... je rêve déjà de te voir rentrer au loft le soir après le travail avec une jupe très sérieuse, dévoilant néanmoins tes longues jambes, et dessinant si joliment le galbe de tes fesses ...

Elle sourit face à l'air songeur qu'il avait pris, contente de constater qu'il avait totalement oublié son agacement, et s'était sorti leur enquête de la tête.

\- J'ai l'impression que si j'obtiens mon examen de Capitaine, je vais avoir de quoi alimenter de nouveaux fantasmes quelques temps, constata-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oui, tu sais bien que tu es une source inépuisable de fantasmes ..., confirma-t-il, la regardant amoureusement.

\- Tu sais ... Je crois qu'on devrait se reconcentrer sur l'enquête, plutôt ..., lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer, ne voulant pas se laisser entraîner sur un terrain glissant, et se retrouver à imaginer des scènes aussi délicieuses en plein travail.

\- Dommage ... J'aime bien parler de nos fantasmes au poste, la taquina-t-il, bien conscient que ce genre de situation émoustillait sa femme.

\- De tes fantasmes, tu veux dire ... Je n'ai pas de fantasme au poste.

\- Menteuse ... et les douches alors ?

\- Fantasme assouvi donc ce n'en est plus un, sourit-elle. Et d'ailleurs, si je suis Capitaine, plus jamais ...

\- Plus jamais ... J'adore quand tu dis ça, c'est encore plus excitant ..., rigola-t-il.

\- Tu rêves, mon cœur ... Plus jamais, c'est plus jamais, assura-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Avoue au moins que tu en rêves aussi ... L'ascenseur, ou ton bureau ... dans la pénombre ..., un soir tard ... personne ou presque au poste ... juste toi et moi ... bravant les interdits ...

\- Jamais, Rick, répéta-t-elle, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Il sourit devant l'air convaincu qu'elle affichait.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu ne me crois pas ? lui fit-elle.

\- Oh si ... mais je suis parvenu à faire tourner la tête du lieutenant que tu étais, et j'ai bien l'intention un jour de rendre folle d'envie le Capitaine que tu seras ..., ici, au poste ..., expliqua-t-il, de sa voix chaude et douce, en la regardant dans les yeux. Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est divinement excitant d'imaginer faire l'amour à ma femme ...

\- Castle ..., chut ..., sourit-elle.

\- A ma femme, qui incarne l'autorité, la discipline, le self-control, continua-t-il, approchant au fur et à mesure son visage du sien, alors qu'elle l'écoutait, captivée malgré elle. Et de l'exciter au point qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien pourtant et s'abandonne à moi, ici, juste parce qu'elle est éperdument amoureuse ..., et qu'elle me désire de tout son être ...

\- Tais-toi, Castle ..., lui fit-elle doucement, comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il se taise.

\- Oui, je me tais, sourit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais tu craqueras ...

\- Jamais ..., répondit-elle, soupirant néanmoins de plaisir en l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Euh ... désolée de vous déranger ..., leur fit la voix souriante de Shaw depuis le palier de la porte.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux subitement, comme deux adolescents pris en faute.

\- Jordan ..., lui fit Beckett, un peu gênée. Euh ... tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment, sourit Shaw avec malice. C'est adorable ...

\- Je n'arrête pas de lui dire ..., répondit Castle, tout content d'être pris en flagrant délit de tendresse avec sa femme. Assouvir ses fantasmes au poste c'est tellement adorable.

\- Castle, tais-toi s'il te plaît ..., lui asséna gentiment Kate, en soupirant. Je crois que Jordan a compris ...

\- En effet, j'ai compris avant même que vous n'ayiez compris je vous le rappelle ... il y a des années ...

\- Il y a des années je n'étais même pas encore ..., commença Beckett, essayant de se défendre, avant de se reprendre : dites, on n'a pas des meurtres à élucider et une enquête à faire avancer plutôt que de parler de nous ?

\- C'est moins drôle, sourit Shaw. Mais, oui, en effet ... Ryan a appelé. Les gars viennent de toucher le gros lot au motel ... A priori, Scott Mc Garrett y a ses quartiers depuis quelques mois maintenant ... Il est connu comme le loup blanc là-bas, et a été vu à plusieurs reprises en compagnie de femmes différentes ...

\- Ellen en fait partie ?

\- Ellen, oui. Mais Samantha aussi ...

\- J'en étais sûr, l'interrompit Castle.

\- Elle a été reconnue par le personnel, continua Shaw. Et mieux encore, Ellen et Samantha ont été vues toutes les deux au même moment en compagnie de Scott.

\- Oh ! Oh ! ça devient sacrément intéressant ! s'exclama Castle.

\- Ça veut dire que Scott ... avec Ellen et Samantha ... je veux dire ... en même temps ? s'étonna Kate, un peu surprise.

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Beckett, sourit Shaw.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui ... Deux femmes mariées à la fois ... Il force mon admiration, constata Castle, songeur.

Beckett le dévisagea avec des gros yeux, d'un air sidéré.

\- Enfin ... je me suis mal exprimé, se reprit-il, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Ce gars est dangereux, très dangereux ... pour les hommes mariés.

\- Tu as peur de quelque chose, Castle ? le taquina Jordan, sachant très bien que Rick ne portait pas Scott dans son cœur.

\- Personnellement, non ... mais je suis certain qu'il avait commencé son petit travail de chasse avec Beckett ...

\- Castle, arrête avec ça ... Scott sait très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu de lui à l'époque, et qu'il aurait donc encore moins de chance de me séduire aujourd'hui, alors que je suis mariée et pleinement heureuse.

\- Et sexuellement épanouie ..., ajouta Shaw.

\- C'était vraiment utile de préciser ce détail ? lui fit Kate, adoptant un air gêné, qui fit sourire Rick.

\- C'est simplement pour rassurer Castle, précisa Jordan, très sérieusement.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Mais je n'aime pas ce gars ... Il bave devant ma femme, et en ma présence en plus ... C'est un prédateur ...

\- Un prédateur, oui ..., un collectionneur de jolies femmes, mariées de préférence, ça doit être plus excitant pour lui de se donner un peu de défi, expliqua Shaw. Mais un assassin ... j'en doute fort.

\- Il y a d'autres femmes ? A part Ellen et Samantha ? demanda Beckett.

\- Une autre oui ..., non identifiée, qui est venue plus récemment.

\- Donc peut-être une autre cible du tueur ..., constata Castle.

\- Les gars sont en train d'étudier les registres du motel, pour répertorier les visites de Scott Mc Garrett. Il s'y enregistrait sous son nom, et n'avait pas l'air de chercher plus que ça à se cacher finalement.

\- Ce qui confirmerait qu'il n'est pas l'assassin, leur fit remarquer Kate. Notre tueur ne prendrait pas des risques pareils, ça ne colle pas avec le profil.

\- Non, en effet, confirma Jordan.

\- Mais si Scott n'est pas l'assassin, ce qui reste encore à prouver concrètement, continua Rick, toujours pas convaincu, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il tuer les femmes avec lesquelles il couche ?

\- On a peut-être affaire à un admirateur jaloux ..., suggéra Jordan, un amant éconduit, qui n'arrive pas à séduire les femmes, et s'en prend à celles qui succombent aussi facilement aux charmes de Scott ...

\- C'est quelqu'un qui connaît peut-être personnellement Scott alors ... pour faire une fixation ainsi sur lui et ses maîtresses, ajouta Beckett.

\- Oui, sans doute, répondit Shaw. On verra ce qui va sortir de son interrogatoire. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Wade et Clayton vont rentrer. Ils ont les vidéos des Archives mais pour l'instant, on n'en a plus vraiment besoin puisqu'il est confirmé que Samantha avait bien une liaison.

\- Il faudrait interroger le personnel du motel, continua Kate. Ryan a suggéré que peut-être le tueur pouvait travailler dans un hôtel.

\- Oui, mais notre tueur a pris Kim pour cible avant Ellen et Samantha, puisque son aventure est plus ancienne et date de novembre, expliqua Castle. Ce qui veut dire que soit il suivait déjà Scott à l'époque de la tromperie de Kim à San Francisco, soit il en a été témoin par hasard et son obsession a commencé ... Kim n'a rien à voir avec le motel.

\- Donc le tueur probablement non-plus, conclut Kate. Mais il peut être resté en planque à proximité pour y observer Scott et ses maîtresses.

\- Oui. Quand les gars auront daté les visites de Scott au motel, on pourra s'occuper des images de video-surveillance du quartier et voir si quelqu'un semblait le suivre et l'espionner, expliqua Shaw. Et on va interroger le personnel, vérifier les registres. Gates a envoyé des hommes sur place de toute façon.

\- Il faudrait demander à Kim, et aux maris d'Ellen et Samantha si elles ont reçu des bouquets de fleurs ..., ajouta Rick.

\- Castle ... le bouquet d'iris n'a rien à voir avec ..., commença Kate.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, l'interrompit-il. Ecoutez ... imaginons que Scott avait commencé avec toi son travail de séduction ... même si le pauvre n'a aucun espoir, puisque tu es folle de moi ...

Beckett et Shaw ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Mais ça il ne le sait peut-être pas au départ ..., reprit Castle. Alors imaginons qu'il veuille te séduire, et que le tueur le sache ... Ce bouquet anonyme fait peut-être partie du mode opératoire.

\- Et quel serait l'intérêt de ce bouquet ?

\- Aucune idée ... mais le bouquet arrive peu de temps après que tu aies revu Scott ... qui justement se montre séducteur et mateur avec toi ... Le tueur a pu se dire que tu serais la prochaine maîtresse de Scott et enclencher son plan machiavélique ... dont ce bouquet ferait partie.

\- C'est complètement insensé, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Mais c'est plausible, constata Shaw.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Castle, content que la professionnelle qu'était Jordan confirme ses dires.

\- Oui ..., confirma Jordan, sauf que c'est une bien jolie histoire sans le moindre élément concret, et qu'on ne sait même pas si ce bouquet a un quelconque rapport avec l'affaire.

\- Justement, il faut demander à Kim si elle a reçu un bouquet, et vérifier pour Ellen et Samantha, répondit Rick. Parce que si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que Beckett était visée ...

\- Sauf que je n'ai jamais couché avec Scott, ni n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, leur répondit Kate.

\- Bien-sûr, oui, conclut Shaw. De toute façon, tout cela est à vérifier. Inutile de s'inquiéter et d'élaborer des théories pour le moment ok ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Beckett. Il faut identifier cette femme par contre, celle avec laquelle Scott a été vu au motel. Elle, est vraiment en danger ...


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 11**

 _12_ _èm e_ _District, New-York, 11h30._

Dans la petite pièce jouxtant la salle d'interrogatoire, Castle et Beckett patientaient derrière la vitre sans tain, observant Scott Mc Garrett, seul dans la pièce. Assis à la table, il attendait que son interrogatoire commence. Le Capitaine Gates et l'agent Shaw étaient en train de vérifier quelques informations concernant leur suspect avant de l'interroger. Il avait l'air grave et fermé, pas vraiment soucieux, mais perplexe quant à la situation. Beckett et Castle avaient pris soin d'éviter de le croiser quand il était arrivé, escorté par deux officiers de la Police des _Hamptons._ Il était inutile qu'il sache pour l'instant qu'ils étaient sur l'affaire, et que cela puisse influencer ses réponses de quelque manière que ce soit.

Concernant ce bouquet d'iris, qui préoccupait toujours Castle, ils avaient joint Kim et Jo Garcia, qui se trouvaient au commissariat de Staten Island, et aucun des deux n'avait le souvenir qu'un bouquet anonyme leur ait été envoyé. De plus, ils étaient si peu présents à leur domicile, en raison du travail qu'ils menaient, qu'ils ne recevaient jamais de fleurs. Le mari d'Ellen Bright, toujours en garde-à-vue suite aux éléments qu'il avait dissimulés concernant l'enquête sur l'assassinat de sa femme, avait certifié qu'à sa connaissance, jamais un bouquet de fleurs anonyme ne lui avait été envoyé. Quant au mari de Samantha, qui lui-aussi, était maintenant au poste, il avait été informé que son épouse entretenait une liaison, et on l'avait interrogé à ce sujet au cas où il saurait finalement quelque chose. Visiblement sous le choc, il ne savait rien, et n'avait jamais vu le moindre bouquet de fleurs arriver chez lui. Dépité, Castle commençait donc à se faire une raison : le bouquet d'iris envoyé à Kate n'avait probablement rien à voir avec leur affaire puisqu'aucune des trois victimes n'en avait reçu. Et il en était finalement soulagé d'une certaine façon, même si cela restait un élément plus qu'intriguant qu'il ne perdrait pas de vue tant qu'il n'y aurait pas trouvé du sens.

\- Est-ce que tu es rassuré ? demanda Beckett, constatant qu'il semblait pensif.

\- Un peu ... mais ça reste mystérieux, avoua-t-il. Et puis j'espère que Gates et Shaw vont demander à Scott ce qu'il fichait aux _Hamptons_ juste à côté de chez nous.

\- Cela n'a pas de rapport avec notre affaire, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Le rapport c'est que les Hamptons lui donnent un alibi. Il peut avoir fait en sorte de croiser notre route pour avoir un alibi tout simplement, expliqua-t-il, le regard fixé sur Scott de l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain.

Elle préféra ne rien répondre, convaincue qu'elle était que Scott ne pouvait pas être leur assassin, malgré le fait que Castle ait encore des doutes. Rien ne collait dans le profil de Scott. Et puis, à le voir assis, là, en salle d'interrogatoire, elle sentait qu'il avait l'air désemparé. Il était flic. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Mais aucun flic n'était préparé à se retrouver un jour sur le siège du suspect numéro un dans une affaire de meurtre. Le chef Brady, aux Hamptons, avait signifié à Scott la raison pour laquelle il devait être ramené à New-York pour être interrogé. Il leur avait dit que Scott s'était montré surpris, mais conciliant, et qu'il était prêt à aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Evidemment, ce pouvait aussi être une stratégie. Mais non, c'était impossible. Elle croyait en la théorie élaborée avec l'agent Shaw : le tueur s'en prenait aux maîtresses de Scott pour une raison qui leur échappait totalement. Mais Scott n'était certainement qu'un simple pion dans toute cette histoire, peut-être même inconscient du lien qu'il avait avec l'assassin.

\- Le rapport c'est aussi que te séduire était peut-être dans ses projets ..., ajouta Castle. Ce qui veut dire que toi-aussi tu pourrais être dans le collimateur de l'assassin, s'il ne s'agit pas de Scott ...

\- Peut-être, même si j'en doute fort. Mais dans tous les cas, le tueur s'en prend aux femmes avec lesquelles Scott a eu des liaisons, pas juste avec celles qu'il aimerait potentiellement séduire, alors ne t'inquiète pas inutilement, ok ?

\- J'essaie ..., répondit-il, esquissant un sourire.

Il 'n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Kate avait raison. Ce genre d'assassin avait un mode opératoire très précis auquel il se tenait avec rigueur afin de satisfaire ses fantasmes et ses pulsions. Il tuait des femmes qui avaient eu des relations sexuelles avec Scott, pour les violer à son tour. La dimension sexuelle des meurtres était essentielle. Et excluait en théorie Kate de la liste des cibles potentielles. Mais il ne pouvait pas être rassuré totalement pour autant. Il préférait être sur ses gardes et méfiant par rapport à tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, touchait sa femme.

Gates et Shaw venant de faire leur entrée dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Castle et Beckett se concentrèrent tous deux sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain.

\- Monsieur Mc Garrett, annonça Victoria, d'une voix ferme et décidée en s'avançant vers lui. Je suis le Capitaine Gates et voici l'agent Shaw.

Scott acquiesça d'un regard, alors qu'elles s'installaient face à lui, déposant leurs dossiers sur la table.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda Gates.

\- Oui. En effet. Je connaissais ces deux femmes qui ont été assassinées, Ellen et Samantha. Et j'en suis désolé, sincèrement désolé ..., expliqua-t-il, l'air vraiment affecté. Mais j'ignore quel rapport j'ai avec cette affaire.

\- Pour commencer, peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas manifesté plus tôt sachant que deux de vos maîtresses avaient été assassinées à deux jours d'intervalle ? lui fit Shaw, le dévisageant, en observant ses réactions.

Scott ne dit rien, ne sachant que répondre. Jordan ne le croyait pas coupable. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle l'avait face à elle. Il avait tout du mâle alpha, tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé quand Beckett lui avait parlé de lui. Séduisant, bien bâti, charmant sans avoir le moindre effort à faire pour l'être. Le genre d'homme à n'avoir aucun problème à séduire toutes les femmes dont il avait envie, et c'était ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Mais aussi fortes ses convictions soient-elles, elle voulait avoir des certitudes et des preuves concrètes. Il lui était rarement arrivé de se tromper mais cela restait possible. Elle voulait donc le pousser dans ses retranchements, le faire parler, comprendre chaque élément de toute cette histoire.

\- Ellen Bright et Samantha Lopez ont été violées et étranglées à mort, et vous ne le saviez pas ? insista Shaw.

\- Non ..., je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. Nous avions décidé de cesser la relation quelques jours plus tôt, expliqua-t-il, et je l'ai appris par la presse, bien plus tard.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi plus tard ? continua Gates. Deux de vos maîtresses sont tuées, vous ne vous êtes pas dit que votre témoignage pourrait être utile à l'enquête ?

\- Je sais ce que vous devez penser. Je suis flic, moi aussi, mais ...

\- Vous vous êtes dit qu'on allait faire de vous le suspect principal donc vous avez préféré vous taire ?

\- Non ... Mais, je ne savais rien et il n'y avait pas de rapport avec moi ... Je ne les avais pas vues depuis plusieurs jours quand ce drame est arrivé. Et puis, Ellen et Samantha tenaient toutes deux à leur mariage, et je me voyais mal arriver au poste et annoncer que j'étais leur amant. J'ignorais si leurs maris étaient au courant ou non ... je ne crois pas qu'ils l'étaient, et ... je ne voulais pas causer du mal inutilement, alors que je savais ne rien pouvoir apporter à l'enquête. Je n'ai aucun élément à même de vous éclairer sur cette affaire. Je vous assure.

\- C'est à nous d'en juger, Monsieur Mc Garrett, répondit Gates, sèchement. D'autant plus, qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'Ellen et Samantha.

Scott la dévisagea, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler. Le chef Brady lui avait simplement dit qu'il devait être interrogé dans le cadre de l'assassinat de ces deux femmes.

\- Une autre de vos maîtresses, Kim Garcia, a été violée il y a deux jours. Un homme a tenté de l'étrangler, ajouta Shaw, montrant à Scott une photo de Kim.

La reconnaissant, Scott blêmit, apprenant la nouvelle avec stupeur, comme s'il prenait conscience qu'il avait effectivement un rapport avec cette affaire, bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Trois des femmes avec lesquelles il avait eu des relations sexuelles avaient été agressées par un tueur en série. Il savait qu'il était le suspect principal. Désemparé, réfléchissant néanmoins aussitôt pour comprendre comment il pouvait se retrouver impliqué dans ces meurtres, il écouta, sans prononcer le moindre mot, le visage livide, Gates et Shaw, lui expliquer comment Kim avait survécu à son agression, et comment un officier de police, Sonia Velasquez avait, elle, trouvé la mort en tentant de porter secours à son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas notre assassin ..., constata Castle au vu de l'air totalement abasourdi et sous le choc de Scott.

\- Non. Ou alors il mérite un Oscar, confirma Kate.

D'une certaine façon, elle était soulagée de constater qu'elle ne s'était probablement pas trompée concernant Scott. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment douté, mais le choc qui était le sien, son attitude, lui prouvaient qu'il était innocent, et qu'il était finalement toujours cet homme intègre qu'elle avait connu par le passé. Il avait été son ami, et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de dix ans, il lui aurait été insupportable qu'il puisse s'être mué en un assassin.

-Tu as l'air déçu ..., ajouta-t-elle, jetant un œil vers son mari.

\- Non. Je ne l'aime pas ... mais c'est ton ami malgré tout. Je suis content pour toi, lui fit-il gentiment. Je sais ce que ça fait de découvrir que des gens qui étaient importants sont différents de ce dont ils avaient l'air ...

\- Oui ..., je sais ... mais il va falloir des preuves néanmoins. Il reste le suspect principal, et avec le retentissement de cette affaire, le procureur va vouloir des éléments concrets. Nos convictions ne suffiront pas.

\- Il a l'air de vraiment ignorer le rapport qu'il pourrait avoir avec l'enquête, ajouta Castle.

\- Je pense qu'il l'ignore ... mais quelqu'un tue ses maîtresses. Il va falloir qu'il nous aide d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Gates et Shaw avaient repris leurs questionnements afin d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Monsieur Mc Garrett, je pense que vous comprenez que vous êtes le suspect principal dans cette affaire.

\- Je n'ai pas tué ces femmes, affirma-t-il. Et je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour vous aider mais ...

\- Je vous crois, répondit Shaw. Dans un premier temps, il va falloir que vous nous fournissiez tous les éléments à même de vous disculper totalement.

\- Il faudra que vous nous disiez avec précision où vous étiez le soir de la mort d'Ellen, de Samantha, et vendredi dernier lors de l'agression de Kim Garcia, ajouta Gates.

\- Vendredi, j'étais dans les _Hamptons_. Je passais quelques jours dans la villa d'amis de ma famille, et je n'ai pas quitté les _Hamptons_ depuis ..., expliqua-t-il. Jusqu'à ce matin, du moins, quand le chef Brady est venu m'interpeller.

\- Quelqu'un peut en témoigner ?

\- J'ai rencontré une amie, qui travaille ici d'ailleurs, le lieutenant Beckett ainsi que son mari, sur la plage vendredi après-midi. Ils pourront vous le confirmer.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Shaw.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Quelqu'un peut confirmer où vous étiez vendredi soir ? Et samedi ? insista-t-elle.

Il hésita à répondre. Il ne pouvait pas donner le nom de la femme qui avait passé le week-end avec lui et l'impliquer dans cette affaire. Si on venait à l'interroger, sa relation serait divulguée au grand jour. Ce triple homicide faisait la une des médias. Il ne pouvait pas exposer ainsi Adeline, avec les conséquences que cela aurait sur sa famille, ses enfants. A cet instant, il se maudissait d'avoir la vie qu'il menait, de ne se soucier, habituellement, de rien ni personne, égoïstement, prenant plaisir à enchaîner les aventures et à séduire les femmes dont il avait envie, peu importait le mal que cela pouvait faire.

\- Non ..., répondit-il, finalement, d'un air désolé.

\- Vous étiez seul ?

\- Oui, mentit-il. Mais je vous jure que je suis resté aux _Hamptons_. Je n'ai pas agressé Kim. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle vivait à New-York ... Je ne connaissais même pas son nom ... Je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis cette seule et unique nuit à San Francisco ..., même pas une nuit ..., à peine deux heures ...

\- Il nous faut des faits, Monsieur Mc Garrett, l'interrompit Gates. Cette affaire embrase toute la ville. Les médias sont sur les dents. Le procureur voudra des faits.

\- Je sais bien, soupira-t-il, désemparé.

\- Il nous faudra aussi vos alibis pour les meurtres d'Ellen et Samantha.

\- C'est loin ... mais je travaillais probablement. Vous pourrez vérifier avec le commissariat.

\- On vérifiera, confirma Shaw. Il nous faut également le nom de toutes les jeunes femmes que vous avez fréquentées au cours de l'année écoulée ...

\- Il n'y en a pas autant que vous l'imaginer, répondit-il. Kim, Ellen, Samantha, et Donna ...

\- Donna ? réagit aussitôt Gates. Son nom ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas ... Elle était juste Donna ... Elle est en danger ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain, comprenant qu'elle pouvait être elle-aussi une victime de cet assassin.

\- C'est avec Donna que vous étiez au motel ? lui fit Shaw, ignorant sa question.

\- Oui. Vous savez pour le motel ?

\- Oui. Et il n'y a pas eu d'autres femmes depuis un an ?

\- Non.

\- Donna est une femme mariée ?

\- Non. Elle était célibataire. Cela remonte à quelques semaines. Je l'ai rencontrée dans un club, et notre relation 'n'a duré que deux nuits ... dans ce motel. C'est tout.

\- Il faut qu'on l'identifie au plus vite. Que savez-vous sur elle ?

Scott expliqua le peu qu'il savait de Donna. Elle avait une trentaine d'années et travaillait dans l'immobilier. Elle vivait à New-York et aimait faire la fête. C'était une jeune femme dynamique et joyeuse. Il leur donna le nom de la boîte de nuit où leurs chemins s'étaient croisés, mais c'était bien là tout ce qu'il était capable de dire. Il n'avait aucune autre information personnelle. Avec un peu de chance, les images video récupérées au motel par Ryan et Esposito, et une investigation au sein de la boîte de nuit qu'elle avait fréquentée permettraient de l'identifier rapidement, afin de pouvoir la placer sous protection au plus vite. Gates et Shaw demandèrent ensuite des précisions à Scott sur sa relation avec Ellen et Samantha. Il expliqua les avoir rencontrées à l'hôpital où elles travaillaient il y avait plusieurs mois alors qu'il venait rendre régulièrement visite à un ami hospitalisé depuis quelques temps. Il avait commencé par fréquenter Ellen, puis celle-ci lui avait proposé des jeux coquins en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Samantha. Tous les trois avaient entretenu pendant plusieurs semaines une relation complice et érotique entre adultes consentants, se retrouvant à chaque fois au Wyndham Motel. Il savait que toutes deux étaient mariées, mais elles avaient envie de s'amuser, d'après ce qu'elles lui disaient. Le secret et l'exotisme de leur relation leur plaisaient et les excitaient. Mais tout s'était compliqué lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à recevoir des menaces. Elles lui en avaient parlé. Quelqu'un les menaçait de tout révéler à leur mari si la relation ne prenait pas fin. C'était des appels anonymes qu'elles recevaient à l'hôpital, ou des courriers placés dans leur casier dans la salle du personnel. Elles étaient effrayées et avaient décidé de mettre un terme à la relation, et même de demander leur mutation, craignant que le harceleur soit un de leurs collègues. Pendant plusieurs mois, il ne les avait donc pas revues, et puis fin avril, Ellen lui avait proposé de le retrouver au Wyndham Motel. Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées ensemble, avec Samantha également, avant que toutes deux ne soient menacées de nouveau, toujours sur leur lieu de travail, par des appels anonymes. Il avait alors décidé de mettre définitivement fin à cette relation, par crainte des conséquences pour Ellen et Samantha. Il ne les avait jamais revues, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'apprenne dans la presse, une quinzaine de jours plus tard, qu'elles avaient été assassinées.

Jamais Scott n'avait vu quelqu'un se comporter étrangement envers lui au Wyndham Motel, ou les espionner ou les suivre. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'anormal. D'après les deux femmes, le harceleur ne menaçait pas d'user de violence, mais simplement de révéler à leur mari qu'elles les trompaient. Gates et Shaw avaient poursuivi en interrogeant Scott sur sa relation d'une nuit avec Kim Garcia. Il avait expliqué qu'il était à San Francisco pour le mariage en grandes pompes d'un ami, lieutenant de police en Californie, et qu'il avait passé quelques jours de congé sur place, en profitant pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Il leur fit le même récit que Kim de leur rencontre dans ce bar. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu quiconque les suivre ou les espionner ce jour-là, mais comme il le leur avait fait remarquer, cela datait de plusieurs mois, et à l'époque, il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention.

Pour finir, Gates et Shaw lui avaient demandé de leur fournir le nom de l'ami hospitalisé auquel il rendait visite quelques mois plus tôt. Il fallait vérifier qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à cette affaire. Scott devrait leur indiquer également les noms de toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient fréquentées ces dernières années, ce qui pour lui était une mission très compliquée vu le nombre de ses relations. Mais elles voulaient vérifier que toutes ces femmes étaient bien toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Elles avaient questionné Scott sur son entourage, ses proches, ses amis et connaissances, afin de tenter de déterminer si quelqu'un pouvait avoir un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de lui, ou l'admirer, ou bien encore avoir changé d'attitude dernièrement. Mais Scott n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal.

* * *

 _Salle de travail, aux environs de 14h._

Avec l'interrogatoire de Scott Mc Garrett qui avait duré plus de deux heures, l'enquête avait pris une autre dimension. Désormais, la plupart des équipes travaillaient sur l'entourage de Scott. Il s'agissait de vérifier l'identité, le passé, les loisirs et activités, la relation entretenue avec Scott de chaque individu, ami, collègue, membre de la famille ou simple connaissance. Le mode opératoire de leur assassin leur laissait penser qu'il connaissait de près ou de loin Scott pour se focaliser ainsi sur lui et sur les femmes avec lesquelles il entretenait des relations. Esposito et Ryan, revenus du Wyndham Motel, avaient pour mission d'identifier rapidement Donna avec les quelques éléments dont ils disposaient, et leur travail commençait par un visionnage des images de videosurveillance du motel. Une perquisition était en cours au domicile de Scott sur ordre du procureur qui ne voulait négliger aucune piste. Gates avait appelé le commissariat du 3ème District où travaillait Scott, mais celui-ci n'avait pas été en mesure de confirmer que Scott travaillait bien le soir des assassinats d'Ellen et Samantha. A l'heure des crimes, Scott avait normalement débauché. Sans alibi, il était donc toujours en garde-à-vue, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de son avocat. Kim Garcia devait aussi venir témoigner, et écouter la voix de Scott, afin de tenter d'éliminer la possibilité qu'il soit son agresseur.

Shaw, Castle et Beckett étaient à présent réunis échangeant leur point de vue sur l'affaire, alors qu'à leurs côtés, Ryan et Esposito, concentrés, essayaient d'identifier Scott et Donna sur les images de l'entrée du motel, seul endroit équipé de caméras.

\- Donc, si l'on en croit Scott, résuma Shaw le regard tourné vers la matrice du FBI, il n'a eu que quatre relations avec des femmes depuis qu'il s'est installé à New-York. Trois d'entre elles étaient mariées. Elles ont été agressées. La dernière, célibataire, est a priori toujours en vie.

\- La question est donc : est-ce qu'il les tue parce qu'elles sont mariées et trompent leurs maris, ou est-ce qu'il les tue parce qu'elles couchent avec Scott, peu importe ou non qu'elles soient mariées ? demanda Castle, en réfléchissant.

\- Le point de départ est Scott je pense, plus que ces femmes, répondit Beckett.

\- Oui, Scott catalyse tout ce que notre assassin a en lui de rancœur, de frustration. Après, le fait que les femmes soient mariées peut jouer comme un amplificateur de sa rage ou de ses pulsions ... mais on n'en sait rien ...

\- Oui, mais ça veut dire que notre profil n'est pas complètement fiable, leur fit remarquer Castle. L'assassin n'a peut-être jamais été marié, ni trompé ... Il n'est peut-être même pas un amant.

\- C'est vrai ..., répondit Beckett. Il se trouve que Scott a un faible pour les femmes mariées, donc le tueur s'en prend à des femmes mariées. Mais si Scott n'avait eu de relations qu'avec des célibataires, le tueur s'en serait pris à elles tout autant certainement.

\- C'est possible, conclut Shaw, jetant un œil vers les écrans de Ryan et Esposito où défilaient les vidéos du motel. De toute façon, il faut retrouver cette Donna et la mettre en sécurité au plus vite.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait aussi approfondir les recherches du côté de San Francisco, ajouta Beckett. La liaison entre Scott et Kim est le point de départ. C'est la première relation qu'a eue Scott depuis son installation à New-York. Et Kim est sûrement la première femme que notre assassin a voulu tuer. Même s'il ne l'a pas tué en premier car elle était souvent absente.

\- Et peut être a-t-il mis du temps à l'identifier aussi, ajouta Castle. Il n'avait qu'un prénom.

\- Oui. Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Beckett, c'est que si Ellen et Samantha avaient été ses premières cibles, il n'aurait pas pu revenir en arrière, se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé à San Francisco et retrouver a posteriori la trace de Kim.

\- Tu as raison, constata Shaw. C'est logique ... Il s'est passé quelque chose à San Francisco qui fait que notre assassin a décidé de s'en prendre à Kim ... et qu'ensuite il est entré dans un engrenage infernal le conduisant à se focaliser sur toutes les femmes ayant des relations avec Scott.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette envie de meurtre ? s'interrogea Castle. Je veux dire, si notre gars suivait Scott depuis un moment, il avait matière à agir plus tôt ... Scott collectionne les femmes depuis toujours.

\- Je dirais qu'il y a deux possibilités, répondit Shaw. Soit notre tueur ne connaît Scott que depuis qu'il est à New-York. Il s'est focalisé sur lui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, et l'a suivi à San Francisco.

\- Oui, et le fait de le voir à l'œuvre avec Kim l'a excité ... ou mis hors de lui ..., ajouta Beckett.

\- Ou alors il connaît Scott depuis bien plus longtemps et a toujours fait une fixation sur lui. Leurs routes ont pu se séparer, et il a revu par hasard Scott à San Francisco ... ça a ranimé toutes ses frustrations, et déclenché les pulsions meurtrières.

\- C'est possible aussi. Mais en tout cas, ça nous ramène à San Francisco, constata Beckett. Il faudrait vérifier qui était présent à ce mariage dont Scott a parlé. Peut-être que c'est l'occasion qui a permis à notre tueur de le retrouver.

\- Oui. On croise souvent d'anciennes connaissances dans ce genre d'événement, confirma Castle.

\- Ou, alors il est tombé sur Scott dans ce bar. Ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé sur les vidéos du bar ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non, mais Gates a demandé à ce que les vidéos nous soient transmises. La Police de San Francisco ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherche, et ça n'avance pas.

\- On a un visuel, annonça Esposito, les interrompant dans leurs réflexions, alors qu'aussitôt, tous se tournaient vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Là, c'est Scott ... et ce doit être Donna.

\- Oui. Bien joué, le félicita Beckett.

\- Bien. Comparez avec le fichier des permis de conduire dans un premier temps.

\- Ok, répondit Esposito, capturant l'image du visage de Donna pour chercher une correspondance dans les bases de données informatiques.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 12**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 16h._

Derrière les fourneaux, Castle s'affairait, remuant la sauce de ses tortellinis, tandis que Beckett déambulait dans le salon, Eliott dans les bras tentant d'apaiser son chagrin. Ils n'avaient pas mangé ce midi, complètement accaparés par l'enquête et l'interrogatoire de Scott, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi, ils avaient très faim. Ils étaient arrivés au loft une demi-heure plus tôt, soucieux de venir s'occuper de leur fils, alors que l'enquête, au poste, piétinait, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment, pour le moment, se rendre utiles. Etant officiellement en congé, Beckett ne pouvait procéder à aucun interrogatoire, et tous les officiers étaient à pied d'œuvre sur cette affaire. Ils pourraient réfléchir depuis le loft, et l'agent Shaw les tiendrait informés à la moindre avancée. Il y avait eu quelques progrès depuis le midi, mais il fallait attendre et être patient. La jeune femme célibataire avec laquelle Scott avait eu une courte relation quelques semaines plus tôt avait été identifiée. Elle s'appelait Donna Mc Gowan, et était agent immobilier. Elle avait été contactée par téléphone, ne se trouvant pas actuellement à New-York, mais en week-end prolongé auprès de sa famille à Washington. Il lui avait été expliqué rapidement la situation, et on lui avait recommandé, tout en essayant de ne pas la faire paniquer, d'être prudente, de ne pas se déplacer seule, et, dès son retour à New-York, le lendemain, de prendre contact avec le 12ème District. Quelques questions lui avaient été posées, mais Donna ne s'était pas sentie suivie ou espionnée, et n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal dernièrement. L'essentiel du travail des équipes consistait désormais en des interrogatoires : les proches et connaissances de Scott étaient identifiés, un par un, puis contactés, et enfin convoqués au poste pour être interrogés. Un travail qui pouvait prendre plusieurs jours, car de par son métier, Scott était au contact de centaines de personnes, et aucune piste ne devait être négligée. On ignorait si le tueur était un proche de Scott, quelqu'un qu'il côtoyait au quotidien sans rien soupçonner, ou bien simplement quelqu'un qui l'avait observé, ou croisé par hasard sans le connaître. Pour Shaw, l'obsession de l'assassin indiquait plutôt un rapport personnel et de longue date avec Scott, mais tous les cas de figure devaient être envisagés. Par conséquent, le profil, le passé des collègues, des amis des membres de la famille de Scott, étaient analysés par la matrice du FBI qui tentait d'établir des connexions avec les données rassemblées concernant le « tueur au coupe-ongles ». C'était un travail qui pouvait durer des heures. Dans le même temps, les investigations sur les différentes images de video-surveillance, entamées depuis la veille, se poursuivaient : celles du quartier de Kim Garcia, celles du bar de San Francisco également, et celles du _Wyndham Motel_ , enfin. Scott était toujours en garde-à-vue pour vingt-quatre heures, même si Kim, revenue de Staten Island, en écoutant sa voix, semblait penser que cela ne correspondait pas avec celle de l'homme qui l'avait agressée. La perquisition à son domicile se poursuivait.

Mais pour l'instant, Kate avait complètement oublié l'enquête. Pleinement redevenue maman à peine la porte du loft franchie, elle n'était maintenant plus concentrée que sur les besoins de son fils, et ce qui pouvait lui causer du souci.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade, constata-t-elle, Eliott grognant, calé dans ses bras, alors qu'elle rejoignait Castle, à la cuisine.

Elle était un peu désemparée par les pleurs incessants de son fils. Il n'avait pourtant pas quitté ses bras depuis leur retour, mais elle le sentait grognon et chagriné, et peinait à l'apaiser. De temps en temps, il se calmait un peu, commençant presque à s'endormir, blotti contre elle, et puis de nouveau il s'agitait et pleurnichait, sans raison apparente. Martha leur avait expliqué qu'Eliott avait refusé de dormir depuis le matin, et s'était révélé inconsolable, même avec son doudou et le tee-shirt de sa maman serrés contre lui.

\- Je ne crois pas ..., répondit Rick, regardant son fils, en déposant une caresse sur sa petite tête. N'est-ce pas mon bonhomme ? Pas de fièvre, pas de rhume, et un grand biberon entièrement avalé comme un glouton ...

\- Peut-être le ventre malgré tout, suggéra Kate, berçant doucement Eliott, qui pleurnichait.

\- Peut-être ..., mais il n'a pas de coliques et a très bien mangé, lui fit remarquer Castle, posant doucement la main sur le ventre de son fils, pour le masser délicatement. Est-ce que ça fait du bien, comme ça, mon bonhomme ?

Tous deux, les yeux baissés vers Eliott, scrutaient les réactions de leur bébé en quête d'un signe, mais il pleurnichait toujours en agitant ses petits bras.

\- Ou alors les dents ..., proposa Rick. Et puis, parfois les bébés pleurent sans raison, Kate ...

\- Je sais ..., mais je n'aime pas ça, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit gentiment Castle pour la rassurer, alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé, Eliott blotti contre elle, qui sans vraiment pleurer, grognait à présent. Il est fatigué aussi ... quand on est fatigué, on n'est pas en forme, c'est pareil pour les bébés. Il n'a pas dormi depuis l'aube ce matin ... d'habitude, notre petit mogwaï fait au moins trois siestes ...

\- Il faudrait qu'il se calme et arrive à dormir un peu ...

\- Tu veux qu'on appelle le médecin, si ça peut te rassurer ? suggéra Rick, observant sa femme depuis la cuisine.

\- Non ... Je vais passer pour une mère complètement angoissée et parano ...

\- Les médecins ont l'habitude des mères angoissées et parano, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

\- Donc tu confirmes que je suis angoissée et parano ? rétorqua Kate, se tournant pour le dévisager.

\- Euh ... non ..., répondit-il gentiment. Ecoute ... pourquoi ne pas demander à Lanie de passer examiner Eliott ? On serait tous les deux rassurés.

\- Lanie est légiste. Ses patients sont des cadavres, Castle.

\- Elle peut quand même voir s'il y a un souci ou non ...

\- On verra tout à l'heure ..., répondit-elle. Peut-être qu'il m'en veut ... à cause du travail ...

\- Mais non ..., il ne t'en veut pas, Kate. Il a trois mois ... Il n'a pas la conscience de tout ça.

\- Tu as dit que je lui manquais hier soir ...

\- Oui, mais ton odeur l'a apaisé très vite. Il ne peut pas faire exprès de pleurer pour te toucher ou te faire culpabiliser, ma chérie.

Elle réfléchissait, cherchant un moyen d'apaiser Eliott, toujours pleurnichant dans ses bras. Castle avait raison. C'était ridicule. Eliott était incapable de lui faire payer son absence. Mais il était rare qu'il pleure autant, et soit aussi grognon. C'était un bébé plutôt paisible et facile à vivre, qui se laissait porter par les événements. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'elle, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, et ses bras, les berceuses qu'elle chantonnait ne suffisaient pas. Elle savait ce qui allait l'apaiser. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

\- Maman a une idée, mon ange ..., chuchota-t-elle à son fils, en le déposant doucement dans le canapé, près d'elle.

A peine allongé loin de ses bras, le bébé se mit à pleurer de plus belle, poussant des petits cris déchirants.

\- Chut ..., deux secondes, Eliott ..., tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer d'une voix douce, en déboutonnant son chemisier.

Rapidement, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine, sous le regard curieux de Rick, qui, depuis la cuisine, observait la stratégie de sa femme. Elle se pencha pour prendre Eliott, et vînt le caler contre elle, au creux de ses bras. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, le bébé frotta aussitôt son petit nez contre le sein de sa maman, et y posa sa main. Instinctivement, il commença à téter. Il n'avait pas faim. Il avait bu tout un biberon juste avant leur retour. Mais ainsi blotti contre la peau de Kate, respirant l'odeur maternelle apaisante, profitant de cette symbiose rassurante, il s'apaisa, presque immédiatement. Sanglotant d'abord, il se calma, tétant tranquillement.

\- Maman est magique, sourit Castle, content de voir leur fils cesser de pleurer, et Kate aussi apaisée que lui.

\- Il n'a même pas faim, pourtant ...

\- Non ... mais il a besoin de toi ... C'est beau ...

Elle tourna la tête vers Rick, pour le regarder, et croiser son regard attendri et souriant. Elle sourit, en retour, heureuse et fière, finalement, qu'Eliott ait tant besoin d'elle, et qu'elle puisse apaiser ses tourments par ce rôle maternel qui était maintenant le sien.

\- J'espère qu'il va s'habituer ... C'est douloureux de le voir pleurer ainsi ..., constata-t-elle, malgré tout, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux de son fils.

\- Mais oui ..., c'est la première fois que tu t'éloignes vraiment de lui. Il va s'habituer ...

\- Regarde, on dirait qu'il caresse mon sein ..., sourit Kate, observant le mouvement de la main d'Eliott sur sa poitrine. C'est adorable ...

\- Oui ... c'est un petit veinard ! s'exclama Castle.

\- Comme si tu étais en reste ...

\- Je ne me plains pas. Je suis un homme comblé ... et pas seulement par la poitrine de ma femme, sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit, en retour, constatant qu'Eliott cessait de téter et les yeux fermés, semblait s'endormir, paisiblement blotti contre elle.

\- Le repas est prêt ..., annonça Rick. Tu veux que je le mette de côté pour que ça ne refroidisse pas en attendant qu'Eliott soit calmé ?

\- Non ... je crois qu'on va pouvoir manger. Il dort ...

\- Il dort ? s'étonna Castle. Eh bien ... il avait vraiment besoin de sa dose de maman, ce petit bonhomme.

\- Je vais essayer d'aller le mettre dans son lit ..., en espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas, répondit Kate, se levant précautionneusement en serrant Eliott contre elle.

\- Tiens ..., n'oublie pas Suki ... et ton tee-shirt, lui fit Rick, attrapant au passage les objets posés sur l'îlot central avant de s'avancer vers Kate pour les lui donner. Avec ça, il devrait dormir comme un ange.

\- J'espère, sourit-elle, alors que Rick se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur le front d'Eliott. Dors bien, fiston ...

 _Une heure plus tard ..._

Installée à la table du salon, Beckett réfléchissait, tout en feuilletant, machinalement, le dossier qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Castle avait rejoint son bureau pour s'occuper de ses mails et faire quelques recherches. Elle, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait dans ce dossier. Tout avait été passé au crible, mais un certain nombre d'éléments posaient encore question, et elle n'aimait pas attendre sans rien faire quand une telle enquête était en cours. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour lire un peu, ou simplement se détendre devant une série ou un film, mais son esprit cogitait. Elle était ainsi. Tant que cette affaire la préoccupait, elle avait du mal à se sortir l'enquête de la tête. Et Castle était pareil. Plus acharné peut-être même. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur déjeuner à discuter des évolutions de l'enquête. Tout en dégustant les délicieux tortellinis sauce au parmesan préparés par Rick, ils avaient réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle un homme pourrait être obsédé par les conquêtes sexuelles d'un autre homme, Scott en l'occurrence. Il pouvait s'agir d'une forme de jalousie ou de rivalité, en quelque sorte d'un besoin de posséder les femmes que Scott avait séduites. Peut-être le tueur se prouvait-il ainsi quelque chose à lui-même ou voulait-il démontrer à la société que lui aussi pouvait enchaîner les conquêtes, même si, dans la réalité, elles n'étaient que des victimes non consentantes, bien évidemment. L'obsession à vouloir se focaliser sur les femmes ayant eu des relations avec Scott impliquait que le problème était Scott. Le tueur aurait pu tuer les maîtresses de n'importe quel homme, mais non, les maîtresses lui importaient peu. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'elles soient celles de Scott. Qu'est-ce que Scott avait bien pu faire à cet homme par le passé pour qu'il fasse ainsi une fixation sur lui ? Lui voler sa femme ? Ou sa maîtresse ? Ou une femme qui comptait pour lui peut-être ? Il avait aussi pu le ridiculiser ou l'humilier. Essayer de comprendre les motivations de leur assassin pouvait, ils en étaient tous les deux certains, les aider à avancer dans l'enquête, mais à ce stade, c'était vraiment compliqué.

Refermant le dossier, elle se leva, jeta un œil à l'heure sur son portable, et décida de tenter de s'occuper autrement. Elle ne voyait pas quel genre d'idée lumineuse pourrait germer dans son esprit sans un élément nouveau. Et elle avait de quoi s'occuper en attendant qu'Eliott ne se réveille. Avec leur retour précipité des _Hamptons_ , et l'enquête qui les avait accaparés depuis tôt ce matin, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper du linge, et doutait que Rick s'en soit chargé la veille au soir. Le baby-phone à la main, elle traversa le salon et rejoignit le bureau, trouvant son mari, pensif, en train de méditer devant son ordinateur.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

\- Oui ..., je réfléchissais ...

\- Oh, ça a l'air sérieux ..., constata-t-elle, posant sa main sur son épaule, en observant son écran.

\- Hum ... je ne comprends pas ce que peuvent vouloir dire ces croix et ces traits sur les mains des victimes, expliqua-t-il.

\- Un truc tordu sans doute ..., répondit-elle, regardant les photos en gros plan des mains d'Ellen, Samantha et Kim qui s'affichaient sur l'écran.

\- Même les trucs tordus ont un sens ...

\- On n'en sait pas assez pour le découvrir pour le moment, Castle. Que veux-tu déduire de ces quelques traces de stylo ? Je sais que tu es très fort pour les énigmes mais quand même ... ça n'a aucun sens pour l'instant.

\- Crois-moi, je trouverai ce que ça veut dire ..., assura-t-il, tout en réfléchissant. Ce type viole ces femmes, les étrangle, et se balade avec une paire de ciseaux pour les ongles et un stylo-bille pour tranquillement accomplir ses petits rituels ... Ce n'est pas commun quand même ...

\- C'est un psychopathe, donc forcément, ce n'est pas commun, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Même pour un psychopathe, Kate, ce n'est pas ordinaire ... Un psychopathe digne de ce nom aurait marqué ses victimes au fer rouge, ou cisaillé la peau au cutter pour inscrire ces traits et ces croix ... Il leur aurait arraché les ongles ou coupé le bout des doigts à la machette !

\- Tu ne manques pas d'idées, mon cœur, dis donc ..., sourit-elle.

\- Je sais, si je voulais, je pourrais être le meilleur psychopathe que ce monde n'ait jamais connu ...

\- Tu sais que tu me fais peur ?

\- Tu peux avoir peur ..., répondit-il, avec un grand sourire, amusé par ses propres bêtises. Non, mais sérieusement, tu ne le trouves pas soft notre psychopathe ?

\- Soft ? Castle ... ce gars les étrangle à mains nues et elles ont le temps de se voir mourir, il n'a rien de soft dans ses méthodes ...

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais ...

\- Tous les tueurs ne sont pas sanguinaires ou n'optent pas pour des méthodes de tortures toutes plus abominables les unes que les autres ..., expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais quand même ... Monsieur le « tueur au coupe-ongles » prend le temps de couper tranquillement les ongles de ses victimes ..., de leur faire des petits dessins sur les mains ...

-Parce que ça fait partie de son rituel, c'est important.

\- Oui, c'est important, mais je pense que ça nous apprend des choses sur sa personnalité.

\- Ça y'est, tu vas te prendre de nouveau pour un profiler ? sourit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui délivrer une nouvelle théorie.

\- Ecoute donc le maître absolu du profilage, lui fit-il, fièrement. Notre tueur est un psychopathe raffiné et délicat ... Je dirais qu'il est homosexuel.

\- Impossible ..., répondit-elle aussitôt, d'un air catégorique.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Déjà, ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme est raffiné qu'il est homosexuel. Regarde Ryan ...

\- Oui, Ryan est peut-être l'exception qui confirme la règle ... à moins que ..., ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire que notre tueur est homosexuel parce qu'il se balade avec un coupe-ongles et un stylo bille, Castle. Ce n'est pas plus raffiné qu'autre chose ... Parce que dans ce cas-là, avec tes crèmes hydratantes, tu es aussi très raffiné ...

\- Je ne suis pas raffiné ...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal être raffiné, mon cœur, sourit-elle, ravie de le taquiner.

\- Non, bien-sûr ... mais je prends juste soin de ma peau pour plaire à ma femme ...

\- Et ça fonctionne très bien, répondit-elle, se penchant pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il sourit, tout content, avant, aussitôt de se reconcentrer sur sa théorie.

\- Si le tueur était homosexuel, ça pourrait expliquer l'obsession qu'il fait sur Scott. Il tue les femmes avec lesquelles Scott couche, par jalousie et possessivité.

\- Il les viole, Castle ... Tu vois un homosexuel violer des femmes ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ... peut-être n'accepte-t-il pas d'être attiré par les hommes, et essaie-t-il de se prouver à lui-même qu'il peut avoir des relations avec des femmes. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par Scott, et il ne supporte pas de le voir coucher avec des femmes. Donc il les tue, et les viole, comme pour prouver qu'il n'est pas homosexuel ...

Kate l'écoutait en réfléchissant, se disant que finalement, c'était une éventualité. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé, et s'étonnait parfois encore du cheminement des idées de Castle. Elle se devait de reconnaître que sa théorie tenait la route.

\- Tu vois, continua-t-il, ce serait un gars complètement torturé avec son identité sexuelle. Peut-être a-t-il été rabaissé ..., ou Scott s'est-il moqué de lui par le passé ...

\- Pourquoi pas ..., répondit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Rick, en la dévisageant, surpris qu'elle adhère à ses idées.

\- Au point où on en est, oui, pourquoi pas, confirma-t-elle. Mais s'il aime les hommes, où trouve-t-il l'excitation suffisante pour violer des femmes ... je veux dire ...

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire ... Si mon idée est la bonne, je dirais que ce qui l'excite ce ne sont pas les femmes, leurs corps, mais plutôt l'idée de faire taire son obsession, le meurtre ..., l'envie de les étrangler ensuite, pour les éliminer, et que Scott lui appartienne.

\- Peut-être, oui ... Je vais appeler Shaw pour voir ce qu'elle en pense et lui suggérer d'interroger Scott à ce sujet.

\- Ok. Il a peut-être des connaissances homosexuelles ... ou cela peut l'amener à nous guider vers un suspect.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est qu'une théorie comme une autre, Castle. On n'a aucun indice pour accréditer ces hypothèses ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ce n'est que le fruit de mon don pour le profilage, bien-sûr ..., répondit-il, tout sourire, mais s'il s'avère que j'ai raison, tu pourras crier au génie !

\- Bien-sûr, oui, et quand je serai Capitaine, je demanderai même à ce qu'on appose une plaque à ton nom au commissariat !

\- Pourquoi pas !

\- Dis, le génie du profilage, t'es-tu occupé du linge hier soir ?

\- Euh ... joker ..., répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle sourit, d'un air blasé, tant elle avait l'habitude. Castle n'était jamais très motivé pour les tâches ménagères, et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Denise, la femme de ménage qu'il avait toujours employée avant d'être marié aurait pu continuer à s'occuper de toute la logistique du loft. Mais cette idée avait toujours déplu à Kate, qui, dès qu'elle avait pris ses marques, et que le loft était vraiment devenu son foyer, avait fait comprendre à Castle qu'ils étaient bien capables tous les deux de s'occuper des tâches ménagères. Ils avaient fini par établir un compromis. Denise continuait de venir deux fois par semaine pour le ménage, mais la gestion du linge était de leur ressort. Au final, Kate avait vite réalisé que c'était de son seul ressort, car Castle n'était adepte ni de la lessive ni du repassage et avait toujours une bonne raison d'échapper à ces corvées. Mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas vraiment. Il s'occupait de la plupart des repas, et lui cuisinait toujours de délicieux petits plats. Son domaine à lui était la cuisine, et le sien, la buanderie.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps avec Eliott, et son biberon, et ses couches, et les berceuses ... et puis ensuite il te réclamait et j'ai dû ..., tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- C'est bon, Castle ... j'ai compris ..., l'interrompit-elle, amusée par sa réaction de petit garçon pris en faute. Je vais le faire. Tiens, surveille si Eliott se réveille ...

\- Ok, Capitaine, répondit-il, se saisissant du baby-phone qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Je téléphone à Shaw et je m'occupe du linge, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et moi ... je vais continuer à réfléchir ...

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Dans la buanderie, Kate avait commencé à s'atteler à la tâche. Elle avait pris le temps de transmettre la théorie de Castle à Ryan, car Shaw et Gates n'étaient pas disponibles. Elles avaient été convoquées au One Police Plazza pour faire le point avec les plus hautes autorités de la Police de New-York, et le maire, sur la gestion de l'affaire qui embrasait la ville. La conférence de presse matinale n'avait pas vraiment apaisé les médias qui avaient enchaîné les bulletins spéciaux toute la journée. Les rumeurs les plus folles commençaient à circuler parmi la population concernant ce « John l'étrangleur », insaisissable, et les autorités s'inquiétaient que l'enquête n'avançât pas plus rapidement.

Tout en triant le linge, Kate songeait surtout à Eliott qui dormait toujours, et à sa crise de larmes qui lui avait fait vraiment mal au cœur, tout à l'heure. Il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un gros chagrin, conjugué à la fatigue, faute d'avoir eu son quota de sommeil, mais elle culpabilisait un peu. Les repères habituels d'Eliott avaient été chamboulés ces derniers temps, et puis elle l'allaitait de moins en moins, ce qui pouvait avoir un impact sur un si petit bonhomme très dépendant d'elle. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'il s'agissait pour son fils et elle de trouver un nouvel équilibre, avec la reprise du travail, et que tout irait bien, mais en attendant, c'était un peu douloureux. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'en coup de vent à l'aube ce matin, pour le retrouver en larmes, fatigué et grognon l'après-midi.

Elle était dans ses pensées, quand Rick apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le baby-phone à la main.

\- Eliott se réveille ? demanda-t-elle, tout en enfouissant les vêtements de son fils dans la machine à laver.

\- Non, il dort comme un petit loir ..., répondit-il avec un sourire, s'appuyant contre le mur, en la regardant s'occuper du linge.

\- Et tu as laissé tomber tes réflexions ? Ou bien tu as déjà une nouvelle théorie ? continua-t-elle, étonnée qu'il l'ait rejointe à la buanderie.

\- Non ..., je fais une petite pause ... Les traits et les croix m'énervent ... Mon esprit génial doit se reposer un peu ... pour être performant ..., expliqua-t-il tout simplement.

\- Hum ... je vois ..., sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Tu sais que peut-être, quand tu auras repris le travail, on pourrait demander à Denise de se charger aussi de la lessive, non ?

\- Non.

Il sourit, devant son entêtement, et sa réponse catégorique.

\- Tu es butée ..., constata-t-il, alors qu'elle refermait la machine.

\- En effet, sourit-elle. Des tas de femmes travaillent et gèrent leur foyer en même temps, Castle. Je peux le faire aussi.

\- Je sais bien, mais ... si on a les moyens de s'épargner des tâches désagréables, autant en profiter, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de confier une partie de notre intimité à quelqu'un d'autre. On en a déjà parlé.

\- Oui, mais tu auras moins de temps ..., tu seras plus fatiguée, et ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien ..., et puis peut-être que mon cher mari pourrait lui-aussi s'occuper du linge ...

\- C'est vrai ... mais je n'aime pas ça, avoua-t-il, tout naturellement.

\- Tu crois que j'aime ça ? lui fit-elle en le dévisageant.

\- Justement. C'est pour ça que Denise pourrait s'en occuper ...

\- Non, répondit-elle, toujours aussi catégorique.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable ? demanda-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Non, sourit-elle, alors que l'enlaçant par la taille, il la prenait contre lui.

\- Tu es intraitable ... Je n'ai pas le droit à ma porte blindée ..., ni à ma femme de ménage ... Tu es dure ...

\- Je ne suis que la voix de ta raison, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Et moi je suis ton petit grain de folie ..., sourit-il, lui rendant son baiser tendrement.

\- C'est vrai ... mon indispensable petit grain de folie ..., reconnut-elle, souriante.

\- Alors, peut-être que pour ma porte ... tu pourrais réfléchir encore un peu et pour une fois céder à ton petit grain de folie ..., lui suggéra-t-il, avec son sourire enjôleur.

\- Toi aussi tu es buté ma parole ...

Il sourit, et attendri par son sourire, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, glissant sa main dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, pour attirer son visage au sien. Elle répondit à son baiser avec douceur, caressant sa bouche de la sienne, et l'enlaçant pour le serrer contre elle. Un simple baiser, leurs corps enlacés suffirent pour qu'ils sentent tous deux le désir poindre au fond de leur ventre.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a besoin de se détendre un peu ? chuchota Rick, contre ses lèvres.

\- Hum ... oui ... et tu as une idée ? répondit-elle, avec son petit air mutin.

\- J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour dans la buanderie ...

Elle rit face à cet aveu aussi clair alors que d'un geste, il la soulevait, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir pour l'asseoir face à lui sur la machine à laver.

\- Castle ! s'offusqua-t-elle, amusée malgré tout, alors que de ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, il la pressait contre lui.

\- Je crois que tu en meurs d'envie toi-aussi ...

\- On ne peut pas ... Eliott va ... Hum ...

Elle soupira de plaisir sous l'effet de la volupté avec laquelle il se jeta sur ses lèvres, pour la faire taire et l'embrasser langoureusement. Un instant, elle oublia toute raison, enivrée par le plaisir des sens. Elle adorait la sensation grisante de ce désir soudain. Celui de son homme. Le sien. Leurs bouches ses caressèrent, jouèrent l'une avec l'autre, alors que leurs mains se glissaient sous leurs vêtements pour se délecter de la douceur de leurs peaux.

\- Rick ..., chuchota Kate, entre deux baisers. Eliott va se réveiller bientôt ...

\- Mais non ... Petit Mogwaï va laisser Papa et Maman se détendre un peu ..., sourit-il happant de nouveau ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser gourmand.

Emportée par la passion avec laquelle il la goûtait encore et encore, la pressait contre lui, la désirait de tout son être, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, dévorant sa bouche. Elle avait envie de lui, terriblement envie de lui, comme si l'urgence de leur besoin l'un de l'autre décuplait son désir. D'une main, elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, alors que Rick avait glissé les siennes sous son tee-shirt, couvrant son dos et son ventre de délicieuses caresses.

\- Mon cœur ... s'il se réveille en plein milieu de ..., s'inquiéta-t-elle encore, faisant glisser la chemise de son mari dans son dos pour dévoiler son torse, alors que dans son cou, il embrassait sa peau, la mordillait, la léchait, la faisant frissonner de désir.

\- N'y pense pas, et ça n'arrivera pas ... Pouvoir Jedi, sourit-il, cessant un instant de l'embrasser pour lui retirer son tee-shirt.

Elle sourit, amusée. Rick, la contemplant, passa une main dans son dos, et virilement, la serra contre lui, plaquant son bassin entre ses cuisses, alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de son cou. La virilité de son geste, son regard brûlant de désir posé sur elle, la firent totalement basculer dans l'ivresse de son désir.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait jamais testé la buanderie avant ? C'est terriblement excitant ..., lui fit-elle, alors qu'il dégrafait son soutien-gorge.

\- Pour un jour comme aujourd'hui ..., sourit-il, avant de venir, du bout de la langue et des lèvres, goûter aux délices de sa poitrine.

Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et le pressa contre ses seins, fermant les yeux, pour savourer la force du plaisir.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre 13**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 17h._

Assise sur la machine à laver, les bras enroulés autour du cou de Rick, et le visage blotti contre sa poitrine, Kate reprenait ses esprits, après leur étreinte furieusement passionnée. Castle, essoufflé, les mains toujours fermement posées sur la taille de sa femme, la serrait contre lui, déposant des baisers au creux de son épaule, tout en savourant la lente retombée de l'extase qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Ça c'était un sacré câlin, constata fièrement Rick, faisant doucement remonter ses mains de la taille de Kate vers son dos, pour la caresser avec tendresse.

\- Oui, sourit-elle, se redressant pour le regarder. Je ne pensais pas que la buanderie pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir aphrodisiaque !

Il sourit, en la contemplant. Elle était belle, radieuse, tellement sensuelle à cet instant. Ses longues jambes toujours enroulées autour de sa taille, son corps, caressant le sien, elle était d'une douceur et d'une volupté qui le ravissaient. Leur étreinte avait été torride et intense. Rapide aussi. Ils redoutaient qu'Eliott ne se réveille et ne vienne interrompre ce moment, les laissant tous les deux avec leur frustration.

\- Ce n'était pas un peu trop rapide pour toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il, soucieux qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui. Je crois qu'on n'a jamais été aussi rapides ...

\- Non, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle avec un sourire, caressant doucement son torse. Rapide, mais intense ... Tu as bien vu ...

\- Hum ..., je crois ..., sourit-il, tout content.

\- On n'avait pas beaucoup de temps de toute façon ... et Eliott ne s'est même pas réveillé.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ...

\- Et puis, j'aime aussi quand tu es un peu bestial ..., et que tu as tellement envie de moi que tu ne contrôles plus rien ... C'est terriblement excitant de te voir ainsi, de te sentir ainsi ... J'aime ça, tu sais que j'aime ça ...

\- Arrête ..., sourit-il, troublé par la sensualité de sa voix et de ce qu'elle lui disait. Tu vas réussir à me donner envie de toi de nouveau ...

\- Déjà ?

\- Hum ... ça doit être ton côté lingère qui m'excite ...

\- Sûrement ..., fit-elle, en riant.

Elle posa son front contre le sien, caressant doucement ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Tu vois pourquoi on n'a pas besoin d'une femme de ménage pour s'occuper du linge chuchota-t-elle, effleurant sa bouche d'un baiser.

\- Je vois, oui ... Je crois que je viendrais plus souvent faire un tour par ici dorénavant ... pour t'aider ... à trier le linge, bien sûr.

\- Bien-sûr ...

Ils se sourirent, et échangèrent un nouveau baiser, alors que dans le baby-phone, les petits pleurs d'Eliott se faisaient entendre.

\- Parfait timing, sourit-elle. Tu vois, deux minutes de plus, et c'était fichu.

\- Oui ..., répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu y vas ?

\- Oui ...

Il la prit par la taille pour l'aider à descendre de la machine à laver.

\- La prochaine fois, mon cœur, pense au coussin ou à une serviette ... ça fait froid aux fesses, lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail ..., sourit-il, amusé. Je réchaufferais bien tes pauvres fesses si je pouvais ...

\- Je m'en doute ..., répondit-elle, en riant, s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

\- Mais je crois qu'Eliott n'apprécierait pas que j'accapare ainsi sa maman ..., ajouta-t-il, en suivant sa femme.

En effet ..., sourit-elle, en enfilant son peignoir, alors que les grognements de mécontentement de leur fils semblaient s'intensifier.

\- Il est possessif ce petit Mogwaï ..., constata-t-il, en écoutant les pleurs d'Eliott.

\- Comme son père ..., répondit Kate, lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit-il, alors qu'elle filait hors de la salle de bain pour aller s'occuper de son bébé.

 _Deux heures plus tard ..._

Dans le salon, Kate lisait un roman, tout en surveillant Eliott, qui allongé près d'elle, au creux du canapé, jouait avec son petit ourson. Rick était sorti faire quelques courses, oubliant un peu l'enquête qui les préoccupait. Elle-même avait choisi de se détendre. Se torturer l'esprit à réfléchir ne faisait pas avancer les choses. Jordan Shaw avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt, lui résumant rapidement l'état d'avancement de l'enquête. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, si ce n'est que l'avocat de Scott était arrivé, et cherchait avec lui, un moyen de l'innocenter totalement. Les interrogatoires se poursuivaient, les visionnages vidéo aussi. Un travail laborieux et de longue haleine qui nécessitait de la patience, avant de voir, peut-être, un élément émerger et faire progresser l'investigation. Gates avait toujours la pression, et était à cran, même si tous ses hommes se démenaient pour trouver une piste. Kim et Jo Garcia étaient aussi au poste, venus prêter main forte, incapables de ne pas s'impliquer totalement dans cette affaire qui avait coûté la vie à l'une de leurs amies. Kate avait fait part à Shaw de la théorie de Castle concernant l'éventualité que le tueur soit homosexuel, mais elle avait l'air de n'adhérer que moyennement à cette idée. Néanmoins, les équipes allaient interroger Scott, et les différents membres de son entourage personnel et professionnel, afin de vérifier cette possibilité. Jordan avait promis de les tenir informés si l'enquête progressait, et avait raccroché en lui disant de profiter pleinement de ses derniers jours de congé auprès de son petit bonhomme.

Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Après les pleurs d'Eliott, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle avait besoin de le rassurer, de l'avoir auprès d'elle, de ne se consacrer qu'à lui, et à elle, pour que tous les deux se sentent parfaitement bien dans cette nouvelle situation qui, petit à petit, allait se mettre en place. Elle, travaillant, et lui passant davantage de temps sans sa maman à ses côtés. Depuis son réveil, il était apaisé, et n'avait pas pleurniché, ce qui l'avait rassurée. Il allait bien, et grognait simplement dès qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Elle avait donc passé de longs moments à le câliner, le gardant dans ses bras, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. De longs moments faits de chansons, de sourires, de chatouilles et de baisers qui lui avaient fait un bien fou, et à lui aussi certainement. Il était désormais calme et souriant, et elle s'émerveillait de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle : avec lui, elle était pleinement maman. Le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner quand elle était avec ses deux amours. Cette bulle de joie, de vie, qu'ils se construisaient tous les trois, était un vrai bonheur.

Posant son livre sur ses genoux, elle observa un moment son fils, amusée par ses gestes. Il semblait jouer réellement avec Suki, lui mâchouillant l'oreille, puis le jetant sur son ventre, gigotant ensuite les bras et les jambes pour tenter de le rattraper. Elle sourit devant la persévérance et la patience de son petit bonhomme. Il avait l'air si concentré, absorbé par sa tâche, qu'il en était attendrissant. Voyant que cette fois, Suki avait atterri bien trop loin pour qu'Eliott n'arrive à l'attraper tout seul, elle le prit et le lui tendit.

\- Tiens mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle doucement.

Eliott gazouilla, tout sourire, en attrapant l'ourson, le fourrant aussitôt dans sa bouche pour lui suçoter l'oreille.

\- Papa a beau dire, moi je crois que tu commences à faire tes dents, constata-t-elle, voyant l'acharnement avec lequel Eliott mâchouillait son ourson. Pauvre Suki ... Il ne va pas résister longtemps si tu le grignotes ainsi ...

Elle sourit en voyant le regard de son fils qui s'accrochait au sien, et en entendant ses petits bruits de bébé qu'elle adorait. Elle se demandait s'il pouvait avoir l'intention de lui dire quelque chose quand il gazouillait ainsi. Sûrement pas consciemment. Mais elle aimait ce dialogue qui s'instaurait avec Eliott lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Il était attentif, et le voir réagir par des sourires, des regards, des petits bruits enfantins, la faisait fondre d'amour.

\- Maman n'est pas très douée pour la couture en plus ... alors ce serait bien que Suki n'ait pas besoin d'être réparé ...

D'un geste, Eliott repoussa son doudou vers son ventre, pour recommencer son petit manège et tenter de l'attraper.

\- Tu es un coquin ..., tu veux jouer avec maman, c'est ça ? constata-t-elle, souriante, en prenant le doudou pour le lui tendre de nouveau. Tiens ... mais Suki en a assez de se faire manger, il veut un câlin ...

Elle caressa doucement la joue d'Eliott avec la tête de l'ourson, le regardant sourire, sous l'effet de la sensation chatouilleuse.

-Et il veut plein de bisous ..., continua-t-elle, amusée par les réactions de son fils, mimant les baisers de Suki, sur ses joues et dans son cou.

Eliott se mit à rire, ce qui la fit rire elle-aussi. Attendrie, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, chatouiller de petits baisers sa peau douce de bébé, et le câliner.

\- Tu sais que Maman t'aime très fort, mon ange ..., lui fit-elle tendrement, effleurant sa joue d'une caresse, et captant son regard pour lui parler. Même quand Maman travaille, tu es toujours dans son cœur ... comme Papa. Une place pour toi et une place pour Papa. Là.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur, pour joindre le geste à la parole, et sourit, en entendant les gazouillis de son fils.

\- Maman pense toujours à toi, Eliott ... et ne te laissera jamais ...

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais elle avait besoin de lui dire tout ceci, qu'il l'entende d'une certaine façon. Elle avait toujours à cœur de lui expliquer les choses, si petit soit-il.

\- Et quand Maman n'est pas là, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui t'aime très fort aussi pour prendre soin de toi ... Papa est le plus merveilleux des papas ... Tu le sais ... et puis il y a Grand-mère et Grand-père ... ils sont complètement gagas de toi ... Tu es leur petit trésor ... alors, il ne faut pas pleurer quand Maman est loin de toi ...

Eliott émit quelques bruits en gigotant les jambes, tentant d'attraper ses pieds ce qui fit sourire Kate.

\- Je serai toujours là, mon cœur ... Toujours.

Elle se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de lui, pour déposer un baiser sur son front, et une caresse sur sa tête. C'est à ce moment que la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur Rick, les bras chargés de deux grands sacs en papier marron.

\- Je vois qu'on se la coule douce ici ! constata-t-il, tout sourire, en refermant la porte d'un petit coup d'épaule, et s'avançant vers la cuisine.

\- Tout à fait ... Des câlins, des bisous, et encore des câlins ...

\- Oh, voilà un petit gars qui doit être tout heureux d'avoir sa maman rien que pour lui, répondit-il, en déposant les sacs sur l'îlot central.

\- Je crois ..., sourit-elle.

\- J'en suis sûr. Il a l'air tout calme ...

\- Oui. On a discuté tous les deux.

\- Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une discussion à cœur ouvert avec sa maman pour apaiser tous les petits chagrins, répondit-il, en venant s'asseoir près d'Eliott. Regarde-le ... un vrai petit pacha ...

\- Il dévore Suki ... Je crois vraiment qu'il fait ses dents ...

\- Possible oui ... C'est chouette, bientôt il va pouvoir manger son premier cheeseburger !

\- Hum ..., fit-elle avec une petite moue.

Il sourit.

\- N'est-ce pas, fiston ? Un cheeseburger avec Papa ? ça te dirait ? continua-t-il, caressant le ventre d'Eliott.

\- Il préfère le lait de Maman pour l'instant.

\- Tu m'étonnes ..., sourit Castle. Mais un jour arrivera où la poitrine de maman redeviendra la propriété exclusive de Papa ...

Elle rit, amusée, alors qu'Eliott gazouillait, son regard courant de l'un à l'autre de ses parents penchés au-dessus de lui.

\- Il doit se dire qu'on est un peu fous ..., constata Rick, observant l'air intrigué de son fils.

\- Surtout toi ...

\- Oh, mais tu lisais encore un de ses bouquins ? s'étonna-t-il, en grimaçant, lorsqu'il aperçut le dernier roman d'Alex Conrad posé sur la table basse.

\- Martha me les offre ... je me dois de les lire, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu les aimes bien aussi, sinon tu ne lirais pas ! lui fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle. Ça me détend ... pas besoin de réfléchir ...

\- Je peux te donner mille et une façon de te détendre, n'impliquant pas un bouquin d'Alex Conrad ...

\- Jaloux ..., lui fit-elle, taquine.

\- Oui ..., très ...

\- Ce n'est qu'un bouquin. Tu sais bien que les tiens sont cent fois meilleurs.

\- Cent fois seulement ? s'offusqua-t-il. Sache, fiston, que Papa est le maître du polar ... le meilleur ... et Alex Conrad n'est qu'un écrivain de pacotille ...

\- Tu lui as pourtant fait une excellente critique la dernière fois dans ce magazine ... Tu trouvais qu'il commençait à maîtriser rudement bien les ressorts de l'intrigue, et la noirceur du scenario.

\- Ah oui ? J'ai dit ça moi ? fit-il mine de s'étonner, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Tu l'as dit, assura-t-elle, souriante.

\- Bon ok ... il ne se débrouille pas trop mal ..., reconnut-il. Mais ...

\- Mais tu voudrais que je ne lise que tes romans ..., l'interrompit-elle.

\- Non. Mais ... c'est vrai ... un peu quand même. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un rival quand je te vois lire un de ses bouquins.

\- Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle en riant, tant il était ridicule.

\- Euh ... c'est grave si je le suis ? sourit-il.

\- Un peu ... Beaucoup même !

\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est épidermique ..., expliqua-t-il. Il a voulu me voler ma muse ... C'est un crime de lèse-majesté !

\- C'était il y a des années, et il n'a pas voulu te voler ta muse ... Il cherchait ses marques et des idées, c'est tout.

\- Hum ... bien-sûr ... en essayant de séduire ma muse, et de l'accaparer.

\- Et que t'a dit ta muse à l'époque ? sourit-elle. Qu'elle n'était la fille que d'un écrivain ... il me semble ...

\- La plus belle des déclarations, oui ..., répondit-il, avec un sourire songeur, repensant à ce jour-là. Tu as été adorable ...

\- Tu vois ...

\- J'étais vraiment énervé ... et jaloux. Tu étais à moi ...

\- Je sais ... Je suis à toi.

Il sourit, et se pencha doucement au-dessus d'Eliott, pour l'embrasser.

\- Ferme les yeux, fiston ... Quand Papa embrasse Maman, ça peut devenir vite chaud bouillant ..., fit-il à voix basse à l'intention d'Eliott.

\- Castle !

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? sourit-il, ravi de l'exaspérer.

\- Ce qui est vrai c'est que Papa est un vrai gamin ..., jaloux et capricieux ...

\- Ça fait partie de mon charme, je le reconnais ..., la taquina-t-il. Tu sais quoi ? Je pourrais te raconter la fin de son bouquin, non ? Comme ça, je serai plus tranquille ...

\- Si tu fais ça ..., ma vengeance sera terrible ..., répondit-elle, d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu as vu comme Maman est terrifiante, Eliott ..., sourit-il. Dis, au moins, tu n'emmènes pas Alex Conrad dans ton bain ?

Elle rit, amusée par sa formulation.

\- Non. Je n'emmène que toi dans mon bain ... Toi en chair et en os ... ou tes romans ...

\- Bien. Tu as intérêt, sourit-il, ravi.

\- En parlant de bain, tu veux t'occuper de celui d'Eliott ? lui demanda-t-elle, sachant au combien Rick aimait ce moment-là, où il improvisait des batailles navales et autres attaques de requins dans la baignoire pour amuser son fils.

-Non ... Je crois que ce petit homme a besoin de sa maman à plein temps. Tu t'en occupes ? Je vais ranger les courses moi ...

\- Ok. Allons-y alors.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 20h30._

Dans le canapé, Kate avait repris la lecture du roman d'Alex Conrad, confortablement installée parmi les coussins. Elle savourait son moment de détente, après une journée quelque peu épuisante. Après des mois sans travailler, elle avait oublié le rythme trépidant d'une journée passée au poste, la fatigue liée aux questionnements constants, le stress aussi qu'induisait nécessairement une affaire comme celle-ci. Eliott était maintenant couché, il s'était endormi sans le moindre souci après sa tétée du soir. Quant à Castle, il s'était isolé dans son bureau depuis un petit moment, réfléchissant certainement à ces traits et ces croix sur les mains des victimes, ou bien à ce fameux bouquet de fleurs qui l'intriguait toujours. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles du poste, et Kate essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Elle était tracassée malgré tout. Un tueur en série, véritable fantôme, était toujours en liberté à l'heure qu'il était. Un homme qui avait abattu de sang-froid un officier de police. Sa collègue. Son amie. Il n'avait aucun scrupule. Il devait être prêt à tout pour accomplir ses forfaits. Il tuerait encore si on ne l'arrêtait pas rapidement. Et puis il y avait Scott. Elle était perturbée malgré tout qu'il soit impliqué dans cette affaire. Il n'y était probablement pour rien, mais cela ne serait pas sans conséquence pour lui. Son arrivée au poste, le matin même, escorté par les officiers de la police des _Hamptons_ , avait été discrète, et pour l'instant, son nom n'avait pas été divulgué dans la presse. Mais il était flic. Son Capitaine avait été informé, bien entendu, ainsi que ses collègues qui étaient interrogés. On ne sortait pas indemne d'une telle affaire. Même si son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle lui déplaisait un peu, il avait été son ami, il avait été important pour elle, et ce qui lui arrivait la peinait malgré tout.

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture, quand elle vit Rick passer la porte du bureau et la rejoindre.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Je pensais nous préparer un petit quelque chose à manger ...

\- Un tout petit quelque chose alors ... On a déjeuné il était plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi ...

\- Que dirais-tu de deux boules de glace à la noix de pécan ... avec tout plein de Chantilly ... et des pépites de chocolat ..., suggéra-t-il, d'un air à la fois songeur et gourmand.

\- Sacré dîner, dis donc ..., sourit-elle, amusée.

\- C'est un dîner parfait pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas très faim ... C'est frais, simple, rapide ... ça fond dans la bouche ... c'est un délice ..., expliqua-t-il, tentant de la convaincre.

\- Et chaque cuillerée contient un minimum de mille calories ..., ajouta-t-elle, avec une petite moue.

\- Depuis quand comptes-tu les calories ? lui fit-il, souriant.

\- Depuis que j'ai eu un bébé ... et que je dois retrouver ma ligne ...

\- Ta ligne est parfaite. Sublime. Magnifique. Divine.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, Castle ..., sourit-elle, amusée par tous ces superlatifs.

\- Et ne me dis pas que l'amour rend aveugle, ajouta-t-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Je ne suis pas aveugle, crois-moi ... ta ligne est une tentation de tous les instants ... alors, toi, laisse-toi tenter par une succulente glace dont j'ai le secret.

\- Ok ..., sourit-elle, touchée. Je n'ai guère le choix je crois ...

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content, avant de se lever.

Elle sourit, attendrie par son enthousiasme, et le regarda s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

\- On regarde un film ensuite ? demanda-t-il, tout en sortant la glace du congélateur. Ou tu préfères lire ... ce bouquin d'Alex Conrad ?

\- Je ne sais pas ..., fit-elle mine d'hésiter, juste pour le taquiner, en posant le livre sur la table basse.

\- Je vois ..., répondit-il, en faisant la moue.

\- C'est bon, mon cœur ... Je plaisante ... Un film, de la glace, et toi ... je ne peux pas rêver mieux ...

Il leva les yeux vers elle, souriant, et satisfait de sa réponse, avant de se munir de deux coupes pour préparer les boules de glace.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas découvert le mystère des croix et des traits ? demanda-t-elle, le regardant s'affairer en cuisine, depuis le canapé.

\- Non ... J'abandonne pour ce soir ... C'est trop frustrant. Mais en réfléchissant, je me demandais comment on allait pouvoir attraper ce tueur ... Je veux dire, même si on finissait par avoir un suspect ..., avec l'étude des images video, ou les interrogatoires ..., il n'y aucun élément concret qui lie les meurtres à qui que ce soit ... pas d'ADN, pas d'indice ... Comment peut-on prouver la culpabilité d'un tueur sans aucun élément ? Les meurtres d'Ellen et Samantha ont eu lieu il y a plus de deux mois maintenant, et le dossier est vide. Jamais on ne pourra lier un suspect éventuel à ces deux scènes de crime.

\- Tu oublies Kim ... Elle peut reconnaître sa voix et l'identifier.

\- Ça suffirait devant un tribunal ?

\- Non, c'est vraiment léger ..., fut-elle forcée de reconnaître. De toute façon, pour l'instant, on n'a même pas de suspect alors ...

\- Il faudrait pouvoir le prendre en flagrant délit ..., répondit Castle, tout en saupoudrant de pépites de chocolat les boules de glace.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Kate, sentant qu'il avait certainement déjà une idée derrière la tête.

\- A Donna Mc Gowan, expliqua-t-il. C'est la dernière relation de Scott apparemment. Donc une cible potentielle du tueur ...

\- Sauf si le tueur ne s'intéresse qu'aux femmes mariées ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, le regardant secouer le flacon de crème Chantilly pour en garnir les deux coupes.

\- Oui, mais on n'a aucune certitude là-dessus pour le moment, et ce que je me dis, c'est que si Donna Mc Gowan est placée sous protection de la police, le tueur n'agira probablement pas ...

\- Tu voudrais qu'on le force à agir et passer à l'acte ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu sceptique, alors qu'il la rejoignait, les glaces dans les mains. Pour le prendre sur le vif en lui tendant un piège avec Donna ?

\- Pourquoi pas oui ? Tiens ..., sourit-il, lui tendant sa coupe, et s'asseyant dans le même temps à ses côtés.

\- Merci ... ça c'est une vraie glace à la Castle ..., constata-t-elle, avec un grand sourire gourmand, en contemplant la montagne de Chantilly qui recouvrait sa glace.

\- Oui, tu vas te régaler ..., répondit-il, tout content, l'observant plonger sa cuillère dans le Chantilly.

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle de plaisir, en savourant la crème et la glace fondant dans sa bouche. Il n'y a pas à dire c'est succulent les calories ...

Il sourit, à la fois amusé et attendri par sa gourmandise, avant de se reconcentrer sur le sujet de leur discussion.

\- Ce que je veux dire, en fait, expliqua-t-il, tout en dégustant lui-aussi sa glace, c'est que Scott apparemment n'a pas eu d'autres relations depuis Donna, donc notre assassin n'a plus d'autres cibles en vue. Et si j'étais Scott, vu ce qui arrive aux femmes qu'il fréquente, je ferais vœu de chasteté quelque temps ..., ad vitam aeternam même ... Ce ne serait pas un mal pour tous ces pauvres maris dont il convoite les femmes.

\- C'est sûr ..., répondit-elle, en riant, amusée, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Mais si notre tueur n'a plus de cibles en vue, ça veut dire qu'il va retourner dans l'ombre pendant un moment, disparaître, se faire oublier ... et plus il se fera oublier, moins on aura de chances de l'attraper et d'ici quelques mois ou quelques années, il recommencera ... avec les conquêtes de Scott ... ou d'autres femmes ...

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle, mais on peut aussi finir par trouver quelque chose dans les vidéos et les interrogatoires ... Donna a été informée, elle va être placée sous protection, on a donc un peu moins d'urgence à agir ... cela nous laisse le temps de trouver des preuves concrètes, de remonter la piste.

\- Oui, si on part du principe qu'il ne s'en prend qu'aux conquêtes de Scott. Mais c'est un psychopathe ... et s'il change de lubie ? Et décide de s'en prendre à d'autres femmes pour montrer de quoi il est capable ?

Kate réfléchit un instant. D'un côté, Castle n'avait pas tort. Ce dossier était vide ou presque. Les preuves matérielles et physiques faisaient cruellement défaut. A part Kim, il n'y avait aucun témoin. Et s'ils ne trouvaient rien durant les prochaines heures, et que le tueur se volatilisait dans la nature, il pourrait leur échapper pour de longs mois encore, voire de longues années.

\- Tu as raison ..., constata-t-elle. Mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait lui tendre un piège avec Donna Mc Gowan pour le moment de toute façon. Il y a beaucoup de variables qu'on ne maîtrise absolument pas. On ne peut pas deviner quand le tueur va vouloir agir, ni même s'il va vouloir agir. On ne sait pas quel est l'événement qui déclenche le passage à l'action ... s'il y en a un d'ailleurs, ou s'il programme les meurtres selon un schéma logique ... Sans compter qu'il doit observer tout le battage médiatique autour de son cas et que ça peut largement influencer ses actes futurs ... Rien n'est prévisible, comment veux-tu tendre un piège à ce gars ?

Il l'avait écoutée, dégustant sa glace, tout en réfléchissant. Elle disait vrai. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il était impossible de piéger l'assassin, mais elle venait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille concernant un élément auquel ils n'avaient pas prêté attention jusque-là.

\- Un schéma logique ..., lui fit-il, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. C'est peut-être ça la clé ...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ellen a été tuée le 1er mai, Samantha le 4 mai. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, deux crimes en 4 jours, résuma-t-il.

\- Et Kim a été agressée le 3 juillet ..., continua-t-elle, comprenant le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Donc, peut-être que la prochaine victime est prévue pour le 7 juillet ..., conclut-il.

\- Ou pas ..., sourit-il, gentiment. Rien ne prouve pour l'instant que son schéma soit de tuer de manière aussi rapprochée. On n'a pas eu de répétition pour nous le prouver.

\- Non ... mais ça peut tenir la route. Donna est peut-être bien sa cible, célibataire ou non, il s'en fiche à mon avis. Et il se pourrait qu'il ait prévu de la tuer le 7 juillet ...

\- Ou d'attendre que l'agitation médiatique ne retombe .., lui fit-elle remarquer. Notre tueur est plus que patient, il est prêt à attendre des mois pour agir ..., à changer ses plans et son mode opératoire s'il y a le moins risque qu'il se fasse attraper ... Il ne peut pas ignorer le déferlement médiatique ...

\- C'est vrai, il doit même s'en réjouir. Mais ça peut justement l'inciter à braver la police, en agissant malgré tout ...

\- Ou au contraire l'inciter à prendre du recul ..., répondit-elle. Le tueur n'est pas dans la provocation avec les flics pour l'instant. Pas de message à la police. Pas de revendication. Pas vraiment de signature.

\- Tu oublies les traits et les croix ...

\- Oui, mais c'est une signature tellement incompréhensible qu'on aurait presque pu ne pas la voir et passer complètement à côté. Ce n'est pas un tueur arrogant tirant plaisir du fait de rivaliser avec les forces de l'ordre. Je crois qu'il est plutôt du style à se faire oublier ... C'est un fantôme qui se fond dans la masse ... Il n'a pas envie de se faire remarquer, repérer. Il veut continuer à agir tranquillement ... Je crois qu'il est plus intelligent que le psychopathe de base.

\- C'est vrai ... Tu n'es pas mal en profileuse ..., plutôt géniale, même, sourit-il.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, fièrement.

\- Mais s'il y a une infime possibilité qu'il agisse le 7 juillet, donc mardi, il faudrait la saisir, non ? En impliquant Donna Mc Gowan ...

\- Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas sur New-York ..., lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Non, mais dès qu'elle sera rentrée, on pourrait lui demander si elle avait prévu quelque chose mardi soir ... une sortie dans un endroit isolé ... ou quelque chose qui ferait qu'elle soit seule dans l'obscurité au cours de la soirée ... S'il a prévu de la violer mardi soir, le tueur a sûrement déjà tout prémédité ...

\- Et on pourrait tenter de lui tendre un piège ...

\- Oui ...

\- Mais le tueur est futé ..., constata Kate.

\- Mais on l'est encore plus que lui ..., sourit Castle. Ça nous laisserait deux jours pour mettre en place une stratégie ... Et d'ici là on aura peut-être trouvé quelque chose, et avancer.

\- Mais en attendant, ajouta-t-elle, si vraiment on envisage cette possibilité, il ne faut pas que le tueur puisse savoir où on est dans l'enquête, ni qu'il sache qu'on a identifié Donna et qu'on la protège.

\- Oui.

\- Je finis ma glace et je vais rappeler Shaw pour voir ce qu'elle en pense.

\- Ok. Parfait ..., répondit-il satisfait, alors que le téléphone de Kate, posé sur la table basse sonnait.

\- C'est Maddie, constata-t-elle, avant de décrocher.


	62. Chapter 62

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos commentaires :)

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 21h._

Dans la salle de bain, Kate se déshabillait, quittant son pantalon de pyjama et son débardeur, pour revêtir un jean et un tee-shirt, afin de retourner au poste. Il était tard, mais il fallait qu'elle parle à Maddie, et qu'ensemble, elles voient ce dont elles pouvaient se souvenir. Dès qu'elle avait vu son nom sur l'écran de son téléphone, un peu plus tôt, elle avait repensé à cette vieille histoire, s'étonnant de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Tout à coup, c'était comme si tous les éléments s'étaient connectés entre eux dans son esprit. Maddie l'appelait pour repousser leur soirée entre filles, initialement prévue mercredi. Mais aussitôt, Kate l'avait questionnée sur son histoire passée avec Scott Mc Garrett. Maddie était sortie quelques temps avec Scott, il y avait des années de cela. Tous les deux s'étaient rencontrés par son intermédiaire, lors de soirées et de sorties, alors que Scott et elle étaient à l'Académie de Police.

Maddie était une jolie fille au caractère bien trempé, tout à fait le style de Scott, qui avait entrepris dès leur première rencontre de la séduire. Mais elle n'avait craqué que tardivement. Ils avaient eu une courte relation, si on pouvait appeler cela une relation. C'était il y avait près de quatorze ans, et Kate ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais d'après ses souvenirs, leur histoire n'avait pas duré plus de quelques semaines, et s'était plutôt mal terminée. Ce que Maddie venait de lui confirmer au téléphone. Mais ce qui intriguait surtout Kate et venait de se rappeler à sa mémoire, c'était un autre événement survenu à la même époque. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la chronologie, ni de la date des faits, ni, si c'était avant ou après l'histoire de Maddie avec Scott, mais son amie s'était sentie suivie, épiée, pendant plusieurs semaines, et avait été agressée par un homme, qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé. Rien de grave, mais de quoi être terrorisée quelques temps : un homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, l'avait abordée alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture, dans le parking de son immeuble, avait engagé la conversation, avant de gentiment l'inviter à aller boire un verre. Elle avait poliment décliné l'invitation, et l'homme s'était alors subitement énervé, la brutalisant, avant de finir par partir quand elle avait commencé à hurler, alertant le voisinage. A l'époque, Kate lui avait conseillé de porter plainte bien-sûr, et une enquête avait été ouverte, qui n'avait mené à rien. Kate était incapable de se souvenir de quand cet événement avait eu lieu. Et Maddie non plus. Du moins pas avec précision. Elle n'était même pas vraiment sûre que l'agression avait eu lieu la même année que sa relation avec Scott. Mais il fallait que Beckett en ait le cœur net, et elle avait demandé à son amie de se rendre au poste dès ce soir pour en discuter.

Kate sortait de la salle de bain, quand Castle la rejoignit dans la chambre.

\- C'est bon, j'ai prévenu Shaw que Maddie va arriver au poste, lui annonça Rick. Ils vont la faire entrer par les sous-sols pour éviter les journalistes.

\- Ok. Merci ..., répondit-elle, en soupirant, s'asseyant au pied du lit, pour enfiler ses bottines.

\- Qui y'a –t-il ? s'inquiéta Rick, s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Rien ..., enfin ... si ... je laisse encore Eliott ce soir ... et s'il se réveille ...

\- Tu ne laisses pas Eliott, la rassura-t-il. Tu l'as dorloté tout l'après-midi. Il dort comme un petit ange. Tout va bien. Et s'il se réveille, Super Papa fera des merveilles ...

\- Je sais, mon cœur, sourit-elle. Mais ... je ne sais même pas si ça peut avancer à quoi que ce soit toute cette histoire. C'était il y a plus de dix ans, presque quinze même ...

\- Tout ce qui peut nous permettre de remonter à la source de l'histoire est important ..., lui répondit Rick. Si vous parvenez à préciser la chronologie des faits pour ce qui est arrivé à Maddie, alors on s'apercevra peut-être que ce gars qui a agressé Maddie était notre tueur, et que déjà à l'époque il avait un problème, et connaissait probablement Scott ... ça pourrait nous permettre de construire tout l'histoire.

-Oui. Peut-être que Scott se souviendra de quelque chose ... D'un gars qui lui tournait autour, ou avec lequel il avait des problèmes ...

\- Ou un gars qui fantasmait sur lui ...

\- Possible aussi ... Je me disais, si ça remonte aussi loin, si le tueur connait Scott depuis si longtemps, alors peut-être qu'il était à l'Académie de Police avec nous ...

\- Alors ce serait un flic ..., constata Rick, songeur.

\- Ce qui expliquerait qu'il soit aussi habile au tir ..., et qu'il ne laisse aucun indice, qu'il connaisse les méthodes des expertises scientifiques, l'emplacement des caméras de vidéosurveillance ... Tout serait logique mais ...

\- Mais un flic qui tue de sang-froid un autre flic ... c'est ...

\- Oui ... C'est insensé ... Bon, ne spéculons pas avant d'en savoir plus ..., conclut-elle, en se levant, aussitôt imitée par Rick. L'histoire de Maddie n'a peut-être aucun rapport. Allez, j'y vais, mon cœur ...

Elle lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres, et il la retint contre lui, passant sa main dans son dos.

\- Kate ... fais attention ..., lui fit-il, l'air soucieux, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Je vais juste au poste, répondit-elle, pour le rassurer.

\- Je sais ... mais fais attention ... Prend ton arme ...

\- Je ne suis pas une cible de ce tueur, Rick ...

\- A priori, non ... mais si ce qui est arrivé à Maddie a un lien avec le tueur, s'il connaissait Scott à l'époque de l'Académie de Police, alors il te connaissait peut-être toi-aussi et ...

-Oui ... mais je ne corresponds pas au profil.

-Je sais ... mais ...

Il avait raison, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Elle savait que ce n'était pas évident pour lui de ne pas pouvoir la suivre comme auparavant, et voulait le rassurer. Elle-même ne devait prendre aucun risque.

\- Ok. Je prends mon arme, répondit-elle en s'échappant de ses bras, pour aller récupérer son arme dans le tiroir de la commode. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il te plaît ...

\- Je vais essayer, sourit-il

Il la regarda passer sa ceinture, et placer son arme à sa taille. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue faire ces gestes, si anodins pour elle, pour eux, mais il se faisait vraiment du souci de la savoir sortir seule, ce soir, avec ce psychopathe en liberté. Certes, elle n'allait pas traîner à pied dans les rues, ou des endroits isolés, et d'ici dix minutes en voiture, elle serait au poste, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'inquiète. S'il avait pu l'accompagner, il aurait été rassuré. Mais il devait se faire à cette idée. Il ne pourrait plus désormais être constamment auprès d'elle pour veiller sur elle. Et d'autres situations comme ce soir se produiraient. Elle serait de nouveau confrontée au danger, sans qu'il ne soit là pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il fallait qu'il s'y habitue, qu'il lui fasse pleinement confiance aussi.

\- Je vais tenter de récupérer le dossier de l'enquête sur l'agresseur de Maddie ..., expliqua-t-elle, et on va essayer de confronter nos souvenirs, avec Scott et Maddie ... et ensuite, je rentre, ok ?

\- Ok, répondit-il, alors qu'elle revenait vers lui.

\- Je te tiens au courant ..., sourit-elle, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Je vais continuer de réfléchir en t'attendant ...

\- Je t'aime ...

\- Moi-aussi, je t'aime ..., répondit-il, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, avant de séparer, desserrant leur étreinte.

* * *

 _Aux abords du 12ème District, aux environs de 21h30_

Beckett descendit de voiture dans la pénombre de la petite rue où elle avait dû se garer. Un périmètre de sécurité était toujours établi autour du commissariat pour empêcher les journalistes de s'agglutiner au plus près du poste. Elle aurait pu contourner les bâtiments pour rejoindre le parking souterrain, mais cela aurait pris du temps. Elle aurait plus vite fait à pieds. Claquant la portière, elle se hâta de rejoindre l'avenue, observant les alentours, puis se dirigea vers le commissariat, une centaine de mètres plus loin. En ce dimanche soir, il y avait encore quelques passants, mais la circulation était très calme. Les derniers commerces étaient en train de fermer, et quelques journalistes discutaient ici et là, attendant un scoop. Décidée à les éviter, elle traversa la rue pour changer de trottoir, et rejoindre le périmètre sécurisé. Elle salua les officiers occupés à surveiller la zone pour repousser d'éventuels curieux, puis continua en direction du poste. Un peu soucieuse, elle observait les environs et les quelques badauds. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète, mais sur ses gardes. Elle ne s'imaginait pas être une cible de ce tueur, pour la simple et bonne raison que jamais elle n'avait eu de relation avec Scott. Ça l'excluait automatiquement des cibles potentielles. Et puis, ici, aussi près du commissariat, elle était en sécurité. Mais elle connaissait Scott depuis longtemps, et peut-être même connaissait-elle le tueur. Cette idée la tracassait. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le loft, elle tentait de se souvenir des années passées à l'Académie de Police, des hommes qui l'entouraient. Il y avait ceux de sa promotion qu'elle connaissait bien à l'époque, mais aussi des centaines d'autres. Si le tueur avait fréquenté l'Académie, et rencontré Scott là-bas, il devait déjà avoir un comportement anormal à l'époque. Mais elle était bien incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il leur arrivait de sortir, le soir, le week-end. Elle, restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, à travailler et réviser, enfermée dans son chagrin et ses douleurs. Mais les collègues de sa promotion ne manquaient pas une occasion de sortir faire la fête, et Scott enchaînait les histoires sans lendemain. Le tueur avait pu le remarquer à cette époque, le rencontrer dans un des bars que fréquentaient les cadets de l'Académie. Mais pourquoi faire une obsession sur lui ?

Poussant la lourde porte du commissariat, elle se dit qu'il était inutile de cogiter ainsi. Elle n'était même pas sûre que l'agression de Maddie ait un rapport avec leur affaire, même si Castle, tout comme elle, y voyait une logique évidente. Pressée de retrouver son amie, elle hâta le pas, traversant le hall en direction de l'ascenseur.

 _Au même moment, sur le trottoir d'en face ... _

Des heures qu'il patientait, tournait en rond en espérant voir quelque chose d'intéressant, en espérant que Kate Beckett serait là. Lassé et fatigué d'avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à attendre, et à se mêler aux journalistes dans le quartier, il était prêt à renoncer et rentrer, quand il avait aperçu la Crown Victoria s'engager dans la petite rue. Aussitôt, il avait compris que ce soir, il pourrait agir. Elle était descendue seule de la voiture. Son mari n'était pas là. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient quitté le poste aujourd'hui. Il avait préféré s'absenter en milieu de journée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et avoir l'air de trop traîné dans les parages. Mais l'essentiel était qu'elle était bel et bien là maintenant. Et seule. Il l'avait observée, avec son allure hautaine, son air sérieux et concentré, marcher en direction du poste. Elle avait son arme. Il l'avait tout de suite repérée. Il devrait être prudent. Une partie de lui hésitait encore. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Pas encore. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis, ici, si près du commissariat, avec les dizaines de journalistes à proximité, il n'aurait pas le temps d'agir et de fuir discrètement. Mais il voulait juste l'effrayer. La toucher. La sentir. Lire dans ses yeux la peur. Qu'elle s'abaisse à le supplier. Il voulait se venger, et lui montrer qui il était devenu aujourd'hui. Elle serait morte d'angoisse ces prochains jours, et, le moment venu, il agirait. Pour en finir cette fois. Mais rien ne pressait. Il y avait aussi Donna. Et Adeline. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment prévu l'ordre dans lequel il agirait. Du moins, il l'avait prévu, mais il allait devoir modifier ses plans. A cause de sa médiatisation. Il n'avait pas imaginé déclencher une telle panique dans la ville, et faire ainsi la une des journaux télévisés. Sa vigilance devait en être bien plus grande aussi. Les femmes seraient plus prudentes, méfiantes. Il devrait repenser le moindre détail avant d'agir. Se faire prendre n'était pas envisageable.

S'éloignant tranquillement de l'entrée du poste, il se dirigea vers la rue où était garée la Crown Victoria. Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher pour attendre. Repérer les lieux. Préparer sa fuite. Cela l'excitait rien que d'y penser. Il sentait l'adrénaline gonfler ses veines, et ce mélange d'excitation et de peur aussi rendait l'instant absolument délicieux. Malgré tout, il hésitait encore. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, et pleinement vivant, que depuis qu'il avait décidé de passer à l'acte, depuis qu'il avait tué ces femmes. Il ne fallait pas que ça s'arrête. Ses angoisses s'apaisaient désormais, parce qu'il avait de quoi les faire taire : suivre ses proies, préparer le moment où il prendrait possession d'elle, les affronter, leur faire l'amour en les forçant à se taire, en les maîtrisant, les dominant pour leur montrer à qui elles avaient affaire, et leur ôter la vie. C'était désormais ce qui donnait du sens à son existence. Ce qui apaisait ses angoisses, ses douleurs. Il savait combien c'était immoral, inhumain. Mais c'était bon. Euphorisant. Exaltant. Egoïste peut-être. Mais ça le rendait vivant. Et si cela tournait mal ce soir avec Kate, il risquait de contrecarrer tous ses plans, et de porter un préjudice irréversible à cette vie qui était la sienne.

Il fallait minimiser les risques au maximum. Sinon il n'agirait pas. Il devrait contrôler cette pulsion, cette rage qui le poussait à agir quoi qu'il arrive. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre. Pas maintenant. Il était « John l'étrangleur », et il avait encore beaucoup à faire pour nourrir sa carrière naissante de tueur en série. A cette pensée, il sourit tout seul. Il adorait ça. Ce paradoxe entre celui qu'on pensait qu'il était, et celui qu'il était vraiment. Il éliminerait encore et encore toutes celles qui succomberaient aux charmes de Scott, il les ferait siennes pour l'éternité. Se faire prendre maintenant était inconcevable. Même pour sentir Kate Beckett trembler sous ses mains.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, aux environs de 22h._

Dans la salle de pause, installée dans le canapé, Kate et Shaw discutaient avec Maddie, tentant d'y voir plus clair. Kate était arrivée quelques minutes avant son amie, et aussitôt avait envoyé un message à Castle pour le rassurer. Constatant que le poste était toujours en pleine ébullition, elle s'était ensuite immédiatement concentrée sur l'enquête. Des dizaines d'hommes étaient mobilisés ce soir, malgré l'heure tardive. Les uns interrogeaient les proches et collègues de Scott, les autres étudiaient encore et encore des centaines d'heures de vidéosurveillance. Tous s'attelaient à trouver au plus vite un élément permettant d'identifier cet assassin, qui semblait insaisissable. Elle avait d'abord retrouvé Shaw, dans la salle de travail, pour faire rapidement le point sur l'avancée de l'affaire. Jordan lui avait expliqué que les gars se concentraient sur le mariage auquel Scott avait assisté à San Francisco des mois plus tôt, la veille du jour où il avait séduit Kim dans ce bar. D'après leurs réflexions, c'était à cette occasion que le tueur avait pu rencontrer Scott, ou le retrouver s'il le connaissait déjà, et qu'un certain nombre de choses avaient pu se jouer, puisque Kim était la première des conquêtes de Scott à avoir été ciblée. Ils avaient donc obtenu la liste des invités au mariage, et s'étaient plongés dans l'investigation pour tenter de déterminer si l'un d'entre eux pouvait avoir un rapport particulier avec Scott, ou être suspect. Scott avait été ramené en salle d'interrogatoire où Ryan et Esposito, étudiaient avec lui le cas de chacun des invités qu'il connaissait.

Beckett avait fait rapidement part à Shaw et aux gars de l'idée de Castle de tendre un piège au tueur par l'intermédiaire de Donna, ou du moins, pour le moment, de jouer la carte de la discrétion concernant Donna, afin que le tueur ne sache pas qu'elle avait été identifiée et placée sous protection. Shaw avait trouvé l'idée intéressante, même si, pour elle, il manquait trop d'éléments, dans l'état actuel des choses, pour risquer de mettre en jeu la vie d'une civile, et de se servir d'elle comme appât. Néanmoins, elle s'entretiendrait plus tard avec le Capitaine Gates pour discuter de cette éventualité.

Maintenant, Beckett et Shaw étaient assises près de Maddie, à laquelle elles avaient expliqué les grandes lignes de l'affaire sur laquelle ils enquêtaient. Maddie avait suivi de loin les actualités, et avait entendu parler des meurtres de « _John l'étrangleur_ », mais quand Kate lui avait raconté l'implication de Scott dans l'affaire, et la probabilité que son agression ait un lien avec ce qui se passait aujourd'hui, Maddie était tombée des nues. Elle s'était efforcée de réfléchir en se rendant au commissariat, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans la chronologie des faits. En se remémorant ses activités de l'époque, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que son agression avait eu lieu deux ou trois mois après sa relation avec Scott. A plusieurs reprises, elle se souvenait s'être sentie observée, sans parvenir à déterminer qui l'observait. Mais elle avait eu cette étrange et désagréable sensation d'être suivie les semaines précédant son agression. Elle l'avait raconté aux policiers chargés de l'enquête à l'époque, mais cela n'avait abouti à rien.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que l'homme qui m'a agressée pourrait être cet assassin ? demanda finalement Maddie, voyant que Shaw et Kate réfléchissaient suite au récit qu'elle venait de leur faire.

\- Plusieurs éléments correspondent à sa façon de procéder, oui ..., répondit Jordan. Vous avez été suivie, observée pendant un moment. Il a pris son temps ... Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés entre votre relation avec Scott et votre agression ... Il s'en est pris à vous dans ce parking, à la porte de chez vous, tard le soir, de nuit, comme il l'a fait avec toutes ses victimes actuelles ... il a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace ... il se déplaçait à pied ...

\- Mais c'était il y a presque quinze ans ...

\- Oui. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne t'a ni violée, ni tuée ..., constata Kate.

\- Il n'en était pas encore à ce stade à l'époque ... Les psychopathes mettent parfois du temps à basculer totalement ... et à passer à l'acte, ajouta Shaw, quasiment convaincue que l'agression de Maddie était un des premiers faits d'armes de leur assassin.

\- Mon Dieu ..., constata Maddie, choquée. Mais qu'a-t-il fait pendant quinze ans ? Je veux dire ... s'il s'en est pris à moi, alors peut-être s'en est-il pris à d'autres ?

\- Oui. On a des hommes qui se penchent là-dessus, et tentent de retrouver toutes les femmes qui ont eu une relation par le passé avec Scott, expliqua Beckett. On doit savoir si d'autres ont été agressées ... ou même assassinées sans qu'on fasse le lien avec notre affaire.

\- J'imagine l'ampleur de la tâche, constata Maddie. Il enchaînait les aventures, il y avait des dizaines de filles qui défilaient dans son lit ... c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de tout arrêter avec lui ...

\- Je t'avais prévenue, sourit gentiment Kate.

\- Hum ... oui, sourit Maddie. Mais goûter au fruit défendu était trop tentant ... Je n'ai pas ta force de caractère pour résister à la tentation ainsi ...

Kate sourit, songeant à cette époque où Scott avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la séduire, à l'Académie de Police, avant de finir par se résigner à n'être que son ami. Maddie aussi avait résisté un temps au côté joli cœur de Scott, écoutant les avertissements de Kate, mais finalement, elle avait craqué.

\- Maddie ... est-ce que vous avez des souvenirs plus précis de cet homme ? Vous avez vu son visage ?

\- A peine, il faisait noir ... et c'est tellement loin ... J'ai plutôt essayé d'oublier. Je serais même incapable de le reconnaître si je le croisais dans la rue.

Kate et Jordan échangèrent un regard, se demandant comment Maddie allait pouvoir les aider à faire progresser les choses. C'était une chance finalement qu'elle ait été une victime et qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Comme Kim. Il y avait trop de coïncidences dans le mode opératoire pour que ce qui était arrivé à Maddie ne soit qu'un fait divers. Elle avait certainement été l'une des premières tentatives du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ », l'une de ses premières obsessions. Toutes deux savaient qu'elles trouveraient certainement des informations plus précises que les souvenirs de Maddie dans la plainte qu'elle avait déposée des années plus tôt. Shaw avait chargé un officier de se mettre en quête du dossier, et de contacter le commissariat du 7ème District où la plainte avait été enregistrée. Mais ce genre de plaintes, classée sans suite, devait être aujourd'hui enfouie avec tout un tas de vieux documents dans les archives du 7ème District. Et leur affaire avait beau être une priorité, on était dimanche soir, il était tard, et mettre la main sur le document prendrait du temps.

\- Maddie, je sais que c'est un peu difficile pour toi de te remémorer tout ça, mais est-ce qu'il a tenté de te violer ? poursuivit Kate. Est-ce qu'il a eu des gestes qui pouvaient laisser supposer que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire ?

Son amie lui avait raconté à l'époque ce qui lui était arrivé, et Kate l'avait même accompagnée lorsqu'elle était allée porter plainte. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment des détails de l'agression.

\- Non ... Il ne m'a pas touchée ... pas comme ça, répondit Maddie, sans hésitation. Il était en colère ..., furieux ... Comme si le fait que je refuse ses avances l'avait mis hors de lui tout à coup. Il m'a poussée contre le mur, et frappée, secouée ... On aurait dit qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien ... J'ai tenté de le repousser, mais plus je me débattais, plus il me cognait contre ce mur ... Il a mis ses mains sur mon cou ...

Maddie hésita à continuer, l'émotion la gagnant à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux. Kate posa sa main sur son épaule, en guise de réconfort, et l'encouragea du regard.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, Kate ... J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ... mais ... il ne serrait pas vraiment ..., comme s'il ne pouvait pas le faire ...

\- Il utilisait ses deux mains ? demanda Shaw, désireuse d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible.

\- Oui ... il me plaquait contre le mur. Il était vraiment fort ... je pouvais à peine bouger. Mais j'ai hurlé, j'ai appelé au secours, et d'un seul coup, il a arrêté. Il s'est retourné, et il est parti en courant ... il s'est enfui ...

Shaw n'avait plus aucun doute désormais. Le mode opératoire était similaire, totalement similaire. Leur assassin avait mis des années à se muer en ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Si le meurtre d'Ellen était son premier assassinat, comme ils le supposaient, alors cela signifiait qu'il avait mis quinze ans avant de passer à l'acte. C'était beaucoup. D'ordinaire, il ne se passait pas tant de temps entre les premières agressions violentes commises par un psychopathe et son premier meurtre.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Kate.

\- Il m'insultait ... Il vociférait ... Je ne me souviens de rien de particulier.

\- Et quand il t'a invité à sortir ? Avant de s'énerver ... Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il habitait le quartier, et qu'il m'avait souvent croisée, et me trouvait très jolie. J'étais terrifiée ... On était dans le noir, et je distinguais à peine son visage ... Et il m'a simplement dit qu'il aimerait m'inviter à boire un verre au _Boom Boom Boom_ ...

\- Le _Boom Boom Boom_ ? s'étonna Shaw.

\- C'est un bar, expliqua Kate, situé au sommet du _Standard Hotel_. Un des endroits les plus tendances de New-York.

\- On y a passé plusieurs soirées à l'époque ..., avec les cadets de l'Académie de Police, ajouta Maddie, adressant à Kate un petit sourire complice.

\- Eh bien, Beckett ... tu faisais la tournée des bars huppés pendant tes jeunes années ? la taquina Shaw.

\- Si vous saviez, sourit Maddie, ce qui fit sourire Kate aussi.

\- Est-ce que ce bar avait un rapport avec Scott ? demanda Jordan, se reconcentrant sur l'enquête. Outre le fait que vous y passiez des soirées ?

\- C'était son principal terrain de chasse ..., répondit Kate. Des serveuses sexy, de jeunes clientes légèrement éméchées prêtes à toutes les folies ... le paradis pour lui.

\- Ok. Donc ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il voulait vous inviter au _Boom Boom Boom_ ..., ajouta Shaw.

\- Il voulait imiter les techniques de séduction de Scott, constata Kate. Il fantasme sur Scott depuis des années parce qu'il veut lui ressembler.

\- Mais pourquoi Scott ..., continua Jordan.

\- C'est un beau mec ..., répondit Maddie. Il séduit d'un claquement de doigts, toutes les femmes qu'il veut ... sauf Rebelbecks, bien-sûr ... l'exception qui confirme la règle ...

Elles échangèrent toutes les trois un sourire.

\- Il devait avoir un gros manque de confiance en lui, reprit Shaw en réfléchissant, et a vu en Scott une sorte de modèle à imiter. Sauf que quand il a tenté de séduire une femme à la manière de Scott, vous Maddie en l'occurrence, mais peut-être y'en a-t-il eu d'autres, on l'a repoussé ..., le ramenant à son mal être, à son incapacité à séduire ...

-D'où sa colère, cette rage avec laquelle il t'a agressée ..., continua Beckett. Ces femmes se sont laissées séduire par Scott, mais pas par lui ... Il doit se sentir méprisé.

\- Et avec le viol, il est passé ensuite à l'étape suivante ..., poursuivit Jordan. Si les femmes qui couchent avec Scott, refusent ses avances à lui, alors il va les forcer ... et les tuer ... principe de précaution ...

\- Un moyen de se venger peut-être aussi, de les punir ...

\- Oui. Par contre quinze ans, c'est très long pour se mettre à agir ... C'est beaucoup plus que la moyenne des psychopathes.

\- Si son obsession est Scott, alors quand Scott a quitté la ville pour Los Angeles et la Californie, le tueur a pu passer à autre chose ou tenter de mener une vie normale ...

\- Possible. Même probable ... Le départ de Scott a pu lui permettre de canaliser ses angoisses ...

\- Ou bien, peut-être qu'il a réussi à séduire une femme, ajouta Kate. Non ?

\- Oui, c'est possible aussi. Peut-être est-il parvenu à mener une vie ordinaire quelques années. Et une rupture récente, ou le fait de revoir Scott, ont ranimé ses douleurs les plus profondes.

\- Dans tous les cas, cela nous ramène quinze ans en arrière. Si ce gars a suivi Scott au point de tout savoir de ses techniques de drague, Scott devait le connaître ... forcément ... et peut-être moi-aussi ..., ajouta Kate, en réfléchissant. C'est complètement fou ...

\- On va aller réinterroger Scott, toutes les deux, Beckett. Il te connaît bien, il sera plus en confiance ...

\- Ok. Merci, Maddie ..., lui fit gentiment Kate.

\- Oui, vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse, ajouta Shaw. Voulez-vous qu'un officier vous raccompagne ?

\- Oui, je veux bien. Mais ... vous pensez que je suis en danger ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Shaw. Cela date de quinze ans, s'il devait s'en prendre à vous, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Mais évitez de sortir seule pendant quelques temps, d'accord ?

\- Ok, répondit Maddie, un brin soucieuse, malgré tout.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapitre 15**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 22h30._

En se dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Scott, Beckett et Shaw croisèrent Ryan et Esposito qui en sortaient, visiblement décontenancés, après avoir passé un long moment à questionner Scott Mc Garrett au sujet de ce mariage auquel il s'était rendu des mois plus tôt à Los Angeles. C'était à cette occasion qu'il avait rencontré Kim Garcia dans un bar, et que, d'après leurs déductions, le tueur avait pu être témoin de cette première relation de Scott avec une femme, depuis qu'il était revenu s'installer et travailler à New-York. Il s'agissait donc de déterminer si un des invités du mariage pouvait être suspect, ou si Scott pouvait y avoir retrouvé une ancienne connaissance, ou tout simplement avoir remarqué quelque chose de spécial. Mais vu la tête qu'affichaient Ryan et Esposito, Beckett et Shaw comprirent tout de suite que l'interrogatoire n'avait pas porté ses fruits, et qu'ils se trouvaient toujours certainement dans une impasse. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir pour faire le point avec eux, avant d'aller interroger Scott au sujet de sa relation avec Maddie, et de ses camarades de promotion à l'Académie de Police.

\- Alors ? demanda Shaw.

\- Alors rien ..., répondit Esposito, en soupirant. Scott dit que tous les invités qu'il connaissait au mariage habitent Los Angeles. La plupart sont des anciens collègues du L.A.P.D. C'était le mariage de l'un d'eux qui avait lieu à San Francisco dans la famille de la mariée.

\- Et aucun de ses anciens collègues ne vit à New-York aujourd'hui ? demanda Beckett, en réfléchissant.

\- Non. Ils sont tous en poste à Los Angeles. On a vérifié. Aucun n'a quitté la ville ces derniers mois, expliqua Ryan.

\- Je suppose que Scott n'a rien remarqué de particulier au mariage ? demanda Shaw.

\- Non, répondit Esposito. Il a passé trois jours sur place, à San Francisco, hébergé à l'hôtel. Excepté le jour du mariage, il est sorti deux soirs de suite, dans ce bar, où il a rencontré Kim.

\- Il était avec un ami, la première fois, ajouta Ryan. Un de ses copains d'enfance, de l'époque où il passait ses vacances chez sa grand-mère.

\- On a vérifié. Le gars est bien à San Francisco actuellement, précisa Esposito. Il a un alibi pour tous les meurtres. On va vérifier les invités du côté de la mariée, mais il y a peu de chance que notre assassin soit l'un d'eux ...

\- Oui, c'est peu probable, surtout vu ce qu'on a pu déduire de l'interrogatoire de Maddie, répondit Beckett.

\- Alors son agression correspond au mode opératoire du tueur ? demanda Ryan.

\- Oui, répondit Shaw. Il est quasiment certain que Maddie a été l'une de ses premières cibles. La coïncidence est trop frappante, la similitude du mode opératoire aussi.

-Donc il connaît Scott depuis au moins quinze ans, depuis l'Académie de Police, en conclut Esposito.

\- Oui. Ça veut dire qu'il a suivi Scott à San Francisco ..., ajouta Beckett.

\- C'est dingue ... Il faut être sacrément obsédé ..., constata Ryan.

\- Oui. Ça confirmerait aussi une de nos théories selon laquelle il pourrait être flic, continua Shaw.

\- Ça serait logique, vu sa connaissance parfaite de New-York, de l'emplacement des caméras, des expertises scientifiques ...

\- Donc si on résume, poursuivit Beckett, il y a près de quinze ans, notre tueur fait une obsession sur Scott à l'Académie de Police, se met à le suivre, à vouloir l'imiter, puis commence à faire des tentatives de séduction infructueuses auprès des conquêtes de Scott ... Maddie en l'occurrence ... Face à son refus, il l'agresse violemment ...

\- Maddie, oui, mais il y en a peut-être d'autres ..., leur fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Oui. On le saura prochainement ..., répondit Shaw, songeant aux officiers qui, depuis des heures, s'attelaient à vérifier la liste des conquêtes de Scott, pour savoir si elles étaient bien en vie ou avaient subi une agression par le passé.

\- Ensuite Scott obtient son diplôme, continua Beckett. Il est promu lieutenant et demande sa mutation pour le L.A.P.D.

\- Et l'obsession du tueur s'apaise pendant toutes ces années, ajouta Esposito.

\- Ou se mue en autre chose qu'on ignore ..., précisa Shaw. On ne sait pas encore ce qui s'est passé pendant ces quinze années ...

\- Oui, c'est vrai ..., constata Beckett. En tout cas, l'an passé, Scott est de retour à New-York. Si notre tueur est flic, comme on le suppose, ils ont pu se croiser sur une enquête, dans une réunion, un stage ... ou n'importe où ailleurs.

\- Et l'obsession du tueur reprend ..., continua Ryan.

\- Sauf que cette fois-ci, quelque chose fait qu'il ne se limite plus à de simples agressions, mais passe au viol et au meurtre, expliqua Shaw. Escalade meurtrière classique, qui a pu être amplifié par un drame personnel, ou un événement vécu comme un drame juste avant qu'il ne revoit Scott.

\- Comme une séparation, un divorce ? suggéra Ryan.

\- Oui, ou un décès ... un traumatisme qui a pu faire resurgir ses souffrances, et cette obsession enfouies en lui, répondit Shaw. On va aller interroger Scott à propos de l'Académie, peut-être qu'il se souviendra d'un ami en particulier, ou de quelqu'un qui ait pu l'admirer, chercher à le côtoyer de manière insistante ...

\- Les gars, vous pourriez établir la liste de tous les élèves et personnels masculins de l'Académie de Police pendant les neuf mois de formation de Scott, leur demanda gentiment Beckett.

\- Oui. Pas de problème.

\- Il faudra aussi répertorier tous les commissariats où il a été affecté en stage en tant que cadet, et tous les personnels fréquentés là-bas, expliqua Kate.

\- Ok. On va s'en occuper, mais ce soir, on n'obtiendra rien, lui fit remarquer Esposito. A cette heure-là, on n'aura personne à l'administration de l'Académie.

\- On va avoir des centaines de noms ..., constata Ryan.

\- Oui, il y a des chances, répondit Jordan. On les rentrera dans la matrice, voir si quelque chose correspond au profil. Et on pourra certainement en éliminer un certain nombre.

\- Et si le tueur n'est pas flic ? suggéra Esposito. Je veux dire, il peut avoir rencontré Scott à l'époque où il était cadet, mais sans être flic pour autant ...

\- C'est possible, mais le profil pourrait indiquer un flic. Et comme c'est notre seule piste crédible pour le moment, autant la suivre, répondit Kate.

\- Ok.

\- Si Kim Garcia est encore là, demandez-lui si un homme lui aurait fait des avances qu'elle aurait refusées dernièrement, ou du moins depuis sa liaison avec Scott.

\- Vous pensez que ça fait partie du mode opératoire ?

\- Peut-être. Le tueur a été vu à rollers parlant à Samantha et Ellen à la sortie de leur club de karaté peu de temps avant leur mort. Il a donc établi le contact avec elles ... avant de les tuer plus tard ...

\- Il peut avoir fait de même avec Kim ...

\- Oui, on s'en charge, répondit Ryan.

\- Merci. On fait le point dans une demi-heure, et puis tout le monde pourra rentrer se reposer, répondit Shaw.

Les gars acquiescèrent d'un regard, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Beckett, allons-y ...

Elles rejoignirent la salle d'interrogatoire, et entrèrent, aussitôt surprises d'y trouver le Capitaine Gates en train de discuter avec Scott Mc Garrett, et son avocat, tous deux s'apprêtant apparemment à partir.

\- Agent Shaw, Lieutenant Beckett, commença aussitôt Gates. Monsieur Mc Garrett va être libéré.

\- Il y a eu du nouveau ? demanda aussitôt Jordan, surprise.

\- Oui. Il s'avère que grâce au travail de Maître Cook, l'alibi de M. Mc Garrett pour vendredi soir a pu être établi, ainsi que pour le jour où Ellen a été tuée.

\- Et pour Samantha ? demanda Kate, jetant un œil vers Scott, qui, silencieux, semblait dérouté par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Non. M. Mc Garrett était seul chez lui ce soir-là, précisa l'avocat.

\- Mais le procureur a autorisé sa libération étant donné que nous recherchons un tueur en série. Cela va de soi qu'il n'est pas notre assassin, précisa Gates.

\- Nous aurons besoin de lui pour la suite de l'enquête malgré tout. Il s'avère qu'il est au cœur de notre investigation, leur fit remarquer Shaw.

\- Mon client se met à la disposition de la police et du FBI, bien entendu.

\- Je répondrai à toutes vos questions, et je reviendrai demain si nécessaire, précisa Scott. Croyez-moi, je veux trouver ce malade tout autant que vous ...

\- Justement, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser avant que vous ne partiez, lui fit Shaw.

\- Oui, bien-sûr.

\- Maître Cook, si vous voulez bien me suivre, lui fit Gates. Des formalités à régler.

L'avocat acquiesça du regard, suivant le Capitaine pour quitter la pièce.

\- Asseyons-nous, reprit Shaw, invitant Scott à s'installer à la table centrale.

\- Kate, je ne savais pas que tu étais sur l'affaire, répondit Scott en s'asseyant. Je pensais que ...

\- Je viens prêter main forte. C'est une affaire compliquée, comme tu as pu le remarquer ..., répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Scott n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire, mais Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée vis-à-vis d'elle les dernières fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, une attitude de séducteur sans-gêne et un peu arrogant, en présence de son mari. Si la première fois, elle ne s'en était pas offusquée, l'insistance avec laquelle il l'avait regardée la fois suivante, l'avait dérangée. Sans même parler de Castle. Mais là n'était pas le problème pour l'instant, ils avaient une enquête à résoudre.

\- M. Mc Garrett, commença Shaw, nous venons de nous entretenir avec Maddie Queller. Vous vous souvenez avoir eu une relation avec elle ?

\- Bien-sûr ... oui. Il y a un problème avec Maddie ? Elle est menacée elle-aussi ? s'inquiéta-t-il, aussitôt, le visage grave.

\- Non. Mais quelques mois après votre séparation, elle a été agressée, expliqua Kate. Par un homme dont le mode opératoire était le même que celui de l'assassin que nous recherchons aujourd'hui.

\- Mon Dieu ..., répondit-il, prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'air las et complètement désemparé. Je l'ignorais ... notre histoire n'a duré que quelques jours ... et puis je suis parti pour Los Angeles.

\- Scott, on pense que l'assassin te connaît depuis l'Académie de Police ..., et que l'agression de Maddie a été l'un de ses premiers faits d'armes ..., ajouta Kate, sentant qu'il était touché et fragilisé par cette histoire.

\- Ça veut dire que ça fait près de quinze ans que ce psychopathe a un problème avec moi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre aux femmes avec lesquelles j'ai des relations ?

Shaw lui résuma leur théorie, et ce qu'ils avaient établi concernant le profil psychologique de l'assassin. Scott écouta, tantôt totalement incrédule, tantôt sous le choc. Il peinait à comprendre comment il pouvait être l'obsession d'un homme au point que ce dernier s'identifia à lui, puis, pour l'égaler, tenta de séduire ses précédentes conquêtes avant de les violer et de les éliminer. Il se sentait responsable sans savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire pour attirer l'attention de cet homme, pour faire naître en lui cette obsession. Il avait eu affaire à des dizaines d'assassins durant sa carrière, à des tueurs au série aussi, mais se retrouver ainsi au cœur de l'affaire le déstabilisait totalement. Imaginer que des femmes avaient été assassinées pour le simple fait d'avoir couché avec lui le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il se maudissait d'avoir mené cette vie débridée, et de ne rien avoir vu. Si cet homme était obsédé par lui depuis des années, il avait dû croiser son chemin, le suivre, l'espionner, l'observer. Il était flic. Il aurait dû voir quelque chose, il aurait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il n'avait rien vu. Jamais. Si seulement il avait fait attention.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelqu'un à l'Académie, un collègue, un ami, ou même un inconnu qui ait pu vous suivre, vous observer ... ou faire en sorte de se retrouver au même endroit que vous ?

\- Non ... Je n'en sais rien ..., répondit Scott, tentant de reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas laisser l'accablement le gagner. J'y réfléchis depuis des heures. Mais l'Académie, c'était il y a tellement longtemps. J'étais plutôt populaire ... J'avais des dizaines de potes.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'eux t'a demandé des conseils de séduction éventuellement ? demanda Kate.

\- Des conseils ? Non, je ne me souviens pas, je ne crois pas.

\- Il y a peut-être quelqu'un dont tu aurais pu te moquer ? Ou que tu aurais pu rabaisser, dénigrer ?

Il soupira, réfléchissant, encore et encore, tentant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Sa formation à l'Académie était une période qu'il avait beaucoup aimée, dont il avait savouré chaque instant. Il avait toujours voulu être flic, et évoluer dans ce milieu l'avait comblé dès le premier jour. La formation était difficile, mais il y avait tous les à-côtés, la vie en collectivité, la camaraderie, et tant de joyeux souvenirs, de bêtises aussi, car il n'avait pas manqué de faire les quatre-cent coups avec ses copains.

\- On n'était pas toujours des tendres ..., répondit-il, finalement. Il nous est arrivé de faire des blagues ... comme tous les jeunes de cet âge ... Kate, tu sais bien comment on était ...

\- Oui ...

\- Peut-être que j'ai blessé quelqu'un, sans le vouloir, sans le savoir, expliqua-t-il, dépité. Mais je ne me souviens de personne en particulier ...

\- Avez-vous revu récemment quelqu'un qui était avec vous à l'Académie ? demanda Shaw. Au cours des dix derniers mois ?

\- Oui, j'ai retrouvé plusieurs amis, bien-sûr, quand je suis revenu sur New-York. La plupart des cadets ont été affectés dans les commissariats de New-York ... et les flics sont assez sédentaires ...

\- Il nous faudra une liste, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je vous la donnerai, oui.

\- Tu te souviens du _Boum Boum Boum_ ? continua Beckett.

\- Oui.

\- Là-bas non plus tu n'as jamais rien remarqué d'anormal ?

\- Non ... mais, tu sais comment se passaient les soirées au _Boum Boum Boum_ ... on picolait ...

\- VOUS picoliez, les gars et toi ..., rectifia-t-elle.

\- Oui, sourit-il. Mais on n'avait pas l'esprit clair assez longtemps pour avoir bien conscience de ce qui se passait durant la soirée ...

\- Ok ..., constata Shaw, en soupirant. Donc vous n'avez aucune idée de qui pourrait se focaliser ainsi sur vous ?

\- Non. Vraiment, je l'ignore ... mais je pense que si ce malade faisait partie de mon entourage proche, je l'aurais remarqué ...

\- Oui. Il se peut que l'assassin ne vous ai même jamais parlé depuis qu'il vous a revu. On va établir la liste de tous les hommes ayant pu être en contact avec vous à l'époque de l'Académie. Il faudrait que demain matin vous soyez là le plus tôt possible pour jeter un œil aux photos, et nous aider à réduire la liste des suspects, ajouta Shaw.

\- Oui. Bien-sûr. Vous avez pu identifier Donna ?

\- Oui. On va la protéger.

\- Dieu merci ..., répondit-il, soulagé, tout en songeant à Adeline, avec qui il venait de passer deux jours aux _Hamptons,_ et au risque qu'elle-aussi pouvait courir.

Il se dit qu'il la préviendrait dès qu'il serait sorti. Ainsi, cela éviterait le scandale qui éclaterait si sa liaison était révélée à sa famille. Mais il devait la protéger. Absolument.

\- Bien, reprit Shaw, en se levant. Nous en avons fini pour ce soir. Rentrez chez vous, essayez de vous reposer, et contactez-nous si le moindre élément vous revient en mémoire.

\- Ok, répondit-il, alors que Beckett se levait à son tour. Kate ? Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Elle hésita, un instant.

\- On se retrouve ensuite pour faire le point, lui fit Shaw, avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Ok ..., répondit Kate, en se rasseyant face à Scott.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 23h._

Installé dans le rocking-chair, dans la chambre d'Eliott, Rick berçait doucement son fils pour l'aider à se rendormir. Comme la veille, Eliott s'était réveillé en larmes, s'égosillant pendant un long moment, inconsolable. Finalement, suçotant le tee-shirt de sa maman, il s'était apaisé, au creux des bras de son papa, qui patiemment le consolait, le rassurait.

\- Il faut dormir maintenant, mon bonhomme ... Il est vraiment tard, et demain tu vas encore être grognon comme un petit Mogwaï tout fatigué ...

Eliott lui répondit par un sourire et quelques petits bruits, l'observant avec son air de petit ange.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu aimes faire tourner Papa en bourrique ..., sourit Castle, contemplant son fils, qui gazouillait, comme s'il lui répondait.

Rick se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tête d'Eliott, charmé par l'innocence et les sourires de son petit garçon. Il était d'une patience sans limite quand Eliott était grognon et qu'il ne voulait pas dormir, surtout ces jours-ci, où son fils était perturbé par le changement de rythme quotidien. Quand il le trouvait dans son petit lit, pleurant à pleins poumons, il en avait mal au cœur. Il savait maintenant que câliner le tee-shirt de Kate, le frotter contre son nez, le suçoter, l'apaisait très vite, comme s'il s'accrochait à ce besoin vital qu'il avait de sentir sa maman au plus près de lui. Rick adorait ce côté fusionnel de la relation d'Eliott à Kate, et vice-versa. Elle fondait totalement devant leur fils, son fils, et il ne l'en aimait que plus encore. Elle qui avait eu peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre, de ne pas être une bonne maman, était d'une douceur, d'une tendresse et d'une patience infinie avec Eliott.

\- Tu dois avoir un sixième sens pour sentir que Maman n'est pas là ... et te réveiller. Maman va rentrer bientôt, et te faire de gros bisous.

Eliott gigota, agita ses petits bras, en frottant le tee-shirt de Kate sur sa joue.

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire ..., et ensuite au dodo, et plus question de pleurer. Ecoute bien ... Un jour, il y a quelques temps, presque deux ans maintenant, Maman est partie travailler à Washington, pour le FBI ... Non, je ne te mens pas, tu as bien entendu, le FBI ... la classe, non ?

Eliott sourit, émettant quelques petits bruits.

\- On est d'accord, constata Rick, avec un sourire. Alors Maman est allée vivre à Washington pour le travail, et Papa est resté à New-York ... Ta maman me manquait terriblement ... Surtout le soir. Même pour un grand Papa comme moi, c'était difficile de m'endormir sans elle ... Comme toi, en ce moment. Les câlins de maman sont tellement doux ... et rassurants ... On est bien dans les bras de Maman, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

Rick regardait, attendri, son fils qui semblait l'écouter, ses yeux contemplant son visage, comme admiratif.

\- Bien-sûr qu'on est bien. Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit au monde que les bras de Maman. Tu sais ce que je faisais quand ta maman me manquait ? Je prenais son vieux tee-shirt comme toi, et je respirais son parfum. Et j'imaginais comme ce serait bon quand je pourrai la voir, et la serrer contre moi, quand elle me prendrait dans ses bras ... ça s'appelle la pensée positive, ça, fiston ! Et ça fonctionne ... un peu ... parfois ... Tu devrais essayer. Maman n'est pas là ... mais tu vas t'endormir en pensant à demain, quand elle te serrera contre son cœur, en te couvrant de baisers et de câlins ...

Un instant silencieux, Rick caressa tendrement la joue de son fils.

\- Alors en dodo maintenant, petit homme ..., continua Rick se levant pour aller déposer Eliott au fond de son lit. Donne-moi le tee-shirt de Maman, j'ai une idée ...

Castle récupéra doucement le tee-shirt que tenait fermement Eliott. Aussitôt, le bébé se mit à grogner et à s'agiter.

\- Attend, Papa a une super idée ..., j'espère que maman ne m'en voudra pas trop. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes ..., expliqua-t-il, ouvrant le tiroir de la commode pour en sortir une paire de ciseaux.

\- Il s'appliqua à découper un morceau du tee-shirt, espérant que Kate ne serait pas fâchée qu'il ait ainsi saccagé son vieux tee-shirt, souvenir de ses années de formation à l'Académie. Elle comprendrait. Ainsi, Eliott pourrait garder un morceau du tee-shirt de sa maman, sans danger pour lui, et il trouverait sans aucun doute le sommeil plus facilement. Peut-être même qu'il ne se réveillerait même plus le soir quand elle ne serait pas là.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement, avant de tendre le morceau de tissu à son fils, qui aussitôt s'en empara et vint le frotter contre sa joue. Alors ? Qui est le plus génial des Papas du monde ?

Il cala Suki contre Eliott, tout près de son visage, et éteignit complètement la lumière, satisfait.

\- Bonne nuit, fiston ... Fais de beaux rêves ...

Souriant, il quitta la pièce, le restant du tee-shirt de Kate dans une main, le baby phone dans l'autre, et rejoignit son bureau. Maintenant qu'Eliott était calmé, il allait réfléchir un peu à l'enquête en attendant le retour de sa femme. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis un petit moment, et savait juste que l'interrogatoire de Maddie avait confirmé ce qu'ils pensaient. Leur assassin avait dû commencer à faire parler de lui près de quinze ans plus tôt, à l'époque de l'Académie de Police. L'idée que Kate puisse connaitre cet homme, et surtout que ce tueur puisse la connaître l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Peut-être l'avait-elle côtoyé à l'époque. Certes, elle ne correspondait pas aux critères retenus pour les victimes précédentes, de par le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation avec Scott, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Il était soucieux, et il voulait vérifier quelque chose encore, concernant cette histoire de bouquets de fleurs.

S'installant à son bureau, il se saisit de son téléphone pour appeler Eddie, le détective privé qu'il avait embauché et payé une fortune pour mener l'enquête sur l'origine de ce bouquet de fleurs. Eddie préférait, ordinairement, communiquer par mail, mais il y avait urgence. Si ce bouquet de fleurs avait un lien quelconque avec l'affaire, il fallait le découvrir rapidement. Eddie n'avait trouvé aucun élément à même de préciser l'origine des iris, la commande pouvant avoir été passée par n'importe qui. Mais Castle restait convaincu que le mystère était bien trop grand pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Voler une identité, celle de Samuel Leeroy, en l'occurrence pour envoyer des fleurs à Kate de manière anonyme, n'avait pas de sens. Quelque part en lui, depuis quelques jours,germait l'idée, que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec l'affaire du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ ». Comment ? Il l'ignorait pour l'instant. Mais maintenant qu'on savait que l'assassin avait connu Scott à l'époque de l'Académie de Police, il avait le pressentiment qu'il connaissait Kate aussi, et que ce bouquet d'iris pouvait avoir un lien avec tout ceci. Kim Garcia avait dit ne pas avoir reçu de fleurs. Les maris d'Ellen et Samantha affirmaient aussi que, d'après leurs souvenirs, leurs femmes n'avaient pas reçu, non plus, de bouquet anonyme. Mais justement, si ces fleurs avaient été envoyées de manière anonyme, les jeunes femmes avaient pu craindre que leur mari ne pense qu'elles viennent d'un amant, et par conséquent, elles avaient pu leur cacher les choses. Quant à Kim, elle était si peu chez elle. Le bouquet avait pu arriver en son absence, alors qu'elle était partie pour une mission sous couverture, et quelqu'un avait pu s'en débarrasser sans la prévenir. Pourquoi pas ? Kim et son mari s'absentaient régulièrement pendant des mois. Quelqu'un devait bien veiller sur la maison, ramasser le courrier au moins, quand ils n'étaient pas là.

Eddie répondit aussitôt. Rick lui expliqua la situation, sans entrer dans les détails de l'enquête. Il ne connaissait Eddie que dans le cadre de sa formation de détective privé en ligne, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il divulguât des informations sur l'affaire en cours aux médias. La panique s'était déjà suffisamment emparée des chaînes de télévision et de radio, qui, inlassablement, ressassaient les maigres éléments dont elles disposaient pour entretenir la panique et l'angoisse des New-Yorkais. Il demanda donc simplement à Eddie d'une part de vérifier si des femmes avaient appelé des boutiques de fleuristes en ligne au cours de ces derniers mois pour obtenir des précisions sur l'origine d'un bouquet. Après tout, ce serait logique. Quand on reçoit des fleurs, sans savoir d'où elles viennent, on peut avoir la curiosité de se renseigner auprès du fleuriste. D'autre part, il lui donna les noms et adresses de Kim, Ellen, et Samantha, afin qu'il vérifie auprès des fleuristes, si des fleurs leur avaient été envoyées au cours des six derniers mois. Il insista enfin pour recevoir les informations au plus vite, dès le lendemain, et promit de payer grassement en échanger des renseignements.

Il raccrocha, satisfait, et se dit que, lui-aussi, dès le lendemain matin, commencerait sa petite investigation sur ce bouquet de fleurs. Il avait promis à Kate de ne plus enquêter, et de laisser tomber, mais la situation était grave. Et puis passer quelques coups de téléphone à divers fleuristes en ligne n'était pas très compromettant. Kate serait très fière de lui s'il découvrait le fin mot de cette histoire. Il mènerait ainsi sa première enquête en tant que détective privé, et pourrait aider Eddie dans sa tâche. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour mener à bien cette investigation.

Content, et optimiste, il s'adossa dans son fauteuil de cuir, en réfléchissant. Il jeta un œil au baby-phone, constatant qu'Eliott s'était endormi sans protester, et se dit qu'il était vraiment un super papa. Un super mari. Un super enquêteur. Et un super papa. Il était parfait en somme. Souriant tout seul, il attrapa son téléphone, et machinalement, regarda les derniers messages envoyés par Kate, une demi-heure plus tôt, concernant Maddie et Scott. Il se demandait si celui-ci allait se souvenir de quelque chose. C'était peu probable. Les souvenirs des choses que l'on aimait, des événements que l'on avait vécus, s'atténuaient avec le temps, alors se remémorer quelqu'un qui aurait pu avoir un comportement sortant de l'ordinaire près de quinze ans plus tôt, n'allait pas être simple. Même s'il avait maintenant accepté l'idée que Scott n'était pas l'assassin, et se trouvait mêlé à cette histoire sans n'avoir rien à se reprocher, il se méfiait toujours de lui. Il ne pouvait oublier les regards libidineux qu'il avait portés sur sa femme, en sa présence, et cet air charmeur qu'il arborait dès qu'il parlait à Kate. C'était un séducteur, qui enchaînait les relations sans lendemain avec des femmes mariées, presque un prédateur. Certes, Rick ne craignait absolument pas qu'il puisse séduire Kate. Il avait une confiance totale en l'amour infini qu'elle lui portait, mais cela n'empêchait que l'attitude de Scott l'insupportait, et plus vite cet homme serait hors de son territoire, mieux ce serait. Pour ça, il fallait résoudre cette enquête.

Réfléchissant, il pianota sur son téléphone, se souvenant qu'il n'avait même pas regardé les photos qu'il avait prises, la veille, lors de sa petite expédition maritime, avec Esposito et Ryan, au pied de la villa où Scott séjournait. A priori la présence de Scott aux Hamptons, au même moment qu'eux, était réellement le fruit du hasard. Ce gars était un tombeur. Il n'avait qu'à claquer les doigts pour séduire n'importe quelle femme ou presque. Il avait autre chose à faire que de suivre Kate aux Hamptons, d'autant plus que, Shaw l'avait dit, Scott n'avait rien d'un psychopathe. Et puis c'était l'ami de Kate. Et elle était très sélective en matière d'amitié. Elle devait l'être plus encore des années plus tôt, quand elle était encore totalement anéantie par la mort de sa mère, et refermée sur elle-même, derrière les murs qu'elle avait bâtis pour se protéger. Alors si Scott était son ami, ou du moins, l'avait été, c'est que c'était quelqu'un de bien malgré tout, et qu'au-delà de son côté séducteur, il devait avoir des qualités. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Scott, mais il avait confiance en Kate, et en ses choix.

Décidé à supprimer les photos qu'il avait prises aux Hamptons, il les fit défiler une par une, observant vaguement les images de Scott, installé sur sa terrasse, quand son attention fut attirée par un détail à l'arrière-plan de l'une d'elle. Les photos n'étaient pas très nettes, et il les avait prises de loin, mais il distinguait bien, de toute une évidence, une femme dans le salon ou la cuisine de la villa, du moins dans la pièce qui jouxtait la terrasse où se trouvait Scott. Stupéfait, il zooma, essayant d'y voir plus clair, et d'affiner l'image. La femme, brune, était vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute sur ce qu'elle devait faire là. Mais lors de son interrogatoire, Scott avait affirmé qu'il était seul aux Hamptons, et qu'à part Ellen, Samantha, Kim et Donna, il n'avait pas eu d'autres relations ces derniers mois. Peut-être que cette femme était sa sœur, ou une amie, simplement. Mais alors pourquoi mentir ? Jusqu'à présent Scott avait même dit ne pas avoir d'alibi pour le meurtre de l'officier Velasquez et l'agression de Kim Garcia. Il y avait pourtant cette femme avec lui. Une autre de ses maîtresses probablement. Et si vraiment il n'avait rien à se reprocher concernant cette affaire de meurtres, alors il devait sûrement protéger les arrières de cette autre maîtresse. Mariée certainement, comme la plupart des femmes qui intéressaient Scott. Mais Scott avait préféré être soupçonné de meurtre, atterrir en garde-à-vue, plutôt que de prendre le risque de divulguer l'identité de sa maîtresse ? Sans doute voulait-il protéger la réputation de cette femme, ou son mari. Mais quel genre de flic pouvait mentir sur un élément aussi important dans une enquête pour triple homicide ? Si cette femme était bel et bien la maîtresse de Scott, elle était en danger de mort elle-aussi. Comment Scott pouvait-il privilégier sa réputation ou celle de cette femme ?

Aussitôt, face à la menace qui pouvait peser sur cette inconnue, Rick se dit qu'il fallait qu'il appelle Kate au plus vite.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre 16**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, salle d'interrogatoire, aux environs de 23h._

Shaw avait quitté la pièce, et Kate, désormais seule, assise face à Scott, se demandait de quoi il voulait lui parler en privé. Elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir envie de se confier et de partager son désarroi. Elle le savait chamboulé par ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, au cœur de cette affaire pour meurtre. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de discuter. Elle lui en voulait. Son attitude l'agaçait, pas seulement vis-à-vis d'elle, mais aussi vis-à-vis de l'enquête, et de ses négligences.

\- Je suis désolé ..., commença-t-il, d'un air dépité, s'adossant à sa chaise en soupirant. Pour tout ça ..., je ...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, a priori ..., répondit-elle, un peu sèchement.

\- A priori ? Tu as des doutes ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non. C'était juste une façon de parler ... Mais tu aurais dû te manifester dès que tu as appris pour les meurtres d'Ellen et Samantha ...

\- Je sais ...

\- Tu es flic, Scott ... mais sur ce coup-là, vraiment, tu n'as pas agi en flic, lui fit-elle remarquer, froidement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ... Je n'ai pas réfléchi, expliqua-t-il, visiblement décontenancé par cette affaire.

\- Eh bien, tu aurais dû. On aurait peut-être pu épargner à Kim l'enfer qu'elle vient de vivre. Et Sonia Velasquez serait peut-être toujours en vie aujourd'hui. On a perdu des semaines sur cette enquête ..., expliqua-t-elle, agacée par la façon dont il avait relativisé les choses.

Il ne dit rien, soupirant de nouveau, en se frottant le visage comme pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Kate préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle savait que Scott devait culpabiliser, forcément. Il avait toujours été un flic intègre, consciencieux, plein d'empathie pour les victimes et leurs familles, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait minimisé le lien qu'il pouvait avoir avec cette affaire. Il avait agi égoïstement, ne pensant qu'à lui et aux répercussions, sans doute, que l'enquête pourrait avoir sur lui, sa réputation, sa carrière.

\- Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir, Kate ? reprit-il, finalement, comme s'il cherchait son soutien. Il y a un taré qui fait une fixation sur mes copines depuis quinze ans, et je n'ai rien vu ... J'aurais dû sentir qu'il y avait un truc louche ... Ellen et Samantha m'avaient parlé du harcèlement ..., j'aurais dû réagir ...

Kate ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'écouter. Bien-sûr qu'il aurait dû réagir. Elle n'allait pas lui dire le contraire. Elle ne voulait pas le rassurer, le réconforter ou l'empêcher de culpabiliser. Elle restait toujours agacée par l'attitude qu'il avait eue avec elle, et peinait à reconnaître aujourd'hui le jeune cadet qui avait été son ami, des années plus tôt. Il était comme elle à l'époque, habité par cette quête de justice, cette mission qu'ils s'étaient donnée. Scott était déjà un séducteur invétéré, bien-sûr, il s'amusait beaucoup, faisait la fête, mais il avait les pieds sur terre. Il était plus professionnel que quiconque à l'Académie. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas s'être manifesté plus tôt, d'avoir fait perdre un temps fou aux équipes qui, depuis des semaines, cherchaient une piste et s'évertuaient à donner un sens à cette affaire.

-Tu crois que c'est un flic ? continua Scott, en réfléchissant.

\- Il y a une forte probabilité, oui, répondit-elle, simplement.

\- Alors un gars qu'on a connu tous les deux à l'Académie ...

\- Peut-être ..., mais pas forcément.

\- Si seulement je me souvenais de quelque chose ..., constata-t-il, l'air réellement dépité. Mais c'est si loin.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, et te reposer. Les prochains jours ne vont pas être faciles pour toi ..., avec les médias ..., le regard des collègues ...

\- Je sais ... mais à vrai dire ... je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Mon appart doit être sens dessus dessous après la perquisition ... et je ne crois pas que je vais réussir à trouver le sommeil avec tout ça ...

Elle l'écoutait, le sentant réellement affecté, attristé et désolé. Il devait se sentir responsable, et impuissant probablement.

\- Si on essayait de confronter nos souvenirs ? suggéra-t-il. On pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre, non ? Et discuter tranquillement ... de l'Académie ... du bon vieux temps ... peut-être que ...

\- Non, l'interrompit-elle, aussitôt. Je dois rentrer. Et d'ailleurs, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire sur l'enquête, je vais y aller ...

Elle se demandait s'il voulait réellement discuter de l'enquête, et réfléchir, ou bien si cette invitation cachait autre chose. Aujourd'hui, elle se méfiait de ses intentions. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il avait un petit faible pour les femmes mariées, et qu'elle avait constaté à quel point il aimait la regarder de manière insistante sous les yeux de son mari.

\- Vous avez dit que ce taré avait invité Maddie au _Boom Boom Boom_ ..., expliqua Scott. Peut-être que c'est là qu'il m'observait, m'espionnait ... à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui.

\- Tu fréquentes toujours le _Boom Boom Boom_ ? lui demanda Kate, réalisant que c'était peut-être là que le tueur avait observé Scott avec ses maîtresses.

\- Oui. De temps en temps ...

\- Tu y es allé avec Ellen et Samantha ?

\- Une ou deux fois ... Et justement ... Si ce psychopathe me suit, si j'y allais ce soir, si j'observais la foule ... peut-être que je verrais quelque chose, que je reconnaîtrais quelqu'un ... et ...

\- Ça m'étonnerait que le tueur sorte ce soir, l'interrompit Beckett. Vu le déferlement médiatique, il doit se faire discret et se faire oublier. Et puis, a priori, il n'est pas en période de chasse. Il a sûrement déjà sa prochaine cible ...

\- Qui ? Donna ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok ..., répondit-il. Alors disons qu'on sorte boire un verre après une dure journée ... entre vieux amis ... J'ai besoin de me changer les idées ... et tu sais, ils font toujours ces Acapulco Gold que tu adorais ...

\- Scott, je n'irai pas boire un verre avec toi, ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour, répondit-elle, sèchement, en se levant. Pour parler de l'enquête ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, ok ?

\- Dommage ..., répondit-il, esquissant un petit sourire taquin, se levant à son tour. J'adore l'effet que la Tequila a sur toi ... Tu es torride après quelques verres ... J'en garde un souvenir impérissable ...

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le dévisagea, sentant la colère monter en elle. Comment Scott pouvait-il avoir l'audace de lui proposer un rendez-vous et une probable partie de jambes en l'air alors qu'il venait, in extremis d'être autorisé à sortir de garde-à-vue, après avoir passé la journée à être interrogé dans une affaire pour meurtre ? Comment pouvait-il oser l'inviter alors qu'il la savait mariée ? Castle avait raison. Scott était un prédateur. Et puis elle le côtoyait, puis elle sentait qu'il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il avait changé. Elle l'avait déjà senti aux Hamptons quand elle l'avait croisé sur la plage, et qu'il avait fixé sa poitrine avec son regard libidineux, tout en lui adressant des sourires enjôleurs. Il avait provoqué Castle. Il lui avait volontairement montré qu'il désirait sa femme, et qu'il se fichait qu'elle soit mariée. Et maintenant, il l'invitait à sortir, en pleine enquête pour meurtre. Mâle alpha ou non, il aimait séduire les femmes mariées, les conquérir sous les yeux de leurs maris. La colère bouillait en elle, et elle ne savait pas si c'était davantage sous le coup de cette proposition de Scott, ou bien de la déception de constater qu'il n'était plus l'ami qu'elle avait connu. Prenant sur elle, elle canalisa néanmoins son énervement. Il était inutile de faire un esclandre au poste. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Rentrer rapidement retrouver son fils et son mari.

\- Tu es sûre, miss Beckett ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ..., insista-t-il, alors que le téléphone de Kate se mettait à sonner.

Ignorant la question de Scott, elle plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable, et répondre.

\- Beckett ... Tout va bien ? ... Oui, il est là. Pourquoi ?

Scott la dévisageait, et l'écoutait, comprenant que l'appel le concernait. Cela l'intriguait.

\- Tu es sûr ? ... Oui ... Ok. Je rentre dans moins d'une heure. Moi-aussi.

Elle raccrocha, et regarda Scott froidement. De nouveau, elle était sidérée par ce que Rick venait de lui apprendre. Scott avait menti. Encore. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ces certitudes le concernant s'écroulaient aujourd'hui, et d'une certaine façon, cela la touchait. Même si elle n'avait pas vu Scott depuis des années, il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'il était presque devenu un étranger. Et son comportement ne cessait de le lui prouver.

\- Qui est cette femme avec qui tu étais aux _Hamptons_ ce week-end ? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt, sans détour.

\- Quelle femme ?

\- Bon sang, Scott ... ! lui fit-elle sévèrement, en le fusillant du regard. Où est passée ta conscience professionnelle ? Qui est cette femme ? Tu réalises qu'elle est en danger de mort ?

\- Comment ton mari peut-il savoir que ..., commença-t-il, se demandant comment Rick Castle avait pu découvrir le pot aux roses.

\- Peu importe comment il le sait. Qui est-elle ? Son nom, Scott ?

\- Je vais la prévenir et la faire protéger, répondit-il. Je m'en charge, ok ? Elle ne craint rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle ...

\- Tu te fous du monde ?! Pour la dernière fois, qui est-elle ? insista-t-elle froidement, appuyant chaque mot rageusement. C'est une enquête pour meurtre ! Si tu veux sortir d'ici ce soir, tu ferais mieux de me donner son nom ...

Il hésita, perdu face à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était comme si tout à coup sa vie s'écroulait, et il touchait le fonds.

\- Adeline White-Reese, lâcha-t-il finalement, dans un soupir, complètement dépité.

\- Adeline White-Reese ? La femme de Donald White-Reese ? Le sénateur White-Reese ? demanda Kate, sidérée.

\- Sa femme, oui ... entre autre ...

\- Tu couches avec elle ?

\- A ton avis ? Oui, je couche avec elle.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques semaines ...

\- Tu as menti dans un interrogatoire pour meurtre. De mieux en mieux ... Est-ce que tu réalises la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves ? Est-ce que tu réalises que cette femme peut être la cible d'un tueur en série ? lui asséna-t-elle, en colère.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la prévenir, Kate, répondit-il, avec inquiétude. Si son mari sait ...

\- Tu as peur pour ta carrière ? Pour ta vie ?

\- Je ne veux pas détruire la sienne. Adeline aime son mari ...

\- Les femmes qui aiment leur mari n'entretiennent pas de liaison avec un autre homme ... Et c'est sûr que si elle se fait violer et étrangler par un psychopathe, sa vie ne sera pas détruite peut-être ?

\- Il s'agit de la famille White-Reese ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé. Tu ne peux pas ... bon sang, Kate, vous ne pouvez pas informer son mari ... Tu imagines le scandale ?

\- Je me fiche du scandale et des répercussions de tes petites coucheries sur ta carrière, ta réputation ou celle de la famille White-Reese ! On a trois femmes qui ont été assassinées ... et un psychopathe en liberté. Combien y'en a-t-il d'autres avec lesquelles tu couches ?

\- Aucune ...

\- Je suis censée te croire ?

\- Je te le jure, Kate. Il n'y a pas d'autre femme.

\- Où est Adeline White-Reese actuellement ?

\- Chez elle. Avec sa famille.

\- Ok. Assis-toi. Ne bouge pas d'ici. Je dois informer le Capitaine Gates et l'Agent Shaw ..., lui asséna-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Kate ..., je voulais simplement la protéger.

\- Scott ... Il fut un temps où pour protéger les gens, tu faisais ton boulot de flic. Simplement. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que tu cherches à protéger ce sont tes coucheries avec des femmes mariées ..., qui se font toutes violées et tuées une à une ... Et tu voulais m'inviter ce soir à boire un verre dans l'idée de m'inscrire à ton tableau de chasse ?

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de ... Je plaisantais, Kate ... J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées, ok ? Je voulais juste discuter avec une amie ... et ...

\- Non, tu ne plaisantais pas ... Je te connais, Scott. A chaque fois que tu me croises, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver quinze ans en arrière avec tes regards libidineux, et tes tentatives de séduction ...

\- Je n'essayais pas de te séduire ..., c'est juste que ...

\- Juste que quoi ?

\- Je suis faible face à tes charmes ... comment ne pas regarder ... tu es si ...

\- Alors c'est de ma faute ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ... Mais ... je ne suis qu'un homme ...

\- Et tu n'as aucun respect pour rien ni personne. Tu couches avec toutes ces femmes mariées sans te préoccuper des conséquences !

\- Elles sont responsables aussi, je te rappelle ! Elles sont consentantes !

\- Je sais qu'elles sont consentantes, encore heureux ... ça n'excuse en rien ton attitude ...

\- Je crois que j'en paye le prix aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale, Kate ... je n'ai plus vingt ans ...

\- Ah bon ? Tu te comportes pourtant comme un ado attardé ...

\- Oh ... allons ... ne me dis pas que ton adorable mari ne regarde jamais d'autres femmes que toi ...

\- Pas comme tu me regardes, toi ..., répondit-elle, s'apprêtant à sortir. Une dernière question, avant que je ne te laisse entre les mains de Gates ... Ta présence aux Hamptons ce week-end, c'était le hasard ?

\- Pourquoi ? ça te ferait plaisir que je te dise que j'ai choisi les Hamptons pour lieu de villégiature avec espoir de t'y apercevoir en maillot de bain ?

\- Réponds simplement ...

\- C'est le hasard. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, Kate ... contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de sous-entendre ...

Sans répondre, elle lui tourna le dos, pour quitter la pièce, se demandant s'il mentait ou non. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se fier à rien, le concernant.

 _Trente minutes plus tard ..._

Dans la salle de travail, Beckett faisait les cent pas, scrutant l'écran translucide du FBI, alors que Ryan et Esposito étaient occupés à saisir dans la matrice les dernières informations concernant Scott Mc Garrett, les dates auxquelles il avait fréquenté l'Académie, effectué des stages, suivi des formations, près de quinze ans en arrière. Ils attendaient l'agent Shaw qui s'entretenait avec Gates et Scott, avant de pouvoir faire un dernier point sur la situation puis de rentrer se reposer. Malgré l'heure tardive, le poste était toujours en pleine ébullition. Inlassablement, les officiers interrogeaient encore et encore les proches de Scott, les membres de sa famille, ses collègues, tous ceux qui avaient pu être contactés et se rendre disponibles en ce dimanche de fête nationale. Dans les salles techniques, le visionnage des images de vidéo-surveillance se poursuivait, sans ne donner aucun résultat. Toute la nuit, des hommes se relaieraient avec espoir de faire avancer l'enquête, de trouver un élément concret permettant d'identifier le tueur qui se fondait dans l'ombre, mais aussi de le rattacher à l'une des victimes ou des scènes de crime.

\- Hey Beckett, on dirait que Scott a réussi à t'agacer ..., constata Esposito, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- On peut dire ça, soupira-t-elle.

\- Castle avait raison en tout cas ..., ajouta Ryan. Ce gars a beau être flic, il a un truc qui cloche pour dissimuler ainsi des éléments, et mentir au FBI ...

Kate ne dit rien, réfléchissant à la situation. Elle était énervée. Autant par le fait de voir ses certitudes sur Scott s'effondrer, que de constater qu'il avait changé, et qu'elle avait mis autant de temps pour s'en apercevoir. Castle avait raison, oui. Depuis le début, il avait senti que Scott n'était pas que son bon ami. Il avait sûrement l'intention de tenter de la séduire, petit à petit, comme il l'avait fait avec ces autres femmes mariées. Elle l'avait pourtant toujours repoussé, et ils avaient tissé une réelle amitié à l'époque. Ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, ils se soutenaient dans les moments difficiles à l'Académie, ils s'amusaient et riaient bien aussi. Et pourtant, quinze ans après, tout ce qui, au final, semblait l'intéresser était de l'attirer dans son lit, comme si, malgré ses multiples refus, il fallait qu'il parvienne à atteindre son but. Elle avait déjà eu affaire par le passé à des hommes un peu insistants, lourdement insistants même. Et ils étaient légion. Mais ce qu'elle savait de Scott et de ses relations avec les femmes renforçaient l'image négative qu'elle se faisait maintenant de lui. C'était un prédateur, oui. Comme Castle l'avait senti depuis le début. Pas un séducteur, non. Pas un tombeur. Un prédateur, qui ciblait les femmes mariées, en particulier. Combien y en avait-il d'autres qu'il leur cachait ? Mentait-il encore à ce sujet ? Certes, il n'était pas un criminel pour autant, mais elle avait toujours vu en lui un flic irréprochable, une valeur sûre sur laquelle s'appuyer. Mais finalement, il était capable de dissimuler des éléments à la police dans le cadre d'une enquête pour meurtre. Il était capable de mettre en danger des femmes pour protéger ses arrières. Il ne se souciait aucunement des conséquences de ses actes. Et enfin, il était capable, près de quinze ans après, de lui proposer une partie de jambes en l'air, alors qu'elle était son amie, qu'il la savait mariée, qu'il avait côtoyé son mari. Son comportement était narcissique et égoïste. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'intéresse de plus près à la plainte qui avait été déposée contre lui à Los Angeles, plainte pour harcèlement qui avait conduit à sa mutation pour New-York.

Au moins, ça confirme son alibi pour vendredi dernier ..., ajouta Esposito. Mais il a quand même un grain ce type ..., enfin désolé, Beckett, mais ton pote était prêt à se retrouver accusé de meurtre, et à ne pas nous donner d'alibi pour vendredi soir, et à mettre en jeu la vie de cette femme juste pour protéger sa liaison ...

\- Ce n'est pas mon pote, Espo ..., répondit Kate, un peu sèchement. J'espère qu'il ne nous cache pas d'autres liaisons ...

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a deux jours je n'aurais pas cru un quart de ce que je sais aujourd'hui de lui ... alors ...

L'arrivée de Shaw les interrompit, et tous trois se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Bien, annonça Jordan. Scott a été libéré ...

\- Malgré ses mensonges ? s'étonna Ryan.

\- Oui. Ça ne veut pas dire que des charges ne seront pas retenues contre lui, ajouta-t-elle. Mais il n'est pas notre suspect, ce n'est pas un criminel, et il sera là demain matin à la première heure pour étudier les listes des élèves et personnels de l'Académie dès qu'on les aura récupérées.

\- Ok.

\- Wade et Clayton sont en route pour le domicile des White-Reese, poursuivit Shaw, alors que Beckett, Ryan et Esposito l'écoutaient avec attention. Ils vont se charger d'informer Adeline White-Reese de la situation. Même s'il est tard, il y a urgence ... Ils l'interrogeront dès ce soir.

\- Ok. Et pour l'idée de Castle ? répondit Kate. Tendre un piège au tueur via l'une de ses cibles potentielles ? Qu'en pense Gates ?

\- Elle n'est pas très favorable à cette idée pour l'instant. Elle pense qu'on a encore une marge d'action, et je le crois aussi ... On en reparlera demain, à tête reposée, suivant où en sera l'enquête. Mais on va prendre les précautions nécessaires pour que Donna et Adeline soient protégées de la manière la plus discrète possible, afin que le tueur ne se doute de rien.

\- Et les médias ..., ajouta Kate. Il faut faire attention aux médias, aussi. Ils sont partout. Ils fouinent. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent où on en est.

\- Oui.

\- Il faudrait aussi aller interroger les patrons et le personnel du _Boom Boom Boom_ , continua Beckett. Le tueur pourrait avoir repéré Ellen et Samantha dans ce bar, quand elles y sont allées avec Scott. Il m'a dit qu'il fréquentait toujours ce bar ...

\- Oui. C'est possible qu'un membre du personnel connaisse ce type ..., répondit Shaw. On enverra des hommes demain matin. Qu'a dit Kim concernant une éventuelle proposition d'un inconnu ?

\- Un gars l'a abordée en effet, il y a quelques mois, expliqua Ryan, à la supérette qu'elle fréquente régulièrement, juste à côté de chez elle. Il l'a complimentée, lui a proposé d'aller boire un verre.

\- Où ? demanda Shaw.

\- Elle ne se souvient pas qu'il ait précisé un lieu, répondit Esposito. Elle lui a répondu qu'elle était mariée. Il a eu l'air déçu ...

\- Déçu ? Simplement ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Oui. Et il est parti. Elle ne l'a jamais revu, et elle est incapable de le décrire. Très grand et brun, c'est tout ce qu'elle peut dire.

\- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas de date précise à nous donner ? demanda Jordan.

\- Non. C'était en janvier selon elle, ou février ... il y avait de la neige ce jour-là, répondit Ryan.

\- Ok. On va quand même voir s'il y avait des caméras de surveillance, et essayer d'obtenir des images.

\- Oui. On enverra des officiers demain matin, répondit Esposito.

\- Mais on a déjà étudié des heures et des heures de video-surveillance sans parvenir à obtenir une seule image de ce gars ..., leur fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Il est doué pour se fondre dans le décor et éviter les caméras, ajouta Kate.

\- Mais on finira par l'avoir, assura Jordan.

\- Il faudra interroger Donna et Adeline White-Reese à ce sujet ..., poursuivit Kate. Il a dû entrer en contact avec elles aussi, et sûrement plus récemment, puisque leur relation avec Scott ne remonte qu'aux dernières semaines.

\- Oui, leurs souvenirs seront plus frais que ceux de Kim.

\- Et à Staten Island, toujours rien ? demanda Esposito.

\- Non. Les enquêtes de voisinage ne donnent rien, et ils traquent toujours ce Braco.

\- Ok.

\- Bien, à part ça, la matrice va tourner toute la nuit, en se focalisant sur les officiers de Police de la ville de New-York et des villes alentour sur un rayon de vingt kilomètres.

\- Ça fait combien de dossiers à étudier ?

\- Près de 30 000 ..., répondit Shaw. La matrice va nous sortir tous les dossiers qui correspondent au profil, les relier avec les dates de la formation de Scott à l'Académie, ses stages, ses périodes de formation ... Si on croise tout ça, on devrait retrouver tous les flics de New-York qui ont côtoyé Scott à l'époque de l'Académie, mais aussi au cours de ces dix derniers mois.

\- Ça devrait réduire le champ d'investigation ..., constata Kate. Si notre gars est bien flic.

\- Oui. On aura encore malgré tout au moins deux-cent flics je pense ... si ce n'est pas plus. Mais Scott pourra peut-être y voir plus clair, se souvenir d'un de ces gars en particulier.

\- Ok. Alors on compte sur les joujoux de FBI pour résoudre notre enquête ..., ajouta Esposito, avec un petit sourire, observant les données qui défilaient sur l'écran translucide.

\- La résoudre, non ..., mais nous filer un sacré coup de pouce, oui, sourit Shaw. Bien ... Rentrez vous reposer. Demain 7h tout le monde au poste.

\- Ok, répondit Ryan. Bonne nuit ...

\- Bonne nuit, les gars, sourit Kate.

\- Bonne nuit.

Ryan et Esposito quittèrent la pièce, laissant Shaw et Beckett seules.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapitre 17**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York_

Désormais seule avec Beckett dans la salle de travail, Jordan profita de l'occasion pour questionner Kate au sujet de Scott. Elle avait remarqué son air agacé, et sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Il y a eu un souci avec Scott tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non ..., pourquoi ? répondit simplement Kate.

\- Tu oublies que je suis profiler ..., sourit gentiment Shaw. Il t'a énervée, et pas seulement parce qu'il a omis de mentionner qu'il avait une autre maîtresse.

\- Oui ... Il voulait qu'on aille boire un verre ..., me faire picoler pour me faire perdre la tête et me rendre « torride » comme dans ses souvenirs ...

\- Normal ...

\- Comment ça « normal » ? s'offusqua Kate. Scott est censé être mon vieil ami ..., et je suis mariée.

\- Justement, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. C'est excitant pour lui ... Tu lui as toujours résisté. Tu imagines le fantasme que tu représentes pour ce pauvre Scott ? la taquina Shaw, avec un sourire.

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas, Jordan ... Je ne le reconnais pas ..., et je déteste cette sensation, celle de m'être trompée ...

\- Ou de t'être fait avoir ... Je comprends, répondit Shaw. En tout cas, j'ai vu comment il te regarde. Ce mec a envie de toi et il ne le cache pas ... Normal que Castle ne puisse pas le sentir.

\- Je sais ..., soupira-t-elle. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Pas à ce point ... Il me fait du rentre dedans comme ça, l'air de rien, à peine sorti d'un interrogatoire pour meurtre ...

\- Le sexe est sa réalité. Son mode de fonctionnement. Il sort d'une situation tendue, stressante, il ne sait pas comment gérer sa douleur, sa culpabilité, autrement que par le sexe.

\- Donc je devrais l'excuser de me faire des propositions indécentes ? rétorqua Kate.

\- Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je t'explique comment il fonctionne ... simplement.

\- Tu crois qu'il a un problème ?

\- Avec le sexe ? Et son rapport aux femmes ? Oui, probablement. Comme beaucoup d'hommes. Mais il n'est pas dangereux ... enfin, sauf, pour les hommes mariés ...

\- En tout cas, sa carrière va en prendre un coup avec cette histoire ..., entre son implication, involontaire certes, et ses mensonges ..., la mise en danger de la vie d'Adeline White-Reese.

\- Oui ... allez, oublie tout ça, et va donc retrouver ton mari ... il doit s'impatienter ...

\- Oui, sourit Kate.

\- Je t'appelle demain pour vous tenir informés. Profite de tes hommes ...

\- Merci. Bonne nuit, Jordan ...

\- Bonne nuit ... Et repose-toi, toi-aussi !

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas ... Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel dès le retour de Wade et Clayton.

\- Ok. A demain alors ..., répondit Kate, attrapant sa veste en jean pour l'enfiler.

\- A demain.

Kate quitta la pièce, et rejoignit le couloir, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Elle salua d'un petit signe de la main Esposito et Ryan, qui près de leur bureau, étaient en train de discuter. Puis, elle patienta quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, pressée de rentrer au loft.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau du Capitaine ..._

Gates assise derrière son bureau réfléchissait. Inlassablement, depuis vendredi, elle réfléchissait, encore et encore pour comprendre toute cette affaire. Scott Mc Garrett venait de quitter le poste, discrètement escorté par deux officiers, qui l'avaient fait sortir par les sous-sols à l'arrière du commissariat, afin d'échapper à la curiosité des journalistes. Rien ne devait filtrer désormais concernant l'enquête. Du moins, rien d'autre que ce qu'ils auraient décidé de divulguer. Elle avait fait le point avec Shaw sur la situation, et venait de transmettre les dernières avancées au procureur et au Maire de New-York, qui exigeait un rapport précis et détaillé toutes les deux ou trois heures. L'affaire avait embrasé les médias. La population allait commencer à s'inquiéter, et à paniquer. Quand le Maire avait appris qu'Adeline White-Reese était l'une des maîtresses de Scott, et que le sénateur Donald White-Reese, connu pour son tempérament de feu, aurait bientôt vent de l'adultère et de l'implication de sa femme dans une affaire de triple homicide, il avait réalisé que l'enquête allait se teinter d'une dimension politique qui ne présageait rien de bon. D'ici peu, les agents Wade et Clayton seraient au domicile de la famille White-Reese, et Victoria redoutait déjà le scandale que ferait le sénateur quand il verrait débarquer chez lui, à près de minuit, des agents du FBI pour interroger sa femme. L'avantage était que le sénateur bénéficiait déjà d'un service de sécurité personnel, et que la Police de New-York n'aurait pas à fournir des officiers pour assurer la protection d'Adeline White-Reese. Ainsi, elle espérait que le tueur ne saurait pas qu'ils avaient compris son mode de fonctionnement et sa façon de choisir ses victimes. Bénéficier d'un temps d'avance pourrait être profitable à l'enquête, le moment venu.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie ce soir : rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche bien chaude et dormir quelques heures, avant d'attaquer la journée du lendemain qui s'annoncerait décisive. Il fallait trouver quelque chose. Ils allaient maintenant axer leurs investigations sur les anciens élèves de l'Académie de Police, et les flics de New-York, qui, de près ou de loin, connaissaient Scott ou avaient pu le rencontrer par le passé. Mais c'était un travail titanesque qui attendait ses hommes.

Soupirant face au désarroi dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle avança son siège vers l'ordinateur pour regarder les fichiers vidéo qui le service technique lui avait transmis. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le poste avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles des agents Wade et Clayton, et de savoir comment s'était passée l'entrevue avec le sénateur White-Reese et son épouse, alors autant occuper son temps à chercher encore, un élément, un indice. Les bandes vidéo du soir de l'agression de Kim Garcia et du meurtre de l'officier Velasquez avaient été analysées et décortiquées. Seconde par seconde, les techniciens avaient suivi le trajet emprunté par l'homme à rollers avant de le perdre au détour d'une ruelle, et de le voir disparaître, sans qu'il ne soit possible de l'identifier, et de savoir où il allait ou d'où il venait. Mais elle voulait y jeter un œil. Ou plutôt elle voulait jeter un œil aux images de la rue de Kim Garcia après son agression, et avant l'arrivée des secours. Les techniciens avaient concentré leurs recherches sur les autres rues, puisque le tueur, identifié sur ses rollers, avait été vu filant vers l'avenue. Elle voulait vérifier quelque chose, qui n'avait pas forcément de rapport avec leur affaire. Mais elle était intriguée par les gamins qu'elle avait vus la veille au matin, aux abords du domicile de Kim Garcia, alors que tout le quartier était cerné par les forces de l'ordre, et que la police scientifique était en train de procéder aux relevés sur la scène de crime. La rue était en ébullition à ce moment-là, et les badauds, curieux et soucieux, observaient la Police de Staten Island à l'œuvre. Elle avait déambulé un peu dans le quartier, interrogeant quelques voisins, s'imprégnant des lieux, et elle avait croisé ces deux adolescents qui jouaient au basket-ball dans un jardin. Elle s'était fait passer pour une voisine, et avait eu l'impression qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. L'un d'eux en particulier était fuyant face à ses questions. Ils avaient dit avoir entendu les coups de feu. Mais quand elle avait demandé s'ils étaient dehors tard le soir au moment du meurtre, ils avaient évité de répondre. Son instinct de flic lui disait qu'il y avait un souci. Peut-être une bêtise d'adolescents. Ils avaient a priori été interrogés par la Police de Staten-Island, sans qu'il n'y ait rien à signaler. Mais elle soupçonnait les garçons d'avoir traîné dehors au moment de l'agression de Kim Garcia et du meurtre de l'officier Velasquez. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur ses soupçons, trop accaparée par l'enquête, mais elle allait prendre quelques minutes pour jeter un œil à ces vidéos.

Retrouvant le fichier, elle lança la vidéo, qui filmait de manière fixe la rue de ce quartier résidentiel de West Brighton. La caméra se trouvait loin du domicile de Kim Garcia, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, au niveau d'un carrefour, près d'un arrêt de bus. Elle commença à visionner une dizaine de minutes avant le passage du tueur à l'angle de cette rue, avançant rapidement les images. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement suspect. Il faisait nuit. Tout était calme. Seules trois voitures s'arrêtaient au feu rouge, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à celle du lieu du crime. Pas un passant. Les vingt minutes suivantes défilèrent ensuite en accéléré, sans rien à signaler de particulier. Toujours aucun piéton. Peu de véhicules. C'était les vingt minutes pendant lesquelles le tueur avait agressé Kim. Et tout à coup, elle les vit. Un groupe de trois garçons. Des adolescents arrivant de la rue de Kim, et venant s'installer dans l'arrêt de bus. Ils avaient l'air de rigoler. Elle reconnut le plus petit et le plus grand, qu'elle avait croisés la veille. Ils disparurent de l'angle de la caméra, probablement assis dans l'arrêt de bus. Puis au moment des coups de feu, elle les vit quitter l'arrêt de bus, observer la rue, curieux, avant de retourner s'installer sur le banc. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le tueur à rollers déboula alors sur les images, longeant l'arrêt de bus à grande vitesse, avant de filer au loin et de disparaître. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent. Elle avança les images jusqu'à voir les trois garçons quitter l'arrêt de bus et se mettre en marche en direction du domicile de Kim Garcia. Grossissant les images, elle les observa, scrutant le moindre élément. Mais elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Ils allaient disparaître du champ quand tout à coup, elle aperçut l'un d'eux se baisser et ramasser un objet, un petit objet, posé sur le goudron, à l'endroit même où l'homme à rollers était passé deux minutes plus tôt. Et ils disparurent, eux-aussi du champ de vision. Qu'avaient-ils ramassé ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec l'enquête ? Elle fixait les images qui continuaient de défiler, quand stupéfaite, elle vit le tueur surgir de nouveau à l'angle de la rue, passer devant l'arrêt de bus. Cagoulé, avançant cette fois-ci très lentement, il fixait le sol goudronné comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Tournant sur lui-même pour observer les alentours, elle le vit hésiter, avant de s'élancer de nouveau pour quitter le quartier. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une voiture de patrouille grillait le feu rouge pour foncer vers le domicile de Kim Garcia. Elle comprit ce qui s'était passé. Le tueur avait perdu un objet sur la route. Il s'en était rendu compte, mais trop tard, parce qu'entre temps, les adolescents avaient ramassé cet objet, et avaient décidé de le cacher à la police. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être important pour le tueur au point qu'il revienne sur ses pas ? Il fallait interroger ces garçons, absolument. Mais pas maintenant. Il était trop tard. Le procureur n'autoriserait pas l'interrogatoire de mineurs à cette heure-là. Il faudrait attendre le lendemain matin. Il fallait qu'elle demande aux équipes techniques d'analyser ces images-là, qui vraisemblablement avaient été laissées de côté, et qu'elle prévienne l'agent Shaw.

* * *

 _Au même moment, dans la rue, aux abords du commissariat ..._

En appui contre le mur, à quelques mètres seulement de la Crown Victoria de Kate Beckett, il patientait dans l'obscurité, guettant, au loin, la rue par laquelle elle devrait rejoindre sa voiture en sortant du commissariat. La nuit était tombée, et tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Ici, en ce dimanche soir de fête nationale, à l'écart de l'avenue, il n'y avait pas un passant. Les quelques magasins encore ouverts quelques heures plus tôt avaient maintenant baissé leurs rideaux métalliques, et la circulation avait quasiment cessé. Le silence s'était fait, simplement interrompu, de temps à autre, par le bruit d'une sirène hurlant, loin dans la ville. Bon nombre de journalistes qui avaient fait le pied de grue toute la journée avaient déserté le quartier, regagnant leurs foyers, sans espoir d'obtenir un scoop aussi tardivement. Ils reviendraient à l'aube, sûrement. Seuls quelques vans restaient stationnés, de l'autre côté du commissariat, dans le périmètre autorisé aux journalistes, mais, plus personne ne traînait désormais dans la rue.

Il était là depuis des heures. Patient. A l'affût. Allant et venant dans la rue, dans l'avenue. Déambulant, son appareil photo à la main, sa carte de presse autour du cou, pour donner l'illusion d'être un parfait vautour en quête d'un scoop ou d'une photo volée. C'était excitant, galvanisant d'être celui que tout le monde recherchait, et de pouvoir se fondre ainsi dans le décor. Il ne savait pas quand Kate quitterait le commissariat, mais elle finirait bien par sortir. Il ignorait si elle serait seule ou non. Il ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait agir. Il sentait l'adrénaline gonfler ses veines, il se sentait transporté par l'idée de pouvoir l'approcher, la toucher, la maîtriser et la soumettre sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter. Mais il fallait être patient et prudent. Il ne prendrait le risque que si les conditions étaient requises. Il savait par où s'enfuir, les rues qu'il devait emprunter, celles qu'il devait éviter. Il savait combien de temps cela lui prendrait, à la seconde près. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à étudier les lieux. Il avait pensé chaque geste. Il avait répété, dans sa tête, chaque étape. Tout était minutieusement préparé. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Kate Beckett sortirait seule du commissariat, et rejoindrait sa voiture, simplement, sans que personne ne se présentât à ce moment-là dans la rue.

Il réfléchissait, quand soudain, il aperçut une silhouette au loin dans la pénombre de la rue, simplement éclairée par la pâle lumière des réverbères. Quelques secondes, il l'observa, avant de s'enfoncer légèrement dans la ruelle pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. C'était elle. Seule. Toutes ses réflexions cessèrent aussitôt, et son esprit se concentra sur son unique objectif, activant, calmement, méthodiquement, le plan qu'il allait accomplir. Il fourra l'appareil photo dans son sac à dos, puis d'un geste, enfila sa cagoule, qu'il positionna sur son visage, prenant soin de ne pas laisser apparaître le moindre centimètre de peau. Il enfila ses gants, palpa le fer de l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture, et se cala contre le mur, immobile, dans l'obscurité.

Pas un bruit. Le silence de la rue. De la nuit. Il fixait la portière de la Crown Victoria, attendant de voir Kate Beckett se poster devant pour l'ouvrir. Il ne la voyait pas. Mais elle arrivait. Irrémédiablement. Elle venait vers lui. Après toutes ces années, il allait pouvoir la sentir contre lui. La toucher. Se venger. Ce ne serait qu'un avant-goût, mais quel avant-goût.

Le souffle court, maîtrisant sa respiration, maîtrisant l'impatience qui le poussait à se ruer dans la rue pour précipiter les choses, il attendait. Ses pas se rapprochaient. Il commençait à entendre le bruit régulier de ses talons frappant le bitume du trottoir. Se plaquant contre le mur, il sentait que le moment arrivait, et enfin, il la vit apparaître. Lui tournant le dos, elle sortit ses clés, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la portière. Silencieusement, furtivement, il se rua sur elle. L'écrasant de son poids contre la portière, posant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, il bloqua son bras, le pliant dans son dos pour l'empêcher de réagir. Il la sentit se tendre, tenter d'hurler contre sa main, de bouger sous le poids de son corps.

\- Ne bouge pas, Kate ... Ne crie pas ... Ne te débats pas ... lui fit-il, posément. C'est inutile ... Tu es à moi, maintenant.

Sous le choc de cette attaque soudaine, prise de panique, Kate tenta de crier, de mordre la main gantée qui se pressait contre sa mâchoire, la tenant fermement. Instinctivement, elle se débattait, ignorant les consignes de l'homme qui lui intimait de se laisser faire. Elle s'acharnait à bouger sous le poids de son corps qui l'écrasait douloureusement contre la portière, sous la force de sa main qui lui tordait le bras. Et son esprit réfléchissait. Tentant de faire taire la panique et l'angoisse qui l'assaillaient, de calmer les battements de son cœur, elle s'efforçait de canaliser ses pensées pour rester en vie. Le « tueur au coupe-ongles ». Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Pourquoi elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais qu'espérait-il lui faire subir, en pleine rue, à quelques centaines de mètres du poste ? Il ne la violerait pas. Non. Pas ici. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant. Tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait personne. Elle ne pouvait pas crier.

Elle sentit les gestes brusques de l'homme dans son dos, qui lâcha son bras, pour se saisir de l'arme qu'elle portait à la taille. Elle l'entendit jeter l'arme au loin. Haletant contre sa main, elle s'acharna à se débattre encore et encore. Mais il avait une force surhumaine. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle. Plaqué contre son dos, il la maîtrisait totalement. Elle pouvait à peine bouger. Il fallait qu'elle économise ses forces pour rester en vie. Silencieux, d'un geste, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon, il la secoua pour la faire se retourner, écrasant aussitôt son corps contre le sien, pressant sa main contre sa bouche, pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

Il la fixa quelques secondes. Elle soutint son regard, cherchant automatiquement à l'identifier. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle devinait qu'il souriait derrière sa cagoule. Elle voyait dans ses yeux le plaisir qu'il prenait à l'observer, à la violenter.

\- Qui suis-je Kate ? Tu te le demandes, n'est-ce pas ? Ne réfléchis pas, ma belle ... tu ne te souviendras pas ... Je ne suis qu'une ombre ... oubliée dans les méandres de ta petite tête.

Elle se débattit de son seul bras libre, son bras gauche, le frappa au visage aussi fort que possible, tenta d'agripper sa cagoule, mais d'un geste violent et vif, il la plaqua contre la voiture, sa tête heurtant lourdement le métal. La douleur lui arracha un cri étouffé dans la main de l'homme, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Cesse de te débattre ... tu souffriras moins ... tu pourrais même y prendre du plaisir ..., continua-t-il passant sa main sous son tee-shirt.

Elle sentit le cuir du gant glisser sur sa peau, sur son ventre, et tenta d'hurler de nouveau, sans qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche tant il la tenait fermement. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir et instinctivement, se débattait pour tenter d'échapper à son emprise. La main de l'homme continua son chemin, pressant son ventre, avant de venir palper un à un ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle entendait son souffle, ses murmures de plaisir. Dégoûtée par la sensation de cette main étrangère sur sa poitrine, elle sentit la nausée la gagner. Elle tenta de bouger les jambes pour lui donner un coup de genou, mais il la maîtrisait totalement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle agisse ou il la tuerait comme les autres.

\- Hum ..., soupira-t-il de délectation. Ils sont aussi fermes que je l'imaginais ... Voyons voir le reste ...

Elle sentit la main descendre sur son ventre, et se poser sur sa ceinture, avant que doucement, les boutons de son jean ne sautent, un à un. Tremblante, haletante, elle gigotait, luttant pour échapper à ce qui l'attendait. Les yeux de cet homme fixaient les siens, comme pour y lire sa peur. Fuyant son regard, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : Rick et Eliott. S'évertuant à bouger, essayant de mordre la main qui lui bloquait la mâchoire, et d'ignorer la sensation désagréable de l'autre main qui effleurait son bas-ventre, elle nourrissait son esprit de l'image de Rick et d'Eliott. Ses hommes. Ses amours. Leurs visages. Leurs sourires. Son cœur se serra, sa gorge se noua. Elle avait mal partout. Elle avait envie de vomir. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mais il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. Il ne la violerait pas. Il ne la tuerait pas. Elle peinait à respirer contre la main qui écrasait sa bouche. Et plus elle tentait de se débattre, plus elle se sentait comme asphyxiée, paralysée.

\- Kate ... oh, Kate ... Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment ... Tu aimes ça, non ? Tu es à moi ..., chuchota-t-il, d'une voix rauque grisée par le désir, en glissant sa main sur ses sous-vêtements.

Perdue entre l'image de Rick et Eliott, la peur de mourir, la rage acharnée avec laquelle elle tentait de se débattre, elle entendit soudain des cris. Esposito. Il criait. Il était loin. Mais elle l'entendait. C'était lui. Il criait son nom. Il ordonnait à l'homme de reculer. L'homme la lâcha aussitôt, retira sa main de sa bouche. Calmement. Lentement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'hurler, de réagir, qu'elle sentit la force d'un coup dans sa joue. La douleur raisonna à l'intérieur de son crâne. Les cris d'Esposito intimaient à l'homme de lever les mains en l'air. Il était encore loin. Et de nouveau, sa tête heurta la voiture. Le sang coula dans sa bouche, sur son menton. Elle se sentit défaillir. Un autre coup. Dans le ventre. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Pliée en deux, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Sa vision se troubla. Les cris d'Esposito encore. Il était là. Tout près. Elle allait perdre connaissance. Non. Elle luttait. Il fallait qu'elle reste consciente. Un coup de feu. Une détonation. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième. Qui avait tiré ? Ce n'était pas Esposito. L'homme avait tiré. Le bruit l'avait assourdi. Sa tête allait exploser. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Les cris avaient cessé. Le silence. Un frôlement.

\- A bientôt, Kate ...

Des bruits de pas. Il s'éloignait. Le silence de nouveau. Elle était en vie. Il était parti. Mais Esposito ? L'homme avait tiré trois fois.

\- Javi ! hurla-t-elle, tentant de se relever, de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Elle tituba, sous le coup de la douleur à la tête, au visage, au ventre. Se précipitant difficilement en direction d'Esposito, elle sentit sa vision s'éclaircir de nouveau petit à petit.

\- Javi ! Réponds-moi, Javi ! cria-t-elle de nouveau apercevant le corps inerte de son coéquipier allongé sur le sol une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Canalisant toute sa force, elle courut vers lui, s'affaissant contre son corps, à genoux.

\- Javi ...

\- Beckett ? répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse alors qu'aussitôt elle tâtonnait sur son torse à la recherche des blessures.

\- Ça va aller ..., répondit-elle, sentant le sang chaud sur ses mains à mesure qu'elle tâtait son sa poitrine.

Trois impacts dans le thorax. Le sang coulait. Vite. Trop vite. Horrifiée, oubliant ses propres douleurs, elle enfouit une main dans sa poche en quête de son téléphone, tentant de comprimer les blessures de son autre main. Mais ils arrivaient. Des officiers accouraient. Elle entendit les cris de ses hommes, la cavalcade de leurs pas. Ils venaient à leur secours. Aux fenêtres, des voisins apparaissaient, s'inquiétant de ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Une ambulance ! Appelez une ambulance ! hurla-t-elle, lâchant son téléphone pour venir faire pression de ses deux mains sur les blessures de son ami.

Elle se pencha vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'ai froid ..., murmura-t-il dans un souffle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Accroche-toi, Javi ... Les gars arrivent. Ils arrivent.

\- Et toi ? suffoqua-t-il, grimaçant de douleur.

\- Je vais bien. Chut ... Ne parle pas ... Respire calmement ...

\- Kate ... si ...

\- Non, tais-toi ...

\- J'ai froid ... si ... si ...

\- Chut ... Javi, tu vas t'en sortir. Ne dis rien ..., tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, alors qu'une dizaine d'hommes arrivaient à sa hauteur.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre 18**

 _Une heure et demi plus tard, à l'hôpital ..._

Castle, tenant fermement le cosy dans lequel Eliott dormait d'une main, et un sac avec quelques vêtements pour Kate dans l'autre main, remontait le couloir des urgences à grandes enjambées. Se faufilant entre les infirmières, médecins, et autres brancardiers, il se hâtait, pressé de retrouver sa femme. Kate allait bien. Il le savait. Mais il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour en être bien certain. Quand Gates l'avait appelé au loft, une demi-heure plus tôt, il avait cru défaillir. Heureusement, le Capitaine l'avait rassuré immédiatement, mais il s'était précipité pour rejoindre l'hôpital au plus vite, inquiet.

En marchant dans le couloir, il sentait son cœur battre encore la chamade. Il avait beau savoir que Kate allait bien, il était angoissé, et avait le ventre noué, à l'idée de ce qui venait d'arriver. La colère, la rage, la culpabilité se mêlaient à l'inquiétude. Il n'était pas avec elle ce soir. Il l'avait laissée retourner seule au poste avec ce psychopathe dans la nature, alors qu'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Etre avec elle. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait aussi prendre soin de leur fils, mais à cet instant, il ne pensait qu'au fait qu'il aurait dû protéger Kate. Il détestait se sentir impuissant, avoir l'impression d'avoir failli à sa mission de veiller sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours. Et ce soir, l'angoisse lui serrait le ventre, la rage bouillait en lui : il était en colère contre lui-même, et contre ce détraqué qui s'en était pris à sa femme, qui aurait pu la tuer, la lui enlever à tout jamais, priver leur fils de sa mère. Elle allait bien, oui. Mais comme à chaque fois, cela lui rappelait le danger qu'ils affrontaient tous les jours, les risques qu'ils prenaient, et la fragilité du bonheur qu'ils vivaient. Il détestait ce sentiment. Ce sentiment qu'il ressentait parfois quand un tel drame arrivait. Cela ne durait pas en général. Mais à cet instant, il se demandait si le jeu en valait la chandelle, si cette vie qu'ils avaient choisie de continuer à mener ne leur volerait pas un jour leur bonheur.

L'esprit embrumé par l'angoisse et l'incompréhension face à ce qui venait d'arriver, inquiet aussi pour Esposito, il avançait au plus vite tentant d'apercevoir une tête connue. A l'accueil, on lui avait dit que le lieutenant Beckett était toujours en salle d'examen, et on lui avait indiqué la direction à prendre pour trouver la salle d'attente. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de patienter. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Après l'appel du Capitaine, il n'avait rien eu le temps d'analyser. Il avait simplement compris que Kate avait été agressée à proximité du poste par le « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ » probablement, et qu'Esposito était grièvement blessé. Il n'en savait pas plus. Gates n'avait pas pris le temps d'épiloguer au téléphone. C'était très certainement le branle-bas de combat au poste, et même dans tout le quartier. Après l'assassinat de l'officier Velasquez, la double agression de deux lieutenants de police de la ville de New-York, faisait déjà les gros titres. Les journalistes qui s'étaient agglutinés autour du commissariat depuis la veille avaient dû être aux premières loges ce soir, et relayer l'information très rapidement. Dans le taxi qui le menait à l'hôpital, il avait entendu la nouvelle à la radio, l'interview du maire aussi, et de divers experts qui semblaient trouver judicieux de donner leur avis sur la situation. Les noms de Beckett et Esposito n'étaient pas divulgués, mais durant le trajet, il avait rapidement prévenu sa mère, Alexis, ainsi que Jim, afin de les rassurer concernant Kate. Malgré l'heure tardive, il ne voulait pas qu'ils n'entendent ou ne lisent la mauvaise nouvelle par hasard, et ne s'angoissent inutilement. Jim, inquiet malgré tout, s'était lamenté de ne pouvoir se rendre à l'hôpital, n'étant pas à New-York ces jours-ci, mais Rick l'avait rassuré, lui promettant que Kate l'appellerait très vite. Même s'il n'était pas entré dans les détails, Rick avait senti que Jim avait compris qu'il y avait un lien avec « John l'étrangleur », et que l'angoisse s'était emparée de lui. Son beau-père lui avait recommandé d'être prudent, et de bien veiller sur sa fille.

Pendant tout le trajet, mort d'angoisse pour Esposito et inquiet pour ce qu'avait vécu Kate, il avait ressassé la même chose, tentant de calmer Eliott, qui, subitement tiré de son sommeil, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Gates avait parlé d'agression, et les images de ce qu'avaient subi Ellen, Samantha et Kim avaient envahi son esprit. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de ce que sa femme avait pu subir ce soir, et tentait de se rassurer en repensant à la phrase de Gates au téléphone : « Elle va bien, Castle. Quelques ecchymoses, mais ça va ». Il savait ce que ce psychopathe faisait aux femmes. Il avait étudié les rapports d'autopsie. Il savait comment il les frappait, les violait, les étranglait. Le cœur serré, retenant ses larmes, rien que d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu vivre Kate, il en avait la nausée. Et il y avait Javier. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Esposito avait dû venir au secours de Kate. Sûrement. Et le tueur avait tiré, comme il l'avait fait sur Velasquez. Il avait probablement sauvé la vie de sa femme. Mais dans quel état se trouvait-il maintenant ? Les sentiments se mêlaient en lui, l'angoisse, la colère, la culpabilité. Il ne comprenait rien, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Pourquoi cet homme s'en était pris à Kate ? Elle ne correspondait pas au profil. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation avec Scott. Alors pourquoi ?

Il aperçut enfin Jordan au bout du couloir. Il la vit raccrocher au téléphone et s'avancer aussitôt pour venir à sa rencontre. La rejoignant, il constata qu'un peu à l'écart, à quelques mètres, le Capitaine Gates s'entretenait avec Ryan et Lanie, assis tous les deux dans la salle d'attente, le visage défait et pétri d'inquiétude.

\- Castle ..., lui fit Jordan en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle va bien.

\- Où est-elle ? répondit Rick, inquiet, déposant doucement le cosy d'Eliott sur le sol.

Le bébé dormait, bercé par les mouvements de la marche de son père, après avoir longtemps pleuré dans le taxi. Il était maintenant calmé, n'ayant pas conscience, heureusement du drame qui s'était joué ce soir.

\- Elle est en salle d'examen, juste là, expliqua Shaw, en montrant du doigt une porte fermée. Il ne devrait plus y en avoir pour longtemps, ok ?

\- Ok ..., et Espo ? C'est mauvais à quel point ? demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

\- Trois balles dans le thorax ... Il est en chirurgie. On ne sera pas fixés avant plusieurs heures ... C'est le Dr Davidson qui s'occupe de lui ... Gates dit que c'est le meilleur chirurgien cardio-thoracique ...

\- Oui, c'est le meilleur, répondit-il, songeant à Josh Davidson, et à ce que Kate lui en avait dit à l'époque où elle sortait avec lui.

Il avait détesté Josh, des années plus tôt, même si le beau médecin n'y était pour rien, excepté le fait de sortir avec Kate. Mais il savait qu'il excellait dans son domaine, et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur chirurgien pour sauver la vie d'Esposito.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ont dit les médecins ? Il va s'en sortir ? s'inquiéta Castle,

\- On ne sait rien, Rick, répondit Jordan, l'air grave et soucieux. Le pronostic vital est engagé ... on n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant. Il avait perdu connaissance ... et Kate ... elle était auprès de lui. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait en attendant l'arrivée des secours ...

\- Mon Dieu ..., constata Rick, le regard perdu sur ses amis au loin, qui semblaient morts d'angoisse. Ce n'est pas possible ...

Il voyait le visage livide de Ryan, les larmes de Lanie, la gravité du regard de Gates qui s'entretenait maintenant avec des officiers, et devait tenter de gérer au mieux la situation. Il pensait à Esposito, entre la vie et la mort, sur la table d'opération, à Kate, et ce qu'elle venait de vivre. A chaque fois qu'il était confronté à pareil drame, il se demandait comment tout pouvait basculer si vite. Deux jours plus tôt, ils étaient tous aux _Hamptons,_ à profiter de la plage, rire et s'amuser, insouciants et heureux. Et ce soir, ils se retrouvaient ici, à redouter le destin d'un de leurs amis, à gérer au mieux les conséquences du drame qu'ils venaient de vivre. La situation lui semblait surréaliste, et pourtant, ils étaient bien là. A l'hôpital. A attendre de savoir si leur ami allait vivre ou mourir. Le cœur serré à cette idée, il réfréna les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? reprit-il. C'est bien ce psychopathe ?

\- D'après ce qu'on en sait, l'homme a surgi d'une ruelle et a agressé Kate alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture.

\- Il l'a suivie ... Il l'espionnait ... Comme les autres ..., constata Rick, complètement désemparé par cette révélation.

\- C'est possible oui ..., mais pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt pour en tirer des conclusions, Castle. Kate ne correspond pas entièrement au profil ... et ...

\- C'est lui, Jordan. C'est ce taré ... Qu'en dit Kate ?

\- Elle pense que c'est lui. Il était cagoulé, il avait des gants. Ça correspond ... Mais elle était effondrée, complètement sous le choc ... et ne pensait qu'à Esposito ... elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé ...

\- Est-ce qu'il l'a ... enfin ... est-ce que ...

\- Non, il ne l'a pas violée.

Rick se sentit soulagé comme jamais. Il savait que Kate avait dû se battre comme une lionne pour sa vie, qu'elle avait dû s'acharner à lutter pour qu'il ne puisse pas accomplir son dessein. Comme Kim l'avait fait, elle-aussi, sans parvenir pourtant à empêcher cet homme de la violer. Il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée qu'un homme ait pu abuser de sa femme, la violenter ainsi. Rien que de l'imaginer, la rage bouillait en lui, et il se sentait capable du pire quand la colère s'emparait de lui ainsi. Mais Kate avait évité le pire. Elle allait bien.

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps ... ou bien ... ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Violer et étrangler une femme en pleine rue à deux cent mètres du commissariat de police, c'est un risque inconsidéré ... et ça, ça ne correspond pas vraiment au profil.

\- Il était tard, et il faisait nuit ... peut-être qu'il a pensé que c'était jouable ...

\- Et il y avait des dizaines de journalistes à moins de cent mètres de là ... Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Et il ne pouvait pas ignorer non plus que Kate était flic, parce que si c'est notre homme, il la connaît probablement, tout comme Scott, depuis l'Académie.

\- Il savait qu'elle allait se défendre, qu'elle lutterait ...

\- Oui, et c'est ce qu'il aime ... Il aime que les femmes lui résistent pour pouvoir les frapper, les dominer, les maîtriser ... Mais il savait donc que ça prendrait du temps, et que c'était risqué ...

\- Alors quoi ? Il voulait juste lui faire peur ?

-Peut-être ... Il l'a touchée ... il a commencé à la déshabiller ...

\- Mon Dieu ..., blêmit Rick, le dégoût lui donnant la nausée à l'idée que cet être abject ce détraqué ait pu poser les mains sur Kate, à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ce soir.

\- Et il lui a parlé, il lui a dit des choses ... mais elle était confuse ... Je n'ai pas tout compris. On verra quand le choc sera passé.

\- Il l'a frappée ? Elle est blessée ?

\- Oui, il l'a frappée, répondit Jordan. Elle avait quelques plaies à l'arrière de la tête, au front ... Il y avait beaucoup de sang, mais c'était celui d'Esposito je pense, elle a tenté d'empêcher l'hémorragie ...

\- Il lui a sauvé la vie ..., constata Rick, le cœur serré.

\- Oui, probablement ... Il venait de quitter le poste, il rentrait. Il a dû apercevoir ce qui se passait. Kate était un peu dans les vapes à cause des coups, mais elle a entendu Esposito crier. On suppose qu'il a sommé l'homme de lever les mains en l'air ...

\- Et ce taré a tiré ...

\- Oui. Trois fois ... et il est parti en courant. On est arrivés très vite, moins de cinq minutes après avoir entendu les coups de feu ...

\- Mais je suppose qu'il était déjà loin ... Pourquoi a-t-il laissé Kate en vie ... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Un tir aurait suffi. C'était rapide, expéditif. Mais il ne tue pas ses victimes ainsi. Ça ne rentre pas dans son mode opératoire ...

\- Il a utilisé son arme ? Ou celle de Beckett ? demanda Rick, en réfléchissant.

\- Il n'a pas utilisé l'arme de Beckett. Elle était sur le sol à quelques mètres de la scène d'agression. Il a dû la désarmer. On a des douilles, et on devrait récupérer les balles reçues par Esposito ...

\- Mais je suppose que ça ne mènera à rien ...

\- On ne sait jamais ... Il peut avoir fait une erreur. Il finira par faire une erreur, comme tous les psychopathes ..., assura Shaw.

\- Mais qui est ce gars, bon sang ... Il se croit tout-puissant ...

\- Mais il ne l'est pas ... On va finir par le coincer.

\- Pourquoi Kate ? Elle n'a jamais eu de relation avec Scott ...

\- Elle doit avoir un lien avec ce psychopathe. S'il a connu Scott à l'Académie, il connaît Kate aussi, probablement. Un prétendant qu'elle aurait repoussé peut-être ... Elle était très proche de Scott à l'époque, ils étaient amis, peut-être que le tueur s'imagine qu'ils ont couché ensemble ... ou a surpris quelque chose qui pouvait prêter à confusion ...

\- Mais notre homme ne viole pas des femmes qui ont eu des relations avec Scott il y a quinze ans ... Ses victimes sont ses maîtresses actuelles ... ça n'a pas de sens ...

\- Ça a forcément un sens, Rick. Forcément, répondit Jordan, alors que la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrait, et que le médecin s'avançait aussitôt vers eux deux.

\- Docteur Hudson, voici Monsieur Castle, le mari du lieutenant Beckett, expliqua Shaw, faisant les présentations.

\- Bonsoir, répondit le médecin.

\- Bonsoir. Comment va-t-elle, docteur ? demanda aussitôt Rick.

\- Bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Votre femme a eu beaucoup de chance. Pas de traumatisme crânien, malgré la multitude des coups reçus. Elle a une petite plaie au front qui a nécessité trois points de suture.

-Ok ...

\- Elle refuse de rester en observation pour la nuit. On va vous apporter les documents à signer pour la décharge. Mais il faudra la surveiller cette nuit ... Elle a failli perdre connaissance. Il faut faire attention que cela ne se reproduise pas.

\- Oui, d'accord. Je peux aller la voir ?

\- Bien-sûr. Une infirmière vous apportera les documents à signer d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Merci, répondit Rick, avant que le médecin ne s'éloigne. Jordan ... est-ce tu peux ...

\- Vas-y, je m'occupe de ce petit bonhomme, sourit gentiment Shaw, en prenant le cosy d'Eliott, endormi, pas perturbé le moins du monde par les événements et l'intensité de la luminosité blanchâtre de ce couloir d'hôpital.

\- Merci, répondit Rick, s'avançant vers la porte de la salle d'examen.

Il frappa légèrement et entra, découvrant Kate, assise au bord du lit, dans sa blouse d'hôpital. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, le visage grave et triste. Il vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes, sa plaie sur le front, sa lèvre légèrement abîmée, et les marques de coups sur l'une de ses joues. En la voyant ainsi si fragile, blessée, il sentit de nouveau la colère monter en lui. Si ce psychopathe se trouvait à croiser sa route, il lui ferait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa femme.

Sans rien dire, il s'approcha d'elle, et ils échangèrent un regard, un regard marqué par la peur qu'ils avaient ressentie, et ressentaient encore, mais aussi empreint du soulagement de se retrouver. Kate se leva, et il l'entoura de ses bras, alors qu'elle venait se blottir contre son torse. Silencieux tous les deux, ils se câlinèrent ainsi quelques secondes, savourant le réconfort de cet instant.

Rassurée par la force de l'étreinte de son mari, l'apaisement que lui procuraient le parfum de sa peau, les caresses de ses mains dans son dos, dans ses cheveux, elle se sentit presque bien, le temps d'un instant. Elle allait bien. Dans les bras de Rick. Et c'était comme si tout irait bien. Mais très vite, l'angoisse la gagna de nouveau, et sous le contrecoup de la peur terrible qu'elle avait ressentie, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sanglota doucement, le visage niché au creux du cou de son homme, et comprenant qu'elle pleurait, il la serra plus fort contre lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller, Kate ..., chuchota-t-il, avec douceur.

\- J'ai eu si peur ..., murmura-t-elle, la voix pleine de chagrin.

\- Moi-aussi ..., répondit-il, caressant doucement son dos. Mais tu vas bien ... Dieu merci, tu vas bien ...

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, alors que ressentant à la fois toute l'angoisse et tout l'amour de Rick, l'émotion la gagnait et son cœur se serrait davantage encore.

Traumatisée par la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, celle de sa propre mort, et celle qu'elle ressentait encore maintenant, de voir mourir son ami, le chagrin la submergea. Elle avait eu peur de mourir. Elle s'était sentie tellement impuissante face à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait déjà subi des agressions par le passé. Elle avait été enlevée, torturée, violentée. Elle avait vu la mort de près. C'était un des risques de son métier. Mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était maman qu'elle vivait un tel enfer. Et quelques heures plus tôt, sous les coups de cet homme, elle avait cru qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir. Elle n'avait pas baissé les bras, non. Elle aurait lutté de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la fin. Mais elle avait imaginé le pire. Elle avait pensé que son pire cauchemar, sa pire angoisse allaient arriver. Qu'elle ne survivrait pas, abandonnant Rick et Eliott. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, mais son instinct de survie l'avait poussée à se battre coûte que coûte. Pour son mari, son fils. Pour leur bonheur. Leur vie. Et maintenant qu'elle était sauvée, le contrecoup de toutes ces émotions, ces angoisses, envahissaient son cœur et son esprit. C'était un de ces jours où elle se demandait si les risques qu'elle prenait en valaient la peine. Depuis qu'elle avait pris la décision de continuer à travailler après la naissance d'Eliott, elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle cette peur viscérale qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et que son fils soit contraint de grandir sans elle. Mais aujourd'hui, cette angoisse l'envahissait de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle était sous le choc, et traumatisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était à fleur de peau, et ses émotions s'en trouvaient exacerbées. Elle avait ressenti la même chose quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'enceinte, elle avait été enlevée et torturée par Jerry Tyson et Kelly Nieman. Les mêmes angoisses s'étaient emparées d'elle pendant quelques temps. Et puis la vie avait repris le dessus, et elle avait maîtrisé cette peur.

Maîtrisant son émotion et s'efforçant de contenir son chagrin, elle releva la tête vers Rick. Voyant les larmes dans ses yeux, il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il savait tout ce qui se passait en elle à cet instant. Il savait à quel point elle avait dû avoir peur de mourir, et de les laisser, Eliott et lui. C'était sa peur la plus profonde. La sienne aussi. Aujourd'hui, pour tous les deux, cette peur viscérale avait pris tout son sens. Ce drame avait réveillé leur fragilité, cette angoisse qu'ils partageaient, et avaient appris à maîtriser. Alors ils en parleraient. Plus tard. Et ils surmonteraient cela. Comme à chaque fois. Il le savait.

\- Tu m'en veux ? murmura Kate, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Si je t'en veux ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? s'étonna-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté ..., tu avais peur que je puisse être aussi la cible de ce taré ... et ... c'est arrivé ...

\- Je n'en savais rien, Kate. C'était une supposition parmi tant d'autres, ..., répondit-il, essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts. On ne pouvait pas savoir ... et il n'y a même pas de logique là-dedans ...

\- Il y a forcément une logique, Rick ... Ce type s'en est pris à moi ... Il y a une logique ..., lui fit-elle, ravalant ses larmes, et tentant de maîtriser son émotion.

\- On va réfléchir, et on va trouver ce salaud, assura-t-il.

Le regard perdu dans les yeux bleus si confiants de son mari, elle savait, oui, qu'il finirait par le trouver, et l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Au-delà de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait, elle était en colère. La rage allait la pousser, allait tous les pousser, à remuer ciel et terre pour arrêter ce psychopathe. Pour le faire payer. Rendre justice. Pour Ellen, Samantha, Sonia et Kim. Pour Javier qui luttait pour rester en vie. Pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ce soir. Et pour qu'il ne recommence pas, qu'il ne brise pas d'autres vies.

\- Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas, Kate ... Je m'en veux à moi ... de ne pas avoir été auprès de toi ...

\- Rick ... Tu ne peux pas toujours être auprès de moi. Tu veillais sur Eliott ... Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Il est avec Jordan. Elle s'occupe de lui ... Je ne voulais pas attendre que ma mère arrive pour le garder. Il fallait que je te prenne dans mes bras ... J'étais trop inquiet ..., expliqua-t-il, le cœur encore gros de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie.

Touchée par l'émotion de Rick, elle caressa doucement sa joue, le regardant avec tendresse, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts, et de venir l'embrasser.

\- Je suis désolée, mon cœur ...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien ...

\- Il a dû m'observer, me suivre ... et je n'ai rien vu ...

\- Kim non plus n'a rien vu ..., Scott non plus ... Et moi non plus, je n'ai rien vu. Depuis des mois, on est ensemble quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et je n'ai rien remarqué. Ce type est vraiment très malin ..., expliqua-t-il, sceptique lui-aussi. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va ... J'ai mal à la tête, mais ce n'est rien ...

\- Je t'ai apporté quelques vêtements ... Tu t'habilles, et tu pourras faire un gros câlin à Eliott ..., lui fit-il, esquissant un sourire.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de le prendre dans mes bras ... Il dort ?

\- Comme un petit ange. C'est un amour, notre fils ...

A ses mots, songeant à son fils, qu'elle avait eu peur d'abandonner et qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit pendant toute la durée de son agression, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux de nouveau, et coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Hey ... Ne pleure pas ..., la réconforta tendrement Castle, venant embrasser son front. Tu es en vie ...

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, s'efforçant de contenir son émotion.

\- Je me suis battue, Rick ... Je me suis battue si fort ... mais ... j'ai cru que cette fois ..., je ne pourrais rien faire ... et Eliott ... et toi ... J'allais vous abandonner ... et ..., expliqua-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Kate ... Tu es en vie. Tu t'es battue, et tu es en vie ... Tu ne nous aurais pas abandonnés, la rassura-t-il. Tu ne nous abandonneras jamais. Je le sais ...

\- Je pensais à vous pour trouver la force de résister ... et ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait ...

\- Je sais, ma chérie ..., chuchota-t-il, frottant doucement son dos pour la réconforter.

De nouveau, il essuya délicatement ses larmes, et la tenant contre lui, il la regarda, simplement, attendant que son chagrin ne s'apaise.

\- Il me connaît ... Il m'a appelée par mon prénom ... plusieurs fois ... et il a dit que je ne me souviendrais pas, reprit-elle, séchant ses larmes pour réfléchir. Qu'il était enfoui trop loin dans ma mémoire ...

\- Cela doit dater de l'Académie de Police ...

\- Il était cagoulé, il faisait nuit ... Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix. J'ignore qui il est ...

\- Il a dit autre chose ?

\- Qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment, qu'il avait imaginé ... me faire ... ça ... Tu crois que ce psychopathe fantasme sur moi depuis l'Académie de Police ? Ce n'est pas possible ... ça fait quinze ans quasiment ...

\- Je ne sais pas ... mais tout est possible, Kate ...

\- Il était si calme. Si posé. Patient. Il m'a maîtrisée si facilement ... Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il était très fort ... extrêmement fort ... C'était comme si chaque geste, chaque coup avait été réfléchi ..., expliqua-t-elle, se remémorant l'agression. Il faut que je parle à Jordan. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre pour trouver ce psychopathe ...

\- Kate ... chaque chose en son temps, ok ? lui fit-il, sentant que son instinct de flic reprenait le dessus sur ses douleurs et ses blessures. Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Les équipes sont sur le terrain, ratissent le quartier ... Il faut attendre ...

\- Je sais ... mais ...

\- Tiens ..., l'interrompit-il, en ramassant le sac qu'il avait posé par terre. J'ai pris les premières choses qui me sont tombées sous la main ...

\- Ça ira, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle, ouvrant le sac pour en sortir les quelques vêtements. Merci. Tu m'aides ?

Elle lui tourna le dos, et doucement, il dénoua sa blouse, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules.

\- Ils ont pris tous mes vêtements ... pour des analyses, expliqua-t-elle, se tournant de nouveau vers lui, complètement nue.

\- Il t'a frappée ... là ... ton ventre ..., constata-t-il, observant, soucieux, les marques de coup sur le flanc droit de Kate.

\- Oui ..., je n'ai pas mal. Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ..., le rassura-t-elle, enfilant ses sous-vêtements. Je l'ai frappé aussi ...

\- J'espère, sourit-il légèrement, songeant à quel point Kate pouvait être forte dans pareille situation de combat.

Elle attrapa son jean, et l'enfila, alors que Castle la couvait du regard, un brin soucieux, guettant ses réactions pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui cachait pas de douleurs. Il savait qu'elle relativisait toujours ses propres souffrances, et il se devait de veiller sur elle.

\- Une cicatrice de plus ..., constata-t-il, avec un léger sourire, en regardant les quelques points de suture au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

\- Oui ... ta femme va finir par ressembler à Rambo ...

\- J'adore Rambo ..., sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit légèrement en retour.

\- La cicatrice ne se verra pas. Tu seras toujours aussi belle, ajouta-t-il, alors qu'elle passait son tee-shirt.

Elle sourit de nouveau, touchée par ses efforts pour l'apaiser, alors qu'il la contemplait. Il voulait plaisanter, et conserver ce ton léger pour la rassurer, l'empêcher de s'angoisser pour Esposito, mais en la regardant, alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les marques de coups sur ses joues, sa plaie au front, sa lèvre abîmée, et il sentit son ventre se nouer. C'était comme s'il ressentait les douleurs de Kate, la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée, sa peur, et il était révolté.

\- Kate ... si je croise ce malade, je pense que je pourrais le tuer de mes propres mains ..., avoua-t-il.

\- Chut ..., lui fit-elle, posant deux doigts sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer. Non, tu ne le tuerais pas ...

\- J'en ai envie ... Ce qu'il t'a fait subir ... c'est ... Il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher ..., de te frapper ... Je te jure que j'en ai envie ...

\- Je sais ..., je ferais en sorte de ne pas te laisser croiser sa route, alors. Je n'ai pas envie que mon mari passe le reste de sa vie en prison ...

\- Tu m'aideras à m'évader ... Tu me l'as promis un jour, sourit-il.

\- Oui, je t'aiderai ... mais quand même ..., répondit-elle, avec une esquisse de sourire.

Il sourit, alors qu'elle se baissait pour enfiler ses bottines.

\- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de Javi ..., reprit-elle, retrouvant toute sa gravité.

\- Non ... l'opération peut durer des heures ...

\- C'est de ma faute, Rick ..., soupira-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est de la faute de ce psychopathe ..., de ce taré ... Javi est entre de bonnes mains. Josh s'occupe de lui ... Tu m'as toujours dit que Josh était le meilleur ...

\- Oui ...

\- Il va s'en sortir. Il doit s'en sortir ..., assura Castle.

\- Oui ... Il va s'en sortir, répondit-elle, s'efforçant de positiver.

\- Bien ... on va rentrer se reposer ... Tu vas prendre une bonne douche, et ...

\- Non ... Je reste ici, Rick. Tant que Javi n'est pas sorti de la salle d'opération, je reste ici ..., répondit-elle, catégorique.

\- Kate ... le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer. Tu as failli perdre connaissance ... et ...

\- C'est notre ami, Rick ... c'est ... presque mon frère ... Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ..., expliqua-t-elle, le regard plein de chagrin et d'inquiétude.

\- Ok. Dans ce cas, je reste avec toi ... Tant que ce psychopathe est dans la nature, je ne te quitte plus. Je vais appeler ma mère pour qu'elle vienne chercher Eliott.

\- Oui ... Merci, mon cœur ...


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre 19**

 _Hôpital, aux environs de 2h et demi du matin ..._

Assises côte à côte dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, déserte à cette heure nocturne, Lanie et Kate patientaient, mortes d'inquiétude, en échangeant quelques mots, s'efforçant de discuter pour ne pas laisser l'angoisse s'emparer d'elles. Eliott, blotti dans les bras de Kate, dormait paisiblement. Elle le serrait contre sa poitrine, contemplant son petit visage, en savourant l'apaisement que lui procurait le simple fait de pouvoir câliner son fils, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. D'ici peu, Martha serait là pour prendre soin d'Eliott, et le ramener au loft, pendant que Castle et elle resteraient auprès de leurs amis, dans l'attente d'avoir des nouvelles d'Esposito. Quelques mètres plus loin, près de la machine à café, Castle et Ryan s'entretenaient avec l'agent Shaw, tandis que Gates enchaînait les coups de téléphone, coordonnant et supervisant les opérations sur le terrain. Tous guettaient les allées et venues des infirmières et des médecins dans l'attente qu'on vienne enfin leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- C'est interminable, soupira Lanie, se levant pour faire les cent pas. Ça fait plus de deux heures ...

\- Oui ..., répondit Kate, regardant son amie et partageant son angoisse. Javi est costaud, Lanie ... C'est un battant ...

\- Je sais, oui ... La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée ici ... c'était il y a quatre ans ... et c'était toi qui étais en salle d'opération ... un cauchemar ..., constata son amie, la voix éraillée par le chagrin.

\- Et je m'en suis sortie ..., la rassura Kate, caressant doucement la petite main d'Eliott qui serrait son doigt.

\- Oui ... mais ... si ... mon Dieu ... si Javi ..., répondit-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, accablée de chagrin et d'inquiétude.

Elle tentait de contrôler son angoisse, mais plus le temps passait, plus l'émotion la submergeait dès qu'elle pensait à Javier, et ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

\- Viens t'asseoir près de moi ... s'il te plaît ..., lui fit Kate avec douceur, si bien que Lanie la rejoignit, tentant de refouler ses larmes.

Kate aussi était morte d'inquiétude. Les images d'Esposito gisant sur le sol, le torse criblé de balles, ne quittaient pas son esprit. La sensation du sang chaud coulant sur ses mains quand elle avait tenté de contenir l'hémorragie. Son regard vide et désemparé. Sa voix tremblant alors qu'il essayait de parler. Y penser lui déchirait le cœur, et elle avait beau se rassurer en se disant que Josh était le meilleur chirurgien cardio-thoracique qui soit, elle avait peur, très peur. Elle avait mal au crâne, et son visage blessé la tiraillait également, mais l'angoisse que son ami ne survive pas à cette opération, l'empêchait de penser à ses propres douleurs. Elle ne savait pas comment rassurer Lanie, comment apaiser son angoisse. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire en pareille circonstance. Il fallait attendre, et y croire.

\- Je m'en veux, tu sais ..., avoua Lanie, s'installant de nouveau près de son amie, en laissant, cette fois, le chagrin la submerger et les larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien ..., répondit Kate, lâchant la main d'Eliott pour venir enlacer les épaules de son amie et la réconforter.

\- Non ... mais ... je ..., balbutia-t-elle, en pleurant doucement.

\- Lanie, qui y'a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Kate, se demandant pourquoi elle pouvait s'en vouloir autant.

\- Tu te souviens vendredi aux _Hamptons_ ... quand on a discuté toutes les deux et que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler de ce qui se passait à ce moment-là ... mais que je t'en parlerai plus tard ...

\- Oui ..., répondit Kate qui savait que ces derniers temps son amie avait l'air tracassée.

\- Eh bien ..., commença-t-elle, hésitant légèrement. Je ... Voilà ... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ...

\- Quelqu'un ? s'étonna Kate. Comme ... tu veux dire ... un homme ?

\- Evidemment, un homme ! s'exclama Lanie, parvenant à esquisser un sourire derrière ses larmes tant l'air perplexe de Kate était drôle.

\- Désolée, c'est juste que je suis un peu surprise ... je pensais que Javi et toi ...

\- Je ne l'ai pas trompé ... Bien-sûr que non ... Il ne s'est rien passé pour le moment avec Bailey ...

\- Alors pourquoi t'en veux-tu ?

\- Eh bien ... Il ne s'est rien passé ... mais j'ai envie qu'il se passe quelque chose ...

-Ok ... je vois ... Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Un mois environ ... Il est à croquer ... et si gentil et ... je ne sais pas, il me plaît beaucoup.

\- Donc tu as déjà passé du temps avec lui ?

\- Oui. Un peu ... beaucoup même, avoua Lanie.

\- Et il ne s'est rien passé ? Rien du tout ? s'étonna Kate. Même pas ...

\- Non, rien. Bailey sait que je suis en couple ... Mais je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse ... et c'est juste terrible ...

\- Ce n'est pas terrible, Lanie ..., essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

\- Si ..., Javi est entre la vie et la mort, et moi j'avais pris la décision de lui dire qu'il valait mieux que notre histoire en reste là ..., expliqua Lanie, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues. J'avais pris la décision de le quitter, Kate ...

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais si la vie m'a appris une chose, c'est que tu ne peux pas contrôler tes sentiments ... tu as beau fuir en te perdant dans d'autres relations, tu as beau lutter de toutes tes forces, quand tu es amoureuse, tu es amoureuse ..., expliqua-t-elle, observant au loin Castle qui discutait avec Ryan.

\- Oui ... mais j'aurais dû arrêter tout de suite de voir Bailey, dès que j'ai compris qu'il me plaisait ... et peut-être que j'aurais pu éviter d'en arriver là ...

\- Lanie ... si tu es attirée par un autre homme que Javi, si tu as envie d'un autre homme ... et que tu aimes passer du temps avec lui, c'est qu'il y a un problème à la base, et que ta relation avec Javi ne te convient pas. Et tu le sais ...

\- Je l'aime pourtant ..., mais ... je ne sais pas, on a du mal à partager autre chose que du sexe. Et c'est génial ... mais c'est comme si lui et moi, c'était impossible ... ça dure depuis des années comme ça, et rien ne change ... Avec Bailey, même si rien ne s'est encore passé, tout est si simple ... Il me fait rire, on discute beaucoup ... et c'est comme si tout était évident. Comme s'il était une évidence ...

Kate esquissa un sourire, touchée par les explications de son amie.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ? Je suis dans une situation catastrophique, et toi ça te fait sourire ?

\- Mais non ... mais ... tu as dit la phrase qui veut tout dire, Lanie. Bailey est une évidence pour toi ...

\- Je pensais que tu allais me dire de l'oublier, et de me concentrer sur Javi pour essayer de sauver mon couple et ...

\- Non ... Javi est mon ami, et la dernière chose que je souhaite au monde est qu'il soit malheureux, mais combien de fois m'as-tu dit qu'il fallait écouter son cœur ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça ... Je tiens beaucoup à Javi ... et ... je l'aime, mais pas assez, ou pas comme il faudrait pour construire vraiment quelque chose. J'ai besoin de lui, d'une certaine façon, mais ...

\- Tu sais, l'interrompit Kate pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je crois qu'il voit les choses de la même façon que toi, Lanie ... Il m'a un peu parlé aux Hamptons ...

\- Il t'a parlé ? s'étonna son amie, stupéfaite, tant elle savait que Javier se confiait très peu sur ses sentiments ou sa vie personnelle.

\- Hum ... il n'a pas dit grand-chose, et je ne veux pas trop en dire pour ne pas trahir sa confiance, expliqua Kate.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda aussitôt Lanie, pressée d'en savoir plus.

\- Il s'interroge sur votre avenir ensemble, comme toi, rien de plus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en parle pas ? soupira Lanie, l'air totalement dépitée.

\- Pour la même raison que tu ne lui en parles pas, sourit gentiment Kate.

\- C'est vrai, constata Lanie. Alors lui aussi, il réalise que ça ne peut pas fonctionner ...

\- Je suppose ... mais, je ne voudrais pas trahir sa pensée.

\- C'est difficile de se dire que c'est fini ..., que cette fois, on doit tourner la page pour de bon ... et ne plus se laisser tenter de nouveau ... A chaque fois que notre histoire se termine ..., il suffit d'une soirée, d'une nuit pour que tout recommence, et au bout de quelques semaines, on retombe dans nos problèmes, nos incompréhensions, nos disputes ...

\- Mais cette fois, c'est différent, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ..., Lanie ... et vu comment tu m'en parles, Bailey n'est pas un gars d'un soir ...

Kate croisa le regard de son amie, et même si elle ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Dans sa tête et dans son cœur, Lanie était en train de passer à autre chose. Et elle comprenait à quel point elle devait s'en vouloir aujourd'hui d'avoir de tels sentiments alors que Javi luttait pour sa vie. Elle savait combien Lanie tenait à lui, combien lui tenait à elle, même si peu à peu, ils réalisaient que ce n'était pas suffisant pour construire leur relation. Et aujourd'hui, la tristesse et le désarroi de son amie la peinaient.

\- Kate ..., si Javi ne s'en sort pas, si jamais ... je ne m'en remettrais pas ... je ..., reprit Lanie, tristement.

\- Il va s'en sortir, ok ? Ce n'est pas possible, autrement ... Il doit s'en sortir ...

\- Oui, acquiesça Lanie, pleine d'espoir. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va ..., ce n'est rien ...

\- Ce n'est pas rien, ce psychopathe a failli te violer, chérie ...

\- Lanie, ça va, ok ? Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, la rassura Kate, alors qu'une infirmière s'avançait vers elles, des papiers à la main.

\- Dr Parish ?

\- Oui. Il y a du nouveau ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Lanie.

\- Non. Pas encore, répondit l'infirmière. Mais il y a des formulaires à remplir, et le lieutenant Ryan a dit que vous étiez la mieux placée pour cela ...

\- Oui, je vais m'en occuper, répondit Lanie en se levant.

\- Il nous manque aussi un certain nombre d'informations personnelles ..., ajouta l'infirmière, concernant son assurance maladie en particulier ... Je ne sais pas si ...

\- Je vais aller récupérer les documents chez lui, répondit Lanie.

\- On peut envoyer un officier si tu veux ..., lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Non, non ... ça va aller, j'ai besoin de bouger et de prendre l'air. Et puis je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ...

\- Ok.

\- A tout à l'heure, répondit Lanie à l'intention de Kate, tout en suivant l'infirmière vers le bureau central.

Kate se pencha sur le petit corps de son fils, chaudement blotti contre elle, dans sa couverture. Il était imperturbable. Un instant, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du visage d'Eliott, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre, à la peur qu'elle avait eue, et instinctivement se baissa pour venir déposer un baiser sur son front, respirant son odeur de bébé tellement rassurante. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit Castle et Martha qui approchaient.

\- Oh Katherine ! s'exclama Martha, d'un air tellement désolé, alors que Kate se levait et s'avançait vers eux. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, Martha ..., sourit Kate, pour la rassurer. Désolée de vous avoir tiré du lit ...

\- Mon Dieu, ton visage ... trésor ..., constata sa belle-mère, avant de l'étreindre doucement. Cet homme est un monstre ...

\- On va le coincer ..., la rassura Castle, avec détermination.

\- Je sais, Richard ... Comme à chaque fois ..., acquiesça Martha, confiante.

\- Gates et Ryan vont raccompagner ma mère et Eliott au loft, expliqua Rick à Kate, contemplant la jolie image qu'elle lui renvoyait à cet instant, avec leur fils si paisiblement endormi au creux de ses bras. Ils doivent retourner au poste et il vaut mieux être prudent avec ce psychopathe en liberté ...

\- Oui, il ne faut prendre aucun risque, répondit Kate.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Martha. Tout va bien se passer ... Je ramène ce petit ange dans son lit, et je veillerai sur son sommeil jusqu'à votre retour.

\- Merci, Martha ..., répondit Kate, s'accroupissant pour installer son fils dans le cosy. A tout à l'heure mon petit cœur ...

Elle embrassa Eliott, puis se releva pour tendre le cosy à Martha.

\- Il y a du lait au réfrigérateur, si besoin, ajouta-t-elle, soucieuse du moindre détail.

\- D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, ok ? sourit gentiment Martha.

\- Oui, sourit Kate, le cœur serré de devoir se séparer de nouveau de son bébé.

\- Sois sage avec grand-mère, fiston ..., continua Castle, déposant une caresse sur les cheveux de son fils, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. A demain ... Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa prend soin de Maman.

\- Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez des nouvelles de Javier ...

\- Oui, Mère. Envoie un message quand tu es bien arrivée. Va ... Ryan et Gates t'attendent, répondit Rick, observant au loin son ami et le capitaine, qui l'air grave, patientaient.

\- Oui. A tout à l'heure, les enfants ...

\- A tout à l'heure, Martha.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner et rejoindre Gates et Ryan, puis tous trois disparurent dans le long couloir de l'hôpital.

\- Où est Shaw ? s'étonna Kate, constatant qu'elle n'était plus là.

\- Elle est sortie quelques minutes pour faire le point avec Wade et Clayton, répondit Castle. Elle va revenir. Elle veut te poser de nouveau quelques questions ...

\- Ok ...

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Rick, la dévisageant d'un air soucieux.

\- Epuisée ..., répondit Kate en s'asseyant.

\- Et ta tête ? insista-t-il, s'installant près d'elle.

\- Ça va ...

\- Tu devrais prendre les cachets prescrits par le médecin, lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.

\- Non, je veux allaiter Eliott demain matin ..., et si je les prends, je ne pourrai pas.

\- Je sais bien, mais tu as mal ... et ce sont des circonstances particulières ...

\- C'est supportable ..., répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Eliott a besoin de moi en ce moment, et j'ai besoin de lui-aussi ... J'ai besoin de l'allaiter, c'est important pour moi ... et je sais que demain matin, ça me fera du bien de pouvoir le faire.

\- Ok ..., sourit-il, comprenant à quel point elle avait besoin de son fils, pour se rassurer après ce qui venait d'arriver. Tu sais que tu es une super maman ?

Elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, pas vraiment convaincue ces derniers temps de faire au mieux pour leur fils. Depuis deux jours, le travail, l'enquête l'avaient accaparée, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de délaisser Eliott, et de se dire qu'il vivait douloureusement son absence. Ce qu'elle avait vécu ce soir n'arrangeait rien au sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Promets-moi de me dire si vraiment ça ne va pas ..., ajouta Rick, observant sa mine fatiguée et les marques de coup sur son visage.

\- Promis ..., sourit-elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne, posée sur sa cuisse, pour la caresser doucement. Alors, où en est-on ? Il n'y a rien de nouveau, je suppose ?

Depuis son examen, elle ne s'était pas souciée de l'enquête. Elle avait eu besoin de retrouver son bébé, pleinement, longuement. Et elle avait passé du temps à réconforter Lanie, qui était sous le choc et effondrée. Elle avait laissé Castle faire le point avec Gates, Ryan et Shaw, mais elle voulait maintenant se reconcentrer sur l'affaire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et ne pas penser, ne pas laisser l'angoisse l'envahir.

\- La scientifique est sur place. Le quartier est bouclé, et Gates a rappelé des dizaines d'hommes pour mener les interrogatoires, expliqua Castle. On espère qu'entre les riverains, les journalistes et les commerçants, quelqu'un aura vu le tueur à un moment ou un autre aujourd'hui ...

\- Oui ... Il a dû traîner là toute la journée à m'attendre ... Quelle chance y avait-il que je retourne au poste ce soir ? Je veux dire, si Maddie n'avait pas appelé ... il n'aurait pas pu agir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, réalisa Kate.

\- Tu crois que ce n'était pas prémédité ? demanda Rick.

\- Je ne sais pas ... en même temps, il était tellement sûr de lui ...

\- Il a pu profiter de l'occasion. Peut-être qu'il guettait depuis longtemps un moment où tu serais seule ... C'est rarissime que tu sortes seule le soir ces derniers mois ...

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle en réfléchissant. Il a pu entendre par les médias que je m'occupais de l'affaire, et venir guetter aux abords du poste.

\- C'est probable, oui ... On n'aura pas les images de vidéosurveillance du quartier avant demain matin.

\- Si c'est comme d'habitude, ces vidéos ne nous serviront à rien. On a pu récupérer les balles qui ont blessé Esposito ?

\- Deux seulement pour l'instant ... elles ont été transmises au laboratoire.

\- Il a tiré avec sa propre arme ... Il m'a désarmée. Et il avait une arme ..., continua Kate, en réfléchissant, sans cesser de caresser doucement la main de Rick, qu'elle serrait dans la sienne.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que les balles et les douilles nous mènent à lui, lui fit remarquer Castle. Il est bien trop prudent et perfectionniste. Il n'aurait pas fait une erreur pareille.

\- Non ... mais on ne sait jamais ... Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris mon arme ? Il m'a désarmée, et a jeté mon arme plus loin ... Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait comme avec Kim et Velasquez ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

\- Tout avait l'air tellement calculé, et réfléchi dans ses gestes que je pense que s'il a utilisé son arme, ce n'est pas sans raison ... On verra à quoi nous mèneront les expertises ...

\- Oui ...

\- Comment ça s'est passé chez les White-Reese ? continua-t-elle, soucieuse de faire le point sur chaque élément.

\- Ça a été plutôt tendu ... Le sénateur White-Reese a déjà appelé Gates trois fois exigeant le secret le plus total, et menaçant de lourdes retombées si le moindre élément filtrait dans les médias.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ... Donald White-Reese a un ego surdimensionné et le bras long ...

\- Sa femme le trompe avec un flic impliqué dans une affaire de triple homicide ... Il y a de quoi péter les plombs ...

\- Oui ... Il aura de la chance si rien ne se sait ... Wade et Clayton ont pu interroger Adeline White-Reese malgré tout ?

\- Oui, elle a confirmé sa relation avec Scott, répondit Castle. Elle était bien aux _Hamptons_ avec lui depuis vendredi ... et comme pour Ellen, Samantha et Kim, il semble que le tueur soit entré en contact avec elle il y a quelques jours.

\- De quelle façon ?

\- Un étranger l'a invitée à dîner alors qu'elle faisait du shopping. Il l'a abordée courtoisement, lui a fait les yeux doux, il était plutôt agréable et gentil. Elle a refusé l'invitation, et il a semblé déçu.

\- Comme pour Kim ..., constata Kate, réfléchissant encore et toujours, pour tenter d'établir des connexions entre les faits.

\- Oui, et il est parti sans rien dire de plus.

\- C'est comme si proposer un rendez-vous à ses futures victimes faisait partie de son mode opératoire, mais qu'il se fichait de la réponse de ces femmes, réalisa Kate. A l'époque de Maddie, ça le faisait enrager qu'on refuse ses avances ... mais aujourd'hui, non ...

\- Car il sait qu'il les violera et les tuera ..., conclut Castle. Il a trouvé un moyen de canaliser sa rage d'être rejeté ...

\- Et quel moyen ..., constata Kate, lasse et dépitée.

\- Kate ... mais, toi, le tueur n'est pas entré en contact avec toi ? lui demanda Rick. Aucun homme ne t'a invitée à dîner récemment ?

\- Non ..., je te l'aurais dit, Castle. Ni récemment, ni depuis des mois ... à part Scott, le jour où je l'ai revu par hasard au parc ...

\- Hum ... Scott ..., marmonna Rick, pensif. Il a été libéré ?

\- Oui. Mais Gates le fait filer ... et protéger. Sans lui avoir dit. Si le tueur l'espionne ..., on ne sait jamais ..., répondit Kate. Même si je pense qu'il va plutôt se tenir éloigné de Scott ces jours-ci ...

\- Oui. Il a ses prochaines cibles en vue ... Donna ou Adeline, ou les deux ... Il n'a plus besoin de Scott pour le moment.

Un instant, ils restèrent silencieux, leurs mains se caressant doucement, alors qu'ils réfléchissaient. Castle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le tueur s'en était pris à sa femme ce soir. Il l'avait craint, dès qu'il avait su que tout cela avait un lien avec Scott, mais l'agression de Kate ne suivait pas la même logique que les agressions d'Ellen, Samantha et Kim Garcia. Kate n'avait pas eu de relation avec Scott au cours des dix derniers mois, comme les trois autres victimes. Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Et pourquoi ne pas opérer de la même façon que pour les autres victimes ?

\- Pourquoi toi Kate ? reprit Castle, dévisageant sa femme en quête d'une réponse logique.

\- J'y réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure et ... je crois que j'ai peut-être un élément d'explication. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Scott ... mais ..., commença-t-elle, réalisant qu'un événement, futile pour elle, avait peut-être amené le tueur à la prendre pour cible.

\- Mais quoi ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Il m'a embrassé une fois ..., répondit-elle, tout à fait banalement.

\- Comment ça, il t'a embrassé ? s'étonna Rick, la dévisageant d'un air perplexe.

\- Rick ..., sourit-elle gentiment pour le rassurer, c'était il y a près de quinze ans ... Je ne sais même plus exactement ... Ce n'était rien. Il m'a embrassée, je l'ai repoussé. Rien de plus.

\- Rien de plus ..., répéta-t-il, avec son air bougon, typique de sa jalousie.

\- Et même s'il y avait eu quelque chose de plus, je te rappelle que cela remonte à une éternité, et que je ne te connaissais même pas ...

\- Je sais ... mais je n'aime pas ça quand même, ronchonna-t-il. Tu l'as giflé, j'espère ?

\- Non, sourit-elle. Je l'ai repoussé gentiment ...

\- Il était ton ami, et il a osé t'embrasser ...

\- Tu étais mon ami aussi, je te rappelle ..., lui fit-elle remarquer avec un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce que tu ne m'embrasses ...

\- Tu m'as embrassé la première ..., rectifia-t-il, souriant lui-aussi. Tu t'es presque jetée dans mes bras sur le palier du loft ...

\- Ah oui ? sourit-elle. Mais ce n'était pas notre premier baiser ... Qui m'a embrassée la première fois ? Se jetant sur mes lèvres avec passion ?

\- Oh je vois ..., répondit-il, avec un grand sourire. Mais bien que divin, ce baiser était sous couverture ...

\- Sous couverture ou non ... c'était un baiser, mon cœur, et tu sais très bien l'effet que cela nous a fait ...

\- Tu m'étonnes ..., répondit-il, songeur. Tu m'as embrassé tellement sauvagement que j'en ai fait quelques nuits blanches ...

Elle sourit, amusée par ses mimiques, et attendrie par le souvenir de leurs premiers baisers.

\- Pour en revenir à Scott, Castle, c'était mon ami, mais avant tout un séducteur ... Il a tenté sa chance, simplement ...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Parce que ce n'était rien du tout, je ne pensais même plus à ça franchement ... ça a duré trois secondes ..., ça ne fait pas de moi une des conquêtes de Scott. Mais le tueur a pu nous surprendre, mal interpréter les choses ... et croire que nous avions une relation ... Ou peut-être que ce baiser a suffi à l'énerver ...

\- Il vous aurait vus alors ..., constata Rick.

\- Probablement ..., répondit Kate, réfléchissant pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. C'était après l'Académie, je ne sais plus quand exactement, deux ans après peut-être, mais j'étais déjà en fonction et Scott était parti pour la Police de Los Angeles. L'association des anciens élèves a organisé une fête à New-York. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés là-bas ...

\- Et Scott t'a embrassée ...

\- Pas ce soir-là. Le lendemain matin, on est allés au gymnase de l'Académie, faire du sport ensemble. C'était désert ... tout le monde était encore en train de se remettre de la soirée bien arrosée. C'est là qu'il m'a fait son numéro de charme, me disant que prendre un peu de bon temps ne ferait pas de mal ... et il m'a embrassée.

\- Ce ne devait pas être si désert ... le tueur a dû suivre Scott et vous voir ... Je ne vois pas d'autre explication ...

\- Moi non plus ... Mais ce baiser a dû durer trois secondes à peine ... C'était futile ... Et pourquoi s'en prendre à moi quinze ans après seulement ? Ce baiser a eu lieu plusieurs années après la relation de Scott avec Maddie, donc après que le tueur ait déjà agressé Maddie ... alors s'il avait déjà commencé à s'en prendre aux conquêtes de Scott ... pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé avec moi à l'époque ?

\- Quelque chose a pu l'en empêcher ... ou il avait d'autres cibles à gérer ... Du coup, quinze ans après, il veut finir son boulot avec toi ... Il t'a épargnée il y a quinze ans, mais il ne veut laisser aucune conquête de Scott s'en tirer.

\- C'est impossible, Rick ... Si on fait les comptes depuis l'Académie, Scott est sorti avec des dizaines et des dizaines de femmes ... Le tueur ne peut pas s'en prendre à toutes ...

-C'est vrai ... parmi les femmes que les gars ont pu retrouver, seules trois ont été victimes d'une agression au cours des quinze dernières années ... mais Scott n'a pas non plus donné tous les noms ... Il couche tellement à droite et à gauche qu'il est incapable de fournir une liste précise ...

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas osé m'approcher à l'époque ... parce que j'étais flic ..., comme lui.

\- Peut-être ... pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas fait de proposition comme avec les autres ? demanda Rick.

\- Peut-être l'a-t-il fait à l'époque, mais je ne m'en souviens pas ... Peut-être que je l'ai humilié, vexé, rabaissé ... Je n'en sais rien ...

\- Avec tous ces prétendants, difficile de te souvenir ..., la taquina-t-il, avec un sourire.

\- C'est tellement loin cette époque ..., presque dans une autre vie ..., sourit-elle à son tour. Il a dit que je ne me souviendrais pas ... La façon dont il a dit ça me laisse penser qu'à l'époque, il devait être inexistant pour moi, invisible ...

\- Kate ... si tu as connu ce gars par le passé, s'il a été en contact avec toi, tu finiras par t'en souvenir ..., la rassura-t-il.

\- J'espère ... J'ai dû faire quelque chose de particulier ou dire quelque chose qui l'a marqué pour qu'il veuille s'en prendre à moi aussi longtemps après ...

\- Ou bien tu n'as rien fait, ni rien dit ... Il est juste complètement détraqué et fait une fixation sur toi depuis toujours parce que tu es belle, sexy, super flic ... et que n'importe quel homme fantasmerait sur toi au point d'en devenir dingue ... alors un psychopathe ... n'en parlons pas ...

Kate réfléchit un instant, analysant les explications de Rick, des explications qui étaient fort probables.

\- Et s'il s'en prenait à moi justement parce que je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec Scott ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Comme s'il voulait faire mieux que Scott avec toi ? Ou démontrer qu'il était plus fort, plus performant ?

\- Possible oui ...

\- Je ne suis pas profiler, mais je pense que tous ces éléments ont pu jouer ... Il ne t'a pas agressée à l'époque parce que tu n'avais pas de relation avec Scott, mais le fait qu'il t'ait embrassé a pu suffire à le rendre dingue s'il fantasmait déjà sur toi. Moi ça me rendait dingue de te voir embrasser Demming ... Josh ...

Elle sourit, attendrie par sa jalousie.

\- Et je ne suis pas un psychopathe ..., alors j'imagine comment un taré pourrait péter les plombs ...

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mon cœur ... Peut-être que Jordan comprendra mieux que nous.

\- Oui.

\- Adeline White-Reese n'a pas été capable de le décrire ? Elle a vu son visage s'il l'a invité à dîner ?

\- Oui, mais selon elle rien de particulier. Très grand, brun, pas de signe distinctif. Une trentaine d'années. Elle a été convoquée pour 9h demain matin au poste. La matrice du FBI devrait nous avoir trouvé une liste de nom et de visages, peut-être qu'Adeline reconnaîtra notre homme.

\- Oui. Et pour sa protection ?

\- La sécurité personnelle du sénateur s'en charge. Ce sera plus discret ainsi. Il y autre chose ... Gates a repéré un élément sur les vidéos du quartier de Kim Garcia.

Castle expliqua à Kate ce que le Capitaine avait vu sur les images de vidéo-surveillance, précisant que les jeunes garçons qui semblaient ramassé sur la chaussée un objet appartenant au tueur, ne pourraient pas être interrogés avant la première heure le lendemain matin. Ils ignoraient si cela permettrait de faire avancer l'enquête, mais c'était un élément qui ne pouvait être négligé. Avoir identifié les futures victimes potentielles était d'ores et déjà un soulagement, mais si demain l'investigation menée sur le terrain et les nouveaux interrogatoires, n'avaient pas donné d'éléments plus concrets, et d'indices probants leur permettant d'identifier un suspect, le Capitaine Gates et l'agent Shaw étaient bien décidées à tenter de tendre un piège à l'assassin.

\- J'espère qu'on va finir par obtenir enfin un élément concret ..., soupira Kate. Tendre un piège au tueur en impliquant des victimes potentielles, des civils, est une prise de risque énorme.

-Oui ..., on avance, Kate, doucement, mais on avance. On le coincera, de toute façon.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et elle vint poser sa tête contre lui, fermant doucement les yeux. Elle était épuisée. Entre le contrecoup de toutes les émotions vécues ce soir, l'angoisse, leurs réflexions sur l'enquête, elle sentait qu'elle était à bout, et aurait voulu pouvoir rentrer, s'allonger et dormir. Mais il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Esposito, et l'attente devenait insupportable. Il était près de trois heures du matin maintenant, et ne rien savoir était pire que tout. Tout était calme ici dans la salle d'attente. Il n'y avait plus personne, à part de temps à autre un médecin ou une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir, et quelques mètres d'eux, les deux officiers qui étaient là pour assurer leur sécurité.

\- Ça va ? chuchota Rick, caressant tendrement son épaule, en la serrant contre lui.

\- Hum ... Je suis morte de fatigue ...

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, et la câlina, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse.

\- Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? chuchota-t-elle, savourant l'étreinte réconfortante de son mari.

\- Je suis tellement énervé que j'en oublie que je suis épuisé, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé ce psychopathe ...

\- Il faudra bien, mon cœur ...

\- Voilà Jordan qui revient ..., reprit-il à voix basse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir Shaw les rejoindre.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapitre 20**

 _Hôpital, aux environs de 3h du matin ..._

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ? demanda aussi Jordan en arrivant à la hauteur de Rick et Kate.

\- Non ... répondit Castle.

\- Comment vas-tu, Kate ? continua-t-elle, s'asseyant près d'elle, et la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va ... vu les circonstances, répondit Beckett, esquissant un sourire.

\- Je peux te poser quelques questions ? Tu étais un peu confuse tout à l'heure ...

\- Oui ...

\- Je sais que ça ne va pas être très agréable de te remémorer tout ça, mais j'ai besoin de détails, le plus précis possible ..., expliqua Jordan.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude ... On m'a déjà enlevée, agressée, frappée, torturée ..., énuméra Kate, comme si toutes ces expériences malheureuses et douloureuses lui avaient forgé le caractère.

\- Peut-être, mais tu sais, comme moi, que cette fois, c'était différent ...

-Il ne m'a pas violée, Jordan ...

\- Non, peut-être pas au sens propre du terme ... mais il en avait l'intention, et en te touchant il a franchi certaines limites ... Et je vais avoir besoin que tu me précises tout ça. C'est important pour affiner le profil psychologique ...

\- Oui. Ok, répondit simplement Kate qui savait qu'elle devait en passer par là.

\- Je vais peut-être vous laisser discuter toutes les deux, alors, constata Castle, qui redoutait d'entendre les détails de ce qu'avait subi sa femme.

\- Non, Rick ... reste ..., s'il te plaît ..., répondit-elle, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ok ...

\- Bien, allons-y, continua Jordan. Reprenons les choses dans l'ordre.

\- Oui, mais d'abord, il faut que je te dise : je pense savoir pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi.

Jordan écouta Kate lui expliquer comment Scott l'avait embrassée des années plus tôt, et pourquoi elle pensait que ce pouvait être la raison pour laquelle le tueur s'en était pris à elle ce soir, même si la logique de toute cette histoire lui échappait.

\- Je crois en effet que ce baiser est le point de départ ..., constata Shaw, tout en réfléchissant.

\- C'était tellement anodin pourtant ..., répondit Beckett.

\- Pas pour le tueur ..., répondit Jordan. Il agresse des femmes qui ont couché avec Scott. Tu n'as jamais couché avec Scott. Ton seul rapport intime avec lui, si on peut dire, c'est ce baiser ... Mais quinze ans après, le tueur ne l'a pas oublié a priori et s'en prend à toi ... Et pour s'en prendre à toi, il sort de son mode opératoire classique ... Il ne t'a pas agressée à la porte de chez toi, ni dans un endroit désert et isolé, il n'est pas entré en contact avec toi avant l'agression ... Il a pris de tels risques que cela me fait dire que tu es spéciale pour lui ...

Kate échangea un regard avec Rick, et lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Jordan avait raison. Tout poussait à croire qu'elle était particulière pour le tueur. Et c'était terrifiant dans la mesure où ce qu'elle venait de vivre ce soir n'était peut-être qu'un petit aperçu de ce qu'il avait prévu. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pouvait être spéciale pour lui. Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle avait beau réfléchir, tenter de se souvenir, elle ne se rappelait de rien qui puisse l'avoir amenée à se retrouver dans cette situation aujourd'hui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, espérant que Jordan puisse lui fournir une explication claire et logique.

\- Il y a des tas de possibilités ... J'y réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure, et je pense avoir une théorie, répondit Shaw. Mais je veux d'abord te poser quelques questions, pour voir si les faits accréditent mon hypothèse, ok ?

-Ok ...

Pour une fois silencieux, Rick les écoutait, en réfléchissant, soucieux. Lui aussi peinait à comprendre la logique de l'agression de Kate. Mais il voulait des réponses. Et surtout il voulait savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir arrêter ce psychopathe avant qu'il ne tente de nouveau de s'en prendre à sa femme, ou à d'autres femmes. Serrant simplement la main de Kate dans la sienne, posée sur ses genoux, attentif, il écoutait, essayant de relier les différents éléments de l'histoire pour comprendre le cheminement psychologique qui avait conduit cet homme, quinze après, à agresser Kate.

\- Bien, allons-y alors, commença Jordan. A quel moment t'a-t-il attaquée précisément ?

\- J'étais arrivée à la voiture, et j'allais ouvrir la portière. Il a surgi dans mon dos. Je n'ai rien vu venir ...

\- As-tu croisé quelqu'un entre le poste et la voiture ?

\- Non, personne. J'étais sur mes gardes, mais il n'y avait rien de particulier. Quelques journalistes discutaient près d'un van, un peu plus loin, c'est tout, expliqua Kate. Je n'ai croisé personne dans le périmètre sécurisé autour du poste.

\- Ok. Quels ont été ses premiers gestes ? Qu'a-t-il fait en premier ?

\- Il a posé sa main sur ma bouche, presque qu'aussitôt. Il avait des gants en cuir. Il m'a tordu le bras dans le dos ... pour que je ne bouge pas. Il m'écrasait. Je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre geste ...

Rick admirait le professionnalisme de Kate, qui racontait froidement ce qu'elle avait subi. Il admirait et il aimait cette force en elle. Il savait à quel point elle était meurtrie, blessée, effrayée par cette agression. Il l'avait sentie si fragile dans ses bras un peu plus tôt quand il l'avait retrouvée, et que sous le coup de toutes ces émotions, elle avait pleuré au creux de son cou. Il savait que tout cela avait réveillé ses pires angoisses. Mais elle ne s'autoriserait à pleurer, et à faiblir qu'auprès de lui, dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas une victime comme les autres. Elle était flic, et elle avait une force de caractère, en partie innée, en partie forgée par les épreuves de la vie, qui faisait d'elle une battante quoi qu'il arrive. A cet instant, elle devait s'efforcer de se souvenir du moindre détail, du moindre élément, qui pourrait permettre à Jordan d'affiner sa théorie et de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce détraqué.

\- A-t-il dit quelque chose ? poursuivit Jordan.

\- Il m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien que je me débatte ... et que j'étais à lui.

\- Et ensuite il t'a désarmée ?

\- Oui. Il a lâché mon bras, il a pris mon arme à la taille et l'a lancée plus loin. Il m'a retournée d'un seul geste ... et sans jamais enlever sa main de ma bouche.

\- Il t'a semblé plus fort que la moyenne ?

\- Je pense ... J'ai l'habitude du combat au corps à corps contre des hommes. Nul doute qu'il est entraîné, très bien entraîné, et qu'il savait exactement quel geste faire. Dès que je me débattais, il me frappait au visage ... et quand il a vu qu'Espo arrivait, il m'a violemment cogné la tête contre la voiture ... c'était comme s'il était furieux et en même temps très calme ... je ne sais pas, c'était étrange ... Il avait une arme, il aurait pu me tuer si facilement ...

\- Il ne voulait pas te tuer, répondit Shaw. Du moins, pas maintenant ...

\- C'est rassurant, fit remarquer Castle, sortant de son mutisme.

\- Tu as perdu connaissance à ce moment-là ? continua Shaw, concentrée sur son interrogatoire.

\- Je ne crois pas ... j'étais assommée ... et tout est très flou ...

\- C'est ce qu'il voulait, d'où cette rage avec laquelle il t'a frappée. Il fallait que tu sois incapable d'agir pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'Esposito ...

\- Il aurait pu fuir quand il a compris qu'Esposito l'avait repéré, non ? leur fit remarquer Castle.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il aurait eu le temps ..., répondit Kate.

\- Et Esposito aurait pu l'abattre dans le dos ..., ajouta Shaw. Ce gars fait preuve d'un sang-froid et d'une assurance redoutable. Il n'est pas du genre à fuir ... au contraire, il affronte ses ennemis, et anticipe ...

\- Il n'a pas laissé Espo approcher. Il a tiré de relativement loin j'ai l'impression ...

\- Oui. Pour se laisser une marge de manœuvre et pouvoir fuir ensuite ..., expliqua Shaw.

\- C'est peut-être ce qui va sauver la vie de Javi ... Qu'il ait tiré d'aussi loin ..., ajouta Castle.

\- Loin, oui, mais même dans le noir, il est redoutable au tir ... Très doué et limite arrogant, précisa Jordan. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il abat un flic, de nuit, sans hésitation et sans que sa victime n'ait le temps de prendre les devants ...

\- Oui ... et ça ne le gêne pas de tirer sur d'autres flics, alors que lui-même est très certainement flic ...

\- Je pense qu'il a plus ou moins une double personnalité, ajouta Shaw. Il est certainement très professionnel dans son métier. Doué sans doute. Perfectionniste. Exigeant et performant. Insoupçonnable. Mais quand il se faufile dans les rues en quête de ses proies, il n'a plus rien d'un flic.

\- Oui ...

\- Bien. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de te souvenir de tout ce qu'il a pu dire ?

\- Il a dit que j'étais à lui et de ne pas chercher à réfléchir pour me souvenir de lui parce que je n'y arriverais pas ...

Kate hésita un instant, réfléchissant pour se remémorer ce que le tueur lui avait dit. Malgré la panique, malgré la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, son instinct de flic ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle avait observé, enregistré, capté le moindre élément qui pourrait s'avérer utile si elle s'en sortait vivante.

\- Il a dit qu'il était une ombre oubliée dans ma tête ..., ajouta-t-elle.

\- Il a utilisé ce mot-là, une « ombre » ? demanda Shaw, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose.

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un que tu connais personnellement ... Il se voit comme une ombre ... pour moi, ça veut dire que telle une ombre justement il devait graviter autour de vous, de toi, de Scott, et de vos amis à l'Académie ... sans faire partie de votre groupe. Comme une ombre, il devait vous suivre, vous observer quand vous vous amusiez, quand vous sortiez ... Il devait vous admirer, vous envier, vous jalouser pour ce que vous partagiez. Il n'a peut-être même jamais adressé la parole à Scott. Il pense que tu ne pourras pas te souvenir parce que pour toi il n'existait pas, il n'était pas digne que quiconque le remarque ou ne fasse attention à lui.

\- Donc à la base, il aurait un complexe d'infériorité ? demanda Castle.

\- Oui, entre autre. Il a un problème avec l'image de la femme aussi, d'où cette violence exacerbée avec laquelle il frappe ses victimes. Il en veut aux femmes, du plus profond de son être, il les exècre, et en même temps il les veut, il les désire.

\- C'est ambigu ..., constata Rick, alors que Kate, silencieuse, réfléchissait pour essayer de se souvenir d'un homme qui aurait pu les observer en passant inaperçu à l'époque de l'Académie.

\- Oui ... aucun psychopathe n'est simple dans son fonctionnement ..., répondit Jordan. Je dirais qu'il a commencé à développer une obsession vis-à-vis de Scott, qui incarnait tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il devait rêver d'être lui, de pouvoir être ce séducteur, à l'aise avec les femmes, ce gars populaire et bien dans ses baskets. Et toi, tu étais cette jolie fille sexy, un brin mystérieuse, forte, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, qui ne se laissait pas faire ... et surtout qui ne se laissait pas séduire ...

\- Alors il fantasmait sur moi ? demanda Kate.

\- Comme bon nombre d'hommes je suppose ..., lui fit remarquer Jordan. Je veux dire les femmes ne sont pas légion dans les Académies de Police, on a beau dire, ça reste un milieu d'homme ... alors quand parmi tous ces jeunes cadets, une jolie jeune femme se fait désirer ... ça attise les convoitises ...

\- C'est assez terrifiant, dit comme ça ..., soupira Kate. Je ne faisais rien pour ... enfin ...

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est comme ça ... Si j'avais été un jeune cadet, j'aurais été le premier à te faire du charme, ajouta gentiment Castle, sur le ton de l'humour, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Mon hypothèse, Beckett, reprit Shaw, c'est que notre tueur rêvait d'être celui qui te séduirait ... et je crois qu'il y a un détail important dans tout ça : il ne t'a pas violée. Tu es la seule des trois victimes qu'il n'a pas violée ...

\- Parce qu'Esposito est arrivé et l'a interrompu, constata Castle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la seule raison ..., répondit Shaw. Je ne sais pas s'il avait vraiment l'intention de te violer, Kate ...

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, réfléchissant, et cherchant à comprendre.

\- Parce que ça s'est passé à moins de deux cent mètres du commissariat, et que c'était un risque fou ... avec les allers et venues probables des officiers, avec les journalistes qui étaient là par dizaines ..., avec même la présence de caméras des chaînes de télévision à proximité ..., énuméra Jordan, comme autant d'évidences.

\- Justement ça pouvait l'exciter ..., fit remarquer Castle.

\- Le viol aurait pris trop de temps ... C'était vraiment trop risqué à cet endroit et dans ce contexte. Désolée de rentrer dans les détails, Kate, mais est-ce qu'il t'a déshabillée ?

\- Non. Il a déboutonné mon jean ..., expliqua Kate, et passé la main sous mon tee-shirt ...

\- Et lui il s'est déshabillé ? continua Shaw.

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a semblé en avoir l'intention ?

\- Non. Il semblait plutôt prendre son temps. Il n'avait pas l'air pressé ... Il ...

\- Il t'a caressée ?

Kate hésita, réfléchissant à la formulation des choses, évitant de croiser le regard de Rick qu'elle avait senti se tendre à ses côtés. Le souvenir des mains de cet étranger sur son corps la dégoûtait encore, et elle savait combien cette idée devait révulser son mari. Entendre ce qu'elle avait vécu était douloureux pour lui, et elle remerciait le ciel que l'agression n'ait pas été plus loin. Elle n'osait imaginer l'enfer vécu par Ellen, Samantha et Kim.

\- Il m'a touchée ..., répondit-elle, refusant d'utiliser le terme de « caresses ». Il m'a touché le ventre, la poitrine ... et ... il a glissé sa main à l'intérieur de mon pantalon, il a touché mes dessous ...

Rick sentit la colère le gagner de nouveau, la rage même, en songeant à cet homme qui avait posé les mains sur le corps de sa femme, qui avait violé son intimité, qui l'avait fait souffrir. Et comme si elle le sentait, Kate, instinctivement, se mit à caresser légèrement le dessus de sa main du bout du pouce pour l'apaiser et le rassurer.

\- Il était violent ? continua Shaw. Je veux dire dans la façon de te toucher ... Etait-il violent, sec, froid ... Ou bien est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir une certaine forme de douceur, de tendresse ?

\- Jordan ... je ... j'étais dégoûtée, j'essayais de le repousser. Il m'empêchait de respirer et je cherchais mon souffle ... alors ... je n'en sais rien ... il me touchait et ...

-Je sais, Kate ... mais cet homme t'a frappée de toutes ses forces, est-ce que tu as eu l'impression du même type de rage quand il te touchait ?

\- Non. Il n'était pas violent ... ça me donnait la nausée ... mais ça ne faisait pas mal.

\- Ok, répondit Shaw, comme si elle enregistrait les différents éléments. Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à ce moment-là, quand il te touchait ?

\- Oui ... Il a dit que mes seins étaient plus fermes qu'il l'imaginait ...

Rick, silencieux, presque blême, écoutait. Plus Kate donnait de détails, plus un certain malaise s'emparait de lui. C'est pour ça que quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait voulu laisser Beckett débriefer seule avec Shaw. Pour ne pas entendre, pour ne pas savoir. Mais Kate avait besoin de lui. C'était douloureux pour elle, et sa présence à ses côtés l'aidait.

\- Il a dit aussi qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment-là, ajouta Kate. Et il m'a demandé si j'aimais ça ...

\- Ok. Je crois que si vraiment il avait l'intention de te violer ce soir, à cet endroit, il aurait agi plus rapidement, expliqua Jordan. Les violeurs agissent sous le coup de la pulsion, une pulsion sexuelle incontrôlable. Ils n'ont pas besoin de caresser, de toucher pour s'exciter. C'est rapide, c'est violent. Ce que tu me décris ressemble plutôt à un homme qui pour la première fois touche à l'objet de tous ses fantasmes ...

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on en déduit ? demanda Castle, un peu froidement, essayant de se reconcentrer sur l'enquête pour ne pas penser à ce que Kate avait vécu.

\- Eh bien c'est compliqué mais ... tu as dit qu'il t'avait demandé si tu aimais ça ? répondit Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Je dirais qu'il a l'intention de te donner du plaisir ..., expliqua Jordan. Il a vu pendant des mois ou des années, Scott obtenir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait. Il a dû voir Scott tenter de te séduire. Tu m'as dit que Scott avait essayé à plusieurs reprises ...

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai jamais accepté la moindre de ses avances

\- Justement ... aux yeux de notre assassin, tu es spéciale, Kate. Tu es à part. Tu es la seule qu'il a dû voir résister aux avances de Scott, la seule à l'avoir repoussé. Et aujourd'hui, ce gars ne veut plus seulement égaler Scott, comme par le passé, il veut le surpasser. Il viole et tue ses maîtresses. Il les lui prend ... pour que plus jamais elles n'aient de relation avec lui. Il veut être le dernier. Et il veut, sans doute, te conquérir toi ... pour faire mieux que Scott.

\- Il ne veut pas me tuer, alors ?

\- Si. Il n'a pas le choix. Il veut te violer, te donner du plaisir, enfin selon lui, et t'éliminer pour que tu n'appartiennes plus à personne d'autre après. Et même si tu n'as jamais couché avec Scott, tu l'as embrassé ... même si tu l'as repoussé, il t'a embrassé.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, soupira Castle, lassé et agacé. Ok il fantasmait sur Kate, mais pourquoi attendre quinze ans ?

\- Parce qu'il n'était pas prêt il y a quinze ans ... pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il a pu apercevoir Kate dans le parc, avec Scott. Et tous ses souvenirs ont refait surface ... pour alimenter de nouveaux fantasmes.

\- Alors je ne fais pas partie de sa victimologie classique ? Il ne m'a pas agressée à cause de Scott et du baiser ?

\- Eh bien, je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça ... Pour essayer de faire simple, voilà ma théorie : notre gars fait un complexe d'infériorité, se sent mal dans sa peau, mal intégré, rejeté. A l'écart des autres, il observe de loin Scott, Kate et leurs amis. Son admiration se teinte de jalousie, d'envie. Il voudrait être comme Scott, et il fantasme sur Beckett, la jolie fliquette au caractère bien trempé qui refuse les avances de tout le monde. A cette époque, il commence à tenter d'approcher les ex-conquêtes de Scott, comme Maddie. Il se fait repousser et il est furieux. Kate lui semble inaccessible, il n'a aucune confiance en lui, il ne tente probablement aucune approche à ce moment-là. Deux ans plus tard a lieu la fête des anciens élèves ... Entre temps, notre tueur a pu continuer de s'exercer sur les ex-copines de Scott ... même si Scott était parti pour Los Angeles, avec la quantité de ses maîtresses, le tueur avait de quoi s'occuper quelques années. Lors de la fête, il est brutalement ramené en arrière. Il retrouve Scott, toujours playboy, toujours aussi à l'aise. Il retrouve Kate, toujours inaccessible. Il replonge dans ses angoisses. Il voit Scott embrasser Kate, mais le repousser. Elle ne répond pas au profil des femmes qu'il cible. Il ne s'en prend pas à elle. Mais peut-être qu'il est furieux malgré tout. Il idéalisait Kate qui avait su résister à Scott. Sauf que Scott l'a embrassée et que le baiser a quand même duré quelques secondes ..., non ?

\- Oui ...

\- Donc il a pu voir que tu y prenais du plaisir. C'est un peu comme si tu l'avais trahi. Tu avais trahi ce en quoi il croyait. Parmi toutes ces femmes qui le repoussaient, lui, mais succombaient à Scott, toi tu étais à part. Et tout à coup, tu es comme les autres. Cela a pu briser quelque chose en lui. Tu es peut être même l'élément déclencheur ...

\- Tu veux dire qu'il tue des femmes à cause de moi ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça ainsi ... mais ce qu'il a vu a pu déclencher une sorte de rage ... S'écoule ensuite une période de plus d'une dizaine d'années au cours de laquelle on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a fait ... Il a pu continuer d'agresser des femmes, il a pu suivre une thérapie ... ou même rencontrer l'amour, réussir à construire sa vie.

\- Mais quelque chose a tout fait basculer il y a dix mois ..., ajouta Castle, qui commençait à comprendre le cheminement du tueur.

\- Oui. Il a certainement revu Scott, et toutes ses angoisses sont réapparues. Il a suivi Kim, puis Ellen et Samantha. Et il y a deux mois au parc, en pleine ascension psychotique, au même moment que les meurtres d'Ellen et Samantha, il a dû te voir au parc avec Scott. Il a dû vous entendre discuter, contents de vous retrouver. Et je suppose que c'était suffisant pour raviver sa colère. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, quinze ans après, il a évolué. Il n'a plus peur de toi, Kate, tu n'es plus inaccessible ... et il l'a prouvé ce soir.

\- S'il ne voulait pas me violer alors pourquoi ce soir ..., commença Kate.

\- Pour te montrer de quoi il est capable désormais ..., l'interrompit Jordan. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie ... Il t'a dit qu'il en avait rêvé ... Il a dépassé ses craintes, son sentiment d'infériorité, il se croit tout puissant. Il viole les maîtresses de Scott, il pense pouvoir te faire succomber toi-aussi. Comme si son vieux fantasme de l'Académie allait enfin être assouvi. Et il veut te faire payer aussi probablement pour ce baiser échangé avec Scott. Il te rend responsable de ce qu'il est devenu ...

\- Donc ce soir c'était une sorte d'avant-goût ..., résuma Kate. Il a prévu autre chose ?

\- Oui ..., je pense. Ce soir, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui de t'approcher, te toucher ... Mais il a certainement prévu autre chose en effet ...

Un instant, Kate et Rick restèrent silencieux face à la démonstration que venait de leur faire Jordan Shaw. Magistralement, elle leur avait démontré l'enchaînement logique des faits, et c'était terrifiant d'entrer ainsi dans la tête d'un tueur en série, terrifiant aussi de réaliser que Kate avait une telle importance pour lui, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais rien fait de particulier. Et d'un côté, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient y croire. Depuis des mois, ils vivaient dans leur petite bulle, avec Eliott, dans ce cocon si paisible qu'ils avaient bâti autour de lui, loin des enquêtes, loin des psychopathes et des assassins. Et tout à coup, ce soir, c'était comme si la réalité les rattrapait, comme si s'entrechoquaient leur vie d'avant, faite de dangers, de prises de risques, et leur nouvelle vie, qui n'était que sourire et douceur. Comme s'ils réalisaient aussi ce qu'allait impliquer leur retour au travail, bientôt. Et qu'une fois de plus, ils prenaient conscience de la fragilité de leur bonheur. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils ne voulaient pas croire qu'une psychopathe avait pris Kate pour cible, et que si on ne l'arrêtait pas rapidement, une épée de Damoclès pèserait au-dessus de sa tête pendant des mois, voire des années. Cette idée leur était insupportable.

\- Je sais que tu es la meilleure, Jordan, reprit finalement Castle, et que tout cela se tient ... Je suis le premier à admirer ton talent pour le profilage ... mais tu déduis tout cela sans aucune preuve alors peut-être que ...

\- J'ai des preuves, Castle ..., assura Shaw. Je sais que c'est terrifiant. Mais j'ai des preuves : chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque décision de cet homme est une preuve. Mais je peux me tromper. En partie. Le profilage n'est pas une science exacte ... Chaque être humain dispose d'une marge de libre-arbitre ..., même les psychopathes qui sont soumis à leurs pulsions, leurs angoisses.

\- Tu te trompes rarement ..., répondit Kate, contrainte de se rendre à l'évidence. Et tout cela semble tellement logique. Effrayant, mais logique ...

Jordan observa leur air grave à tous les deux, touchée par leur détresse. Ils étaient ses amis, et elle les avait vus, de près ou de loin, traverser tant d'épreuves. Elle comprenait leur désarroi ce soir.

\- Vous savez qu'aucun psychopathe ne réussit à m'échapper ? leur fit-elle, esquissant un sourire, pour les apaiser. Et je ne quitterai pas New-York, tant que celui-ci ne sera pas mort ou sous les verrous ... Ok ?

\- Merci, Jordan, sourit Kate.

\- Il va falloir mettre en place une stratégie rapidement, constata Castle.

\- Oui ... mais il est 3h30 du matin ... tout le monde est sous le choc, et je crois que pour le moment, ce qu'il nous faut à tous, c'est du repos.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Kate. Mais tant qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles d'Espo ...

\- Voilà Lanie, justement, l'interrompit Castle, apercevant leur amie qui discutait au bureau des infirmières, et remplissait des papiers.

\- Je vais aller la voir, leur fit Beckett, lâchant doucement la main de Rick. Peut-être qu'une infirmière aura des infos sur Javi ...

Rick et Jordan la regardèrent s'éloigner, silencieux, et fatigués par les émotions de cette interminable journée.

\- Il y a quatre ans, j'étais ici, presque à la même place ... à attendre de savoir si Kate allait vivre ou mourir ..., reprit Castle, observant au loin sa femme qui discutait avec Lanie et une infirmière.

\- Le sniper au cimetière ? demanda Jordan.

\- Oui ... et aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Javi ..., ajouta-t-il, le visage grave et soucieux.

Rick était angoissé pour son ami, chamboulé par les événements de la soirée qui venaient comme ébranler son paisible bonheur en lui rappelant ses plus mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs qui, parfois encore, hantaient ses nuits. Quatre ans plus tôt, il avait failli perdre Kate. Et combien d'autres fois encore avait-elle été victime de psychopathes, de tueurs, enlevée, torturée, violentée ? C'était un danger avec lequel ils acceptaient de vivre. C'était les risques de ce métier qu'elle aimait tant. Elle s'en était toujours sortie. Parce que peut-être elle était née sous une bonne étoile. Ou parce qu'avec leur équipe ils étaient redoutables d'efficacité, et se battaient corps et âme quand l'un de leurs était touché. Mais si un jour cela ne suffisait pas ? Si ce soir, Esposito n'était pas arrivé ? Si Kate n'avait pas survécu aux violents coups qu'elle avait reçus à la tête ? Si ... Il ressentait bien trop de colère, d'émotion, de culpabilité pour voir les choses rationnellement. Il savait que cela passerait. Probablement. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Il y a des jours comme ça où je me demande si ça en vaut la peine ..., confia Rick, le regard toujours rivé sur Kate.

\- Ça en vaut la peine, Castle ..., répondit Jordan, comme une évidence. Je crois que ça en vaut la peine et au fond de toi, tu le sais.

\- Oui ...

\- Esposito, Beckett ... c'est leur vocation, c'est leur vie ... ils ne seraient pas pleinement heureux sans ça ...

\- Je sais, oui ... On a longuement discuté pendant la grossesse de Kate, et on est tous les deux arrivés à cette conclusion : elle a besoin de ce métier pour être heureuse, et moi-aussi, je crois. J'aime ça ..., depuis que je suis à ses côtés, ça a changé ma vie, ça lui a donné du sens ... et pas seulement parce que je l'aime, et qu'elle est ma femme ...

\- Oui ... Tu aimes les enquêtes, traquer les criminels ...

\- Et rendre justice, aussi. C'est ma vie, aussi, maintenant ... Mais tu sais, sans même parler du danger, Kate culpabilise ... Eliott a l'air de vivre plutôt mal la séparation depuis deux jours ... Il dort mal, il pleure beaucoup ...

\- C'est normal. Ils trouveront leur équilibre, assura Jordan, avec un sourire confiant.

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet. Kate est une maman formidable. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ... qu'elle serait si maternelle.

\- Oui, elle se faisait tant de soucis. Mais c'est une évidence pour elle ... Après ce soir, elle va douter, Castle ... elle va se remettre en question ... Elle est forte, on le sait tous les deux. Mais elle a cru qu'elle allait mourir, qu'elle allait vous abandonner ...

\- Sa pire angoisse oui ...

\- J'ai ressenti ça tellement de fois ... Je suis si souvent partie en mission avec au fond de moi la hantise de ne pas rentrer le soir, et de ne plus jamais revoir Mark et Lily, expliqua-t-elle, songeant à son mari et sa fille. Mais il faut apprendre à vivre avec ..., cela se fera doucement ... La vie, la passion prennent le dessus sur les inquiétudes ...

\- Oui ... à chaque fois qu'un drame survient, on est ébranlés quelques temps et puis ... on repart de plus belle ... parce que c'est la vie qu'on aime.

\- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Kate, parce qu'elle t'a, toi, pour veiller sur elle, apaiser ses angoisses ... comme Mark le fait avec moi. C'est très important.

\- Oui ... et puis elle sera bientôt Capitaine ... Elle adore être sur le terrain, battre le pavé pour traquer les criminels, mais je crois qu'elle est prête à renoncer à cela pour être moins exposée au danger.

\- Oui. Et c'est une bonne chose. Elle fait un choix que je n'ai pas su faire il y a douze ans, quand Lily est née. J'ai sacrifié ses premières années, j'ai manqué tant de choses ... Kate ne fera pas la même erreur que moi. Je l'admire pour ça ..., expliqua-t-elle, alors que Lanie et Beckett s'avançaient pour les rejoindre.

Tous deux se turent, se demandant s'il y avait du nouveau.

\- L'opération est terminée, annonça Kate en arrivant auprès d'eux. L'infirmière ne peut pas nous en dire plus, mais Javi est en vie ...

\- Le chirurgien va venir nous expliquer la situation, ajouta Lanie, s'asseyant à côté de Jordan.

\- Ok ... Il est en vie, répéta Rick, comme soulagé d'une certaine façon.

\- Oui ..., répondit simplement Kate, en venant s'installant près de lui.

Silencieux, tous savaient que le fait qu'Esposito soit en vie était source d'espoir, mais que rien n'était gagné. Ils ignoraient la gravité de ses blessures, et de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées et ses inquiétudes, ils patientèrent, guettant au loin l'apparition, au bout du couloir, du Dr Josh Davidson.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapitre 21**

 _Hôpital, aux environs de 3h30._

Enfin, ils aperçurent le Dr Josh Davidson remontant le couloir d'un pas décidé, le virent s'arrêter au bureau des infirmières pour échanger quelques mots, avant de s'avancer vers eux. Tous les quatre se levèrent presque d'un même élan, anxieux à l'idée de ce que le chirurgien allait leur annoncer. Kate n'avait pas revu Josh depuis près de quatre ans, depuis leur séparation, qui, sans doute avait été quelque peu douloureuse pour lui. Elle se souvenait encore de sa colère. Il en avait après Castle, qu'il tenait pour responsable de son entêtement à vouloir enquêter sur la mort de sa mère. Mais il ignorait à l'époque que si elle le quittait, c'était parce que son cœur la guidait vers Rick, quoi qu'il arrive. Peut-être s'en doutait-il, mais il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet quand elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle mettait fin à leur relation. Il avait espéré, sans doute, qu'une fois passé le traumatisme de ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle reviendrait vers lui. Il l'avait rappelée quelques fois dans les premiers temps, mais elle avait coupé les ponts progressivement. Revoir Josh dans ces circonstances était un peu étrange, mais finalement plus simple aussi.

\- Bonsoir, commença le Dr Davidson, croisant le regard de Kate.

Elle lut dans ses yeux toute sa sympathie et sa sollicitude à cet instant. Elle savait combien Josh avait conscience de la famille qu'ils formaient tous au 12ème District, et du drame qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui, alors que l'un des leurs avait été aussi durement touché.

\- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils tous presque d'une même voix, suspendus à ce que le chirurgien allait leur annoncer.

\- L'état du Lieutenant Esposito a pu être stabilisé, annonça-t-il d'un ton professionnel, mais compatissant. Néanmoins, la nuit va être décisive. Il est pour l'instant sous assistance respiratoire.

En entendant ces derniers mots, Kate sentit son ventre se serrer d'angoisse, et instinctivement, Castle passa son bras autour de sa taille, caressant doucement son dos, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là et la réconforter.

\- Mais il va s'en sortir ? demanda Lanie, la voix éraillée par le chagrin et l'inquiétude.

\- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions faire, Dr Parish mais comme je vous l'ai dit, cette nuit sera décisive. Le lieutenant Esposito présente deux lésions importantes au poumon droit. Deux balles s'y étaient logées. Nous les avons extraites. La troisième balle a fracturé plusieurs côtes, mais n'a touché, par chance, aucun organe.

\- Ok ..., merci ..., répondit Lanie, complètement désemparée.

\- Il est jeune, en bonne santé, et plutôt robuste. Nous avons bon espoir, ajouta Josh, d'un ton confiant.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demanda Kate.

\- Il vaudrait mieux attendre demain matin. Il est en soins intensifs, expliqua Josh.

\- Ok ...

\- Je vous tiendrai informés de la moindre évolution, ajouta-t-il. Vous devriez tous rentrer vous reposer ... Votre ami est entre de bonnes mains, ici.

\- Oui, merci ..., répondit Kate, échangeant un dernier regard avec Josh, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

\- Lanie ... Je vais vous raccompagner si vous le souhaitez, suggéra Jordan, sentant à quel point Lanie était effondrée.

\- Non ... merci ..., balbutia Lanie. Je vais attendre ici ...

\- Lanie, ça ne sert à rien ..., lui fit remarquer Kate. Tu devrais rentrer essayer de dormir un peu ...

\- Je veux être là s'il se réveille ...

\- Quand Javi va se réveiller, s'il te voit avec cette tête, il va prendre peur ..., répondit Kate, esquissant un sourire pour tenter d'apaiser son amie.

\- Elle a raison, confirma Castle avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- A ce point-là ? sourit légèrement Lanie.

\- Allez, Jordan va te raccompagner, ok ? lui fit Kate, avant de l'étreindre.

\- Oui ... merci ..., accepta finalement Lanie, tandis que Beckett la serrait contre elle.

\- Et vous ? demanda Shaw. Vous rentrez en taxi ?

\- Oui ..., répondit Rick.

\- Soyez prudents ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur nous deux, sourit Castle, alors que le téléphone de Jordan se mettait à sonner.

\- Shaw, répondit-elle presque aussitôt.

Tous les trois scrutèrent ses réactions, se demandant s'il y avait du nouveau concernant l'affaire.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, 3h30._

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, il peinait à trouver le sommeil. L'euphorie ressentie quelques heures plus tôt était retombée, mais il y avait encore lui cette once d'excitation qui le maintenait éveillé, et son esprit cogitait encore et encore. Même si tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme prévu, il était satisfait. Il l'avait touchée, il avait senti son cœur palpiter sous ses mains, il avait vu la terreur voiler son regard. La maintenir sous pression ainsi, la contraindre à se soumettre à son désir l'avait ravi bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Kate Beckett avait résisté, comme il s'y attendait, et cette hargne, cette rage de vivre et de lutter, n'avaient fait qu'accroître son excitation, cette envie qu'il avait de prendre possession d'elle, puis de l'étrangler, pour qu'elle soit sienne à tout jamais. Il savait avant même de surgir dans son dos ce soir qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir son dessein aujourd'hui. Près du commissariat, avec tous ces journalistes, c'était trop risqué. Mais il avait voulu ressentir de nouveau cette pulsion, qui l'avait rendu fou des années plus tôt. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de l'approcher, la toucher, sentir son corps sous le sien.

A présent, il réalisait le chemin parcouru, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir défiler dans sa tête les images de ce qui l'avait amené à agir ainsi ce soir, des années après. Il se remémorait ce jour où tout avait basculé, et où, rageusement, il avait eu pour la première fois envie de tuer Kate Beckett. Elle l'avait repoussé la veille, lors de la soirée organisée par l'Académie de Police pour les anciens élèves. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne mélangeait pas le travail et la vie privée, que c'était beaucoup trop compliqué, et qu'elle ne sortait pas avec des flics. Elle avait eu l'air sincère. Il ne l'avait jamais vue sortir avec des collègues. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte son invitation, et le simple fait d'oser l'approcher, lui parler, l'avait déjà comblé ce soir-là. Il s'était senti bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et avait eu l'impression que tout le travail réalisé auprès de son psychothérapeute depuis des mois portait ses fruits. Il avait eu le courage d'approcher Kate, de la regarder dans les yeux, et son refus ne l'avait pas mis hors de lui. Elle avait été souriante et gentille. Mais elle s'était fichue de lui. Elle lui avait menti. Et quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait ressenti cette pulsion qui l'avait dévasté : hors de lui, il avait voulu la tuer, l'étrangler, la frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'éliminer. Elle avait embrassé Scott. Il l'avait vue dans ce gymnase. Elle lui avait menti. Elle était comme les autres. Une sale petite garce qui jouait de son physique pour attiser le désir des hommes, et ensuite les repousser, les rabaisser avec dédain et arrogance. Oui, il avait eu envie de la tuer ce jour-là. Il avait ressenti cette pulsion pour la première fois, et c'était comme si tout le travail psychologique accompli depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Académie était réduit à néant. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti l'avait détruit de nouveau, alors qu'avant ce jour-là, il avait l'impression de s'être enfin libéré de ses angoisses, ses torpeurs, ses obsessions. Et Kate Beckett lui avait donné envie de tuer.

Il avait déjà été repoussé maintes et maintes fois par les maîtresses de Scott à l'époque. Et à chaque fois, furieux, il s'en était pris à elles, maîtrisant difficilement sa rage. Jamais cependant il n'avait eu envie de les étrangler, de les éliminer. Mais Kate Beckett était différente. Du moins, il l'avait cru. Elle était inaccessible. Forte, sûre d'elle. Belle et séduisante. Mystérieuse aussi. Elle ne sortait avec personne à l'Académie. Elle repoussait systématiquement les avances de ses collègues. Elle n'en était que plus attirante et excitante. Elle était longtemps demeurée de l'ordre du fantasme. Jamais il n'aurait osé l'approcher à l'époque de l'Académie. Et puis ils avaient tous été diplômés, et étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Voir Scott disparaître de son univers avait d'abord été douloureux, tant il avait construit toute sa vie autour de lui. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien : il avait réussi à se libérer de son obsession pendant un temps, et grâce à sa psychothérapeute, il avait progressé, pris de l'assurance. Il avait eu l'impression de se réconcilier avec lui-même, de comprendre d'où lui venaient ses angoisses et de parvenir à les maîtriser. Il avait même fait quelques rencontres. Des filles dans des bars, qui ne demandaient pas grand-chose, et acceptaient des histoires d'un soir. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de filles qui l'intéressaient. Il voulait séduire les femmes que Scott réussissait à séduire : des femmes de caractère, fortes, indépendantes, belles et intelligentes. Pas des traînées dans des bars et hôtels sordides. Néanmoins, il avait réussi à gagner un peu en assurance, et quand l'Académie avait organisé cette soirée en l'honneur des anciens élèves, il avait revu Kate Beckett et s'était dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il avait tenté sa chance. Quelques verres d'alcool lui avaient donné le courage de l'approcher. Jamais il ne s'en serait cru capable. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Il se souvenait encore de cette fierté qu'il avait ressentie. Une fierté balayée quelques heures plus tard par une colère sans nom. Contre Kate Beckett. Contre Scott. Contre lui-même aussi, dégoûté de s'être fait berner par une femme. Dégoûté d'avoir cru qu'elle était différente. Oui, il avait voulu la tuer pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, en le replongeant ainsi dans sa torpeur et son mal-être. S'en étaient suivies des années d'errance, de lutte acharnée entre sa raison et ses pulsions morbides qui ne le quittaient plus depuis ce jour-là. Il avait eu comme l'impression, peu à peu de se scinder en deux êtres distincts. Il était ce flic, intègre, professionnel, exemplaire, et cet homme déchiré, torturé, plein d'angoisses et d'envies violentes et meurtrières. Il avait lutté des années contre lui-même, contre ce qu'il était. Et puis dix mois plus tôt, il avait compris comment soulager ce malaise qui l'anéantissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait revu Scott, et avait laissé s'effacer toutes les barrières morales, rationnelles qu'il s'était construit depuis des années. Il y avait eu Kim. Puis Ellen, Samantha. Et c'était tellement bon. Tellement jouissif. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vivant. Il existait. Il agissait comme s'il était enfin pleinement lui. Oui, il tuait. Il était un être abject, horrible, cruel. Mais il était lui-même. Et surtout il parvenait à vaincre ses angoisses, ses tourments, qui le rendaient malade. Et rien d'autre n'importait aujourd'hui. Il adorait sa nouvelle vie, l'ambivalence de ce qu'il était l'excitait. Il y aurait Donna et Adeline. Pour Kate, il devrait attendre probablement. Des mois peut-être. Ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir suffirait à nourrir son fantasme et son excitation quelques temps.

Tirant sur le drap, il se tourna, s'allongeant sur le ventre en quête d'une position pour trouver le sommeil. D'ici trois heures, il devrait se lever pour aller travailler, et la journée promettait d'être longue et intense. Ce serait jouissif d'être ainsi au milieu de tous celui dont tout le monde parlerait sans que quiconque ne puisse le soupçonner. Parce que tous ses collègues ne parleraient que de ça et lui avec eux : la tentative de viol sur un lieutenant de police de New-York, et la tentative de meurtre sur un de ses hommes. A moins que d'ici demain, il n'ait succombé à ses blessures. Il aurait préféré l'épargner. Tuer des collègues qui n'avaient rien demandé étaient contre son sens moral, du moins ce qu'il lui restait de sens moral. Ce pauvre gars n'avait eu pour tort que de chercher à l'interrompre, et pour gagner du temps et fuir, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'abattre. Comme cette autre flic, l'officier Vélasquez, qui faisait elle-aussi la une des médias. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque. C'était lui ou eux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et finalement que peu de scrupules.

Décidé à cesser de penser pour dormir enfin, quelque chose le tracassait encore néanmoins. La suite de son plan était prévue pour mardi. Et il lui manquait un élément indispensable avant de passer à l'action. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution où son petit rituel ne pourrait s'accomplir à la perfection. Il devait aussi essayer de vérifier où en était l'enquête et tenter de savoir si ses futures victimes étaient protégées. Il se doutait que les flics devaient avoir compris son fonctionnement, et qu'ils savaient qu'il s'en prenait aux femmes qui succombaient aux charmes de Scott. Ellen, Samantha, Kim et maintenant Kate. Toutes avaient un lien avec Scott. L'évidence était là. Le profiler du FBI avait sûrement dressé de lui le profil du parfait psychopathe, et trouvé des tas d'explications à son comportement et son besoin impérieux de violer et tuer ces femmes. Il avait prévu qu'après Kim les choses se compliqueraient. Après trois victimes en général, les experts commencent à se faire une petite idée assez précise du profil du tueur, de son mode opératoire et de sa victimologie. Les choses se compliquaient donc, mais ce n'en était que plus excitant. Il avait fait son choix. Ce serait Donna. Et ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle mardi soir était sa plus belle mise en scène. Un véritable coup de génie. Pour la première fois, la violer et la tuer n'étaient pas les seules choses qui l'excitaient. La préparation, l'élaboration de la mise en scène depuis des mois, étaient un pur plaisir. S'il franchissait cette étape, alors il deviendrait un maître incontesté dans l'art de tuer. Et c'était jouissif.

* * *

 _Loft, aux environs de 4h30 du matin ..._

Sous la douche, Kate savourait le bien-être que lui procurait l'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau. Elle était épuisée, et sa tête lui faisait mal, mais elle ne pourrait pas dormir sans avoir effacé les traces visibles de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Le sang, qui avait coulé sur son visage, dans son cou, et sur ses bras, quelques heures plus tôt, disparaissait à mesure que l'eau lavait son corps. Rick, attentif, appuyé contre le mur, la regardait simplement, préférant rester auprès d'elle, au cas où elle perdrait connaissance. Il la contemplait, ses yeux s'attardant malgré lui sur ses cicatrices, ses blessures, qui éternellement lui rappelaient qu'un jour il avait failli la perdre, mais aussi que leur bonheur était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Dans le silence de la salle de bain, simplement interrompu par le bruit de l'eau jaillissant de la douche, leurs regards se croisaient de temps à autre, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Le soulagement. L'apaisement. Mais aussi la peur. De ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Ils étaient rentrés quelques minutes plus tôt, et avaient trouvé le loft paisiblement endormi. Eliott dans son petit lit, et Martha dans la chambre d'Alexis. Le temps d'embrasser leur fils, de s'assurer que tout allait bien, et ils avaient rejoint la salle de bain. Il allait falloir réussir à trouver le sommeil, et malgré la fatigue et le contrecoup de toutes ces émotions, ce ne serait pas simple. Ils étaient encore inquiets concernant Esposito, et les dernières nouvelles en provenance du poste avaient attisé leurs questionnements et interrogations. La balistique avait parlé et les premiers résultats des expertises, réalisées sur les balles extraites du corps d'Esposito, avaient surpris tout le monde : l'arme utilisée par le « tueur au coupe-ongles » était non seulement fichée, mais elle appartenait à Scott Mc Garrett. C'était son arme secondaire. Aussitôt, il avait été interpellé alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, par les officiers qui le surveillaient depuis qu'il avait été autorisé à quitter le commissariat. Pour tous, il paraissait évident que Scott n'était pas l'agresseur. Il avait passé la soirée au _Boom Boom Boom_ , noyant ses tourments dans l'alcool. Les officiers du 12ème ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux. Kate avait confirmé à Ryan au téléphone que son assaillant n'était pas Scott : il n'en avait ni la corpulence, ni la voix. Scott, qui n'était pas vraiment en état de s'expliquer vu le nombre de verres qu'il avait bus, avait seulement été capable de dire que son arme secondaire était théoriquement chez lui, dans son appartement. Vu les circonstances, il avait néanmoins été ramené au poste, et une équipe de la scientifique avait été envoyée passer son domicile au crible pour comprendre comment le tueur avait pu s'emparer de son arme. Ce nouvel élément amenait donc de nouvelles interrogations sur les motivations du tueur, et sur le dessein qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Rick, alors que Kate fermait le robinet.

\- Bien, mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas ..., le rassura-t-elle, s'avançant vers lui.

\- Tiens ..., lui fit-il, en lui tendant un drap de bain.

\- Merci ...

\- Tu me dis si tu as la tête qui tourne ou bien si ...

\- Castle, sourit-elle gentiment, en s'enroulant dans la serviette. Je te dis que ça va ...

\- Ok, sourit-il. Veux-tu que je te prépare un petit remontant ?

\- Il est 4h30 du matin ... Pas sûr qu'un remontant soit une bonne idée pour trouver le sommeil ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ce n'est pas faux ..., répondit-il, alors qu'elle sortait prudemment de la douche. Viens par-là alors que je m'occupe de toi ...

Elle s'approcha, contente qu'il soit là pour prendre soin d'elle, et le laissa frotter délicatement son corps pour l'aider à se sécher. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle allait bien, elle se sentait toute fourbue. Ses bras, son cou lui faisaient mal, du fait d'avoir été secouée et molestée à plusieurs reprises. Et elle était à bout de forces. Elle s'efforçait de relativiser, car ce n'était rien à côté de l'enfer qu'était en train de vivre Esposito.

\- Tu crois qu'il a pris l'arme de Scott pour le faire accuser ? demanda-t-elle, l'esprit toujours préoccupé par l'enquête.

\- Je ne sais pas ... c'est bizarre ..., répondit Rick, s'appliquant, avec douceur, à sécher la peau de sa femme. Il doit bien se douter que tu sais que l'agresseur n'est pas Scott.

\- Oui ...

\- Tu n'as pas mal au ventre ? Ici ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il constatait les marques de coup, tout en passant la serviette sur son ventre.

\- Ça va ...

\- Tu sais que tu as le droit de me dire que tu as mal ? la taquina-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle prenait toujours sur elle et minimisait ses douleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas mal, mais ...

\- Mais ? lui fit-il, la regardant dans les yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

\- J'ai l'impression de sentir encore la pression de ses mains sur moi ..., expliqua-t-elle. C'est désagréable ... Je n'imagine même pas l'horreur que doivent vivre les femmes qui ont été violées ... Il m'a juste touchée ... et déjà, c'est insupportable ...

\- Rien que pour ça, je pourrais le tuer ...

\- Rick ... arrête de dire ça ..., le sermonna-t-elle gentiment, enroulant un bras autour de son cou pour se blottir contre lui.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! répondit-il.

\- Non, mon cœur ... ce n'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-elle, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Parce que tu n'es pas comme ça ...

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, croisa son regard, et y lut la colère, cette colère qu'elle n'avait que rarement vue dans ses yeux. Quand on s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait, Rick pouvait devenir fou de rage. Elle comprenait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que cet homme ait pu la toucher, violer son intimité, la faire souffrir. Elle était en colère elle-aussi. Elle pensait à ce qu'il avait fait à toutes ces femmes avant elle, à la chance qu'elle avait eue, et à Esposito, qu'il avait abattu sans sommation, de sang-froid. Et l'impression de ressentir encore la fermeté de ses mains sur elle la dégoûtait.

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir mal à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait ..., répondit finalement Rick, l'enlaçant lui-aussi pour la tenir au plus près de lui.

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait du bien ? sourit-elle, tendrement.

\- Hum ... un câlin ?

\- Oui ... mais aussi des caresses ..., répondit-elle, lui prenant la main pour la porter jusqu'à son sein. Caresse-moi ...

Elle avait besoin de sentir la douceur et la tendresse des mains de son homme sur elle, comme pour effacer définitivement les traces de ce qu'elle avait subi, et cette sensation désagréable qui lui donnait encore la nausée. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Rick, il comprit, et lentement, fit glisser sa main sur ses seins, dont il caressa les rondeurs, un à un, puis sur son ventre, ses cuisses, cajolant le corps meurtri de sa femme. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura le plaisir et le bien-être que lui procuraient les caresses aimantes de Rick. Puis, doucement, il passa ses deux mains dans son dos, pour l'attirer au plus près de lui, et sentir la peau nue de sa poitrine venir se blottir contre son torse. Le visage niché au creux de son cou, elle se sentit totalement apaisée, comme si ce peau-à-peau si tendre et sensuel, était le meilleur des remèdes.

\- Comme ça, ça va mieux ? chuchota-t-il, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Toujours dans tes bras ... Et tu sais bien que tes mains sont magiques ...

\- Tu m'étonnes, sourit-il fièrement, desserrant son étreinte pour la regarder.

Elle sourit, amusée par son petit air ravi du compliment.

\- Allez, tu vas avoir froid ... et on devrait essayer de dormir, maintenant ... Viens, reprit-il, la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre.

\- La nuit va être plus que courte ... dans trois heures Eliott sera réveillé ...

\- Justement. Pas de temps à perdre ..., répondit-il, ouvrant en grand la couette pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser.

\- Merci ...

\- Tu n'as besoin de rien ? demanda-t-il, toujours aux petits soins, alors qu'elle s'allongeait, se blottissant sous la couette.

\- De mon mari, simplement.

Il sourit, et contourna le lit pour venir se coucher à son tour. Il éteignit la lumière, puis prit Kate contre lui. Elle vint blottir sa joue contre son torse, et il l'enlaça de son bras, remontant la couette jusque sous son menton pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

\- Peut-être que l'assassin veut semer le doute par rapport à Scott ..., chuchota Kate, dont l'esprit cogitait toujours.

\- Oui, c'est possible ... Toutes ces femmes assassinées sont ses maîtresses, son arme a été utilisée pour abattre un lieutenant de police de New-York ... et même s'il n'a rien fait ...

\- Quand les médias sauront, qu'il soit coupable ou non, sa carrière, sa réputation vont en prendre un coup ..., continua Kate, terminant sa phrase.

\- Sans compter que sa relation avec la femme du sénateur White-Reese pourrait être rendue publique ..., ajouta Rick.

\- Oui, c'est le genre de situation qui fait que tant qu'on n'aura pas arrêté l'assassin, les gens auront toujours un doute concernant Scott ...

\- Le tueur l'idéalise pourtant, il veut être lui, le surpasser, et en même temps, il le hait pour ce qu'il incarne et qu'il ne sera jamais ...

\- Il nous montre aussi à quel point il maîtrise la situation, répondit Kate. S'il a réussi à prendre l'arme de Scott à son domicile, alors il est très doué ...

\- Oui ...

\- Il était si près de moi ..., poursuivit-elle, d'un air dépité. Si seulement j'avais été plus forte, si j'avais anticipé et qu'il ne m'avait pas désarmée, j'aurais pu ...

\- Kate ... tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus que ce que tu as fait ..., la rassura-t-il, caressant doucement son épaule.

\- Et s'il disparaît ? Si après ce soir, il décide de se faire oublier ...

\- Crois-en le profiler de génie qui sommeille en moi ..., il ne se fera pas oublier pour le moment. Il est en pleine ascension ... Il vit son heure de gloire ...

\- Oui, c'est vrai ... Et il vient d'ajouter l'agression de deux flics à son palmarès, soupira-t-elle.

\- Allez ..., il faut dormir, Kate ... Cesse de réfléchir ...

\- Je vais essayer ... Bonne nuit ...

\- Dors bien, ma chérie, répondit-il.

Silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils mirent encore du temps à trouver le sommeil.


	70. Chapter 70

Désolée pour l'attente ... Très difficile pour moi d'écrire ces dernières semaines avec les mauvaises nouvelles concernant la série et ce qui se profile à l'horizon. Mais je m'y remets tout doucement !

 **Chapitre 22**

 _Loft, aux environs de 7h30._

Kate, calée dans son oreiller, allaitait Eliott, qui, comme prévu, s'était réveillé à l'aube. Martha lui avait amené son fils dès qu'elle l'avait entendu commencer à pleurnicher, puis, s'était hâtée de retourner se coucher, épuisée elle-aussi par sa courte nuit. Près d'elle, Rick avait à peine bougé quand Martha était entrée dans la chambre, et il somnolait à présent tout contre son épaule.

L'esprit encore embrumé par les événements de la soirée et de la nuit, elle regardait son bébé téter, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était soulagée. Lanie venait de lui envoyer un message, et Esposito était réveillé. Il n'était pas encore totalement tiré d'affaires, mais son état était bien moins préoccupant que quelques heures plus tôt. Cette bonne nouvelle avait suffi à lui faire oublier son épuisement, tant elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait maintenant plus qu'une hâte, se démener pour faire avancer cette enquête et arrêter ce psychopathe qui avait failli les tuer, Javi et elle, et qui avait détruit tant de vies déjà. Mais pour l'instant, elle savourait le plaisir de profiter de son fils, si petit, si fragile au creux de ses bras. Tétant goulûment, il la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, bien réveillé, et jouait à tapoter son petit poing contre son sein. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué ce précieux moment. Martha lui avait proposé de donner le biberon à Eliott pour qu'elle puisse dormir encore, mais Kate tenait à l'allaiter ce matin. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, et de rassurer son fils, de lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait besoin de retrouver son rôle de maman à part entière, et ce bien-être si particulier qu'elle ressentait quand Eliott tétait, blotti dans ses bras, et qu'il la regardait comme si elle était la plus merveilleuse des mamans. Il n'y avait pas meilleure thérapie pour surmonter les drames de leur vie que son petit bonhomme, Rick, et l'amour infini qu'ils se portaient tous les trois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main, mon ange ? chuchota-t-elle, constatant soudain qu'Eliott tenait fermement un bout de tissu dans son poing calé contre son ventre.

Elle tira légèrement sur le morceau de tissu, reconnaissant aussitôt le coloris gris et la texture de son vieux tee-shirt du NYPD.

\- Oh ... mais ... qu'est-ce que Papa a fait de mon tee-shirt ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise.

\- Hum ..., lui répondit Rick, d'une voix grave et rauque, toute ensommeillée. Papa a fabriqué un doudou ...

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il se blottit plus près encore du corps bien chaud de sa femme, et posa une main sur les petites jambes d'Eliott, les caressant avec douceur.

\- Bonjour mon bonhomme ..., marmonna-t-il, visiblement peu réveillé.

\- Tu as découpé mon tee-shirt ? demanda Kate, sur un ton inquisiteur, dévisageant la mine endormie de son mari.

\- Hum ... Je crois que je ferais mieux de me rendormir ...

\- Castle ..., le sermonna-t-elle, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Hum ... On a des nouvelles d'Espo ? demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

\- Oui ... Il est réveillé, lui annonça Kate d'une voix souriante. Lanie m'a envoyé un message Il est toujours en soins intensifs et sous assistance respiratoire, mais il a plutôt bien réagi à l'opération. Il va lui falloir du temps mais Josh dit que le plus dur est passé ...

\- Je le savais ... Javi est un guerrier ..., constata Rick, esquissant un sourire fatigué. Voilà la meilleure des nouvelles pour commencer cette journée ... ou plutôt la continuer ... parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est toujours hier ... et que je n'ai pas dormi ...

\- Castle, qu'as-tu fait de mon tee-shirt ?

\- Hum ... Je sens le sommeil s'emparer de moi ... Chut ... je dors ..., soupira-t-il, faisant mine de se rendormir instantanément.

\- Tu sais que j'adore ce tee-shirt, Castle ..., répondit Kate, ignorant son cinéma. Tu l'as vraiment découpé ?

\- Demande à Eliott ..., lui fit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Très drôle ..., soupira sa muse.

Rick se décida à ouvrir les yeux, et se redressa, en appui sur le coude, pour regarder sa femme et son fils blottis près de lui. Il sourit d'un air béat, tout heureux. Il était épuisé, et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, mais la bonne nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer Kate concernant Esposito, et le fait de retrouver sa petite famille au lit pour un réveil câlin lui mettaient du baume au cœur après la peur qu'il avait eue la veille. Tout allait bien, désormais, et cela suffisait à son bonheur ce matin.

\- Comment va notre petit bonhomme ? demanda-t-il, se penchant pour caresser les cheveux de son fils.

-Il tête comme un ogre affamé, donc je crois qu'il est en pleine forme, répondit Kate, avec un sourire attendri par Eliott.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, posant un doigt sous son menton pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne et y déposer un baiser. Comment va ta tête ?

\- Bien, sourit-elle, l'embrassant à son tour. Je suis soulagée ..., tellement soulagée. J'avais si peur pour Javi ...

\- Oui ..., sourit-il. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. On va trouver ce malade et l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau ...

\- Oui ... mais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as fait de mon tee-shirt, répondit-elle, ne perdant pas de vue son souci matinal. Avoue tout ...

\- Quelle est la peine encourue, lieutenant ? la taquina-t-il, repoussant l'échéance.

Il ne craignait pas vraiment qu'elle se fâche, mais cela l'amusait de l'embêter.

\- Une peine terrible ..., répondit-elle, faisant mine d'être très sérieuse. Si mon tee-shirt n'a pas survécu, je crains que tu ne sois privé de câlins pendant quelques temps ...

Il rit, amusé, et content de retrouver sa femme souriante et taquine.

\- Dis ... tu m'as l'air en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui n'a dormi que trois heures ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, tout en regardant Eliott, qui commençait à cesser tout doucement de téter.

\- Hum ... pas vraiment ... c'est l'adrénaline qui me maintient en vie ..., expliqua-t-il, et je crains qu'il ne me faille boire une bassine de café pour affronter la journée ...

\- Je vais te noyer dans ta bassine de café si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qui est arrivé à mon tee-shirt préféré !

\- Tu entends ça, Eliott ? Je t'avais dit que Maman serait fâchée ...

\- Vraiment, Castle, tu sais combien je tenais à ce tee-shirt ...

\- Oui ..., mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours le mettre, sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur son épaule. N'est-ce pas, fiston ?

\- Ne le prends pas à témoin de tes bêtises ...

\- C'est de sa faute en plus ! se défendit Castle.

\- Rick ...

\- Bon, ok ... J'ai juste découpé ce petit morceau de ton tee-shirt, expliqua-t-il, prenant le tissu entre ses doigts. Comme ça, quand tu lui manques, il peut sentir ton odeur, et ça le rassure ... Il frotte le tissu contre son nez et il se rendort sans problème ...

\- C'est adorable ..., constata-t-elle, attendrie.

\- Tu vois ..., sourit-il, fièrement.

\- Mais tu as massacré mon tee-shirt ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.

\- Aïe ! protesta-t-il, en riant.

\- Tu es terrible, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu boudes ..., sourit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée. Tu vois, Eliott, Maman est une vraie fille ... et les filles ça boude ...

\- Je ne boude pas, d'abord ... et ne lui apprends pas des théories misogynes à la noix !

\- J'ai juste coupé le bas du tee-shirt ... Tu pourras toujours le mettre ... tu auras juste le nombril à l'air ... hum ... tu vas être tellement sexy ... ça peut être très pratique tu sais ...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la bêtise de ses explications, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, happant tendrement ses lèvres. Quand il se comportait comme un gamin, il l'exaspérait autant qu'il l'attendrissait. Il lui rendit son baiser avec la même tendresse et volupté, alors qu'Eliott commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de sa maman. Kate délaissa à regret les lèvres de son mari pour jeter un œil vers son fils.

\- Voilà un petit bonhomme repu ..., constata-t-elle. Tu le prends ? Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Le petit-déjeuner ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaie de dormir encore un peu ? demanda-t-il, en baillant, alors que Kate déposait délicatement Eliott dans ses bras.

\- On n'a pas le temps de dormir, mon cœur ... On a un tueur à arrêter, et il n'est pas question qu'on se couche ce soir sans avoir identifié ce psychopathe.

\- Ok ... mais ... le médecin a dit que ...

\- Je vais bien. Cesse de t'inquiéter, ok ?

\- Ok ..., sourit-il, lui faisant confiance.

\- Tu fais faire son rot à Eliott ? demanda-t-elle, en se glissant hors du lit. Je vais nous préparer du café ...

\- Bien, chef, répondit-il, calant son fils contre son torse.

Kate attrapa son débardeur et son shorty qu'elle enfila rapidement, puis, debout près du lit, contempla ses deux hommes encore sous la couette.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda naïvement Rick, constatant qu'elle les regardait avec tendresse.

\- Rien ..., répondit-elle, s'asseyant au bord du lit. C'est juste que ... tout va bien ...

\- Oui, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il.

\- Je t'aime ..., sourit-elle, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Même si j'ai massacré ton tee-shirt ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Encore plus parce que tu as massacré mon tee-shirt pour apaiser notre fils ...

Il sourit, tout content, alors qu'elle se baissait pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Eliott.

\- Et toi-aussi, je t'aime mon petit cœur ..., mais je crois que tu fais ce que tu veux de ton pauvre papa quand maman n'est pas là ...

\- Il tient ça de toi ..., expliqua Rick. Je ne peux pas vous résister ...

\- Hum ... Tu t'en sors bien, sourit-elle, avant de se lever.

\- A tout de suite, Maman ..., sourit Castle, la regardant quitter la chambre.

Il tapota doucement le dos d'Eliott, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il était content de constater que Kate allait bien ce matin, malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille, et qu'elle était déterminée, comme lui, à faire tout ce qui était possible pour dénicher ce psychopathe.

\- Tonton Javi est un guerrier, fiston ... Mais Maman aussi est une guerrière ..., chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son fils. La plus jolie et la plus douce des guerrières ...

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, salle de travail, aux environs de 7h30._

Dans le bureau du Capitaine, Jordan Shaw et Victoria Gates, assises face à face, buvaient un café tout en faisant le point sur la situation. Elles s'étaient relayées pour dormir quelques heures et superviser les opérations nocturnes aux abords du poste ainsi que l'avancée de l'enquête. Les bonnes nouvelles en provenance de l'hôpital leur avaient mis du baume au cœur, mais elles étaient toujours plutôt désemparées par la tournure que prenait leur affaire, et inquiètes aussi de ne pas parvenir à coincer rapidement le tueur qui semait la panique dans la ville.

Pour l'instant, Scott Mc Garrett, interpellé au cours de la nuit, était toujours interrogé par Ryan. Il n'avait pas été placé en garde-à-vue, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait être l'agresseur de Beckett et Esposito, mais on lui avait demandé de rester au poste, par précaution, et pour vérifier certains détails quant à la façon dont le tueur avait pu se procurer son arme de service. En effet, les résultats des expertises venaient de tomber quelques minutes plus tôt : la veille, lors de la perquisition au domicile de Scott, son arme de service n'était pas dans son appartement mais cette nuit, lorsque les équipes scientifiques avaient de nouveau passé son domicile au crible afin de trouver une trace de l'intrusion du tueur, elles avaient trouvé l'arme utilisée pour tirer sur Esposito. Par conséquent, le tueur était allé replacer l'arme chez Scott après l'agression, la veille au soir. Ce qui posait tout un tas d'interrogations. Complètement désemparé par la situation, en plus de son état d'ébriété avancée, Scott n'avait pu donner d'explications jusqu'à présent. Il ne comprenait rien au drame auquel il se trouvait mêlé bien malgré lui. Mais son avocat avait bien conscience que sa collaboration était indispensable dans cette affaire.

Les experts scientifiques avaient fini leurs relevés sur la scène de l'agression de Beckett et Esposito, et, même si quelques éléments avaient été transmis au laboratoire pour des analyses, on n'en attendait pas de grandes révélations. Il n'y avait ni empreinte, ni fibre, ni trace ADN. Les interrogatoires des riverains, des commerçants et des journalistes qui avaient passé la journée à proximité du commissariat étaient maintenant terminés. Tout le monde disait plus ou moins la même chose. Il y avait eu ici, depuis la veille, une foule de badauds, de curieux et de journalistes de tous horizons, tentant de glaner une information sur l'affaire. Par conséquent, personne n'avait rien remarqué de suspect, tant le quartier avait grouillé d'une foule d'anonymes toute la journée. Comme on l'avait supposé, le tueur avait pu facilement se fondre dans la masse ou se faire passer pour un journaliste. Les images de video-surveillance du quartier étaient toujours en cours d'analyse, mais il était déjà établi que le tueur apparaissait sur plusieurs d'entre elles. L'agression avait été entièrement filmée par la caméra placée au carrefour. Mais on ne voyait qu'un homme cagoulé. Les images étaient en train d'être décryptées, mais on avait déjà pu en déduire quelques certitudes : le suspect mesurait entre 1m85 et 1m90, il était de carrure athlétique, droitier, très calme, posé. On voyait clairement sur les images Esposito braquer son arme, et le sommer de se rendre. L'homme, sans hésitation, avait tiré, avant de fuir, en marchant, sans précipitation. Les images des autres rues le montraient accélérant le pas, puis se mettant à courir. Il disparaissait dans une station de métro et on perdait sa trace. Son calme était impressionnant. La façon dont il avait dû préméditer les choses aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Shaw avait entré les données physiques dans la matrice du FBI, qui brassait les informations depuis la veille, pour tenter de fournir une liste de suspects potentiels parmi les membres de la Police de New-York et des villes alentour sur un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres. Elle avait bon espoir que cela permette de recentrer les recherches.

D'ici peu, les agents Wade et Clayton se rendraient au domicile de Donna Mc Gowan et Adeline White-Reese pour les ramener au poste le plus discrètement possible afin de les interroger de nouveau. Dans le même temps, des officiers étaient en ce moment même en route pour _Staten Island_ , afin d'aller chercher, pour les interroger, les trois adolescents que Gates avait repérés sur les images de vidéo-surveillance du quartier de Kim Garcia en train de ramasser un objet. Des analystes avaient nettoyé les images, et elle n'avait pas eu de mal à les identifier, et à retrouver leur domicile. Le procureur avait émis un mandat, et on espérait que l'intervention des trois jeunes garçons puisse faire avancer l'enquête, en fournissant, avec un peu de chance, un indice concret.

Mais ce qui préoccupait pour le moment Gates et Shaw, c'était le contenu de la conférence de presse que le maire avait exigée. Elle se déroulerait d'ici quelques heures, et après les événements de la veille, la moindre information divulguée aurait son importance. En effet, ce matin, les journaux avaient fait leurs gros titres sur ce « _John l'étrangleur_ », tueur de flics, qui tournait en ridicule la police de New-York, et s'en prenait à des femmes sans défense. Rien d'autre n'avait filtré concernant l'enquête, fort heureusement. Les médias ignoraient encore que Scott Mc Garrett avait été interpellé cette nuit, et qu'il était lié à l'affaire. Mais elles redoutaient cette nouvelle intervention publique, car elles ne disposaient pas de quoi que ce soit à même d'apaiser la panique des New-Yorkais.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Weldon attend de nous, déclara Shaw, tout en buvant une gorgée de café, mais il ne faut laisser filtrer aucun élément supplémentaire.

\- Il attend de nous qu'on rassure ses concitoyens, répondit Gates comme une évidence. Un psychopathe viole des femmes, les tue, assassine des flics, les abat aux portes d'un commissariat ... La panique va grossir ...

\- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est annoncer qu'on a une piste ..., même si on n'a pas grand-chose, et rappeler qu'il faut faire confiance à la Police de New-York et au FBI.

\- Et si on annonçait qu'on a un suspect ? suggéra Gates. Peut-être que le tueur commettrait des imprudences ... C'est une stratégie qui a pu porter ses fruits sur certaines affaires.

\- Oui, sauf que je pense que le tueur sait qu'on n'a pas de suspect. Il est flic, et ça change beaucoup de choses. Plus ça va, plus je me dis qu'il est peut-être même au courant de tout ce que l'on fait ..., de tous les éléments dont on dispose ...

\- Vous croyez ?

\- C'est probable ... Le bouche à oreille fonctionne à merveille au sein de la police ... Tous les flics connaissent un flic qui connaît un autre flic ... et ainsi de suite ... Via son réseau de connaissances, il est possible qu'il sache à peu près tout de l'enquête dans ses grandes lignes ... C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait réduire les effectifs en charge de l'enquête au strict minimum.

\- Je fais confiance à mes hommes, agent Shaw, assura Gates.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Victoria. Vos hommes, rien qu'en discutant les uns avec les autres peuvent faire se propager les informations jusqu'aux oreilles du tueur. C'est un des nôtres. Peut-être pas ici au 12ème, mais le monde de la police est petit, très petit ... Tant que le tueur arrive à savoir où on en est, notre marge d'action est limitée.

\- Que suggérez-vous ?

\- Limiter le nombre d'hommes travaillant sur l'enquête ... Les agents Wade et Clayton, le lieutenant Ryan, Tory Ellis, Castle et Beckett ...

\- C'est plus que réduit ...

\- Oui. Et on ne pourra pas se passer des hommes qui assurent la surveillance de Donna et Adeline.

\- J'ai aussi des officiers en route pour ramener les trois adolescents ..., ajouta Gates.

\- Il faudra les prendre à part à leur retour, répondit Shaw. Ils ne doivent en parler à personne, pas même à un autre collègue du poste. Ces gamins détiennent peut-être ce qui pourrait être notre seul élément concret ...

\- Oui. Je me chargerai d'eux.

\- Dans l'idéal, il ne faudrait aucun uniforme sur l'enquête. Tout doit nous être transmis en mains propres. Et Scott doit être impliqué pleinement ... Il faut l'informer de tous les détails.

\- Il n'est pas franchement fiable ..., lui fit remarquer Gates. Il a passé sa soirée à boire ..., et on l'a retrouvé incapable de tenir debout et d'aligner deux mots cohérents ...

\- Justement. On va le garder au chaud ici. Il va passer en revue la liste des suspects quand la matrice aura terminé sa recherche. Et on doit l'informer de tout ce qu'on a, sur le profil, l'histoire du tueur ... Scott et Beckett sont la clé pour comprendre qui il est, et l'identifier.

\- Kim et Jo Garcia seront là tout à l'heure aussi ... Ils veulent participer.

\- Oui, ok.

\- Je vais informer mes hommes, et leur demander de rentrer se reposer. Vous pensez que le tueur essaie de nous emmener sur une fausse piste en utilisant l'arme de Scott ? continua Gates, réfléchissant à l'enquête.

\- Je ne crois pas non ... A mon avis, il sait très bien qu'on ne soupçonne plus Scott, et qu'on l'a déjà innocenté. Il est flic, il sait comment tout cela fonctionne. En comptant Beckett, il en est à sa quatrième agression. N'importe quel flic sait que le mode opératoire, le profil psychologique, et la victimologie sont maintenant claires pour les enquêteurs ...

\- Donc il sait qu'on a compris son fonctionnement, et sûrement identifié ses futures cibles ..., constata Gates, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir réussir à le coincer.

\- Je pense, oui. Et il ne doit pas ignorer qu'on les protège, malgré toute notre discrétion.

\- Que va-t-il faire ? Se faire oublier quelques temps ? suggéra Gates. Pour réapparaître dans plusieurs mois ou plusieurs années ?

\- J'en doute ... Perfectionniste et rigoureux, prudent comme il est, il a dû anticiper pour pouvoir continuer à agir ...

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il va s'en prendre à Donna ou Adeline malgré la protection policière ?

\- Je le crains ... mais tant mieux pour nous. C'est une chance qu'il faudra saisir ...

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je l'ignore ..., répondit Jordan en réfléchissant. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat ... Mais on ne pourra pas protéger ces femmes jour et nuit pendant des semaines et des semaines ... Il y a autre élément important : il n'a pas tué Esposito ...

\- Parce que le lieutenant Esposito a eu beaucoup de chance ...

\- Oui et non ... Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer ... Il a abattu l'officier Velasquez dans l'obscurité, d'une seule balle en plein cœur, sans manquer sa cible.

\- Il a tiré de plus loin pour Esposito ... peut-être que ...

\- Il a tiré trois balles ..., l'interrompit Shaw. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu l'atteindre en plein cœur ... Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Alors il ne voulait pas le tuer ? Seulement le rendre impuissant à le poursuivre ?

\- C'est ce que je pense ...

\- Il a tué Velasquez parce qu'elle est une femme ... avant d'être un flic, constata Gates, abasourdie par ce qu'elle réalisait petit à petit sur cet assassin.

\- Oui, et une femme qui le tenait en joug. Une femme de poigne, qui n'a pas failli à son devoir, qui rivalisait avec lui d'une certaine façon. Il a un problème avec les femmes qui ont de l'ascendant sur lui. Il l'a tuée, de sang froid. Esposito est un homme ..., un égal ...

\- Alors il respecte ses collègues ?

\- D'une certaine façon, oui. Je pense qu'il est fier d'être flic, bien inséré dans son milieu professionnel, probablement très doué dans ce qu'il fait. Il respecte la police, les flics en général. Depuis le début, il n'a jamais joué avec nous, il n'a jamais envoyé de message, il ne nous a pas provoqués, ou n'a pas cherché à nous ridiculiser sciemment ... Il n'a pas de problème avec la police. Il veut simplement accomplir son dessein, assouvir ses besoins, soulager ses angoisses ... et il est plus que doué.

\- Mais pourquoi prendre l'arme de Scott s'il sait qu'on l'a déjà écarté de la liste des suspects ?

\- Parce que s'il n'a pas de problème avec la police, il a un problème avec Scott. Lui prendre son arme, c'est prendre ce qui fait de lui un flic ... Notre arme c'est presque comme une partie de nous-mêmes ... Lui prendre son arme, c'est le décrédibiliser, le rabaisser ... Sa jalousie envers Scott ne concernait sûrement pas que les femmes ..., peut-être que notre tueur n'était pas si doué à l'Académie. Et Scott, lui, était une des stars de sa promotion ...

\- Oui, possible ..., constata Gates, finissant son café. Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment arrêter ce psychopathe ...

\- Il a un plan ... pour Donna, Adeline, et même Beckett, répondit Shaw. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'après Ellen, Samantha, Kim, on aurait compris son fonctionnement ... alors il a prévu la suite, il est extrêmement intelligent, déterminé, rationnel ... il a prévu quelque chose ...

\- Alors il faut qu'on trouve son plan ... parce que même si par chance on arrive à remonter jusqu'à lui, on n'a aucun élément concret pour prouver son lien avec les meurtres.

\- Oui. A moins d'un nouvel élément, je crains que notre seule solution soit de lui tendre un piège ... mais pour ça, il faut comprendre son plan, et ce qu'il a prévu pour la suite ... On dirait qu'il ne commet pas d'erreurs, mais il y a forcément quelque chose quelque part qui nous a échappés ... Et il faut agir vite, car il est en train de monter en puissance.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Pour Ellen et Samantha, c'était facile pour lui, finalement. Avec Kim, il est passé au niveau au-dessus. Elle était flic et plus tenace. Mais il n'avait jamais agressé les unes ou les autres avant de passer à l'action. Et maintenant Beckett, qu'il agresse juste comme un petit avant-goût. Il ne cherche plus seulement l'excitation de l'acte final, mais l'excitation des préparatifs.

L'arrivée d'un officier sur le pas de la porte les interrompit dans leurs réflexions.

\- Entrez, lui fit aussitôt Gates, sans même qu'il n'ait à prononcer un mot.

\- Capitaine, le rapport d'expertise concernant le domicile de Scott Mc Garrett, annonça-t-il, en avançant pour lui tendre un dossier.

\- Merci.

Gates ouvrit aussitôt le dossier, pendant que l'officier s'éloignait.

\- Alors ? Comment est-il entré chez Scott ? demanda Shaw, curieuse d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Par la porte a priori ..., répondit Victoria, en parcourant des yeux le document. Pas de trace de la moindre effraction. Pas de caméra dans l'immeuble de Scott. Les fenêtres de l'appartement étaient fermées ... Aucun signe d'intrusion.

\- Alors il avait un double des clés ...

\- Probablement. Les voisins ont tous été interrogés, personne n'a rien vu, ni entendu. C'était une prise de risque énorme de retourner chez Scott alors que tous les flics de la ville le traquaient ... comment pouvait-il savoir que Scott n'était pas chez lui ?

\- Il l'observe depuis tellement longtemps. Il doit connaître par cœur son mode de fonctionnement, ses habitudes. Il a pu supposer que Scott irait boire quelques verres pour oublier plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. Il en a profité ... même si c'était risqué, il était plus de minuit, un dimanche soir, il n'a dû croiser personne.

\- Il a dû entrer une première fois chez lui durant le week-end, pendant que Scott était aux Hamptons, pour lui prendre son arme ...

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi prendre ces risques pour la replacer chez Scott ? demanda Shaw, en réfléchissant. Il aurait pu jeter l'arme dans la rue ...

\- Pour montrer à ce cher Scott ce dont il est capable, pour jouer avec lui ..., lui montrer à quel point il peut entrer dans son intimité, suggéra Gates.

\- Oui, c'est possible ... En tout cas, s'il a un double des clés, ça nous montre encore une fois à quel point il a anticipé, prémédité ses actes ...

\- Et à quel point il arrive à approcher Scott ... Il a pu se rendre dans son commissariat, voler ses clés, les replacer dans son casier ou sa veste ... et tout ça sans le moindre soupçon ... Il y a tellement d'allers et venues de flics ..., personne ne l'aura remarqué. Vous pensez qu'il puisse être un des proches de Scott qu'on a interrogé ?

\- Je ne crois pas ... Je pense plutôt qu'il pourrait n'être jamais entré en contact avec Scott, du moins pas récemment. Il est resté cette ombre qu'il était à l'époque de l'Académie. C'est son identité, comme il l'a rappelé inconsciemment à Beckett. Il aime ce rôle-là ... se fondre dans le décor ... avoir l'air inexistant ... pour mieux ensuite s'en prendre à ses proies.

La sonnerie du téléphone les interrompit, et Gates se hâta de répondre, espérant que ce ne soit pas encore un appel du maire ou du procureur, qui lui mettaient la pression depuis la veille. Shaw, qui finissait son café tout en réfléchissant, s'alarma de voir Gates adopter un air extrêmement grave, tandis qu'elle écoutait silencieusement son interlocuteur.

\- Ne touchez à rien. Bouclez le périmètre. Mes hommes et le FBI arrivent ..., conclut Gates d'un ton sec et autoritaire, avant de raccrocher.

Une fraction de seconde, elle sembla comme hébétée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Jordan, inquiète.

\- Une femme a été violée et étranglée ... il y a peu, le corps est encore chaud ...

\- Mon Dieu ..., constata Shaw, abasourdie. C'est Donna ?

\- Non, Carolyn Sanders, une jeune avocate ... qui rentrait de soirée ..., expliqua Gates. Le 13ème District est sur l'affaire, mais ils ont vu tout de suite que le mode opératoire et la victimologie semblent correspondre à ceux de notre tueur ...

Jordan était stupéfaite. Après l'agression de Kate la veille, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le tueur passe à l'acte de nouveau aussi rapidement. Qui était cette femme ? Carolyn Sanders était-elle une maîtresse de Scott ? Avait-il encore menti ? Ou bien était-ce une femme qu'il avait connue des années plus tôt ? Etait-ce vraiment leur homme qui avait commis ce meurtre ? Ou bien un imitateur ? L'affaire se compliquait encore, comme si elle ne l'était déjà pas assez. Elle n'osait imaginer la stupeur qui allait se saisir des New-Yorkais quand ils apprendraient ce nouvel assassinat. Il fallait qu'elle se rende sur place au plus vite pour vérifier que Carolyn Sanders soit bien une nouvelle victime du « tueur au coupe-ongles ».


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapitre 23**

 _Hôpital, aux environs de 9h._

Beckett engagea la voiture dans le parking de l'hôpital, en quête d'une place, tout en discutant avec Castle. Ils avaient laissé Eliott aux bons soins de Martha pour la matinée, et après un rapide petit-déjeuner, ils avaient filé pour l'hôpital, pressés de rendre visite à Esposito, puis de rejoindre le commissariat. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles depuis le message de Lanie à l'aube, et avaient hâte de se replonger dans l'enquête. Mais Rick avait senti que Kate, même si elle allait plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances, avait eu du mal à se séparer de leur fils ce matin. Elle était déterminée à se jeter à corps perdu dans cette affaire désormais, et lui-aussi, mais il la sentait fragilisée, et après l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu la veille, il était aux petits soins pour elle. Ce n'était plus comme avant, quand il n'y avait pas Eliott. Désormais, elle était maman, et dans son cœur, dans son esprit, plus rien n'était pareil. Ce petit être, leur fils, lui avait fait revoir ses priorités. Et il en était heureux, fier, et touché même. Mais il voulait qu'elle puisse continuer à s'épanouir dans ce métier qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, sans douter d'être la meilleure des mamans. Il savait qu'elle culpabilisait de confier Eliott à sa grand-mère pour aller traquer un criminel, alors qu'elle était encore en congé maternité. Il savait aussi combien elle avait eu terriblement peur, la veille au soir, tout comme lui, et que cette peur ne disparaîtrait pas ainsi. C'était comme si ce qui s'était passé ébranlait ses convictions, et surtout les choix qu'ils avaient fait pour l'avenir. Ils en parleraient, quand tout cela serait fini, mais pour l'instant, tout était encore trop frais, et ils avaient mille choses à gérer. Elle avait besoin d'Eliott pour se rassurer, besoin d'être auprès de lui. Il avait vu comme elle l'avait gardé blotti dans ses bras jusqu'au tout dernier moment ce matin, et la pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux quand elle l'avait laissé à Martha pour pouvoir partir. Alors il s'était efforcé, pendant tout le trajet vers l'hôpital, de lui changer les idées, de se montrer jovial et rieur, lui racontant des bêtises, comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Je te jure qu'il a dit Papa ..., assura-t-il, alors qu'il venait d'expliquer à sa femme qu'Eliott avait balbutié ce qui ressemblait à un véritable mot.

\- C'est impossible, Castle ! Il a trois mois !

\- Je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles ... Je lui ai dit que Maman était une guerrière ... et ensuite ...

\- Tu lui as dit ça ? l'interrompit-elle.

\- Oui, mais une guerrière douce et jolie ... et là, il a souri, et il a gazouillé.

\- Il n'y a pas de place sur ce fichu parking, on aurait dû prendre un taxi, grommela-t-elle, observant les rangées de voitures bien alignées.

\- Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Mais oui ... , soupira-t-elle. Je suis une guerrière douce et jolie ...

\- Voilà. Et comme il a gazouillé, je lui ai dit « Tu es d'accord avec Papa ? » et là il a répété « Papa » ...

\- Hum ... Je crois que tu as pris tes rêves pour la réalité ..., le taquina-t-elle.

\- Notre fils est précoce, c'est tout ... Il ne pouvait en être autrement avec la combinaison absolument parfaite de nos gênes ... Quand la NASA envisagera sérieusement une mission de peuplement sur Mars, on devrait se porter volontaires ...

Kate l'écoutait d'une oreille, amusée, et un brin exaspérée en même temps, tout en cherchant une place libre.

\- On pourrait perpétuer l'espèce de la plus belle des manières, et enfanter des petits Martiens à haut potentiel ... Toute une lignée de petits génies bâtissant une nouvelle civilisation sur Mars ...

\- Castle ..., soupira-t-elle. Tu peux revenir sur Terre et m'aider à trouver une place ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée ? Tu rêves d'aller sur Mars ...

\- Oui, mais pas de devenir une poule pondeuse de petits Martiens ...

\- Même avec moi en guise de coq ?

\- Même avec toi. Et pour en revenir au premier mot d'Eliott, même s'il était un génie, un bébé ne peut pas parler à trois mois.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il a dit « Papa » et que tu es jalouse ..., la taquina-t-il.

\- Jalouse ? Moi ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait ..., sourit-il, ravi de l'embêter.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, Castle ..., parce que tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Eliott est un tout petit bébé, et les seuls sons qui sortent de sa bouche sont des gazouillis d'oiseau ...

Il sourit.

\- Quoi ? lui fit-elle, jetant un œil à sa mine rieuse.

\- C'est rigolo ... et trop mignon. Des gazouillis d'oiseau ou des pépiements de petit poussin ...

\- Dis ... Que t'arrive-t-il ce matin ? C'est le manque de sommeil qui te rend comme ça ?

\- Comme ça ... comment ? s'étonna-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Bavard et ... exaspérant ...

\- Je t'exaspère ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est trop cool, sourit-il.

\- Cool ? ça t'amuse de m'agacer avec tes élucubrations sur le premier mot imaginaire d'Eliott et le futur peuplement de Mars ?

\- Ben oui ..., répondit-il, comme une évidence. J'essaie juste de te changer les idées ...

\- C'est gentil ..., admit-elle, esquissant un sourire. Ah, enfin ! Une place ...

\- Tu crois que son vrai premier mot sera Maman ou Papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas ..., lui fit-elle, manoeuvrant pour se garer.

\- Il dira peut-être « criminel » ou « flingue » ... ou « dénouement » comme Alexis ...

La sonnerie du téléphone de Kate les interrompit, et elle farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour répondre rapidement, alors que Rick cessait de bavarder pour guetter ses réactions, se demandant de quoi il retournait.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Toujours assis dans la voiture, garée sur le parking de l'hôpital, Castle et Beckett, perplexes et sous le choc après ce que Jordan Shaw venait de leur apprendre, tentaient d'y voir plus clair. Elle les avait informés du nouveau drame survenu quelques heures plus tôt. Ils l'avaient écoutée leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle était encore sur la scène de crime, au domicile de Carolyn Sanders, une avocate de trente-sept ans, célibataire. Elle avait été violée et tuée dans son appartement, aux environs de cinq heures du matin, d'après les premières estimations du légiste. Elle avait été frappée, violemment, principalement au visage, puis étranglée. Ses ongles avaient été coupés. Un certain nombre d'éléments correspondaient au mode opératoire du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ », mais jamais jusque-là l'assassin n'avait attaqué de femme chez elle. D'après les observations préliminaires de la scientifique, il n'y avait pas eu effraction, ce qui sous-entendait que Carolyn avait laissé entrer son agresseur. L'amie avec laquelle elle était sortie au _Boom Boom Boom_ habitait l'appartement voisin. Effondrée, elle avait expliqué qu'elles étaient rentrées en taxi, puis qu'elles avaient rejoint l'intérieur de l'immeuble, sans qu'elles n'aient remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Leur soirée s'était bien passée. Elles avaient ri, s'étaient bien amusées. Elles s'étaient séparées sur le pas de la porte, et elle avait vu Carolyn rentrer chez elle, avant, elle-même, de rejoindre son appartement. Elle n'avait rien entendu de suspect, jusqu'à ce que les cris de la femme de ménage de Carolyn ne réveillent tout l'étage, aux alentours de 7h du matin, quand elle avait découvert le corps sans vie de sa patronne, gisant sur le canapé du salon.

Pour Jordan, il ne s'agissait pas d'un imitateur. Le détail concernant les ongles des victimes n'avait pas été révélé dans les médias. Et il en était de même pour la violence des coups portés au visage de ces femmes. La discrétion du meurtre aussi correspondait au mode opératoire. Et le _Boom Boom Boom_ était une évidence : c'était le bar de prédilection de Scott, et par la même occasion du tueur. Shaw avait donc la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ », mais Scott avait juré qu'il ne connaissait pas Carolyn Sanders, et que jamais il n'avait eu de relation avec elle. Il ne l'avait pas abordée la veille dans ce bar, ne l'avait même pas vue. Il était absolument catégorique. Ce supposé changement dans la victimologie laissait tout le monde perplexe, tout comme le timing entre l'agression commise la veille, et ce meurtre, à l'aube. C'était comme si le rythme habituel du tueur, ses actes, ses méthodes étaient en partie modifiés, sans l'être totalement pour autant. Et alors que quelques heures plus tôt, ils commençaient à y voir plus clair, soudain, tout semblait s'obscurcir de nouveau avec ce nouvel assassinat.

Le corps de Carolyn Sanders avait été transporté à la morgue du 12ème District, où Lanie s'occuperait de l'autopsie. Sur place, les équipes scientifiques étaient à pied d'œuvre, et les interrogatoires étaient en cours. Des hommes avaient été envoyés au _Boom Boom Boom_ pour interroger le personnel, et obtenir des images de vidéo-surveillance. Shaw, qui espérait pouvoir réduire les effectifs sur l'affaire, avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce nouveau meurtre nécessitait la mobilisation d'un maximum de monde. Pour elle, il était clair que le tueur montait en puissance, et que son mode opératoire évoluait. Ce qui impliquait qu'il y avait urgence à comprendre son plan, et à l'identifier. Elle allait rentrer au poste, et avec Ryan s'occuper des interrogatoires des proches de Carolyn Sanders.

\- C'est complètement insensé ..., constata Rick, le regard perdu sur l'immensité du parking. Le mode opérateur du tueur est lié à son obsession pour Scott. Pourquoi tuer une femme qui n'a aucun rapport avec lui ?

\- Peut-être qu'il ment encore ..., répondit Kate, perplexe et abasourdie par ce nouveau meurtre.

Elle était sous le choc. Sans même n'avoir jamais vu le visage de Carolyn Sanders, elle pouvait l'imaginer. Elle avait en tête la panique qu'elle avait dû ressentir, sa terreur, sa douleur quand cet homme l'avait battue, frappée, violée, étranglée. Les images de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille se mêlaient au chagrin. Elle avait eu tellement de chance, et son cœur se serrait à l'idée que, comme elle, Carolyn avait dû prier pour sa vie, espérer qu'elle s'en sortirait, penser à ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais elle était morte. Elle était à fleur-de-peau et sentait que d'un rien, ses émotions pouvaient la submerger, alors elle s'efforça de penser à l'enquête, et uniquement à l'enquête, écoutant Rick continuer de réfléchir à haute voix.

\- Peut-être est-ce une femme avec qui Scott a eu une liaison il y a des années, suggéra Castle. Et il ne s'en souvient pas ...

\- Je ne crois pas, non, lui répondit Kate. Quelle chance y aurait-il que cette femme se retrouve au _Boom Boom Boom_ justement hier soir ?

\- Aucune ou presque ..., reconnut Rick. Alors tu crois que c'est un crime opportuniste ? Ce psychopathe est allé traîner au bar, il a vu Carolyn et a décidé de la tuer ... comme ça ... même si elle n'avait aucun lien avec Scott ?

\- Possible. Si c'est ça, s'il ne respecte plus sa victimologie habituelle, alors il devient encore plus dangereux.

\- Hum ... peut-être que Scott a dragué cette femme au _Boom Boom Boom_ hier soir. Il pourrait ne pas s'en souvenir. Jordan a dit qu'il était tellement saoul qu'il ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots cette nuit quand ils l'ont interpellé ...

\- Oui ... possible aussi ... Le tueur l'aurait vu à l'œuvre ... et ...

\- Et ne pouvant pas s'en prendre à Donna et à Adeline qui sont sous protection policière, il a violé et assassiné cette pauvre fille ..., termina Rick, en réfléchissant. Mais ce n'est pas son mode opératoire pour autant. Il traque ses victimes pendant des mois habituellement.

\- Oui ... Et si on part du principe que Scott dit la vérité, et ne connaît pas du tout cette femme, alors le tueur ne s'en tient plus à sa victimologie habituelle ...

\- Le mode opératoire non plus n'est pas le même ... Il a pris le risque d'entrer chez elle, de la violer chez elle ...

\- Ça correspondrait au côté opportuniste de ce crime ..., constata Kate. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas préparé. Il ne connaît pas son quartier. Il n'a pas repéré les lieux. Il ne sait pas où sont les caméras, si le parking est surveillé ... donc il la tue chez elle ... C'est finalement moins risqué qu'en pleine rue ...

\- Elle aurait pu avoir un mari qui l'attendait ..., lui fit remarquer Castle.

\- Il a pu vérifier les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres, écouté à la porte ... je ne sais pas, mais s'assurer qu'elle serait seule avant d'agir.

\- Oui. Possible. Mais pourquoi déroger à son mode opératoire habituel ? Je veux dire, il a patienté des mois pour s'en prendre à Ellen, Samantha et Kim ... Il y a Donna, il y a Adeline. Même s'il sait qu'elles sont surveillées, il aurait pu patienter, attendre ... ça fait partie de son profil : l'extrême prudence, la patience, la rigueur ... Et ce crime semble être tout l'inverse ...

\- Oui. C'est comme s'il avait agi sous le coup d'une pulsion ..., il fallait qu'il viole une femme, il fallait qu'il la tue ... pour assouvir un besoin soudain. Et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le faire ... Scott n'avait plus d'importance à ce moment-là ...

\- Si on a raison, alors il est vraiment passé à une étape au-dessus ..., constata Castle, dépité à cette idée.

\- Et si c'était à cause de moi ? suggéra Kate, tournant les yeux vers son mari, comme pour y chercher du réconfort.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hier soir, ça a dû l'exciter ... de me toucher ..., expliqua-t-elle. Il a dit qu'il en avait rêvé ...

\- Oui. Ça a dû le rendre complètement fou de t'approcher ainsi ... sauf qu'il n'a pas pu assouvir son besoin ... Dieu merci ...

\- Peut-être qu'il a trouvé une façon de le faire ..., ajouta-t-elle, tristement. C'est un psychopathe, il était peut-être incapable de contrôler cette pulsion sexuelle et il s'en est pris à une autre femme ...

\- Oui ... mais ... Kate, ce n'est pas à cause de toi ..., essaya-t-il de la rassurer, lisant le chagrin dans ses yeux, et le sérieux de son visage.

\- Je sais ..., soupira-t-elle, sentant l'émotion lui empoigner le cœur.

\- Hey ..., lui fit-il avec douceur, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Même si on a raison, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ok ?

\- Je peux ressentir ce qu'elle a ressenti, Rick ..., répondit-elle, touchée et désolée. La terreur ... L'espoir de s'en sortir ... Mais elle est morte ... parce que ce taré avait envie de me violer, moi, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire ... Elle est morte parce que je suis vivante ...

\- Ne dis pas ça ..., la sermonna-t-il avec douceur. Elle est morte parce que ce gars est complètement malade ... ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec tristesse, l'air un peu perdue.

\- Viens par là ..., lui fit-il, l'attirant à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle vint se blottir contre son épaule, et doucement, il la serra contre lui, sa joue reposant sur ses cheveux.

\- Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été une autre, Kate ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que tu le sais ...

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, le visage au creux de son cou. Mais ... j'aurais pu être à sa place ...

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es bien vivante, dans mes bras. Et tout va bien. On va trouver ce taré ... et il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait subir à toutes ces femmes ...

Silencieuse, elle savoura l'étreinte de Rick quelques secondes, s'efforçant de se reconcentrer sur l'enquête et seulement l'enquête.

\- Pourquoi lui a-t-elle ouvert ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder. Qui ouvre à un inconnu à cinq heures du matin ?

\- Elle le connaissait peut-être. Ou alors elle a pensé ouvrir à son amie ... Elle venait de refermer sa porte, on frappe, elle pense que c'est son amie qui a oublié de lui dire quelque chose et ouvre instinctivement la porte ... Le tueur entre, et malheureusement son destin est scellé ...

\- Oui, ça a pu se passer comme ça.

\- En tout cas, c'est un psychopathe à l'emploi du temps bien rempli ... Il t'a agressée il était plus de minuit. Ensuite il a eu le temps d'aller jusque chez Scott pour replacer l'arme du crime chez lui, puis il est allé traîner au _Boom Boom Boom_ , a repéré cette fille, l'a suivie pour la tuer ...

\- Et tout ça, alors que les flics de tout New-York le traquaient ..., ajouta Kate. Il fait preuve d'une assurance hors norme ...

\- Oui ... mais s'il a tué cette femme juste pour satisfaire une pulsion, et qu'elle n'entrait pas dans le plan qu'il avait prévu, alors il vient de commettre une erreur ... et on va trouver le moyen de le coincer.

\- Oui. On devrait se dépêcher d'aller voir Espo, et rejoindre le poste ensuite, répondit-elle, desserrant son étreinte.

\- Tu as raison ..., sourit-il, content de voir la flic reprendre le dessus. Tu crois qu'il préférerait un gros nounours en peluche ou des ballons ?

\- Rien ! Il est en soins intensifs, Rick ..., répondit-elle, en descendant de voiture. Pas besoin de cadeaux ...

\- Des fleurs alors ..., lui fit-il, descendant à son tour, et claquant la portière.

\- J'imagine la tête de Javi si tu lui offres des fleurs, sourit Kate. Tu sais, il ne sera sûrement même pas réveillé. Et ça lui fera juste du bien de sentir notre présence.

\- Oui, mais est-ce qu'on peut quand même passer par la boutique de l'hôpital ? demanda-t-il hâtant le pas pour la rejoindre. Il y a des trucs super cools dans ces magasins ... Je pourrais peut-être trouver une idée pour le prochain moisiversaire d'Eliott ...

\- Hors de question. On n'est pas là pour faire du shopping ...

\- Tu n'es pas drôle ..., bougonna-t-il, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'hôpital.

\- Et toi tu es pénible ..., soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça faisait longtemps ..., sourit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu ne m'avais pas trouvé pénible ...

\- Hum ... une bonne vingtaine de minutes, oui ! sourit-elle.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui fit-il, de son air ravi.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est comme avant ... Toi et moi, notre duo d'enfer, en train d'enquêter, d'élaborer des théories ... Moi qui t'exaspère, toi qui me grondes ... et qui adores ça ...

\- Je ne te gronde pas ..., se défendit-elle.

\- Hum ... un peu quand même ! Mais à la maison, tu as moins l'occasion de le faire ...

\- Normal, tu as moins d'occasions de faire n'importe quoi ..., expliqua-t-elle. Même si tu y arrives quand même ...

\- Mais tu ne trouves pas ça chouette ? De retrouver le travail, ensemble ...

\- Quatre femmes ont été violées et assassinées, Castle ..., répondit-elle, un peu sévèrement. Non, ce n'est pas chouette ...

\- Evidemment. Je ne parle pas de ça. Mais toi et moi, comme avant, ça c'est chouette ..., non ?

\- Oui, mon cœur, admit-elle avec un sourire, poussant alors que les baies vitrées de l'hôpital s'ouvraient pour les laisser entrer. Ça, c'est chouette ...

Il sourit, tout content qu'elle approuve, et qu'elle soit heureuse, elle-aussi, malgré les circonstances de retrouver leur complicité au travail.

* * *

 _Commissariat du 7_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 9h._

Le poste était plus calme ce matin. Mais tout le monde ne parlait que de « John l'étrangleur », ce tueur de flics, qui, telle une ombre se faufilait dans les rues de New-York, violait des femmes, les étranglait, abattait des flics sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage. La télévision devant laquelle se pressait les officiers diffusait en boucle les mêmes informations, concernant les lieutenants du 12ème District agressés la veille : le lieutenant Kate Beckett, et le lieutenant Javier Esposito, actuellement dans un état critique. Les rumeurs circulaient, les textos s'échangeaient, chacun relatant la dernière nouvelle reçue d'un collègue dans un autre commissariat, ou donnant son avis sur la question et sur la manière d'identifier ce psychopathe. Les affaires de tueurs en série avaient le don de mettre le poste en ébullition, surtout quand celui-ci était aussi insaisissable.

Jake s'était mêlé à ses collègues, participant aux discussions, avec le même air grave et affligé que tous arboraient. Il s'était délecté de les voir si catégoriques sur tel ou tel fait, de les entendre discuter de son profil psychologique. Et il avait même donné son avis sur la question, riant intérieurement, tant la situation l'amusait. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose sur l'état de l'enquête en cours, mais ce matin, il se sentait tout puissant, et unique. Personne avant lui n'avait fait ce qu'il faisait. Parmi la longue liste des tueurs en série et divers assassins qu'avaient connus les Etats-Unis, il était résolument à part. Et c'était jouissif.

Maintenant assis derrière son bureau, il était penché au-dessus d'un dossier, qu'il feuilletait machinalement, perdu dans ses pensées. D'ici peu, il avait un interrogatoire à mener dans une enquête pour homicide, avec son coéquipier Spencer, qui ne devait plus tarder à arriver. Mais pour le moment, il était incapable de se concentrer vraiment, encore sous le coup de sa nuit mouvementée. Il n'avait de cesse d'analyser ce qui s'était passé. C'était la première fois qu'il violait et tuait une femme au hasard de ses rencontres. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle était juste là au moment où il voulait qu'elle le soit, quand il en avait eu besoin. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui permettrait d'assouvir cette envie qui l'empêchait de dormir, et ça avait été le cas, mais le plaisir avait été bien au-delà de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Habituellement, prendre la vie des maîtresses de Scott était jouissif. C'était un sentiment d'extase, unique et précieux, qu'il aimait préparer, prévoir, pour s'en délecter à l'avance, puis le savourer le moment venu. Et jamais jusqu'à cette nuit il n'avait pensé qu'une femme anonyme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais vue, ni suivie, ni scrutée, qui n'avait pas nourri ses fantasmes des semaines durant, pourrait lui procurer une extase quasi-équivalente. Et pourtant, cette nuit il avait pris un tel plaisir à prendre possession d'elle, à lui ôter la vie, qu'il se posait des questions sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, mais peut-être que s'il avait traqué, épié cette inconnue, ça aurait été aussi bon et excitant qu'avec les femmes que fréquentait Scott. Et il s'en réjouissait. Parce qu'une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec Donna, Adeline et Kate, il devrait changer de cibles. Il ne pourrait plus nourrir ses crimes des maîtresses de Scott. Ce serait bien trop risqué. Il devrait s'adapter. Il avait conscience qu'une évolution serait nécessaire. Il l'avait anticipé. Il savait qu'à ce stade les flics auraient compris son fonctionnement. Alors il exécuterait ce qu'il avait prévu, puis, le moment venu, il devrait évoluer. Et finalement ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était de bonne augure, car l'une de ses angoisses était de devoir passer à autre chose justement, de ne plus pouvoir faire ce qu'il faisait depuis dix mois à cause des risques qu'il encourait. Il craignait de retomber dans son mal-être. Mais si, comme cette nuit, il parvenait à faire taire ses angoisses avec d'autres femmes, qu'il y prenait du plaisir, et atteignait cet apaisement nécessaire à sa vie, alors il pourrait aller de l'avant. Et continuer à être ce qu'il était devenu ces derniers mois. Sa vie avait pris un sens ainsi, et que cela puisse s'arrêter, et le replonger dans ses angoisses et ses névroses, l'effrayait.

\- Hey Jake ! lui lança tout à coup Spencer, s'avançant vers son bureau et le tirant subitement de ses pensées.

\- Salut, mec ..., répondit-il, relevant les yeux de son dossier pour échanger une tape dans la main avec son coéquipier.

\- Comment ça va ce matin ? Tu as passé un bon week-end ? lui demanda Spencer, en se laissant tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil près de son bureau.

\- Ouais ... une belle journée en famille ... un bon repas, les frangines, les neveux et nièces ... que demander de plus ? expliqua-t-il, avec un sourire. Et toi ? Les gamins devaient être contents ?

\- Tu m'étonnes ... Depuis le temps qu'il me cassait les pieds avec Disneyland ..., répondit son ami, tout en mordant dans son donut.

\- C'est cool ...

\- Hum ... cool oui, mais je suis crevé ..., soupira Spencer, en mâchouillant.

Jake esquissa un sourire face à l'air épuisé de son coéquipier. Spencer avait toujours l'air au bout du rouleau avec ses trois jeunes enfants qui lui menaient la vie dure à la maison, et cela l'amusait d'une certaine façon. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours ou presque. Ils avaient été à l'école ensemble, et avaient rejoint l'Académie de Police la même année. Mais ils n'étaient devenus vraiment proches que lorsqu'ils avaient été affectés au 7ème District et que le Capitaine avait fait d'eux des coéquipiers. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami avant Spencer. Il était plutôt solitaire. Il avait l'impression que personne ne le comprenait vraiment. Mais Spencer était un gars plutôt cool, avec qui il s'était tout de suite bien entendu. Il était facile à vivre, bon camarade, toujours souriant et jovial. Comme lui, il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les femmes jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa future épouse, qu'il se marie, et fasse trois enfants dans la foulée. Spencer l'avait introduit dans son groupe d'amis, avec lesquels il passait maintenant une bonne partie de son temps libre. Depuis près de quinze ans maintenant, il était plus qu'un ami, presque comme un frère, et il lui avait permis de prendre confiance en lui d'une certaine façon, de se sortir de ses torpeurs, de tenter de prendre le dessus sur ses angoisses après qu'ils aient quitté l'Académie. Spencer n'en savait rien bien-sûr. Jamais il ne s'était confié à lui sur quoi que ce soit concernant ses frustrations, ses angoisses, et ce mal-être qui le rongeait. Il était très doué pour donner le change, et jamais Spencer n'avait rien soupçonné. Mais depuis un an, son amitié ne suffisait plus à maintenir le fragile équilibre qui le maintenait les pieds sur terre. Et il avait basculé dans cette spirale infernale, se noyant de nouveau dans ce mal-être qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais il avait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir, il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie. Il jouait maintenant un rôle qui lui permettait d'oublier ses tourments, de faire taire ses angoisses les plus profondes, de panser ses blessures. Et c'était totalement euphorisant.

\- Alors ... as-tu profité du week-end pour voir cette Tina avec qui je t'avais arrangé un rancard ? continua son ami.

\- Spence ... Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'arranges des rancards ..., répondit-il dans un soupir.

\- C'est pour t'aider, mon pote. Ce n'est pas en couchant à droite et à gauche avec ces bimbos de boîte de nuit que tu vas construire un truc sérieux ...

\- Je sais ..., c'est bon, mais pour l'instant, ça me convient tout à fait. Pas de pression, pas d'engagement ...

\- Hum ... bientôt la quarantaine, Jake ..., le taquina-t-il. L'horloge tourne ...

\- Tout le monde ne rêve pas d'avoir une marmaille à la maison, mec ..., rétorqua-t-il.

\- Non, mais avoir une femme avec qui partager des choses, qui t'aime et que tu aimes, ça serait cool, non ?

Jake ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas franchement envie que Spencer lui tienne son laïus habituel sur le néant de sa vie sentimentale ce matin. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il était tellement bien après être passé à l'acte cette nuit qu'il était hors de question que de sombres pensées ne viennent s'immiscer dans son esprit.

\- Je sais que depuis Meg, ce n'est pas facile ... Mais ça fait quoi ? Un an presque ? Jake ... Il faut aller de l'avant ...

\- J'irai de l'avant le moment venu, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ...

Spencer préféra ne rien ajouter. Il savait que Jake détestait parler de sa vie amoureuse. Mais il se souciait de sa solitude. Depuis que Meg l'avait quittée, il savait combien il était malheureux. Et on l'aurait été à moins. Mais il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'encourager. Jake, sous ses airs de gros dur, était plus sensible qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer de prime abord, et ne se confiait pas sur ses émotions. Mais lui commençait à bien le connaître après toutes ces années.

\- Ça ne s'arrange pas cette histoire ..., lança Jake, en désignant la télévision, un peu plus loin, où défilaient les images de journalistes, et d'une interview du maire concernant l'affaire de « John l'étrangleur ».

\- Nan ... ce gars est un vrai malade ..., répondit Spencer, observant les images, d'un air soucieux.

\- Il n'a peur de rien, ouais ... Une chance que le flic soit s'en tiré apparemment ...

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le tuer hier soir, mais vu comment il lui avait tiré dessus, il n'avait pas donné cher de sa peau. Il s'en était sorti d'après les médias, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Abattre des collègues ne faisait pas franchement partie de son plan. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix pour protéger sa fuite. Dans tous les cas, parler banalement de l'affaire avec Spencer l'amusait intérieurement. Une part de lui aurait voulu tout lui dire. Pas pour se confier, non, pour lui montrer à quel point il était doué, consciencieux, méticuleux et performant dans l'art de violer et de tuer ces femmes. Mais il savait que son ami serait sous le choc, totalement sidéré, et le dénoncerait probablement. Ce qui était fort logique. Mais observer ses réactions était amusant.

\- C'est la peine capitale que mérite un gars pareil ..., constata froidement Spencer.

Jake frémit à ces mots. Non pas que ce que dise Spencer le surprenne, mais il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si on l'arrêtait. A vrai dire, il était persuadé de pouvoir échapper aux flics quelques années au moins. Il était trop méticuleux et organisé pour se faire prendre. Mais que Spencer mette des mots sur l'avenir du tueur lui faisait prendre conscience des risques qu'il encourait.

\- Il ne s'est pas attaqué à n'importe qui ... Le lieutenant Beckett ..., lui fit remarquer Jake.

\- Kate Beckett ?

\- Oui ...

\- Purée ..., répondit Spencer, totalement hébété par cette nouvelle. Je n'avais pas entendu que c'était elle la victime. Il l'a violée ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Les journalistes parlent juste d'une agression ..., mentit Jake, qui savait, bien-sûr, de quoi il retournait exactement.

\- J'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus les tarés sont tarés.

\- Oui, sourit Jake, amusé par cette remarque.

\- En tout cas, je peux te dire que si ce malade croise ma route, je n'hésite pas une seconde ... Une balle dans le crâne ... direct ...

\- Ouais, y'a pas à hésiter avec ce genre de psychopathe ..., acquiesça Jake, jubilant intérieurement que Spencer ne se doute de rien.

Leur attention fut tout à coup attirée par de l'agitation sur l'écran de télévision et tous les officiers s'agglutinant autour du poste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars ? lança Spencer à ses collègues, lui, qui, de là où il était, ne pouvait pas entendre le son de la télévision.

\- Une autre femme a été violée et tuée cette nuit ..., répondit un officier.

\- Carolyn Sanders, 37 ans ..., ajouta un autre.

\- Putain ... rien ne l'arrête, constata Jake, adoptant l'air le plus sidéré et affligé possible, en scrutant l'écran au loin.

Elle s'appelait donc, Carolyn. Pour la première fois, il ignorait l'identité de sa victime au moment où il l'avait choisie. Il avait agi sous le coup de la pulsion. Hier soir, toucher Kate Beckett, sentir sa terreur sous ses mains, palper sa poitrine, ses cuisses, sentir l'odeur de sa peau, l'avait excité comme jamais. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans ses fantasmes les plus obscènes. Il savait qu'un jour elle lui appartiendrait. Il lui ferait l'amour comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. Et elle serait enfin sienne. Mais il n'avait pas anticipé à quel point ce petit avant-goût attiserait son désir, et ce besoin impérieux qu'il avait de satisfaire cette pulsion sexuelle. Après ça, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, ressassant en boucle ce moment où il avait tenu Kate dans ses bras, l'avait caressée, dominée, soumise à son envie. Il avait fallu qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air. Il avait pris son matériel, au cas où. Il pensait se changer les idées, mais ses pérégrinations nocturnes l'avaient instinctivement conduit vers le _Boom Boom Boom_. Il avait bu quelques verres, observé les jolies filles qui dansaient. Et l'une d'elle avait attiré son attention. Sexy, désirable, elle dansait sensuellement, bien consciente du désir qu'elle faisait naître chez les hommes de l'assistance. Il avait eu envie d'elle. Et sans réfléchir davantage, il l'avait suivie. Elle était avec une copine. Elles avaient pris un taxi. Il était en voiture. Et quinze minutes plus tard à la porte de chez elle, cagoulé et prêt à agir, il s'était un instant posé la question de ce qu'il allait faire. Jamais il n'avait violé et tué des femmes sous le coup de la pulsion, sans réfléchir des heures, préparer le moindre détail. Et il était là. Sans avoir réfléchi à rien. Prêt à entrer chez elle. Le frisson de l'inconnu, ce sentiment d'insécurité avaient boosté l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il était pourtant si rigoureux habituellement, si prévoyant, discipliné. Mais cette nuit, il n'avait pas eu le choix, et cela avait teinté son crime d'une saveur particulière.

Ça avait été rapide. Elle s'était débattue, comme il aimait qu'elles le fassent. Il l'avait frappée. Violée. Il avait pensé à Kate et uniquement à Kate, imaginant que c'était de son corps qu'il prenait possession. Cette femme n'était qu'un substitut. En attendant. Mais cela l'avait soulagé. Et l'étrangler, voir la vie quitter lentement ses yeux, l'avait mené tout droit à cette extase pour laquelle il vivait.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapitre 24**

 _Hôpital, aux environs de 9h..._

Dans la petite salle d'attente destinée aux visiteurs, l'infirmière venait d'informer Castle et Beckett de la procédure à suivre pour pouvoir rendre visite à Esposito. Il était toujours en unité de soins intensifs, et les visites autorisées étaient limitées. L'infirmière leur en avait dit un peu plus sur son état, toujours préoccupant. Même s'il s'était réveillé, et si les médecins étaient plutôt optimistes, il était toujours sous assistance respiratoire, et il faudrait quelques heures encore pour qu'on soit totalement rassuré. En attendant, ils ne pourraient aller voir leur ami qu'à tour de rôle. Se retrouver ici, tous les deux, dans cette atmosphère hospitalière un peu froide, et avec leurs inquiétudes concernant Esposito, les avaient quelque peu chamboulés. Et alors que l'infirmière était sortie, leur laissant des blouses de protection à enfiler, ils étaient demeurés silencieux un instant. Cet hôpital leur rappelait à tous les deux, ce qui était arrivé à Kate quatre ans plus tôt, et leurs souffrances passées, même si, à l'époque, chacun avait vécu les choses d'une manière différente.

\- Ça va, Castle ? finit par demander Kate, enfilant la blouse bleue par-dessus ses vêtements, alors que Rick, pensif, l'observait.  
\- Oui ... Je crois que je vais sortir chercher des cafés ...  
\- Tu ne veux pas voir Espo ?  
\- Si ... mais ..., hésita-t-il, la regardant nouer la blouse dans son dos.  
\- Rick ? Qui y'a-t-il ? insista-t-elle, le sentant perturbé.  
\- Je ne sais pas ... J'avais imaginé qu'il serait bien réveillé, tu vois ... Mais là ... Je crois que ça va me faire mal de le voir comme ça, c'est stupide mais ...  
\- Ce n'est pas stupide ... c'est humain ..., répondit-elle gentiment.

Il esquissa un sourire, touché par la façon dont elle lui renvoyait les propos rassurants qu'il lui confiait souvent quand elle trouvait ses propres réactions stupides.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas d'aller le voir ce matin, ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- C'est cet hôpital ..., cette salle d'attente, ces couloirs, cette odeur ... les blessures d'Espo ... ça me rappelle ... toi ... il y quatre ans ..., expliqua-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux. C'est si loin, et pourtant être ici dans un contexte quasi similaire, ça me fait quelque chose ...

Il était rare que Rick lui reparle de ce jour tragique. Alors elle savait que s'il s'autorisait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, c'est que c'était vraiment difficile pour lui. Elle imaginait aisément ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, même si elle n'avait pas vécu la situation du même point de vue que lui. Il avait attendu ici des heures, sans savoir si elle allait vivre ou mourir. Il avait cru la perdre, avait pensé ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver. Il avait culpabilisé. Et elle savait, aujourd'hui encore, que c'était des souvenirs qui, enfouis au fond de son cœur et de son esprit, représentaient ses pires angoisses. La voir blessée. La perdre à tout jamais. Impuissant. Coupable de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant. De ne pas l'avoir protégée. Elle savait qu'il se reprochait de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée au poste la veille au soir, et de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher son agression. Il ne pouvait qu'être chamboulé par tout cela. Et même si ce matin, il avait tout fait pour lui changer les idées, se montrant drôle et enjoué, elle avait bien conscience que les événements avaient attisé ses angoisses. Et les siennes aussi. A cet instant, replongée dans le contexte de cet hôpital et des semaines qu'elle y avait passées, elle pensait aussi aux douleurs, aux souffrances physiques, et au traumatisme qui, durant des mois, l'avaient hantée. On ne sortait pas indemne psychologiquement de telles blessures par balles.

\- Je comprends ..., répondit-elle, prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne. Moi aussi, ça me fait quelque chose ...

Ils échangèrent un regard, plein de compassion et de tendresse, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin ni l'un ni l'autre de mettre des mots sur leurs ressentis. Ils se comprenaient. Simplement. Et savaient que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une discussion sur les dangers qu'ils affrontaient tous les jours.

\- Javi est un guerrier, comme tu l'as dit ..., reprit Kate, confiante, caressant doucement sa main du bout du pouce. Tout va bien se passer.  
\- Oui, il va s'en sortir, assura-t-il, souriant légèrement. Allez, va le voir ... Je vais chercher des cafés ...  
\- Ok. Tu devrais peut-être aller faire un tour à la boutique de l'hôpital finalement ... pour te changer les idées, lui suggéra-t-elle, lâchant sa main pour se diriger vers la porte menant au couloir.  
\- C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit ? demanda-t-il, retrouvant subitement tout son enthousiasme.  
\- A condition que tu n'achètes pas un truc farfelu pour le moisiversaire d'Eliott, l'avertit-elle.  
\- Tu me connais ...  
\- Justement ! On se retrouve dans un petit quart d'heure ?  
\- Oui. Ok.

Il la regarda disparaître dans le couloir, et quitta à son tour la pièce pour prendre la direction de la boutique, et se mettre en quête d'un distributeur de boissons chaudes.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Kate s'était assise près du lit d'Esposito, et depuis quelques minutes, le regardait, pensive. Il dormait, d'un air paisible, mais le voir ainsi, avec ces tubes, toutes ces électrodes, lui faisait mal au cœur. Les bips réguliers des machines, l'ambiance épurée de la chambre, la ramenaient quatre ans en arrière, quand elle était à sa place, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, luttant pour sa vie. C'était douloureux de revivre ces moments difficiles à travers ce qui arrivait à Javi, mais plus encore de le voir ainsi. Il semblait si fragile, si loin du flic et de l'homme fort et solide qu'il était. Il y a deux jours ils étaient dans les Hamptons, en train de s'amuser, de rire, insouciants. Et aujourd'hui, il luttait à son tour pour sa vie. Le regard perdu sur le visage impassible de son ami, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre encore et encore la scène de la veille au soir. La force avec laquelle ce psychopathe s'en était pris à elle, la douleur des coups quand il l'avait frappée. Le dégoût qu'elle avait ressenti quand ses mains s'étaient posées sur elle. Et Javi. Ses cris. Les coups de feu. Le sang chaud qui avait couvert ses mains quand elle avait comprimé les blessures. La frayeur dans son regard alors qu'il gisait sur le sol. Et ses derniers mots. Il ne s'était soucié que d'elle, de savoir comment elle allait. Elle sentit l'émotion la gagner, sa gorge se serrer, et se leva, bien décidée à faire tout ce qui était possible pour identifier ce taré qui avait commis tant d'atrocités depuis deux mois. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers lui, posant un instant sa main sur la sienne, et lui souffla quelques mots.

\- On va arrêter ce malade, Javi ... Et toi tu vas te sortir de là ...

Retenant ses larmes, elle lâcha doucement sa main, pour quitter la chambre, pressée de retrouver Castle pour rejoindre le poste, et apporter leur aide à l'enquête. Il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre, et ce psychopathe montait en puissance. Il fallait absolument que la situation se débloque enfin. Perdue dans ses pensées en sortant de la chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Josh Davidson qui s'apprêtait, lui, à entrer.

\- Oh ... Bonjour ..., lui fit-elle, surprise.  
\- Bonjour.

Un instant, elle se sentit gênée, ne sachant que dire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Josh, hormis la veille quand il leur avait donné des nouvelles d'Esposito, c'était quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de le quitter. Ils ne s'étaient ni croisé ni parlé depuis. Et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en trop mauvais termes, se retrouver face à lui, était quelque peu étrange. Elle opta pour orienter la discussion vers les formalités purement médicales, concernant Esposito.

\- Est-ce que ..., hésita-t-elle. Comment s'est passée sa nuit ?  
\- Bien, répondit Josh, de son ton très professionnel. On le maintient sous assistance respiratoire quelques heures encore, mais les analyses sont bonnes, et normalement, d'ici ce soir, il devrait pouvoir s'en passer.  
\- Ok ... merci ..., sourit-elle, légèrement, un peu rassurée.  
\- Il va s'en remettre, Kate, ajouta-t-il, sentant son inquiétude. Comme toi. Vous êtes de la même trempe.  
\- Oui ..., acquiesça-t-elle, simplement.  
\- Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire ... à part ce qui vient d'arriver ...  
\- Je vais très bien ...  
\- Alors comme ça tu es maman ? demanda-t-il, ayant aperçu au cours de la nuit, Eliott dans son cosy.  
\- Oui, sourit-elle. Une toute jeune maman ... Il vient d'avoir trois mois.  
\- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
\- Eliott. Et toi ... tu ...  
\- J'ai une petite fille, oui, répondit-il, anticipant sa question. Elle aura un an le mois prochain. Maya ...  
\- Oh, je suis contente pour toi ..., sourit-elle, réellement heureuse de savoir que Josh avait refait sa vie et trouver le bonheur lui-aussi.  
\- Merci, sourit-il. Me voilà posé ... comme monsieur tout le monde ...  
\- Alors tu as cessé de parcourir le monde pour des missions humanitaires ?  
\- Oui. Disons que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses après notre séparation ... Ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ...  
\- Tu ne sais que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ...  
\- Je sais, oui ..., l'interrompit-il, avec un sourire. Ton cœur était déjà pris ...  
\- Oui.  
\- En parlant du loup ..., sourit-il, voyant Castle arriver au bout du couloir.

Kate jeta un œil vers son mari, qui, s'avançait, deux cafés et un sac à la main. Elle devina, même de loin, qu'il ne se réjouissait pas de la voir discuter avec Josh, et cela l'amusa intérieurement. Elle aimait le savoir jaloux, même s'il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, et si elle ne faisait rien pour lui donner des raisons de s'inquiéter. Mais cette petite jalousie qu'il manifestait régulièrement dès qu'un homme était un peu trop proche d'elle lui plaisait bien.

\- Bien. Je te laisse. Je reprends mes visites, continua Josh.  
\- Ok. On doit y aller aussi ...  
\- Content de t'avoir revue ... malgré les circonstances, ajouta-t-il, souriant.  
\- Oui, moi-aussi, sourit-elle à son tour, avant que Josh ne disparaisse dans la chambre d'Esposito.

Elle s'avança aussitôt vers Castle pour le rejoindre.

\- Alors ? Comment va Espo ? demanda-t-il, soucieux pour leur ami, tout en lui tendant son gobelet de café.  
\- Merci ... Il était endormi, répondit-elle, alors que tous deux se mettaient en marche en direction de la sortie. Josh pense que d'ici ce soir, il devrait pouvoir se passer de l'assistance respiratoire.  
\- Je savais que c'était un battant ...  
\- Oui ..., mais entre les douleurs et le contrecoup psychologique, il va en avoir pour des semaines à se remettre. Tu sais, ça m'a fait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi ... Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui s'est passé hier soir ... Je voudrais me souvenir de quelque chose, d'un détail pour identifier ce psychopathe ...  
\- On va le trouver, Kate ..., assura-t-il, confiant.  
\- Oui, on le trouvera ... mais il monte en puissance et il y a urgence. Ce type me connaît ... Je dois savoir qui c'est. Il faut que je me souvienne ...

Depuis la veille, elle avait beau ressasser les images de ce qu'elle avait vécu, et tenter de confronter ce qu'elle avait perçu de cet homme avec ses lointains souvenirs de l'Académie de Police, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ignorait qui il était. Ni sa voix, ni ses gestes, ni sa corpulence ne faisaient écho à quoi que ce soit dans son passé. Elle était incapable de se remémorer un homme de leur entourage qui ait pu faire une fixation sur Scott, ou sur elle, devenir flic et se muer en tueur en série. Et pourtant. Il la connaissait. Tellement bien que quinze après il fantasmait encore sur elle. C'était incompréhensible. Et cela l'énervait intérieurement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait forcément détenir en elle la clé de tout ce mystère, qu'il y avait nécessairement un élément dont elle devait se souvenir pour identifier ce psychopathe. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

\- Tu sais, je crois que t'obstiner à essayer de te souvenir n'est pas la meilleure tactique, essaya de la rassurer Castle, tandis qu'ils remontaient le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur. C'est comme quand je suis en manque d'inspiration pour écrire. Plus je m'obstine, moins j'y arrive. Alors que si je laisse faire le temps, l'inspiration revient comme par magie, et les idées affluent. Laisse ton cerveau en veille ... Il va analyser tranquillement tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier ... et le moment venu, tu vas te souvenir, sans même comprendre comment tu as fait. Tu verras ...  
\- Tu as sûrement raison ..., acquiesça-t-elle, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant l'ascenseur, et que Rick appuyait sur le bouton d'appel.  
\- Evidemment, sourit-il. Et puis la matrice du FBI va finir par nous sortir une liste de noms avec toutes les données qu'elle brasse depuis hier soir. Peut-être qu'avec les noms et les photos, Scott ou toi allez réussir à faire un lien avec quelque chose ...  
\- Oui, je l'espère.  
\- Dis, Josh avait l'air bien content de te voir ..., continua Rick, changeant de sujet.  
\- C'est ce qu'il a dit oui ..., sourit-elle, amusée par la réaction de son mari.  
\- Et en plus, il n'a pas changé ..., toujours aussi chevelu ... et beau gosse ...  
\- C'est vrai ..., répondit-elle, taquine, sachant pertinemment quoi dire pour titiller la jalousie de Rick.  
\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il, en faisant la moue. Tu le trouves beau-gosse ?  
\- Je suis sortie avec lui, je te rappelle ..., répondit-elle, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et qu'ils entraient. Donc oui je le trouve mignon.  
\- Merci de me le rappeler, bougonna-t-il. Des images horribles envahissent ma tête maintenant ...  
\- Tu es sûr que tu n'exagères pas un peu ? lui fit-elle, prenant avec légèreté sa jalousie, qui l'amusait beaucoup. Il a juste pris des nouvelles. Il était heureux pour moi, pour Eliott, c'est tout ... Et il a une petite fille ...  
\- Super ... Mais je n'aime pas voir tes ex ... si près de toi ...  
\- Je sais ... Je n'aime pas voir les tiennes non plus ..., répondit-elle.  
\- Les miennes ?  
\- Meredith ..., répondit-elle comme pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.  
\- On la voit une fois par an ..., et encore ...  
\- Peut-être, mais à chaque fois qu'on la voit, elle se comporte comme si tu étais toujours son chaton adoré ...  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ...  
\- Non, bien-sûr, c'est de la mienne ..., répondit-elle, persuadée que Rick n'était jamais assez direct et clair avec son ex-femme.  
\- Pourquoi parle-t-on de Meredith d'abord ? rétorqua-t-il.  
\- Parce que tu es jaloux ...  
\- Oui je suis jaloux ..., admit-il, en soupirant. Enfin, non ... pas vraiment ... mais un peu quand même ... c'est juste que ... mon cerveau imagine des trucs ... tu vois ... des trucs d'avant, toi et Dr Mobylette ... et ... ah ... c'est horrible ...

Elle sourit, amusée par ses grimaces et ses mimiques, et vint se placer face à lui.

\- Arrête donc ton cinéma ... Tu te fais du mal pour rien, vraiment ..., approchant doucement son visage du sien comme pour l'embrasser.  
\- Je sais ... mais c'est mon cerveau ... Il déteste imaginer qu'un autre homme a ...  
\- Chut ..., lui fit-elle, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Je peux peut-être aider ton cerveau à imaginer d'autres trucs ... plus sympas ... comme tout ce que mon homme pourrait me faire dans cet ascenseur ...

Elle lui avait chuchoté ces quelques mots d'une voix suave, avec ce petit air mutin qui l'émoustillait toujours, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa, happant ses lèvres, les caressant de la pointe de sa langue, et l'entraînant dans un baiser aussi gourmand que coquin. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans son dos, la serrant contre lui, sentant son désir s'éveiller. Quand Kate l'embrassait ainsi, de manière aussi sensuelle et féline, il ne répondait plus de rien. Et en effet, plein d'idées coquines envahirent son esprit. Mais l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur sur le rez-de-chaussée le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

\- Alors ? sourit-elle, fière de son effet, s'éloignant doucement de lui. Ça va mieux ?  
\- Beaucoup mieux ..., répondit-il, tout enjoué, alors que déjà elle sortait de l'ascenseur. Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste un peu dans l'ascenseur ? Tu viens de me donner quelques idées ...

Il lui emboîta le pas, en direction de la sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Une autre fois, mon cœur ... On a un psychopathe à arrêter ...  
\- Tu as vraiment dit « une autre fois » ? s'étonna-t-il, perplexe, et souriant béatement.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? sourit-elle, ravie de titiller ses fantasmes.  
\- Mais tu as toujours été formellement opposée à mon fantasme de l'ascenseur ...  
\- Peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis ..., répondit-elle simplement, alors que la porte vitrée s'ouvrait, et qu'elle sortait.  
\- Oh ... Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, s'arrêtant d'avancer, sous l'effet de la surprise, et imaginant son fantasme pouvoir se réaliser prochainement.

Elle se retourna, voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas, et s'amusa de son air songeur. Il fallait vraiment peu de choses pour changer les idées de son mari, et émoustiller son désir.

\- Castle, dépêche-toi ...  
\- J'arrive ! Mais ... tu as une préférence pour le choix de l'ascenseur ... celui du poste ? du loft ? demanda-t-il, la suivant à travers le parking. Ou bien un ascenseur inconnu ..., exotique ... ce serait bien aussi ... on pourrait se donner un rendez-vous secret ... et ... ce serait super excitant ...  
\- Castle ..., soupira-t-elle, se demandant finalement si elle avait bien fait de l'entraîner sur cette voie.  
\- Et il faudrait une panne d'ascenseur bien-sûr ...  
\- Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas me couper toute envie de réaliser ce fantasme un jour ...  
\- Ok ... je me tais ... je n'ai rien dit ... Mais un jour ... c'est bientôt ... ou pas bientôt ... ?  
\- Mon Dieu ..., soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.  
\- C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit ..., sourit-il.  
\- Concentre-toi donc sur l'enquête ..., lui fit-elle, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la voiture.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, aux environs de 11 h._

En salle de travail, installés à la grande table, Beckett, Castle, Kim Garcia et Scott Mc Garrett étudiaient les dossiers des cent-trente-trois suspects potentiels mis à jour par la matrice du FBI. Silencieux, concentrés devant leurs écrans d'ordinateur, ils observaient les photographies de ces policiers de New-York ainsi que les éléments de leur vie personnelle et professionnelle, dans l'espoir que quelque chose les interpelle. Tous correspondaient au profil du « tueur au coupe-ongles » établi et perfectionné par Jordan Shaw au fur et à mesure de l'investigation menée depuis plusieurs jours : tous ces hommes avaient pu croiser Scott et Beckett à l'époque de l'Académie de Police, lors de leur formation ou de leurs stages quinze ans plus tôt ; tous travaillaient dans l'un des commissariats de New-York ou de sa proche banlieue ; tous étaient célibataires, de carrure athlétique, et mesuraient plus d'1m80. Ils étaient également tous des policiers irréprochables. Kate et Scott tentaient de se replonger dans leurs souvenirs, avec l'espoir que le visage de l'un de ses hommes leur rappelle quelque chose. Kim essayait de se remémorer un détail de son agression ainsi que le visage de cet homme qui l'avait abordée à la supérette, près de chez elle, des mois plus tôt. Quant à Castle, il étudiait les détails de la vie de ces hommes, en quête d'un élément, même minime, qui l'interpelle ou lui paraisse digne d'intérêt. C'était un travail long et laborieux, qui reposait seulement sur leurs déductions, et surtout sur l'élément de base sur lequel ils s'appuyaient : le tueur était flic. Même si rien ne le prouvait pour le moment, tous en étaient persuadés, et il restait à espérer qu'ils ne se trompaient pas sur ce point car toutes leurs réflexions et tous leurs acquis reposaient sur ce présupposé de base.

En effet, il n'y avait toujours aucun élément concret menant à un suspect quelconque. Les premières analyses de la scène du meurtre de Carolyn Sanders n'avaient rien donné. Et il en était de même de celles de l'agression de Beckett et Esposito la veille. Des images de vidéosurveillance étaient toujours en cours d'analyse, mais comme d'accoutumée avec ce tueur, il y avait peu de chance d'obtenir quelque chose de probant. Tous comptaient en réalité sur l'interrogatoire des trois jeunes adolescents qui avaient ramassé un objet sur le passage du tueur, le soir où il avait fui le lieu du meurtre de Sonia Velasquez et de l'agression de Kim Garcia. Gates et Shaw étaient en ce moment même en train de les interroger, en présence de leurs parents. Dans le même temps, les agents Wade et Clayton procédaient aux interrogatoires de Donna Mc Gowan et Adeline White-Reese qu'ils venaient de ramener au poste. Il s'agissait, elles-aussi, de leur montrer les photos des cent-trente-trois suspects, avec espoir que l'une d'elle reconnaisse cet homme qui les avait sans doute abordées récemment, ou les avait suivies, dans l'optique de préparer leur future agression. Wade et Clayton travailleraient aussi au perfectionnement de la surveillance mise en place pour assurer la protection de ces deux futures victimes potentielles.

Enfin, Ryan était allé au _Boom Boom Boom_ , le bar fréquenté par la dernière victime la veille, Carolyn Sanders. Le tueur avait dû y entrer durant la nuit, ou au moins, avoir attendu aux abords du bar, afin de repérer sa victime, et de la suivre ensuite. Ryan allait donc interroger le personnel, leur montrer les photographies des suspects, récupérer les images de vidéosurveillance. Des hommes procédaient au même travail dans le quartier de Carolyn Sanders au cas où quelqu'un ait pu être présent au cours de la nuit lorsque le tueur avait dû s'immiscer dans l'immeuble.

A midi, le Capitaine Gates et l'agent Shaw devraient tenir une conférence de presse en compagnie du maire de New-York, afin d'informer leurs concitoyens de la situation, et de tenter d'apaiser les médias. Dans le quartier, bouclé sur plusieurs centaines de mètres autour du poste, les journalistes, les télévisions s'agglutinaient de nouveau en quête d'une information ou d'un scoop. Les médias ressassaient depuis la veille les mêmes éléments, et l'incapacité de la police à identifier un suspect. Ce matin, l'annonce de la mort d'une nouvelle victime, Carolyn Sanders, avait créé la stupeur et l'effroi parmi la population. La ville s'était réveillée comme groggy de ce week-end de fête nationale, et tout le monde ne pensait qu'à ce tueur, ce « John l'étrangleur » comme les médias le surnommaient, qui était totalement insaisissable et enchaînait les meurtres et les agressions de manière de plus en plus rapprochée.

Dans les faits, l'enquête était toujours au point mort. Parmi ces cent-trente-trois dossiers se cachait sans aucun doute celui du tueur. Mais interroger ces hommes un par un n'était pas envisageable. D'une part parce qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux, d'autre part parce qu'il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention du tueur. Il n'y avait absolument aucun élément pour l'incriminer, ou le rattacher à une scène de crime : ni empreinte, ni ADN, ni image de videosurveillance ou témoignage. Seule sa voix pourrait servir de preuve : Kim et Kate l'avaient entendue. Mais ce serait insuffisant pour obtenir un mandat, ou une mise en examen. Par conséquent, la stratégie était, dans l'état actuel des choses, de parvenir à identifier cet homme, ou au moins de réduire le cercle des suspects d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour ensuite tenter de le piéger, si aucun élément n'était venu, d'ici-là les conforter dans leurs convictions. Ils espéraient encore que l'enquête des experts de la scientifique, toujours en cours au domicile de Carolyn Sanders, pourrait apporter des indices. Le tueur y avait agi sous le coup d'une pulsion, de manière spontanée. Il pouvait avoir commis des erreurs. De même, Lanie procédait actuellement à l'autopsie de la dernière victime, et là encore, on espérait que cela puisse fournir un élément intéressant. Scott, qui s'était remis de sa nuit mouvementée et alcoolisée, avait été interrogé sur la façon dont le tueur avait pu s'introduire chez lui, se procurer ses clés, et en faire un double. Il supposait que c'était au commissariat que cela s'était produit, mais était persuadé qu'aucun de ses collègues ne pouvait être l'auteur de ces crimes. Et en effet, aucun d'entre eux ne figurait parmi les dossiers qu'ils étudiaient actuellement. Quant à la dernière victime, Scott avait de nouveau attesté qu'il ne l'avait pas abordée la veille au Boom Boom Boom, ce qui avait été confirmé par le barman qui le connaissait bien et avait certifié que Scott était resté assis au bar à boire pendant des heures. Cela confirmait donc leurs déductions selon lesquelles le tueur avait dû prendre des libertés par rapport à son mode opératoire classique afin de satisfaire une pulsion sexuelle, née, sans doute, de l'agression de Beckett la veille au soir. Et c'était pour le moins inquiétant, car ils avaient compris son fonctionnement, mais s'il se mettait à violer et étrangler des femmes sans lien avec Scott, il pouvait devenir de plus en plus imprévisible. Le point positif était qu'il pouvait aussi commettre davantage d'erreurs. Mais Shaw restait convaincue que, quoi qu'il en soit, Carolyn Sanders n'était pour le tueur qu'une parenthèse dans son schéma habituel. Il avait sans aucun doute prévu de s'en prendre à Donna ou Adeline, les dernières maîtresses de Scott, et très certainement à Kate, aussi, pour des raisons quelque peu différentes.

Dans la salle de travail, l'ambiance était lourde et pesante. Tous savaient qu'il y avait urgence, et avaient la sensation qu'ils auraient dû être en mesure d'identifier ce psychopathe. Scott, isolé au bout de la table, n'adressait la parole à personne. Pas à Kim avec qui il avait eu une relation fugace neuf mois plus tôt, et qui avait été violée et agressée pour le simple fait d'avoir été sa maîtresse ; par chance, le mari de Kim, Jo, n'était pas là ce matin, étant retenu par ses obligations professionnels. Il ne parlait pas à Kate non plus dont il évitait même le regard après ses propositions indécentes de la veille ; et encore moins à Castle dont il avait deviné l'agacement dès l'instant où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés contraints et forcés de travailler ensemble. Kim et Kate, concentrées, semblaient dialoguer avec elle-même, interrogeant leurs souvenirs. Quant à Rick, il essayait de trouver une histoire, une logique qui pouvait rattacher l'un de ces dossiers au tueur qu'ils cherchaient.

Mais après plus d'une heure et demi de réflexions, Castle referma le dossier qu'il venait de consulter en soupirant, s'adossant à sa chaise. Kate releva les yeux vers lui, sentant sa lassitude.

\- On fait une pause ? lui suggéra-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas perturber la réflexion de Kim et Scott.  
\- On n'a pas le temps de faire une pause, Castle ..., chuchota-t-elle. Il y a plus de cent dossiers à examiner ...  
\- Je sais ... mais je crois qu'on ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière ...  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Allons boire un café ... Je vais t'expliquer.  
\- Ok ..., répondit-elle, à contrecœur, prenant malgré tout une pile de dossiers avec elle.

Tous deux se levèrent et quittèrent la salle de travail, sans même que Kim et Scott n'aient interrompu leurs réflexions.

\- Castle ... ce psychopathe est quelque part dans ces dossiers ... on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec une de tes théories farfelues ..., reprit Kate, à peine eurent-ils rejoint le couloir.  
\- Je n'ai pas de théorie farfelue ..., expliqua-t-il, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de pause. Mais que cherches-tu dans ces dossiers ? Que cherchez-vous Scott et toi ?  
\- On cherche à ce qu'un visage réveille un souvenir ... et à comprendre pourquoi ce gars fait une fixation sur nous depuis tout ce temps.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionnera comme ça ...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ce type est un fantôme aujourd'hui, et il était une ombre il y a quinze ans ... Il n'a jamais dû faire parler de lui. Il n'a jamais dû se faire remarquer. Il n'était peut-être même pas dans votre promotion. Il était invisible ... Comment voulez-vous vous souvenir d'un gars invisible ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien ..., soupira-t-elle, en entrant dans la salle de pause à la suite de son mari.  
\- Aucun de ces visages ne vous dira quoi que ce soit parce que c'était il y quinze ans ..., continua-t-il, se dirigeant machinalement vers la machine à café. Et que notre psychopathe était complètement effacé à l'époque. Il n'a même jamais dû oser vous adresser la parole ...  
\- Tu as raison ..., constata-t-elle, un peu dépitée, en s'adossant contre le mur, le regardant faire couler son café. Mais il y a une petite chance ..., on ne sait jamais, un visage peut me rappeler quelque chose ... même d'anodin ...  
\- Oui ... mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Plus on s'obstine à se souvenir, moins on y arrive ...  
\- Tu as une meilleure solution, je suppose ? lui fit-elle, alors qu'il semblait concentré sur son café.  
\- Meilleure, je ne sais pas ... mais plus logique, oui. Tu as besoin d'indices, de preuves ...  
\- Oui ..., merci, ça je sais ...  
\- Et moi mon truc, c'est l'histoire ... Alors pour identifier ce gars parmi ces dossiers, il te faut des indices, donc il faut savoir pourquoi on le cherche ... Actuellement vous cherchez un gars invisible ... autant dire un fantôme ... Il faut trouver pourquoi ... il faut comprendre l'histoire ... Ta mémoire doit pouvoir connecter des faits, des indices avec un visage pour te souvenir ...  
\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe, sachant qu'il avait raison.  
\- Eh bien, le mobile de notre tueur a un lien avec le passé : s'il fait une fixation sur Scott depuis quinze ans, c'est à cause de ce qu'il vivait à l'époque, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant son café.  
\- Merci ..., répondit-elle, l'écoutant attentivement.  
\- Et s'il fait une fixation sur toi depuis tout ce temps, c'est aussi à cause de ce que tu étais à l'époque de l'Académie, continua-t-il, en remplissant sa tasse. Son traumatisme, ses angoisses, ses frustrations ..., ce qui l'a poussé à agir aujourd'hui, date de cette époque, alors son mode opératoire doit aussi avoir pour logique quelque chose qui remonte à cette époque ...  
\- Tu penses qu'on doit étudier de nouveau son mode opératoire ?  
\- Oui. Il veut égaler Scott, le dépasser, en s'emparent de ses maîtresses ... Il veut être Scott. Alors ce qu'il fait subir à ces femmes doit avoir un lien avec quelque chose qui remonte à cette époque : la façon dont il les traque, dont il les aborde, les traits et les croix sur leurs mains, les ongles coupés, le timing des agressions, l'endroit où il s'en prend à elles ... Tout cela a un sens qui trouve son explication quinze ans en arrière ...  
\- Il faut qu'on trouve ce sens pour comprendre l'histoire ...  
\- Oui, et quand on aura compris le sens, le contexte, on pourra peut-être réduire le nombre de suspects. Et si tu sais pourquoi tu cherches tel ou tel visage, on augmente les probabilités d'identifier ce taré.  
\- Oui ... sauf qu'on réfléchit à ce mode opératoire depuis plusieurs jours, et qu'on ne comprend toujours pas ...  
\- Mais on va comprendre ... avec l'aide de notre murderboard qui ne nous a jamais déçus ... Viens ..., lui fit-il, enthousiaste, et motivé, en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

Elle lui emboita le pas, un peu sceptique, même si elle savait qu'il avait raison sur le fond, sur la façon d'aborder les choses. Mais cette affaire était tellement déroutante qu'elle se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir en démêler les fils. Pourtant avec Rick, ils étaient parvenus à élucider les affaires les plus complexes par le passé, et il n'y avait pas de raison, que, méthodiquement, logiquement, en théorisant ensemble et en réfléchissant de concert, ils ne parviennent pas enfin à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce psychopathe.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapitre 25**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 11h30._

Tous les deux appuyés contre le bureau de Beckett, Kate et Rick observaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes ce qu'ils venaient d'inscrire et de répertorier sur le murderboard. Dans le poste, la tension était palpable. Des officiers allaient et venaient, enchaînant les auditions des proches de la dernière victime, Carolyn Sanders, ainsi que de ses voisins ou d'habitants du quartier. Scott et Kim n'avaient pas quitté la salle de travail, toujours occupés à passer en revue les dossiers des suspects potentiels. Quant à Shaw et Gates, elles étaient encore en salle d'interrogatoire en train de tenter d'obtenir des explications voire des révélations de la part des trois adolescents qui, apparemment, s'obstinaient à ne pas vouloir parler. Dans la salle destinée aux familles, les agents Wade et Clayton interrogeaient toujours Donna et Adeline.

Concentrés, Castle et Beckett essayaient de comprendre le mode opératoire du « tueur au coupe-ongles ». A gauche du tableau étaient fixées les photos des victimes les unes au-dessus des autres, avec la date de leur agression ou de leur meurtre : Ellen le 1er mai, Samantha le 4 mai, Kim et Sonia, l'une violée et l'autre tuée le 3 juillet, et enfin Carolyn assassinée le matin même, 6 juillet. Kate avait ajouté sa propre agression la veille au soir. Pour chaque victime, ils avaient accroché les photos de leurs mains, avec ces traits et cette croix tracés au stylo, qui les interpellaient. Enfin à droite, Castle avait noté les principaux éléments du mode opératoire : les ongles coupés, la scène de crime à proximité immédiate du domicile dans une zone reculée et à l'abri des regards, mais aussi le fait que le tueur approchait ces femmes une première fois, quelques jours ou quelques semaines avant leur agression, pour leur faire une proposition de rendez-vous.

\- On devrait laisser Carolyn de côté pour le moment. Elle n'appartient pas au processus logique et ne correspond pas au profil des victimes, constata Rick, s'avançant vers le tableau pour déplacer la photo de Carolyn Sanders et la positionner à l'écart des autres.

\- Moi non plus ..., enfin en théorie ..., lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Oui ..., répondit-il, déplaçant à son tour la photo de sa femme.

Il revint s'appuyer contre le bureau, près de Kate, pour jauger le résultat, et silencieux de nouveau, ils réfléchirent, fixant un par un les divers éléments inscrits ou accrochés sur le murderboard.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit hier que les dates avaient un sens ? demanda Kate au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Oui. Les meurtres d'Ellen et Samantha ont eu lieu à trois jours d'intervalle ...

\- Et trois jours après le viol de Kim et la mort de Sonia, il s'en prend à moi, et il tue Carolyn ..., ajouta-t-elle.

\- Mais d'après Shaw, tu ne fais pas partie de son plan classique ... Il ne pouvait pas avoir prévu de t'agresser hier soir, car il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu serais au poste, et seule qui plus est ...

\- C'est vrai ... mais même s'il n'avait prévu de tuer ni moi, ni Carolyn, ça donne quand même la sensation que ses crimes ou ses agressions vont par deux.

\- Oui ... alors sans doute avait-il prévu de tuer Kim vendredi soir, puis si on compte trois jours, de tuer de nouveau ce soir ... Donna ou Adeline ...

\- Plutôt Adeline, car elle est mariée ..., constata Kate.

\- Oui, s'il suit sa logique, Adeline devrait être sa cible. Mais je ne vois pas comment il pourrait agir ce soir ... vu le contexte ...

\- Il a dû prévoir son coup, mais je ne vois pas comment il peut imaginer approcher Adeline White-Reese en ce moment ...

\- Il n'imaginait peut-être pas justement qu'on aurait identifié ses futures victimes potentielles à ce stade de l'enquête.

\- Shaw pense que si ...

\- C'est vrai ..., soupira Castle, un peu perplexe.

\- Je vais demander à Clayton et Wade de vérifier si Adeline et Donna avaient quelque chose de prévu ce soir qui les amenait à quitter leur domicile, à sortir tard le soir ... ou à se retrouver seules. Si le tueur avait prévu une agression, alors il savait qu'il y aurait un contexte favorable, expliqua Kate, tout en pianotant sur son téléphone pour envoyer un message aux agents du FBI.

Puis, de nouveau, ils se turent quelques secondes, réfléchissant, ressassant les différents éléments dont ils disposaient. C'est la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message, qui rompit le silence.

\- Ni Adeline ni Donna n'avaient quoi que ce soit de prévu ce soir ..., mais Adeline a une soirée caritative mercredi soir ..., annonça Kate, en lisant le message de l'agent Wade. Et elles ont toutes les deux des projets pour le week-end à venir ...

\- Mercredi soir ? Cinq jours après l'agression de Kim … ça pourrait correspondre au mode opératoire, constata Castle. Mais une soirée caritative, ça ne semble pas être l'endroit le plus discret pour violer et tuer une femme …

\- Non. D'autant plus que le sénateur White-Reese assiste lui-aussi à la soirée ... Sa femme sera toujours bien entourée, et jamais seule, même s'il n'y avait pas notre surveillance policière. Il me paraît impossible que le tueur ait prévu de s'en prendre à elle demain …

\- Oui …, acquiesça Castle, en réfléchissant. Mais on ne sait jamais …, il faut être prudents avec ce psychopathe.

\- Oui, on renforcera sa protection demain si elle se rend à cette soirée.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tué de manière aussi rapprochée Ellen et Samantha ? continua Castle. Puis n'a tué personne pendant deux mois ...

\- Parce qu'il n'avait personne à tuer depuis début mai ... Kim était en mission sous couverture. Et les relations de Scott avec Donna et Adeline sont plus récentes. Le temps qu'il mette en place sa traque, prévoit son plan ... plusieurs semaines ont dû s'écouler ...

\- Donc les deux mois d'abstinence si on peut dire ne s'expliquent sûrement que par des soucis pratiques. Il prépare ses meurtres, résuma Castle.

\- Oui. Peut-être qu'il a tué Ellen et Samantha de manière rapprochée simplement parce qu'elles étaient amies et couchaient en même temps avec Scott ..., suggéra Kate.

\- C'est possible ... sauf que ça donne quand même l'impression que le premier meurtre attise ses pulsions sexuelles ... Il a violé Kim vendredi soir, et hier soir lundi, deux jours plus tard, il s'en est pris à toi ... ça l'a tellement excité qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de violer et tuer Carolyn cette nuit ...

\- Donc le viol et le meurtre décuplent ses pulsions sexuelles et le poussent à récidiver.

\- Peut-être ... ou alors il prévoit les meurtres par deux à quelques jours d'intervalle parce que ça a du sens pour lui ..., peut-être pas trois jours d'intervalle comme pour Ellen et Samantha. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi mathématique.

\- Oui. Il a peut-être prévu de s'en prendre à Donna ou Adeline ce week-end.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un sens ? demanda Castle. Je veux dire ... de violer et tuer des femmes dans un court laps de temps ?

\- Sûrement ... Parce qu'il est apparemment tout à fait capable de rester deux mois sans agir, sans violer ni tuer. Mais dès qu'il passe à l'acte, il commet plusieurs méfaits en peu de temps ...

\- Soit que ce soit sous l'effet de la pulsion sexuelle déclenchée par le passage à l'acte ...

\- Soit que ce soit programmé ainsi ..., conclut Kate, terminant la phrase de son mari.

\- Alors disons que ce soit programmé, que ce soit son mode opératoire ... l'explication doit se trouver dans la façon dont Scott agissait il y a quinze ans. Si le tueur veut l'imiter, être lui, ou l'égaler, et que pour cela il se donne l'impression de reproduire ses actes ... alors Scott devait avoir ce type de comportement avec les femmes ...

\- Scott a toujours été un tombeur, alors plus d'une fois il a enchaîné à l'époque les relations avec des femmes différentes en un court laps de temps ...

\- Oui, c'est vrai ...

\- Mais pourquoi juste deux ? demanda-t-elle, en réfléchissant, comme si quelque chose l'interpellait.

\- Parce que ..., répondit Rick, songeur. Je ne sais pas ... C'est vrai, pourquoi deux ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je te demande, Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, mais justement ... c'est une excellente question !

\- Je sais bien !

\- Quand il a tué Ellen et Samantha, Kim était déjà dans son collimateur puisqu'elle a eu une relation avec Scott bien plus tôt, expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait soudain une révélation.

\- Oui ... donc le tueur aurait très bien pu s'organiser pour tuer les trois dans la foulée ...

\- Tout à fait ... Et prévoir des dates en conséquence pour que Kim ne soit pas en mission sous couverture, et qu'il puisse agresser les trois ..., conclut Castle. Donc ça voudrait dire que violer et tuer deux femmes de suite a un sens ... Deux, mais pas trois ...

\- Peut-être ..., répondit Kate, pas encore tout à fait persuadée que leur raisonnement tienne la route.

\- A moins qu'il ne soit du genre à s'économiser ..., suggéra Castle.

\- S'économiser ? s'étonna Beckett, le dévisageant d'un air perplexe.

\- Oui, tu sais, comme quand il ne reste plus que trois bonbons au caramel au fond du sachet et qu'on se dit : « J'en mange deux maintenant mais le dernier je le garde pour plus tard » ...

\- Tu compares des femmes à des bonbons au caramel ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il, fier de son effet. Scott avait eu trois maîtresses. Le tueur en élimine deux pour assouvir ses besoins, et se garde Kim sous la main pour plus tard ...

\- Hum ... Je ne sais pas ... De toute façon, ça ne nous avance en rien tout ça ... On tourne en rond.

\- Mais si on avance ... Je suis sûr qu'on a raison : il a besoin pour une raison ou une autre de violer et tuer deux femmes de manière rapprochée, en quelques jours d'intervalle.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça ... c'est le problème ... Pourquoi ? répondit-il, fixant le tableau.

A nouveau, chacun tenta de trouver une explication logique, de confronter les éléments, de donner du sens aux quelques indices à leur disposition, quand soudain Kate, observant les photos des traits et des croix sur les mains de Kim, Ellen et Samantha, eut comme une réminiscence de quelque chose qui pouvait avoir du sens. Le carnet de Scott. C'était loin. C'était vague. Mais ces traits et ces croix figuraient bien dans ce carnet. En colonne. Par deux. Scott n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce que c'était, mais, intriguée elle y avait réfléchi quelques jours malgré tout, se faisant une petite idée, avant de renoncer à comprendre vraiment l'intérêt du carnet et des histoires de son ami Scott. Mais maintenant, elle disait que cela avait forcément un rapport.

\- Je sais, Castle ..., lâcha-t-elle, se levant pour s'approcher du tableau, comme hypnotisée par les photos. Je sais ... J'ai compris ce qu'il fait ...

\- Quoi ? demanda Rick, en l'observant, perplexe.

\- Les traits et les croix ..., répondit-elle, prenant les photos des mains d'Ellen et Samantha, et revenant vers son mari. Bon sang, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? C'est sûrement ça ...

\- Kate, je ne comprends rien ..., lui fit remarquer Castle, alors qu'elle fixait les deux photographies en réfléchissant.

\- A l'Académie, Scott avait une sorte de carnet ... avec des noms de cadets, et des traits et des croix en face des noms ..., sur deux colonnes ... et des chiffres, des dates peut-être ...

\- Il couchait avec des cadets ? demanda Rick, incrédule. Il était gay et tenait une liste de ses conquêtes ?

\- Mais non ! s'exclama Kate, roulant des yeux comme s'il disait des bêtises totalement ridicules.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fabriquait avec ce carnet, mais je pense que les cadets tenaient la liste de leurs conquêtes féminines et c'était à celui qui en aurait le plus ... Quelque chose de ce genre ...

\- S'il y avait deux colonnes, et des traits et des croix, c'était peut-être une sorte de jeu où il fallait réussir à coucher avec deux femmes ...

\- Oui ...

\- C'est ingénieux ..., constata Rick, l'air songeur.

\- Sérieusement ? lui fit Kate, le dévisageant avec indignation.

\- Quoi ? C'est un truc de mec ce genre de défi ou de concours ... Quand j'étais à la fac, avec des copains, on ...

\- Stop, Castle ! l'interrompit-elle aussitôt. Je ne veux rien savoir !

\- Ok ... dommage ..., répondit-il en faisant la moue.

\- J'aurais dû me souvenir de cette histoire plus tôt ..., soupira Kate, dépitée. Bon sang ... ça a forcément un lien, non ?

\- Oui ... Je pense ... Le tueur imiterait ce que faisait Scott en marquant lui-aussi ses conquêtes, la première d'un trait, la seconde d'une croix ...

\- Ellen avait un trait sur la main, et Samantha une croix ..., ajouta Kate.

\- Kim avait un trait elle-aussi ... donc il a bien prévu de tuer une autre femme dans la foulée ..., en conclut Rick. Alors si on ne se trompe pas, le tueur connaissait le petit carnet de Scott ?

\- Sans doute ... mais ce carnet était top secret, expliqua Kate. Scott n'a rien voulu me dire là-dessus à l'époque.

\- Comment tu as su qu'il avait ce carnet ?

\- Je suis tombée dessus par hasard, dans sa chambre ...

\- Dans sa chambre ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Ne te fais pas de films, on bossait ensemble pour le concours, c'est tout ..., le rassura-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Oh ... je n'ai rien imaginé ... j'établis les faits ... simplement ... pour l'enquête ..., répondit-il d'un air peu convaincant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, sourit-elle, le connaissant par cœur.

\- Mais pourquoi le carnet était top secret ? reprit Castle.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Scott disait qu'il risquait gros si on découvrait le contenu du carnet, donc il n'a rien voulu me dire ...

\- Risquer gros ? Du genre ?

\- Du genre être renvoyé de l'Académie ... lui, et tous ceux dont les noms figuraient dans la liste ... C'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas.

\- Donc si on sait qui avait connaissance du contenu du carnet, alors on va réduire grandement notre liste de suspects ...

\- Oui. Je pense que le principal intéressé pourra nous en dire plus ..., répondit Kate. Viens.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Dans la salle de travail, Scott, abasourdi par la théorie de Castle et Beckett, assis face à lui, venait de finir de leur expliquer toute l'histoire de son carnet secret. Il avait beau être flic, et avoir déjà eu affaire à des psychopathes, il ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose d'aussi futile pour lui, et remontant à plus de quinze ans, pouvait aujourd'hui servir de mode opératoire à un tueur en série. Depuis la veille, il vivait un véritable cauchemar, un enfer qui semblait ne pas pouvoir prendre fin. Il n'était certes ni inculpé, ni même suspecté désormais, mais totalement bouleversé par ces meurtres auxquels il était lié, bien malgré lui. Ses amis, ses proches, ses collègues avaient été interrogés des heures durant la veille. Tout le monde savait. Des femmes avaient été violées et assassinées par un psychopathe qui s'imaginait pouvoir lui ressembler. Un psychopathe qui l'idéalisait, et faisait une fixation sur lui depuis quinze ans. Il peinait à y croire. Sous le choc, bouleversé, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à boire, incapable de rentrer chez lui et de se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Il savait maintenant que le seul moyen de se sortir de cette histoire était de rendre justice, d'identifier ce taré et de mettre un terme à ses agissements. Le flic qu'il était avait repris le dessus, et il était plus motivé que jamais pour apporter son aide à l'enquête. La théorie de Kate et de Castle semblait tellement logique. C'était sidérant. Mais logique. Autant que pouvaient l'être les motivations d'un tueur en série. A l'Académie, avec une bande de copains de son dortoir, ils se lançaient des défis, sur lesquels tous les cadets du dortoir ou presque pariaient de l'argent. Parmi ces défis, il y avait le fait de parvenir à coucher avec deux femmes mariées en moins d'une semaine. Quand la première moitié du défi était validée par l'un des participants, il inscrivait un trait dans le carnet en face de son nom. Puis il notait une croix dans la case voisine lorsque le défi était totalement réalisé. Certains se faisaient un paquet d'argent avec ces paris, si bien qu'il protégeait son petit carnet comme un trésor. L'Académie n'aurait certainement pas toléré non seulement l'organisation de jeux d'argent en son sein, mais en plus l'existence de ces coucheries.

\- Une chose m'intrigue, reprit Castle, alors que Scott semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Comment faisiez-vous pour valider un défi ? Pour avoir une preuve que tel ou tel participant avait bien couché avec une femme mariée ?

\- Il fallait un témoin visuel …, expliqua simplement Scott. Le jour J, il y avait toujours un gars choisi pour être le témoin. Il n'assistait pas à toute la scène ..., si vous voulez tout savoir, mais ...

\- C'est bon, l'interrompit Kate, un peu froidement. On n'a pas besoin d'en savoir davantage.

Elle était agacée par Scott. Plus elle en apprenait, plus il l'agaçait. Et plus elle s'en voulait aussi. D'avoir été son amie. D'avoir cru en lui. De n'avoir pas vu le genre d'homme qu'il était. Si elle avait su à l'époque que ses collègues de l'Académie organisaient des paris d'argent et se lançaient des défis pour séduire des femmes mariées, elle n'aurait pas laissé Scott s'en tirer ainsi. Mais là n'était pas la question pour le moment. Elle devait comprendre comment et pourquoi le tueur avait décidé d'imiter cette histoire de défi. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Les deux viols et meurtres à quelques jours d'intervalle. Les traits et les croix. La tentative d'approche au préalable. Tout cela était conforme au défi de Scott et des cadets de l'Académie de Police.

\- Qui avait accès au carnet et savait pour les traits et les croix ? demanda soudain Kim, assise près d'eux, mais se mêlant pour la première fois à la conversation.

Elle était gênée par la présence de Scott dans la pièce, et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le début de la matinée. Il lui rappelait son erreur. Il lui rappelait qu'elle avait trompé son mari et détruit son mariage. Mais elle savait qu'il était, comme elle, victime de ce tueur, et que, comme elle, il n'y était pour rien. Il était là pour aider, lui-aussi. Et il fallait qu'elle supporte sa présence pour le bien de cette enquête, pour identifier le meurtrier de son amie Sonia, et de toutes ces femmes innocentes.

\- On était dix participants …, expliqua Scott. Mais tous ceux qui pariaient pouvaient me demander à consulter le carnet. Certains faisaient des statistiques, des calculs de probabilité …

\- C'est fascinant …, constata Castle, sur un ton presque admiratif.

\- Affligeant oui, tu veux dire, rectifia Kate, sévèrement.

\- Euh …. oui …, se reprit Rick, sentant que sa femme était déjà suffisamment agacée par cette histoire sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en rajouter. Est-ce que tous les cadets du dortoir pariaient sur vos défis ?

\- Pas à chaque fois, mais beaucoup jouaient, oui. Et tous savaient comment ça fonctionnait.

\- Ce qui fait combien de personnes ? demanda Kate.

\- Eh bien, on devait être une centaine dans ce dortoir, non ?

\- Oui, je pense ..., confirma-t-elle, en faisant appel à ses souvenirs.

L'Académie de Police de New-York était une grosse machine à former des flics, et pas seulement pour la Police de New-York. Plusieurs unités spécialisées étaient aussi formées ici, mais tous les élèves, de quelque unité ou branche qu'ils soient, partageaient l'un des huit dortoirs. Sept pour les hommes. Un pour les femmes. Elle ne fréquentait pas du tout les dortoirs des hommes, passant le plus clair de son temps à travailler dans sa chambre en dehors des heures de cours, de formation et d'entraînement. Mais de temps en temps, il lui était arrivé de réviser avec Scott et quelques amis. Elle aurait été pour autant incapable de se souvenir des cadets qui occupaient ce dortoir-là, même si elle les avait sans doute croisés dans les couloirs à l'époque.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'étranger au dortoir connaissait vos histoires de paris et de défis sexuels ? demanda Kim, dévisageant Scott, et soutenant enfin son regard.

\- Non ..., je ne crois pas ... Je suis même sûr que non. Tous les gars savaient qu'on risquait notre place à l'Académie, expliqua-t-il. Et même des poursuites judiciaires. Les jeux d'argent sont strictement interdits ... Personne n'aurait divulgué quoi que ce soit. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Donc un des cadets du dortoir est notre meurtrier, conclut Castle. Non ?

\- A priori, oui ..., répondit Kate. Si on n'a pas oublié un paramètre, ou s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui nous échappe ...

\- Il faut faire le tri dans tous ces dossiers pour voir si certains de nos suspects étaient dans ce dortoir, ajouta Castle, en regardant les piles de documents entassés sur la table.

\- Tu te souviens des cadets qui occupaient ton dortoir ? demanda Beckett.

\- De mémoire, je peux en retrouver un certain nombre, répondit Scott, mais l'Académie a peut-être des Archives.

\- Je vais les appeler, oui, répondit Kate.

\- On peut déjà éliminer les quelques dossiers des suspects qui n'étaient pas élèves à l'Académie, suggéra Kim, se levant, pour se lancer aussitôt dans un tri.

\- Oui, j'ai compté tout à l'heure. Il y a normalement trente-sept suspects qui étaient des formateurs, des collègues croisés dans les commissariats ..., expliqua Castle, se levant à son tour, afin de rechercher les dossiers à éliminer.

\- Ok ..., répondit Kate. Donc de cent-trente-trois suspects on passe théoriquement à ... quatre-vingt-seize.

\- On progresse, sourit Rick, content de voir enfin une avancée.

\- Est-ce que parmi les dix participants à vos défis, il y en avait un qui avait des difficultés à séduire les femmes ? Ou qui perdait régulièrement ? demanda Kate, en réfléchissant.

Elle se disait que peut-être le tueur avait été ridiculisé lors de ces défis, ce qui aurait entretenu sa haine des femmes, et son admiration pour Scott, qui lui, devait exceller.

\- Non, on se débrouillait tous plutôt bien. En général, c'était au coude-à-coude …

\- Et est-ce que quelqu'un dans le dortoir avait l'air de désapprouver ces défis ? Ou d'être dérangé ? demanda Kate, alors que Kim et Rick procédaient au tri des dossiers.

\- Non, pas à ma connaissance, répondit Scott. Au contraire … tout le monde était content de se faire de l'argent.

\- Il y avait une condition pour faire partie des participants ? Est-ce que vous avez refusé à quelqu'un le droit de relever un défi ?

\- Non. Mais les gars aimaient surtout parier, il n'y avait pas plus de volontaires que ça pour participer. La plupart avait trop peur de se faire ridiculiser en échouant …, expliqua Scott.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'extérieur au dortoir aurait pu entrer dans ta chambre et avoir accès au carnet ? poursuivit Kate.

\- J'en doute … Ce carnet ne me quittait pas. Je l'avais toujours avec moi. Trop risqué de laisser traîner un truc pareil. J'étais tellement parano avec ce carnet que je le cachais sous mon oreiller pendant que je dormais. Impossible que quelqu'un ait pu le lire ...

\- J'ai bien réussi à le lire ..., lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Tu n'as vu qu'une page ..., parce que je l'avais laissé traîner par inadvertance.

\- Peut-être, mais ça laisse donc une possibilité, non ?

\- Non. Parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais fait entrer dans ma chambre quelqu'un d'extérieur au dortoir ..., enfin ... pas des hommes je veux dire ... Ceux qui savaient pour ce carnet étaient dans le dortoir. Je te le garantis.

Kate ne dit rien, observant Rick et Kim réunir les quatre-vingt- seize dossiers de suspects en plusieurs piles. Elle pensait, elle-aussi, que le tueur avait évolué dans ce dortoir, au contact de Scott et des autres cadets. Il avait dû nourrir ainsi son ressentiment, voyant ses pairs jouer à séduire des femmes mariées, alors que lui-même était inexistant, et incapable probablement d'avoir la moindre relation sentimentale ou sexuelle. C'était dans ce dortoir que, jour après jour, il avait vu Scott fanfaronner, ramener des filles dans sa chambre aussi. Pas les femmes mariées qu'il séduisait, non, c'eut été trop risqué. Mais les autres. Toutes ses conquêtes d'un soir. Mais c'est le défi qui avait cristallisé toute la haine et les rancoeurs du tueur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'agissait de femmes mariées peut-être. Il s'en prenait aujourd'hui à des femmes mariées. Etait-ce juste pour imiter le défi de Scott ? Ou bien en voulait-il au plus profond de lui-même à ces femmes mariées infidèles ? Jordan aurait sûrement une théorie très claire sur le sujet quand ils lui auraient expliqué leurs découvertes. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait réduire encore le nombre des suspects en déterminant lesquels avaient résidé quinze ans plus tôt dans le dortoir de Scott.

\- Voilà, annonça Castle. Je crois qu'on les a tous. Quatre-vingt-seize dossiers ... et le « tueur au coupe-ongles » se cache parmi eux ...

\- Tu devrais regarder ces dossiers un par un, Scott, lui fit Kate en se levant, et voir si les noms te disent quelque chose, vérifier si tu retrouves certains des cadets de ton dortoir.

\- Oui, ok.

\- Castle, on va informer Shaw et Gates, et appeler l'Académie pour essayer d'obtenir une liste complète.

\- Ok, acquiesça Rick, rejoignant sa femme près de la porte.

\- Je vais continuer d'étudier les dossiers au cas où quelque chose me revienne, ajouta Kim à l'intention de Beckett.

\- Oui, merci, Kim ..., sourit gentiment Kate, bien consciente des difficultés pour Kim de devoir côtoyer Scott et revivre encore et encore, non seulement son adultère, mais en plus son viol et son agression.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapitre 26**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, aux environs de 12 h 30._

Dans le bureau du Capitaine, Gates, Shaw, Castle et Beckett venaient de faire le point sur la situation. D'ici quelques minutes, le maire tiendrait une conférence de presse à laquelle participeraient Victoria Gates et Jordan Shaw, et elles devaient établir clairement ce qu'elles pourraient préciser sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Les progrès étaient considérables. C'était comme si un certain nombre de choses s'étaient débloquées grâce à un simple détail, celui de ces traits et de ces croix dessinés sur les mains des victimes. Ainsi, les archives de l'Académie de Police avaient retrouvé la liste de la centaine d'occupants du dortoir de Scott Mc Garrett à l'époque de sa formation. Cette information avait permis de réduire largement la liste des suspects, puisqu'il n'y avait plus désormais que vingt policiers parmi les dossiers correspondant au profil du « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ » qui avaient côtoyé Scott dans ce dortoir. Après des semaines d'investigation, ils avaient enfin l'impression de toucher au but et d'être à deux doigts d'identifier ce psychopathe : l'un de ces vingt policiers était leur assassin.

Les photos de ces hommes avaient été montrées à Donna et Adeline. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient reconnu aucun d'entre eux. Elles avaient été autorisées à rentrer chez elles, sous une surveillance policière étroite mais discrète. Les agents Wade et Clayton s'occupaient maintenant de vérifier si l'un des suspects avait effectué un voyage à San Francisco neuf mois plus tôt, au moment où Scott et Kim avaient eu une relation dans un bar de la ville. Relation dont le tueur avait dû être témoin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'agissait donc de contacter toutes les compagnies aériennes en quête d'une information qui leur permettrait d'identifier l'assassin. Dans le même temps, les équipes techniques avaient entrepris de visionner à nouveau toutes les images de vidéosurveillance du bar de San Francisco dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître le visage d'un des suspects. Ryan devait rentrer d'ici peu avec les images du _Boom Boom Boom_ pour lesquelles le même travail d'analyse pourrait commencer : si l'un de ces hommes était entré dans le bar, au cours de la nuit, pour y choisir sa victime, Carolyn Sanders en l'occurrence, il apparaîtrait forcément quelque part sur les images. Quant à Scott et Kim, ils s'étaient plongés dans la vie de chacun de ces suspects en quête d'un élément de leur passé, de leur vie personnelle, de leur enfance, de leur famille qui puisse permettre de faire avancer l'enquête. Kate et Scott avaient regardé de plus près chacune des photos, chacun des noms de ces hommes, mais s'ils se souvenaient vaguement de certains d'entre eux, pour la plupart, ils étaient incapables de se remémorer quoi que ce soit. Quinze ans, c'était beaucoup trop loin dans leur mémoire. L'autopsie de Carolyn Sanders était terminée et n'avait rien révélé de spécial, mis à part qu'elle avait bien été violée, avec usage d'un préservatif, violemment frappée au visage, et étranglée. Ses ongles avaient été coupés mais il n'y avait aucune trace de trait ou de croix sur le dessus de ses mains, ce qui était logique au vu de ce qu'ils venaient d'établir quant au mode opératoire du tueur. Carolyn n'était pas une victime programmée. Elle ne faisait pas partie de son rituel habituel.

Mais l'enquête avait aussi avancé avec l'apparition d'un premier indice concret. Les trois adolescents qui vivaient près du domicile de Kim Garcia avaient fini par parler, après s'être obstinés à garder le silence par crainte de la réaction de leurs parents quand ils apprendraient qu'ils traînaient tard le soir pour fumer de l'herbe. Ils avaient vu un homme passer à roller dans la rue quelques minutes après avoir entendu les coups de feu. Il faisait nuit, et l'homme était passé très rapidement devant eux, sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de le voir vraiment. Un objet était tombé sur le sol, près de l'arrêt de bus où ils se cachaient. Ils l'avaient ramassé et gardé. Il s'agissait d'un couteau-suisse. Accessoire indispensable du « tueur au coupe-ongles ». Ils n'avaient pas pensé, d'une part que cet homme puisse être le tueur, d'autre part que cet objet était important. Et quand ils s'en étaient rendu compte, ils avaient eu bien trop peur de s'attirer des problèmes pour en parler. Dans tous les cas, le couteau-suisse était au domicile de l'un d'entre eux, et Gates, tout en les faisant raccompagner chez eux, à Long Island, avait envoyé deux officiers récupérer l'objet, preuve à conviction essentielle dans leur affaire. On espérait maintenant que ce couteau-suisse comporterait des empreintes ou permettrait de remonter jusqu'au tueur, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je suis convaincue qu'il ne faut rien absolument rien annoncer aux médias pour le moment, expliqua Shaw, alors que tous les quatre débattaient du sujet depuis quelques minutes. Tant qu'on n'a pas un élément concret, un indice reliant un de nos suspects à une des scènes de crime, il ne faut rien dire, il ne doit pas savoir qu'on est en train de remonter jusqu'à lui ...

\- Shaw a raison, confirma Beckett. Notre seul moyen de le coincer sera peut-être de lui tendre un piège ...

\- Je ne suis pas très favorable à cette idée de piège, répondit Gates, fermement.

\- On n'aura sans doute pas le choix, Capitaine, lui fit Shaw. Si on arrive à conserver une longueur d'avance sur lui ...

\- Mais a-t-on vraiment une longueur d'avance ? l'interrompit Castle. Je veux dire, il est plus qu'intelligent, et prévoyant ... S'il savait où on en est ? S'il avait anticipé ?

\- C'est possible, répondit Jordan. Mais pour le moment, on va partir du principe qu'on a bien une longueur d'avance, ok ?

\- On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, ajouta Beckett. A moins que ce couteau-suisse porte ses empreintes, et j'en doute, il n'y a toujours rien pour relier qui que ce soit aux crimes.

\- Tu oublies les images de video-surveillance ..., lui fit remarquer Rick. S'il était au _Boom Boom Boom_ hier soir, on le verra sur les images.

\- En théorie, oui ... sauf que ..., répondit Kate, d'un air sceptique. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que ni Donna ni Adeline ne soient capables de reconnaître cet homme sur les photos qu'on leur a montrées ? Adeline a affirmé qu'il l'avait abordée pourtant.

\- C'est vrai ..., constata Gates, comprenant où voulait en venir Beckett. Il a abordé Adeline il y a peu, il lui a parlé, ça remonte à deux semaines. Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait quinze ans. Elle devrait au moins avoir une petite idée ...

\- Alors peut-être qu'on se trompe totalement ..., répondit Castle. Peut-être que nos déductions sont fausses, et que le suspect n'est pas un de ces hommes ...

\- Peut-être ...

\- Ou alors ... il se grime ..., proposa Shaw. Il suffit parfois de peu de chose pour modifier une apparence. Adeline ne lui a pas parlé plus d'une minute, s'il avait fait en sorte d'apparaître différent ... elle serait sans doute incapable de le reconnaître sur une photo qui n'est pas récente en plus.

\- Oui, c'est possible, répondit Gates.

\- C'est pour ça que lui tendre un piège sera sans doute notre seule solution, confirma Shaw. On sait que son mode opératoire consiste à s'en prendre à deux femmes en moins d'une semaine. Il va devoir agir ...

\- Vous pensez qu'il va agir de nouveau malgré la surveillance ? demanda Victoria.

\- Oui. Il est intelligent, et prudent. Mais il est mû par un besoin irrépressible comme tous les sociopathes. Il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher. C'est comme une obsession pour lui. Il doit accomplir son mode opératoire, quoi qu'il arrive ...

\- Alors il va tenter sa chance, répondit Kate. Il doit avoir prévu quelque chose pour anticiper le fait que Donna et Adeline seront surveillées.

\- Oui. D'ici vendredi prochain, il tentera de violer ou de tuer l'une ou l'autre. Mais plutôt Adeline. Elle est mariée, a donc été infidèle. Et elle est la seule des deux qu'il a abordée.

\- Et Beckett ? demanda Rick avec inquiétude, incapable de laisser de côté le fait que Kate était elle-aussi la cible de ce psychopathe, sa cible préférée même, d'après Jordan.

\- Je ne crois pas que Beckett ait à craindre pour le moment. Son mode opératoire consiste à s'en prendre aux maîtresses de Scott. Beckett est à part ... Il n'a sans doute pas prévu de s'en prendre à elle pour l'instant, expliqua Shaw.

\- Mais ..., objecta Kate, réalisant quelque chose. Je dois sortir seule cette semaine ..., le soir, de nuit ... mercredi, je dois aller dîner chez Maddie. Mais à l'origine c'était prévu pour demain soir. Maddie m'a appelée hier pour décaler notre soirée.

Elle croisa le regard soucieux de Rick. Il ne la laisserait de toute façon jamais sortir seule cette semaine, vu les circonstances, et elle-même ne prendrait pas le risque de le faire. Mais ils se demandaient si le tueur pouvait avoir prévu de l'agresser cette semaine, si elle pouvait finalement être cette deuxième femme qu'il avait le besoin impérieux de violer et de tuer pour accomplir son mode opératoire.

\- Est-ce que le tueur avait le moyen de le savoir ? demanda Shaw, réfléchissant à la situation.

\- Je n'en sais rien ..., répondit Beckett. C'était prévu depuis longtemps, on a pu en parler avec Rick un jour lors d'un dîner. S'il me suivait comme toutes les autres, alors peut-être qu'il savait ...

Elle avait du mal à imaginer que le tueur ait pu la suivre, l'espionner depuis des semaines, l'approcher sans qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué, et sans que Rick n'ait rien remarqué. Ils étaient prudents à l'extrême pour ce genre de choses, et très observateurs. Depuis Tyson et Nieman, ils se méfiaient de tout. Mais la vie continuait aussi, et ils ne faisaient pas constamment attention. Alors si ce tueur était aussi malin qu'ils le supposaient, peut-être avait-il réussi à l'espionner sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

\- On ne prendra pas le moindre risque, de toute façon, répondit Shaw. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un hasard que tu aies une sortie de prévu la semaine où il doit commettre un meurtre.

\- Je sors très peu, seule, Jordan ..., lui fit remarquer Kate. Surtout depuis qu'Eliott est né. Rick est toujours avec moi. Alors je ne crois pas trop au hasard ...

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas une probabilité qu'il ait prévu de s'en prendre à toi cette semaine, Kate. Mais je crois avant tout au mode opératoire, à la psychologie du tueur, à ses motivations. Et ton profil ne correspond pas à l'accomplissement de son dessein. Tu es à part pour lui ... Il ne t'inclut pas dans son petit rituel. Il a prévu autre chose pour toi, quelque chose de différent ... et avant de s'en prendre à toi, il doit en terminer avec Adeline, et peut-être Donna. Peut-être même Kim ... avec laquelle il a échoué.

\- Super ..., constata Castle. Ce n'est pas plus rassurant.

\- On l'arrêtera avant que tout cela n'arrive, assura Shaw.

\- Oui, confirma Kate, déterminée. On va le coincer.

\- Et cette semaine est peut-être notre seule chance de le coincer avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature, ajouta Jordan. D'où la nécessité de lui tendre un piège si on n'a rien de plus rapidement.

\- Vous avez raison, conclut Gates, finalement convaincue. On doit se ménager la possibilité de lui tendre un piège, et donc ne rien divulguer aux médias. Il va falloir en convaincre le maire ... et trouver comment se sortir de ce pétrin face aux questions des journalistes.

\- Oui. Bien, pour ce qui concerne l'enquête, en attendant qu'on ait récupéré ce couteau-suisse, ou obtenu un visuel sur les images de vidéosurveillance, on se concentre sur ces vingt dossiers. Il faut trouver tout ce qui est possible et imaginable sur la vie de chacun de ces flics.

\- Oui. On va s'y mettre aussi, répondit Beckett.

\- Je ne veux personne d'autre sur ces investigations que les équipes techniques, Scott, Kim, Ryan et vous deux, ok ? ajouta Shaw.

\- D'accord.

\- Et aucune information ne doit filtrer auprès de qui que ce soit. Aucun officier n'a besoin de savoir où on en est. Il faut limiter au maximum le risque que quelque chose ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles du tueur.

Beckett et Castle acquiescèrent d'un regard. Le fait que leur suspect soit un flic compliquait les choses. Les rumeurs, les nouvelles se propageaient tellement vite de commissariat en commissariat. N'importe qui, sans même en avoir conscience, pouvait transmettre au tueur des informations vitales pour l'enquête.

\- Bien. Allons-y, agent Shaw, conclut Gates, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Le maire nous attend. Qu'on en finisse avec cette fichue conférence de presse.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard ..._

Beckett, installée derrière son bureau, pianotait sur son clavier en quête d'informations, tandis que Castle, assis à sa place habituelle, auprès d'elle, parcourait le dossier d'un des suspects, concentré, et attentif au moindre élément. Ils s'étaient partagé les vingt dossiers des suspects avec Kim et Scott, qui, dans la salle de travail poursuivaient leur investigation. Enquêter sur la vie de ces hommes, sans pouvoir interroger quiconque de leur entourage pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, était un vrai dilemme. Mais tous les quatre, méthodiquement, remontaient dans leur passé pour tenter de mettre à jour un élément, un indice, qui pourrait avoir du sens. Leur enfance, leurs loisirs, leurs familles, leur vie sentimentale, l'évolution de leur carrière, même leurs problèmes de santé. Tout ce à quoi on pouvait avoir accès était passé au crible. Un élément jouait en leur faveur : les suspects étaient flics, ce qui impliquait qu'ils avaient à leur disposition des dossiers administratifs et personnels extrêmement complets qui leur fournissaient des informations précises sur bon nombre de leurs faits et gestes depuis le début de leur carrière. De plus, Gates avait obtenu des mandats afin que leurs comptes bancaires et leurs relevés téléphoniques soient passés au crible. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, et ils avaient donc beaucoup de travail. Il fallait que le suspect soit identifié avant mercredi, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de tendre éventuellement un piège au tueur. Mais ils n'en étaient pas là. Avant d'envisager la moindre stratégie, il fallait trouver qui il était.

Silencieux, chacun concentré sur leurs recherches, Rick et Kate retrouvaient leurs vieilles habitudes. Ils n'avaient pas travaillé depuis des mois, mais c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Elle et lui, installés au bureau de Beckett, face au murderboard, vers lequel ils jetaient de temps en temps un œil comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne négligeaient rien, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas omis un détail. Ils s'interrompaient parfois, une fraction de seconde, pour boire une gorgée de café, et puis, se replongeaient dans leurs réflexions. Ils avaient passé des heures ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, des heures à se creuser la tête sur des affaires a priori inextricables, et ils savaient combien ce travail de fond, fastidieux, finissait toujours par payer.

Réfléchissant au cas du policier dont il étudiait le dossier, un certain Steven Booth, de la brigade des stups, Castle releva les yeux vers Kate. Il l'observa machinalement, par habitude, tout en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver dans la vie de Steven Booth qui puisse faire de lui leur tueur. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'était bien ça le problème. Ils ne le sauraient que quand ils l'auraient trouvé. Et à première vue, ce Steven avait tout du flic ordinaire.

Pensif, Castle regardait Beckett, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle était sérieuse et absorbée par sa tâche, suçotant légèrement le bout de son stylo, tout en lisant ce qui s'affichait sur son écran. Il sourit tout seul, se remémorant combien de fois par le passé, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, il avait rêvé être ce stylo, qui avait le privilège d'effleurer les lèvres et la langue de sa muse. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin de s'imaginer être un stylo pour goûter aux plaisirs de la bouche de sa femme, mais cette vision lui rappela ses premiers émois.

\- Castle ..., lui fit Beckett, d'un ton las, sans même quitter son écran des yeux. Arrête de me regarder.

\- Je ne te regarde pas, mentit-il, je réfléchis ...

\- Pourquoi souris-tu béatement alors ? rétorqua-t-elle, toujours concentrée.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna-t-il sans être vraiment surpris.

\- Des années d'expérience ...

\- Je te regarde à cause du stylo ..., expliqua-t-il, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de se lancer sur cette voie.

Elle jeta un œil vers le stylo qu'elle tenait à la main, perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui fournir comme explication farfelue, puis le dévisagea, quêtant la suite.

\- Ton stylo me déconcentre ..., continua-t-il avec sérieux. Quand il est si prêt de ta bouche ... c'est ... un peu ... enfin ... tu vois ...

\- Tu te moques de moi ? lui fit-elle, roulant des yeux, avant de se reconcentrer sur son écran.

Il sourit de nouveau, amusé de l'exaspérer pour trois fois rien.

\- C'est juste que ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs ..., ajouta-t-il. C'est très suggestif ... et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ...

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute en plus si tu fantasmes sur un stylo dans ma bouche ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, c'est de ta faute ! lui lança-t-il, tout content de l'exaspérer.

\- Tu sais, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée qu'on continue à travailler ensemble ... si me voir suçoter le bout de mon stylo te déconcentre à ce point ...

\- Pas à ce point, juste un peu ..., relativisa-t-il.

\- Oui, eh bien il en va de notre efficacité au travail quand même ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon efficacité ... J'ai passé des années à rêver tout éveillé à côté de toi, et à fantasmer sur le moindre de tes gestes, de tes sourires ou de tes regards ... et pourtant on a les meilleurs statistiques de toute la Police de New-York ... Je dirais même que c'est grâce à ça ..., tu es ma muse après tout ...

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours arriver à retourner la situation à ton avantage ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Je suis écrivain ..., répondit-il, alors qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Et puis moi aussi j'ai des années d'expérience ... je sais exactement quoi dire pour te toucher. Tu devrais être flattée d'ailleurs ... qu'un simple stylo près de tes lèvres m'émoustille à ce point comme tu dis ...

\- Je le suis ..., répondit-elle, ce qui le fit sourire de nouveau. Dis-moi, à part fantasmer sur un stylo, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non ... Steven Booth m'a l'air sain d'esprit ..., enfin, autant que peut l'être quelqu'un qui vit avec sept chats ...

\- Il vit avec sept chats ?

\- Hum ... c'est dans son dossier. Rubrique animal de compagnie. Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'il est sociopathe ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Célibataire. Sept chats. Il noie sa solitude dans l'amour que lui apportent des chats ... Pauvre homme. Peut-être préfère-t-il la compagnie des chats à celle des êtres humains.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que malgré les dons pour le profilage que tu revendiques, tu n'as rien d'un profiler, Castle ..., le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que si Jordan avait formulé cette théorie, tu aurais trouvé ça génial ! se défendit-il.

\- Non ! Parce que Jordan n'aurait jamais eu cette idée ... Oublie cette histoire de chats ...

\- Ok. Alors si on excepte cette passion exacerbée pour les chats, Steven Booth est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais ce qui va nous bloquer dans notre enquête, c'est qu'on n'a rien dans ces dossiers sur la vie sentimentale de tous ces gars. Et c'est ça qui serait intéressant ...

\- Les mariages et divorces figurent dans les dossiers. Shaw pense qu'il a vécu un traumatisme dans sa vie privée il y a une dizaine de mois qui l'a amené à passer à l'acte, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a recommencé à se focaliser sur Scott. Steven Booth n'a pas divorcé ?

\- Steven Booth n'a jamais été marié ... Célibataire endurci ... un vieux garçon ... le profil idéal ..., conclut Castle.

\- Tous les célibataires ne sont pas des vieux garçons, et encore moins des tueurs ...

\- Non. Mais célibataire avec sept chats ... quand même ...

\- En plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a jamais été marié, que c'est un célibataire endurci. Il a peut –être une compagne depuis longtemps. Passe au dossier suivant si tu ne trouves rien ... Tu dois trouver l'histoire, pas l'inventer ...

\- Tu as raison ..., constata-t-il. Je laisse Steven de côté ..., pour le moment, mais cette histoire de chats ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et toi ? Tu as quelque chose ?

\- Non ..., répondit-elle en soupirant. Robert Williams n'a rien à se reprocher comme ton Steven ...

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche ... ça va être difficile ..., lui fit-il, attrapant un nouveau dossier la pile qui reposait sur le bureau de Beckett.

\- On n'a pas d'autre moyen de procéder pour le moment ... Et pas de temps à perdre.

\- Je sais ..., répondit-il. J'espère que ce couteau-suisse nous servira à quelque chose.

\- Moi-aussi ...

Ils se replongèrent quelques minutes dans leurs réflexions, jusqu'au moment où ils aperçurent Ryan qui, sortait de l'ascenseur, revenant du _Boom Boom Boom_ avec, à la main, les scellés contenant les enregistrements des caméras de video- _surveillance_. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis qu'il les avait quittés à l'hôpital au milieu de la nuit, mais ils avaient échangé quelques messages dans la matinée pour se tenir informés de l'évolution de l'enquête. Au vu de l'air exténué qu'il arborait, ils comprirent que Ryan n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille. De plus, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir sans son fidèle acolyte, et l'absence d'Esposito à ses côtés leur serra le cœur bien malgré eux.

\- Hey ..., leur fit Ryan, en s'avançant, le visage fermé.

\- Salut Ryan ... Alors ? Toujours rien ? demanda Kate.

\- Non ... On a montré la photo à tous les barmans, au patron, aux danseuses, personne n'est capable de dire si un de nos suspects a traîné là-bas au cours de la nuit ..., expliqua Ryan, l'air lassé par l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- C'est impossible ..., répondit Castle. Il était forcément dans ce bar ...

\- C'était bondé ... C'est un club super branché, il y a toujours une foule de monde, continua Ryan. Notre homme a pu passer inaperçu ...

\- Ou alors comme on le pensait tout à l'heure, il se grime quand il sort publiquement ..., suggéra Beckett.

\- On va voir ça avec les images de vidéo-surveillance. Il y a des caméras à l'entrée, près des vestiaires, et au bar. Si un de ces types était là-bas cette nuit, même grimé, je le trouverai, affirma Ryan, avec conviction et détermination.

\- Et Espo ? continua Kate. Tu as eu des nouvelles depuis ce matin ?

\- Etat stable, répondit-il tristement. Pas de changement pour l'instant ... Sa mère est à son chevet. Et Lanie doit y retourner dans l'après-midi.

\- Ok. Tu n'as pas dormi, je suppose ? lui fit gentiment Kate, ne pouvant que constater qu'il avait l'air non seulement meurtri par l'état de santé de son meilleur ami, mais aussi totalement épuisé par son investissement dans cette enquête.

\- Non ... mais ça va aller. Je me reposerai quand ce taré sera sous les verrous ... Et toi ? ça va ? demanda-t-il, regardant la plaie qu'elle avait sur le front, et les marques légèrement rougies qu'elle avait encore au niveau de la pommette.

Elle avait tenté de dissimuler ses blessures sous un peu de fond de teint, mais les marques étaient bel et bien là. Sa blessure au front la tiraillait légèrement, et elle se sentait encore fourbue, avec des douleurs dans le dos, le cou et à l'arrière de la tête. Ses poignets que le tueur avait maintenus fermement, et son bras qu'il avait plié et coincé pendant un moment, lui faisaient mal. Et elle n'avait rien voulu prendre pour atténuer la douleur. Elle tenait plus que tout à allaiter Eliott, et avec des médicaments, elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Et puis, la douleur était supportable. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser avec cette enquête qui accaparait son esprit.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ..., je vais bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Et si j'allais chercher des encas pour tout le monde ? suggéra Castle. Je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier, Ryan ?

\- Non.

\- Ok ... Je vais sortir acheter des sandwichs.

\- Merci, répondit Ryan. Je me mets au travail en salle technique ... J'en ai pour un moment avec ces images. Prévenez-moi si vous trouver quelque chose dans les dossiers.

\- Oui. A tout de suite ..., répondit Kate.

Il acquiesça d'un regard et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé.

\- Il me fait de la peine, soupira Beckett. Il est tout perdu sans Javi ...

\- Oui ..., normal ils sont inséparables. Mais ça va aller, assura Rick, en se levant, et attrapant sa veste. De quoi as-tu envie ?

\- Ça m'est égal, et puis je n'ai pas très faim ...

\- Faim ou pas ... il faut manger ..., sourit-il gentiment.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, et une caresse dans ses cheveux.

\- A tout de suite ...

\- A tout de suite ..., lui sourit-elle tendrement en retour. N'oublie pas végétarien pour Ryan ...

\- Oui ! lança-t-il, en s'éloignant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Et passe par le parking souterrain ! Il y a la conférence de presse devant le poste !

Il lui répondit d'un signe de la main, et se retourna pour appeler l'ascenseur. Elle se reconcentra sur son investigation.

 _Dix minutes plus tard ..._

Kate était toujours concentrée sur le dossier de Robert Williams, étudiant tout ce qu'elle pouvait de la vie de ce flic, quand elle fut tirée de de ses réflexions par de l'agitation un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Relevant les yeux, elle aperçut, surprise, Martha, accompagnée d'Eliott dans son landau, qui semblait chercher un visage connu, parcourant des yeux le poste. Elle vit tout de suite que sa belle-mère avait l'air soucieuse et agitée, et se leva précipitamment pour aller à sa rencontre. Il n'était pas prévu que Martha n'amène Eliott au poste. Elle devait le garder jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi. Ce changement de programme l'inquiéta aussitôt, alors que Martha, qui l'avait vue, s'avançait vers elle.

\- Oh Katherine ! s'exclama Martha, d'un air tragique qui ne rassura aucunement Beckett.

\- Martha ? Il y a un souci avec Eliott ? demanda-t-elle, se penchant sans attendre au-dessus du landau pour s'assurer que son fils allait bien.

Elle fut aussitôt soulagée de découvrir son petit garçon, allongé sur le dos, son ourson Suki dans une main, occupé à suçoter le morceau de tissu de son tee-shirt préféré. Il agitait ses petits bras et avait l'air grognon, des larmes dans les yeux, comme s'il venait de pleurer.

\- Je crois que ça va, je ne sais pas ... Il ne veut pas manger ..., répondit Martha, soucieuse.

\- Hey ... mon ange ... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit doucement Kate, en caressant les cheveux d'Eliott.

\- Il s'égosille à pleins poumons depuis des heures ... Il ne s'est calmé qu'en entrant au poste. Mais pas moyen qu'il ne veuille avaler le moindre biberon depuis ce matin .., continua Martha, d'une seule lancée, l'air toujours aussi affolée. Et puis on m'a appelée ... Les publicistes pour ma pièce ... Le rendez-vous était demain et puis finalement c'est tout à l'heure ...

Martha, avec son flot de paroles et ses grands gestes, avait son air théâtral habituel mais teinté d'une touche de dramatisme qui interpellait Kate. Elle semblait s'être vraiment beaucoup inquiétée pour Eliott, qui, à première vue, avait l'air d'aller très bien dans son landau. Kate caressait tendrement sa petite main, et il gigotait en grognant un petit peu.

\- Je ne peux pas emmener ce petit amour ... Ah, Broadway ... il faut être à leur disposition à la minute ... Je suis désolée ... Je voulais vous prévenir sur le trajet. Mais, j'ai oublié mon téléphone ... je suis désolée, Katherine ...

\- Martha ... du calme ... tout va bien ... ok ? la rassura Kate, en posant avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle-mère pour l'apaiser. Eliott va bien. Et ce n'est pas grave si vous avez un empêchement. Vous nous avez déjà bien aidés en prenant soin de lui ce matin.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Martha aussi paniquée par des choses a priori anodines. Tout se passait toujours très bien quand elle gardait Eliott. Elle était plutôt du genre à relativiser les petits tracas du quotidien de leur fils et à ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit d'inquiétudes inutiles. Elle se demandait donc pourquoi Martha semblait aussi retournée par les événements de ce matin. Peut-être s'était-elle simplement inquiétée plus que de raison en ne parvenant pas à calmer Eliott qui pleurait sans cesse. Elle savait combien les pleurs de son fils pouvaient être déchirants quand on ne parvenait pas à les apaiser. Cela lui retournait le cœur à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Ce n'était pas souvent, heureusement, mais quand ni les câlins, ni les berceuses ne faisaient cesser les pleurs, elle se sentait totalement impuissante, et culpabilisait. Martha avait simplement dû ressentir la même chose ce matin. Elle aimait tellement Eliott qu'elle avait dû paniquer et culpabiliser à l'idée qu'il y ait problème, d'autant plus qu'Eliott, en temps normal, était plutôt un bébé placide et facile à vivre. Même si depuis trois jours, les modifications survenues dans son rythme quotidien, avaient l'air de le perturber.

\- Quelle piètre grand-mère, je fais, soupira Martha, en regardant Eliott, d'un air désolée.

\- Allons, vous êtes une merveilleuse grand-mère ..., sourit gentiment Kate, touchée.

\- Il a pleuré pendant tout le trajet, continua Martha. Les passants ont dû croire que je maltraitais mon petit-fils ...

\- Oh je suis sûre que non ... Tous les bébés pleurent et font des colères.

\- Je sais bien, mais d'habitude Eliott est un amour, et aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Il a peut-être de la fièvre.

\- Voyons voir ..., répondit Kate, tendant la main pour la poser sur le front de son fils.

Le bébé s'agita et se mit à pleurnicher au contact de la main de sa mère.

\- Oui, on dirait bien qu'il est un peu chaud, confirma Kate, un peu inquiète à son tour. Je vais prendre sa température.

\- Peut-être fait-il ses dents ... Cela expliquerait qu'il n'ait rien voulu avaler depuis ce matin. C'est un vrai glouton d'habitude, exactement comme Richard l'était ...

\- Je vais lui donner le sein. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas se laisser dépérir.

\- J'espère que ce n'est rien ..., soupira Martha. Je dois y aller, Katherine ... Je vais être en retard.

\- D'accord. Merci, Martha, sourit Kate.

\- Au-revoir mon bonhomme ..., fit doucement Martha, en caressant la joue de son petit-fils. Tu fais vraiment tourner ta pauvre grand-mère en bourrique ...


	75. Chapter 75

Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de suivre et de commenter :) Laetitialfw je prends note de ton idée !

 **Chapitre 27**

 _12_ _ème District, aux environs de 13 h_

Kate s'était installée dans la salle de pause avec Eliott, à l'écart de l'agitation du poste. Se retrouver au commissariat en pleine enquête avec son fils n'était pas prévu, mais aussitôt, elle était redevenue maman à part entière, en oubliant totalement l'enquête. Blotti au creux de ses bras, contre son sein, il tétait, pas aussi goulument que d'habitude, mais au moins il se nourrissait. Comme l'aurait dit Rick, Eliott était incapable de résister à la poitrine de sa maman à l'heure du repas. Malade ou pas, c'était instinctif.

Elle regardait donc son fils, qui, les yeux fermés, la main posée sur son sein, avait presque l'air endormi. Mais elle voyait bien et sentait aussi sa petite bouche qui tétait. Il était apaisé tout contre elle, et elle savourait l'instant, le plaisir et la satisfaction de savoir que quand son petit garçon n'allait pas bien, elle pouvait combler ses besoins, le rassurer, le calmer. Elle avait pris sa température, et il avait en effet de la fièvre. Pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour que cela la tracasse. Il était grognon depuis quelques jours, et ils avaient attribué cela au fait qu'ils aient repris le travail. Mais peut-être était-ce en effet simplement sa première dent qui lui créait quelques tourments. Dans tous les cas, elle culpabilisait déjà depuis leur retour des Hamptons d'imposer à leur fils un changement de rythme aussi brutal, et de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de lui comme elle aurait dû et pu encore le faire, mais de le savoir fiévreux et d'imaginer ses pleurs qui, d'après Martha, n'avaient pas cessé de la matinée, elle en avait le cœur serré. Ce petit bonhomme exacerbait le moindre de ses sentiments, la moindre de ses émotions. Et tout ce qui le concernait lui faisait se poser mille et une questions. Elle savait qu'elle devait apprendre à jongler entre ses obligations professionnelles, et son rôle de maman, mais ce n'était pas si facile. Cela prendrait du temps, elle en avait bien conscience. Et puis elle était aussi chamboulée par le contrecoup de ce qu'elle avait ressenti la veille, quand ce psychopathe l'avait agressée, qu'elle avait cru, un instant, qu'elle allait mourir, et ne serait plus là pour prendre soin de son fils, et de son mari.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que toutes ces émotions se mêlaient et étaient sur le point de la submerger. Le contact d'Eliott contre sa peau, sa petite bouche accrochée à son sein comme si sa vie en dépendait, la tendresse de son visage aussi apaisé, et la sensation de son corps si léger et si fragile niché dans ses bras ... le tout exacerbait son émotion. Doucement, elle caressa la tête de son fils, le serrant un peu plus près d'elle, et ravala ses larmes pour le regarder avec un sourire. Tout allait bien. Ses hommes allaient bien tous les deux. Elle allait bien. Ses angoisses s'apaiseraient, et tous les trois allaient doucement trouver leur rythme dans cette vie qui impliquait de concilier famille et travail. Elle se disait parfois que c'était totalement fou l'impact que pouvait avoir son fils sur elle, sur ses sentiments, ses choix. C'était normal, bien-sûr, il était son bébé, ce petit être qu'elle avait conçu avec Rick, le parfait reflet de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Et elle l'aimait plus que de raison. Alors c'était normal, oui, mais elle devait s'habituer petit à petit à se sentir changer, à s'émouvoir d'un rien, s'inquiéter pour peu de choses, et ressentir un torrent d'émotions allant de la culpabilité à l'enthousiasme le plus total, suivant les événements de leur quotidien.

Elle était toutes à ses réflexions, quand elle vit Kim entrer dans la salle de repos, probablement en quête d'un café.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa aussitôt Kim, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, comme si elle redoutait d'avoir interrompu un moment d'intimité entre Beckett et son fils.

\- Non, non …, entrez, lui sourit gentiment Kate. Il n'y a pas de souci …

Kim lui sourit en retour, tout en s'avançant vers la machine à café. Elle était un peu surprise de trouver le lieutenant Beckett occupée à allaiter son fils au commissariat, et plutôt attendrie par la scène. Elle connaissait Beckett de réputation, avait entendu parler de certaines de ses enquêtes et arrestations qui avaient secoué la ville ces dernières années, alors la découvrir ainsi dans son rôle de maman la surprenait un peu, même si elle trouvait cette scène absolument adorable.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans vos dossiers ? demanda Kate, jetant un œil à Eliott qui semblait, cette fois, cesser de téter pour de bon et s'endormir contre sa poitrine.

\- Non …, répondit Kim, en se faisant couler un café. C'est tellement aléatoire ... N'importe lequel de ces gars pourrait être notre homme ... Je veux dire, est-ce que parce qu'untel a divorcé, ou untel a suivi une thérapie, ou encore a une vie de célibataire endurci, cela fait de lui un potentiel psychopathe ou tueur en série ?

\- Un élément ne suffit pas ... mais la conjonction de plusieurs éléments du profil peut nous mener vers le tueur, expliqua Kate.

\- Et s'il n'y a rien ? Si aucun de ces dossiers ne nous apprend quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ? demanda Kim, sans vraiment espérer de réponse, se saisissant de sa tasse à café pour délicatement boire une gorgée.

\- On le coincera d'une manière ou d'une autre ..., assura Kate, éloignant doucement Eliott de son sein pour se rhabiller correctement sans le réveiller. Il y a vingt suspects ... Ce matin, on a avancé de manière considérable. On va le coincer.

Kim acquiesça d'un regard face à la détermination de Beckett. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que cette enquête n'aboutisse pas. Les meilleurs flics de New-York étaient sur l'affaire. L'agent Jordan Shaw était là, elle-aussi, et Kim savait le rôle déterminant que la profileuse du FBI avait joué dans l'arrestation de tueurs en série insaisissables. Elle avait pleinement confiance dans l'efficacité de toutes les équipes qui avaient accompli un travail remarquable durant les dernières heures. Et pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché le tueur d'agresser Beckett à quelques centaines de mètres du commissariat, la veille, d'abattre le lieutenant Esposito, puis de violer et de tuer une inconnue au cours de la nuit. Elle craignait cette montée en puissance du tueur, elle craignait qu'il ne se sente intouchable et que, porté par l'adrénaline, l'euphorie de parvenir à accomplir ses méfaits malgré la mobilisation de toutes les polices de New-York, il ne frappe de nouveau, plus fort, plus vite, de manière plus imprévisible. Vingt suspects. Il n'y avait plus que vingt suspects. Il fallait chercher encore et encore, creuser dans leur vie. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour le moment, de toute façon. Savoir que l'homme qui l'avait violée, l'homme qui avait abattu froidement son amie Sonia Velasquez, et tué toutes ces femmes, se trouvait là, quelque part sous leurs yeux, la motivait plus que jamais, et l'agaçait tout à la fois. Parce qu'elle se sentait impuissante, et avait l'impression de ne pas faire assez. Elle s'en était sortie, et malgré la douleur et le traumatisme, malgré la sensation d'avoir vu sa vie être réduite à néant, elle était bien vivante, et elle devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce psychopathe, pour rendre justice. Sans ça, jamais elle ne pourrait se reconstruire, jamais elle ne pourrait guérir de ses blessures, ni effacer ce sentiment de culpabilité. Si elle n'avait pas trompé son mari, si elle n'avait pas couché avec Scott, des mois plus tôt, le tueur ne s'en serait pas pris à elle. Et Sonia ne serait pas morte. Elle se sentait tellement responsable, et aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, était d'être là, de participer à l'enquête, de s'occuper l'esprit à réfléchir. Et elle venait de penser à quelque chose, qui, peut-être, pourrait faire avancer l'enquête.

\- Si on avait des fichiers audio de la voix des suspects, peut-être que cela pourrait nous aider ? suggéra-t-elle, en regardant Beckett caler son fils endormi, contre elle.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir reconnaître sa voix ? demanda Kate, tout en berçant légèrement Eliott.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. De par mon boulot, je passe des heures en planque à écouter des trafiquants en tous genres, et à les identifier par leurs voix. Le contexte est différent, mais cet homme m'a parlé pendant l'agression. Peut-être que je peux reconnaître sa voix ... et vous-aussi, expliqua-t-elle, la regardant comme pour lui rappeler qu'elles étaient toutes deux victimes de ce psychopathe.

\- Oui ..., répondit Kate, alors que dans sa tête la voix de son agresseur résonnait. Tout au moins on pourrait parvenir à en éliminer certaines sans doute.

Un instant, alors qu'elle câlinait son fils, son esprit se focalisa sur cette voix dans sa tête. Sur l'intonation de ses mots, accompagnant les coups qu'il lui portait. Il lui avait parlé oui, pendant qu'elle se débattait, et qu'il la frappait. Elle se souvenait de chacun de ses mots. Malgré la paniqué, malgré l'angoisse, sur le moment, elle s'était concentrée sur sa voix pour tenter de l'identifier. Parce qu'elle était flic. Intrinsèquement. Et qu'elle avait raisonné en flic, en tentant de capter un maximum de signaux, d'indices, qui pourraient permettre de savoir qui il était, si elle s'en sortait. Malheureusement, à part l'interprétation de ce qu'il lui avait dit, qui avait permis à Jordan de préciser son profil, il n'y avait rien dont elle puisse tirer quoi que ce soit. Mais Kim avait raison. Si cet homme se grimait lors de ses apparitions dans les lieux publics en lien avec ses crimes, s'il se cachait derrière une cagoule et des gants, il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas modifier : c'était sa voix. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de reconnaître sa voix, dans un autre contexte. Mais s'il y avait une chance, il fallait la saisir.

\- Ce ne serait pas recevable devant un tribunal, ajouta Kim voyant que Beckett réfléchissait. Mais ça nous permettrait peut-être de réduire le cercle des suspects. Vous pensez que le Capitaine Gates pourrait obtenir des enregistrements d'interrogatoire par exemple ? Tous nos suspects sont flics, leur voix doit apparaître sur des enregistrements.

\- Oui, je pense que le procureur devrait nous accorder un mandat pour ça. Mais le plus difficile va être de parvenir à obtenir ces enregistrements sans éveiller le moindre soupçon au sein des services d'archives des différents commissariats où travaillent tous ces hommes …

\- Oui ..., ça paraît plus que compliqué ...

Toutes deux avaient bien conscience que le secret de leur investigation était devenu essentiel à ce stade de l'enquête. Si le tueur savait à quel point la police était sur le point de l'identifier, il pouvait disparaître à tout jamais. Ou cesser d'agir, retomber dans l'anonymat. Et à un moins que tout à coup un élément ne vienne rattacher cet homme à l'un des crimes, il n'y avait rien pour l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était que des déductions, fondées sur des témoignages, des études comportementales, et même si la science du profilage était désormais reconnue devant les tribunaux, il fallait nécessairement des indices concrets. Sinon, toute cette histoire qu'ils avaient construite, et dont ils ne doutaient pas, eux, un seul instant, serait réfutable. Leur seule chance était de le prendre sur le fait, de le piéger. Et pour cela, il fallait l'identifier, sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Contacter les services d'Archives pour récupérer de vieux enregistrements sans que l'information ne parvienne aux oreilles du tueur, qui était flic, semblait mission impossible.

\- On va essayer, assura Beckett. J'en parlerai au Capitaine Gates et à l'agent Shaw, dès que la conférence de presse sera finie.

\- Ok.

Elles restèrent silencieuses toutes les deux, quelques secondes, l'une buvant son café, l'autre câlinant son fils, liées par ce qu'elles avaient vécu, et par la même quête. Liées aussi par le même sentiment d'impuissance, songeant qu'elles étaient au cœur de l'affaire, et qu'elles se devaient de se souvenir de quelque chose qui puisse permettre d'identifier l'homme qui les avait blessées dans leur chair, qui avait abattu leurs amis, et avait pris la vie de toutes ces femmes.

\- Il est adorable, reprit Kim, regardant Eliott qui bougeait légèrement dans les bras de Kate, en agitant ses petits poings fermés.

\- Oui, sourit fièrement Kate. Mais il en a pourtant fait voir de toutes les couleurs à sa grand-mère ce matin …

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Il vient d'avoir trois mois … je devrais être à la maison, normalement, à ne me soucier de rien d'autre que lui, expliqua Kate, caressant doucement la main de son fils. Je suis en congé maternité pour quelques semaines encore …

\- Mais cette affaire vous a ramenée vers vos obligations professionnelles.

\- Oui …

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Kim, la regardant avec sollicitude. Après … hier soir …

\- Je vais bien, répondit Kate. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance …

Elle savait l'enfer qu'avait vécu Kim, et elle ne pouvait que s'estimer chanceuse et relativiser son propre drame. Kim avait été battue, violée, et avait vu mourir sa meilleure amie sans rien pouvoir faire. Ce qu'elle-même avait vécu n'était rien en comparaison. Cet homme ne l'avait pas violée. Rien que de sentir ses mains sur elle avait suffi à la dégoûter, et à marteler encore dans son esprit cette sensation si désagréable. Quand elle y pensait, elle avait l'impression de sentir encore la pression de ses mains gantées sur sa peau, son ventre, ses cuisses. Alors elle peinait à concevoir la souffrance de Kim après ce viol dont elle avait été victime. L'image d'Esposito, agonisant, ne quittait pas non plus son esprit. La sensation de son sang sur ses mains. Son regard désespéré. Ses derniers mots. Il s'en était sorti, mais ces images la hantaient quand elle laissait son esprit vagabonder. Mais Kim, elle, en plus de son propre traumatisme, devait gérer la douleur d'avoir perdu son amie, et de s'en sentir responsable. Et Kate savait bien qu'on ne sortait pas indemne d'un tel drame. Même quand on était flic. Encore plus quand on était flic peut-être. Et même si Kim était là aujourd'hui, avec eux, concentrée sur cette enquête, Kate savait les tourments qui l'agitaient.

\- Et vous ? demanda gentiment Beckett. Avez-vous réussi à vous reposer et dormir un peu ?

\- Un peu ... Mais je crois que tant que ce taré ne sera pas mort ou sous les verrous, je serai incapable d'aller mieux …, expliqua Kim. Jo n'a pas voulu venir aujourd'hui, quand il a su que Scott serait là. Il n'aurait pas supporté …

\- Je comprends, oui ...

Kate n'osait imaginer ce que devait vivre le mari de Kim, Jo. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, c'était une évidence. Le peu qu'elle l'avait vu à ses côtés avait suffi à lui prouver combien cet homme aimait Kim, malgré leur séparation, malgré l'adultère, malgré tout le ressentiment et toutes les douleurs. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de compassion à leur égard, et se demandait comment ils se sortiraient tous les deux de ce drame. Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, mais il y avait quelque chose de tellement touchant dans leur histoire. Même si elle ne jugeait pas, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'avait fait Kim, en trompant son mari. Car elle l'aimait. Kate le voyait bien. Mais elle ne jugeait pas. Elle avait trop peu d'expérience de la vie de couple sur le long terme pour comprendre comment, malgré l'amour qu'une femme portait à son compagnon, à son mari, elle pouvait être amenée à fuir une réalité difficile ou l'ennui du quotidien dans les bras d'un autre. Ou inversement. Parfois cette peur lui traversait l'esprit. Pas la peur de tromper son mari ou qu'il ne la trompe. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais la peur qu'un jour, dans quelques années, l'ennui ou la routine ne s'installent. Mais elle pensait aussitôt à son quotidien survolté, aux facéties de son amour de mari, à leurs ébats tendres ou passionnés, à son obstination à toujours vouloir la surprendre, l'amuser, la faire rêver, à leurs rires, leurs jeux, leurs interminables discussions, et alors elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne s'ennuierait jamais auprès de lui, ni lui ne s'ennuierait auprès d'elle, et que, si un jour, une difficulté survenait, ils la surmonteraient ensemble.

\- J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir …, ajouta Kim. Qu'il soit là ... malgré les circonstances.

\- Il vous aime ..., répondit Kate, avec un sourire.

Kim esquissa un sourire en retour, songeant à Jo. Il était tellement compréhensif, patient, attentif, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de lui que depuis ces derniers jours. Il était juste là, alors qu'il aurait pu la laisser. Elle l'avait trompée. Ils étaient en cours de divorce. Mais il était là. Ils avaient peu parlé. Pas d'eux en tout cas. Pas de leur situation. Mais depuis vendredi, elle avait passé toutes ses nuits, difficiles, blottie dans ses bras. Sa présence, son étreinte, les quelques mots apaisants qu'il lui chuchotait la rassuraient. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient. Ni comment ils s'en sortiraient. Mais dans son malheur, elle avait espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger.

\- Vous croyez aux deuxièmes chances, Beckett ?

\- Oui, je crois aux deuxièmes chances, assura Kate.

Elle était incapable de se projeter dans la situation de Kim, ou même de Jo. Rien que d'imaginer que Rick puisse la tromper était inenvisageable. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête, c'était qu'elle aurait envie de le tuer. Et l'inverse était sans doute vrai, aussi. Mais quand elle voyait Kim et Jo interagir comme elle avait pu en avoir un aperçu ces derniers jours, elle se disait que le pardon semblait possible, ainsi qu'une deuxième chance. Et que finalement, c'était peut-être la plus belle des preuves d'amour.

\- Je ne sais pas si Jo me pardonnera un jour, ajouta Kim.

\- Peut-être vous a-t-il déjà pardonné ..., lui sourit Kate. Il est là ..., comme un mari aimant le ferait, alors peut-être a-t-il déjà pardonné, non ?

Kim la regarda, comme si elle analysait ces derniers mots. Elle ne savait pas si Jo lui avait pardonné. Peut-être. Il ne la regardait plus avec colère, ni avec dégoût. Elle avait retrouvé son regard tendre et aimant ces derniers jours. Alors peut-être, oui ...

\- Oui, peut-être.

\- Mon mari, qui est un grand rêveur, m'a toujours dit que n'importe quel conte de fées se mérite ..., et qu'il y a des embûches à surmonter pour y parvenir ..., continua Kate, baissant les yeux vers son fils, en songeant aux diverses épreuves que Rick et elle avaient traversées. Mais il faut se battre pour son conte de fées ..., il faut se battre pour le bonheur auquel on a droit ... et ne jamais avoir de regret.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Kim. Votre mari est un homme de raison ...

\- Il peut l'être, sourit Kate. Parfois ...

\- Merci ..., sourit à son tour Kim, alors qu'Eliott s'agitait dans les bras de sa maman et commençait à pleurnicher.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard ..._

Kate faisait les cent pas entre les bureaux de ses collègues, déambulant dans la vaste pièce, Eliott calé dans un de ses bras, et le document qu'elle lisait dans sa main libre. Le poste était plutôt calme malgré la tension liée à cette enquête. La conférence de presse, toujours en cours à l'extérieur, devant le commissariat, était diffusée sur le petit écran de télévision, devant lequel s'agglutinaient quelques officiers suivant les nouvelles. Mais Shaw et Gates avaient réduit au maximum les effectifs sur l'affaire, si bien que la plupart des hommes avaient repris leurs activités ordinaires. Dans la salle de travail, Kim et Scott poursuivaient leur investigation, de même que les agents Wade et Clayton. Quant à Ryan et Tory Ellis, ils visionnaient des heures de vidéo-surveillance en quête d'une image de l'un des suspects.

Elle avait tenté de s'installer à son bureau, tout en gardant Eliott dans ses bras, mais il se mettait à pleurer dès qu'elle n'était plus en mouvement, comme s'il avait besoin qu'elle le berce indéfiniment. Elle s'impatientait maintenant de voir Castle arriver, et se demandait où il était allé acheter ses sandwichs pour mettre autant de temps. En attendant, elle tentait d'apaiser son fils, tout en poursuivant l'étude des dossiers des suspects. Eliott ne parvenait pas à s'endormir vraiment, il pleurnichait sans arrêt depuis une demi-heure, et se mettait à hurler dès qu'elle l'allongeait dans son landau. Il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'il se calmait, mais elle le sentait grognon et fatigué. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui avait donné un médicament pour faire baisser la fièvre, et attendait maintenant Castle pour rentrer au loft. Il n'était pas possible de rester travailler au poste dans ses conditions. D'abord, Eliott n'était pas bien, et puis la place d'un bébé n'était pas dans un commissariat. Peut-être allait-il falloir aussi emmener Eliott chez le médecin. Elle était soucieuse, et chagrinée de savoir son bébé malade, mais attendait l'avis de Rick. Il avait davantage l'habitude des petits maux des bébés, et maintes et maintes fois il l'avait rassurée concernant les rhumes ou tracas digestifs d'Eliott. Son instinct ne faisait pas tout, l'expérience de papa de Rick était un atout bienvenu. Et elle avait entièrement confiance en son avis, qui calmait, la plupart du temps, ses peurs irrationnelles de maman.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ? chuchota-t-elle, en regardant Eliott qui grimaçait et grognait tout contre elle. On va bientôt rentrer à la maison ... si ton papa daigne revenir un jour ...

Elle le regarda s'agiter, et posa son dossier sur son bureau pour pouvoir attraper Suki, et le poser contre la joue d'Eliott. Il s'en empara aussitôt pour le porter à sa bouche.

\- Suki n'aime pas te voir pleurer ainsi ..., lui fit-elle remarquer d'une voix douce. Et maman non plus ...

Eliott s'arrêta de grogner un instant, et plongea ses petits yeux bleus dans ceux de Kate. Il la regardait attentivement, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle avait de la peine à l'entendre pleurer.

\- Tu vois, c'est mieux comme ça ..., chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front, qu'elle trouva encore bien chaud.

Le bébé émit des petits gazouillis et esquissa un sourire. Peut-être essayait-il, inconsciemment, de la rassurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? sourit-elle. Tu voudrais rentrer à la maison ? Et avoir Papa et Maman pour toi tout seul, c'est ça ?

Eliott marmonna quelques petits bruits en s'agitant, avant de recommencer à pleurnicher. Kate soupira, et se remit à marcher, le berçant doucement. Elle ne parvenait plus vraiment à se concentrer sur le dossier qu'elle lisait, perturbée par le mal-être de son fils, et commençait à sentir l'épuisement et l'abattement s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait à peine dormi trois heures cette nuit, elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal partout. Elle s'inquiétait pour Javi, elle était perplexe face à l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait cette investigation, malgré les avancées de la matinée, et angoissée à l'idée de ce que le tueur pourrait parvenir à accomplir ces prochains jours. Et le fait qu'Eliott soit malade n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Enfin, soulagée, elle aperçut Rick passer la porte de l'ascenseur, les bras chargés de deux sachets de papier marron, et s'avança pour le rejoindre.

\- Comment mon petit gars est-il arrivé au poste ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, avec un sourire, en découvrant Eliott dans les bras de Kate.

\- Martha l'a déposé ..., répondit-elle, alors qu'Eliott geignait doucement dans ses bras.

\- Oh ... Il y a un souci ? s'inquiéta Rick, constatant immédiatement que son bébé n'avait pas l'air en forme.

\- Oui, il a de la fièvre. Je crois qu'il est malade ... et ta mère a eu un imprévu, alors elle nous l'a amené.

\- Eh bien alors, fiston, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rick, caressant la petite main d'Eliott.

Il regarda son bébé avec attention, comme s'il pouvait comprendre l'origine du problème, et posa la main sur son front, pour constater qu'en effet il était chaud.

\- Je lui ai donné de quoi calmer la fièvre ..., lui fit Kate, anticipant la question de son mari.

\- Peut-être que sa première dent pousse ... et notre bébé devient un homme ...

\- Un homme ? N'exagère pas ... Même avec une dent, ça reste un bébé ...

\- Un petit homme alors ... qui pourra bientôt commencer à croquer des hamburgers comme Papa ...

\- Rick, je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, soupira-t-elle, soucieuse. Ta mère a dit qu'il a pleuré toute la matinée, et n'a pas voulu boire le biberon. Il a tété un peu petit peu ... mais il n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme. Je le berce depuis une demi-heure, et il n'y a rien à faire ...

\- C'est vrai qu'il a sa petite bouille de bébé Mogwaï ..., constata Rick, caressant délicatement les cheveux de son fils.

\- On devrait rentrer au loft ... On peut regarder ces dossiers à la maison, et Eliott sera mieux.

\- Oui. Bien-sûr. Tu as raison. On va rentrer.

\- Ce serait peut-être plus prudent de l'emmener voir un médecin avant ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Combien a-t-il de température ?

\- 37.9 ...

\- Avant 38, ce n'est pas vraiment de la fièvre ...

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. C'est ce que le pédiatre m'a toujours dit.

\- 37,9 ou 38 c'est la même chose, non ? Et il n'a pas l'air en forme ...

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas grand-chose, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Il n'est pas enrhumé, ne tousse pas, n'a pas mal au ventre, et il a tété ... Ce doit être les dents.

\- Ou une otite, ou une angine ... ou je ne sais pas ..., un truc qui ne se voit pas ... les oreillons ! C'est dangereux les oreillons ..., expliqua Kate, dévisageant Eliott avec inquiétude.

\- Les oreillons, mon Dieu, oui ..., répondit-il, tout à coup gagné par l'angoisse de Kate maintenant qu'elle lui énumérait toutes les maladies possibles. Tu sais quoi ? On devrait demander à Lanie de l'ausculter rapidement. Ça prendra dix minutes, et on sera rassurés ...

\- Ok, mais ...

\- Je sais, elle s'occupe des morts, pas des bébés ... mais elle saura nous dire l'essentiel, sourit-il gentiment pour rassurer Kate qu'il sentait vraiment soucieuse.

\- C'est vrai ...

\- Je file apporter son sandwich à Ryan, et lui dire qu'on rentre. Et on y va.

\- Ok, répondit-elle, alors que déjà il s'éloignait vers la salle technique.

Kate retourna vers son bureau récupérer le sac à langer d'Eliott, qu'elle accrocha au landau, puis y déposa la pile de dossiers qu'elle devait passer en revue. Elle renonça à coucher Eliott dans son landau, redoutant qu'il ne se mette à hurler, comme il l'avait fait par deux fois auparavant, et ne dérangeât ses collègues. Son fils calé dans un bras, elle envoya un message à Lanie pour la prévenir qu'ils allaient passer à la morgue afin qu'elle examine Eliott. Il ne pleurait plus, et semblait désormais somnoler contre elle. Mais elle se faisait du souci, et toutes ces émotions, tous ces sentiments qui se mêlaient dans son cœur et dans sa tête, l'épuisaient. Eliott n'avait probablement rien de grave, un petit mal de bébé, sans doute, elle le savait bien. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre dans tous ses états. Mais c'était un peu comme la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il fallait identifier ce psychopathe, coûte que coûte. Il avait tué Velasquez, il avait violé et étranglé toutes ces femmes, il avait abattu Esposito, et s'en était pris à elle, la terrorisant, lui faisant vivre son pire cauchemar : s'imaginer mourir en laissant son mari et son fils. Rien ne l'empêcherait de faire payer cet homme qui avait brisé toutes ces vies. Et une partie d'elle-même s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir s'investir à 100 % dans cette enquête. Parce qu'elle était maman. Et alors elle s'en voulait aussi de regretter de ne pas pouvoir travailler pleinement sur l'affaire. C'était un ensemble de sentiments contradictoires qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter son agacement contre elle-même, et ravivaient ses angoisses, ses questionnements. Elle détestait se sentir faiblir comme cela sous le joug de ses émotions.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapitre 28**

 _7_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 13h30._

Spencer quitta la salle de pause, son coca dans une main, un hot-dog dans l'autre, et rejoignit son bureau. C'était l'heure de la pause-déjeuner, et même si le travail ne s'arrêtait jamais, un certain nombre de ses collègues avaient déserté le poste pour aller manger à l'extérieur, et profiter du soleil de ce début juillet. Tout était donc très calme. Mais avec Jake ils avaient cette fichue affaire qui traînait depuis quelques jours, et ils avaient hâte d'en avoir fini. Jake était allé superviser la perquisition au domicile de leur suspect, et il en avait pour quelques heures. En attendant, il allait s'occuper de préparer l'interrogatoire final dans les moindres détails. Tout en mordant dans son hotdog, il ouvrit le dossier et se concentra sur les circonstances du meurtre.

Il était occupé à griffonner quelques informations quand il aperçut dans le couloir un homme qui semblait un peu perdu et observait le poste en quête de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas d'officier pour le renseigner, Spencer se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un proche d'une victime. Il détestait laisser les proches attendre, ou les imaginer s'angoisser inutilement. Il se faisait toujours un devoir de les assister du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il, en arrivant à la hauteur de l'inconnu.

\- Peut-être, oui ... C'est pour un accrochage ..., répondit l'homme. Vous êtes policier ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Lieutenant Spencer Blake. Si c'est pour signaler un accident ou un accrochage, il faut vous rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Vous êtes à la brigade criminelle, ici.

\- Oui, je sais bien. Justement.

Spencer dévisagea l'homme un peu circonspect, se demandant s'il était tombé sur un de ces énergumènes qui de temps en temps débarquait au commissariat juste par plaisir de faire tourner les policiers en bourrique, ou de visiter les lieux, ou bien encore sur une de ces personnes un peu lentes d'esprit à qui il fallait expliquer une bonne dizaine de fois les choses avant qu'elles ne comprennent la procédure à suivre. Cet homme avait pourtant l'air sain d'esprit, et très sérieux. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. De type hispanique, il avait une allure débonnaire, et portait encore sa tenue de travail, un uniforme d'une société de nettoyage.

\- Il s'agit d'un accident qui vient de se produire ? Quelqu'un est décédé ? demanda Spencer, inquiet tout à coup qu'il puisse y avoir une victime.

\- Non, Lieutenant. Je suis ici parce que le lieutenant Jake Kendall a accroché cette nuit ma Pontiac Ventura. J'ai besoin qu'il signe mon constat à l'amiable pour l'assurance ...

-Cette nuit ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait un constat sur place ? s'étonna Spencer.

Jake ne lui avait pas parlé d'un accrochage, ni d'un accident. Certes, il ne lui racontait pas tout de sa vie, mais ce ne devait pas être grand-chose toute cette histoire. Jake ne lui avait pas dit non plus être sorti la veille. Il était rare qu'il sorte seul, sans leur bande de copains. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Jake n'avait pas fait de constat lors de l'incident, et comment cet homme avait obtenu son lieu de travail. Méfiant, il le dévisagea, attendant les explications.

\- Eh bien parce que ... c'est compliqué, répondit l'homme, en grimaçant, l'air de dire que c'était vraiment trop complexe pour qu'il se lance dans une explication. Vous savez, j'ai trimé pendant vingt ans pour acheter ce petit bijou.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, pour montrer à Spencer une photo de sa voiture. Celui-ci, perplexe, regarda, essayant de comprendre l'histoire de cet homme.

\- C'est une Pontiac Ventura de 1969. Bleu émeraude. Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle. Mais elle est défigurée maintenant. Si je veux que mon assurance prenne en charge les réparations, il me faut ce constat, au plus vite.

\- Je comprends ... mais ...

\- Regardez. J'ai apporté tous les documents, expliqua-t-il, exhibant le constat qu'il tenait à la main. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Je suis sûre que le lieutenant Kendall n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Son véhicule doit être à peine endommagé, mais ma Pontiac c'est autre chose ...

\- Ecoutez, monsieur ... ?

\- Monsieur Gutierrez. Miguel Gutierrez.

\- Monsieur Gutierrez, reprit Spencer. Le lieutenant Kendall ne sera pas là avant ce soir. Il travaille et il en a pour plusieurs heures.

\- C'est vraiment embêtant. Je dois joindre mon assurance à 14h pour leur transmettre les documents, et pouvoir procéder aux réparations. Est-ce que je pourrais rejoindre le lieutenant Kendall où il se trouve ? Je ne serai pas dérangeant. Il suffit qu'il signe, c'est tout ...

\- Monsieur Gutierrez, non, vous ne pouvez pas rejoindre le lieutenant Kendall, affirma Spencer, catégorique. Je comprends votre situation, mais ... peut-être que cela peut attendre quelques heures, non ?

Il était embêté pour cet homme qui avait l'air de tenir à sa voiture comme à son propre enfant, mais ne comprenait pas grand-chose à toute cette histoire.

\- Non. Ma Pontiac doit avoir fait peau neuve pour demain. Je me rends à Pontiac pour un événement international en l'honneur des Pontiac justement, et mon bébé est un des clous du spectacle. Vous imaginez, une Pontiac Ventura de 1969 ?

\- Euh ... oui ...

\- Bleu émeraude en plus ... L'expert va passer la nuit à réparer cette éraflure. Il y en a pour quelques milliers de dollars.

\- Quelques milliers de dollars pour une éraflure ?

\- C'est une Pontiac Ventura de 1969, Lieutenant ! s'exclama Monsieur Gutierrez comme s'il parlait d'un véritable chef d'œuvre.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Bleu émeraude, répéta Spencer, à la fois lassé et amusé, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

\- Chaque pièce est unique et quasiment introuvable aujourd'hui. Non, vraiment, je dois parler au Lieutenant Kendall. Il suffit qu'il signe ce document.

\- Je comprends, vraiment, Monsieur Gutierrez, combien c'est important pour vous mais ...

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous signer pour lui ? suggéra-t-il, en quête d'une solution de facilité.

\- Signer pour lui ? Je suis policier, Monsieur. Je ne falsifie pas les documents.

Miguel Gutierrez soupira, regardant son constat à l'amiable d'un air totalement dépité.

\- Ecoutez ... peut-être que je pourrais appeler le lieutenant Kendall, et lui demander l'autorisation de signer à sa place ? proposa finalement Spencer, touché par cet homme. S'il confirme vos dires, bien-sûr ...

\- Vous pourriez faire ça ? demanda Monsieur Gutierrez avec un large sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Je peux essayer.

\- Ce serait tellement gentil.

\- Venez. Vous allez m'expliquer de quoi il retourne exactement, et ensuite j'appellerai le lieutenant Kendall.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Spencer était perplexe. Miguel Gutierrez, face à lui, venait de lui expliquer une histoire quelque peu abracadabrante, qui l'interpellait. La nuit dernière, aux environs de cinq heures du matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa voiture pour partir travailler, comme tous les matins, et rejoindre l'immeuble de bureaux où il s'occupait du ménage et de la maintenance, M. Gutierrez avait constaté que sa Pontiac Ventura avait une large éraflure sur le parechoc avant. Il inspectait son bébé comme il disait plusieurs fois par jour, et même de nuit, il était extrêmement vigilant, surtout à deux jours de l'événement de l'année qui aurait lieu à Pontiac. Il avait donc constaté que sa voiture avait été endommagée par le véhicule garé juste devant, qui présentait, lui, une trace de peinture bleu émeraude sur le parechoc arrière. Ignorant à qui appartenait la voiture incriminée, et étant donné l'heure nocturne, il était remonté chez lui pour chercher un stylo dans l'idée non seulement de relever le numéro d'immatriculation de la voiture, mais également de laisser une note sur le parebrise du propriétaire. Alors qu'il était redescendu dans la rue, muni de son stylo et d'un papier, il avait alors aperçu un homme arriver en courant, s'engouffrer précipitamment dans la voiture et partir en trombe. Alerte, et plus motivé que jamais, il avait eu le temps de relever l'immatriculation sur son morceau de papier. Quelques relations au sein de la police municipale lui avaient permis de remonter jusqu'au lieutenant Jake Kendall et d'arriver au 7ème District pour faire signer son constat d'accident.

\- Alors vous allez l'appeler ? demanda Miguel Gutierrez, voyant que Spencer réfléchissait.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit de sa voiture ?

\- Vous pouvez vérifier, oui, voici le numéro, répondit-il, en lui tendant son bout de papier.

\- Ok. Merci.

\- Et j'ai même pris une photo de la voiture ... au cas où ... Parfois, les gens sont malhonnêtes. Je voulais une preuve fiable, expliqua-t-il, exhibant son téléphone avec la photo du véhicule.

Spencer reconnut immédiatement la voiture de Jake, mais, par acquis de conscience, tapota sur son clavier pour vérifier l'immatriculation. L'homme disait vrai. Alors que Monsieur Gutierrez patientait en guettant ses réactions, il parcourut des yeux le constat d'accident déjà rempli. Il lut l'adresse de l'accrochage, se demandant ce que Jake était allé faire dans ce quartier qui était très loin de chez lui. Encore plus en pleine nuit. Il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il lui ait jamais parlé de cet endroit. Peut-être avait-il finalement rencontré une femme et rentrait-il après avoir passé une partie de la nuit chez elle. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Jake ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle de sa vie amoureuse ces derniers temps. Si tel était le cas, alors il se réjouissait à l'avance. Néanmoins, il craignait aussi qu'il ne s'agisse encore d'une fille d'une nuit, ou pire d'une prostituée.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il courait ?

\- Oui. Il devait faire son footing dans le coin. Il y a toujours des gars qui aiment bien courir à l'aube. C'est plus calme.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Jake était un grand sportif et enchaînait des dizaines de kilomètres chaque semaine. Peut-être était-il allé courir de bon matin. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il cherchait à comprendre le fond de cette histoire. Peut-être parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour le vide affectif de la vie de son ami. Ou peut-être parce que cela l'intriguait, simplement.

\- Vous allez l'appeler ? insista Monsieur Gutierrez.

\- Oui. Mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'il va bien vouloir que je signe pour lui. Il voudra peut-être lire les documents de lui-même, répondit Spencer tout en prenant son téléphone pour appeler son ami et partenaire.

Monsieur Gutierrez acquiesça du regard, impatient d'obtenir une réponse.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 14h ..._

Furieux contre lui-même, Jake avait quitté la maison du suspect où il supervisait une perquisition, pour prendre l'air dans le jardin. Il faisait maintenant les cent pas en réfléchissant et tentait de calmer son énervement. Il venait de passer quelques minutes au téléphone avec Spencer, qui lui avait expliqué cette histoire d'accrochage et les desideratas de ce Miguel Gutierrez, sorti de nulle part. Il se fichait de l'accrochage et avait dit à Spencer de signer le constat à sa place, histoire d'être débarrassé au plus vite de ce témoin gênant. Spencer ne lui avait rien demandé de plus, mais il savait qu'il jouerait probablement les curieux quand il serait face à lui, et chercherait à savoir ce qu'il fabriquait en pleine nuit aussi loin de chez lui. Il n'aurait probablement pas de mal à prétexter une nuit torride avec une fille de passage, mais cela l'agaçait malgré tout. C'était comme si ses deux vies venaient de s'entrechoquer. Ce témoin l'avait vu dans la rue même où avait eu lieu le viol et le meurtre de Carolyn. A l'heure du crime. Et il venait de s'entretenir avec son partenaire, son meilleur ami. Au téléphone, Spencer ne lui avait pas parlé du meurtre. Il n'avait pas dû faire attention à l'adresse de Miguel Gutierrez. Et tant mieux. Mais s'il venait à faire le rapprochement, que penserait-il de sa présence sur les lieux d'un crime ? Et du fait qu'il n'ait rien dit ? Il se demandait pourquoi Miguel Gutierrez n'avait pas été interrogé par la police comme tout le voisinage. Car s'il l'avait été, il aurait forcément dit l'avoir vu courant dans la rue, puis partant en trombe à cinq heures du matin. Et les flics seraient déjà venus le questionner à ce sujet. Ou alors il avait été interrogé et avait préféré taire ce détail. Pourquoi ? Peut-être était-il ici en situation illégale et préférait éviter d'avoir aux flics. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Devait-il éliminer ce gars ? Il n'y était pour rien. Et il n'aimait pas tuer sans raison valable. Et puis s'il le tuait, Spencer trouverait cela étrange et finirait par faire un lien. Il n'y avait aucune raison que son ami doute de lui ou l'imagine en psychopathe, mais cela finirait par faire beaucoup d'éléments le reliant à une scène de crime. Et puis maintenant que ce constat à l'amiable était signé, Miguel Gutierrez devrait se faire oublier. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'entre de nouveau en contact avec les flics, sinon il l'aurait sans doute déjà fait. Cette fille avait été violée et assassinée dans sa rue, Miguel Gutierrez ne pouvait pas l'ignorer vu tout le ramdam dans le quartier et pourtant il avait choisi de taire à la police qu'il avait vu un homme fuir la rue à l'heure du crime. Il devait avoir lui-aussi quelque chose à se reprocher. Tant mieux.

Mais il était énervé malgré tout. Il avait commis une erreur. Voilà pourquoi il passait des mois habituellement à prévoir ses crimes, à les anticiper, à vérifier le moindre détail, observer les lieux, le voisinage, les allées et venues des habitants, les habitudes de chacun. Cette nuit, mu par ce besoin quasi vital d'assouvir sa pulsion il avait été négligent. Il avait été contraint de suivre cette fille dans sa voiture personnelle, et de se garer non loin de chez elle. La seule chose qu'il avait vérifiée c'était les caméras de videosurveillance de la rue. Et dans sa précipitation il avait fallu qu'il accroche légèrement la Pontiac de ce type. Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Ce devait être trois fois rien. Mais il n'allait pas discuter. Autant signer ce constat et se débarrasser de lui.

Il allait devoir vérifier où en était l'enquête. Il devait savoir quelle était sa marge de manœuvre pour agir, si les flics se rapprochaient de lui ou pas. Il se demandait s'ils avaient retrouvé son couteau. Là encore il avait commis une erreur. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Rien ne pourrait prouver que ce couteau lui appartenait. Des dizaines et des dizaines de flics possédaient ou avaient pu posséder ce couteau après être passés par l'Académie de Police. Il aurait préféré pouvoir le récupérer mais il avait choisi de ne pas prendre le risque de traîner dans le quartier. Et il ignorait quels gamins l'avaient ramassé. Il les avait vus trainer dans la rue au loin, mais les flics arrivaient, toutes sirènes hurlantes, les voisins commençaient à sortir de chez eux pour voir ce qui se passait, et il avait choisi de filer abandonnant l'idée de récupérer son couteau. Il ne portait pas d'empreinte, de toute façon, ni rien qui puisse permettre de l'identifier. Jamais les flics n'auraient la moindre preuve. Et quand il en aurait fini avec Donna, il disparaîtrait, changerait de vie, se ferait oublier quelques temps. Il avait tout prévu. Depuis des mois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, et qu'à ce stade de l'enquête, les flics se rapprocheraient, la population serait en alerte et ses cibles seraient surveillées. Il avait anticipé son changement de vie. Il avait anticipé devoir s'éloigner de New-York et de Scott, même s'il redoutait cette étape indispensable. Il n'avait pas prévu par contre que Kate Beckett serait sur l'enquête. A l'origine, c'était elle à qui il devait s'en prendre après Kim. Quand il l'avait croisée au parc avec Scott des semaines plus tôt, il avait tout de suite su qu'il allait pouvoir enfin passer à l'acte avec elle. Ça aurait dû être demain soir, mardi, mais c'était impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. Elle serait inaccessible. Il patienterait. Quelques mois. Quelques années. Peu importe. Elle oublierait. Et quand elle ne penserait plus à lui, il surgirait de nulle part.

Si Adeline White-Reese n'avait pas été surveillée elle-aussi, si les flics avaient été plus lents dans leur enquête, il s'en serait pris à elle mardi soir. Mais il savait qu'elle était surveillée. Il avait eu des informations. Il ne restait plus que Donna. Elle était son plan de secours. Un plan minutieusement préparé depuis des mois. Son plan de fuite aussi. Dès la planification de son premier meurtre, celui d'Ellen, il avait su que le jour arriverait où il devrait disparaître. Il n'était pas un de ces psychopathes stupides au point de faire passer l'assouvissement de leurs pulsions avant leur propre vie ni un de ceux prêts à mourir ou se suicider pour ne pas être pris. Non, il était bien plus intelligent que ces fous furieux. Lui savait que les plus grands criminels, ceux qui jamais ne se faisaient prendre, adoptaient un comportement cyclique. Il fallait savoir s'arrêter à temps et disparaître. Pour mieux revenir ensuite. Donna marquerait la fin de ce cycle et lui ouvrirait la porte vers l'après. Mais en attendant, il devait revoir son plan, étape par étape, et vérifier avec précision où en étaient les flics dans cette enquête.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, aux environs de 14h_

Près de son bureau, Kate câlinait Eliott, le berçant doucement pour l'apaiser et éviter qu'il ne se mette à pleurer de nouveau, quand Rick la rejoignit.

\- Si tu es prête, on peut rentrer, annonça-t-il, voyant qu'elle avait rassemblé les affaires d'Eliott.

\- Oui, Lanie nous attend à la morgue.

\- Ok. Ça va, toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il, sentant que Kate avait l'air un peu abattue et décontenancée tout à coup.

-Oui ... Je suis juste fatiguée ..., répondit-elle, avec un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

\- Alors en rentrant, sieste pour Maman et Bébé ...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une sieste, Castle ... Il y a tous ces dossiers à étudier, lui fit-elle remarquer en désignant du regard la pile de documents qu'elle avait posés dans le landau de leur fils.

\- Je m'en occuperai. Je te rappelle que tu es en congé maternité, et si les mamans ont besoin de trois mois de congé maternité, ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est parce qu'il leur faut du repos ... et ...

\- Castle ..., l'interrompit-elle. Toutes les mamans en congé maternité ne se font pas agresser par un psychopathe, ne voient pas leur ami tomber sous les balles, et ne perdent pas une de leurs collègues abattue froidement par ce même psychopathe ...

\- Je sais bien, mais ...

\- Je me reposerai quand on l'aura coincé ..., affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Ok. Comme tu veux, répondit-il, sentant qu'elle était sous tension et que ce n'était probablement pas le moment de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Il comprenait. Il la connaissait bien, et savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se jouer pour elle. Elle était épuisée, il le voyait, et même si l'adrénaline, son optimisme et son obstination à vouloir enquêter avaient pris le dessus depuis le matin, avec la journée qui s'écoulait, la fatigue qui s'accumulait, et le contrecoup de toutes ses émotions, il y avait de quoi laisser l'abattement, l'énervement et l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle. Et il savait aussi que cela même l'agaçait plus encore, et que c'était donc un cercle vicieux. La solution était, bien-sûr, qu'elle prenne le temps de se reposer, mais il n'y avait pas plus têtue que sa femme. Lui-aussi était fatigué, et chamboulé par tous ces événements. Rentrer au loft avec Eliott leur ferait finalement du bien à tous les deux, et ils pourraient toujours étudier ces dossiers et participer à l'enquête.

\- On y va ? Tu prends le landau ? demanda Kate.

\- Oui. En route ..., sourit-il, gentiment.

\- Ryan n'a rien trouvé dans ces videos je suppose ? continua-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couloir.

\- Non, pas encore ... mais il va trouver, assura Castle.

\- Il faut espérer ... J'aurais aimé voir Gates et Shaw avant de partir. Kim a eu une idée qui pourrait nous aider ...

\- Une idée ? Quoi ?

\- Ah, les voilà justement ..., répondit Kate, ignorant la curiosité de son mari, alors qu'elle avait aperçu Victoria Gates et Jordan Shaw sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Comment tu as fait ? s'étonna-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Tu veux leur parler, et elles apparaissent ...

\- Le pouvoir de la pensée ..., le taquina-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il la regarda, un peu interloqué, comme s'il croyait vraiment à son explication, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la questionner, Gates et Shaw les avaient rejoints.

\- Oh, nous avons une jeune recrue, sourit Jordan, en voyant Eliott endormi dans les bras de sa maman.

\- Il y a un souci ? demanda Gates, remarquant l'air préoccupé et inquiet de Kate.

\- Eliott a de la fièvre, et on a un petit problème de « nounou », expliqua Rick.

\- Oui, on va rentrer au loft, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Capitaine, ajouta Beckett.

\- Si cela me dérange ? Vous avez intérêt de rentrer chez vous, oui ! Sinon je vous raccompagne moi-même ...

\- On va s'occuper de ces dossiers malgré tout, précisa Kate.

\- Oui, mais reposez-vous, lui fit gentiment Gates.

\- Elle va se reposer, répondit Castle, anticipant l'agacement de sa femme qui détestait qu'on lui intime de se reposer.

\- Comment s'est passée la conférence de presse ? demanda Beckett.

\- On a limité les dégâts ..., soupira Shaw. Difficile de dire que la situation est sous contrôle quand on n'a aucun élément pour le prouver ...

\- Oui ...

\- Kim a suggéré quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement nous aider, continua Kate.

Elle leur expliqua l'idée de Kim, qui consistait à récupérer des enregistrements d'anciens interrogatoires auxquels les suspects avaient participé afin d'étudier leurs voix et de tenter d'obtenir une concordance avec ce que Kim et elle avaient entendu de l'assassin. Elle insista sur le fait que Kim, de par son travail, était très à l'aise dans la reconnaissance vocale, et qu'elle pensait avoir de bonnes chances d'identifier leur suspect, ou tout au moins d'éliminer ceux qui ne correspondraient pas. Gates et Shaw trouvèrent l'idée judicieuse, mais s'inquiétèrent de la possibilité de récupérer ces enregistrements sont attirer l'attention de quiconque. Néanmoins, elles allaient se charger d'obtenir un mandat auprès du procureur et réfléchir à la manière de procéder, convaincues elles-aussi, que c'était un moyen pertinent de faire progresser l'enquête. Leur discussion fut interrompue par les grognements d'Eliott qui s'agitait de nouveau dans les bras de Kate.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, constata Castle, touché de voir qu'Eliott n'était pas en forme.

\- Si ce petit gars fait ses dents, je vous conseille des racines d'iris et de violette, répondit Gates.

\- Des racines de fleurs ? s'étonna Kate, perplexe, en berçant doucement son fils pour l'apaiser.

\- Oui, vous lui faites mâchouiller, et ça fait des merveilles ... C'est une petite astuce de ma belle-mère ... C'est à peu près la seule chose positive qu'elle ait apportée à notre famille ... mais rien que pour ça je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante, sourit Gates. Les douleurs dentaires des bébés, c'est insupportable, pour eux, comme pour les parents ...

\- On essaiera, répondit Rick. Merci ...

\- Sinon, il y a aussi le clou de girofle, suggéra Shaw. Quand ma fille était bébé, c'était la seule chose qui la calmait ... vous frottez un peu de clou de girofle contre les gencives, et quinze minutes suffisent pour que la douleur s'estompe ...

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour un si petit bébé ? demanda Kate, un peu sceptique, alors qu'Eliott se mettait vraiment à pleurer cette fois-ci.

\- Non, c'est tout à fait naturel, répondit Jordan. Il n'y a aucun risque ...

\- D'accord ... Merci pour les conseils ...

\- Bien, allons-y Kate ... parce que ton fils va finir par attirer l'attention de tout le poste à pleurer comme ça ..., lui fit remarquer Castle, avec un léger sourire, tout en appelant l'ascenseur.

Elle lui répondit par un regard noir, agacée qu'il se dédouane de la paternité d'Eliott, même pour faire de l'humour, si bien qu'il ravala son sourire, comprenant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter.

\- On vous tiendra au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête, Beckett, conclut Shaw. Prenez soin de ce petit ange, ok ?

\- Oui, ok. Je t'appellerai plus tard dans l'après-midi, lui répondit Kate en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

\- D'accord.

Castle salua Jordan et Shaw d'un regard, et poussant le landau, il s'engouffra à la suite de Kate dans l'ascenseur.

\- Veux-tu que je le prenne un peu ? demanda-t-il alors que les portes se refermaient sur tous les trois.

\- Oui ..., répondit simplement Kate, dépitée par les pleurs de son bébé qui lui arrachaient le cœur.

\- Viens voir Papa, fiston ..., fit doucement Rick, attrapant Eliott que Kate lui déposait dans les bras.

Elle regarda Rick caler Eliott contre son épaule, alors qu'il pleurait toujours autant, et tenter de lui parler, en frottant doucement son dos pour l'apaiser. Elle se sentait pour la première fois totalement désarmée, et s'en voulait de ne pas parvenir à trouver de solution pour qu'Eliott se sente bien, et cesse de pleurer. Rick croisa le regard de sa femme, y lut son désarroi, son inquiétude, et devina les mille et une questions qu'elle avait en tête à ce moment-là.

\- Kate ... Il va bien ..., la rassura-t-il, tendrement, sans cesser de câliner Eliott qui s'égosillait toujours contre son épaule.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ... Regarde comme il pleure. Il ne pleure jamais comme ça. Il y a un souci ...

\- Oui, il y a un souci ... C'est la première fois qu'il est malade. Mais ça va aller, ok ? C'est un bébé qui a un petit souci de bébé ... Je sais que ça fait mal au cœur ..., mais ça a l'air plus flippant que ça ne l'est réellement.

\- C'est insoutenable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'apaiser ..., soupira-t-elle, gagnée par l'émotion.

\- Hey ..., lui répondit-il, tendant la main vers sa joue pour y déposer une caresse. On va trouver le souci, et ensuite tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas ...

La douceur du regard confiant de Rick, ses quelques mots l'apaisèrent, et dans le même temps, Eliott se calma peu à peu, les sanglots succédant aux pleurs déchirants.

\- J'en connais un qui a compris que Maman s'inquiète et fait de gros efforts pour la rassurer, sourit Castle. Si ce n'est pas un amour de petit Mogwaï ça ...

Kate esquissa un sourire, attendrie par son mari, alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le couloir menant à la morgue.

\- Nous y voilà ! s'exclama Castle en sortant de l'ascenseur, Kate le suivant avec le landau. Ici, fiston, c'est l'antre de Tatie Lanie ... C'est ici qu'arrivent tous les malheureux qui sont morts ... sauvagement assassinés.

\- Castle, tu n'es pas obligé de lui raconter tout cela. C'est traumatisant ! le sermonna Beckett, alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir.

\- Mais non ... c'est la vie ... Eliott est fils du meilleur lieutenant de Police de New-York, qui sera bientôt Capitaine d'ailleurs, et du plus grand auteur de polars de tous les temps ... alors ...

\- De tous les temps ? l'interrompit Kate avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu remets en doute mon talent ? s'offusqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Non ... loin de là, mais quand même ... de tous les temps ...

\- En tout cas, Eliott a des gênes de flic et des gênes d'auteur de polars, réaffirma-t-il. Alors pour lui, la morgue c'est comme le square ou le bac à sable.

\- Oui, eh bien il a trois mois ... même pour le square ou le bac à sable, il est trop petit. Alors, la morgue tu oublies ...

\- C'est sa première fois à la morgue, il faut lui expliquer. On doit tout expliquer aux bébés, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire ...

\- Hum ..., soupira-t-elle, tout en jetant un oeil vers son fils, qui, bercé par le mouvement de son papa, s'était calmé et observait les lieux.

\- En plus, il a l'air super curieux. Regarde comme il est intéressé ! C'est le début d'une vocation peut-être ...

\- Une vocation de légiste ?

\- Une vocation de flic, sur les dignes traces de sa mère ...

\- Je préfère quand tu l'imagines en conquérant de l'espace partant à l'assaut de la planète Mars ..., répondit Kate avec un sourire.

Les bêtises de son mari, qui, malgré les circonstances, trouvait le moyen de s'amuser, et de disserter avec légèreté sur tout et 'n'importe quoi, l'amusaient et la distrayaient de son abattement, et de ses inquiétudes. Elle l'aimait tant pour ça. Autant il pouvait l'agacer au plus haut point, et l'exaspérer quand il plaisantait ou s'amusait dans des moments qui exigeaient sérieux et rigueur, autant parfois, comme à cet instant, il adoucissait ses tracas et lui apportait cette touche de légèreté dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas laisser ses émotions l'emporter. Et elle l'aimait plus encore parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'était pas très en forme, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Et par conséquent, il s'employait, à sa façon, à l'apaiser, et lui changer les idées.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Flic, astronaute … Eliott pourra tout faire …, expliqua Rick. Même directeur du FBI …Eliott James Castle, directeur du FBI … ça fait classe, non ?

\- Très classe, sourit-elle, amusée par les ambitions de Rick pour leur fils.

\- Mais chaque chose en son temps … Leçon n°1 : la morgue, fiston. Alors, la morgue, eh bien c'est là où Tatie Lanie essaie de trouver ce qui est arrivé à tous ces gens qui sont morts ... Et souvent elle découvre plein de trucs super intéressants ... Ensuite Maman se sert de tout cela pour arrêter les méchants. Avec l'aide de tonton Ryan, tonton Javi, et Papa bien-sûr ...

\- Bien-sûr ...

\- Par contre, bonhomme, derrière cette porte, juste là, attention ..., expliqua Castle, s'arrêtant devant un bureau. C'est la tanière de Perlmutter ...

Eliott s'agita et babilla.

\- Oh oui, tu comprends vite. Méfiance ... Perlmutter n'aime pas beaucoup Papa. Je pense qu'il est jaloux parce que Maman est folle de Papa ...

\- Perlmutter n'est pas jaloux ... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Kate.

\- Bien-sûr que si ... Il est toujours à te faire des fleurs et moi il me traite comme si j'étais un parasite ...

\- Parce que tu es un parasite ! s''exclama-t-elle, amusée.

\- Comment ça je suis un parasite ? s'étonna-t-il, la dévisageant. Moi, ton fidèle partenaire, je suis un parasite ?!

\- Je voulais dire, pour Perlmutter ... bien-sûr ...

\- Hum ... bien rattrapé, sourit-il, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

\- C'est un jeu, c'est tout. Perlmutter t'aime bien ...

\- Il me déteste ... Je suis sûr qu'il a prévu un plan pour m'assassiner un jour ... il s'y connaît en mode opératoire lui-aussi avec tous les cadavres qui défilent sur sa table d'autopsie ...

\- Si tu savais le nombre de bêtises que peut raconter ton Papa, mon cœur ..., soupira Kate, amusée malgré tout.

\- Maman rigolera moins quand elle devra enquêter sur le meurtre de Papa ... et que le suspect numéro un sera un légiste acariâtre et misanthrope, plaisanta Rick, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte ouverte de la salle d'autopsie.

Kate se contenta de lui adresser un regard à la fois souriant et blasé, ce regard qu'elle lui lançait toujours quand il racontait n'importe quoi mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela drôle, même si elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire les gros yeux. Rick lui sourit en retour, content de l'aider à se détendre un peu.

\- Après vous, Madame Castle, lui fit-il, en la laissant entrer dans la pièce avant lui tel un chevalier servant.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapitre 29**

 _12_ _ème District, New-York_

Kate pénétra dans la salle d'autopsie, Rick sur ses pas, avec Eliott blotti dans ses bras.

\- Hey ..., leur lança Lanie qui était occupée à ranger des instruments métalliques et abandonna aussitôt sa tâche pour les accueillir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Kate, en s'avançant vers elle. Tu as des nouvelles de Javi ?

\- Oui. Etat stationnaire, répondit son amie, d'un air plus confiant qu'inquiet. Mais les médecins disent que c'est normal. Il faut laisser à son organisme le temps d'encaisser tout cela et de se remettre.

\- Ils ont raison ..., confirma Kate. Il paraît que j'ai dormi des heures et des heures quand ... enfin vous savez ...

\- Oui. Tu ne t'es pas réveillée avant le lendemain matin ..., répondit Rick, se souvenant avec une pointe d'émotion de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu à l'époque.

\- C'est normal, après un traumatisme pareil, ajouta Lanie.

\- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? demanda Kate, qui se faisait aussi du souci pour sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait vue totalement effondrée au cours de la nuit.

\- Mieux ... toujours un peu inquiète, mais je fais confiance aux médecins, et en attendant, Je m'occupe l'esprit avec le boulot.

\- Tu as raison, sourit gentiment Kate. Josh était optimiste ce matin. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne se passe pas bien.

\- Oui ... Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'étonna soudain Lanie, observant Rick qui s'était éloigné vers les congélateurs servant à entreposer les cadavres dans l'attente de leur autopsie.

\- Euh ... rien ... je montre à Eliott où l'on range les cadavres ..., expliqua-t-il, tout simplement. C'est son baptême de morgue ...

\- Chérie ..., ton mari est terrifiant ..., constata Lanie, dévisageant son amie avec une petite moue.

\- Je sais ..., soupira Kate, regardant Rick qui, à quelques mètres d'elles, expliquait tout plein de choses à leur fils. Mais ça fait partie de son charme ...

\- Je vois ..., sourit Lanie. L'amour t'aveugle ...

\- Mais non ..., sourit Kate à son tour.

\- Oh que si ! La Kate que je connaissais aurait sauté au plafond de voir Castle faire découvrir la morgue à un bébé de trois mois ...

\- Je conçois que ce soit un peu bizarre ... Mais avoue qu'il est craquant quand il est passionné comme ça ... Regarde comme Eliott semble l'écouter ... Ils sont adorables ..., répondit Kate, en admirant ses hommes.

\- Adorables ... mais flippants quand même ... Et puis je croyais qu'Eliott était malade ?

\- Il l'est, répondit Kate. Il a de la fièvre ... et pleure sans arrêt ...

\- Mais la morgue l'apaise on dirait ..., ajouta Rick, en continuant à déambuler pour faire visiter la salle d'autopsie à son fils. Il ne pleure plus depuis qu'on est ici ... et il est tout calme. Regarde fiston... c'est la lampe magique de Tatie Lanie pour voir s'il y a des fluides corporels sur les victimes ...

\- Castle, ne touche pas à ça ! le sermonna Lanie, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer la lampe.

Il retira sa main, comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

\- Bon, Rick ... viens par ici que Lanie examine Eliott, lui ordonna gentiment Kate.

\- Oui, Chef ... Allez mon bonhomme ... On va voir ce qui te tracasse ...

\- On va l'allonger sur la table d'autopsie ... Tiens, Kate, installe ces serviettes pour que ce ne soit pas trop froid, lui fit Lanie en lui tendant des serviettes.

\- Euh ... Lanie ... si on pouvait éviter la table d'autopsie pour mon bébé ... ça c'est flippant ...

\- Carrément flippant ..., confirma Castle, en grimaçant.

\- Vous savez que c'est l'endroit le plus aseptisé qui soit ...

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Lanie ... Je ne veux pas voir mon bébé là où je vois des morts tous les jours ou presque ..., lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Là où tu découpes des gens ..., ajouta Rick.

\- Merci pour les détails, mon cœur ..., ironisa Kate.

\- Ok Ok. Allongeons ce petit ange dans son landau alors, tout simplement, suggéra Lanie.

\- Parfait, répondit Rick, en les rejoignant pour déposer Eliott dans son landau.

Aussitôt, le bébé se mit à grogner, s'agiter et pleurnicher, mécontent de quitter les bras rassurants et chaleureux de son papa.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Kate s'occupait de rhabiller Eliott qui, allongé dans son landau, semblait avoir cédé à l'épuisement, après avoir tant pleuré depuis le matin. Il somnolait, tout en suçotant et mordillant son ourson. Alors que Kate boutonnait la salopette de son fils, Rick caressait doucement les cheveux d'Eliott, du bout de doigts. Il savait que cette petite caresse l'apaisait toujours quand il devait trouver le sommeil, et il aimait sentir la douceur de la tête de son bébé sous ses doigts.

\- Bon, vous êtes rassurés ? demanda Lanie, tout en rangeant dans sa trousse médicale son stéthoscope.

\- Oui, merci, répondit Kate, avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Lanie n'avait pas eu besoin d'examiner Eliott bien longtemps pour déterminer l'origine de la poussée de fièvre et du caractère grognon du bébé depuis le début de la journée. Il commençait tout simplement à faire ses dents comme le prouvait la légère inflammation de sa gencive. Lanie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas experte en pédiatrie, avait expliqué à Kate et Rick que ce n'était que les tout premiers signes, et que la première dent d'Eliott pouvait mettre plusieurs semaines encore à percer.

\- Vous faites une sacrée équipe tous les deux, constata Lanie, attendrie de voir ses amis tous les deux aux petits soins pour leur fils.

\- Oui, on a des années de partenariat derrière nous, sourit fièrement Castle, en échangeant un regard complice avec sa femme.

\- Votre bonhomme est précoce quand même ...

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va souffrir ainsi pendant des semaines ? demanda Kate, soucieuse, en contemplant son fils qui, enfin, avait l'air de dormir pour de bon.

Elle était soulagée de savoir que ce n'était rien qu'un mal ordinaire de bébé, comme le disait Rick. Eliott n'était pas malade, ce n'était qu'une étape de sa vie de bébé à traverser. Néanmoins le voir aussi grognon et chagriné lui faisait mal à cœur, et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la première poussée dentaire d'Eliott arriverait si vite, et malgré les multiples ouvrages et magazines qu'elle avait lus, elle n'avait pas encore exploré le sujet, pensant qu'elle aurait encore quelques mois devant elle. Elle savait que les dents étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux pour les bébés, et au vu de la matinée qu'Eliott venait de passer, elle redoutait les prochaines semaines. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir aussi mal sans pouvoir faire grand-chose pour l'apaiser.

\- Non, il aura mal de temps en temps, par poussée, répondit Rick. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais anticipé, et j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'Eliott vive au mieux, et nous aussi, sa toute première dent.

\- Tout ce qu'il faut ? C'est-à-dire ? lui fit-elle, à la fois curieuse et inquiète, tant Rick pouvait avoir des idées saugrenues.

Elle savait qu'il avait acheté une foule de choses durant sa grossesse, dont une bonne partie ne serviraient sans doute jamais, mais il s'était fait plaisir comme il disait. Des vêtements, des jouets, du matériel de puériculture et des tas de gadgets sophistiqués qu'il adorait, et testait de temps en temps sur Eliott. Elle tentait régulièrement de freiner la fièvre acheteuse de son mari, lui expliquant que leur bébé n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces choses, mais, même s'il se modérait, Rick craquait souvent, trop souvent, pour se faire plaisir autant que pour gâter Eliott.

\- Oh, j'ai juste acheté deux ou trois babioles ... quelques anneaux de dentition, et des joujoux sympas, je te montrerai tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il, avec enthousiasme, comme s'il était tout heureux que le moment soit venu d'utiliser ses trouvailles.

\- Je vous conseille aussi l'homéopathie, ajouta Lanie. J'ai une amie qui a un bébé qui fait ses dents, et ça fonctionne à merveille.

\- Oui. Ça fonctionnait bien avec Alexis, aussi, confirma Rick. On va passer à la pharmacie avant de rentrer.

\- Merci, Lanie, en tout cas, sourit Kate. Grâce à toi, je ne passerai pas pour une mère angoissée à l'extrême pour trois fois rien chez le médecin ...

\- Les pédiatres doivent avoir l'habitude, sourit à son tour Lanie. Mais ne me remercie pas ... C'est un plaisir de prendre soin de mon adorable filleul ... Vous rentrez au loft ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'en plus de ce problème de dents, Eliott a besoin de nous ..., répondit Kate. Ces derniers jours, le changement de rythme l'a un peu perturbé.

\- Oui. Je crois que ça vous fera du bien à tous les trois après cette dernière journée. Tu as l'air épuisée ...

\- Ça va ..., répondit Kate, relativisant son état de fatigue et d'abattement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de bébé et de maman, ajouta Castle, de ce ton protecteur qu'il arborait quand il se donnait pour mission de veiller sur sa famille. Tout le monde va se reposer.

\- Je t'appellerai ce soir pour prendre des nouvelles de Javi, ok ? continua Kate.

\- Oui, ok. Il y a du nouveau pour l'enquête ?

\- Non ... Mais tout le monde planche sur ces vingt suspects. On va finir par trouver, affirma Kate, au moment où son téléphone sonnait annonçant l'arrivée d'un message.

\- J'ai rarement vu un psychopathe aussi prudent et méticuleux ... Sur les trois scènes de crimes, et les trois victimes, pas le moindre élément exploitable ..., répondit Lanie, alors que Kate lisait le message, et avait l'air tout à coup intriguée.

-Oui. Il est très fort ..., confirma Castle, encore plus si on considère qu'il a improvisé la dernière agression contre cette femme, Carolyn Sanders.

\- C'est Shaw. Les hommes ont récupéré le couteau-suisse du tueur, à Long Island, annonça Kate, montrant à Rick et Lanie la photo qui s'affichait sur son portable.

\- « _Fidelis ad Mortem_ » ... la devise du NYPD ..., constata Castle en lisant l'inscription bien visible qui était inscrite sur le corps du couteau. Ça confirme notre théorie ...

\- Oui. On n'a pas commis d'erreurs ... Ce gars est bien flic, et il était bien à l'Académie, parce que je sais d'où vient ce couteau-suisse ...

Rick et Lanie la dévisagèrent, sentant qu'elle avait compris quelque chose d'important.

\- C'est le couteau qui était donné aux cadets qui participaient au stage commando pendant la formation, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Scott en avait eu un. C'était un stage optionnel. Deux semaines coupé du monde dont le but était l'immersion et la survie en milieu difficile.

\- Un stage à la Rambo en gros ? demanda Rick.

\- Si on veut, oui. La plupart des participants étaient plutôt des gars costauds. Les autres, dont moi, on choisissait plutôt les stages de tir, ou de psychologie criminelle.

\- Donc notre tueur a participé à ce stage commando ..., en conclut Castle. On va pouvoir réduire notre cercle de suspects.

\- A priori oui ... à moins que ce ne soit le couteau de Scott ..., suggéra Kate. Comme pour son arme, hier. Le tueur est parvenu facilement à entrer et sortir de chez lui. S'il a un double des clés depuis un moment, il a pu voler son couteau-suisse il y a des semaines, avant les meurtres, histoire de brouiller les pistes.

\- Il en serait capable, constata Lanie, vu son mode de fonctionnement.

\- Il en serait capable oui, répéta Castle, mais je crois que c'est bien le couteau du tueur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sur les images de vidéo-surveillance, il est revenu sur ses pas quand il s'est aperçu qu'il avait fait tomber ce couteau ... Donc ce n'était pas volontaire, ce n'était pas pour nous mener sur une mauvaise piste.

\- C'est vrai ..., constata Kate, en réfléchissant. Il a pris le risque de revenir sur ses pas pour récupérer son couteau alors que la police arrivait sur les lieux du crime.

\- Donc ce couteau est important ..., sûrement très important, sourit Castle, conscient qu'ils venaient, avec cet élément, de faire une avancée considérable.

\- Je vais appeler Shaw. Scott pourra nous dire s'il a égaré son couteau ou non, répondit Kate, en pianotant sur son téléphone. Si on a raison, il suffira d'appeler les Archives de l'Académie pour récupérer la liste des participants au stage commando.

\- Ce couteau, c'est la preuve qu'il nous manquait. L'erreur qui va nous permettre de l'identifier, affirma Rick.

\- Et il suffirait d'une empreinte pour le coincer ... si on pouvait avoir la chance de notre côté, ajouta Lanie, pleine d'espoir, alors que Kate expliquait à Jordan l'importance de ce couteau.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 17h._

Assis dans le canapé, chacun avec un dossier dans les mains, Castle et Beckett continuaient de chercher une piste, un élément, un indice quelconque. Sur la table devant eux, le baby-phone diffusait la musique douce qui accompagnait le sommeil d'Eliott, dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Ils étaient rentrés au loft une heure plus tôt, et épuisé par une journée de pleurs et de douleurs, Eliott était resté endormi depuis leur départ de la morgue, ouvrant à peine les yeux quand Kate l'avait déposé délicatement dans son petit lit. Soulagés que leur bébé se repose enfin, Rick et Kate avaient ensuite pris le temps de manger leurs sandwichs, avant de se replonger dans l'étude des dossiers. L'enquête avait encore progressé. Grâce à ce couteau-suisse, treize policiers avaient pu être éliminés de la liste des suspects, car ils n'avaient pas participé au stage commando organisé par l'Académie. Scott avait affirmé qu'il possédait toujours son couteau-suisse, pas chez lui, mais dans de vieux cartons au domicile de ses parents. Un simple appel téléphonique à son père avait permis d'en avoir confirmation. Le couteau-suisse tombé de la poche du tueur à proximité de chez Kim Garcia était donc bien le sien. Le laboratoire scientifique venait de réceptionner l'objet et de lancer les analyses en quête d'empreintes ou de tout autre élément, sang, fibres, permettant d'identifier un suspect. Sept dossiers. Il ne restait plus que sept dossiers. Et aucun de ces hommes n'avait dans son profil un élément à même de laisser penser qu'il pouvait avoir un comportement de psychopathe, ni même un comportement déviant. D'après les dossiers, ils avaient tous eu des enfances classiques et normales sans un événement traumatisant. Aucun n'avait, a priori, suivi de psychanalyse au cours de sa vie, même si les dossiers étaient loin de fournir tous les détails de la vie de ces hommes. Deux des suspects avaient vu leurs parents divorcer lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, mais les motivations des divorces ne figuraient pas au dossier. Tous étaient des flics exemplaires, avec des carrières plutôt classiques, sans fait notable ou problème particulier. Leurs rapports professionnels étaient tous positifs, et aucun supérieur n'avait jamais mentionné le moindre problème. Les agents Wade et Clayton avaient vérifié si l'un d'entre eux avait voyagé vers San Francisco neuf mois plus tôt, au moment de la relation de Scott avec Kim, mais n'avaient trouvé aucun enregistrement à leur nom au départ de New-York ou de la côte Est.

\- Je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien de plus dans ces dossiers, soupira Kate, en se penchant pour déposer sur la table basse le dossier qu'elle consultait.

\- Oui ... je pense qu'on a fait le tour de toutes les informations qu'on pouvait rassembler, répondit Rick, continuant à parcourir des yeux le dossier qu'il passait en revue pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois.

\- Sans interroger les proches, on n'obtiendra rien de plus ... Et comme on ne peut interroger personne ...

Kate savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que le reste de l'équipe trouve quelque chose. Ryan et Tory Ellis avaient lancé le logiciel de reconnaissance morphologique sur les images des caméras du _Boom Boom Boom_. Le visage d'aucun des sept suspects n'apparaissait sur les vidéos, ce qui leur semblait étonnant. Mais il était possible que le tueur ne soit pas entré dans ce bar au cours de la nuit, et qu'il ait repéré Carolyn Sanders aux abords du bar, dans la rue, quand elle était entrée ou sortie. C'était une éventualité. Les caméras du _Boom Boom Boom_ filmaient la rue aux abords immédiats de l'établissement, mais le tueur aurait pu être garé plus loin, et ne pas s'être approché du bar pour choisir sa future victime. Même s'il avait improvisé l'agression de Carolyn, il avait dû faire preuve d'une prudence extrême. Pourtant, Shaw restait persuadée qu'il était entré dans le bar, tout simplement parce que c'était le bar de prédilection de Scott, l'endroit où il y séduisait des femmes, des années plus tôt, à l'Académie. Elle commençait vraiment à se dire que le tueur se grimait lorsqu'il abordait ces femmes. Ni Donna, ni Adeline ne se souvenaient que l'un de ces sept hommes les ait abordées. Kim, qui avait l'habitude, de par son métier, de se remémorer des visages, était incapable elle-aussi de reconnaître l'homme qui lui avait proposé de sortir, des mois plus tôt, dans la supérette de son quartier. Alors, il devenait de plus en plus probable que le tueur se métamorphosait quand il avait à agir publiquement. Si tel était le cas, le logiciel de reconnaissance morphologique devrait néanmoins finir par déterminer si la corpulence des personnes apparaissant sur les images du _Boom Boom Boom_ correspondait à celle de l'un des suspects.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui fit Castle, refermant à son tour son dossier pour le poser sur la table. On devrait faire une pause ..., une vraie pause.

\- On a sept suspects, Rick ..., objecta Kate, comme si elle réfléchissait à une solution. On est tellement proches ... Il est là ... quelque part parmi ces sept dossiers.

\- Je sais, oui. Mais on s'épuise à chercher et on ne peut rien faire de plus, répondit-il. Il faut un nouvel élément. Il faut attendre les résultats de l'analyse du couteau-suisse, l'analyse des vidéos ...

Elle soupira à nouveau, sachant qu'il avait raison, et se saisit malgré tout des photos des suspects pour les passer en revue. Ils avaient lu et relu ces dossiers plusieurs fois depuis la fin de la matinée, au point qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître par cœur la carrière de chacun de ces hommes. Mais il n'y avait rien de suspect dans ces dossiers, et elle avait beau avoir passé de longues minutes à étudier la photographie de chacun de ces hommes, aucun ne lui disait rien. Scott non plus ne se souvenait pas. Il avait l'air aussi déterminé qu'elle, et qu'eux tous, à coincer ce psychopathe qui avait détruit sa vie et lui faisait vivre un enfer. Mais lui aussi était incapable de dire si un de ces sept suspects pouvait être le « _tueur au coupe-ongles_ », parce que soit il ne souvenait même pas d'eux, soit il n'en avait que des souvenirs lointains et positifs. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait côtoyé aucun de ces hommes depuis l'Académie.

\- Tu devrais ranger ces photos, et cesser de chercher à te souvenir ... C'est plus énervant qu'autre chose, lui fit gentiment remarquer Rick.

\- Je sais ... répondit-elle d'un air las, en glissant les photos dans un dossier.

Les mots de son agresseur repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de lui, qu'il était comme une ombre. Etait-ce un défi ? Pour qu'elle cherche à se souvenir ? Ou bien vraiment était-il si insignifiant à l'époque qu'elle ne l'avait jamais même remarqué et serait incapable de se remémorer quoi que ce soit ? Dans tous les cas, cela l'agaçait d'avoir la sensation d'être si près de l'identifier, sans parvenir à le faire.

\- S'il y a une empreinte sur ce couteau, on pourra l'interpeller, non ? Et l'interroger ? continua Rick, alors que Kate s'adossait dans le canapé, repliant ses jambes en tailleur.

\- Il y a peu de chances qu'il y ait une empreinte. Il porte des gants en cuir. Vu sa prudence, je doute qu'on trouve une empreinte.

\- C'est vrai ... Il voulait probablement récupérer ce couteau-suisse car il savait que cela permettrait de le rattacher à l'Académie de Police.

\- Oui. Et puis même s'il y avait ses empreintes, il y a des tas de façon pour lui de justifier que ce couteau soit tombé dans cette rue ... Il peut dire qu'on lui a volé par exemple ... Ce couteau ne sera pas suffisant. Loin de là ... Il faut une conjonction de faits ... irréfutables.

\- Alors on aura une conjonction de faits irréfutables, affirma Rick d'un ton rassurant et confiant. Les images de vidéosurveillance vont sans doute finir par parler ...

\- Ça ne le relie toujours pas au crime ... C'est vraiment trop arbitraire. Et ce sera pareil pour l'identification de sa voix ... Tous ces éléments seront réfutables ..., expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle réfléchissait encore et encore.

Le Capitaine Gates avait obtenu un mandat du procureur pour récupérer des enregistrements d'interrogatoire effectués par leurs sept suspects. Mais avec Jordan Shaw, elles avaient décidé qu'elles ne s'occuperaient de récupérer ces enregistrements que très tard dans la soirée, voire au cours de la nuit, quand les services d'archives des commissariats seraient déserts, et qu'on pourrait agir discrètement. Cette affaire était d'une complexité extrême. Empêcher le tueur de savoir qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement de lui était très délicat. Le fait qu'il soit flic amenait la moindre avancée dans cette enquête à être aussi une prise de risque : si le tueur savait qu'on s'approchait autant de lui, il pouvait changer de mode opératoire, renoncer à ses crimes pour quelque temps, se fondre dans la masse, disparaître. Et c'était là l'une de leurs pires craintes. Par conséquent, chaque décision dans cette enquête devait être longuement et mûrement réfléchie.

\- Franchement, dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de le prendre en flagrant délit, conclut Kate.

\- Oui, mais, il n'agira pas ce soir de toute façon. Aucune de ces cibles ne va quitter son domicile. Alors cela nous laisse du temps ...

\- Sauf s'il change de cible ... Il a tué Carolyn Sanders ... sous l'effet d'une pulsion incontrôlable ... causée par moi ..., expliqua-t-elle, en regardant Rick d'un air désolé.

\- Kate ..., tu sais bien que ..., commença-t-il pour la rassurer.

\- Je sais, sauf qu'il l'a tuée quand même. Et si parce qu'on protège Donna et Adeline, il s'en prenait à une autre femme ? En attendant de pouvoir agir comme il l'entend avec elles.

\- C'est une possibilité ..., reconnut-il. Mais si c'est le cas, que peut-on faire de plus ?

\- On devrait pouvoir faire plus ... soupira Kate.

\- Tu sais qu'on fait le maximum ..., on a fait jusque-là tout ce qui était possible de faire sur cette enquête.

\- Si j'avais eu plus de forces, hier ... si j'avais pu arracher sa cagoule, ou le griffer ... ou je ne sais pas ..., expliqua-t-elle, songeant à son agression de la veille.

\- Kate ..., lui fit-il avec douceur, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la caresser tendrement. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour rester en vie, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je sais bien, oui ...

\- Et puis désolé de te décevoir, ma chérie, mais tu n'es pas Wonderwoman ..., la taquina-t-il, avec un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait arriver à la détendre.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu aimerais bien pourtant ..., le taquina-t-elle, à son tour.

\- Tu m'étonnes ... Tu serais tellement sexy en bleu et rouge ... Et je suis très fan du lasso magique ... On peut faire plein de trucs sympas avec un lasso, expliqua-t-il, comme s'il envisageait vraiment la question.

\- Oui ... Je pourrais te ficeler quand tu m'agaces ...

\- Ou quand tu as envie de me faire l'amour sauvagement et de me soumettre à tes désirs ...

\- Oui aussi ! fit-elle, en riant, amusée par les suggestions de Rick.

\- Mais le seul souci c'est que Wonderwoman n'a pas de fidèle acolyte ... Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?

\- Parce que c'est le seul souci ?

\- C'est un sacré souci ... Il ne faut pas croire que je te laisserais sauver le monde, d'une part sans moi, et d'autre part en te promenant en petite tenue sexy ...

Elle le regarda avec un sourire, amusée de l'entendre se plonger réellement dans cette réalité imaginaire, et songer que tout cela puisse être possible. Il répondit à son sourire en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, content de lui changer les idées avec ses fantaisies.

\- Ma Wonderwoman devrait aller s'allonger un peu, lui suggéra-t-il gentiment. Faire une petite sieste ... histoire de reprendre des forces, et de pouvoir sauver le monde de nouveau.

\- Rick ..., objecta-t-elle aussitôt. Je ne suis pas ...

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire. Les siestes c'est pour les faibles ..., mais tu es épuisée, tu as dormi trois heures cette nuit ... et tu es tracassée ... pour Eliott, pour l'enquête ... et plein d'autres choses.

Elle ne dit rien, et le dévisagea simplement avec douceur. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il sentait les choses. Il avait toujours lu en elle. Il avait, aussi, toujours su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Pour les petits tracas, les petits riens, comme pour les gros soucis. Et si, avant, elle préférait garder pour elle, et enfouir au fond de son cœur, ses inquiétudes et ses interrogations, aujourd'hui, elle savait comme c'était bon de se confier à son mari, de lui parler, de l'écouter lui-aussi. Il était rassurant, apaisant, et ne jugeait jamais ses ressentis, ses angoisses. Aujourd'hui, elle culpabilisait par rapport à Eliott, par rapport au travail. Elle était chamboulée par la peur qu'elle avait ressentie la veille, cette éternelle peur, celle d'abandonner son mari et son fils. Et même si tout allait bien, elle sentait ses émotions à fleur de peau. Le tout accentué par sa fatigue extrême.

\- Tu veux discuter de ce qui t'inquiète et te tracasse ? suggéra Rick, sans cesser de caresser doucement le dessus de sa main.

\- Non, mon cœur ... Pas maintenant ... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, sourit-elle pour le rassurer. Je suis juste trop fatiguée pour avoir les pensées claires ...

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'aimerais que tu te reposes ...

\- Je ne vais pas faire une sieste maintenant. Il est presque 17h ...

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je veille sur le sommeil d'Eliott, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et que vas-tu faire, toi ?

\- Cuisiner, sourit-il, comme une évidence. Je vais te préparer un petit brunch pour te régaler à ton réveil. Tu n'as presque rien mangé tout à l'heure ...

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure d'un brunch ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, avec un sourire amusé.

\- Justement, c'est ça qui est cool ! Et puis, on s'en fiche. On est complètement décalés depuis deux jours.

\- C'est vrai ...

\- Alors ? Tu vas essayer de dormir un peu ... si je te prépare un brunch ?

\- Ça dépend ... Il y aura des pancakes ?

\- Oui. Je vais te préparer mes pancakes ... juste pour toi.

\- Ok, sourit-elle. S'il y a des pancakes, alors je veux bien aller me reposer ...

\- Mes pancakes sont magiques ... Eux-seuls sont capables de faire céder ma tête de mule de femme ...

Elle sourit, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser, accompagnant son geste d'une caresse sur sa joue.

\- Tu me réveilles s'il y a du nouveau ..., et si Eliott ...

\- Oui. Dors, et oublie le reste ... Je gère ..., répondit-il, embrassant ses lèvres. Allez, file ...


	78. Chapter 78

_**Chapitre 30**_

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 18h30._

A la cuisine, Rick finissait de préparer ses pommes de terre au bacon et aux œufs brouillés qui grillaient doucement dans la poêle, dégageant une délicieuse odeur. Dans la chambre, Kate faisait toujours la sieste et il n'allait pas tarder à la réveiller, sinon elle allait être grognon et lui reprocher de l'avoir laissée dormir trop longtemps. Mais si elle dormait si bien, c'était qu'elle en avait besoin. Tout comme Eliott qui semblait dormir paisiblement dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Rick surveillait le sommeil de son fils via le baby-phone, et tout allait pour le mieux.

Il aimait cette ambiance, le silence du loft, la quiétude de savoir sa femme et son fils près de lui, tous les deux se reposant, alors qu'en bon patriarche, il préparait le repas. C'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours imaginé le bonheur de la vie de famille, un bonheur que Kate et Eliott lui donnaient jour après jour. Il avait élevé Alexis seul, même si sa mère n'était jamais loin, et il en avait toujours été heureux et fier. Mais il avait maintenant ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : une famille avec la femme qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait plus que tout elle-aussi. Il savait combien cela n'avait pas de prix, lui qui n'avait jamais connu son père, et avait élevé sa fille seule. Et il en savourait chaque instant comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus précieux au monde.

Il avait pris plaisir à concocter ce petit brunch, pour faire plaisir à Kate, et prendre le temps de savourer un repas simple et savoureux. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils vivaient à un rythme décalé, mangeaient sur le pouce, et ne prenaient pas le temps de se reposer deux minutes. Ce soir, malgré l'enquête qui les préoccupait tous les deux, il voulait qu'ils profitent de petits plaisirs simples. Il sentait Kate inquiète, épuisée, encore sous le coup de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et savait qu'elle se remettait en question, s'interrogeait sur tout un tas de choses. Alors il allait la chouchouter ce soir, comme il savait si bien le faire, et ils n'en seraient que plus efficaces pour reprendre leur travail sur l'enquête.

Tout à la préparation de ses petits plats, il avait réfléchi malgré tout à l'affaire, et à l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il serait resté au poste et aurait remué ciel et terre, aurait veillé des heures en réfléchissant pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter ce psychopathe. Intérieurement, il était toujours autant en colère contre cet homme qui avait agressé Kate, qui l'avait frappée avec une violence sans nom, qui avait posé ses mains sur elle, avait violé son intimité, et l'avait terrifiée, lui faisant vivre cet enfer qui était sa pire angoisse. Il était en colère parce qu'il savait tout ce que cela avait réveillé en elle, et en lui aussi, toutes ces peurs qu'ils avaient appris à apprivoiser, et avec lesquelles ils vivaient. Et il ruminait aussi sa rage quand il pensait à Esposito, qui luttait pour sa vie dans son lit d'hôpital. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger Kate. S'il avait été avec elle, comme d'habitude, rien ne serait arrivé. C'était ainsi, il devait veiller sur leur fils, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Alors oui, si les circonstances étaient différentes, il serait au poste à cet instant. Mais il devait prendre soin de Kate et d'Eliott. Et ce n'était plus comme avant, quand il fonçait tête baissée dans les affaires les plus dangereuses. Aujourd'hui, il faisait passer leur bien-être, leur bonheur, avant le reste. Et ce soir, Eliott avait besoin de son papa et de sa maman auprès de lui. Et Kate avait besoin qu'il lui change les idées, la dorlote et l'apaise. Lui-aussi en avait besoin. Il cachait sa colère et ses inquiétudes derrière son humour et un ton rassurant, mais il avait peur. Ce psychopathe s'en prendrait à Kate de nouveau. Un jour ou l'autre. Et si ce n'était pas Kate, ce serait une autre femme. Il fallait le trouver. Rapidement.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, l'agent Shaw n'avait ni envoyé de messages, ni appelé, signe qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Kate avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri que ce psychopathe cible une femme au hasard maintenant que ses cibles étaient identifiées et protégées. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Il n'y avait plus que sept suspects. On aurait pu les arrêter, les interroger. Mais pour quels motifs ? Dans l'état actuel des choses, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être rattaché à une scène de crime ou à une des victimes, ou même à Scott. C'était complètement insensé. Ils ne pourraient pas être mis en garde à vue. Aucun procureur ne pourrait justifier et accepter l'arrestation d'un de ces hommes. Et pire, si le tueur était l'un d'eux, il saurait où ils en étaient, et ils saperaient leurs chances de l'arrêter en flagrant délit. Non. Il avait beau réfléchir, il savait que la seule solution était de parvenir à l'identifier. Et donc d'attendre les résultats des dernières analyses.

Les petits grognements d'Eliott dans le baby-phone le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Redoutant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer pour de bon, il éteignit rapidement le feu sous la poêle, couvrit ses œufs brouillés au bacon pour les garder au chaud, et se hâta de rejoindre l'étage. Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils, l'entendant s'agiter et émettre de tout petits pleurs. Il espérait que la fièvre était un peu tombée, et que les quelques heures de sommeil lui auraient fait du bien. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de savoir que son bébé souffrait, et avait mal aux dents au point de pleurer constamment. Ils avaient de toute façon maintenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour affronter cette première poussée dentaire, après avoir dévalisé la pharmacie en produits divers.

\- Voilà Papa, mon petit bonhomme ..., fit-il d'une voix douce et souriante en s'avançant vers le petit lit.

Quand il aperçut son père, Eliott agita les bras, cessant aussitôt de grogner, pour babiller. Rick sourit en constatant qu'il avait meilleure mine, et semblait plus serein.

\- Alors, fiston ? ça va mieux ? ça fait du bien un gros dodo ... Viens par-là ...

Il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Oh, tu es encore un petit peu chaud … Est-ce que Suki a bien dormi lui-aussi ? demanda-t-il, regardant son fils mordiller l'oreille de son ourson. Il faudrait arrêter de le dévorer comme ça … Pauvre Suki …

Il grimaça mimant l'air dépité du petit ourson, et Eliott le regarda avec un grand sourire, comme s'il s'amusait des mimiques de son père. Puis, doucement, il prit Suki des mains de son fils, qui, aussitôt grogna et s'agita.

\- Eliott James Castle …, continua Rick, modifiant sa voix, et agitant l'ourson comme une petite marionnette. Moi Suki, ourson de mon état, j'en ai assez de me faire manger à longueur de journée …

Eliott babilla, observant son père d'un air intrigué.

\- Regarde-moi : bientôt je n'aurai plus l'air de rien … Je suis tout mouillé, plein de bave, et si ça continue comme ça, je vais perdre mon oreille.

Eliott émit des petits bruits, et sourit, semblant acquiescer et s'amuser.

\- En plus, Maman va devoir me mettre à la machine à laver …. Et je déteste la machine à laver … ça fait du bruit, ça pique les yeux, et ça me tourneboule la tête dans tous les sens …, expliqua Rick, faisait tournoyer l'ourson devant les yeux de son fils qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Et après ce lavage forcé, je ne sens plus la bonne odeur de maman …, je sens la lessive, et tu ne veux plus de moi pendant des jours … Et alors, je suis triste, abandonné tout seul au fond du lit, sans toi, petit bonhomme …

Eliott s'agita, tentant d'attraper son doudou en signe de protestation, ce qui fit sourire Castle.

\- Tiens, ton Suki, mais cesse donc de le grignoter comme ça …, sourit Rick, regardant Eliott se saisir de l'ourson. Papa a acheté des trucs super sympas à mordiller. Tu vas adorer …

Eliott lui sourit, avant de se jeter goulûment sur l'oreille de Suki.

\- Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête … On dirait ta mère … aussi têtu …, soupira Rick, amusé malgré tout.

Tout sourire, comme s'il était ravi d'embêter son papa, Eliott mordit de plus belle dans son ourson en gazouillant.

\- Je vois, tu aimes ressembler à maman … et tu te fiches de ce que dit Papa. Ça promet ! s'exclama Rick, en allongeant son fils sur la table à langer.

Il déshabilla Eliott, tout en l'observant et l'écoutant babiller, gazouiller et dire tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles. Peut-être était-il aussi têtu que sa maman, mais il était aussi bavard que son papa, et cela le réjouissait. Il changea la couche d'Eliott, en discutant avec lui, et contemplant ses petites mimiques, ses sourires, son regard attentif. Il aimait retrouver en son fils des choses qu'il aimait chez Kate, et s'émerveillait toujours de constater à quel point il lui ressemblait. Ce n'était qu'un petit bébé, et autant il avait ses yeux bleus et les mêmes cheveux que lui petit garçon, autant il avait la bouche, le nez et le sourire de Kate. Pour le caractère, c'était encore difficile à dire. Il était bien trop petit. Kate trouvait qu'il avait hérité de la curiosité de son Papa, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il était vrai qu'Eliott était un bébé très observateur et qu'on avait vraiment l'impression qu'il essayait de comprendre les choses qui l'entouraient, presque qu'il réfléchissait. Il était calme et facile à vivre comme Kate l'avait été d'après Jim. Et il était aussi gourmand et souriant que lui. Rick se fit la réflexion qu'il était parfait de toute façon, et que le mélange de ses gênes avec ceux de Kate avaient produit une petite merveille. Il le disait à sa femme pour s'en amuser, mais il le pensait sincèrement. Eliott était le plus beau et le plus adorable des bébés. Bon, peut-être n'était-il pas tout à fait objectif. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

\- Papa te fait tout propre et tout beau ..., reprit Rick en boutonnant le body d'Eliott. Et puis il va te donner un de ces petits granules magiques qui effacent les bobos des dents ... et ensuite, on ira réveiller Maman ...

Eliott continua de babiller comme s'il répondait à son papa, tout en grignotant toujours son ourson.

\- Papa a préparé un brunch d'enfer pour Maman ... Toi aussi tu pourras bientôt goûter aux pancakes de Papa.

Eliott sourit.

\- Ça te fait envie, hein ? Mais il va falloir attendre un peu encore ... Tu es presque un petit homme. Mais pas encore tout à fait ... Profite que tu as Maman pour te nourrir, petit veinard ..., expliqua-t-il, en enfilant la salopette d'Eliott, puis ses chaussettes. Ce soir, il faut être très gentil, ok ? Maman est un peu fatiguée, alors on va prendre soin d'elle tous les deux.

Il souleva doucement Eliott pour l'asseoir face à lui, et le tenant entre ses grandes mains, il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, comme s'il se préparait à une grande conversation père-fils très confidentiel.

\- Ecoute bien le plan de Papa ... Il va falloir l'exécuter au doigt et à l'œil, d'accord ?

Eliott s'agita, marmonna quelques bruits, tentant de toucher le visage de Rick de ses petits poings.

\- Ok. Ça veut dire d'accord. Donc voilà le plan : d'abord des câlins pour Maman. Elle adore les câlins. Je compte sur toi ... Et des jolis sourires ... Plein de petits gazouillis. Surtout pas de pleurs, pas de larmes ... compris ?

Il observa son fils comme s'il quêtait une réponse, mais Eliott était surtout concentré sur son objectif : attraper les cheveux de son père, qui se trouvaient tout à coup à sa portée.

\- Ensuite, Papa fera couler un bon bain moussant pour Maman ... et pendant qu'elle se détendra dans le bain, tous les deux, on regardera un film ...

Eliott grogna, en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de regarder un film ? Bon, ok ... Papa te racontera des histoires alors ... Bien, on est d'accord ? Ce soir, on est a-do-ra-bles ? Ok ?

Le bébé gazouilla et sourit.

\- Tape-la, fiston ! s'exclama Rick, tout en tapant dans la petite main de son fils pour conclure le pacte. Allez en route ...

Il prit Eliott dans ses bras, et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le salon, puis le bureau et leur propre chambre. Entrant à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller Kate trop brutalement, il constata qu'allongée sur le lit, elle semblait dormir paisiblement, simplement recouverte d'un plaid.

\- Chut ... pas de bruit ..., souffla Rick à Eliott, en posant son index sur sa bouche, pour lui intimer de rester silencieux.

\- Hum ... Je vous entends ..., marmonna Kate, ouvrant presque aussitôt les yeux en s'étirant.

\- Moi qui voulais être discret ..., répondit Castle, tout dépité. Désolé ...

\- Eliott n'est pas discret lui ... J'ai un radar pour capter les gazouillis de mon bébé ..., expliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire, en en se redressant pour caler son dos dans les oreillers.

\- Ton fils est une vraie pipelette aussi ..., constata Rick en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit, près d'elle, alors qu'Eliott, blotti dans ses bras, continuait de babiller tout en agitant Suki dans tous les sens.

\- Oui, mais pour les bavardages incessants, c'est bien TON fils, mon cœur ..., le taquina-t-elle, avec un sourire, tout en contemplant son bébé. Il a l'air d'aller mieux ?

Elle était heureuse de constater qu'Eliott semblant apaisé, souriant, et effectivement très bavard, signe qu'il était beaucoup moins grognon et souffrait peut-être un peu moins.

\- Oui, il est encore un peu chaud, je pense qu'il a encore un peu de fièvre, expliqua Rick. Mais il est tout souriant et mignon. Et il a bien dormi, il vient de se réveiller ...

\- Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça, constata-t-elle, un peu soulagée.

-Oui, je lui ai donné les granules d'homéopathie, je suis sûr que ça va aller mieux et si ça ne va pas mieux, on a toujours les racines de fleurs de Tatie Jordan et Mamie Victoria ...

\- Mamie Victoria ? répondit Kate en riant. Si elle t'entendait, elle t'étranglerait ...

\- Elle a quasiment l'âge d'être mamie ..., rigola-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Et toi alors ? Papy Rick ? lui fit-elle, avec son petit air malicieux et moqueur. Je te rappelle qu'Alexis est plus vieille que les enfants de Gates et serait en âge de faire de toi un grand-père ...

\- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira-t-il. Avec tout ça, j'avais réussi à oublier qu'Alexis allait se marier, faire des bébés, et me faire vieillir de vingt ans d'un coup ...

\- Vingt ans ... n'exagère pas ... Papy Rick ..., s'amusa-t-elle, en observant l'air dépité de son mari.

\- Mon Dieu ... non ... ils ne vont pas m'appeler Papy ... ça fait tellement ... vieux !

\- Tu préfères grand-père ? rétorqua-t-elle, en riant.

\- Ne fais pas trop la maligne, parce que comment crois-tu que les enfants d'Alexis t'appelleront ? Mamie Kate !

\- Oh, mais moi j'assume, je serai une jeune mamie !

\- Moi je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais ..., constata-t-il, grimaçant rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse devenir grand-père.

\- Il faudra bien. De toute façon, je pense que tu as quelques années devant toi. Alexis ne va pas faire des bébés maintenant. Elle a ses études à finir, et envie de profiter de la vie.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine, le rassura-t-elle, attendrie par ses inquiétudes paternelles.

\- En tout cas, on a intérêt de faire tous nos bébés avant qu'elle ne fasse les siens, parce que ce serait étrange que les enfants d'Alexis aient un tonton ou une tata plus jeunes qu'eux, non ? continua-t-il, en réfléchissant d'un air un peu perplexe.

\- Hum ... « Tous nos bébés » ? Tu imagines qu'on va fonder une équipe de baseball peut-être ? répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Une équipe de basket me suffira ..., sourit-il, amusé de la taquiner avec cette histoire de famille nombreuse. Mais on en reparlera le moment venu ...

\- Oui, c'est ça ... le moment venu ...

Ils échangèrent un sourire, lui persuadé qu'il réussirait à convaincre Kate d'avoir d'autres bébés, elle, attendrie par le fait que Rick ait envie d'avoir plein d'enfants avec elle. C'était un sujet dont ils plaisantaient, et sur lequel ils se taquinaient mutuellement, mais dont jamais ils n'avaient vraiment parlé avec sérieux. Eliott avait à peine trois mois, et si pour Rick il était évident que son destin lui prédisait une famille nombreuse avec Kate, pour elle, cela méritait réflexion. Une réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mener pour le moment, préférant profiter de son bébé.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? reprit-il, observant sa mine fatiguée, et son pansement sur son front.

\- Un peu ..., répondit-elle en baillant.

\- Hum ..., un tout petit peu, alors ..., sourit-il, avec douceur.

\- Oui. Je crois que c'est pire de dormir en pleine journée, répondit-elle en se frottant légèrement les yeux. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Pas loin de dix-neuf heures. Comment va ta tête ? s'inquiéta-t-il, tout en jetant un œil à Eliott, qui suçotait bien sagement son ourson.

\- Mieux ... Jordan n'a pas envoyé de message ? Rien de nouveau pour l'enquête ?

\- Non ... pas de nouvelles.

\- Ok, répondit-elle, d'un air un peu déçu.

Elle avait l'impression que le temps était compté, et que plus l'enquête durait, plus le tueur risquait de leur filer entre les doigts. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour eux pour le moment, elle le savait bien, mais cela l'agaçait de se retrouver dans cette situation. Ils avaient pourtant progressé plus que jamais aujourd'hui. Il ne leur manquait pas grand-chose pour identifier le tueur. Un peu de chance sans doute. Mais l'idée que leurs efforts puissent avoir été vains et que ce psychopathe récidive, ou s'évanouisse dans la nature pour recommencer d'ici quelques temps, la révoltait, et l'ulcérait.

-Tu sais, je crois que ce soir, on devrait se déconnecter un peu de l'enquête ..., lui fit remarquer Rick. Essayer de se changer les idées ... je sais que ce n'est pas facile parce que ce psychopathe est toujours en liberté, et que moi aussi, ça me tue de me dire qu'il pourrait recommencer ce soir ... cette nuit ... Mais je pense qu'on devrait se reposer, simplement, tous les trois. Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Bien-sûr qu'il avait raison. Elle constatait combien il avait changé lui-aussi maintenant qu'il était Papa et qu'ils formaient une famille. Il avait toujours cherché à la protéger, à lui éviter les tracas, à apaiser ses inquiétudes, mais avant, lui-même aurait été capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour résoudre une affaire et traquer un tueur qui s'en était pris à elle, à eux. Aujourd'hui, il pensait à leur bien-être avant le reste, et avait appris à être plus raisonnable. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire des bêtises dignes d'un enfant parfois, ou d'avoir des idées loufoques, y compris pour résoudre une affaire, comme il l'avait démontré quelques semaines plus tôt en emmenant Eliott enquêter dans un club de strip-tease. Mais son rôle de mari et de père, ses responsabilités, vis-à-vis d'elle et de leur fils, l'avaient fait évoluer. Et elle aimait ça. Et puis, si demain l'enquête avait avancé comme tout le monde l'espérait, il faudrait qu'ils soient pleinement reposés, en forme, et au maximum de leurs capacités pour arrêter le tueur. Se ressourcer, se détendre, s'occuper de ses hommes et d'elle, penser à autre chose lui ferait le plus grand bien. Depuis la veille, il y avait trop de douleurs dans son corps et dans sa tête, trop de questionnements et de remises en question.

\- Si Shaw et Gates ont besoin de nous, elles nous appelleront ..., ajouta Rick, comme pour la convaincre de cesser de réfléchir à l'enquête.

\- Oui ..., tu as raison, mon cœur. Soirée cocooning alors ...

\- Génial, sourit-il. Avec Eliott, on a justement prévu de te chouchouter ...

\- Oh ... je vois ... mon petit homme et mon grand homme ont comploté ...

\- Tout à fait ... mais pour ton bien, évidemment ! Tu as faim ?

\- Très ... ça sent délicieusement bon ..., constata-t-elle, alors que depuis un moment déjà les effluves de la cuisine parvenaient jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Oui, je t'ai préparé tout plein de petites choses dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu cuisines pour moi ?

\- Je sais, oui ... technique de séduction imparable, sourit-il, fièrement.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une technique de séduction ...

\- Oh ... mais même si tu es conquise, et ce depuis le tout premier jour ..., répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux, ravi de la taquiner sur le début de leur relation, je dois entretenir la flamme ...

\- Tu as tout à fait raison ..., sourit-elle.

\- Alors pour commencer notre soirée cocooning, on va savourer ce délicieux brunch ..., ajouta-t-il, en se levant.

\- Avec plaisir ... Eliott n'a pas l'air d'avoir faim, lui, constata-t-elle, se débarrassant du plaid pour se lever à son tour. Il n'a pourtant pas beaucoup tété ce midi ...

\- Non ... mais s'il a mal aux dents, c'est normal ...

\- D'ailleurs, tu devrais appeler ta mère pour la rassurer concernant Eliott, ajouta Kate, tout en suivant Rick vers le bureau. Elle était dans tous ses états ce midi.

\- Oui ... je vais m'en occuper. Mais en attendant, festoyons ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement.

 _Trente minutes plus tard ..._

Installée à l'îlot central, près de Rick, Kate dégustait les petits plats qu'il avait préparés juste pour elle. Il était un peu tôt pour dîner, mais ce brunch était tellement appétissant qu'il n'y avait pas d'importance. Et puis Castle aimait faire fi des règles et des convenances. Un brunch pour le dîner, ça n'avait pas d'importance, tant que cela ravissait leurs papilles. Savourant son pancake finement recouvert de sirop d'érable, elle observait Eliott, qui, confortablement installé dans sa balancelle, auprès d'eux, était très sage, mordillant sans relâche dans l'anneau de dentition que Rick lui avait donné, avec en fond sonore sa mélodie préférée, celle des éléphants. Rick était au téléphone avec sa mère, et Kate suivait leurs conversations via les réactions de son mari et ses mimiques. Elle trouvait ça très drôle, car même sans rien n'entendre de ce que disait Martha, elle pouvait aisément l'imaginer. Martha avait donc été soulagée d'apprendre que son petit-fils faisait simplement des dents. Elle s'était excusée mille fois de n'avoir pas su gérer la crise d'Eliott et d'avoir dû l'abandonner au poste, comme elle disait, pour des raisons professionnelles. Castle l'avait rassurée, puis ils avaient discuté des répétitions de la pièce de Martha qui débuteraient d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Pour cette pièce qu'elle avait écrite, elle avait requis la participation de toute la famille, et même Perlmutter y avait un rôle, le rôle-titre d'ailleurs, celui d'un flic, ce qui ne réjouissait pas Rick. Non seulement, il allait devoir côtoyer Perlmutter qui le haïssait, mais en plus il allait le voir fanfaronner à jouer un policier, alors que lui jouait le cadavre. Mais ce qui semblait tracasser Martha, c'était le départ prochain d'Alexis et Cody pour la France. Ces derniers avaient un rôle dans la pièce et s'ils n'étaient plus là pour participer, la pièce n'aurait plus de sens. Martha se désolait donc en quête d'une solution. Rick tenta de le rassurer et de lui dire qu'elle pouvait faire jouer les rôles d'Alexis et Cody par les jeunes acteurs de son école de théâtre, mais Martha regrettait de ne pouvoir monter la pièce familiale dont elle rêvait. Finalement, Rick raccrocha, promettant à sa mère de réfléchir à une solution, d'être prudent dans le cadre de cette enquête et de veiller sur Kate.

\- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Kate, pressée d'en savoir plus. Martha a l'air tracassée ?

\- Hum ... cette pièce lui tient vraiment à cœur ..., répondit Rick, en mordant dans un morceau de pancake. Mais je ne vois pas de solution. Alexis ne sera plus là en septembre pour les premières représentations.

\- Et elle ne veut pas faire jouer une actrice de l'école pour la remplacer ? La petite Liz serait parfaite je pense dans le rôle ...

\- Elle pourrait, et je crois qu'elle n'aura pas le choix, mais pour l'instant elle est surtout déçue.

\- Oui, elle a mis tellement de cœur dans ce projet. Elle a fait un travail phénoménal depuis des mois.

\- C'est vrai, oui ... J'ai l'impression qu'elle voit cela comme l'aboutissement de sa carrière. Elle sait bien que ce n'est pas du Shakespeare comme elle dit, mais elle se faisait une joie de mettre en scène toute la famille ... Tout ça, c'est à cause de Cody, soupira Rick.

\- Oh ... allons ... ce n'est pas à cause de Cody ..., sourit gentiment Kate.

\- Un peu quand même ... Il enlève ma fille au bout du monde, et maintenant il brise les rêves de ma mère ..., répondit-il, adoptant un ton dramatique.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, le sermonna-t-elle. Ce n'est ni à cause de Cody, ni à cause d'Alexis. Et tu aimes beaucoup Cody en plus ... C'est la vie simplement, et tu le sais très bien ...

-Je sais ..., soupira-t-il. Et Alexis est heureuse, c'est le principal. Mais je n'aime pas savoir ma mère se désoler ainsi ... Tu vois, d'habitude, elle est toujours optimiste, pimpante, pleine d'éclat ...

\- Elle va trouver une solution, j'en suis sûre et retrouver tout son enthousiasme, je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, le rassura Kate.

\- Et si tu jouais le rôle d'Alexis ? suggéra-t-il. Je sais ... tu as le trac et tu ne devais t'occuper que des costumes, mais ...

\- Oui, j'ai le trac, et en plus de ça, je suis trop vieille pour jouer le rôle d'Alexis. Ce ne serait pas crédible ...

\- Tu es toute jeune, et belle comme le jour, lui fit-il, d'un ton flatteur.

\- Hum ..., merci mon cœur, mais tu sais que si je joue le rôle d'Alexis, je serais censée jouer ta fille ... ?

\- Oh ... je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail ... Alors non ... bizarre ... vraiment trop bizarre ..., grimaça-t-il.

\- Sans compter que dans la pièce le personnage d'Alexis a un petit-ami, et que si je joue son rôle, je devrais embrasser langoureusement un de ces jeunes acteurs qui jouera Cody ...

Il s'arrêta de manger, faisant mine de suffoquer, rien qu'à cette idée, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

\- Ok. C'était une très mauvaise idée, vraiment très mauvaise idée ...

\- On est d'accord, sourit Kate, amusée par ses mimiques.

\- Tu t'en tires bien quand même, trouillarde ..., la taquina-t-il, avec un sourire.

\- Trouillarde, oui, mais j'assume ! rit-elle.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Rick les interrompit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message.

\- Ah ... c'est Eddie ..., constata Rick en lisant le message.

\- Eddie ? s'étonna Kate, se demandant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Oui, le détective privé que j'ai engagé pour cette histoire de bouquet de fleurs ..., répondit-il, tout en réfléchissant. Il a du nouveau. Il m'a envoyé un mail apparemment ... Je vais voir ...

Avant que Kate n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Rick avait filé vers son bureau. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait totalement oublié ce bouquet d'iris qui tracassait son mari depuis des semaines maintenant, au point qu'il avait embauché un détective privé pour découvrir qui lui avait envoyé des fleurs anonymement. C'était une histoire un peu étrange mais qui, elle, ne l'inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Rick avait un temps suspecté que ce puisse être lié à leur affaire en cours, mais d'après les proches des victimes, elles n'avaient pas reçu de bouquet de fleurs dans les semaines précédant leur mort. Et Kim non plus. Rick avait donc abandonné cette idée, toujours persuadé néanmoins qu'il y avait là-dessous, un mystère pas forcément rassurant. L'enquête lui avait fait perdre de vue cette petite investigation qui l'occupait ces derniers jours, alors elle se demandait bien ce que son détective privé pouvait avoir découvert. Peut-être savait-il qui avait envoyé le bouquet d'iris.

En attendant d'en savoir plus, et comme Rick ne réapparaissait pas, elle se leva pour aller s'occuper d'Eliott qui commençait à pleurnicher.


	79. Chapter 79

_Merci à toutes celles qui continuent de suivre, et de commenter ! :)_

 **Chapitre 31**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 19 h._

Kate, son fils pleurnichant légèrement dans ses bras, rejoignit Castle dans son bureau, intrigué par ce message qu'il venait de recevoir concernant le bouquet d'iris quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle le trouva assis face à son ordinateur, l'air perplexe et un peu abasourdi.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse, constatant que Rick fixait son écran comme s'il était sous le choc de par ce qu'il venait de lire.

\- Oui ..., enfin non ... Bon sang ..., répondit-il, agacé. Je le savais. Je savais que ce bouquet n'était pas anodin, je le savais, Kate ... Tu ne voulais pas le voir, mais je le savais ...

\- Tu m'expliques ? lui fit-elle, le dévisageant, tout en berçant doucement Eliott. Je ne comprends rien ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le bouquet d'iris ..., c'est lié à notre affaire, annonça-t-il gravement. Les victimes ont reçu des bouquets d'iris ...

\- Quelles victimes ? Kim, Donna et Adeline ont dit ne pas avoir reçu de fleurs ..., répondit Kate, cherchant à comprendre, alors que les pleurs d'Eliott, qui commençait à avoir faim, s'intensifiaient.

\- Et les maris d'Ellen et Samantha, non plus, je sais, sauf qu'elles ont bel et bien reçu des fleurs, et des iris, comme toi. Eddie l'a découvert ...

\- Qu'a-t-il découvert exactement ? demanda Kate, qui, abasourdie par cette information, alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, pour donner le sein à Eliott.

\- Il a découvert que notre psychopathe envoie des bouquets d'iris à ses futures victimes, tout simplement, et qu'il utilise une fausse identité pour ne pas se faire repérer, expliqua Rick en se levant, et commençant à déambuler nerveusement.

Tout en s'occupant de se dévêtir, puis de caler Eliott contre sa poitrine pour qu'il tête, elle écouta Rick lui expliquer tout ce qu'Eddie avait découvert. A partir des noms des victimes, il avait pu retrouver les preuves de l'envoi de bouquets d'iris à chacune d'elles, près de quatre mois plus tôt. Pour ce faire, il avait mené son enquête auprès de tous les fleuristes procédant à des livraisons sur New-York. Les bouquets d'Ellen et Samantha leur avaient été envoyés à quelques jours d'intervalle à l'adresse de l'hôpital où elles travaillaient, ce qui expliquait que leurs maris aient ignoré l'existence de ces fleurs. Le paiement avait été effectué en ligne via le compte bancaire d'un inconnu, Thomas Woodrow, un étudiant en théologie. Kim avait elle-aussi reçu un bouquet d'iris, environ deux mois plus tôt, presque au même moment que Kate. Cette fois-ci, le paiement avait été effectué en liquide dans une boutique de Soho. Les fleurs avaient été livrées au domicile de Kim, à Long Island, mais si Kim n'en savait rien alors peut-être était-elle en mission à ce moment-là, et ses parents, qui s'occupaient de la maison en son absence, avaient dû récupérer le bouquet, et oublier de lui en parler. Kate écoutait Rick, n'osant l'interrompre, tant elle sentait sa colère. Il lui avait dit depuis le début que ce bouquet de fleurs était étrange. Dès le premier jour, il avait su, il avait senti que ce n'était pas normal. Et comme à chaque fois, elle l'avait rassuré. Mais il avait raison. Il s'était obstiné. Il s'était entêté, et il avait eu raison de le faire. Elle, réfléchissait à ce que cette révélation signifiait. Si ce que le détective avait découvert était avéré, alors le tueur l'avait choisie elle-aussi. Elle ne faisait pas partie de sa victimologie habituelle, mais, comme Jordan l'affirmait, elle avait une importance particulière pour lui. Et il l'avait inscrite dans son mode opératoire habituel. Jordan avait dit qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas visée pour le moment. Et pourtant. Elle avait reçu ce bouquet d'iris comme les femmes que ce psychopathe avait violées et tuées. A cette idée, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son ventre se nouer d'angoisse. Il aurait pu la tuer hier soir. Il aurait pu la violer. S'il lui avait envoyé ces fleurs, alors il avait probablement programmé son viol et son meurtre. Un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne craignait rien pour le moment. Elle était avec Rick, et il ne la quitterait plus d'une semelle. Mais ce tueur était sans pitié. Sans scrupule. Il avait abattu des flics. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de tirer sur Rick pour parvenir à ses fins avec elle ? Il fallait l'arrêter au plus vite, sinon jamais ils ne seraient en sécurité. Jamais elle ne serait sereine tant qu'elle saurait ce détraqué en liberté.

\- Tu étais sa cible, Kate, tu es sa cible ..., conclut Rick, marchant de long en large, avec agacement. Comme les autres.

\- Castle ... arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, s'il te plaît ..., lui fit-elle gentiment, pour essayer de l'apaiser.

\- Il ne s'en est pas pris à toi hier soir juste parce qu'il en avait l'occasion, continua-t-il, ignorant sa demande, et continuant à ruminer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tu étais sa cible depuis des semaines ... Tu étais la deuxième, il devait tuer Kim, puis toi ... comme il l'a fait avec Ellen et Samantha.

\- Donna et Adeline n'ont pas reçu de bouquet d'iris ?

\- Non. Rien. Mais leur relation avec Scott est plus récente. C'est toi sa future victime ...

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle simplement, d'un air à la fois dépité et effrayé. Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît, Rick ... ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ok ?

\- Cela fait des semaines, Kate ... depuis des semaines il doit t'espionner, il a dû repérer tes trajets ... Demain, tu devais aller chez Maddie ... Il avait dû prévoir de s'en prendre à toi demain soir. Il devait le savoir ..., continua-t-il, agacé contre lui-même. J'aurais dû ... je ne sais pas ... j'aurais dû voir avant ... Depuis Tyson, je suis vigilant ..., j'aurais dû voir ..., et ce fichu bouquet de fleurs, j'aurais dû creuser plus tôt, davantage ..., j'aurais dû ...

Au-delà de sa colère, contre lui-même et contre ce psychopathe, il avait peur, réellement peur. La veille, quand Gates l'avait appelé pour l'informer de ce qui venait d'arriver à Kate, pendant un court instant, la douleur l'avait submergé. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, juste le temps que Gates lui dise que Kate allait bien. Mais il avait eu le temps de sentir son cœur se broyer et son monde s'écrouler. C'était l'appel qu'il redoutait de recevoir un jour. C'était son angoisse la plus profonde. Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et qu'en plus, il ne soit pas auprès d'elle. Il ne la laisserait pas seule une seule seconde durant ces prochains jours. C'était une évidence. Mais ce tueur faisait preuve d'un sang-froid inébranlable. Il avait agressé Kate à quelques dizaines de mètres du poste, et avait abattu Esposito sans pitié aucune. Que pourrait-il faire, lui, qui n'était même pas armé s'il se retrouvait face à ce psychopathe ? Et s'il décidait de l'éliminer pour parvenir à ses fins ? Avec Kate, ensemble, ils étaient plus forts que tout, mais il redoutait, pour la première fois peut-être, qu'ils ne soient pas assez forts. Dans l'idéal, ils devraient limiter leurs déplacements extérieurs tant que le tueur ne serait pas arrêté. Mais jamais Kate n'accepterait de vivre cloîtrée. Il imaginait déjà sa tête s'il lui suggérait cette éventualité. Mais au moins, ils devraient s'abstenir de sortir dès qu'il faisait nuit. Et que se passerait-il s'ils n'arrêtaient pas ce psychopathe ? Allaient-ils devoir vivre avec la hantise que le tueur ne s'en prenne un jour à Kate de nouveau ? Avec l'appréhension de savoir qu'il pouvait l'espionner, la surveiller, la traquer, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ? Ils avaient vécu, déjà par le passé, l'horreur d'être espionnés jusque dans leur intimité. Avec Jerry Tyson. La peur de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête aussi. Ils savaient ce que c'était de n'être jamais sereins, toujours sur le qui-vive, attentifs au moindre élément suspect. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il ne voulait pas que Kate ait à vivre cela. Et il y avait Eliott. Et si ce taré s'en prenait à Kate un jour où elle était sortie se promener avec Eliott, seule ? Il ne pourrait pas être avec elle, avec eux, constamment. Alors il avait peur, au plus profond de lui-même, il était terrorisé. Il avait peur pour la vie de sa femme, et peur aussi que ce tueur ne les tienne en échec.

\- Mon cœur ... arrête, ok ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien, et moi non plus. Quand on a affaire à des psychopathes de ce genre, qu'on soit vigilants ou pas, s'ils veulent nuire, ils arriveront à nuire ... Tu as fait plus que quiconque n'aurait fait. Depuis des semaines, tu t'obstines avec ce bouquet d'iris ... et grâce à toi, on va pouvoir avancer encore, et peut-être même l'identifier, assura-t-elle avec confiance, s'efforçant de lui montrer le bon côté des choses pour ne pas laisser leurs peurs l'emporter.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, comme si elle avait réussi à calmer son agacement, et la contempla, son regard se posant sur elle, puis sur Eliott, qui tétait innocemment, ignorant les inquiétudes de ses parents. Ils avaient prévu ce soir de prendre du temps pour eux, de se changer les idées, de profiter simplement d'être tous les trois, et voilà que cette affaire venait à nouveau l'énerver, et raviver ses angoisses, ainsi que son sentiment de culpabilité. Mais il ne laisserait pas ce psychopathe gagner. C'était ce qu'il voulait : s'immiscer dans leurs têtes, les terroriser. Et il n'était pas question qu'il y parvienne. Kate avait vécu l'enfer hier soir, du moins quelque chose s'en approchant. Elle avait peur, elle-aussi, il le savait bien. Elle était chamboulée, perturbée par les événements, même si ses instincts de flic prenaient le dessus, et prendraient le dessus tant qu'elle n'aurait pas arrêté le tueur. Parce qu'elle était ainsi. Elle ne lâcherait rien, et elle ne laisserait pas ses émotions l'emporter. Mais il y avait aussi cette fragilité en elle, cette fragilité que lui seul connaissait sans doute, faite d'interrogations, de doutes, d'angoisses aussi, qu'elle avait apprivoisés. Mais elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit à quel point il avait peur et qu'elle se soucie pour lui, en plus du reste.

\- Tu as raison, conclut-il finalement, venant enfin s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Et puis, tu sais, même si j'étais sa cible à l'origine, continua Kate, tout en observant Eliott si paisible dans ses bras, je crois qu'il a commis une erreur, car il a agi hier soir. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'en prendre à moi hier soir, sinon, il serait allé jusqu'au bout ... Il l'a fait parce qu'il a vu une occasion de m'approcher et qu'il n'a pas pu résister à ses pulsions. Mais cela a dangereusement mis en péril son plan initial ... car il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à moi de nouveau maintenant, il ne pourra pas me violer juste après Kim, comme il voulait le faire, parce qu'on sait maintenant comment il procède et qu'on ne lui laissera pas l'occasion de s'approcher ... et qu'il n'osera même sûrement pas.

\- C'est vrai ..., admit Rick, en réfléchissant. Il n'agirait que s'il était parfaitement sûr de pouvoir fuir en toute sécurité.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas un tueur suicidaire, un jusqu'au-boutiste. Il est trop prudent pour se sacrifier pour un de ses fantasmes. Mais il y a autre chose ... quand il a envoyé le bouquet de fleurs, j'étais en congé maternité ...

\- Et il n'avait sûrement pas prévu que tu serais sur l'affaire au moment où il avait programmé de passer à l'acte ..., ajouta Castle, terminant la phrase de Kate, en comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ce qui veut dire que le contexte est très différent, et ça amplifie les contraintes me concernant. Si je n'avais pas été sur l'affaire, pas au courant des détails, comme il pouvait l'imaginer, il aurait pu m'agresser plus facilement ... mais aujourd'hui, ça relève du défi pour lui ...

Même si ses déductions étaient logiques, elle essayait aussi de se rassurer, et de rassurer Rick. Concrètement, elle ne voyait pas comment le tueur pouvait imaginer s'en prendre à elle dans l'état actuel des choses, maintenant qu'elle savait et que toutes les polices de la ville étaient mobilisées. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur, et de sentir l'angoisse lui serrer le ventre, rien que d'y penser. Car elle savait aussi que les psychopathes étaient pleins de ressources, malheureusement, et parfois imprévisibles aussi.

\- Oui, tout cela est logique ... mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? lui fit Castle, en la regardant dans les yeux, avec toujours ce soupçon d'inquiétude. S'il ne s'en prend pas à toi, il s'en prendra à une autre femme ... pour parachever son plan coûte que coûte.

\- Oui. Donna ou Adeline ..., même s'il ne leur a pas envoyé de bouquet d'iris, comme aux autres, il doit improviser s'il veut vraiment accomplir son rituel. Et en parlant de rituel. Pourquoi un bouquet d'iris ?

\- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec Scott, répondit Rick. Je suppose qu'il devait séduire les femmes mariées avec des fleurs à l'Académie, quelque chose d'aussi banal que ça ...

\- C'est probable. Il faut appeler Shaw. Il faut envoyer des hommes chez ce fleuriste où le tueur a payé en liquide. Et convoquer de nouveau Samuel Leeroy, le pompier, qui a soi-disant commandé mon bouquet d'iris. Et cet étudiant ...

\- Thomas Woodrow.

\- Oui. Il faut croiser les données, trouver un point commun entre eux-deux, trouver comment le tueur a pu récupérer leurs données bancaires.

\- Je sais comment ..., répondit Rick, comme une évidence.

Kate le dévisagea, attendant son explication.

\- Au commissariat où il travaille, lui fit-il. Notre tueur est flic. Il a suffi qu'au cours des derniers mois, ou même avant, les deux bouc-émissaires fréquentent son commissariat pour un problème ou un autre, et il a pu dérober leur carte, ou y avoir accès.

\- Oui ... ça paraît tellement facile. Tu sais que tu es génial ?

\- Je sais, sourit-il fièrement.

\- Je suis désolée, Rick ..., ajouta-t-elle, d'un air contrit, de n'avoir pas adhéré à tes théories ... pour les fleurs. Tu avais raison ...

\- Ce n'est rien ..., répondit-il avec un sourire. Parfois, je n'y croyais pas vraiment moi-même. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, c'est plus drôle quand tu es contre moi ... et même plus excitant ...

Elle sourit, attendrie par ses mimiques.

\- En tout cas, si le tueur a récupéré les données bancaires de Leeroy et Woodrow via son commissariat, poursuivit Castle, il devrait être possible de l'identifier rapidement. On n'a plus que sept suspects ... on va le coincer.

\- Oui, on va le coincer, assura-t-elle, souriante. Est-ce qu'Eddie a les dates précises des différents envois ?

\- Oui. Deux secondes, je te dis ça, répondit-il, en se levant pour rejoindre son bureau et aller lire sur son écran. Alors ... Ellen le 1er mars, Samantha, le 4 mars, Kim, le 3 mai et toi le 7 mai ...

Comprenant immédiatement ce à quoi Kate pensait en lui demandant les dates, il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Il avait bien prévu de s'en prendre à toi demain, mardi soir ..., conclut-il.

\- Oui ... Il y a deux mois précisément entre le bouquet et le viol ...

\- Mais pourquoi deux mois ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Il doit avoir une bonne raison. Toujours est-il que cette fois il ne pourra pas exécuter son petit stratagème ..., répondit Rick.

\- Tu devrais appeler Shaw, pendant qu'Eliott finit de téter, ajouta Kate. Il faut lui transmettre tout ce qu'Eddie a récupéré pour qu'ils puissent vérifier, et la mettre en contact avec lui.

\- Oui. Je m'en occupe.

\- Et ensuite ... on essaie d'oublier tout cela, de se changer les idées, ok ?

\- Oui, sourit-il, en la regardant avec tendresse. Ce psychopathe ne nous empêchera pas de profiter de notre soirée cocooning ... d'autant plus qu'Eliott et moi, on avait encore un petit projet pour toi ...

\- Un projet ? s'étonna-t-elle, amusée, et en même temps, inquiète comme à chaque fois que Rick lui annonçait qu'il avait eu une idée pour la surprendre ou lui faire plaisir.

\- Je ne dirais rien, même sous la contrainte ..., lui fit-il, en prenant son téléphone.

\- Et toi mon petit cœur, si seulement tu pouvais parler, et dire à Maman ce que Papa a encore prévu ? demanda Kate à Eliott, qui, tout en tétant, la contemplait, sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

\- N'essaie pas de le soudoyer ... Lui non plus ne parlera pas ... même pour les beaux yeux de Maman, lui fit remarquer Rick, d'un air très sérieux, tout en appelant Jordan Shaw.

Amusée, Kate se réjouit que la colère de son mari se soit estompée, et qu'il soit enclin à profiter de la soirée, et à ne pas se miner le moral avec cette enquête, et toutes les angoisses qui en découlaient. Ils avaient ce soir plus que de tout besoin de repos, dans le paisible et douillet cocon du loft.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 21 h ..._

Kate, allongée dans le bain, de l'eau presque jusqu'aux épaules, savourait ce moment qu'elle appréciait tant. Rick avait tout préparé comme elle l'aimait : le bain moussant aux senteurs fruitées, les bougies colorées, qui éclairaient la pénombre de leurs petites flammes vacillantes, et il avait même déposé près de la baignoire le dernier roman d'Alex Conrad qu'elle lisait en ce moment. Il n'aimait pourtant pas trop la voir lire l'œuvre d'un de ses rivaux en matière de polar, comme il disait, mais ce soir, il avait fait fi de sa petite jalousie habituelle pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait lu quelques pages, le corps noyé dans la mousse qui sentait bon l'abricot, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, l'esprit trop préoccupé par l'enquête. Elle était pourtant bien décidée à se détendre mais, songeuse, elle avait laissé ses pensées vagabonder, tout en observant le frémissement de la lumière des bougies, et écoutant, au loin, la voix de Rick qui lui parvenait depuis le salon. Il racontait une histoire à Eliott, elle l'entendait prendre des voix toutes différentes pour incarner les personnages du conte qu'il lui lisait. Imaginer ses hommes dans le canapé, blottis autour d'un livre, berçait son cœur de tendresse. Elle ne savait pas si Eliott comprenait quoi que ce soit aux histoires de son père, mais il semblait attentif, et à chaque fois, il le regardait avec une adorable curiosité. Il lui arrivait de sourire, ou de babiller, pas forcément à propos, mais ces histoires étaient leur petit rituel à tous les deux, chaque soir en temps normal. Elle aussi racontait des histoires à Eliott, mais elle n'était pas aussi douée que Rick pour théâtraliser ses récits. Et elle adorait l'écouter, presque aussi captivée que pouvait l'être leur fils.

Mais ce soir, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas réfléchir à l'affaire en cours, pour ne pas y penser, et se détendre, son esprit l'y ramenait inévitablement. Fermant les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le rebord de la baignoire, elle songeait aux dernières avancées de l'enquête. Castle avait passé près d'une demi-heure au téléphone avec Jordan, et tout le monde au poste avait compris que ce qu'Eddie le détective privé avait découvert, allait s'avérer absolument fondamental. A l'heure qu'il était, Gates et Ryan devaient déjà être en train d'interroger les deux hommes dont le tueur avait utilisé les coordonnées bancaires pour envoyer les bouquets de fleurs. Malgré l'heure tardive, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour vérifier tous les éléments découverts par Eddie. Scott avait confirmé qu'en effet, il lui arrivait d'offrir des fleurs aux femmes mariées qu'il devait séduire pour remporter ses paris quand il était à l'Académie de Police. Shaw devait s'occuper de préciser le profil psychologique du tueur au vu des dernières avancées de l'enquête. Sur les images de vidéo-surveillance du _Boom Boom Boom_ , Tory Ellis et Ryan avaient identifié un profil qui pouvait correspondre aux données morphologiques d'un des suspects, le lieutenant Jake Kendall, du 7ème District. Mais ce qu'on voyait de son visage était différent, et les estimations morphologiques n'étant pas fiables à 100 %, il fallait vérifier via Samuel Leeroy et Thomas Woodrow qu'ils avaient pu croiser le chemin de Jake Kendall au sein de son commissariat, ou ailleurs. Depuis qu'elle savait que les recherches se resserraient maintenant autour de ce lieutenant, Jake Kendall, Kate avait essayé encore de se souvenir. Et le néant dans sa mémoire l'agaçait au plus haut point. Scott avait expliqué se souvenir vaguement de lui, mais n'avait rien à en dire, comme si cet homme était quasiment inexistant à l'époque de l'Académie. Et c'était ce qu'il avait dit quand il l'avait agressée. Il n'était qu'une ombre dans sa tête. Mais elle voulait se souvenir. Elle voulait comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible que quinze ans après cet homme fasse une telle fixation sur elle au point de l'inclure dans sa liste de victimes, et qu'elle soit incapable de se remémorer quoi que ce soit le concernant. Ou alors ce n'était pas lui. Le logiciel de reconnaissance morphologique n'était pas si fiable que cela. Elle aurait voulu connaître déjà le résultat des interrogatoires de Leeroy et Woodrow, pour être fixée une bonne fois pour toutes, et qu'ils puissent envisager un moyen de l'arrêter. Mais il fallait patienter encore. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper, et de réfléchir à la façon dont on pourrait lui tendre un piège. Comment forcer un psychopathe à passer à l'acte ? Au moment voulu. Sur la cible voulue. Cela lui paraissait totalement impossible à réaliser. Leur tueur avait initialement prévu de s'en prendre à elle mardi soir, demain, mais il ne le ferait pas. Tout le monde était convaincu qu'il allait changer de cible, car il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Adeline White-Reese avait une soirée caritative prévue demain soir, alors peut-être s'en prendrait-il à elle, même si elle ne voyait pas comment cela était possible dans ces circonstances. Ce tueur n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'elle était protégée, et que même s'il la voyait seule, isolée, dans un contexte favorable, alors ce serait un piège. Et idem pour Donna qui n'avait pas prévu de sortie de toute façon. Comment le tueur pourrait-il agir mardi ? C'était impossible. Il avait choisi mardi 7 juillet pour elle à l'origine, parce qu'elle devait sortir retrouver Maddie et qu'il le savait. Mais elle ne sortirait pas. La date n'était donc plus nécessairement une obligation pour lui. Il pouvait agir après-demain, ou ce week-end. Comment savoir ? Jordan était persuadée qu'il agirait, malgré la surveillance policière, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle comprenait comment le tueur pourrait commettre pareille erreur, prendre un tel risque. Et si Jordan avait tort ? Si le tueur n'agissait pas ? S'il disparaissait ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais elle était terrorisée à cette idée. Même s'ils avaient un nom, même si ce Jake Kendall était bel et bien leur homme, comment le prouver ? L'analyse du couteau-suisse n'avait rien donné. Comme prévu, il n'y avait pas d'empreintes. L'image video du _Boom Boom Boom_ ne montrait qu'un visage qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment au sien, même si les données morphologiques, d'après le logiciel, correspondaient à 87 %. Cela ne prouverait, au mieux, que sa présence dans ce bar. Pas qu'il était un tueur. Et aucun procureur ne permettrait sa mise en garde-à-vue pour ce simple fait. Shaw et Gates iraient récupérer des enregistrements d'interrogatoire plus tard dans la soirée, mais même si Kim et elle reconnaissaient la voix de cet homme, et qu'elle correspondait à celle de ce Jake Kendall, ce ne serait pas une preuve physique acceptable. On pourrait l'interroger, mais il saurait qu'on l'avait cerné, et se tiendrait tranquille, ou trouverait le moyen de disparaître. Jamais il ne serait arrêté.

Plus elle y pensait, plus cela l'agaçait. Rick lui avait préparé ce bain pour qu'elle se détende et oublie toute l'affaire, et au lieu de ça, elle ne faisait qu'y réfléchir, pour arriver au constat qu'elle craignait qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans une impasse, avec un suspect impossible à faire arrêter et condamner. De plus, elle ne se souvenait de rien, et ne comprenait pas vraiment l'origine de la fixation que cet homme faisait sur elle. Même si Shaw lui en avait fait une démonstration plausible, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas, elle, des souvenirs concrets, elle ne parviendrait pas vraiment à comprendre. Et elle avait peur. Qu'on ne l'arrête pas. Qu'il recommence. Qu'il reste tapi, quelque part dans l'ombre, à épier sa vie, sa famille, laissant planer un danger constant. Ils ne pourraient pas vivre ainsi. Non. Plus maintenant. Il allait falloir trouver une solution pour coincer ce type, quoi qu'il arrive. Comment ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais il était impensable qu'il leur échappe.

Elle était en train de réaliser que la voix de Rick au loin s'était tu, et de se dire qu'Eliott s'était peut-être endormi, quand elle entendit que Castle venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour le découvrir sur le pas de la porte, Eliott effectivement endormi dans ses bras.

\- Notre petit gars a rejoint les bras de Morphée ..., annonça Rick en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Eliott.

\- Il est adorable ... sourit Kate, attendrie, par son mari et son fils.

Elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette image : Eliott si petit dans les bras forts, puissants et rassurants de Rick. C'était l'image de son bonheur, de ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle, aujourd'hui, de ce qu'elle se battrait pour préserver et protéger, quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas Peter Pan, il s'est endormi avant la fin ..., ajouta Rick, d'un air un peu triste, tant lui adorait l'histoire de Peter Pan.

Elle sourit, amusée par ses mimiques, mais comprenait parfaitement, que Peter Pan ou pas, Eliott se soit endormi : on était si bien dans les bras de Rick, et elle-aussi, même après les pires journées, ne pouvait trouver le réconfort et l'apaisement que tout contre son homme.

\- Je crois qu'il était surtout fatigué de cette interminable journée, lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer. Tu l'emmènes au lit ?

\- Oui. Mais pas sans un bisou de maman, répondit-il, à voix basse, en s'approchant de la baignoire.

Il se pencha doucement pour qu'elle puisse déposer un délicat baiser sur la tête d'Eliott.

\- Dors bien mon ange ..., chuchota-t-elle. Il n'a plus de fièvre ?

\- Non. Tout va bien ..., chuchota Rick, à son tour. On va croiser les doigts pour qu'il passe une nuit tranquille et nous aussi par la même occasion ...

\- Oui.

\- A tout de suite ..., bonne nuit Maman, sourit-il, avant de quitter la salle de bain.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Dans la salle de bain, Kate enfila une nuisette, puis attacha négligemment ses cheveux en queue de cheval, avant de s'occuper de sa blessure au front, et d'enlever le pansement pour laisser la petite plaie à l'air libre. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à se détendre complètement, et à profiter du bain à sa juste valeur, l'eau chaude avait délassé ses muscles, et elle sentait son corps moins endolori. Mais elle était aussi épuisée, malgré sa sieste, et seule l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude la maintenaient éveillée. Son téléphone à la main, guettant des nouvelles de Shaw et de Lanie, elle rejoignit le salon, puis la cuisine, où Rick s'affairait à ranger les restes de leur brunch, qu'ils avaient laissé traîner, accaparés par leur fils et par l'enquête.

\- Eliott n'a rien dit quand tu l'as couché ? demanda-t-elle, en venant s'asseoir sur le tabouret derrière l'îlot central.

\- Non ..., je pense que la nuit devrait bien se passer, expliqua-t-il, tout en rangeant dans les placards sirop d'érable, sucre et autres ingrédients divers. Ces trucs homéopathiques sont une vraie bénédiction ...

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, tout en vérifiant machinalement sur son téléphone qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de messages.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es plus détendue ? demanda Rick, l'observant guetter un appel, et devinant qu'elle se faisait du souci.

\- Ça va ..., répondit-elle, d'un ton peu convaincant, en esquissant un sourire. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

\- J'ai presque fini ..., sourit-il, en attrapant une éponge. Mais tu n'es pas plus détendue ...

\- Ton bain était parfait mon cœur ... c'était adorable, répondit-elle. Mais je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à l'enquête ...

\- Alex Conrad n'a pas réussi à te changer les idées ? demanda-t-il, d'un petit air taquin, tout en passant l'éponge sur l'îlot central.

\- Il n'y a que mon écrivain à moi qui puisse parvenir à me changer les idées par ses mots ... ou tout autre chose, répondit-elle, le regardant avec un joli sourire charmeur.

\- Tu sais comment flatter ton écrivain, sourit-il, en retour, tout content et tout fier d'être l'unique et le seul à pouvoir apaiser sa femme.

\- Il faut bien que je le flatte, sinon il s'imagine qu'il a des rivaux ... Mon écrivain est un peu jaloux ...

\- Un peu seulement ..., admit-il, d'un air rieur, en contournant l'îlot central pour la rejoindre.

\- Beaucoup ...

\- Un peu beaucoup alors, sourit-il, en la prenant par la taille, et venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle soupira d'aise au contact de sa bouche contre la sienne, lui rendant son baiser avec la même tendresse.

\- Comment va ta tête ? Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il, constatant qu'elle avait retiré le pansement sur son front.

\- Non, ça tiraille un peu, mais ça va ... la cicatrice sera toute petite, répondit-elle, en posant ses mains sur son torse, et le caressant d'un petit geste.

\- Oui ..., acquiesça-t-il, son regard passant de la plaie aux yeux de sa femme.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre un instant, silencieux, alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose : les cicatrices, leurs cicatrices, leur rappelaient constamment ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le danger qu'ils affrontaient tous les jours ou presque, mais aussi la force de la vie qui, dans leur cas, l'avait toujours emporté. Et cette cicatrice, si petite et anodine soit-elle, n'échapperait pas à la règle. Elle leur rappellerait la nécessité de vivre, de profiter, de ne pas se laisser miner par leurs angoisses, leurs inquiétudes. Elle impulserait ce besoin impérieux qu'ils avaient d'être heureux, de rire, de s'amuser, de savourer chaque instant comme s'il était précieux. Ils étaient devenus très forts à ce petit jeu-là, et la plupart du temps, quand ils quittaient le poste, le travail restait au commissariat avec leurs tourments et leurs préoccupations. Mais parfois, comme ce soir, les enquêtes étaient plus douloureuses, plus compliquées, plus angoissantes, et impactaient leur quotidien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

\- A quoi réfléchissais-tu donc ainsi au point de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ton bain si délicieusement parfumé à l'abricot ? demanda Rick, caressant doucement son épaule, puis son bras en guise de réconfort. Il n'y a plus besoin de réfléchir pour le moment ... Il faut juste attendre ...

\- Je sais ..., soupira-t-elle. Mais ...

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Non, rien ...

\- Dis-moi ..., insista-t-il.

\- Non. On a dit qu'on ne parlait plus de l'enquête, et qu'on se détendait ..., répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Mais si cela te tracasse, tu ne peux pas te détendre ..., et moi non plus, parce que si tu es tracassée, je le suis aussi, alors dis-moi ...

Il la regarda hésiter une seconde. Il savait bien que la flic qu'elle était devait déjà anticiper, penser à la suite de l'affaire. Et lui-aussi avait du mal à ne pas y réfléchir, même si il s'y efforçait. Ils avaient un nom, Jake Kendall, et même si ce n'était pas encore confirmé, il avait un bon pressentiment. Il s'agissait de leur psychopathe. La suite allait être compliquée. Il en avait bien conscience. Mais il ne voulait plus s'énerver, s'agacer, ou s'angoisser à l'avance. Même si c'était difficilement contrôlable, il s'employait depuis tout à l'heure à penser à autre chose, et rêvassait aux prochaines vacances qu'il avait prévu d'offrir à sa femme. Mais il voulait que Kate lui parle, verbalise son inquiétude, car il savait qu'ainsi, elle irait beaucoup mieux.

\- C'est juste que je me demande comment on va faire pour le coincer, ou lui tendre un piège ..., expliqua-t-elle finalement. Je réfléchis à diverses possibilités ... et je ne vois rien d'efficace. On n'a aucun élément concret. Je n'ai jamais vu je crois une enquête sans indice ... et mon truc ce sont les indices ...

\- Oui ... ton truc ce sont les indices, reconnut-il. Mais quand il n'y a pas d'indices, il y a l'histoire ...

\- Mais on connaît l'histoire de ce type, Castle ... Et on a tout son dossier, et ça ne nous aide pas non plus.

\- On connaît seulement une partie de l'histoire. Si c'est vraiment ce Jake Kendall, il y a des choses à découvrir encore ... On va pouvoir approfondir. Et on trouvera. L'histoire ne ment jamais. L'histoire finit toujours par révéler ses secrets. Je suis comme toi, tu sais ...

\- Comme moi ?

\- Hum ... J'ai peur ... qu'on ne le coince pas, qu'il nous échappe, et qu'il nous pourrisse la vie. J'ai peur qu'il parvienne à s'en prendre à toi, à nous ..., expliqua-t-il, ses yeux dans les siens, la dévisageant avec cette intensité et cette gravité qui lui disaient combien il était inquiet.

\- Oui ...

\- Mais il ne faut pas le laisser gagner, continua-t-il, avec un sourire plein de douceur et de réconfort. On va réussir ... Je ne sais pas comment pour l'instant. Mais on va réussir. Parce qu'on y arrive toujours et qu'on a la meilleure équipe de flics qui soit ... Gates ne laissera pas ce type s'en tirer ainsi : il a tué Velasquez, abattu Esposito, et t'a agressée ... Elle remuera ciel et terre, s'il le faut, mais jamais elle ne lâchera. Et idem pour Ryan. Quant à Shaw ..., elle ne supporterait pas qu'un psychopathe ne la tienne en échec. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que ce gars ne sera pas mort ou sous les verrous. Aucun tueur en série ne lui a jamais échappé, alors ça ne va pas commencer maintenant avec ce pourri de flic ...

Elle esquissa un sourire, autant parce qu'il avait raison, que parce qu'elle était touchée par sa confiance, ses convictions. Quand elle se laissait gagner par ses inquiétudes, il était là, présent, rassurant, confiant. Et quand c'était lui qui faiblissait, elle était là, elle-aussi, pour positiver et lui remonter le moral. C'était ce qui, entre autres choses, faisait la force de leur partenariat et de leur couple.

\- C'est vrai ... Tu as raison. On a la meilleure équipe, sourit-elle, convaincue.

\- Oui ... Et tous les deux, on est les meilleurs ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en la soulevant du tabouret, comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

La serrant dans ses bras, il la fit tournoyer sur lui-même, alors qu'elle riait, avant de la reposer délicatement sur le sol, tout contre lui.

\- Je sais ce qui va achever de te changer les idées ..., reprit-il, tout sourire.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Si on regardait quelques épisodes de Nebula 9 ? suggéra-t-il. Pas besoin de réfléchir, c'est tellement niais que c'en est drôle ... et ...

\- Ce n'est pas niais ! objecta-t-elle, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Il rit, amusé, et content de parvenir à son objectif.

\- Bon ok ce n'est pas niais ... c'est juste un peu ... absurde et ... décalé, dirons-nous ... ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas regardé un épisode ... et je crois que c'est le truc le plus parfait qui soit pour changer les idées de ma petite geek fan de science-fiction ...

\- C'est vrai ... mais tu détestes ça ...

\- Tu rigoles ? J'adore ! C'est hilarant ...

\- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas la peine qu'on regarde ..., l'avertit-elle, amusée malgré tout par ses mimiques rieuses.

\- Promis, je ne me moquerai pas ..., assura-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air sceptique, ne lui faisant que peu confiance pour ce genre de choses.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ..., ajouta-t-il, d'un air enfantin.

\- Ok ... tu as intérêt d'être gentil sinon tu me le paieras, le menaça-t-elle, gentiment.

\- Allez, installe-toi dans le canapé ! Je vais chercher les DVD ! s'exclama-t-il, délaissant ses bras pour filer vers le bureau.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapitre 32**

 _Loft, aux environs de 22h30 ..._

Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, dans la pénombre du salon, simplement éclairée par la lumière bleutée de la télévision, Rick et Kate venaient de finir de regarder un épisode de _Nebula 9_. Et ils avaient bien ri avec les commentaires de Castle, qui, malgré ses promesses, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gentiment se moquer de la série préférée de sa femme.

\- Tu sais qu'en fait c'est moins absurde que dans mes souvenirs ..., constata Rick, de son ton encore rieur et amusé.

\- Oh, ça va, Castle ..., soupira-t-elle, avec un petit sourire. Tu avais promis, et tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embêter ... Je n'ai pas la force de me défendre ce soir en plus ...

\- Ma pauvre chérie ..., rigola-t-il, taquin, regardant avec délice le petit air dépité de Kate.

Il aimait l'embêter. C'était son plaisir suprême. Plus que tout il aimait la taquiner, la titiller, encore et encore. Il savait bien-sûr combien ça pouvait l'exaspérer, mais c'était tellement amusant, excitant aussi parfois. Et puis, elle le lui rendait bien. Elle n'était pas la dernière pour le rembarrer en général, et s'en suivait une de ces joutes verbales qu'ils adoraient tous les deux, tant elles étaient l'expression de cette complicité, faite de tendresse et de rivalité, qu'ils avaient toujours partagée. Et puis il était content, car avec ses bêtises et ses taquineries, il était parvenu à lui changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas regardé une seule fois son téléphone, sagement posé sur la table basse, et il l'avait vu rire vraiment, sourire, et simplement profiter de l'instant, tout contre lui. C'était une soirée tout comme il les aimait.

\- En tout cas, ça fonctionne ..., reprit-il. _Nebula 9_ a au moins le mérite de nous divertir et de nous amuser ce soir ...

\- Oui, enfin toi ça t'amuse, mais pour moi c'est très sérieux ..., répondit-elle, avec, en effet, beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Hum ... très sérieux ? lui fit-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Tu as vu comment ils sont habillés ? Ce violet ridicule ? C'est Star Trek à la mode disco ...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais elle s'en fichait.

\- Dans mes souvenirs tu ne t'es jamais plaint de cette petite tenue sexy violette que portait le lieutenant Chloé **,** qui m'allait à ravir ... et t'a plus d'une fois permis d'atteindre le septième ciel ...

\- Oh ... même le huitième ou le neuvième ciel ! s'exclama-t-il, souriant et songeur. De divins souvenirs ... rien que pour cela, je pourrais faire brûler un cierge en l'honneur de cette série annulée trop tôt ...

\- Que tu es bête ! s'exclama-t-elle, en lui donnant un coup de coussin sur la tête.

\- Hey ! C'est une attaque ? s'offusqua-t-il en riant. Tu as de la chance d'être blessée ...

\- Même blessée je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi si je le voulais ! répondit-elle, lui assénant un nouveau coup de coussin en pleine figure.

\- Oh ! Mais tu cherches la guerre ! s'exclama-t-il, en la renversant doucement sur le canapé.

Elle rit en tombant en arrière, sans chercher à se débattre ou se défendre, savourant le plaisir de sentir le corps puissant de son homme s'allonger contre elle.

\- Alors ? On fait moins la maligne, lieutenant Beckett ? lui fit-il fièrement sur un ton triomphal.

\- Tu as raison ... je suis blessée ... et puis je ne voudrais pas te ridiculiser ..., sourit-elle, taquine. Se faire réduire en miettes par une femme, en plus amoindrie ... ça craint pour ton honneur de mâle ...

\- Mon honneur de mâle se porte très bien ... parce que je suis le plus fort ... C'est évident ! Tu déclares forfait alors ?

\- Non. Je hisse le drapeau blanc ! Et je demande une trêve de quelques jours !

\- Ok. Trêve acceptée ..., sourit-il. Mais attention à toi, je me sens d'humeur guerrière ce soir, la prochaine fois, je n'aurai pas de pitié.

Elle sourit, amusée, et contempla le côté enfantin de son sourire, qui contrastait avec la sensualité de son corps d'homme, se pressant contre elle. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour l'apaiser et lui changer les idées. Ils étaient en plein enquête sur un tueur en série, et ils étaient là à se chamailler comme des enfants dans le canapé. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait comme il l'avait transformée. Peut-être avait-elle toujours été ainsi. Joueuse et rieuse. Sans doute, oui. Avant la mort de sa mère. Mais lui avait su la rendre heureuse et l'amener à retrouver cette insouciance.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui n'aurai pas de pitié, mon coeur ..., répondit-elle, en se redressant légèrement pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tant mieux ..., ma victoire n'en sera que plus belle ..., sourit-il.

\- Ne fais pas trop le malin ..., le taquina-t-elle, alors qu'il se relevait et l'aidait à en faire autant.

\- Tu sais que je regrette quand même de t'avoir arraché la tenue du lieutenant Chloé pour te déshabiller la dernière fois

\- Et moi donc ..., soupira-t-elle, repensant à ce fâcheux événement. J'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ...

\- C'est de ta faute aussi, sourit-il, avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

\- Ben voyons, c'est toujours de ma faute ...

\- Evidemment ! Tu es sexy à mourir ... et parfois, je ne peux pas réfréner mes ardeurs ...

\- Hum ... Je suis sexy à mourir ... je te l'accorde ..., fit-elle fièrement.

\- Et tellement désirable ...

\- Aussi ..., sourit-elle.

\- Et avec tes jambes ... quand tu fais ce truc, tu sais et que la jupette remonte ... c'est ... inhumain ...

\- Peut-être ..., mais ce jour-là tu as été franchement sauvage et bestial ...

\- Dans mes souvenirs, tu as béni ma fougue et ma vigueur animale ...

\- J'ai béni ta fougue et ta vigueur animale ? Rien que ça ? rigola-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait ...

\- J'adore ta fougue, c'est vrai, mais j'adorais aussi ma tenue du lieutenant Chloé ... J'avais économisé des mois à l'époque pour pouvoir l'acheter ...

\- Tu sais, je pense que ma mère serait capable de la réparer et de la recoudre si tu veux ..., suggéra-t-il, tout à fait banalement.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment on va lui expliquer ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Ma mère sait que nous avons des soirées et des nuits agitées ... Elle ne s'en offusquera pas ... au contraire, elle pourrait même se réjouir de la vivacité et de l'inventivité de notre sexualité ...

\- Oui, eh bien, je préfèrerais éviter que ma belle-mère imagine ce que je fais au lit avec son fiston chéri ... Ce n'est pas grave, tant pis pour ma tenue ... C'est comme mon tee-shirt du NYPD que tu as découpé ... à croire que tu prends plaisir à ruiner mes souvenirs ...

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus !

\- Non ... c'est de la faute d'Eliott, je sais ..., sourit-elle.

\- Exactement. Et puis tu as dit que tu trouvais ça adorable ..., se défendit-il.

\- Oui, c'est adorable ... mais maintenant je vais devoir dormir le nombril à l'air ...

\- Je tiendrai chaud à ton nombril s'il n'y a que ça ..., la taquina-t-il.

\- Tu as réponse à tout ..., comme toujours, constata-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, ma chérie ..., acquiesça-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Elle sourit, amusée et attendrie à la fois, captant son regard doux et rieur, pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant-là. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle se disait plus encore que d'habitude combien il était merveilleux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Juste elle et lui se taquinant, comme toujours, jouant et riant ensemble. Mais c'était son oxygène dans les moments difficiles. C'était son tout.

\- Je t'aime ..., lui fit-elle, tendrement, avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, alors qu'il caressait ses lèvres de petits baisers en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je sais ... Je suis irrésistible ..., souffla-t-il, tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Enervant ... mais irrésistible ..., chuchota-t-elle.

Mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate les fit tout à coup sursauter, tout en interrompant leur moment tendresse.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 22h ..._

Installé dans le canapé, Jake finissait sa bière, tandis que Spencer et sa femme Christie étaient montés coucher les enfants. Comme souvent le lundi soir, Jake avait dîné chez son ami et partenaire. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, depuis sa rupture avec Meg. Il se sentait ici chez lui. Christie cuisinait divinement bien, et il prenait toujours plaisir à passer du temps au sein de la famille de Spencer. Les enfants le considéraient comme leur oncle, et ces dîners du lundi soir étaient de vrais bons moments. On chahutait, on plaisantait, on jouait, et quand il était ici, il se sentait tellement ordinaire, tellement normal. Mais il ne l'était pas. Non, il n'appartenait pas à ce monde-là. Celui de son ami Spencer, où les maris rentrent le soir à la maison après une dure journée de travail pour retrouver d'adorables enfants et des épouses aimantes. Lui était seul. Il l'avait toujours été, et avait pensé qu'il le serait toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Meg deux ans plus tôt. Elle était jolie et intelligente. Elle s'était intéressée à lui comme aucune autre ne l'avait fait auparavant. Pour elle, sans qu'elle ne le sache, il avait suivi une thérapie. Il avait voulu changer. Faire taire définitivement ces angoisses et ce mal-être qui n'avaient pas vraiment disparu depuis l'Académie de Police. Il ne violait pas encore les femmes à l'époque. Il luttait contre lui-même, contre cette partie de lui abjecte qui le dégoûtait alors. Il en voulait aux femmes, à toutes les femmes. Et il avait commencé à les épier, les traquer, au hasard de ses nuits d'errance dans la ville. Il tentait des approches, et se faire rejeter le mettait hors de lui. Il avait été violent, parfois. Mais sa raison l'avait toujours ramené les pieds sur terre. Plus il se démenait contre lui-même, contre ses pulsions, pour tenter de les canaliser et de ne pas passer à l'acte, plus ses angoisses le tiraillaient. Souvent, il n'en dormait plus de la nuit. Il en était au point d'avoir envie de se taper la tête contre les murs pour apaiser ses douleurs intérieures, et chaque jour, il masquait ce mal être dans son quotidien. Il ignorait pourquoi il était ainsi, pourquoi ce mal le rongeait. Il savait pourquoi il en voulait aux femmes, oui, ces femmes qui l'avaient toujours rejeté et regardé de haut. Ces femmes aguicheuses, tentatrices qui jouaient avec les hommes pour mieux les humilier, les contrôler. Il les haïssait. Mais il ne comprenait pas ses pulsions, ses angoisses, et luttait pour, le jour, être ce flic exemplaire aux yeux de tous, et la nuit s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Parce qu'il était flic et que les flics n'étaient pas des violeurs ou des assassins. Il avait lutté des années, et quand il avait rencontré Meg, il avait cru pouvoir définitivement guérir de ses démons. La thérapie fonctionnait bien. Il avait progressé. Il parvenait à dormir de nouveau, il parvenait à faire taire cette haine, et avait cessé de traquer des femmes. Sa relation avec Meg s'épanouissait. Elle était douce, aimante, et il avait changé à son contact. Il l'aimait. Et elle aussi. Du moins, elle le lui disait. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait être comme les autres. L'épouser. Fonder une famille. Mais elle s'était jouée de lui, elle était aussi perverse que toutes les autres. Et elle était partie. Elle l'avait laissé tomber. Il se souvenait de chacun de ses derniers mots : « Ce n'est pas toi, Jake. Tu es un homme exceptionnel. Mais je ne suis pas prête ... et je préfère mettre fin à tout cela maintenant ». Il avait tenté de discuter, de comprendre, mais il n'avait rien compris. Deux semaines plus tard, il avait appris qu'elle était avec un autre homme. Il avait voulu la tuer. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il ressentait cette impression de trahison, d'humiliation. La première fois, c'était Kate Beckett qui l'avait repoussé avant d'aller embrasser Scott. Meg avait fait la même chose. Il avait voulu la tuer, oui, et il avait ruminé sa rage et sa colère pendant des semaines. Mais il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Parce que tout le monde aurait su. L'ex délaissé était toujours l'un des premiers suspects. Et puis, il l'aimait. Elle le rendait fou de rage, il la haïssait. Mais il l'aimait. Et pourtant, il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Et c'est là qu'il avait compris qu'il était capable de tuer. De violer et de tuer. Pendant des années, quand il luttait contre ses démons, il se persuadait qu'il n'était pas un être mauvais et qu'il ne devait pas laisser ses pulsions gagner. Mais quand Meg l'avait quitté, il avait compris qu'il était capable de passer à l'acte. Revoir Scott avait été le déclic qui avait déclenché tout le reste. La traque. La préparation minutieuse. L'attente. Tout cela apaisait ses angoisses qui, à peine Meg partie, avaient repris possession de lui. Puis le viol. Le meurtre. C'était jouissif. C'était bon. Il n'avait plus aucun scrupule parce que ces femmes leméritaient. Non seulement il les punissait pour ce qu'elles étaient, mais en plus, il canalisait ses angoisses, et il se sentait exister enfin. Il était puissant. Il décidait. Il agissait. Et rien ne lui résistait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il venait probablement de passer sa dernière soirée auprès de la famille de Spencer. Bientôt, il exécuterait son plan et disparaîtrait, renonçant à ces choses qu'il aimait malgré tout : son ami Spencer, les bons moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, et son métier de flic, qui était la seule chose de bien qu'il ait jamais vraiment faite. Il était un peu nostalgique, et il avait vécu cette soirée différemment, profitant de chaque instant. Il n'était pas un de ses psychopathes sociopathes incapables du moindre sentiment. Non, il ne violait et ne tuait que des femmes qui le méritaient. A part Carolyn Sanders. Mais peut-être le méritait elle aussi finalement. Les femmes sont toutes, ou presque, pour une raison ou une autre, douées de malices et de vices. Quand il serait loin, Spencer lui manquerait, et sa propre famille aussi. Il allait tout quitter. Il devait tout quitter. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir continuer de faire ce qui donnait du sens à sa vie, et ce qui lui permettait d'aller bien, de maîtriser ses angoisses. Finalement, il deviendrait peut-être une sorte de justicier et il marquerait l'histoire à sa façon. Ce serait tellement excitant d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, tout en étant insaisissable. Il ne pourrait plus s'en prendre aux maîtresses de Scott, mais il avait compris cette nuit, que n'importe quelle femme pourrait combler ses pulsions. Il traquerait celles qui trompaient leurs maris, il traquerait ces femmes pernicieuses et abjectes, les violerait et les tuerait. Loin d'ici. Ailleurs.

\- Je crois que les garçons ont décidé de faire tourner leur mère en bourrique, annonça Spencer, faisant irruption dans le salon, de son air jovial habituel.

\- J'entends ça, répondit Jake, percevant le bruit de la cavalcade de petits pieds à l'étage.

\- Au fait, continua Spencer, récupérant sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber assis dans le canapé, tu ne m'as pas raconté cette histoire avec M. Gutierrez ...

\- Le type avec la Pontiac ? demanda Jake.

\- Oui. Alors qui était la belle inconnue qui t'a amené à découcher ? le taquina Spencer, avec curiosité.

Jake savait bien que son ami chercherait à en savoir plus, et qu'il lui poserait ce genre de questions tôt ou tard. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile de lui mentir et de lui laisser croire n'importe quoi. Spencer savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'étendre sur sa vie sentimentale, et cela ne changerait pas de d'habitude.

\- Une belle inconnue ... justement ..., répondit-il, sur le ton du mystère.

\- Encore une fille débauchée en boîte ..., constata Spencer, l'air déçu. Elle était majeure au moins ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ..., sourit-il.

\- Jake, putain ... Tu devrais faire gaffe ...

\- C'est bon ..., répondit-il, avec un sourire malicieux. Elle avait l'air majeure ... vu son expertise ...

\- Je vois ..., soupira Spencer, dépité pour son ami. Tu devrais prendre le numéro de Tina. Je t'assure que c'est une fille vraiment bien. Elle est jolie, elle est gentille ... franchement ça te changerait de toutes ces bimbos ...

\- Les bimbos me conviennent pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas prêt pour autre chose ... et je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Au moins, avec les filles d'un soir, pas de sentiment, pas d'attache ...

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'avec Meg ça s'est mal terminé que ça se passera toujours ainsi, lui fit remarquer son ami. Tu sais que les femmes ne sont pas toutes les mêmes ? Regarde Christie ...

\- Ouais ... Tu as décroché le gros lot. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Christie ...

\- Il y a Tina. Elle est chouette, et c'est une amie de Christie. Elle est assistante sociale. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte un rendez-vous ? ça n'engage à rien, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- Que dirais-tu de venir dîner demain soir ? On va inviter Tina aussi, et ça te permettra de te faire une idée sans que ce soit un rendez-vous galant officiel ...

\- Tu cherches vraiment à me caser bon sang ..., constata Jake, en soupirant.

\- Oui, sourit Spencer. Mais c'est pour ton bien. Tu me remercieras un jour.

Jake réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait plus rien de prévu mardi soir. Si ce n'était revoir son plan. Réfléchir encore et encore aux détails et préparer son passage à l'acte. Il se fichait complètement de cette Tina. Les femmes bien et intelligentes ne l'intéressaient plus. Et il ne les intéressait pas non plus. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à en attendre. A part Meg et les femmes qu'il avait violées, il n'avait jamais couché avec une femme qui soit sobre. Toutes les filles qu'il embarquait par le passé dans des bars ou des boîtes de nuit étaient saoules comme pas possible et ne se souvenaient plus le lendemain matin de ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille. Il n'avait jamais réussi à séduire une femme sobre. Il n'était pas plus laid que la moyenne. Mais il n'avait rien à même d'attirer une femme : trop timide, trop réservé, pas drôle non plus, peu sûr de lui, gauche et maladroit. Il avait essayé pourtant. Il avait observé Scott. Il l'avait imité. Mais les femmes ne le voyaient même pas. Il n'était qu'une ombre. A l'Académie, il était inexistant pour ses collègues aussi. Mais depuis, aux côtés de son ami Spencer, il s'était ouvert davantage aux autres, et il avait maintenant quelques bons copains parmi ses collègues. Il n'y avait qu'avec les femmes que rien n'avait changé, même s'il entretenait l'idée qu'il enchaînait volontairement les histoires sans lendemain, et que par conséquent aucun de ses amis n'imaginait qu'il avait un problème avec les femmes. Dans tous les cas, cette Tina serait comme toutes les autres. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Dans deux jours, il serait loin. Alors autant faire plaisir à Spencer finalement. Il tenait tellement à le caser avec cette fille bien et intelligente.

\- Ok. Mais elle a intérêt d'être à la hauteur de ce que tu m'en as dit ..., répondit-il finalement, avant d'avaler une dernière gorgée de bière.

\- Génial. Tu ne seras pas déçu ..., sourit Spencer, content que son ami ait enfin accepté.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Jake salua de la main Spencer et Christie, sur le palier de leur maison, puis s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Il claqua la portière, mit le contact, et prit la route, se concentrant aussitôt sur ses objectifs. Dès que son esprit n'était plus accaparé par le travail, il cogitait, révisait, réfléchissait. Il agirait mercredi soir. Si rien n'avait changé d'ici là et que les conditions étaient toujours réunies. Mais il n'en savait pas plus sur ce que les flics avaient appris aujourd'hui. Rien ne semblait avoir filtré. Il avait tendu l'oreille, écouté les collègues qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler de l'affaire, et parcouru quelques dossiers sur le serveur de la Police de New-York. Mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau. La conférence de presse diffusée à l'heure du déjeuner ne lui avait donné aucune information non plus, mais la sensation que le Capitaine du 12ème district, Victoria Gates et l'agent du FBI Jordan Shaw jouaient au grand bluff. Elles demandaient de leur faire confiance mais ne semblaient avoir aucun élément. A moins qu'elles cachent des choses. Peut-être. Sûrement. Il ignorait si son couteau-suisse avait été retrouvé. Il ignorait si le lien avait été fait avec les bouquets d'iris. Et cela l'agaçait de ne pas savoir. Mais il avait une idée. Il allait appeler sa chère amie Donna. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté tous les deux, et elle serait sûrement heureuse de papoter avec lui. Elle lui parlerait sans nul doute de cette affaire, et du fait qu'un psychopathe la menaçait. Peut-être savait-elle des choses. Préférant ne prendre aucun risque au cas où les communications de Donna soient sur écoute, il décida de s'éloigner de Manhattan pour téléphoner.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 22h30._

Allongés dans leur lit, l'un contre l'autre, Kate et Rick discutaient des dernières informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Fatigués par cette longue journée, le stress de l'enquête et le contrecoup de tout ce qu'ils vivaient depuis la veille, ils avaient décidé d'aller dormir. Mais, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à l'affaire en cours, et de discuter des derniers éléments de l'enquête. Ce soir, ils étaient enfin soulagés. Esposito s'était réveillé, et ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Il respirait ce soir sans assistance respiratoire. Il faudrait quelques semaines pour qu'il se remette pleinement, mais il irait bien. Cette bonne nouvelle avait été suivie de la confirmation que leur suspect, le lieutenant Jake Kendall, avait de toute évidence croisé le chemin de Samuel Leeroy et Thomas Woodrow quelques mois plus tôt. C'était l'information qu'il leur manquait pour confirmer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés dans leurs déductions et leurs observations. En effet, les deux hommes dont les coordonnées bancaires avaient été volées pour envoyer les bouquets d'iris, Samuel Leeroy et Thomas Woodrow, avaient eu affaire au commissariat du 7ème District au cours des derniers mois. Le premier, dans le cadre de son métier de pompier, y avait été interrogé suite à un incendie criminel l'an passé, le second avait aussi été interrogé des mois plus tôt en tant que témoin dans une affaire de bagarre qui avait mal tourné sur le campus. Samuel Leeroy avait été interrogé par le lieutenant Jake Kendall, mais ignorait si celui-ci avait pu à un moment ou un autre avoir accès à toutes ses données bancaires, et encore moins comment il aurait pu faire. Thomas Woodrow ne se souvenait pas du lieutenant Kendall, mais avait expliqué avoir passé des heures à patienter et être interrogé dans ce commissariat. La coïncidence pour que les deux hommes soient passés par le commissariat de leur suspect était trop grande pour que ce ne soit pas une preuve évidente de l'implication du lieutenant Jake Kendall. Ils avaient maintenant une certitude. Tout concordait pour désigner un seul et même suspect. Ce ne pouvait être que lui, parce que l'histoire et les quelques éléments qu'ils avaient interprétés menaient à lui.

\- Pour quelqu'un de prudent, il n'a pas pris beaucoup de précaution en choisissant ses bouc-émissaires au sein de son propre commissariat, constata Castle.

\- Non, mais je pense qu'au moment où il les a choisis, il devait se croire intouchable et plus fort que quiconque ... Et puis, concrètement, rien ne prouve que ce Kendall a volé leurs coordonnées bancaires, et rien ne nous dit comment il a fait ..., il y a peu de chance qu'on puisse le relier aux fleuristes et qu'on trouve des preuves concrètes de toute cette machination.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ... Il est vraiment doué ... Il a pensé le moindre détail, c'est fou ...

\- Les flics font des criminels d'exception ... Ils ont été formés pour se mettre dans la tête des tueurs, ils connaissent tout des procédures ..., expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ce qui fait que Kendall a pensé ses meurtres à la foi en tueur et en flic ...

\- Oui, il a anticipé l'enquête. Je pense qu'il savait ce qu'on allait trouver, quand, et comment. Il a programmé ses meurtres et leur progression en fonction de ça ... Je me demande s'il avait prévu qu'on parviendrait à l'identifier à ce stade dans l'enquête.

\- Je dirais que non ... Ce genre de gars se croit plus fort que le monde entier, imprenable. Mais il doit se douter qu'on se rapproche ...

\- Ce qui me laisse penser qu'il a prévu une porte de sortie ...

\- Oui ... il doit avoir un plan pour achever son délire, et ruiner toute chance qu'on puisse le coincer, conclut Rick, alors que Kate semblait réfléchir.

Il sentit que l'appel de Jordan avait replongé Kate dans ses interrogations et ses inquiétudes. Lui aussi, s'il était soulagé qu'ils aient des certitudes, se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir procéder pour arrêter ce psychopathe et prouver son implication dans les quatre homicides, le viol de Kim et l'agression de Kate et Esposito. Mais il était tard, il était épuisé par la journée, ainsi que sa courte nuit, et il savait qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin de repos.

\- En tout cas, on a tous fait un boulot génial aujourd'hui, reprit-il, pour positiver la situation. On n'avait rien ce matin ... et ce soir, on a identifié ce salaud ...

\- Oui. Mais le plus dur reste à faire ...

Au téléphone Jordan leur avait expliqué la suite des événements. Il avait été rappelé à tous les hommes sur l'affaire l'importance que le secret demeure quant à l'identité de leur suspect. Rien ne devait filtrer pour le moment. Gates avait menacé de graves sanctions disciplinaires quiconque serait à l'origine d'une fuite. Le FBI allait envoyer plusieurs agents qui, dès ce soit, seraient chargés de filer le lieutenant Kendall. Il fallait les meilleurs, des experts dans l'art de surveiller un flic sans se faire surprendre. Il était absolument nécessaire de garder un œil sur lui, même si c'était prendre le risque qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait été identifié. Mais le risque était plus grand encore qu'il ne s'en prenne à une autre femme. Et le laisser agir alors qu'on savait maintenant qui il était, était impensable. Gates et Shaw allaient au cours de la nuit envoyer un homme de confiance aux Archives du 7ème District pour récupérer un enregistrement d'un interrogatoire mené par le lieutenant Kendall, afin de vérifier si sa voix concordait avec les souvenirs de Kim et de Beckett. Ce serait un élément à charge supplémentaire. Elles avaient hésité à informer le Capitaine du 7ème District de la situation concernant l'implication de son lieutenant dans ces meurtres en série. Mais elles avaient décidé de ne rien dire, par crainte qu'il ne cherche à en discuter avec Kendall. Elles ignoraient la relation du capitaine avec ses hommes, et c'était trop risqué dans le cadre de leur enquête. Pour finir, il avait été décidé de s'en tenir là pour ce soir. Il était déjà très tard, tout le monde était épuisé, certains n'avaient pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il était inutile de réfléchir à la façon dont ils procéderaient pour faire tomber leur suspect pour le moment. Le mettre sous surveillance était la priorité pour ce soir. Gates avait prévu une réunion de toutes les équipes à neuf heures le lendemain matin. On discuterait alors de la stratégie à adopter.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille à cette réunion demain matin ? demanda Rick, tout en se redressant, en appui sur le coude, pour se tourner vers sa femme.

Il était impensable, pour lui, comme pour elle, de ne pas continuer à s'impliquer dans cette enquête. Kate était directement menacée. Cet homme avait tué leur collègue, abattu Esposito. L'un comme l'autre éprouvaient le besoin d'agir, de faire tout leur possible pour aider à l'arrêter. Mais il savait aussi que Kate culpabilisait de devoir laisser Eliott, d'autant plus avec cette première poussée dentaire. Rick savait le dilemme qui se jouait dans son cœur de maman, et combien c'était difficile pour elle d'être pour la première fois confrontée à ce type de situation. Pour lui-aussi bien sûr, mais ce lien fusionnel qui unissait Kate à leur fils, amplifiait les choses. C'était leur première enquête depuis la naissance d'Eliott, et c'était pour leur petite famille le début de l'apprentissage de cette vie qui serait la leur, une vie nécessairement faite d'obligations et de compromis.

\- Il faudrait qu'on soit présents, oui ... mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine vu Eliott aujourd'hui et il n'est pas en forme, répondit-elle, avec hésitation.

\- Kate, lui fit-il, d'un ton rassurant, posant doucement la main sur son ventre, sous le drap, pour le caresser. Si tu veux rester au loft auprès d'Eliott, tu n'en seras pas une mauvaise flic pour autant ... et si tu vas à cette réunion, tu ne seras pas une mauvaise maman non plus.

\- Je sais, oui, mais c'est si compliqué dans ma tête ... et si ... énervant, avoua-t-elle, d'un air las.

\- Oui ..., sourit-il, avec tendresse. C'est juste un équilibre à trouver ...

\- Oui. Et on va le trouver ..., assura-t-elle, avec un léger sourire. Mais en attendant, c'est difficile ...

\- Tu sais, cette réunion ne va pas durer toute la journée, non plus, expliqua-t-il. Ce sera l'affaire de quelques heures demain matin, le temps de mettre en place une stratégie. On peut y aller. Et ensuite on rentre, on retrouve notre petit bonhomme, et on passe tout l'après-midi avec lui.

Elle réfléchit un instant, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de Rick. Son cœur de flic lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à cette réunion, mais Eliott avait tellement besoin d'elle. Si seulement, elle avait pu l'emmener. Mais c'était impossible. C'était ridicule. Elle ne se considérait pas comme une mauvaise maman, non, mais elle culpabilisait malgré tout de ne pas être assez présente auprès de son fils ces derniers jours. Elle avait passé ces trois derniers mois si proche de lui, que cette séparation des derniers jours, était douloureuse. Et ce n'était pas juste de la culpabilité. C'était un manque aussi. Et si elle le ressentait, alors Eliott aussi devait le ressentir. Elle était adulte, et capable de se raisonner, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son bébé.

\- Non, mon cœur ... répondit-elle finalement, avec un sourire. Je n'irai pas à la réunion. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure ... Gates, Shaw, Ryan ... sont les meilleurs. Le FBI est sur l'affaire aussi. Ils peuvent se passer de notre présence ... bien plus qu'Eliott ...

Il sourit, heureux qu'elle ait pris cette décision. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille à la réunion, mais parce qu'elle avait pris la meilleure décision qui soit pour elle et leur fils. Elle faisait passer le bien-être de leur bébé avant sa quête de justice, avant cette enquête qui lui tenait tant à cœur et la bouleversait. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu si elle avait décidé d'aller à cette réunion. Au contraire, il l'aurait admirée pour sa ténacité, pour la flic qu'elle était. Mais il l'admirait plus encore pour le choix qu'elle venait de faire. Ce n'était presque rien, c'était anodin, mais pour lui, ça voulait dire beaucoup. Et il savait que pour elle aussi. C'était le choix le moins douloureux pour elle.

\- Tu as raison, sourit-il, plus largement, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. On restera ici demain matin.

\- Si toi, tu veux y aller ...

\- Non, l'interrompit-il aussitôt. Je veux être auprès de vous. Mais tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Une visio-conférence, tout simplement, annonça-t-il. Comme ça, on sera là auprès d'Eliott, et on pourra suivre la réunion et y participer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Excellente idée, sourit-elle.

\- Tu vois ... il s'agit juste de trouver l'équilibre ..., sourit-il, tout content de cette idée. Et maintenant dodo ...

Il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière et plonger la chambre dans l'obscurité, puis s'allongea, prenant Kate contre lui. Comme tous les soirs, elle vint poser sa tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il remontait le drap jusque sur ses épaules.

\- C'est grâce à toi si on a pu avancer si vite ce soir et identifier Kendall, chuchota-t-elle, jouant à caresser doucement son torse. Grâce à toi et à Eddie. Si tu n'avais pas persévéré avec ce bouquet d'iris ...

\- On aurait trouvé autrement, j'en suis sûr ..., répondit-il, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Bonne nuit, ma chérie ...

\- Bonne nuit ..., chuchota-t-elle, en se redressant pour venir embrasser ses lèvres, puis sa joue.

Souriant, il caressa légèrement ses cheveux, alors qu'elle venait blottir de nouveau sa tête contre sa poitrine, et ferma les yeux. Il était mort de fatigue, et savait qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures la nuit dernière, et maintenant qu'il était allongé, l'adrénaline et toutes les émotions de la journée retombaient, pour laisser place à ce sentiment de bien-être et d'apaisement qu'il ressentait quand il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, sa femme dans ses bras.

Kate se laissait bercer par la caresse légère et presque imperceptible des doigts de Rick sur son épaule et son bras nu, par le souffle subtil de sa respiration contre ses cheveux, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Habituellement, cela suffisait à créer la douceur dont elle avait besoin pour trouver le sommeil. Mais ce soir, elle avait beau être épuisée, elle savait que les idées allaient se bousculer encore longtemps dans sa tête.

\- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? reprit-elle, à voix basse.

\- Quoi ? Qui ? murmura Rick, dont l'esprit avait déjà commencé à divaguer vers le monde des songes.

\- Eddie.

Tout à coup alerté par le questionnement de Kate, Rick reprit pied avec la réalité. Elle ne s'était pas du tout souciée d'Eddie jusque-là, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne qu'il était l'un de ses formateurs, et que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait obtenu sa licence de détective privé, licence dont il ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Ce devait être une surprise. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elle l'apprenne, car il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Il se pourrait qu'elle trouve l'idée totalement stupide et ridicule. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il la convainquerait que son idée était absolument géniale. Mais il voulait garder l'effet de surprise. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Pas maintenant. Il devait faire attention à sa réponse.

\- Sur Internet ..., répondit-il, simplement.

\- Les ¾ des détectives privés de cette ville sont des arnaqueurs et de véritables corbeaux qui empiètent sur les plates-bandes de la police. Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur lui ...

\- Hum ... J'ai eu affaire à lui, il y a très longtemps, dans le cadre de recherches, pour Derrick Storm, mentit-il, avec aplomb.

\- Ok. En tout cas, tu pourras le remercier ... Si on coince ce psychopathe, ce sera grâce à lui, aussi.

\- Avec ce que je l'ai payé, il est déjà tout remercié ..., répondit Rick d'une voix souriante. Dis ... toi, tu as du mal à trouver le sommeil on dirait ...

\- Oui ...

\- Cesse de réfléchir ..., lui fit-il gentiment. Ferme les yeux ... pense à de jolies choses ...

\- J'essaie ...

\- Veux-tu que je te raconte l'histoire de Peter Pan pour t'endormir ? la taquina-t-il. Ça fonctionne super bien avec Eliott ...

\- Non, merci, mon cœur, rit-elle, amusée. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'aide à me changer les idées, me détendre et m'endormir dans ces circonstances ... mais je suis trop épuisée ...

\- Tu parles bien de ce dont je crois que tu parles ?

\- Hum ... Faire l'amour ..., sourit-elle, contre son torse.

\- Tu es trop épuisée pour faire l'amour ? Je dois m'inquiéter ? rétorqua-t-il, comme s'il se faisait vraiment du souci.

Elle rit.

\- Oh ... ne dis pas de bêtises ..., le sermonna-t-elle gentiment. Tu es trop épuisé toi-aussi ...

\- Hum ..., j'avoue ... Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant ...

\- Je sais ... Tu as envie en toute circonstance du jour ou de la nuit.

\- En effet ..., sourit-il fièrement. Je suis un mâle, un vrai ...

Elle rit de nouveau, amusée.

\- Dis ..., reprit-il, ça veut dire qu'on devient vieux, non ?

\- Mais non ..., ça veut dire qu'on a à peine fermé l'œil depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures ...

\- Ok. Alors on n'est pas vieux ... juste fatigués ...

\- Hum ... oui ..., répondit-elle, en baillant. Très fatigués ...

\- Alors chut maintenant ... dors et à défaut de faire l'amour, pense au réveil sensuel et gourmand qui t'attend demain matin ... quand on sera parfaitement reposés ...

\- Oh ... un réveil coquin ..., sourit-elle.

\- Hum oui ..., bailla-t-il à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur ...

\- Bonne nuit ..., murmura-t-il, épuisé, avant de fermer les yeux, en serrant sa femme contre lui.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapitre 33**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 6h30_

Kate, blottie sous le drap, avait déjà commencé à s'éveiller quand le réveil sonna. Dans la pénombre, elle tendit le bras pour tâtonner sur la table de chevet en quête de son téléphone, et du bout des doigts elle mit un terme à la désagréable sonnerie. Dans le même temps, elle sentit Rick bouger dans son dos, se tourner, et venir l'enlacer, se lovant contre elle.

\- Hey ..., chuchota-t-il au creux de son cou, de sa voix rauque et éraillée du matin.

\- Hey ..., murmura-t-elle doucement, tout en savourant les petits baisers que Rick déposait sur son épaule, caressant sa peau du bout de son nez comme pour mieux en apprécier le parfum.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, alors que sans même se retourner, elle glissait ses doigts délicatement dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue en guise de bonjour.

\- Hum ... oui ..., répondit-il, l'attirant tout contre lui, de sa main posée sur son ventre. Et toi ?

\- Bien dormi, aussi ...

Enlacés, ils restèrent silencieux un instant, leurs corps s'éveillant doucement l'un contre l'autre. Kate avait mis du temps à s'endormir malgré les promesses coquines de son mari destinées à lui changer les idées, mais sa nuit avait été reposante, et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux ce matin, moins soucieuse et prête, de nouveau, à faire avancer cette enquête. Un peu plus apaisée, elle sentait que l'optimisme avait repris le dessus en elle, et qu'elle parvenait ce matin à ne plus se poser mille et une questions. Il faut dire que le l'étreinte de Rick l'y aidait beaucoup. Elle sentait le souffle léger de sa respiration qui chatouillant la peau de son cou, et de son épaule, éveillait son désir. Elle était incapable de résister à ses étreintes matinales. A aucune de ses étreintes d'ailleurs, mais autant la journée, leurs obligations se rappelaient à eux, autant le matin, quand elle savait qu'ils avaient un peu de temps, elle pouvait laisser libre cours à cette envie qui doucement s'emparait d'elle, quand Rick la prenait dans ses bras, le plus simplement du monde. Elle aimait cela. Le désirer, sous l'effet de ses caresses et de ses baisers les plus légers, les plus subtils. Ce n'était presque rien. Ses lèvres effleurant à peine son cou, son souffle lui murmurant un petit mot doux à l'oreille, sa main, forte et virile, reposant sur son ventre, et tout son corps d'homme blotti dans son dos.

\- Tu as vu comme les petites particules de poussière dansent dans la lumière ..., chuchota Rick, interrompant le silence, alors que tous deux regardaient dans la même direction, vers les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux.

\- Oui ... Le soleil s'est levé tôt ...

\- On pourrait aller se promener, après la réunion ..., en profiter pour se changer les idées, suggéra-t-il, délaissant son ventre, pour doucement venir poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

La nuit l'avait amené à se détendre concernant la situation. Il ne laisserait pas ce psychopathe les malmener encore, et les empêcher de vivre. Il savait qu'après la réunion, Kate se rongerait les sangs et s'impatienterait à attendre au loft, sans qu'ils ne puissent se rendre utiles concrètement. Et lui aussi. Alors une balade pour profiter du soleil serait certainement bienvenue, plutôt que de se morfondre au lot en attendant d'avoir des informations sur les progrès de l'enquête.

\- Je ne sais pas ... c'est peut-être un peu risqué ..., répondit-elle, savourant la douce sensation de la main de son homme glissant sur sa peau, sous le tissu de sa nuisette. Je te rappelle qu'il y a un psychopathe en liberté qui a l'intention de s'en prendre à moi ...

\- Il ne le fera pas en plein jour, répondit-il, se redressant en appui sur le coude pour venir embrasser son épaule.

Sa main caressa sa hanche, puis son ventre, et remonta doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il effleura légèrement, passant le dessus de son pouce sur le galbe de son sein, en caressant tendrement la pointe juste pour attiser son désir, et la sentir réagir, soupirer de plaisir, venir se blottir plus encore contre lui.

\- Et pas dans un lieu public non plus ..., ajouta-t-il, continuant à caresser son sein, tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

Il savait sa poitrine particulièrement sensible depuis qu'elle allaitait, et en particulier le matin. Il craignait toujours d'être un peu trop passionné dans ses caresses, même si les murmures de plaisir de sa femme au contact de sa main le rassuraient.

\- C'est parfait, mon cœur ..., chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ok ..., sourit-il, ravi, poursuivant ses petites caresses.

\- Pour la balade, on verra ..., reprit-elle, savourant le désir qui s'intensifiait au fond de son ventre, et cette douce chaleur qui la transportait ailleurs.

Les baisers de Rick sur son épaule, la pointe de sa langue dont il jouait subtilement, lui donnaient envie de sa bouche, envie de l'embrasser, si bien que Kate se tourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face. Il lui sourit aussitôt, et anticipa ses désirs, en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard souriant et complice, sachant combien ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, et prenaient plaisir à jouer avec leurs désirs. Kate passa tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue un peu râpeuse. Elle le trouvait particulièrement craquant le matin au réveil avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa mine encore un peu endormie, sa voix plus grave et rauque que d'ordinaire qui l'émoustillait, et aujourd'hui, cette petite barbe de deux jours qui lui donnait un côté mauvais garçon. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Tout dépend aussi de la forme de notre petit Mogwaï, ajouta Rick, alors qu'elle le regardait amoureusement, lascive sous ses baisers et ses caresses.

Il aimait quand elle le contemplait ainsi. Les regards empreints de désir de sa femme étaient un véritable appel à la sensualité et la volupté. Tout comme son corps blotti contre lui : ses jambes nues qui se mêlaient aux siennes, ses mains glissant sensuellement sur sa peau, son torse, son ventre, ses flancs. Sa poitrine bombée, aux pointes dressées d'envie, pour lui, qui se pressaient contre son torse. Et la douceur et la chaleur de son sexe enfin, qu'il découvrait, au gré de ses caresses, se délectant des soupirs de sa femme et des mouvements légers de son corps, brûlant de désir, sous ses mains.

\- Oui ..., chuchota-t-elle, tout en effleurant sa bouche de baisers gourmands. Il s'est réveillé cette nuit ...

\- Hum ..., gémit-il de plaisir alors que Kate jouait avec ses lèvres et sa langue aguicheuse. Il s'est réveillé ?

\- Oui ... vers trois heures ..., répondit-elle, sachant pertinemment que Rick n'avait pas entendu, et n'avait même pas bougé quand Eliott s'était mis à pleurer au cours de la nuit.

Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à perdre pied avec la réalité. Sous le drap, la main de Rick parcourait sa cuisse, ses doigts effleuraient son sexe, légèrement, juste assez pour la rendre totalement folle, puis lentement remontaient sur son ventre, venaient jouer avec son nombril, avant de venir se glisser à nouveau entre ses cuisses. C'était subtil, c'était divin, presque un supplice, tant elle avait maintenant envie de lui, besoin de son corps sur le sien, de le sentir en elle, de s'abandonner dans ses bras. Lascive, soumise, elle lui laissait l'initiative, sentant que ce matin, il avait envie de lui offrir ce réveil gourmand dont il lui avait parlé la veille.

\- Il a beaucoup pleuré ? demanda-t-il, en faisant glisser sa nuisette pour dévoiler complètement sa poitrine.

Il n'était plus vraiment concentré sur le réveil nocturne d'Eliott, gourmand du corps de Kate, impatient du plaisir qu'il lui procurait, mais il aimait détourner son attention par une petite discussion, pour mieux la surprendre et la troubler.

\- Oui ... beaucoup ..., murmura-t-elle, simplement, alors qu'il se penchait pour venir passer sa langue sur la pointe de son sein.

Enfouissant les mains dans les cheveux de son homme, elle soupira de nouveau de plaisir et de contentement, accompagnant les jeux coquins de la langue et des lèvres de son homme sur ses seins.

\- Tu es si belle ..., chuchota-t-il, contemplant la poitrine de sa femme, en y déposant des baisers. Encore plus quand tu as envie de moi ...

Elle sourit, flattée, touchée, comme à chaque fois que Rick s'émerveillait devant son corps, et surtout qu'il lui disait combien il la trouvait belle. Elle savait bien-sûr qu'il l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique. Dès le tout début de leur partenariat, quand il avait fait d'elle sa muse et avait donné à Nikki Heat ses traits, il lui avait décrit son personnage comme une très belle femme. Et il n'y avait pas un jour où elle ne captait son regard admiratif, fier ou coquin posé sur elle. Mais quand il lui soufflait qu'elle était belle, de cette voix grave, pleine de désir, elle fondait totalement, ravie de faire tant d'effet à son homme.

\- Eliott avait mal aux dents ? reprit Rick, délaissant un instant sa poitrine, pour se redresser légèrement, et la regarder.

\- Oui ... je pense ..., répondit-elle, alors que Rick tirait le drap pour dévoiler complètement le corps de sa femme.

De nouveau, il vint déposer des baisers sur sa poitrine, tandis que sa main glissait de son sein vers son ventre, puis ses cuisses.

\- Je l'ai bercé, et lui ai donné ses granules magiques ..., ajouta-t-elle, dans un souffle.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu ..., désolé ..., répondit-il, parcourant son ventre de baisers, tout en faisant glisser sa nuisette jusqu'à ses cuisses.

\- Papa était vraiment fatigué ..., sourit-elle, soulevant légèrement les fesses pour que Rick la débarrasse de sa nuisette.

\- Oui. Mais Papa est en pleine forme ce matin ..., sourit-il, contre son nombril qu'il caressa de sa langue.

\- Je vois ça ..., souffla-t-elle.

Souriant, il se redressa pour la regarder, interrompant un instant ses caresses et ses baisers.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. Comment va ta tête ce matin ?

\- Bien ... mais je me sentirais encore mieux d'ici quelques minutes ..., lui répondit-elle, mutine.

\- Tu es sûre ? la taquina-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas que nous aggravions ta blessure ... par des ébats un peu trop ... passionnés.

\- On fait l'amour pas une séance de body combat, mon coeur ..., répondit-elle, amusée.

\- Tu sais que dès fois ça y ressemble un peu ..., constata-t-il en riant.

\- C'est vrai, rit-elle. Mais pas le matin ..., le matin, c'est doux ..., tendre, ... léger ...

\- Et voluptueux ..., ajouta-t-il, tout en embrassant de nouveau son ventre.

Les mains perdues dans les cheveux de son homme, elle se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir quand sa bouche se posa entre ses cuisses. Fermant les yeux, elle s'abandonna complètement aux caresses de sa langue et de ses lèvres, au jeu de ses mains sur sa peau. Lui, amoureux de sa féminité dansant contre sa bouche, attentif aux mouvements langoureux de ses cuisses, aux soubresauts de son corps sous sa langue, et à ses soupirs, se délectait de lui offrir ce réveil gourmand.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Kate reprenait doucement ses esprits, les bras enlacés autour du cou de Rick, qui, allongé contre elle, entre ses cuisses, prolongeait le plaisir d'être en elle. Elle aimait le poids de son corps pesant contre le sien après l'amour. Sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Leurs peaux chaudes et moites l'une contre l'autre, comme si elle ne savait plus où commençait son corps, et où finissait le sien. C'était une sensation unique, qui transcendait tout ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver dans ses relations passées. C'était au-delà du plaisir sexuel. C'était bon, fort, presque émouvant. Ce sentiment de lui appartenir. D'être dépendante de lui. De ce qu'il lui procurait. De sa présence à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un homme pour faire sa vie, pour faire ses choix, pour être heureuse. Mais elle était dépendante de Rick, de son mari, de tout ce qu'il apportait dans sa vie, dans son cœur.

\- Merci, mon cœur ... pour ce réveil gourmand ..., chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, tout en caressant doucement son dos, et ses larges épaules.

Il se redressa, en appui sur un coude, pour la regarder avec tendresse.

\- Ma muse est une source d'inspiration sans cesse renouvelée ... à tous points de vue ..., répondit-il, en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie maintenant ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, passant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et guettant sa réponse.

\- Me rendormir ..., toi dans mes bras ... pour me réveiller de nouveau d'ici une heure ou deux ..., expliqua-t-il, la regardant avec un tendre sourire. Et te faire l'amour ... encore ...

\- C'est très tentant ..., susurra-t-elle, caressant son nez du sien en l'embrassant. Un deuxième round ...

\- Oui ..., lui fit-il, songeur. Mais on a un psychopathe à arrêter, et une réunion nous attend ...

Le plaisir de leur étreinte matinale ne leur avait pas fait oublier pour autant les impératifs de l'enquête, la menace qui pesait toujours sur eux, et tout ce qui allait se jouer aujourd'hui. Au contraire, c'était comme si, plus encore que d'habitude, ils avaient puisé dans cette étreinte douce et amoureuse, l'énergie nécessaire pour faire face à ce qui les attendait. L'angoisse. L'agacement. L'inquiétude. Et l'épuisement. C'était leur force. Se ressourcer ensemble, profiter de leur bulle de bonheur, pour prendre de la distance par rapport aux drames et aux affaires qu'ils avaient à gérer au quotidien. C'était aussi l'équilibre de leur vie, ce subtil équilibre entre leur intimité, leur cocon familial joyeux et tendres, et la dureté et la complexité de leur travail.

\- Sans oublier notre petit bonhomme qui va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre ..., ajouta Kate, jetant machinalement un regard vers le Baby-phone, toujours silencieux.

\- Oui ..., répondit Rick, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de doucement quitter ses bras, pour se blottir contre elle.

Elle tira sur le drap pour en recouvrir leurs deux corps, car elle commençait à frissonner. Tous les deux voulaient prolonger ce petit moment quelques minutes encore, avant de se lancer dans cette nouvelle journée.

\- D'ailleurs, on l'a vraiment bien élevé ce petit gars, ajouta Rick, calant sa tête contre l'oreille, face au visage de sa femme, qui, avait adopté exactement la même position.

Ils aimaient discuter ainsi, le soir, au coucher, ou le matin, au réveil, et leur lit était tout autant le cocon où s'épanouissaient leurs désirs et leurs envies, que celui de leurs grandes discussions. Ce lit avait accueilli bien des confidences, bien des secrets partagés, des mots réconfortants, des aveux, des pardons, des serments, mais aussi des rires et des bêtises, des taquineries et des réflexions sérieuses. C'était le parfait symbole de leur intimité, et de tout ce qu'ils partageaient.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, en se tournant sur le côté, face à lui.

\- Eh bien, à trois mois, il a déjà compris qu'à l'aube Papa et Maman font des câlins très coquins ... et qu'il ne faut pas les déranger, expliqua Rick, comme une évidence.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il a compris ..., sourit Kate, amusée. Il rattrape surtout le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours ...

\- Crois-moi, il a compris ... Je lui ai fait la leçon à plusieurs reprises, expliqua Rick très sérieusement. Entre 21h et 7h du matin, Maman est à moi ... et rien qu'à moi ...

\- Mon pauvre trésor ..., constata Kate, songeant à son fils.

\- Je sais, je dois me contenter d'une portion congrue de ma femme ..., répondit Rick, faisant mine de soupirer.

\- Je parlais d'Eliott ! Pas de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant. Tu le tyrannises avec tes leçons ...

\- Je ne le tyrannise pas ! se défendit-il, amusé. J'anticipe son complexe d'Œdipe en fixant clairement les règles ...

\- Son complexe d'Œdipe ? sourit Kate, se demandant ce que Rick allait encore lui raconter.

\- Oui, d'ici deux ou trois ans, Eliott voudra t'épouser ... et me considèrera comme un rival dans ton cœur ...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ..., tu ne seras pas son rival !

\- Mais si, c'est vrai ... Tu devrais lire le chapitre 27 de ton bouquin sur l'éducation des bébés ...

\- Tu lis mes livres ? Je croyais qu'ils ne servaient à rien ? lui fit-elle, amusée de le prendre en flagrant délit de contradiction.

\- Je me renseigne ... c'est tout ... Je n'ai pas l'expérience des bébés garçons .., sourit-il. Mais figure-toi que dans ton bouquin, le pédopsychiatre est catégorique, cet adorable petit bonhomme qu'est notre fils n'aura qu'une idée en tête d'ici quelques temps ravir le cœur de sa maman, et l'épouser ...

\- C'est tellement mignon ..., sourit Kate, comme attendrie par cette idée.

\- Mignon ... tu parles ... C'est diabolique, oui ! s'indigna Rick. Il faut que j'anticipe et qu'Eliott comprenne clairement tout de suite que Maman est mon amoureuse, rien qu'à moi ...

\- Ton amoureuse ... J'adore ... c'est terriblement possessif ... mais très craquant ... J'adore quand tu es jaloux de ton fils ...

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ..., marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai qu'un amoureux ... et qu'avec mon amoureux c'est pour toute la vie ? lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Il y a intérêt ..., sourit-il, attendri par sa déclaration.

\- Et même s'il est exaspérant, et parfois vraiment gamin, je suis complètement folle de lui ..., ajouta-t-elle, avec douceur.

\- Ça tombe bien ... parce que ton amoureux est complètement fou de son amoureuse ..., répondit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Dis ... tu imagines si un jour on a un autre fils ..., comment feras-tu avec deux petits rivaux en culottes courtes ?

\- Tu veux un autre bébé ? répondit-il aussitôt, son visage s'éclairant d'un large sourire.

\- J'ai parlé d'imaginer ... simplement ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée par son enthousiasme.

\- Simplement ... hum ... tu veux un autre bébé ? répéta-t-il, tout content.

\- Non ..., sourit-elle.

\- Non ? s'étonna-t-il, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux le fond de sa pensée.

\- Non, pas non ... Oui ... enfin non ... Bon ne m'embête pas à me parler de bébé quand je suis dans une phase romantique ... parce que je serais capable de dire oui à tous tes caprices et de te promettre d'enfanter toute une floppée de petits Castle ...

\- Je sais ... ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Mais c'est toi qui as parlé d'avoir un autre fils en premier ... Dis, une fille, ce serait bien aussi, non ?

\- Tu sais quoi, mon cœur ? sourit-elle, refusant de se lancer sur le sujet « deuxième bébé » maintenant. Eliott va se réveiller mort de faim d'ici peu ... alors je vais me dépêcher d'aller prendre ma douche ...

\- Ok ... mais une fille ce serait chouette ...

\- Hum ... oui ..., répondit-elle simplement, en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres, puis se levant.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, qui la contemplait.

\- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, sentant qu'il pourrait fort bien se rendormir.

\- Ça se voit, non ? Je t'admire ... et je savoure l'instant ..., sourit-il, de son air béat.

\- Ne te rendors pas ..., l'avertit-elle gentiment. Tu pourrais peut-être nous préparer le petit-déjeuner ? Il n'y a pas qu'Eliott qui va avoir faim, moi aussi ...

\- Je vois ... Gourmande ..., répondit-il, malicieusement, en faisant courir ses yeux sur son corps nu.

\- Je parlais d'un vrai petit-déjeuner, Rick ..., sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Mais moi aussi ! Que t'imagines-tu encore ? Je ne pense pas qu'au sexe ! la taquina-t-il.

\- Allez debout ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Ta femme a faim ...

\- Ma femme est bien autoritaire ...

\- Oui, parce que je sais que tu vas te rendormir ... et tu seras bougon quand tu vas te réveiller. Et tu vas être pénible ...

\- Je ne vais pas me rendormir ..., assura-t-il, prenant ses aises dans le lit, tel un véritable pacha.

\- Tu t'endors toujours après qu'on ait fait l'amour ...

\- Non, pas toujours ! se défendit-il.

\- A chaque fois que tu es dans un lit, tu t'endors après l'amour ...

\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est physique ... et scientifique ...

\- Mon pauvre chéri ... c'est dur la vie de mâle ...

\- Ne m'en parle pas, sourit-il, en soupirant faussement. Allez, ne t'en fais pas, file à la douche ... promis je ne dors pas, accorde moi juste deux minutes le temps que mon petit cœur se remette de toutes ces émotions, et je vais te cuisiner un délicieux petit déjeuner.

\- Ok ..., répondit-elle, peu convaincue, voyant qu'il fermait déjà les yeux.

* * *

 _Loft, aux environs de 8h30 ..._

A la cuisine, Kate finissait de débarrasser le petit-déjeuner, surveillant du coin de l'œil Eliott, qui, dans son transat s'amusait avec son anneau de dentition en forme de menottes que Rick avait cru bon d'acheter. Celui-ci était allé prendre sa douche, afin d'être prêt d'ici une demi-heure pour leur réunion. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il s'était rendormi pendant qu'elle se préparait, et elle l'avait laissé se reposer un peu plus longtemps, s'occupant de son petit homme qui, lui, était bien réveillé et en pleine forme. Elle avait aussi appelé Gates pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas eu de nouveau meurtre ou de nouveau drame en lien avec l'affaire au cours de la nuit. Quatre agents du FBI spécialisés dans ce type d'affaire avaient commencé la surveillance de Jake Kendall en fin de soirée. Il n'avait pas quitté son domicile avant le petit matin, pour rejoindre directement son commissariat du 7ème District, où il se trouvait à présent. Jordan Shaw avait pu récupérer un enregistrement d'interrogatoire mené par le lieutenant Kendall, et d'ici peu Kim Garcia arriverait au poste pour l'écouter, et tenter d'authentifier la voix de son agresseur. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau du côté des éléments à charge et des différentes analyses qui n'avaient fourni aucune preuve à même d'incriminer Jake Kendall. Les médias étaient toujours sur les dents, faisant le siège du 12ème District dans l'attente d'une annonce officielle. Diverses rumeurs couraient, toutes fausses, concernant l'identité du probable « tueur au coupe-ongles », mais par chance l'information n'avait pas encore filtré qu'il s'agissait d'un policier. Quant au procureur et au maire, ils accentuaient leur pression sur Gates et Shaw pour que le coupable soit arrêté rapidement. Ils avaient été informés des progrès de l'enquête, et attendaient à présent, comme tout le monde, qu'on trouve une solution pour prouver que Jake Kendall était bien l'assassin qui terrorisait la ville depuis des semaines.

Kate avait précisé avec Jordan et Gates les modalités de la visioconférence pour leur réunion, s'excusant auprès d'elles de ne pouvoir quitter le loft ce matin, ce qu'elles avaient parfaitement compris. Elles étaient les premières à lui dire de profiter des derniers jours de son congé maternité, mais elles la connaissaient très bien aussi, et savaient que, comme Castle, il lui était impossible et inconcevable de se tenir à l'écart d'une telle enquête, d'autant plus quand elle était personnellement impliquée et visée.

Enfin, elle avait envoyé un message à Lanie afin de prendre des nouvelles d'Esposito qui avait passé une bonne nuit. Son état était stationnaire. Il lui fallait maintenant beaucoup de repos, et il ne pourrait quitter l'hôpital avant quelques temps. Avec Rick, ils passeraient certainement lui rendre visite dans la journée.

Eliott, réveillé depuis maintenant une bonne heure, avait tété, et bien reposé malgré sa nuit hachée, il était en bonne forme. La fièvre était tombée, et la crise de poussée dentaire semblait s'atténuer, même s'il passait tout son temps à mordiller dans ses nouveaux jouets en plastique. Il ne restait plus à Kate qu'à faire la toilette de son petit homme et l'habiller, et tout serait prêt pour leur réunion de neuf heures.

\- Allez ... on va aller se faire tout beau ..., sourit Kate, s'agenouillant face au transat d'Eliott pour détacher la ceinture.

Eliott sourit en babillant et s'agitant d'un air tout content.

\- Qu'es-tu en train de raconter à Maman ? lui fit-elle amusée, observant ses mimiques, tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle le trouvait absolument adorable quand il lui donnait l'illusion qu'il discutait vraiment avec elle. Elle imaginait déjà les longues discussions qu'elle le verrait tenir avec son père s'il s'avérait aussi bavard que lui, et aussi, inspiré par les idées délirantes.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier, quand la sonnerie de l'entrée la fit sursauter, peu habituée à recevoir de la visite si tôt le matin. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle se demandait qui ce pouvait être. Probablement ni Alexis, ni Martha, qui entraient sans sonner la plupart du temps, malgré le fait que cela agaçât parfois Rick de les voir surgir ainsi dans leur intimité. Peut-être était-ce Barney, le concierge, qui leur apportait un colis ou une livraison. Rick avait encore commandé tout un tas de choses pour Eliott la semaine dernière. C'était sûrement ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte, Eliott calé dans un bras, et découvrit, surprise, qui leur rendait visite de si bon matin, de manière totalement improbable et impromptue.

\- Kate ! Bonjour ! s'exclama la jeune femme, fraîchement pomponnée et toute joviale.

\- Meredith ..., sourit Kate, dissimulant son étonnement, et un brin de mécontentement.

Voir Meredith surgir à l'improviste au loft n'était jamais une bonne chose. Jamais. Et quelques secondes suffirent pour que Kate voie déferler dans son esprit une foule d'images franchement désagréables. La brioche au beurre. L'ex-femme de Rick qui se promenait à moitié nue au loft sous les yeux de son mari, qu'elle s'obstinait à appeler « chaton », encore vingt ans après leur séparation. Ses petites piques, anodines et spontanées, mais parfois blessantes. Sa frivolité aussi, et cette façon qu'elle avait de prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler constamment qu'elle-aussi connaissait très bien les goûts de Rick. Trois secondes sur le palier, et elle l'agaçait déjà. Et elle avait sa valise. Mon Dieu. C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Ils voyaient Meredith en gros une fois par an, quand elle rendait visite à Alexis, et passait en coup de vent. Par chance. Elle séjournait dorénavant à l'hôtel, ayant compris, a priori, que le loft était un peu trop surpeuplé, et que sa présence n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Mais ce matin, elle était là avec sa valise, et voir cette tornade rousse, sexy qui plus est, ex-femme de son homme, débarquer au loft, avait de quoi inquiéter Kate, ou pour le moins l'agacer au plus haut point. Elle l'aimait bien. Enfin elle ne la détestait pas. Elles avaient dîné une fois ensemble, et s'étaient bien entendu. Mais Meredith lui rappelait le passé de Rick. Et sans être jalouse, parce qu'il n'y avait pas à l'être, puisqu'elle faisait bel et bien partie du passé, elle n'aimait pas la voir évoluer à proximité de son mari.

\- J'arrive de Boston, j'ai pris le premier vol ... Un tournage en cours ... enfin ... me voilà ! s'exclama Meredith, comme si elle était attendue.

\- Entrez- donc ..., lui fit gentiment Kate.

Un instant, elle se demanda si Rick était au courant de la venue de Meredith, qui avait l'air de débarquer ici comme si tout était normal. Mais non, Rick lui en aurait parlé. Il n'aurait pas invité Meredith au loft, non plus. Il savait combien Kate détestait cette idée. Une fois lui avait suffi.

\- Vous venez sans doute voir Alexis ? demanda Kate, en refermant la porte.

\- Oui ... et Rick. On doit parler de choses très sérieuses ... mais ce voyage m'a épuisée ..., soupira Meredith, abandonnant sa valise pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Euh ... il y a du café ... tout chaud ... si vous voulez, répondit Kate, voyant que Meredith n'avait absolument pas besoin d'elle, et investissait le loft comme si elle y était chez elle.

Une minute en sa présence, et elle ne la supportait plus. Cette manie qu'elle avait de prendre ses aises, de disposer des choses comme si elles étaient siennes, l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Oui, merci, cela va me faire du bien, répondit Meredith en attrapant une tasse dans le placard. Rick n'est pas là ?

\- Il est sous la douche.

\- Ok. Je peux attendre un peu ..., sourit Meredith, en se servant du café.

Kate, un peu perplexe et désemparée, l'observait depuis le palier, berçant doucement Eliott, qui babillait dans ses bras. Elle se demandait si elle devait prévenir Rick tout de suite, afin qu'il fasse déguerpir l'intruse et règle le problème tout de suite.

\- Oh ... mais voilà ce petit bonhomme ! s'exclama Meredith, alors que Kate s'avançait vers elle.

\- Oui, voici Eliott, sourit Kate, présentant fièrement son fils.

Elle était stupéfaite. Meredith n'avait jamais vu Eliott. Elle savait, par Alexis, que Rick et elle avaient eu un bébé, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion encore de le rencontrer. Et elle débarquait ainsi, prenant un temps fou à réaliser qu'en effet, Eliott était bien là dans ses bras.

\- Il est encore plus mignon que sur les photos qu'Alexis m'a envoyées, répondit gentiment Meredith, sirotant doucement son café, et observant de loin le bébé.

\- Merci, oui, il est adorable ...

\- Vous devez être soulagée ...

\- Pour ?

\- Que ce bébé soit enfin né ... Lorsque j'attendais Alexis, les neuf mois de grossesse ont été la pire période de ma vie ... quel enfer ... j'étais une vraie baleine ... quant au sexe, n'en parlons même pas ... comment avoir envie de faire quoi ce soit avec un ventre pareil ?

\- Il suffit de faire preuve d'inventivité, sourit Kate, repensant à leurs étreintes lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

\- Enfin ..., continua Meredith, ne relevant même pas l'allusion de Kate à sa vie sexuelle avec Rick. Toujours est-il que si on parle de délivrance pour l'accouchement, cela porte bien son nom ... Vous avez presque retrouvé votre taille de guêpe ...

\- Oui ..., répondit simplement Kate, fixée sur le « presque » qui n'était pas anodin dans la bouche de Meredith.

Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour savoir qu'elle avait l'art et la manière de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait sans détour, et de glisser volontairement, ou non, des petites piques désagréables.

\- Je suppose que vous n'allaitez pas ce bébé ? demanda Meredith.

\- Si, je l'allaite ...

\- Et vous n'avez pas peur que cela ne déforme votre poitrine ? Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas allaité Alexis, et ma poitrine est aussi belle et ferme qu'au premier jour. On dit de ces choses ... Les femmes qui ont allaité, passé quarante ans, ont les seins complètement flapis et ...

\- Je crois que je vais aller prévenir Rick que vous êtes là, l'interrompit Kate, agacée par les remarques de Meredith.

\- Merci, sourit la jeune femme. Je ne bouge pas d'ici ...

Non, elle n'allait pas bouger d'ici, se dit Kate, pestant intérieurement, en se dirigeant vers le bureau. Il y avait intérêt que Rick la fasse déguerpir rapidement. Elle n'allait pas la supporter beaucoup plus longtemps. Dans une demi-heure, ils avaient une réunion de la plus haute importance. Il n'était pas question que Meredith reste dans les parages avec ses remarques acerbes sur sa grossesse, sa maternité, son corps ... et tout le reste.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapitre 34**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 8h30 ..._

Kate, son fils blotti dans ses bras, rejoignit la salle de bain, où elle trouva Rick, en boxer, tout juste sorti de la douche, et occupé à se coiffer.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire, ayant entendu la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée quelques minutes plus tôt. Un colis pour Eliott ?  
\- Non ... Un colis dont je me serais bien passée ..., soupira Kate, en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

Rick leva les yeux vers elle, quêtant une explication au vu de l'air dépité qu'elle arborait tout à coup, elle qui, depuis leur réveil tendre et coquin, était d'une humeur joyeuse et optimiste.

\- Meredith ..., annonça-t-elle, comme si l'heure du glas venait de sonner.  
\- Meredith ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris. Tu veux dire Meredith ... comme Meredith ?  
\- Ton ex-femme, oui. Parce que tu en connais d'autre ? lui fit-elle, visiblement agacée.

Il comprit tout de suite l'agacement de Kate. Sans détester Meredith, elle ne la portait pour autant pas vraiment dans son cœur, et c'était bien normal. Elle faisait pourtant des efforts à chaque fois qu'il leur arrivait de voir Meredith, par obligation familiale, mais son ex-femme ne leur rendait pas les choses faciles. Il le savait bien. Elle était envahissante, égocentrique, et parfois un peu peste aussi. Elle se fichait bien des convenances, et de ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Elle se fichait aussi qu'il soit remarié, et très heureux avec Kate, et elle avait tendance à agir comme s'ils étaient encore très proches et qu'elle était ici chez elle. Heureusement, ils ne voyaient Meredith que très rarement, mais c'était suffisant pour que cela agaçât sa femme. Et d'une certaine façon, cela lui plaisait. Lui, qui était extrêmement jaloux de ses ex et de la vie qu'elle avait eue avant lui, aimait bien la voir jalouse à son tour, et possessive. Au moins un peu. Mais il n'aimait pas la savoir fâchée à cause de Meredith, et il savait que parfois, cette dernière pouvait être blessante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici à cette heure-là ?  
\- Elle veut voir Alexis, et te voir. Elle a parlé d'une discussion sérieuse, expliqua Kate.

Il se demandait bien ce que Meredith leur voulait, à Alexis et lui. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un an au moins, et n'avait des nouvelles qu'occasionnellement par le biais d'Alexis, qui de temps en temps, allait voir sa mère à Los Angeles. Meredith ne s'était jamais souciée de quoi que ce soit concernant Alexis, sa vie, ses études, son avenir, depuis qu'il en avait obtenu la garde, près de vingt ans plus tôt. Il ne voyait pas trop quel genre de discussion sérieuse elle tenait à avoir avec eux, au point qu'elle se soit déplacée à New-York. Et puis Meredith ne s'embarrassait pas vraiment de discussion sérieuse. Disserter sur les difficultés de la vie, ou ses aléas, ce n'était pas son truc. Elle fuyait les conversations, ne s'occupant que de sa petite personne et de ses intérêts : ses amours et sa carrière.

\- Une discussion sérieuse ? Il n'y a jamais de discussion sérieuse avec Meredith, répondit-il, tout en attrapant son après-rasage. Elle t'a dit de quoi il s'agissait ?  
\- Non ... je suppose que ça doit concerner le mariage d'Alexis ...  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Je ne vois pas autre chose qui aurait pu l'amener à faire le voyage ...  
\- C'est vrai. Alexis m'a dit samedi qu'elle en informerait sa mère maintenant que tout le monde était au courant. Mais Meredith se fiche bien de la vie d'Alexis. Même pour son diplôme, elle n'était pas là ... Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire qu'Alexis se marie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'est sa mère après tout ... Elle aime Alexis, et peut se sentir concernée. Soit en bien, soit en mal ... Peut-être veut-elle organiser la noce ..., suggéra Kate, cherchant une explication à la présence de Meredith.  
\- Si elle est là, ça n'augure rien de bon. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour bénir le mariage de sa fille, répondit Rick, finissant de se parfumer.  
\- Il y a autre chose ...  
\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
\- Elle a sa valise.  
\- Sa valise. Et ? répondit-il, cherchant à comprendre.  
\- Et, rien, tu sais ce que j'en pense ...

Il comprit au regard de sa femme ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'était pas question que Meredith s'installe au loft. Même pour une nuit. Et il était bien d'accord. Faire cohabiter sa femme et son ex-femme était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait accepté la présence de Meredith au loft. Il n'avait de toute façon aucunement envie d'avoir Meredith dans les pattes. Plus elle était loin, mieux c'était. Pour tout le monde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il, gentiment. Je gère la situation ... Je n'ai pas l'intention de toute façon d'avoir la moindre discussion avec elle concernant Alexis ou son mariage. Elle va prendre ses clics et ses clacs, et aller trouver Alexis si elle veut lui dire ce qu'elle en pense.  
\- Parfait ..., répondit Kate, tout en berçant Eliott.  
\- Tu as l'air agacée ? continua-t-il, en enfilant son jean.  
\- Non. Je ne suis pas agacée.  
\- Menteuse, lui fit-il avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
\- Rien. Mis à part qu'elle investit le loft comme si elle y vivait depuis toujours, se sert du café toute seule dans notre cuisine ...  
\- C'est Meredith, Kate, tu sais qu'elle est comme ça ...  
\- Je sais. Il n'empêche que ça me dérange, soupira-t-elle. Sans parler du reste ...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Kate ..., sourit-il tendrement, en s'approchant de sa femme. Je sais qu'elle est envahissante ...  
\- Elle n'est là que depuis cinq minutes ..., et elle est déjà insupportable, expliqua Kate, alors que Rick l'enlaçait par la taille.  
\- Je sais ...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, avec tendresse, comme pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait, et bien-sûr qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Il l'était, oui, mais il savait surtout qu'il devait le lui montrer. Hors de question que Kate ait l'impression qu'il tolérait la présence de Meredith. Une fois lui avait suffi. Il savait combien c'était désagréable pour sa femme, et avait mûri à ce sujet-là depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

\- Je l'aime bien ..., ajouta Kate, mais ...  
\- Quand elle est loin ..., termina Rick, avec un sourire.  
\- Voilà ... Loin de toi, surtout, sourit-elle légèrement. Elle a sa valise, Castle ... D'ici dix minutes, elle sera installée dans la chambre d'amis sans qu'on ait eu notre mot à dire ...  
\- Hors de question. Je ne la laisserai pas faire, assura-t-il, catégorique.  
\- Tu as intérêt.  
\- Tu sais que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de la voir ..., ajouta-t-il, en plus à l'improviste ainsi, ça ne présage rien de bon ...  
\- Non, en effet ... Allez, viens, elle doit s'impatienter ...  
\- Ok, répondit-il, prêt à lui emboîter le pas.  
\- Et mets un tee-shirt ... Il n'est pas question qu'en plus elle reluque ce qui m'appartient ...

Il sourit, amusé et attendri par sa jalousie et sa possessivité. Voir Kate jalouse ça n'avait pas de prix.

\- Tu es une vraie tigresse qui défend son territoire ..., répondit-il, tout content en attrapant son tee-shirt. J'adore ...  
\- Oui, eh bien, fais donc attention à ce que tu vas dire et faire, que la tigresse ne se retourne pas contre toi ! l'avertit-elle, un peu amusée malgré tout, avant de s'éloigner vers la chambre.

Ils rejoignirent tous deux le salon, où Meredith était occupée à observer les nombreuses photos de famille disposées sur le piano.

\- Meredith, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Castle, d'un air faussement réjoui.  
\- Ah Rick ... te voilà, répondit Meredith, tout sourire, en s'avançant vers lui. Comment vas-tu ?

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, elle l'étreignit, et forcé et contraint, il fit de même, croisant le regard noir de Kate, qui assistait à la scène, bouillant intérieurement de voir Meredith serrer son mari dans ses bras. Il se fit la réflexion que Meredith avait vraiment le chic pour créer des situations conflictuelles. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Sans doute. Ou pas, elle était tellement nombriliste qu'elle pouvait ne pas voir le moins du monde le problème que cela posait.

\- Désolée d'arriver ainsi à l'improviste, chaton ..., continua Meredith, de son ton mielleux, alors qu'elle desserrait son étreinte, et que Rick reculait d'un pas, prenant volontairement ses distances.  
\- Oh, non, tu n'es pas désolée ... Tu adores les effets de surprise et les arrivées théâtrales.  
\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire. J'ai cela dans les veines ... Je suis artiste, on ne se refait pas ...

Kate sentit son agacement monter d'un cran. Chaton. Elle l'avait encore appelé chaton. Et lui ne réagissait pas. Comme si tout était normal. Et ce ton doucereux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'énervait. Mais pour le bien de l'harmonie familiale, elle devait prendre sur elle.

\- Veux-tu que je te resserve du café, mon cœur ? proposa Kate, d'une voix tendre et douce, histoire de marquer clairement son territoire.  
\- Oui, merci, ma chérie ..., lui répondit amoureusement Rick, avec un sourire, tout à fait conscient de la stratégie de sa femme.

Elle l'amusait quand elle était jalouse et agacée. Même s'il n'aimait pas la savoir agacée par Meredith, elle était tellement mignonne. Totalement adorable.

\- Pour moi-aussi, Kate, s'il vous plaît ..., ajouta Meredith.

Elle allait la tuer.

\- Mais, bien-sûr ..., sourit Kate, avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine, Eliott, toujours calé au creux de ses bras.  
\- Dis-moi, chaton, je reconnais cet air ..., poursuivit Meredith, d'une voix taquine.  
\- Quel air ? s'étonna Castle.  
\- Ton air d'après l'amour ..., répondit la jeune femme, comme une évidence.

Kate faillit s'étouffer de surprise et de rage. Elle avait osé. Quelle peste. Il fallait qu'elle rappelle encore une fois qu'elle aussi connaissait bien Rick. Et son air d'après l'amour. Elle avait envie de la tuer. De lui arracher les yeux.

\- Trésor ..., chuchota-t-elle, à l'intention d'Eliott, qui la regardait avec ses grands bleus yeux. Heureusement que tu es là, sinon Maman commettrait un meurtre ...  
\- Je n'ai pas mon air d'après l'amour ... j'ai mon air, normal ..., se défendit Rick, d'un air peu convaincant.  
\- Rick a toujours adoré les câlins du matin ... enfin, avant la naissance d'Alexis, parce qu'après ... sa libido était sacrément en berne ... Vous êtes chanceuse, Kate ...  
\- Je le suis aussi, sourit Rick.  
\- Oui, notre vie sexuelle est plutôt intense ..., ajouta Kate, reprenant du poil de la bête, incapable de se taire davantage. N'est-ce pas mon amour ?  
\- Euh ... oui ... très intense, sourit-il fièrement, surpris que sa femme se laisse aller à des confidences publiques.  
\- Comment cela se fait-il d'ailleurs ? Cela m'intrigue ... Quel est le secret, chaton ? Les petites pilules bleues ?  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de stimulant ! s'offusqua Rick, alors que Kate riait intérieurement maintenant de la suggestion saugrenue de Meredith.

Elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Au moins Meredith ne les épargnait ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Il suffit d'avoir la bonne épouse dans ses bras, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Rick. Des pilules bleues ... non mais n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas un vieillard ...  
\- C'est bon, je plaisantais ..., s'amusa Meredith, avec malice.  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que de ma libido matinale ? lui fit-il, d'un air fâché, alors que tous deux rejoignaient l'îlot central, où Kate venait de servir les cafés. Comme de ce qui t'amène à New-York par exemple ?  
\- Notre fille a l'intention de se marier, paraît-il, soupira-t-elle, en prenant sa tasse. Merci, Kate. J'espère que tu lui as dit que c'était hors de question ?  
\- Euh ... non ... On en a tous discuté ... et ...  
\- Tous ? l'interrompit Meredith. Je n'ai pas été incluse dans ce « tous » il me semble.  
\- Alexis en a beaucoup parlé avec sa grand-mère, expliqua Rick. Avec moi, et avec Kate également ...  
\- Kate n'est pas sa mère, objecta Meredith. Désolée, Kate ..., mais ...  
\- Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux, répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire convenu. Je monte m'occuper d'Eliott.  
\- Ok, répondit Rick, agacé par les propos de son ex-femme, et la façon dont ils avaient dû toucher Kate.

Evidemment, Kate n'était pas la mère d'Alexis, mais elle avait toujours été de bon conseil concernant sa fille. Et elle se souciait d'elle. Toujours.  
\- Kate n'a jamais élevé d'enfant ..., reprit Meredith, alors que Kate s'éloignait dans l'escalier, préférant ne pas se mêler de la conversation. Comment peut-elle donner des conseils avisés à Alexis ?  
\- Kate n'a peut-être jamais élevé d'enfant, mais elle est déjà une meilleure maman que tu ne le seras jamais, Meredith, lui répondit sèchement Rick. Y compris auprès d'Alexis, qui n'est pas sa fille, certes, mais dont elle se soucie comme si elle l'était ...  
\- Je sais ... je suis désolée, répondit Meredith, d'un air sincère. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée ...  
\- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser, mais auprès de Kate ... Et si tu as un problème avec Alexis, c'est avec elle qu'il faut en parler. Elle est adulte désormais.  
\- J'ai l'intention de lui parler, oui. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... mais certainement pas seulement pour ta fille ...  
\- J'ai quelques rendez-vous pour le travail, oui, mais je comptais aussi parler à Alexis. Et il n'est pas question qu'elle se marie. Et encore moins qu'elle parte pour Paris. Elle est trop jeune. Je ne connais même pas ce Cody ...  
\- Tu n'as pas cherché à le connaître, il me semble ...  
\- Je vis à Los Angeles, je te rappelle ...  
\- Bon, Meredith, je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter des choix d'Alexis avec toi.  
\- Il est important que ses parents soient soudés et qu'elle sache qu'on désapprouve tous les deux son choix, affirma Meredith.  
\- Premièrement, Alexis se fiche bien de savoir si ses parents sont soudés ou non. On ne l'a jamais été. Et sur rien. Alexis n'a plus cinq ans, Meredith. Deuxièmement, Kate et moi, nous ne désapprouvons pas son choix ...  
\- Tu vas laisser ta fille se marier et partir ? Avec cet homme qu'elle connaît depuis six mois à peine ? s'offusqua Meredith, comme si elle ne comprenait pas du tout sa position.  
\- Que sais-tu de la vie d'Alexis ? Tu ne t'es jamais souciée de rien, et maintenant, tu t'opposes à son mariage ? rétorqua-t-il, agacé.  
\- Je l'aime, Rick ... tu sais que je l'aime ... et je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche sa vie ...  
\- Je sais, oui, que tu l'aimes ...à ta façon. Mais elle se mariera que tu le veuilles ou non ...  
\- On verra ... En tout cas, je vais aller lui parler, et on en discutera ensuite, répondit Meredith, se levant, prenant sa valise et se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
\- Où vas-tu ?  
\- La chambre d'amis est toujours à l'étage non ? Je me suis dit que comme Martha n'habitait plus ici, il y avait de la place désormais. C'est juste pour une nuit ou deux.  
\- Non. Désolé ... Je vis ici avec ma famille, ma femme, mon fils ... et je crois que c'est franchement inapproprié que tu séjournes chez nous, répondit-il, fermement.  
\- Ok ... je vois ..., soupira Meredith, d'un air dépité, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais, je t'appelle tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'on en discute sérieusement, Rick.

Il ne répondit pas, et la regarda quitter le loft, pressé de rejoindre Kate à l'étage, pour s'excuser des propos de Meredith, et apaiser son agacement. Délaissant son café, il se hâta de gravir l'escalier, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eliott, où il retrouva Kate, occupée à faire la toilette d'Eliott.

\- C'est bon, elle est partie, annonça-t-il, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- J'ai entendu, oui ..., répondit simplement Kate, en boutonnant le body de son fils, allongé sur la table à langer.

Rick sentit que Kate avait perdu sa bonne humeur, et qu'elle était vraiment agacée, fâchée même peut-être. Et ce n'était pas juste de la jalousie, il le savait bien. Meredith était allée trop loin. Elle avait été blessante. Elle avait fait des allusions à son passé avec lui. Kate ne supportait pas ça.

\- Je suis désolé ... pour ce qu'elle a dit ..., continua-t-il, véritablement dépité.  
\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Kate, esquissant un sourire qui le rassura. Elle a raison, je ne suis pas la mère d'Alexis. Mais, tu sais, je me fiche de ce qu'elle dit. Tout ce qui compte c'est ce que toi tu penses, et ce qu'Alexis pense.  
\- Oui, bien-sûr ...  
\- Et merci, pour ce que tu lui as répondu, sourit-elle, relevant les yeux vers lui, pour lui signifier à quel point c'était important pour elle. C'était gentil ...

Elle avait été touchée d'entendre Rick prendre ainsi sa défense, en affirmant qu'elle était une bonne mère, et jouait un rôle important auprès de sa fille. Elle avait, par le passé, parfois eu du mal à trouver sa place auprès d'Alexis. Elle n'était pas sa mère, et n'avait jamais cherché à l'être. Mais il lui avait fallu réussir à se positionner, à gagner sa confiance, sans empiéter sur la relation forte et complice qu'Alexis entretenait avec son père. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'Alexis l'appréciait, lui faisait confiance, l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, et pas seulement pour le fait de rendre son père heureux. Elle était bien souvent celle qui apaisait les réactions de Rick face aux décisions de sa fille, devenue adulte. Et inversement, en discutant avec Alexis, elle lui expliquait les difficultés de son père à la voir grandir. Elle était neutre, autant qu'elle le pouvait, et ne se souciait que du bonheur et de Rick, et d'Alexis.

\- C'est la vérité ... Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est à toi que se confie Alexis bien plus souvent qu'à moi désormais ..., lui sourit Rick en retour. Elle sait que tu es de bons conseils, et que tu te soucies d'elle.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux ...  
\- Et tu fais très bien ...

Il la regardait habiller Eliott, observait la douceur et la précision de ses gestes pour lui enfiler son tee-shirt et son pantalon alors qu'il gigotait dans tous les sens, et suçotait son ourson. Il sentait bien que malgré ses sourires, elle était agacée et n'était plus aussi joviale qu'à leur réveil. Il était énervé lui-aussi après Meredith. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée à vivre comme cela, avec l'enquête, l'agression de Kate, ses inquiétudes et questionnements, la poussée dentaire d'Eliott et les blessures d'Esposito. Il fallait que Meredith débarque, et se montre aussi détestable que d'accoutumée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en soi, mais il savait que dans le cœur de sa femme, ce pouvait être beaucoup. En temps normal, non. Kate aurait été fâchée bien-sûr, mais elle lui aurait clairement dit les choses, et ça en serait resté là. Mais elle était fragilisée depuis la veille, et un petit rien pouvait prendre des propensions démesurées. Il faut dire qu'en plus, Meredith avait fait très fort en peu de temps.

\- Je suis désolé aussi pour le reste ..., continua-t-il, ce qu'elle a dit sur ... enfin ... tu vois ...  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit Kate. Tu ne peux pas contrôler tout ce qui sort de la bouche de ton ex-femme ... chaton ...

Elle avait prononcé ce « chaton » sur un ton accusateur. Et il comprit qu'il allait être difficile de l'apaiser. Meredith l'avait toujours appelé ainsi. C'était juste une habitude et il n'y prêtait même pas attention. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Kate, bien-sûr.

\- Tu es fâchée ? demanda-t-il, presque timidement, comme redoutant sa réponse.  
\- Non, répondit-elle un peu froidement, en boutonnant la veste d'Eliott.

Evidemment qu'elle était fâchée. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de Meredith et de son intrusion dans leur vie maintenant. Elle savait très bien comment ça allait se passer. Rick allait relativiser. Elle allait s'agacer encore plus, et rien de bon n'en sortirait. En parler alors qu'elle était énervée ne servait à rien. Et puis, elle voulait qu'une bonne fois pour toutes ils aient une discussion sérieuse concernant le cas Meredith et son comportement, et que ce soit réglé. Certes, ils ne la voyaient qu'une fois par an, mais c'était déjà trop étant donné son attitude exaspérante, sans-gêne et volontairement provocante. Il était temps que Rick mette un terme à ses agissements, et s'il n'était pas capable d'en prendre conscience de lui-même, elle prendrait les choses en main.

\- Sûr ? hésita-t-il.  
\- Castle ..., soupira-t-elle Je m'occupe d'Eliott, et dans cinq minutes on a une réunion importante ... Je n'ai pas le temps d'être fâchée pour le moment ... Tu peux me donner des chaussettes pour Eliott s'il te plaît ?  
\- Oui, mais ... Ça veut dire que tu vas être fâchée ensuite ? demanda-t-il, avec appréhension, tout en se dirigeant vers la commode pour chercher les chaussettes de leur fils.

Il avait le don de l'exaspérer. Alors qu'elle cherchait à éviter qu'ils ne se disputent inutilement, surtout à un moment totalement inapproprié, il fallait qu'il insiste avec cet air de petit garçon cherchant à être rassuré, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille, ou pire qu'elle ne l'aime plus. D'un côté, il était attendrissant mais en même temps, tellement exaspérant.

\- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? lui fit-elle, en le regardant farfouiller dans le tiroir. Ton ex débarque au loft comme si elle était ici chez elle, t'appelle « chaton » et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger le moins du monde, te fait des câlins à n'en plus finir, me rappelle qu'elle aussi elle sait combien tu aimes faire l'amour le matin ...  
\- Ok. Tu es bel et bien fâchée ..., constata-t-il, totalement dépité, en lui tendant une paire de chaussettes.  
\- Merci. Pas fâchée, non. Agacée ... Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de l'étrangler ... ou de lui crever les yeux, j'hésite encore ..., expliqua-t-elle, très sérieusement.  
\- Je t'y autorise ..., répondit-il, tentant un brin d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Rick ...  
\- Allons, ce n'est pas si ...  
\- Stop, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt, le dévisageant avec son regard menaçant. Ne termine pas cette phrase, sinon c'est toi que je vais étrangler dans la minute ...  
\- Ok ..., répondit-il, avec son air apeuré. Je ne dis rien ... je comprends, mais ...  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, affirma-t-elle catégorique, en prenant Eliott dans ses bras.  
\- Ok. Je ne comprends pas, lui fit-il, tentant d'aller dans son sens pour éviter le conflit. Mais ...  
\- Rick, s'il te plaît, on en discutera plus tard. Ok ? soupira-t-elle, en s'avançant vers le couloir.  
\- Ok. Mais tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il, tout dépité.  
\- Non, répondit-elle, lui piquant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, histoire de le rassurer et qu'il la laisse tranquille pour le moment. Enfin, si ... un peu ...

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse et se dirigea vers l'escalier, son homme sur ses talons, qui hâtait le pas pour la suivre.

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à parler de ça maintenant, continua-t-elle. Shaw et Gates vont nous attendre pour la réunion ... Il y a des choses autrement plus graves et importantes que ton ex-femme envahissante, égocentrique et désagréable ?  
\- Euh oui ... bien-sûr ..., acquiesça-t-il docilement, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon.  
\- Bien. Peux-tu préparer la connexion pendant que j'installe ce petit bonhomme dans son transat ?  
\- Oui. Pas de problème ...

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'ordinateur posé sur la table du salon, ayant à cœur de contenter sa femme, et de ne pas l'exaspérer davantage. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de Meredith. Mais Kate avait raison. Ils avaient un psychopathe à arrêter. Et il y avait urgence à trouver comment le faire.

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 10h30 ..._

Dans le salon, assis côte à côte face à l'ordinateur, Castle et Beckett regardaient et écoutaient Gates, Shaw, Ryan, Wade et Clayton, qui, depuis le commissariat, partageaient leur désarroi sur la situation. A leurs côtés, dans son transat, bercé sans doute par le bruit des conservations, Eliott s'était assoupi, en câlinant son ourson Suki.

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils discutaient, et ce, sans qu'aucune solution vraiment appropriée ne soit apparue. Kate avait commencé par écouter l'enregistrement d'un interrogatoire mené par Jake Kendall, et il lui semblait que sa voix correspondait à celle de son agresseur, sans pouvoir le certifier à 100 %. Kim, aussi, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, avait confirmé. Mais c'était insuffisant pour faire arrêter Jake Kendall. Le procureur et le maire n'allaient pas tarder à se manifester pour faire le point, et il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Rien à même d'arrêter le « tueur au coupe-ongles. » Jordan Shaw avait commencé par préciser le profil. Elle pensait qu'il y avait une chance que Jake Kendall agisse ce mardi soir, 7 juillet, date initialement prévue pour agresser Beckett, si on se fiait à la logique qu'il avait semblé respecter jusqu'à maintenant, et au timing entre l'envoi des bouquets de fleurs et les viols et meurtres. A l'origine, son plan était d'attaquer Kate le 7 juillet. Elle aurait été sa deuxième victime, après Kim Garcia quelques jours plus tôt. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu pour lui. D'une part, il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Kim, qui avait survécu. D'autre part, incapable de contrôler ses pulsions lorsqu'il avait compris que Beckett travaillait sur l'affaire, et qu'il l'avait aperçue à proximité du commissariat, il l'avait agressée sans respecter son mode opératoire habituel. En agissant ainsi, il avait mis en péril son plan. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à Kate ce soir pour parachever ses projets. Et il ne pouvait l'ignorer. L'idée d'appâter le tueur, le soir même, avec Beckett qui, volontairement, irait seule rendre visite à Maddie afin de l'attirer dans leurs filets avait tout de suite été écartée. Le tueur était flic. Il savait comment les flics réfléchissaient, et quel genre de stratégie ils établissaient. Il ne tomberait jamais dans pareil piège. Il savait que Beckett ne serait qu'un appât, et qu'elle serait protégée. Mais le même problème se posait pour Donna ou Adeline. Peut-être que le tueur ignorait qu'ils avaient compris son mode opératoire concernant les bouquets de fleurs, mais il devait se douter, et même, avoir pu constater de lui-même, que Donna et Adeline étaient surveillées et protégées. Même si on essayait de le faire le plus discrètement possible, c'était compliqué.

Ils avaient donc passé plus d'une heure à échanger sur la façon d'amener le tueur à passer à l'acte, pour arriver à la conclusion que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Même en sachant qu'il agirait ces prochains jours, on ne pouvait pas l'appâter avec des victimes potentielles. Ce genre de tueur, méticuleux, organisé, prévoyant, ne laissant rien au hasard, ne pouvait pas ignorer la surveillance policière mise en place. Mais peut-être avait-il prévu qu'il en serait ainsi à ce stade de l'enquête, et avait-il anticipé la façon dont il pourrait agir malgré tout. Par conséquent, un plan d'action avait été mis en place pour le soir même concernant Adeline White-Reese. Celle-ci était la seule des cibles potentielles qui devait sortir ce mardi soir, pour se rendre à un gala de charité en compagnie de son mari. Il avait été envisagé que des équipes se tiendraient prêtes à intervenir, qu'Adeline porterait, lors du gala, puce GPS et micro. Elle devrait impérativement agir comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Ne rien changer à sa façon de faire. Si le tueur avait prévu de s'en prendre à elle ce soir, en lieu et place de Beckett, il fallait qu'elle agisse le plus normalement possible. Restait à en discuter avec elle, et avec son mari, le sénateur White-Reese, qui ne serait peut-être pas très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'on utilisât ainsi son épouse pour arrêter un psychopathe, au vu des risques que cela impliquait. Mais il fallait saisir cette occasion, et il faudrait le convaincre de donner son accord.

Quant à Donna, elle serait elle-aussi surveillée de près, même s'il n'était pas prévu qu'elle quittât son domicile. La surveillance serait également renforcée auprès de Kim Garcia. On craignait que le tueur ne puisse envisager de réparer son erreur, en essayant d'éliminer Kim. Kate et Rick ne quitteraient pas le loft ce soir, et des agents en civil assureraient leur protection et surveilleraient le quartier.

On avait également envisagé la possibilité que Jake Kendall puisse s'en prendre à une inconnue, mais c'était peu probable. Selon Jordan, son mode opératoire était de violer et tuer des maîtresses de Scott afin de l'égaler, de lui ressembler, ou même de l'imiter, calquant sa façon de faire sur ce jeu qui amusait Scott et ses amis à l'Académie de Police. Si n'importe quelle femme avait fait l'affaire, alors il aurait marqué d'une croix la main de cette inconnue, Carolyn Sanders, qu'il avait tuée après avoir agressé Kate. Pour parachever son plan, il devait ces prochains jours éliminer une maîtresse de Scott, ou Kate, qu'il considérait comme telle. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il pouvait néanmoins assouvir ses pulsions avec une autre femme, comme Carolyn Sanders, dans l'attente de pouvoir agir. Jordan n'écartait pas la possibilité que, qu'il soit en train de monter en puissance, et que ses pulsions parties d'un délire autour de Scott puissent l'amener à diversifier ses méthodes, à mesure que les maîtresses de Scott, et leur accessibilité se raréfiaient. En d'autres termes, il était urgent d'agir, avant qu'il ne tue n'importe qui n'importe quand.

\- Plus le temps passe, plus il y a de risques qu'il sache où on en est, constata Shaw, et qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il est surveillé, et repousse le passage à l'acte ...  
\- Vous le croyez capable de maîtriser ses pulsions ? demanda Gates, un peu perplexe face à la situation compliquée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.  
\- Il se peut qu'il en soit capable, oui ..., mais un temps seulement ..., ou qu'il modifie son mode opératoire pour pouvoir agir ... Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut le coincer avant qu'il n'évolue ...  
\- Et s'il ne s'en prend pas à Adeline ce soir, ni à Donna ... ni à Kate ..., comment fait-on ? demanda Castle, toujours aussi inquiet à l'idée que le tueur puisse leur échapper et rester une menace.  
\- On attend ..., répondit Shaw, simplement.  
\- On attend ? répéta Ryan, un peu décontenancé par cette perspective.  
\- Oui, on attend ... qu'il agisse de lui-même. Il est surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. S'il fait le moindre faux pas, on le saura ..., expliqua Shaw.  
\- Et s'il ne fait rien parce qu'il a compris ? On attend des jours, des semaines ... ou pire des mois ? demanda Castle, de plus en plus soucieux.

Il sentait Kate tendue à ses côtés, et pensive. Elle réfléchissait. Il savait comment elle fonctionnait. Face à l'impasse et l'incertitude dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, elle devait passer en revue, intérieurement, toutes les éventualités. Encore et encore. Et cette dernière perspective, celle qu'il faille attendre, des semaines, voire des mois, sans aucune garantie qu'un jour le tueur n'agisse, était vraiment très inquiétante. Les agents chargés de sa surveillance ne pourraient pas être éternellement mobilisés pour l'avoir à l'œil. Et comme l'avait dit Jordan, plus cette surveillance s'installait sur la durée, plus elle risquait d'être déjouée, et alors ils saperaient leur chance de le coincer. Il fallait trouver une solution. Autre chose. Un autre moyen de prouver que Jake Kendall était leur assassin. Mais depuis plus d'une heure, aucune autre perspective ne se dégageait. Et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait Kate se tendre à ses côtés. Et plus sa propre angoisse s'intensifiait.

\- Il va agir, assura Shaw, d'un air convaincu.  
\- Il est flic, Jordan, lui fit remarquer Kate. Son instinct de survie est peut-être plus fort que son besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions ...  
\- Il est flic, oui, mais c'est un psychopathe, répondit Shaw. Et ils ont beau avoir des caractéristiques différentes, les psychopathes ont tous quelque chose en commun : leurs angoisses et leurs pulsions qui ne s'apaisent que parce qu'ils les assouvissent en accomplissant leurs rituels morbides ... Et tous sont détruits, dévastés par ce malaise qui les ronge. Pour faire taire ce malaise, ils doivent agir. Jake Kendall est peut-être très fort, fait preuve d'un self-control hors norme, mais il arrivera un moment où il devra agir pour ne pas s'autodétruire.  
\- Mais quand ? soupira Ryan, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Pendant un instant, tous se turent, et le silence régna, aussi bien au poste qu'au loft, comme si chacun se débattait avec ses réflexions personnelles pour trouver une solution.

\- Et si on utilisait Scott ? suggéra finalement Castle.  
\- Scott ? A ce stade, Kendall sait qu'on a fait le lien avec Scott, expliqua Shaw.  
\- Et même très certainement qu'il nous aide sur l'enquête ..., ajouta Kate.  
\- Peut-être oui, mais il fait une obsession sur Scott, ajouta Ryan, adhérant à la proposition de Castle. Alors s'il voyait Scott avec une autre femme, ça pourrait l'agacer et le pousser à agir ... On pourrait le piéger ainsi ...  
\- Peut-être, mais j'en doute ... Il n'agit pas dans la précipitation.  
\- C'est vrai ..., continua Kate. Il a construit patiemment ses meurtres sur des mois ... Il n'agira pas comme ça sur un coup de tête. La préparation, l'anticipation l'excitent autant que l'acte en lui-même.  
\- Mais il a agi dans la précipitation pour Carolyn Sanders, leur fit remarquer Victoria Gates.  
\- Parce qu'elle était un substitut ..., dans l'urgence ..., expliqua Shaw. Il l'a violée car il ne pouvait pas violer Beckett ...  
\- Même si tu es convaincue qu'il va agir, Jordan, continua Kate, ce gars est capable de patienter des mois en préparant ses crimes, qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas attendre des semaines avant de perpétuer un autre crime ?  
\- Parce que ses crimes vont par deux ... et qu'il doit passer à l'acte pour accomplir son rituel, et égaler Scott, répondit Jordan.  
\- Sauf qu'il n'a pas tué Kim ..., lui fit remarquer Kate.  
\- Oui, il pourrait aussi considérer cela comme un raté, et ne pas terminer ce coup manqué ..., ajouta Castle, suivant, logiquement le raisonnement de sa femme.  
\- Et profiter de l'occasion pour se faire oublier, prendre le temps de préparer les crimes suivants pour ne pas se rater cette fois ..., continua Beckett.  
\- C'est possible ..., acquiesça Jordan, d'un air perplexe.  
\- J'espérais que tu allais nous démontrer que ça ne l'était pas ..., répondit Kate, en soupirant.  
\- Oui, mais malheureusement, votre théorie peut aussi se tenir ... c'est un tueur perfectionniste, minutieux, s'il considère qu'il a échoué, plutôt que de bâcler la fin du travail et de parvenir à un résultat qui ne serait pas à la hauteur avec Kim toujours en vie, il pourrait annuler son plan ... et attendre pour en prévoir un autre.  
\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de le coincer ..., reprit Victoria Gates. On ne peut pas rester là à attendre et prier pour qu'il agisse.  
\- Et si on l'interrogeait ? proposa Ryan. Il est malin, mais on ne sait jamais ...  
\- Non. Impossible, répondit Jordan. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il est bien trop intelligent.  
\- Et il saurait qu'on l'a identifié et ça ruinerait tous nos efforts, ajouta Kate.  
\- Et si on lui laissait croire qu'on a un autre suspect ? suggéra Castle. Il pourrait relâcher sa vigilance.  
\- Qui ? Un flic ? demanda Gates.  
\- Je ne sais pas ..., non, pas forcément. On pourrait diffuser un faux avis de recherche avec de fausses informations, mais quelque chose de crédible et qui n'aurait rien à voir avec lui.  
\- Ça peut fonctionner oui ..., répondit Kate. A condition que le tueur ne sache pas où nous en sommes ...  
\- Et on a aucune garantie que rien n'ait filtré jusqu'à lui ..., leur fit remarquer Ryan.  
\- Je ne sais pas si le procureur et le maire accepteraient qu'on se joue de nos concitoyens ainsi, ajouta le capitaine Gates. Si on annonce un suspect et qu'on lance un avis de recherche, les femmes vont être moins vigilantes ... et les New-Yorkais aussi. Si un drame se produit, on sera tenus pour responsables ...  
\- Et même s'il relâche sa vigilance croyant que les soupçons s'éloignent, on lui laisse peu de marge d'action avec ses cibles ..., continua Beckett.  
\- Et on ne peut pas ne pas les protéger ...  
\- Et il n'agira sans doute pas si elles le sont ..., leur fit remarquer Ryan. Parce que je ne vois pas comment il pourrait le faire ...  
\- Les psychopathes sont pleins de ressources ..., répondit Rick. I qu'à voir tout ce que Tyson a été capable de faire ...  
\- Il a raison ..., ajouta Kate. Il est flic, il a accès à des armes, il peut avec son badge s'infiltrer facilement n'importe où, se jouer des sécurités dans les lieux publics ... Même si les cibles sont protégées, il est capable de parvenir à ses fins ...  
\- Oui, il en est capable. Mais arrêtons de l'idéaliser ... Ce tueur n'est qu'un psychopathe comme les autres.  
\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Castle, comme si tout à coup, il avait eu une idée. Et tous les psychopathes commettent des erreurs ... Il en a déjà commis, puisqu'on l'a identifié. Mais la seule scène de crime où il pourrait avoir commis des erreurs qui permettraient de le relier au crime, c'est celle du meurtre de Carolyn Sanders ...  
\- Oui, confirma Kate, comprenant où Rick voulait en venir. C'est le seul viol qu'il n'a pas prémédité. S'il a commis une erreur, c'est là qu'on la trouvera ...  
\- Les analyses et interrogatoires n'ont rien montré, leur fit remarquer Gates.  
\- Il faut recommencer, tout passer en revue de nouveau ..., répondit Beckett. Les images video sur un rayon beaucoup plus large, les interrogatoires du voisinage, les relevés scientifiques aussi ... Il faut trouver quelque chose sur cette scène de crime.  
\- Vous avez raison, lui fit Gates, d'un air décidé et convaincu. Je vais envoyer des hommes sur le terrain et on va recommencer les interrogatoires.  
\- On va aussi approfondir en parallèle l'enquête sur Jake Kendall, de toute façon, ajouta Jordan.  
\- Tout ce qu'on peut trouver sans interroger directement ses proches, on doit le trouver.  
\- Wade, Clayton, ordonna Shaw, vous irez sur le terrain vous occuper de réinterroger le voisinage.  
\- Je me charge des vidéos, avec Tory, ajouta Ryan. On va élargir le périmètre de recherche, et revisionner tout le trajet entre le Boum Boum Boum et le domicile de Carolyn Sanders, histoire de voir si on repère le véhicule de Kendall quelque part.  
\- Oui, ok.  
\- Avec Castle, on peut s'occuper des recherches sur Kendall, annonça Kate.  
\- D'accord. Je vais mettre en place une alerte dans le système. Si quiconque d'extérieur au poste se connecte sur la base de données du FBI, du 12ème District, ou de notre affaire en particulier, on le saura ... Si le tueur commet la bêtise de se connecter, on saura ce qu'il sait sur l'avancée de l'enquête ... ça pourrait nous aider.  
\- Oui et nous, Agent Shaw, on va aussi s'occuper du sénateur White-Reese et de sa femme. On doit fixer les modalités du plan pour ce soir, et obtenir l'accord du procureur.  
\- Bien, répondit Jordan. On fait le point dans deux heures. Et on se tient informés en temps réel.

Tous acquiescèrent, puis Kate coupa la communication, pour aussitôt pianoter sur le clavier, afin de récupérer les divers dossiers concernant le lieutenant Jake Kendall.

\- Bon, au moins, on a de quoi travailler, constata Rick, en regardant les données s'afficher sur l'écran.  
\- Oui ... c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre et de se fier au bon vouloir de ce taré ...  
\- Tu n'y crois pas ?  
\- A quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Qu'on va trouver quelque chose pour le coincer ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien ... J'espère que si ..., répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on cherche, ce qu'on peut trouver ... mais on doit trouver.  
\- Et on va trouver, Kate ..., assura-t-il, voulant se montrer confiant et optimiste.

Il n'était pas question qu'ils cèdent à l'abattement, ou qu'ils laissent leurs inquiétudes prendre le dessus. Ils savaient tous deux que dans pareille affaire, la persévérance finissait souvent par payer. Il fallait revoir encore et encore les détails, les logiques, les divers éléments pour trouver une faille, ou avoir une nouvelle idée. C'était la partie la plus laborieuse de ce travail, mais c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours fini par démêler les fils de leurs enquêtes et coincer les coupables. Et plus c'était compliqué, et incompréhensible, plus ils étaient motivés et obstinés à trouver quelque chose. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâcheraient rien sur cette affaire, et même depuis le loft, ils feraient le maximum pour se rendre utiles, et faire avancer l'enquête.

\- De quoi veux-tu que je m'occupe ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu pourrais étudier tout ce qui concerne les déplacements de Kendall au cours de ces derniers mois, professionnels ou privés ..., voyages, stages ..., histoire d'établir une carte de son périmètre d'action ...  
\- Ok, Chef, sourit-il, d'un air décidé et motivé, alors qu'Eliott s'éveillait en grognant.  
\- Merci ..., lui sourit-elle, en retour, se levant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Je vais m'occuper de ses relevés bancaires si mon petit homme veut bien laisser Maman travailler un peu ...  
\- Il a été sage ..., il va devenir super doué à enquêter avec nous, constata Rick, fièrement, en regardant Kate, câliner leur fils qui pleurnichait doucement, en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Hum ... Je vais monter le changer ... je crois qu'il en a grand besoin.  
\- Ok. Je me mets au boulot ...


	83. Chapter 83

Désolée pour le délai pour ce chapitre, je suis en vacances avec une mauvaise connexion Internet. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 35**

 _7_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de midi._

En salle de pause, Jake buvait son café tout en réfléchissant. Il était désormais incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, même s'il se devait de faire illusion encore un moment. C'était normalement sa dernière journée en tant que flic, et il avait beau être intimement convaincu qu'il n'avait plus le choix, une part de lui il hésitait. Il était pourtant déterminé, et fier de ce qu'il était devenu, fier de ce qu'il allait faire. Heureux, non. Mais il allait bien. Il allait mieux depuis qu'il était passé à l'acte, qu'il avait compris comment faire taire ses angoisses et canaliser ses pulsions. Alors il n'avait pas le choix. En arrivant ce matin au commissariat, se disant que c'était la dernière fois, il avait ressenti une certaine amertume. Il était flic. Il l'avait toujours été et c'était à peu près la seule chose de bien qu'il avait faite de toute sa vie. C'était un peu son repère aussi, son lien avec la réalité. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais quand il aurait tué Donna, sa vie changerait. Il devrait fuir. Disparaître. Cesser d'être le lieutenant Jake Kendall. Il ne serait plus flic. Il ne savait pas de quoi il vivrait. De petits boulots dans un premier temps. Puis il aviserait. Avec le poste, il allait quitter Spencer, pour toujours probablement. Spencer, son seul ami. Il allait aussi quitter sa propre famille. S'éloigner d'eux, et ne jamais les revoir. Ils allaient lui manquer bien-sûr, mais les siens seraient mieux, et plus heureux, sans lui. Surtout avec ce que les médias allaient dire sur lui. Parce qu'il était bien conscient qu'aux yeux de la société, il était un monstre. Personne ne le comprendrait. Ses parents ne comprendraient pas, ni ses frères et sœurs. Spencer ne comprendrait pas non plus. Les flics allaient l'identifier. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il n'avait pas le choix, et c'était ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le début de toute façon. Mais le fait d'être maintenant au pied du mur le troublait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était pourtant excité, et presque euphorique à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Cette traque, ce piège qu'il s'apprêtait à tendre, puis sa fuite, sa nouvelle vie alors que les polices de tout le pays tenterait de l'arrêter. On ne parlerait que de lui, il ferait la une des médias pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Il entrerait dans l'histoire. C'était jouissif, et excitant. Et pourtant, il avait comme un petit pincement au cœur, de dire au-revoir à sa vie d'avant, à ce qu'il avait été pendant plus de trente ans, et qu'il ne serait plus jamais. Le lieutenant Jake Kendall se muerait définitivement en « John l'étrangleur », comme le surnommaient les journalistes et les New-Yorkais.

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, tout en sirotant son café, il observait Spencer, à quelques mètres de lui. Assis derrière son bureau, son coéquipier pianotait sur son clavier, concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il voulait trouver un moyen de lui dire au-revoir d'une certaine façon, le moment venu, mais ne savait pas comment le faire. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus sans doute c'était le regard que Spencer allait porter sur lui quand il saurait. Il ne serait plus là à ce moment-là pour en être témoin. Il serait déjà loin. Mais il savait bien-sûr ce que Spencer allait penser. Et cela le perturbait. Parce que Spencer avait toujours été présent. A l'écoute. C'était la seule personne au monde qui lui avait donné de l'importance, de la valeur, en tant qu'être humain. Malheureusement son amitié ne suffisait pas. Fût un temps, il aurait aimé que cela suffise. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait basculé. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, parce que malgré le renoncement que cela impliquait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. Demain, il agirait et partirait. Et il y avait encore bien des détails à revoir.

Il avait discuté avec Donna la veille au soir avant de rentrer. Elle s'était montrée contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Ils avaient papoté de tout et de rien, et comme il s'y attendait, Donna en était venue à lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Elle lui avait expliqué que pour sa sécurité, elle ne devait pas en parler, même à ses amis, mais que cela lui faisait du bien. Elle lui avait dit que ce tueur dont parlaient les médias en avait peut-être après elle, et que par conséquent elle était protégée, et devait respecter des consignes strictes. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait peur, et il l'avait rassurée, jouant le jeu de l'ami compatissant et à l'écoute. Il avait posé quelques questions, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son amie, simplement. Mais elle semblait ignorer à peu près tout de l'enquête. Les flics devaient être très prudents et se méfier des informations qui pouvaient filtrer. Elle n'avait pas su dire s'ils avaient un suspect, ni s'ils avaient trouvé des preuves. Mais ce matin, en arrivant au commissariat, il avait croisé des collègues qui discutaient devant l'ascenseur, et disaient que le tueur était peut-être bien un flic, parce qu'il avait été retrouvé un couteau-suisse de l'Académie de Police. Il s'était fait la réflexion que le bouche-à-oreille fonctionnait superbement bien au sein de la police. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, qui se transmettait de collègue en collègue, de commissariat en commissariat, sur le ton du « il paraît que ... », mais cette information était certainement fondée. Donc les flics savaient. Avec le couteau, ils avaient dû remonter à l'Académie et comprendre que leur suspect était un flic, qui avait côtoyé Scott et Kate à l'Académie. Il réfléchissait maintenant en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir de plus. Il y avait des centaines de flics à l'Académie. Il était impossible que Scott et Kate se souviennent de lui ou de quoi que ce soit qui leur mette la puce à l'oreille. Il était un véritable fantôme à cette époque. Est-ce que les flics pouvaient avoir compris pour les bouquets d'iris ? Et avoir fait le lien entre Samuel Leeroy, Thomas Woodrow et le 7ème District ? Il rageait de ne pas savoir exactement où les flics en étaient. Mais il ne pouvait se fier qu'aux rumeurs qui circulaient parmi ses collègues. Parce que si les flics et le FBI avaient compris que le tueur était policier alors ils devaient surveiller les accès aux bases de données. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de chercher à se renseigner plus efficacement. Continuer sa petite routine journalière comme si de rien n'était, était la meilleure des solutions. Dans tous les cas, les flics n'avaient rien. Aucun indice. Aucune preuve concrète. Sinon on l'aurait déjà arrêté et interrogé. Et ils ne trouveraient rien de toute façon. Il était impossible qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit. Jamais on ne pourrait le lier concrètement à un de ces meurtres. Même si tout convergeait vers lui, rien ne pourrait le prouver. Ce serait tellement frustrant pour ses collègues, mais tellement jouissif pour lui. Sur cette pensée, il se dit que cette nuit, il devrait enclencher son plan, pour ne prendre aucun risque. Il ne pouvait savoir où en seraient les flics ce soir, et ce qu'ils feraient quand ils auraient déduit de leur investigation qu'il était probablement leur suspect. Parce qu'ils le déduiraient. Il n'en doutait pas. Les agents du FBI sur place étaient les meilleurs, tout comme le lieutenant Beckett et son écrivain de mari. Alors ils comprendraient tôt ou tard qu'il était John l'étrangleur, mais dans combien de temps ? Et que décideraient-ils de faire ? Ils ne pourraient l'interroger sans preuve. Et ils n'en auraient pas. Le pister sans doute serait leur meilleure solution. Mais il était méfiant. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, si on le faisait surveiller, il le saurait. Dans tous les cas, il ne devait plus traîner à passer à l'action. L'étau se resserrait, il en avait bien conscience. Mais pour le moment, il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, cela l'excitait et l'amusait beaucoup.

Finissant son café, il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, et rejoignit Spencer, pour s'installer à son bureau, face au sien. Ils étaient en pleine enquête sur le braquage d'une supérette qui avait mal tourné, faisant un mort, et avaient, en théorie, beaucoup de travail. Mais Jake avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs, et devait faire de gros efforts de concentration pour s'intéresser à leur investigation, et ne pas avoir l'air différent de d'habitude.

\- On a reçu les résultats pour les empreintes sur la vitrine ? demanda-t-il, en ouvrant le dossier sur son bureau, afin de donner l'illusion qu'il était pleinement investi dans leur affaire.

\- Non. Pas encore ..., lui répondit Spencer, concentré sur son écran Tu devrais t'occuper de vérifier sur les sites d'enchères en ligne si les bijoux ont été proposés à la vente ...

\- Je m'y mets tout de suite ..., lui fit-il, d'un air décidé.

Il pianota sur son clavier, et se mit au travail, tentant de se concentrer. Le poste était plutôt calme, comme souvent à l'heure du déjeuner. Des collègues travaillaient à leur bureau, ou discutaient près de la salle de pause. La télévision ronronnait à quelques mètres d'eux, diffusant en boucle les mêmes informations. Il écoutait, sans vraiment écouter, mais entendait qu'on parlait de lui, et cela l'amusait. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers l'écran, pour observer l'air inquiet voire paniqué des journalistes, écouter les New-Yorkais qu'on interrogeait afin recueillir leur avis sur la question, ou les voisins des victimes qui disaient toujours la même chose, à savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien vu ni entendu. Mais depuis une petite heure, il y avait une nouvelle information. Les images montraient des officiers et des experts scientifiques en train d'enquêter aux abords du domicile de la dernière victime Carolyn Sanders. Le journaliste expliquait toujours la même chose. Rien de bien intéressant à vrai dire. L'investigation avait repris sur le terrain dans l'espoir de trouver de nouveaux éléments. Il en avait déduit que les flics n'avaient rien de probant et se trouvaient dans une impasse. Cette perspective le réjouissait. Même s'il avait été très prudent, il avait craint d'avoir fait une erreur dont il ne se serait pas rendu compte en agissant dans la précipitation, et sans aucun préparatif, avec Carolyn Sanders. Mais les flics cherchaient toujours, et avaient même l'air de tourner en rond avec leur investigation. Il avait donc encore de la marge pour agir tranquillement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut ramené à la réalité par une question soudaine de Spencer.

\- Tu as vu ça ? demanda Spencer, dont l'attention avait été attirée par l'écran de télévision.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Jake.

\- La rue où habitait la victime ... Carolyn Sanders ..., expliqua son coéquipier, tout en tentant de capter davantage d'informations.

\- Eh bien quoi ? insista-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- La 46ème Rue ..., ajouta Spencer, comme si cette information avait du sens.

Et elle en avait pour lui à cet instant. Il ne comprenait pas que Jake n'ait pas relevé cet élément, alors que c'était écrit sur le bandeau défilant en bas de l'écran. Lui non plus n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là, mais il n'était pas concerné. Alors que Jake l'était. Et l'évidence sautait aux yeux. La 46ème Rue, c'était la voie qui faisait l'angle avec l'avenue où Jake était garé au cours de la nuit précédente, quand il avait accroché par mégarde la Pontiac de M. Gutierrez. Il s'en souvenait bien, puisqu'il avait rempli le constat pour le compte de son coéquipier. Et l'accrochage avait eu lieu en pleine nuit, quasiment à l'heure du crime. M. Gutierrez lui avait assez rappelé qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la voiture pour embaucher quand il avait constaté qu'elle était abîmée. Jake s'était donc trouvé à proximité du crime au moment du crime. Il avait peut-être vu ou entendu quelque chose.

\- Oui, et ? répondit Jake, feignant de ne pas voir le rapport.

Jake sentit que son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, même s'il tentait de garder son sang-froid. Il se demandait ce que Spencer avait compris. Rien sans doute. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que son ami et coéquipier était l'assassin recherché par le FBI et toutes les polices de New-York. Impossible.

\- Tu étais garé dans ce coin-là l'autre nuit, non ? Quand tu as accroché la Pontiac de Gutierrez ..., expliqua Spencer, en le dévisageant.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas fait attention au numéro de la rue ... je me suis laissé embarquer par cette charmante demoiselle qui m'a conduit jusque chez elle ... Et crois-moi, elle avait de quoi me faire oublier où j'étais ...

\- Jake, je ne rigole pas ... c'est sérieux ! protesta Spencer, toujours très professionnel. Tu étais sur le lieu du crime ... Tu aurais pu voir quelque chose !

\- Non, si j'avais vu quelque chose, j'aurais fait le rapprochement dès le début, Spence.

\- Je n'en sais rien ... Tu devrais peut-être te signaler auprès du FBI, non ? Peut-être que tu as vu un truc sans savoir que c'est important ... ça arrive souvent ...

\- Je sais que ça arrive, mais je suis flic, c'est bon, si je te dis que je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien vu ... Il faisait nuit, j'étais pressé de rentrer pour dormir avant le boulot ... et il n'y avait pas un chat ...

\- Il n'y avait pas une voiture au comportement étrange ? Ou je ne sais pas ... Un passant à l'allure inhabituelle ...

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Tu crois qu'après m'être envoyé en l'air, j'avais l'esprit à admirer le quartier ? rétorqua Jake, mettant tout son cœur à jouer la comédie.

Il était rassuré. Spencer n'avait pas l'air de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Il était toujours plein de scrupules, et soucieux des procédures. Le modèle même du flic parfait faisant son devoir en toute occasion. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il puisse supposer qu'il était l'assassin.

\- Quand on est flic, on fait attention sans même avoir besoin de faire attention ... lui fit remarquer Spencer.

\- Justement, si je te dis que je n'ai rien vu, alors je n'ai rien vu ... J'ai peut-être bien loupé ce psychopathe à une ou deux minutes près ...

\- Oui ... sans doute ... Tu te rends compte ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Du hasard ... Ce taré aurait pu tomber pile sur un flic en s'enfuyant ..., ça aurait été franchement un coup de malchance ...

\- Oui, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas arrivé ... Crois-moi si j'avais pu le coincer ...

\- A ta place, je me signalerais quand même au FBI, ajouta Spencer. Ils ont lancé un appel à témoin, et s'ils découvrent que tu étais là-bas et qu'en plus tu ne t'es pas signalé pour l'enquête ...

\- Tu as peur que le FBI me prenne pour le tueur ou quoi ? demanda Jake, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Mais non, répondit Spencer, en riant. Enfin, fais comme tu veux ...

\- C'est bon. Je passerai au 12ème tout à l'heure ..., répondit-il, en soupirant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas. Pour te donner bonne conscience ... et que tu arrêtes de me casser les pieds.

\- Merci, sourit Spencer.

Il observa encore un instant les images qui défilaient à la télévision, alors que Jake, derrière son ordinateur, s'était concentré sur ses recherches. Regardant le journaliste qui expliquait toujours la même chose, il réfléchit à ce que Jake venait de lui dire : « Tu as peur que le FBI me prenne pour le tueur ou quoi ? ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi son esprit se focalisait sur cette question. Enfin, si, il savait. Mais c'était ridicule. Tellement ridicule. C'était juste le hasard. La rumeur courait depuis ce matin que le FBI recherchait un flic. Et Jake s'était trouvé à l'heure du crime exactement, près de la scène du crime. Rejoignant sa voiture en courant. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre aux questions du FBI, même s'il avait fini par dire qu'il le ferait. Mais non. C'était forcément un hasard. Il rit intérieurement d'imaginer pareille stupidité, mais son esprit continuait à cogiter, bien malgré lui.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 13h ..._

Rick s'affairait en cuisine pour préparer le repas, pendant que Kate, installée dans le canapé, donnait le sein à Eliott. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, concentrés pendant près de deux heures sur leur investigation. Une investigation qui ne menait à rien pour le moment. Ils étudiaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de la vie du lieutenant Jake Kendall, et ce, sans que celui-ci puisse être alerté ou prévenu par l'un de ses proches. Cela limitait grandement les possibilités. Les mandats obtenus par Gates auprès du procureur avaient permis d'avoir accès, discrètement, à une foule de renseignements le concernant. Ils avaient donc commencé à éplucher ses relevés téléphoniques, mais l'essentiel des appels émis étaient destinés à son frère, sa sœur, ses parents ou certains de ses collègues, en particulier le lieutenant Spencer Blake, qui était son coéquipier au 7ème District. Les appels reçus l'étaient de sa famille ou de ces mêmes collègues. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'ami ou de connaissance en dehors de ce cercle étroit. Et dans tous les cas, il n'avait de relation avec aucune femme, ni amicalement ni sentimentalement, si on se fiait à ses appels. Cela correspondait au profil établi par Jordan Shaw. Ses relevés bancaires n'étaient pas plus incriminants. Jake Kendall gérait son quotidien avec son salaire de flic, sans dépenses superflues. L'essentiel des transactions, hormis celles concernant les dépenses domestiques courantes et quelques achats de vêtements de sport, étaient des retraits d'argent en liquide. Beaucoup de retraits. Cela les confortait dans l'idée que Kendall payait en liquide afin de ne pas laisser de traces, de ses consommations au _Boum Boum Boum_ par exemple. Il vivait simplement, ne voyageait pas, n'achetait pas en ligne, mis à part films et séries via le service de télévision à la demande. Ses connexions Internet ne révélaient pas non plus un comportement anormal. Kendall consultait essentiellement des sites sportifs. En définitive, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir ce matin indiquait que Jake Kendall était on ne peut plus normal, et vivait simplement. Mais il était sûrement très malin, et avait dû faire en sorte que rien n'indiquât quoi que ce soit sur sa véritable personnalité.

Concernant sa vie personnelle, il n'avait jamais été marié, mais les informations dont ils disposaient ne permettaient pas de savoir s'il avait eu des relations de longue durée. On ne lui connaissait pas de problème médical qui soit répertorié, ni d'antécédent psychiatrique ou d'éventuel suivi psychologique. Les rapports de ses instructeurs à l'Académie étaient tous élogieux, même si plusieurs soulignaient que Kendall était en retrait, à l'écart du groupe, et trop renfermé sur lui-même. Mais ses résultats étaient bons, bien au-dessus de la moyenne, et il avait obtenu son diplôme final sans difficulté. Tous les rapports faisaient ensuite état d'un flic sans histoire, efficace, respectueux, apprécié de ses collègues et de sa hiérarchie. Un flic exemplaire en somme, comme le disait le profil psychologique de l'assassin.

Ils venaient d'avoir Shaw au téléphone, et il n'y avait rien de nouveau non plus du côté du poste et des enquêtes sur le terrain. Refusant de s'agacer avec leur investigation, de se stresser parce qu'ils ne trouvaient rien et que l'enquête n'avançait pas, Rick et Kate avaient décidé de faire une pause, de prendre le temps de déjeuner, et de s'occuper d'Eliott. Leur fils avait été plutôt calme, somnolant quelques minutes dans son transat, puis passant des bras de sa maman aux bras de son papa, pendant tout le temps où ils avaient travaillé. Les bras de ses parents suffisaient à son bonheur de bébé, et représentaient tout un monde de découverte : il avait joué un moment avec le pendentif que Kate portait autour de cou, s'était entraîné à attraper les doigts de Rick et à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise, le tout en compagnie de Suki, son inséparable compagnon, qu'il avait allègrement mâchouillé. Désormais blotti contre le sein de sa maman, il tétait goulûment, les yeux grands ouverts, en la contemplant.

\- Il est quand même nettement plus calme et en forme quand nous sommes là..., constata Kate, caressant doucement la petite tête de son fils.

\- Oui ... Rien de tel qu'une maman et un papa quand on est malade ..., lui répondit Rick, depuis la cuisine, où il coupait des morceaux de tomate pour en garnir la salade. Mais il s'habituera aussi. Il va grandir ...

\- Il est si petit ...

\- Mais il va grandir ..., insista Rick, concentré sur sa salade. Ça commence par la première poussée dentaire ..., et sans qu'on ait le temps de s'en apercevoir, il sera là à négocier les clés de la Ferrari pour emmener une jolie fille en boîte ... et à nous supplier de bien vouloir déguerpir pour le laisser organiser des fêtes au loft avec ses potes ...

\- Dis tu veux me filer le bourdon ? rétorqua Kate, en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il lui répondit par un petit sourire amusé, bien conscient que Kate avait du mal à imaginer son petit bébé grandir. Il n'avait que trois mois, et elle trouvait déjà que le temps passait bien trop vite. La perspective de sa reprise du travail qui se rapprochait inexorablement n'arrangeait rien à la situation, car elle s'imaginait tout ce qu'elle manquerait quand elle ne serait pas auprès d'Eliott. Mais le petit côté possessif de Kate vis-à-vis de leur fils, et cette envie qu'elle avait de profiter d'Eliott, l'attendrissaient beaucoup, et il aimait la taquiner à ce sujet-là.

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà eu ma dose de désagrément aujourd'hui avec Meredith, alors si tu pouvais éviter d'en rajouter ..., poursuivit-elle, en soupirant.

\- A ce point-là ? lui fit-il, reprenant un air soucieux, et cherchant à en savoir plus sur ce qui agaçait sa femme.

\- Hum ... Ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent ...

\- Je crois qu'il faudra en parler si ça te fâche. Je n'aime pas te savoir agacée, expliqua-t-il.

\- On verra plus tard ... Le but est de se détendre pour le moment, et ton ex-femme est tout l'inverse de ce dont j'ai besoin pour me détendre ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, alors qu'Eliott cessait doucement de téter, et gigotait en frottant ses yeux.

\- Je te l'accorde ..., constata-t-il, en faisant la moue. Plus irritante ce n'est pas possible ... Si j'avais su à l'époque que ...

\- Rick ... s'il te plaît ... change de sujet ..., lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer, tout en calant son fils contre son épaule, et commençant à tapoter doucement son dos.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de Meredith pour le moment. Cette enquête qui n'avançait pas la minait, bien malgré elle, car elle détestait se trouver dans une impasse et se sentir impuissante. Sans compter l'inquiétude qui ne la quittait pas de savoir ce psychopathe en liberté, même s'il était surveillé, et d'imaginer qu'il puisse récidiver en échappant à la vigilance des agents du FBI. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas s'agacer, de ne pas baisser les bras et de penser à autre chose le temps de leur pause, alors ce n'était pas pour parler de l'ex-femme de Rick et de son comportement envahissant et désagréable. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

\- Ok ..., mais je me demande si c'est bon signe qu'on n'ait pas de nouvelles depuis que je l'ai mise à la porte ce matin ..., continua Rick.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles changer de sujet ? rétorqua Kate, le regardant d'un air exaspéré.

\- Désolé, mais je m'inquiète pour Alexis, et ce pauvre Cody ..., expliqua-t-il, en disposant de minuscules croutons de pain dans sa salade. Si elle a débarqué chez lui, Dieu seul sait la tornade qu''elle a dû déclencher ...

\- S'il y avait un souci, Alexis t'aurait appelé ..., répondit-elle, comprenant l'appréhension de son mari. Tu n'es pas vraiment inquiet quand même ?

\- Inquiet ... non ... mais Meredith a l'air vraiment hostile à ce mariage, et elle a un côté vipère, alors ...

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué ...

\- Cody pourrait prendre peur et fuir en découvrant les gènes dont a hérité Alexis ..., lui fit-il avec une grimace.

\- Allons, Meredith n'est pas si folle même si je me demande comment Alexis peut être aussi saine d'esprit, calme, posée ... avec elle pour mère ... et toi pour père ..., le taquina Kate, amusée, tout en se levant, Eliott dans ses bras, pour le rejoindre en cuisine.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-il, d'un air faussement mécontent. Je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit moi-aussi ...

\- Ça dépend des jours ..., répondit-elle, en riant.

\- J'avoue que j'ai un petit grain de folie ..., mais je ne suis fou que de toi ..., lui fit-il, sur un ton enjôleur.

\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer ..., sourit-elle, berçant doucement Eliott, qui commençait à somnoler.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, mon amour ..., continua Rick, avec son air charmeur.

\- Pour en revenir à Alexis, elle est assez grande pour gérer sa mère et sa folie. Ne t'en fais pas, reprit Kate, en regardant Rick s'affairer autour de la préparation de la salade Caesar.

\- On verra ça ... Tabasco ou pas tabasco ? demanda-t-il, en brandissant et agitant le petit flacon.

\- Pas tabasco ..., grimaça-t-elle, peu motivée.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'une petite expérience ... pimentée ? répondit-il, de son petit air mutin qui ne la trompa pas, tant elle le connaissait si bien.

\- Tu parles de la salade ou de sexe ? sourit-elle, joueuse.

\- Oh ... ma tendre épouse est d'humeur coquine ..., se réjouit-il, en farfouillant parmi les flacons d'aromates en quête de quoi assaisonner sa salade.

\- Hum ... c'est l'effet Meredith ..., soupira-t-elle, d'un air dépité, jetant un œil à Eliott, qui commençait à grogner dans ses bras.

\- L'effet Meredith ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Elle m'énerve tellement que j'ai besoin d'évacuer mon agacement ...

-Et quoi de mieux que de me faire l'amour sauvagement pour rappeler à Meredith et au monde entier que je suis ton homme ...

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, se défendit-elle, avec grand sérieux.

\- Oh non ... bien-sûr ..., sourit-il, de son petit air moqueur. Pas besoin d'être Freud ma chérie ...

\- Mais c'est vrai ! C'est juste que ..., tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je comprends ... Tu sais, répondit-il, délaissant sa salade pour contourner l'îlot central et se rapprocher d'elle, quand on a croisé Josh hier à l'hôpital, je n'avais qu'une envie ensuite, te plaquer contre cette paroi d'ascenseur et te faire l'amour de façon très ... pimentée ... pour bien marquer ma propriété.

\- Josh n'a rien dit ni fait qui puisse te rendre jaloux ..., lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire. Contrairement à Meredith ...

\- Il t'a regardée, c'est amplement suffisant ! Tout ça pour dire que je comprends que la jalousie te donne follement envie de moi ..., sourit-il, tout content, en l'enlaçant par la taille.

\- Tu sais qu'Eliott t'entend ..., répondit-elle, alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de leur fils pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum ... oui ... Je vais chuchoter alors ..., murmura-t-il, tout en continuant à l'embrasser tendrement. J'aime les envies pimentées que t'inspire la présence de celle dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom ...

Elle sourit contre sa bouche, passant son bras libre autour de son cou. Il avait l'art et la manière de l'amuser même quand elle était agacée. Et il n'avait pas tort concernant ses envies pimentées. Après tout, comme le lui avait répété Jordan, il fallait qu'elle profite des derniers jours de son congé maternité. Et faire l'amour quand ils en avaient envie, sans se poser la moindre question, sans être pris par le temps, faisaient partie des petits plaisirs et privilèges de ce congé maternité. Alors autant en profiter, effectivement. Et puis, cela leur permettrait d'évacuer la pression, leurs inquiétudes et agacement, afin de se reconcentrer ensuite sur l'enquête.

\- Je devrais lui demander de passer nous voir plus souvent ..., ajouta Rick, taquin.

Elle cessa aussitôt de l'embrasser pour le dévisager avec un regard sévère.

\- Comme si on avait besoin de ... celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom pour que mes envies soient pimentées ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je plaisantais, répondit-il, en riant. Mais j'adore quand tu es jalouse !

\- Je ne suis pas jal..., commença-t-elle, interrompue par le baiser de Rick qui se jeta tendrement sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

\- Eliott ..., ne regarde pas ! Ferme les yeux, fiston ..., chuchota Rick, d'une voix souriante, en venant poser sa main sur les yeux de son fils.

\- Castle ! grogna Kate, contre sa bouche. Ne lui ferme pas les yeux comme ça ... il va avoir peur ...

\- Ok ..., répondit-il, sentant qu'Eliott s'agitait entre les corps de sa femme et lui. Mais il pourrait être traumatisé par nos baisers !

\- Que tu es bête ... Il adore nous voir amoureux. C'est bon pour son épanouissement, sourit Kate.

\- Et pour notre épanouissement, tu ne crois pas qu'Eliott pourrait rejoindre son lit ?

\- Si ...

\- On pourrait laisser la salade patienter quelques minutes et ...

\- Laisser libre court à nos envies pimentées ..., conclut-elle, délaissant doucement son étreinte.

\- J'adore quand on est en phase, ainsi, constata-t-il, tout content, au moment même où la porte du loft s'ouvrait, et Martha faisait une entrée théâtrale.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec éclat.

\- Je vais la tuer ..., murmura Rick, en grimaçant.

\- Moi-aussi ..., ajouta Kate, faisant la moue, en réalisant que ses projets de détente venaient de tomber à l'eau. Bonjour, Martha !

\- Oh mais regardez-moi ce petit ange ! Il a l'air en pleine forme ..., s'extasia Martha en s'avançant vers eux, tout heureuse de voir son petit-fils.

\- Oui, il va mieux, sourit Kate, alors que Martha se penchait au-dessus d'Eliott pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. L'homéopathie fait des miracles ...

\- Tu sais que tu as fait peur à ta grand-mère hier, mon trésor ... Mais tout va bien. Je suis contente. Tu es fatigué, bonhomme, on dirait ..., constata Martha, voyant le bébé bailler et se frotter les yeux.

-J'allais monter le coucher, justement ...

\- Mère ..., soupira Castle d'un air las, retournant s'occuper de sa salade. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à l'improviste ...sans frapper ni sonner ...

\- Ton ex-femme, figure-toi ..., annonça Martha, adoptant le ton du drame.

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter, sourit gentiment Kate. Je monte coucher Eliott.

\- Ok. Bonne sieste, fiston ..., répondit Rick, en regardant sa femme et son fils s'éloigner vers l'escalier. Que se passe-t-il avec Meredith ?

\- Elle ne veut pas qu'Alexis se marie, répondit gravement Martha, en s'installant sur le tabouret.

\- Je sais oui, elle a débarqué ici ce matin ...

\- Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais été plutôt d'accord avec elle, mais Katherine et toi, vous m'avez convaincue de faire confiance à Alexis ... et de la laisser faire ses propres choix.

\- Oui ... mais comment sais-tu pour Meredith ? Alexis t'a appelée ?

\- Oui ..., sa mère a débarqué chez ce pauvre Cody dès neuf heures ce matin ..., et elle va les rendre chèvres tous les deux si tu n'interviens pas !

\- Je savais qu'elle allait créer des soucis ... Pourquoi Alexis ne m'a pas appelé ? répondit Castle en s'installant près de sa mère.

\- Pour ne pas vous déranger, bien-sûr ... entre Eliott et cette enquête, vous avez assez à faire.

\- C'est vrai mais ...

\- Meredith s'est plainte auprès d'Alexis que tu l'avais mise à la porte, enchaîna Martha, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui ... Figure-toi qu'elle comptait s'installer au loft ...

\- Bravo, fiston ! Il t'aura fallu du temps pour parvenir à ne pas la laisser s'immiscer dans ta vie, constata Martha. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire de dégâts ... et par dégâts j'entends ...

\- Je sais ce que tu entends ... et je crains qu'elle n'ait réussi à agacer Kate ... Elle ne veut pas en parler pour le moment, et je ne sais pas tout ce que Meredith a bien pu lui dire, mais elle est vraiment fâchée ...

\- J'espère que tu as l'intention de faire oublier tout ça à Katherine ...

\- Evidemment ..., quand elle voudra bien en parler.

\- Bien. Alors que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Martha, en le dévisageant.

\- Pour ?

\- Faire déguerpir ton ex-femme loin de New-York, et l'empêcher de saper les projets de ta fille, bien-sûr ! s'exclama sa mère comme une évidence.

\- Ecoute, elle va discuter avec Alexis, et Alexis va lui expliquer sa vision des choses ... ou lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle pense de ce mariage n'a aucune importance.

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, Meredith a l'intention de s'installer chez Cody pour rattraper le temps perdu mère-fille, faire connaissance avec le petit-ami d'Alexis, et les dissuader tous deux de se marier ... Elle a déjà pris possession de la chambre d'amis ...

\- Et Alexis l'a laissée faire ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Evidemment ! C'est sa mère, Richard ! Elle ne peut pas mettre Meredith à la porte, d'autant plus qu'elle ne la voit qu'une fois tous les six mois ...

\- Je l'ai bien fait, moi !

\- Ce n'est pas ta mère, c'est ton ex-femme que tu as mis dehors ! Et je te rappelle qu'il t'a fallu vingt ans de divorce, et la pression de Katherine, pour réussir à dire non à Meredith ...

\- Elle a raison, constata Kate, en descendant l'escalier pour les rejoindre en salon.

\- Bon ... ok ... l'heure est grave, soupira Rick. Mais Meredith ne va pas s'incruster bien longtemps, croyez-moi ...

\- Deux jours suffiront à ce qu'elle ne retourne la tête de ce pauvre Cody, lui fit remarquer Martha, et ne mine le moral d'Alexis ...

\- Alexis se fiche de ce que peut dire sa mère, assura Castle, alors que Kate s'occupait de sortir des couverts pour trois, devinant que Martha allait déjeuner avec eux. Elle a l'habitude depuis le temps ...

\- Je ne crois pas, Rick ..., répondit Kate, en disposant les assiettes. Vous déjeunez avec nous Martha ?

\- Avec plaisir, chérie, sourit Martha. Cette salade m'a l'air délicieuse ...

\- Tout ce que je fais est délicieux, n'est-ce pas, Kate ? répondit Castle, en jetant un petit regard complice à sa femme.

Elle esquissa un sourire en retour, et cela le rassura un peu. Il savait qu'elle avait de quoi être agacée de nouveau. Elle qui voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet Meredith, après les désagréments de ce matin, devait maintenant supporter d'en discuter au déjeuner, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, ils songeaient à se détendre, à faire l'amour passionnément, et oublier tous leurs soucis du moment. Mais Kate se souciait d'Alexis, et de leur vie de famille, et il l'aimait tant pour ça.

\- Meredith est sa mère, Rick, reprit Kate. Même si elle ne s'est jamais beaucoup préoccupée d'elle, se marier est quelque chose d'important, et je suis sûre que ce que pense sa mère peut perturber Alexis ou l'amener à se poser des questions.

\- C'est vrai. Katherine a raison, approuva Martha.

\- Alexis ne va pas se marier demain, de toute façon, leur fit remarquer Castle. Elle me l'a dit elle-même ... Cela lui laisse le temps de convaincre sa mère, si vraiment elle y tient ... D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Meredith se soucie soudain de la vie d'Alexis ?

\- C'est surprenant, en effet ..., constata Martha. Mais Meredith et ses lubies ... ont toujours été un grand mystère.

\- Il doit y avoir autre chose ...

\- Elle a peut-être simplement à cœur qu'Alexis ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle, en se mariant trop jeune ..., leur fit remarquer Kate. Ce serait logique ... D'ailleurs, c'était ta première idée, toi-aussi, quand tu as su qu'elle s'était fiancée ...

\- Peut-être, mais c'est logique pour un être sensé ... pas pour Meredith. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas juste pour le bonheur d'Alexis qu'elle s'oppose à ce mariage ...

\- Et si tu en discutais avec elle ? suggéra Martha.

\- Si je pouvais éviter d'avoir à discuter de quoi que ce soit avec Meredith ..., soupira Castle.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, répondit Kate. Alexis ne peut pas mettre sa mère à la porte ... ni la supporter à domicile pendant des jours ..., avec le risque qu'elle pourrisse sa relation avec Cody.

\- Vous avez raison ..., je lui parlerai ... mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, on a vraiment d'autres sujets de préoccupations.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas coincé ce psychopathe ? demanda Martha.

\- Non ... J'appellerai Alexis tout à l'heure, et je lui dirai de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je vais gérer le cas Meredith, et voir de quoi il retourne vraiment. Je m'occuperai de ça demain, ça vous va ?

\- C'est parfait.

\- Si on parlait d'autre chose ? suggéra Kate, tout en servant de la salade à Martha et Rick.

\- Bonne idée. As-tu trouvé une solution pour ta pièce, mère ?

Martha allait répondre quand le téléphone de Kate, posé sur l'îlot central, se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha rapidement constatant que l'appel émanait de Jordan Shaw.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapitre 36**

 _Loft, aux environs de 14h30_

Au salon, Rick avait calé Eliott au creux de ses bras et tentait de le calmer, en le berçant doucement. Le bébé ronchonnait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de la sieste, et pleurnichait, si bien que Kate s'était isolée dans le bureau quand l'agent Shaw avait rappelé pour les tenir informés des dernières évolutions de l'enquête. Jordan avait déjà téléphoné une heure plus tôt afin de les prévenir que l'alerte de connexion aux serveurs concernant l'enquête s'était déclenchée, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un d'interne à la Police cherchait à obtenir des renseignements. Le serveur où étaient archivées les informations concernant les meurtres de « John l'étrangleur », les procès-verbaux d'interrogatoire, les résultats d'analyse, était accessible de tout policier, où qu'il soit aux Etats-Unis. Il n'aurait donc pas été surprenant que quelqu'un travaillant sur l'enquête, au 12ème District, ou à Long Island où avait eu lieu l'agression de Kim, consulte le serveur. Mais ce qui avait alerté Shaw, c'était que cette connexion émanait du commissariat du 7ème District, celui de leur suspect, le lieutenant Jake Kendall. Le logiciel du FBI auquel aucune information ne pouvait échapper avait même pu établir précisément le poste utilisé via les identifiants de connexion enregistrés pour accéder au serveur. Mais ce n'était pas leur suspect qui venait de se connecter et d'effectuer une recherche, car les agents du FBI chargés d'épier ses moindres faits et gestes, avaient attesté qu'il était en train de déjeuner à plusieurs blocs du commissariat. Les identifiants étaient ceux de son coéquipier, le lieutenant Spencer Blake. Peut-être s'intéressait-il simplement à l'affaire. Mais sa proximité avec Jake Kendall, leur amitié, qu'avaient révélé les analyses des relevés téléphoniques de Kendall, avaient mis la puce à l'oreille de Shaw, qui voulait vérifier pourquoi Spencer Blake s'intéressait à leur investigation. Peut-être n'était-ce rien du tout. Mais peut-être y avait-il matière à creuser et à en apprendre davantage. Le problème était d'interroger Spencer Blake, sans qu'il n'alerte Kendall, sans qu'il ne lui dise que le FBI l'avait dans le collimateur, et sans que ce dernier ne s'interroge sur le fait que son coéquipier soit interrogé par le FBI. Jordan devait être maintenant en train de discuter avec Beckett de la stratégie retenue.

Rick entendait le son de sa voix, mais ne distinguait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Il était soucieux, et espérait qu'ils aient là enfin un élément décisif. Après le déjeuner, et le départ de Martha, ils avaient repris leur investigation, étudiant les différentes informations dont ils disposaient au sujet du lieutenant Kendall. Mais cela ne donnait rien. Et plus ils passaient en revue les dossiers, les relevés divers, plus ils avaient l'impression que Kendall était l'être humain le plus ordinaire qui soit. Certes, il n'avait pas une vie sociale très remplie, mais toutes ses activités qui avaient pu être répertoriées montraient quelqu'un de plutôt actif, de sportif, et d'enclin aux soirées avec des amis. Pas vraiment les traits d'un sociopathe. Mais cela correspondait au profil établi par Jordan Shaw : leur suspect devait être insoupçonnable de par la vie tout à fait ordinaire qu'il menait, et le travail exemplaire qu'il accomplissait en tant que flic. De nouveau, ils désespéraient donc de réussir à trouver quelque chose, d'autant plus que sur le terrain, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes non plus. Les agents Wade et Clayton et les équipes de la scientifique retournés passer au crible la scène du meurtre de Carolyn Sanders et le quartier où elle vivait étaient toujours sur place, sans n'avoir rien appris de nouveau. Quant à Ryan et Tory, ils planchaient toujours sur les images de videosurveillance, qu'ils visionnaient en boucle depuis des heures. Kim et Jo Garcia étaient venus leur prêter main forte, et Scott Mc Garrett avait aussi rejoint Shaw et Gates, soucieux de comprendre et d'aider autant qu'il le pouvait. Quant à leur suspect, il était toujours surveillé par quatre agents du FBI qui se relayaient pour passer inaperçus. Mais pour le moment, il avait passé sa matinée au commissariat du 7ème District et venait de sortir pour déjeuner. Rien d'alarmant. En un mot, l'enquête piétinait donc.

Les grognements d'Eliott l'empêchaient pour le moment de réfléchir, et c'était finalement bienvenu, car plus il cogitait, plus il désespérait.

\- Il ne faut pas être ronchon comme ça ..., le sermonna gentiment Rick, passant doucement sa main en une caresse sur son ventre. Je sais que ce n'est pas rigolo d'avoir mal aux dents, mais c'est comme ça que tu vas devenir un petit homme ...

Eliott le regardait en babillant de mécontentement, et gémissant comme s'il n'était pas d'accord. Il n'avait fait qu'une courte sieste, beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude, sans doute perturbé par ses douleurs dentaires. Et si, avant d'aller dormir, il était apaisé, depuis son réveil, il était vraiment grognon et grincheux. Il était bien trop tôt pour lui donner des granules homéopathiques. Il fallait donc attendre que les antidouleurs fassent effet, et tenter d'apaiser leur petit bonhomme autrement.

\- Pense à tout ce que tu pourras manger quand tu auras des petites dents ! Des cheeseburgers dégoulinant de fromage ... Miam miam ..., expliqua Rick, mimant un soupir de délectation.

Eliott l'observa, l'attention un moment captivée par les grimaces de son père.

\- Tu pourras regarder le baseball avec Maman en mangeant une délicieuse pizza ... et la guimauvelette de Papa ... Si tu savais comme c'est bon, tu ne te plaindrais pas d'avoir une dent qui pousse : le moelleux sucré du marshmallow se marie à la perfection à la saveur mousseuse de l'œuf ... Papa pourra aussi ajouter du chocolat ... Bon, ça donne envie de vomir à Maman, mais elle n'y connait rien ... Toi tu adoreras ça, normal ... tu es le digne de fils de ton Papa. N'est-ce pas ?

Eliott émit quelques petits bruits, en grognant, et agitant ses petits poings.

\- Est-ce que tu veux devenir aussi grand et fort que Papa ? Regarde mes muscles ..., ajouta Rick, en exhibant ses biceps. Tu vois ? Eh bien pour être costaud comme Papa, il faut grandir ... et supporter quelques petits désagréments ... comme l'apparition d'une nouvelle dent ...

Son fils se remit à pleurnicher.

\- Bon, la psychologie positive ne marche pas, on dirait ..., soupira Castle. Quand je dis que les livres de Maman ne servent à rien ... Et si tu grignotais Suki ? Papa t'autorise pour une fois ... Tiens ...

Il lui tendit son ourson, joua à l'agiter légèrement devant lui pour capter son attention, et l'amuser. Eliott cessa un instant de pleurer, s'empara de son doudou, qu'il porta aussitôt à sa bouche.

\- Ah voilà ... doucement quand même fiston ..., sourit Rick, observant Eliott mordiller avec acharnement dans l'oreille de Suki. Aïe Aïe Aïe ...

Il fit mine de grimacer comme s'il ressentait la douleur de l'ourson, si bien qu'Eliott regarda son père avec intérêt, retira Suki de sa bouche et le jeta de dépit.

\- Tu n'aimes plus Suki ... Eh bien ... Que va-t-on devenir ? constata Rick, alors qu'Eliott recommençait à geindre, et à grogner. Attend ... J'ai une idée ...

Il se pencha pour attraper son téléphone posé sur la table basse, et fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran en quête de l'application qu'il cherchait.

\- Voilà ... Tu te souviens quand tu as regardé _Star Wars_ avec Papa, l'autre jour ? C'était chouette, non ? Regarde ... Dark Vador ..., reprit Rick, exhibant l'écran devant les yeux d'Eliott.

Le bébé sembla observer l'image du seigneur Sith et sourit même quand une voix métallique sortie du téléphone clama : « Je suis ton père ».

\- Oh ... on dirait que tu aimes bien Dark Vador ... Encore ? sourit Castle, en relançant le bruitage.

« Je suis ton père ». Eliott se mit à rire franchement en essayant d'attraper le téléphone.

\- Eh bien ... si j'avais su que Dark Vador te faisait rire ... « Je suis ton père » ..., continua Rick, imitant la voix grave et robotique du seigneur Sith.

Eliott rit, en s'agitant, tout content.

\- « Je suis ton père, Eliott James Castle » ..., poursuivit Rick, tout content de divertir son fils, qui riait franchement, captivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrompit Kate, amusée, depuis le seuil du bureau.

\- Je l'initie à Star Wars ... Regarde, il adore ! « Je suis ton père » ..., répéta Rick, s'amusant de voir Eliott rire aux éclats.

\- Oui ... c'est fou ... Pas de doute. ... c'est ton fils ..., sourit-elle, en venant s'installer près de ses hommes sur le canapé.

Elle était préoccupée par l'enquête, mais le petit spectacle de Rick amusant Eliott, l'avait détendue. Elle était toujours admirative face au puits de ressources qu'était son mari quand il s'agissait de calmer leur fils. Là où elle était totalement pragmatique, réconfortant leur bébé au moyen de câlins, berceuses, baisers et petits mots doux, Rick usait de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Elle n'en était pas surprise, tant elle connaissait l'imagination débordante de son mari, mais elle était souvent étonnée de l'efficacité de ses méthodes. Une efficacité qui lui prouvait que leur petit garçon aimait les délires de son père. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter, redoutant ce que l'avenir lui réservait quand Eliott aurait grandi, et que père et fils useraient de leur complicité pour la faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Je devrais lui acheter un petit sabre laser ... Alexis a commencé à s'entraîner à cinq ans ...

\- Et Eliott a trois mois ! Il tient à peine Suki dans sa main !

\- Tu sous-estimes ses capacités ? demanda Rick, alors que le téléphone continuait de divertir Eliott en scandant des « Je suis ton père » répétitifs. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être un jeune Padawan ...

\- Un padawan ... rien que ça ..., sourit Kate, amusée par le sérieux de son mari, tout en contemplant les sourires rieurs de leur fils dans les bras de Rick.

\- Oui ... Eliott présente des prédispositions génétiques ...

\- Ah oui ? Il y a une chose que j'ignore sur la famille Castle ? Parce que de mon côté, pas d'ancêtre Jedi ..., j'en suis sûre ..., répondit Kate en riant, ravie de le taquiner.

\- Très drôle ..., marmonna-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Je voulais dire qu'avec un père comme moi, Eliott devrait être très doué pour manier le sabre ..., je suis un expert en sabre-laser, et Alexis est douée aussi. C'est génétique ...

\- Hum ...

\- Tu le saurais si tu voulais bien que je te donne un cours !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au sabre-laser, Castle ... C'est ... ridicule ...

\- Ridicule ? C'est très sérieux, au contraire ! J'en suis à la forme quatre, le niveau Ataru ..., c'est tout un art, et je pourrais t'apprendre ... On pourrait se faire des petits combats comme ça ...

\- Oui ... je nous imagine bien nous battre au sabre-laser dans le salon entre deux enquêtes ...

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il. Ça peut être super érotique ... et excitant ...

\- Je vois ... une nouvelle idée de jeu sexuel en somme ..., sourit-elle, amusée par l'imagination de Rick.

\- Tu adores mes jeux sexuels ! Tout comme j'adore les tiens ...

\- C'est vrai ..., mais les sabre-laser ... je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir l'esprit assez « Jedi ».

\- Crois-moi, quand je t'aurais plaquée contre un mur, et menacerait de te couper la tête de la lame de mon sabre-laser ... tu n'auras qu'une envie ...

\- Me couper la tête ? l'interrompit-elle, en grimaçant. Tu rêves de me couper la tête ?

\- Euh ... non ! Mais c'est un jeu de rôle, alors ...

\- Hum ... Méfie-toi, parce qu'un accident de sabre-laser est vite arrivé ... et je suis plutôt douée au corps-à-corps, quel qu'il soit ... alors le sabre-laser ne devrait pas me poser de soucis.

\- Prétentieuse ... j'attends de voir ..., lui fit-il, sur le ton du défi, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait la motiver ainsi.

\- Ok. Dès qu'on a du temps, je suis prête à manier le sabre avec toi ..., répondit-elle.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui ...

\- Oh ... mon ... Dieu ... Mon fantasme absolu va se réaliser ! s'exclama-t-il, avec enthousiasme.

\- Ton fantasme ? Je dois m'inquiéter ? grimaça-t-elle.

Il rit, amusé par ses réactions.

\- Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ..., sourit-il. Tu vas adorer ! Et pour en revenir à Eliott, je devrais pouvoir lui trouver un tout petit sabre, comme celui de maître Yoda ...

Elle sourit face à l'air songeur et l'enthousiasme de Rick qui semblait tout à coup prompt à transformer le loft en Académie Jedi. Quant aux babillages de son fils qui regardait toujours l'image de Dark Vador s'agiter sur l'écran du téléphone, cela l'attendrissait. Elle était heureuse qu'Eliott semble montrer une prédisposition pour les passions de son père. Cela faisait partie de ce qui l'avait séduite chez Castle, alors si Eliott pouvait en avoir hérité, elle trouvait cela absolument craquant. Certes, il n'avait que trois mois, mais elle se devait de reconnaître qu'il avait l'air d'aimer tous les trucs délirants de Rick.

\- Dis ... Tu ne veux pas savoir où en est l'enquête ? lui fit-elle, ramenant son mari à la réalité.

\- Si ... Star Wars m'est un peu monté à la tête, sourit-il. Alors ? Qu'a dit Jordan ?

\- Ils ont pu entrer en contact discrètement avec Spencer Blake, et il s'avère qu'il faisait une recherche sur le serveur pour en savoir plus sur l'affaire, car il s'interrogeait sur certaines choses concernant son coéquipier Kendall.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Oui. A priori c'est le genre de flic très intègre, respectueux des procédures, et il n'en menait pas large d'avoir le FBI au téléphone. Shaw a profité que Kendall était parti déjeuner pour expliquer la situation à Blake.

\- Mais pourquoi il se pose des questions sur son coéquipier ?

\- On ne sait pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas en parler au téléphone au commissariat.

\- Et comment être sûr qu'il ne va rien dire ? Kendall est son coéquipier et son ami, et ... ce serait normal.

\- A priori, d'après Shaw, parce qu'il a une femme et trois enfants, et s'il n'a rien à se reprocher, il a tout à perdre à ne pas collaborer avec le FBI sur une affaire de quadruple homicide ... De toute façon, pour le moment, on ne sait même pas s'il sait quelque chose ...

\- S'il a fait une recherche concernant son meilleur ami, alors il a des doutes. Et s'il a des doutes, il sait quelque chose ...

\- C'est vrai ... Gates et Shaw veulent prendre le risque de le mettre au courant, et de servir de lui, expliqua Beckett. De toute façon, l'enquête piétine, il faut qu'on arriver à percer une brèche pour progresser ...

\- Oui. Au moins, on avance ... Je suis sûr que ce Blake va nous apporter des éléments. Il côtoie Kendall depuis des années, il doit être un de ceux qui le connaît le mieux. Mais comment vont faire Shaw et Gates pour que Kendall ne se doute de rien ? S'il voit son coéquipier s'absenter, il va se poser des questions ...

\- Elles ont prévu une mise en scène. Blake va informer son Capitaine que sa mère vient d'avoir un accident, et qu'il doit s'absenter pour le reste de la journée.

\- Il va mentir à son Capitaine ?

\- Pas le choix.

\- Et il a accepté ?

\- Pas le choix, non plus ... Il a l'air plutôt effrayé par le FBI de toute façon, il fait ce que lui dit Shaw apparemment, sans broncher.

\- Ok. Et la mère de Blake a été prévenue ? Je veux dire, si Kendall vérifie ... Il est malin et prudent ...

\- Oui. Gates et Shaw ont pensé au moindre détail. Blake doit être sur le chemin du 12ème District, et il a appelé Kendall pour le prévenir. On l'a mis sur écoute au cas où ... Kendall semble avoir gobé l'histoire, il est toujours en train de déjeuner avec des collègues.

\- Bon ... On n'a plus qu'à attendre le verdict de l'interrogatoire alors.

\- Oui. Je vais ranger tous ces dossiers, on a fait le tour, ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pendant des heures, ajouta Kate, en empilant les documents éparpillés sur la table basse. Tu devrais en profiter pour appeler Alexis et voir de quoi il retourne concernant Meredith, non ?

\- Oui, bonne idée ..., ça m'évitera de m'agacer à réfléchir à la façon de coincer ce psychopathe ...

\- On va le coincer, Rick ..., assura-t-elle.

\- On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, alors on va le coincer, oui, acquiesça-t-il, avec un sourire confiant.

Elle lui sourit en retour, contente de le voir plus motivé et déterminé que jamais, et surtout optimiste. Même si elle était fatiguée, désemparée, et encore sous le coup des événements des deux derniers jours, elle s'efforçait aussi de positiver, et reprenait espoir à chaque fois qu'un nouvel élément apparaissait. Ils allaient finir par l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce taré n'allait pas continuer d'agir ainsi en toute impunité, de prendre des vies, de détruire des familles, et de menacer sa propre vie, son bonheur. C'était impensable, inimaginable.

\- Allez, jeune Padawan, va voir Maman ..., reprit Rick, déposant Eliott dans les bras de sa femme. Désolé, fiston, par contre, je garde mon téléphone et Dark Vador ...

\- De toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de Dark Vador pour ne pas pleurnicher avec Maman, sourit Kate, en asseyant Eliott sur ses genoux pour l'observer. N'est-ce pas mon petit cœur ?

Eliott gazouilla, et sourit, captivé par les paroles et sourires de sa mère.

\- Maman est magique ..., constata Castle, en se levant.

\- Papa n'est pas mal non plus, je crois ...

\- Evidemment ... Ce petit gars a les parents les plus géniaux au monde ! s'exclama Rick, tout sourire, avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau pour téléphoner à sa fille.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 15h._

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire du 12ème District, le lieutenant Spencer Blake se trouvait maintenant assis à la place du suspect et il n'en menait pas large. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui arrivait depuis deux heures, mais il était mal à l'aise de se retrouver ici. Il allait être interrogé, et il était plus qu'inquiet. Pas vraiment pour lui, même si ce n'était jamais drôle de se retrouver face au FBI pour un interrogatoire. Mais pour son coéquipier, Jake. Tout était allé si vite, et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Jake avait-il vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-il réellement le suspect du FBI dans l'affaire de « John l'étrangleur » ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant lui-même avait voulu vérifier certaines choses, par acquis de conscience. Il avait douté. Mais c'était impossible. Jake ne pouvait pas être un tueur en série. Pas le flic qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Il ne pouvait pas avoir violé et tué ces femmes, et encore moins abattu des flics, des collègues C'était impensable. Il se demandait s'il ne venait pas d'attirer des ennuis à son ami en consultant les dossiers de l'enquête. Il était juste intrigué par la présence de Jake à proximité de la scène du meurtre de Carolyn Sanders, c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait consulté le serveur et les données de l'enquête. Il voulait inciter Jake à se signaler auprès du FBI afin de pouvoir aider concernant cette affaire, qui, a priori, avait l'air de tourner en rond. Mais il n'imaginait pas que dans les dix minutes, un agent du FBI allait l'appeler, le questionner à propos de sa recherche, et lui demander de se présenter en urgence au 12ème District, et de mentir à son Capitaine, à son coéquipier et à ses proches afin de garder le secret le plus total. Il sentait que l'heure était grave. On lui avait demandé d'entrer au 12ème District par les sous-sols, afin d'éviter la horde de journalistes qui campaient devant le commissariat. Cette obsession du secret l'inquiétait. Dès son arrivée au poste, flic ou pas, un officier l'avait conduit en salle d'interrogatoire, et il attendait maintenant de savoir de quoi il retournait. C'était stressant d'imaginer qu'on l'observait peut-être derrière la vitre sans tain, qu'on l'étudiait comme un suspect, ou pire un criminel. Sans parler des questionnements qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, concernant Jake. Il avait dû lui mentir, et il détestait ça. Si Jake était suspect, pourquoi les flics ne l'interrogeaient pas ? Il ne comprenait rien, et plus il réfléchissait, moins il comprenait.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'entrée dans la salle d'interrogatoire du Capitaine Victoria Gates et l'agent Jordan Shaw. Il se leva instinctivement, comme un élève quand le directeur de l'école fait son entrée en classe, et constata immédiatement qu'elles avaient l'air plutôt bienveillantes, ce qui le rassura. Il détestait être pris en faute par ses supérieurs. Sa hiérarchie n'avait jamais eu le moindre reproche à lui faire, et il devait avouer qu'il craignait autant qu'il admirait le FBI. Il était scrupuleux dans son travail, méticuleux, et respectueux des procédures. Alors se retrouver au banc des accusés, même s'il n'avait rien fait, le stressait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- Lieutenant Blake, bonjour, annonça Jordan, en lui serrant la main. Je suis l'agent Shaw. Voici le Capitaine Gates.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, un peu timidement, serrant à son tour la main de Gates.

\- Asseyez-vous, lieutenant, lui ordonna fermement mais aimablement Shaw, en faisant de même.

\- Pour commencer, sachez que tout ce qui va être dit dans cette pièce ne doit pas en sortir, c'est clair ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous encourez une inculpation pour complicité de meurtre, si le moindre élément est diffusé dans la presse, ou parvient aux oreilles de vos collègues. On est bien d'accord ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, sentant leur gravité à toutes les deux.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda Gates en s'installant.

\- Plus ou moins ... enfin non, pas vraiment ..., balbutia-t-il, l'air un peu perturbé par la situation. Je n'ai pas bien saisi ... Je ...

Shaw et Gates avaient consulté rapidement le dossier du lieutenant Spencer Blake. Il était irréprochable. Marié, trois enfants, un flic exemplaire. Elles le sentaient intimidé, presque un peu effrayé par la situation. Le FBI pouvait faire ce genre d'effet. Et finalement, elles s'en réjouissaient, car c'était la situation idéale pour que Blake leur explique ce qu'il savait. Elles avaient longuement réfléchi à la façon de gérer la situation : fallait-il lui faire confiance et tout lui dire sur l'affaire et leurs suspicions à l'égard de Kendall, son coéquipier ? Elles allaient tenter cette stratégie. Blake était l'ami de Kendall, son coéquipier depuis des années. Il savait forcément quelque chose, qu'il en ait conscience ou non. Il avait une famille, il aimait son boulot, il était intègre. Il coopérerait. Jordan en était certaine. Restait à lui faire dire de quoi faire avancer l'enquête. Parce que pour le moment, Kendall menait toujours sa petite vie tranquillement, et fomentait Dieu seul sait quel plan macabre, et tous craignaient que, malgré la surveillance de quatre agents du FBI, il ne finisse par parvenir à ses fins, ou à s'enfuir sans qu'on ait pu l'arrêter. Blake, en se connectant au serveur, leur avait offert une opportunité qu'ils n'avaient pas osé saisir jusque là. Se servir d'un proche de Kendall pour l'atteindre.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous consulté le dossier de l'affaire de « John l'étrangleur » ? demanda Gates, alors que Shaw observait la moindre des réactions du lieutenant.

\- Je vous l'ai dit au téléphone. Je me renseignais ...

\- Pourquoi ? continua Gates.

\- Les médias disent beaucoup de choses sur cette affaire, et au poste, on est tous un peu intrigués ..., je suppose que c'est pareil au 12ème. Les rumeurs circulent, on s'interroge et on est inquiets ... Je voulais en savoir plus ..., avoir des informations fiables.

\- Pourquoi avoir consulté le dossier de votre coéquipier le lieutenant Jake Kendall ?

Un instant, Spencer sembla hésiter. Il ne dit rien, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait répondre. Bien-sûr, il comprenait que ce qu'il allait dire pouvait incriminer son coéquipier, ou jeter un doute tout au moins. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir non plus. Et après tout, Jake n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Lieutenant Blake, quatre femmes ont été assassinées, et trois d'entre elles ont été violées, reprit Gates, en haussant le ton, et le dévisageant avec gravité. Un de mes hommes est actuellement en soins intensifs, touché par deux balles en plein poumon. Et un de mes lieutenants a été violemment agressé avant hier soir ... Alors si vous savez quelque chose, quoi ce soit, vous devez nous le dire, ou vous serez complice des agissements de ce psychopathe ...

\- Jake n'est pas un psychopathe ..., répondit-il, finalement, d'un air convaincu.

\- C'est à nous d'en juger.

\- Alors il est vraiment suspect ? s'inquiéta-t-il, sincèrement touché et soucieux.

\- Commencez par répondre à nos questions, lieutenant. Pourquoi avez-vous consulté son dossier ? insista Shaw.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je ... Jake n'a rien fait de mal. Je sais que la nuit du meurtre de Carolyn Sanders, il se trouvait dans la 46ème rue, juste à côté de chez cette victime, quasiment à l'heure du meurtre ...

Gates et Shaw échangèrent un regard, partageant tacitement une certaine satisfaction d'obtenir enfin un élément plaçant leur suspect à proximité d'une scène de crime. Certes, c'était encore bien insuffisant pour l'incriminer. Mais c'était une avancée considérable. Restait à savoir comment Spencer Blake détenait cette information et dans quelle mesure elle était fiable.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Jordan.

\- Hier, un type s'est pointé au poste. M. Gutierrez. Il habite dans cette rue, et il venait pour faire un constat d'accident, car en se garant, Jake a légèrement endommagé sa Pontiac.

\- En pleine nuit ?

\- Oui. Gutierrez a dit qu'il partait au boulot quand il a constaté l'éraflure. Il a pu relever la plaque avant que Jake s'en aille, il a fait une photo aussi, puis il a retrouvé son nom via un copain à la municipale.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

\- Pas grand-chose ... Il a vu Jake courir pour rejoindre sa voiture, comme s'il faisait un footing. C'est tout, expliqua Spencer, bien conscient que ce dernier détail ne jouait pas en la faveur de son ami.

\- Vous avez pris sa déposition ? demanda Gates.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas fait attention au numéro de la rue sur le moment. Je n'ai même pas pensé à un rapport avec tout ça. J'ai juste signé le constat pour Jake, qui était sur une perquisition à ce moment-là, et ne pouvait pas rentrer au poste avant plusieurs heures.

\- Et qu'a dit Jake au sujet de cet incident ?

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Il a confirmé ?

\- Il ne se souvient pas vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas créer d'ennui à Gutierrez qui tenait beaucoup à sa Pontiac.

\- A-t-il eu l'air perturbé par ce que disait ce Gutierrez ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas, répondit Spencer, qui, en effet, ne se souvenait pas que Jake ait eu une réaction anormale quand il lui avait expliqué cette histoire au téléphone.

\- Vous lui avez demandé ce qu'il faisait dans ce quartier en pleine nuit ? ça vous a intrigué ?

\- Intrigué, non pas vraiment ... Jake fait souvent des footings à l'aube, c'est plus calme. Et il lui arrive aussi souvent de découcher pour passer la nuit chez une fille qu'il a rencontrée dans un bar ou en boîte ...

\- Et c'était le cas la nuit du meurtre de Carolyn Sanders ?

\- Oui. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a passé la nuit avec une fille rencontrée dans un bar ... C'est son truc, les filles d'une nuit ...

\- Lui avez-vous parlé de vos soupçons ? enchaîna Shaw.

\- Mes soupçons ? sembla s'étonner Spencer.

\- Oui, si vous avez fait une recherche dans le serveur, c'est que vous avez des soupçons.

\- Je n'ai pas de soupçon. Mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas ..., répondit-il, en soupirant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se justifier. Quand je me suis aperçu que la rue était à côté de chez la victime, ce matin, je lui ai demandé s'il avait témoigné auprès du FBI. Vous savez, il aurait pu voir quelque chose ...

\- Oui.

\- Mais il a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu, qu'il était flic, et qu'il avait l'habitude, et que s'il avait vu quelque chose il se serait signalé pour aider sur l'enquête.

\- Qu'avez-vous répondu ?

\- Eh bien, j'avais peur qu'on lui reproche par la suite de ne pas s'être signalé. C'est quand même un tueur en série qu'on recherche alors ... Enfin, il m'a dit qu'il appellerait le FBI dès qu'il aurait du temps.

\- Il ne l'a toujours pas fait, lui fit remarquer Gates.

\- Vous pensez que Jake pourrait avoir tué cette femme, Carolyn Sanders ? demanda Shaw, en le dévisageant.

\- Non ! s'indigna-t-il, aussitôt. Jake est un excellent flic. Il coince des tarés et des meurtriers depuis plus de dix ans. C'est son boulot. Jamais il ne violerait ou ne tuerait une femme ...

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? insista Shaw, essayant de l'amener à s'interroger davantage, et à douter, pour qu'il soit plus enclin à livrer des détails.

\- Evidemment !

\- Mais vous avez douté ? continua Jordan.

\- Non ... enfin ...

\- Vous avez douté oui ou non ? lui fit-elle un peu plus sèchement.

\- Oui ... mais seulement parce que la rumeur dit que c'est un flic, et qu'il était dans le quartier au cours de la nuit du meurtre. Mais c'est ridicule ... Je n'aurais jamais dû douter !

\- Avez-vous déjà vu Jake avec une femme ?

\- Vous voulez dire de manière romantique ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui. Plus d'une fois ...

Il savait exactement ce qu'étaient en train de faire l'agent Shaw et le capitaine Gates : creuser encore et encore sur tout ce qu'il savait de Jake. Alors il était vraiment suspect. Elles n'avaient pas l'air de douter une seule seconde. Il était totalement perdu face à ses certitudes, ébranlé dans ses convictions. Comment son meilleur ami pourrait-il être un tueur en série sans qu'il ne le sache ? Il avait la nausée, rien que de l'imaginer. Jake avait une famille aimante, des amis au travail. Il faisait un boulot parfait, il était drôle et joueur avec ses enfants. C'était totalement impensable. Elles devaient se tromper. Il y avait forcément une autre explication.

\- A-t-il déjà eu une relation stable ? demanda Jordan.

\- Oui. Meg ...

\- Une seule ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas toute sa vie, répondit-il, sur la défensive, sachant parfaitement où elles étaient en train de le mener.

La vie sentimentale de Jake était un néant absolu, et elles allaient se servir de ça pour démontrer qu'il correspondait au profil de ce psychopathe. Mais comment en étaient-elles venues à se focaliser sur lui ? Il ne comprenait pas comment Jake avait pu devenir suspect. S'il y avait des indices, elles ne seraient pas là à le questionner, lui. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Jake avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans leur collimateur ?

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Meg ? Elle l'a quittée ? demanda Jordan, devinant la réponse, au vu de ce qu'elle avait établi du profil psychologique du tueur et de Kendall.

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a un an environ ...

De nouveau, Jordan et Gates échangèrent un regard satisfait. Les pièces du puzzle étaient en train de s'ajouter les unes aux autres, et ce que Spencer leur apprenait de Jake, était tout ce qui leur manquait pour faire correspondre sa vie au profil de leur assassin.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Meg ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ... Ils ont été longtemps ensemble, il voulait se marier ... et elle est partie du jour au lendemain.

\- Et depuis Meg ? D'autres relations ? demanda Gates.

\- Je n'en sais rien ... non ...

\- Comment décririez-vous son comportement depuis ? continua Shaw.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? rétorqua-t-il, en haussant le ton. Qu'il est malheureux au point de violer des femmes et de les étrangler pour se venger de ce qu'il a subi avec Meg ?

\- C'est vous qui le dites, Lieutenant, ironisa Shaw, sentant combien Spencer était fâché, et sous le choc.

Mais elle savait que cette colère qu'il ressentait était indispensable. Il était dans le déni. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son ami pouvait être cet assassin. Ensuite viendrait le doute. Mais pour l'instant, elle comprenait, et une part d'elle-même était peinée. Il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que de découvrir qu'un être qu'on aimait vous avait trahi, et n'était pas celui que vous pensiez, alors que vous lui auriez accordé toute votre confiance et toute votre amitié les yeux fermés.

\- Bon sang ..., soupira Spencer, avec agacement. Jake est malheureux, oui ... mais ça va mieux depuis quelques temps. Il bosse comme un forcené ... et il n'a aucun problème avec les femmes.

\- Donc vous l'avez vu avec des femmes depuis Meg ? demanda Shaw.

\- Non ..., admit-il, mais il couche avec des tas de filles ...

\- Vous l'avez déjà vu avec une de ces filles ?

\- Non ... mais ... Il m'en parle souvent. Il couche à gauche à droite, je n'arrête pas de lui dire que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fera sa vie, mais il dit qu'il n'est pas prêt ...

\- Mais vous ne les avez jamais vues ?

\- Je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec lui, se défendit-il, donc non, je ne les ai jamais vues, ça ne veut pas dire que ...

\- Il fait du roller ? l'interrompit Gates, enchaînant sur une nouvelle question.

A nouveau, il hésita. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre, mais il sentait que plus il répondait, plus elles accumulaient des éléments incriminant Jake. Le tueur se déplaçait en rollers. Tous les médias en parlaient.

\- Pourquoi est-il votre suspect ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi lui ? demanda-t-il, l'air totalement désemparé.

\- Répondez simplement aux questions pour le moment. Est-ce que Jake fait du roller ?

\- Oui, ça lui arrive ... comme bon nombre de New-yorkais, non ? Je fais du roller, ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis ce psychopathe ..., soupira-t-il.

\- Vous connaissez Scott Mc Garrett ? poursuivit Shaw.

\- Oui, il était à l'Académie avec moi ... et Jake. Qui ne connaît pas Scott Mc Garrett ? La star de la promo ...

\- Vous l'avez revu récemment ?

\- Non, pas depuis l'Académie. Mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- Rien, répondit-il, sentant qu'il ne devait pas trop en dire.

Il ne savait pas ce que Scott Mc Garrett venait faire dans cette histoire. Il ne comprenait pas. Et ça l'agaçait.

\- Lieutenant ? Que signifie ce « mais » ?

\- Expliquez-moi d'abord. Pourquoi m'interrogez-vous sur Scott Mc Garrett ?

\- Est-ce que Jake a revu Scott Mc Garrett ? demanda Shaw, se refusant de répondre aux questions de Spencer.

Il ne dit rien, semblant hésiter, réfléchissant pour tenter de donner du sens à ce qui se passait.

\- Répondez Spencer, lui ordonna Gates.

\- Oui. Il l'a revu, répondit-il, devinant qu'il venait encore d'enfoncer son ami.

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais plus, il y a un an environ ... c'était l'été dernier je pense ... Il m'a juste dit qu'il l'avait aperçu faire son footing à Central Park.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins ... On s'en est étonnés car on pensait que Scott travaillait à Los Angeles.

\- Jake a dit autre chose ? Que pensait-il de Scott ? demanda Shaw.

\- Je n'en sais rien ... Il n'a rien dit de spécial. Juste qu'il l'avait aperçu, et qu'il n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport avec Scott Mc Garrett ?

\- Vous saviez que Scott organisait des paris qui consistaient à séduire des femmes à l'Académie ?

\- Non ..., répondit-il sincèrement. Pourquoi ? Le tueur a un rapport avec Scott ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Shaw avant de se lancer dans une longue explication.

Il fallait maintenant lui en dire plus, afin qu'il passe du déni au doute véritable, et qu'il commençât à se poser de vraies questions sur son coéquipier lui-aussi. Il fallait le faire basculer dans leur camp. Alors elles lui expliquèrent ce qu'elles avaient établi quant au mode opératoire du tueur, son admiration pour Scott, l'imitation de son jeu de séduction à l'époque de l'Académie. Elles en restèrent là pour le moment, et Spencer, silencieux, sembla analyser les explications.

\- Quand vous étiez à l'Académie vous étiez amis avec Jake ? reprit Shaw.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Jake était plutôt solitaire. On est devenus amis ensuite quand on a été affecté au 7ème District comme partenaires.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Jake à l'Académie ?

\- Non ..., enfin juste comme d'un gars un peu à l'écart.

\- Ses parents sont divorcés ? demanda Gates.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport ?

\- Pourquoi ses parents ont divorcé ? continua Shaw, ignorant ses questions.

\- Sa mère couchait avec un autre type. Son père l'a découvert. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, expliqua-t-il.

\- Comment a-t-il vécu cela ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il était ado à l'époque. Jake n'est pas le genre à raconter sa vie. Vous allez en déduire qu'il tue des femmes mariées qui ont un amant pour punir sa mère ?

\- Sans doute ..., répondit Shaw.

\- Jake ne peut pas ... Il ... non ..., c'est impossible, leur fit-il, s'obstinant à ne pas vouloir y croire. J'ai dîné avec lui hier soir encore, avec ma femme, et les enfants ... et il a joué avec eux, il ne peut pas ... non ...

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, Spencer, mais tous les indices pointent vers lui ..., expliqua Shaw, d'un air compatissant.

\- Quels indices ? s'énerva-t-il. Si vous aviez des preuves, vous l'auriez déjà arrêté et interrogé, non ?

\- En effet ..., reconnut Shaw. Mais nos déductions et le profilage désignent Jake Kendall ... et la marge d'erreur est extrêmement faible ...

\- Le profilage n'est pas fiable à 100 % ..., lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Non, mais en croisant tous les éléments, il n'y a qu'un suspect possible, et c'est lui, affirma Shaw.

\- Peut-être que vous vous êtes trompés dans vos déductions et ... Jake est le flic le plus intègre que je connaisse ... Vous l'imaginez avoir tué cette femme, cet officier l'autre soir ? Le tueur l'a abattu de sang-froid ... et il a tiré sur cet autre flic ... Vous imaginez un flic faire ça à des collègues ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, répondit Gates.

\- Pourquoi Jake ? Pourquoi vous pensez que c'est lui ? demanda-il, implorant presque des explications.

C'était le moment de lui en dire plus. Shaw reprit pas à pas l'évolution de l'enquête et de leurs déductions, de leurs observations et de leurs analyses. Le profil du tueur, sa voix, ses données morphologiques sur les videos, le roller, le couteau-suisse de l'Académie, les traits et croix sur les victimes, les bouquets de fleurs, tout menait à Jake Kendall. Quand il eut fini d'écouter le récit détaillé des dernières semaines d'enquête, Spencer sembla totalement abattu, perdu. Il ne dit rien, sous le choc. Tout le raisonnement se tenait. Il n'y avait pas de preuves concrètes, pas d'indices, mais tout se tenait. C'était sidérant. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais au fond de lui, c'était comme s'il savait qu'elles avaient raison, comme si plein de petits détails prenaient sens.

\- Voulez-vous faire une pause, Spencer ? demanda gentiment Shaw.

\- Non ..., répondit-il, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez le lieutenant Kate Beckett ? poursuivit Gates.

\- Oui.

\- Jake vous a-t-il déjà parlé d'elle ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, il ne m'a pas parlé d'elle. Peut-être une fois quand elle a arrêté le sénateur Bracken ... ça faisait les gros titres, on a parlé d'elle, comme ça, puisqu'elle était à l 'Académie avec nous ... mais c'est tout ...

\- On pense qu'il l'a agressée avant-hier, et qu'il lui en veut particulièrement. Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Non ... mais s'il est bien l'homme que vous décrivez, il en veut aux femmes du monde entier a priori.

\- Oui, sans doute, mais avec Kate Beckett c'est encore différent.

\- Je ne sais pas ..., répondit-il, totalement abasourdi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ... Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que ce ne soit pas lui ?

Elles sentirent tout son désarroi, toute sa peine, et en furent touchées.

\- Elle est minime. Très minime.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est quelqu'un de bien ... vraiment ... un super flic ..., un très bon ami ... pourquoi ?

\- La psychologie des tueurs en série est très complexe. Si je pouvais vous répondre simplement, je le ferai ...

\- Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve que ce soit lui ...

\- Pour l'instant. M. Gutierrez va être interrogé, il situera Kendall sur la dernière scène de crime.

\- Ça ne suffira pas, leur fit remarquer Spencer.

\- Non ...

\- Il est surveillé ?

\- Oui.

Spencer encaissa le coup, prenant conscience de toute la stratégie qui avait été mise en place autour de son ami et coéquipier. Il était blessé, triste, profondément triste de réaliser que Jake était peut-être bien cet assassin. Triste pour lui, pour ce qui l'attendait. Triste pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à toutes ces femmes. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Jake en était arrivé là, même si les explications de l'agent Shaw avaient donné du sens à tout cela. Et il s'en voulait. Si tout cela était vrai, et a priori, ça l'était, il aurait dû voir quelque chose, il aurait dû le sentir, il aurait dû être plus présent pour son ami. Il était partagé entre un profond désarroi doublé d'une infinie tristesse, et la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Jake, le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour les crimes qu'il avait commis.

\- C'est pourquoi je vous répète que rien de ce qui s'est dit ici ne doit en sortir. Kendall ne doit pas savoir qu'on le soupçonne, ou vous aurez sur la conscience la responsabilité de ses nouveaux crimes ...

\- Sans compter que vous pourrez dire adieu à votre travail ...

\- C'est bon, leur fit-il sèchement. Je ne dirai rien. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Agissez normalement, répondit Gates.

\- Le plus normalement possible, précisa Shaw. Vous porterez un micro, que vous ne quitterez pas tant qu'on ne vous l'aura pas ordonné.

\- Vous allez m'espionner ?

\- Pas vous. Kendall, à travers vous. Vous êtes notre meilleure chance ...

\- Que voulez-vous découvrir ? Je n'ai pas été fichu de voir quoi que ce soit en dix ans de partenariat ... et vous croyez qu'il va soudain me faire une grande révélation ?

\- On ne sait jamais. On pense qu'il a l'intention d'agir prochainement ... On doit le suivre à la trace.

\- Vous avez déjà des agents qui le traquent.

\- Mais vous êtes son ami ...

\- Et vous me demandez de le trahir ...

\- Il a violé et tué quatre femmes ..., il a abattu un flic ..., lui fit remarquer Gates.

\- Je sais ... mais ... Je sais, soupira-t-il, tristement. Il doit dîner à la maison ce soir ... Je devais lui présenter une amie ... est-ce que je dois dire à cette femme de ne pas venir ? Je ne voudrais pas la jeter dans la gueule du loup si vraiment ...

\- Non. Ne changez absolument rien. Agissez comme vous l'auriez fait sans savoir. Je sais que c'est extrêmement compliqué, mais il va falloir y parvenir.

\- Ok ...

\- Bien. Nous avons encore quelques questions.

Spencer acquiesça du regard, totalement abasourdi. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Shaw et Gates avaient bien conscience de l'enfer qu'il vivait à cet instant. Elles ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles allaient obtenir de cette surveillance via le micro de Spencer. Peut-être rien. Mais c'était un coup à tenter. Elles avaient l'impression d'y voir enfin plus clair, et le sentiment que leurs certitudes étaient maintenant confortées par des faits. Le profil de Kendall et du tueur concordaient. Mais il manquait toujours ces fichus indices, et un moyen de le coincer. Dans l'immédiat, elles allaient tenter de préciser quelques détails concernant Jake Kendall, et envoyer des officiers chercher Gutierrez afin de l'interroger au plus vite.


	85. Chapter 85

_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui continuent à me lire, commenter et s'intéresser à mon histoire !_

 **Chapitre 37**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 16h30 ..._

Installée dans le canapé, Kate câlinait Eliott après sa tétée, tout en jetant de temps en temps un œil vers Castle qui faisait les cent pas en réfléchissant. Eliott semblait bien réveillé, et pas du tout décidé à refaire une petite sieste, malgré le peu qu'il avait dormi en début d'après-midi. Quant à son mari, il s'impatientait dans l'attente des nouvelles du commissariat. Depuis le début d'après-midi, ils suivaient presque en direct les derniers rebondissements de l'affaire, mais tout cela de loin, et c'était frustrant pour eux qui avaient l'habitude d'être au cœur de l'événement, et totalement impliqués et investis dans leurs enquêtes. Ils savaient que Spencer Blake, après son interrogatoire, avait rejoint le 7ème District, et retrouvé son coéquipier comme si de rien n'était. Il était maintenant placé sur écoute, la surveillance était toujours active sur Jake Kendall, et tout le monde attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose, ou qu'on apprenne un élément décisif sur la suite des événements. Dans le même temps, M. Gutierrez, ce riverain qui devait leur fournir une preuve concrète de la présence de Kendall à proximité de la scène de crime au moment du meurtre, était en train d'être interrogé. Ryan et Tory avaient fini par obtenir un visuel du véhicule de Kendall dans le quartier du Boum Boum Boum, le soir du meurtre, puis à plusieurs reprises sur le trajet menant vers chez la victime, Carolyn Sanders, et ce via des caméras de vidéosurveillance de certaines rues. Mais il était difficile de prouver qu'il suivait bien le taxi où avaient embarqué Carolyn et son amie après leur soirée au bar. Même si c'était évident pour eux, il y aurait moyen de contredire cette thèse. Ryan et Tory Ellis se concentraient maintenant sur les minutes qui avaient suivi le meurtre, et les rues aux environs de chez M. Gutierrez, afin de retracer le départ du véhicule de Kendall, après qu'il ait violé et tué Carolyn Sanders. Dans tous les cas, pour le moment, aucune des images de la voiture de Kendall ne permettait d'obtenir un visuel sur son visage. Il faisait nuit noire, et bien trop sombre pour qu'il soit identifiable au volant de son véhicule. Mais les faits s'accumulaient, et plus il y en aurait, moins on pourrait prétexter le hasard, et moins on pourrait les contester.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est long ..., soupira Castle. Ça ne paraît pas aussi interminable quand on mène les interrogatoires nous-mêmes ...  
\- Tu devrais t'occuper en attendant ..., répondit Kate, regardant Eliott qui, dans ses bras, jouait avec un livre en tissu.  
\- Je m'occupe ... Je réfléchis ...  
\- Tu pourrais essayer de rappeler Alexis ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, levant les yeux vers lui, pour le voir effectuer un énième tour sur lui-même, et repartir dans la direction opposée.  
\- Ça fait trois fois que j'essaie de l'appeler ...

Alexis ne répondait pas à ses appels, et il s'était dit qu'elle était sans doute très occupée avec Meredith, et Cody. Dans tous les cas, si elle ne répondait pas c'est que la situation n'était pas si dramatique que sa mère l'avait laissé entendre, parce que sinon, Alexis se serait empressée de le supplier d'intervenir pour chasser l'importune. Sa mère avait dû exagérer, elle avait un don pour faire une montagne de pas grand-chose. Certes, Meredith était exaspérante et envahissante, mais il restait persuadé qu'Alexis était capable de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait décider de ce qui était bon pour elle avec ou sans son accord. Et puis Cody était un homme intelligent, posé, philosophe qui plus est : il saurait gérer la situation, et était certainement à même de composer avec une future belle-mère complètement folle, de la rassurer et surtout de ne pas prendre ombrage des remarques désobligeantes qu'elle pourrait faire. Du moins, Rick l'espérait. Même si lui-même était tracassé par l'idée de ce mariage, et surtout par ce qu'il signifiait - sa petite fille était devenue une femme, et s'éloignait encore un peu plus de lui – il voyait combien Alexis était heureuse et épanouie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Meredith, aussi écervelée soit-elle, devrait pouvoir s'en rendre compte aussi. Néanmoins, il avait promis à sa mère et à Kate qu'il lui parlerait, et s'assurerait qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'esclandre chez Cody. Alexis le rappellerait probablement plus tard quand elle aurait eu ses messages. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas la tête à se tracasser pour Meredith, tant l'enquête accaparait toutes ses réflexions. Ils avaient avancé oui, mais il n'y avait toujours rien de concret, et il s'impatientait. Plus le temps passait, plus la journée avançait, plus il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir être plus actif. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus de toute façon en étant au commissariat. Rien probablement. Mais attendre ainsi les appels de Shaw ou de Ryan, sans rien pouvoir faire, était exaspérant. Il s'était bien occupé un peu en passant en revue pour la énième fois toutes les informations à leur disposition concernant Jake Kendall, mais cela ne servait à rien, et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien de plus, pour l'instant, qu'il puisse faire.

\- Rick ... Tu me donnes le tournis ..., soupira Kate, alors qu'il passait de nouveau devant elle, et faisait demi-tour pour s'éloigner.  
\- Ça ne t'agace pas, toi ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ...  
\- Mon agacement est intérieur, répondit-elle. Je sais que c'est pénible d'attendre, mais c'est encore pire de te voir arpenter le salon comme ça ...

Castle ne répondit pas, s'approchant de la fenêtre pour jeter un œil vers la rue, plutôt calme. Il constata que les officiers chargés de leur protection, enfin, de celle de Kate en particulier, étaient toujours là, à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée de leur résidence. Un instant, il songea de nouveau à la menace que représentait ce psychopathe. Ils l'avaient identifié. C'était lui. Jake Kendall. Il en avait après Kate. Il voulait l'éliminer comme les autres, il voulait la violer, l'étrangler. Il s'efforça de chasser rapidement ces pensées de son esprit, car une sensation de dégoût s'était emparée de lui à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Kate, et de ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir. Il avait la chance que sa femme soit forte, psychologiquement et moralement, pour se remettre de pareille agression. Elle était flic, et cela l'aidait certainement à affronter ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais il avait encore la sensation de son corps blotti dans ses bras quand il l'avait retrouvée à l'hôpital après l'agression, et la vision de ses larmes, de son désarroi. Elle avait eu si peur. Il le savait. Elle le lui avait dit, et quand Kate se confiait sur ses angoisses, sur ses sentiments, c'est que vraiment elle était affectée, et touchée au plus profond d'elle-même. Et en cette fin d'après-midi, attendre sans n'avoir rien de concret à faire, faisait cogiter son esprit, et renaître en lui cette colère, et cette angoisse, qu'il avait maîtrisées depuis deux jours. Il positivait, il fanfaronnait, il plaisantait, et s'occupait la tête à réfléchir et enquêter pour trouver comment coincer ce taré coûte que coûte, mais il avait peur, et dès qu'il y avait un petit temps mort, comme celui-ci, cette peur et cette colère le rattrapaient.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, le regard rivé sur la rue, qu'il n'entendit pas Kate se lever pour le rejoindre, et sursauta quand la main de sa femme se posa en une caresse apaisante dans son dos, accompagnée du son familier des petits gazouillis d'Eliott.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, l'air soucieuse.  
\- Oui ..., sourit-il, d'un ton rassurant. Désolé ... ça m'agace d'être inactif, c'est tout ...  
\- C'est tout ? Je connais cet air, Castle ...  
\- Non, ça va ..., répondit-il, alors qu'Eliott babillait joyeusement dans les bras de Kate. C'est juste que, d'habitude, quand on enquête, on est à fond sur l'enquête et ... on maîtrise les choses ... et là ... j'ai l'impression qu'on ne maîtrise rien et que ça ne dépend pas de nous.  
\- On a été plus qu'utiles sur cette enquête ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, même au loft et occupés avec notre petit homme. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que Shaw nous tient constamment informés de la moindre avancée ...  
\- Oui, je sais bien ... Mais pour moi c'est comme quand on prend l'avion, et qu'on remet sa vie entre les mains du pilote et du copilote ... Si l'avion se crashe, il se crashe, on ne peut rien faire ...  
\- Tu es dans une phase super optimiste, dis donc, le taquina-t-elle gentiment. Notre pilote et notre copilote sont les meilleurs ... Gates et Shaw ne feront pas se crasher l'avion, Rick ... on va le coincer ...  
\- Oui, on va le coincer, assura-t-il, convaincu qu'ils finiraient par trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. Mais tu vois, c'est personnel ... c'est ... il s'en est pris à toi, Kate. Ce taré t'a agressée, il a posé ses mains sur toi ... il t'a blessée ... Et Espo est à l'hôpital à cause de ce psychopathe ... Et je déteste me sentir impuissant quand ma femme, ma famille ont été touchés ...  
\- Je sais, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle, avec douceur, tendant sa main libre vers sa joue pour y déposer une caresse du bout des doigts, tout en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

Oui, elle savait comment réagissait son homme quand on s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait. Elle en avait eu un aperçu la première fois quand Alexis avait été enlevée, et depuis, trop souvent malheureusement, quand elle-même était mise en danger, ou violentée. Elle savait la colère qui pouvait animer son mari, et le besoin qu'il avait d'agir, de traquer les coupables pour les faire payer, pour que justice soit faite. Et elle savait aussi combien il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle avait pu souffrir, qu'elle avait été ébranlée, parce que ce psychopathe avait réveillé sa pire angoisse. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui en dire beaucoup pour qu'il ressente les choses.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus, reprit-il. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas la faille ... mais il y a une faille quelque part ... et il faut la trouver ...  
\- Mon mari, qui est un homme plein de bon sens ... parfois, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin, m'a dit récemment qu'il ne fallait pas s'obstiner à se creuser la tête quand ça ne vient pas ..., mais qu'il faut laisser son esprit se reposer un peu ... et cesser de se tracasser.  
\- Ton mari a dit ça ? sourit-il, attendri par la façon dont Kate apaisait son agacement.  
\- Hum ...  
\- C'est un homme intelligent ...  
\- Il peut l'être ..., sourit-elle, avec malice, avant d'adopter un ton plus sérieux. Tu sais, je suis en colère, moi-aussi, et ça m'exaspère de ne pas pouvoir faire davantage, et de ne pas trouver la faille comme tu dis. Si je le pouvais, je traquerais ce Kendall moi-même ..., jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une erreur fatale. Mais il a commis des erreurs, et on se rapproche petit à petit. Alors on va attendre patiemment les prochaines infos, et on recommencera à réfléchir ...  
\- Et on trouvera quelque chose ...  
\- Parce qu'on est les meilleurs ..., conclut-elle avec un sourire plein d'optimisme.

Eliott gazouilla bruyamment au même moment, poussant presque un cri de joie, si bien qu'ils se regardèrent, surpris et amusés.

\- Notre petit Mogwaï est d'accord, on dirait ..., constata Rick, contemplant son fils qui babillait d'un air joyeux, comme s'il leur parlait.  
\- Il est surtout très content ..., il a maman et papa pour lui tout seul ... tout plein de câlins et de bisous ...  
\- La belle vie, oui ..., sourit Castle, échangeant avec sa femme un de ces longs regards silencieux qui en disait long sur le bonheur qu'ils partageaient autour de leur bébé.  
\- Dis, si tu me faisais un café au lieu de tourner en rond et de te tourmenter ? reprit Kate, d'une voix douce, passant un bras autour de son cou, pour l'enlacer, Eliott calé entre eux deux.  
\- Bonne idée ..., répondit-il, effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser souriant.  
\- Avec un joli cœur en mousse ..., chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche.  
\- Tu réclames des cœurs en mousse maintenant ?  
\- Simplement parce que c'est un bon moyen de t'occuper quelques minutes ..., c'est pour ton bien ..., se défendit-elle, d'un air rieur. Et pour le mien aussi d'ailleurs ...  
\- Tu sais qu'un cœur en mousse réclamé n'est pas gratuit ?  
\- Ah oui ? Combien pour un cœur ?  
\- Montre-moi ce que tu as à offrir ..., la provoqua-t-il, avec un sourire coquin.

En guise de réponse, elle happa ses lèvres tendrement, les caressant avec douceur et sensualité, l'entrainant ainsi dans un baiser aussi gourmand que voluptueux,

\- Alors ? souffla-t-elle, contre sa bouche. J'ai mérité mon cœur en mousse ?  
\- Oh que oui ... Tu es douée pour les paiements en nature ... Je devrais penser plus souvent à te faire payer ma générosité ..., la taquina-t-il.

Elle rit, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien, heureuse d'avoir apaisé son agacement par quelques mots, sourires et gestes tendres, et d'être parvenue à faire retomber la tension qui régnait au loft.

\- Autre chose pour satisfaire ma dame ?  
\- Non, ça devrait aller ..., sourit-elle, piquant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ok ... je m'en occupe alors ..., lui fit-il, en desserrant son étreinte et s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

 _Vingt minutes plus tard ..._

Eliott installé dans son transat se laissait doucement bercer par la balade des éléphants, et le balancement léger de son petit siège. Kate, assise dans le canapé, tentait de se concentrer sur ses révisions pour son concours de Capitaine. Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour travailler, mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit pour éviter de se tracasser, et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas mis le nez dans ses bouquins. L'examen était dans un mois, et elle voulait être fin prête avant d'avoir repris le travail, car elle ne voyait pas comment elle parviendrait à conjuguer son boulot, son rôle de maman, de femme, et des révisions pour un concours. Ce serait tout bonnement impossible, et elle ne voulait pas se rajouter une pression supplémentaire. Ses dernières semaines de congé maternité devraient donc lui permettre de revoir tout ce qu'il y avait à revoir pour obtenir ce concours, qui, plus elle s'y investissait, plus il lui tenait à cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Et puis Gates comptait sur elle. Mais il était vrai que pour le moment, cette affaire accaparait son esprit, qui divaguait, et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les diverses procédures pénales qu'elle relisait pour la énième fois.

Posant son livre sur le canapé, elle attrapa son café, et but une petite gorgée du breuvage amoureusement préparé par Rick. Elle jeta un œil vers Eliott et sourit, amusée par sa petite bouille luttant contre le sommeil. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement, et elle observait sa respiration ralentir, alors que la musique des éléphants le berçait, mais il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, comme s'il voulait à tout prix éviter de dormir. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment têtu, mais tellement adorable. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui, mais au moins, il semblait moins souffrir de sa poussée dentaire.

Quand elle vit Rick sortir du bureau, elle lui fit signe, de loin, de ne pas faire de bruit, si bien qu'il s'avança, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui la fit sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait des airs grotesques. Il la rejoignit et s'installa dans le canapé près d'elle.

\- Alors ? chuchota-t-elle, pressée de savoir ce qu'il y avait de nouveau concernant Alexis.

Alexis venait de rappeler son père, ce qui avait permis de l'occuper quelques minutes et de détourner son attention de ses inquiétudes concernant l'enquête.

\- Pour l'instant, Alexis survit ..., répondit-il à voix basse, d'un air sceptique. Meredith semble se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Elle est adorable avec Cody ...  
\- Et pour le mariage ?  
\- Eh bien, mère et fille ont eu une discussion à cœur ouvert ce midi, et Alexis me dit que Meredith semble avoir accepté l'idée.  
\- Tout va bien alors ...  
\- Hum ... je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Elle n'a pas débarqué à l'aube par le premier vol depuis Boston, déterminée à ce que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu, pour céder aussi facilement ... Tu l'as entendue comme moi ce matin, elle n'était vraiment pas dans l'état d'esprit de nous faciliter la vie ...  
\- Peut-être qu'elle a simplement été attendrie de voir sa fille heureuse. Elle a aussi rencontré Cody, et a dû se rendre compte que c'est quelqu'un de très bien, de sérieux. Cody est un jeune homme intelligent, et charmant, bien sous tous rapports ...  
\- Tu oublies qu'il est divorcé ..., qu'il a plus de trente ans et ...  
\- Tu crois que c'est le genre de choses qui peuvent rebuter Meredith ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien ... non ... elle est tellement ... superficielle parfois. Mais crois-moi, elle manigance quelque chose ... Je ne crois pas une seule seconde à la maman qui fond totalement devant l'amour et le bonheur de sa fille.  
\- Meredith veut qu'elle soit heureuse, Rick, comme toi. Et elle l'est ...  
\- Peut-être, mais Meredith ne se tracasse que pour des choses qui la concernent personnellement. Je ne comprends déjà pas pourquoi soudain elle débarque pour se mêler de la vie de sa fille, et maintenant je comprends encore moins pourquoi elle a cédé aussi facilement, alors qu'elle était prête à réunir un conseil de famille et user de tous les moyens pour faire changer Alexis d'avis ...  
\- Je ne sais pas ... Qu'en dit Alexis ?  
\- Elle pense comme moi, elle reste méfiante ... Sa mère lui a dit qu'elles reparleraient plus tard de ce mariage, et qu'elles auraient le temps car elle compte rester plusieurs jours, faire plus ample connaissance avec son futur gendre et profiter de sa fille. Alexis n'a pas osé lui conseiller d'aller à l'hôtel ...  
\- Du coup elle s'est installée chez Cody ..., en conclut Kate, qui commençait à bien comprendre le fonctionnement de Meredith.  
\- Voilà ... et lui n'a rien osé dire non plus ... A mon avis, elle va jouer la gentille belle-mère pour mieux ensuite intervenir au sujet de ce mariage, raconter à Alexis et Cody combien son propre mariage précoce a gâché sa vie, sa carrière ...  
\- Elle n'est sûrement pas aussi machiavélique ...  
\- C'est une femme ... Les femmes sont toutes un peu ..., commença-t-il, s'interrompant au vu du regard noir de Kate. Sauf toi, bien-sûr ma chérie ... Mais je t'assure qu'il se trame quelque chose. Cody et Alexis ont emmené Meredith au MET tout l'après-midi ...  
\- Et ? En quoi ça prouve qu'elle est machiavélique ?  
\- Meredith déteste les musées et ce genre de trucs ... ça l'ennuie mortellement. La seule fois où je l'ai emmenée dans un musée, à l'époque, elle s'est endormie sur un fauteuil et a ronflé tout l'après-midi ...  
\- Tu sais ..., plus j'en apprends, plus je me demande pourquoi tu l'as épousée ..., constata Kate, se posant réellement la question tant Meredith était particulière.  
\- Eh bien, en fait ..., fit-il en réfléchissant.  
\- Epargne-moi de répondre, mon cœur, s'il te plaît ... Je préfère ne pas savoir !

Elle savait ce qui avait dû séduire le jeune Rick Castle vingt ans plus tôt. Sans même parler du joli physique de Meredith, elle avait ce côté totalement farfelu, frivole et décalé qui devait plaire au jeune homme tout aussi farfelu, frivole et décalé qu'était son mari à l'époque. Elle n'avait jamais posé de questions au sujet du premier mariage de Rick, et préférait finalement ne pas trop en savoir. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Elle n'était pas du genre à essayer d'en savoir plus sur le passé sentimental de son homme. Au contraire. Il avait tellement changé. Il était devenu vraiment lui-même, avec l'âge, les expériences de la vie, avec elle aussi, sans aucun doute. Il le lui avait dit : elle avait fait de lui un homme meilleur, et l'amour qu'elle lui portait, qu'il lui portait, l'avaient transformé.

\- Enfin, reprit-il, Alexis voudrait que je discute avec sa mère. Elle dit qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux la convaincre d'aller s'installer ailleurs, et découvrir le fin mot de toute cette histoire.  
\- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix si tu penses vraiment que Meredith va s'incruster et tenter de les faire changer d'avis au risque de semer la zizanie.

Ça n'enchantait pas vraiment Kate d'imaginer Meredith débarquer de nouveau au loft, pour discuter avec Rick. Elle était agacée rien qu'à l'idée de l'entendre à nouveau raconter de charmants souvenirs sur son mariage avec son homme, ou pire sur leur vie sexuelle, et l'appeler « chaton », se plaire à l'étreindre chaleureusement, ou à le taquiner. Mais il s'agissait d'Alexis, et c'était important. Elle aimait beaucoup Alexis, et savait que ce pouvait être douloureux pour elle que sa mère s'oppose ainsi à son mariage, si tel était vraiment le cas.

\- Peut-être que qu'on pourrait l'inviter à dîner ? suggéra Kate, se demandant si elle venait vraiment de faire cette proposition.  
\- Qui ? Meredith ?  
\- Oui. Avec Alexis et Cody ... Et Martha, ajouta-t-elle, se disant que plus il y aurait de monde, plus Meredith aurait de quoi se divertir et oublier Rick.  
\- Je vois ... un grand dîner familial ...  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait l'occasion de tous nous retrouver autour du bonheur d'Alexis ...  
\- Je doute qu'Alexis ait envie qu'on débatte du bien fondé de son mariage autour d'un dîner ..., lui fit remarquer Rick.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ... mais ce serait l'occasion pour Meredith de constater que nous sommes tous heureux pour Alexis et Cody, qu'il est pleinement intégré dans la famille déjà ... Et puis, tu pourrais prendre Meredith à part pour mettre les points sur les « i » si vraiment tu penses qu'elle manigance quelque chose ...  
\- Oui, vu comme ça, c'est une bonne idée ... Mais ...  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Elle t'agace ... et ... je n'ai pas envie de te voir agacée ... ou qu'elle dise des choses qui te blessent.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire. C'est important pour Alexis, alors je peux bien supporter Meredith le temps d'un dîner ... Mais par contre ...

Son téléphone, posé sur la table basse, vibra, la coupa dans son élan. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'enchaîner sur les remarques qu'elle avait à faire à son mari concernant l'attitude de Meredith vis-à-vis de lui, et ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Le téléphone annonçait un appel de Jordan Shaw si bien qu'elle s'empressa de répondre. Rick tendit l'oreille, espérant avoir enfin des nouvelles significatives suite à l'interrogatoire de ce M. Gutierrez.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard, aux abords de la 46ème Rue ..._

A bord de la Crown Victoria, Beckett et Castle patientaient dans les embouteillages et la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi. Concentrés, pleins d'espoir et plongés dans leurs réflexions, ils avaient hâte de rejoindre le domicile de Carolyn Sanders afin de jeter un œil par eux-mêmes à cette scène de crime que tout le monde pensait vitale pour l'enquête. L'investigation avait avancé, grâce à l'interrogatoire de M. Gutierrez. Celui-ci, d'abord plutôt hostile et sur la réserve, avait échappé à l'enquête de voisinage menée dès les premières heures suivant le meurtre, parce qu'il était au travail, et que l'ami chez lequel il vivait avait volontairement omis de mentionner son existence, M. Gutierrez étant sans papiers, et travaillant illégalement aux Etats-Unis. Gates lui avait garanti qu'on se montrerait clément en sa faveur s'il coopérait, et fournissait les informations dont il avait connaissance. Il avait donc expliqué, ce que Spencer Blake avait déjà raconté un peu plus tôt : il avait vu un homme au bout de la rue, avec un sac à dos dans les mains, se mettre à courir vers le véhicule qui avait endommagé l'avant de sa Pontiac Ventura. L'homme s'était engouffré dans la voiture, et était parti sans qu'il n'ait le temps de lui signaler qu'il y avait eu un accrochage. Mais il avait relevé le numéro de la plaque. D'après ses souvenirs, l'homme n'avait pas l'air paniqué, méfiant ou inquiet, mais juste concentré. Il était habillé de façon classique, en jean et polo, et ne portait ni cagoule, ni gants. On lui avait montré une photo du lieutenant Jake Kendall, mais à part pour sa taille et sa carrure imposante, M. Gutierrez avait dit qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas, expliquant qu'il faisait nuit noire et que la rue n'était pas bien éclairée. Ryan avait alors eu l'idée de lui montrer l'image de l'homme, visiblement grimé, qui apparaissait sur les vidéos du Boum Boum Boum, et dont les données morphologiques correspondaient à celles de Kendall. On ne voyait pas bien son visage, car il était évident que le suspect tentait d'éviter les caméras, mais le peu qu'on voyait avait suffi à Gutierrez pour affirmer que oui, c'était bien le type qui courait vers la voiture au cours de la nuit du meurtre. Il arborait une petite barbe, un teint plus mat que d'accoutumé, des cheveux blonds alors que Kendall était brun, des petites lunettes rondes, et un piercing à l'oreille. Une apparence totalement à l'opposé de celle du lieutenant Kendall en temps normal. Dans tous les cas grâce au témoignage de M. Gutierrez, la chronologie des faits se confirmait, et on pouvait maintenant prouver que cet homme grimé présent au Boum Boum Boum au même moment que Carolyn Sanders, était celui qui était monté à bord de la voiture de Kendall, qui avait effectué le trajet en suivant le taxi emprunté par Carolyn Sanders et son amie jusqu'à chez elles, puis avait été vu dans la rue à l'angle de celle du domicile de la victime, quelques minutes après sa mort, quittant rapidement le quartier. Les évidences étaient là et c'était une avancée considérable.

Gates et Shaw leur avaient dit avoir hésité un instant à interpeller Kendall pour l'interroger au sujet de ses déplacements au cours de la nuit du meurtre de Carolyn Sanders. Il pourrait difficilement nier s'être grimé et s'être rendu jusqu'au quartier de la victime, puisque sa voiture avait clairement été identifiée, et qu'il avait confirmé à son collègue qu'il était bien dans le quartier, pour une autre raison, certes, mais il ne pourrait pas prétexter qu'un inconnu avait dérobé sa voiture. Mais il était malin, et il y avait toujours moyen qu'il fournisse une explication potentiellement crédible, quelque chose de farfelu comme le fait qu'il aimât se déguiser pour draguer les femmes, par exemple. Et c'était crédible, aberrant, et évidemment totalement mensonger, mais crédible sans preuve supplémentaire. Néanmoins, Kendall aurait du mal à prouver avec quelle femme il avait passé une partie de la nuit puisqu'il n'avait mis les pieds dans ce quartier que durant une petite demi-heure, le temps d'entrer chez Carolyn Sanders, de la violer, de la tuer, et de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait donc du mal à justifier ce qu'il faisait ici. En théorie. A moins qu'il n'ait une explication saugrenue mais crédible, là encore, à fournir. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait rien de concret pour rattacher Kendall à Carolyn Sanders, ni à aucune autre victime d'ailleurs, et encore moins à la scène de crime. Personne ne l'avait vu en compagnie de Carolyn Sanders, ni au Boum Boum Boum, ni alors qu'il était entré dans le bâtiment où elle vivait, ni quand il en était sorti, et aucun indice à son domicile n'attestait de sa présence. L'interroger sur sa présence dans le quartier au cours de la nuit, c'était prendre un risque considérable qu'il ne prenne la fuite quand il aurait compris qu'il avait été cerné. On ne pourrait probablement pas le retenir en garde-à-vue sur le simple témoignage d'un riverain le situant dans le quartier, avec des images video un peu floues qui montraient le visage d'un homme qu'il n'était pas. Avec un bon avocat, Kendall ne passerait pas plus de quelques heures au poste et serait libéré en peu de temps. Il fallait autre chose. Du concret. Un élément le plaçant sur la scène de crime. Il fallait prouver qu'il avait tué Carolyn Sanders pour prouver que le mode opératoire était le même que celui du « tueur au coupe-ongles », et donc qu'il avait tué Ellen, Samantha et Sonia Velasquez. C'était soit ça, soit le prendre sur le vif et attendre qu'il ne récidive.

Lassé d'attendre et de tourner en rond dans l'appartement, Castle avait réussi à convaincre Beckett de se rendre sur la scène de crime, arguant qu'ils avaient toujours eu besoin de s'imprégner des lieux du crime pour y voir plus clair dans leurs enquêtes, et qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose qui leur échappait. Il devait trouver la faille, et il y en avait forcément une. Beckett savait qu'il avait raison. Consciente elle-aussi que l'enquête de terrain n'avait pas de prix, elle avait fini par accepter de quitter le loft, et appelé son père pour qu'il vienne garder Eliott le temps de quelques heures, Ils avaient donc confié leur bébé qui venait de s'endormir à Jim, tout heureux de pouvoir veiller sur son petit-fils, et avaient pris la route pour rejoindre le domicile de Carolyn Sanders. Shaw les avait enjoints de la tenir informée, bien-sûr, de la moindre constatation qu'ils pourraient faire sur place. Au poste, l'investigation se poursuivait sans relâche, et les réunions s'enchaînaient avec le maire et le procureur, pour réfléchir à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Ryan avait rejoint le poste d'écoute et surveillait, en temps réel, le moindre fait et geste de Spencer Blake et Jake Kendall, ce dernier étant aussi surveillé par le FBI. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à observer. Tous les deux étaient au 7ème District, occupés à travailler sur l'une de leurs enquêtes, et Spencer Blake avait réussi à donner le change. Kendall ne semblait pas se douter que son coéquipier jouait maintenant contre lui.

Kate accéléra pour franchir le carrefour, et bifurqua brusquement sur la droite, afin de prendre un raccourci pour s'extraire de l'embouteillage qui l'agaçait depuis un moment.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu la main ..., constata Castle avec un petit sourire, s'accrochant à la poignée pour amortir le mouvement du virage un peu sec.  
\- J'en profite, quand je serai Capitaine, j'aurais moins l'occasion de pratiquer le rallye dans les rues de New-York ..., répondit-elle, accélérant de nouveau dans la petite rue déserte.  
\- Ça va te manquer ? lui fit-il, jetant un œil vers elle pour la dévisager.

Il se rappela à cet instant les premières virées aux côtés de sa muse, alors qu'il n'était qu'un consultant exaspérant à ses yeux. Dès le début, elle l'avait impressionné, autant la flic que la femme qui se cachait derrière son professionnalisme. Et la conduite de Beckett faisait partie de ces petits détails qui l'impressionnaient. Elle savait être rapide, habile, et très réactive. Il gardait d'ailleurs un souvenir mémorable de la première fois où elle avait conduit sa Ferrari. Impressionnante. Et totalement excitante. Un fantasme de mec, sûrement. Mais même s'il se plaignait parfois d'être cantonné à la place passager dans la Crown Victoria de Beckett, il aimait ça aussi. C'était un luxe de pouvoir ainsi l'observer, à l'époque où il avait besoin d'engorger tous les petits éléments qui lui permettraient de dresser le parfait portrait de Nikki Heat. Mais son souci de la vraisemblance littéraire n'était pas sa seule motivation. De la place passager, il pouvait discrètement contempler sa muse, et aujourd'hui, sa femme. Son air concentré, son regard qui balayait la circulation mais trahissait la moindre de ses pensées, ses petits sourires qu'elle esquissait quand il disait des bêtises, et parfois ses éclats de rire.

\- Oui, ça va me manquer, avoua-t-elle, en souriant. Mais je compte sur toi pour me procurer des sensations tout aussi grisantes ...  
\- Oh tu peux ..., répondit-il aussitôt sautant sur l'occasion. On se fera des rallyes coquins ... à défaut de pouvoir pourchasser les criminels dans ta Crown Victoria ..., un petit rendez-vous secret dans le parking du poste ...  
\- Ça tu oublies, Castle ..., lui fit-elle, avec un sourire amusé, se disant qu'elle lui avait tendu une perche qu'il s'était empressé de saisir.  
\- Ce serait drôlement grisant pourtant ..., la taquina-t-il.  
\- Je n'en doute pas ... ce serait super grisant pour mes hommes aussi de surprendre leur Capitaine s'envoyant en l'air à l'arrière de sa voiture, planquée dans le parking du poste ...  
\- Pourquoi à l'arrière de la voiture ? Sur le capot ... ce serait encore mieux ...

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, tout en engageant la voiture dans la grande avenue, de nouveau embouteillée, qui n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du domicile de Carolyn Sanders. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. D'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà testé le capot de la Ferrari, lors d'une balade à la campagne, au milieu des champs, à l'écart du monde et des regards. Faire l'amour en pleine nature, sur le capot encore chaud de la Ferrari, avait été en effet totalement grisant. Un câlin fougueux, passionné, exaltant et totalement hors norme dont elle gardait un délicieux souvenir. Mais malgré plusieurs propositions et tentatives de Rick, elle avait toujours refusé que sa Crown Victoria soit le cadre de leurs ébats, au poste, ou ailleurs. Elle y traînait des suspects menottés, et c'était tout sauf romantique et excitant d'imaginer faire l'amour sur la banquette où s'étaient assis divers criminels et loubards. Cela n'empêchait pas Rick d'en rêver, et elle de le faire languir à cette idée.

\- Dis, tu y crois sérieusement ? lui fit-elle.  
\- Oui ... non ... oui ? hésita-t-il, souriant, en l'observant comme s'il quêtait sa réaction.  
\- Je suis sûre que c'est sur ta liste ...  
\- En effet ..., admit-il Et tout ce qui est sur ma liste se réalise un jour. La preuve, tu es d'accord pour mon fantasme de l'ascenseur ...  
\- J'ai dit « on verra ».  
\- Oui, donc tu es d'accord ..., répondit-il, observant la file de voitures devant eux. Mais un jour, brûlante de désir après une journée exténuante de Capitaine, tu répondras à mon SMS coquin et me rejoindra au parking et ... euh ... il y a des caméras de surveillance dans le parking sous-terrain ?  
\- Evidemment ..., sourit-elle, amusée par son fantasme.  
\- Ah ... embêtant ... quoique ça nous ferait une sex-tape à moindre frais ..., constata-t-il, songeur.  
\- Dans tes rêves, mon cœur ... Concentre-toi donc sur une autre chose que tes fantasmes, on arrive ...  
\- C'est toi qui m'as conseillé de m'aérer l'esprit et de penser à autre chose, se défendit-il.  
\- D'après Ryan, Kendall est arrivé par cette rue, répondit Kate, se concentrant elle, sur l'enquête, alors qu'elle engageait la voiture sur leur droite dans la rue où vivait Carolyn Sanders.

Beckett aperçut tout de suite les vans de la scientifique garés le long du trottoir. Les équipes étaient toujours là, à arpenter les intérieurs et les extérieurs du bâtiment dans l'espoir de relever des éléments qui leur auraient échappé lors de la première investigation. De l'autre côté de la chaussée était garé le SUV noir du FBI, ainsi que deux voitures de patrouilles, signe que les agents Wade et Clayton et plusieurs officiers, étaient eux-aussi, sur place, occupés à reprendre un par un les interrogatoires du voisinage, des riverains, des quelques commerçants, ou des simples passants et habitués du quartier. Le périmètre d'enquête avait été élargi à toutes les rues qu'avaient pu emprunter Jake Kendall à pied et en voiture. C'était un véritable travail de fourmi indispensable. Les équipes misaient maintenant tous leurs espoirs sur cette dernière scène de crime et ses abords, persuadées que si Kendall avait commis une erreur, ce serait ici.

\- Voilà la 46ème rue, reprit Rick, alors qu'ils dépassaient le bâtiment de Carolyn Sanders, et s'approchaient du carrefour.  
\- On va aller se garer par-là, répondit Kate en s'engageant dans la rue où vivait M. Gutierrez, et où la voiture de Kendall avait donc été stationnée la nuit du meurtre.

En route, ils avaient prévu de refaire le chemin parcouru par le tueur à pied, afin de s'imaginer à sa place, et de comprendre quelle erreur il avait pu commettre.

\- Pas la moindre caméra ici, constata Castle, levant les yeux vers les façades des bâtiments et les feux tricolores du carrefour.  
\- Il doit connaître par cœur l'emplacement des caméras de la circulation de toute la ville, continua Kate. Il est tellement prudent ... et maniaque ...  
\- Oui, sûrement. Et c'est un quartier essentiellement résidentiel, plutôt populaire, pas beaucoup de commerces, donc pas de caméras de surveillance ..., ajouta-t-il, tandis que Kata manœuvrait pour garer la Crown Victoria le long du trottoir, presque à l'endroit où avait dû se garer Kendall.  
\- Mais il a eu de la chance ... il a improvisé ce meurtre, et a réussi à se faufiler dans des rues sans caméras pour la suivre jusqu'à chez elle.  
\- Il aurait peut-être renoncé s'il y avait eu un risque ..., répondit Castle, en s'extirpant de la voiture, et faisant claquer la portière.

Kate l'imita, et ils se rejoignirent sur le trottoir, observant les lieux.

\- Il a quand même pris un sacré risque en se déplaçant avec sa propre voiture cette nuit-là, constata Beckett.  
\- Oui. Mais il n'était sûrement pas sorti dans l'idée de violer et tuer une femme. Il venait de t'agresser, il était survolté, les veines gonflées par l'adrénaline et sous l'effet de l'excitation, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ..., expliqua Rick, contant ce qui avait pu se passer. Alors il a décidé de sortir boire un verre au Boum Boum Boum ...  
\- Mais il a pris le temps de se grimer ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche vers le bâtiment de Carolyn Sanders. Il était méconnaissable sur les images. Pourquoi se grimer s'il sortait juste boire un verre ?  
\- Principe de précaution sans doute ... ou c'était au cas où il trouve une fille qui lui convienne.  
\- Pourquoi prendre sa voiture personnelle dans ce cas-là ? demanda Kate, cherchant à comprendre la logique des actes de Kendall. C'est contradictoire avec le fait de se grimer ... et puis, il n'a, a priori, jamais violé ni tué de femme qui ne soit pas les maîtresses de Scott ..., du moins, avant cette nuit-là ...  
\- C'est vrai, oui ... Bizarre ... Il s'est peut-être simplement grimé devinant qu'on avait compris le lien avec le Boum Boum Boum ..., histoire de passer inaperçu et qu'on ne l'associe pas à ce bar que fréquente Scott.  
\- Oui. C'est possible, répondit Kate. Et pour sa voiture, il était garé hors de vue des caméras de toute façon ... On n'a pas d'image à proximité immédiate du bar ...

Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue, jetant un œil aux lieux, avant de traverser la chaussée pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'immeuble.

\- Donc il n'est pas sorti de chez lui avec l'intention de violer et de tuer, reprit Rick. Mais il a vu cette femme au bar, il était incapable de contrôler son excitation, et s'est laissé dominer par ses pulsions. Il l'a suivie... et ...  
\- On connaît la suite, conclut Kate, s'arrêtant, et tournant sur elle-même pour observer les lieux et s'imprégner de l'endroit, alors que Rick s'avançait déjà vers la porte de l'immeuble. Le taxi a dû déposer Carolyn et son amie devant la porte, pendant que Kendall est allé se garer dans la 46ème.  
\- Son amie a dit n'avoir vu personne les suivre, donc elles étaient déjà entrées, quand il est arrivé devant cette porte, continua Rick, ouvrant la porte en grand pour laisser entrer sa femme.  
\- Ou alors elles n'ont pas fait attention ..., elles avaient un peu bu, elles devaient discuter, rire, s'amuser ... il se peut qu'elles n'aient pas été attentives, répondit Kate, pénétrant dans le petit hall d'entrée.  
\- Pas d'interphone, n'importe qui peut entrer n'importe quand ..., continua Rick, suivant Beckett à l'intérieur.  
\- Oui. Donc il arrive à cette porte, et entre. Elles sont probablement déjà dans l'ascenseur à ce moment-là ... L'amie de Carolyn a dit qu'elles ont pris l'ascenseur.  
\- Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir où les suivre ? demanda Rick, regardant l'ascenseur, et la cage d'escalier.  
\- A quatre heures du matin, l'immeuble devait être plus que silencieux, répondit Kate, en regardant les boites aux lettres et les noms qui y étaient inscrits. Il a pu se fier au bruit de l'ascenseur ou des conversations, des rires des filles ... C'est un vieux bâtiment, tout résonne ...  
\- Ou bien il a pu entendre le prénom ou le nom de Carolyn au Boom Boom Boom ... et l'avoir repéré sur la boîte pour trouver l'appartement, ajouta Castle, en s'avançant vers la boîte aux lettres de la victime.  
\- Et il a constaté dans le même temps qu'il n'y a que son nom sur la boîte, qu'elle est célibataire, et qu'elle était donc probablement seule chez elle.  
\- Il a dû prendre l'escalier ... plus rapide que d'attendre l'ascenseur, et moins de risque de croiser quelqu'un ...  
\- Oui, viens, montons ..., répondit Kate, s'avançant vers la cage d'escalier d'un pas décidé.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapitre 38**

 _Domicile de Carolyn Sanders, New-York, aux environs de 18h ..._

Dans l'escalier menant vers le quatrième étage, où vivait la victime, Beckett et Castle continuaient à échanger sur l'enquête, sachant au combien leurs échanges et leurs réflexions sur les scènes de crimes étaient précieux, et souvent, décisifs pour leurs investigations.

\- Pour en revenir au fait qu'il se grime, à mon avis, ça fait partie de son délire aussi, constata Rick, le souffle court, alors qu'il suivait sa femme, qui impulsait le rythme de la montée. Ni Adeline ni Donna ne l'ont reconnu sur les photos, et pourtant on est quasiment certains qu'il a abordé au moins Adeline il y a une quinzaine de jours. Et idem pour Kim. L'homme qui l'a abordée à la supérette il y a quelques mois, ne correspond pas, dans ses souvenirs, à Kendall ...  
\- Il doit se grimer quand il espionne ses cibles ..., c'est le meilleur moyen de brouiller les pistes, répondit Kate, filant dans l'escalier, d'un pas alerte et décidé. Tu sais, Jordan a dit que c'est un peu comme s'il avait deux vies en parallèle : sa vie de flic exemplaire, et sa vie de tueur en série.  
\- Deux personnalités en somme ..., haleta Rick, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.  
\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça ... Il se peut qu'il se grime dès qu'il fait quelque chose en lien, de près ou de loin, avec ses crimes ..., par précaution, mais aussi parce qu'il n'est plus lui-même dans ces moments-là, expliqua Kate, s'arrêtant à son tour, voyant que Castle ne la suivait plus.

Depuis le seuil, elle le regarda quelques mètres plus bas, amusée de le voir essoufflé après un si petit effort.

\- Ne dis rien ..., lui fit-il, anticipant ses moqueries, je sais ... je vieillis ...

Elle rit, le contemplant, les mains sur les hanches qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Tu manques d'exercice surtout ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Je n'arrête pas de faire de l'exercice ..., se défendit-il.  
\- Oui, c'est sûr ... bercer Eliott, tapoter sur ton clavier, ou nous concocter de bons petits plats, c'est l'idéal pour entretenir ta condition physique ! ironisa-t-elle, avec un sourire.  
\- Tu oublies nos séances de câlins torrides ...  
\- Hum ... je me disais justement que tu commençais à manquer d'ardeur ...  
\- Hein ? C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? s'étonna-t-il, la dévisageant avec inquiétude, pour tenter de deviner si elle était sérieuse.  
\- Allez, viens ..., lui fit-elle, faisant exprès de ne pas lui répondre pour l'embêter. Plus qu'un étage ...  
\- C'est moins bien qu'avant alors ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.  
\- Castle ... Viens, sourit-elle, se retournant pour reprendre la montée.  
\- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? lui fit-il, constatant le petit sourire malicieux de sa femme.  
\- C'est tellement facile ...  
\- Je ne manque pas d'ardeur alors ? s'inquiéta-t-il encore, en suivant Beckett.  
\- Tu as de l'ardeur à revendre pour ça ..., constata-t-elle. Mais le sexe ne suffit pas à entretenir ta condition physique ... La preuve ...  
\- Peut-être qu'on devrait augmenter le rythme de nos ébats ..., suggéra-t-il, pour le bien de ma condition physique bien-sûr ...  
\- Ou peut-être que tu devrais faire un peu de sport, du vrai sport ! Voilà, c'est ici ..., lui fit-elle, en poussant la porte de l'étage.

Essoufflé, Rick la suivit dans le couloir, et se reconcentra aussitôt sur l'enquête, analysant la disposition des lieux.

\- A ton avis, à quel moment il met sa cagoule ? demanda-t-il, en réfléchissant.  
\- Je dirais au dernier moment, quand il entre dans l'appartement de la victime. S'il s'est grimé, il doit aussi porter une perruque. Plus facile pour passer incognito dans le couloir ... alors que s'il se balade cagoulé, un voisin peut paniquer et appeler les flics ...  
\- Donc la cagoule ne sert qu'à éviter que la victime ne le griffe ou le marque au visage ...  
\- Je pense ..., répondit Kate en arrivant devant la porte ouverte de l'appartement de Carolyn Sanders.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer le salon depuis l'entrée, et constater que plusieurs techniciens de la scientifique, vêtus de leurs combinaisons blanches, se trouvaient à l'intérieur, en plein travail. Le sol avait été bâché, ainsi que plusieurs éléments du mobilier. Sur la poignée de la porte, sur les meubles, et divers objets, il y avait encore des traces de la poudre noire servant à relever les empreintes.

\- Donc Kendall arrive ici, reprit Beckett se mettant à la place du tueur. Le couloir est désert ... On sait qu'il n'a pas forcé la porte ...  
\- Soit elle n'était pas verrouillée et il est entré ..., soit il a frappé ...  
\- Je pense que la porte était verrouillée. Une femme seule qui rentre chez elle à quatre heures du matin, verrouille aussitôt sa porte en entrant.  
\- Donc il a frappé à la porte ...  
\- Sans doute. Plus discret que de sonner. Mais il porte des gants ..., on ne trouvera pas d'empreintes ..., constata Kate, en regardant les traces de poudre sur la porte.  
\- Comment pouvait-il être certain qu'elle serait seule ? s'interrogea Castle, autant pour lui que pour Beckett. Son amie aurait pu être entrée avec elle, il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était une voisine.  
\- Ou un petit-ami pouvait éventuellement l'attendre à l'intérieur ... Même s'il n'y a que son nom sur la boîte, c'est possible ...  
\- Oui, surtout qu'on ne sait pas s'il connaissait le nom de Carolyn. Comment aurait-il pu savoir son nom ?  
\- Je ne sais pas .., répondit Kate en réfléchissant. Elle était dans ce bar, il y avait un monde fou, du bruit, elle était avec une amie, qui a dit que personne ne les avait abordées ... Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle prononce son nom.  
\- Donc il ne connaissait probablement pas son nom, ni son prénom ..., en conclut Castle. Comment a-t-il su qu'il devait monter jusqu'au quatrième ? Je veux bien qu'elles aient été bruyantes, mais comment trouver l'étage précis et l'appartement où vivait Carolyn ?

Un instant, tous deux réfléchirent, leurs regards se portant sur toute la longueur du couloir.

\- La lumière ! annonça soudain Kate comme une évidence. L'escalier et le couloir se sont éclairés automatiquement quand on est entrés ...  
\- Mais oui ! Evidemment ! s'exclama Rick. Il y a des détecteurs et une minuterie ... Il a suivi la lumière pour arriver jusqu'ici. Rien d'autre ne devait être éclairé en pleine nuit !  
\- Il lui restait à trouver le bon appartement ..., continua Kate, tournant sur elle-même pour regarder le couloir de part et d'autre duquel s'alignaient une dizaine de portes. Carolyn et son amie devaient avoir une à deux minutes d'avance sur lui.

Réfléchissant, Rick marcha dans le couloir, en observant les portes une à une, essayant de comprendre comment avait fait Kendall pour frapper à la bonne porte et ne pas réveiller de voisin. Personne n'avait rien entendu de suspect, même l'amie de Carolyn qui venait elle-aussi de rentrer chez elle au moment où Kendall avait rejoint ce couloir. Revenant vers Kate et la porte de la victime, au bout de quelques secondes, il arborait son air victorieux.

\- Tu sais comment j'aurais fait à sa place ? lui fit-il, en s'approchant de la porte de Carolyn Sanders.

Kate attendit sa révélation, devinant qu'il avait découvert quelque chose de probablement intéressant.

\- J'aurais tendu l'oreille ... A quatre heures du matin, tout le monde dort. Mais quelqu'un qui vient de rentrer chez lui déambule, se déshabille, pose ses clés ou son sac ...  
\- Ce qui fait du bruit ...  
\- Et pour être bien sûr et entendre encore mieux, j'aurais collé mon oreille à la porte, ajouta Castle, histoire de tenter de percevoir une voix éventuellement et de vérifier que ma cible soit bien seule ...

Il accompagna son explication du geste, avançant son visage près de la porte, comme pour écouter, en prenant bien soin que son oreille ne touchât pas la porte pour ne pas endommager d'éventuelles preuves.

\- C'est probable, oui ..., constata Kate, mais ça voudrait dire que Carolyn n'était peut-être pas une cible bien définie. Il aurait très bien pu tomber sur l'appartement de son ami  
\- Oui. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi l'une ou l'autre ..., répondit Rick, en observant la porte.  
\- Le destin a décidé pour lui, et malheureusement pour l'une d'entre elles ..., conclut Kate. Mais ça reste super risqué ... Il aurait pu tomber sur l'appartement d'un type rentrant d'une soirée ou d'un insomniaque ... ou je ne sais qui ...  
\- Il a eu de la chance ...  
\- Oui. Mais c'est fou le nombre de risques qu'il a pris en suivant Carolyn Sanders, lui qui est si méticuleux, méthodique et organisé pour ses autres crimes ...  
\- Ce qui prouve à quel point il est complètement détraqué ..., il a pris tous ces risques parce qu'il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout avec toi ..., et ça l'a rendu malade au point de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement qu'agir de manière totalement improvisée ... et de trouver un substitut dans l'urgence ...  
\- Ça ne me rassure pas ..., soupira Kate. ça confirme qu'il a vraiment un problème avec moi ...  
\- Oui ..., acquiesça Rick, la regardant d'un air soucieux.  
\- Et qu'il ne doit rêver que du moment où il pourra me faire subir la même chose qu'aux autres. Et je ne sais toujours même pas vraiment pourquoi, ni ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il fasse une telle fixation sur moi ..., constata-t-elle, d'un air un peu dépité.  
\- On finira par comprendre le problème de ce psychopathe, la rassura Rick.

Elle lui répondit simplement d'un regard, et entra dans le salon de la victime, se dirigeant immédiatement vers un des techniciens pour s'enquérir de ce que la scientifique avait pu trouver. Rick, sur le palier, continua d'observer les lieux, en réfléchissant. Il sentait l'inquiétude de Kate, son désarroi face à cette incompréhension. L'histoire était essentielle, et pour le moment, il manquait des éléments pour comprendre pourquoi ce psychopathe l'avait choisie pour cible. Il savait que cela la tracassait, et le tracassait lui-aussi. Il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant que de savoir qu'une personne qu'on avait côtoyée des années plus tôt vous en voulait pour quelque chose sans parvenir à se souvenir du problème. Certes, il s'agissait d'un psychopathe, et le problème pouvait être d'une banalité déconcertante. Il aurait pu suffire qu'à l'Académie Kate lui ait adressé un regard particulier pour qu'il se crée tout un scenario dans sa tête, et ait envie de s'en prendre à elle. Même s'il avait l'habitude d'inventer des tueurs pour ses romans, se mettre dans la tête des vrais psychopathes était bien plus complexe. Il savait aussi que Kate culpabilisait de penser que Kendall avait tué Carolyn Sanders à cause d'elle, ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec elle. Et elle s'inquiétait aussi de le savoir dans la nature. Il était surveillé, et de très près. Le moindre de ses faits et gestes était épié, elle ne craignait rien, en théorie, pour le moment, mais il fallait l'arrêter et le faire tomber. Rapidement.

De loin, il observa Kate occupée à écouter le technicien, qui gesticulait pour lui expliquer tout un tas de choses a priori très sérieuses, mais visiblement peu utiles à l'enquête. Elle avait son air concentré, et il savait qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle était en mode flic, totalement impliquée dans cette enquête, et il aimait la voir ainsi. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas travaillé, ni mis les pieds sur une scène de crime, et il était content, malgré les circonstances, de retrouver cette adrénaline, cette osmose avec Kate, et finalement ce plaisir qu'ils ressentaient quand ils faisaient, ensemble, ce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, et qui étaient l'une de leurs missions dans la vie : rendre justice. Partenaires dans la vie, et face au crime.

Se reconcentrant sur l'enquête, il recula un peu dans le couloir pour avoir une vision d'ensemble des lieux, et s'imaginer dans la tête du tueur. Ils étaient là pour tenter de trouver un moyen de coincer Kendall, de comprendre un élément permettant de le placer sur la scène de crime. Visiblement, les techniciens de la scientifique n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Il observa la porte se désolant que Carolyn Sanders ait ouvert à son assassin pour le laisser entrer. Ils avaient conclu qu'elle avait probablement cru que son amie, qu'elle venait de quitter, avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose et avait machinalement et instinctivement ouvert la porte, sans réfléchir. Les analyses post-mortem avaient montré que Carolyn avait un peu bu. Elle n'était pas saoule, mais cela avait pu suffire à entraver son jugement et l'amener à être moins prudente.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il scrutait la porte, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et enthousiaste, il appela Kate.

\- Beckett ! Je crois que je viens de penser à un truc absolument génial ..., lui fit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.  
\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, en le rejoignant.  
\- Grissom a coincé un type comme ça un jour ..., expliqua-t-il.  
\- Grissom ?  
\- Oui, Grissom, l'entomologiste dans Les Experts ...  
\- Quel est le rapport entre un gars qui s'occupe des insectes et notre meurtre ? répondit-elle, perplexe.  
\- Aucun ! Mais il a coincé un gars grâce aux cellules épithéliales de sa joue ...  
\- De sa joue ?  
\- Oui ! Notre tueur a peut-être collé sa joue et son oreille à la porte pour écouter ce qui se passait dans l'appartement ...  
\- Et s'il n'était pas cagoulé, alors il a pu laisser une empreinte ..., termina Kate, comprenant où voulait en venir Castle.  
\- Ou des cellules épithéliales ...  
\- Ou des traces de sueur ... et de l'ADN ..., ajouta Beckett, observant l'air triomphant de son mari.  
\- Je suis un génie ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content.  
\- Oui. Grissom est un génie ... Toi tu regardes juste trop de séries télé ! rétorqua-t-elle, taquine, pour calmer son enthousiasme.  
\- En attendant, peut-être que grâce à moi, on va avoir une preuve concrète !  
\- Ne t'avance pas trop vite, lui fit-elle, en entrant dans l'appartement pour informer un technicien de procéder à des relevés plus haut sur la porte, à l'endroit où auraient pu se poser la joue et l'oreille de leur suspect. Ça ne donnera peut-être rien ...

Mais il la suivit à l'intérieur, toujours aussi enthousiaste et plein d'espoir. Son idée géniale allait forcément se révéler fructueuse. Il en était convaincu.

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

Castle et Beckett avaient fait le tour de l'appartement de Carolyn Sanders, et jetant un œil encore une fois au salon, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux. Ils avaient posé quelques questions aux techniciens de la scientifique, et réfléchi à la façon dont Kendall avait dû procéder pour maîtriser sa victime, la violer et la tuer. A priori toute l'agression avait eu lieu sur le canapé du salon. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte. Chaque chose semblait à sa place. Seuls quelques coussins étaient tombés sur le sol. On y avait retrouvé des cheveux de la victime. Mais rien ne permettait de deviner le drame qui s'était joué dans cet appartement. Kendall avait dû être rapide, maîtriser Carolyn en quelques secondes, profitant de l'effet de surprise, de sa force et sa carrure. Elle n'avait rien pu faire.

\- Donc il a pris le temps de rhabiller un minimum la victime, de lui couper les ongles et ... il s'en est allé comme il était arrivé, conclut Rick, un peu dépité de n'avoir rien trouvé de plus dans cet appartement.  
\- Oui ..., répondit Kate en réfléchissant, son regard balayant machinalement la scène de crime. Il a probablement enlevé sa cagoule en sortant dans le couloir ..., une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages ...  
\- Et il a filé vers la sortie, par l'escalier certainement.  
\- Et le préservatif ? lui fit Kate, comme si tout à coup, ce détail l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait du préservatif usagé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... Il l'a jeté dans les toilettes ? suggéra Rick, peu convaincu lui-même, par son idée.  
\- Bob ? appela Beckett à l'intention du technicien qui se trouvait à la cuisine, occupé à chercher des traces de fluide corporel ou des fibres sur la surface du plan de travail.  
\- Oui ? répondit-il, relevant ses lunettes aux verres colorées sur son front, afin de les dévisager tous deux.  
\- Vous n'avez rien trouvé dans les toilettes ? demanda Kate.  
\- Non. On a tout démonté, et inspecté les canalisations, comme celles de la douche, du lavabo et de l'évier, expliqua-t-il. Des échantillons d'eau sont toujours au laboratoire, mais a priori rien à signaler.  
\- Ok.  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ?  
\- On se demandait ce que le tueur avait fait du préservatif usagé. Il pourrait l'avoir jeté dans les toilettes ?  
\- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Bob. Ce gars est ultra prudent, précautionneux à l'extrême, au point qu'on n'a même pas retrouvé le moindre de ses poils pubiens sur la victime. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque que le préservatif se retrouve coincé dans les canalisations ... et qu'on ait de quoi l'incriminer aussi facilement ...  
\- Oui. Vous avez raison. Merci, Bob.  
\- A mon avis, ce taré est reparti avec son préservatif dans sa poche ..., ajouta le technicien en se reconcentrant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.  
\- Oui, il y a des chances ...  
\- Dans sa poche, ça m'étonnerait ..., reprit Rick à l'intention de Kate. S'il est aussi prudent qu'on le croit, il ne se balade sûrement pas avec, sur lui, un préservatif portant des traces ADN de sa victime.  
\- Il est forcément sorti avec ce préservatif sur lui ..., répondit-elle en s'avançant vers la porte, Rick sur ses talons.  
\- Oui. Mais il doit avoir une sorte de sac spécial pour mettre le préservatif, et qu'il n'y ait aucun contact avec ses affaires personnelles. Et idem pour les ongles ...  
\- Les ongles ?  
\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait des ongles qu'il coupe à ses victimes ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. On n'en a retrouvé aucune trace ...  
\- C'est vrai. Il doit avoir un petit sachet plastique où il récupère les ongles quand il les coupe ...  
\- On ne sait toujours pas si c'est par prudence ou fétichisme ..., lui fit-il remarquer, alors qu'ils quittaient le couloir pour l'escalier, refaisant le chemin emprunté par le tueur.  
\- Je dirais par prudence. Il est déjà assez taré comme ça pour ne pas, en plus, être fétichiste des ongles ...  
\- Il ne ramène sûrement rien chez lui, ni les ongles, ni le préservatif, trop risqué ..., continua Castle, descendant les escaliers à la suite de sa femme.  
\- Il doit les jeter quelque part dans la rue, répondit-elle. Mais les poubelles du quartier sur un rayon assez large ont toutes été ramassées par la scientifique et passées au peigne fin ... et on n'a rien trouvé.  
\- Il a pu balancer ça n'importe où ... Dans un endroit inaccessible où on n'a aucune chance de les retrouver ... Pourquoi pas dans l'Hudson ?  
\- D'après Ryan, il n'est pas passé à proximité de l'Hudson pour rentrer chez lui la nuit du meurtre ... Il travaille toujours sur le trajet emprunté, mais de toute façon, depuis deux jours, les ordures ont été ramassées, on ne trouvera rien, et si c'est dans l'Hudson non plus, évidemment ...  
\- A moins qu'il collectionne, et qu'il ait un tableau de chasse ..., suggéra Castle en réfléchissant. Les psychopathes ont un côté collectionneur ...  
\- Un tableau de trophées fait d'ongles et de préservatifs usagés ? lui fit-elle, avec un sourire un brin moqueur.  
\- Vu comme ça ..., c'est dégoûtant, grimaça Castle, alors que Kate poussait la porte du hall et sortait dans la rue.  
\- Je pense que Kendall ne ramène rien chez lui, continua-t-elle, s'arrêtant sur le trottoir pour jeter de nouveau un œil aux environs. Je suis certaine que quand on pourra perquisitionner chez lui, on ne trouvera absolument rien en lien avec ses crimes. Ni perruque, ni quoi que ce soit servant à se grimer, ni cagoule ... et sûrement pas une pièce secrète avec des trophées dégoûtants ...  
\- C'est vrai ..., répondit Rick s'arrêtant à son tour pour s'imaginer à la place du tueur. Mais il a forcément un endroit où stocker son matériel de psychopathe ... tenues de camouflage, stocks de préservatif et compagnie ...  
\- Oui. Mais ses relevés bancaires n'indiquent pas de biens personnels autre que l'appartement qu'il loue ... Il ne loue ni box de stockage, ni garage, ni entrepôt ... et il ne planque sûrement rien non plus chez un de ses proches, ce serait trop incriminant.  
\- Il doit louer un truc sous un faux nom ... comme il l'a fait pour les fleurs ...  
\- Oui, probable, répondit Kate. Viens, allons voir du côté de l'endroit où il s'est garé ...  
\- Ok, lui fit-il, traversant la rue à ses côtés. En tout cas, on peut remercier ce Gutierrez et son amour pour sa Pontiac ...  
\- Oui. Comme quoi, il est indispensable de réinterroger encore le voisinage. D'autres personnes pourraient être passées à travers les mailles du filet ...  
\- Justement, regarde, Wade et Clayton sont là, répondit-il, apercevant les deux agents qui sortaient d'un immeuble où ils avaient dû procéder à des interrogatoires, quasiment à la hauteur de l'endroit où Kendall s'était stationné la nuit du meurtre.

Ils leur firent un petit signe de la main, et tous se rejoignirent.

\- Salut, leur fit Beckett avec un sourire.  
\- Alors lieutenant ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda l'agent Wade qui n'avait pas été informé que Castle et Beckett se rendaient sur la scène de crime.  
\- On voulait voir la scène de crime de nos propres yeux ... Pas l'habitude d'être coincés à la maison lors d'une telle enquête, expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Et ? Votre investigation a porté ses fruits ? leur demanda amicalement Clayton.  
\- Peut-être, répondit Castle, avant de se lancer dans l'explication concernant Grissom, Les Experts et les cellules épithéliales de l'oreille et de la joue du tueur qui peut-être pouvaient se trouver sur la porte du domicile de la victime.

Les deux agents écoutèrent attentivement mais un peu perplexes le récit de Castle, qu'ils connaissaient bien désormais pour ses théories farfelues, ses idées loufoques mais aussi sa grande perspicacité et son sens de l'intrigue policière qui, bien souvent, avait permis de débloquer des situations compliquées.

\- Vous savez que la différence entre Les Experts et notre boulot, c'est qu'on n'est pas dans une fiction télé, le taquina Wade.  
\- Il y a du vrai dans Les Experts, se défendit Castle. On ne sait jamais ... C'est peut-être le détail qui nous permettra de coincer Kendall.  
\- C'est vrai, répondit Clayton. Les chances sont minimes que ça nous donne du concret, mais au point où on en est, il faut tout tenter ...  
\- Et vous ? demanda Beckett. Rien de nouveau du côté des interrogatoires ?  
\- Non ... On a encore tous ces immeubles à faire, leur fit Wade en désignant du doigt les bâtiments de brique rouge alignés de l'autre côté de la rue. Mais pour l'instant, on fait chou blanc ... Pas d'autre témoin.  
\- Est-ce que toutes les poubelles du quartier ont bien été ramassées ? demanda Beckett, par souci de vérification.  
\- Oui. Dès l'heure qui a suivi la découverte du cadavre. Pourquoi ?  
\- On se demandait ce qu'il a fait du préservatif usagé ..., expliqua Castle. Et des ongles de la victime ...  
\- Aucune idée ... Tout a été passé au peigne fin par ici, répondit Clayton. Il a pu les emmener ... et s'en débarrasser n'importe où ...  
\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit monté en voiture avec le préservatif usagé ..., ajouta Wade, perplexe. C'est un obsessionnel du contrôle ...  
\- Et un maniaque de la prudence, ajouta Kate. C'est vrai ... Il n'a pas dû monter dans sa propre voiture avec, sur lui, de quoi le lier à sa victime. On ne sait jamais ... Imaginez qu'il ait un accident, même minime, et soit transporté à l'hôpital et qu'on découvre tout cela sur lui ?  
\- Ça craint ..., constata Castle. Il atterrit directement à la case prison ad vitam aeternam ...  
\- Le risque est minime, mais il y a un risque ..., continua Beckett.  
\- Et il en avait déjà pris bien assez cette nuit-là ..., leur fit remarquer Castle, marchant jusqu'à l'emplacement où Kendall s'était garé.  
\- Donc il s'est débarrassé du préservatif et des ongles avant de monter en voiture, conclut Clayton, alors que Wade, Kate et lui rejoignaient Castle.  
\- Gutierrez n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Il a juste vu Kendall courir, son sac sur le dos et grimper vite fait en voiture.  
\- Où a-t-il bien pu balancer ce fichu préservatif ? demanda Rick pour lui-même autant que pour les autres, en observant la voiture garée là.

Tous firent de même, regardant la rue, le trottoir, les poubelles qui se trouvaient sur le trajet les séparant de l'immeuble de Carolyn Sanders.

\- Il y a deux solutions, reprit Kate. Soit un véhicule passait au même moment, du style camion-benne, éboueur ...  
\- On a vérifié déjà. Pas de ramassage d'ordures dans le quartier à cette heure-là.  
\- Et Gutierrez a dit que la rue était silencieuse. Il n'a vu aucun véhicule.  
\- Donc on en arrive à la deuxième solution ..., répondit Kate, alors que tous quêtaient sa révélation. Les égouts ...  
\- Les égouts ? Ce n'est pas risqué les égouts ? demanda Castle.  
\- Non. On ne vérifie jamais les égouts du quartier où a été commis un meurtre ..., répondit Wade. A moins de chercher un truc particulier et de savoir qu'il s'y trouve ... sinon on n'a rien à y faire. Beaucoup de boulot inutile en général ...  
\- Et il est flic, alors il le sait, ajouta Clayton.  
\- Il y a une bouche d'égout juste-là, continua Kate, ça n'a pas dû prendre plus de dix secondes pour balancer son petit paquet ...  
\- Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de s'en débarrasser s'il ne voulait pas monter en voiture avec ..., constata Rick.  
\- Et si ce petit paquet est sous le bitume, on a une chance de le récupérer, leur fit remarquer Wade. Il n'a pas plu depuis plusieurs jours ... pas beaucoup d'écoulement ... je ne suis pas spécialiste en égout, mais le truc ne doit pas être bien loin.  
\- Je vais appeler Shaw, voir ce qu'elle en pense, répondit Beckett.  
\- Bob et ses petits camarades de la scientifique vont se faire une joie de descendre explorer les égouts ..., constata Rick, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Tu veux peut-être les accompagner, Castle ? le taquina Kate.  
\- J'ai le droit ? sourit-il, enthousiaste, et tout excité.  
\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux descendre dans les égouts ? s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant s'il plaisantait.  
\- Oui ! Ce doit être trop cool là-dessous ! Il y a tellement de légendes urbaines ... Alors je peux ?  
\- Tu peux, oui ..., mais si tu as l'intention de dormir à mes côtés ce soir, abstiens-toi ! lui fit-elle. C'est pire que l'odeur des cadavres les égouts ...  
\- Elle a raison, ajouta Wade avec un sourire. J'ai dû descendre une fois, et cinq jours après je sentais encore la pourriture ... malgré plusieurs douches par jour !  
\- Bon ... ok ... je vois. Tu m'obliges à choisir entre l'aventure ultime, une expédition dans le ventre de New-York ... et ... une place dans notre lit ..., constata Castle, tout dépité.  
\- Ce doit être une sacrée expédition aussi, osa ajouter Wade, qui s'en voulut aussitôt au vu du regard noir que lui lança Beckett.  
\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, sourit fièrement Rick.

Kate le dévisagea sévèrement à son tour, exaspérée comme toujours, qu'il saisisse la moindre occasion pour glisser une petite allusion à leur intimité. Ce n'était presque rien, mais c'était toujours aussi agaçant. Surtout devant Wade et Clayton qui n'en demandaient pas tant pour jaser.

\- Euh ... je crois que je vais renoncer aux égouts ..., ajouta Castle avec un sourire, alors que Kate sortait son téléphone pour appeler Shaw.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapitre 39**

 _Hôpital, New-York, aux environs de 19h ..._

Kate remonta le long couloir de l'hôpital en direction de la chambre d'Esposito. Elle avait laissé Castle à la boutique, au rez-de-chaussée, en quête d'un cadeau de bon rétablissement pour leur ami. Rick mettait toujours des heures à trouver le présent idéal et aimait farfouiller à n'en plus finir dans ce type de boutique. Voyant bien qu'il l'exaspérait à ne pas parvenir à se décider entre les oursons en peluche, les ballons de baudruche et autres paquets de friandises colorées, il lui avait dit de partir devant, et qu'il la rejoindrait. Elle savait qu'Espo serait juste heureux de les voir après ce qu'il venait de vivre, et que le cadeau n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais pour Rick, c'était important. Alors si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir de fouiner dans cette boutique, elle n'allait pas le contrarier. Et puis ça partait d'une bonne intention.

Après leur investigation sur la scène de crime, ils avaient décidé de passer voir Esposito à l'hôpital avant de rentrer au loft. Ils avaient eu Jim au téléphone qui leur avait dit que tout se passait pour le mieux avec Eliott et qu'ils pouvaient prendre tout leur temps. Ils rentreraient, de toute façon, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, soucieux de ne pas se mettre en danger avec ce psychopathe en liberté. Même s'il était surveillé de près, tout le monde restait sur ses gardes. L'enquête suivait son cours, et rien de plus précis n'avait pas pu être établi. Du moins rien permettant d'impliquer directement Kendall, et de procéder à une interpellation. Shaw et Gates avaient trouvé leurs théories intéressantes concernant les cellules épithéliales de l'oreille ou de la joue du tueur qui pouvaient se trouver sur la porte, et les égouts qui, peut-être, avaient permis au tueur de dissimuler le préservatif usagé et les ongles de la victime. Par précaution, elles avaient envoyé des équipes explorer les égouts. Mais de nuit, dans les profondeurs souterraines de la ville, cette quête pouvait prendre des heures. Il en était de même concernant les résultats des prélèvements effectués sur la porte de la victime. Le laboratoire de la scientifique faisait son maximum mais ce type d'analyses prenait du temps. Le maire et le procureur s'impatientaient et s'inquiétaient de la tournure que prenaient les événements, ou plutôt de celle qu'ils ne prenaient pas. Ils leur mettaient la pression, exaspérés de voir la police s'enliser sans résultat. Il y avait pourtant eu des avancées considérables aujourd'hui, mais les New-Yorkais avaient besoin d'être rassurés et de savoir que le psychopathe qui les terrorisait avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Pour l'instant, on enchaînait les communiqués indiquant que l'enquête progressait, mais il était impossible d'en dire plus pour ne pas se compromettre aux yeux de Kendall. Il n'y avait rien à signaler de ce côté-là. Spencer Blake et Jake Kendall avaient passé quasiment tout l'après-midi au 7ème District, où ils étaient toujours pleinement investis dans l'une de leurs affaires. Leurs conversations n'avaient concerné que cette enquête, et Blake, qui portait toujours un micro, s'était montré coopératif et conciliant. Pour l'instant, Kendall ne semblait pas s'être aperçu que son coéquipier et meilleur ami avait été informé de la situation et jouait contre lui. Et mieux valait qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas avant un long moment.

Tout en avançant dans le couloir, croisant sans vraiment les voir, des infirmières, des médecins, et quelques proches de malades, Kate avait du mal à chasser de son esprit ses inquiétudes concernant l'enquête. Elle redoutait la soirée et la nuit qui s'annonçaient, car elle savait qu'elle peinerait à s'endormir et trouver l'apaisement. Le temps passait, et la pression gagnait en intensité. Chaque heure qui s'écoulait jouait en la faveur du tueur. Elle en avait bien conscience. Ce soir, la tension serait à son comble. Peut-être que Kendall passerait à l'action. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, car cela lui semblait beaucoup trop risqué. Mais ils ignoraient quel stratagème il pouvait avoir mis en place. Et Adeline White-Reese, la dernière maîtresse de Scott, avait une soirée caritative prévue de longue date, alors peut-être était-ce le moment choisi par Kendall pour l'éliminer. Pour toutes les équipes impliquées dans l'enquête, cela semblait néanmoins peu probable que Kendall prenne un tel risque, mais c'était une opportunité à saisir, au cas où. Adeline serait étroitement surveillée, le plus discrètement possible. Et pour une fois, malgré le danger que cela représentait, on espérait que le psychopathe agirait. Elle était convaincue qu'ils finiraient par trouver un moyen de le coincer, de prouver sa culpabilité, et avait bon espoir que les dernières investigations portent leurs fruits mais il fallait y parvenir avant que Kendall ne disparaisse dans la nature. Et cela l'inquiétait. Malgré l'ampleur des moyens déployés, malgré l'enquête de fond que menaient toujours Ryan, Kim Garcia, Shaw, Gates, Wade, Clayton et une bonne dizaine d'officiers, rien de nouveau n'apparaissait. Il fallait de la patience oui, beaucoup de patience. Et ce travail minutieux, fastidieux, finirait par payer. Mais face à ce type d'ennemi, un flic, pensant comme eux, anticipant leurs actions, prévoyant le moindre détail, le combat était compliqué, et chaque minute précieuse.

Soupirant intérieurement, elle arriva face à la porte d'Esposito, frappa deux petits coups, avant d'entrer. Elle était heureuse de savoir que son ami était maintenant tiré d'affaires. Il respirait seul, et avait quitté l'unité de soins intensifs en début de journée. Il avait parfaitement repris conscience, et malgré une fatigue importante, et quelques douleurs, il était plutôt en bonne forme, grâce à une constitution physique solide. Déjà pressé de sortir et de rentrer chez lui, il avait, d'après Lanie, fait tourner en bourrique quelques infirmières au cours de l'après-midi. Mais il était pour l'instant incapable de se mouvoir sans d'importantes douleurs, et devrait passer plusieurs jours encore alité à l'hôpital, sous surveillance médicale.

\- Hey, Beckett ..., sourit aussitôt Esposito, d'une voix un peu enrouée.  
\- Hey ..., sourit-elle à son tour, en s'avançant vers le lit.

Le soulagement et le plaisir de retrouver son ami l'emportèrent sur ses inquiétudes et interrogations quant à l'enquête. Elle le trouva bien pâle et les traits tirés, ce qui était normal au vu du traumatisme que son corps venait de subir. Outre le petit tuyau d'oxygène dans son nez, elle remarqua aussi les capteurs placés sur sa poitrine, les bandages enveloppant son torse, si bien que son cœur se serra, songeant à ce que son ami avait vécu. Le voir ainsi, allongé, immobile sur son lit d'hôpital était douloureux, malgré le sourire et la bonne humeur qu'il affichait.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle, venant s'asseoir au bord du lit sur un petit coin de matelas.  
\- Hum ..., comme une boîte de conserve qui vient de se faire matraquer et de tomber sur le sol au chamboule-tout ... tu sais ... dans les fêtes foraines ..., expliqua-t-il avec humour.

Elle sourit, amusée et touchée par la métaphore. Elle savait ce qu'était la douleur quand on se faisait tirer dessus. Elle pouvait presque ressentir encore, quand elle y pensait, ce déchirement dans ses chairs, cette brûlure intense, insupportable. Mais aussi les douleurs qui accompagnaient la guérison. Les cicatrices, les points de suture, la pénibilité du moindre geste, de la moindre inspiration ou expiration. Tout cela, elle l'avait encore en tête et là, près de son ami, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour l'avoir vécu, et s'être trouvée à cette même place des années plus tôt. C'était si loin, mais encore si frais dans sa tête. A l'époque, elle était encore un peu une autre, ou du moins, pas encore celle qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui, accompagnée par l'amour et la présence à ses côtés de Rick. Et finalement, ce drame avait changé sa vie, lui avait fait prendre conscience de bien des choses, et l'avait poussée à aller de l'avant.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, son regard se portant sur visage, où il devina quelques traces des coups qu'elle avait reçus.  
\- Je vais bien ..., répondit-elle, avec un sourire rassurant.  
\- Ton front ..., lui fit-il, bougeant légèrement la main pour indiquer la petite plaie au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière.  
\- Oui. Ça et quelques ecchymoses ... mais ce n'est rien ...  
\- Lanie m'a dit qu'il n'a pas pu ... enfin ...  
\- Non. Grâce à toi ..., répondit-elle, le regardant avec une sincère reconnaissance. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu ...  
\- Si j'avais pu abattre ce connard ... Il m'a tiré comme un lapin ..., lui fit-il, l'air un peu hagard comme s'il revivait la scène. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ... Je n'ai rien pu faire ...  
\- Je suis désolée, Javi ... Si j'avais pu ... Il était trop fort ...  
\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Kate ..., la rassura-t-il Si tu n'avais pas fait un point de compression ...

Elle repensa au corps d'Esposito étendu à même le goudron, dans la nuit. Au sang chaud collant sur ses mains. A son regard aussi qui s'accrochait à elle quand il avait tenté de parler. Au silence. Aux cris des officiers qui étaient accouru. Le tumulte. Le bruit. Le bourdonnement dans sa tête. L'angoisse terrifiante qui l'avait saisie pour ne plus la quitter avant que l'étreinte de Rick, plus tard à l'hôpital, ne parvienne à l'apaiser. C'était un de ces moments qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Un de ces moments qui marquaient sa carrière de flic, mais aussi sa vie de femme.

\- Docteur Mobylette a dit que tu m'avais sauvé la vie, reprit-il.  
\- On est quitte alors ..., sourit-elle légèrement, amusée par la façon dont Esposito appelait Josh, reprenant l'expression favorite de Castle pour désigner son ex-petit-ami.  
\- On est quitte ..., confirma-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, leurs regards reconnaissants et affectueux en disant long sur ce que leur pudeur et leur réserve les retenaient de verbaliser. Après toutes ces années à travailler ensemble, ils étaient plus que de simples coéquipiers, ou même des amis. Ils formaient une véritable famille, dont les membres étaient prêts à se battre corps et âme les uns pour les autres. C'était ce qui rendait leur relation à tous si unique.

\- J'ai eu si peur ..., reprit Kate, contemplant son ami avec soulagement.  
\- Moi aussi ... C'est la première fois je crois ... que j'ai cru y passer ... pour de bon ..., avoua-t-il. Pourtant, ma vieille carcasse a déjà encaissé quelques balles mais j'ai vraiment cru que cette fois, c'était la bonne ...

Kate ne dit rien, touchée par les aveux de son ami. Il était rare qu'Esposito se confie sur ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses chagrins ou ses douleurs. Et elle savait aussi qu'il ne le confierait probablement à personne d'autre. Pas à Lanie assurément qu'il voulait préserver. Pas à Ryan non plus, pour les mêmes raisons. Mais avec elle, il savait qu'il pouvait parler. Espo lui avait dit un jour qu'ils étaient faits du même bois. C'était sans doute vrai. En partie. Ils étaient sans doute aussi têtus et déterminés, aussi secrets et discrets quant à leurs émotions. Mais elle avait beaucoup évolué sur ce point. Désormais, elle ouvrait pleinement son cœur à Rick. Cela faisait tellement de bien de l'avoir auprès d'elle, de pouvoir se confier quand elle avait un souci, de partager ses douleurs ou ses angoisses. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait pleinement libre de se laisser aller, qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser à pleurer.

\- Mais tu es un dur à cuire ..., répondit finalement Kate, avec un petit sourire entendu.  
\- Tout à fait ! Et je vais bien ... enfin presque bien ..., ajouta-t-il, en grimaçant alors qu'il tentait de bouger pour se redresser légèrement contre ses oreillers.  
\- Il paraît que tu casses déjà les pieds des infirmières ...  
\- Tu parles ..., répondit-il, avec son air bougon habituel. Elles ont de la chance d'avoir un beau-gosse comme moi à chouchouter ...

Kate sourit, amusée

\- En parlant de chouchou, continua-t-il, avec malice, Castle t'a laissé pénétrer sur le territoire du Docteur Mobylette toute seule ?  
\- Il est à la boutique ... Il te cherche un cadeau de bon rétablissement ..., expliqua Kate.  
\- Je crains le pire ..., grogna Esposito.  
\- Tu peux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire, redoutant l'idée lumineuse ou le coup de cœur farfelu qu'aurait eu son mari.  
\- Où en êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, avec sérieux. Lanie ne veut rien me dire sur l'enquête pour que je reste zen et que je ne pense qu'à des choses positives ... C'est soi-disant primordial pour mon rétablissement. Et Ryan, ce faux-frère, idem ... Tu sais qu'il m'a forcé à boire une mixture préparée par Jenny ? Un jus à base de pissenlit ... Un truc immonde qui réveillerait un mort ...

Elle sourit à nouveau, contente de retrouver Esposito tel qu'elle le connaissait.

\- Ryan n'a pas fini de prendre soin de toi, répondit-elle, le regardant avec émotion. Il a eu la peur de sa vie, Javi ... comme nous tous ...  
\- Je sais ..., admit-il, touché.  
\- Il n'a pas dormi ou presque depuis deux jours. Et il ne dormira pas tant que celui qui nous a fait ça ne sera pas mort ou sous les verrous ...  
\- Je sais ..., répéta-t-il, avant d'adopter son ton grognon : mais ça n'excuse pas le jus de pissenlit ! Il profite de ma faiblesse pour me faire ingurgiter ces trucs ...  
\- Tu es terrible ..., répondit-elle en riant.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dit où vous en étiez avec l'enquête ?  
\- On va le coincer ..., assura Kate.  
\- Vous êtes dans une impasse ? demanda Esposito, sentant bien au ton et à l'air de Beckett, qu'il y avait des soucis quant à l'investigation.  
\- On avance ... et on le coincera, répéta-t-elle, ne voulant pas trop en dire. Toi, tu ne devrais penser qu'à te remettre sur pied ...  
\- Tu sais ce que c'est ... Je suis coincé ici, et vous tous vous êtes sur le terrain et ça m'énerve ...  
\- Je sais ... Mais Lanie a raison, Javi. Tu dois te reposer et ne pas te tracasser pour l'enquête. Il y a des priorités dans la vie ... Et ce genre de drame nous le rappelle, non ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il acquiesça d'un regard. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle-même, après la fusillade au cimetière, était partie plusieurs semaines se reposer auprès de son père, fuyant finalement l'enquête sur celui qui l'avait prise pour cible. Il ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire depuis son lit d'hôpital où il pouvait à peine bouger sans avoir mal. Mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait suivre de loin l'enquête qui mènerait à l'arrestation de ce psychopathe qui n'hésitait pas à abattre des flics.

\- Personne ne baissera les bras tant qu'on ne l'aura pas coincé. Shaw et Gates mènent leurs troupes et ne lâcheront rien ..., ajouta-t-elle, d'un air déterminé et convaincu.  
\- Et Castle n'a pas une de ses théories farfelues à fournir pour le coincer ? plaisanta Esposito.  
\- Il a eu quelques idées farfelues oui ... et certaines intelligentes, aussi ... grâce à Grissom.  
\- Le gars des Experts ? Il le connaît ? sourit-il.  
\- Via la télé seulement ... mais c'est presque son maître à penser ... si tu savais ..., répondit Kate avec humour.  
\- Pas de quoi s'ennuyer avec un mec pareil ..., constata Esposito.  
\- Qui ? Grissom ou Castle ? sourit-elle.  
\- Oh ! On parle de moi ! s'exclama joyeusement Rick qui entrait au même moment dans la chambre, les deux bras chargés.  
\- Doucement Castle ..., le sermonna gentiment Kate. Tu en fais du bruit à toi tout seul !  
\- Oh ... désolé ..., sourit-il, exhibant triomphalement un énorme ours en peluche violet qu'il planta au pied du lit d'Esposito. Je n'arrivais pas à choisir ! Alors voilà d'abord un nounours qui dit « I Love You » ...  
\- Tu fais ton coming-out, mec ? le taquina Javi.

Castle se contenta de grimacer en dévisageant son ours posé sur le lit, alors que Kate riait, amusée par le choix de son homme. Esposito sentit le rire le gagner aussi, au vu de la tête que Rick faisait.

\- Ne me fais pas rire ... Castle ..., souffla-t-il, riant et grimaçant à la fois sous l'effet de la douleur.  
\- Castle ! Ne le fais pas rire ! Le pauvre ! ajouta Kate, riant elle-aussi des grimaces et mimiques de Rick face à son ours.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Rick, tout sourire. Il se marre tout seul !  
\- La faute à qui ? grogna Esposito. Qui vient de m'offrir un Bisounours ... violet ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un Bisounours, c'est un Câlinours ! objecta Castle.  
\- Tu m'expliques la différence ?  
\- Il fait des câlins, pas des bisous ..., expliqua Rick comme une évidence.  
\- Super ..., répondit Esposito, regardant d'un mauvais œil son nouveau compagnon en peluche.  
\- Et lui, c'est un crapaud ! s'exclama Castle, sortant d'un sac un crapaud en plastique qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Ecoute bien ...

Esposito et Beckett observèrent Rick appuyer sur un petit bouton et entendirent le crapaud se mettre à chantonner, en ondulant sur lui-même, telle une vahiné.

\- Il chante « Singing in the rain » ..., précisa Castle, admirant son joujou, tout content. Trop cool, non ?  
\- Super ..., répondit Esposito, l'air dépité, alors que Kate pouffait de rire.  
\- Quoi ? fit Castle à l'intention de sa femme.  
\- Rien, mon coeur ..., sourit-elle, à la fois amusée et attendrie par son mari et ses idées loufoques. Tu es extraordinaire ...  
\- Je sais ..., répondit-il, pas peu fier, alors que la petite chanson lancinante prenait fin.  
\- Merci, Richard ..., ajouta Esposito, esquissant un sourire, un peu taquin.  
\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Richard ? s'étonna Castle, perplexe.  
\- Depuis que je suis shooté à la morphine ..., répondit-il.  
\- Pourvu que tu retrouves ton état normal rapidement ... ça craint ..., constata Rick.  
\- Je trouve aussi ..., sourit Esposito, alors que le téléphone de Kate sonnait indiquant un appel de Shaw.

Elle décrocha tout en faisant signe à Castle et Esposito que c'était Jordan, et qu'elle sortait de la chambre pour prendre l'appel. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner, puis Rick tira le fauteuil au plus près du lit de son ami, pour venir s'asseoir et discuter.

\- Bon, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il, en le dévisageant.  
\- Mieux que j'en ai l'air ..., répondit Esposito, esquissant un sourire rassurant.

Il savait que son rétablissement serait encore long, et que les douleurs ne disparaîtraient pas avant quelques temps. Il avait malheureusement l'expérience des blessures par balle. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il était touché aussi violemment dans sa chair, et que sa vie avait ainsi été mise directement en jeu avec cette blessure au poumon. Il se sentait épuisé, comme si un rouleau compresseur lui était passé sur le corps, et chaque inspiration était douloureuse. Mais il était tellement soulagé aussi. Comme il l'avait confié à Beckett, il avait vraiment cru vivre ses derniers instants couché sur l'asphalte de cette rue. Alors il était simplement content, et heureux d'être toujours en vie, même si grondaient en lui la colère et la rage face à ce que ce psychopathe leur faisait subir à tous. Et il ne supportait pas d'être impuissant.

\- Merci ... d'être intervenu pour Kate. Sans toi ..., continua Rick, regardant son ami avec une sincère reconnaissance  
\- Je n'aurais pas laissé ce taré la toucher si j'avais pu, l'interrompit Esposito, ému par ce que lui disait Castle.  
\- Ton intervention l'a empêché d'aller plus loin. Tu l'as protégée ... et tu en as payé le prix fort.  
\- Elle aurait fait la même chose pour moi ... C'est notre boulot, on est tous partenaires, expliqua Esposito, comme pour relativiser sa bravoure. Et Beckett est comme ma frangine.  
\- Je sais, oui ..., sourit Castle, sachant combien les liens entre Ryan, Esposito et Beckett étaient forts et fraternels. Tu nous as fait sacrément peur ...  
\- Ouais ... Si j'avais pu descendre ce psychopathe, bon sang ... Un flic en plus ...  
\- Oui ...  
\- Alors, où en est l'enquête ? enchaîna Esposito, se disant que peut-être Castle serait plus loquace que Beckett. Il paraît que tu as eu des théories intelligentes ?  
\- Qui t'a dit ça ? Beckett ? répondit Rick, avec un petit sourire enchanté.  
\- Oui.  
\- Intelligentes ? Elle a dit « intelligentes » ? sourit Castle, comme pour en être bien sûr.  
\- Oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je le savais ...  
\- Quoi ? s'étonna Esposito, cherchant à comprendre.  
\- Elle minimise toujours son enthousiasme pour mes théories mais elle les adore ... Elle est folle de moi ..., constata Rick, de son air béat  
\- Tu viens de le découvrir ou bien ... ? ironisa Esposito, perplexe.  
\- Oh non, je l'ai toujours su ..., mais j'adore le constater à nouveau, sourit Castle.  
\- Bon, quand tu auras fini de t'auto-réjouir de ton bonheur sentimental, grogna son ami, tu pourrais me dire où vous en êtes ?  
\- Bien tenté ..., mais non ! s'exclama Rick, avec malice. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire.  
\- De qui ? Lanie je parie ? bougonna Esposito.  
\- Elle a menacé de me découper les yeux au scalpel ..., expliqua Castle, comme s'il avait vraiment peur.  
\- Arrête ..., soupira-t-il, elle ne te fera rien ...  
\- Tu rigoles ? Elle avait son regard de tueuse ... Tu sais, quand elle te dévisage avec ses petits yeux perçants comme si elle te mitraillait sur place ...  
\- C'est du bluff ! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ... Tu n'as pas peur de Lanie quand même ?  
\- Eh bien ... elle menace aussi de me cisailler le torse avec la scie électrique de la morgue ..., ajouta Rick, en grimaçant, imaginant que cela puisse se produire.  
\- Castle ! s'exclama Kate, qui entrait. Tu ne dois rien lui dire sur l'enquête.  
\- Je ne dis rien ! se défendit Rick, de son air innocent.  
\- Tu parles de la morgue ! Je t'ai entendu !  
\- Pourquoi on m'accuse toujours ? répondit-il, tout penaud. J'expliquais les sévices abominables que veut me faire subir Lanie si je dis quoi que ce soit ...  
\- Il y a du nouveau ? demanda Esposito, ignorant la petite joute verbale entre ses amis, uniquement préoccupé par l'enquête.  
\- Non. Et tu ne sauras rien ..., répondit Beckett, catégorique.  
\- Vous êtes les pires amis au monde ..., grogna Esposito sur un ton boudeur, après Ryan et son jus de pissenlits ...  
\- C'est pour ton bien ..., répondit gentiment Kate. Tu dois rester calme, te reposer, ne pas t'inquiéter ...  
\- Que j'en sache plus ou non, je m'inquiéterai ... Ce malade m'a tiré dessus, a tué quatre femmes, a failli te tuer toi aussi ... comment voulez-vous que je ne me tracasse pas ?  
\- Tu es au courant pour Carolyn Sanders ? s'étonna Beckett, étant donné qu'Esposito était entre la vie et la mort au moment du meurtre de la quatrième victime.  
\- Oui. J'ai entendu les infirmières en parler ... Allez, s'il vous plaît, je ne dirai pas à Lanie que vous avez désobéi à ses consignes, insista-t-il sur un ton mielleux.  
\- Regarde sa petite bouille ..., constata Rick, avec un sourire.  
\- Castle, ne craque pas ..., sourit Kate. Pense à Lanie et sa scie électrique ...  
\- Beckett, tu es passée par là, tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas savoir ... et d'être impuissant, cloué dans ce lit ... Si ça se trouve, je pourrais aider ... Je reste flic, malgré cette chemise de nuit de chiffe-molle ...  
\- Il marque des points ..., constata Castle, amusé.  
\- Ok ..., soupira Kate, bien consciente de ce qui se jouait en ce moment dans la tête de son ami, pour l'avoir vécu elle-aussi. Mais promets-moi de te reposer ...  
\- Promis, sourit Esposito, tout content.

Castle et Beckett se lancèrent donc dans un résumé des dernières avancées de l'enquête, tandis que leur ami, attentif, prenait conscience de l'ampleur qu'avait prise cette investigation, mais aussi de ses difficultés, et de ses enjeux. Kate leur révéla enfin que Jordan venait de l'appeler pour leur dire que Meg, l'ex petite-amie de Kendall avait pu être identifiée, et localisée. Elle serait interrogée dans les prochaines heures, et fournirait sans doute des éléments importants quant à la personnalité de Kendall.

* * *

 _Domicile de Spencer Blake, aux environs de 20h ..._

Tout en dressant la table, Spencer réfléchissait et s'inquiétait. Christie était en cuisine, en train de préparer le dîner pour leurs invités et amis, Jake et Tina. Les enfants passaient la nuit chez ses parents, et c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Jake qui était toujours adorable et taquin avec ses fils, mais désormais tout était différent. Il était toujours sous le choc et son après-midi avait été extrêmement pénible. Il avait sur lui ce micro, parfaitement invisible, derrière sa boutonnière de chemise, qui captait toutes ses conversations, qui espionnait Jake en temps réel, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de le trahir. Cette situation était un vrai traumatisme pour lui : s'entendre dire par le FBI que son meilleur ami était un tueur en série. Une part de lui doutait encore et ne voulait pas y croire. Il espérait qu'il y ait une erreur, que ses collègues du 12ème District et le FBI puissent se tromper. Et pourtant, il cogitait depuis des heures, et devait se rendre à l'évidence : beaucoup d'éléments du profil psychologique du tueur correspondait à Jake, son histoire, son mode de vie, ses problèmes. Mais il peinait à imaginer que son ami ait pu violer des femmes, les étrangler à mains nues, abattre des flics ... Il était consterné, sidéré, et avait du mal à surmonter ce choc. Pourtant, il avait fait bonne figure tout l'après-midi, obéissant aux ordres du FBI, se montrant le plus normal possible auprès de Jake, qui, lui-aussi, lui avait semblé agir normalement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder différemment, d'épier ses gestes, d'analyser ses paroles, comme pour y déceler un indice, un élément quelconque. Il redoutait la soirée qui s'annonçait pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il craignait que Jake ne découvre le pot aux roses. Quelque part dans le quartier étaient stationnés des flics qui écoutaient tout ce que son micro transmettait, et des agents du FBI suivaient Jake. Il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et s'énerve, ne s'en prenne à lui ou à sa femme. Il redoutait ses réactions. Si ce que le FBI lui avait dit était vrai, alors Jake était complètement fou et ses réactions imprévisibles. Il avait peur aussi de ne pas parvenir à ne rien laisser paraître. Au commissariat, ça avait été plutôt simple. Ils étaient occupés sur l'enquête qui accaparait toute leur attention. Mais ici, chez lui, les discussions seraient plus personnelles. Il allait devoir blaguer, rire, plaisanter et parler de tout et rien comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Enfin, il avait peur de jeter Tina dans la gueule du loup. Le FBI lui avait dit de ne pas changer ses projets. Ce dîner était destiné à ce que Jake rencontre Tina, une amie de sa femme. Mais maintenant, cette idée lui apparaissait franchement stupide. Et si Jake décidait de la suivre ensuite ? Et de s'en prendre à elle ? Le FBI lui avait expliqué qu'il s'en prenait aux maîtresses de Scott, mais s'ils avaient raison, Jake avait pourtant tué cette inconnue Carolyn Sanders. Rien que de penser à son ami en l'identifiant au tueur lui donna la nausée.

\- Chéri, ça va ? lui demanda Christie, qui depuis la porte de la cuisine le dévisageait.

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, il releva les yeux vers elle, avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Oui, oui ...  
\- Tu observes ces couverts depuis deux minutes sans bouger ...  
\- Oh ... oui ... je réfléchissais ...  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis que tu es rentré ... Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Je suis juste préoccupé par le boulot. Ne t'en fais pas ..., la rassura-t-il, en repositionnant les couverts sur la neppe.  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Promis, mentit-il, en souriant, ne pouvant rien lui dire de la réalité de la situation.  
\- Ok. Tina ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je ne lui ai pas dit que Jake serait là ... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas deviner que c'est un dîner arrangé et se dire que j'essaie de la caser ... Elle va me maudire ! plaisanta Christie.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait que Jake soit très entreprenant de toute façon. Tu sais comment il est avec les femmes ...  
\- Oui, mais Tina est un amour, il pourrait avoir un déclic, comme avec Meg ...  
\- Oui ..., répondit-il évasivement, espérant que Jake ne la trouve pas du tout à son goût.  
\- Ce serait chouette, non ? Ton meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie ensemble ...  
\- Génial, oui, sourit-il, s'efforçant de se montrer enthousiaste.  
\- Bon, je retourne m'occuper du gratin.  
\- Ok ... je termine avec la table, et je viens t'aider à préparer la sauce ..., répondit-il, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

 _Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là ..._

Dans la salle de bain, Jake finissait de se préparer, machinalement, l'esprit totalement occupé par ses projets. Il avait hâte d'en avoir fini avec ce dîner chez Spencer, qui lui faisait perdre du temps et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son objectif. D'un autre côté, ce serait son dernier dîner avec son ami et sa femme, sans doute aussi les derniers instants de normalité dans sa vie. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Mais c'était ainsi. Il avait choisi ce qu'il était devenu, ce qui l'aidait à vivre et lui permettre d'aller bien. Cette nuit, il disparaîtrait, fausserait compagnie à ces agents qui le surveillaient discrètement, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu de leur présence en rentrant chez lui ce soir. Les flics l'avaient donc identifié. Cela aurait dû le faire paniquer, mais au contraire, il voyait ça comme le point de départ de sa nouvelle vie. Il allait agir calmement, posément, selon le plan qu'il avait établi depuis des mois pour le jour où ce moment arriverait. Il était perplexe sur la façon dont les flics étaient parvenus à remonter jusqu'à lui, mais il savait que ce n'était pas impossible. Les profilers du FBI étaient de véritables génies en analyses, et l'agent Jordan Shaw ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Son travail, en partenariat avec Kate Beckett, son écrivain de mari et les hommes du 12ème District, réputé pour son efficacité, avait dû porter ses fruits. Mais il savait qu'il avait une longueur d'avance. Si on le faisait surveiller, de loin, c'était que les flics n'avaient rien contre lui. Pas d'indices, pas de preuves physiques à même de le placer en garde-à-vue et de l'interpeller. Il était bien trop prévoyant et méticuleux pour leur avoir laissé de quoi alimenter leur enquête. Il avait vérifié si on avait interrogé ses proches. Il avait la certitude qu'au poste, ses collègues, son capitaine, ignoraient qu'il était dans le collimateur du FBI. Il s'en serait aperçu. Tout le monde agissait tout à fait normalement. Il avait eu sa mère et sa sœur au téléphone en rentrant ce soir, et toutes deux avaient discuté avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi on n'avait pas interrogé ou questionné ses proches, pourquoi les médias ne parlaient pas de l'identification d'un suspect, pourquoi même son capitaine ne semblait pas avoir été informé : le FBI craignait qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et ne disparaisse, leur filant ainsi entre les doigts. Il se demandait néanmoins quelle stratégie ils pouvaient avoir mis en place pour le coincer. Il était surveillé, certes, mais ce n'était pas ça qui leur apporterait des indices et des preuves. Et ils ne pouvaient pas savoir quand il agirait. Ni contre qui. Ni comment. Et cela l'amusait et l'excitait au plus haut point. Jusque-là il ne se faisait pas spécialement une joie de rivaliser avec les flics, ou de les duper. Il était un des leurs, et s'il avait pu éviter d'avoir à les affronter, il l'aurait fait. Mais il était le méchant tueur en série, et ils étaient les gentils flics qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Et il se devait de reconnaître que depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était suivi et surveillé par des agents du FBI, il trouvait ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris euphorisant. Il était tout excité à l'idée du déclenchement de son plan au cours de la nuit. Il leur fournirait la deuxième victime qu'ils attendaient, s'ils avaient compris son mode opératoire, et ils l'avaient sûrement compris. Et tout cela en étant parfaitement invisible. Et puis, il se chargerait d'en finir avec Kate Beckett et Richard Castle. C'était malheureux pour le bébé de le laisser orphelin. Mais pour pouvoir assouvir son fantasme, soulager ce mal qui le rongeait, il se devait de violer et tuer Kate. Et pour approcher Kate, il devrait tuer son mari, puisque celui-ci lui collait constamment aux basques. Ou l'invalider suffisamment pour qu'il soit rendu inopérant et ne puisse pas voler au secours de sa femme et muse. S'il pouvait éviter de le tuer, il le ferait. Mais la priorité était de s'assurer de pouvoir approcher Kate. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas encore fui la ville et la région. Et qu'il réfléchissait à un plan depuis des jours. Il avait dû modifier ses objectifs initiaux, depuis qu'il savait que Kate était pleinement investie dans cette enquête, et depuis qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'approcher, la toucher, la frapper. Elle était sur ses gardes, protégée, mais il savait comment il l'appâterait, et s'en prendrait à elle. Ensuite adieu Kate Beckett. Et avec elle toutes ses angoisses, ses souvenirs douloureux, ce mal-être.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapitre 40**

 _Loft, aux environs de 20h30 ..._

Quand Castle et Beckett passèrent la porte du loft, de retour de l'hôpital, ils trouvèrent Jim en cuisine, occupé à remuer doucement ce qui mijotait dans une casserole, posée sur la plaque de cuisson. Poivrons, tomates et épices embaumaient le salon, plongé dans la pénombre, de leur délicieux parfum. Tout était silencieux. Eliott dormait, ils le savaient, car Jim leur avait envoyé un message pour leur dire à quel point son petit-fils était un amour, qui s'était endormi sans sourciller après son biberon du soir. Ils en avaient profité pour prendre le temps de discuter avec Esposito, qui voulait connaître l'enquête dans ses moindres détails, et avaient filé, en jouant les innocents, quand Lanie était arrivée pour rendre visite à son tour à leur ami. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau concernant l'enquête, une nouvelle période d'attente avait commencé. D'ici une heure, Meg, l'ex-petite-amie de Jake Kendall, serait interrogée au poste. Peut-être permettrait-elle de préciser un peu sa psychologie. Pour le reste, il fallait attendre les résultats des analyses, qui ne seraient probablement pas terminées avant le lendemain matin. Shaw et Gates suivaient aussi de près la surveillance d'Adeline White-Reese, qui porterait un micro au cours de la soirée caritative où elle se rendait ce soir. Mais dans la mesure où Jake Kendall était supposé dîner chez Spencer Blake, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait prévu de s'en prendre à Adeline ce mardi soir. Des officiers s'étaient mis en quête de trouver un logement, un appartement, une planque ou n'importe quel box ou cave que Kendall pourrait louer, afin d'y entreposer son matériel de tueur en série, et éventuellement ses trophées. Des équipes s'étaient lancées à l'assaut des égouts. Quant à Ryan, Tory, Kim et Scott, ils étaient tous rentrés se reposer, après une journée d'investigation éreintante. Ils avaient fait le tour des videos, des dossiers, des données à leur disposition, et tout le monde s'était accordé pour dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Des officiers avaient pris le relai, et des agents du FBI sur le terrain surveillaient Kendall, Spencer Blake et Adeline White-Reese.

Jordan les tiendrait informés s'il se passait quoi que ce soit au cours de la soirée, mais elle pensait qu'il n'y aurait rien de nouveau avant le lendemain matin. Sur la route du retour de l'hôpital, Beckett et Castle avaient donc décidé d'essayer de se divertir ce soir, de ne pas trop se tracasser et réfléchir indéfiniment à cette enquête. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire alors ils en profiteraient pour se détendre. En voyant son père occupé derrière les fourneaux, et humant la bonne odeur de ce qu'il préparait, Kate se dit que les conditions étaient réunies pour l'amener à prendre un peu de recul par rapport à l'enquête, et savourer un bon moment en famille.

\- Papa ... il ne fallait pas t'embêter à préparer à dîner ..., lui fit gentiment remarquer Kate, en le rejoignant près de l'îlot central. On aurait commandé chinois ou des pizzas ...

\- Mais c'est que je commençais à avoir faim, moi ..., expliqua son père, alors j'ai farfouillé un peu dans le réfrigérateur et les placards ... J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ...

\- Vous avez bien fait, Jim, sourit Castle s'approchant à son tour pour savoir ce qu'il cuisinait. Et ça sent drôlement bon ...

\- Farfalles aux poivrons, sauce paprika ..., une spécialité de ma grand-mère paternelle ... tout droit venue d'Italie, annonça-t-il fièrement, sans quitter des yeux la casserole.

\- Vous êtes d'origine italienne ? s'étonna Rick, dévisageant Kate, un peu surpris, tant il ignorait cet élément de l'histoire familiale.

\- Par ma grand-mère simplement ..., expliqua Jim. Elle est venue vivre aux Etats-Unis quand elle avait une vingtaine d'années, et y a rencontré mon grand-père.

\- Je l'ignorais ... Tu m'avais caché ça ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme d'un ton accusateur.

\- C'est un détail, sourit Kate, amusée par sa réaction. Et puis je me dévoile petit à petit ..., comme ça j'aurai toujours de quoi te surprendre ...

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire ... ça aurait pu m'être utile ..., répondit Castle.

\- Utile pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Enrichir le profil de Nikki Heat, bien-sûr ... Je lui aurais inventé une famille de lointains cousins mafiosi ... Tu imagines la contradiction ? La flic new-yorkaise traquant ses cousins, les frères Pellegrini, dealeurs de drogue et coupeurs de tête à Little Italy ...

\- Richard ..., puis-je vous faire remarquer que tous les Italiens ne sont pas des malfrats ? l'interrompit Jim.

\- Non, mais c'est plus sympa quand ils le sont ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce serait cool, non ?

\- Oublie ça, tout de suite, répondit Kate de son air catégorique. Pas de famille de mafiosi pour Nikki ...

\- Tu sais que c'est moi l'auteur ? lui fit-il, avec son petit air taquin. Alors si je veux inclure les frères Pellegrini à mon histoire, tu ne peux rien dire qui ...

\- Non, certes ... mais j'ai quelques moyens de pression plutôt efficaces, répondit-elle, alors que Jim les regardait du coin de l'œil, le sourire aux lèvres, amusé par leur petite joute habituelle.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ..., bougonna Rick.

\- Oh si c'est juste ! C'est pour me venger de tout ce que tu as fait de Nikki à l'époque où je n'étais qu'une muse impuissante ...

\- Qu'ai-je fait de si terrible ? sourit-il, feignant de ne pas voir de problème.

\- Pour commencer tu l'as appelé Nikki Heat ... et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ...

\- Ce nom a fait d'elle une star internationale ..., se défendit-il.

\- Ensuite elle est nue sur toutes les couvertures ! s'exclama Kate.

\- Elle n'est pas nue ..., protesta-t-il, en riant, amusé par leur éternel point de désaccord concernant les couvertures de ses romans.

\- Katie a raison. Nikkie est nue, confirma tout simplement Jim, en mettant de l'eau à bouillir pour ses farfalles. Et puis il y a la fameuse page ...

Rick le dévisagea, un peu perplexe, se demandant si son beau-père avait lu ses romans ou s'il s'appuyait simplement sur ce qu'il avait pu entendre dire. Cela l'inquiétait un peu. Ou plutôt le dérangeait un peu. Pour certaines scènes légèrement sensuelles ou torrides. Que devait penser Jim s'il avait lu ses romans ? Certes c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais pas seulement, et ... c'était pour le moins gênant. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Kate, pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Merci Papa de me soutenir ..., répondit simplement Kate avec un petit sourire.

\- De rien, chérie, sourit-il, s'amusant de faire front commun avec sa fille contre son gendre.

\- Elle n'est pas nue. Elle porte un revolver et ..., commença à se défendre Rick, avant de plier face au regard réprobateur de sa femme. Bon ok, elle est nue. Mais ça aussi, ça fait partie de son charme !

\- C'est sûr ... et puis courir nue dans les rues de New-York, c'est tout à fait le style de ta muse ..., ajouta Kate, avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais les cousins Pellegrini ça donnerait du piment à l'histoire ..., insista-t-il.

\- Non. Hors de question ...

\- Et s'ils sont juste trafiquants d'huile d'olive ? C'est cool, ça ? Non ?

Elle le regarda en soupirant, ce qui le fit sourire plus largement encore.

\- Richard ... vous jouez avec le feu ..., le taquina Jim.

\- Kate adore que je l'embête ..., sourit-il. Pas vrai ?

\- Hum ..., marmonna-t-elle évasivement pour ne pas lui donner raison. Aide-moi donc à mettre la table au lieu de délirer sur les cousins Pellegrini ... je meurs de faim moi-aussi.

\- A vos ordres, mon capitaine ..., répondit-il, alors qu'elle lui tendait les assiettes. En tout cas Jim, vous êtes la Rolls des nounous ... Eliott a été mignon, et il dort bien sagement ... le dîner est presque prêt ...

\- Je vais finir par demander à être payé oui ..., sourit Jim.

\- Il n'a pas eu mal aux dents ? s'inquiéta Kate, désireuse de connaître tous les détails.

\- Un peu ..., mais il a mordillé son petit jouet, expliqua Jim, tout en s'occupant de l'assaisonnement de sa sauce, et je crois que ça lui fait du bien. Au fait, Richard ... j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre ex-femme ...

\- Meredith ? s'étonnèrent d'une seule et même voix Castle et Beckett.

\- Vous vous entraînez pour être aussi synchrones ? leur demanda Jim, en les dévisageant tous deux avec un sourire taquin.

\- Non ... c'est ..., répondirent-ils toujours d'une seule voix.

Ils se sourirent tous trois, amusés.

\- Meredith est passée au loft ? reprit Rick.

\- Oui ... elle voulait vous voir pour une discussion importante ...

\- Elle a dit autre chose ? demanda Castle, tandis que Kate, écoutant d'une oreille, dressait la table dans la salle à manger.

\- Eh bien ... je n'ai pas tout très bien compris ... Elle était un peu excitée et parlait beaucoup ..., expliqua Jim.

Kate sourit toute seule tout en disposant les verres, imaginant la scène cocasse qui avait dû avoir lieu, avec son père et Meredith. Il ne connaissait pas l'ex-femme de Rick, et n'avait dû en entendre parler qu'une fois ou deux via Alexis lors d'un dîner familial peut-être. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer sa surprise quand il avait vu débarquer la tornade Meredith au loft.

\- A priori, elle trouve Cody bien trop âgé pour Alexis, et se désole que sa petite fille se soit amourachée d'un homme déjà sur le déclin ...

\- Sur le déclin ? objecta Rick. Il a une trentaine d'années seulement ...

\- Elle a dit qu'elle préférait venir à l'improviste, car de toute façon vous ne répondez pas au téléphone. Et elle voulait vous attendre, mais je lui ai dit que vous ne rentriez pas avant très tard dans la soirée, alors elle a préféré partir. Elle veut que vous l'appeliez de toute urgence.

\- Meredith ou l'art du drame ..., soupira Rick, agacée par l'attitude de son ex-femme.

\- En tout cas, elle était remontée comme une pendule ... je n'ai pas tout compris ... mais je crois que le MET et Cody sont mortellement ennuyeux, et qu'Alexis va se morfondre dans l'ennui toute sa vie si elle épouse ce jeune homme ..., expliqua Jim, reprenant les mots utilisés par Meredith une heure plus tôt.

\- Rien de nouveau en somme ..., constata Rick.

\- Tu devrais appeler Alexis pour savoir si tout va bien, lui conseilla gentiment Kate. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas semé la zizanie entre Cody et elle.

\- Oui, je vais l'appeler tout de suite, répondit Rick, en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Je lui dis pour le déjeuner demain midi ?

\- Oui.

Ils en avaient discuté pendant le trajet du retour, et s'étaient dit qu'il fallait rapidement résoudre le problème Meredith. Même s'ils étaient accaparés et tracassés par leur enquête, ils s'inquiétaient que la mère d'Alexis ne crée des soucis. Comme le disait Rick, plus elle s'incrustait et cette histoire traînait à longueur, plus il risquait d'y avoir des conséquences. Rick restait persuadé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Excusez-moi deux petites minutes, Jim, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, continua Rick.

\- Pas de souci, sourit son beau-père. La sauce a besoin d'un peu de cuisson encore ...

Jim et Kate regardèrent tous deux Castle s'éloigner vers le bureau, puis Kate s'assit sur le haut tabouret, face à son père, qui ne quittait pas sa sauce des yeux. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu cuisiner, même s'ils étaient allés dîner chez lui à plusieurs reprises. Mais ce soir, le voir ainsi préparer joyeusement le dîner lui rappelait de doux souvenirs. Et la rendait simplement heureuse.

\- Elle ne manque pas de caractère son ex-femme ..., reprit-il.

\- Papa ... je préfèrerais éviter de parler de Meredith, répondit gentiment Kate.

\- Elle t'agace ? sourit Jim.

\- Hum ..., marmonna Kate.

\- Ce n'est jamais drôle de voir les ex traîner dans les parages. Mais tu n'es pas jalouse de cette femme au moins ? s'amusa Jim, devinant une partie du problème.

\- Non ... bien-sûr que non ..., se défendit-elle, avec une once de mauvaise foi. Mais elle est exaspérante, et elle peut être blessante.

\- Elle t'a fait des remarques ? demanda-t-il, la regardant d'un air soucieux.

Elle sourit, se disant que son regard n'avait pas changé. Elle se rappelait quand elle revenait de l'école après s'être bagarrée avec des garçons, comme souvent, et que son père s'inquiétait de ce qui était arrivé. Si sa mère était plutôt fière qu'elle soit capable de se défendre, son père ne comprenait pas qu'elle se batte ainsi. Et il la regardait avec les mêmes yeux quand il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi elle en était venue à se battre : ses yeux du père qui ne supportaient pas qu'on blesse le petit cœur fragile de sa fille.

\- Rien d'important, Papa, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire rassurant. Des remarques de femmes que tu trouverais ridicules.

\- Je vois ... Tu as raison. Je suis à côté de la plaque dans ce domaine-là. Ta mère disait toujours que je ne la comprendrais jamais ...

\- Oui ... son fameux truc sur les femmes venant de Venus et les hommes de Mars ...

\- Oui. Elle n'avait pas tort ..., constata-t-il, avec un sourire nostalgique. Tu te souviens ? Elle faisait cette sauce mieux que moi ...

\- Mieux, je ne sais pas, sourit Kate. Elle l'avait adaptée à sa façon. Elle mettait des pignons de pin avec les farfalles ... C'était succulent ...

\- Oui ...

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, partageant un de ces moments où, sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, tous deux se remémoraient un doux souvenir.

\- Dis-moi, reprit Jim, ce psychopathe, « John l'étrangleur », dont parlent les médias en boucle, c'est lui qui t'a agressée dimanche soir ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

Rick avait prévenu son père, bien-sûr, le soir du drame, afin qu'il n'apprenne pas l'information par les médias. Et elle l'avait eu au téléphone très rapidement après pour le rassurer. Mais elle n'avait pas fait le lien avec le tueur en série qui terrorisait New-York ces jours-ci, pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il se faisait déjà régulièrement du mauvais sang, alors en général, elle ne lui parlait pas de ses enquêtes, et ne rentrait pas dans les détails de leurs affaires. Mais là, les yeux dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- Et ... il court toujours ? lui demanda-t-il, la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

\- On va l'arrêter, papa, assura-t-elle, avec un sourire confiant.

\- Pourquoi toi, Katie ? Parce que tu es venue prêter main forte sur cette enquête ?

\- C'est compliqué ... Tu sais bien que moins tu en sais, mieux c'est pour tout le monde dans ce genre d'affaires.

Rick et elle avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus parler de leurs enquêtes, ni avec Jim, ni avec aucun membre de leur famille. Séparer le travail et la vie familiale étaient une précaution indispensable avec le type de détraqués qu'ils pourchassaient parfois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, ajouta-t-elle, avec empathie et compassion pour ce qu'il ressentait. Rick ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Tu sais que tant qu'il est près de moi rien ne peut m'arriver.

\- Je sais, oui, admit-il. Mais sois prudente ...

\- Je le suis, affirma-t-elle. Cent fois plus qu'avant, Papa. Pour Eliott, pour Rick, je suis cent fois plus prudente ...

Il acquiesça d'un regard, encore inquiet, mais confiant dans ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Quand tu auras obtenu cet examen de Capitaine, je crois que je pourrais dormir un peu plus tranquille, continua-t-il.

\- Tu sais, je compte être un capitaine actif ..., pas coincée à longueur de temps derrière mon bureau ..., répondit-elle.

\- Je m'en doute, je te connais ... comme ta mère, incapable de rester en place ... Et comment te sens tu ? Ta tête ? demanda-t-il, jetant un œil à son arcade sourcilière.

\- Ça va. Je n'ai plus mal.

\- Bien, sourit-il légèrement.

\- Rick est aux petits soins pour moi, tu le sais bien.

\- Je sais oui que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Mais je veille ... de loin ..., ajouta-t-il.

\- Je sais ...

\- Comment va le lieutenant Esposito ?

\- Mieux. Pour l'instant c'est douloureux, mais il a le moral, la pêche et c'est juste une question de temps, expliqua-t-elle, alors que Rick revenait du bureau et que Jim plongeait les farfalles dans l'eau bouillante.

\- Bon ... alors Alexis et Meredith se sont disputées au retour du musée, en l'absence de Cody, heureusement, annonça Rick, d'un air un peu dépité.

\- Donc Meredith lui a dit tout le bien qu'elle en pensait ? demanda Kate.

\- Oui, elle lui a dit que Cody était très beau garçon, mais bien trop vieux pour elle, et mortellement ennuyeux, expliqua Rick, s'installant à l'îlot central. En ajoutant qu'elle allait gâcher sa vie si elle l'épousait ... Le ton est monté, même si Alexis n'a pas vraiment osé dire ses quatre vérités à sa mère ...

\- Elle a peur de la blesser, c'est normal ...

\- Oui, mais bon ... quand c'est moi, Alexis est capable de me rembarrer ! lui fit remarquer Rick.

\- C'est différent. Elle te connaît, connaît tes réactions, et ne craint pas que tu t'enfuies ou cesses de l'aimer, si elle s'oppose à toi.

\- C'est vrai ... la relation de Meredith et Alexis a toujours été un peu ambiguë. Elles ne se sont jamais vraiment disputées jusque-là, parce qu'Alexis est toujours passée par moi pour les sujets amenant controverse ... Elle a toujours eu peur de vexer sa mère, ou de lui déplaire, alors que déjà elle la voyait si peu ...

\- Elle a dû être blessée de ce que sa mère lui a dit ... Quand on est heureuse et qu'on s'apprête à épouser notre amour, s'entendre dire pareilles choses, ça a de quoi vous retourner le cœur ..., constata Kate, réellement touchée par la situation.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Meredith, et avait très peu vu Alexis interagir avec sa mère, mais elle savait qu'Alexis l'aimait beaucoup, malgré son absence, et se souciait aussi du regard qu'elle portait sur elle, et sur sa vie. Certes, Meredith était une mère totalement hors norme, égocentrique, et excentrique, mais Alexis avait besoin de sentir son approbation et de le savoir heureuse pour elle alors qu'elle se lançait dans une étape si importante de sa vie de femme. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait dû ressentir Alexis quand sa mère avait ouvertement critiqué et méprisé l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser. Elle devinait le dilemme que c'était aussi pour elle de défendre ses positions avec la peur de braquer ou blesser sa mère.

\- Oui, Alexis était dans tous ses états, confirma Rick, soucieux. D'autant plus, qu'elle ne s'est jamais opposée à sa mère ...

\- Et ça s'est arrangé ? s'inquiéta Kate.

\- Pas pour le moment. Meredith n'est pas rentrée encore. Je suppose qu'elle a débarqué au loft suite à cette dispute, et qu'elle est tombée sur vous, Jim. Elle a dû aller calmer sa colère dans un bar ... autour de quelques margahritas ... Mais ça va s'arranger je suppose ... je connais Meredith, elle va rentrer, s'excuser auprès d'Alexis, toute mielleuse, lui dire que ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée, et elle reviendra à la charge en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Jim écoutait d'une oreille, sans oser intervenir, préférant se concentrer sur le dîner. Mais il se disait que cette Meredith était décidément un cas très particulier.

\- Et comment Alexis voit la suite des choses ? demanda Kate.

\- Elle craint les scandales que pourrait faire sa mère, et qu'elle ne parvienne à faire changer Cody d'avis ... surtout que demain Alexis travaille toute la journée, et Meredith va passer du temps seule avec Cody demain après-midi. Elle a peur de ce qu'elle va lui dire.

\- Il ne changera pas d'avis, assura Kate. Peu importe ce que Meredith dira à Cody, ce n'est pas une belle-mère farfelue qu'il ne verra, au mieux, qu'une fois tous les six mois qui l'empêchera d'épouser la femme qu'il aime, non ?

\- C'est vrai ... Il est intelligent, mais Alexis est dans tous ses états. Et sans le faire changer d'avis pour autant, Meredith peut créer des tensions inutiles, expliqua Rick, l'air préoccupé.

Il n'aimait pas savoir sa fille se tourmenter ainsi. Il l'avait sentie attristée au téléphone que sa mère ne se réjouisse pas pour elle. Il avait eu tendance, par le passé, à sous-estimer l'importance de Meredith pour Alexis. Il l'avait élevée seul, et Meredith ne s'était jamais préoccupée de rien. Petite, Alexis passait quelques jours ou semaines de vacances de temps en temps chez sa mère, et puis en grandissant, ça s'était estompé, et limité à quelques visites ponctuelles. Il savait bien-sûr combien Alexis aimait sa mère, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce que Meredith pensait pouvait compter, tellement elle était déconnectée de la réalité et de la vie de sa fille. Il se souvenait maintenant de la déception d'Alexis quand elle avait appris que sa mère ne serait pas présente pour sa remise de diplôme à l'université. Il avait toujours eu peur qu'Alexis manque d'une présence féminine, d'un modèle féminin, mais elle en avait eu, en la présence ou omniprésence même de sa grand-mère. Aujourd'hui, elle trouvait parfois conseils auprès de Kate également, à qui elle se confiait bien plus qu'à lui. Mais finalement, rien ne remplacerait jamais l'absence de sa mère, et l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux, même si elle était loin, même si elle s'intéressait peu à ce qu'elle devenait. Son avis importait aux yeux d'Alexis. Une mère restait une mère, quoi qu'elle fasse.

\- En plus, elle n'a pas l'air décidée à plier bagages ..., reprit-il. Elle ne doit rien avoir de mieux à faire en ce moment, et jamais Alexis ne la mettra à la porte à moins que leur dispute n'atteigne un point de non-retour.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait éviter ... Qu'a-t-elle dit pour le déjeuner ?

\- Elle n'est pas disponible demain, et Cody non plus. Ils viendront plutôt dîner vendredi soir ...

\- Ok. Mais c'est dans trois jours, Meredith a le temps de faire des dégâts d'ici là ...

\- Oui. Je vais l'appeler tout à l'heure, et lui dire de passer demain matin. Elle veut qu'on discute, et bien on va discuter, affirma Rick, bien décidé à régler le problème.

\- Ok. Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire ..., répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant.

\- Et j'ai bien l'intention de comprendre pourquoi elle est venue semer la zizanie et s'opposer à ce mariage ..., elle qui ne s'est jamais préoccupée de quoi que ce soit.

\- Et si on passait à table ? suggéra Jim, en égouttant les farfalles.

\- Excellent idée ..., sourit Castle, en se levant. Pas question que Meredith nous pourrisse la soirée !

\- Besoin d'aide, Papa ?

\- Non, merci, chérie. Installez-vous, tous les deux, vous êtes mes hôtes ...

Kate et Rick échangèrent un sourire, contents de constater l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur communicative de Jim.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, aux environs de 21h._

Depuis le couloir, le Capitaine Gates et l'agent Shaw discutaient de leur dernière mise au point avec le maire et le procureur, tout en observant discrètement Megan Wood, par les persiennes de la pièce destinée à l'accueil des familles des victimes, ou parfois, des témoins. Le poste était calme, malgré cette investigation qui occupait presque tous les hommes travaillant ce soir. Il s'agissait essentiellement de la surveillance des White-Reese, de Kendall et de Blake, même si quelques officiers continuaient de fouiller la vie de leur suspect. Pour le reste, il s'agissait d'attendre les résultats des analyses, et des recherches dans les égouts, par conséquent, l'ambiance était lourde et pesante. Le procureur et le maire avaient quitté les lieux, et rejoint l'hôtel de ville avec leurs équipes de communication. Ils s'apprêtaient à diffuser une nouvelle conférence aux médias dans la soirée, même s'il avait été décidé qu'aucun nouvel élément ne serait divulgué au public, ni sur l'investigation et les nouveaux éléments en cours d'analyse, ni sur l'identité du suspect ou même sur le simple fait qu'il y ait un suspect. Ils parleraient simplement d'une piste sérieuse, du travail acharné des équipes, et se montreraient le plus rassurants possible, simplement. Les consignes de sécurité seraient rappelées, ainsi que le devoir de vigilance de chaque citoyen. Les New-Yorkais devraient se contenter de cela pour le moment

Gates et Shaw étaient toutes deux épuisées par cette enquête qui mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Elles avaient fait rentrer tous ceux qui travaillaient depuis des heures sur l'affaire, afin qu'ils se reposent et tentent de se libérer un peu l'esprit, même si c'était très compliqué. Elles avaient remercié Scott et Kim pour leur investissement dans cette affaire. Tous les deux, volontairement, et pour des raisons différentes, passaient chacune de leur journée au 12ème District, épluchaient les données, fouillaient dans les dossiers, visionnaient les vidéos, au même titre que Ryan, ou Wade et Clayton. Et tous avaient la conviction que leurs efforts conjoints finiraient par payer, et aucun n'abandonnerait tant que Kendall ne serait pas sous les verrous. Gates et Shaw sentaient qu'elles aussi avaient besoin de repos, d'une longue nuit de sommeil, et surtout de parvenir à déconnecter leur esprit le temps de quelques heures, histoire de recharger les batteries. Mais le moment n'était pas encore au repos. Il fallait interroger Megan Wood.

Elles l'avaient fait installer dans un fauteuil, quelques minutes plus tôt, lui offrant une tasse de café, et depuis Meg patientait, le regard soucieux, sous la surveillance d'un officier placé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ryan et Kim Garcia avaient enquêté sur l'ex-petite-amie de Jake Kendall avant que celle-ci ne soit ramenée au poste en début de soirée. Trente-deux ans, professeur de modern-jazz dans une école de danse, elle vivait à New-York depuis toujours, et n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle avait un compagnon, mais n'était pas mariée, et ne l'avait jamais été. Son profil ne correspondait pas à celui des victimes, dans le sens où elle avait un physique beaucoup plus ordinaire voire banal. Elle n'était pas sportive, non plus. Cela confirmait la théorie selon laquelle Kendall ne tuait pas ces femmes en y voyant un substitut à son ex-petite-amie qui l'avait quittée, mais bien en s'en prenant aux maîtresses de Scott Mc Garett. La rupture avec Meg n'avait sans doute été qu'un déclencheur le faisant retomber dans le tréfonds de ses angoisses, et l'amenant à passer à l'acte pour tenter de maitriser ce mal être.

Elles ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir tirer de Megan, mais elles la sentaient stressée, d'autant plus qu'elles lui avaient pas encore dit pourquoi elle était ici. Elles prolongeaient volontairement son attente, en l'observant. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et n'avait probablement aucun rapport avec Kendall. Elle n'était qu'un témoin. Mais il s'agissait de l'effrayer un minimum, de la laisser s'angoisser et s'inquiéter, afin de la fragiliser et de l'amener à parler plus facilement. Elles étaient en train de commenter à quel point Meg avait l'air perdue, et soucieuse, quand s'approcha l'officier chargé des communications avec les équipes qui surveillaient et protégeaient Adeline, Donna, et Beckett, et celles qui pistaient Kendall. Il avait ordre de les tenir informées tous les quart d'heures de ce qui se passait sur le terrain, où se trouvaient les agents Wade et Clayton, ainsi que plusieurs agents du FBI.

\- Du nouveau, Harris ? demanda aussitôt Gates.

\- Non, Capitaine, répondit le jeune officier. Le sénateur White-Reese et sa femme viennent d'arriver à l'hôtel St Regis pour la réception. Rien à signaler.

\- Ils coopèrent sans souci ?

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Le sénateur White-Reese dispose aussi de sa garde personnelle, comme prévu ?

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Et Kendall ? demanda Shaw.

\- Il est arrivé chez le lieutenant Blake, il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Rien à signaler de ce côté-là non plus. L'apéritif vient d'être servi.

\- L'invitée, Tina, est arrivée ? continua Gates.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Rien de particulier dans l'attitude de Kendall ?

\- Non. Il lui a à peine adressé la parole.

\- Et du côté de Donna ?

\- Elle est chez elle, comme prévu. Pas de problème. Et tout va bien aussi aux abords de chez le lieutenant Beckett.

\- Bien. Merci, répondit Gates.

Le jeune officier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se retirer et de s'éloigner pour rejoindre la salle technique où s'opérait le relais entre le 12ème District et tous les agents sur le terrain. Gates comme Shaw étaient persuadées que Kendall n'agirait pas ce soir, pas avec l'ampleur du dispositif mis en place, mais aussi qu'il passerait forcément à l'acte d'une manière ou d'une autre d'ici la fin de semaine, afin d'accomplir son mode opératoire, élément essentiel pour un tueur en série de ce type. Elles savaient qu'il devait avoir un plan. Il était tellement minutieux, organisé, méticuleux, au point de n'avoir, a priori, pas laissé la moindre trace. Alors il avait forcément anticipé la situation actuelle et prévu quelque chose. Elles attendaient beaucoup de la fouille des égouts, et aussi, avec moins d'espoir, de l'analyse des cellules épithéliales et empreintes sur la porte du domicile de Carolyn Sanders. Ces éléments pouvaient être ceux qui lui manquaient pour inculper Kendall et le faire arrêter. Ensuite, tout s'enchaînerait facilement, et il ne serait pas nécessaire de le prendre en flagrant délit. Mais il fallait attendre, et comprendre son plan le plus rapidement possible. Peut-être que Meg allait pouvoir les y aider.

D'un pas décidé, elles rejoignirent la pièce où les attendait Megan Wood, faisant signe à l'officier qu'il pouvait retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Mlle Wood, bonsoir, annonça aussitôt Shaw avec fermeté, mais bienveillance.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle timidement, alors que toutes deux s'installaient sur les fauteuils face à elle.

\- Je suis l'agent Jordan Shaw du FBI. Et voici le Capitaine Gates qui dirige ce commissariat.

Meg les dévisagea toutes deux avec inquiétude, acquiesçant simplement du regard, et se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour se retrouver au poste, interrogée par deux autorités de la police. Elle avait demandé aux officiers qui s'étaient présentés à son domicile, mais ils n'étaient pas autorisés à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elles avaient donc patienté en se rongeant les sangs, constatant qu'ici tout le monde avait l'air grave et soucieux. Elle avait suivi les informations, et savait que le FBI s'occupait de l'affaire de « John l'étrangleur ». Elle avait vu les journalistes dans la rue. Et elle se demandait si c'était pour cette enquête qu'on l'avait fait venir. Est-ce que le FBI s'inquiétait pour elle et avait peur qu'elle ne soit une cible de ce tueur ? Est-ce qu'on pensait qu'elle le connaissait ou qu'elle avait vu quelque chose ?

\- Pour commencer, Meg, je peux vous appeler Meg ? demanda Gates, histoire de créer un lien de proximité, et de l'amener à se confier plus facilement.

\- Oui ...

\- Alors pour commencer, Meg, tout ce qui va se dire dans cette pièce ne doit pas en sortir. Vous êtes ici dans le cadre d'une enquête fédérale et d'une investigation sur un quadruple homicide. Tout élément que vous communiqueriez à quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, vous rendrait complice des actes de ce tueur que nous recherchons.

Elles virent la jeune femme blêmir, morte d'inquiétude.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre personnellement, Meg, ajouta Gates pour la rassurer. Vous n'êtes ici qu'en tant que témoin et si vous répondez simplement à nos questions, sans rien communiquer à quiconque, tout se passera bien, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, en partie rassurée, et reprenant un peu de contenance.

\- Vous avez bien compris les enjeux de cet interrogatoire ? insista Shaw.

Il fallait s'assurer que Meg ne communiquerait pas avec Kendall. Son téléphone et son ordinateur avaient de toute façon d'ores-et-déjà été placés sous surveillance, afin de limiter les risques. On ne pouvait s'abstenir de l'interroger car elle pouvait détenir des éléments-clé indispensables à cette investigation.

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Mais ... pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- On ne va pas passer par quatre chemins, Meg, répondit Shaw. Vous avez dû suivre l'actualité. Vous êtes ici parce qu'on pense que votre ex-petit-ami, Jake Kendall, est ce tueur en série que nous recherchons.

\- Jake ? s'étonna-t-elle, semblant réellement tomber des nues.

\- Oui. Jake Kendall, confirma Gates.

\- Mon Dieu ... non ..., répondit Meg, sous le choc de cette nouvelle. C'est impossible ...

\- Malheureusement, si, Meg.

\- Vous avez parlé à son ami, Spencer ? demanda-t-elle. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Il vous dira la même chose.

\- En effet. Mais il n'y a pas d'erreur, assura Jordan Shaw.

\- Jake n'est pas ce genre d'homme, insista-t-elle, refusant d'y croire, complètement désemparée. Il est flic, voyons, ... non pas Jake ..., Jake est ...

\- Justement, Meg, quel genre d'homme est Jake ? demanda Jordan.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapitre 41**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 21h30_

Shaw savait précisément quel genre de tableau Meg allait dresser de Jake Kendall. Il était un flic exemplaire, ils le savaient déjà. Il était quelqu'un de parfaitement normal dans sa vie de tous les jours, et il avait dû être un petit-ami affectueux. Mais en creusant, elle savait qu'elle finirait pas faire dire à Meg des détails révélateurs sur l'homme qu'était Jake.

\- Il est ... gentil et ... protecteur ... Il ne peut pas faire ça à ces femmes ..., expliqua-t-elle, dépitée.

\- Commençons par le début, reprit Gates. Comment avez-vous rencontré Jake ?

\- Au mariage de son frère, Julian. Je suis une cousine éloignée, si on peut dire, de Mary, la femme de Julian, expliqua-t-elle. C'est elle qui nous a présentés ce jour-là ...

\- Comment s'est passée la rencontre ?

\- Eh bien ... on a dansé parce que Mary nous a casés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On était venus en célibataire tous les deux. Jake n'avait pas envie de danser, vous voyez, il est plutôt ce genre d'hommes qui reste assis sur le côté, et sirote son Champagne en regardant les autres de loin. Mais Mary l'a traîné sur la piste, et Julian l'a encouragé ... et il est venu danser. J'adore danser, c'est mon métier et ma passion ..., et je le trouvais charmant, alors je l'ai guidée, vous voyez ...

\- Comment s'est-il comporté ? demanda Gates.

\- Il était réservé, et distant, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi réservé je crois ...

\- Et il vous a plu tout de suite ?

\- Oui. Il était touchant, parce que de voir un grand gaillard comme lui aussi timide et maladroit, ça me charmait ... et il était mignon.

\- Racontez-nous comment s'est construite votre relation, comment ça se passait ...

\- Tout ? s'étonna Meg, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'interrogeait sur sa relation avec Jake. Mais je ne suis plus avec lui depuis presque un an maintenant et ...

\- On doit tout savoir.

\- Ok.

Meg se lança dans le récit de ses premiers rendez-vous avec Jake Kendall. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait toujours fait le premier pas, et que Jake avait un gros manque de confiance en lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment draguée, et elle avait toujours dû le relancer pour le revoir ou fixer un rendez-vous. Il s'était pourtant montré plus bavard après quelques semaines, et charmant, mais n'essayait pas de la séduire, comme s'il savait d'avance que c'était mission impossible. Elle savait par Mary que Jake n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse et stable, et elle s'en étonnait, car il était plutôt charmant, très gentil, intelligent, sportif, et il exerçait un métier d'action. Elle attribuait cela à sa timidité maladive, et sa grande réserve. Il parlait peu de lui, et elle avait mis du temps à gagner sa confiance pour construire une relation. Pour Jordan, ce comportement correspondait à son profil psychologique. A plus de trente ans, il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, et empêtré dans ce cercle vicieux, n'ayant aucune confiance au lui, s'autoflagellant, doutant des femmes aussi, blessé par leur attitude, il devait peiner à croire qu'une femme comme Meg s'intéressât réellement à lui.

\- Que faisiez-vous ensemble ? demanda Jordan, en quête de détails pour cerner encore mieux leur suspect.

\- La même chose que tous les couples je suppose ... On allait au cinéma surtout, ou on se baladait. Jake est plutôt casanier. Il avait un métier très prenant auquel il était entièrement dévoué avant que je n'arrive dans sa vie, alors on ne se voyait pas beaucoup, surtout le week-end. Mais je savais ce que c'était, mon père était policier. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais même plutôt fière. Jake est un bon flic.

\- Comment se comportait-il avec vous ?

\- Eh bien ..., sembla-t-elle hésiter, cherchant ses mots.

Shaw et Gates sentirent tout de suite à la réaction de Meg qu'il y avait là matière à apprendre des choses.

\- Au début, il était adorable ..., se lança-t-elle finalement. Très gentil, affectueux. Dès qu'on a été en couple, officiellement on va dire, il a surmonté sa timidité et a gagné en assurance. Nous étions heureux. Il était adorable, et faisait tout pour que je sois bien. On devait se marier ...

\- Il vous a demandé en mariage ?

\- Oui. Il était tout heureux ... et moi aussi, répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire, qui se voilà néanmoins.

\- Mais ? lui fit Shaw, devinant la suite.

\- Mais son comportement a changé peu de temps après qu'on ait décidé de se marier ... On a commencé les préparatifs : faire les listes d'invités, chercher une salle pour les festivités ... et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est devenu inquiet, désagréable parfois ... Je pensais que c'était à cause du stress des préparatifs ...

\- Il est perfectionniste ?

\- Oui. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, il se souciait du moindre détail, il voulait que j'ai le plus beau mariage au monde, que je sois comblée ...

\- C'est ce que veulent tous les maris, non ?

\- Oui. Mais ça en devenait bizarre ... Je crois qu'il avait peur que je change d'avis. Il me harcelait pour connaître mes goûts dans les moindres détails, pour le gâteau, le vin ..., pour les fleurs, c'était presque un enfer je vous assure ... et ensuite ...

\- Ensuite ?

\- Il a commencé à me surveiller. Comme on ne se voyait quasiment que le week-end, il me demandait où j'avais été, qui j'avais vu tel ou tel jour ... et puis, c'est devenu plus insistant, il voulait savoir précisément à quelle heure j'étais rentrée chez moi, combien de temps j'avais passé avec tel ami ... On se disputait de plus en plus souvent.

\- Vous avez cherché à comprendre son comportement ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui. En fait, je crois que j'ai compris toute seule. Ses parents avaient divorcé quand il était adolescent, parce que sa mère avait un amant ... alors je pense qu'il avait peur que je ne le trompe et que je ne le quitte. Sa timidité et ses hésitations avec les femmes viennent de là je suppose. Je ne suis pas psy, mais bon ... ça me semblait logique, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça peut s'expliquer ainsi, confirma Jordan.

\- Alors vous avez essayé de le comprendre et de le raisonner ? demanda Gates.

\- Oui. Je lui disais que je l'aimais, et que je n'étais pas comme sa mère, que je ne partirai pas, que j'étais bien avec lui.

\- Que répondait-il ?

\- Rien ... ou pas grand-chose. Il disait qu'un mari devait savoir où était sa femme, ce qu'elle faisait, et que c'était son devoir de la surveiller. Et les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. Il avait mis un traqueur sur mon portable ..., un de ces trucs que vous utilisez dans la police ...

\- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

-Eh bien, un jour où j'étais sortie avec une amie, je l'ai surpris en train de m'espionner ... Il m'avait suivie grâce à mon téléphone ... On s'est disputés ... et ... il est devenu totalement paranoïaque. En public, quand nous sortions avec mes amis, ou son ami Spencer, il était toujours charmant, mais quand nous rentrions, il s'imaginait que j'avais un amant et que j'envisageais de le quitter.

Shaw et Gates comprenaient un peu plus la psychologie de Kendall. Même en couple, alors que tout allait bien pour lui, il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître ses angoisses, qui, telles un véritable poison, s'étaient emparées de lui. Le divorce de ses parents, la trahison de sa mère, semblaient l'avoir affecté plus que de raison. Sans doute était-il déjà un garçon fragile, peu sûr de lui, timide et réservé. Peut-être avait-il idéalisé sa mère, alors qu'il était enfant. Peut-être avait-il vu et partagé la souffrance de son père. Jordan savait combien un élément a priori banal pouvait fragiliser et détruire quelqu'un de psychologiquement fragile et instable. Le problème de Kendall avec les femmes venait de là, la vision négative qu'il avait d'elles, son manque de confiance aussi. Tout avait commencé avec sa mère qui avait trahi son père, et lui-aussi par la même occasion. Sa vision des femmes s'était confortée à l'Académie, quand il avait vu Scott les faire succomber aussi facilement à son charme, alors que lui était incapable de les approcher. Toutes ces femmes mariées que Scott s'amusait à séduire, et qui trompaient leur mari. Et il y avait eu ce baiser échangé par Scott et Beckett qui lui avait encore une fois rappelé combien les femmes sont perverses et manipulatrices. Et pourtant ces femmes qu'il maudissait l'attiraient aussi, le rendaient fou. Il voulait les séduire lui-aussi, il voulait avoir l'assurance de Scott. Le reste de l'histoire, elles la connaissaient. Il y avait eu Maddie, et d'autres jeunes femmes sans doute qui avaient été des conquêtes de Scott. Puis le recours facile à des filles d'un soir ou des prostituées probablement. Jusqu'à Meg, avec qui il avait dû penser pouvoir changer. Il avait dû l'aimer sincèrement, mais la notion de mariage l'avait fait replonger dans ses angoisses. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en prenait aux femmes mariées que séduisait Scott. Le mariage était une promesse de fidélité. Sa mère avait épousé son père en lui promettant amour et fidélité. Et elle l'avait trompé. Comme toutes ces femmes qui couchaient avec Scott. Alors il y avait eu Ellen, Samantha, Kim Garcia. Il devait viser Adeline probablement. Donna n'était pas mariée, elle. Mais cibler des femmes mariées faisait-il partie du mode opératoire ou était-ce un concours de circonstance ? Il avait été capable de modifier son mode opératoire pour tuer Carlyn Sanders. Il visait Beckett, qui n'était pas mariée ni en couple à l'époque du baiser échangé avec Scott. Même s'il était évident que Kendall avait un problème avec le mariage et ce qu'il symbolisait, ce n'était peut-être pas l'élément essentiel. Il avait agressé Maddie à l'époque, et elle n'était pas mariée non plus.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour arranger la situation ? demanda Shaw.

\- Je voulais que l'on consulte un psy. Je l'aimais beaucoup ... mais ce n'était plus possible. Je tenais à lui, cela me faisait du mal de le voir se comporter ainsi. J'avais mal pour lui aussi ... Il souffrait je crois d'imaginer toutes ces choses ...

\- Mais il n'a pas voulu ? répondit Gates.

\- Non. Il disait qu'il n'était pas fou, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un psy. Il disait qu'il allait changer, il m'avait promis de cesser de me surveiller ... et il a fait des efforts quelques temps.

\- Mais il a recommencé ?

\- Oui. Il m'appelait des dizaines de fois par jour, il me fliquait ... on se disputait tous les jours. J'ai fini par renoncer ..., avoua-t-elle, un peu tristement. Et je l'ai quitté ...

\- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

\- Il était furieux. Il a dit qu'il avait bien raison, que je venais de lui prouver en le quittant. Il a dit que toutes les femmes étaient les mêmes ...

-Les mêmes ? Il a précisé ?

\- Des tentatrices, qui se servaient des hommes, pour ensuite les jeter et passer à un autre.

\- Et vous pensez toujours qu'il ne peut pas être ce tueur qui s'en prend aux femmes ? s'étonna Shaw, après tout ce qu'elle venait de leur raconter.

\- Jake n'est pas violent ... N'importe quel homme serait blessé d'être quitté ainsi.

Elles étaient un peu surprises de la façon dont Meg défendait Jake. Elle avait dû sincèrement l'aimer et être touchée par cet homme incapable de gérer ses sentiments, et ses angoisses les plus profondes. On sentait de sa part une réelle compassion, et une sincère empathie pour l'homme qu'elle avait aimée.

\- Et puis, c'est son métier de traquer les psychopathes, c'est sa vocation, ajouta-t-elle. Il a toujours parlé avec dégoût de ces fous furieux qui tuent des gens.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ..., constata Shaw.

\- Vous l'avez revu ensuite ? demanda Gates.

\- Non. J'ai préféré couper les ponts totalement, passer à autre chose. J'ai eu des nouvelles par ma cousine Mary, il y a quelques temps.

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

\- Que Julian avait dit que Jake était malheureux depuis que j''étais partie, et qu'il n'avait pas donné d'explications aux gens, qu'il refusait d'en parler.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je n'ai dit à personne la raison véritable. J'aimais beaucoup Jake, et je ne voulais pas que sa famille ou ses amis sachent la vérité ... Je ne voulais pas donner à ceux qui l'aimaient une mauvaise image de lui.

\- Vous aviez peur de lui ?

\- Peur ? Non ! s'offusqua Meg. Je n'avais pas peur de Jake. Mais ... il disait de ces choses, et il avait parfois l'air fou ... et je savais que ce genre de problème ne se réglait pas comme ça. Il aurait dû aller voir un psy.

\- Et au lit ? demanda Jordan sans détour.

\- Au lit ?

\- Comment se passaient vos relations sexuelles ? précisa Shaw.

\- Normalement, je suppose.

\- Il ne vous a jamais forcée ? insista Jordan.

\- Non. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de me forcer.

\- Il a déjà été violent ?

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Pas de jeux sexuels impliquant de la violence ? continua Shaw.

\- Non. Il était doux et attentionné.

\- Toujours ?

\- Eh bien ... oui ..., sembla hésiter Meg, comme si elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

\- Meg ?

\- Sauf une fois ou deux peut-être ... vers la fin de notre relation ... Après certaines de nos disputes, on se réconciliait souvent sur l'oreiller, comme on dit, et ... il était plus brutal dans ces moments-là ...

\- Brutal comment ? Que faisait-il ? demanda Gates.

\- Il m'empêchait de bouger en me tenant fermement les poignets. Il disait que je lui appartenais, et que je n'irais nulle part.

\- Il vous a déjà mis la main sur la bouche pour vous empêcher de parler ?

\- Non.

\- Sur la gorge ?

\- M'étrangler vous voulez dire ?

\- Non. Il n'était pas violent, je vous l'ai dit. Il était attentionné ... il pouvait être un peu plus brutal dans ces moments-là, mais je lui disais qu'il me faisait mal, et il arrêtait.

\- Il ne vous a jamais frappé lors d'une dispute ?

\- Non.

\- Vous a-t-il déjà parlé de Scott Mc Garrett ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Il parlait peu du passé ou de lui. Il était ancré dans le présent et l'avenir.

\- Quelles relations avait-il avec sa famille ?

\- Normales. On voyait ses frères, son père, sa mère de temps en temps.

\- Il avait un comportement normal avec sa mère ?

\- Oui ... il était très réservé en famille aussi, vous savez. Il parlait peu. Il se faisait discret. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Il jouait beaucoup avec ses neveux et nièces. C'est un oncle formidable.

Ces derniers éléments n'étonnaient pas Shaw. Pour être rongé ainsi par ses angoisses, Kendall avait dû garder pour lui ses rancoeurs durant toutes ces années, et les ressasser encore et encore. En apparence, il était un homme ordinaire, qui entretenait des relations cordiales et aimables avec tout le monde, malgré son extrême réserve.

\- Est-ce qu'il possédait ou louait un autre bien que son appartement ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je l'ignore. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qu'on devrait savoir ?

\- Jake est innocent, j'en suis sûre. Vous avez essayé de lui parler ? Vous le verriez tout de suite. Il est tellement fragile ...

\- Il est fragile, oui, confirma Shaw, mais il est probablement coupable, Meg. L'homme que vous nous avez décrit correspond au profil de celui qu'on recherche.

Meg ne dit rien, son regard se voilant de chagrin, comme si elle prenait conscience petit à petit que ni Jordan Shaw ni le Capitaine Gates n'avaient le moindre doute. Elle ressentait toujours une certaine tendresse pour Jake et culpabilisait de ne pas avoir assez fait pour lui, pour l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes. Elle avait baissé les bras.

\- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? S'il fait ça à ces femmes, c'est de ma faute ? demanda-t-elle tristement, la voix enrouée par les larmes.

\- Non, Meg ... Ce n'est pas de votre faute ... Jake aurait sombré à un moment ou un autre.

\- J'aurais dû lui parler davantage. J'aurais dû prévenir sa famille qu'il y avait un souci ...

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, tenta Shaw, sachant que ce qu'elle disait ne servirait à rien, tant cette femme était blessée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Il faut que vous restiez à la disposition de la police, et que vous ne quittiez pas la ville ces prochains jours. Si jamais Jake cherchait à entrer en contact avec vous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, prévenez-nous ...

\- Oui, mais il ne le fera pas. Je lui ai fait trop de mal, assura-t-elle, frottant doucement ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- On ne sait jamais. Et surtout, vous, n'entrez pas en contact avec lui.

\- D'accord.

\- Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, même un détail, prévenez nous aussitôt.

\- Oui.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard ..._

Installées de part et d'autre du bureau, Gates et Shaw mangeaient sur le pouce, piochant avec leurs baguettes dans les petites boîtes du restaurant chinois, tout en discutant. Accaparées et stressées par l'enquête en cours, elles avaient à peine mangé et dormi depuis deux jours. Et ce soir, il était temps de prendre soin d'elles sinon elles ne pourraient tenir sur la distance. Elles ignoraient combien de temps elles devraient rester totalement investies dans cette affaire, et combien de temps il faudrait pour arrêter Jake Kendall. Il allait falloir qu'elles se reposent, et qu'elles lèvent le pied. Elles en avaient bien conscience.

L'interrogatoire de Megan Wood terminé, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le bureau de Gates, sans n'avoir plus rien à faire. Elles se sentaient presque désœuvrées désormais après avoir enchaîné toute la journée les réunions avec le maire et le procureur, supervisé les recherches, épluché les dossiers, interrogé des témoins. Et le contrecoup de leur investissement se faisait sentir, maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus actives et que l'attente se prolongeait. Malgré l'habitude, l'épuisement les avait gagnées ce soir. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, elles ne pouvaient déconnecter leur esprit de l'enquête. Megan Wood leur avait permis de comprendre dans les moindres détails la personnalité de Jake Kendall, et le processus qui l'avait amené à sombrer totalement puis à décider de tuer ces femmes mariées qui avaient un amant, Scott, son modèle masculin. Comprendre ce processus était indispensable pour traquer un tueur en série. Mais elles en étaient plus ou moins toujours au même point : pas d'indice concret, et aucune information quant au plan que pouvait avoir prévu Kendall. Elles échangeaient donc quelques théories, et ressassaient encore et encore les mêmes éléments de l'enquête, interrompues, régulièrement, par l'officier Harris qui venait les tenir informées de la situation sur le terrain.

-Peut-être que Kendall n'a pas de plan, suggéra Gates, tout en dégustant ses nouilles chinoises. Il pourrait vouloir agir en force. Eliminer les agents chargés de surveiller l'une des cibles, Donna ou Adeline, et dans la foulée, s'en prendre à l'une d'elle ...

\- C'est possible. On a vu qu'il n'hésite pas s'attaquer aux flics si besoin ..., répondit Shaw. S'il n'a pas d'autre choix, il est capable de choisir cette option.

\- Mais il faudrait aussi qu'il se débarrasse de ceux chargés de le surveiller ..., ajouta Victoria. Et il ne va pas éliminer six agents comme ça en un claquement de doigts sans qu'on ne s'aperçoive de rien ...

\- Non, et puis il n'est que flic, pas Rambo, répondit Jordan, en esquissant un sourire. Mais il peut déjouer la surveillance de nos hommes s'il s'en ait aperçu. S'enfuir, je ne sais comment, et ensuite éliminer les agents qui surveillent une des cibles, pour pouvoir s'en prendre à elle ...

\- Vous savez que vous êtes censée nous rassurer ? ironisa gentiment Gates. Pas nous montrer que notre dispositif ne sert à rien face à un psychopathe pareil.

\- On finira par le coincer, assura Shaw, autant pour convaincre Gates qu'elle-même. Mais je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un tueur en série qui soit flic et comprenne aussi bien nos mécanismes, nos stratégies ... ça joue en sa faveur ...

Victoria soupira, et se saisit de son verre d'eau pour boire une gorgée, avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, un peu décontenancée par la situation.

\- Je n'ai qu'une envie : que la soirée d'Adeline White-Reese se termine sans encombre pour pouvoir rentrer dormir quelques heures ..., avoua-t-elle, en jetant un œil à l'heure sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Moi-aussi ... mais ce ne sera pas possible avant une heure du matin au mieux ..., lui fit remarquer Jordan.

Elles allaient attendre que la surveillance renforcée d'Adeline se terminât, et s'assurer que Kendall était bien rentré sans encombre chez lui, pour à leur tour rentrer dormir. D'un côté, elles auraient aimé qu'il agisse pour pouvoir le coincer, mais elles avaient bien conscience qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il passât à l'action ce soir. L'épuisement, la lassitude prenaient le dessus, et ne pas parvenir à envisager une solution concrète, un moyen d'action, les agaçait, l'une comme l'autre. Gates préféra donc changer de sujet, histoire de se détendre un peu.

\- Comment vont votre mari et votre fille ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Très bien. Lily grandit à vue d'œil. Ils attendent tous les deux impatiemment que cette enquête soit bouclée et que je rentre pour que l'on puisse partir en vacances ...

\- Où partez-vous ?

\- En Sicile ... loin d'ici, loin du travail ... Trois semaines de dépaysement total, sourit Jordan, l'air rêveuse. Et vous ?

\- Pas de vacances pour moi cet été, malheureusement ...

\- A cause de la promotion au One Police Plazza ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui. Beaucoup de réunions, de préparations diverses, et puis je dois épauler Beckett pour la transition ...

\- L'examen de Capitaine a lieu en août ?

\- Oui. Beckett va l'obtenir sans problème.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, sourit Jordan, confiante. Je suis contente qu'elle ait fait ce choix ...

\- Oui. La maternité a changé quelque chose en elle ..., constata Gates.

\- Comme en toute femme ..., mais je ne sais pas si Kate s'attendait à se sentir aussi pleinement maman qu'elle était flic ...

\- On ne s'attend jamais vraiment à l'amour infini qu'on éprouve pour ces petits êtres ..., répondit Gates, esquissant un sourire, et une fois qu'ils sont là, quoi qu'il arrive, ils sont notre priorité ...

\- C'est vrai. Elle redoutait ce changement. Elle ne savait pas comment elle concilierait tout cela. Mais elle a fait le bon choix en décidant de passer le concours de Capitaine ...

\- Elle sera moins exposée au danger, oui, confirma Gates. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenue Capitaine moi-aussi.

\- Kate sera un bon capitaine.

-Oui. Elle sera excellente. Tout le monde la respecte ici, et elle sait gérer les équipes. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'ennuie un peu ..., la paperasse, la politique, tout cela ... C'est une femme d'action, bien plus que moi, elle aime courir après les criminels, enquêter sur le terrain et toutes ces choses-là ... Regardez où elle trainait encore il y a quelques heures ... sur une scène de crime alors qu'elle est en congé maternité ! S'il avait fallu, elle serait même descendue elle-même dans les égouts ...

\- C'est vrai ..., et j'en connais un qui aurait couru derrière elle tout fou de joie ..., s'amusa Jordan en pensant à Rick.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, soupira Gates avec un sourire. Dès qu'il y a un truc exotique à faire, Castle se jette dedans les yeux fermés ...

\- C'est vrai que Beckett est une femme de terrain. Elle aime ça, reprit Shaw. Mais elle fait le choix de la raison ...

\- Oui. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne se sentira pas frustrée dans ce bureau. Je l'ai incitée à se présenter pour le poste, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se soit sentie obligée d'accepter de me succéder.

\- Non, je crois que c'est pleinement son choix. Elle avait envie d'évoluer aussi, et ne se voyait pas lieutenant toute sa vie. Elle trouvera un nouvel équilibre, et puis être Capitaine n'empêche pas de pourchasser les criminels dans les bas-fonds de cette ville si vous ne parvenez pas à résister à l'appel du grand air !

\- C'est vrai, oui ...

\- Dans tous les cas, elle est plus épanouie que jamais, constata Jordan, songeant à son amie. C'est un bonheur de les voir tous les trois ...

\- Même Castle arrive à me paraître supportable quand il est avec son fils ... Ne lui répétez pas, bien-sûr !

\- Oh allons, Victoria, il sait combien vous l'appréciez ..., la taquina Jordan, amusée.

\- Laissez-moi croire qu'il a encore peur de moi ! s'exclama Gates, feignant un air très sérieux.

\- Ils ont tous peur de vous. Mais ils vous aiment autant qu'ils vous respectent. Vous laisserez un grand vide ici ...

\- C'est gentil.

\- C'est la vérité ... J'ai fréquenté des dizaines de commissariats dans le cadre de mes missions, et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit aussi bien géré et où l'ambiance de travail soit aussi bonne ...

\- C'est parce que j'ai de sacrées équipes ... , des lieutenants qui travaillent même en congé maternité, ou d'autres qui travaillent même depuis leur lit d'hôpital, et qui après avoir été blessé par deux balles, voudrait récupérer les dossiers de l'enquête ! s'exclama Gates faisant référence à Esposito qui l'avait appelée afin de se rendre utile.

Elle lui avait bien évidemment ordonné d'abandonner tout de suite cette idée, et de ne penser qu'à son rétablissement et sa santé.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez de sacrées équipes, sourit Jordan. Mais pour voguer sans péril, le navire a besoin d'un sacré Capitaine ...

Gates esquissa un sourire, touchée par le compliment, et peu habituée à en recevoir aussi directement. C'est le téléphone de Shaw qui interrompit leur discussion, annonçant un message de Beckett, qui, probablement, se souciait de savoir s'il y avait du nouveau.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 23h._

Dans la salle de bain, Kate, s'était enroulée dans une serviette, au sortir de la douche, et s'occupait de sécher ses cheveux, face au miroir. Son père venait de partir, après le très bon moment qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois. Le dîner avait été excellent, et elle avait été heureuse de constater une fois de plus combien il était plus souriant, épanoui, heureux simplement depuis quelques mois, depuis la naissance d'Eliott sans aucun doute, même s'il avait commencé à s'ouvrir davantage à la vie avant la venue au monde de son petit-fils. Ils avaient presque réussi à oublier l'enquête ce soir discutant pendant près de deux heures de tout et rien : les activités de retraite de Jim, puisque celle-ci allait arriver prochainement, le futur départ d'Alexis, son mariage, la pièce de Martha, et bien-sûr, l'avenir d'Eliott, le petit garçon concentrant en grande partie l'intérêt de son grand-père. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Jim, Rick avait réussi à en apprendre un peu plus sur son enfance, et il était tout content d'avoir découvert une nouvelle anecdote toute mignonne sur la petite fille qu'elle était, ou un nouveau fait d'armes de l'adolescente rebelle qui menait la vie dure à ses parents. Une excellente soirée donc qui leur avait permis de se détendre, de rire, de vivre simplement. Elle avait néanmoins pris des nouvelles de la situation auprès de Shaw, qui l'avait rappelée pour rapidement lui faire un résumé de l'interrogatoire de Megan Wood. Et maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle était fatiguée ce soir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir avant que Jordan ne l'ait prévenue que Adeline White-Reese était rentrée chez elle, après sa soirée, et que Kendall était chez lui, et pas en train d'arpenter les rues et les bars en quête d'une nouvelle proie. Avoir repris un tel rythme de travail aussi brutalement, pour une affaire aussi stressante et angoissante, l'épuisait physiquement et nerveusement. Sans parler des petits tracas dentaires d'Eliott, de la culpabilité de ne pas s'occuper assez de lui, de ses révisions pour son examen de Capitaine, et de l'arrivée soudaine de Meredith, qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, en plus de créer du souci quant à Alexis. Justement, Rick était en train d'appeler son ex-femme pour lui demander de passer le lendemain matin, afin de discuter, et de régler une bonne fois pour toutes le problème lié au mariage d'Alexis.

Sur ces pensées, Kate dénoua sa serviette, qu'elle déposa sur le meuble, puis enfila son shorty. Elle attrapa son débardeur, et prête à l'enfiler à son tour, s'arrêta pour se regarder dans le miroir. Instinctivement, elle observa son ventre, puis se mit de profil, pour apprécier la taille de ses hanches. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux petites remarques désobligeantes de Meredith ce matin, qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait retrouvé son physique d'avant la grossesse, et que l'allaitement allait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur sa poitrine. Certes, c'était Meredith, et ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas d'importance. En théorie. Sauf qu'elle avait quand même réussi à remuer un petit quelque chose en elle. Déjà qu'elle l'énervait à se jeter au cou de Rick, le prendre dans ses bras, et continuer de l'appeler par le petit surnom de « _chaton_ » vingt ans après leur séparation, mais en plus elle se permettait de lui lancer des petites piques sur son apparence. Elle ne doutait pas vraiment de son physique en temps normal, même si elle avait craint après l'accouchement que le regard de Rick ne change. Il l'avait toujours rassurée, et l'ardeur des envies de son homme ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur le regard qu'il portait sur elle, un regard toujours aussi tendre et gourmand. Et puis, elle avait repris le sport, et il ne lui restait plus que trois petits kilos à perdre pour avoir retrouvé son poids d'avant la grossesse. Et elle s'en fichait. Enfin en théorie, là encore. Parce que quand même. Que ce soit Meredith qui se permette ce constat l'agaçait, et la faisait douter bien malgré elle. De face, elle observa sa poitrine, beaucoup plus ronde mais toujours aussi ferme qu'auparavant. Elle la trouvait très jolie, et Rick adorait ses nouvelles formes. Pour le moment. Et si Meredith disait vrai ? Si d'ici quelques temps, le fait d'avoir allaité Eliott, avait des conséquences ? Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à ça quand elle avait choisi d'allaiter son bébé. Et elle s'en fichait. En théorie toujours. Pivotant pour se retrouver de nouveau de profil, elle détailla sa poitrine pour vérifier qu'elle ne tombait pas, puis se contorsionna pour tenter d'apercevoir ses fesses, et apprécier leur taille, à elles-aussi. C'est le moment que choisit Rick pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

\- Si j'avais tes fesses, je voudrais avoir des yeux derrière la tête pour pouvoir les contempler plus facilement et même ..., lâcha-t-il, avec un grand sourire moqueur, en s'approchant de son lavabo.

\- Castle ... ce n'est pas drôle ..., l'interrompit-elle d'un air bougon, comme vexée d'être prise en flagrant délit de décryptage typiquement féminin face au miroir.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec tes fesses ? demanda-t-il, l'air rieur, se saisissant de sa brosse à dents et de son tube de dentifrice.

\- Non ! répondit-elle en enfilant son débardeur. A moins que tu trouves qu'il y en ait un ?

\- Moi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire en entrant ? sourit-il, en commençant à se brosser les dents.

\- Si ... mais bon ..., lui fit-elle, l'imitant en prenant sa brosse et son dentifrice.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème avec tes adorables petites fesses, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait un, répondit Rick.

\- Hum ..., marmonna-t-elle, en se brossant les dents. Alors tu as appelé Meredith ?

\- Oui. Elle passera demain matin vers dix heures.

\- Ok, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Tu es fâchée ? demanda Rick, constatant son air un peu grognon. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. Agacée, c'est tout ...

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. On a passé une super soirée pourtant. J'ai dit un truc ? C'est parce que je me suis moquée de toi quand ton père a raconté que ta cousine t'avait fait boire l'eau de la mare en te faisant croire que c'était du thé ?

\- Mais non, sourit-elle, amusée par ce souvenir. Je ne suis pas agacée par toi, mon cœur ...

\- Ah ... c'est l'enquête alors ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Non ..., répondit-elle évasivement. Enfin l'enquête me tracasse, mais ce n'est pas ça.

\- Tu sais que ça irait plus vite si tu me disais tout, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Je suis le meilleur consultant que la police de New-York ait jamais connu ... alors je trouverai ce qui t'agace tôt ou tard. Mais en enquêtant, je risque de t'agacer encore plus. Et alors tu seras agacée par moi, en plus d'être agacée tout court, et là ça craint ...

\- Castle, stop ..., l'interrompit-elle, de son air exaspérée. Tu vas trouver cela ridicule.

\- Je ne trouve jamais rien ridicule, pour la bonne raison que je suis le roi du ridicule, répondit-il fièrement en regardant leur reflet dans le miroir.

\- C'est vrai, mais quand même ...

Il ne dit rien, finissant de se brosser les dents, alors qu'elle faisait de même.

\- Allez, dis-moi, pourquoi te tortilles-tu devant le miroir pour apercevoir tes fesses ? reprit-il finalement, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, afin d'aller prendre sa douche.

\- C'est à cause de Meredith, répondit-elle, tout en prenant son tube de crème pour le visage.

\- Elle t'a fait une remarque désagréable ?

\- On peut dire ça ..., répondit Kate, en étalant doucement la crème sur ses joues.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'elle dit, affirma Rick en se débarrassant de sa chemise. Tu sais bien comme elle est ...

\- Je sais, oui, mais c'est irrationnel ...

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit alors ? demanda-t-il, en dévisageant sa femme, sentant qu'elle était vraiment agacée par ce qu'avait pu lui dire Meredith.

\- Elle dit que j'ai presque retrouvé mon physique d'avant la grossesse. J'insiste bien-sûr sur le « presque » qui veut tout dire ...

Rick esquissa un sourire, face à l'air totalement affligée de Kate.

-Tu vois, tu te moques ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, en faisant la moue.

\- Mais non, je ne me moque pas, sourit-il, la regardant avec tendresse. Mais je ne pensais pas que toi tu pouvais douter ou prendre ce genre de remarque pour argent comptant ... enfin, tu vois ...

\- Non, je ne vois pas. Pas du tout même, affirma-t-elle, de son ton toujours un peu grognon.

\- Tu sais que quiconque te croiserait dans la rue ignorerait que tu viens d'avoir un bébé ? lui fit-il, en enlevant son pantalon.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, naïvement.

\- Parce que tu es parfaite ! s'exclama-t-il, comme une évidence. Tu es sublime. Je passe mon temps à te le dire.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Seul ce que moi je pense compte, non ? lui fit-il, en la regardant étaler la crème dans son cou.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif ...

\- Tu es bien une femme ..., la taquina-t-il.

\- Tu en doutais ? sourit-elle, finalement, amusée par la tournure que prenait leur discussion.

\- Que tu es butée ..., lui fit-il, venant se placer derrière son dos, en la prenant par la taille.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était ridicule ..., soupira-t-elle, en le regardant dans le miroir et calant son dos contre son torse.

\- Oui, c'est ridicule, je l'avoue ..., sourit-il gentiment, croisant son regard dans la glace, tout en la serrant doucement contre lui. Mais je comprends ... Ecoute ... tes hanches sont un tout petit peu plus larges maintenant, juste là ...

Il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses cuisses, et les remonta doucement en une caresse sur ses hanches.

\- Parce que tu as porté et mis au monde notre fils, continua-t-il. Et ton ventre est un tout petit peu plus rond ... juste ici ...

Il dessina du bout des doigts le contour de son ventre, ce qui la chatouilla et la fit sourire. Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Toujours pour la même raison. Et tes fesses ... mon Dieu tes fesses ...

Elle sourit plus largement devant l'air béat qu'il arborait, tout en sentant ses deux mains venir se poser sur ses fesses, entre elle et lui.

\- Elles sont à moi tes fesses, affirma-t-il, d'un ton possessif. Et elles sont comme avant, exactement ... juste parfaites pour mes mains ... et mes caresses ... et ... toutes les gourmandises que j'aime leur faire subir. Je continue ? Parce que je peux faire ça pour chaque partie de ton corps !

\- Non, ça va aller, mon cœur ... je crois que j'ai compris, répondit-elle en riant.

\- Alors est-ce que tu dirais que je ne suis pas objectif si je te disais que je te trouve encore plus belle, et sexy aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, reposant sagement ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Mais je te croirai ...

\- Ah ... on progresse ..., constata-t-il en riant, et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Meredith a aussi parlé de ma poitrine, lui fit-elle, en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta poitrine ? s'étonna-t-il, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

\- Eh bien pour l'instant, tout va bien ... mais plus tard, avec l'allaitement ..., expliqua-t-elle, l'air vraiment préoccupée. Peut-être que tu trouveras cela moins joli et sexy ...

\- Je te trouverai toujours aussi jolie et sexy quand le temps aura passé, Kate, quand on aura tous les deux des cheveux blancs, et plein de rhumatismes et de maux divers ...

Elle sourit, attendrie, tout en se disant qu'elle était vraiment stupide de tenir compte des remarques de Meredith. C'était humain, certes, comme aurait pu lui dire Rick, mais c'était quand même stupide.

\- Je suis fou de ton corps, tu le sais ..., continua-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais j'adore le voir évoluer, changer à mes côtés. J'aime voir ta poitrine s'arrondir parce que tu allaites, j'aime voir ton ventre plus rond parce qu'il a porté notre fils, et j'aimerai voir les marques du temps sur ton visage quand tu auras vieilli auprès de moi. Elles seront le reflet de tes sourires et de ton bonheur à mes côtés. J'aime même ces cicatrices sur ta peau qui me rappellent que tu es la vie, ma vie ... alors même si ta poitrine devenait moins ronde, moins ferme, moins ceci ou plus cela, parce que tu auras allaité tous nos enfants ...

Elle esquissa un sourire à cette idée, ce qui le fit sourire aussi, parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Mais elle le laissa continuer sans rien objecter, appréciant chacune de ces paroles pleines d'amour.

\- Je me délecterai toujours autant de la contempler, la caresser, et lui faire subir toutes ces délicieuses tortures que tu adores ... et qui me rendent fou d'envie.

\- Tu es adorable ..., sourit-elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était très beau ...

\- Il faut sortir les grands moyens pour ma pauvre petite femme qui doute d'elle-même ..., expliqua-t-il. Je te soupçonne même de le faire exprès juste pour m'entendre te faire de jolies déclarations.

\- Peut-être, sourit-elle, taquine. Je ne doute pas vraiment, mais Meredith est ... je ne sais pas ... si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être que ...

\- Ignore ce que dit Meredith, l'interrompit-il. Elle est jalouse ... parce que ma femme est sublime, parce que je suis heureux, parce que je te fais l'amour le matin au réveil malgré le bébé qu'on vient d'avoir ... et que tout va pour le mieux entre toi et moi.

\- Ce n'était pas ainsi avec ... elle ? hésita Kate.

\- Non. Elle était plutôt exécrable après la naissance d'Alexis. Elle ne s'occupait de rien, à peine de sa fille. Tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de retrouver au plus vite sa vie d'avant, reprendre les castings ... J'étais concentré sur Alexis, et fatigué, et ... enfin, inutile de parler de tout cela, conclut-il avec un sourire, n'ayant pas envie de s'étendre sur son ex-femme qui l'agaçait lui-aussi.

\- Oui ..., tu as raison.

\- Ça va mieux ? Rassurée ? Plus besoin d'inspecter tes fesses dans le miroir ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Oui ..., merci ..., répondit-elle, l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- De rien ... J'aime bien quand tu te poses des questions typiquement féminines, ça me permet de jouer les mâles dominants ..., rassurants, protecteurs, romantiques ..., expliqua-t-il, desserrant son étreinte pour retirer son caleçon.

\- Je vois ça ..., sourit-elle.

\- Tu viens sous la douche avec moi ? proposa-t-il de son petit air malicieux.

\- Je sors de la douche, Castle ..., lui fit-elle remarquer. Et je me suis mis de la crème.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ... c'est dommage, je t'aurais fait une petite démonstration ...

\- Démonstration ? De quoi ?

\- De l'effet de ce corps sublime sur mes sens ...

\- Oh ... garde tes forces pour plus tard mon cœur ..., sourit-elle.

\- Ok. Je te prends au mot ..., répondit-il en entrant dans la douche.

\- Tu peux ..., lui fit-elle, mutine, en laissant volontairement courir ses yeux sur son corps nu.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, amusés de jouer à titiller leurs désirs, puis Kate s'éloigna, rejoignant la chambre pour s'installer dans le lit. Elle jeta un œil au babyphone afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien du côté d'Eliott, puis à son téléphone. Pas de nouvelles du poste. Elle se saisit donc du roman posé sur sa table de chevet pour se changer un peu les idées, et occuper son esprit, afin de ne pas penser à l'enquête.


	90. Chapter 90

_Merci, encore et toujours pour votre fidélité. On approche tout doucement de la fin, plus que 8 chapitres (ou encore !) à lire en comptant celui-ci. **  
**_

 **Chapitre 42**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 23h30_

Kate, calée dans les oreillers, le drap remonté jusqu'à son ventre, était plongée dans la lecture de son livre, quand Rick sortit de la salle de bain, en caleçon et les cheveux encore humides.

\- Je me demandais ..., annonça-t-il, sur un ton indiquant qu'il venait de passer un moment à réfléchir. Où trouve-t-il le temps ?  
\- Qui ? demanda Kate, levant les yeux de son roman, pour le regarder contourner le lit, et venir rejoindre son côté.  
\- Kendall. Comment trouve-t-il le temps d'être tueur en série ? La journée d'un flic est déjà bien remplie. Tu imagines si tu devais tuer des gens en plus d'être flic ? demanda-t-il, se glissant sous le drap à ses côtés.  
\- Oui, très facile ..., répondit-elle d'un air très sérieux.

Il la dévisagea, un peu perplexe, tout en s'allongeant sur le dos, et croisant ses bras sous sa tête.

\- Je mettrais un somnifère dans ton verre le soir pour que tu dormes profondément, et la nuit venue, je revêtirais mon costume de psychopathe en quête de mes proies ..., expliqua Kate, comme si elle imaginait parfaitement que ce soit possible. Je rentrerais au petit matin avant que tu ne te réveilles ... et j'irais au boulot comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Moi qui pensais qu'on ferait équipe ..., répondit Rick, en faisant la moue. Tu tuerais des gens sans moi ? Pas cool ça ... Je croyais que toi et moi, on était partenaires ...  
\- Hum ... partenaires pour résoudre des crimes, mon cœur, sourit-elle, amusée par ses petites mimiques. Pas pour les commettre ... Et puis il faudrait bien que l'un de nous reste un minimum sain d'esprit pour s'occuper d'Eliott ...  
\- Je vois, tu penses à tout, sourit-il, à son tour. Mais sérieusement, comment fait-il ? Il est lieutenant à la criminelle, donc il a un emploi du temps super chargé.  
\- Oui, mais il n'a pas de vie à côté. Pas d'amis, à part son collègue Spencer. Pas de petite-amie. Il n'a pas l'air de voir beaucoup sa famille, non plus.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai ...  
\- Et puis, c'est pour ça que ça lui prend des mois pour tout mettre en place, espionner ses cibles, prévoir ses meurtres, expliqua-t-elle, posant son livre sur le drap. Il doit y passer tout son temps libre, tous ses jours de congés ...  
\- Hum ... je me demande comment il fait pour passer aussi inaperçu tout le temps ..., continua Castle en réfléchissant. La seule image qu'on voit de lui au Boom Boom Boom n'est pas nette, et aucun témoin ne se souvient jamais de ce gars ...  
\- Il passe inaperçu de nature ... C'est le genre d'homme plus que discret, sur la réserve, que personne ne remarque et qui fait tout pour ne pas être remarqué. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce type, et pourtant j'ai passé une année entière à le côtoyer à l'Académie ..., expliqua-t-elle, d'un air dépité. Il m'en veut pour quelque chose que j'ignore, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui a pu être le catalyseur de ce qu'il est devenu ...

Elle essayait toujours de se souvenir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Jake Kendall ne lui disait rien. C'est vrai qu'il y avait du monde à l'Académie, et elle ne fréquentait pas vraiment les autres recrues, hormis son petit cercle très étroit d'amis. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps en cours, dans sa chambre, ou à la salle de sport. Et c'était une époque douloureuse, où elle n'était concentrée que sur son objectif : devenir policier, pour avoir accès au dossier de l'enquête de sa mère, et pouvoir se jeter à corps perdu dans cette investigation. Alors elle faisait peu attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait peu de souvenirs de cette époque. C'était presque comme si elle était une autre. Alors se souvenir de Kendall lui semblait mission impossible pour le moment. Et cela l'agaçait dès qu'elle y pensait.

\- Oui, je voudrais bien savoir moi-aussi, lui répondit Rick. Il y a encore des inconnues dans cette histoire ...  
\- C'est terrible aussi pour cette femme, Meg ..., répondit Kate, songeuse. Elle doit se sentir tellement coupable ...  
\- Oui ..., mais dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus utile pour faire avancer les choses.  
\- Oui, soupira-t-elle, refermant son livre pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

Elle n'allait pas finir le chapitre en cours ce soir, de toute façon, elle était fatiguée et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et puis Rick était bavard, alors lire au lit à ses côtés était une mission quasi-impossible si lui-même n'était pas pleinement occupé à faire quelque chose. Il avait tendance à réclamer toute son attention dans ces moments-là.

\- C'était chouette ce dîner, reprit Rick, changeant de sujet, conscient que ressasser les impasses de cette enquête, ne servait à rien ce soir. Ça fait plaisir de voir ton père aussi joyeux ...  
\- Oui ..., constata-t-elle, se tournant sur le côté, la tête en appui sur le coude, pour le regarder. C'est comme si la naissance d'Eliott avait tout changé ..., comme si ça avait donné un nouveau sens à sa vie.  
\- Hum ... rien que pour ça, on devrait faire un deuxième bébé ..., répondit Rick, songeur. Tu imagines si à chaque bébé ton père retrouve un peu plus le sourire ?  
\- J'imagine bien, oui ..., sourit-elle, amusée. Il ne demande que ça : avoir plein de petits-enfants ...  
\- On ne va pas le décevoir tout de même ...  
\- Non ..., répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire, tout en caressant doucement son torse. Mais on a le temps ...  
\- Oui, on a le temps, admit-il, posant sa main sur la sienne, contre son cœur. Tu sais, peut-être qu'Eliott n'est pas la seule raison de son sourire.  
\- A quoi penses-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas ... Il pourrait fréquenter quelqu'un peut-être.  
\- Une femme ? demanda-t-elle, l'air peu enjouée à cette idée.  
\- Euh ... oui ..., répondit-il, en riant, amusée par la naïveté de sa question. Cela pourrait expliquer qu'il soit aussi détendu, souriant, et heureux simplement ...  
\- Non, impossible ..., affirma-t-elle, de son ton catégorique et intransigeant.  
\- Pourquoi impossible ? lui fit-il, en la regardant avec un petit sourire, car il devinait le fond de son cœur et de ses pensées.  
\- Parce que ...  
\- Parce que tu ne veux pas ? Ou parce que tu crois qu'il n'en aurait pas envie ? demanda-t-il sachant qu'il y avait un peu des deux.  
\- Parce que ma mère est l'amour de sa vie ..., expliqua-t-elle simplement, et même si ça fait bientôt vingt ans, il l'aime toujours autant, et il a toujours le cœur triste malgré ses sourires.  
\- Bien-sûr qu'il l'aime toujours autant ... Mais s'il avait une compagne, aujourd'hui, ou à l'avenir, ça ne signifierait pas qu'il renoncerait à ce qu'il a vécu avec ta mère, Kate ..., il ne renoncera jamais à ça, elle sera toujours l'amour de sa vie. Rien ne changera ça.  
\- Je sais, mais ... ce serait étrange ... et ...  
\- Tu t'es autorisée à être heureuse, toi, expliqua-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu es passée à autre chose, tu es allée de l'avant, et tu m'as choisi, moi ...  
\- Mais c'est différent, Rick ..., objecta-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela jusqu'à ce soir. Parce qu'elle avait toujours vu son père si malheureux depuis la mort de sa mère que jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'un jour, il puisse avoir envie d'une nouvelle relation. Et elle avait beau avoir envie de le voir heureux, imaginer qu'il y ait une nouvelle femme dans sa vie lui laissait malgré tout un goût un peu amer. Elle éprouvait même une sorte de tristesse pour sa mère rien qu'à cette idée.

\- Non, ce n'est pas différent. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à accepter, mais si ton père avait une compagne ou souhaitait en avoir une, ce serait égoïste d'espérer qu'il reste prisonnier de ce passé révolu à tout jamais. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour lui.  
\- Non, bien-sûr que non ... Je veux le voir heureux, le voir sourire, comme ce soir, qu'il profite de la vie, lui-aussi, comme avant.  
\- Peut-être qu'auprès d'une nouvelle compagne, il retrouverait un peu de ce bonheur ...

Elle ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir, baissant les yeux vers la main de Rick qui caressait doucement la sienne. Rick avait raison sur le fond, certainement, mais elle peinait à imaginer son père avec une autre femme. Elle avait encore dans le cœur et dans la tête le souvenir de ses parents heureux et amoureux, de leurs taquineries et de leurs rires, de leurs longues discussions. Et c'était un peu comme si c'était toujours vivant en elle, parce que sa mère n'était plus là, mais il ne se passait pas une fois où quand elle était avec son père, il ne parlait pas d'elle, ou ne faisait allusion à un souvenir. Pour elle, ses parents étaient éternellement ensemble, et si son père avait une nouvelle compagne, elle avait l'impression que cette image allait voler en éclat, que les souvenirs seraient définitivement remisés au passé.

\- J'aimerais être dans ta tête ..., lui fit Rick, un sourire dans la voix.  
\- Tu n'es pas encore aussi doué que Jordan en profilage, alors ..., répondit-elle, taquine, en relevant les yeux vers lui.  
\- Pas tout à fait ..., admit-il, souriant. Tu sais, je disais juste ça comme ça pour ton père, si ça te fait du mal d'en parler, alors ...  
\- Non, mon cœur, ça ne me fait pas du mal d'en parler ... C'est juste bizarre parce que c'est quelque chose que je n'ai vraiment jamais envisagé, et j'ai l'impression que lui non plus.  
\- Tu te souviens du jour où tu lui as annoncé qu'on avait arrêté Bracken, que tu avais rendu justice pour ta mère ?  
\- Il était heureux ...  
\- Il était plus fier qu'heureux, Kate. Fier de toi, lui fit-il avec un sourire, délaissant sa main, pour venir caresser sa joue, en mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour-là. Rick l'avait accompagnée, dès l'arrestation de Bracken. Elle ne voulait pas que son père l'apprenne par les médias. Elle se souviendrait toujours du regard de son père, posé sur elle, de l'étreinte de ses bras qui l'avait serrée si fort et soulevée comme quand elle était petite, des quelques mots d'amour qu'il lui avait chuchotés à l'oreille, et de leur émotion à tous deux. Il était fier oui, ce jour-là, mais pas seulement.

\- Il était tellement soulagé ..., ajouta-t-elle. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ... cet apaisement soudain que je ne lui avais pas connu depuis des années.  
\- Il avait peur que cette quête ne te détruise ... Il avait si peur de te perdre.  
\- Comme toi ...  
\- Oui. S'il était soulagé, ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu n'allais plus te mettre en danger ou parce qu'on avait rendu justice pour sa femme. C'est aussi parce qu'il savait que tu allais pouvoir passer à autre chose, construire ta vie ..., être enfin heureuse.  
\- Oui ...  
Elle écoutait Rick lui conter ce moment de sa vie, comme si c'était un livre qu'il avait écrit. Mais c'était son histoire. Leur histoire. Celle de son père et elle. Et Rick la connaissait si bien cette histoire, celle de leurs douleurs, de leurs peurs, de leurs hésitations, et de leurs colères. Il la connaissait parce qu'il s'y était intéressé, parce qu'il avait toujours été là, parce qu'il avait observé, écouté, consolé, encouragé. Et à cet instant, elle savait où ses mots la conduisaient, doucement, mais sûrement. Vers cette acceptation de quelque chose qui était difficile à concevoir pour elle.

Sa main avait repris possession de la sienne, contre son torse, et sans la quitter des yeux, il continua.

\- Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Mais je crois que c'était aussi un soulagement personnel pour lui. Parce que pour lui-aussi, quelque chose s'est refermé ce jour-là, un poids s'est envolé, le poids de la culpabilité ... ne pas avoir pu protéger sa femme et lui éviter ce drame, ne pas avoir été assez fort pour toi, sa fille, et pour surmonter la douleur sans sombrer ... Ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Te voir gâcher ta vie personnelle et te mettre en danger ... Avec l'arrestation de Bracken, cet espèce de cercle vicieux prend fin ..., tout cela est fini. Sa fille est parvenue à faire taire ses démons, et se marie avec le plus merveilleux des hommes qui soit ...

Elle sourit, en le voyant sourire fièrement, tout content qu'il était de s'auto-congratuler, et de donner une tonalité plus légère à leur conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? la taquina-t-il.  
\- Si, ça l'est ...  
\- Ce jour-là a permis à ton père d'être plus serein ..., de s'autoriser à être plus heureux, à travers toi, mais pas seulement ...  
\- Il a pris des vacances pour la première fois cette année-là ...  
\- Oui. Ce n'est pas rien ça ... La naissance d'Eliott et son bonheur d'être grand-père n'ont été qu'une étape de plus sur le chemin de sa guérison ... mais le point de départ, c'est l'arrestation de Bracken.  
\- Et l'étape suivante sera de reconstruire une vie à deux ...  
\- Oui ..., je crois, si c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Peut-être qu'il n'en a pas envie, peut-être que les bonheurs que tu lui procures, qu'Eliott et sa famille lui procurent lui suffisent. Mais s'il rencontrait quelqu'un, ce serait bon pour lui-aussi.  
\- Tu as raison ... C'est vrai que je crains parfois qu'il ne se sente seul. Il va être à la retraite, et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'ennuie ... Et c'est tellement bon d'avancer à deux ..., ajouta-t-elle, esquissant un sourire.  
\- A qui le dis-tu ..., sourit-il, touché de l'entendre indirectement formuler son bonheur d'être auprès de lui. C'est rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, pour se confier, pour partager ses joies et ses peines, non ?  
\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, alors qu'ils échangeaient un sourire et un regard complice. Mon père aimait beaucoup danser ... Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait toujours cela s'il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager cette passion.  
\- J'en suis sûr aussi, affirma-t-il, heureux du cheminement en train de s'opérer chez sa femme.  
\- Mais pas tout de suite ..., je ne suis pas prête psychologiquement, ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire.  
\- Ce n'est jamais facile d'avoir une belle-mère, même à ton âge ! s'exclama-t-il, en riant.  
\- On n'en est pas encore là ! Je ne sais même pas si mon père en a envie.  
\- Demande-lui, répondit Castle, comme si c'était très simple.  
\- Je ne peux pas lui parler de ça. Tu sais comme il est ...  
\- Mais si. Peut-être qu'il a peur de ta réaction justement ou de te blesser. Ou peut-être qu'il hésite. Alors tu devrais aborder le sujet ... Ouvre une porte, simplement. Qu'il sache que tu acceptes l'idée. C'est tout.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir ..., répondit-elle, souriante. Merci ...

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et il passa son bras dans son dos pour l'attirer plus près de lui et la câliner.

\- De rien ... c'est toujours un plaisir d'essayer de comprendre les mystères qui se cachent ici ..., fit-il, en posant son index sur son front, et là ...

Il désigna son cœur, et regardant son doigt contre sa poitrine, elle repensa à ce jour où elle avait failli perdre la vie, blessée par un sniper, et à son agression deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait eu si peur quand Kendall avait surgi de nulle part. Elle avait suffoqué, elle avait lutté sous les coups, terrifiée à l'idée de mourir en laissant son mari et son fils. Elle n'y pensait pas souvent, car on ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi, mais cette agression lui avait rappelé le danger qui n'était jamais bien loin d'elle avec le métier qu'elle exerçait. Et parler de l'avenir de son père ce soir, lui rappelait que Rick, un jour, pourrait se retrouver dans la même situation. Elle ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais, bien-sûr, mais tous les flics vivaient avec ce risque. Elle serait bientôt Capitaine, si tout se passait bien, et serait moins exposée, mais ce danger était sa peur principale, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle était maman, et que la vie, le bonheur de son fils, de son mari, dépendaient d'elle.

\- Et toi, mon coeur ? reprit-elle, avec douceur. Que ferais-tu ... si ...  
\- Si ?  
\- S'il m'arrivait quelque chose ..., un jour ..., expliqua-t-elle. Tu vois, je voudrais te savoir heureux.  
\- Je ne pourrais jamais refaire ma vie avec une autre femme, Kate, affirma-t-il, catégorique, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Pas après ce que ce nous vivons, ce que nous partageons, ce que je ressens pour toi, avec toi ... C'est impossible ... Dans cette vie, et dans toutes nos autres vies, il n'y aura toujours que toi ...  
\- Même si je t'en donne l'autorisation ? Je veux dire ... ça me fait mal au cœur de penser à cela, mais je veux que tu saches que si jamais ça arrivait, si tu rencontrais quelqu'un après ... si ... enfin ... Ne ferme pas la porte ...  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas ... D'une part, parce que je suis le plus vieux, alors je mourrai le premier ..., et inutile de contester, ok ? lui fit-il, de son petit air taquin, histoire de donner un ton plus léger à cette conversation qui les touchait tous les deux.  
\- Ok, sourit-elle.  
\- D'autre part, parce que si jamais ça arrivait, je serai heureux auprès de notre fils, de nos enfants, qui seront un petit bout de toi. Et ce petit bout de toi que je retrouverai en eux suffira à me rendre heureux.

Touchée, attendrie, elle vînt déposer une caresse sur sa joue, puis un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui sourit en retour, contre ses lèvres.

\- Mais je ne laisserai rien t'arriver ..., chuchota-t-il, son front contre le sien, avec cette intensité qui la toucha plus encore. Il n'est pas question qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Ok ?  
\- Ok ..., murmura-t-elle, sentant combien lui-aussi était perturbé par son agression, et combien il avait eu peur.  
\- Alors tu es condamnée à un terrible supplice : me supporter toute ta vie durant ... jusqu'à ce que tu sois très vieille et que le vieux Castle que je serai te démontre que tu es toujours la plus jolie et la plus sexy ...  
\- Terrible supplice en effet ..., sourit-elle. J'accepte la sentence.  
\- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, Madame Castle ...

Ils se sourirent, complices, et heureux de partager ce moment.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, à voix basse, glissant tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le long de sa joue.  
\- Moi ? Tu connais ma réponse ...  
\- Justement. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle ... Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, il n'est pas question que tu te renfermes de nouveau et que tu oublies de vivre.

Elle ignorait ce qu'elle deviendrait si un jour la vie lui enlevait son mari, son amour. Elle ignorait comment elle pourrait s'en sortir si, un jour, il lui était enlevé, de manière définitive, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Mais pour lui, et pour Eliott, elle s'en sortirait. Parce que Rick lui avait appris à vivre, et que leur fils serait sa priorité.

\- Je ne me renfermerai pas. Mais je ne serai plus jamais la même sans toi, mon cœur ... Tu es ... tellement ... Tu es ..., enfin ..., sourit-elle, sentant l'émotion la gagner.  
\- Je sais ..., répondit-il, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Il ne m'arrivera rien avant des années Lumières de toute façon ...

Elle sourit, derrière ses yeux légèrement embués de larmes. Elle était à fleur de peau, fatiguée aussi, et encore sous le coup de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, de cette peur, et aussi de ce qui était arrivé à Esposito. Alors aborder ce soir un tel sujet lui empoignait le cœur. Mais Rick avait toujours le mot pour l'amener à sourire.

\- Mais, comme toi, je retrouverai le sourire auprès d'Eliott ... et peut-être aussi de toute la marmaille que tu veux me faire enfanter ! sourit-elle.  
\- Oui, mais toi-aussi, Kate, si tu rencontrais quelqu'un ..., ajouta-t-il, avec hésitation, redoutant un peu sa réaction, alors tu pourrais ...  
\- Non. Ce n'est même pas envisageable. Impossible, affirma-t-elle.  
\- Ok. Mais si ..., tenta-t-il avec un sourire.  
\- Il n'y a pas de « si » ...  
\- Alors pour moi, il y a des « si », et pour toi, non ?! la taquina-t-il.  
\- Voilà, sourit-elle.  
\- Kate ... laisse-moi au moins te le dire, comme tu me l'as dit, ajouta-t-il, la regardant avec tendresse. C'est important ...

Elle acquiesça du regard, et le laissa continuer.

\- Même si je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir atteint l'âge canonique de cent-dix ans ... au moins, expliqua-t-il, toi tu seras toujours une mamie super jolie et super géniale ... Alors si jamais tu croises la route d'un papy qui vaut encore le coup ...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée et attendrie aussi par la tactique utilisée par son mari pour lui faire passer le message. Il l'avait sentie touchée, et savait combien c'était difficile pour elle d'en parler. Alors il utilisait son arme habituelle, l'humour, et c'était tellement mignon.

\- Si tu penses que cela te rendrait plus heureuse ..., ne ferme pas la porte, toi non plus. Ok ?  
\- Ok.  
\- Bien ..., répondit-il, comme s'ils venaient de conclure un pacte, tout en la regardant avec une infinie tendresse. Et maintenant ...  
\- Maintenant ? sourit-elle, lisant dans ses yeux ce dont il avait envie, alors qu'il glissait sa main sous son débardeur, et commençait à caresser son dos.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se pencha pour happer ses lèvres, et l'entraîner dans un baiser voluptueux. La douceur de la main de son homme qui remontait du creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules la fit presque aussitôt frissonner d'envie. Il l'avait bercée de tous ses jolis mots, ses jolies paroles, et là maintenant, dans ses bras, contre son corps, sous l'effet de ses baisers, de ses mains si douces, elle n'était plus que désir. Il avait ce pouvoir-là, et elle adorait ça.

\- Maintenant, j'ai une petite démonstration à te faire ..., chuchota-t-il, contre sa bouche, intensifiant les caresses dans son dos jusqu'à descendre sa main sur ses fesses, les cajolant doucement à travers le tissu de son shorty.  
\- Montre-moi, mon cœur ..., murmura-t-elle dans un soupir de plaisir, caressant son torse, son ventre, et jouant à effleurer la ceinture de son boxer.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, d'un geste viril, il la renversa sur le dos. Il sentit aussitôt les mains de Kate l'attirer au plus près d'elle, comme s'il n'était pas encore assez proche, pesant ainsi sur elle : dans ses cheveux, son dos, sur ses fesses, ses caresses attisaient son envie d'elle. Soumise à ses désirs, elle le laissa prendre l'initiative, savourant l'intensité qu'il imprimait à leur étreinte.

* * *

 _Domicile de Spencer Blake, aux environs de 23h30_

Sur le pas de la porte, dans la pénombre de la nuit, Spencer échangeait quelques mots avec Jake, avant que son coéquipier ne rentre chez lui. Dans le salon, derrière eux, Christie s'était installée dans le canapé et avait allumé la télévision, pour suivre la fin de la conférence de presse que devait donner le maire de New-York, concernant le tueur en série qui sévissait dans la ville, et créait un climat d'angoisse. Le dîner s'était bien passé. Spencer s'était efforcé d'avoir son ton habituel, et la présence de Tina avait permis de varier les sujets de conversation. Jake ne s'était probablement pas aperçu qu'il était écouté, et épié dans ses moindres gestes. Son ami s'était comporté de sa manière habituelle, se mêlant facilement aux discussions, mais ne cherchant aucunement à en savoir plus sur Tina. Spencer ne l'avait jamais vu tenter de séduire une femme de toute façon, même si, avant d'être convoqué par le FBI, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait toujours espéré le meilleur pour son ami, et l'avait toujours poussé à faire des rencontres sérieuses. Tina ne s'était pas beaucoup plus intéressé à lui d'ailleurs, ce qui tombait bien. Ils n'avaient pas parlé du travail, car il savait que Christie n'aimait pas quand tous les deux se mettaient à discuter de leurs enquêtes à table. Il avait trouvé Jake fidèle à lui-même, et peinait toujours à imaginer qu'il puisse être ce dangereux psychopathe que le FBI avait décrit. Il l'avait observé, plus que d'habitude, avait réfléchi aux choses qu'il disait, comme s'il pouvait y déceler un indice. Il avait tenté de lire dans ses regards, pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pensait de Tina. Il craignait de l'avoir mise en danger en l'invitant ce soir. Mais Jake n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un gars qui allait perpétuer d'odieux crimes. Il avait peut-être eu l'air un peu ailleurs, un peu perdu dans ses pensées par moment, mais rien d'inquiétant. Du moins pour lui. Il se demandait si les agents du FBI qui les écoutaient avaient pu tirer quelque chose de ce dîner. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils espéraient obtenir comme information. Lui avait bien pensé un instant essayé de questionner Jake, ou plutôt de le faire parler de cette affaire, histoire d'en apprendre davantage et peut-être de l'amener à se trahir sans le vouloir, mais il s'était ravisé et s'était dit que c'était une bien mauvaise idée. Si Jake était aussi dangereux qu'on le disait, s'il s'apercevait qu'il doutait de lui, il pourrait devenir violent, et il ignorait de quoi il était capable. Il s'était déjà efforcé de maîtriser son stress d'être percé à jour pendant tout le dîner, alors il n'allait pas prendre un risque supplémentaire. Il était bien content que Tina soit déjà partie, et que le dîner soit terminé. Maintenant il espérait que le FBI allait trouver quelque chose rapidement si vraiment ils avaient raison, car côtoyer Jake le lendemain encore au travail tout en étant toujours sur écoute le stressait à l'avance. Et il avait besoin d'être fixé. Il doutait encore que le FBI ait vu juste, et peinait à accepter l'idée que Jake puisse être un tueur en série. C'était totalement inhumain de voir son meilleur ami se révéler être un psychopathe. Inhumain et inacceptable.

\- Alors ? Que penses-tu de Tina ? demanda-t-il à Jake, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire une fixation sur elle, et lui faire subir ce qu'on disait qu'il faisait subir aux femmes.  
\- Elle est sympa et jolie, répondit Jake. Je suis sûr que c'est une chouette fille, mais ... ce n'est pas le moment, Spence ...  
\- Ok. C'est dommage ..., répondit-il, esquissant un sourire.

Ordinairement, il aurait relancé Jake, l'aurait raisonné, et poussé à s'intéresser davantage à une relation sérieuse. Mais vu les circonstances, il était préférable de ne pas en rajouter.

\- Chéri, tu voulais voir la conférence de presse du maire ..., les interrompit Christie, depuis le salon, mais c'est presque terminé ...  
\- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il, se retournant légèrement pour regarder sa femme, installée face à la télévision, dont le son parvenait jusqu'à eux, sur le pas de la porte.  
\- On dirait que non ..., répondit Christie. Toujours pas de suspect.  
\- Même s'ils en avaient un, ils ne l'annonceraient pas à la télévision, avant d'avoir coincé ce gars ..., leur fit remarquer Jake, de son ton professionnel.

Il savait lui, qu'ils avaient un suspect. Ils avaient repéré les agents qui le suivaient, et devaient être stationnés à proximité de chez Spencer, dans l'attente qu'il ne sorte pour rentrer chez lui. Mais les flics n'avaient rien contre lui, sinon, on l'aurait arrêté ce soir, et l'information ferait déjà la une des médias. Ce qui lui laissait une marge de manœuvre suffisante pour agir rapidement.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Spencer, évitant le regard de Jake, en se concentrant sur l'écran de télévision dont il apercevait les images. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de le faire fuir ...  
\- Ouais. Politique de communication classique ..., ajouta Jake, se montrant volontairement distant par rapport aux enjeux de cette affaire.  
\- Vous en savez davantage tous les deux ? demanda Christie, en les dévisageant, espérant qu'ils pourraient peut-être la rassurer.  
\- Non, chérie, sourit gentiment Spencer. Et même si on avait des éléments, tu sais que ..  
\- Je sais ... secret professionnel, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est angoissant de savoir ce taré en liberté ...  
\- Ils finiront par le coincer probablement, répondit Jake. Et puis, tu ne trompes pas Spence, tu ne crains rien, toi au moins, Christie ...

Spencer et Christie dévisagèrent Jake, un peu perplexes face à la remarque de leur ami. Tout le monde savait que « John l'étrangleur » s'en prenait à des femmes mariées qui avaient eu une liaison à un moment ou un autre. L'identité de l'amant n'avait pas été révélée, et les informations transmises par les autorités aux citoyens étaient minimes. Et cela ne rassurait pas forcément la population.

\- Ça va, je plaisantais, sourit-il. J'essaye juste de rassurer Christie. Ce psychopathe ne tue pas n'importe qui ... il y a une victimologie, et tu ne corresponds pas, Christie ...  
\- C'est vrai, confirma Spencer. Sauf qu'il a tué cette femme, Carolyn Sanders ... A priori, elle ne trompait pas son mari, et était célibataire, Jake.  
\- Ah ? fit-il mine de s'étonner. Je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas suivi les dernières informations ...  
\- De toute façon, toutes les femmes doivent être prudentes quand ce genre de psychopathe traîne dans les rues, ajouta Spencer, quêtant une réaction, une remarque particulière de Jake, qui pourrait être interprétée par le FBI.  
\- Oui ..., mieux vaut éviter de sortir seule le soir, Christie, simplement. Allez, je vais vous laisser. Il est tard, et demain on a Ramos à interroger à 8h.  
\- Oui. Et il risque de nous en faire voir, ajouta Spencer, avec un petit sourire, pour s'efforcer de se montrer aussi cordial que d'habitude.  
\- On va le clouer le bec en moins de deux, répondit Jake. Comme d'hab. Allez, bonne soirée, Christie. Merci pour le dîner ... excellent comme d'habitude.  
\- Le plaisir est pour moi ..., sourit-elle, en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Bonne nuit ...

Il lui sourit en retour, avant de serrer la main de son coéquipier.

\- A demain, Spence ...  
\- A demain ...  
\- Ne stresse pas pour Ramos. On va le coincer, pas de problème ..., ajouta Jake, toujours aussi confiant que d'habitude quant à leur travail d'équipe.  
\- Oui. Rentre bien ..., lui fit Spencer, alors que son ami s'éloignait dans l'allée.

Il le regarda s'arrêter au niveau du trottoir, rester immobile un instant, comme s'il observait la rue, puis se retourner vers lui.

\- Merci pour tout, mon pote ! lui lança-t-il, dans la pénombre.  
\- De rien ..., répondit machinalement Spencer, levant la main en guise d'au-revoir.

Jake sembla hésiter une seconde, le regarda, de loin, avant de se retourner pour partir rejoindre sa voiture. Un instant, Spencer se demanda si Jake avait repéré la surveillance dans la rue. D'ici, lui ne voyait rien, et ignorait où étaient stationnés les véhicules chargés de l'écoute et de la filature de Jake. Mais la façon dont son coéquipier venait de lui dire au-revoir le surprit un peu. Il referma la porte, pressé de rejoindre Christie, et d'entendre par lui-même ce que le maire avait à dire sur le sujet. D'ici une demi-heure, l'agent Jordan Shaw l'appellerait pour faire le point sur ce dîner, et lui demander s'il avait remarqué quelque chose de particulier.


	91. Chapter 91

Pau : Il faut bien finir un jour ! Cette fic dure depuis un an pour ainsi ! Si vous en avez envie, et qu'il y a des lecteurs, peut-être qu'il y aura une suite !

 **Chapitre 43**

Mercredi

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 7 h du matin ..._

A la cuisine, Kate s'affairait pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, Eliott confortablement installé près d'elle dans son transat. Il la regardait en babillant, jouant avec un petit livre en tissu, qu'il faisait régulièrement tomber, volontairement ou non, pour qu'elle le ramasse. Il s'était réveillé un peu tôt ce matin, réclamant le sein, mais elle était réveillée bien avant lui, après avoir plutôt mal dormi, tracassée par l'enquête. Elle avait ainsi pu aller le chercher dès ses premiers petits grognements, permettant à Rick de dormir un peu plus longtemps. Repu, son fils avait maintenant l'air en pleine forme, tout souriant, et tout content, sans doute, d'être auprès de sa maman. Chantonnant la petite comptine qu'Eliott aimait bien, elle s'occupait de préparer des œufs brouillés pour Rick, qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller maintenant. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas réfléchir à l'enquête. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau depuis la veille. Shaw l'avait informée, vers une heure du matin, qu'Adeline White-Reese et son mari étaient rentrés à leur domicile sans aucun souci. Il n'y avait rien eu à signaler du côté de la soirée caritative à laquelle ils participaient. Le dîner de Kendall chez son coéquipier Spencer n'avait fourni aucun élément digne d'intérêt, si ce n'est de leur rappeler, une fois de plus, combien Kenkall était doué pour donner le change et l'illusion d'avoir un comportement et une vie tout à fait ordinaires. Il avait rejoint son domicile aux environs de minuit, et la surveillance se poursuivait. Du côté des égouts, hier soir, les recherches n'avaient rien donné, et les équipes avaient dû poursuivre leurs recherches toute la nuit durant. Elle n'avait pas reçu de message ce matin donc tout avait dû être calme cette nuit. Elle appellerait Jordan un peu plus tard pour savoir si on avait obtenu les résultats des analyses des empreintes et ADN sur la porte de Carolyn Sanders, et si on avait fini par trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans les égouts. En attendant, elle s'efforçait de penser à autre chose, d'autant plus qu'elle était aussi agacée à l'avance par la venue, tout à l'heure, de Meredith. Rien que d'imaginer l'ex-femme de Rick débarquant au loft, lui sautant au cou, et s'amusant à narrer leurs merveilleux souvenirs, l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Elle observait donc Eliott, chantonnait, s'appliquait à préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, et laissait ses pensées vagabonder vers des choses positives, en rêvassant. La lumière de ce mois de juillet perçait déjà à travers les rideaux, laissant présager de la journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette affaire qui les avait contraints à revenir à New-York, ils seraient encore aux Hamptons, profitant de la chaleur, de la plage ou tout simplement du jardin fleuri. Ils aimaient y passer leurs week-ends dès les premières belles journées du printemps, parfois en hiver aussi, et depuis son congé maternité, ils prenaient plaisir à y aller bien plus souvent. Elle n'aimait rien de plus que les longues balades sur le sable mouillé, nager dans les vagues, ou apprécier la tranquillité des repas pris dans le jardin, et l'atmosphère apaisante qui régnait à la villa. Quand ils travaillaient, c'était l'endroit idéal pour s'évader tous les deux, loin de l'agitation new-yorkaise. Et avec Eliott, la villa avait pris des airs de grande maison de vacances familiale qui lui rappelait son enfance, quand tout le monde se retrouvait l'été pour un long mois au bord de l'eau, dans la maison de ses grands-parents. Même si elle n'était pas pressée qu'il grandisse, elle imaginait avec plaisir son petit bonhomme jouer sur le sable et barboter dans l'océan d'ici quelques mois.

Elle vit Eliott se mettre à ronchonner alors qu'elle finissait de chanter, et s'occupait de déposer délicatement les œufs brouillés dans une assiette.

\- Encore une chanson, trésor ? sourit-elle, d'une voix douce, en jetant un œil à son bébé. Tu veux écouter la comptine du petit pompier ?

Il babilla, agitant ses petites mains, avec tout plein de sourires, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire craquer sa maman.

\- Je crois que ça veut dire, oui ...

Tout en s'occupant de faire griller quelques toasts, elle se remit à chantonner, observant les mimiques de son fils, qui, captivé, l'écoutait et gazouillait. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon quand il faisait ça, lui donnant l'impression qu'il chantait lui-aussi. Elle n'était pas du tout objective, mais elle le trouvait tout le temps adorable. Eliott était un petit bonheur à lui tout seul. Quand elle racontait à l'un ou l'une de ses amis, les exploits de son petit homme, elle tentait de ne pas s'enthousiasmer plus que de raison, s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air d'une de ces mamans complètement gagas de leur progéniture, mais elle se devait de reconnaitre qu'elle fondait totalement devant son fils. Et il n'avait que trois mois. Ses exploits se limitaient pour le moment à sourire, à babiller en la contemplant, ou à laisser tomber ses jouets. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il grandirait !

Amusée par Eliott, et concentrée sur le dressage des assiettes du petit-déjeuner, elle ne vit pas Rick arriver dans le salon.

\- Oh ... maman qui chantonne, voilà une belle journée qui commence, s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux, en s'avançant vers la cuisine.  
\- Hey, mon cœur ..., sourit-elle en terminant sa chansonnette.  
\- Et en plus ça sent super bon ..., ajouta-t-il, s'approchant du transat d'Eliott.  
\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, relativisa-t-elle, en tartinant les toasts d'un peu de beurre.  
\- J'adore tes « pas grand-chose » ... Bonjour, fiston ... déjà réveillé, petit bonhomme ? continua-t-il, déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.  
\- Depuis une heure, déjà ...  
\- Eh bien, je n'ai rien entendu ..., constata-t-il, embrassant à nouveau Eliott, avant de s'approcher de sa femme, toujours occupée derrière l'îlot central.  
\- Parce que j'étais réveillée avant lui, il n'a pas eu le temps de pleurer ...  
\- Je vois ..., sourit-il, passant dans son dos pour l'enlacer par la taille, se blottir contre elle et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Comment va ma femme adorée ce matin ?  
\- Bien, sourit-elle, glissant sa main vers sa joue pour une caresse, alors qu'il la câlinait.  
\- Tu as mal dormi pour être réveillée avant notre petit Mogwaï ? demanda-t-il, embrassant sa tempe, avant de doucement desserrer son étreinte.  
\- Un peu, oui, relativisa-t-elle, tout en beurrant les toasts. Mais, ça va ... et toi ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme ?  
\- Ça va bien, une belle et bonne nuit ..., répondit-il, en s'occupant d'aller remplir leurs tasses de café. Désolé, je crois que je me suis endormi vite hier soir ...  
\- Oui, sourit-elle, amusée.  
\- Trop de plaisir, sourit-il en retour, repensant à l'intensité de leur câlin.  
\- Et belle démonstration ..., le complimenta-t-elle  
\- Je trouve aussi, répondit-il, fièrement, ce qui la fit sourire, amusée qu'elle était par son air de coq.  
\- Il n'y avait rien de nouveau hier soir de toute façon, lui fit-elle, avant d'expliquer les informations que Shaw lui avait transmises, par message, alors que Rick, repu de plaisir, s'était déjà endormi.  
\- Donc Kendall n'a toujours pas décidé de passer à l'action ..., conclut-il, en apportant les tasses de café et s'installant près d'elle à l'îlot central.  
\- C'était prévisible. Avec un peu de chance, les analyses vont avoir donné quelque chose et on aura enfin du concret pour l'interpeller aujourd'hui, répondit-elle, tout en déposant devant lui une assiette bien appétissante.  
\- Merci ..., sourit-il, en se mettant aussitôt à grignoter un toast. Hum ... délicieux ...

Elle sourit, contente qu'il apprécie son petit-déjeuner, et se mit à manger à son tour.

\- Et les égouts ? ça n'a rien donné ? reprit Rick.  
\- Rien non plus. A moins qu'ils aient trouvé quelque chose cette nuit. J'appellerai Jordan d'ici une heure, voir s'il y a du nouveau et si elle a besoin qu'on s'occupe de quelque chose.  
\- Ok, répondit-il, tout en mangeant avec appétit. Eliott a moins mal aux dents, on dirait ...  
\- Je crois que ça va mieux oui, la crise est passée ..., constata Kate, en observant Eliott, toujours paisible, qui regardait ce qui se passait, en jouant tranquillement avec son livre qu'il suçotait.  
\- J'ai hâte de voir sa première petite dent. Ce sera rigolo ... Il faudra fêter ça !  
\- Hum ... On fête déjà tous ses moisiversaires, ce n'est pas suffisant, mon cœur ?  
\- C'est important, la première dent ! Toutes les premières fois se fêtent ...  
\- Entre les premières fois d'Eliott et toutes les nôtres, on commence à être un peu débordés je trouve, sourit-elle, amusée par la passion de Rick pour les célébrations.  
\- Justement, c'est ça qui est génial ! On a toujours un truc à fêter ... C'est trop cool ...  
\- Dis, ça n'a rien à voir, mais ça te dérange si je m'éclipse quand Meredith sera là ? demanda Kate, peu motivée pour avoir affaire à l'ex-femme de Rick ce matin.  
\- T'éclipser où ? s'étonna-t-il, tout en buvant une gorgée de café.  
\- Je serais bien sortie promener Eliott, mais avec Kendall en liberté, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, alors je me contenterais de m'exiler à l'étage. Je n'ai pas très envie de la voir.  
\- Elle t'agace à ce point ? demanda-t-il, naïvement.

Kate le dévisagea, en roulant des yeux, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise, tant pour elle c'était une évidence que Meredith l'agaçait, et plus que ça même, elle l'insupportait au plus haut point.

\- Désolé, reprit Rick, avec douceur, réalisant que l'agacement de Kate était sérieux. Je sais, oui, qu'elle est pénible ... et qu'elle a été blessante, je comprends, mais tu voulais pourtant l'inviter à dîner, non ?  
\- Pas pour copiner avec elle. Pour Alexis et le bien de la famille, c'est tout, répondit-elle.

Après ce que Kate lui avait dit la veille au soir sur les remarques que Meredith lui avait faites, il savait bien qu'elle avait été touchée, blessée même, peut-être plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Mais il était tout de même un peu surpris qu'elle veuille totalement l'éviter. Kate n'était pas du genre à plier face aux envahisseurs, mais plutôt à marquer son territoire pour mieux les repousser.

\- Ok, mais tu sais, je vais lui dire clairement que son avis n'a pas d'importance, et qu'il va bien falloir qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que sa fille va se marier que ça lui plaise ou non. Je vais démêler le fin mot de cette histoire, alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'éclipser, ça ne durera pas longtemps.  
\- Bien trop longtemps à mon goût ..., soupira-t-elle, tout en dégustant ses œufs brouillés. Et puis c'est pour son bien à elle que je préfère m'éclipser ..., je n'aurai pas la patience cette fois de la laisser dire, et ça pourrait mal finir ...  
\- Oh ... je vois ... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de dire combien j'aimerais te voir te battre pour moi ? osa-t-il, sur le ton de l'humour. Dans la boue ce serait mieux ... mais ...  
\- Castle ..., lui fit-elle, ça ne me fait pas rire ...  
\- Je vois ça ... mais, écoute ... Kate, je ne la laisserai pas te dire quoi que ce soit. Si j'avais été là hier quand elle t'a fait ces remarques, je l'aurais rembarrée ..., et si elle recommence, je le ferai.  
\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça ... Je n'ai pas envie de la voir débarquer ici en terrain conquis, te sauter au cou ... et tout le reste ...  
\- Ça ne m'amuse pas non plus, expliqua-t-il, sincèrement. Si je pouvais me passer de ...  
\- Alors fais quelque chose, dis quelque chose ..., l'interrompit-elle, un peu plus sèchement C'est ton ex-femme, ce n'est même pas une amie ..., elle n'a pas à t'étreindre ainsi à chaque fois ...  
\- Mais je ... c'est que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, tenta-t-il pour sa défense, et ...  
\- Mon pauvre chéri, toutes ces femmes qui te sautent au cou sans que tu puisses réagir ..., soupira-t-elle, avec ironie, agacée par sa réaction.  
\- Kate ..., lui fit-il tendrement. Tu sais très bien que je me fiche de Meredith.  
\- Je sais oui, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Dis-lui une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle cesse de t'étreindre. Ça m'agace. Aucune femme n'a le droit de sauter au cou de mon mari, comme ça, affirma-t-elle, de son air intransigeant.  
\- Ok, répondit-il, esquissant un petit sourire discret, ravi du côté possessif de sa muse. Je lui dirai, promis.  
\- Et il y autre chose ...  
\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
\- « Chaton » ..., lui fit-elle, de l'exaspération dans la voix.  
\- Elle m'appelle comme ça par habitude ...  
\- Tu vas la défendre à chaque fois ? rétorqua Kate en le dévisageant, agacée.  
\- Euh ... non ... je ne la défends pas du tout !  
\- Bien-sûr que si ! Et si elle t'appelle comme ça par habitude, moi je suis la sainte-vierge ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Euh ... je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu n'es pas ..., commença-t-il avec un sourire.  
\- Castle, ce n'est pas drôle ... Elle t'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle croit que tu es toujours son petit chaton, à sa disposition, pour répondre à ses caprices et ses envies.  
\- Tu sais bien que je ne ...  
\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait, s'agaça-t-elle. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça peut me faire d'entendre une femme avec qui tu as couché, avec qui tu as été marié, t'appeler « Chaton » ? Avec sa petite voix doucereuse en plus ...  
\- Je ne fais pas attention, parce que je me fiche totalement de la façon dont elle m'appelle.  
\- Eh bien moi non ..., soupira-t-elle, une fois de plus, se concentrant sur ses toasts.

Il ne répondit rien un instant, préférant réfléchir avant de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse agacer plus encore sa femme. Il voyait si peu souvent Meredith qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce genre de détails, pour lui, insignifiants. Mais Kate avait sans doute raison, et si cela l'agaçait à ce point, alors c'était important.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit-il, sincèrement, observant ses réactions. Si j'avais vu ou si j'avais su que cela te dérangeait ...  
\- Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte tout seul ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Tu sais bien que dès fois certaines choses me passent au-dessus ...  
\- Je sais ...  
\- Nous les hommes, on est parfois un peu bêtes et ...  
\- Ça c'est sûr ..., mais ne prends pas ta masculinité pour excuse, non plus !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par sa répartie. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, pas contre lui, du moins, mais contre Meredith. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Il aurait dû réaliser de lui-même que c'était agaçant pour Kate, et réagir.

\- Alors excuse-moi, ok ? lui fit-il gentiment, réellement désolé. Je lui dirai de cesser de m'appeler ainsi.  
\- Hum ... Tu imagines si Josh m'avait appelée « Missmenottes » ou « Katewoman » quand on s'est croisés à l'hôpital l'autre jour ? continua Kate, bien décidée à lui faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur du problème.  
\- Missmenottes ? Katewoman ? s'étonna-t-il, s'étranglant presque en buvant son café, après une telle révélation.  
\- Oui ... et il y a tout un tas de mignons petits surnoms de ce genre, sourit-elle, ravie de le rendre jaloux.  
\- Il t'appelait comme ça quand vous ... enfin ... Non ! Ne réponds pas ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! s'exclama-t-il, prenant un air horrifié, comme si imaginer l'intimité de sa femme avec son ex-compagnon lui était insupportable.  
\- Tu vois ce que ça fait ... Mais je peux continuer, Josh aurait pu dire « Oh Katewoman, tu as les yeux qui pétillent, et ce sourire qui me rappelle la fois où je t'ai fait l'amour sur le canapé, tu sais quand on a utilisé ce coulis à la fraise qui ... »  
\- Stop ! fit-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

Elle rit, amusée de l'embêter, en en rajoutant un petit peu. Après tout, ce n'était que justice. Depuis le temps, il aurait dû se rendre compte tout seul que le comportement de Meredith était inapproprié. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Elle savait bien comment il était, et effectivement certaines choses pouvaient lui passer totalement au-dessus, comme il disait. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait compris le message, et dirait clairement à Meredith ce qu'il fallait pour que son attitude change.

\- Je crois que je veux me faire lobotomiser pour oublier à tout jamais ce que tu viens de dire, ronchonna-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Que j'ai fait l'amour avec Josh ? le provoqua-t-elle à nouveau, d'un air rieur. Et plus d'une fois ...  
\- Ah ! Cruelle ! s'exclama-t-il, en faisant la moue.  
\- Tu vois ce que je vis à chaque fois que Meredith débarque au loft, expliqua Kate, reprenant tout son sérieux. Déjà que je ne peux pas la voir sans m'enlever de la tête qu'elle était ta brioche au beurre, alors si en plus elle en rajoute avec ses souvenirs sexuels, c'est insupportable ...

Il avait parfaitement compris ce que Kate pouvait ressentir. Lui-même supportait difficilement de voir Josh ne serait-ce qu'approcher Kate et échanger deux mots avec elle, alors s'il avait fait le tiers de ce que faisait Meredith, il l'aurait probablement étranglé. Ou mieux, il aurait payé un tueur à gage pour le faire assassiner.

\- Elle n'est plus ma brioche au beurre depuis des lustres, lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.  
\- Je sais ... mais je garde en tête ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque, expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, ce souvenir lui ayant échappé.  
\- Que le sexe était absolument génial avec les folles comme elle ..., répondit simplement Kate.  
\- J'ai dit ça, moi ?  
\- Evidemment que tu as dit ça ! Alors comme je ne suis pas folle, et au contraire très saine d'esprit, rationnelle et les pieds sur terre, je me dis que ...

Il faillit éclater de rire face aux sous-entendus de Kate qui s'imaginait maintenant qu'elle n'était peut-être pas assez folle pour le satisfaire sexuellement. Il se contenta de sourire largement, pour ne pas trop agacer sa femme, se demandant s'il pouvait être aussi ridicule qu'elle quand il était jaloux. Sûrement.

\- Ne te moque pas ..., lui fit-elle, constatant son sourire, et la façon amusée avec laquelle il la regardait.  
\- Je ne me moque pas, mais je vois que Meredith te fait perdre tout ton rationalisme. Hier, tes fesses et ta poitrine ... Aujourd'hui, notre vie sexuelle ... Depuis quand Kate Beckett, ma Kate Beckett, doute-t-elle d'elle-même ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur et tendresse.  
\- Elle m'énerve c'est tout ..., soupira-t-elle.

Elle avait bien conscience que c'était stupide, et qu'évidemment leur vie sexuelle était la plus épanouie, la plus intense et passionnée que Rick ait connue. Il le lui disait, et surtout, elle ne pouvait que le constater, jour après jour. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Meredith, elle avait cette petite phrase en tête, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Tu sais, ce n'était que du sexe ..., répondit Rick, simplement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- L'époque de la brioche au beurre, ce n'était que du sexe.

Elle ne dit rien, finissant son café, en l'écoutant, devinant au ton qu'il avait pris qu'il allait la rassurer, et apaiser ses questionnements un brin ridicules.

\- Avec toi, ça n'a jamais été que du sexe, Kate ... Jamais. Toi, je te fais l'amour. Tu me fais l'amour ... c'est très différent ...

Elle le regarda, esquissant un sourire, touchée par l'intensité qu'il avait mise dans ces quelques mots.

\- Et si je t'ai dit ce que j'ai dit à l'époque, c'est parce que je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était que de faire l'amour à l'amour de sa vie ..., ajouta-t-il, comme si c'était là une évidence.

Il lui sourit, conscient de l'avoir touchée, et glissa un doigt sous son menton pour attirer son visage au sien et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ok ... c'est vrai ..., répondit-elle, mais ...  
\- Mais c'est tout, affirma-t-il. Oublie cette histoire de brioche au beurre, parce que vraiment, rien n'est comparable. Et tu le sais, tu sais ce que je ressens quand on fait l'amour ...  
\- Ok ..., sourit-elle.  
\- Ok ? lui fit-il, avec un sourire.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mon cœur, tellement c'est ... beau.  
\- Tu sais, ça m'énerve d'imaginer que Josh ait pu te tenir dans ses bras, caresser ton corps, t'embrasser ..., lui, et tous les autres, parce que j'aurais voulu être le seul et l'unique. Mais même si je joue les jaloux, je sais qu'avec aucun autre ce n'était aussi fort, et bon, et intense qu'avec moi ...  
\- Bien-sûr ...  
\- Parce que tu n'es pas folle, non, mais tu es folle de moi ...  
\- Un peu oui ..., répondit-elle, totalement attendrie par son mari, en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.  
\- Totalement folle de moi, oui ... N'est-ce pas fiston ? Maman est folle de ton Papa ! s'exclama Rick prenant leur fils à témoin, qui sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, s'agita joyeusement.  
\- Mais parle à Meredith ... Elle ne doit plus se comporter comme si elle était toujours ta potentielle brioche au beurre ...  
\- Je lui parlerai. Promis, assura-t-il, alors que le téléphone de Kate sonnait, annonçant un appel de Shaw.

Kate se leva aussitôt pour attraper son téléphone, consciente que si Jordan l'appelait aussi tôt, c'est qu'il y avait du nouveau. Elle espérait une avancée positive, et redoutait d'apprendre une nouvelle agression. Même si Kendall était sous surveillance, elle se méfiait de lui. Il était extrêmement rusé, intelligent, manipulateur. Il connaissait New-York comme sa poche, jusqu'à l'emplacement de la moindre caméra de surveillance, alors elle craignait qu'il ne soit capable de déjouer la surveillance du FBI.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, 8h30._

Dans le bureau du Capitaine Gates, c'était le branle-bas de combat. L'agent Shaw et Victoria, déambulant nerveusement chacune d'un côté de la pièce, leur téléphone à la main, enchaînaient les appels depuis une petite heure, organisaient les équipes, distribuaient les ordres et coordonnaient les missions pour tenter de faire face à ce qui venait d'arriver. La pression était à son comble. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perte. Ce qu'elles craignaient venait d'arriver : Jake Kendall avait disparu. L'énervement et la colère des premiers instants avaient laissé place à l'angoisse, mais reprenant les choses en main, Gates et Shaw s'étaient empressées de lancer la contre-attaque, afin de retrouver au plus vite Jake Kendall.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Au cours de la nuit, vers deux heures du matin, les équipes avaient retrouvé, coincé dans une canalisation des égouts, sous les rues du quartier de Carolyn Sanders, un préservatif usagé. Il avait immédiatement été transmis au laboratoire pour des analyses, qui avaient d'ores et déjà permis d'identifier l'ADN de Kendall à l'intérieur du préservatif. Les analyses extérieures étaient toujours en cours afin de déterminer si les traces ADN correspondaient cette fois à la victime, Carolyn Sanders. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun doute, mais il fallait attendre que le laboratoire ait parlé pour pouvoir lancer la procédure à l'encontre de Kendall. Dans la foulée, vers cinq heures, Gates, qui ne dormait que d'un œil, et avait demandé à être informée du moindre résultat peu importait l'heure, avait de nouveau été réveillée par le laboratoire qui lui transmettait d'excellentes nouvelles. Il y avait sur la porte de Carolyn Sanders des traces de sueur contenant l'ADN de Kendall. Gates avait alors filé au commissariat, et n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour prévenir Shaw, puis tirer le procureur du lit afin d'obtenir un mandat. Enthousiastes, Gates et Shaw avaient cru un instant que la chance tournait, et que cette fois-ci, elles avaient de quoi coincer Kendall une bonne fois pour toutes. Elles avaient ordonné aux agents chargés de la surveillance de Kendall de l'interpeller sur le champ, à son domicile, avant qu'il ne parte pour le travail. Mais en allant cueillir Kendall chez lui, les agents, à la stupeur générale, avaient constaté qu'il n'était plus là. Dans la panique, tous les hommes disponibles en cette heure matinale avaient été envoyés inspecter les lieux ordinairement fréquentés par le lieutenant Jake Kendall. Il n'était nulle part. Ni au commissariat, ni à la salle de sport, ni dans un des bars où il trainait parfois. Son véhicule était toujours garé dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble, et il était injoignable, son téléphone étant éteint et intraçable. Il s'était tout simplement volatilisé. Les quatre agents, à qui Shaw venait de passer un savon mémorable, avaient juré que Kendall était bien rentré chez lui hier soir, et qu'à aucun moment ils ne l'avaient vu sortir du bâtiment au cours de la nuit, que ce soit en voiture, ou à pied. Passé l'affolement et la colère, ordre avait été donné d'inspecter l'immeuble de Kendall, ainsi que tous les appartements afin de comprendre par où il avait pu sortir et déjouer la vigilance du FBI. D'après les agents, aucun véhicule n'était entré dans le parking après une heure du matin, et seules trois voitures l'avaient quitté avant six heures, heure à laquelle on s'était aperçu de la disparition de Kendall. Des officiers étaient en train d'identifier les occupants de ces véhicules pour les interroger et vérifier si leur suspect avait pu sortir de son immeuble à bord du véhicule d'un voisin aux yeux et à la barbe du FBI. Il s'agissait de savoir où il avait été emmené, et à quelle heure il avait quitté son domicile.

Dans le même temps, Gates avait lancé la procédure classique pour retrouver Kendall au plus vite. On avait de quoi l'accuser, il était en fuite, il n'était plus seulement le suspect numéro un, il était l'ennemi public et un dangereux psychopathe menaçant la sécurité de leurs concitoyens. Il n'était plus question de cacher son identité. Désormais, la police jouait carte sur table, et en liaison avec le maire, le procureur, et les autorités de la Police de New-York, l'identité de Kendall avait été communiquée aux médias, et sa photographie diffusée sur Internet, ainsi que dans tous les journaux télévisés du matin. Un avis de recherche national avait été lancé. Toutes les polices de la ville étaient maintenant sur sa piste, et les états voisins étaient en alerte. Le signalement de Kendall avait été transmis aux gares, aéroports, douanes au cas où il ait prévu de quitter la ville. On avait demandé aux agents des transports en commun la plus grande vigilance, puisque Kendall se déplaçait probablement à pied, ou peut-être à roller. En une heure, une vaste chasse à l'homme venait d'être lancée dans New-York, et tous les services de sécurité de la ville étaient sur le qui-vive.

Wade, Clayton et Ryan étaient en route pour le domicile de Kendall où la perquisition était en cours. Les proches de Jake Kendall, ses parents, ses frères, Spencer Blake, son épouse, leurs collègues et même leur capitaine, étaient en train d'être ramenés au poste pour des interrogatoires. En peu de temps, toute la configuration de l'enquête venait de changer. L'énervement, la tension étaient palpable. Tout le poste était en ébullition, et chacun s'efforçait d'exécuter au plus vite les ordres que donnait Gates, dirigeant ses troupes d'une main de fer. Elle avait le maire sur le dos, mais aussi le commissaire général de la police de New-York, ainsi que le directeur du FBI, après cette erreur monumentale commise par les agents chargés de surveiller le suspect. Elle avait par conséquent fait renforcer encore la surveillance sur Adeline, Donna et Beckett, qui pouvaient continuer de vaquer à leurs occupations, au cas où cela puisse attirer Kendall, mais étaient suivies dans le moindre de leur mouvement.

Raccrochant presque au même moment, Gates et Shaw, se lancèrent un regard plus qu'inquiet, tirant le même constat de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elles avaient tout imaginé, sauf ça. Du moins pas aussi vite. Pas aussi subitement alors qu'elles avaient enfin obtenu de quoi coincer Kendall. Depuis deux heures et demie, c'était leurs premières minutes de répit, le moment de se poser et d'analyser la situation. Elles avaient réagi avec instinct, et automatisme, dans l'urgence, mais il fallait prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a l'intention de s'enfuir et de quitter la ville, voire le pays ? demanda Gates, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil de cuir.  
\- Jusqu'à ce matin, j'aurais dit que non ..., répondit Shaw, s'installant face à elle. Mais je ne sais plus quoi penser ... Ce gars est pire qu'une anguille pour se faufiler ainsi ... Il est imprévisible.  
\- Si c'est ça, on aura du mal à le coincer, répondit Gates avec inquiétude. On ignore même s'il a modifié son apparence ... Et s'il se déplace à pied et en transport en commun, il sera moins facile à repérer.

Les différentes identités utilisées par Kendall, pour envoyer les bouquets de fleurs, avaient été diffusées également, au cas où il décidât de s'en servir, ainsi que des portraits-robot du physique qu'il arborait sur les images du Boum Boum Boum. Il était tellement doué pour passer inaperçu que cette chasse à l'homme allait s'avérer plus que compliquée.

\- Ça s'est joué à quelques heures voire quelque minutes près, bon sang ..., continua Shaw, se levant pour marcher, incapable de canaliser son agacement. Il a dû se rendre compte qu'il était surveillé. Il est flic, on est toujours vigilants sur ce qui nous entoure ... ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures, il avait dû repérer nos agents.  
\- Oui, il a compris qu'on l'avait dans le collimateur, et il a préféré ne prendre aucun risque et filer ... Reste à savoir s'il va rester dans le coin et agir, ou disparaître ..., constata Gates en réfléchissant, alors que Jordan faisait des aller-retour dans son bureau, sceptique face à la situation.  
\- Il est tellement patient et prudent, il pourrait avoir renoncé à achever son plan, suggéra Shaw. Il sait s'adapter ..., il est capable de modifier son mode opératoire. Avec le branle-bas de combat que sa disparition a déclenché, il a encore moins de marge d'action. Le moindre de ses déplacements peut l'amener à être repéré. Son visage circule sur toutes les télévisions, il est partout sur Internet. On a renforcé encore la surveillance sur Donna, Adeline et Beckett ... Comment pourrait-il agir ?  
\- En théorie, il ne peut pas ..., ce serait suicidaire. Mais il a bien réussi à échapper à quatre agents du FBI ...  
\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, répondit Shaw. On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus sur ce coup-là ... Il faut envoyer des hommes aux abords de tous les lieux qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter, il faut mettre ses proches sur écoute, Meg aussi. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait chercher du soutien, un appui ... même si c'est un solitaire.  
\- Tory surveille ses comptes aussi. Au moindre mouvement d'argent, on aura peut-être une piste.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il utilise ses comptes. Trop malin. Il faut continuer de chercher son repaire, où il se planquait pour préparer ses crimes.  
\- Les officiers n'ont rien trouvé, répondit Gates. On cherche encore ...  
\- Sa famille pourra peut-être nous aider. Peut-être qu'il utilisait un bien familial ...  
\- Oui.  
\- Il nous mène par le bout du nez, on est toujours derrière, avec un temps de retard, constata Shaw, énervée. Pas moyen de parvenir à anticiper ses actions. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un psychopathe comme ça abandonne et s'enfuit ...  
\- Il peut essayer de se faire oublier quelques jours simplement ..., attendre que la pression retombe, que la vigilance diminue, puis revenir à la charge ...  
\- Possible, oui ... Je reste persuadée qu'il savait que ça finirait ainsi. Il savait qu'on finirait par l'identifier, et qu'il aurait à fuir. Alors soit il a vraiment prévu de fuir, soit il a prévu un moyen d'agir malgré tout.  
\- On cherche ce fichu plan depuis des jours ...et il n'y a aucun indice, lui fit remarquer Gates.  
\- Je sais. Mais s'il a prévu de fuir, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus que tout ce qu'on a enclenché ..., ça ne dépend plus vraiment de nous. Par contre, s'il veut agir, on doit trouver, où et contre qui ...  
\- Il faudrait vérifier encore auprès de Scott qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucune autre femme qu'il aurait fréquentée et qui pourrait être la cible de Kendall. On ne sait jamais ...  
\- Oui. Scott a appelé, il sera bientôt là.  
\- On devrait surveiller aussi les comptes qu'il a utilisés pour envoyer les fleurs ... Il pourrait se servir de ces identités pour passer inaperçu, ou pour nous duper ...  
\- Oui. Bonne idée. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller sur place, chez lui ... Je pense que ça pourrait m'aider de voir où il vit, comment il vit ... Un détail parfois minime peut se révéler d'une grande utilité.  
\- Allez-y. Je supervise, ici ...  
\- Castle et Beckett voulaient se rendre utiles, je vais leur demander de me rejoindre chez Kendall ..., ils ont le don pour voir des choses que personne ne voit, répondit Shaw en s'éloignant vers la porte.  
\- Ok, répondit Gates, alors que son téléphone sonnait, indiquant un appel du maire.


	92. Chapter 92

Merci Julie, Pau et Nath63 pour vos commentaires !

 **Chapitre 44**

 _Domicile de Jake Kendall, New-York, aux environs de 9h30._

Dans la chambre de Kendall, où deux experts scientifiques s'occupaient de relever des empreintes, Beckett et Castle étudiaient les lieux, inquiets et perplexes. Quand Shaw avait appelé, plus tôt ce matin, pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, ils avaient tout de suite compris que la situation était grave. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que Jake Kendall ait pu leur filer entre les doigts ainsi, et l'angoisse s'était emparée d'eux. Savoir ce psychopathe en liberté, lui qui menaçait de s'en prendre à Beckett, lui qui n'avait aucun scrupule à abattre des flics, et se fondait dans l'ombre, insaisissable, était absolument terrifiant. Tout comme, imaginer qu'il puisse tenter de prendre la fuite, quitter New-York, disparaître et laisser planer un danger permanent pour les semaines, les mois à venir. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester inactifs au loft, à attendre en se rongeant les sangs si bien qu'ils avaient confié Eliott aux bons soins de Martha, qui avait ordre de ne pas quitter seule l'appartement. Kendall n'était a priori pas du style à s'en prendre aux proches de ses victimes, ni à varier ses cibles, mais ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque pour Eliott et Martha. Ils avaient aussi prévenu Alexis de rester prudente, et Castle avait averti Meredith que leur petite discussion était reportée à plus tard. Il y avait des priorités, et le danger était trop pressant pour que Kate et Rick restent en dehors de cette affaire qui les accaparait et les inquiétait depuis des jours. Il fallait conjuguer toutes les forces possibles pour retrouver au plus vite Kendall, et l'empêcher de nuire ou de fuir.

L'appartement de Kendall était envahi de flics, d'officiers, agents du FBI, experts de la scientifique qui procédaient à des relevés, fouillaient le moindre recoin du logement, collectaient des documents divers depuis les premières lueurs du matin. L'ordinateur portable de Kendall et son téléphone qu'il avait abandonnés chez lui, avaient été récupérés, et dans le salon, plusieurs agents spécialisés du FBI étaient en train de décrypter son disque dur, scanner tous les dossiers, les sites Internet consultés, les communications établies au cours des derniers jours. Shaw, dans le couloir avec Spencer Blake, qui avait été conduit au domicile de son ami, essayait d'obtenir de lui une information : il était celui qui connaissait sans doute le mieux Kendall, et son appartement, où il était déjà venu. Il s'agissait donc qu'il observe les lieux, pour savoir si quelque chose avait pu changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, ou qu'il se remémore un élément important. Les agents Wade et Clayton, accompagnés de Ryan et de plusieurs autres agents fouillaient l'immeuble au cas où Kendall ait pu y avoir une planque quelque part. Chaque appartement voisin, les sous-sols, les toits étaient passés au crible devant des habitants effarés par ce qui se passait, et la gravité de la situation au vue de l'ampleur des moyens déployés. Dans la rue, on avait dû établir un périmètre de sécurité pour empêcher les médias de s'agglutiner au plus près de l'immeuble. Les vans des télévisions, les journalistes avaient accouru et guettaient la moindre information, relayant en direct les éléments qu'on voulait bien leur transmettre.

On avait très vite compris comment Jake Kendall avait réussi à duper les agents du FBI chargés de sa surveillance. Il avait prétexté auprès d'un couple de voisins une panne de voiture, et une urgence à se rendre au commissariat. Kendall était un voisin agréable, apprécié de tous les occupants de la résidence, qui savaient qu'il était policier. Le jeune couple avait donc proposé de le véhiculer, ce qui était pour lui plus rapide que de trouver un taxi aussi tôt le matin, et Kendall s'était installé à l'arrière de leur voiture, sortant ainsi incognito du parking. La colère était encore montée vis-à-vis des quatre agents qui n'avaient pas vu qu'il se trouvait dans cette voiture. Le couple avait expliqué que Kendall s'était fait déposer à l'angle de la rue du commissariat vers 6h15. Selon eux, il était fidèle à lui-même, agréable et poli, l'air serein, et ne transportait ni sac, ni roller. Ils avaient été ramenés au poste où Gates devait être en ce moment même en train de les interroger plus en profondeur, afin de donner aux médias une description de la tenue vestimentaire de Kendall. Dans le même temps, Tory commençait à s'occuper des images de vidéosurveillance des rues aux abords du 7ème District, mais aussi des stations de métro les plus proches, pour tenter de trouver un visuel de Kendall. Les interrogatoires de ses proches et collègues avaient commencé. Au 12ème District, tous les hommes avaient été rappelés en urgence afin de venir prêter main forte, et des renforts du FBI allaient arriver dans l'heure depuis Washington. Enfin, dans le parking, la scientifique avait pris possession de la voiture du lieutenant Jake Kendall pour procéder à divers relevés.

Dès leur arrivée au domicile de Kendall, Castle et Beckett avaient appris que tout semblait parfaitement clean chez lui, et que rien n'indiquait, comme ils l'avaient prévu, qu'un tueur en série ait pu vivre ici. Il était trop prudent pour avoir laissé le moindre indice le reliant à l'un ou l'autre de ses crimes. Ce n'était pas ici qu'on trouverait des photos de ses victimes, des trophées qu'aimaient collectionner les psychopathes ou un quelconque élément qui révélerait combien Kendall était dérangé. On avait rapidement fouillé les placards et les tiroirs, vidé les meubles, retourné le matelas, les coussins, et même démonté les grilles d'aération, sans trouvé quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. L'appartement était maintenant complètement sens dessus dessous, et un peu désemparés par la situation, Castle et Beckett continuaient de scruter les lieux en réfléchissant.

\- S'il tente de fuir, il est parti les mains vides, constata Kate, regardant les piles de vêtements qui jonchaient la moquette, et qu'un officier de la scientifique s'occupait d'empaqueter dans un grand sac plastique.  
\- Oui ..., comme s'il abandonnait son ancienne vie ... Mais partir sans rien, pas le moindre papier, pas d'argent, c'est fou, non ?

Kendall avait laissé à son domicile tous ses papiers d'identité, son passeport, ses cartes de crédit, le tout posé en évidence sur la table du salon. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir emporté le moindre vêtement, ce que confirmait le témoignage du couple qui l'avait véhiculé ce matin, et l'avait décrit sans le moindre bagage ou sac. Il n'avait effectué aucun retrait d'argent ces derniers temps, et semblait donc avoir disparu les mains vides.

\- Il a peut-être planqué ailleurs tout ce qui pourrait lui servir à fuir, répondit Kate. Avec son statut de flic, en s'y connaissant un peu en informatique, il a les moyens de se créer une fausse identité au moins le temps de disparaître. On sait qu'il aime se déguiser ...  
\- Oui. Il peut aussi se procurer de l'argent via des comptes dont il aurait volé les coordonnées comme avec le pompier, Leeroy, pour les fleurs ..., constata Castle, faisant le tour du lit, pour aller déplacer la petite table de chevet, et vérifier sous tous les angles si quelque chose pouvait y être dissimulé.  
\- Oui. Possible ..., lui fit Kate, s'approchant de la fenêtre pour observer la rue, en réfléchissant.  
\- Tu crois qu'il veut disparaître ? demanda Castle, scrutant toujours chaque élément du mobilier en quête d'une révélation.  
\- Je n'en sais rien ..., il n'est pas suicidaire en tout cas, et trop prudent pour prendre un risque. Alors peut-être qu'il a trouvé que c'était le plus sûr pour lui.  
\- Oui, mais on pense trop à lui comme un flic, prudent, raisonnable, posé. C'est un psychopathe. Il a pété complètement les plombs pour s'en prendre à Carolyn Sanders l'autre soir, et a commis des erreurs. Il peut se laisser dominer par son délire, son obsession, et aussi la gloire que tout cela lui apporte. Tous les psychopathes adorent qu'on parle d'eux, sentir la panique des gens, l'affolement des flics ... C'est leur adrénaline tout ça.  
\- C'est vrai ... Alors toi tu crois qu'il ne va pas chercher à s'enfuir tout de suite ? demanda-t-elle, en le dévisageant.  
\- Si j'étais lui, non ... c'est son histoire, Kate, ça fait près de quinze ans qu'il se construit petit à petit, qu'il devient peu à peu ce tueur en série sans faille ou presque ... Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de t'atteindre, toi ..., et vu son obsession, sur Scott, sur toi, sur ces femmes, pour moi, il ne restera pas sans agir cette semaine.  
\- Dans ce cas-là, il pourrait tuer n'importe quelle femme, comme Carolyn Sanders ... puis disparaître ...  
\- Oui ... enfin d'après Jordan, non, il est trop perfectionniste. Il doit agresser une maîtresse de Scott ou toi, pour que son plan parfait se réalise. Mais je ne sais plus quoi en penser ..., soupira Castle, l'air totalement désemparé.  
\- Quel imbroglio ... ça m'agace ..., râla Kate, exaspérée par la situation.

Dès que Shaw l'avait appelée ce matin, elle avait compris la gravité de ce qui venait d'arriver, et la menace que cela engendrait. Alors qu'ils profitaient paisiblement de leur petit-déjeuner, cette nouvelle était venue assombrir l'ambiance, et jeter comme un froid. Par chance, Martha était disponible et était venue aussitôt pour s'occuper d'Eliott. Son instinct de flic avait pris le dessus, cette fois, sur son rôle de maman. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Désormais, l'un et l'autre étaient pris par le stress, l'angoisse, mais tentaient de raisonner le plus posément possible, tout en ayant l'impression de n'avoir aucun élément permettant de faire avancer les choses.

\- Il savait qu'on perquisitionnerait chez lui ..., continua Rick, s'efforçant de réfléchir encore et encore.  
\- Et qu'on ne trouverait rien ...  
\- Oui, mais tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir essayé de jouer avec nous ? De nous laisser ses papiers d'identité, ses cartes de crédit, pour nous laisser penser qu'il disparaîtrait complètement ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il est flic, et il sait très bien qu'on ne va pas se laisser berner. Il sait comment on raisonne. Ce n'est pas un psychopathe lambda ..., lui fit remarquer Kate en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre. A mon avis, s'il a laissé tout ça, c'est qu'il n'en a pas besoin, simplement.  
\- Alors ? leur lança Shaw, entrant dans la pièce, accompagné de Spencer Blake, et son air grave et blême.

Il vivait un enfer depuis la veille, et ce matin, c'était pire encore, car les faits étaient maintenant là pour corroborer les soupçons des flics. Et il ne pouvait plus douter. Il savait que les preuves scientifiques ne mentaient pas. L'agent Shaw lui avait dit ce qu'avaient révélé les dernières analyses. Et maintenant Jake avait disparu, et il était maintenant convaincu qu'hier soir, son ami lui avait fait ses adieux, quand il s'était retourné une dernière fois pour le remercier, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, avant de disparaître. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait s'enfuir à tout jamais, ou s'il pensait commettre un dernier crime, mais dans tous les cas, ce qu'il savait de Jake lui laissait penser qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'être pris, ni de mourir sous les balles de ses collègues.

\- Rien de plus ..., répondit Castle. Et vous ?  
\- Rien. Les analyses de l'ordinateur vont prendre plusieurs heures. Je viens d'avoir Gates. Rien de nouveau, non plus du côté du poste, expliqua Jordan, balayant la pièce du regard. Spencer ? Vous remarquez quelque chose ?  
\- Non ..., répondit le coéquipier de Kendall. Je n'étais jamais entré dans sa chambre.  
\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait cacher du matériel ? demanda Beckett, depuis la salle de bain.  
\- Je ne sais pas, non ... A part cet appartement, Jake ne possède rien ...  
\- S'il devait se cacher quelques temps, où irait-il ? demanda Castle, tandis que Kate fouillait de nouveau les meubles et étagères, près de la baignoire, sans vraiment espérer trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.  
\- Je l'ignore ..., vraiment, je n'en sais rien ..., Jake est un solitaire. Non ... je ne sais pas ..., se désola Spencer, totalement affligé, alors que Rick ouvrait un tiroir de la commode et commençait à en sortir les paires de chaussettes.  
\- Moi, quand j'avais des trucs à planquer, continua Castle, je les cachais dans mes sous-vêtements, le seul endroit où j'étais à peu près sûr que ma mère ne viendrait pas mettre son nez ... enfin, façon de parler ...  
\- On a déjà fouillé tous les tiroirs, et toutes les fringues, Castle ... Il n'y a rien ici, lui répondit Shaw, observant les chaussettes et caleçons que Rick envoyait valser.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez trouver de toute façon ? demanda Spencer, sceptique face à l'acharnement des policiers à vouloir découvrir quelque chose au domicile de son ami.  
\- Je ne sais pas ... des faux-papiers, une carte de l'endroit où il veut refaire sa vie, ou une clé peut-être ...  
\- Il n'est pas assez bête pour avoir laissé traîner quoi que ce soit ..., répondit Shaw, tout en jetant un œil vers Beckett et la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bruit, Kate ? La machine à laver ?

Avec l'agitation qui régnait ici, et les dizaines d'officiers et experts de la scientifique qui se bousculaient dans chaque pièce, elle n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là au ronronnement en provenance de la salle de bain, et encore moins au petit bruit de cliquetis qui émanait, a priori, de la machine à laver.

\- Oui ..., répondit Kate, en s'approchant de la machine.  
\- La machine tourne depuis deux heures, ajouta un des experts scientifiques, intervenant dans la conversation. On attendait la fin du cycle de lavage pour l'ouvrir ...  
\- Ce petit bruit métallique me fait penser à quelque chose ..., constata Shaw, rejoignant la salle de bain, sous les regards intrigués de Castle et Spencer.  
\- Oui. Qui n'a jamais oublié ses clés dans ses poches en mettant son linge au sale ? ajouta Beckett, comprenant aussitôt où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Ou peut-être juste des pièces de monnaie ... On va voir ça .., répondit Jordan, alors que Kate arrêtait le programme qui touchait à sa fin.  
\- Moi, je dirais plutôt : quel genre de psychopathe songe à laver son linge alors qu'il s'apprête à fuir ? s'étonna Rick, tous attendant la fin du délai de sécurité de la porte de la machine pour l'ouvrir.  
\- Le genre méticuleux et habitué à faire ses lessives. Prends en de la graine, Castle ..., le taquina Kate.  
\- Le lavage était programmé apparemment, il a dû l'enclencher par habitude, avant de partir, ajouta Shaw.  
\- Ou pour effacer les traces de quelque chose ..., ajouta Rick, tandis que Beckett s'agenouillait pour ouvrir la machine.  
\- Je crois qu'il a dépassé le stade où il cherche à effacer ses méfaits, lui fit remarquer Shaw. Il est en fuite. Il ne cherche plus à paraître innocent.

Kate sortit les petits tas de vêtements humides qu'elle tendit à Shaw au fur et à mesure. Principalement des tenues de sport, ainsi que des sous-vêtements, chaussettes, un jean et une chemise.

\- Ça, c'est la tenue qu'il portait hier au travail, leur fit Spencer, regardant Shaw fouiller les poches du jean une par une. Il s'était changé pour le dîner.

Shaw constata qu'il n'y avait rien dans les poches, et Beckett accroupie face à la machine, tendit la main à l'intérieur, pour tâtonner dans le tambour, en quête de l'objet qui avait produit le cliquetis métallique que tous avaient entendu. Surprise, elle extirpa de la machine un jeu de clés, et l'exhiba aux yeux de tous en se relevant. Une toute petite clé, du genre de celles utilisées pour les cadenas, et une clé plate, à peine plus grande, le tout accroché à un petit porte-clés représentant un revolver.

\- Oh ... notre psychopathe vient peut-être de commettre une erreur fatale ! s'exclama Castle, souriant avec espoir. Oublier ses clés dans ses poches ... Trop précautionneux avec son linge, je crois ...

Ce jeu de clés ne pouvait pas être celui de son domicile, qui était fermé à leur arrivée. Kendall avait donc dû garder ses clés d'appartement sur lui. Mais ces clés pouvaient servir à tout un tas de choses, et ne pas forcément donner une piste intéressante.

\- Vous connaissez ces clés, Spencer ? demanda Beckett. Celles du poste ? De son casier peut-être ?  
\- Non. Nos clés de casier ne sont pas comme ça, mais ..., ce porte-clés me dit quelque chose. Je me souviens bien du revolver ...

Il réfléchit alors que tout le monde attendait sa réponse avec espoir et appréhension.

\- Il y a quelques années, Jake nous a aidés à déménager, expliqua-t-il. Avec Christie, on s'installait et on avait bien trop d'affaires, des meubles que Christie héritait de ses grands-parents. On n'avait pas la place de les garder dans notre nouvel appartement, alors en attendant de les mettre en vente, on voulait les stocker quelque part. Jake nous a proposé un box qu'il louait au mois. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il avait ce jeu de clés ... Le porte-clés, c'est sûr en tout cas ...  
\- Alors, on vient peut-être de trouver sa planque ..., constata Shaw, retrouvant un peu d'optimisme.  
\- Sauf que si c'est ça, et qu'il est parti sans les clés de sa planque, où est-il passé ? leur fit Beckett, toujours aussi perplexe.  
\- Il a peut-être un deuxième jeu de clés ..., suggéra Rick, sans vraiment y croire.  
\- Ou alors il n'a pas besoin de sa planque, et il a fui très loin ...  
\- Où était ce box, Jake ? demanda Shaw.  
\- Dans Brooklyn, si je me souviens bien, une sorte d'entrepôt qui fait de la location d'espaces de ce genre.  
\- Ok. On va aller voir tout de suite, répondit Jordan. On sera fixés.

D'un pas décidé, pleins d'espoir, ils quittèrent tous les quatre la chambre de Kendall, et se faufilant parmi le bazar qu'il y avait dans cet appartement, rejoignirent la sortie, avec pour objectif Brooklyn, et ce box, qui, peut-être servait de base arrière à Kendall pour ses meurtres. En chemin, ils préviendraient Gates, pour qu'une équipe du SWAT soit envoyée sur place, au cas où le fugitif se cacherait là-bas.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans Brooklyn, au même moment ..._

Observant la rue depuis la fenêtre du petit studio pour s'assurer que les agents à qui il avait faussé compagnie ce matin n'avaient pas retrouvé sa trace, Jake était soucieux, et même énervé. La télévision, derrière lui, diffusait en boucle les mêmes informations, les mêmes images de son immeuble, des SUV du FBI garés dans sa rue, et des hordes de flics qui avaient investi les lieux. Il avait vu sa photographie diffusée encore et encore, ainsi que sa description physique, et tous les détails permettant de l'identifier. Un numéro d'appel d'urgence clignotait en bas de l'écran, et on exhortait les New-Yorkais à la plus grande prudence. Il était recherché comme le suspect numéro un, limite comme le pire tueur en série de tous les temps, ce qui signifiait que les flics avaient probablement de quoi l'accuser. Quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait dû commettre une petite erreur. Avec Carolyn Sanders, certainement. Cela ne servait à rien d'y réfléchir de toute façon. Il ne pourrait rien y changer. Les flics détenaient maintenant les éléments permettant de le faire tomber pour meurtre. Mais cela ne changeait absolument rien pour lui. Il savait qu'à ce stade-là de son parcours, il y aurait de fortes chances qu'on l'ait identifié. Les tueurs en série ne restaient pas des fantômes éternellement, même les meilleurs. Il avait aussi anticipé qu'il serait plus difficile d'agir en étant recherché, mais il avait tout prévu, et s'était même délecté de penser le moindre détail de son dernier fait d'armes, puis de sa fuite. Cette nuit, pourtant, il avait encore hésité un instant, se demandant s'il ne fallait pas renoncer, et quitter la ville directement, pour mieux revenir, dans quelques temps. Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Après Kim Garcia qui lui avait échappé, il se devait de réussir cette ultime étape. L'excitation était trop grande, le besoin de rivaliser avec Scott Mc Garrett aussi, et de lui voler ces femmes qu'il avait séduites, pour leur montrer qui il était, et ce dont il était capable lui-aussi. Il avait défié Kate Beckett, il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il reviendrait. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle avait gagné. Il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps. Il agirait. Quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis, maintenant que son nom et son visage faisaient les gros titres, il éprouvait une certaine fierté. Il n'était définitivement plus le lieutenant Jake Kendall, du 7ème District. Il était désormais « John l'étrangleur ».

Il était pourtant plus qu'inquiet, et essayait de garder son calme, de penser avec clairvoyance pour ne pas se précipiter. Il venait en effet de faire une erreur monumentale, qui mettait en péril le plan qu'il avait prévu et qu'il avait mis des mois à élaborer. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié les clés du box. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir commis pareille erreur, à un moment aussi fatidique. Il avait revécu les derniers gestes qu'il avait effectués avant de quitter son domicile pour finir par se souvenir qu'il avait dû laisser les clés dans la poche de son pantalon. Il avait ruminé sa colère un moment quand il avait compris les conséquences de cet oubli. Il avait tout son matériel à récupérer au box, tout reposait sur ce qu'il y avait rassemblé. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Et ce n'était pas le seul problème : les flics avaient investi son appartement quand ils avaient réalisé qu'il avait disparu. Ils allaient trouver ses clés, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Ils finiraient par trouver où menaient ces clés. Il ignorait comment, mais il savait l'efficacité du FBI et de ses collègues pour ce genre de détails, surtout au vue de l'ampleur des moyens et des effectifs qui semblaient avoir été déployés. Ils trouveraient le box, tôt ou tard, et tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il leur faudrait encore un peu de temps pour passer au crible tous les éléments qu'ils découvriraient, mais ils feraient le lien rapidement avec qui il était et où il se trouvait. Il n'avait que quelques heures devant lui probablement, mais il ne pouvait anticiper l'horaire prévu, sans éveiller les soupçons. Il était tellement impatient, un brin nerveux aussi. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas se précipiter, pour ne pas commettre de nouvelle erreur. Garder son calme et son sang-froid était une nécessité. Mais surtout repenser la suite. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu venait de s'effondrer avec ce fichu jeu de clés oublié, et il avait du mal à ne pas ruminer sa colère. Mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle et qu'il réfléchisse. Posément. Calmement.

S'éloignant de la fenêtre, il rejoignit le petit coin cuisine du studio qu'il louait depuis quelques mois. Un immeuble miteux qu'il avait longuement étudié et savamment choisi. Un propriétaire peu contraignant qui acceptait les paiements en liquide, chaque mois. Des petits malfrats, délinquants et autres magouilleurs pour voisins principaux : l'idéal pour passer inaperçu était d'évoluer au milieu de gens qui évitaient les conversations et vivaient davantage de nuit que de jour. Il ne passait ici que de temps en temps ponctuellement, essentiellement pour venir payer le propriétaire, déposant une enveloppe dans la boîte. Ce studio ne devait lui servir qu'aujourd'hui, pour son acte final, mais il avait pris la peine de lui donner l'apparence d'un appartement habité fréquemment. Il y avait invité une fois Donna à dîner, en préparation du jour J. Et pas un instant, elle n'avait cru que ce studio était un décor de façade. Non, elle avait cru au fait qu'il vivait ici. Et tout à l'heure, l'attirer dans ses filets ne serait qu'une formalité.

Se penchant au-dessus de la table, il se concentra sur le plan de l'immeuble. Un plan qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais le réviser encore, revoir les détails, les obstacles, les zones de pièges, était indispensable pour agir l'esprit le plus tranquille possible, et pouvoir se concentrer sur une seule chose : le plaisir du passage à l'acte, l'adrénaline, l'ivresse de cette toute-puissance qu'il ressentirait bientôt. Mais pour ça, il devait échafauder un nouveau moyen de fuite. Lui qui était si sûr de lui, avait été si prudent et méticuleux, fulminait maintenant. Et plus il rageait intérieurement, moins il parvenait à penser clairement et à trouver des solutions de secours. Il devait à tout prix trouver un nouveau moyen de protéger sa fuite quelques jours ou bien jamais il ne pourrait régler son compte à Kate Beckett. Disparaître quelques temps sans s'éloigner pour autant était la condition sine qua non. En attendant d'avoir une solution, il devait gagner du temps et retarder l'investigation du FBI concernant son box. S'asseyant face à son ordinateur portable, il se mit en quête d'une diversion à créer.

* * *

 _Brooklyn, New-York, 11 h._

Castle, Beckett et Shaw, vêtus de leurs gilets pare-balles, se trouvaient debout dans l'entrée du box de quelques mètres carrés, qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir grâce aux clés trouvées chez Kendall. Ils réalisaient qu'ils avaient enfin découvert le repaire de ce fantôme qu'il traquait depuis des jours, et c'était une avancée considérable, mais il y avait maintenant urgence à fouiller le box, et à y trouver quelque chose qui puisse les mener sur la piste de Kendall, quels que soient ses objectifs. Quelques minutes plus tôt, une équipe du SWAT avait sécurisé les lieux. L'intervention avait été rapide, dans cet entrepôt désert qui ne contenait que des box de stockage loués par des particuliers ou des entreprises. Kendall n'était pas là, mais des hommes s'occupaient de récupérer les images de vidéosurveillance des couloirs et des extérieurs du bâtiment afin de vérifier s'il était passé par ici depuis qu'il était en fuite, et d'étudier ses déplacements. Des officiers allaient arriver pour la perquisition du box, ainsi que la police scientifique pour procéder à des relevés, mais en attendant, tous les trois s'avancèrent prudemment à l'intérieur, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient y trouver, et espérant en même temps obtenir un indice important.

\- Bien. Allons-y. On ne déplace rien. Ok, Castle ? lui rappela Shaw, connaissant la propension de Rick à fourrer son nez et ses mains un peu partout.  
\- Ok, répondit-il, concentré, éclairant de sa lampe l'espèce de plan de travail qui se trouvait sur sa droite, alors que Beckett, explorait le côté opposé.  
\- Tout doit rester exactement à l'endroit où ça se trouve jusqu'à ce que la scientifique ait pris des photos, expliqua Shaw, qui s'enfonçait vers le fond du box.

Dans la pénombre, à la lumière de leurs lampes-torche, ils commencèrent leur exploration des lieux. Silencieux, tendus, et alertes, ils fouillaient et scrutaient chaque détail, en quête de l'élément qui serait décisif. Ce n'était pas le bazar qu'on pouvait parfois trouver dans les tanières des psychopathes. Non, ici, tout était minutieusement ordonné, rangé. Pas de trophées de tueurs en série à première vue, et n'importe qui entrant dans ce box aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple local de stockage de matériels divers. Mais il n'en était rien. Ce box était le cœur névralgique des actes de Kendall. Tout ce qui lui permettait de se muer en « John l'étrangleur » se trouvait là, quelque part sous leurs yeux.

\- Il y plein de dossiers, ici, au nom des victimes ..., constata Kate, éclairant de sa lampe de grandes boîtes de rangement noires, alignées le long du mur de béton. Kim Garcia, Ellen Bright, Samantha Lopez ... Il y a ses cibles aussi ... Donna, Adeline ... et ...  
\- Et toi ? répondit Rick, se retournant vers elle pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait, inquiet au ton qu'avait pris sa femme.  
\- Oui ..., répondit Kate, se saisissant du dossier portant son nom.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait trouver dans ce dossier. Il l'avait épiée comme les autres, probablement depuis qu'il l'avait vue avec Scott, à Central Park, quelques semaines plus tôt. Cette scène avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, et il avait dû mettre en place sa traque, rassemblant les informations la concernant, et planifiant méticuleusement son agression. C'était absolument terrifiant d'imaginer que cet homme l'avait observée dans sa vie de tous les jours, avait été là, à quelques mètres d'elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, sans que Rick, plus vigilant que jamais depuis Tyson, s'en rende compte. Constater de ses propres yeux qu'elle était dans le listing de ce psychopathe aux côtés de ces femmes qu'il avait violées et tuées lui donnait presque la nausée, et attisait sa peur, son angoisse, et cette rage qui nourrissait ses actes lorsqu'on s'en prenait à elle. Et voir son nom, ses photos ici dans l'antre de ce tueur lui rappelait le danger qu'elle courait. Mais il ne l'approcherait pas, de nouveau. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Ni Rick, ni Jordan. Elle ne prendrait pas le moindre risque et n'irait pas se confronter au danger pour rivaliser avec Kendall, et se frotter à lui. Avant, oui, elle l'aurait fait. Elle l'aurait traqué jusqu'au fond du trou où il se terrait pour l'en extirper elle-même, au péril de sa vie, sans aucun doute. Mais aujourd'hui, si participer à l'enquête était un besoin impérieux pour elle, elle ne le traquerait pas elle-même sur le terrain. C'était peut-être ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être ce qu'il espérait. Mais non, elle devait penser à sa famille, et à elle avant tout. Elle avait sa vie à protéger, et elle laisserait le FBI, et ses collègues du 12ème District pister Kendall.

\- Il est très organisé, constata Shaw alors que Kate feuilletait rapidement le dossier, sous le regard soucieux de Rick. Comme on l'avait prévu ...  
\- Il y a des photos ..., continua Kate, d'un air grave, le visage fermé. C'était au parc, quand je faisais mon footing ... il m'a observée ... et il y a des listes d'informations, d'horaires ...

Par-dessus son épaule, Rick regardait lui-aussi, troublé, inquiet. Voir ces photos de Kate prises à son insu, a priori seulement à Central Park heureusement, et ce condensé d'informations personnelles la concernant, était terrifiant et lui rappelait l'une des pires enquêtes de sa vie, de leur vie, quand Jerry Tyson, le triple tueur, s'était immiscé dans leur intimité, les avait épiés, manipulés, traqués. Ce Kendall était très différent de Tyson. Il n'avait pas ce côté manipulateur, calculateur, malsain, mais comme lui, il pénétrait leur vie privée d'une certaine façon. Il avait réussi à approcher Kate, il avait failli la violer, la tuer, et rien que d'y penser, il sentait qu'il était encore à fleur de peau de revivre, dans son esprit, ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa femme, quelques jours plus tôt. L'angoisse de constater de ses propres yeux que Kate était bel et bien toujours visée, se mêlait à la colère et la rage de mettre rapidement un terme aux actes de ce tueur, de le retrouver au plus vite. Quoi que ce psychopathe ait prévu, il ne le laisserait pas l'approcher de nouveau.

Sans rien dire, Kate referma le dossier, qu'elle reposa dans la boîte où elle l'avait trouvé, avec tous les autres.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda gentiment Rick, inquiet.  
\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, de son air de flic, motivée, déterminée. On va retrouver ce malade ...

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, s'accrochèrent avec cette intensité particulière qu'ils ressentaient quand ils travaillaient ensemble, pleinement investis dans une enquête importante.

\- Oui, assura-t-il, aussi, esquissant un sourire, satisfait de retrouver la flic qu'elle était et de voir qu'elle ne se laissait pas troubler par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Elle sourit légèrement en retour, comme pour sceller leur motivation, avant de braquer de nouveau sa lampe sur l'intérieur du box. Il aimait ce professionnalisme, cette détermination en elle. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Jamais elle ne baissait les bras, il l'avait remarqué dès les premiers jours de leur collaboration. Même dans les affaires les plus compliquées, les plus insolubles, jamais elle ne s'avouait vaincue. Plus on s'en prenait à elle et aux siens, plus elle détait déterminée. Et après l'avoir vue devenir pleinement maman ces derniers temps, malgré le contexte difficile, il aimait retrouver les différentes facettes de la flic qu'elle était. Car c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait et l'admirait.

\- Je viens de trouver ses rollers, annonça Jordan. Et tout l'attirail pour se camoufler ... cagoules, gants ... Son sac à dos ... Tout est là.  
\- C'est bel et bien son repaire, en conclut Castle.  
\- Il doit passer par ici, avant et après ses crimes, ajouta Beckett.  
\- Il y a des cartes de la région, là, des plans de New-York, et de plusieurs bâtiments ..., des immeubles on dirait, poursuivit Rick, éclairant le plan de travail qui se trouvait sur la droite du box.  
\- Un ordinateur portable, des appareils photos ..., compléta Kate, détaillant chaque objet. La scientifique va avoir du boulot.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces cartons, là ? demanda Shaw, en désignant une pile de cartons qui atteignait presque le plafond du box.  
\- Je vais voir, répondit Castle, se déplaçant vers la pile, puis tendant les bras pour attraper le carton du dessus.

Il le déposa sur le plan de travail, et Kate éclaira l'intérieur de sa lampe. Il contenait une quantité impressionnante de sachets couleur gris métallisé.

\- On dirait des rations de survie ..., constata Rick, un peu surpris.  
\- Ce sont des rations de survies, confirma Kate. Et, il y en a des centaines ...  
\- Et ce n'est pas fini, constata Shaw qui avait attrapé un deuxième carton et en analysait le contenu. De la nourriture déshydratée ...  
\- Il se préparait peut-être à fuir dans l'espace ...,, suggéra Castle, avec un petit sourire. Ou à s'enterrer sous terre comme le font ces détraqués dans les sectes apocalyptiques qui croient que la fin du monde est proche ...

Beckett et Shaw le dévisagèrent d'un air à la fois exaspéré et blasé.

\- Quoi ? J'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère ..., se défendit-il. Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas aussi ridicule que vous le pensez ... Il y a des lampes de poche dans ce carton ...

Il éclairait un autre carton rempli de divers matériels.

\- Des dizaines de piles, une corde, une couverture de survie ..., énuméra Beckett, alors que tous les trois, perplexes, réfléchissaient à ce que Kendall comptait faire de ce matériel.  
\- Il y a plein de packs d'eau en bouteille ici ...  
\- Il avait prévu de quoi fuir et survivre dans des conditions difficiles, c'est certain ..., constata Shaw. Mais sûrement pas sur la Lune, Castle ...  
\- Ok, mais pourquoi pas sous terre ? suggéra-t-il. Il s'est peut-être construit un abri souterrain quelque part, c'est très à la mode ce genre de truc ... Et puis qui irait traquer un psychopathe qui se la joue spéléologue ?  
\- Personne en effet ... Ce serait un excellent moyen de disparaître, constata Shaw. Mais il y en a bien d'autres ... Il peut aussi aller se terrer dans une cabane au fin fond de je ne sais quelle forêt ou montagne.  
\- Il a de quoi survivre des semaines avec tout ça, leur fit remarquer Beckett.  
\- Oui. Bien assez de temps en tout cas pour que la pression et l'attention retombent, et qu'il puisse fuir pour de bon, répondit Jordan.  
\- Sauf que si tout son matériel est là ..., il ne va pas survivre bien longtemps, ajouta Rick.  
\- Il avait peut-être prévu de passer récupérer tout cela, mais sans la clé, il s'est retrouvé bien embêté ...  
\- Il doit avoir un véhicule alors, leur fit Kate. Il ne pouvait pas transporter le contenu de tous ces cartons à pied ...  
\- Oui. On va voir avec les images de vidéosurveillance, répondit Shaw. Il s'est peut-être pointé ici à l'aube avant de constater qu'il avait oublié ses clés.  
\- Un jeu de clés oublié au fond de sa poche va peut-être bien causer sa perte ..., lâcha Castle, plein d'espoir.  
\- Au moins l'amener à modifier ses projets, lui répondit Kate, alors que les officiers chargés de perquisitionner apparaissaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et c'est parfait pour nous ...


	93. Chapter 93

_Merci pour vos commentaires Anna08, Rafy (merci pour l'anniversaire de ma fic ! et contente de connaître un nouveau lecteur/lectrice), AC, Pau, Julie91 et Sarha. Et merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent ... jusqu'au bout !_

 **Chapitre 45**

 _12ème District, New-York, aux environs de 14h._

Beckett, assise derrière son bureau, était concentrée sur la lecture d'un des petits carnets de Kendall. Rick, installé dans son fauteuil auprès d'elle, à sa place habituelle, faisait la même chose. Silencieux, attentifs au moindre détail, ils étaient chacun comme enfermés dans leur bulle, échangeant simplement une remarque ou deux quand leur lecture les amenait à constater un détail digne d'intérêt. Il y avait urgence à trouver un indice, une piste pour dénicher Kendall, dont on n'avait toujours aucune trace. Sur le bureau s'entassaient une dizaine de ces petits carnets qui avaient été retrouvés dans le box de Kendall. Chacune de ses victimes et de ses cibles potentielles avait été espionnée pendant des semaines voire des mois, et toutes les informations que Kendall avait rassemblées avaient été compilées dans ces carnets. Minutieusement. Scrupuleusement. Un vrai travail d'investigation rigoureux et précis. Jour après jour, heure après heure, on pouvait retracer les activités des unes et des autres, et c'était absolument terrifiant. Kendall avait ajouté, en marge, quelques commentaires ou des remarques sur le caractère ou le comportement de chacune de ces femmes, comme autant de précieux éléments qui pourraient lui être utiles au moment de passer à l'action. Son méthodisme faisait froid dans le dos, et à la lecture de ces carnets, on comprenait comment il avait pu commettre aussi peu d'erreurs lors de ces crimes. Beckett et Castle avaient confié les carnets portant le nom de Kate, les moins nombreux, aux bons soins de Shaw, jugeant qu'elle serait plus neutre pour y déceler quelque chose. Eux s'occupaient donc de tout ce qui concernait Donna et Adeline. Il y avait les carnets, mais également un dossier comprenant les informations de base ainsi que des dizaines de photos que Kendall avait prises à leur insu. Dans la salle de travail, Kim et Jo Garcia, épaulés par plusieurs officiers s'occupaient des carnets les plus anciens, ceux de Samantha Lopez, Ellen Bright et Kim. Ces carnets-là concernaient des crimes passés, et se révèleraient sans doute moins utiles, mais on ne pouvait négliger aucun détail, aucun élément.

Voilà près de deux heures et demi qu'ils étaient rentrés de Brooklyn, et de cet entrepôt qui servait de planque à Kendall. La perquisition était maintenant terminée, et on avait ramené au 12ème District tout le contenu du box. Des techniciens fouillaient l'ordinateur portable et l'appareil photo de Kendall. D'ores-et-déjà, ils avaient pu établir que cet ordinateur avait essentiellement servi au stockage de données et de photos. Kendall s'était aussi connecté à la banque de données de la Police principalement pour avoir accès à des plans de New-York, sûrement pour le repérage des caméras de vidéosurveillance. On avait aussi décelé une connexion au site du fleuriste qui avait livré certains des bouquets d'iris aux victimes et à Beckett. Concernant Internet, il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant. Rien du moins n'indiquant où il avait pu décider de s'enfuir ou de se cacher. Les techniciens poursuivaient néanmoins leurs analyses du disque dur. Les rollers, tenues de camouflage, et autre matériel de survie avaient été transférés au laboratoire de la police scientifique pour des analyses. Dans le box aussi, la scientifique était encore en train de procéder à des relevés. Enfin, les images de vidéosurveillance de l'entrepôt avaient révélé que Kendall s'y était bien rendu, aux environs de huit heures le matin même. La caméra ne filmait que la porte à l'entrée, et les couloirs. Il était donc impossible de voir un véhicule qui se serait garé sur le parking. Mais on voyait clairement Kendall se présenter à l'entrée de l'entrepôt, munis de de grands sacs de voyage noirs, a priori vides, chercher sa clé dans sa poche, et s'énerver en réalisant qu'il avait oublié ses clés. Il repartait alors et disparaissait du champ de la caméra. On élargissait maintenant les recherches aux taxis travaillant dans le secteur ce matin, afin de vérifier si l'un d'entre eux avait pu transporter Kendall, puisque celui-ci ne pouvait pas avoir prévu de repartir à pied avec ses deux gros sacs noirs remplis de diverses choses, du matériel de survie probablement. Tory Ellis et ses assistants visionnaient en ce moment même les images des caméras de vidéosurveillance du quartier. Mais voir Kendall se rendre à cet entrepôt et repartir les mains vides, énervé, avait permis d'établir un fait : il n'avait pas volontairement oublié ses clés pour semer une fausse piste ou qu'on découvre sa planque et y perde du temps, comme certains psychopathes pouvaient le faire. Non, il avait commis une erreur, une grave erreur en oubliant ses clés. Et au vu de sa colère sur les images, il devait penser que cela aurait des conséquences sur lui. Pour Shaw, on venait de marquer un point important et de créer une faille dans l'esprit de Kendall en trouvant ces clés, puis ce box, et tout ce qu'il contenait. Il allait maintenant agir sous pression, en sentant qu'on se rapprochait, et se sentir beaucoup moins tout puissant et invulnérable. Il fallait en profiter, et agir vite. Autant que faire se peut.

Les quelques cartes de New-York et les plans d'immeubles retrouvés dans le box correspondaient aux quartiers et aux bâtiments où vivaient les victimes et les cibles potentielles de Kendall. Il avait certainement pu avoir accès au cadastre via son badge de flic. Parmi ces plans, se trouvait celui du quartier de Broome Street, et de l'immeuble du loft de Castle et Beckett, preuve qu'il avait bien pour objectif de s'en prendre à Kate, tôt ou tard, et que, comme pour les autres victimes, il avait l'intention d'agir au plus près de chez elle. Cet élément avait encore accentué l'angoisse de Kate et Rick, qui, sous escorte, étaient aussitôt allés, une heure plus tôt, chercher Martha et Eliott pour les ramener en sécurité au poste. Même si ce n'était pas le profil de Kendall de s'en prendre aux proches et familles de ses victimes ou cibles, l'angoisse était trop grande, et il n'était pas question de leur faire courir le moindre risque tant que Kendall se baladait librement dans New-York. Martha, d'abord paniquée par tout ce branle-bas de combat, avait maintenant retrouvé tout son calme, et installé ses quartiers dans la salle de repos, s'occupant de son petit-fils du mieux possible, au milieu de toute cette agitation et de tout ce stress. Pour Rick et Kate, savoir leur petite famille à proximité était rassurant et leur permettait de se concentrer, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

Wade, Clayton, Ryan et Scott étaient, quant à eux, plongés dans un tout autre travail. Un peu plus tôt, on avait constaté plusieurs mouvements bancaires sur le compte de Kendall, qui venait de dépenser près de huit cent dollars en billets de train, de bus et d'avions pour tout un tas de destinations à travers les Etats-Unis. L'avis était qu'il tentait de faire diversion, puisqu'il savait forcément qu'on surveillait son compte. En achetant des billets pour onze destinations au total, il les obligeait à vérifier chacun de ces voyages, qui tous avaient un départ fixé entre 14h et 16h. Gates avait donc appelé encore à la plus grande vigilance dans les gares et aéroports, pendant que Ryan, Wade et Clayton passaient des appels, et vérifiaient les listes de passagers ayant embarqué ou non pour les destinations choisies par Kendall. Il y avait toujours le risque qu'il ait vraiment choisi de fuir pour l'une d'elle et cherche à brouiller les pistes. Mais aussi celui qu'il soit toujours planqué quelque part dans New-York et veuille donner l'illusion qu'il voulait s'enfuir, alors qu'il préparait une nouvelle agression. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, Kendall n'avait embarqué pour aucune de ces destinations.

Les interrogatoires de la famille de Kendall, de ses proches et collègues, étaient maintenant terminés, et n'avaient absolument rien donné. Tous stupéfaits par les révélations qu'on leur faisait, souvent sous le choc, ils ignoraient où pouvait être parti Kendall, et certains refusaient encore d'y croire. Ils décrivaient tous le même homme, excellent flic, gentil, très discret et réservé. Ses parents, ses frères, avaient dit que la famille ne possédait aucun autre logement où il ait pu se cacher, et les domiciles de toutes ses connaissances étaient en cours de vérification, au cas où il s'y cacherait discrètement.

Quant au capitaine Gates, enfin, elle supervisait les opérations, coordonnait les informations, surveillait, via les agents sur le terrain, le moindre fait et geste de Donna, Adeline, mais aussi Tina qu'on avait décidé de surveiller. Elle gérait aussi la multitude d'appels de témoins potentiels, appelant la cellule de crise en disant avoir vu « John l'étrangleur », quelque part dans New-York. Toutes ces pistes s'étaient révélées fausses, mais il fallait vérifier chacune d'entre elles, et si elle s'avérait un minimum fiable envoyer des hommes vérifier sur place. Le maire, le procureur et le chargé de communication de la police de New-York venaient de quitter les lieux, après une réunion de crise, inquiets et soucieux, relayant auprès des médias les mêmes messages de prudence, et tentant de rassurer leurs concitoyens en disant que l'enquête progressait dans une bonne voie.

\- C'est fou la quantité d'informations qu'il a pu rassembler en si peu de temps, constata Castle, qui lisait le carnet le plus récent concernant Adeline. Les relations d'Adeline et Donna avec Scott ont commencé il y a quelques semaines seulement, et rien que pour la semaine dernière, il y a deux carnets complets.  
\- Oui ..., répondit Kate, concentrée, elle sur la lecture d'un carnet au nom de Donna. Il y passait tout son temps libre, c'est hallucinant.  
\- C'est plus qu'une obsession ... c'est ... je ne sais pas s'il existe un mot en fait ..., continua Rick, levant les yeux du carnet pour réfléchir, tant il était abasourdi par tout ce qu'il découvrait.  
\- C'est un psychopathe, simplement, Castle ...  
\- Quand je vois ça, ça me confirme dans l'idée qu'il ne peut pas chercher à s'enfuir. Il est trop dans son délire, totalement maniaque et obsédé. Il ne va pas baisser les bras après avoir fait tout ça.  
\- Peut-être ..., je ne sais pas, soupira Kate, refermant un carnet pour en prendre un nouveau. Même avec toutes ces observations minutieuses, je ne vois toujours pas comment il peut s'en prendre à Adeline ou Donna avec la surveillance étroite qu'on a mise en place.  
\- Moi non plus ... En attendant, il doit avoir une autre planque ... Il est parti de chez lui sans sacs de voyage, et à l'entrepôt, il en avait deux ..., lui fit Castle, cherchant toujours à analyser le moindre élément.  
\- Oui, il a forcément un point d'appui.  
\- Il peut louer une chambre d'hôtel à la semaine ou au mois, suggéra Rick.  
\- On a épluché ses comptes, il n'y avait rien qui indiquait une telle dépense, lui fit remarquer Kate.  
\- Il a peut-être moyen de se faire de l'argent au noir et de payer en liquide pour que la location passe inaperçu.  
\- Où aurait-il trouvé le temps ? Entre son boulot, et son espionnage quasi permanent de ses victimes ? demanda Kate, réfléchissant aussi.  
\- Je n'en sais rien ... Le flic parfait n'est peut-être pas aussi parfait qu'on le dit. Avec toutes les crapules qu'il côtoie, il a pu se faire un peu d'argent, en laissant passer certaines choses, en faisant semblant de ne pas voir. Histoire de se constituer un petit pécule d'appoint.  
\- Possible, oui ... il peut aussi simplement avoir un véhicule qu'il squatte en attendant.  
\- Oui, possible aussi.  
\- Dans tous les cas, je crois qu'en oubliant ses clés, il a sérieusement mis en péril son plan de fuite, ajouta Kate.  
\- Tu penses qu'il espérait vraiment se terrer quelque part, en mode survie, pour ensuite s'en prendre à toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- On dirait ... je ne sais pas, je le crois capable de tout, répondit-elle. Quand on voit la rigueur de ce travail d'observation, il n'a pas laissé place à l'improvisation. Jusque-là, il devait se sentir intouchable, alors je pense qu'il peut avoir vraiment imaginé nous échapper ainsi ...  
\- Et ça aurait pu marcher ..., enfin au moins un temps ...  
\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, se concentrant sur le carnet qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Ils se plongèrent quelques minutes dans leur lecture et réflexions, analysant le contenu de ces carnets sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une information sur le moment où Kendall avait décidé de s'en prendre à Adeline ou Donna peut-être, et sur la façon dont il procéderait. Ils avaient commencé par lire les carnets les plus récents, espérant qu'ils seraient les plus riches en éléments concrets dignes d'intérêt, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien découvert à même de les aider.

\- Je vais chercher du café, besoin d'une pause, annonça Castle, posant le carnet sur la pile. Tu en veux ?  
\- Oui, s'il te plaît, mon coeur ..., répondit-elle, levant brièvement les yeux de sa lecture.  
\- Ok, je t'apporte ça tout de suite, sourit-il, gentiment, se saisissant de leurs tasses vides.  
\- Merci ..., sourit-elle en retour.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de pause, avant de se reconcentrer aussitôt sur son travail. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde. Il fallait trouver quelque chose. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les prochaines heures étaient décisives. Ils n'avaient pour le moment aucune conviction quant à ce que Kendall pouvait avoir en tête, et elle n'arrivait pas à y voir clair. Mais elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre l'esprit tranquille si ce psychopathe n'était pas arrêté rapidement. Et cette menace qui pèserait sur elle et sa famille nourrirait son angoisse permanente. Depuis ce matin, elle avait le ventre noué par la peur. Depuis qu'elle avait vu ce dossier et ces carnets à son nom, le plan de leur quartier, de leur domicile, toutes ces choses qui montraient à quel point Kendall faisait une fixation sur elle, comme sur les autres, et menaçait sa vie, sa famille. Elle était un peu soulagée de savoir Eliott et Martha auprès d'eux, ici, au poste. Ils ne craignaient rien ici. Mais ils n'allaient pas se terrer au commissariat pendant des jours. Ce soir, il faudrait rentrer dormir au loft, et si Kendall n'avait pas été arrêté d'ici-là, elle n'en dormirait pas de la nuit de le savoir dehors, les épiant peut-être, mettant en danger sa vie, celle de sa famille. Ils trouveraient quelque chose dans ces fichus carnets, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle était plus déterminée que jamais, et patiemment, son esprit analysait chaque mot griffonné par Kendall dans ce carnet.

 _Pendant ce temps-là dans la salle de pause ..._

Castle, debout près de la machine à café qui remplissait la tasse de Kate, patientait, tout en regardant sa mère, installée à la table, feuilletant un magazine, et Eliott, près d'elle, dans son landau. Il avait l'air si paisiblement endormi et si insouciant que, tout attendri, Rick ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour déposer doucement un baiser sur le front de son fils.

\- Ne le réveille pas, Richard ... J'ai mis un temps fou à l'endormir, lui fit remarquer Martha, levant les yeux de son magazine, pour boire une gorgée de thé.  
\- Il dort trop bien, ne t'inquiète pas ..., répondit Rick, avec un sourire. Regarde comme il est adorable ...  
\- Evidemment qu'il est adorable. C'est mon petit-fils ! s'exclama Martha à voix basse.

Rick sourit, amusée par la possessivité et la fierté de sa mère vis-à-vis d'Eliott. Une grand-mère totalement gaga de son petit bonhomme. Et il était heureux de la voir ainsi, toujours aux petits soins pour dorloter leur bébé.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, alors que la machine à café ronronnait doucement dans son dos.  
\- J'irais mieux si j'avais moins mal au derrière ... Ces chaises ne sont pas faites pour des fesses de vieille dame ..., ronchonna Martha.  
\- Tu n'es pas vieille, Mère ... Et puis si tu préfères, il y a un canapé dans l'autre salle de repos ...  
\- Non, non ... c'est bon, j'en ai vu d'autres, je préfère être à l'écart de l'agitation. Ici, c'est très bien, sourit Martha. Comment va Katherine ?  
\- Bien, je crois. Elle s'efforce de ne pas se laisser atteindre par tout ça ...  
\- Elle a l'habitude ..., constata sa mère, qui savait, bien évidemment que ce n'était pas la première fois que Kate était visée par un dangereux criminel.  
\- Malheureusement, oui. Ça fait partie du métier ... mais sa vie a changé, notre vie a changé, alors c'est moins facile qu'avant à gérer quand même ce genre de situation. Elle a eu tellement peur l'autre soir ..., et moi-aussi ...  
\- Oui, mais tout va bien, chéri.  
\- Oui, tout va bien, confirma-t-il, l'air un peu songeur, et inquiet malgré tout. Mais, parfois, un jour comme aujourd'hui, l'idée me traverse l'esprit qu'on devrait tout laisser tomber, et partir vivre notre vie, loin de tout ça.  
\- Je comprends ... Mais c'est votre vie, Richard. Vous ne seriez pas aussi heureux sans ces criminels à traquer, cette justice à rendre. C'est le sens que Katherine a donné à sa vie, c'est la flamme qui brûle en elle. Et en toi aussi ...  
\- Oui, bien-sûr, sourit-il, convaincu lui-aussi. Je le sais ... c'est juste l'angoisse qui me chamboule un peu, comme à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de vie, crois-moi ... J'ai la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé.  
\- Bien, sourit-elle. Parce que, tu sais, j'ai peur pour vous, Katherine et toi ..., pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais chaque jour que Dieu fait. Mais je vous sais heureux, totalement épanouis, et je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ce que vous êtes contre autre chose ...  
\- Tu sais que tu peux être adorable, répondit-il, avec un léger sourire, touché, mais ne voulant pas trop le montrer.  
\- Je sais ..., sourit-elle. Le monde est dangereux de toute façon ... flic, ou pas flic. Je peux me faire renverser demain en traversant la route ..., ou faire une attaque dans mon sommeil ..., ou bien glisser dans l'escalier de Theodore ..., et hop, bonjour la grande faucheuse !  
\- Mère ... Tu es démoralisante, grimaça-t-il.  
\- Non, réaliste ! s'exclama Martha. Vivre chaque instant comme le dernier, faire de ses peurs une force, voilà ma devise ...  
\- C'est la mienne, aussi. Et celle de Kate ..., répondit-il, se retournant pour prendre les deux tasses de café maintenant prêtes. J'aurais préféré qu'on n'ait pas à vous ramener ici, tous les deux, mais ...  
\- C'est bon, chéri ... Ne t'en fais pas pour Eliott et moi, on s'adapte ... Et si Katherine pense qu'il peut y avoir un danger, alors on est bien mieux ici, auprès de vous.  
\- J'espère qu'on l'aura retrouvé d'ici ce soir ...  
\- Avec tous ces charmants hommes en noir ..., commença-t-elle.  
\- Le FBI, mère ..., sourit-il, amusé.  
\- Oui, voilà, le FBI ... et votre amie Jordan, et Victoria, et tous ces fringants officiers qui s'agitent dans tous les sens, je sais que vous allez l'arrêter très vite, répondit Martha, se montrant plus confiante que jamais.

Depuis que son fils avait commencé à travailler en collaboration avec la Police de New-York, et Beckett en particulier, elle était passée par toutes les peurs et angoisses imaginables. Mais, avec le temps, elle avait appris à les maîtriser, et surtout à les garder pour elles. Elle sentait toute l'inquiétude de Richard, elle voyait combien Katherine, derrière son bureau plus loin, était totalement concentrée et déterminée, alors il était inutile d'en rajouter avec ses propres tourments. Elle était là pour alléger leurs inquiétudes, s'occuper d'Eliott, et contribuer ainsi à ce que toutes les conditions soient réunies pour que son fils et sa belle-fille puissent travailler le plus efficacement possible. Et elle leur faisait confiance. Ensemble, elle les pensait intouchables. C'était peut-être stupide, mais elle avait si souvent entendu Richard dire qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver quand il était avec Katherine, ou Katherine assurer de la même chose quand Richard l'accompagnait, qu'elle avait fini par se convaincre elle-aussi qu'une sorte de force divine les protégeait tous deux, et qu'ensemble, ils se sortaient de toutes les situations. Croire en cette bonne étoile, et en cette espèce de lien si particulier qui unissait Richard et Katherine, au travail ou dans la vie, lui permettait de remiser ses peurs au fond de son estomac, et de positiver.

\- Oui ... On a les meilleures équipes qui soient. Kendall n'est pas plus malin qu'un autre. On va le coincer, assura Rick. J'y retourne ... S'il y un souci ...  
\- Pas de souci, chéri.  
\- Ok. A tout à l'heure ..., sourit-il, en quittant la pièce, les cafés à la main.

Il rejoignit Kate, toujours aussi concentrée, et retrouva sa place, déposant les tasses sur le bureau.

\- Merci, sourit-elle, prenant aussitôt sa tasse pour boire une gorgée. Eliott s'est endormi ?  
\- Oui, il dort comme un ange. Ne te fais pas de souci pour lui, répondit-il avec un sourire. C'est notre fils, il est comme un petit poisson dans l'eau ici ...  
\- C'est vrai ..., acquiesça-t-elle, amusée par la comparaison, alors que Rick attrapait un carnet pour se remettre immédiatement au travail.  
\- Toujours rien trouvé d'intéressant ? poursuivit-il, impatient d'obtenir enfin une information décisive.  
\- Non ..., répondit-elle, d'un air un peu dépité, alors que son attention était tout à coup attirée par un élément dans le carnet qu'elle lisait. Dis, tu te souviens de la date à laquelle Scott a couché avec Donna ?  
\- Non ..., pas précisément. C'était il y a trois semaines je crois, maximum un mois. C'était assez récent, puisqu'après il y a eu Adeline ...  
\- Oui ..., donc c'était en juin ..., résuma-t-elle, en réfléchissant, perplexe face à ce qui était inscrit dans ce carnet.  
\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, voyant que Kate avait probablement mis le doigt sur un élément intéressant.  
\- Les premières notes qu'a prises Kendall au sujet de Donna remontent au 12 avril ..., annonça-t-elle, en le dévisageant pour observer sa réaction.  
\- Le 12 avril ? Ce n'est pas possible ..., répondit aussitôt Rick, catégorique.  
\- Si, je t'assure. Regarde ..., lui fit Kate, en lui tendant le carnet. Le 12 avril, et ensuite il y a des observations régulièrement en avril, puis en mai ... Il l'a suivie plusieurs soirs, et le matin aussi ... certains week-end ...

Stupéfait, Rick lut et relut encore les dates inscrites dans le carnet, feuilletant les pages suivantes, pour réaliser qu'en effet, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Mais c'était totalement illogique et incompréhensible.

\- Comment peut-il avoir commencé à épier Donna avant qu'elle ne couche avec Scott ? demanda-t-il, autant pour Kate que pour lui-même.  
\- Ça n'a aucun sens ...  
\- Scott s'est peut-être trompé sur la date ..., suggéra-t-il, cherchant une explication logique.  
\- Non. Donna a dit la même chose que lui.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant ce premier soir, et avaient flirté. Kendall a pu en être témoin, et voilà ..., ça a suffi ...  
\- Scott ou Donna nous en auraient parlé, je pense. Mais il faudrait revérifier auprès de Scott ...  
\- Parce que sinon, ça veut dire qu'il connaissait Donna avant qu'elle ne couche avec Scott, et qu'il avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle avant même qu'elle n'ait de relation avec Scott ..., expliqua Rick.  
\- Ça n'a pas de sens, objecta Kate. Ce n'est pas son mode opératoire. Et quelle probabilité il y avait que Donna rencontre Scott ensuite et couche avec lui ?  
\- Une infime probabilité. Enfin non ... une probabilité zéro même ...C'est vraiment bizarre ..., répondit-il, alors que Shaw les rejoignait, arborant son air des bonnes nouvelles.

Tous deux interrompirent leur conversation pour la regarder s'avancer.

\- Tory vient de faire mouche avec les images de vidéosurveillance autour de l'entrepôt, annonça-t-elle. On voit Kendall, dans une rue à environ deux blocs de l'entrepôt, un peu avant 8h, conduire un van blanc, immatriculé au nom d'un certain Francisco Alvarez.  
\- Bingo ..., répondit Castle. Il ne se cache plus.  
\- Il ne savait pas encore qu'il avait oublié ses clés et qu'on pourrait remonter à son box, lui fit remarquer Kate.  
\- On a lancé un avis de recherche pour le véhicule, continua Shaw. Des officiers du 3ème District vont aller trouver ce Francisco Alvarez pour voir s'il sait quelque chose. Ils iront plus vite que nous, ils sont plus près. Il est fiché. Quelques petits trafics divers ...  
\- Peut-être que Kendall lui a loué son véhicule ... ou volé ..., constata Rick.  
\- Oui ... Dans tous les cas, on tient peut-être quelque chose ... Ce gars, Alvarez, en sait peut-être plus sur Kendall, s'il a une planque par exemple ...  
\- On a du nouveau aussi, Jordan ..., l'interrompit Kate. Peut-être que tu vas pouvoir y voir plus clair que nous, parce que c'est incompréhensible ...  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Kendall a commencé à épier Donna deux mois environ avant qu'elle ne rencontre Scott pour la première fois, et ne couche avec lui, expliqua Kate, en lui tendant aussitôt le carnet pour qu'elle fasse le constat par elle-même.  
\- C'est impossible, répondit-elle, ses yeux parcourant les informations. Bon sang ... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Est-ce que Scott et Donna s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant ce premier soir ?  
\- Non. Dans son interrogatoire, Donna a raconté tous les détails de cette première rencontre, répondit Shaw. Je l'ai relu des dizaines de fois, je le connais par cœur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Scott avant ce soir-là.  
\- Je ne vois qu'une explication alors, continua Beckett. Il a choisi Donna avant ..., pour une raison ou pour une autre, et l'a amenée à rencontrer Scott.  
\- Comment aurait-il pu faire ça ? demanda Castle.  
\- Je n'en sais rien ..., répondit Kate.  
\- C'est impossible que le hasard ait joué ainsi en sa faveur, ajouta Shaw. Impossible ...  
\- Alors Kendall l'a choisie dans le but qu'elle succombe aux charmes de Scott ... et les a amenés à se rencontrer d'une manière ou d'une autre, répondit Beckett.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ?  
\- Peut-être que Scott n'était pas assez productif à son goût, répondit Castle. Il avait déjà Ellen et Samantha dans le collimateur. Il visait Kim depuis des mois, mais il lui fallait une deuxième victime pour l'associer à Kim. Scott n'avait plus de relation, plus de petite-amie. Kendall a donc pu lui en fournir une ...  
\- Mais pour amener Donna à rencontrer Scott, ça supposait qu'il entre en contact avec elle.  
\- Avec elle, ou avec Scott, ajouta Kate, pour l'amener à se retrouver dans ce bar où ils se sont rencontrés. Ensuite, Kendall a pu faciliter le hasard. Donna est le type même de femme qui plaît à Scott.  
\- Oui. C'est le profil qu'il aime séduire, confirma Shaw. Kendall a pu se dire que ça collerait, et ça a collé, en effet.  
\- Mais comment amener l'un et l'autre à se retrouver dans ce bar ? demanda Castle, perplexe.  
\- Donna était à cette soirée pour l'anniversaire d'un ami, répondit Jordan. Sept amis l'accompagnaient. On a vérifié tous les noms et casiers judiciaires, déjà. Il n'y avait rien de suspect.  
\- Alors il est entré en contact avec Scott pour le diriger vers ce bar, en conclut Rick.  
\- Scott n'a jamais été en contact avec Kendall. Il nous l'a dit, leur fit remarquer Kate.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils ont une connaissance commune, expliqua Rick, qui semblait avoir une théorie. Kendall a pu, via cet ami commun, amener Scott à se retrouver dans ce bar. C'est possible. Ecoutez ça ... L'ami commun que nous appellerons Rahan pour préserver son identité est un fêtard invétéré. Kendall sait que Rahan sort souvent boire quelques verres avec Scott, alors il lui parle d'un nouvel endroit super qu'il devrait tester. Convaincu, Rahan propose à Scott de sortir le samedi suivant dans ce même bar, où Kendall savait, pour l'avoir traquée, épiée, surveillée, que serait Donna avec ses amis ...  
\- Une bien jolie histoire, Castle, constata Shaw, avec un petit sourire taquin.  
\- Ce n'est pas une simple histoire, rétorqua-t-il. C'est la preuve que c'est possible ..., avec un peu de chance, de persuasion, il a pu faire en sorte que Scott et Donna se retrouvent le même soir au même endroit. Et je suis sûr qu'en réfléchissant un peu, on pourrait trouver d'autres moyens de procéder.  
\- Oui, c'est possible ... sur le papier ... mais dans la réalité, ça paraît insensé ..., répondit Kate. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal ?  
\- Parce qu'il est taré, c'est tout, conclut Rick.  
\- Et pourquoi pousser Donna vers Scott en juin alors qu'entre temps, début mai, il m'avait repérée à Central Park ? demanda Beckett.  
\- Parce que tu es à part, Kate. Tu es sa cerise sur le gâteau ..., répondit Jordan. Il a prévu autre chose pour toi.  
\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans les carnets ? demanda Kate, soudain alarmée que Jordan puisse avoir appris un élément la concernant.  
\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de plus. Je te l'aurais dit tout de suite, sinon, la rassura aussitôt son amie.  
\- Ok. On devrait aller demander à Scott comment il a atterri dans ce bar ce soir-là, répondit Kate.  
\- Ça ne nous dira pas où Kendall se planque ..., lui fit remarquer Castle.  
\- Non. Mais ça permet d'éclaircir l'histoire ..., répondit Kate.  
\- C'est vrai, sourit-il, croisant son regard déterminé.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans Brooklyn, aux environs de 14h30 ..._

Dans la salle de bain, face au miroir, Jake peaufinait les détails de l'apparence qu'il devait se donner. Il avait positionné la barbe avec une précision chirurgicale, et s'occupait maintenant des lentilles qui allaient changer la couleur de ses yeux. C'était un détail, mais il savait, par expérience, que quelques petits détails de ce genre suffisaient à changer une apparence. Il avait été surpris les premières fois qu'il avait fréquenté, en modifiant son apparence, des lieux où on le connaissait comme le lieutenant Jake Kendall, car les gens qui avaient l'habitude de le croiser n'y avaient vu que du feu. Le fauteuil roulant y avait sûrement été pour quelque chose aussi. Il ne lui manquerait plus qu'une paire de lunettes, un peu de gel, et le tour serait joué : il aurait l'apparence sous laquelle Donna le connaissait, une apparence, qui, a priori, avait déjà permis de duper les agents et flics chargés de la protéger puisqu'elle n'avait pas annulé leur rendez-vous. On avait dû vérifier son identité, du moins celle qu'il endossait quand il côtoyait Donna, et juger, en toute logique, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour elle. Il avait, bien-sûr, pensé que les flics pouvaient désormais savoir et lui tendre un piège tout à l'heure. Mais il était impossible qu'ils soient remontés jusqu'à sa fausse identité, et qu'ils aient pu établir un lien avec lui. Même dans son box, ses carnets, son ordinateur, il n'y avait rien qui puisse les mettre sur cette piste. Il en était persuadé. Il avait observé plusieurs fois l'immeuble depuis ce matin, parcouru le quartier aussi, et il n'y avait rien de suspect. Il saurait reconnaître immédiatement sur le visage de Donna si son comportement n'était pas habituel. Il était entrainé, c'était son métier, à décrypter l'attitude des gens. Et elle ne le tromperait pas. Ni même les agents qui, peut-être, s'ils faisaient correctement leur boulot, l'escorteraient jusque dans le couloir. Il saurait immédiatement. Et il n'aurait aucune pitié pour ses collègues. S'il avait le moindre doute, il tirerait, et prendrait la fuite. Il maîtrisait ce genre de situation tendue à l'extrême, personne n'était meilleur que lui pour sauver sa peau dans ces circonstances. Mais tout cela n'était qu'utopie, car ses collègues ne pouvaient pas avoir le moindre doute. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il avait trop pensé les détails depuis des mois pour avoir commis une erreur.

Depuis ce matin, il avait réussi à calmer un peu son énervement, en se concentrant sur la diversion qu'il avait mise en place. Il avait passé quelques minutes à commander des billets vers de multiples destinations, histoire d'occuper un peu les équipes chargées de le retrouver et, éventuellement, de leur laisser croire qu'il pouvait être en train de prendre la fuite. Mais, même si cela lui ferait gagner un peu de temps, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution parfaite pour l'après. Il savait où il se cacherait, mais sans le matériel qu'il aurait dû récupérer à l'aube dans son box, il ne pourrait survivre ainsi que deux ou trois jours, quatre tout au plus, alors qu'il avait initialement prévu de faire de cet endroit son repaire pour les prochaines semaines à venir. Trois jours, ce devrait être suffisant. D'ici là, les flics auraient normalement fini de passer l'immeuble et le quartier au peigne fin, et il devrait pouvoir se faufiler, retrouver la lumière du jour, et disparaître, en se forgeant une nouvelle identité. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser les détails maintenant, parce qu'il avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs, et que l'excitation l'empêchait de se concentrer. Donna serait là dans une heure trente, et il ne devait se concentrer que sur ça. L'agression, puis la fuite afin de gagner sa planque. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Il se connaissait, et savait qu'il finirait par perfectionner les détails de la suite de son plan, le moment venu. Il n'avait plus aucune hésitation désormais ; plus les minutes défilaient, plus il sentait son excitation s'accentuer, l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines, et l'impatience grandir. Il ne ressentait aucune peur. Au contraire, il avait hâte. Il avait pensé tout cela depuis si longtemps, et il savait que cette phase-là devrait se passer sans encombre. Il jubilait intérieurement d'avoir pu manipuler Donna jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir lire la stupeur dans ses yeux quand elle réaliserait ce qui l'attendait ; sentir son corps sous le sien ; la voir chercher à se débattre, l'entendre supplier, comme toutes les autres ; et la frapper pour la faire taire, la maîtriser, la dominer, avant de voir cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux s'évanouir, son souffle mourir quand il serrerait son cou. S'il avait pu faire avancer le temps plus vite ...

Concentré sur les détails de son apparence, il passa ses doigts dans le flacon de gel, puis dans ses cheveux, se coiffant avec minutie. Il jubilait aussi de la façon dont il allait duper les flics. Ils devaient logiquement penser qu'il était impossible de s'en prendre à Donna, Adeline ou même Kate, avec la protection qui avait été mise en place. Mais il allait déjouer leur surveillance, et il prouverait qu'il était le plus fort, le plus malin aussi. Kate, surtout, verrait qu'elle ne serait jamais à l'abri. Si l'enquête n'en avait pas été à ce stade si avancé, aujourd'hui, c'est elle qu'il s'apprêterait à agresser. Elle, son but ultime, auquel il avait pu goûter quelques jours plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en la touchant, palpant son corps, la sentant se débattre sous lui, incapable de contrer ses coups, n'avait fait que confirmer sa motivation, sa détermination, son excitation aussi. Il ne regrettait pas finalement de ne pouvoir agir pour le moment. Elle était trop protégée, et très maligne. Mais il savait comment il agirait, le moment venu. Il se ferait oublier quelques temps, et quand ils s'y attendraient le moins, son mari et elle, il agirait. Et alors, ce serait une extase inouïe. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne regrettait pas de devoir se contenter de Donna pour le moment. C'était un peu comme si son petit plaisir suprême, Kate Beckett, serait encore meilleur en patientant un peu. Ce serait encore plus excitant finalement qu'elle puisse constater qu'il était intouchable, capable de violer et tuer qui il voulait quand et comme il voulait. Il suffisait qu'il l'ait décidé. Excitant aussi d'imaginer Kate mourir d'angoisse pendant des semaines quand lui serait libre, menaçant sa vie.

Positionnant ses lunettes sur son nez, il scruta son image quelques secondes dans le miroir, le visage figé, fermé, comme s'il tentait de lire à travers son double, ou de chercher trace du lieutenant Kendall derrière cet autre qu'il était maintenant. Il n'y avait pas que cette apparence, non il était un autre désormais. Le lieutenant Kendall était mort ce matin quand il avait quitté son appartement, et abandonné sa vie. Sur cette pensée, il s'accroupit face à la vieille baignoire, tâtonna sur le carrelage de la paroi et déplaça la plaque pour dévoiler l'issue qui permettrait sa fuite. Puis, satisfait, il passa dans la chambre, se saisit de son arme, qu'il fourra à sa ceinture, puis de son arme d'entraînement, dont il vérifia le chargeur, avant, elle-aussi, de la fixer à sa taille. Il dissimula le tout sous sa chemise, ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, et rejoignit le salon pour aller jeter un œil aux informations à la télévision. Rien de nouveau. Toujours son visage à l'écran. Toujours les mêmes images de la rue où il vivait jusqu'à ce matin, avec des véhicules de police. Et les mêmes témoignages de ses anciens voisins qui repassaient en boucle, décrivant à quel point ils étaient surpris de découvrir qu'ils vivaient auprès d'un psychopathe. La conférence de presse du maire aussi, et du chef de la police de New-York, qui répétaient que tout était mis en œuvre pour retrouver et arrêter le lieutenant Jake Kendall. Tout était mis en œuvre, oui. Mais il avait un temps d'avance sur eux, comme depuis le début. Et il aurait disparu, comme par magie, avant même qu'ils ne puissent réaliser où il se trouvait.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapitre 46**

 _12ème District, New-York, 15h._

Dans la salle de travail, ils s'étaient maintenant tous rassemblés autour de Shaw, qui collectait les informations qui pouvaient s'avérer utiles. Elle s'occupait de la saisie dans la base de données du FBI et, regardant s'afficher les éléments sur le grand écran translucide installé au fond de la pièce, elle réfléchissait. Beckett, Castle, Kim et Jo Garcia, mais aussi Scott Mc Garrett étaient tous plongés dans la lecture de ces carnets fourmillant de petits détails, pour l'instant tous inutiles. Ryan les avait rejoints et épaulait l'expert du FBI chargé d'analyser le contenu de l'ordinateur portable retrouvé dans le box de Kendall. Dans la salle voisine, les agents Wade et Clayton avaient toujours fort à faire pour vérifier les différentes destinations que pourrait avoir emprunté Kendall s'il avait décidé de s'enfuir. Pour l'instant, il n'avait emprunté aucun des trajets qu'il avait réservé, ni en train, ni en bus, ni avion. Ce n'était que des fausses pistes, probablement volontairement mises en place pour retarder l'investigation, mais on se devait de tout vérifier.

Francisco Alvarez, le propriétaire du fourgon blanc, que Kendall avait conduit, peu avant huit heures, aux abords de l'entrepôt de Brooklyn, avait été interpellé par la police du 3ème District, et Shaw l'avait interrogé par visioconférence. Il avait d'abord refusé de parler, mais quand on lui avait expliqué qu'il encourrait de graves sanctions pour complicité de meurtre avec un tueur en série, il s'était ravisé et avait finalement expliqué qu'il connaissait bien le lieutenant Kendall, et qu'il avait l'habitude de lui rendre quelques menus services. En échange, celui-ci fermait les yeux sur ses petits trafics, et lui avait permis une ou deux fois d'éviter de passer par la case prison. Kendall n'était donc pas un flic aussi intègre qu'on l'avait imaginé ; du moins, il savait user de sa stature et de sa position pour servir ses intérêts de psychopathe. Alvarez avait donc loué son van au lieutenant Kendall, pour quelques centaines de dollars, deux jours plus tôt. Et Kendall le lui avait rendu dès ce matin, aux environs de huit heures et demi. Une équipe de la scientifique était en route pour le domicile d'Alvarez afin de perquisitionner le véhicule. Alvarez n'avait pas donné d'autre information digne d'intérêt. Il ignorait si Kendall avait un autre pied à terre, et où il pouvait se cacher. Il resterait néanmoins en garde-à-vue, par précaution, au cas où on ait besoin de l'interroger à nouveau plus tard.

On s'était penché sur les invraisemblances concernant Donna, et la façon dont Kendall avait pu amener Donna et Scott à se rendre dans ce bar, où ils s'étaient rencontrés, puis séduits. Scott avait affirmé que c'était un bar qu'il connaissait très bien, et fréquentait régulièrement. Il avait décidé de lui-même d'y aller ce soir-là, et il était seul. Aucun ami ne lui avait donc suggéré l'idée. Il n'avait jamais revu Kendall depuis l'Académie de Police, ni dans ce bar, ni ailleurs. Il avait confirmé, de nouveau, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré Donna avant ce soir-là, et lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kendall avait commencé sa surveillance sur Donna avant même qu'ils ne se connaissent. Si Scott s'était rendu dans ce bar de lui-même, alors c'est Donna qui avait été influencée d'une manière ou d'une autre par Kendall, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas croire au hasard. On avait donc appelé Donna, sur son lieu de travail, un centre social de Manhattan où elle était bénévole. Elle avait répété ce qu'elle avait déjà dit lors de son interrogatoire initial : ce soir-là, elle fêtait un anniversaire avec plusieurs collègues du centre-social, qui tous, étaient des amis. Elle ne se souvenait pas qui avait eu l'idée de se rendre dans ce bar. Les identités des sept collègues avaient donc été revérifiées, et on venait de les convoquer dans l'urgence pour un nouvel interrogatoire. Tous arriveraient aussi vite que possible. On en avait profité pour rappeler à Donna la plus grande prudence, et surtout de s'en tenir Comprendre cette énigme était essentiel pour avoir une vision claire et précise de la stratégie de Kendall, et de sa façon de penser. Il y avait un mystère, et une incohérence, et c'était souvent dans ce genre de détails que se cachait la clé pour résoudre une enquête.

La tension était donc à son comble ici, et dans le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, les visages étaient graves, soucieux mais concentrés et déterminés. De temps en temps, on s'interrompait pour discuter d'une information, on échangeait quelques mots, on réfléchissait, et puis aussitôt, on se replongeait dans le décryptage de ces carnets, qui, on l'espérait allaient forcément finir par parler et révéler un élément important. Ces carnets et l'ordinateur de Kendall étaient la seule piste concrète qu'ils avaient. Les recherches sur le terrain, dans les gares, aéroports, ne donnaient rien. Des forces conséquentes avaient pourtant été mobilisées, des barrages filtrant établis sur les axes permettant de quitter la ville. Mais Kendall, avec son art du camouflage, pouvait facilement passer entre les mailles du filet. Et à pied ou en transport en commun, encore plus aisément qu'en voiture. Il pouvait se déplacer via le métro, passant totalement incognito, ou même en taxi. Et restait l'hypothèse, privilégiée, qu'il ne cherchât pas à fuir pour le moment, mais soit caché quelque part dans New-York. Il fallait trouver où, et ne pas désespérer surtout, face au manque d'éléments concrets.

 _Brooklyn, un peu avant 16h ..._

Donna, accompagnée des deux agents fédéraux qui ne la quittaient plus depuis quelques jours, remontait à pied la rue menant jusqu'à chez son ami, Jason, avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. C'était un quartier plutôt mal famé de Brooklyn, mais elle avait l'habitude d'avoir affaire à ce genre de population, de par le centre social où elle travaillait, si bien qu'elle n'était jamais inquiète quand elle avait à s'aventurer par ici. Elle avait rencontré Jason au centre social, quelques mois plus tôt. Comme nombre de personnes qui fréquentaient le centre, en quête de quelques moments de loisirs ou simplement de chaleur humaine, Jason vivait seul, coupé du monde. Le centre offrait à tous ces gens éprouvés par la vie une présence, et des activités encadrées par les bénévoles. Elle avait vite sympathisé avec Jason, dès le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Il venait voir simplement, ce jour-là. Il était timide, et réservé, et très complexé par sa situation, et son handicap récent. Victime d'un accident de voiture, il était paraplégique, et avait, dans le même temps, divorcé, et vu sa femme partir s'installer à l'autre bout du pays avec sa fille. Ses amis s'étaient éloignés aussi, et sans travail sans famille, il survivait avec son allocation handicap dans ce quartier de Brooklyn. Comme elle le faisait avec tous ceux qui fréquentaient le centre, elle avait longuement parlé avec lui, l'avait incité à prendre part aux activités, malgré son handicap. Elle l'avait trouvé attachant, attendrissant, plein d'humour aussi. Ils avaient sympathisé, et elle avait l'impression que sa présence auprès de lui, l'amenait à positiver et à retrouver le sourire. Ils étaient sortis une fois ou deux, en dehors des activités proposées par le centre, et elle était allée dîner chez lui aussi. Il ne venait pas toutes les semaines au centre, mais elle avait à cœur de garder le contact, par téléphone, et de ne pas le perdre de vue, parce qu'elle se souciait trop de tous ces gens, malmenés par la vie.

Depuis deux minutes, tout en marchant, l'agent Carter lui rappelait les consignes habituelles. Elle les connaissait par cœur, depuis lundi, depuis que cette surveillance étroite avait été mise en place. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur. Un peu peut-être. Mais de voir les agents Carter et McBride lui coller aux basques la rassurait finalement. Elle ne voyait pas comment ce tueur en série pourrait s'en prendre à elle avec ces deux gros bras qui ne la quittaient pas des yeux et observaient chacun de ses gestes. Elle avait évité de regarder les informations aujourd'hui. Elle savait, oui, puisque tout le monde en parlait, que le tueur, Jake Kendall, avait pris la fuite. L'agent Shaw, quelques minutes plus tôt, lui avait rappelé d'être extrêmement prudente. Mais ressasser ses inquiétudes ne servirait à rien, et suivre les informations non plus. Elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce psychopathe pouvait vouloir s'en prendre à elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, d'après l'agent Shaw, il avait commencé à l'espionner avant même qu'elle ne rencontre Scott Mc Garrett, et comment son aventure d'un soir pouvait l'avoir mise dans la liste de ses cibles. Il y avait sûrement des tas d'explications psychologiques, mais comme pour le reste, elle évitait d'y penser, et s'attelait à remiser son angoisse au fond de son ventre. Elle n'était pas du genre à vivre cloîtrée ni à arrêter de vaquer à ses occupations parce qu'un criminel pouvait être un danger. Elle ne céderait pas à la peur ni à la panique. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

\- Vous attendrez qu'on ait inspecté le bâtiment pour vous présenter chez votre ami, la prévint l'agent Carter, alors qu'ils arrivaient face à l'immeuble de Jason Myers.

Ils se contenteraient d'inspecter les couloirs et divers recoins, de repérer les sorties et entrées du bâtiment. Ils ne pouvaient pas vider l'immeuble de ses habitants pour inspecter chaque appartement, bien-sûr, mais prendre connaissance de l'immeuble était indispensable.

\- Oui. Comme d'habitude, répondit-elle, habituée, depuis l'aube, à voir chaque endroit où elle allait être passé au peigne fin par les deux agents.

\- On devra aussi s'assurer que personne d'autre que Jason ne se trouve à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ajouta McBride.

\- Jason vit seul ... et ...

\- On doit vérifier. Kendall pourrait l'avoir manipulé et se trouver à l'intérieur.

Ils avaient vérifié l'identité de Jason Myers, quelques jours plus tôt déjà, comme celle de tous les gens que fréquentait Donna : ses amis, ses proches, collègues et toutes ses connaissances. Et il n'y avait rien à signaler pour ce pauvre homme, dont elle s'occupait via le centre social. Mais Kendall pouvait se cacher quelque part à proximité, et agir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils étaient donc sur le qui-vive depuis ce matin. Leurs collègues avaient réussi, à l'aube, à se faire berner par ce psychopathe qui avait pris la fuite. Alors tous les deux étaient plus que consciencieux et prudents. Si Kendall pointait le bout de son nez, ou tentait quelque chose, ils étaient prêts à agir.

\- Ok, répondit-elle, consciente du danger malgré tout.

Elle était lasse de toute cette surveillance, de se sentir ainsi constamment sous le contrôle de la police, mais c'était pour son bien, elle le savait. Ces hommes lui sauvaient peut-être la vie, alors elle, qui était plutôt de nature rebelle et au caractère bien trempé, prenait son mal en patience. Elle avait hâte qu'enfin ce Kendall soit arrêté, et qu'elle puisse retrouver le cours de sa vie.

\- Je resterai dans le couloir, continua McBride. Carter sera à l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- J'ai le droit de profiter librement de mon ami, ou le temps est chronométré ? demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire ironique.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, Donna, répondit l'agent McBride, avec son sérieux et son air impassible habituels. Mais tant que ce taré vous a dans le collimateur, on ne sera jamais bien loin.

Elle acquiesça d'un regard, et tous trois pénétrèrent dans le vieil immeuble de briques rouges, en partie délabré. Des jeunes garçons occupés à discuter dans le hall filèrent en vitesse quand ils les virent entrer. Ici, on reconnaissait des flics au premier coup d'œil, même en civil.

\- Vous faites souvent cet effet aux gens ? plaisanta Donna, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui. Question d'habitude, répondit l'agent Carter, esquissant un sourire.

\- C'est au quatrième ... précisa Donna, s'apprêtant à appeler l'ascenseur.

\- Prenons l'escalier, plus pratique pour inspecter les lieux, répondit McBride, la main sur son arme à sa ceinture. On va monter jeter un œil jusqu'au dernier étage. Vous restez avec nous.

Elle soupira, à l'idée de devoir gravir les six étages à pied, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et les précautions des agents Carter et McBride étaient indispensables.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, 16h10_

Dans la salle de travail régnait un silence pesant, presque angoissant, tant chacun était concentré sur sa mission. Le Capitaine Gates venait de faire une apparition, pour s'enquérir de l'avancée de l'investigation, et motiver ses troupes. Quelques minutes seulement, avant de rejoindre son bureau, où la gestion de la situation de crise était plus que complexe.

C'est Ryan qui rompit le silence, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Kendall, où l'expert du FBI venait de faire apparaître deux photographies.

\- Je crois qu'on a quelque chose, annonça-t-il, amenant tout le monde à relever aussitôt la tête pour le dévisager, plein d'espoir.

\- On vient de trouver ces photos qui avaient été effacées ... elles étaient sur la mémoire cachée ..., ajouta le technicien.

Tous les deux se décalèrent afin que tout le monde puisse apercevoir les deux photos affichées sur l'écran. Celles, en gros plan, d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, barbu, portant des lunettes. Des selfies apparemment vu l'angle de prise de vue.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Scott, perplexe, en fixant l'écran.

\- C'est Kendall ..., répondit Beckett, qui malgré le camouflage, ne se laissait plus duper.

\- Aussi fort que Clark Kent, une paire de lunettes, une barbe, et le tour est joué ..., constata Castle. Il est méconnaissable ...

\- Sauf que notre gars n'est pas Superman ..., leur fit remarquer l'agent Shaw. On va diffuser la photographie, dès fois qu'il se soit grimé ainsi pour disparaitre. Ron, transmettez-la au Capitaine Gates, Elle va s'en charger.

\- Ok, répondit le technicien.

\- Je connais cet homme ..., les interrompit Kim Garcia, dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'écran, comme si elle cherchait à se souvenir. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

\- Qui ? Kendall ? demanda Ryan, perplexe.

\- Non ... enfin si, Kendall avec ce look-là, ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, expliqua-t-elle, en réfléchissant. Bon sang ..., je ne me souviens pas ...

\- Peut-être l'homme qui t'a abordée dans la supérette ? suggéra Jo, son mari.

\- Non, non ... c'est dans les dossiers sur lesquels on travaille depuis lundi, j'ai vu cet homme, j'en suis sûre ... On a revu les dossiers tellement de fois, leur fit-elle, cherchant encore et encore dans ses souvenirs. Laissez-moi réfléchir deux secondes ...

Tous la dévisageaient, suspendus à ses lèvres, avec espoir qu'elle se souvienne, sentant qu'on venait de mettre le doigt sur un élément important.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin, avec soulagement. Oui ... C'est un ami d'Adeline ou de Donna, je ne sais plus laquelle ... Il y a un gars qui a cette tête dans le dossier. Je me souviens de la barbe ...

\- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Shaw, se tournant vers l'écran translucide, pour, de quelques touches du bout des doigts, faire apparaître la liste et les photographies des amis d'Adeline sur la gauche, et ceux de Donna, sur la droite.

Elle les fit défiler à l'écran, alors que tous scrutaient les noms et visages en quête de cet homme barbu.

\- Stop ! Là ! s'exclama Scott. C'est un ami de Donna. Il est là.

\- Ce n'est pas Kendall sur cette photo, constata Beckett.

\- Non. C'est Jason Myers, répondit Jordan. C'est la photo du fichier des permis de conduire. Elle date un peu, mais ça paraît clair que Kendall a voulu ressembler à cet homme.

\- Handicapé, paraplégique, il habite Brooklyn, lut Castle sur l'écran, alors que Shaw avait affiché en gros les informations le concernant. Sans emploi.

\- Pourquoi Kendall prendrait l'apparence de Jason Myers ? demanda Kim.

\- Pour approcher Donna ? suggéra Ryan.

\- Si elle connait bien Jason Myers, Kendall ne la tromperait pas comme ça ..., lui fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Il a peut-être simplement trouvé que l'apparence de Myers était un bon moyen de se camoufler, proposa Jo. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire de particulier.

\- Non, ça veut dire quelque chose, assura Shaw. Ça nous ramène encore à Donna. Il y a un mystère derrière tout ça ... Il aurait pu se camoufler n'importe comment.

\- Et il l'a fait. Sur les images du Boum Boum Boum, il n'avait pas cette apparence-là, expliqua Ryan. Ni dans la rue quand Gutierrez l'a aperçu l'autre nuit ...

\- Alors pourquoi avoir choisir de ressembler à un ami de Donna ? demanda Castle, en réfléchissant, intrigué par ce mystère.

\- Jason Myers a été interrogé ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non. C'est une connaissance du centre social où Donna travaille. Il se déplace en fauteuil roulant, expliqua Shaw. On l'a éliminé des suspects potentiels, et il ne semblait pas assez proche d'elle pour être digne d'intérêt.

\- Et si le vrai Jason Myers n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ? suggéra Castle. Si Kendall avait pris l'identité et le physique de cet homme pour se rapprocher de Donna via le centre social où elle travaille ?

\- Oui, répondit Beckett, comprenant le cheminement de la pensée de Castle. C'est peut-être ainsi qu'il l'a amenée, elle, ou un de ses collègues, à choisir ce bar le soir où elle a rencontré Scott.

\- C'est se donner beaucoup de mal quand même, constata Scott.

\- Ce n'est pas se donner du mal pour lui, lui fit remarquer Shaw. Il adore ça, c'est le genre de préparatifs qui doivent l'exciter.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'il compte nous tromper, et attirer Donna dans ses filets ..., continua Castle.

\- Et déjouer la surveillance qu'on a mise en place, termina Beckett. Si l'on croit qu'elle est avec son ami Jason Myers, on n'aura aucun soupçon ...

\- Oui, et une fois grimé, Kendall ressemble assez à cette vieille photo de Jason Myers pour qu'on y voie que du feu ..., ajouta Ryan.

\- Jordan, affiche l'emploi du temps de Donna s'il te plaît ! lui lança Kate, comme tout à coup prise d'une grande inquiétude.

Tous comprirent ce qui pouvait se jouer, fixant l'écran où Shaw se hâtait d'afficher les informations concernant Donna. Comme pour Adeline, la moindre de ses activités programmées avait été saisie dans la banque de données, ainsi que les lieux qu'elle était amenée à fréquenter pour le travail ou ses loisirs, et les personnes qu'elle rencontrerait. Si Donna avait prévu de voir son ami Jason ces jours-ci, alors ce pourrait être un moyen de coincer Kendall, et de le prendre sur le fait. Ils ne saisissaient pas toutes les complexités du stratagème que pouvait avoir mis en place Kendall, ni les subtilités du lien qui unissait Jason Myers, Donna et Kendall, mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Il y avait urgence à vérifier les éléments suspects. Les réflexions et analyses viendraient plus tard.

\- Oh ... Mon Dieu ..., constata Kim, sous le choc de ce qu'elle lisait, et que tout le monde découvrait avec stupeur et angoisse.

\- Donna doit rendre visite à Jason Myers cet après-midi. A 16h, ajouta Ryan, regardant sa montre, inquiet.

\- Elle doit être chez lui ..., répondit Castle, alors que Shaw n'avait pas perdu une seconde en réflexion supplémentaire, et s'était saisi de son téléphone pour appeler les agents Carter et McBride, et leur ordonner d'intervenir au plus vite.

\- Ryan, va prévenir Gates ! Qu'elle envoie des hommes en renfort. Et des secours ! lui ordonna Beckett, le regardant quitter presque simultanément la pièce au pas de course.

Ils ignoraient s'ils avaient vu juste. Mais si c'était le cas, alors Donna était en ce moment-même entre les mains de ce psychopathe. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Soit Kendall se faisait bien passer pour Jason Myers depuis un moment, et tentait de s'en prendre à Donna, à la barbe et aux yeux de tous. Soit il y avait une autre explication, et Donna ne courait aucun danger. Mais leur instinct leur disait malheureusement que les minutes étaient comptées et que le mode de fonctionnement de Kendall correspondait parfaitement à ce type de stratégie. Et l'angoisse s'était emparée d'eux, alors qu'ils s'impatientaient, attendant que les agents sur place répondent au téléphone.

 _Au même moment, à Brooklyn ..._

Donna avait tenté d'hurler quand il s'était emparé d'elle, mais aussitôt une main puissante s'était refermée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son et même de respirer. Croulant sous le poids de son corps, elle se débattait, gesticulant, usant de toutes ses forces pour essayer de l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. Tout était allé si vite, et elle n'avait d'abord pas compris ce qui se passait, tellement elle ne s'y attendait pas. Sous le coup de la stupeur, elle avait mis du temps à réagir. Si seulement elle avait crié plus tôt. Les agents Carter et McBride n'étaient pas loin, là, dans le couloir. Il suffirait qu'elle parvienne à crier assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. Alors elle tentait en vain de se dégager de l'emprise de Jason, Kendall, ou peu importe comment il s'appelait. Il avait retroussé sa robe, baissé ses dessous, et l'écrasant de son poids, la main fermement posée sur sa bouche, il tentait de déboutonner la braguette de son pantalon. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire sans se battre, et haletant contre sa main, un bras coincé sous le coude de cet homme, elle le frappait de sa main libre, s'agrippait à lui, le griffait. De temps en temps, le regard impassible, il bloquait sa main, et lui chuchotait d'arrêter de bouger, lui disant que cela ne servait à rien, et pour lui faire comprendre clairement les choses, il lui assénait un violent coup au visage. Elle saignait au front. Elle sentait le sang qui coulait et venait se mêler aux larmes sur ses joues.

Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, et tentait simplement de rester en vie. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Tout le monde savait le sort que « John l'étrangleur » réservait à ses victimes. S'il parvenait à la violer, il l'étranglerait. Alors il fallait l'empêcher d'agir, se battre, gêner ses mouvements pour gagner du temps, retarder l'inévitable, et peut-être parvenir à crier, appeler à l'aide. Mais les agents Carter et McBride n'allaient pas s'inquiéter avant un moment. Quand elle était censée être ainsi occupée ils ne vérifiaient que tout allait bien que toutes les demi-heures environ. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cet appartement, mais sûrement pas plus de cinq minutes. Tout était allé si vite.

Jason l'avait accueillie, dans son fauteuil, comme d'habitude, et avait salué, comme si de rien n'était les agents qui l'accompagnaient. Il les avait laissés jeter un œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et ils avaient inspecté chaque pièce, avant de ressortir, la laissant seule avec lui. Il avait verrouillé la porte. Elle se souvenait bien de son geste, mais Carter et McBride n'avaient pas dû entendre, sinon ils auraient réagi sans doute. Ensuite, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien. Elle l'avait vu se lever, totalement sous le choc de le voir debout sur ses deux jambes. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser, il avait bondi sur elle, l'empêchant de crier, et la soulevant pour la transporter jusque dans la chambre.

Allongée sur le lit, elle avait chaud, étouffait contre sa main. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ainsi que son bras écrasé sous son coude. Elle se débattait toujours, tentait de lui donner des coups de genoux, alors qu'il avait, cette fois, réussi à déboutonner son jean et s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'elle. Mais tout à coup, alors qu'elle n'espérait plus, elle crut entendre un bruit, un peu lointain, une sonnerie de téléphone sans doute dans le couloir. Elle vit qu'il l'avait entendue aussi, car, sans relâcher pour autant la pression sur sa bouche, il arrêta de bouger, et sembla tendre l'oreille. Elle vit son regard changer. Peut-être était-ce de la panique, de la peur. Elle n'aurait su dire. Mais il avait perdu cette lueur de folie, tellement étrange qu'il avait plus tôt, comme s'il était possédé, et incapable de raisonner. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser davantage la situation, usa de ses dernières forces pour essayer de lui échapper, en profitant de sa déconcentration, mais un violent coup résonna dans sa tête, le noir se fit, et elle sentit qu'elle perdit connaissance.

 _Une heure et demi plus tard ..._

Dans la chambre où, un peu plus tôt, Kendall avait tenté de violer Donna, Castle, Beckett et Shaw étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Sans perdre une seconde, et sans laisser à quiconque le temps de s'appesantir sur ce qui venait d'arriver, le Capitaine Gates et Shaw avaient envoyé des dizaines d'officiers et d'agents sur Woodrow Street, à Brooklyn, où s'était produit le drame. Ils réalisaient qu'ils venaient d'empêcher le pire. Donna allait s'en tirer. Les agents Carter et McBride avaient été prévenus juste à temps, avaient enfoncé la porte, et surgi dans l'appartement, trouvant la jeune femme inconsciente, étendue sur le lit. Malgré un important traumatisme crânien, elle était en vie. Incapable de parler pour le moment, traumatisée, elle avait été prise en charge immédiatement par les secours, et transférée à l'hôpital. Kendall avait été interrompu en pleine action, mais il avait pu prendre la fuite, avant même que Carter et McBride ne pénètrent dans l'appartement. Il était probablement sorti par la fenêtre et avait emprunté l'escalier de secours. Carter et McBride ne l'avaient pas vu. Il n'avait pourtant probablement que très peu de temps d'avance sur eux, mais en se penchant à la fenêtre, dans les secondes qui avaient suivi le drame, ils n'avaient rien vu, comme si Kendall s'était rapidement volatilisé. Ordre avait été donné à toutes les patrouilles dans le secteur de se rendre immédiatement sur place, et de boucler le quartier. Kendall ne pouvait pas leur échapper encore une fois. L'immeuble avait été vidé de ses habitants, et chaque appartement, chaque couloir, ainsi que les sous-sols, étaient en cours d'inspection. La brigade cynophile venait d'arriver et cherchait la piste de Kendall dans la rue en bas de l'immeuble.

Pour Castle, Beckett et Shaw, la colère et l'agacement avaient remplacé l'angoisse des dernières heures. Ils s'étaient encore fait berner par Kendall. Ils étaient pourtant si proches, à deux doigts de le cueillir en flagrant délit. Mais il avait préféré renoncer à Donna pour sauver sa peau. Il avait probablement entendu le téléphone des agents dans le couloir, et avait décidé de prendre la fuite.

\- Il ne peut pas être bien loin, bon sang, constata Shaw, se penchant à la fenêtre, pour observer la rue, énervée.

\- C'est quand même dingue, répondit Rick, balayant la pièce du regard. Ce taré a toujours un temps d'avance. Comment fait-il ?

\- Il a pensé tout cela depuis des mois, lui rappela Beckett, pensive. Il avait prévu un moyen de prendre la fuite au cas où les choses tournent mal.

Ryan, l'air grave et concentré, entra à ce moment-là dans la chambre, son calepin à la main.

\- Je viens de trouver le propriétaire. Kendall louait cet appartement depuis huit mois presque, annonça-t-il. Paiement en liquide tous les mois. Les voisins disent qu'il n'était jamais là, et ne le voyaient que très rarement.

\- Ok. Ça confirme ce qu'on pensait ...

Dans l'appartement, on avait retrouvé un autre ordinateur portable, et un téléphone, et le minimum vital. Kendall ne vivait pas ici, et n'avait pas prévu d'y vivre au vue des placards complètement vides aussi bien en nourriture qu'en vêtements. Les équipes scientifiques étaient à pied d'œuvre pour explorer le moindre recoin de l'appartement, mais il y avait peu de chance d'y trouver quoi que ce soit.

\- Cet appartement servait juste à se donner une couverture avec Donna, et nous mener en bateau, constata Beckett.

\- Oui, confirma Shaw. Manipuler ainsi Donna depuis des mois lui permettait quand l'étau se resserrerait de parvenir à agir avec elle malgré tout.

\- Donna était plus accessible qu'Adeline White-Reese, ajouta Ryan. Avec la garde personnelle du sénateur White-Reese, l'approcher était plus que risqué ...

\- Oui. Il s'était préparé à ce qu'éventuellement l'enquête ait suffisamment avancé pour mettre en péril ses plans, expliqua Shaw, réfléchissant en même temps qu'elle analysait les choses. Donna était en quelque sorte sa bouée de secours. Il lui fallait une victime qu'il pourrait atteindre quoi qu'il arrive, pour l'associer à Kim. Alors il a réussi à se construire sa propre victime idéale, qui entre dans son schéma, dans son mode opératoire ...

\- Ça aurait pu ne pas marcher ..., constata Castle.

\- Mais ça a marché ..., tellement bien marché, soupira Beckett, songeant à la rigueur et minutie du plan de Kendall. Donna a eu de la chance ...

C'était donc ça son plan. Il fallait être redoutable de patience pour construire un schéma pareil, pour penser tant de détails, manipuler ainsi les gens. Mais sans doute était-ce aussi ce qui excitait Kendall. Il n'était pas juste un violeur et un tueur, perturbés par un passé psychologique douloureux et ses obsessions. Non, il y avait en lui quelque chose de malsain, qui, sans doute, avait toujours été là. Il ne violait et ne tuait pas juste pour assouvir des pulsions incontrôlables et calmer ses angoisses. Il prenait plaisir à échafauder des plans, aussi. C'était un véritable sociopathe, d'une intelligence et d'un pragmatisme impressionnant, pour avoir réussi à tromper tout le monde depuis des années. Mais c'était là un trait propre à la plupart des sociopathes. Cette capacité à duper leur entourage. Kate, concentrée, réfléchissait, non pas seulement à la personnalité de cet homme, mais à la façon dont il avait pu penser la suite de son plan. Il fallait le dénicher, où qu'il soit. Elle avait quitté le poste, après avoir embrassé rapidement Eliott, qui profitait toujours paisiblement des histoires et chansonnettes de Martha, mais la peur ne la quittait pas.

\- C'est plus que futé ... complètement fou, mais très futé ..., constata Castle, l'air impressionné, autant qu'effrayé.

\- Oui ... mais où est-il passé maintenant ? demanda Ryan, perplexe face à la situation.

\- Il faut essayer de penser comme lui, répondit Castle. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, il aurait violé et tué Donna, et ensuite ?

\- Il serait sorti comme il l'a fait, par la fenêtre, expliqua Ryan. Il aurait pris l'escalier de secours et aurait filé avant qu'on ait le temps de réaliser que Donna était morte.

\- Et après ? continua Castle.

\- Après il peut disparaître n'importe où.

\- Oui, mais il sait qu'on va le traquer dans toute la ville. Il y aura bientôt plus d'agents du FBI et de flics dans New-York occupés à le pister que je n'en ai jamais vus, leur fit remarquer Rick.

\- Sans moyen de transport, sans argent, malgré ses relations avec quelques petites crapules, ça peut vite se compliquer pour lui, constata Ryan.

\- Il peut s'en sortir malgré tout ... peut-être qu'il a une autre planque ailleurs, un autre appartement de ce type. On ne sait pas combien lui rapportaient ses petits arrangements avec les malfrats du coin ..., ajouta Shaw.

Un instant, tous silencieux, ils réfléchirent, chacun rassemblant les éléments, observant la chambre, son lit défait, sa fenêtre grande ouverte, et sur le côté la porte menant à la salle de bain, ouverte elle-aussi quand les agents Carter et McBride étaient arrivés.

\- Pourquoi les centaines de rations de survie ? demanda soudain Kate. Pourquoi tout ce matériel dans le box ? La corde, les lampes-torche ? Et tout ce stock de piles ?

\- Il comptait se cacher ..., répondit Shaw, en réfléchissant.

\- Se cacher sans sortir au grand jour, pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être repéré, ajouta Castle, sentant qu'ils tenaient là une piste.

\- Dans un endroit sombre, sans lumière du jour, sans électricité, d'où les lampes-torche ..., continua Beckett.

\- Un endroit peut-être difficile d'accès ... d'où la corde ..., poursuivit Rick. Un endroit où il serait totalement invisible et où on ne viendrait pas le traquer parce qu'on n'y penserait pas ...

\- Les égouts ? suggéra Ryan.

\- Agent Shaw, les interrompit un officier faisant irruption dans la chambre, la scientifique dit que Kendall n'a pas pu s'enfuir par l'escalier de secours. L'échelle est bloquée au niveau du deuxième étage, il ne pouvait pas atteindre le sol. Il n'aurait pas pu sauter. Il y a presque vingt mètres de haut.

Tous échangèrent un regard surpris par cette information. Si Kendall n'avait pas descendu l'échelle de secours, alors il était monté.

\- Et par les toits ? demanda Jordan.

\- Impossible. L'échelle de secours n'atteint pas le sommet, répondit l'officier.

\- Il aurait pu passer par un appartement voisin ? suggéra Ryan. Sortir par ici, longer le mur, et atterrir chez le voisin ?

\- Ou descendre d'un étage par l'échelle, et trouver une fenêtre ouverte, proposa Castle.

\- On a fait évacuer tout l'immeuble dans les vingt minutes qui ont suivi, répondit Shaw. Les officiers de patrouille étaient en bas très vite, il n'y a quasiment aucune chance ... qu'il soit passé par un autre appartement. Où en sont les interrogatoires des voisins ?

\- Toujours en cours, répondit Ryan. Rien pour l'instant. Mais il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça. A 16h, les gens travaillent ... ou s'occupent de leurs petits trafics dans le coin.

\- Ok. Il faut continuer à vérifier les appartements, un par un ... Sean, dites à Wade et Clayton de ma part de faire activer les choses, ordonna Shaw au jeune officier, qui acquiesça d'un regard, et fila vers la porte d'entrée, conscient de l'urgence de la situation.

\- Et s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'immeuble ? Par où serait-il passé ? demanda Beckett, regardant la chambre du sol au plafond.

\- Il n'y a aucune issue, répondit Rick. On a fait le tour du studio, pas de moyen d'en sortir autrement que par la porte ...

\- Les grilles d'aération sont trop étroites, ajouta Ryan, en observant les murs.

\- Peut-être que j'ai une hypothèse ..., leur fit Jordan, qui semblait soudain avoir une idée. Un endroit sombre, difficile d'accès, sans électricité, où on ne viendrait pas le traquer ...

En même temps qu'elle théorisait, elle s'avança jusque dans la salle de bain, et observa les lieux.

\- Le système de chauffage de l'immeuble est probablement ancien, continua-t-elle. Comme le système hydraulique. Dans les vieux immeubles, les conduites passent par des espaces suffisamment grands pour qu'un homme s'y introduise et s'y déplace. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ces vieux immeubles à New-York ...

Elle s'accroupit face à la baignoire, où se trouvait, dans le carrelage, une large plaque permettant d'accéder à l'arrivée d'eau.

\- L'un de vous aurait de quoi bouger cette plaque ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai un couteau-suisse ..., répondit Ryan, en extirpant l'objet de sa poche.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il se planque là-dedans ? s'étonna Beckett. C'est étroit.

\- On va voir ça ..., notre gars est costaud, mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement on peut se faufiler là-dedans, répondit Shaw, s'attelant à faire bouger la plaque.

Tous les trois l'observèrent déplacer la plaque de carrelage, et faire apparaître un trou suffisamment large pour s'y glisser. Elle passa la tête à l'entrée, aperçut les arrivées d'eau, comme prévu, mais aussi un vaste trou vertical, par lequel passaient différentes canalisations, et où il y avait bien assez de place pour se faufiler.

\- Bon sang, leur fit Castle, admiratif. Je vous l'avais dit ... un psychopathe spéléologue ...

\- Il pouvait avoir préparé le terrain. Il est parti par-là, et a refermé la plaque de l'intérieur.

\- Comment savoir s'il est là-dedans ? demanda Ryan.

\- Il nous faut les plans de l'immeuble, répondit Shaw. Normalement, ça fonctionne en circuit fermé. Les voies où passent les canalisations doivent ressortir au niveau des sous-sols du bâtiment ...

\- Et avoir des accès dans chaque appartement, sous les baignoires probablement, ajouta Beckett.

\- On ne peut pas envoyer des hommes vérifier, ajouta Shaw. Il doit être armé. S'il est vraiment là-dessous, ce serait suicidaire ...

\- J'ai une petite idée pour le faire sortir, annonça Castle, fièrement. On va le traquer comme les rats. Enfumer les galeries pour le pousser à regagner une sortie, et il ne restera plus qu'à le cueillir le moment venu. En espérant qu'il soit bien là-dedans ...


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapitre 47**

 _Brooklyn, aux environs de 18h30 ..._

Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, coincé dans un des recoins de la canalisation, entre le quatrième et le troisième étage, Jake ruminait sa rage et sa colère. Il pestait contre lui-même, et sur les nerfs, ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il était théoriquement en sécurité ici, mais il avait raté son coup. Il avait passé des mois à planifier l'agression de Donna, à s'exciter en sentant le moment arriver. Tout était pourtant sécurisé normalement. Il avait réfléchi à chaque détail, et il ne comprenait pas comment les flics avaient pu remonter si vite jusqu'à lui et trouver qu'il était Jason Myers. Il avait forcément commis une nouvelle erreur, et il y réfléchissait, entre deux coups de colère, depuis qu'il avait rejoint sa planque, se faufilant sous la baignoire. Il avait dû laisser quelque chose dans le box qui leur avait fait comprendre sa stratégie, ou peut-être sur son ordinateur portable. Si seulement il n'avait pas oublié ce fichu jeu de clés dans la poche de son jean. Tout était parti de là. Sans ça, il serait tranquille à l'heure actuelle. Il était en pleine euphorie, quelques heures plus tôt, avec Donna, quand il avait dû renoncer et fuir. Il n'y avait pas plus frustrant que d'être coupé ainsi en plein élan et de voir son moment être ruiné de cette façon. Il avait nourri son excitation de la stupeur de Donna, de la rage avec laquelle elle se débattait. Il avait aimé ça, et tout se déroulait comme prévu. Les agents n'y avaient vu que du feu quand ils étaient entrés pour jeter un œil dans l'appartement. Mais quand il avait entendu cette sonnerie de téléphone, dans le couloir, il avait compris, et n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque. Les agents étaient derrière la porte : soit il fuyait sur le champ, soit il menait à bien son projet, et risquait d'être pris en flagrant délit. Le choix avait été vite fait. Il avait frappé Donna suffisamment fort pour qu'elle s'évanouisse et se taise. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'étrangler, et sans l'avoir fait sienne avant, cela n'aurait eu aucun intérêt. Et il avait fui, se précipitant dans la trappe de la baignoire. Depuis, il patientait et fulminait. Il s'était déjà raté sur Kim, quelques jours plus tôt. Et maintenant Donna. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi mauvais, après avoir pensé tout cela pendant des mois. Certes, il restait le plaisir de faire les gros titres, de marquer l'histoire de la ville. Mais il doutait de lui. Tout à coup, alors que depuis des mois, il maîtrisait totalement la situation, il se sentait minable. Il voyait ses angoisses envahir son esprit, et ces petites voix lui rappelant combien il était un incapable, combien les femmes étaient manipulatrices, et méprisables. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Ce soir aurait dû être son moment de gloire. Il aurait violé et tué Donna, puis joui tranquillement de cette petite victoire, caché dans l'obscurité des canalisations. Mais au lieu de ça, de rage face à son cuisant échec, il avait donné un coup de poing dans le mur en béton, et sa main le faisait maintenant atrocement souffrir.

Il devait absolument parvenir à se calmer. Jamais les flics ne penseraient à le traquer ici. Ils imagineraient qu'il s'était enfui par la fenêtre. L'essentiel était sauf. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faufilait dans les canalisations. Il repéré les lieux à plusieurs reprises. Il avait stocké ici quelques rations de survie, un peu d'eau, et de quoi s'éclairer, mais il ne pourrait pas rester aussi longtemps que prévu. Il aurait trois jours pour réfléchir à la suite. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il arrive à s'extraire d'ici, discrètement pour poursuivre son chemin. Un chemin qui, un jour, le mènerait jusqu'à Kate Beckett. Mais il avait vu son but ultime s'éloigner après cet échec. Il avait commis des erreurs qu'il serait impossible de réitérer quand il s'attaquerait à Kate. Mais il n'en était pas là. Loin de là même. Il devait déjà penser la suite. Pour le moment, il entendait de temps en temps des pas résonnant dans les couloirs ou appartements du dessus. Les flics seraient là un moment encore à étudier les lieux, et la scientifique aussi, à prélever divers indices. La patience serait sa meilleure alliée. Elle l'avait toujours été. Patience et prudence étaient ses maîtres mots.

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble ..._

Dans l'ancienne chaufferie de l'immeuble, en sous-sol, Ryan et les agents Wade et Clayton, patientaient, tendus, alertes, l'arme au poing, devant la grille d'arrivée des vieilles canalisations de gaz et d'eau, des canalisations qui dataient de la fin du XIXème siècle, et avaient, depuis, été remplacées par des systèmes de chauffage plus efficaces. Mais les conduits inutilisés étaient demeurés en l'état, et on pensait toujours que Kendall se terrait quelque part dans les profondeurs désertées de la bâtisse. Voilà deux heures et demi qu'il s'était volatilisé, et les experts et techniciens de la scientifique étaient formels : Kendall ne pouvait pas avoir fui par les fenêtres de l'immeuble et les échelles de secours. Pas aussi rapidement. Et pas sans avoir été contraint d'escalader la façade ou de sauter de plus de vingt mètres de haut. Il était athlétique, certes, mais c'était impensable. D'autant plus que les agents McBride et Carter avaient dû se pencher à la fenêtre de la chambre très peu de temps après sa fuite, puisque Donna, d'après les médecins et la violence du coup reçu n'était probablement pas restée inconsciente plus d'une minute. Et ils n'avaient rien vu. Ils étaient catégoriques. Ils n'avaient pas vu Kendall, ni sur l'échelle, ni au bord d'une fenêtre ou accrochée à une façade. Ils avaient pensé qu'il avait été très rapide, ignorant, sur le coup, depuis combien de temps il avait fui. Tous les appartements avaient été passés au crible, sans succès. Les trois quarts d'entre eux étaient vides et fermés à clé au moment des faits, en plein après-midi. Les voisins avaient tous juré ne rien avoir vu ni entendu. Il était impossible de quitter l'immeuble autrement que par l'escalier central et l'ascenseur. On était donc maintenant quasiment certains que Kendall n'avait jamais quitté l'immeuble, et que, depuis le studio qu'il louait, il avait réussi à trouver une cachette, probablement dans ce vieux réseau de canalisations qui couraient entre les étages.

Depuis l'appartement de Kendall, transformé en centre de crise, Shaw, Castle, Beckett et un nombre considérable d'agents coordonnaient la suite des opérations. On avait récupéré les plans, et un spécialiste plombier-chauffagiste avait été dépêché sur place. Il avait confirmé en effet que tous les vieux immeubles de Manhattan comprenaient ce type de canalisations et de voies d'accès, dans lesquelles, un homme pouvait aisément se glisser. D'après lui, si quelqu'un était là-dedans, ses mouvements devaient être plus que limités. C'était un véritable labyrinthe où la respiration était difficile, et où en plein été, la chaleur devait être étouffante. Il n'y avait pas de véritable issue si ce n'est la sortie des canalisations, au niveau de la chaufferie du sous-sol. Kendall pouvait aussi éventuellement tenter une sortie par un des appartements de l'immeuble, mais c'était extrêmement compliqué. On avait donc retenu la judicieuse idée de Castle : enfumer les canalisations pour pousser Kendall, s'il se terrait bien là, à sortir à l'autre bout du réseau. Le procureur, le maire de New-York, et le chef de la Police avaient donné l'ordre de lancer les opérations vingt minutes plus tôt, et les machines diffusant des vapeurs irrespirables tournaient maintenant à plein régime en divers points d'entrée du réseau.

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder ..., constata Ryan, jetant un œil à sa montre, dans la pénombre du sous-sol.

Il était impatient d'en finir. Concentré, attentif, il ne pensait qu'au moment où il verrait Kendall s'extirper de ces canalisations, et où il pourrait le rendre inopérant. Ce psychopathe avait tué quatre femmes, dont une des leurs, l'officier Velasquez. Il avait agressé Beckett, violé Kim, et tenté de s'en prendre à cette femme, Donna. Sans compter son ami, son coéquipier, qui était toujours couché sur un lit d'hôpital parce que ce malade l'avait presque mitraillé, malgré les sommations. Javi allait bien maintenant, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Alors il n'était plus question de laisser Kendall les duper comme ça. Ce psychopathe, un flic en plus, pourrirait en prison, dans le meilleur des cas.

\- Oui ..., ça fait bien vingt minutes ..., répondit l'agent Wade, concentré, fixant la bouche de sortie des canalisations, l'arme braquée vers le mur.

Le spécialiste avait estimé qu'il faudrait une trentaine de minutes pour que les fumées se propagent et poussent Kendall vers la sortie. Il fallait patienter, mais le moment fatidique approchait. Ils avaient beau être maintenant convaincus que Kendall se cachait dans ces canalisations, tant qu'il ne serait pas là, à terre, menotté, ils ne seraient pas rassurés. Il fallait en finir.

 _Plus haut, dans les canalisations ..._

En quelques secondes, Jake avait compris ce qui se passait. Il avait d'abord senti l'odeur des fumées, et s'était interrogé sur leur origine. Eclairant de sa lampe la profondeur du tunnel étroit où il se trouvait, il avait vu peu à peu les vapeurs grossir pour se transformer en fumées épaisses, qui avaient commencé à lui piquer les yeux et à le faire toussoter. Il savait d'où venaient ces fumées, et que les flics supposaient, à juste titre, qu'il se trouvait là. L'angoisse s'était emparée de lui, et pris de panique, il avait tenté de réfléchir. L'air allait bientôt devenir irrespirable, et il risquait de mourir asphyxié s'il restait ici. Il était fait comme un rat, à moins de trouver, de toute urgence une voie de sortie. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Du moins il n'y en avait qu'une qui le mènerait au sous-sol, où les flics l'attendaient probablement. Il réfléchissait, en vain, voyant les fumées s'épaissir, et se protégeant la bouche et le nez au moyen de son tee-shirt qu'il avait humidifié. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il tenta de trouver une solution, jusqu'à renoncer, abasourdi par le fait de réaliser que sa vie venait de s'écrouler, et qu'il ne pourrait plus fuir. La rage bouillait en lui, mais son instinct de survie le porta à se faufiler, et ramper à travers les canalisations pour échapper aux fumées qui l'enveloppaient dorénavant.

 _Dans les sous-sols, quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Wade, Clayton et Ryan entendirent d'abord le mouvement dans la canalisation, alors qu'au même moment, les premières fumées s'échappaient de la bouche de sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent Kendall, rampant, haletant, s'extirper du tunnel, et s'effondrer à genoux, à bout de souffle. Ils se ruèrent sur lui le plaquant au sol, lui hurlant de croiser les bras dans son dos. Il obéit, sans chercher à se défendre, suffoquant sous l'effet des fumées qu'il avait inhalées. Un instant suffit pour que Ryan, tâtonnant le long de son corps, le désarme puis que Clayton le menotte. Après des jours passés à le pister, le traquer, trouver un moyen de le coincer, il était là, allongé sur le sol, immobile et silencieux, visage contre terre, totalement soumis à leurs directives. Ryan se saisit aussitôt de son talkie-walkie pour transmettre la bonne nouvelle quelques étages plus haut, où tout le monde attendait l'information qui allait les soulager. C'était fini. Terminé. Kendall allait payer pour les crimes qu'il avait commis.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, aux environs de 19 h30_

Derrière la vitre sans tain, dans la petite pièce jouxtant la salle d'interrogatoire, Castle berçait doucement Eliott, blotti au creux de ses bras. De l'autre côté, Kendall était assis là, les yeux encore rougis par les fumées. Impassible, il patientait, les mains jointes et menottées, posées sur la table. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils arrêtaient un tueur en série, bien que souvent ils finissent morts, mais comme à chaque fois, Rick se demandait ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête d'un tel psychopathe. De la colère probablement. De la peur peut-être face à ce qui l'attendait. Il se demandait s'il pouvait éprouver des remords, des regrets, s'il y avait une part d'humanité en lui, et si au moins, il ressentait de la peine pour ses proches, pour les gens qui l'aimaient. Ou si simplement tout ce qu'il regrettait c'était de ne pas avoir été assez malin pour leur échapper. Il était là, sous ses yeux, et pourtant Rick peinait encore à réaliser que tout était fini. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient à bout de pareille enquête, il lui fallait un temps pour que l'angoisse s'évanouisse totalement, et qu'il soit pleinement rassuré. En le voyant là, sans réaction aucune, comme depuis son arrestation, il était en colère. Cet homme avait violé l'intimité de Kate, et s'il avait pu lui mettre son poing dans la figure et lui dire ses quatre vérités, il l'aurait fait. Mais il avait promis à Kate qu'il ne s'approcherait pas de lui. Alors, comme pour s'assurer qu'il resterait paisiblement en retrait, et se concentrer sur des choses positives, il avait retrouvé son petit bonhomme, tandis que Martha avait filé pour un rendez-vous urgent, contente de pouvoir retourner vaquer à ses occupations en toute sérénité.

Le poste avait presque retrouvé son calme. Les agents du FBI étaient déjà en train de remballer leur matériel, prompts à rentrer à Washington et se préparer pour une nouvelle mission. Ryan, épaulé par plusieurs lieutenants et officiers s'occupaient de finaliser les procès-verbaux et les derniers détails de l'enquête, pendant que Wade et Clayton étaient partis pour l'hôpital, interroger Donna, qui allait bien, malgré l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Quant à Gates, elle se préparait pour sa conférence de presse finale. D'ici peu, le maire et le chef de la Police de New-York seraient là pour la féliciter, et annoncer aux New-Yorkais la bonne nouvelle. Shaw venait de tenter d'interroger Kendall, juste histoire de voir ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais il n'avait rien à dire, et n'avait pas décroché un mot, gardant cette attitude froide et fermée depuis son arrestation. Totalement impassible, il s'était muré dans le silence, ne dialoguant plus qu'avec lui-même.

L'arrivée de Kate qui le rejoignait dans la petite pièce le tira de ses pensées. Elle venait de faire le point avec Shaw et Gates sur le bouclage de l'enquête, et le transfert de Kendall vers la prison de Rikers Island.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt, tandis qu'elle refermait la porte dans son dos.  
\- Il n'a pas demandé d'avocat. Le procureur a ordonné qu'il soit placé en détention immédiatement, expliqua-t-elle. Il sera transféré dans l'heure.  
\- Parfait, répondit Rick, jetant un œil vers Kendall, toujours immobile.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est un endroit très approprié pour Eliott, lui fit remarquer Kate avec un petit sourire, observant Eliott, blotti contre la poitrine de Rick.  
\- Il dort ... C'est dommage justement, il va rater son premier interrogatoire, répondit Castle, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire ..., lui fit-elle, fixant Kendall par la vitre sans tain. Il ne va probablement pas ouvrir la bouche ...  
\- Tu es sûre que tu veux lui parler ? demanda Rick, soucieux à cette idée.  
\- Oui ...  
\- J'ai peur que ça ne te fasse plus de mal qu'autre chose ...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire. Je veux juste savoir, je veux comprendre ... ça m'agace ce blanc dans l'histoire ... Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Je sais ... moi-aussi, ça m'agace les blancs dans les histoires ... mais il n'y a peut-être pas plus à comprendre que ce qu'on sait déjà. Et il n'a pas l'air décidé à parler.  
\- Oui ... On verra ... Mais s'il parle, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il me dise, tu ne bouges pas de là, ok ? lui fit-elle, sachant combien son mari était touché par ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause de Kendall, et pouvait donc réagir sous le coup des émotions.  
\- Ok.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis. Juré. Craché, énuméra-t-il, souriant. Croix de bois, crois de fer, si je mens, je ...  
\- C'est bon, Rick ..., sourit-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de jurer sur tous les saints ... Je te fais confiance.

Elle s'approcha, et se pencha vers Eliott, pour embrasser ses cheveux, et respirer ce doux parfum de bébé qu'elle aimait tant et trouvait si apaisant. Puis, doucement, elle releva la tête vers Rick, croisa son regard, et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa un bras dans son dos pour la prendre contre lui, et ils restèrent un instant ainsi, front contre front.

\- On l'a coincé ..., chuchota-t-elle, doucement.  
\- Oui. On l'a coincé, confirma-t-il, avec un sourire plein de soulagement. C'est fini ...

Il embrassa son front avec tendresse, simplement heureux que tout soit fini, et qu'ils puissent reprendre le cours de leur vie, plus sereinement. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une hâte : rentrer à la maison avec sa petite famille, et souffler un peu.

\- J'y vais ..., lui fit-elle. Et ensuite, on rentre.  
\- Ok. Je crois que Papa et Maman ont bien besoin de repos après toutes ces émotions.  
\- Oui. A tout de suite ...

Il la regarda quitter la pièce, et se tournant de nouveau vers la salle d'interrogatoire, il la vit entrer, pour faire face à Kendall.

 _Dans la salle d'interrogatoire ..._

En entrant, Kate vit aussitôt le regard de Kendall se poser sur elle, un peu comme s'il était surpris de la voir ici. Toujours impassible, sans réaction, ni le moindre mouvement, mais ses yeux la fixaient. Elle l'observa en s'avançant vers la table, et tenta, encore une fois, de se souvenir de la façon dont cet homme, à l'Académie, avait pu commencer à faire une fixation sur elle. Il l'avait probablement vue se faire embrasser par Scott, le lendemain de la soirée des anciens élèves de l'Académie, dans ce gymnase où ils étaient allés s'entraîner. Mais pourquoi elle ? Il y avait d'autres femmes à l'Académie, bien plus jolies sûrement, plus extraverties qu'elles, plus frivoles avec les hommes. Jordan lui avait expliqué que, justement, elle avait pu lui sembler être l'inverse de tout ce que Kendall reprochait aux femmes. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, elle ne sortait pas avec ses collègues, savait les rembarrer, et rivaliser avec eux. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur son objectif : devenir flic. Elle était peut-être ainsi devenue une sorte d'idéal pour lui. Et la théorie de Jordan était que, quand il l'avait vue embrasser Scott, il avait pu ressentir une colère profonde, et s'être senti trahi dans ses convictions au point de ressentir une violente haine et une envie de s'en prendre à elle. Mais ce n'était que des théories de profilage, et même si Jordan était une experte, et que Beckett lui faisait entièrement confiance, elle avait besoin de faits, d'éléments concrets pour comprendre. Comment un simple baiser échangé avec Scott avait-il pu faire basculer Kendall ainsi ? Elle voulait bien croire que les psychopathes avaient une façon de penser et de voir les choses qui n'avait de logique que pour eux, mais c'était tout de même invraisemblable et inexplicable pour elle. Et il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

\- Jake Kendall ..., fit-elle froidement, se plantant debout, face à la table et le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, en la fixant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kate se présente ainsi face à lui. Mais il aurait dû se douter qu'une flic de sa trempe ne manquerait pas l'occasion de venir le provoquer, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il remarqua la plaie à sa tête, mais c'est surtout son corps et ses formes qu'il s'appliqua à décrypter. Elle était encore plus sublime et sexy ici, maintenant qu'il avait tout le loisir de la contempler, que l'autre soir, dans la nuit, où il n'avait pas pu savourer l'instant comme il l'aurait voulu. Sa peau légèrement bronzée, les formes de sa poitrine moulées dans son tee-shirt, ses longues jambes fuselées dans son jean. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner. Elle était si proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'effluve de son parfum, et c'était totalement enivrant. Il n'aurait sans doute plus le loisir d'approcher une femme pour le restant de ses jours, alors autant en profiter maintenant. Il savourait donc cette excitation, cette envie d'elle, et ce besoin qu'il avait aussi de la dominer, la soumettre à ses désirs, la frapper. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence d'une de ses cibles de choix, des images affluaient dans sa tête, de manière incontrôlable. Il fantasmait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir, comme il l'avait fait depuis des semaines. Mais il n'en ferait rien. Plus jamais il ne pourrait approcher Kate Beckett, ni aucune autre. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il avait joué. Et il avait perdu. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il bouillait intérieurement d'une rage folle, qui le consumait, au point d'avoir envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. C'était une fureur inexplicable, incontrôlable, comme si la seule chose qui le faisait tenir jusqu'à présent venait de s'effondrer, de disparaître à tout jamais. Il n'était plus rien désormais. L'histoire retiendrait peut-être son nom, comme l'un des tueurs en série qui avait fait trembler New-York, mais quel intérêt cela avait-il s'il ne pouvait plus agir et entretenir ce qu'il était devenu ?

\- Ce doit être rageant de se faire coincer pour un simple jeu de clés oublié dans une poche de jean ..., continua Beckett, tentant de capter son attention.

Elle pouvait sentir la colère qui bouillait en lui. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il fulminait. Mais elle voyait aussi cette façon lubrique dont il la regardait. Il n'avait pas cet air arrogant propre à certains tueurs en série, qui, même une fois capturés, continuent de vous provoquer ou de vous toiser de haut, comme s'ils avaient gagné, malgré tout. Non, lui, il était là, arrêté après une cavale mémorable, accusé de quadruple homicide, sans compter les multiples violences, tentatives de viols, coups et blessures, et allait passer le restant de ses jours en prison. Mais ses pulsions incontrôlables demeuraient intactes, et elle devinait les fantasmes qui pouvaient se jouer dans la tête de ce psychopathe. C'était le reflet de ce qu'il était, et à le voir ainsi, incapable de se maîtriser en la regardant, elle pouvait comprendre comment il avait pu être poussé à s'en prendre à ces femmes. Elle comprenait le mécanisme, oui, mais Kendall n'était pas le simple jouet de ses pulsions, non, il avait un côté machiavélique aussi, ils s'en étaient rendus compte depuis ce matin. Et ce machiavélisme était le signe d'un esprit parfaitement intelligent, capable de raisonnement et de comprendre les conséquences de ses actes. Il était donc pleinement responsable des horreurs qu'il commettait, et se réjouissait même de leur impact.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il soudain, froidement, presque mécaniquement, la prenant par surprise, tant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde.  
\- Vous, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? répondit-elle, sèchement, le dévisageant.

Lui évitait son regard et fixait son corps, face à lui. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota, immobile sur sa chaise, les mains figées. Seuls ses yeux parcouraient son corps. En le voyant ainsi, elle avait du mal à imaginer le flic qu'il avait pu être quelques heures, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait l'air totalement possédé par cet autre qu'il était devenu, qu'il s'était forgé au fil des mois. Le lieutenant Jake Kendall avait bel et bien disparu.

\- Vous savez déjà, qui je suis, non ? rétorqua-t-il. Et vous savez parfaitement ce que je voulais. Je suis sûr que les profilers du FBI ont décortiqué ma vie, mon histoire, et dressé le tableau du parfait psychopathe que je suis.  
\- En effet, oui ... Mais vous savez que le profilage ne suffit pas à donner toutes les réponses.

Il avait commencé à parler, et elle ne voulait pas le braquer, alors autant la jouer conciliante. Elle avait besoin de comprendre et depuis des jours qu'elle réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas trouvé pourquoi il s'était ainsi focalisé sur elle. Alors malheureusement, elle avait besoin de lui pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire près de quinze ans plus tôt.

\- Posez vos questions alors ... Kate ..., répondit-il, avec un petit sourire, et sur un ton doucereux qui l'agaça.  
\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle simplement, ne se laissant pas toucher par son attitude. Votre truc, ce sont les femmes qui couchent avec Scott, non ?  
\- N'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas couché avec lui ..., sourit-il, levant enfin les yeux vers elle pour croiser son regard. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes ... Incapable de résister ...  
\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Scott.  
\- Menteuse ..., répondit-il, en ricanant.

Puisque cela l'amusait, et qu'il semblait se détendre, elle opta pour la solution consistant à le rabaisser, et le pousser dans ses retranchements.

\- Ce devait être vraiment frustrant de voir Scott enchaîner les conquêtes, alors qu'aucune femme ne voulait de vous ... Vous avez peur des femmes, Jake, pour être obligé de les violer pour les approcher ?

Il ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux, fuyant son regard, comme pour ne pas qu'elle puisse y lire de réaction. Mais elle savait qu'elle touchait un point sensible.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous réservé un traitement à part, Jake ? Pourquoi m'avoir agressée dans la rue l'autre soir ? continua-t-elle, enchaîna les questions avec insistance pour tenter de le déstabiliser. Vous saviez que vous ne pourriez pas parvenir à vos fins ici, à côté du commissariat. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu attendre comme vous l'avez fait pour les autres ?  
\- Vous aimeriez être spéciale pour moi, Kate, c'est ça ? ça flatterait vote égo, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-il, la regardant à nouveau, du défi dans les yeux.  
\- Je le suis, non ? le provoqua-t-elle. Regardez-vous ... Vous êtes incapable de vous contrôler quand vous me voyiez ... Je le lis dans vos yeux ... S'il n'y avait pas ces menottes, vous vous seriez déjà jeté sur moi ... Vous ne rêvez que de ça, non ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous aimeriez ça ? sourit-il. Ça plairait peut-être à votre mari qui doit mater derrière la vitre, remarque ...  
\- Pourquoi moi, Jake ? insista-t-elle, sans relever les dernières allusions.

Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu, et laisser sa colère et son dégoût s'exprimer. Cela ne servirait à rien. Elle imaginait Rick bouillir dans la petite salle d'observation, et il était inutile de pousser Kendall à en rajouter.

\- Vous savez ce que vous avez fait, Kate. Vous êtes comme toutes les autres, vicieuse et manipulatrice.  
\- Dites-moi, Jake ..., continua-t-elle, ignorant les accusations. Je vous ai blessé dans votre orgueil de mâle ? Je vous ai ridiculisé publiquement ? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous me haïssiez ainsi tout en ne rêvant que de me violer ?  
\- Je ne vous ferai pas le plaisir de vous répondre, Kate ..., sourit-il. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagner ?  
\- Rien, reconnut-elle.  
\- Alors je vous laisse avec vos interrogations, et vous ruminerez votre incompréhension, conclut-il. J'étais flic. Je sais ce que c'est que de boucler une enquête dans laquelle il reste des incertitudes, des interrogations ... C'est énervant, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on est concerné.

Elle ne répondit rien, toujours pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Mais il avait raison, bien-sûr. Elle allait ressasser ces questionnements quelques temps. Mais elle ne se minerait pas le moral avec ça éternellement, non plus.

\- J'aurai au moins ce plaisir-là ..., ajouta-t-il, et celui de fantasmer éternellement sur ce que je pourrai vous faire subir un jour.  
\- Vous croupirez en prison, Kendall ..., lâcha-t-elle, froidement, pour ne pas le laisser rêver d'un futur où il pourrait faire son retour.  
\- On verra, ça ..., répondit-il, l'air très sérieux, comme s'il croyait en une issue potentiellement heureuse un jour.  
\- Oh mais c'est tout vu ... C'est ce qui attend tous les psychopathes de votre genre. Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Que vous êtes plus malin que les autres, Kendall ? Quel genre de psychopathe est tellement intelligent qu'il se fait coincer pour un jeu de clé oublié au fond d'une machine à laver, dites-moi ?

Puisqu'il se donnait des grands airs et que de toute façon il ne lui dirait pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle était bien décidée à lui remettre les idées en place, le faire douter bien plus encore qu'il ne devait le faire, et alimenter sa colère.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une seule erreur que vous avez commise ... il y en a d'autres ... Je ne vais perdre mon temps à toutes les énumérer, continua-t-elle, mais la première a été de me choisir, moi, pour cible. J'ignore pourquoi ... Mais vous auriez dû savoir que tous ceux qui un jour s'en sont pris à moi sont morts ou sous les verrous ... parce que je ne lâche rien, jamais, et avec mes équipes, mon mari, je vous aurais traqué jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il avait fallu, comme les autres. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, non ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, mais observa son silence. Il s'était renfermé, et elle savait maintenant qu'il ne parlerait plus. Il devait encaisser ce qu'elle était en train de lui déverser au visage, et sans vouloir se venger pour autant, elle espérait bien le ramener à sa triste condition de condamné à perpétuité, qui n'aurait pas plus d'honneurs qu'un détenu lambda.

\- Combien de femmes vous ont échappé Kendall ? Quel genre de tueur en série laisse ainsi échapper deux de ses cibles ? Kim et Donna sont le symbole de vos erreurs monumentales.

Toujours immobile, imperturbable, il se taisait. Elle le sentait se tendre, et devinait la rage qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il devait se maudire, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Vous n'avez même jamais été le flic parfait que vous vouliez être. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle, poursuivit-elle, à trafiquer avec des petits malfrats pour arrondir vos fins de mois ... Et pour finir, quel genre de tueur en série se rend sans se battre jusqu'au bout ? Vous êtes un lâche, Kendall ... vous ne leur arrivez pas à la cheville ...

Elle le dévisagea, juste pour capter la tension dans ses yeux, et se retourna pour rejoindre la porte. Avant de sortir, elle le regarda une dernière fois :  
\- Vous avez perdu les deux seules personnes au monde qui ne vous aient jamais aimé sans condition, pour ce que vous étiez ... Meg et votre ami Spencer ... Vous avez creusé votre perte, et vous ne serez jamais ce tueur en série que vous rêviez d'être ... C'est fini, Kendall. Tout est fini.

Elle croisa son regard, et crut y lire, en plus de la colère, une pointe de désespoir, ou de peur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais elle espérait avoir réussi à l'ébranler. Elle, au moins, était soulagée d'avoir pu le confronter ainsi. Elle n'en savait pas plus. Mais elle finirait par s'en souvenir. Elle comprendrait, tôt ou tard. Satisfaite, elle quitta la pièce, faisant claquer la porte dans son dos. Un instant, elle reprit ses esprits, canalisa la colère qu'elle ressentait encore, la tristesse aussi, quand elle pensait à Ellen, Samantha, Carolyn et Sonia. Toutes ces femmes dont il avait pris la vie. Mais justice était faite. Ce n'était pas tout, ça n'empêchait pas la colère et le chagrin, mais pour leurs familles, leurs amies, ça aiderait à aller de l'avant. Elle le savait si bien.

Elle allait entrer dans la salle d'observation pour retrouver Rick, quand il en sortit.

\- Tu as été parfaite ..., sourit-il gentiment, sachant qu'elle devait être en partie déçue de n'avoir toujours pas bien compris toute l'histoire.  
\- J'ai essayé ..., sourit-elle, simplement.  
\- Tu sais que le final était digne d'un film ! Comment tu as mis à terre ce psychopathe ! J'aurais aimé qu'Eliott voie ça !  
\- Castle ..., sourit-elle amusée par son enthousiasme qui l'amena aussitôt à se détendre. Eliott n'aurait rien compris ...  
\- Je sais, mais pour sa première fois derrière la vitre sans tain, ça aurait été chouette qu'il soit bien réveillé ... La prochaine fois, il faudrait ...  
\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! C'était exceptionnel, pas question qu'Eliott remette les pieds dans une salle d'observation ...  
\- Et comment fera-t-il pour devenir le meilleur flic de New-York ?  
\- Il fera ses classes à l'Académie comme tout le monde ... Pas de passe-droit, même pour un petit Castle. Allez, viens, rentrons ...  
\- Tu ne veux pas attendre le maire et le chef de la Police pour les félicitations ?  
\- Non. Pas besoin de félicitations officielles, sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour, car il savait que Kate ne courrait pas après ce genre de distinction.

\- On n'a fait que notre boulot, non ? lui fit-elle, comme à son habitude.  
\- Oui.  
\- Viens ... On va saluer tout le monde, et on rentre ?  
\- Ok, sourit-il, lui emboîtant le pas en direction de la salle de travail.


	96. Chapter 96

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette longue histoire. Bonne lecture :)_

 **Chapitre 48**

 _Loft, New-York, 21 h ..._

Dans la salle de bain, Kate savourait une douche revigorante et apaisante, après cette longue et difficile journée. Eliott s'était réveillé à leur retour au loft, un peu perturbé dans son rythme de sommeil, aujourd'hui. Au salon, Rick s'occupait de lui tout en préparant le dîner. L'eau tiède qui ruisselait sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou, délassait ses muscles, et effaçait toutes les angoisses de la journée. Après avoir passé des jours à s'interroger, s'inquiéter et réfléchir sans relâche pour trouver un moyen de coincer et de faire tomber Jake Kendall, c'était un soulagement total de ne plus avoir à penser à rien. La pression était maintenant retombée, et elle se sentait apaisée, malgré les quelques interrogations qui, pour elle, demeuraient en suspens. Mais c'était ainsi, et elle n'allait pas se torturer avec ça. L'enquête était bouclée. Kendall passerait le restant de ses jours en prison. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Avant de quitter le commissariat, ils avaient salué leur amie Jordan, avec émotion, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient après une affaire résolue ensemble. Ils s'étaient promis, comme à chaque fois aussi, de se revoir avant qu'une enquête ne fasse de nouveau se croiser leurs routes. La famille Shaw viendrait passer quelques jours aux Hamptons après son séjour en Sicile. Jordan le leur avait promis. Gates les avait remerciés pour leur investissement et leur participation plus qu'efficaces dans cette enquête, et ce, malgré leurs congés. Elle lui avait recommandé de bien se reposer ces prochaines semaines, et de ne pas hésiter à la contacter si elle avait des soucis quant aux révisions pour son examen de Capitaine. Gates venait sans doute de boucler aujourd'hui sa dernière grosse enquête avant de quitter le 12ème District, et Kate était heureuse pour elle, qu'elle parte sur une note positive et une difficile affaire résolue. Il lui restait encore quelques semaines bien-sûr, et avant de rejoindre le One Police Plazza, Gates assurerait la transition et l'épaulerait quand elle aurait à prendre les rênes du commissariat. Enfin, ils avaient pris le temps d'échanger quelques mots et plaisanteries avec Ryan, qui avait été très affecté ces derniers jours, et n'avait pas pris le temps de souffler une seule seconde depuis ce qui était arrivé à Javi. Il allait, dès ce soir, filer à l'hôpital pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur ami, et se réjouir avec lui de l'issue heureuse de cette affaire, avant de profiter de quelques jours de repos bien mérités.

Elle venait de couper l'eau, et serrant ses cheveux entre ses doigts, les égouttait doucement, quand elle aperçut Rick passer la tête par la porte de la douche, Eliott dans ses bras, grognant et pleurnichant.

\- Il y a un souci ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, aussitôt.  
\- Oh non ... Mais ce petit gars a faim, je crois ... N'est-ce pas, fiston ?  
\- Il est complètement décalé ..., constata Kate, en attrapant sa serviette pour se sécher. On ne tête plus à cette heure-ci quand on est un grand garçon de trois mois ...

Rick sourit face à la remarque de sa femme, et Eliott ronchonna de plus belle, en agitant ses petits bras et ses petits poings.

\- Là il vient de te dire qu'il n'est encore qu'un tout petit bébé, sourit Rick, amusé, et qu'il n'est pas du tout d'accord avec Maman.

Elle sourit aussi, se séchant rapidement. Si Eliott avait faim, les petits grognements allaient vite se transformer en pleurs plus intenses, alors autant se dépêcher de lui donner le sein. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie, après cette longue journée, d'avoir à gérer un petit homme grognon.

\- J'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'il avait déjà diné avec sa grand-mère, expliqua Rick, mais je crois qu'il s'en fiche ... C'est ce que ça creuse les enquêtes avec Papa et Maman ...  
\- Il a dormi tout l'après-midi ou presque, lui fit remarquer Kate, avec un sourire en démêlant ses cheveux.  
\- Oui, mais ça donne faim de dormir ! Tu sais que les bébés grandissent quand ils dorment ... ça doit aiguiser leur appétit ...  
\- Tu ne serais pas en train de chercher des excuses à notre fiston un peu trop gourmand ? le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Il n'est pas trop gourmand, il est gourmet ... comme son Papa. Il aime ce qui est bon, et le lait de sa maman doit être exquis vu son appétit ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

Elle rit, de son rire si naturel et joyeux, ce qui le fit sourire plus largement encore, tout content qu'il était de l'amuser et de l'aider à se détendre. Elle, se réjouissait, comme toujours de retrouver le petit plaisir simple de ces moments-là. Les bêtises de Rick, son humour, ses sourires et sa tendresse, il n'y avait rien de tel pour décompresser après une enquête difficile.

\- Tu es vraiment un cas à part, mon cœur ..., sourit-elle, se dirigeant vers la chambre, et s'arrêtant pour lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres au passage.  
\- Je sais, répondit-il, tout content du compliment, alors qu'elle filait déjà vers la penderie.

Il la regarda passer devant lui, contemplant avec des yeux pleins de tendresse son corps nu, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses jolies courbes et rondeurs. Elle était belle, naturellement belle, pas seulement parce que son corps était sublime, mais parce qu'elle était heureuse. Le bonheur la rendait plus belle encore. Et il aimait avoir le privilège d'être le seul qui pouvait goûter à ces instants-là : la voir évoluer sous ses yeux, épanouie et joyeuse, sans retenue, sans pudeur. Juste parce qu'elle était sa femme et qu'il la rendait heureuse. Et peut-être appréciait-il, plus encore tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, après une affaire douloureuse et compliquée.

\- Tu as entendu, fiston ? chuchota-t-il à Eliott qui grognait toujours et gigotait dans ses bras. Quand Maman rit comme ça, ça veut dire qu'elle est heureuse ...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes à comploter comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, de son air suspicieux, en se retournant vers lui, un débardeur et un shorty à la main.  
\- Rien. Je lui apprends à décoder les signes ..., répondit-il, simplement, la regardant enfiler ses vêtements.  
\- Les signes ? s'étonna-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre.  
\- Hum ... les signes pour lire dans la tête et le cœur de Maman. Ça pourra lui servir plus tard ... Tu sais, si un jour, tu ...  
\- Dis ..., sourit-elle, l'interrompant, sentant qu'il allait se lancer dans un de ses délires. Si on allait dîner ?  
\- Oui, on meurt de faim tous les deux ..., répondit-il, alors qu'Eliott s'impatientait de plus en plus, et se mettait à pleurer pour de bon. Oh ... allez, fiston, Maman va te donner à manger.  
\- Viens par-là, trésor ..., chuchota-t-elle avec douceur, prenant son bébé dans ses bras, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tous les trois le salon.

 _Deux heures plus tard ..._

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, allongée sur le côté, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille, Kate, songeuse, sentait la fatigue la gagner petit à petit. Rick avait enfin trouvé le temps de filer sous la douche. Les yeux fermés, elle somnolait doucement, en repensant à cette journée et cette soirée, et en attendant que Rick ne la rejoigne, et ne la prenne dans ses bras pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Leur soirée avait été bien remplie, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de souffler. Eliott avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, et avait beaucoup pleuré, pas vraiment décidé à laisser ses parents tranquilles ce soir. Quand enfin, il s'était calmé et endormi, ils avaient pu dîner, mais les appels s'étaient succédés. Son père d'abord, l'avait appelée. Il avait suivi l'actualité au journal télévisé, et voulait s'assurer, de lui-même, que tout allait bien. Ils avaient papoté de choses et d'autres, et la conversation s'était prolongée. Esposito avait téléphoné aussi, pour les féliciter et les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans cette enquête. Il allait de mieux en mieux, mais, à son plus grand dam, devait rester hospitalisé plusieurs jours encore. Lanie lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages également. Ils avaient discuté un peu de l'enquête, et comme avec son père, la discussion s'était prolongée. Quant à Rick, il avait tenu à appeler Alexis pour s'assurer que sa mère n'avait pas causé de drame aujourd'hui. Alexis lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Meredith aujourd'hui, car elle avait des cours à l'université, mais que Cody avait été contraint de passer une partie de son après-midi avec elle, et qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de glisser des petites remarques acerbes quant à leur mariage. Elles s'étaient donc encore fâchées ce soir, et Meredith était sortie ruminer son agacement. Rick avait donc rassuré Alexis, et envoyé un message à son ex-femme pour lui proposer, ou plutôt lui imposer, de venir discuter dès le lendemain matin. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'empêchement de dernière minute, il était grand temps de mettre les choses à plat, de dire ce qu'il avait à dire à Meredith, afin de calmer le jeu, et si possible, de la renvoyer à sa petite vie, loin d'eux. Finalement, il n'y avait que Martha, dont ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles ce soir. Mais Kate savait ce que faisait sa belle-mère, et se réjouissait de la savoir bien occupée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant Rick entrer dans la chambre, et sourit en voyant à sa démarche qu'il tentait de ne pas faire de bruit et d'avancer à pas de loup au cas où elle se serait endormie pendant qu'il était sous la douche.

\- Je ne dors pas, Castle ..., lui fit-elle, amusée.  
\- Ah ..., sourit-il, reprenant sa démarche normale. Mais ce n'est pas loin, on dirait ...  
\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il contournait le lit pour s'installer de son côté.  
\- Je me disais ..., est-ce que ça te dirait de passer nos dernières semaines de congés aux Hamptons ? demanda-t-il, se glissant sous le drap.  
\- Oui, mais je te rappelle que je suis la seule en congés, ici ... Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous importants ?  
\- Si ..., non ..., peut-être ..., sourit-il, venant se blottir contre elle, calant son torse contre son dos, et son visage au creux de son épaule.

Elle savoura la fraîcheur de l'étreinte de son mari, et le plaisir de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, la caresse de sa main qui vint se poser sur son ventre. C'était, tous les jours, l'un des meilleurs moments de la journée. Etre dans ses bras rassurants, blottie contre lui, apaisée, en discutant de tout et de rien. Un vrai bonheur.

\- J'ai une réunion dans quinze jours pour préparer la tournée de septembre en Europe ..., ajouta-t-il, d'un air peu motivé.  
\- Tu as toujours autant envie d'y aller, on dirait ..., constata-t-elle.  
\- Oui ... Pas vraiment le choix, mais tu sais bien que ça ne m'enchante pas de vous laisser tous les deux alors que tu viendras juste de reprendre le travail ..., et de débuter dans ton nouveau poste de Capitaine.

Il avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter cette tournée européenne pour la promotion de son dernier roman, mais Kate lui avait fait comprendre combien c'était important aussi qu'il consacre du temps à sa carrière d'écrivain. Toujours un peu récalcitrant, il avait convenu qu'elle avait raison, et qu'il profiterait de cette tournée pour passer du temps avec Alexis qui viendrait de s'installer en France avec Cody. Kate l'avait rassurée, en lui disant qu'elle parviendrait très bien à gérer le travail, et leur fils, épaulée par son père et Martha.

\- Mon nouveau poste de Capitaine ..., si tout va bien ..., répondit-elle, refusant de trop anticiper.

Elle savait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances, et le niveau pour réussir cet examen. Il lui restait encore plusieurs semaines pour revoir certaines choses, en droit en particulier, et elle était plutôt confiante. Mais comme dans tout examen, il y avait une part d'imprévu, et elle préférait ne pas se voir déjà Capitaine au risque d'être déçue.

\- Evidemment, tout ira bien ..., lui fit Castle, qui n'avait pas le moindre doute sur la réussite future de sa femme. D'ailleurs, je vais t'aider à réviser ton examen.  
\- M'aider ? Comment ? sourit-elle, perplexe.  
\- Je vais t'organiser une petite épreuve orale tous les jours, avec des questions ..., expliqua-t-il, tout à fait sérieusement. Et peut-être aussi une épreuve pratique. Il y a du sport dans ton examen ?  
\- Non, sourit-elle, amusée. Tu crois qu'un Capitaine a besoin d'entraînement physique ?  
\- Euh non ... mais si tu as besoin de moi pour garder la forme, je suis là ! s'exclama-t-il, fièrement en bombant le torse contre son dos.  
\- C'est moi qui vais te faire faire un peu de sport, oui ..., répondit-elle, en riant. Et je ne parle pas de câlins, je parle de vrai sport !  
\- Je fais du vrai sport ! Je joue au golf ... sur la console ..., lui fit-il, amusé, et riant contre son épaule.  
\- Hum ... Tu as failli faire une syncope hier dans l'escalier de chez Carolyn Sanders je te rappelle ..., le taquina-t-elle, ravie de l'embêter.  
\- N'abuse pas ... j'étais juste un peu essoufflé ! se défendit-il.  
\- Un peu ? Beaucoup, oui ! A ton âge, il faut faire attention ...  
\- Mon âge, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon âge ? grogna-t-il.  
\- Rien ..., répondit-elle, d'une voix souriante, contente de le taquiner, et de constater, comme à chaque fois, que ça fonctionnait à la perfection. Tu devrais juste faire un peu de sport ... pour ton cœur ... Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !  
\- Tu crois ? s'inquiéta-t-il, soudain alerté.  
\- Bien-sûr ... Un peu de sport ne te ferait pas de mal ...  
\- C'est vrai ..., mais je n'aime pas le sport ..., sauf celui que je peux faire dans tes bras.  
\- Hum ...  
\- On devrait tester des positions plus acrobatiques, ça me ferait faire du sport ? suggéra-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme.  
\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle, simplement.  
\- Tu dors ?  
\- Non ..., chuchota-t-elle, en baillant.  
\- Tu réfléchis à des positions ?  
\- Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir ! J'ai plein d'idées ..., lui fit-elle, pour le titiller un peu. Si tu savais, mon cœur, tout ce que j'ai en tête et qu'on pourrait mettre en pratique ...  
\- Ah oui ? De nouvelles expériences ? sourit-il, intrigué.  
\- Tout plein de nouvelles expériences ... Tu verras ..., à condition que tu fasses un peu de vrai sport.  
\- Dis, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ?  
\- Non, enfin ... je pense qu'il serait bon que tu te bouges un peu plus, répondit-elle. Tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Oui. Sans doute ...  
\- On pourrait profiter de ces semaines de congés pour faire des footings ensemble. Aux Hamptons, ce serait chouette, non ?  
\- Tu cours trop vite ..., bougonna-t-il.  
\- Mais non, je t'attendrai. On ira à ta vitesse. Et puis quand tu veux, tu es tout à fait capable.  
\- Peut-être ... Mais que ferait-on d'Eliott ? demanda-t-il, cherchant un moyen d'échapper au sport.  
\- Dans la poussette, et en avant ! Comme ça tu feras travailler les bras en même temps ...  
\- Mes bras ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes bras ? grogna-t-il.  
\- Ils sont parfaits, sourit-elle, amusée. Mais tu auras besoin d'endurance pour les positions acrobatiques que j'ai en tête ...  
\- Oh ... je vois ... tu penses à tout ..., répondit-il, tout content.  
\- Oui, toujours, sourit-elle.

Il sourit, embrassant son cou, et elle soupira d'aise, déposant une caresse sur sa joue pour accompagner son baiser.

\- C'est une bonne idée les Hamptons jusqu'en août ..., reprit-elle. On pourrait partir vendredi ? Après les funérailles de Velasquez ...  
\- Oui. Tu seras au calme pour travailler ton examen ...  
\- Et toi pour écrire ...  
\- Oui. Et ... pour ma réunion, je peux faire un aller-retour jusqu'à New-York, ce n'est pas dérangeant.  
\- Oui ... mais tu ne devais pas commencer les répétitions de la pièce de ta mère la semaine prochaine ?  
\- Si ... mais pour jouer un cadavre, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de répétitions ..., expliqua-t-il, en faisant la moue. Ma mère comprendra ...  
\- Ton premier grand rôle, mon cœur ... quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle, rieuse et taquine.  
\- Ne fais pas la maligne toi, « Madame j'ai le trac » !

Elle rit, entre ses bras, alors qu'il la chatouillait de baisers sur son épaule.

\- Dis ... En parlant de ma mère, reprit-il, elle est partie drôlement vite du poste tout à l'heure ...  
\- Hum ..., répondit Kate, évasivement, sachant que Rick allait chercher à en savoir plus.  
\- Elle avait un rendez-vous ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ..., mentit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, faisant durer le suspens.  
\- Menteuse ! Archibald ou Theodore ? lui fit-il, songeant aux deux prétendants de sa mère, qui ne savait pas vers lequel son cœur penchait le plus.  
\- Kyle ...  
\- Kyle ? C'est qui celui-là ? ronchonna-t-il.  
\- Je crois qu'elle a fait une croix sur Archibald et Theodore, trop difficile de choisir entre les jumeaux, mais elle a rencontré Kyle ..., expliqua Kate, tout simplement.  
\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna-t-il, toujours bougon quand il était tenu à l'écart des informations familiales.  
\- Elle me l'a dit, sourit Kate, amusée de la réaction de Rick.

Elle savait déjà comment allait se passer le reste de la conversation. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle avait l'habitude, et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Et pourquoi pas à moi ?  
\- Tu devais être occupé, mon coeur ...  
\- Tu parles ... elle me cache des choses, grogna-t-il, en réfléchissant. Il doit y avoir un problème ... Quel âge a-t-il ce Kyle ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a un corps de dieu grec ... et qu'il danse la samba avec un déhanché sexy à mourir ..., expliqua Kate, insistant juste suffisamment pour taquiner son mari.  
\- Elle a vu son corps déjà ? s'offusqua-t-il. Mais elle était avec Archibald et Theodore il y a trois jours !  
\- Tu connais sa devise : pas de temps à perdre !  
\- Mais quand même ... Kyle ... un corps de dieu grec, la samba ... j'espère qu'il est majeur au moins !  
\- Ta mère s'amuse ! rigola Kate. Elle profite de la vie, et elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?  
\- Oui, admit-il. Mais ... un corps de dieu grec ...  
\- Ne sois pas jaloux, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle, toujours aussi rieuse et taquine. Toi-aussi tu auras un corps de dieu grec d'ici la fin de l'été avec tout le sport qu'on va faire ...  
\- J'ai déjà un corps de dieu grec ..., affirma-t-il, fièrement. Plus beau que moi, ça n'existe pas ... Et regarde cette force surhumaine !

Il la serra plus fort contre lui de son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant.  
\- Oups ... désolé ... je suis trop puissant, rigola-t-il.  
\- Dis, si on dormait mon Apollon ? sourit-elle.  
\- « Mon Apollon », voilà un surnom parfait. Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt ? ça me va super bien ...  
\- Hum ... Bonne nuit ...  
\- Bonne nuit mon Apollonne, sourit-il, ravi et tout heureux, en venant déposer un dernier baiser sur son épaule.  
\- Ça n'existe pas, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, en baillant, gagnée par l'épuisement.  
\- Je suis écrivain, je fais ce que je veux ..., expliqua-t-il, ravi de dire des bêtises.  
\- Oui ... eh bien dors maintenant ... je t'aime ...  
\- Je t'aime aussi ...

Il cala sa tête contre son épaule, alors qu'elle posait légèrement sa main sur la sienne, sur son ventre, et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 10h du matin ..._

Dans son bureau, Castle, concentré face à son ordinateur, faisait le tri dans ses mails dont il ne s'était pas occupé depuis plusieurs jours. Il tenait aussi à prendre le temps d'écrire à Eddie, le détective privé qui les avait bien aidés dans cette enquête, pour le remercier. Kate était sortie promener Eliott, et profiter du soleil, de la douceur de la matinée et de la sérénité retrouvée. Meredith allait arriver, alors elle avait aussi préféré s'éloigner du loft quelques temps. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'embarrasser l'esprit des petites piques de son ex-femme. Et il comprenait très bien. Ils avaient passé une douce nuit, malgré le réveil très matinal d'Eliott, et la vie avait repris son cours, sans tracas ni embarras. Après l'intensité de ces derniers jours, cela faisait un bien fou. Autant il aimait les investigations, le travail au commissariat, autant, après une enquête si difficile, tortueuse et même douloureuse, il avait besoin comme Kate de prendre le temps de respirer et de vivre simplement. Demain, ils partiraient pour les Hamptons et profiteraient paisiblement des dernières semaines de congés avant le changement de vie, et de rythme qui les attendait. Il n'était pas anxieux, même s'il savait que Kate, elle, se faisait un peu de souci, et se tracassait de devoir bientôt laisser son fils quand elle irait travailler. Mais tout se passerait bien. Il le savait. Et finalement, ces trois derniers jours leur avaient donné un avant goût de ce qui les attendait de manière plutôt brutale. Jongler entre la vie de famille et le travail, c'était le défi qu'ils relèveraient bientôt. Mais il n'avait aucune inquiétude. Ils trouveraient leurs repères, ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Satisfait d'avoir jeté à la corbeille une quarantaine de mails inintéressants, il allait écrire à Eddie, car la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, tel le glas, retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de Meredith. Pressé d'en finir, il se leva d'un bon, déterminé pour rejoindre le salon, et ouvrir à son ex-femme.

\- Bonjour, Richard, le salua-t-elle, aussitôt, en lui apparaissant sur le palier, toute fraîche et pomponnée, sa valise près d'elle.  
\- Bonjour ... répondit-il, fixant sa valise d'un air suspicieux, alors que Meredith entrait, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'y inviter.  
\- Comment vas-tu ? Moi, je suis épuisée, j'ai passé la soirée dans ce bar à cocktails de Soho ..., un endroit charmant, mais je suis rentrée avec un mal de tête, effroyable ... expliqua-t-elle, abandonnant sa valise auprès du canapé, où elle se laissa tomber assise, de manière théâtrale.  
\- Euh ... Meredith, l'interrompit-il, un peu sèchement, voulant couper court à ce ton trop cordial à son goût et à cette façon qu'elle avait de prendre ses aises, d'emblée. Qu'est-ce que ta valise fait ici ? Il est hors de question que ...  
\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, chaton ..., sourit-elle. J'ai bien compris le message, je n'ai pas l'intention d'envahir votre petit espace conjugal ... Figure-toi qu'Alexis m'a mise à la porte ... Tu te rends compte ?  
\- Elle t'a mise à la porte ? Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, avec un petit sourire, surpris et content à la fois de la décision de sa fille.

Il se fit la réflexion que Meredith avait vraiment dû dépasser les bornes pour qu'Alexis ose la mettre à la porte. Il s'inquiétait un peu aussi, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas été trop blessante vis-à-vis de Cody, et qu'Alexis ne prenait pas trop mal la chose. Elle aimait sa mère, et même si elle avait l'habitude de son comportement, il savait que ça pouvait la toucher malgré tout.

\- Puisque je te le dis ... Mais, ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas fâchée ... Alexis comprendra en grandissant un peu que sa mère avait raison, expliqua Meredith très sûre d'elle, et avec son air de ne pas être affectée du tout par la situation.  
\- Donc tu rentres à Los Angeles ? demanda Rick, plein d'espoir.  
\- Oui. Mais pas avant d'avoir réglé cette histoire de mariage, annonça-t-elle, déterminée.  
\- Justement, répondit Rick, s'asseyant dans le canapé. Il y a autre chose que je voudrais régler avant ...  
\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Pour commencer, je voudrais que tu cesses de m'appeler « chaton » ... Je ne suis plus ton mari depuis vingt ans, Meredith ...  
\- Je sais ça, inutile de me le rappeler constamment ..., répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Eh bien si tu le sais, arrête de m'appeler ainsi.  
\- Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé ...  
\- Eh bien maintenant, ça me dérange, ok ? lui fit-il, en haussant le ton, pour qu'elle comprenne bien le message.  
\- Ça te dérange, toi, ou ça dérange Kate ? rétorqua-t-elle, avec son sourire amusé, ravie de sa petite pique.  
\- Les deux, répondit-il, tentant de maîtriser son agacement. Je ne veux plus non plus de tes embrassades, et de tes récits émerveillés de nos lointains souvenirs communs, encore moins devant Kate.  
\- Je comprends qu'elle soit jalouse, tu sais ..., expliqua-t-elle, de son air dépité. Et je suis désolée si ...  
\- Ce n'est pas elle qui est jalouse, Meredith ! l'interrompit-il, aussitôt, refusant de la laisser poursuivre. C'est toi ! Je me fiche de notre passé commun, de ces souvenirs de notre vie sexuelle que tu te plais à raconter, mais par contre, je veux que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme si un lien particulier nous unissait toi et moi, et que je t'appartenais encore ...  
\- D'une certaine façon, c'est le cas, Richard ...  
\- Oh non, ce n'est pas le cas ! Loin de là ! Tu vis dans tes fantasmes, Meredith !  
\- Tu sais, si tu avais besoin de moi, et un jour peut-être que tu auras besoin de moi pour un peu de sexe, je serai là, comme au bon vieux temps ..., continua-t-elle, ignorant les reproches de Rick, et son agacement de plus en plus perceptible.  
\- Arrête ! lui fit-il sèchement. Tu es incroyable ma parole ! Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, Meredith, et il n'y aura plus jamais rien. Cesse de te comporter comme si tu étais ici chez toi, en terrain conquis, et comme si en un claquement de doigts, j'allais atterrir dans ton lit ! C'est fini tout ça. Complètement fini. Et tu te fiches bien de moi, ça fait des années que tu te fiches de moi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de saper le bonheur des autres parce que toi, tu n'as pas réussi à trouver le tien.  
\- Je suis parfaitement heureuse ..., rétorqua-t-elle, avec un grand sourire. Ai-je l'air malheureuse ? Franchement ?  
\- Oh oui, bien-sûr, tu es heureuse, à courir les castings de rôle minable en rôle minable ..., à jouer dans des séries B dont même le câble ne veut pas, à passer du lit d'un producteur à celui d'un des assistants ...  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être méchant et blessant ! s'offusqua-t-elle, en haussant le ton à son tour. Tu ne connais rien à ma vie !  
\- Je ne suis pas méchant ! Je suis réaliste, et j'en ai marre ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux. J'en ai marre de ton attitude, de ton mépris pour la vie et les sentiments des autres ! J'en ai marre que tu blesses ma femme par les petites piques que tu lui lances !  
\- Quelle pique ? sembla-t-elle s'étonner. Je n'ai rien dit à Kate !  
\- Ah non ? Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'elle avait encore du poids à perdre peut-être ? Ou qu'elle ne devrait pas allaiter notre fils ? lui lança-t-il, énervé.  
\- Je ne pensais pas à mal ..., expliqua-t-elle, feignant un air affligé. Je suis désolée, si ...  
\- Tu peux être désolée, oui. Mais je me fiche de tes excuses. Je te demande simplement, quand tu es là, de cesser d'avoir cette attitude envers moi, envers Kate. Tu es la mère d'Alexis, et ça s'arrête là, répondit-il, avant de se lever pour rejoindre la cuisine et se faire couler un café.

Meredith sembla encaisser le coup, laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, avant de se lever à son tour, et de s'avancer vers la cuisine, prête à reprendre la discussion.  
\- C'est bon ? Tu es calmé ? lui lança-t-elle.  
\- Je ne suis pas énervé ..., répondit-il, buvant une gorgée de café.  
\- Eh bien ... tu as une drôle de façon de garder ton calme, sourit-elle, de cet air narquois qui avait le don de l'agacer.  
\- Tu peux m'épargner tes sarcasmes, s'il te plaît ? Est-ce que tu as compris ?  
\- Oh oui, j'ai parfaitement compris, soupira-t-elle, blasée. Je vais vous laisser tranquille, toi et ta petite vie parfaite. Ton fils parfait ... Ta femme parfaite, l'amour de ta vie ...  
\- C'est donc ça le problème ? Et tu n'es pas jalouse ?  
\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, non. Je me fiche de ton amourette ...  
\- Bien-sûr, c'est pour ça que tu en parles, sourit-il, ravi de la percer à jour.  
\- Et je me fiche de toi-aussi, si tu veux tout savoir ... J'ai mieux sous la main.  
\- Parfait, alors.  
\- Mais j'ai bien compris que je vous dérange ..., continua-t-elle, d'un ton plaintif.  
\- Tu ne nous déranges pas, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Tu sais très bien quel est le problème, tu n'es pas stupide, alors s'il te plaît, ne joue pas les victimes. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'Alexis se marie ? Tu sais ce que ça peut lui faire que sa mère balance des méchancetés à son petit-ami ?  
\- Elle est trop jeune pour se marier, et tu t'en rendrais compte si tu descendais de ton petit nuage ! s'exclama-t-elle, reprenant ses attaques. Regarde-nous, Richard ! ça nous a réussi de nous marier si jeunes peut-être ?  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'âge. Tu n'étais pas celle qu'il me fallait, simplement, et je n'étais pas celui qu'il te fallait non plus, probablement. La preuve, tu as eu besoin d'aller coucher avec un autre ...  
\- La faute à qui ?  
\- Stop ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur un sujet vieux de vingt ans, ok ? Je m'en fiche, et même tant mieux, tu vois ? Tu m'as permis de réaliser ce que je voulais dans la vie, ou plutôt ce dont je ne voulais pas. Et tu sais ce que je crois ? ça te rend folle qu'Alexis se marie, et puisse être heureuse ... ça te rend folle qu'elle ait ce que toi tu n'as jamais pu avoir ...  
\- Allons, ne me fais pas de la psychologie de bazar ..., soupira-t-elle, d'un air exaspérée.  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas de la psychologie de bazar ! Je te connais par cœur, Meredith ... Je te soupçonne même de penser que le mariage de ta fille pourrait perturber ta carrière. Non ?  
\- Oui, ça risque de perturber ma carrière, en effet ... Et alors ? Quand tout le monde saura que j'ai une fille en âge de se marier, et tout le monde le saura vu la notoriété de la famille Castle, je vais être définitivement rangée parmi les vieilles actrices ... Je ne veux pas finir comme Martha ...  
\- Qu'est-ce que ma mère vient faire là-dedans ? s'indigna-t-il, ne comprenant pas le rapport.  
\- Oh ... tu sais bien ..., soupira-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu as à reprocher à ma mère maintenant ? lui lança-t-il, de nouveau agacé.  
\- Rien. Martha est adorable. Mais c'est une actrice finie qui n'a jamais pu retrouver le succès ..., et a dû se contenter de ruminer les souvenirs de sa lointaine jeunesse. Etre grand-mère a tué sa carrière ... Je ne finirai pas comme elle.  
\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu peux être odieuse ? lui fit-il, d'un air dégoûté.  
\- Je ne suis pas odieuse ! C'est la réalité de notre monde, Richard ! C'est la réalité de mon métier ! Je suis une actrice finie moi-aussi, si Alexis se marie, se met à faire des enfants et ...  
\- Stop ! s'énerva-t-il. Arrête ... Tais-toi ... je ne veux plus entendre tes justifications. Ma mère n'a peut-être jamais retrouvé les feux des projecteurs, mais, malgré son travail, sa carrière, elle a toujours été une mère exemplaire. Et une grand-mère pour Alexis, plus présente que sa propre mère ne l'a été. C'est grâce à elle que ta fille est une jeune femme aussi équilibrée, posée, capable de faire ses propres choix et de croquer la vie à pleines dents ...  
\- J'ai toujours été là pour Alexis quand elle avait besoin de ..., se défendit-elle.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? s'indigna-t-il à nouveau, sidérée par le culot de Meredith.  
\- Bien-sûr que non ! Alexis sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi, et que si ...  
\- Tais-toi, Meredith ..., soupira-t-il. Tais-toi, où je vais m'énerver pour de bon.  
\- Que ça te plaise ou non, j'ai mon mot à dire quant à ce mariage ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis sa mère !  
\- Non, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, affirma-t-il, catégorique, en finissant son café. Tu ne t'es jamais occupée de rien la concernant. Tu étais là pour sa remise de diplôme à l'université, peut-être ?  
\- J'étais en tournage, je lui ai téléphoné !  
\- Et quand elle s'est cassé le bras en tombant à vélo, tu étais là ? Et quand elle a gagné son concours de chant en sixième ? Et quand elle s'est fait opérer de l'appendicite ? Je continue ?  
\- Tu tombes encore dans la méchanceté. Ne me reproche pas ce qui découle de nos choix d'éducation, répondit-elle, trouvant toujours des justifications à ses actes. On a choisi que tu éduquerais Alexis et ...  
\- Quels choix d'éducation, Meredith ? Je n'ai pas choisi de priver ma fille de sa mère ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas choisi que tu ne la verrais qu'une fois par an, et encore, si tu avais le temps ! Je n'ai pas choisi que tu ne t'intéresserais à rien de ce qu'elle fait ! Toi, tu as choisi ! Tu as choisi ta carrière. Moi, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour assurer l'équilibre de ma fille.  
\- Oui, bien-sûr, tu es le père parfait, comme toujours ... Et moi, la méchante mère indigne !  
\- Je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là ... Mais j'essaie de penser au bonheur de ma fille avant le mien ..., ce qui n'est pas ton cas, répondit-il, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme.  
\- Je pense au bonheur d'Alexis, moi-aussi, justement, c'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle se marie !  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Cette discussion tourne en rond, et ne sert à rien.  
\- En effet. Alors ? Que fait-on ?  
\- Comment ça ? Que fait-on ? lui fit-il. Il n'y a rien à faire. Alexis se mariera si elle en a envie, avec qui elle en a vie, quand elle en aura envie. Il n'y a pas à discuter. Toi, tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu retournes à ta petite vie et ta merveilleuse carrière ...  
\- Ok, répondit-elle, fâchée, en s'éloignant vers la porte. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, crois-moi, vous ne me reverrez pas de si tôt ...  
\- Bien ..., répondit-il, en la regardant s'emparer de sa valise, puis ouvrir la porte.  
\- Et si Alexis est malheureuse de ne plus me voir, ce sera de ta faute, Richard ... Tu l'auras bien cherché ! menaça-t-elle, avant de sortir, et de claquer rageusement la porte dans son dos.

Un instant, il reprit ses esprits et se calma, en se tournant vers l'évier pour nettoyer sa tasse. Il s'était rarement énervé ainsi après Meredith. Il s'énervait rarement d'ailleurs, mais il y avait des jours où il n'avait pas le choix. Il était tellement soulagé d'avoir dit à Meredith ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et en tête, et qu'il contenait depuis des années finalement. Ça faisait un bien fou d'avoir pu la mettre face à ses responsabilités, lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de ses actes. Il avait peu d'espoir que cela changeât quoi que ce soit à son comportement, mais il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il allait rejoindre son bureau, pour récupérer son téléphone et appeler Alexis, afin de s'assurer que de son côté, elle allait bien, quand Kate entra, poussant le landau d'Eliott dans le salon.

\- Meredith est déjà partie ? ça n'a pas duré longtemps ..., constata-t-elle.  
\- Bien trop longtemps ..., soupira-t-il.  
\- Comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- Euh ... je ne saurais trouver le qualificatif adapté, fit-il en réfléchissant. Elle rentre à L.A., mais il n'y a rien à faire, elle est totalement butée. Elle a trop d'ego pour se remettre en question.  
\- Ok ... et donc pour le mariage d'Alexis ... ?  
\- Je lui ai dit qu'on se fichait de son avis, et qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle est partie furieuse, en disant qu'on ne la reverrait pas de sitôt.  
\- Oh ... mais ... tu n'as pas peur qu'Alexis ..., s'inquiéta Kate.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je connais Meredith. Dès qu'elle aura besoin de quelque chose, elle rappliquera ... Je veux juste m'assurer qu'Alexis va bien.  
\- Oui. Et toi ? ça va ?  
\- Oh oui, sourit-il. Je vais très bien. Ça fait du bien de se lâcher un peu ...  
\- Que lui as-tu dit ?  
\- Tout le bien que je pensais d'elle et de son attitude ..., sourit-il. J'appelle Alexis, et je te raconte ...  
\- Ok ..., sourit-elle, alors qu'il s'avançait pour déposer un baiser sur son front, avant de filer vers son bureau.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Dans la chambre d'Eliott, Kate était occupée à le changer. Allongé sur le matelas, il gazouillait et s'agitait dans tous les sens.

\- Dis, bonhomme, tu vas rester tranquille, sourit-elle. Un vrai petit ver de terre à gigoter comme ça ...

Il la regarda en babillant et souriant, levant ses petites jambes en l'air comme pour tenter d'attraper ses pieds. Amusée, elle joua à lui chatouiller la plante des pieds ce qui le fit rire, de ce petit rire franc qu'elle trouvait tellement adorable.

\- Tu vas pouvoir montrer à Papa comment faire de la gymnastique, mon petit cœur ..., lui fit-elle, en caressant doucement son ventre, et venant y déposer plein de petits baisers pour le faire rire.  
\- Hey ... Je sais faire ça, moi aussi ! s'exclama Rick, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Pas sûre ! rigola-t-elle, en le dévisageant, amusée par sa grimace.  
\- Oh, je suis souple si je veux ! se défendit-il.  
\- Pas autant qu'Eliott ! Tu nous espionnais ou quoi ? lui fit-elle, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.  
\- Je ne vous espionnais pas, je vous contemplais ... D'après Meredith, mon fils est parfait, ma femme est parfaite. Alors je vérifiais ...  
\- Et ? sourit-elle.  
\- Et je confirme, elle a raison, sourit-il, tout heureux.  
\- Alors elle est jalouse, c'est pour ça qu'elle se comporte ainsi ? demanda Kate.  
\- Oui, je pense, enfin elle n'a pas voulu le reconnaitre ...

Il lui fit un résumé de sa conversation avec Meredith, et elle écouta, tout en changeant la couche d'Eliott, et le rhabillant, comment il avait remis son ex-femme à sa place, sans parvenir pour autant à lui faire admettre qu'elle avait tort concernant le mariage de sa fille.

\- Je comprends qu'elle soit partie fâchée après une discussion pareille ..., constata-t-elle, donnant à Eliott un petit hochet pour l'occuper pendant qu'elle discutait avec Rick.  
\- Tu trouves que c'était trop, et que j'aurais dû être plus conciliant ?  
\- Non, tu as été parfait. Si j'avais été là, quand elle a craché son venin, je lui aurais arraché les yeux. J'ai bien fait de sortir faire un tour ..., constata-t-elle.  
\- J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire tout cela bien avant ...  
\- Je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit.  
\- Ça m'aurait au moins soulagé.  
\- Et Alexis ? s'inquiéta Kate.  
\- Je crois que ça va. Sa mère a été odieuse ce matin, avec Cody, et elle l'a mise à la porte. Sur le coup, elle était dans tous ses états, mais ça va mieux, maintenant. Elle sait bien que sa mère ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur et reviendra vers elle tôt ou tard ...  
\- J'espère, répondit Kate, affectée par la situation, malgré tout. Même si Meredith est un peu ... spéciale ... et égoïste, c'est important une maman.  
\- Oui, mais ...  
\- Oui, je sais, Alexis a grandi sans elle, et ça ne change pas grand-chose pour elle au final.  
\- Voilà, sourit Castle. Et puis, Alexis s'est construit d'autres modèles féminins qui comptent bien plus que sa mère.  
\- Oui, je n'en reviens pas de ce que Meredith a pu dire sur Martha, avec tout ce que ta mère a fait pour sa fille. Elle représente tant pour Alexis.  
\- C'est vrai, oui. Mais toi-aussi, désormais. Ton avis, tes conseils sont plus importants que l'approbation de sa mère. Elle sait que toi tu te soucies vraiment d'elle, et que tu seras là pour elle, si elle en a besoin.

Kate ne dit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire, touchée par les mots de Rick, et la place qu'elle avait désormais aussi auprès d'Alexis.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui fit-il s'approchant d'elle, pour l'enlacer par la taille. Assez parlé de tout cela. Notre psychopathe est sous les verrous. Alexis va se marier. Meredith a fiché le camp ..., et ma petite famille est heureuse et épanouie, que demander de plus ?  
\- Pourquoi pas une petite balade à Coney Island ? suggéra-t-elle, passant un bras autour de son cou, tandis que de son autre main, elle veillait sur Eliott qui gigotait toujours autant.  
\- Oh ... Excellente idée ... J'adore Coney Island. Et il est temps qu'Eliott fasse son premier tour de manège !  
\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? lui fit-il, en le dévisageant d'un air circonspect.  
\- Non, pourquoi ? répondit-il en riant. Regarde, il est déjà tout excité !

Eliott babillait et s'agitait en effet avec son petit jouet, très en forme ce matin, et tout souriant et joyeux.

\- Moi vivante, notre bébé ne fera pas de manège avant ses un an ... au moins ! l'avertit Kate.  
\- La maison hantée alors ? proposa Rick. Il adore les monstres !  
\- TU adores les monstres ! Il va avoir peur ...  
\- Mais non ..., rigola-t-il. Et puis il ne se rendra pas vraiment compte de toute façon.  
\- Mais moi, oui ! La dernière fois qu'on est rentrés là-dedans, j'ai failli faire une attaque avec ce gars et sa tronçonneuse ...  
\- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama-t-il. Cette tête que tu faisais !  
\- Hum ... J'en fais encore des cauchemars. Est-ce qu'on peut se contenter d'une promenade familiale, au bord de l'eau, d'un pique-nique, sans aucune sensation forte ? lui fit-elle, d'une voix douce et tendre.  
\- Impossible, sourit-il, en l'embrassant. La vie avec moi est déjà une sensation forte.  
\- Ça c'est sûr ..., sourit-elle, lui rendait son baiser avec tendresse.  
\- Alors, fiston, tu veux aller dans la maison hantée avec Papa ? fit-il à l'attention de son fils.

Tous deux regardèrent leur bébé sourire et faire de petits bruits, tout content d'avoir ses parents juste pour lui.

\- On emmènera Maman, si elle ne râle pas, et ne crie pas comme une fille !  
\- Oh, ne joue pas les machos ..., répondit-elle, en lui donnant une tape sur le torse. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui crie dans les montagnes russes !  
\- Je ne crie pas, j'exprime mon enthousiasme ! se défendit-il, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.  
\- Tu parles ..., rigola-t-elle.

Il rit aussi, la serrant plus fort contre lui, heureux, simplement.


	97. Chapter 97

_Voilà une histoire qui se termine, par un petit épilogue :) Mille merci à toutes et tous pour votre fidélité tout au long de cette longue fiction, pour votre lecture, vos petits mots, votre enthousiasme. Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé (et parce que j'adore écrire sur Castle), il y aura une suite à cette fiction (autour de cette famille Castle que j'ai créée, et de nouveaux défis qui attendent nos héros ...). Elle est déjà en cours d'écriture, et je devrais la poste d'ici quelques jours seulement (une petite semaine je pense). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti, de vos envies aussi, c'est indispensable quand on écrit pour continuer à avancer ! Encore merci donc et à très bientôt :)_

 **Epilogue**

 _Dans les Hamptons, 14 août ..._

Sur son transat, au bord de la piscine, Rick se faisait bronzer, somnolant doucement au soleil. Il faisait extrêmement chaud en ce mois d'août, et même le filet d'air marin, en provenance de l'océan tout proche, ne parvenait pas à rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Paisible et tranquille, il profitait de ne rien faire et c'était un vrai plaisir. Eliott faisait la sieste à l'étage, et Kate enchaînait les longueurs dans la piscine, tout près de lui. Bercé par le clapotis de l'eau, il se laissait porter par la douceur du farniente. Voilà presque un mois qu'ils profitaient tous les trois de la chaleur des Hamptons, du calme de la villa, de la plage et de l'océan, et se ressourçaient avant leur retour à New-York, prévu pour le lendemain. L'été s'était écoulé tranquillement, au gré des balades, des baignades, de leurs longues discussions et de tous ces moments simples qu'ils aimaient partager. Kate avait fait un aller-retour à New-York, quelques jours plus tôt, pour passer son examen de Capitaine, et aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Elle allait recevoir les résultats. Lui n'était pas inquiet. Elle était totalement prête. Il s'était amusé à la faire réviser ses bases en droit, et avait par la même occasion appris tout un tas de choses. Mais il l'avait sentie un peu tendue depuis ce matin, et il avait beau la rassurer, elle avait enchaîné les activités pour ne pas trop stresser. Mais ce n'était pas seulement parce que d'une minute à l'autre ils sauraient si Kate allait devenir le nouveau Capitaine du 12ème District qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour. C'était aussi parce que si tout se passait bien, il lui annoncerait la surprise qu'il lui avait réservée depuis des mois : il était désormais officiellement détective privé, et pourrait, ainsi, avoir une raison de les épauler, les gars et elle, sur leurs enquêtes. Il avait plus d'une fois manqué de faire une gaffe, mais avait réussi à tenir sa langue. Aujourd'hui, il était très impatient, et en même temps, redoutait un peu la réaction de Kate quand elle saurait qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose, même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

Il rêvassait, quand il sentit tout à coup, le corps humide de sa femme se poser sur lui, alors qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Sursautant de surprise, il ouvrit les yeux pour la découvrir, rayonnante, ruisselante d'eau et sensuelle comme jamais, se pencher sur lui, et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Soupirant de plaisir contre sa bouche sous l'effet de baiser qu'elle lui offrait par surprise, il glissa sa main dans sa nuque, mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux mouillés, pour attirer son visage au plus près du sien. Il sentit la fraîcheur de sa peau humide venir caresser la sienne, et émoustiller tous ses sens.

\- Tu es une véritable naïade ..., sourit-il, contre ses lèvres, effleurant sa joue d'une caresse.  
\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle, l'embrassant à nouveau, gourmande de ses baisers, et de cette sensation si unique qu'elle ressentait quand il l'embrassait.

Elle l'avait contemplé depuis un moment, depuis la piscine, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle après quelques longueurs de crawl. Son torse bronzé et puissant, son air si serein et paisible, ses lèvres, ses mains, et toutes les promesses de plaisir qu'elle représentait. Elle avait senti cette douce envie de lui poindre en elle. Leurs vacances, ces longues journées où ils pouvaient profiter à loisir l'un de l'autre, étaient propices à tous les plaisirs. Et faire l'amour, l'esprit totalement libéré, laisser tous leurs désirs s'exprimer, en faisait inévitablement partie. C'était si bon de profiter de cette douceur de vivre, si simplement.

\- Un peu fraîche la naïade ..., constata-t-il, caressant son dos nu.  
\- Fraîche en apparence seulement ..., chuchota-t-elle, de son petit air mutin, en goûtant tendrement sa bouche, jouant de ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser voluptueux.  
\- Et très coquine ..., murmura-t-il, emporté par le désir furieux que sa femme déclenchait en lui.

Il était fou d'elle, quand, ainsi, libérée, féline, coquine et sensuelle, elle le désirait ardemment, et jouait avec leurs envies, le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre de se faire l'amour, s'enivrer de leur étreinte, et succomber au plaisir charnel. Eliott allait se réveiller d'ici peu, mais ce n'était pas grave, tant c'était bon, même pour quelques secondes.

\- Un peu coquine seulement ..., sourit-elle, en se redressant, posant ses mains à plat sur son torse, pour s'amuser à caresser sa peau, ses muscles, son ventre, et le faire frissonner de désir.

Elle sentit que ce baiser avait suffi à émoustiller son homme, et à attiser sa propre envie de lui. Une envie qu'ils ne pourraient assouvir pour le moment, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Enserrant son bassin entre ses cuisses, elle le regardait, amoureusement, songeuse, tandis qu'il avait sagement posé ses mains au creux de ses reins, la tenant au plus près de lui.

\- Tu vas finir par pouvoir participer aux Jeux Olympiques avec toutes ces longueurs ..., lui fit-il remarquer, admiratif et taquin.  
\- J'entretiens mon corps de naïade ..., sourit-elle.  
\- Et quel corps ..., constata-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, alors qu'il la contemplait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si bronzée, car jamais ils n'avaient eu de si longues vacances au soleil tous les deux. Et elle était sublime. Il aurait pu goûter sa peau dorée des heures durant, de ses mains, ou sa bouche, selon l'envie du moment.

\- Tu devrais nager avec moi ..., lui fit-elle, remarquer, toujours partante pour l'entraîner dans ses activités sportives.  
\- Je cours déjà tous les matins ...  
\- Et ça te fait un bien fou !  
\- Oui, mais je survis difficilement ! Alors enchaîner les longueurs de piscine en plus ! Tu veux ma mort !

Elle rit, amusée par son air offusqué.

\- Tu ne stresses pas trop ? demanda-t-il, constatant qu'elle semblait plus détendue. La nouvelle ne devrait plus tarder ...  
\- Non ... Mais j'ai envie de toi ..., répondit-elle, simplement, tendrement, avec ce ton qui pouvait faire chavirer son cœur et le faire fondre de désir.  
\- Moi-aussi ..., avoua-t-il, avec un sourire.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'Eliott allait se réveiller, parce que son sommeil était réglé comme une horloge, mais le désir ne se contrôlait pas, et quand cette envie s'emparait d'eux sans prévenir, ils aimaient l'attiser, pour mieux l'assouvir plus tard, quand ils se retrouveraient en toute intimité, et pourraient laisser s'exprimer toutes leurs envies.

\- Je sais ..., sourit-elle.  
\- Embrasse-moi encore ..., lui fit-il, de sa voix chaude et douce.

Elle se pencha pour venir caresser ses lèvres de petits baisers, alors que Rick faisait glisser sa main dans son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle frissonna quand son autre main empoigna sa taille, puis remonta sur son flanc, pour venir effleurer son sein, à travers son maillot de bain. Doucement, leur baiser gagna en intensité, et sous l'effet des tendres caresses de son homme sur sa peau humide, Kate sentit son envie de lui s'emballer.

Ce n'est pas le réveil d'Eliott qui les ramena à la réalité, mais le téléphone de Kate qui bipa, annonçant un message.

\- Ah ... le moment fatidique est peut-être arrivé, sourit Rick, alors qu'il avait senti Kate se tendre un peu dans ses bras.  
\- On va voir, répondit-elle, en se redressant, puis se penchant, sans quitter les cuisses de son mari, pour attraper son téléphone posé sur la table du salon de jardin. C'est Lanie ...  
\- Mince ..., je voudrais déjà savoir ! s'exclama-t-il, impatient.  
\- Moi aussi ... Lanie aimerait venir à la villa le week-end prochain ..., avec son copain ... Elle demande si tu es d'accord.  
\- Hum ... je ne sais pas, fit-il mine d'hésiter. Demande-lui si elle a vérifié son casier judiciaire.  
\- Castle ! Tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre son casier !  
\- Quoi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vide ma cave ! se défendit-il. Il y a de sacrés millésimes ici !  
\- Je suis sûr que c'est un gars très bien.  
\- Mais tu ne le connais pas ..., lui fit remarquer Rick.  
\- Pas encore. Parce que je suis en vacances depuis des semaines, sinon Lanie me l'aurait déjà présenté. Bon, je lui dis « oui », répondit-elle, résolvant le problème en deux secondes.  
\- Pauvre Javi ..., soupira Castle, d'un air dépité.

Lanie et Esposito étaient officiellement séparés depuis quelques semaines. Ils avaient discuté, et décidé qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup, mais pas suffisamment ou pas comme il fallait pour construire une véritable relation. Ils étaient certains que cette fois-ci c'était pour de bon, et qu'ils devaient faire de nouvelles rencontres, tourner la page.

\- Oh arrête donc ... Javi va très bien, le rassura Kate. D'ici peu, il aura une nouvelle copine lui-aussi.  
\- J'espère. Tu sais que Ryan l'a inscrit sur un site de rencontres ...  
\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise.  
\- Oui, répondit-il en riant. Il m'a dit ça hier, quand il a appelé pour le pot de départ de Gates.  
\- Pauvre Javi alors, oui ... Je crains le pire si c'est Ryan qui se charge de lui dégotter des prétendantes ! Ils n'ont pas franchement les mêmes goûts et les mêmes critères !  
\- Justement, ça va être super drôle, s'amusa Castle, alors que Kate répondait à Lanie.  
\- Voilà, c'est envoyé.  
\- Ok ... il n'a pas intérêt de toucher à mon vin ...  
\- Ton vin, ton vin ..., soupira-t-elle, amusée, alors qu'au même moment, un nouveau message arrivait.

Elle le lut rapidement, pensant que Lanie venait de lui répondre, mais c'était la nouvelle qu'elle attendait depuis ce matin qui venait d'arriver, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, toute heureuse.

\- Que dit Lanie comme bêtise ? demanda Rick, intrigué par le grand sourire de sa femme.  
\- Rien ..., répondit-elle, relevant les yeux vers lui. Ce n'est pas Lanie ...  
\- Oh ! Tu veux dire que ... ?  
\- Je suis Capitaine ! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement.  
\- Tu es Capitaine ? Pour de vrai ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Oh ! C'est génial ! s'écria-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme, se redressant pour l'étreindre et la serrer contre lui.  
\- Doucement, Castle ! sourit-elle.  
\- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu es la meilleure ! s'exclama-t-il, tout excité, en l'embrassant.  
\- C'est super, oui ...  
\- C'est plus que super ! Ma femme est capitaine ! Je suis le mari du capitaine !

Elle rit, amusée par son débordement de joie. Elle était tellement heureuse de cette nouvelle étape dans sa carrière de flic. Quand elle avait commencé, elle n'aurait jamais pensé devenir capitaine un jour. Ça n'était pas ce qui l'avait motivée, mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'évolution logique pour elle, et cela lui permettrait de vivre son métier plus sereinement, maintenant qu'elle était maman, et avait envie d'être pleinement investie dans ce rôle. Professionnellement, c'était un nouveau défi qu'elle se lançait à elle-même, et elle était contente d'avoir de nouveaux objectifs. Elle avait besoin de ça aussi pour avancer, progresser toujours, et s'épanouir encore. Voir la joie et la fierté de Rick ne faisait que confirmer ses choix. A cet instant, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver : un mari merveilleux et un adorable petit garçon qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme même, une famille et des amis formidables, un métier qu'elle aimait passionnément, et qui lui permettait de s'accomplir, de se rendre utile, de faire changer les choses. Sans aucun doute, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es contente ? demanda-t-il, finalement.  
\- Oui, je suis heureuse ..., c'est juste génial, sourit-elle.  
\- Oui. Félicitations, ma chérie, répondit-il tendrement, caressant sa joue pour attirer son visage au sien et l'embrasser à nouveau. Je suis super fier ... Tu vas être le meilleur capitaine qui soit ...  
\- J'espère ..., répondit-elle, souriante, alors qu'Eliott commençait à pleurer et à grogner dans le babyphone.  
\- J'en suis sûr. Je crois que notre petit homme veut fêter cette bonne nouvelle avec nous, constata Castle.  
\- Je vais le chercher avant qu'il ne réveille tout le quartier, s'amusa Kate, sachant que les pleurs d'Eliott pouvaient être bruyants.  
\- Ok. Moi je prépare mes surprises ...,  
\- Tes surprises ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Oui ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Capitaine ! Il faut fêter ça !  
\- Rick, tu sais que ..., commença-t-elle à protester.  
\- Chut, sourit-il posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Va chercher Eliott et rejoinds-moi à la cuisine.

 _Dix minutes plus tard ..._

Debout devant l'îlot central, Rick remplissait deux flûtes de Champagne, quand Kate le rejoignit, Eliott dans les bras. Rick jeta un œil vers la petite bouille de son fils. Il ne pleurait plus, consolé par le câlin réconfortant de sa maman, mais sanglotait encore légèrement.

\- Il a eu chaud, le pauvre, expliqua Kate, alors qu'Eliott, les cheveux légèrement humides, et le visage encore plein de larmes, suçotait son doudou.  
\- Oui ... Je lui ferai couler un petit bain rafraîchissant tout à l'heure, et on fera une bataille navale, ok fiston ? fit-il à son bébé, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Eliott gazouilla et mordit de plus belle dans son ourson Suki.

\- Mais pour l'instant, c'est l'heure des surprises pour Maman, annonça-t-il, tout content. Tu es prête ?  
\- Pas vraiment ... J'ai plus peur qu'autre chose, sourit-elle, toujours soucieuse quand Rick lui réservait des surprises.  
\- Alors voilà pour commencer, fit-il, en se retournant pour attraper sur le plan de travail, une feuille de papier, qu'il lui tendit.

Elle s'en saisit d'une main, intriguée, et lut ce qui était écrit. Il guettait ses réactions, et la moindre mimique sur son visage, un brin inquiet. Il avait prévu de quoi rattraper le coup si jamais elle se fâchait un peu, avec sa deuxième surprise. Mais le but était de lui faire plaisir, et il avait pensé qu'elle serait heureuse, alors il espérait maintenant qu'elle le serait effectivement.

\- Licence de détective privé, lut-elle, décernée à Richard Edgar Alexander Castle. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Eh bien ... c'est écrit ..., sourit-il, comme si c'était évident.  
\- Tu es détective privé ? s'étonna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment toute cette histoire. C'est une blague ?  
\- Non. J'ai suivi la formation en ligne pendant notre congé maternité, enfin ton congé maternité, rectifia-t-il. Et j'ai obtenu la licence. Tu as devant toi un véritable détective privé, aussi authentique que Sherlock Holmes ...  
\- Mais quand ? Je n'ai rien vu, pourtant ...  
\- J'étais discret, sourit-il, fièrement.  
\- Et tu m'as caché ça ? Tu as fait ça dans mon dos, sans m'en parler ? lui fit-elle, sur un ton marquant plus l'étonnement que le reproche.  
\- Pas le choix pour te faire une surprise ..., expliqua-t-il, simplement.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux changer de métier ? Tu ne veux plus écrire ? demanda-t-elle, en le dévisageant, toujours un peu perdue.  
\- Non, bien-sûr que non ... C'est pour être avec toi, pour travailler avec toi. Maintenant que tu es Capitaine, je sais que je ne peux plus être autorisé à te suivre comme avant, et je sais que tu ne veux pas de passe-droit pour ton mari ... et je suis bien d'accord ..., je comprends, alors ...  
\- Alors tu t'es dit qu'en étant officiellement détective, tu pourrais enquêter avec moi, et les gars, comme avant..., conclut-elle avec un sourire, comprenant enfin le but de cette licence.  
\- Voilà ... Je sais que tu craignais que notre partenariat te manque ... et il m'aurait manqué à moi aussi, alors voilà ... Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, mais on verra, et avec ce bout de papier, j'ai une autorisation légitime d'être sur les enquêtes.  
\- C'est tellement adorable, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle, touchée par son geste et sa démarche, en relisant encore la licence de son mari. Tu as fait ça, pour nous ...

Elle était tellement touchée par cette bonne idée de Rick. Cela lui correspondait tout à fait. Elle, n'y aurait jamais pensé. Mais passé la surprise, elle trouvait cette idée absolument géniale. Et surtout, Rick avait raison. Sa principale inquiétude quant à ses fonctions de Capitaine était de savoir comment elle gèrerait les journées, le travail, sans l'avoir lui à ses côtés, son partenaire, avec son humour, ses théories, et ses taquineries qui pimentaient et égayaient ses journées. Mais aussi sans sa présence aimante et rassurante, tous ses petits gestes, ses regards, ses quelques mots qui faisaient qu'elle avait besoin de lui auprès d'elle. Et bien-sûr, lui-aussi redoutait la séparation qui allait leur être imposée maintenant qu'elle était Capitaine. Alors elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir continuer à travailler ensemble, et passer du temps l'un avec l'autre. Il leur resterait à peaufiner les détails de leur organisation familiale, mais cela devrait fonctionner. Martha et son père s'étaient déjà proposés pour garder Eliott certains jours de la semaine, ce qui devrait permettre à Rick de la rejoindre au commissariat et sur les enquêtes. Et puis, il serait, de toute façon sa « botte secrète », comme il aimait à le dire.

\- Partenaires dans la vie et pour résoudre des crimes, non ? lui fit-il, souriant, en lui rappelant leurs vœux de mariage.  
\- Oui. C'est génial ... Tu es génial ..., répondit-elle, avec un grand sourire.  
\- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle posait la licence sur l'îlot central.  
\- Non, pourquoi je serais fâchée ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ça va être chouette ...  
\- Oh oui, ça va être chouette ... Alors, prête pour la suite ? La vraie surprise cette fois ...  
\- Celle-ci n'était déjà pas mal ! lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Oui, mais j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, tu me connais, expliqua-t-il, s'éloignant pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir un écrin bleu roi.  
\- Castle... tu as fait des folies ..., constata-t-elle, alors qu'il lui tendait l'écrin. Tu sais que ...  
\- Chut ... Tu es Capitaine. C'est important. Et je suis fier de toi, alors j'avais envie de t'offrir un petit cadeau ... Ouvre ..., sourit-il.  
\- Prends Eliott alors s'il te plaît ...  
\- Viens avec Papa, fiston ..., et regarde-bien ...

Il attrapa Eliott, tandis que Kate posait l'écrin sur l'îlot central pour l'ouvrir. Surprise, et émerveillée, elle porta sa main à sa bouche en découvrant la chaînette argentée et son pendentif fait de trois petits cœurs enlacés.

\- Oh ... Rick ... c'est magnifique ..., souffla-t-elle, en admirant le bijou.  
\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il, devinant combien elle était touchée à son sourire et ses yeux brillants de bonheur.  
\- Il est sublime ..., sourit-elle, passant doucement son doigt sur les petits cœurs.  
\- Un cœur pour chacun de nous trois.  
\- C'est beau ..., répondit-elle, se saisissant doucement de la chaînette, pour la passer autour de son cou, et la nouer sous ses cheveux.  
\- Tu es magnifique ..., constata Rick, contemplant le pendentif argenté sur la peau bronzée de sa femme. N'est-ce pas Eliott ? Maman est la plus belle ...  
\- Merci, mon cœur ..., sourit-elle, en déposant une caresse sur sa joue, et un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu es un amour.  
\- Je me suis dit que comme ça, même quand tu seras loin de nous, pour le travail, Eliott et moi, on sera toujours avec toi.  
\- Oui, c'est tellement adorable ...

Elle sourit, touchée par la déclaration de Rick et le sens de son cadeau. Comme à chaque fois, il avait trouvé le plus parfait des présents. Elle chérirait ce pendentif, oui, quand elle serait loin de son mari et de son fils.

\- Le seul souci, ajouta Rick, c'est que quand Eliott aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur, il faudra faire ajouter un petit cœur à ce pendentif ...  
\- Ce n'est pas un souci, on peut rajouter tous les cœurs que tu veux ..., répondit Kate, glissant volontairement un petit sous-entendu qui allait faire plaisir à son mari.  
\- Dis ... tu parles sous le coup de l'émotion ? la taquina-t-il, surpris qu'elle formule aussi clairement un désir de famille nombreuse. Ou tu es sérieuse ?

Elle rit, passant un bras autour de son cou, pour se blottir contre lui, et leur fils, niché contre le torse de son papa. Au fond d'elle, bien-sûr qu'elle voulait un autre enfant, un jour, maintenant qu'elle avait découvert la maternité, et l'amour unique et si fort qui la liait à Eliott, le bonheur que c'était aussi d'avoir conçu ce petit être avec Rick. Mais elle voulait aussi prendre le temps de profiter de leur fils, de le voir grandir, de s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer dans leur nouvelle vie. Et elle aimait bien aussi taquiner Rick à ce sujet, lui qui était si désireux de voir le loft se remplir de toute une joyeuse marmaille.

\- Si on disait un petit cœur supplémentaire pour commencer, ok ? reprit-elle, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien, avant de l'embrasser.  
\- Ok, sourit-il, tout content.  
\- D'ici quelques temps, bien-sûr ... quand Eliott aura grandi un peu, et que j'aurais pris mes marques en tant que Capitaine ... D'accord ?  
\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il, heureux de la voir projeter un deuxième petit Castle.  
\- Mais on peut s'entraîner en attendant ..., à faire des petits cœurs, ajouta-t-elle, toute souriante.  
\- Tu sais que j'adore l'entraînement ...  
\- Moi-aussi ...

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Et maintenant, si on trinquait ? proposa Rick, en desserrant son étreinte  
\- Avec plaisir, répondit Kate, tandis que Castle attrapait une flûte de sa main libre et la lui tendait.  
\- Voilà, pour toi ... et pour moi ... Et toi fiston, tu es trop petit ... pas de Champagne pour toi ...

Eliott observa en gigotant les flûtes de Champagne et les sourires de ses parents, comme intrigué par ce qui se passait juste sous ses yeux.

\- Alors, à ma merveilleuse épouse, annonça Rick et ta non moins merveilleuse maman, Eliott, qui est brillamment devenue Capitaine ...  
\- A toi, mon amour de détective ..., sourit-elle, faisant tinter sa flûte contre celle de son mari.  
\- Et à notre nouvelle vie tous les trois ...

Ils trempèrent en même temps leurs lèvres dans le Champagne, scellant ainsi ensemble la promesse de cet avenir heureux qui les attendait, un avenir plein de nouveaux défis, mais aussi assurément de nouveaux bonheurs.

 **FIN**


End file.
